Blue Bolt
by Fawkes01
Summary: Brittany was born differently from other girls, but she has never let that get her down. In fact she embraces it. She got a job at the local community center and met Diego Lopez. She's now about to start her freshman year at McKinley with a great group of friends. This story is about her life. AU G!P Brittany I OWN NOTHING! BRITTANA IS ENDGAME! REVIEW! (PART 1 OF BB TRILOGY)
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**_Monday morning 9:00 am:_**

The city bus pulled up to a stop in front of the local community center simply known as, "The Center". The bus doors opened and out came a blonde hair girl with her hair up in a ponytail wearing a pair of men's dark blue swim trunks that had a white stripe going down both sides ending just below her knees, light blue vans, a light blue 'white' beater and dark aviators. She was holding a dark gray gym bag and chewing a piece of mint gum.

Her name is Brittany S. Pierce and she recently acquired a job as a lifeguard at The Center. Usually during the summer she works with her dad, "Pop", in their family's car repair garage but she wanted to switch it up this summer cause when the summer is over she will begin her freshman year of high school.

As she walked towards the main entrance of The Center she thought about how this summer is going to be awesome. I mean, come on, she gets to chill by a pool and watch girls walk around in bikinis. Who doesn't want to do that? Oh yeah, by the way, Brittany is SUPER gay. She can't help but laugh at the shocked look on people's faces when they find out that she's gay. They make really stupid comments like, "But you're too pretty to be gay!" or "I'm sure I can fix that." She's decked a few guys that seemed to think they are the "cure" for lesbianism. What the hell?!

Anyways, she entered The Center and walked up to the front desk. There were two guys at the desk the young one was her friend that helped her get the job.

"Hey Sam! How are ya?" She asked.

Sam really was a nice guy but sometimes it took him forever to catch up in a conversation, but Brittany's the same way sometimes. They had been friends 6th grade when Sam tried to hit on her and she flat out denied him. She wasn't trying to be mean but he was defiantly not her type. Sam, unlike others guys, was great about it and asked if she wanted to play some basketball. They instantly became friends and have been ever since.

"Hey Britt! I'm good! How about you? First day of guarding the lives of all swimmers!" Sam replied with a huge smile. Actually it was just a normal smile but the guy mouth was so freaking big, really, it's crazy.

"I'm all good. It'll defiantly be different from working at the garage with Pop but I'm excited."

"Good. I'm glad. Oh, before I forget here is your certificate for completing the lifeguard training course." Sam said.

"Cool, thanks. I'm gunna go change my shoes and put my stuff in my locker and head out to the pool. See ya later, Sam." Brittany replied with a wave while she started to walk towards the locker room.

The employees all shared a locker room but the girl's side is separated from the guy's side by a curtain so that there is at least some privacy. Brittany put her bag in her locker after she changed her shoes to black water shoes. They look exactly like vans except they are made up of mostly netting. When she locked everything away she headed out to the pool. She's supposed to be wearing bright red trunks but the Center buys those for the lifeguards and they should be in by the time she goes on break. The head lifeguard's name is Jesse St. James; he was probably in his early 20's. He was the one that taught the training course she had to take to get the job. Jesse also told her that she could wear whatever bikini top of shirt she wanted to. So under her light blue 'white' beater she had on a black bikini top because it would go with anything.

Once she got to the pool she saw the other lifeguard. Jesse had told her that they always have at least 2 lifeguards on duty at all times. The other lifeguard must have seen her because he started walking towards her. They each had neon red lanyards with a whistle and a laminated card that had all the emergency codes on it, plus they both had neon red, waterproof radios so they could keep in contact with each other from across the pool as well as the rest of the staff.

She walked a few steps to meet him. He immediately smiled at her and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Diego Lopez. You must be new, I mean I've only been working here for like a week but I haven't seen you around." He said while he extended him hand towards her.

She smiled back, "Yeah this is my first day. I'm Brittany Pierce, by the way. It's nice meet you Diego."

Brittany had to admit that if she was into guys, she would defiantly be interested in Diego. He had caramel colored skin, short black hair and bright hazel eyes. He seemed like he smiled a lot which worked for him because he had a great smile.

"Cool. What school do you go to? You look familiar but I can't place it." Diego asked with brow furrowed.

"Oh well I went to Justice Jr. High but I'm going to McKinley High this year, how about you?" Brittany replied

"Yeah that's gotta be it. Did you play sports at Justice? I went to Lake Jr. High but I'm also going to McKinley High next year too."

"I played basketball when I went to Justice. I'm gunna try-out for the McKinley team later in the summer. I remember we played against Lake's girl team." Brittany said with a grin remembering how they creamed Lake's team.

Diego laughed, "Yeah that's it, I went to that game. Man your team kicked our team's ass! It was epic! Seriously, it was well worth the admission fee." He replied

Brittany laughed as well, "Honestly that game was so much fun. Did you play for the guy's team?"

"Yeah I did but we won that game against your team. It was a close game though." Diego smiled

"Okay I remember you now. You got fouled and hit that those free throws perfectly." Brittany pointed at him

"Yep but you totally carried your team. Don't get me wrong, your whole team was great but you still carried them."

Britany was about to reply but then Jesse showed up next to them.

"Hey guys how's it going out here?" He asked

Brittany and Diego both nodded their heads. "It's fine. It's been pretty calm." Diego said

"Great guys, I just wanted to check on you. I'll come by later." And with that Jesse walked away.

"We should probably go to our posts. Hey do you wanna shoot some hoops after our shift's over?" Diego commented once Jesse was out of earshot

"Yeah we should. For sure!" Brittany replied

"Cool I was gunna shoot some with my friend Mike who also works here. If we find another person it can be a 2-on-2." Diego said trying to think of someone

"I can ask my friend Sam. He works up at the front desk. I'm supposed to see him when I go on break." Brittany said, positive that Sam will be up for it.

"Great! It's on then. I'm gunna go back to my side of the pool. See ya soon?" Diego said excitedly

"Yeah for sure." Brittany replied and the walked away from each other


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New People

**_Friday afternoon 3:00 pm:_**

Over the next few weeks Brittany and Diego became close friends. They always hung out, shooting hoops after they got off work. Playing basketball together was a lot of fun.

She and Diego were shooting some hoops after their shifts were over, and she was kicking his ass.

"So since you're kicking my ass, Britt, I think I should buy you dinner tonight." Diego said breathlessly after another failed attempt to block Brittany's shot. He was wearing red basketball shorts and a pair of white and red Jordans. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he definitely had the body of an athlete.

Brittany laughed, "D, you do realize that I'm gay, right?" She was wearing bright blue basketball shorts with neon orange stripes down each side, a pair of bright orange Nikes and a black sports bra. It showed off her very fit body. A body that she worked hard to maintain. She had to admit that she was proud of her abs, I mean they were killer!

"Of course, Britt. I was thinking more along the lines of pizza and video games at my place with my crew." Diego grinned, laughing at her comment.

"Yeah, dude that sounds cool." She replied as she made another shot.

"Seriously?! I don't get it! Why can't I block you?" Diego said breathlessly

"Well man first of all you keep getting easily confused every time I fake you out. You gotta focus and never assume you know where I'm going." Brittany replied

"Man I wish you could be on the guys team at school."

"Nah I wouldn't want to embarrass you but hey who knows what will happen." Brittany replied with a smirk but she knew that she might end up on the guys' team anyways but he didn't need to know that just yet.

"Ha ha look here…" Diego was cut off by someone yelling his name from across the gym.

"Diego!"

Brittany turned around to see who it was and immediately felt her throat catch. Walking towards them were two girls, both extremely hot. One had shoulder length blonde wearing dark green converses, khaki shorts and a light green tank top. However the other girl is the one that really caught Brittany's attention. She had caramel skin and long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing blue jean short-shorts, solid black converses and a red tank top.

"Hey San!" Diego replied knocking Brittany out of her thoughts.

Once the girls reached them Brittany was back to her normal self but kept her eyes on the girls.

"Hey D…umm what are you up to?" The Latina asked as she glanced at the Brittany. They made eyes contact and Brittany had a slight smirk of her face and looked down to the ground for a second before reconnecting their eyes.

"Britt and I are just shooting some hoops. Sorry, Britt this is my twin sister Santana and her best friend Quinn Fabray." He said gesturing to the girls, "Girls this is Brittany Pierce. She's one of the other lifeguards."

"Hey" Brittany said holding her hand out

"Nice to meet you, Brittany" The blonde, Quinn, replied shaking Brittany's hand and glancing at her friend who was looking at Brittany. Quinn elbowed Santana in the ribs.

"Ouch shit, Q!" Santana reacted. Quinn gave her a look, she quickly caught on. "Hey nice to meet you" she shook Brittany's hand a second longer than necessary while Quinn checked her out.

"You too" Brittany replied with a slight smirk

"Okkayy, anyways" Diego said looking at the 3 girls, "Britt and I were basically done, she was getting kind of tired. She…" Brittany caught him off

"Please dude. You're just tired of getting your ass kicked" Brittany cut in with a small laugh, smirking while the other girls watched the interaction

"Okay you wanna play like that, Pierce. Bring it, first 5 shots wins." Diego replied grinning

"You're on!" Brittany said

"San, you and Q just hold on for a sec. You can sit on the bench over there where our gym bags are."

The two best friends looked at each other, grinned and walked to the bench.

"Okay so she is smoking hot." Quinn said once the sat down

"Uhh yeah. You're telling me." Santana replied not taking her eyes off the hot blonde talking to her brother.

So as you can guess Brittany won. It literally took 6 shots. At least Diego got one shot. They duo walked over to the bench where the two girls were sitting. Brittany grabbed her bottle of water and drank some then wiped of the sweat with her towel and threw on her plain black basketball jersey. Meanwhile Diego was talking to Santana and Quinn about their plans for tonight, and that he invited Brittany over for pizza and chillin' which the Lopez's and their group of friends do, basically, every Friday. Santana and Quinn kept glancing over to Brittany. The girl was hot and a complete tomboy which was a total turn on.

"So I figured Britt could crash at our place. The crew is coming and we all usually crash in the living room. That cool Britt?" Diego asked turning to her

"Hell yeah! I need to run home to take a shower and grab some clothes but first I need go by my mom's work to take my sister and brother home." Britt said while looking at her phone

"Do you need a ride? My sister is outside in the car. It'll fit all of us and your sister and brother." Quinn offered

"Really? That would be great thanks Quinn." Brittany smiled

Santana, for some unknown reason, didn't like how Brittany said Quinn's name along with that smile.

"Oh by the way, today was pay day so at lunch Britt and I ran across the street to the bank. So I can buy the pizza tonight, so Britt don't argue" Diego said grinning while they headed out of the gym.

"Um yeah that's cool. I'll buy another time. Anyways, Santana, it's nice finally meet you. You brother never shuts up about you. He said that you were a cheerleader. Are you going to cheer at McKinley?" Brittany asked. She doesn't like talking about money but she's also really interested in Santana and Quinn. Diego had mentioned Santana a lot over the past few weeks. Brittany had to admit that seeing Santana in a cheerleader outfit would be so hot.

"Yeah Quinn and I have tryouts next Friday. They call them "Cheerios" at McKinley." Santana replied while Diego went to return the basketball to the equipment department. Brittany noticed that Santana looked a bit nervous. Obviously Santana was nervous about the tryout. "Are you doing any sports at McKinley, I assume you're going there?"

"Yep I'm going there and I'm gunna tryout for the basketball team. Actually my tryouts are next Friday as well." Brittany replied with a smile. Brittany placed her hand lightly on Santana's shoulder and said, "I'm sure you'll do great at tryouts. Diego said that you're an amazing cheerleader and I have no doubt that he was speaking the truth."

Santana opened her mouth to reply but before she could say anything they heard a car honking from out front. So they moved quickly to get to the car. Quinn explained the situation to her sister as the all climbed in the van and asked Brittany where her mom's work was.

"It's Bonnies Bakery on Oak Street." Brittany replied

"Seriously?! I love that place. God everything there is amazing. Does you mom know the owner or the baker so I can hug them?" Quinn ask with a huge grin

"Q, Don't be a creeper. You are right though, the food there is amazing. How long has your mom been working there?" Santana commented glancing at Brittany

"Um well she's been there since it started. She's… um… kind of Bonnie, THE Bonnie. And I'm sure ma has plenty of goods left. You guys can come in if you want."

"Marry Me." Quinn deadpanned

"Q! Chill, my girl Britt here is playing the field." Diego intervened and lightly slapped Britany's shoulder.

"D, really? "playing the field" I might be single right now but I'm just waiting for the right girl, I know she's out there." Brittany commented. Out of the corner of her eye she could Santana glance at her, grin then turn away.

"Anyways, how old are your siblings?" Diego asked

"Bridgett is 12 and Bennett is 5." Britt replied

"Aw I bet your brother is super cute" Quinn said

"Oh yeah. I have a picture of him and my sister in my wallet." Britt grinned

Santana noticed that Quinn seems to really be into Brittany and it bothered her a bit. Brittany seems really nice and she's super-hot, so she can't blame Q if she likes Brittany but still Santana has an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"So, aren't they a little young to stay home alone?" Diego asked

"Oh they won't be alone, they have a babysitter but she couldn't pick them up today. I just need to drop them off at the house. Madison, she's the babysitter, should be there by the time we get there. She had some kind of test today." Britt replied

"We're here." Quinn's sister, Kate, announced

"Cool. You guys can come in if you want. It shouldn't take long." Brittany said while opening the back door

"Dude, we are totally coming in. Food!" Diego said laughing

Brittany laughed and got out of the car followed by everyone except Kate. Entering the bakery they all took in deep breaths, smelling all the baked goods.

"Delicious." Diego muttered

"BRITT!" yelled a little boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair while running towards the group.

Brittany bent over enough to catch him and then she lifted him in the air.

He giggled saying, "Britt, I'm flying!"

"Yeah Benny. You're a superhero." She replied laughing not noticing and smiles on all her new friends faces.

"Brittany put your brother done and help me with this box." An older blonde woman said. She had blue eyes as well but they were a deeper blue.

Brittany put Benny done and jogged over to her mom. She lifted it up on the counter quickly.

"I'll never get used to how strong you are." Her mom smiled then rolled her eyes and added "You're like Superman or something."

"Ah thanks Ma." Brittany replied laughing, "Anyways these are some of my um friends. Ma this is Diego and Santana, they're twins, and this is Quinn she's Santana's best friend. They invited me over tonight to hang and the crash there. Guys this is my ma Bonnie"

"Huge fan of your work!" Quinn said quickly

"Yeah I suppose Brittany turned out kind of cute." Bonnie said grinning and pinching Brittany's cheek

"Ma! She meant the bakery!"

Bonnie laughed and said, "I know but I think you turned out alright. However we need to work on this whole single thing"

"Geez thanks" Brittany muttered

"Honey I am only saying that I'm now mentally ready for you to date someone. Oh and here comes a member of your fan club." Bonnie said laughing

"Wha…" Brittany started

"Brittany!" a girl about a year younger then her came running over "Hi, How are you? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Marley breathe. I'm fine but have you seen Bridge?"

"Uh yeah she'll be here in a second. I like your shorts. I'm totally going to come to your games this year" Marley said pointing at Brittany basketball shorts.

"Uh thanks Marley…"

"Brittany" a blonde girl a few inches shorter than Britt said. Her blue eyes are the same has Britts and Bennys, but have slight boredom in them along with her voice.

"Bridgett, have you been helping ma?" Brittany said suddenly she had this authoritive tone in her voice.

"Yes B, I have now I need to get home so let's go. It takes us forever to walk there. Benny come on, move it."

"Bridge we actually don't have to walk today."

"Oh did you get a car from the shop again?"

"No not today. I want you and Benny to meet my friends." Brittany said turning around," This is Diego, his twin sister Santana and Santana's best friend Quinn."

Brittany felt a tug on her hand and looked down to see her little brother beckoning her to come down to his level. When she crouched down he suddenly looked shy.

"What is it Chief?" Brittany asked quietly

Benny put his mouth next to her ear and whispered something that made her grin.

"I agree." She said to him and his cheeks tinged pink

Brittany laughed and picked him up. "You ready Chief? Oh! Ma can we get some goods for the road and tonight at their house?"

"Of course just pack up what you want" she replied on her way to the back because the phone was ringing.

"Thanks Ma!"

After she got a few bags full of goods she ran back to the backroom to tell her ma that she was leaving. Her ma was just hanging the phone up when she got there.

"Britty, those girls are pretty cute. How long have you known them?"

"Ma! Only like an hour or two!" Brittany exclaimed

"Ok calm it. I just think you should get to know them."

"Ok Ma, I'm gunna head out now. I'll drop the kids of at the house with Madison."

Smiling Bonnie replied, "Alright dear. Have fun tonight. And be responsible" she added with a pointed look.

Of course Brittany knew what she meant. So, only some people knew about this but Brittany was different from other girls. Don't misunderstand she was a girl, she had breasts (no matter how small they may be they are, which is pretty small but she didn't care. She had always felt more guyish than girlish) but she was different down below. Ok I'm just gunna say it. Brittany Pierce was born with a penis, a pretty nice one in her opinion. She was a virgin but most of the people at her old school knew about it and they didn't really care. It didn't change the fact that she was their star basketball player. The boy's team coach had even tried to get her on his team claiming that it would make more sense. She really didn't care that much which team she played on, she just wanted to play and maybe get a scholarship to college. Anyways at the tryouts on Friday the coaches along with the principal and guidance counselor are going to decide if she plays for the boys or girls team in High School. Tryouts were mandatory but she was technically already on one of the teams.

"Ma!"

"Listen Brittany, you know that your father and I are quite laidback but I'm not ready for grandchildren just yet so wrap it before you tap it, understood." Bonnie said pointedly. Brittany's jaw was completely slack.

"Yeah" she responded at barely a whisper completely surprised by her mother's bluntness even though she should be used to it. It's just her Pop was the one to talk to her about this usually.

"Have fun!" Bonnie said smiling, "Now go! I'll see later." She added as she pushed Brittany towards the front.


	3. Chapter 3: Stopping by Britts

**_Friday evening at 5:00 pm:_**

When the group pulled up to Brittany's house they all jumped out. Brittany needed a shower and didn't want them to have to wait in the heat. Even Kate, Quinn's sister, joined them. The Pierce house was a decently sized, middle class house. They defiantly weren't rich but they weren't poor either.

"So you all can just chill down here while I go shower and grab some clothes. Bridgett could you please get them something to drink?" Brittany said once they all entered the living room and as she headed upstairs quickly.

"Yeah yeah" Bridgett replied not looking up from her phone, "What do you all want to drink?"

"Water would be great" Quinn replied

"Yeah if that's alright…" Diego added

Bridgett looked up from her phone and looked at Santana in confusion.

"You don't talk much" Bridgett stated and then left the room presumably to go to the kitchen

Diego laughed and muttered, "More than you think" which made Quinn laugh and Santana slap both of them on their arm.

"Anyways, water would be great. Thanks. So, Benny what are you playing?" Santana asked the little boy who was playing with Brittany's phone

Benny blushed and mumbled "Fruit ninja and looking through Britt's pictures, it's fun"

"I love that game. I bet you're great at it. She doesn't mind that you do that?" Santana replied with a smile

"Yeah I play it all the time and I look through her pictures to see if there are any new ones. Wanna see?!" Benny said and before Santana could reply Benny hopped into her lap.

Laughing Santana said, "Alright, show me, but just the game."

Suddenly the front door flew open and two people entered talking animatedly followed by a third person texting on their phone.

"No Rachel you're wrong. I'm sorry but we are going to need an extra opinion. Where is Britt?" said a very well dressed guy with brown hair.

"Kurt, you know that the only reason Brittany likes Broadway is because of the dancing. Her knowledge of this matter is severely lacking. Oh! Hello!" said the girl, presumably Rachel, once she saw the group of people sitting on the couch.

Just then Bridgett came back in with five bottles of water. She tossed them to all four guests and kept one to herself. Then she noticed Rachel, Kurt and the other new girl.

"Nope all three of you can get your own drinks. Madison, did you bring that movie?" Bridgett said looking at the other girl who was still texting and looked to be older than the rest.

"Sure did. We'll watch it in a bit, after Britt and her friends leave. She won't be into it and Benny can watch this other movie on the laptop with headphones." Madison replied

"Cool."

"Bridgett, aren't you going to introduce me and Kurt to everyone?" Rachel said looking at the group on the couch.

"Ugh fine. Rachel, Kurt these are some friends of Britt's. Um, Diego, Santana and uh Quinn and that girl over there is Kate, Quinn's sister. These two loud mouths are Kurt and Rachel, Britt's best friends for some reason." Bridgett said in a bored tone all the while looking straight at her phone

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all you that have newly come into Brittany's life. Kurt and I were just discussing the ins and outs of Broadway performa…"

"NO! Rachel, stop it. I don't want to put anyone through the torture of Broadway talk." Brittany said as she come down the stairs in khaki cargo shorts and a light blue t-shirt and black nike high top skate shoes and carrying a backpack with her overnight needs.

Santana and Quinn couldn't help but check her out, at least a litte.

"Brittany, just because you do not appreciate anything in Broadway except dancing does not mean that these new friends of yours are the same." Rachel said pointing at Brittany

Brittany just shook her head.

"Brittany, darling, I understand that "skater look" is a favorite of yours but you need to dress nicer once school starts. We will be going on a shopping trip in the next few days. I've see you in suits, suspenders and all, and once a person sees that it's impossible to accept this simple outfit. Although, you can pull off just about every look there is. The best way to gain a girls attention is for you to dress nicer. I know, I know! Girls just fall at your feet but this is high school so you need to up your game" Kurt said while examining Britt's outfit

"Uh okkk. So anyways what are you two doing here?" She asked Rachel and Kurt

"Well I needed my two best gays to help me with my audition for the glee club this year. The audition is on Friday, so I only have a week to prepare." Rachel said like it was obvious

"Firstly, you're bi so you're basically gay anyways and Rach you know that you're gunna get in and not just because they let anyone in that club but because your voice is amazing." Brittany replied

"Aw Brittany you are wonderful and I am very excited to go on the shopping trip for nicer clothing. Now come on, I need a Britt hug. You give the best ones." Rachel said opening her arms

Brittany laughed but hugged Rachel anyways.

"Now that that is over, Rachel, we should go." Kurt said, "Britt obviously has plans tonight" He grabbed Rachel and waved at Britt while heading towards the door.

Santana, Diego and Quinn all looked at each other and said something through their thoughts. Quinn quickly stood up.

"Wait!" Kurt and Rachel turned around and Brittany looked at Quinn, confused. "You two should come over tonight too. It's gunna be fun. Honestly it's just a bunch of us hanging out, eating pizza and playing games. There's even a karaoke machine."

"Oh no" Brittany said not meaning for everyone to hear

"Oh! That sounds like so much fun! Karaoke! Kurt we have to go!" Rachel said jumping up and down

Brittany is slowly shaking her head.

"Ok well we should head out. We'll meet you two there." Brittany said to Kurt and Rachel

"Yeah I'll give you the address." Diego said standing up

Brittany walked over to Benny, who was still sitting on Santana's lap, and sat next to them.

"And this is me and Britt at the zoo.." she overheard

"Hey Chief, are you going through my pictures again?"

"Yeah but I can't find any pictures of the pretty black haired lady. Where'd they go?" Benny ask concerned

"Oh um" Britt replied a little embarrassed "Chief, I'm not friends with her anymore so I decided to get rid of them.

"Even the one where she kissed your cheek?" Benny asked confused

"Um yeah…"

"Well can I take a picture with Santana real quick? Please please please!" Britt nodded

Santana saw the nod and said "Sure Benny. I don't mind."

"Oh but Britt has to be in it too. She's always in pictures with pretty girls" Benny said while he blushed

Laughing Santana said "Ok. Join in Brittany"

"Okay." Brittany took the phone and said "1…2…3!" then there was a flash.

"Yay! Thanks!" Benny said smiling

"Ok Chief, we're heading out so you need to say bye to Santana." Brittany said grinning

Benny stuck out his bottom lip, "Can I come too? Please"

"Not this time Chief, but maybe another time." Britt replied

"But I like Santana. She's nice and pretty" He mumbled quietly ducked his head and blushed

"I like you too Benny and hey we can hang out again soon. Does that work?" Santana said pulling his chin up some.

"Yeah! Can we go swimming at Britt's pool?" Benny asked

"He means the one at the Center" Brittany said

Santana glanced at Brittany and nodded, "Yeah sometime this week, if your mom and sister are ok with it then sure we can do that."

"YAY!" Benny hugged Santana and then jumped over to Brittany

"Britt I like Tana." Benny smiled as Brittany stood up still holding him

Brittany laughed, "I'm glad. I'll talk to Ma and Pop later now go hang out with Madison." She kissed him on the cheek, put him down and watched him jump onto Madison's lap

"Hey B, Ma wanted me to make sure that you have protec…" Bridgett started before Brittany put her hand over her sisters' mouth to shut her up.

"Thanks Bridge, I'm good not shut up and go hang out with Madison and Benny, and behave, call me if you need to." Brittany said tensely before she walked over to Kurt and Rachel.

"What was that about?" Santana whispered to Quinn

"I don't know. It sounded like she was gunna say 'protection' like condoms but why would a lesbian need any condoms?" Quinn replied confused

"Weird" Santana mumbled

"Ok I'll see you guys there." Brittany said to Kurt and Rachel, as they left, before turning around to talk to Diego "I'm sorry about them."

"Oh no, the more the merrier!" Diego smiled, "So let's head out!"

Once they all got in the van Brittany turned to Santana.

"Thanks Santana for be so nice to Benny. He seems to really like you." Brittany said with a smile

"Oh no he was so cute and such a sweetheart" she replied while Quinn and Diego looked at her funnily

"Seriously S? You are not a kid person usually but you were great in there." Diego said surprised

"Yeah. Where the hell did that come from?" Quinn added

"What? He was a sweetheart." Santana replied blushing a little bit

"A sweetheart who has a crush on you!" Quinn said laughing

Brittany smiled, "Well he did tell me at least three times today how pretty you are."

Santana smiled and said "like I said a sweetheart."

"A sweetheart who can see the obvious" Brittany replied before her phone went off

"Yeah…mhmm…look Pop I'm headed out tonight to crash with some friends… I swear you, Ma and Bridge need to stop saying that, I'm good… Oh hush I'm fine. Uhh…" Brittany glanced up at Santana and Quinn then back to her lap, "Yeah there will be. No! Ok, I'm gunna hang up now. Yes I'm set for Sunday. I'll call you tomorrow. Love ya, bye" she hung up

"Sorry about that" she mumbled

"What's going on Sunday?" Diego asked

"Oh just a race." She replied

"Race? What kind of race" Quinn asked

"Oh um Motocross. I've been racing since I was like 6 years old." Brittany responded

"Are you for real?! Dude that's awesome! Can we come?" Diego asked excitedly

"Sure if you guys really want to. It's kind of boring for the spectators, but you're more than welcome"

"Totally gunna be there!" Diego said, "What about you girls?"

"Sure it sounds cool." Santana responded looking at Brittany

"Are you good at it?" Quinn asked Brittany

"Um yeah a bit. Anyways, the race is in town this time. It's over on the other side of the lake. No admission fee this time." Britt replied

"So cool" Diego said "You're like a total badass, B. You're into Basketball, Motocross, Dancing, Skateboarding and a Mechanic at your Dad's shop! For real! No wonder all the girls go crazy over you."

Brittany slapped him on the arm and said "shut up D" just as the pulled up to the Lopez house.

When Brittany got out of the car she finally looked up to the house.

"Woah" she breathed


	4. Chapter 4: The Lopez House

**_Friday evening 6:15 pm:_**

"Woah"

"What?" Diego asked

"What do your parents do?" Brittany asked not taking her eyes off the house

"Papis a doctor and Mamis a lawyer." Santana replied

"That makes sense. Your house is amazing."

"You haven't even been inside, dude. Come on." Diego said with a pat on Britt's back.

He and Britt started walking while the girls said bye to Kate and turned back towards the house.

"So she just got like a thousand times hotter, S" Quinn stated

"I know. She's just so…"

"Hot, Sexy, Badass, Kind, Hardcore? Please pick a word" Quinn cut in laughing "Oh and single"

"Yeah. All of the above." Santana breathed

"What do you think her sister was talking about? It sounded like her dad was saying something similar over the phone" Quinn asked looking at Santana while they walked to the front door.

"I have no idea" Santana said confused

After they got inside Brittany was still speechless. The Lopez house was beautiful.

"Where are your folks?" Brittany asked

"Some conference. They won't be back till next Sunday, so they'll be here for school starting next Monday." Diego said just as the doorbell rang

Santana and Quinn went to answer the door, so Diego led Brittany into the living room. It was huge but even more so because all of the furniture was pushed to the walls so there was this huge space.

"We always set it up like this for the dancing and karaoke. What do you think?" Diego said watching Brittany

"This is awesome. What kind of dancing?"

"Oh we do that 'Just Dance' game and Mike is always here so he does all kinds of dancing."

"Hey Diego boo!"

Brittany and Diego turn around at the new voice. There's Santana and Quinn with Mike and a black girl that Brittany doesn't recognize.

"Oh hey Britt!" Mike says giving her a high-five

"Cedes!" Diego exclaimed

"You know it!" The girl replied laughing and giving Diego a hug

"Oh Mercedes this is Brittany. She works as a lifeguard at the center with D. Brittany this is Mercedes. She's the mama bear of the group." Santana said smiling

"Nice to meet you Mercedes." Brittany said shaking Mercedes's hand

"You too, girl. Hey what's your last name? You look familiar." Cedes asked

"Um Pierce." Brittany said a little awkwardly

"Oh you're…I know who you are. You dated my girl, Bree, last year."

Brittany's eyes widened a bit but she just nodded her head, "Uh yeah, yeah I did."

"She told me about you" Mercedes said knowingly making Brittany nervous and everyone curious.

Luckily the doorbell rang just then and just like before Santana and Quinn ran to answer. The room was quiet till Mike said they should hook up all of the games. Mercedes pulled Brittany to the side to talk to her for a second.

"Look Bree is a great person…" Brittany started but was cut off by Mercedes

"Oh girl, relax. Bree has never had anything bad to say about you. In fact she talks about how great you are."

Santana and Quinn enter the room followed by 4 guys, one in a wheelchair, one with a mohawk another with a bowtie and the last guy was as tall as a skyscraper.

 _"_ _What do you think happened?" Quinn whispered to San while all of the guys got to talking to each other but they were still out of earshot to Brittany and Mercedes_

 _"_ _I don't know" Santana said watching Cedes and Britt_

 _"_ _I'm going to talk to Cedes later." Quinn said_

Brittany let out a breath. "Ok so what's up, then?"

"Honestly I wanted to know if it was true that you, you know…"

"Have a dick?" Brittany said bluntly but quietly

"Oh uh yeah…." Mercedes responded nervously

 _"_ _Holy shit, did Cedes just get nervous?" Santana asked Quinn_

 _"_ _Sure looked like it. What the hell are they talking about?" Quinn said confused_

Brittany smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah it's true"

"Mercedes snapped her head back to Brittany. "For real?! That's…wow" she exclaimed

 _"_ _What the hell? I have got to find out what they are saying" Quinn whispered as she grabbed Santana's hand and quietly scooted closer to where Brittany and Mercedes were talking until they could hear the conversation._

"Yeah. It's not a big deal." Brittany laughed

"Oh so it's a _small_ deal?" Mercedes asked grinning

Brittany's eyes widened, "Oh I didn't mean that but I…ugh. You're killing me here.

Mercedes laughed, "Well I'm sure I'll find out in gym class."

"Oh funny." Brittany replied grinning

"Hey I'm just saying that we are all about to go to High School. In high school, word spreads fast. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nah. I am who I am. People can get over it. However I might end up being on the boys' basketball team. I find out on Friday."

"Really? All because of…that?" Cedes asked surprised

"Well yeah I don't care which team I'm on, girls or boys, I just want to play." Brittany shrugged

"Does anyone here know about…you?"

"2 of my friends are coming over and they do but I don't think anyone else does. I don't care if they know. I've discovered that if the people I'm around can't accept that, then I don't want to be around them." Brittany replied with another shrug

"You go girl! Well just so you know I don't think anyone here would be mean about it. Finn and Puck might struggle understanding it but everyone else should be good."

"Thanks but I'm not gunna like announce it. People will find out when it's time."

"Girl, I like your attitude about this. People don't usually like to be different but you're so nonchalant about it all." Cedes said smiling

"Well I am who I am."

"Did any one your ex-girlfriends find out?"

"Oh yeah. It's kind of difficult to hide that when you're in a relationship, you know?" Brittany replied

"I bet." Cedes responded as the doorbell went off again

"I'll get it." Said the guy in the wheelchair

"Kurt I'm telling you this can't be the right place!" could be heard through the hallway

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked towards the noise, brushing past Santana and Quinn who immediately walked over to Mercedes.

"Will you be quiet Rachel?! This is the address Diego gave us!"

"Maybe it's another prank…"

They entered the room and immediately saw Brittany with her arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face that said _"seriously_ ".

"Oh there you are…" Rachel said running over to Brittany and wrapping her arms around Brittany while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Really Rachel?" Brittany and Kurt said at the same time

"How did you two get here?" Brittany asked Kurt as Rachel wouldn't like go of Brittany

"Rachel's Dad dropped us off." Brittany nodded

"Rachel let her go" Kurt pried Rachel off of Brittany

"Thank you Kurt" Brittany said and Kurt nodded in response

"Hey guys! Glad you two could make it!" Diego says "So we were just about to start playing some games. 'Just Dance' will be on; Mike and Britt will rock that. Twister is over there. And pizza is on the way. Let me introduce everyone. Guys this is Brittany, Rachel and Kurt. This is Blaine (bowtie), Puck (Mohawk), Artie (wheelchair), Finn (giant) and Mike (well Mike). Sam is gunna be here later."

"Rachel, Kurt this is Mercedes." Brittany added real quick pointing to the girl

"Well let me just say that it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Rachel said while Brittany and Kurt rolled their eyes.

Mike ran over to Brittany, "Britt let's play Just Dance"

"Alright cool. Guys I'm gunna…"

Kurt cut her off, "Go, be with your kind."

Brittany laughed and thanked him before walking off with Mike.

"So Mercedes I love that blouse!" Kurt said smiling

"Oh this? Thank you. Santana and Quinn here helped me pick it out."

"And you're rocking it girl." Santana said then they heard music start and everyone in the room looked over at Brittany and Mike. The first song was "Blurred Lined".

Once the song was over the room was quiet.

"Dude!" Diego yelled "I've seen Mike dance but not you and that was killer!"

Brittany laughed "Thanks, D."

"Would it be alright if I tried" Rachel asked "I am not a very good dancer however Brittany has helped me with one song. Mike, may I take your spot for a song?

"Sure!" Mike replied smiling

"Great! Now Brittany you know which it is right?"

"Rachel, it's the only you actually know the moves to. So yeah, just let me find it."

"Whoo you've got this Rach!" Kurt said supportively while clapping

"Is she any good" Quinn asked quietly

Kurt continued to smile and clap "God no, she awful. She's kept Brittany up all hours of the night trying to at least know the moves to one song. Hope you like One Direction."

"Oh my God" Santana

"But to be fair Britt is amazing at all the songs." Kurt added and then they heard music. 'One Thing' by One Direction.

"Aw look Britt your guy is dressed like you, well when you actually try. Suspenders look great on you. Kurt we need to get Britt some more suspenders!"

"Alright Rachel, honey but for now focus." Kurt said while Britt shook her head

"Ok just saying, but Brittany would look superhot dressed like that." Quinn whispered to Santana. Santana nodded furiously.

"Oh ladies, everyone here is going to McKinley, right?" Kurt asked smiling. Quinn, Santana and Mercedes all nodded

"Well then you will defiantly see her dressed like that. My girl does know style even if she doesn't always show it. During the summer she's pretty laid back so you'll have to wait school starts." Kurt said proudly

"Well from what I can tell Brittany is gunna need a bat to keep all the girls off her." Mercedes added

"You have no idea, honey" Kurt replied

"What do you mean?" Santana asked trying to maintain a straight face

"Oh in Jr. High every single girl wanted to be with her especially after they found out about…" Kurt stopped himself

"About what?" Quinn asked

"Um, you know what, you'll find out at some point. It's not my thing to tell."

"I was actually just talking to Brittany about that a few minutes ago." Mercedes said to Kurt

"Really? Well she's never been one to hide but I'll leave it all up to her." Kurt said. Quinn and Santana were really confused.

The music stopped and everyone clapped.

"Thank you all! I worked very hard to get those moves down. Really it was jus…" Rachel started but Kurt cut her off

"Honey, we get it now shut up."

"Hey let's play some basketball. Our court has lights. What do you say Britt?"

"Hell yeah. I'm just worried about your feelings when you get your ass kicked again." Brittany grinned. Everyone laughed

"Alright Pierce bring it" Diego laughed "did you bring some gym clothes?"

"Always have some in my bag." Britt smiled and grabbed her bag. "Where can I change? Oh can Rach play too?"

"Sure! Santana, can you show them the bathroom?"

"Come on Rach, I know you have some shorts and a jersey in your bag."

"Ugh fine." Rachel replied and followed Brittany who was following Santana.

"Here you go. There's another one down the hall if you don't like changing in front of each other." Santana said wondering just how close they are

"Oh no that will be fine, Santana. Oddly enough I've seen Brittany close to naked so…" Brittany cut her off

"Ok! Thank you, Santana. We'll be quick." Brittany said with a smile towards Santana "Are you going to play, too?"

"Oh no! I don't play basketball, just cheer for the players." Santana replied not breaking eye contact, smiling

"Well I'm sure you're the reason they win" Brittany replied. Santana blushed.

"Alright! Brittany let's change." Rachel said loudly then continued quietly while she shut the door behind them, "Come on, you get your flirt on later"

"Shut up Rachel!" Brittany whisper-shouted

"What it's pretty obvious you like her?" Rachel said knowingly

"Just hurry up and change."

Santana smiled happily as she walked away from overhearing them.

Brittany quickly changed into red basketball shorts, a black jersey with red trim and her black basketball shoes. Rachel's outfit was similar except instead of red she had purple.

5 minutes later everyone was outside on the basketball court. The teams were separated. Mike was wearing the official school team practice jersey. Diego had on dark green gym shorts and no shirt, his team was skins. Team A had Brittany, Rachel, and Mike. Team B had Diego, Finn and Puck.

"Hot damn. If I was into girls I'd be all over Brittany." Mercedes said from the benches where she, Santana, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine and Artie were watching. Santana, Quinn and Kurt all nodded.

"Yeah, Brittany always has that effect on people even guys like but she would never date them." Kurt said watching the group on the court, "She's gayer than me and that saying a lot." Mercedes laughed

Brittany and Rachel were heatedly talking at one end of the court before Mike walked over. The three of them huddled up and discussed the game.

When the game started everyone was quite surprised to find that Rachel was pretty good. Being only 5'6 people assumed she couldn't play but they were wrong. Now she wasn't nearly as good as Britt, in fact, none of the players were. Of course after about an hour Britt's team won and everyone headed inside. All the boys went to Diego's room to shower quickly.

"There's a shower in the guest bathroom and one in San's bathroom so Britt, you and Rachel can use those." Diego said on his way up to his room with Finn and Puck.

"K thanks" Brittany replied and then looked at Santana, "We can just take turns in the guest one if you want. It really doesn't matter."

"No it's fine. Quinn could you show Rachel the guest bathroom please?" Santana turned towards Quinn

"Sure. Come on Rachel." Quinn started up the stairs quickly followed by Rachel but not before Rachel sent Brittany a pointed look.

"Oh can we do 'shower shouts'?" Kurt asked Brittany excitedly clapping

"Shower what?" Mercedes asked

"Shower Shouts'. It's a thing we do while Britt's in the shower; we talk to her cause she can't escape and has to answer anything we ask her."

"Kurt I hate it when you guys do that…"

Kurt cut her off by mumbling, "Only because you can't masturbate while we talk to you"

"Kurt!" Brittany exclaimed

Mercedes and Santana kept quiet, while Brittany and Kurt had a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Sorry, went too far" Kurt said quietly

"Sure did. I'll be back down after my shower." Brittany said tensely then she turned to Santana and immediately softened, "Could you please show me where to go?"

"Sure follow me." Santana said

After quickly showing Brittany the bathroom and giving her a towel Santana headed back downstairs. When she got to the living room she saw Cedes, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn so she went over to them. Quinn quickly jumped up, grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"What's up, Q" Santana asked

"Ok so I think that I might kind of, slightly like Rachel but I know that I like Brittany…" Quin answered nibbling on her bottom lip.

Santana's eyes widened a bit. "Really, but Rachel never stops talking, and of course you like Brittany I mean, come on."

"Look, I mean, yeah she's different but so is Brittany and that doesn't bother you."

"How is Brittany different?" Santana asked confused

"Oh, um nothing, never mind. Not my place. I just found out from Rachel by accident, but I can't wait to see your reaction when you find out. It just makes Brittany even hotter." Quinn grinned

"What is it!?" Santana asked as they started to walk back to the living room

"Just wait…" Quinn gets cut off

"Seriously?! You two are going to be the death of me!" Brittany could be heard saying to Kurt and Rachel

"Now Brittany, darling, we are only trying to help you" Kurt said calmly

"I don't need any help! Most of the people here tonight don't know so I'm gunna keep quiet about it." She said quietly as Santana and Quin entered the room

"Alright guys, now sometimes if there's enough people we play spin the bottle or 'truth' or dare'." Diego said walking in along with the rest of the guys. "What do you all think?" then the doorbell rang and Diego ran to answer it. When he came back Sam was with him.

"Britt! Diego told me that I missed the basketball game. Maybe there can be one tomorrow as well, so I can play." Sam said walking over to Brittany and engulfing her in a hug.

"Sure Sammy we'll figure something out." She replied smiling

"So what's the plan now?" Sam asked to the room

"I think we are gunna play spin the bottle." Finn replied "but no incest, Diego and Santana!"

"Agreed" the twins replied together

"Alright get in a circle everyone, I'll grab a bottle." Quinn said turning to the kitchen

When she returned she heard Diego saying that the only rule was no relatives.

"Ok Britt you go first" Diego said with a grin

"What!? Why me? You go first." She replied nervously

"Don't be a big baby, Brittany just spin the damn bottle" Kurt added earing a glare from Brittany as she reached out for the bottle and spun it.

It landed on non-other than Rachel and they both wrinkled their noses.

"Ugh come on Berry." Brittany resigned

"Fine fine." She replied leaning over Mercedes towards Brittany.

This kiss was quick and had them both rubbing their mouths on their arms, but Rachel seemed to have slightly enjoyed the kiss.

"Go on Rachel, spin it." Diego said laughing

Rachel's spin landed on Finn. When it was Finns turn to spin it landed on Quinn who just rolled her eyes and gave him a peck. Her spin hit Sam, who smiled. Their kiss lasted a little longer. Sam's spin landed on Santana who was not happy about it but gave him a peck. Santana took a breath before spinning the bottle, looking straight at the bottle and no one in the room. When it stopped she looked up and saw a smirking face.

"Really?" she said to no one in particular

"Come on babe. Give Puck a smooch." Noah Puckerman said pointing at himself with his thumbs.

"Make it quick, you two" Diego said narrowing his eyes

Puck leaned forward, towards Santana, who hadn't moved an inch and had a grimace on her face. They kissed quickly and Santana pushed him off her. She also noticed that Brittany looked away unlike everyone else who were watching like hawks.

"Okay Puck spin the bottle", Quinn said quickly

His spin landed on Kurt. So he, wait Kurt?!

"Oh no no no no. I can't kiss a dude. No offence, man. But come on guys, let me spin again." Puck said quickly

"Nope. Only rule is about Diego and Santana. So pucker up Puckerman." Quinn said smiling because Kurt looked even more unhappy about the situation

"Fine" Puck mumbled and leaned in quickly. It barely seemed like they touched but everyone let it be.

Kurt reached out to spin the bottle and laughed when it landed on Brittany.

"Seriously, I knew you couldn't deny my sexiness Britt." Kurt said and Brittany laughed

"Just come here and get this over with" Brittany grinned

They leaned in, laughing all the way and gave each other a super quick peck.

"Is that flavored lip gloss, Kurt?" Brittany said laughing

"Of course. Strawberry, sweetie. It's the best." He replied with a wink

"Mhmm, I'm sure." Brittany said, still laughing while she reached towards the bottle.

Everyone watched it carefully and when it stopped there were lot of wolf whistles. Brittany's eyes were wide as she looked up at…


	5. Chapter 5: Lopez Sleepover

**_Friday evening 9:00 pm:_**

 _Everyone watched it carefully and when it stopped there were lot of wolf whistles. Brittany's eyes were wide as she looked up at…_

"Well this should be good." Sam said grinning

"Shut it Evans" Britt said

"Come on Pierce, its Quinn. Like every guy wants to kiss her" Puck said

Brittany leaned forward while Quinn did the same. They slowly tilted their heads and let their lips meet; only to have both of them get tugged back a second later. It ended as quickly as it started.

Brittany looked over to Rachel confused. Brittany could tell that Rachel was the one that pulled her back.

"You ok?" Brittany asked quietly

"Mhmm" Rachel responded

"Ok! So now it Quinn's turn to spin!" Diego said trying to change the awkward energy in the room

Quinn reached forward while ignoring the look Santana was giving her. After she twisted the bottle she sat back and watched it with some kind of look of guilt on her face. Funnily enough the bottle landed on Brittany. Santana and Rachel both rolled their eyes whole Brittany and Quinn met for a fast peck. Brittany quickly twisted the bottle to move on. It landed on Santana and Brittany's eyes went wide.

"Get it Pierce!" Puck said while high-fiving Finn

"For real they are gunna be two of the hottest girls in school." Finn added

"Shut up! That's my sister!" Diego narrowed his eyes at the boys. "Go ahead girls"

Brittany leaned towards Santana. Just as their hands grazed and their lips were about to meet the doorbell rang and they jumped apart.

"Oh cool the pizzas here! End of game!" Finn said happily and ran to answer the door.

Brittany quietly stood up and excused herself to the restroom, while Quinn dragged Santana to the kitchen.

"Okay S! I swear it was nothing!" Quinn said as soon as they were alone in the kitchen

"It's ok Q." Santana replied pacing the floor

"What wrong S?"

 _"_ _Brittany! You ok in there…" Rachel and Kurt suddenly pulled into the bathroom when a hand reached out and grabbed them_

 _"_ _What happened, Sweetie?" Kurt asked_

"There was this like spark when our hands touched" Santana told Quinn

"Like static electricity?" Quinn asked

 _"_ _No, I don't how to explain it! It was just… I don't know you guys." Brittany finished helplessly_

 _"_ _Ok Brittany, now she is a very attractive girl. You obviously like her." Rachel said while Kurt nodded along_

"But she's Diego friend. Like they've become like best friends, Q." Santana said as she dropped her shoulders

"We just need to spend more time with her without Diego around." Quinn reasoned

"We?" Santana said raising her brow

 _"_ _But it's like in the bro-code 'don't date each other's sisters' '! Brittany said to her two best friends_

 _"_ _Screw that! Diego seems like a very understanding guy. I don't think he'd have a problem with it." Rachel replied_

 _"_ _Rachel think! How would Brittany react to like Sam dating Bridgett?" Kurt added_

 _"_ _Oh! Well um…"_

"You ok in there?!" Sam could be heard from the other side of the door

Rachel opened the door and said "Yes Samuel. Kurt and I were just discussing clothing shopping for Brittany for the new school year. Come on. We can finish this later." She grabbed Sam by the arm and walked off towards the living room.

"Hmm not too bad Rachel." Kurt mumbled to no one as he and Britt followed

"Ok so Rachel, Brittany told us about you being a vegan and she had us order you a vegan pizza but the rest of us will eat regular pizza. That cool?" Diego sad

"Oh Brittany you know me so well." Rachel said running over to Brittany and pulling her down for a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you dear"

Britt rolled her eyes. Kurt and Mercedes were the only one to notice the looks that Rachel and Brittany were getting from Santana and Quinn.

"Oh this should be interesting" Cedes mumbled to Kurt

"Mhmm I'd say so" Kurt replied

"Have Brittany and Rachel ever dated?" Mercedes asked quietly

"Mmm I wouldn't call it 'dating'. Rachel has had a crush on Brittany forever; Brittany was Rachel's first kiss but Brittany never seemed to feel anything romantically towards Rachel." Kurt replied while he a Mercedes watched the two.

"So she still has a crush on Brittany?" Mercedes asked

"Honestly I think so, but Rachel is a lovey person so I'm unsure if she still likes Brittany as more than just a friend." Kurt answered thoughtfully

"Well that just adds to the drama" Mercedes said laughing

"Rachel is a drama junkie so who knows what will happen." Kurt added smiling "Let's go get our seats so we don't have to sit on the floor."

"Praise" Mercedes said and walked over to the couch with Kurt

Brittany sat on the sectional next to Kurt; Rachel sat next to Brittany. Santana sat next to Mercedes, who was on Kurt's other side. Quinn quickly took the spot next to Santana. All the boys on sat on the ground.

"No Rach I don't want to try it!" Brittany said catching everyone's attention

"Oh come on Britt. It's really good." Rachel said with a slight pout

"That pout doesn't work on me anymore. No, you just eat that…stuff on your own."

"Fine but I wish you'd at least try it." Rachel went back to eating her "pizza"

"Hey! Maybe if you rub her she'll give you three wishes!" Finn said quickly

Brittany choked on her soda while Kurt and Mercedes managed to look scandalized while Kurt patted Brittany's back. However, Quinn and Santana were just in shock while all the other guys burst out laughing.

 _'_ _If only they realized what he just implied'_ Britt thought once she could breathe again.

"Oh no! We aren't those kinds of friends." Rachel responded. Brittany looked over at Rachel _'really'_

"Ok! Who wants to go midnight swimming?!" Diego said quickly trying to change the subject

Everyone got very excited about this so the boys and girls split up to change into their swimsuits. Brittany and Kurt decided to change in the bathroom while the other girls changed in Santana's room and boys in Diego's room. Brittany's swim trucks were light blue and gray striped and she wore a light blue swim sports bra. Kurt's trucks were deep purple.

When they came into the living room they only saw the rest of the boys. All of the boys were wearing solid color trucks. Then they heard footsteps and turned around. Brittany's jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw Santana and Quinn. Santana was wearing a deep red bikini while Quinn wore a bright yellow one. Rachel had a purple bikini on that matched perfectly with Kurt's trunks. Brittany had no doubt that they did that on purpose. Mercedes had on a striped black and white one piece with a matching skirt. Every girl had their hair up in a ponytail.

"Damn girl! You got some abs going on there!" Mercedes broke the silence while looking at Brittany's stomach.

"She works out a lot" Kurt said since Brittany kept on staring at the girls.

"Sure looks like it" Quinn muttered

"Ok! Lets go swim!" Santana suddenly exclaimed with a glance at Quinn

The entire group went out to the pool. All the boys, except Kurt, jumped in quickly and helped put Artie on a floater. The rest of the group: Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt stepped into the shallow end. Brittany went completely underwater for a second and popped back up followed by Rachel. They seemed to have a quiet conversation while Kurt and Mercedes waded over to another corner in the shallow end to gossip.

"Do you think they ever dated?" Quinn asked watching Brittany and Rachel. Santana just shrugged in response.

"Come over here girls!" Mercedes said to Quinn and Santana. They waded over to her and Kurt.

"What's going on over here?" Quinn asked

"Oh, just some good ole gossip. We're trying figure who all here knows about Brittany." Mercedes responded

"What about her?" Santana asked

"Ok so you don't know." Kurt responded "But I'm guessing Rachel told you, Quinn…"

"Uh yeah she did." Quinn replied not looking at Santana, "At least she told me something about Brittany."

Suddenly they couldn't see Rachel or Brittany anywhere. Then out of nowhere they popped up out of the water right in front of the group. Brittany was grinning and Rachel was sputtering water.

"What's up ladies and Kurt?" Brittany asked with a smirk

"Oh just talking about you." Kurt answered

"Oh." Brittany glanced at Quinn and Santana "What about me?"

"You know. This and that." Mercedes grinned "So do you have a girlfriend or are you talking to anyone?"

"Uhhh…"

"No Mercedes. Our lovely Brittany here is single as can be. Her last girlfriend, Lexie, wasn't a fan of surprises, if you know what I mean?" Rachel chimed in

"Really Rachel?" Kurt and Brittany said together

"What are you guys talking about?" Santana asked unable to stay quiet

"Um well I kind of have…" Brittany began but was cut off by the boys coming over

"'Sup folks?" Diego asked

"Nothing I was just about to head to the hot tub." Brittany said quickly and swam off to get in the hot tub

"Everything ok?" Sam asked

"She seemed nervous" Blaine added

"She's fine." Kurt said quickly noticing Santana begin to swim toward the other side of the pool that is next to the hot tub

The boys just nodded and started dunking each other.

"How are you, Quinn?" Mercedes asked once it was just her, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn.

"I'm good."

"Rachel!" Kurt said, "Watch where you put your hands!"

"What?! she exclaimed, "Sorry!"

 _"_ _Mind if I join you?" Santana asked Brittany once she got close enough_

 _"_ _Uh sure. It's your hot tub" Brittany grinned_

 _"_ _Yeah I know" Santana replied while getting in "but I wanted to make sure that you were cool with it."_

 _Brittany nodded and said "sorry about earlier"_

 _"_ _What about it?" Santana asked_

 _"_ _Well I'm guessing that you feel like everyone knows something that you don't"_

 _"_ _Yeah kind of" Santana replied "but I understand if you don't want to talk about whatever it is."_

 _"_ _You know, you're really nice." Brittany replied with a slight smirk_

 _"_ _Ha not really. I'm actually kind of a bitch." Santana replied_

 _"_ _Not to me" Brittany quickly_

 _"_ _Yeah well you're…different"_

 _"_ _You have no idea" Brittany replied not meeting Santana's eyes_

"Guys! There are way too many mosquitoes out here!" Blaine hollered

 _"_ _Time to go inside. Although, I defiantly enjoyed getting to see you in a bikini" Brittany smirked and winked at Santana as she hopped out of the hot tub and reached back to help Santana out._

 _"_ _Ha thanks" Santana said looking down_

"Come on you two!" Mercedes yelled from the back door

Once everyone was inside they decided to watch a movie. Everyone quickly changed into their pajamas and met in the living room. Brittany had on gray pj pants with 'Captain America' written down one leg and a Black "white" beater with gray trim. Of course, the lighter the clothing she wears and the more difficult it is to keep Britt jr. hidden so she's also wearing black compression shorts and black Calvin Klein boxers.

All of the guys were wearing flannel pj pants and white t-shirts.

"Sit next to me Britt!" Rachel said from the couch. She was wearing red pj shorts and a red tank top.

"Ok but scoot over to the end." Britt replied

Brittany sat down just as Quinn and Santana walked in with popcorn. Quinn and Santana were wearing matching blue pj shorts and black tank tops.

"Go sit next to her" Quinn whispered to Santana "I'll sit next to you on the other side"

Santana took a deep breath, nodded and walked over to the couch

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked

Brittany quickly looked up from her conversation with Rachel and smiled at Santana "Of course you can sit here."

"Thanks. I like your pjs" Santana said with a smirk

"Not sure if you're making fun of me but Captain America is a national hero. Respect the Cap" Brittany said with a straight face

Santana smiled "Honestly I've never really seen any movies about superheroes."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? Nothing, not the Black Widow, Thor, Iron Man, Superman, Spiderman, Hulk or the Green Lantern?" Brittany said acting scandalized

Santana smiled softly and shook her head

"Ok well if I'm allowed over here again we are defiantly watching some movies"

Santana smiled and was about to say something when the room went dark and Diego started talking to everyone

"Alright people quiet it down. We are going to watch 'Step up! So enjoy" He pressed play on the remote and got settled on the floor with all the guys

"I love this movie." Quinn whispered and Santana nodded

Brittany seemed to get lost in the movie.

"Brittany you've seen this movie a million times. Why do you always act like it's your first time watching it?"

"Uh Rach, it's like one of the best movies ever." Brittany replied like it was obvious

"You only think that because it's a dance movie and it has pretty girls in it." Rachel said grinning

"Well yeah the girls are pretty but the dancing is crazy awesome. So be quiet so I can watch" Brittany replied

Santana laughed lightly, catching the attention of Brittany. Brittany turned and smiled at her with a quick wink before turning back to the movie.

When the movie ended some of the people decided to head home instead of spending the night. So the only people left were Diego, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Rachel and Brittany.

"What should we do now?" Mike asked

"I'm tired. Why don't we hang out some more tomorrow and go ahead and go to sleep." Diego responded

"Works for me. I need my beauty rest." Kurt replied while he got up to get his bag for his toothbrush

Everyone decided to go to sleep. After they all brushed their teeth, they met back up on the living room. There were now three air mattresses being blown up by Diego and Mike. Sleeping arrangements were decided quickly.

On the first mattress Mercedes and Kurt would sleep. Then on another Rachel and Brittany would sleep while the last one was taken by Santana and Quinn. Mike and Diego were going to sleep on the sectional. They all went to sleep pretty quickly. Everyone was excited to hangout tomorrow and they had all agreed to go see Brittany race the next day.


	6. Chapter 6: The Race

Sunday came quickly. The group had hung out for a while on Saturday until Brittany had to leave closely followed by Kurt and Rachel. Santana and Quinn were both sad to see Brittany leave. She had become a true member of their crew along with Rachel. Kurt seemed to really get along with Mercedes. Everyone seemed really excited about Brittany's race.

 ** _Sunday Morning 7:00am:_**

"Britt, are you ready for the race?" Bonnie asked while the family of five set around the breakfast table eating quickly so they could leave

"Yeah. It's just a couple small ones so it's not a big deal" Brittany replied nonchalantly

"B, I heard that Katherine's gunna be there" Bridgett said with a pointed look

"Great" Brittany mumbled before shoving some more bacon in her mouth

The front door opened and voices could be heard through the house.

"Kurt, I am just trying to show support. What's wrong with that?" Rachel voice could be heard

"Rachel, darling, I understand that but you have the wrong number painted on your cheek." Kurt said tiredly

"Rachel, Kurt!" Bonnie yelled "Come in here and eat something!"

The duo walked in and sat down at the counter. Brittany got up when she saw the number painted on Rachel's cheek.

"Rach, seriously I'm number 5 not 3. What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot you switched numbers last year. I'll go wash it off." Rachel replied quickly

"Bridgett, sweetheart, go get the face paint from the bathroom." Bonnie said while she pulled Rachel towards the sink. Benny had always painted Brittany's number on his cheek so they had some face paint to fix Rachel's mistake.

30 minutes later everyone was piling into the van while Brittany's dad, Brent "Pop", had gotten into the truck that was hauling the trailer with the bikes and other gear, and headed out a bit before them. As soon as Brittany got in the van she put in her ear buds and listened to some music. Her phone lit up with a text from Diego.

 _'_ _Bout to head over to the track. Every1 is super excited to see you race!'_

 _'_ _Thx D! See you guys there!'_ Brittany replied with a grin and then went back to focusing on her music.

Brittany was already in her uniform and Black snapback with a blue 'B' on it (and compression shorts) but hadn't put on the hard, protecting gear yet. Her uniform was royal blue and black with some white on it. Her bikes all matched her clothes and had her number (5) on them. At the track she was known as "The Blue Bolt".

15 minutes later the van and pulled up into the dirt parking lot next to the track. The ruck wasn't very far away.

There were silver bleachers set up next to the track for spectators to sit and watch.

Brittany jumped out of the van and walked over to the trailer to help her dad get the bike out. Music was she blasting through her headphones so she didn't hear the 'Hey!' come from the group of her newest friends who were walking over to wish her luck. She was guiding the bike down the trailers ramp when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She carefully set the bike on its stand and turned around to see two beautiful girls looking at her with smiles.

Popping out her earbuds, she smiled "Hey Santana, Quinn, How are you two? Is it just ya'll?" She asked while the girls looked her up and down

"We're good. Oh no Diego, Mike and Mercedes are over there with Rachel and Kurt." Quinn answered

"Yeah we just wanted to come and say hi. I hope we didn't bother you" Santana added while still checking her out

"You could never bother me" Brittany replied with a slight smirk

"Britt, you need to get your gear on before…" Brent come out of the trailer holding the box full of Brittany's' hard gear. "Oh! Excuse me. Brittany, aren't you going to introduce me to these two lovely ladies" (Wanna know where Brittany got her smooth lines?)

"Uh yeah Pop this and Santana and Quinn, girls this is my Pop, Brent" Britt said quickly

"Hi Mr. Pierce" Santana stuck her hand out

"Oh please call me Brent" He replied shaking her hand then shaking Quinn's. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you need to put your gear on real quick, the first race is it 9"

"Oh we'll leave so you can get ready." Quinn said quickly, grabbing Santana's hand, which caught Brittany's eyes.

"Oh you girls don't have to go. She stays covered." Brent said turning to Britt he continued "I'm going to go talk to your mother and tell her to find enough seats for all of your friends, I'll be back in a bit"

"K Pop" Brittany said and turned towards the trailer when her Pop walked off.

"She looks super sexy right now" Quinn whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana nodded and added "defiantly" as she saw the rest of the group making their way over to them.

Brittany was putting on her knee pads when everyone showed up around her.

"Hello all" she said without looking up

"Damn B, you look badass" Diego said

"Mhmm, girl, you're working that look" Mercedes adds

Brittany looked up and grinned at them with a quick "thanks" when she straightened she pushed her pants legs over the padding and grabbed her riding boots. She sat back down on the edge on the trailer, and took off her black vans. She slid her boots on while sayong, "So I'm gunna be in 3 races today. You guys don't have to stay for all of them if you don't want to. I won't be done till about 2 or so."

"Are you kidding me?! There are all kinds of food stands out here and a bunch of hot girls so we will defiantly be staying." Mike said, surprising everyone

Brittany laughed and said, "Yeah well just look out for the boyfriends of said hot girls."

"Speaking from personal experience there, B?" Diego said grinning

"Maybe" she replied as she pulled her jersey over her head. Underneath she had on a black "white" beater. She pulled her black roost protector over her head and snapped the sides together. Pulling her jersey back she noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

"You're a player aren't you?" Diego said smirking

Brittany laughed "No I'm really not but…the girls just…I don't know"

"What she is trying to say is that she has a lot of female fans whose boyfriends don't appreciate the attention they give her. However, Brittany has never instigated anything." Rachel said helpfully

"Damn." Mike mumbled

"Some of these so called fans have actually followed our dear Brittany back to her tent at away races. Kurt and I have had to play interference many times. In fact every once in a while I have to pretend to be Brittany's girlfriend to get them to leave her alone." Rachel spoke again

"It can get awfully crazy." Kurt chimed in

"Alright guys" Brittany said while putting her black goggles, that had a mirror look to them, on her helmet. "You two can be quiet now. I think they get the point"

"Brittany, dear, we were only trying to explain the difficulties that you face while at races. It's a good thing we warned them too." Rachel said

"Why" Brittany asked suspiciously

"Because, the lovely Katherine is coming over here." Kurt said quietly

"Shit." Brittany mumbled

"Hey! Brittany! You look good today!" said a girl working her way through the group.

Diego's jaw dropped; this Katherine girl was hot. She had long brown hair and was wearing cut off black shorts with a white tank top and black slip on shoes.

"Hey, Katherine. Thank you." Brittany said then quickly added "How is Eric doing?"

"Oh he's fine. He's around here somewhere." Katherine responded while placing her hand on Brittany's arm.

Brittany was about to say something when she heard, "Brittany, baby. We need to get you to the gate" everyone turned to look at Rachel as she walked over to Brittany and grabbed her hand, "We don't want to be late."

Everyone stayed quiet until Brittany spoke up "Sure, let's go. I'll see you later Katherine." Santana and Quinn couldn't help but feel jealous at how Rachel wrapped herself around Brittany's arm.

Katherine sighed "I didn't realize you two were back together, but yeah I'll see you later Brittany." Then she walked off but Santana and Quinn noticed that Rachel didn't let go of Brittany.

"You guys wanna come over there with me? My Ma saved seats for all of you so you don't have to worry about finding any." Brittany asked while pulling away from Rachel and grabbing her helmet

"Sure that'd be cool." Quinn answered for everyone just as Brent Pierce walked up

"Alright Britt let's get you and your bike to the gate. Your friends can come too but just for a second." He said grabbing the bike and walking it towards the track gate.

Everyone followed him except Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Santana. Brittany looked at the other three girls and noticed they all had looks on their faces that she couldn't recognize. She met Santana's eyes and Santana looked away. Brittany sighed and said a quiet 'come on' and began following the rest of the group towards the gate. The other girls quietly followed her. Everything seemed slightly awkward between the four of them.

When they got to the gate Brent patted Brittany on the back and whispered something in her ear before walking towards the stands. Diego, Mike, Kurt and Mercedes all followed him after saying a quick 'good luck' to Brittany. When Brittany turned around she noticed that Rachel, Santana and Quinn hadn't left yet. Then out of nowhere Santana walked up to Brittany and pulled her into a hug whispering "Good luck and please be safe" before walking off followed by Quinn, who just smiled at Brittany.

Once they were gone Britt turned to Rachel and said, "What's going on".

"I have no idea but I think that they both have crushes on you" Rachel replied with slight bitterness that surprised Brittany

"Are you alright?" Britt asked

"Just fine." Rachel replied pulling Brittany into a hug. Rachel kissed her on the cheek and said, "Break a leg but don't actually break anything" when she pulled away Brittany noticed that odd look on her face again and was about to say something but the announcer said that the racers need to get ready. "I'll see you after the race" Rachel said and without waiting for a response she walked to the stands.

Brittany looked over to the stands, confused and noticed all three girls looking at her. They all smiled, she smiled back and pulled on her helmet, making sure that the goggles were set properly. She mounted her bike and kick started it. She watched the pin closely, the instant she saw it drop she took off.

 ** _In the stands:_**

"Go Britt!" The entire group was yelling

"That was a great start!" Brent said excitedly

"How many laps does she have to do?" Quinn asked Brent

"4 laps in 15 minutes and be in the top three." Brent answered not taking his eyes of the race

15 minutes later Brittany came in first place. The whole group met her at the finish gate.

"That was killer, Britt!" Diego exclaimed giving her a high-five followed by Mike, Mercedes and Kurt.

Rachel just jumped on Brittany "You did it Britt!" she yelled

Brittany couldn't help but laugh "Yeah Rach I know but you have to get off of me." Rachel let go and had dirt all down the front of her t-shirt and jeans "Look at you. You're covered in dirt." Brittany laughed

Brittany turned to Santana and Quinn who both had huge smiles on their faces. Brittany was just about to say that she was glad were here when they both tackled her with hugs at the same time. Britt laughed "Now both of ya'll are going to be covered in dirt, too"

They laughed and let go to look at the clothes. They were both wearing blue jean shorts and t-shirts that were now covered in dirt. "We don't care. You did great" Quinn said smiling

"You were amazing." Santana added

Brittany looked at both of them and smiled "thanks girls" then they heard a male voice.

"Oh look what Pierce has got, three girls all over her just because she came in first, Pierce you should know that the only really they aren't disgusted with you is because of the first place money prize." said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a smirk on his face and winked at the three other girls.

"Shut up Johnson." Brittany replied with anger in her voice. She was clenching her jaw and the three girls thought that she looked pretty damn hot when she was angry but Rachel quickly intervened.

"You really should leave because you're only jealous that Brittany beat you on the track." Rachel said matter-of-factly

"Oh really? You obviously don't know about Pierces little addition." Just as he said that Mike and Diego showed up with Mercedes and Kurt

"There a problem here, B?" Diego asked looking at the boy who had two of his friends standing behind him.

"Nah, they were just leaving" She replied still looking at the three guys

"Oh does Pierce need bodyguards now?" Johnson said mockingly

"Shut up Aaron! You're so full of yourself!" Brittany replied

Aaron Johnson laughed along with his lackeys. "Pierce we are just trying to make sure that your condition isn't contagious. These poor girls could be in danger."

"That's it!..."Brittany yelled and was about to punch him right in the jaw when Mike and Diego grabbed her, they were confused but knew that she'd get in trouble if she hit this douchebag. "Let me go, I'm gunna kick his ass!"

"What's going on over here?!" Brent yelled as he walked up the scene

"Oh hello Mr. Pierce. You're daughter seems to have some anger problems. I'm really concerned." Aaron replied with faux concern while Brittany was still struggling against the boys, wanting them to let her go.

"Brittany, what's got you so upset?" Brent asked. This seemed to pull Brittany back to earth and she stopped struggling. The boys reluctantly let go of her, worried that she'd go after Johnson.

"Uh nothing Pop. Just forget it." She replied not meeting his eyes

"This jerk was talking badly about Brittany's…condition!" Rachel chimed in receiving a glare from Brittany and confused looks from Santana, Diego, Mike and Quinn.

"Is that true, Britt?" Brent asked, starting to get angry.

"Don't worry about it, Pop." Britt mumbled

Brent looked over to the boys with angry eyes and said, "I think you three should leave, NOW! Before I kick your asses myself!"

The three ran off and Brent sighed looking at Brittany then glancing at her friends. He noticed some of them looked confused and realized that they didn't know. That worried him, he didn't want Brittany to ever feel forced to tell anyone about her 'condition'.

"So I'm gunna go check the bike out to make sure it's ready for the next race. The next race is at 10:30 so be ready." Brent said. He patted Britt's shoulder and walked away

Nobody said anything for about 5 minutes so Brittany decided to go wipe down her goggles. She walked off, headed towards the trailer. When she got there she grabbed two bottles of water and set down on the edge of the trailer. She let out a deep sigh and poured some water on her goggles and began to wipe them off with a cloth just as her friends walked up to the trailer, half of them still confused.

"Need any help" Santana asked quietly as she sat down next to Brittany.

Brittany couldn't look at her or say anything so she just shook her head while opening the second water bottle and chugged it down in three gulps.

"Ok B, I'm sorry but I am so confused." Diego broke the silence

Brittany looked up at him but didn't meet his eyes. She's never been embarrassed about herself till now. "You guys can just go if you want. It's just gunna be more of the same thing."

"Brittany, that Johnson boy is just jealous because you beat him and he's just a baby." Rachel said with conviction

Brittany smiled a sad smile at her and shook her head "No, Rach we both know what he was talking about." She said quietly

"Brittany, I hate to say this but Rachel is right. He is just a sore loser and he's also embarrassed that you get more attention from girls than he does." Kurt said

"Yeah girl. There you were with three sexy mamas all up on you and he wasn't getting attention. He just chose to use whatever he could against you out of jealousy" Mercedes added

"Sexy mamas?" Quinn looked at her with arched brows and started laughing, followed by the rest of the group including Britt.

"Ok ok thank you Mercedes for your input. Brittany, she's right Johnson is jealous" Rachel said looking at Brittany

"Ok I'll admit that he was probably a little jealous but I mean come on, it wasn't just jealousy on his face." Brittany said

"Well that boy isn't worth your time so stop thinking about him and get pumped for your next race." Kurt said with a nod of his head

"Ok. We need music, Brittany where is your phone?" Rachel said quickly

"Benny has it. I'm good, let's just chill till I have to go to the gate." Britt replied

They just sat around and talked about the race till Brent came over to get Brittany.

"Let's go, Bolt!" Brent said excitedly

"Bolt?" Santana and Quinn asked together

"Oh yeah. That's Brittany's nickname at motocross, The Blue Bolt." Rachel answered them as she walked with the group back to their seats while Brittany walked off with her Pop.

"Badass" Diego said with a grin "Oh and what the hell was that Johnson guy talking about?" Everyone looked at Kurt and Rachel whose eyes were wide.

"Oh um…"

"Well you see…"

Kurt and Rachel said at the same time. Luckily Bridgett showed up.

"What the hell did that Johnson idiot say to Brittany?!" Well maybe not so 'luckily'.

"May I talk to you for a moment, Bridgett?" Rachel said politely. Bridgett sighed and followed Rachel to a spot about 15 feet away from the group. Kurt couldn't help but follow.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Quinn asked no one in particular.

"Whatever it is, she obviously doesn't want to tell anyone right now so I think we should drop it." Mercedes spoke up. Everyone looked at her funnily.

"You know, don't you?!" Quinn said

"Uh ok yeah I do but I'm not telling you." Mercedes relented

"What the hell, Cedes?!" Diego spoke up

"Look ok she'll tell you all when she's ready. Besides a lot of people already know and I think that she might be nervous for you all to find out cause you might look at her differently." Mercedes said quickly while Kurt, Rachel and Bridgett all walked back to the group. Bridgett looked furious.

"You know if the roles were reversed and I was in her shoes, she'd kick his ass. So why can't I?!" Bridgett exclaimed to Rachel

"She is your big sister. She feels the need to protect you and besides that Johnson guy is like 16. He'd rip you apart. Just let her beat him on the track." Kurt said with a pointed look.

"The race is about to start. Let's go back to the stands." Mercedes said and began walking followed by the rest of the group and Bridgett.

The next two races were back to back so the group didn't get to talk to Brittany in between.

Once the last race was over everyone met up at the trailer.

"I have to say she did great! Two first places and one second place. That's impressive." Mike said while they waited for Britt to come over. She was currently talking to some girl she knew from Jr. high. Rachel, Quinn and Santana were all watching like hawks.

"Girls, you 3 alright?" Kurt asked snapping them out of their staring.

They all just nodded. Brittany hugged the girl goodbye and walked over to the group. She had already put her snapback back on and she looked good in her outfit and hat.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. What's up?" Brittany asked

"Who was that?" Rachel asked quickly

Brittany was taken aback at first but answered anyway "That was Shelby. She went to school with us. She was in my math class. I didn't know that she raced too but apparently she does. So we just caught up." Noticing the odd looks that the girls were giving her so she added, "Oh and her boyfriend races as well"

"Cool. Well what happens now?" Quinn said shortly

"Oh um the award ceremony is in about an hour. So…" Brittany was cut off by a very loud voice

"BRITT!"

She turned around just in time to catch Benny because he jumped towards her laughing.

"Hey Chief! What's up with you?" She asked smiling at him in her arms. She didn't notice the way the three girls looked at her adoringly.

"You were great, Britt! Can I ride with you on your bike? Please" He said with puppy eyes

Brittany laughed and replied, "Well I don't know. We have to talk to Ma and Pop first and if they say yes it will be on pretty flat dirt. Okay?"

"Yeah! Bridge is with Mama and Pop right now. She seemed really angry." He said with furrowed brows

Brittany looked at him confused "Why is she angry?"

"Um she said that there was this really mean guy that said some really mean things to her about you while you were racing." Benny replied worriedly

Brittany's jaw clenched and she put Benny down "Stay here with everybody, ok?" Benny just nodded. Brittany looked at Kurt and said "Don't let him out of your site" and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7: Celebrate

**_Sunday afternoon 1:00 pm:_**

The next time her friends saw her, she had a busted lip, bruised eye, a cut above her left eye and bruised knuckles. They all gasped in shock and Rachel ran straight to her.

"Brittany, what happened?!" Rachel exclaimed touching Brittany's jaw softly

"He can mess with me but not my family." Brittany replied quietly

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Kurt asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied as Benny hugged her leg

"I don't understand how he even got a punch in, Britt." Kurt said confused which confused the rest of the group

Brittany just said "three on one"

Kurt gasped along with the rest of the group.

"How did you get away without being completely purple" Mike asked

Rachel looked over her shoulder at the group and said "Brittany is an amazing kickboxer" then she turned back to Brittany so she didn't see Quinn grin and Santana's eyes go wide. They had both been watching closely at how Rachel ran to Brittany.

Benny spoke up and said "Yeah she kicks booty" Some of them laughed

Quinn leaned over to Santana and whispered "told you it made her hotter"

"What are to talking about?"

"Friday night in the kitchen I told I found something out about Brittany that she doesn't like to talk about, remember?" Santana just nodded

"Damn B, remind me not to piss you off." Diego said laughing

Brittany just smiled while Rachel led her to sit on the edge of the trailer. Benny hopped up next to Brittany and began playing on her phone. Rachel ran into the trailer and came back out with a first aid kit.

"Rachel, you should let Santana do that. Papi taught her all kinds of stuff, he's a doctor." Diego said

Rachel looked over to Diego then to Santana and said kind of sadly "oh ok, go ahead Santana" Rachel stood and walked out of the way.

Santana slowly walked over to Brittany "You ok with me doing the first aid stuff?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Britt replied

Santana crouched in front of Brittany and looked through the first aid box. She pulled out peroxide, butterfly band aids, gauze and gloves. Everyone watched, impressed.

"Did they hit you anywhere else?" Santana asked quietly while putting the gloves on

"Oh uh yeah but don't worry about it." Brittany said brushing off the question

"Well you need to go to the doctor, if they caused any internal damages…"

"Santana, thank you but all I need to do is clean up my mug" Brittany said grinning

Santana laughed and said "Well let me see what I can do"

Rachel and Quinn watched Santana and Brittany intently while everyone else just talked to each other. Benny looked at Santana and Brittany and furrowed his brows.

"Britt, is Tana gunna kiss your booboos cause that's what Mama does when I get hurt?" He asked innocently

Santana's eyes went wide as well as Rachel and Quinn. Brittany just laughed and answered him.

"Chief, I think my booboos need a bit more help than a kiss can do, so no, she's not going to."

"Well it might help you feel better" Benny replied going back to his game

Brittany quietly replied while looking Santana in the eyes "I'm sure it would, Chief."

Someone cleared their throat, breaking the eye contact. Brittany looked up at the person who made the noise.

"Oh hey Ma. What's up?" Brittany said

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Bonnie replied with a raised brow and slight smirk. Brittany's eyes went wide and her face went red, she quickly glanced down at her lap. She sighed in relief but sent her Ma a glare while Bonnie laughed. Santana and Quinn were confused while Rachel went red.

"Anyways I just came to tell you that the award ceremony starts in 10 minutes so hurry up and get over there." Bonnie said to Brittany then she turned to Santana and said, "Santana isn't it?" Santana nodded, "Well thank you Santana, for putting Brittany back together.

"No problem, Mrs. Pierce." Santana replied

"Oh please call me Bonnie." She replied and then looked up at everyone else "come on, all of you. We need to get to our seats. Santana, you can meet us over there when you're done. Move it, kids. Let's go Benny"

Rachel and Quinn were reluctant to leave but followed anyways. Now it was just Brittany and Santana. They stayed quiet till Brittany spoke up.

"You know, we never kissed during spin the bottle cause the pizza showed up and my lip is injured. Like Benny said, kisses help you feel better when you get a booboo. We could kill two birds with one stone." Brittany said with a smirk

"You think it's that easy?" Santana laughed

"I was hoping so" Brittany said quietly while subtly leaning in.

Santana met her eyes and leaned in as well. When their lips met it was so soft that Brittany wondered if it even happened. It lasted a few seconds till the heard footsteps and Santana backed away. A group of people walked by but Brittany kept eye contact with Santana. When the group was gone Santana let out a breath she didn't mean to hold.

Brittany stood up and simply said "Benny was right. Ready to go?" Santana just nodded her head and walked with Brittany. They didn't talk and then they split up when Brittany had to go to the stage and Santana went up the stands. Brittany sat down on one end of the stage along with the rest of the winners.

 ** _Sunday afternoon 1:30 pm:_**

"Alright folks!" said a man in jeans and a motocross t-shirt. He was standing on the stage, in front of a table covered in trophies, holding a microphone. Next to him was a beautiful woman in a very short dress. She would be the one to hand the awards to the winners and give them a kiss on the cheek. "Let's pass these awards out. All of you kids did a great job. Let's give them a hand." Applause, shouts and whistles rang out over the stands. All of Brittany's family, friends and fans were louder than everyone else.

The ceremony only lasted about 15 minutes. Brittany ended up with 2 large trophies, 1 medium trophy and 3 checks adding up to $800. She met everyone back at the trailer. Sadly a few fans showed up as well and Rachel went straight into fake girlfriend mode. Brittany glanced over at Santana but couldn't get her to meet her eyes. Santana just kept talking to Quinn about something. Thankfully the fans left shortly after Rachel wrapped herself around Brittany's arm.

Brent walked up and got the whole groups attention "Let's all go out to eat. My treat! What do you all say to Breadstix?"

Everyone got really excited. Brittany offered to pay with the money she just made but Brent wouldn't let her. They all jumped into their vehicles and drove off to meet up at the restaurant. Brittany just stayed in her motocross outfit but she did remove all of the hard gear except the boots.

 ** _Sunday afternoon 2:00 pm:_**

They got to push all their tables together so they could chat. After ordering their food Brent spoke up.

"So are you all excited about school this year?"

"No!" Bridgett said

Brittany laughed and said "Bridge, you'll love 7th grade."

"Don't lie to me Britt. You hated 7th grade." Bridgett replied looking at Brittany

"Well my circumstances were different but you'll love it." Brittany said a little quieter. Bridgett just hummed in response.

Suddenly Brittany felt a hand on her left leg. She looked over confused. Rachel looked back and leaned in to whisper something. So Britt leaned in as well.

"Are you going to tell them?" Rachel asked and Brittany looked at her indecisive.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how they'll react." Brittany whispered back into Rachel ear. She didn't notice how Rachel blushed because of her proximity and she didn't notice Quinn and Santana, who sat across from them, watching them carefully.

"I think they'll be fine about it but it's your decision." Rachel replied in whisper

Brittany felt a tap on her arm and looked to her right to see Benny looking at her so she leaned down not realizing that Rachel's hand was still on her leg or that Rachel was having a silent confrontation with Quinn and Santana.

"What's up, Chief?" She asked Benny quietly but not quite a whisper

"Are you kissing any of those girls?" He asked pointing at the 3 other girls.

Brittany felt awkward because she knew they could her him. (I mean he's 5! He doesn't get the whole whisper thing!) "Why are you asking me that?" she replied trying to avoid the question

"Because I think they all want to kiss you. They keep looking at you and then looking at each other." Brittany raised her brow and then felt Rachel take her hand off her leg. Suddenly really confused, she was grateful that the food came and Benny dropped the subject. She set back up in her seat not meeting anyone's eyes and took a bite of her lasagna.

"So B, you were amazing today!" Diego said from beside Santana

All Brittany could think was that she was grateful that Diego didn't hear Benny and that he was changing to direction of conversation without realizing it.

"Thanks, D. I'm really glad that you all came. I hope you guys weren't bored." She replied with a smile, looking straight at him. Ignoring the fact the she could now feel the others girls' eyes on her.

"Of course not, Brittany, it was incredible." Mike added

"Yeah girl, you were killing it today. I, personally, would love to come to another race." Mercedes spoke up

"Yeah! You are all more than welcome to join us whenever." Bonnie spoke up

"Yeah what Ma said. I really enjoyed having you all there." Britt added smiling. She glanced, quickly, from Rachel to Quinn and then Santana.

"Cool! So D told me about you trying out for the basketball team. I think the girls tryouts are the same day as the guys team." Mike said catching her attention

"Oh uh…yeah they uh…are on the same day. You're on the team aren't you?" Brittany responded nervously

"Yeah I am so are Puck and Finn. Plus D's gunna tryout. So we'll all be there on Friday." Mike replied

"Friday? That's when the cheerios tryouts are." Quinn spoke up

"Yeah that's right. I forgot that. Last year when I tried out for the basketball team we took up one side of the gym and cheerios were on the other end. Are you trying out for the cheerios?" Mike asked

"Yeah I am, so is Santana." Quinn replied

"Awesome!" Mike said

"Hey, Rachel are you gunna tryout for the cheerios?" Diego asked

"Oh uh no. Cheerleading not really my thing but I am trying out for the girls' basketball team. I know that I'm short but I really love basketball so I hope they will at least give me a chance." Rachel answered

"Oh Rachel, darling, height doesn't matter. All that matters is talent and sweetie you have that." Kurt said smiling

"Thanks Kurt"

"He's right Rach, you're really good. I'm sure you'll make it." Brittany said nudging Rachel with her shoulder. Santana and Quinn narrowed their eyes slightly.

"Awe Britt thanks. You know, I'm interested to find out which basketball team you're gunna be on." Rachel responded then her eyes went wide

"What are you talking about? She's gunna be on the girls' team." Quinn spoke up confused along with Diego, Santana, and Mike.

"Oh um…" Rachel stuttered while Brittany stayed quiet

"Well kids I hope you all enjoyed today. I hope you guys will join us for more of the races." Bonnie spoke up noticing the tension.

"It was wonderful, Bonnie. Thank you for dinner." Mercedes said trying to move things away from basketball. (cause she's awesome like that)

"Yes we should all be getting out of here. We are really crowding up the restaurant" Kurt said following Mercedes lead.

They both stood up along with all of the Pierces and Rachel. Mike got the hint and stood up followed by Diego who pulled Santana up with him. Quinn stood up as well even though she and Santana were still giving Rachel and Brittany confused looks. Benny ran over to Santana and grabbed her hand. Santana looked down a smiled. Benny motioned for her to follow him outside quickly.

"What is it Benny?" She asked once they were outside

"Do you wanna come over and play?" Benny said

"Oh um…sure but only if your parents and sister are okay with it." She replied

"Do you think Quinn could come over too? Rachel will be there."

"We can ask…" she was cut off by Bonnie

"Ask what?" Bonnie said looking from Benny to Santana then back

"Mama, can Tana and Quinn come over and play? Please!" Benny begged

"Sure if Britt is ok with it." Bonnie replied

"Ok with what, Ma?" Brittany said as she walked up to the small group

Benny jumped into Brittany's arms, "Britt, is Rachel coming over?"

"Um yeah I think so, why?" Brittany answered glancing at Santana who just looked at the ground

"Can Tana and Quinn come over too? Please please please!" Benny begged again

Brittany narrowed her eyes at him. She knows how sneaky Benny can be. "What are you up to, Chief?"

Benny looked at her with big blues eyes and shook his head "Nothing I just wanted all of you to play with me."

"Alright, but you need to make sure that they want to come over." She said putting home on the ground

"Tana already said yes, I'll go ask Quinn!" He said and ran off.

"You do realize that he's up to something, right, Sweetie?" Bonnie said smiling at Brittany like she knew something

Brittany narrowed her eyes again but said "Yeah, I wonder where he gets that from, Ma."

Bonnie laughed and was about to walk away when Benny came back dragging A confused Rachel and Quinn which only made Bonnie laugh harder. "Oh this is gunna be good" bonnie mumbled as she walked off.

Kurt walked over with a very confused look on his face. "What's going on over here? Are we going back to your house, Britt?"

"I have no idea what the plans are. Benny, here is in charge," She said with a blank face and pointed at Benny who was looking from girl to girl.

"Kurt!" they all heard and turned to see Mercedes walking towards them followed by the boys.

"Hey Cedes." Kurt replied

"What going on over here?" Cedes asked suspiciously looking at the group. Brittany immediately raised both her hands as in _'I have no idea'_

"Hey Santana, Quinn, Mercedes you all ready to go? Mike and I want to play some Halo." Diego spoke up oblivious to the odd feel of the group

"Actually Benny wants Santana, Rachel and me to go back to his house and play" Quinn answered with a blank face

Kurt immediately started laughing followed by Mercedes. They both received odd looks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kurt cleared his throat and looked over to Mercedes. "Cedes, would you like to go window shopping with me"

As she stopped laughing she nodded her head and said "Yeah sure, Mike could you drop us off at the mall?"

"Sure." He replied then looked at Quinn and Santana "How are you two gunna get home"

Benny spoke up "I'll take care of that, Mike" Kurt and Cedes immediately burst out laughing along with Bonnie who wasn't far away and was totally eavesdropping. Mike and Diego just looked confused along with the rest of the group.

"Alright, Benny, have fun with that. Let's head out boys" Cedes said laughing

"Come on, the rest of you!" Bonnie hollered still laughing

They all climbed into the van. Brent had already left with the truck and trailer. The ride was pretty quiet except for Benny's humming and Bridgett's texting. Brittany didn't know what her little brother was up to but she knew tonight would defiantly be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8: Back at Britt's

**_Sunday evening 5:15 pm:_**

The Pierce van pulled into their driveway and parked. Bridgett got out of the passenger seat and walked into the house without saying anything. When the back doors opened Santana and Quinn got out followed by Rachel, Benny and Brittany. Brittany was still confused as to what her baby brother was doing but just let out a sigh and closed the backdoor while her mom got out of the driver's seat with a smile.

Everyone was now inside except for Bonnie and Brittany. The guest girls had all been dragged inside by Benny.

"What's with the smirk, Ma?" Brittany sighed

"Oh I just love your brother so much. When he suspects something he does everything he can to see what's going on." Bonnie laughed

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie" Bonnie stopped walking and put her hand on Brittany's cheek, carefully avoiding the bruises, "Just wait and see. I love you, Britt, but sometimes you think like a boy. Remember to think with the correct head" Bonnie winked and walked through the front door.

Brittany's jaw dropped, "MA!" she slowly followed her mother inside and shut the door behind her.

"Oh Brittany, go shower and change! I don't want dirt all through my house!" Bonnie yelled from the kitchen.

Brittany walked to the garage and took off her boots and jersey, leaving her in her riding pants and black "white" beater. She walked through the house and stopped by the living room.

"Benny I'm gunna go shower and change, please behave for the girls." she said, not noticing the way all three girls checked her out.

"Ok. Can I wear your hat, Britt?" Benny replied pointing to her snapback on her head. She nodded and tossed it to him before turning around and jogging up the stairs. "What do you guys wanna play till Britt gets back?" He asked the girls.

Benny was sitting the floor with Santana, Rachel and Quinn while Bridgett was sitting on the couch texting.

"Benny they want to play with Brittany, believe me." Bridgett said not looking up from her phone.

"Well I know that but she had to go shower so I wanted to play with them." Benny sighed

"When Brittany gets back be sure to take notes, Benny, she obviously knows how to get people to fall or her." Bridgett said as the doorbell rang. All three girls just kept playing with their phones trying to ignore the truth in the statement.

"I'll get it!" Bonnie yelled out and could be heard greeting the people at the door "Well hello you three. Come on in, Bridgett is in the living room harassing our other guests." Bridgett just rolled her eyes.

Footsteps could be heard and then three girls walked in. One of them Santana and Quinn recognized from the bakery but they couldn't remember her name. They didn't know who the other two were.

"Bridgett say hello to your friends" Bonnie said entering the room "Be a good host"

"Why?" Bridgett mumbled still looking at her phone "They're only here to see Britt" Bonnie just ignored her.

"Please, oh dear friends of mine, take a seat. Rest your weary bones from the travel you just endured." Bridgett said with no effort.

The three girls on the floor and Benny just laughed and kept playing with their phones. Bonnie walked back through.

"Bridgett introductions please" Bonnie said and then she disappeared again.

"Ugh, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, these are my friends Marley, Kitty and Sugar," she then went back to her phone as did everyone in the room.

10 minutes later Brittany came down the stairs with her hair in a ponytail wearing khaki cargo shorts with a lime green MX belt buckle showing over a solid black t-shirt and lime green vans. She entered the room and wasn't expecting to see the extra people and then to top it off everyone in the room, except for Bridgett, lowered their phones and looked up at her. She immediately stopped walking and stood there with wide eyes. Bonnie entered and spoke up.

"Oh sweetie, Bridgett's friends came over for a bit." Bonnie said with a slight grin before leaving the again.

Brittany mumbled, "Yeah Ma, thanks for the heads up."

"Hey Brittany!" Marley spoke up waving excitedly

"Marley" Brittany responded with a slight nod "Sugar, Kitty how are you three doing?"

"Oh we're great, thanks for asking." The blonde girl, Kitty, responded.

"How are you?" The last girl, Sugar, asked

"I'm good but hey, Benny, my friends and I were about to go up to my room to hang out so I'll see you all another time. Come on guys"

Benny jumped up and grabbed Santana's hand to pull her up "Come on Tana, Rachel, Quinn lets go to Britt's room! Come on!" he said excitedly. He ran up the stairs followed by the rest of the group.

"Britt!" Bridgett yelled; Brittany turned around to see a slight grin on her face "Stay safe and don't scar the poor boy."

"Ha ha, Bridge" Brittany replied and headed up the stairs but could still hear her mom laughing in the kitchen.

When she got to her room she saw her little brother sitting in the middle of the bed while the three girls are listening to his story about how he fell off his bike and scraped his knee but Brittany helped him by explaining that girls are into scars. Brittany has a small smile on her face as she listened. Then Benny looked up and saw her leaning against the door frame.

"Britt! I told them what you said about scars!" he said smiling

"I know, Chief, I heard you." She said laughing. She walked into her room and sat down on her game chair in the corner.

"So Britt are you gunna explain why we are all here?" Rachel asks

"Honestly Rach I have no idea. Benny's the one that planned all of this. Chief, what's the deal?"

"Well you're always around pretty girls and their all pretty so I invited them over so that ya'll could play." Benny said bluntly. Brittany tried keep in mind that he was 5 and that 'play' meant actually playing to him. "Plus I wanted to ask if we could all go swimming tomorrow. I really want to swim again before the pool closes."

"Chief, I have to work tomorrow so if you want to come down to the center and swim that's fine with me. But you'll have to ask them if they want to go swimming with you." Brittany replied

"Ok. Ladies would you three like to go swimming with me tomorrow? Britt will be there to protect all of us so there's no need to be scared, she always takes care of people." Benny said with a grin and a quick wink to Brittany who thought _'kids got game'._ (Of course, he's 5, so the wink was totally obvious)

"I'd love to go swimming with you, Benny." Santana answered with a smile

"So would I." Quinn added

"You know I'm in" Rachel grinned

"Awesome!" Benny said jumping on the bed "Hey Britt can we all watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie do you wanna watch?" Britt asked standing up and walking over to the shelves next to her TV.

"Ummmm Finding Nemo!" Benny said happily

"Awesome choice, let's head downstairs to watch it."

"But you always watch movies in here with me" Benny pouted

"Yeah, but there's more of us this time." Britt said beginning to realize what he was up to.

"Well let's all just cuddle together" He replied with a glint in his eyes

"Mhmm…how about you four cuddle on the bed and I'll sit in the game chair?" She said knowing that she can't beat him at his own game. There was a knock on her door "Come in."

Bonnie entered wearing a grin and holding a plate of cookies "Just thought I'd bring you guys some snacks."

Benny jumped off the bed and yelled "Best sleepover ever!"

"Wait, what?" Brittany said shocked "Sleepover?"

"Yeah I want them to spend the night and then we can all go to the pool together tomorrow!" He replied

"Now Benny, did you ask the girls if they wanted to sleep over?" Bonnie asked

"No, not yet but Rachel always sleeps over after a race so I thought Tana and Quinn could too." He said with a slight pout

"Santana, Quinn would you two like to stay over as well? I'm sure Brittany can lend you all some sleep clothes" Bonnie asked not bothering to look at Brittany

"We don't want to intrude…" Quinn started

"Oh no dear you are fine, no intrusion. So why don't you two call your parents and let them know that you're staying the night." Bonnie cut in. Then she turned to Brittany, who was standing there shocked and holding a DVD in her hand. "Brittany, dear, close your mouth and get these girls some clothes to sleep in. I'll go get the air mattress." She finished and walked out, followed by Benny who 'wanted to help get the air mattress.'

The girls all turned to Brittany.

"Is it ok with you? If not, we can leave." Quinn asked

"No. It's fine. Um…my clothes are gunna be kind of baggy on you all, hope that's ok." Brittany said turning towards her closet.

Rachel spoke up "Can you wear a pair of your boxers? I don't like baggy pants."

"Uh yeah, sure. How about you two?" She asked still in shock. The other girls just nodded in response.

She grabbed three pairs of boxers, one red, one green and one purple, and three plain black t-shirts. She brought them back into the room and laid them on the bed. Rachel grabbed the purple pair while Quinn grabbed the green ones leaving Santana the red pair. They all grabbed a shirt. They were all on the phone with their parents and Santana also called Diego. Brittany showed Quinn and Santana to the bathroom so they could change. Rachel just changed in Brittany's closet.

"Why do you think she has boxers?" Quinn asked Santana while they changed

"I don't know, Q. Some girls prefer boxers." Santana replied but was confused herself.

"Think she'll wear boxers tonight?" Quinn asked with a grin as she pulled the black shirt on. "She'd look hot and damn her clothes smell good."

Santana was thinking the same thing but just rolled her eyes and said "Come on Q. Let's get back to her room."

When they entered the room they saw Rachel laying on the bed with Benny while Brittany worked on blowing up the air mattress.

"Do you need any help, Brittany?" Santana asked quietly crouching down so Britt could hear her.

"Oh…no I'm good but thanks, Santana." Brittany replied looking at Santana wearing her clothes. "You look good in my clothes." She added quietly with a small smirk

Santana blushed and said "Thanks. They're comfortable. You even picked my favorite color."

"Yeah well you look great in red…" Brittany replied before Benny jumped on her back. Benny was wearing superman pajamas and looked super cute.

"Hey Britt you need to change into your PJs. I can put on some boxers and then we'll all match." Benny said smiling

"Nice try, Chief but you know I'll be wearing sleep pants."

"I know" Benny groaned getting off her back and standing next to her "I just wish we could all match."

"Well you can change so you and the girls will all match, if you want." Brittany replied

"Ok! Can you help me pick some out?" He asked Brittany excitedly

"Sure. Come on." She stood up and looked over to Santana "We'll be right back" Santana nodded.

After Brittany walked out with Benny, Quinn turned to Rachel.

"So you sleep over a lot?" Quinn asked shortly

"Yeah, all the time." Rachel replied with a small smile

"Cool" Quinn said then the room went quiet until Britt and Benny showed up. Benny was now wearing blue boxers with the superman logo on the butt and a black t-shirt.

"Look, I match you guys!" He said happily

"You look great, Benny!" Rachel said

Brittany had to admit that he looked cute and the girls looked…well…hot. (I mean they were wearing her clothes)

"Alright, I'm gunna go change. Rachel, could you please start the movie?" Brittany asked on her way too her closet to grab some PJ's.

"Sure, Britt." Rachel replied getting up and walking to the TV.

Brittany went to the bathroom to change. She was nervous about tonight. This is first time that anyone spent the night that didn't know about her extra member. She's not sure if she should tell them or not. She changed into her pajama pants that had superman written down one leg and kept her black t-shirt on. Once she was changed she rested her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. Then there was a knock on the door. She stood up straight and opened the door.

"Honey, you alright?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah Ma. Just I don't know. Kind of nervous about tonight. Not sure how to handle it." Brittany replied with a sigh

Bonnie nodded and pulled Brittany into a hug. She whispered in Brittany's ear "Honey I think everything will turn out much better than you think. Now, focus! You have three beautiful girls in your room!"

Brittany laughed and said "Yeah yeah Ma! See you later" She began to walk away wen Bonnie grabbed her hand.

"Oh and your father told me to give you these." She placed a few condoms in Brittany's hand with a wink and walked away.

"Ma! Seriously?!" Brittany couldn't go back into her room with condoms so she put them in a drawer in the bathroom.

 ** _Sunday evening 7:30pm :_**

When she walked back into her room, expecting all of them to be watching 'Finding Nemo', she was surprised to see all four of them dancing around and singing along to "No Scrubs". She leaned against the door frame and watched, amused.

When the song ended she laughed and they turned around to look at her.

"Britt! We're dancing!" Benny yelled while jumping on her bed smiling

"I see that. You've got some serious moves there, Chief!" she replied grinning

"I know, right!?" Benny grinned back "Hey you're wearing superman pj's just like me and a black shirt like all of us!"

"Yeah I didn't want to be left out." She replied glancing at each of the girls. "You three having fun?"

Rachel laughed and said "Oh yeah. Benny changed his mind about the movie and wanted to dance instead."

"Sounds fun. Don't let me stop you. I'll just stand here and enjoy the show." Brittany shrugged and smirked at how all three girls lightly blushed.

"Come on Britt! You can dance with us!" Benny said jumping off the bed and running to Brittany. She immediately picked him up and grinned as he began to play with the four leaf charm on her neckless that she never took off. "You know Britt, I really like your neckless. I think it really is lucky."

"Yeah? And whys that?" She asked

"Well you win trophies all the time, you never fall off your bike and you always have pretty girls around you." He said thoughtfully then added quietly "I need one of these."

Brittany laughed and said "Tell ya what; I'll get you a good luck neckless before you start school, how's that?"

Benny immediately smiled and hugged her neck, "Thanks Britt. Can we dance some more before we play 'truth or dare'?"

"Yes to the dancing, no to the 'truth or dare'. When you're done dancing we'll watch a movie." Brittany replied reading his mind about the 'truth or dare'.

"Ugh fine" he said as she sat him down. He ran over to the iPod and turned it on. 'U Can't Touch This' came on. Benny laughed and started dancing to it. "Come one guys, dance!" He said laughing some more.

He ran over and grabbed Santana's hands and started dancing with her. She laughed and danced along. Brittany laughed and watched them before getting pulled over by Rachel who was laughing and dancing too. Brittany smiled and danced along until Benny came over and grabbed her hands.

He laughed and yelled "Stop, Hammer Time!"

30 minutes later they were all collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and laughing.

"Well Benny boy, you are quite the dancer." Santana said grinning

"Thanks Tana, you too. Quinn you and Rachel are really good too."

"What bout me, Chief? I taught you everything you know." Brittany laughed

"Oh well duh! You're an awesome dancer; I was just making sure our guests knew they were good, too."

"Oh ok. You're a good host." Brittany smiled then she heard a knock "Come in."

"Alright my eyes are covered. I don't want to see the orgy; I just need to talk to Britt. So B, get dressed and meet me out here." Bridgett said with her hand over her eyes

"What's an orgy" Benny asked

"Oh my God! You let him in here! I can't believe…"

"Bridgett, just open your eyes! What do you need?" Brittany cut in

Bridgett removed her hand and squinted to check then she let out a sigh and opened her eyes completely. "Alright, you must be losing your touch there, Britt." She smirked

"Oh my God just tell me why you're here?" Brittany replied

"Ok well first off the girls are downstairs and they are about to leave and want to see you before they do. Also I need to talk to you about…um the thing." Bridgett said awkwardly

Brittany got up and said "I swear you and your friends are going to be the death of me." As she walked out the door she heard Bridgett let out a laugh and follow her.

"Ok I'm not going down there, they are just going to have to get over it but what did you need to tell me." Brittany said slightly irritated

"Oh well I was wondering if Santana and Quinn knew about it?" Bridgett asked

"Um…no they don't. I don't really know how to bring it up." Brittany replied nervously

"Yeah I had a feeling. Look I know that I am only 12 but I've been paying attention to all of your new friends. They seem pretty cool and it's pretty obvious that the girls are crazy about you. I think that you should tell them before they get a look at some morning wood when they wake up." Bridgett grinned.

Brittany laughed "Yeah, alright I'll tell them but be prepared for some storming out if it goes wrong."

"Of course" Bridgett said and smacked Brittany on the arm before heading downstairs.

"Oh, Benny and the girls are coming to the Center to swim tomorrow. You wanna join?"

"Sure. See you in the morning" Bridgett responded without looking back

Brittany turned around and headed back to her room. When she got to the door and her hand was on the door knob she took a deep breath and opened it.


	9. Chapter 9: Britt's Secret

**_Sunday evening 8:30pm:_**

Brittany opened her door to find them all sitting on her bed watching 'Finding Nemo'. She smiled at the site, quietly walked in and silently shut the door behind her. The group must have sensed her or heard the door because they all turned toward her. Rachel noticed Brittany's hesitancy and paused the movie.

"Hey Chief can you go hangout with Bridge for a little while? I need to talk to the girls. I'll come get you when we're done talking." Brittany said to Benny

"Yeah ok, Britt." Benny replied and crawled off the bed. He hugged Brittany's legs and left the room.

Brittany took a deep breath and looked back at the girls. Santana and Quinn both looked really confused. Rachel just looked concerned because she figured this would happen tonight. She sent Brittany a reassuring smile.

"Everything ok, Brittany?" Santana asked quietly

"Um..yeah, there's just something I want to talk to you guys about." Brittany replied and walked towards the bed. She pulled the desk chair over to the bottom of the bed and sat down on it backwards. "So I'm uh…kind of different" she said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked confused

"I was um…born with a…uh…penis." She looked up at Quinn and Santana's faces. Their expressions didn't change.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Quinn said quietly

"I…um...have a…dick. I mean I'm a girl but I have male parts down there." She responded. Quinn and Santana both quickly glanced at Brittany's lap, partly expecting to see what she was talking about. Brittany unconsciously put her hands over her lap.

The silence was killing Brittany. Rachel didn't dare speak though. Quinn and Santana were both beginning to understand.

"Ok so you have a penis…"Santana whispered

"Yeah" Brittany was getting even more nervous

"Who all knows about this?" Quinn asked

"Well, honestly a lot of people do. I'm not ashamed of it so it's not really a secret but I wanted to be the one to tell you two." Brittany said looking between the Santana and Quinn

"Ok" Santana whispered

"Ok?" Brittany repeated unsure

"Yeah it's part of who you are. Thank you for telling us." Quinn added and Santana nodded

"Well that was easier than expected. Do ya'll have any…um…questions before I go get Benny?" Brittany asked

"Can you get a girl pregnant?" Quinn asked bluntly and Santana was curious as well

"Um yeah. I mean it's all functioning down there. So yeah I can." Brittany answered

"You know, Britt" Rachel spoke up "I've always wanted to ask you if it's like average or whatever."

Brittany sputtered, "Rachel, are you asking how big I am?"

"Yeah. I mean guys love talking about their sizes so I didn't know if you were like that too." Rachel responded nonchalantly

"Wow Rach. Um…yeah I'm not talking about my size with you."

"Have any of your ex's seen it" Rachel asked

"No Rachel. No one has." Brittany said with a blank face then looked at Quinn and Santana "Look girls I understand if you're uncomfortable being around me. It's defiantly different but I wanted ya'll to understand why I act kind of weird sometimes."

"Brittany, you shouldn't feel awkward around us. I don't want you to think that we have any issues with it. Is this what that guy at the race was talking about?" Santana spoke up

"Uh yeah. Like I said a lot of people know. It's also the reason why I might be playing on the guy's basketball team instead of the girl's team"

"Which team do you want to play on?" Quinn asked

"Oh I honestly don't care. I just want to play. If I end up on the guy's team though Diego, Mike and all the other guys will find out. I'm a little worried about that." Brittany said nervously

"Diego will be fine with it" Santana said with conviction

"Yeah and so will Mike and Artie. Puck and Finn might be a little slow. And Mercedes won't care." Quinn added

"Oh well Mercedes already knows." Brittany stated

"How did she find out?" Quinn asked with a bit of edge

"I dated one of her friends. It's kind of difficult to hide from someone I'm dating. So, Bree must have told Mercedes. It's not a big deal. She was cool about it." Brittany s shrugged

"So wait I thought you said that no one has seen it. How did your ex find out? Quinn asked interested

"Well…um…Bree and I were fooling around some but nothing happened and she just kind of…"

"Felt it?" Quinn cut in

Brittany blushed a bit "Uh yeah pretty much." She cleared her throat and said "So you guys are cool with it?"

"Yeah, it's part of who you are, Brittany. We're fine with it." Santana said looking Brittany in the eyes

Quinn cleared her throat and said "So should we get Benny?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back" Brittany said getting up and walking out the door

"So she just got even hotter" Quinn said quietly looking at Santana

"You do realize that none of us stand a chance of getting with her once we get to high school. Girls are going to be all over here. Believe me I've waited two and a half years" Rachel said looking at the other girls

Quinn and Santana both looked at Rachel thoughtfully.

"You've liked her that long?" Quinn asked

Rachel was just about to respond with Benny came running in and jumped on the bed, grinning.

"Let's watch 'Finding Nemo'!" He said excitedly as Brittany strolled in. All three girls looked up at her till Benny broke the silence "Come on Britt it's movie time!"

"Ok ok who has the remote?"

 ** _Sunday evening 10:00pm:_**

All five of them were asleep. Somehow Rachel had ended up on the air mattress with Brittany and Benny while Quinn and Santana were on Brittany's bed. The movie was still playing, of course.

 ** _Monday morning 7:00am:_**

Brittany groaned at the light hitting her face through the window. She was the first one to wake up, luckily, because of course she had a hard on. She hates it when that's the first thing that happens in the morning. She stood up and softly pushed Benny off her. She went to her closet and grabbed a clean pair of compression shorts along with her lifeguard swim trucks, and a black water sports bra.

She headed to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower.

When she got out of the shower she quickly got dressed, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and walked back to her bedroom. Everyone is still asleep so she went into her closet and grabbed her gym bag, packed it with gym clothes and clean street clothes for later. As she stepped back into her room she saw that the others still have time to sleep till they have get up and get ready to go pick up clothes from their houses for the day at the Center. She sat down at her desk and put her headphones on.

She'd been jammin' out and playing games on her laptop for about 15 minutes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Santana and Quinn standing there. She quickly takes off her headphones.

"Hey I didn't mean to wake ya'll up." She says quietly

"Oh you didn't." Quinn says

"We were actually wondering if we could borrow some pants or something. Our clothes from yesterday are covered in dirt." Santana adds

"Oh yeah of course. Hold on a sec." she got up, walked to her closet and grabbed three pairs of gym shorts and brought them out to the girls just as Rachel woke up.

"Here you go. They might be a bit big, hope that's ok. Rach here's some shorts." She tossed the shorts to Rachel who caught them with a 'thanks'.

Brittany walked over to Benny and rubbed his back whispering to him that it's time to get up. All she got from him is a sleepy groan.

"Hey Chief, I thought that you wanted to go swimming today." Benny jumped up at that and ran out of the room.

"I'll get changed!" is all that could be heard from him before he slammed his bedroom door shut.

Brittany laughed and looked at the other girls. It's then that she realized that she hadn't put a shirt on yet and it's pretty obvious that the girls are checking her out. She raised an eyebrow at them and they quickly go back to getting ready. Laughing silently she grabbed her gym bag and a black 'white' beater.

"I'm gunna head downstairs to grab some breakfast. Just come on down when ya'll are ready." She said while she took her phone off the charger. The other girls just nodded and keep getting ready,

Brittany smirked and left the room overhearing Quinn tell the others that "Brittany looks so hot as a lifeguard."

"Morning Ma, Pop." She saidas she entered the kitchen setting her bag down by the door and putting on the shirt.

"Mornin' Bolt. How are you feeling today? Your face still looks pretty bruised" her Pop said looking up at her.

"I'm fine." She replied as Benny came running into the kitchen in his swimsuit and his backpack over his shoulder

"So I put clean clothes and sunscreen in my bag and I'm ready. Can we go?" He asked excitedly

Brittany laughed while her Ma answered him saying "Benny you have to wait for the girls to get down here then we have run by their houses so they can get some clothes. Then after that I'll drop all of you off at the Center, but I'm proud that you remembered sunscreen."

"Who's at the Bakery, Ma?" Brittany asked as Benny smiled at his Ma and sat down to eat some breakfast.

"Tina is there and so is Lauren." Bonnie replied. Brittany nodded as the three girls entered the kitchen closely followed by Bridgett who was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit underneath some shorts and a cream tank top. Brittany smirked as she remembered the girls checking her out this morning and looked down at her breakfast; this didn't go unnoticed by her mom.

Brent stood up and said "Well I have to head to the shop. I'll see all of you later. Girls I hope that you come over again soon." He kissed Bonnie on the lips and his three kids on the top of their heads on his way out of the kitchen.

"Later Pop." Brittany said right before she heard the front door shut.

"Alright, everyone eat some breakfast and be ready to leave in 10 minutes." Bonnie said walking out of the kitchen "Oh and Britt don't forget protection" She hollered through the house making Brittany choke on her orange juice. "What? I was talking about sunscreen." Bonnie said poking her head back into the kitchen with a smirk.

Brittany turned to look at Bonnie and gave her a glare and mumbled, "I'm sure."

Everyone else was just grinning looking down at their food except Benny and Bridgett who were both cracking up; Benny, because Britt choked on her OJ and Bridgett because of her Ma.

 ** _Monday morning 8:15am:_**

 ****Everybody was loaded up into the van and headed to Rachel's house. She only lived about 5 minutes away. When they pulled up, Rachel jumped out and ran into her house. The van stayed quiet till Bonnie spoke up.

"So are you all just going to spend the day at the Center?" she asked

"Yeah I think we are. Brittany, Diego and Mike get off at 2 today so we can all just hangout afterwards." Santana answered. Something popped into Britt's head.

"Hey Ma, can you take Diego to the Center once we get to Santana's house so he doesn't have to ride the bus or anything?"

"Sure. Santana, sweetheart, why don't you text your brother and let him know?" Bonnie spoke up

"Alright, thank you." Santana replied as Rachel hopped back in the car carrying a gym bag and wearing wears a pair of jean shorts and loose white top that showed off her orange bikini top.

"Alright I need directions. I'm not sure where I'm going." Bonnie announced

"Do you know where Lima Heights is?" Santana asked

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit, "Yes"

"Ok well that's where we both live" Quinn added

"Alright" Bonnie replied and pulled out of the driveway

"I didn't know that you lived in the same neighborhood, Quinn." Brittany said

"Yeah, actually I live next door. So we only have to stop once." Quinn responded and Brittany nodded

A few minutes later the pulled up to Santana's house. Both she and Quinn hopped out and ran into the houses.

Bonnie spoke up after they left "this is a very nice neighborhood"

"You're telling me" Bridgett mumbled looking at all the large houses "She has a freaking gate"

"Brittany what do their parents do?" Bonnie asked

"Santana's dad is a doctor and her mom is a layer but I don't know about Quinn's parents" Brittany answered as Santana and Diego walked up to the van and opened the back door.

"Hey, B!" Diego said grinning, giving her a high-five. He was wearing the same lifeguard swim trunks as Brittany and he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt. "Hey, little man! How are you?" he asked Benny

"I'm good. We are all coming swimming today. Are you a lifeguard like Britt?" Benny replied looking at Diego's clothes

"Sure am, and I'm excited that you get to go swimming today." He said smiling and taking a seat next to Benny in the very back. Brittany was on the other side of Benny. "Hey, Mrs. P!"

"Good Morning Diego." She said smiling as Quinn hopped in the car. "We are going to be one person over capacity for about 10 minutes so how would you all like to handle this?"

"San, move back here. We can all squish together." Diego said scooting towards the side enough to make some room for Santana between him and Benny.

Santana scooted to the back and that's when Brittany noticed her clothes. She was dressed in white short shorts and a white tank top but her bright blue bikini could be seen under her tank. Quinn was also wearing a white tank top but with khaki shorts and a lime green bikini. Brittany tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach by distracting herself with tickling Benny.

 ** _Monday morning 8:50am:_**

When they pulled into the Center's parking lot they all grabbed their bags and got out of the van. They waved as Bonnie drove off then headed inside.

Sam was at the front desk at waved at everyone when they come through the door.

"Hey folks! Looks like a party." He said smiling and checking out the girls. Diego and Brittany both narrowed their eyes at him as Mike walked up.

"Hey guys! D, Britt, Sam are we on for some hoops later?"

"For sure!" Diego replied "but right now we need to get these folks set up with a locker."

"On it" Sam replied

"The girls can just put their stuff in my locker. I know it's an employee one but that way they don't have to pay anything. D, can Benny put his stuff in yours?"

"Yeah, of course." He replied turning to Sam "That cool?"

"Yeah" Sam replied "But don't tell anyone I let all of them go in there."

"Thanks Sam." Brittany said and waved for the group to follow her.

When they got the locker room door, D and Benny went to right and the girls went to the left. Brittany opened her locker and grabbed her lanyard and water vans before setting her bag inside. The other girls removed their shorts and tops and grabbed their towels from their bags before setting the bags in Britt's locker.

"Now what?" Bridgett asked looking at Brittany.

"Now you guys follow me" she answered and headed toward the door on the opposite side of where they entered. Diego and Benny were waiting there. Benny's swimsuits had the avengers on it and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Come here, Chief, let's put some sunscreen on ya." Brittany said motioning for Benny to stand on a bench by the door.

While she put sunscreen on Benny, Diego walked over to the table in the corner where the lifeguard walkies were charging. He grabbed two of them and clipped his to his trunks.

Once Brittany was done with the sunscreen she handed it to Bridgett with a pointed look and grabbed her walkie from Diego as Bridgett sighed. Benny was jumping up and down with excitement.

"You ready, Chief" Brittany asked

"Yeah let's swim." He replied

"Well we need to wait till everyone gets sunscreen on and then we'll head out." She responded (Safety first folks)

Bridgett handed to bottle to Diego while Britt rubbed some onto Bridgett's back. They passed it around. Brittany made sure to let Diego and Bridgett help the girls with their sunscreen. After they were all done, Benny was still jumping up and down, Brittany turned towards the door and walked out onto the pool patio followed by the rest of the group. They, of course, were the first ones there. Benny grabbed Bridgett's hand and ran towards the kiddie pool. Brittany grinned and turned to the girls and Diego.

"Don't you ladies want to swim?"


	10. Chapter 10: Day at the Center

**_Monday morning 9:30:_**

 _"_ _Don't you ladies want to swim?"_

All three of them smiled and walked towards Benny and Bridgett, swaying their hips a little bit.

"What was that?" Diego asked

"Dude, I have no idea" Brittany replied grinning not taking her eyes off the girls

Diego laughed, "B, I think they all like you."

Brittany glanced at him and smirked "D, just turn on some music"

"On it" Diego smiled and walked over to the table where the iPod dock was set up.

'Show Me' by Kid Ink came on and Brittany laughed and sang along quietly while getting into chair tower. Once she got up she nodded her head along with the beat and watched the group in the pool. Diego walked up and started talking to her but neither removed their eyes from the group.

"So B, I was thinking, Friday after tryouts I want to have a party since it's the last Friday before school. Quinn's sister and Mike's sister can get us alcohol. What do you think?"

"Sure, I'm up for it. Who all's gunna be there?" Brittany replied with a quick glance at Diego.

"Just the normal crew, the people that were over the other night and maybe a few others but I don't know for sure. There won't be many people." He replied

"Cool. Does your sister know yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to see what you thought." He answered

"Yeah I'll be there." She responded then added "But no car keys allowed around the people drinking. I don't play around with drunk driving."

"Deal." He replied and walked over to turn down the music as more people showed up. He walked over to his side of the pool and sat in his chair.

Diego spoke through the walkie "I think we should have a jam session, too. You sing or anything?"

"I play the guitar. I don't really sing. Does anyone, besides Rachel and Kurt, sing?" She said back to him

"Oh yeah. Cedes has a killer voice, Santana and Quinn are also amazing. Blaine can sing as well as Artie. Puck plays the guitar and Finn plays the drums. We have jam sessions all the time but now you guys can join in." he answered.

"Awesome." She replied

"Yeah but I wanna hear you sing. Today, after our shift is over, we can go to the music room and see what you can do. Plus there are all kinds of instruments in there. Does Sam sing?" Diego asked

"Dude, you're putting me on the spot." She laughed and continued "Yeah Sam's got a pretty good voice."

 ** _Monday morning 11:00 am:_**

It was time for Diego and Brittany's break so the switched out with Jesse and Sebastian. They get an hour break then the get off of work for the day at 2. Diego and Brittany met up with the group in the small café that was inside the center. They all sat do at the table. All of the girls wrapped their towels around their waists.

"You guys having fun?" Diego asked

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Benny replied as a small group walked over to the table

"Hey Britt." Brittany turned around surprised to see Bree, her ex (one of them).

"Hey Bree. What are you up to?" Brittany said and didn't see the wide eyes of Santana, Rachel and Quinn.

"I'm just hanging with the girls." Bree replied pointing at her friends who waved at Brittany. "Do you work here now?" Bree added looking at Brittany lanyard and swim trunks.

"Uh yeah. I'm a lifeguard for the summer." Britt answered and glanced around suddenly feeling self-conscious so she spoke up. "Oh sorry, Bree these are my friends Diego, Santana and Quinn. You already know Rachel, Benny and Bridgett."

"Nice to meet you all" Bree replied with a quick glance at Quinn and Santana. "Friends, huh?" she added looking at Brittany with a raised brow.

Brittany gave her a confused look and said, "Um yeah. Diego is one of the other lifeguards, Santana's his sister and Quinn's her best friend."

Bree nodded and said, "We should get together before school starts and hang out. I'm busy Friday cause I have cheerios tryouts but any other time is fine."

"You're going to McKinley? I thought you were going to Carmel…" Brittany spoke up confused

"I thought I was too but then daddy said he preferred McKinley and you know him so that's where I'm going." Bree answered, "Are you gunna tryout for the basketball team?"

"Um yeah. Actually those tryouts are on Friday as well. Diego and Rachel are trying out for basketball and Santana and Quinn are trying out for the Cheerios."

"Oh well then maybe we can hangout after tryouts." Bree said grinning

"I actually already have plans all day Friday and I have to work the rest of the week. So I don't really have a lot of free time." Brittany replied

"Well that's ok. I'll see you Friday and some more once school starts." Bree waved and turned to leave, then she looked over her shoulder at Brittany and added, "By the way, Britt, you look really good." Brittany gulped and just nodded.

After Bree and her friends walked away the table was a little awkward except for Diego, even Benny seemed awkward.

"Damn, Britt. You dated her?" Diego asked grinning

"Yeah for a bit but we broke up." Brittany replied not looking at any of the girls.

"She's really hot, Dude, did you two…you know?" Diego said quietly

"No Diego we didn't" Brittany replied tensely "We need to head back to the pool. What are the five of you gunna do?" Brittany asked looking at Bridgett

"I wanna go down the water slide some more! Can I, Britt? Please!" Benny pleaded

"Sure if the girls are ok with it." She replied glancing up between the girls.

"Yeah let's do it" Santana said, standing up quickly and walking away to throw away all the trash.

Brittany watched her, concerned. Diego noticed a shift in his sisters mood, then he noticed that Rachel and Quinn were acting odd as well.

"What's up with them?" He whispered leaning over to Brittany.

"Not sure but let's get going before we're late."

The rest of their shift went by pretty quickly.

 ** _Monday afternoon 2:15:_**

There other girls followed Brittany into the girl's side of the locker room while Benny went with Diego. Everyone except for Diego and Brittany quickly rinsed off in the showers. Brittany and Diego didn't have go into the pool at all during thier shift because no one needed any help. While the girls were rinsing off, Brittany starting changing her clothes. She needed to change into her basketball clothes. Just as she took off her swim trunks and was pulling her black and blue boxers over her compression shorts all four girls walked back to the locker. Luckily, she got them on just in time.

"Alright, ladies stop staring at my sister and change your clothes." Bridgett said walking past the other three girls towards the locker to grab her bag. The other girls walked over and grabbed their bags as well.

Brittany pulled on her black and lime green basketball shorts and pulled off her shirt and picked up her matching jersey. She sat down on the bench to lace up her black and green Nikes first. She had her back towards the girls. While she laced them up she heard the girls changing, well except Bridgett, who was already dressed and sitting next to her.

When she was done with her shoes she grabbed her jersey off the bench and pulled it over her head. Then she opened her black gym bag and put all her stuff in it except for the whistle that she leaves in her locker all the time. She picked up her bag and turned around to tell them that she'd meet them outside the locker room, but they were just then pulling on their shirts and grabbing their bags. She motioned her head for them to go ahead and she'd follow them after making sure that her locker was locked.

 _'_ _Bad idea Britt'_ , she thought to herself cause now she got a perfect view of their asses. Two of them were wearing jean short shorts just in different shades of blue. Quinn was wearing black tank top while Santana had a gray one on. Rachel however was wearing a purple basketball jersey with black basketball shorts. They had all pulled their hair up into ponytails to stay cool.

They met up with Diego, Benny, Mike and Sam in the gym. They were already shooting hoops. Benny was sitting on top of Diego's shoulders so he could make some shots. The group of girls walked over to the bench that the guys' bags were sitting on, then they all walked over to the guys.

"Having fun, Chief?" Brittany asked and Benny grinned as Diego sat him down.

"Yeah. I hope I get tall like them so I can touch the net." He replied.

"Well, Dad is really tall so you might follow in his footsteps, there." Brittany grinned

"Ok so this is gunna be a 2-on-2 cause Sam just wanted to watch. Wanna do guys versus girls?" Diego spoke up grinning.

"You sure you can handle getting your asses handed to you by 2 girls?" Brittany asked smirking.

"Bring it, Pierce" Diego said

 ** _Monday afternoon 4:00 pm:_**

"Damn it, Pierce!" Diego said collapsing on the ground "I'll never understand how you're such a badass. You've' got to be my wingman for the ladies. I'll be yours too."

"Dude I don't think she needs you to get girls." Mike said grinning also breathing heavily

Brittany laughed at that and said, "Rach, I'm gunna let this sad saps rest. Can you help me with some runs? I can help you with your blocks." Rachel grinned and nodded

"Alright Lopez, Chang, get off my court." Brittany said waving the boys over to the bench where everyone else was sitting.

Once the guys were out of the way Rachel and Brittany did some runs. Then they switched it up and Brittany started helping Rachel block better. Her height made blocking kind of difficult.

"Ok so Rach, look you need to bend your knees more and stay on your toes" Brittany said while standing behind Rachel. She had one hand on Rachel's hip and the other on the outside of Rachel's knee. "Good now let's try some blocks, k?" Of course Brittany didn't realize the effect she was having on Rachel and how Quinn and Santana were both watching her every move.

They tried a few blocks but Rachel still wasn't getting it. Brittany tapped her foot and pursed her lip while she thought of ways how to get this tactic through Rachel's brain. Then it hit her.

She walked over to Santana and Quinn and reached her hands out with a smile. "Could I borrow you two for a moment?" They just nodded, each grabbing one of her hands. She pulled them up and then let go. They followed her over to Rachel.

 _"_ _What is she up to?" Diego said quietly to the other guys. Benny had fallen asleep on the floor under the bench with his head on Brittany's bag and Bridgett was lying on the bench next to theirs, texting._

 _"_ _I have no idea but she a kickass player so she know what's she's talking about." Mike replied_

 _"_ _Yeah as long as I've know her; she's always known how to handle basketball." Sam added_

 _"_ _Gosh I wish she could be on the guys' team" Mike said watching the girls talk._

 ** _Meanwhile with the girls:_**

"Ok Rachel this is how its gunna go; you all are kind of close in height so I'm gunna show you how you can block using Santana and Quinn as examples. Is that alright with all of you?" Brittany explained

All three girls nodded. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into position. She did the same thing that she did with Rachel. Once she had Santana was in position Britt walked over to Quinn and put her in front of Santana, she did basically the same but had her stand a little taller than Santana.

"Ok perfect. See Rachel, look at Santana's legs, see how her knees are bent and she putting her weight on her toes." Rachel nodded, "Good. She's in the perfect position to jump up and block Quinn's shot" then she turned to Quinn "Ok are you ready to take a shot"

"What?! No! I suck at basketball." Quinn said quickly

"Ok, alright it's ok. You two can go back to the bench if you want. We're gunna…" Brittany was cut off

"Hey mind if we join you guys?" Brittany turned around to see a group of 4 girls all in basketball attire.

 _"_ _Hot damn!" Diego said seeing the group of girls_

 _"_ _Best day, ever!"_ _Sam added_

"Oh…um…yeah sure." Brittany replied as she turned toward the bench. "Hey boys think you got enough rest?" she asked smirking

"Ha ha, B." Diego muttered getting up

"Let's do this!" Mike said jogging over to the group while Santana and Quinn sat down on the bench.

"Alright, so I guess it's us against you two and your boyfriends." The girl in the front said with a smirk

"Oh no you have it all wrong, Brittany and I are both gay. These boys are very nice but they just aren't our type." Rachel said

"Hmm" hummed the main girl checking Brittany out "Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Tiffany; these are my friends Denise, Haley and Samantha."

Rachel glanced over to the bench to see Quinn and Santana eyeing the new girls with narrowed eyes. They met Rachel's eyes, they might all want to be with Brittany but suddenly, when it came to these new girls checking out 'their girl', then they were on the same team.

"Nice to meet you, Tiffany, Denise, Samantha, Haley. I'm Brittany, this is Rachel, Diego, Mike and those two girls over there are Santana and Quinn, the guy is Sam. Oh and the munchkin under the bench is my little brother, Benny, and that girl there ignoring the world is my sister, Bridgett." Brittany replied sticking her hand out. Tiffany shook it slowly then dropped it.

"Mind if we put on some music while we play?" Tiffany asked reaching in her bag and pulling out her iPod.

"Sure go ahead." Diego replied with Rachel stretched with Mikes help.

"Really Rach?" Brittany mumbled as the new girls walked over to an empty bench and put their stuff while setting up the iPod.

"What? I was getting stiff." Rachel replied. Brittany raised her brow suggestively. Rachel blushed and mumbled "shut up."

"Alright boys, Rachel I need you all to really try this time." Brittany smirked

Diego stuck his tongue out at her.

 ** _Monday evening 6:15pm:_**

The game lasted about an hour and it was a close call but Brittany's team still won.

"Damn girl you know how to play." Samantha said. All eight of them were bent over with their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath

"Thanks." Brittany muttered

"For real, though that was crazy. How long have you played?" Tiffany asked

"Pretty much my whole life." Britt replied

"Yeah my girl here is a badass. She plays basketball, races motocross, works on cars and can kick some serious ass." Diego spoke up.

Tiffany raised her eyebrows at Brittany, "Really?" Brittany just shrugged and nodded.

Suddenly Brittany felt a tap on her arm. She turned her head to see Santana with four bottles of water and Quinn with some towels. Brittany grinned at the two girls.

"Thanks girls." She said standing up straight grabbing a bottle of water and chugged it spilling some on her jersey. Everyone, including the new girls, smiled at her. She smirked and walked towards the bench and found a bag of goldfish. She crouched down and softly woke Benny up. "Chief, sit up here and have a snack."

Benny crawled out from the bench and climbed up on it. She handed him the bag of goldfish and a bottle of water. She ruffled his hair and walked back the group of people who were standing around talking.

"Diego, no jam session tonight, I have to go to the shop early in the morning before coming in for work. Plus I need to get Benny and Bridgett home it's close to their bedtimes…"

"Not a baby!" Bridgett yelled without looking away from her phone

"Yeah I know that but Ma will have my…uh…ass if I keep you two out any later."

"Ass, huh?" Bridgett teased receiving a glare from Brittany

"Anyways I need to call my Pop." Brittany said turning back to the group.

"That won't be necessary, Bolt." Brent said making Benny jump off the bench and run to him, "I'm like batman and sensed the need for my presence"

"Pop, Batman has a big light that people turn on if he's needed. He doesn't have those kinds of senses." Benny said when his Pop picked him up.

"Totally ruining my super cool entrance there, buddy" Brent said receiving laughs from the large group on the court. "Oh and Bolt, I don't need you to come to the shop in the morning."

"You sure, Pop?" Brittany replied unsure

"Yeah I got all that done today. So what are your plans?" He responded

"Uh well, I'm not sure." She answered then turned to Diego and her other friends "What do you think, D?"

"I think that you need to come over for a jam session and just crash at our place. You already have clothes in your bag. And Mike can bring us and Sam in tomorrow for work. Plus that means, if Rachel wants to that is, we can hear her sing as well" Diego replied with a grin. Rachel immediately jumped in the air excited.

Brittany rolled her eyes and said "How's that sound, Pop?" She said turning back to Brent

"Whatever you want, Bolt, just behave. Oh and if you.."

"Got it, Pop!" Brittany raised her voice

Bridgett laughed and said "see ya later Britt. Have…fun." Then she walked out of the gym.

Brent put Benny on the ground, who immediately ran to Britt and jumped in her arms.

"Britt I'll miss you tonight" He said and then quietly added "but at least you get spend another night around pretty girls." (Again, he's 5 years old, so yeah everyone heard him).

Brittany laughed, nodded her head and said "Yeah I guess so, Chief. Now go with Pop and I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and set him down.

Benny walked back over to Brent. They both waved to Britt and walked out of the gym. Brittany turned around to see everyone, including the new girls, staring at her.

"What?"

"That was adorable." Santana stated

"Yeah I love that kid." Diego added

"Uh duh. I just put him on a long leash, let him walk far away then I reel him in. The girls just follow the cuteness."

"Well you just ruined that mome…" Rachel started

"Genius!" Diego yelled, cutting her off

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned to Tiffany and her friends "It was a pleasure to meet you and your friends, Tiffany." Quinn rolled her eyes at that, unseen by Brittany but Tiffany defiantly saw it.

"Britt the pleasure was all ours. I don't wanna step on any toes but here's my number. Call me sometime." Tiffany replied, sent Brittany a wink and walked off with her friends, making sure to sway her hips.

Once they left the gym Diego ran up to Brittany and slapped her shoulder "Dude, that was awesome! She's hot and you got her number!"

Brittany sensed the frustration coming from the three girls so she looked at Diego and said "Dude chill, here you take it." She handed him the piece of paper. "I'm not interested." She turned and headed over to her bag and rubbed her face with a towel.

"Britt! That girl was smoking and you're just gunna hand her over to Diego?" Sam asked appalled

"Sam, chill I'm just not interested and the boy needs all the help he can get" she replied with a quick glance at the three girls then she looked back at Sam.

"B! Thank you!" Diego said excitedly.

Brittany just rolled her eyes "Are we gunna go to your place or what?"

"Yeah let's go." Diego grinned and grabbed his bag

 ** _Monday evening 7:45pm:_**

They pulled up to the Lopez house and everyone piled out of Mike's van. Brittany noticed noise coming from inside and looked at Santana; she just shrugged confused as well.

Diego opened the front door and the noise turned out to be music. Diego looked at Santana confused and told her and the rest to stay by the door for a second. He followed the noise followed by Brittany.

"Gabby?!" Diego yelled and Santana took off to find him followed the rest of the group.


	11. Chapter 11: Jam Session

**_Monday evening 7:50pm:_**

 _"_ _Gabby?!" Diego yelled and Santana took off to find him followed the rest of the group._

"What are you doing here?" Diego asked as Santana and the rest of the group showed up in the living to find Brittany and Diego standing in front of beautiful Latina. She was wearing a deep purple, sleeveless dress that ended right above her knees. She had her hair up in a simple bun. She was sitting on the couch but stood up when Santana and the group showed up.

Brittany was beyond confused. Diego had a huge smile on his face but Santana had narrowed eyes. Then they heard the front door shut.

"Hello? The door was open! Anyone here?" Kurt could be heard saying

"Boy you know those are like the last words anyone says in a horror movie?!" Mercedes spoke

"In the living room!" Mike hollered

"Gabby, seriously why are you here?" Santana finally spoke

"Aren't you happy to see your big sis?" Gabby grinned "I've missed the two of you. You've both grown up so much." She glanced around at everyone. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she added her eyes stopping on Brittany.

"Sure" Diego said "This is Mercedes, Mike, Sam, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany. You already know Quinn. Guys this is our older sister, Gabby."

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel said extending her hand.

Gabby shook it and replied "It's nice to meet you too." While looking at Brittany

The tension in the room could've been toxic

"Well I came home just for a few days, needed a break from life, you know?" Gabby spoke up answering the earlier question.

"That's cool, what are your pla…" Diego got cut off by Gabby's phone ringing

Gabby held up her hand while she answered it and walked into the kitchen. Nobody said anything till she got back.

"Well, kids, that's my cue. I'll be home later." Gabby stated and walked out the front door.

Silence…

"Ok so, jam session?" Sam spoke up

"For sure, let's do it, but first some of you guys stink so please go shower." Kurt announced

Mike and Diego ran upstairs. Mike was going to use the master shower while Diego used his own. Brittany just looked at the ground until Rachel spoke up. "May we use your showers?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. You know where to go, right?" Santana asked and they nodded and turned to go upstairs till Brittany turned back and looked Santana in the eyes.

"Thank you, Santana." She said quietly before following Rachel

 ** _Monday evening 8:30pm:_**

When Brittany came back downstairs she was wearing white cargo shorts a black v neck t-shirt tucked behind a bright blue 'MX' belt buckle and black vans with her hair up.

"Damn" Quinn whispered to Santana looking at Brittany. Santana turned to look and really just wanted to jump her bones right there.

"Hey Diego, is it alright if I wash my gym clothes?" Brittany asked

"Yeah I was just about to throw mine in. How about you Rachel, Mike do you guys want to wash your stuff?" Diego asked

Mike nodded while Rachel said, "That would be wonderful Diego. Where is your laundry room located?"

"There are two but we can use the one in the basement. I'll take them down there just pile them up over there. Oh and everyone write a song title on a piece of paper and put it in that glass bowl on the coffee table." Diego said

"Uh why?" Brittany asked, confused

"You reach in and grab one and have to perform that song." Diego replied grinning

"Oooh this is going to be so much fun." Rachel clapped

Mike laid out small pieces of paper and pens on the table, everyone grabbed one and starting writing and dropping them in the bowl. Diego came back from the basement and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. He went to answer and came back with Blaine in tow.

"Look who showed up just in time!" Diego said

A few minutes later everyone was sitting around talking with Diego stood up and announced that Rachel should be the first one to pick a song. She got very excited and picked one from the bowl. When she looked at it she grinned and glanced at everyone.

"Blaine, would you mind helping me with this one?" she asked. He nodded and walked up to the makeshift stage that hade speaker, and laptop, a keyboard and two microphones on it. To the side there were a couple guitars.

Once they got on the stage they both leaned over the laptop and whispered to each other. Then Blaine turned around and grabbed his microphone. Rachel pressed play and the music for 'Don't You Want Me' came on. Almost 4 minutes later everyone was clapping.

"Great job Rach. You too Blaine, you bot killed it." Brittany said once they got off the stage

"Ok Quinn, it's your turn." Mike said.

Quinn stood up and picked a piece of paper and laughed when she saw the song title. The music started and she sang 'It's a Man's Man's Man's World'. Brittany eyebrows shot up, amazed by her voice.

When the music ended there were wolf whistles from the guys and everyone was clapping. Santana glanced at Brittany and noticed her smile and got slightly jealous. Then she realized that Diego was saying that it was her turn. She grabbed a piece of paper and read the title. She seemed pleased with it as she got on stage. She grabbed the microphone and walked over to the laptop and pressed play. At first it was just her voice and the music joined in as she performs 'If I Die Young'.

Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of Santana. Her voice was beautiful, she was beautiful. Brittany swallowed hard and kept listening. When the song ended everyone immediately starting clapping except for Brittany. She was in complete shock. Santana was worried that she didn't like it till she saw a small smile on Brittany's face. She went back and sat down on the couch next to Quinn.

"Alright, B it's time." Diego said grinning. Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed but walked over to the bowl and pulled of a piece of paper.

The song on it made her roll her eyes again but she still went up to the stage after grabbing a guitar. She pulled up a stool and checked the guitar to make sure it was tuned correctly. Once she was ready she looked up and saw everyone looking at her, which didn't bother her but there was something a little nerve wracking about the way Rachel, Santana and Quinn were looking at her. Then she remembered how great they all sounded, but she brushed off the nerves and started playing.

Now she's not really a Justin Bieber fan but she actually like this song, not the she would ever admit it. It started out slowly.

 **"** **Oh Whoa  
Oh Whoa  
Oh Whoa**

 **You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

Then it sped up. She glanced up at everyone and was surprised to see them all smiling and not laughing. She glanced over to the three 3 girls then looked away again.

 **Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
"Were just friends," what are you saying  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time**

 **And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

 **Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

 **For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I want to play it cool, but I'm losing you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**

 **And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

 **And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

 **Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

Then she surprised everyone by rapping the next part.

 **When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks**

 **She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her on the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really want to see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing 'cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying**

Some of them laughed at her rapping but they weren't making fun of her they were just surprised.

 **Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

 **Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine**

 **I'm gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone"**

When song ended everyone stood up and clapped. She looked around and caught Rachel's eye then Quinn's and finally she settled on Santana. All of their smiles widened because she gave them some attention and that's when it her, and she suddenly felt like a complete idiot. _'What do I do about them?'_ she thought.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Kurt grabbed the guitar and gave her a knowing look, she just sighed and got up. Apparently Kurt had drawn a song and asked Mercedes to help him out with it. Brittany went back to her spot, leaning against the door frame, completely ignoring all three girls that were watching her.

The music started and Sam wolf whistled. They started singing '4 Minutes' by Madonna. Brittany had to admit that they sounded great together.

Just as the song ended the doorbell rang and Santana went to answer it, brushing past Brittany. She came back in the room with Finn, Puck and Artie.

"Jam session?" Puck asked. Diego nodded and invited them to go after Sam. Sam intervened and asked if Finn, Artie and Puck could help him with this song.

They agreed and all went to the stage and began whispering. They grabbed two guitars, one for Sam and one for Puck. Finn went to and got the keyboard. He messed around with till it made drum sounds. Sam and Puck started it off and Sam starting singing 'Billionaire'. Eventually Artie and Puck starting rapping and Finn sang along. They sounded amazing. Brittany bobbed her head to the beat, so into the music that she didn't notice the glances she kept getting from the three girls. When the song ended everyone clapped.

Finn went and grabbed a piece of paper for Artie. He laughed when he saw it, then he showed it to Artie. When the music started Artie started talking and Brittany grinned cause she loves this song. Artie was getting back up from the guys. She's always loved 'P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)'. Artie completely killed it. When the song ended everyone was laughing and clapping.

Now it was Puck's turn. He grabbed a guitar while Blaine went and started the music on the lap top. _'Who would have thought he could pull of this song'_ Brittany thought while Puck sang 'Only the Good Die Young'.

Brittany got lost in the music again; Puck was doing a great job. When the song ended she smiled and clapped along with everyone else.

Finn was next and he got very excited with his pick. He started the music and Brittany smirked cause 'Jessie's Girl' is a classic and Finn was doing a great job covering it. Brittany tapped her foot along with the beat but then she felt eyes on her. She glanced around and connected eyes with Quinn. They smiled at each other but Rachel's reaction to that did not go unnoticed by Brittany. She knew that she would have to talk to them soon because she really didn't want this to get out of hand. Finn's song ended and some of the guys were booing him but they were just messing around.

"Hey Britt?" Diego said and everyone stopped talking. She hummed in question and he kept talking, "Think you can surprise us with a song? I'd like to hear you sing again cause the boys missed it."

"Uh sure. Just any song?" she asked

"Yeah whatever you want." D replied nodding

She walked up to the stage and grabbed a guitar. She looked through the lap top and found what she needed. She pressed play and tapped her foot to the beat and then she started playing along while singing. Everyone was shocked. ('T-shirt')

 **Get off work and we meet down at our spot  
We had a patio with a view of a parking lot  
It was two for one and four for two  
Had Christmas lights in the middle of June  
All hung up like I was on you**

 **I say "Hey hey baby do you wanna come over?"  
You say "No way", then you move in closer  
Next thing I know you were in my**

 **T-Shirt right there  
Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video  
Ooh ooh so hot  
Still got it up in my head, you were moving around in the TV light  
I ain't ever seen anything like, your dress, my floor, the way you wore, my my T-Shirt**

 **We'll be walking up the stairs with the neighbors saying, "keep it down"  
But it's hard to unlock the door when you're making out **

**You've been saying that we've gotta quit doing this,  
So why you leaning in for one more kiss,  
And pretty soon your sliding off what you've got on and slipping into my**

 **T-Shirt right there  
Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video  
Ooh ooh so hot  
Still got it up in my head, you were moving around in the TV light  
I ain't ever seen anything like, your dress, my floor, the way you wore, my my T-Shirt**

 **Oh no baby no I can't lie  
Sure look good in my t-shirt  
Oh no baby no I can't lie  
You look good oh my my**

 **I say "Hey hey baby do you wanna come over?"  
You say "No way", then you move in closer  
Next thing I know you were wearing my  
T-Shirt, oh you look just so dang hot in my T-Shirt  
To see you're spinning around in my T-Shirt, right there  
Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video  
Ooh ooh so hot**

 **My T-Shirt right there  
Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video  
Ooh ooh so hot  
Still got it up in my head, you were moving around in the TV light  
I ain't ever seen anything like, your dress, my floor, the way you wore, my T-Shirt**

When she looked up at everyone their jaws were basically on the ground. She got really nervous thinking that they would make fun of her for liking country music while still being so into hip-hop. Boy, was she wrong.

"Holy shit, B!" Diego hollered "I didn't know you were into country music!"

"That was amazing, Brittany!" Kurt said running up to hug her

"Now the real question is, do you really think it's hot when a girl wears your shirt?" Mercede asked grinning

"Well duh, Cedes!" She replied

"She speaks the truth." Diego added "It's super-hot when you've got a girl wearing any of your clothes."

"Praise!" Artie said

Brittany spared a glance at the three girls who all had amused looks on their faces. She just rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Diego and Artie.

"Oh hey there's and small race Wednesday afternoon. I think I'm gunna do it." She told Diego

"For real?!" He asked. She just nodded. "Dude can we come watch, like, all of us?"

"Yeah sure but there's something I wanna talk to you, Mike and Sam about first." She said nervously

"Everything ok?" D asked concerned

"Yeah, yeah I just need to talk to you guys later. Who all is staying the night?"

"Um you, Quinn, Rachel, Mike, Sam and maybe Kurt and Cedes. That ok?" D replied

"Yeah that works." Britt said

"Hey guys" Puck walks over "is Friday still on?"

"Oh hell yeah" Diego says grinning "Mikes sister and Quinn's sister are both gunna get the drinks we just need to give them money."

"Hey everybody" Puck yells "If you wanna drink on Friday at the party you need to put some money in the bowl." Pucks grins and walks over to Santana and sits next to her.

"Hey sexy. You excited about Friday?" he asks putting his arm around her shoulders

"Puckerman, leave me alone." Santana says through gritted teeth

"Baby, listen I think we should give 'us' a try." He says ignoring her earlier statement

"There is no, and never will be, an 'us', Puck." She sneers

"Look Santana, you're gunna be the new sexy cheerio and I'm gunna be co-captain of the basketball team. We are like perfect for each other."

Santana looks away from him and connects eyes with Brittany for a split second before Brittany looks away and continues talking to Diego. _'Is Brittany jealous?'_

Santana thinks. "Listen to me Puck; it's not going to happen."

Puck drops his head and nods. As he starts to walk away he turns around and says, "Well let me know _when_ you change your mind." He winks at her and walks away

Santana sees Brittany narrowing her at Puck and then Brittany walks out of the room and outside. Santana, Quinn and Rachel look at each other before Kurt and Mercedes come over and 'steal' Quinn and Rachel. Santana quickly gets up and goes out front only to see Brittany sitting on the front steps typing on her phone.

"Brittany?" Santana says quietly making Brittany jump a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing here?" She asks while she sits down next to Brittany on the steps.

"It's fine. When are you gunna stop calling me by my full name?" Brittany asks bluntly

"Uh what do you mean?" Santana asks, a little confused

"I mean everybody calls my 'Britt', 'B' or 'Bolt'. But you call me Brittany. Why's that?" Brittany says looking sideways to Santana

"You do the same thing, you know. Everyone calls me 'San', 'S' or 'Tana' but you call me Santana." She replies with a tiny smirk

Brittany shrugs and says quietly "I didn't want to overstep". She looks Santana in the eyes.

They search each other's eyes for a moment before they're both leaning in…


	12. Chapter 12: Benny

_They searched each others eyes for a moment before they're both leaning in…_

 ** _Monday evening 11:15pm:_**

Just as their lips are about to touch Brittany's phone goes off, loudly. They both jump apart, Brittany sighs and answers the phone, "Yes Bridgett!" Santana's heart won't slow down. When she glances over to Brittany she sees Brittany's eyes wide, her mouth is moving but no words are coming out. Then suddenly everything switches and Brittany jumps up, "Yeah…yeah…ok I'll be right there…just breathe." She hangs up and stands still for a second before running inside, Santana hot on her heals.

Brittany runs up to Mike and said "Mike I need a ride!"

"Ok whats up?" he replied and by now everyone was listening

Brittany shook her head and says "Please just take me to the Hospital" Santana's eye widen along with everyone else's. "Like now dude".

Mike grabbed his keys and said "Come on".

Brittany was already in the van before she realizes that Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were all in the back. She didn't even care enough to ask; her mind was focused on one thing: Benny.

 ** _Monday evening 11:35:_**

Brittany burst through the emergency room doors and looked around for any sign of her family, there's none. She runs up to the desk oblivious to the fact that she has six friends following her around. "Pierce, Bennett Pierce. Where is he?"

There receptionist looks at her oddly and Brittany is about to go all Blue Bolt on her ass but Santana steps in, "Hi. My name is Santana Lopez. My father is Dr. Antonio Lopez, he's a cardio surgeon and is highly respected here. Please don't make me call him and just tell us where Bennett Pierce is."

The lady blinks twice and starts typing on her computer. Brittany drummed her fingers on the counter waiting impatiently. The lady looked up and informed them that 'Bennett Pierce is in no longer in the ER. That he has been moved to room 237, and that she can't tell them anything else' but all Brittany hears is the room number and she took off running down the hall to the elevators. She presses the 'up' button and sees her friends trying to catch up with her but honestly she's not worried about them right now.

When the elevator doors open she jumps in and presses the button for the second floor everyone barely makes it inside in time before the doors close. They all looked at each other with worried eyes. It was quiet but no one dared to break the silence. The doors opened and she was off again.

They got to the room but the door was closed. Brittany stops and takes a deep breath barely feeling Kurt put his hand on her shoulder in support. She reached forward and pushed the door open. Before she even got in the room someone jumped into her arms and out of instinct she wrapped her arms around them. Then she heard the crying and realized that it's Bridgett and she squeezed tighter.

"What happened?" Brittany asked as Bridgett let go. Now she could see the room clearly, but all she could focus on was the tiny boy on the bed. She rushed over to him but he wasn't awake. He had a bandage around his head and a blue cast on his left arm. "What happened, Bridgett?" Brittany repeated with edge.

"I was watching him, I swear but I turned my back for one second and he had climbed the tall book cases in the living room." Bridgett explained while crying, "Then I heard a loud crash and he had fallen off and hit his head and broke his arm. He wouldn't wake up, Britt! He wouldn't wake up! So I called 911. They brought us here and then they took him away and told me to come to this room and wait. When I got in here I called you. When we hung up they brought him in here like this but they wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Ok hold on a second, where are Ma and Pop?" Brittany asked confused

"They went out to the store and now I can't get in touch with them cause they left their phones at the house! I don't know what to do!" Bridgett exclaimed breaking into horrible sobs.

Brittany walked over to her, led her to the couch and held her while she cried. Brittany's eyes were wide and her skin was pale. Bridgett cried herself to sleep. About 5 minutes after she fell asleep her phone rang. Brittany quickly grabbed it saw that it was he mom. She got up, Kurt taking her spot on the couch to hold Bridgett. Brittany stepped into the hallway and answered the phone

"Hello?" she said

 _"_ _Brittany?! Why are you answering Bridgett's phone?"_

"Ma, listen. Bridgett called me and told me that something happened to Benny and that I needed to meet her at the ER. Apparently he climbed the bookcases in the living room and fell off. He hit his head and broke his arm but I don't know anything else. He's in room 237."

 _"_ _Your father and I are on our way. Have any doctors come in to talk to you?" Bonnie asked worriedly_

"No, no one has come by and Bridgett said that they wouldn't tell her anything."

 _"_ _Alright. We will be there in 5 minutes, sweetie, just…don't leave."_

"Of course, Ma, I would never leave them like this." Brittany replied taken aback

 _"_ _I know sweetie. I just…we'll be there in just a minute."_

"Alright, bye"

 _"_ _Bye darling."_

5 minutes later Brent and Bonnie Pierce came into the room. All of the kids were sitting against the wall quietly watching all the monitors beeping and changing with no idea what that all meant.

Brittany got up and walked over to her parents with her jaw clenched. She was trying to not be angry with them, but that was difficult with her baby brother lying in a hospital bed because they weren't at the house. However they were still her parents and she was scared but she didn't want to show it. Everyone pictures her as a brick wall that can handle anything, and she can handle a lot (I mean come on she's a chick with a dick) but this just felt like so much.

Brent pulled Brittany into a hug and that's when she let a few tears leak out. She refused to go into hysterics but a couple tears were ok, right?

 ** _Tuesday morning 2:30am:_**

Everyone was still there and every single one was asleep except for Brittany. No matter how many times Brittany and her parents told them they should go home and get rest the group refused to leave. Brittany was sitting on the ground in between Santana and Quinn with their heads resting on her shoulders and Rachel in front of her leaning back against her. This situation would be laughable if her baby brother wasn't in the hospital. Three girls going crazy of someone is usually a dream but the fact that they were all friends made it so much more complicated. Oh and the fact the she kind of liked all of them.

While she was thinking about all of the craziness she heard a small groan. Her head snapped up and she saw the bed sheets moving a little. She stood up so fast she was surprised none of the three girls got hurt. She rushed over to the bed and saw two beautiful baby blues looking back at her.

"Hey there Chief." She said quietly "How ya feeling?"

Benny groaned "My head hurts and so does my arm. Britt, I don't feel good. Where am I?"

"Chief, you're at the hospital. Do you remember climbing the bookcases at the house?"

"No." He replied "What happened?"

"Well, Chief, you fell off the shelves and hurt your head and arm."

"Where are Mama and Pop and Bridgett?" Benny asked

"Right over there." She said pointing to the couch "They're asleep right now but I'm about to wake them up."

"Where are Tana, Quinn and Rachel?"

Brittany opened her mouth to answer but was cut off "We're right here Benny boy." Santana answered making Brittany smile a bit

"Can you three sign my cast?" Benny asked

"Of course we can." Rachel replied

"But we're gunna wait till after you see the doctor." Quinn added

"Benny!" Bridgett said happily

"Wha...what happened…Benny?!" Bonnie said waking up. She reached over and slapped Brent on the arm "Brent, wake up, Benny's awake."

"Wha…Benny…Benny! Hey buddy. Look at all these girls swarming around you. You're such a ladies man." Brent said grinning as he walked over to the bed

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked leaning over to kiss Benny's cheek

"My head hurts, Mama and so does my arm, but I got this cool blue cast that Tana, Quinn and Rachel are gunna sign _and_ I'm gunna put superhero stickers on it." Benny said with a small grin.

"That's cool, buddy but do you know how lucky you are that you didn't get hurt worse?" Brent said

"Obviously not lucky enough cause I'm in the hospital, Pop." Benny said seriously

"Well maybe this will help you out, Chief." Brittany said as she pulled her lucky four leaf clover neckless over her head. She lifted his head slightly placed it around his neck.

"But Britt this is your lucky neckless." Benny said with a worried look

"Chief, as long as you're safe, that's all the luck I need." She replied seriously. Not noticing how the three girls behind her basically swooned over her gesture and words.

"Well, hello there young man. That is a very fashionable cast you have there." Kurt said walking up to the group with Mercedes and Mike

"Thanks, Kurt. The girls are gunna sign it and I'm gunna put stickers on it." Benny replied with a grin the he looked over at Mercedes, "I don't know you." He said bluntly.

"Well let me introduce myself then. Hello, my name is Mercedes." She sticking out her hand

Benny grabbed it with his good hand and shook it, "Like the car?" he asked and she nodded "That's so cool. My name is Bennett Isaac Pierce, but you can call me Benny. Most people do. Hey can you sign my cast too?!" Benny replied making everyone laugh

"Boy, I would be honored" Cedes responded "Oh and you can call me Cedes. Most people do." She added with a grin

"Cool." He said then quietly and likely to himself he said "Cedes, Tana, Quinn and Rachel." Then he looked up at Brittany "Britt I get to have four pretty girls sign my cast! Are you jealous?" He asked smirking making everyone laugh

"Chief, I am beyond jealous. You have to teach me your moves." Brittany faux begged

"I don't know, Britt. I don't think you can handle it." Mike spoke up. Brittany turned to him with a grin

"Hey, Mike! Did you get taller?" Benny asked

"I don't think so little man. Maybe you just shrunk." Mike replied grinning

"I don't think I did. I hope not. I need to be taller than this to play basketball." Benny said with a small pout "You might just look taller cause I lying down" Benny added thoughtfully.

"Now that makes sense." Mike smiled

"Benny we need to tell the nurse that you're awake so why don't you press the red button on that remote?" Bridgett spoke up

"Okay" he said and reached over and pressed the button. The group went back to where they were sitting except for Brittany because Benny asked her to stay next to him and she wasn't about to say no.

The nurse came in and checked out his eyes and neck. She was pretty young and really cute. She kept looking at Brittany which definitely caught everyone's attention. Well, everyone except Brittany (Sometimes she's so oblivious). When the nurse left, Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Ma, you alright?" Brittany asked

"Oh honey, you know you have always looked older than you actually." She stated as if that helped Brittany understand why her Ma was acting crazy.

"Yeah you tell me that all the time. What's your point?" Brittany asked

"And you always been a bit oblivious" Bonnie sighed, "That nurse was totally checking you out"

"What? No, she wasn't" Brittany replied

"Oh, Honey" Kurt said looking at her with a little pity in his eyes "Yes, yes she was. Anyone else notice that?" He asked looking around at the group.

Everyone nodded even Benny spoke up saying "Britt she was so into you."

 ** _Tuesday morning 4:15am:_**

The door opened and Sam and Diego came into the room. "Hey, I just heard or I would have been here sooner." Sam said going over and hugging Brittany. When they separated Sam looked at Benny who was smiling. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, Sammy. Soooooo…"

Brittany looked between the two confused, "Ok" Sam said grinning getting something from his back pocket "Here ya go." He handed Benny a bunch of superhero stickers.

"I swear, Sam. Every single time!" Brittany said not really angry but still

"What are you talking about, B?" Diego spoke as he walked over and gave Brittany a 'bro hug'.

"Anytime Benny is sick or hurt, Sam here gets him something. It makes me look bad, D!" she said laughing.

"Hey, I'm not replacing you, Britt. I just like to think of him as the little brother I never had." Sam said

"I know that, Sammy boy. I'm just messing around." Britt said patting Sam on the shoulder

Bonnie got up and went to hug Sam. Sam had been part of the family for a long lite now, ever since Brittany met him. Looking back on the whole situation Brittany's not sure how he never found out about Britt Jr. His dad has worked at the shop for a long time as well Brittany can remember. His mom passed when he was 2 years old so he's always kind of looked at Bonnie as a mother figure. He was always around. Sometimes he's even at their house while they aren't. "Hello Samuel, thank you for coming by. How have you been?" Bonnie asked, letting go of him.

"I've been good, Bon. How about you?" He replied

"I've been better but everything will be fine." Bonnie replied with a tired smile

"Let me know if there is anything that I can do to help out, alright?" Sam said softly

"I will. Thank you, dear." She turned to Diego and said "It's nice to see you again, Diego."

"You too, Mrs. P." he replied the looked over to Britt and said "By the way B, Jesse is taking over your shift today so you don't have to worry about it"

"Thanks, D. I didn't even think about calling them." Brittany sighed

"Hey, Britt" He said softly "family _always_ comes first. It's all good. If something happened to San or Gabby I wouldn't think about work either. Just remember that you're part of our crew now which means that we all got your back, no matter what."

"D, you're killing me with kindness over here." Brittany replied and he laughed.

"Uh can the girls sign my cast now" Benny spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"Sure, baby." Bonnie answered. And just like that the kid was surrounded by girls.

"Ok so broken arm equals hot girls?" Sam asked

Brittany laughed and replied, "No Sam, broken arm plus Pierce charm equals hot girls."

Sam, Diego, Mike, Kurt and Brittany all starting cracking up. Bonnie was correct though, about Brittany being oblivious a lot of the time. The young, nurse came in and the trio (Rachel, Santana and Quinn) all payed close attention to where the nurse was and where her eyes went.

Bonnie giggled to herself while she watched her eldest daughter get so much attention without even realizing it. Brent heard her laugh and leaned over towards her. "What's so funny, babe?" he asked.

"Oh, Brent, our girl is really growing up, but she is still so unaware of the amount of females that are interested in her. Look at her," she whispered so Brent looked over at Brittany who was joking around with the boys, "She's just hanging out with the boys but look at all the girls in here. They continue to glance over at her, even the nurse can't help but look at her."

"That's my girl!" Brent laughed

"Defiantly yours, no question about that." Bonnie muttered. Brent narrowed his eyes at her then went back to his phone while Bonnie enjoyed the show.

 ** _Tuesday morning 6:30am:_**

The group had been chatting and trying to keep Benny entertained (He's 5 years old and in a hospital, entertainment is a necessity).

Diego stood up from the floor and said, "Guys I'm sorry but I have to get to work. I'll come back when I get off" Mike stood up as well seeing as he was the driver for Diego and Sam.

"We'll all come back" Sam stated with a nod from Mike

"Does anyone else need a ride?" Mike asked the room. Kurt and Mercedes stood up.

"Sweet boy, Mercedes and I have to leave as well, but we will be back later alright?" Kurt said to Benny who just smiled. He was getting tired.

"Alright, we will back later on. See ya, B." Diego waved as they left.

Brittany turned around to find Benny asleep. She smiled and looked up to see the trio watching her. She looked at them curiously. Then she turned to see her Ma watching everything with a slight smirk. Brittany rolled her eyes.

Bonnie spoke up, "Well since Benny is asleep and it looks like Bridgett is as well, why don't the four of you take this money and go for a walk, maybe grab a bite to eat? You don't need to be cooped up in here." Bonnie stood up and handed Brittany the money. "Don't worry, I promise to call you if anything happens."

Brittany narrowed her eyes at her mother and thought for a second then she reluctantly nodded and looked over at the trio who were all still sitting waiting for a decision. "You girls wanna do that?' They all immediately stood up and wiped the imaginary dirt off the pants. She looked at her Ma again and whispered "What are you up to, Ma?"

"Nothing dear. I just don't want you getting cabin fever. So go outside for a bit and have fun with your… _friends._ " She replied, ending with a small smile. Brittany rolled her eyes, hugged her Ma, glanced at the sleeping boy then turned towards the door and walked out, followed by the other girls.


	13. Chapter 13: Too Much

**_Tuesday morning 7:00am:_**

Brittany did need some fresh air so she headed straight for the courtyard and found a picnic table. She took a seat. Each girl took a side of the small square table. They stayed silent for about 5 minutes till Rachel spoke up.

"How are you, Brittany? I know that this has been incredibly difficult."

"Oh, um…I'm alright, kind of tired but alright. How about you three? You do realize that ya'll could have left earlier with the rest of the crew, right?" Brittany replied

"Yeah but we didn't what you to have to face this alone. I mean yeah your family is here but they are going through it the same way that you are." Quinn answered

"Sometimes you need friends, but if you get tired of us or need to be alone just tell us." Santana added. Rachel and Quinn nodded in agreement to what Santana said.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such great people in my life." Brittany muttered more to herself than anything. "God, I'm so confused." Brittany sighed, "Look, I'm gunna go get some coffee. I need to breathe. Would you girls like any?"

When she looked back up at them, they all looked really worried but Quinn answered, "Vanilla latte is fine for me."

"Me too" Santana added

Rachel spoke up, "Make that three vanilla lattes. We'll be here"

Brittany nodded and stood up. She put her earbuds in and turned on some music as she walked away.

Brittany didn't know exactly where the coffee cart was but she figured that she'd find it sooner or later. She didn't know what to think anymore. She always knew that Rachel had a crush on her but she never thought it was this big of a crush. Then again, when two new and beautiful girls show up of your "turf" feelings are more exposed than before. Rachel is a beautiful girl. They have a lot in common especially when it comes to the interests. They both love basketball and performing (singing and acting for Rachel; dancing and singing Brittany). She is Brittany's best friend and they get along wonderfully but that could change no matter what happens with this situation.

Quinn is extremely beautiful as well. She's pretty easy to talk to which is great. Brittany's never dated a blonde before. Something about it feels weird but it seems like that wouldn't bother her with Quinn. She defiantly likes Quinn but she isn't sure if it's more than a friendship kind of like or more. Oh and of course she has to be best friends with Santana.

God, Santana. There isn't a single doubt in Brittany's mind that she likes Santana. She's insanely, unbelievably gorgeous. Her voice when she sings or even when she's just talking takes Brittany's breath away. It's funny because she's kissed Rachel quite a few times but always for specific reasons and she's kissed Quinn twice during 'spin the bottle'. Quinn's a great kisser even though they were simple pecks. But then there's Santana they've kissed once and _almost_ kissed twice. And it's like when she's around Santana she _always_ wants to kiss her but she knows she can't and that sucks. That one kiss with Santana felt amazing.

Of course there's the obvious choice which is to just drop it and not try anything more than friendship with any of them but damn that'd be difficult, hell, it already is. When she catches Rachel's eyes she gets this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she catches Quinn's eyes her heart flutters a bit (no matter how cheesy that sounds, it's true). But when she catches Santana's eyes, she never wants to look away, even though the pounding in her chest sometimes hurts and it's like every nerve in her body is on high alert, she still loves looking in those deep brown eyes.

So if she decides to date any of them it will be Santana but she has to keep in mind how delicate these circumstances are. All three of them are close friends with each other and with Brittany. So one decision made (who she likes the most) Santana, but of course she's Diego's sister, best friends with Quinn and Puck's obviously trying to get with her.

 _'_ _Always have to make it difficult, don't you Britt!_ She thinks as someone passes her with coffee, _'Oh shit, the coffee'._

She looks down at her phone and realizes that its 8:30am, which mean that she left for coffee over an hour ago. She runs up to the first coffee cart she sees. She orders four vanilla lattes. After paying and grabbing the cup carrier with the coffee she takes off, not running but walking quickly. She slows down once they're in sight. Of course they must sense her or something cause they all turn to face her. She pulls out her earbuds and sits down in her spot, setting the coffee on the table. They haven't said anything and Brittany isn't sure if that's good or bad so she grabs her coffee and takes a sip. _'pretty good'_ she thinks.

She knows that she needs to focus on the friendship of the four of them together. So she comes up with a plan.

"Let's go bowling or something" she says suddenly, startling them as they drink their coffees.

"Who, exactly?" Rachel asks and Brittany can't believe that she let it go this far.

"All of us, well the four of us. I mean if you guys want to…"and now she feels awkward so she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Sure that sounds like fun" Santana says smiling at Brittany "I'm all for it."

Brittany has force herself to look away from Santana's eyes. Quinn's giving Britt this look like she can read minds. "Alright" Quinn says nodding "when should we do this, Britt?" The way she said 'Britt' had some kind of tension in it but Brittany can't figure it out but she knows that she's not making it up because Santana is just staring at her lap.

"Um, well probably after school starts since this week is gunna be kind of crazy. Sorry I should have thought about that first" Brittany replies suddenly feeling insecure

"No, Britt, its fine. We'll figure something out" Rachel says with slight edge and that when Brittany realizes that they had an argument while she was gone.

"You know, um…you three can leave if you want. It's gunna be pretty boring. I'll get Ma or Pop to take ya'll home. Come on so you three can say bye to Benny." Brittany gets up and starts walking toward the entrance not bothering to look back. She doesn't want to see the looks on their faces cause she basically just kicked them out of the hospital.

When all four of them are back in Benny's room Bonnie can tell that somethings wrong with Britt, but she just waits. "Hey, Chief, Santana, Quinn and Rachel are gunna leave so say bye to them."

Bonnie sees the look on the trios faces and Brittany won't meet her eye so she stands up and says "Well, I was about to run to the house so I'll take the three of you home."

"Do you guys really have to leave?" Benny asks the trio with a pout. All three girls look over to Brittany for some kind of help. Seeing this Bonnie looks over to Brittany as well but she already has her headphones in and her eyes shut leaning back in the chair.

Santana sighs and turns back to Benny, "Yeah, Benny Boy, we do but we'll come back tomorrow, if we can. I'm sorry."

"Why is Britt sad?" Benny asks

"I think she's a little mad not sad, Benny" Quinn replies

"No that's her sad face. When she's mad there a vein that sticks out on her neck and she clenches her jaws but when she's sad she tucks her bottom lip between her teeth. See?" Benny says pointing at Britt whose eyes are still closed.

Bonnie and the girls all look over at Britt and sure enough her bottom lip is tucked between her teeth. Bonnie sighs and steps in saying "Benny I think Brittany's just tired and sad that you got hurt. But I need to take to the girls home, so say bye to them for now."

"Bye Tana, Bye Quinn, Bye Rachel. Come back tomorrow, please." Benny says and the girls just nod and walk out of the door with Bonnie.

 ** _Wednesday morning 10:45am:_**

"Ok Chief, what song do you wanna hear?" Brittany asked. Currently she was the only person hanging with Benny. Her parents were at work and Bridgett really hated hospitals.

"I don't know" Benny said grinning

"Alright." Brittany said laughing, "How about 'Thinking Out Loud'?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool." Brittany cleared her throat

"Tana!" Benny yelled

Brittany looked up confused and saw that Benny was looking behind at the door. She turned around and there was Santana walking into the room. She was wearing jean shorts, a purple tshirt and a black snapback. _'Damn'_ Brittany thought when she saw how sexy Santana looked wearing a snapback.

"Tana! Come sit down! Britt's about to play 'Thinking Out Loud'!" Benny said happily

"Alright. Uh…hey Brittany." Santana said while she sat down on the bed next to Benny. Brittany was sitting at the end of the bed in a chair, holding her guitar.

"Hey Santana." Brittany said with a slight smile. But of course it couldn't stay simple, oh no, that would make too much sense.

"Quinn! Rachel! Come on Britt's about to sing" Benny's smile was huge and now Brittany felt a little helpless as she watched them come in the room and sit on the couch. They were both wearing shorts and tanks tops.

"Hey Benny" Rachel said with a smile

"Hey little man" Quinn added

He grinned and waved at them then looked at Britt and said, "Ok Britt, now you can sing it."

"Chief, maybe we should pick a different song" Brittany said unsure of the song choice now that the 'trio' was in there

"No! Come on, Britt! I like that song!" Benny said with a pout

"Ok, Ok here we go…" she started by playing the first few chords then added in the words

 **"** **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**

 **And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am**

 **So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are**

 **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same**

 **'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

 **I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand**

 **But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh**

 **(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)**

 **So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are**

 **Oh maybe we found love right where we are**

 **and we found love right where we are"**

When she finished the song she looked up to see Benny with a smile big enough to give Sam a run for his money. She stayed focused on him not looking at the girls.

"That was awesome, Britt! What's next?" He asked happily

Brittany laughed and said "Chief, you gotta give me a second in between songs, ok?"

"Ugh fine" He groaned as the young nurse from the day before walked in.

"Hey Brittany" she said smiling at Britt, "Is he still working you to the bone?"

"Heather, you have no idea" Brittany replied grinning

"Well I just came in here to change bags and check his temp and Bp. It will only take a second" she replied and Santana got up and went to sit on the couch with the other girls.

"Alright" Brittany said then 'Bed Rock' could be heard through the room. Brittany got up and walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone, "Hello…hey what's up…nah man I can't make it tonight…Yeah I was gunna go but then a family emergency came up…ha ha…you're so funny. Really I'm rolling on the floor laughing right now…mhmm… Alright man later. She hung up, slipped her phone into her pocket and walked back to the chair.

"hmmph mhm phmm?" Benny said

"Chief, wait till she gets done taking your temp." Brittany said and Benny groaned.

When the nurse finished taking his temp he asked, "Are you gunna race tonight?"

"No, Chief, I'm not."

"Why not? And who was that on the phone?" He asked with concerned and tired eyes

"That was Ryder and I'm not racing cause I want to stay with you." She responded seriously

"Britt are you scared cause you gave me your lucky neckless?" Benny asked looking even more tired

"No Benny, I'm not." She said. Then she turned to Heather, "What's his temp? He doesn't look good."

"It's a little high. I'm going to go get the doctor and see what he wants to do" She walked out and Brittany walked over to Benny.

"Chief, how ya feeling?" she asked completely forgetting that the girls were in the room.

He just pouted, so she sat down on the bed next to him.

The room stayed quiet till Nurse Heather and the doctor came in. The doc didn't say anything. He just looked Benny over and wrote on the clipboard. Handing the clipboard back he walked out.

"God, I hate that guy." Brittany sighed "He never talks."

"Yeah, he's always quiet." Heather replied "He's prescribing some IV antibiotics. I'm going to go get them, I'll be back." She smiled and walked out.

"I'm tired Britt." Benny mumbled closing his eyes

"I know Chief, just go to sleep" she replied

 ** _Wednesday afternoon 12:30pm:_**

The room has been silent since Benny fell asleep right after Heather set up the antibiotics. The hospital room door opened. Brittany and the three girls all turned towards the door to see some of their friends filing in.

"Hey B, how's it going?" Diego asked

"Hey, D, it's alright. They put him on some antibiotics. What are you all doing here?" She asked

"Well we wanted to see how Benny was doing and D wanted to tell you something." Mike answered grinning

"Mhmm what's you do, Diego?" She asked suspiciously

"Ok check this out. This group of girls came to the pool together, there were four of them, but they weren't those chicks from the basketball game. Anyways I got to talking to them and one of them is gay and she's super-hot so I told that one of my best friends was gay and that we should get together."

"He got their numbers and we're going to take them out. We just need to call and set it up." Sam spoke up. Brittany noticed Kurt and Mercedes laughing from behind the three boys

"So you're telling me that you guys set me up on a date?" Brittany asked narrowing her eyes at the boys

"Well yeah kinda. Look, I couldn't just ask one of them out and ignore the others. Please, Britt, do this for me."

"Hey Britt, who knows, you might get lucky." Sam said wiggling his eye brows.

"Besides, B, she's crazy hot." Diego added grinning

"Ok, ok I'm going to jump in here." Kurt spoke up still laughing, "Why don't you just invite them to the party Friday night? That way Brittany doesn't feel stuck and you boys still get to see the girls."

"Genius." Sam muttered

"Thank you, Kurt." Brittany said

"Ok we'll do that but I'm still gunna introduce you to her, B." Diego spoke up. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

Mercedes and Kurt laughed and walked over to the couch where, Britt just remembered, the 'trio' was sitting.

"Hey, S, ladies!" Diego said grinning, "How are you three today?"

Brittany looked over at the couch and noticed the 'trio' looking at her. She sighed and walked back to her chair and sat down.


	14. Chapter 14: Tryouts

**_Friday morning 9:00am:_**

Benny went home on Thursday evening; he kept saying how badly he wanted to be home so when he got to go home he was really excited.

Brittany hadn't seen any of her friends since Wednesday afternoon. She can't get the looks that the 'trio' was sending her after Diego brought up the date thing, out of her head. But she knew that she needed to focus and get ready for tryouts.

"Hey, Bridge." Brittany said when she walked into the kitchen, wearing her red and orange basketball shorts, matching jersey with red Jordons, and saw her sister sitting at the table, "Where are Ma and Pop?"

"They're in the garage with Benny." She replied "So are you nervous about today?"

"Not really" Brittany said. As she poured herself some orange juice the doorbell rang and Bridgett got up to answer it.

Brittany didn't hear any voices so she was surprised so many people in her living room. The entire crew was sitting, silently, in the room. She was very confused. They all heard her enter the room and looked over at her.

"Uh…guys, what's going on?" She asked

"Nothing B. We just figured that we could all walk over to the school together." Diego replied

Brittany narrowed her eyes at him, "For real, D, what's up?"

"Seriously Britt. Sam, Rachel, Diego and you all have basketball tryouts which Puck, Mike and Finn have to be there as well. Quinn and Santana have cheerios tryouts. Mercedes, Artie, Blaine and I just figured that we would watch the tryouts." Kurt answered.

"Alright…well we need to leave." Britt replied glancing at her phone, "It's already 9:15 and tryouts start at 10, if we're walking we need to head out." She walked back into the kitchen, set her glass in the sink and went to the garage. When she opened the door she saw Benny and her parents going through a box of old toys. "Ma, Pop I'm headed out. I'll see you later"

"Good luck, Bolt" her Pop said smiling

"Yeah! Kill it, Britt!" Benny said while her mom gave her a hug

"Thanks guys. See ya'll later."

She met the crew outside and they all started walking towards the school. McKinley was only three blocks away so it wouldn't take long. Nobody was really talking to her. For some reason she was starting to get nervous so she gripped her bag tighter. Everyone that had tryouts today had a gym bag on their shoulder. Hers had a change of clothes, a towel, her headphones and a basketball in it. She looked around the crew and noticed that none of them were talking to each other.

 ** _Friday morning 9:40am:_**

The group entered the high school and followed the kids in the group that already went there. Puck led them mostly. When they entered the gym there was already a bunch of kids and a few adults. There were about 20 girls wearing cheerios uniforms, 20 or so boys wearing the same uniforms that Puck, Mike and Finn were wearing, about 15 girls wearing similar uniforms and a bunch of other kids wearing other clothes, they were obviously the ones trying out.

Kurt pushed Artie off to the bleachers, followed by Mercedes and Blaine. Mike, Puck and Finn all walked over to their teammates, high-fiving them.

Britt stood between Sam and Diego, with the three girls in front of them. It was obvious that all six of them were nervous.

"Ok" Diego breathed "let's kill this." He walked over to the bleachers closest to the basketball group, follow by Sam.

Rachel turned around and noticed how pale Brittany was, "Britt, are you alright?" she asked causing the other two girls to turn around as well.

"Uh yeah, I'm good." She replied looking at each girl, "How about you three?"

They nodded, Quinn was about to say something when they heard "Britt!" the all turned towards the voice. Bree was walking towards them.

"Hey Britt. How are you?"

"I'm good, Bree. You?" Brittany answered as Mercedes came over to the group

"I'm better now" Bree replied with a wink

"Hey girl" Mercedes cut in surprisingly with some edge in her voice

"Mercedes! Girl, what are you doing here" Bree asked excitedly

"Came to watch my friends try out. I'm guessing that you're here to try out for cheerios." Mercedes said with a blank face

"Sure am!" Bree said grinning

"Then you should head over there." Mercedes replied causing all their eyes to widen. Then she turned to the other girls and said "You all need to be getting moving too. Kick ass, girls." Brittany didn't need to be told twice. She walked over to wear Diego and Sam were, along with Rachel while Quinn and Santana headed over to the cheerios side.

Suddenly some music started playing on the cheerios side. Brittany looked over there and saw Santana and Quinn grinning while they stretched. Basically everyone in the gym was grinning cause 'Pony' isn't exactly "school appropriate" but that didn't stop the coaches from letting it play. Music would be needed anyways for the cheerios. Brittany glanced over at Mercedes and the three boys sitting in the bleaches with the culprit, an iPod dock.

Diego laughed and said "I already love high school."

"Brittany Pierce!" Britt turned around and saw a burly woman and a black lady in a track suit walking her way. They both had whistles around their necks so she figured that they were coaches.

"Yeah?" she replied noticing all her friends watching her

"Hey, I'm Coach Beiste the boys' basketball coach" said the burly woman "And this is Coach Washington, the girls coach." Brittany nodded, "We're waiting for Ms. Pillsbury, the Guidance Counselor and Principal Figgins to join us. The four of us will watch your performance today and decide which team to put you on."

"Alright. " Brittany replied thinking _'well folks cats out of the bag…almost'_ not meeting any of her friends' eyes.

"Oh here they are" Coach Beiste said looking over at a red haired woman walking in with a man Brittany could only assume to be the principal. "Puckerman, get ready for a one-on-one!"

"K, Coach." Puck replied in a confused voice.

"Alright, Pierce, let's see what you got." Coach Beiste said looking at Brittany who just nodded and walked over to Puck who was standing on the court with a ball.

"What the hell, Brittany? Why are you trying out for the boys' team" Puck whispered, as 'In Da Club' sounded through the gym, but Brittany ignored him and waited for the whistle.

To say that Brittany kicked Puck's ass would be a massive understatement. She basically destroyed him over and over again.

"Damn, Britt! That was amazing" She heard Mike say as she walked over to the four adults.

"Ok, Pierce, have a seat." Coach Washington said pointing at the bleachers.

Brittany nodded and walked over to her bag. She pulled out her towel and sat down.

 ** _Friday afternoon 12:15pm:_**

She watched the rest of the try outs, both basketball and cheerios. All of her friends did great.

Everyone in the gym that tried out was told to sit quietly while the coaches made their lists. She could tell that the boys in their crew kept trying to get her attention but she refused to look at them till after the decisions were announced.

Coach Beiste called over to her. She walked over to the four adults.

"So here's the deal, Pierce. You can be on whichever team you want. We all feel that you would do better on the boys' team but the decision is yours." Coach Beiste said

Brittany nodded and thought for a minute before saying, "Can we try that and then, if there are too many issues switch to the girls'?" The adults looked surprised but all nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Coach Beiste stuck out her hand and said "Welcome to the team, Pierce." Brittany shook it and then walked back to her seat.

Another 10 minutes of silence went by and then the coaches announced that roasters were posted on the wall outside the gym and everyone was dismissed. Brittany gathered her things and walked over to where Kurt was sitting and waited for the crew to gather back together. She knew what was about to happen.

After about 5 minutes all her friends were sitting together. All of them that tried out made their teams. She waited for the question, so she wasn't surprised when it came.

"Ok, what the hell, Pierce?" Puck asked, "Why the fuck are you on the guys' team?" He actually seemed upset.

Brittany sighed and stood up. "Ok I'm only gunna say this once…"

"So you're on the guys' team…" came Bree's voice from the gym doors.

She was just gunna ignore it but Mercedes had different plans "Girl, you best walk back out of here!" she yelled getting up.

"Mercedes, girl, relax. I just came in here to congratulate Brittany." Bree replied

That's when Santana lost it and started storming towards Bree, "Girl, look here, I don't know you but you're about to know my fist real well!"

Brittany jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind. Santana fought against her until she heard Brittany whispering, "Santana, calm down. Don't let her get to you." Brittany never took her eyes off of Bree so she didn't miss the jealousy flash through her eyes.

"Oh look here, Britt found herself a girl who likes it all."' Bree said smirking and that was when Quinn and Rachel lost it as well as Mercedes. All of the boys jumped forward grabbing the three of them. Santana started fighting against Brittany's hold.

"Oh you best shut up, Bitch!" Mercedes yelled.

Bree laughed and said "Oh really and what are you gunna do about it?"

"What the hell is going on?" Diego yelled

"Oh shit! They don't know?" Bree asked smirking. Brittany's jaw clenched.

"Bitch! Shut up!" Quinn yelled

Bree laughed again. "Oh this is great! So it's just the boys that don't know, huh Britt? Well I think it's time for them to know, don't you think Brittany?"

"Know what, B?" Diego asked.

Brittany opened her mouth to answer him but, of course, Bree cut in. "That Brittany here has a dick, of course." She said smirking.

"Let me go, Brittany! Ima rip her apart!" Santana yelled. Brittany tightened her grip around Santana to keep her steady just as much to hold Santana back

"Please, San, stop." Brittany whispered, catching Santana's attention.

"What the hell? That's not possible." Puck said

"Is it true, Britt?" Sam asked. Brittany looked over at him and could see everyone watching her. All she could do was nod.

"Well, I guess my job here is done now. See you later, Britt. Call me if you ever need some… _assistance_." Bree said winked and walked out of the gym

"Don't wait by the phone, Bitch!" Quinn yelled

Brittany let go of Santana and looked down at the ground waiting for the yelling to start. She was surprised, however, when she heard Diego laughing. She quickly looked up.

"Damn B, I'm not gunna get a single girl with you around. I mean, dude, you were a badass already but I thought that I at least had one thing to keep me in the running and yet here you are." Diego said grinning, "I mean really Britt you're killing me here." Sam and Mike started laughing as well.

"Hey at least I have the pity card." Artie spoke up smiling

"Damn, I have no words." Puck said whispered. Finn just nodded with a very confused look on his face.

"So is that why you're on the guys' team?" Sam asked and Brittany just nodded. "K, and all you girls already knew?" he added glancing around

"Yeah, we did." Quinn said quietly while Mercedes, Santana and Rachel all nodded.

"Dude, you and I need to talk later." Diego said looking at Brittany. "But first, did you tap that?" he asked pointed towards the door where Bree had been a few moments ago.

"Diego!" All the other girls yelled while Brittany laughed

"No, D. I didn't."

"She probably didn't want to get frost bite from that cold hearted bitch." Santana mumbled causing Brittany to laugh harder.

"Can we leave now?" Rachel asked "I am so over this place for the moment."

"Yeah let's go." Diego replied, "Can we go back to your place, B?"

"Sure." Britt said

Once they got out of the school Puck turned to Brittany and asked "So like, is it like a dudes?"

Brittany looked at him and nodded.

"Ok, I'm gunna ask the obvious question." Finn said "How big are you?"

"Already tried that one" Rachel muttered

"Dude, I'm not talking to you about my size." Brittany replied

"But come on Britt. You could be average or tiny or fucking huge. Ok give us a hint" Diego said

"D, it's not happening"

"Brittany" Sam said seriously "Are embarrassed by your size cause you shouldn't be. We're all friends here."

"We'll tell you our sizes if you tell us yours" Diego spoke up

"Oh Dear God Diego, please never say that again." Santana said causing Brittany to laugh

"I never thought I'd agree with Diego, but that's fair." Mike said grinning

"Thank you!" Diego said at the same time Britt said "Not helping."

"Ok, would you tell us if the girls weren't around?" Puck asked

Brittany thought about it and said "I don't know"

Rachel's jaw dropped "That's so not fair!"

"It so is! If you have a dick than it's more comfortable to talk about it with others that have one as well." Sam said

"I for one am willing to talk about my dick with anyone" Puck spoke up

"We know!" Everyone said at the same time

"What is average size anyway?" Rachel asked

"Like 6 inches" Finn answered

"Hmmmm" She hummed

"We so need to play 'truth or dare' tonight" Sam said

Brittany laughed "no way"

"So do you, like, piss standing or sitting?" Puck asked

"I don't know, Puck. How do you piss" Brittany replied sarcastically

"Ok ok" He said holding his hands up in surrender

Diego grinned and said "Hey Britt, do you…"

Brittany cut him off saying "I'm gunna stop you right there and allow to save yourself." She narrowed her eyes.

"What? I'm just curious!" He replied

"Oh I want to know, too!" Sam exclaiming

"I'm sure that she does, I mean is it even possible to not?" Finn spoke up

"Nope. It's impossible. It's a necessity" Puck added

"Wow I don't even know where to start" Quinn muttered

"Home sweet home" Brittany said walking ahead of the group. Opening the front door she yelled out, "Ma! Pop!" receiving no answer she muttered "That's weird" and walked into the kitchen followed by her friends She sees a note on the table:

 _Bolt,_

 _We went out to get something to eat and go see a movie. Text us when you get home and tell us which team you're on (I mean we know you're into girls but I mean which basketball team)._

 _Love ya Kid,_

 _Pop, Ma, Bridgett and CHI3F B3NNY!_

She grinned when she saw Benny's writing and pulled out her phone.

 _'_ _Guys' team'_ she texted and walked into the living room.

"Alright Britt, go pack some clothes and let's head over to our house" Diego said

"K" she replied jogging up the stairs surprised to see the 'trio' in her room. "Ladies…"

"Hey sorry we go tired of the guys'" Quinn said

"I don't blame you." Brittany grinned walking over to her closet switching out gym bags. She grabbed a couple of t-shirts, shorts, socks, boxers and sports bras. As well as a set of swim trunks and a pair of black vans. She carried it all back into her room, dumping it on her bed before folding and packing her bag. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in!"

"Hey, B, don't shower here. We might shoot some hoops back at my place" Diego said entering her room followed by everyone except for Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Mercedes. "Oh shit B! Your room is awesome!"

Her room had carpet with three medium blue walls and one wall that was all black and gray camo. Her windows had black curtains. She had a two 'fathead' stickers on her walls. One was a motocross rider and the other was a basketball player. Her bedsheets were blue and her comforter was plaid black and blue. There was a medium-sized basketball hoop hanging on her wall. She had a black desk with blue under lighting that had a sleek black laptop on it. She had a game chair in front of her flat screen; next to the tv were some shelves with dvds and videogames on them. There were two guitars propped in a corner; one was acoustic and the other was electric. She had shelves above her desk with books and random trophies on them. On the camo wall there were two doors, one leading to her walk-in closet and the other to her bathroom.

"Thanks" She mumbled with a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong, B?" Diego asked concerned

"Um, could you boys please excuse for a moment? We'll meet you downstairs" Rachel spoke up

"Uh…yeah sure." Sam replied

Rachel shut the door behind the guys and walked back over to Brittany.

"Ok Britt, listen to me. It's time to take them off." Rachel said confusing Quinn and Santana. Britt just shook her head. "Brittany, come on! They all know now so it's fine."

"Rachel, there is a difference between knowing and getting a glimpse." Brittany muttered

"I have known about it for over a year and never seen anything, and you've gone without wearing them! It'll be fine"

"Sorry but what are you guys talking about." Quinn asked

"Britt wears these compression shorts under her boxers and it's not comfortable." Rachel replied.

"Not at all" Britt added

"Ok Rachel's right. You need to be comfortable around all of us" Santana said

"But something might…"

"Brittany! You're in pain!" Santana said

"Yeah, the guys won't notice anything" Quinn added receiving a look from Brittany

"Brittany, we aren't going to stare at your crotch." Rachel said also receiving a look for Brittany, "It was one time!"

"What was one time?" Santana asked, confused

"I got her staring at my crotch. Luckily nothing was showing but this little perv was trying to get a look at my goods." Britt said with a slight grin

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said. Brittany hummed in response.

"Fuck it" she mumbled before walking to the bathroom

2 minutes later Brittany walked out looking the same only more comfortable.

"Rachel, every time I catch any of you three looking, you owe me 5 bucks." Brittany said grabbing her bag and walking out the door.


	15. Chapter 15: The Lights Go Out

**_Friday afternoon 1:45pm:_**

The group had to take two separate vans to get to the Lopez house; one was Mikes and the other was Puck's moms'. Brittany rode with Mike, Sam, Diego, Rachel, Santana and Quinn. The other van had Finn, Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. Brittany's group got there first and they went straight through the house, dropping their bags as they went, into the back yard and over to basketball court.

Before the second half of the group could even get out to the court it started pouring rain. They all ran inside just as they heard thunder.

"Ok, I say we have a jam session. What do you all think?" Diego said

"I'm all for it" Mike replied and everyone nodded

"Cool. there's already paper there, I'll grab some pens real quick." Mercedes said. When she got back she placed the pens on the coffee table and said, "Try to think of songs that we don't usually do."

5 minutes later Diego is shuffling the papers around in the bowl.

"Alright Britt, you're going first." He said setting the bowl on the table.

Brittany walked over and picked a piece of paper. When she read the title though her eyes went wide. "You guys are feisty today" she mumbled and some of them laughed. She walked up to the stage just as the electricity went out.

"Alright, acoustic it is" Diego said laughing. He, Santana and Quinn went around the house and gathered all the candles and flashlights. Once the candles were all lit Diego said, "Go for it, B".

"Aw this looks so romantic" Kurt said quietly causing everyone to laugh.

"Romantic with sex music, sounds about right." Brittany said laughing. Everyone else laughed as well.

She drummed a few chord then began,

 **"** **I got your legs spread all over the bed  
hands clenched in the sheets  
hair wild as hell I know  
the only thing on your mind is sexin me  
girl I can feel your temperature rising  
you should feel my nature too  
come on it's gonna be a bumpy ride  
girl lets do what we came to do**

 **Girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love  
girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love**

 **come to daddy babe**

 **On the balcony gripping the rails  
slowly I'm pulling you near  
sayin shhhh babe don't make too much noise  
there's a lot of people that live around here  
emotions running high  
my hands planted on your thighs  
you feel me going up and down  
and round and round and round**

 **Girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love  
girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love**

 **in your drive way in the backseat  
windows tinted its getting deep  
fog all over the glass  
I don't know how long I can last  
with you moaning crazy  
girl keep on calling me  
I'll take you to ecstasy  
and when I'm done you'll be fast asleep**

 **Girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love  
girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love**

 **The house the boat in the jeep babe  
in the tub, in the pool or the beach babe  
get your groove on, get your groove on, get your groove on **

**The house the boat in the jeep babe  
in the tub, in the pool or the beach babe  
get your groove on, get your groove on, get your groove on**

 **Girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love  
girl when we make love all night  
when we make good love all night  
when we make love all night  
we really make love **

When she finished she looked up and laughed at the faces she saw.

"Britt, I have no words" Kurt said in awe

She laughed "Well someone put that song in there and it wasn't me. I hope I did alright."

"You did amazing. I'm sure every girl in her, besides you, is soaked."

"Puck!" Everyone yelled

"What?! I speak the truth!" Puck exclaimed, "Look I know they won't admit but I'm right. You got that mojo, Pierce." Brittany just shook her head.

"Hey can I take a shower?" Brittany asked

"A cold one?" Puck asked grinning

"Really, Puckerman? A lot of us need showers after the tryouts today. I know the lights are out but seriously I don't care."

"Yeah sure. The girls can take their showers in Santana's bathroom and the guys can use mine. Gabby's been using the master bathroom so it's a disaster. And the guest one doesn't have a window." Diego said

Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn all grabbed their bags and went up to Santana's room, while Diego, Mike, Finn, Sam and Puck went to Diego's room with their bags. Everyone else stayed in the living room.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Santana asked the other Quinn and Rachel while Brittany looked through her bag, pulling out some clothes.

"I will." Quinn replied and went into the bathroom

"So Britt" Rachel spoke up receiving a hum in response from Brittany, "You did a great job on that song."

Brittany laughed, still looking through her bag, "Thanks, Rach. It was a weird song to do as acoustic but it worked out alright." Turning around to look at the girls she asked, "So are you guys excited about school on Monday?"

"Yeah I actually am. I'm kind of nervous though" Santana replied

"Well, at least you're a cheerio" Rachel added smiling

"Yeah, you and Quinn are gunna be the new, hot cheerios." Brittany said with a smirk

Quinn came out of the bathroom in just a towel. Brittany faced the other way. "Hey sorry I forgot my bag"

Santana handed it to her but Quinn just took it over to Santana's bed and dropped the towel after Rachel went into the bathroom. Brittany made herself busy by looking at the pictures on the wall. It was pretty obvious that Quinn and Santana had seen each other naked before because Santana just rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk and set down. Brittany wondered if they ever dated but didn't say anything.

Rachel came out of the bathroom after about 4 minutes wearing shorts and a tank top, to see Quinn on the bed in shorts and a t-shirt, Santana at the desk, and Brittany leaning against the wall with her headphones on. There was a knock at the door causing Brittany to take off her headphones. Rachel opened the door to Diego and the other boys standing there.

"Are you guys done yet?" Diego asked

"Only me and Quinn." Rachel replied

"Ok then you two come on downstairs and tell the other two to hurry up, the alcohol has arrived." Diego said grinning and then the boys all left.

Rachel turned around with an odd look on her face. "We can stay up here and keep you company Britt, while Santana showers."

Brittany shook her head, "Nah, its fine we'll see you down there." Santana stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Ok, well, hurry up." Quinn said while walking out the bedroom door followed by Rachel. They both looked hesitant but left anyways.

Santana came back into the room a few minutes later with wet hair, wearing a red tank top and black short shorts. Brittany smirked and grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"You look good, Santana" Brittany grinned

Santana blushed and was about to say something when the door burst open and Quinn and Rachel came into the room and looked around.

"You two alright?" Brittany asked with a grin. It was pretty obvious that they wanted to interrupt anything that might be going on.

"Uh…yeah we just wanted to wait for you guys before…we joined in the jam session that they started." Quinn answered

"The laptop and iPods were fully charged, so they are going pretty crazy down there" Rachel added. And she was right. They could here 'Pony' all through the house.

Brittany laughed and said "Ok, I'll be out in a sec"

As she shut the bathroom door she heard Santana say, "Really guys? Did you think I was gunna jump her or something?" Brittany grinned, stripped down and hopped in the shower, still able to hear the music.

When she got out of the shower she threw on a pair of compression shorts, just in case. Then she pulled up a pair of black boxers and gray carpenter shorts. She grabbed her sports bra and green v-neck and put them on along with some socks and her black vans before going back into Santana's room to see the girls talking quietly.

"Everything ok in here?" She asked startling the girls

"Yeah" Rachel said shortly

"We should head downstairs" Quinn added

 ** _Friday afternoon 3:00pm:_**

When they got into the living room Diego shoved a beer in Brittany's hands, "Come on B, Mercedes and Artie are gunna sing 'Candy Shop'" He said grinning. Brittany laughed and leaned against the doorframe while the 'trio' sat down on the couch to watch the performance. And boy was there a performance!

Next was Rachel's turn. She picked out a piece of paper and showed it to Diego who grinned and said, "San, I think that you should perform this once with Rachel."

Santana looked confused but nodded and walked up to the stage. Rachel showed her the paper and she nodded. Written on the paper was the song title 'So Emotional'.

Diego found the music on his laptop and pressed play.

Santana was the first to start:

 **[Santana:]  
I don't know why I like it  
I just do**

 **I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head, ohh**

 **[Rachel:]  
I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good  
I got a love of my own baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you**

 **Both:  
Oh I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much  
Oh I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do**

 **[Rachel:]  
Ain't it shocking what love can do**

 **[Both:]  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I gotta watch you walk in the room baby  
I gotta watch you walk out  
I like the animal way you move  
And when you talk  
I just watch your mouth**

 **Oh I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much (No!)  
Oh I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do**

 **I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby**

 **[Rachel:]  
Ain't it shocking what love can do**

 **[Santana:]  
Ain't it shocking what love can do**

 **[Both:]  
See I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much (No no no)**

 **I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do (Oh!)  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I get so emotional (Oh baby!)  
Ain't it shocking what love can do**

 **(I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (I get so emotional)  
Every time I think of you (Every time I think of you)  
I get so (Every time!) emotional baby (Oh-oh!)  
Ain't it shocking what (Yeah) love can do (Ooh!)  
Oh yeah!**

Brittany was amazed along with everyone else.

"Alright before we all get too drunk its Mike's turn to sing." Diego said as he turned to Mike he added, "I know that you hate to sing but I have the perfect song. I need Blaine and Britt to help him, though."

The four of them met on the stage. Diego started explaining everything.

"You two did great." Quinn said quietly to Rachel and Santana.

"Thanks." They responded together

"I think the three of us should do a song together." Rachel added

"That'd be cool." Quinn replied

"Yeah, what'd you have in mind, Rachel?" Santana asked

"Well I have one in mind but I think we should wait for right time." Rachel answered

"Ok everyone!" Diego cut in, "Here ya go!"

Brittany was sitting on a stool with a guitar next to Blaine. They were on the opposite side of the room from the stage, where the grand piano was, so everyone had to turn around to see them. Mike was standing nervously next to the piano.

Brittany started playing, followed by Blaine. Then Mike started singing:

 **The human heart is a scary part in fact  
'Cause I could break you and you could break me back  
Though my head says just forget it  
You'll get hurt and you'll regret it  
Ask me now and I won't hesitate**

 **So many cards that never leave the deck  
There comes a time when you have to place your bets  
And I've never been a gambling man  
But if you want to see my hand  
Ask me now and I won't hesitate**

 **'Cause I'm fearful of heights and you take me higher  
What came with you was a view to admire**

Brittany glanced up at the 'trio' then down to the guitar.

 **I've always been the kind to contemplate  
But you like the kind that don't hesitate**

 **Excuse me while I fall for you  
Excuse me while I fall for you**

 **I thought about it long and hard today  
I realized I'm standing in our way  
Usually my judgement's better  
But with your blue eyes, hey whatever  
Ask me now and I won't hesitate  
Ask me now and I won't hesitate**

 **Excuse me while I fall for you  
Excuse me while I fall for you**

"Killed it!" Diego said grinning, "Now, Let's drink!"

Brittany glanced at Santana, catching her eye, and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: Party Time

**_Friday afternoon 4:00pm:_**

"Now, let's drink!"

50 cents' 'Disco Inferno' blasted through the iPod dock and the party was on.

 ** _Friday evening 5:30pm:_**

The lights suddenly flickered on.

"Yeah!" Puck yelled over the music. He was already pretty drunk.

15 minutes later the doorbell could barely be heard over the music but Diego ran to answer. Coming back in the room, he had 6 girls with him. They were all wearing either short dresses or tanks tops with miniskirts.

Puck turned the music off and said with a smirk, "And who are these lovely ladies."

"Tame yourself, Puck." Sam said grinning. Sam was tipsy along with just about everyone else.

"Everyone, this is Mia, Isabell, Chloe, and Brooke. I met them at the center. They brought their friends Hannah and Aubrey." Diego said grinning. Turning to the girls he asked "Would you ladies like something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks" Mia answered causing all of the boys except Blaine and Kurt to quickly grab drinks for the girls.

Brooke however was looking at Brittany, who was talking to Mercedes and Kurt. Of course the 'trio' noticed this.

 _"_ _Well shit, what do we do?" Quinn whispered to the other two._

 _"_ _I don't know…" Santana replied_

 _"_ _Ladies, I have a plan…" Rachel said with a grin_

"So which one do you like" Kurt asked Brittany with a small smirk as Puck turned the music back on a little lower than before. 'Salt Shaker' came on.

"What do mean?" Brittany asked

Mercedes nodded to something over Brittany shoulder. Brittany turned around to see the 'trio' whispering to each other. She caught Quinn's eye and quickly turned around to face Mercedes and Kurt again.

Brittany sighed, "Guys, this is all so fucking insane."

Mercedes laughed and said, "Oh yeah, having three sexy girls fawning over you must be so stressful."

"Mercedes! It's crazy, think about it. The four of us are all friends. I don't know what to do." Brittany said then added quieter, "I care about all of them."

"Girl, all I know is you look at Santana differently than the other two."

"Yeah, I know. There's something about her." Brittany replied, "Don't get me wrong, they're all great, but she has this…I don't know…way about her."

"Mhmm…" Kurt said, "Well you better think quickly cause, girl, they're coming over here." Brittany's eyes went wide.

"Hey, Britt" Rachel said as she walked up next to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Well, We're just gunna…go…anywhere else." Kurt said with a smirk and walked away with Mercedes.

"Wait! Cedes, Kurt…" Brittany tried to stop them but they kept walking away. Brittany turned to the 'trio', who were all standing in front of her and said, "Ladies…"

"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to dance" Quinn said with a smile

"Uh…with…?" Brittany asked confused

"All of us." Rachel said grinning

"Or we could just sit down and chill…" Brittany said quickly glancing from girl to girl. Then she heard Diego call her.

"B! Come here real quick."

Brittany sighed, "Uh, I'll be right back." She turned around to see a very unsettling smirk on Diego's face.

She walked up to him and noticed a girl standing next to him, watching her.

"What's up, D?" asked glancing at the girl

"Britt, this is Brooke. Brooke this is my best friend Brittany that I told you about."

Brittany could practically feel the 'trio' staring a hole in her back as she reached her hand out and shook Brooke's hand saying, "It's nice to meet you, Brooke"

"You too, Brittany" Brooke replied with a smile

"Ok everyone! I think we need to show our guests how we jam!" Puck hollered "Sam and Artie you guys go do this song!" He handed Sam a piece of paper.

Sam laughed and showed it to Artie. (Now if the music wasn't already rater R is would be now). They started singing 'I Wanna Fuck You'. Sam took Akon's part while Artie took Snoop Dog's part and they did a great job.

"Alright Britt, it's your turn!" Sam said laughing when they finished.

Brittany laughed and went over to the bowl. Show opened the paper and saw one of her favorite songs. "Blaine, can you help me out?" She asked

"Sure Britt." Blaine replied

They walked up on the stage and she said, "Alright, I'll be playing the acoustic." She pulled up the lyrics and music on the laptop. "Do you know this song?"

"Yeah"

"Ok so you'll do that part" she said pointing to the screen.

 ** _Meanwhile with the 'trio':_**

 _"_ _God, I love it when she performs." Quinn whispered_

 _"_ _She is extremely talented" Rachel added while Santana nodded._

"Alright guys…Britt you good?" Blaine said and Brittany nodded

Blaine pressed play on the laptop and started singing.

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **The sun goes down, the stars come out.  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe, will never be the same  
I'm glad you came...**

 **I think I just came.**

Brittany grinned and started playing the guitar and singing ****

 ** _Britt:_**

 **On this beat, had to go and get it in.  
Knock on your door, baby come and let me in.  
I'm here to ride it out, so baby settle in.  
I'll be your remedy, call me your medicine.  
That's right, your doctor.  
Yeah have a little sip of this vodka.  
And let's get to the physical part of  
this examination; call me your proctor, ha.  
So finish on time.  
Shit finish whenever you need.  
Turning you out, while you're turnin' me on  
better than ever you better believe.  
Yes, time to go for broke.  
Too much love, call it an overdose.  
J Holiday put you to bed?  
Then I'm gon' leave you comatose.  
Yeah, take a walk with me.  
Lean with it and rock with me.  
Watch, you give me the rhythm Bitch I don't need no beat.  
But I'ma go fuckin' crazy.  
Go ahead let me off the leash  
I'ma rip the sheets,  
I'ma make ya scream  
So hop on top it's time to strip for me  
I'ma hit it from the back like a timpani,  
In my symphony,  
With no sympathy, you ain't in for me,  
You just wanna be a part of it  
When these fuckin' dudes make history**

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **The sun goes down, the stars come out.  
And all that counts, is here and now.  
My universe will never be the same.  
I'm glad you came.**

 **I'm glad you came...  
(Girl I'm glad you came)**

 **I-I'm glad you came...  
(I'm glad you came)**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **Let me feel you shake.  
Chills runnin' down your spine  
see baby on this Eve, I'm here to blow your mind.  
I wanna show you things, you never thought you'd see  
And I'll be your jungle gym, so climb on top of me  
All you wanna do, tellin' me your wildest dreams  
But I don't wanna hear you talk.  
I just wanna hear you scream.  
Like a horror flick.  
It should stop now but I want more of it.  
And I don't know who's good or bad,  
But I want you bad I'm sure of it  
Staying in bed for the whole day,  
She wave it at me like olé.  
We have that fire sex,  
So we stop, drop and we role play.  
And she dressed up while I'm messed up.  
Anytime you want it just text up.  
And I'll be there whenever you need me,  
But there's something' I wanna confess love.  
I'm glad you came  
And baby I'm glad you came  
'Cause I love it when you feel no pain  
While I be numbin' ya body like novocain**

 **So be easy, just lie back  
And we gon' do it big like IMAX  
On the edge of your seat,  
So baby you better be getting ready for the climax**

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **The sun goes down, the stars come out.  
And all that counts, is here and now.  
My universe will never be the same.  
I'm glad you came.**

 **I'm glad you came...  
(I'm glad you came)  
I-I'm glad you came...  
(I'm glad you came)**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **I'm in the club, like who's she?  
She caught my stare, like who me?  
Her name tag says Kristen  
But across that ass it says juicy  
She sees the whip it got two seats  
She dreamin' all about Gucci  
And she lickin' me like a lollipop  
Must be listenin' to that Tunechi  
Lookin' like she like it rough  
And swears she not a groupie  
She a hostess baby that's the stuff  
Now we kickin' it like Bruce Lee.**

 **She dove in, head first, said I'm greatness like 23  
Said she used to get those straight A's  
Till' I gave her all that smooth D**

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **The sun goes down, the stars come out.  
And all that counts, is here and now.  
My universe will never be the same.  
I'm glad you came. (I think I just came)**

 **The sun goes down, the stars come out.  
And all that counts, is here and now.  
My universe will never be the same.  
I'm glad you came.  
(I'm glad you came)**

 **I'm glad you came...  
I'm glad you... (I said I'm glad you came)  
I'm glad you came...**

"Dude! That was killer, as always!" Diego yelled while clapping.

Brittany grinned as Brooke walked over to her, "You're very talented" Brooke said smirking

"Uh" Brittany muttered, noticing the 'trio' watching the interaction, "Thanks"

"Britt!" Diego said running over to Brittany, "Let's do 'Swoon'! You do the main part and I'll back you up!"

Brittany looked at him smirking, "Fine, come on"

"Fuck yeah!" Diego shouted, "Alright folks I got her to do another song! It's by the same group 'Timeflies'."

Diego pulled up the music while Brittany picked up the guitar.

"Ready?" she asked him. He nodded.

He pressed play and she started singing.

 **Fashionably late, I'm last in  
I played the cards, time to cash in  
All the girls here is lookin' like Maxim  
Movie star life so it's lights, camera, action (swoon)  
So lemme direct only one word matters so let's call it respect  
I am locked in from the minute I walk in  
Through the middle of the floor so let's call it collect**

She started playing the guitar.

 **Well I don't need a game plan  
I rock a club like a mother fuckin' cave man  
I was prayin' for these bottles and models  
But now I got 'em so I'm chillin' in the back saying Amen  
This too much fun you see we finally start to get it like we should  
Like you been playin' Lotto for life and it look like you just won  
So when they see you and you're lookin' this good  
Everybody gonna swoon**

 **Out here the parties never end too soon  
Happens every time I go and step up in the room  
I do it like that so lemme see ya, lemme see ya swoon  
Yeah lemme see ya swoon  
We could set it off make the bass go boom  
Do it so fly I could take you to the moon  
We gon' run it back so lemme see ya, lemme se ya swoon  
Yeah lemme see ya swoon**

 **Walked in; place frozen up nowadays everybody shows up  
It's like that from the minute that we pulled up  
We gon' shut it down yeah until the club close up  
Table in the back yeah I gotcha  
See whatever you want, it won't cost ya  
Welcome to the life yes we do this every night  
Cause you know that all the bras pop off like cheap vodka**

 **Swoon, girls around me got it lookin' like a huddle yeah  
I need a hand I could use a stunt double  
Somebody save me cause I'm gettin' into trouble  
See I tired out your girl now all she wanna do is cuddle  
I could get used to this cause you know we gonna do this all the time  
I walked up excuse me miss you turnin' heads when you're lookin' so fine  
Everybody gonna swoon**

 **Out here the parties never end too soon  
Happens every time I go and step up in the room  
I do it like that so lemme see ya, lemme see ya swoon  
Yeah lemme see ya swoon  
We could set it off make the bass go boom  
Do it so fly I could take you to the moon  
We gon' run it back so lemme see ya, lemme se ya swoon  
Yeah lemme see ya swoon**

 **After all the drinks I consume party all night runnin' on fumes  
Same clothes like I'm in the cartoons  
Cause I went and did it hard from midnight to noon  
Come around every time I sing a tune  
All the girls are lookin' like Heidi Klum  
Now everything I'm reppin is smellin' like perfume  
And they do the same thing when I step up in the room  
They swoon**

 **Out here the parties never end too soon  
Happens every time I go and step up in the room  
I do it like that so lemme see ya, lemme see ya swoon  
Yeah lemme see ya swoon  
We could set it off make the bass go boom  
Do it so fly I could take you to the moon  
We gon' run it back so lemme see ya, girl you gotta swoon**

 **Out here the parties never end too soon  
Happens every time I go and step up in the room  
I do it like that so lemme see ya, lemme see ya swoon  
Yeah lemme see ya swoon  
We could set it off make the bass go boom  
Do it so fly I could take you to the moon  
We gon' run it back so lemme see ya, lemme se ya swoon  
Yeah lemme see ya swoon**

 **(Let me see ya swoon)  
Yeah let me see ya swoon  
We gon' run it back so lemme se ya**

Everyone clapped.

"Ok it's someone else's turn" Brittany said laughing

"I'm am extremely impressed" Brooke said when Brittany got off the stage.

Brittany laughed, "Thanks, I love those songs"

"Well, you definitely know how to use your hands" Brooke said with a smirk. Brittany cocked her head, confused. "You play the guitar…" Brooke added.

"Oh!" Brittany said laughing.

"Yeah" Brooke replied grinning. "So do you wanna…?"

"Hey Brittany, could I borrow you for a moment?" Kurt cut in

"Oh, uh yeah." Brittany said confused but also kind of grateful, "Excuse me." She added to Brooke and followed Kurt into the kitchen. "What's up, Kurrttt?" she stretched out noticing Mercedes waiting in the kitchen.

"We think you need to be careful." Kurt said bluntly

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked

"Brittany, tell us the truth, do ya wanna see what happens with that Brooke girl or do you wanna be with…" Mercedes started

"Mercedes, I was just talking to her." Brittany was really confused

"Honey, we know you were. But that girl was about to ask you out and we don't want you to make a mistake." Kurt said sympathetically

Brittany nodded and surprised them by then saying that, "I know who I want to be with, but it's much more complicated than just asking her out."

"Hey guys! What's going on in here?" Rachel asked walking in with Santana and Quinn.

Brittany's eye widened and she locked eyes with Santana before looking at the countertop biting her lip.

Kurt and Mercedes both saw it. Mercedes spoke up, "Rachel, Santana, Quinn what are you three up to?"

"Oh! Santana, Quinn and I are about to perform!" Rachel replied excitedly

"Cool! What are you three about to sing?" Mercedes asked

"Just wait and see." Quinn cut in smiling

"Alright. Let's head on in there." Kurt said smiling

As the entered the living room Mike looked over to them, Rachel nodded and he got up on the small stage. "Alright, everyone we have another performance!"

Everyone clapped and the 'trio' got on stage. Brittany leaned against the doorframe. Kurt and Mercedes stood next to her.

Quinn pressed play on the laptop and Rachel began singing.

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Today...  
Oh**

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Convinced me to please you**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me (** ** _[with Quinn:]_** **as I am!)**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one**

 ** _[Rachel, Santana and Quinn:]_** **  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today**

 ** _[Quinn with Rachel and Santana harmonizing:]_** **  
Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone**

 ** _[Santana with Quinn and Rachel harmonizing:]_** **  
'Cause I believe there's a way**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
You can love me  
Because I say**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one**

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

 ** _[Rachel, Santana and Quinn:]_** **  
Is that why you wanted a love song? (** ** _[Quinn:]_** **Hey, yeah!)**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
'Cause you asked for it**

 ** _[Rachel, Santana and Quinn:]_** **  
'Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song (** ** _[Quinn:]_** **Write you a love song)**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
'Cause you tell me it's**

 ** _[Rachel, Santana and Quinn:]_** **  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
To stay (** ** _[Quinn:]_** **Write you to stay)**

 **If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it (** ** _[with Quinn:]_** **for a minute babe)  
I'll walk the seven seas (** ** _[Quinn:]_** **Walk the seven seas)  
When I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you (** ** _[Quinn:]_** **Write you)**

 ** _[Rachel, Santana and Quinn:]_** **  
A love song**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
Today**

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
Today (** ** _[Rachel:]_** **Hey, today)  
I won't write you a love song (** ** _[Santana:]_** **Yeah!)  
Today**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
I won't write you a love song**

 ** _[Rachel, Santana and Quinn:]_** **  
Today**

Everyone clapped and Brittany couldn't stop smiling.

The 'trio' got offstage and walked over to Brittany while Brooke watched them.

"What'd you think?" Quinn asked grinning

"I think you sound amazing together. Is there a reason behind that specific song?" Brittany responded

"Oh we figured someone should sing a song that didn't talk about sex." Santana said smirking while the other two grinned

"Ha ha. I just sing the songs I'm given. Can't help I'm a sex magnet." Brittany replied with a smirk

"Must be a hard life being such a 'sex magnet', was it?" Brooke said walking up to the group. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other worriedly.

"You have no idea." Brittany replied glancing at the floor.


	17. Chapter 17: Kurt's Tough Love

_"_ _You have no idea" Brittany replied glancing at the floor_

 ** _Friday evening 10:30pm:_**

Puck, Finn and Diego had all disappeared, as well has some of the guest girls. Brittany smirked, noticing this. She hadn't been drinking very much and she wasn't the only one that was still pretty sober. Mercedes, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, and the 'trio' were also pretty sober. Artie and Sam were both pretty drunk along with the girls that were attached to their faces. Brooke had been drinking quite a bit as well. She kept trying to make a move on Brittany but somehow, _'luckily'_ Brittany thought, she kept getting pulled away.

"Hey Britt, you wanna do a song? I'll back you up." Blaine asked randomly, "I just thought of a great song and I think you could really do a great job with."

"Uh sure Blaine." She replied, curious of what song he had in mind.

They both went over to the stage, Brittany grabbed a guitar while Blaine looked through the laptop. She looked at the screen over his shoulder and nodded. She sat down on the stool.

Blaine pressed play after a moment she began to play along to the music then she began singing, with Blaine backing her up.

 **How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?**

 **It feels so different being here  
I was so used to being next to you  
Life for me is not the same  
There's no one to turn to  
I don't know why I let it go too far  
Starting over - it's so hard  
Seems like everywhere I try to go  
I keep thinking of you**

 **I just had a wake up call (call)  
Wishing that I never let you fall (fall)  
Baby you are not to blame at all  
When I'm the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere)  
Girl I should've been right there**

 **How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?**

 **Girl I'm losin' my mind  
Yes I made a mistake  
I thought that you would be mine  
Guess the joke was on me  
I miss you so bad, I can't sleep  
I wish I knew where you could be  
Another dude is replacing me  
God this can't be happening**

 **I just had a wake up call (call)  
Wishing that I never let you fall (fall)  
Baby you are not to blame at all  
When I'm the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared (cared)  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere)  
Girl I should've been right there**

 **(And I wonder...)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (I say)  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?**

 **I should've brought my love home, girl  
But baby I ain't perfect, you know  
The grind has got a tight hold  
Girl come back to me  
Cause girl you made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me**

 **(Tell me)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go (where do I, where do I go)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe?**

 **How do I breathe (How do I breathe)?**

 **Without you here by my side?  
How will I see (how will I see)  
When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?  
Where do I go (where do)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (you're not with me)  
How do I breathe (How do I breathe)?  
How do I breathe?**

The people in the room, not sucking face, all clapped.

"Girl, you rocked that song and Blaine, boy, you were getting it too!" Mercedes spoke up

Laughing Blaine said "Thanks Mercedes. That's one of my favorite songs."

"Well ya'll best prepare yourself and grab some tissues, cause me and my girls are about kill it. Come on you three." She said smiling, beckoning the 'trio'.

The four girls went up on stage and began whispering to each other. While watching them Brittany felt someone walk up next to her. She looked to her left and saw Brooke standing there.

"Hey Brittany" She said. She was obviously sobered up quite a bit.

"Hey Brooke" Brittany replied with a forced smile

"Look" Brooke said, "I would really like to go on a date with you…" Brittany heard the whispering stop. Since there wasn't a lot of noise in the room already she knew everyone could hear her and Brooke talking. "You seem really nice and you're definitely cute, really cute. So, what you say, wanna go on a date?"

There was no avoiding the question, but Brittany refused to look at anyone else in the room. She had to face this head on. "Brooke, you are beautiful and you seem like a great girl but I, um, kinda…"her she goes, "like someone else and it wouldn't be fair to go out with you, knowing that the feelings just aren't there. I'm sorry." She finished and looked at her shoes. She really did feel bad.

"Oh. Well um whoever she is, she's a lucky girl." Brooke replied also looking at the ground.

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled

"Alright everybody!" Mercedes announced. _'Thank God'_ Brittany thought. "Me and my girls are about to blow you away."

Brittany looked over at the stage, immediately meeting Mercedes eyes. All four girls were seated on stool. Brittany refused to look at the other three girls. She could feel them all looking at her wanting answers, but she wasn't ready to give them just yet.

The music started when Mercedes pressed play on the laptop.

Brittany swallowed, recognizing the song and looked at the ground.

Rachel: **  
The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes**

Quinn: **  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
**  
Quinn with Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana:  
 **To the dark, (to the dark) and the end of the skies**

Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana:  
 **My love**

Mercedes: **  
And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart  
Of a captive bird  
**  
Quinn with Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: **  
That was there (that was there) at my command  
My love**

Santana: **  
And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine**

Mercedes: **  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth**

Mercedes with Rachel, Santana, and Quinn: **  
And last (and last) 'til the end of time  
My love**

Rachel: **  
And the first time ever I saw  
**  
Quinn with Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: **  
Your face**

Mercedes with Rachel, Santana, and Quinn: **  
Your face**

Santana with Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn: **  
Your face**

Rachel with Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn: **  
Your face**

When they finished the room was quiet until Kurt started clapping.

"Excuse me" Brittany mumbled and walked out of the living room and through the front door, she needed air.

She was pacing in the front yard when she heard the front door open and close. She turned her head to see who came out after her.

"Honey, I just want to hold you in my arms" Kurt said softly before adding, "and shake some damn sense into you."

"Wow, thanks Kurt. You're such a great friend." Brittany muttered.

"You do realize that every single girl in that house except Mercedes would give their right foot to make out with you, don't you?" He asked

"Kurt, no offense, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, while you were busy watching those three girls all night you missed all the other girls checking you out." Kurt said, "Brittany you're 14 years old, your freshman year of high school starts on Monday. Now is the time for you to be a little wild. You're supposed to have fun, dance, kiss and fuck as much as possible."

Brittany listened to every word, "Ok Kurt, what are you suggesting I do?"

"Go back inside that house, grab a girl and kiss her. You are the only person at this party with a dick hasn't had a single kiss tonight."

"Wait what about you…holy shit! You and Blaine?"

Kurt sighed, smiled and nodded, "Yes, Blaine and I are together now, but this is about you." Brittany pulled him into a hug.

"I am so happy for you, Kurt." She said happily.

"Thank you, sweetie but please focus. Diego and the rest of the group are now all in the living. They want to play spin the bottle but won't start without you so get your ass in there and kiss a girl!"

"Ok ok let's go." Brittany relented

"Thank you!"

 ** _Friday evening 11:45pm:_**

When they got into the living room they immediately heard Diego yell, "There you are!"

"Let the games begin!" Sam added laughing.

Brittany and Kurt walked over and sat between Mercedes and Blaine.

Diego was the first to spin it landed on the girl who had been making out with Sam, Hannah. They kissed and continued the game. 5 spins later, Mia's turn, it landed on Brittany. Mia leaned over, grabbed Brittany behind the neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Brittany could taste the alcohol on her lips. Luckily, Brooke grabbed Mia and pulled her away with a look of apology to Brittany.

Brittany looked to her side, at Kurt, with a look that said _'Are you happy now? Because I'm not!'_. Brittany wiped her mouth off sighing, reached out and twisted the bottle. It landed on Rachel. Rachel leaned over and kissed Brittany, who actually kissed back. After a second Brittany pulled away. Rachel tried to meet her eyes but Brittany wouldn't let her. Rachel twisted the bottle and kissed Puck.

3 spins later it landed on Brittany again by Brooke. They leaned in, did a small peck and pulled back. Brittany twisted the bottle and it landed on Quinn, _'ok, so it's gunna be like this'_ Brittany thought. Quinn leaned over and kissed Brittany, who again, kissed back for a moment before pulling away. Quinn's spin landed on Mike who laughed and gave her a quick peck. Mike's spin is the one that bothered Brittany cause it landed on Santana. She and Mike kissed, like really kissed before pulling away.

Brittany's chest hurt, bad. She knew she should let it go, it was a game and she had kissed four other girls so far but it hurt that she saw a smile on Santana's face after she kissed Mike. Mercedes looked over at Brittany and saw how pale she was.

"Hey Britt can I borrow you for a second?" Mercedes asked catching everyone's attention. Brittany looked over at her confused but nodded. "We'll be back in a second."

The 'trio' watched them walk out of the room and into the backyard.

"Alright girl, breathe. You look like you're gunna pass out." Mercedes said quietly.

All Brittany could do was nod. Her mind kept replaying that smile on Santana's face. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She could clearly hear everyone laughing inside the house and her imagination went wild. She needed to get out of here.

"Hey Mercedes, I think I'm gunna head home."

"Brittany, girl, don't run. Go back in there and get your girl." Mercedes said pointing back to the house.

"Cedes she's not mine, she never was." She responded looking Mercedes in the eyes

"Hey B! Come on we're gunna swim! Go change!" Diego yelled sticking his head out the door.

"Damn-it" Brittany muttered and walked back inside with Mercedes

10 Minutes later everyone was out in the pool, well everyone except Brittany and the 'trio'. They all ran into each other on their way outside and Rachel grabbed Brittany's arm making her face them.

"Yes?" Brittany asked with a bit of edge, taking all three of them by surprise. She sighed seeing their reactions.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked

"Peachy" she replied bitterly. Immediately she regretted it seeing the hurt on their faces. "Sorry I just don't feel that great" said looked away from them.

"Look, Britt, is this about…" Rachel started

"Please stop Rachel" she said sighing, "I'm fine, just tired, really tired."

"Of what?" Quinn asked surprising Brittany.

But what really surprised Brittany was her own answer, "Hurting" she said before walking out the back door and straight over to the pool.

"Hey Britt get in! We're playing water basketball!" Sam yelled

All of the girls, that were guests, were in the hot tub. They all looked over at Brittany, checking her out as she jumped into the deep end. They began playing water basketball.

 ** _Meanwhile with the 'trio':_**

"What did she mean by that?" Rachel asked

"Ladies, are you three going to join all of us at the pool?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt were going inside to get a drink.

"Uh, yeah in a few minutes." Quinn replied

"Blaine, go on back out there, I'll grab the drinks and be there soon" Kurt said noticing the girls' faces. Blaine nodded and went back to the pool. "Ok, girls, what happened?"

"We, uh, asked Brittany what was wrong and she said that she was tired of hurting. We're trying to figure out what she meant by that." Rachel answered

"Seriously?" Kurt asked receiving confused nods "Is everyone in this group blind?" He asked looking up.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked

"Wow, I expected Brittany to need some assistance but you three?" He said still shocked that they are all so clueless

"Out with it, Kurt!" Santana said

"Look, ok, it's obvious all three of you are crazy about her. Even though it might seem odd, she's tired of it. Ok, that was harsh. Listen, all four of you girls are friends and she likes one of you but she's completely terrified that if she says anything then the friendship all of you have with her and each other, especially each other, will be ruined." Kurt said, "Can't you three see how tiring it is for her? Now at first I was even telling her that she was crazy cause having three people being crazy over her should be awesome, but then I started to really think about it. Girls, just, think about it" He finished before grabbing two bottles of water from the kitchen and heading towards the backdoor.

The 'trio followed him out to the pool, not talking"

"Britt! I don't get it! How can kick ass on the court AND in the pool?" Diego shouted laughing.

"Don't know, D! Maybe you just suck!" She replied with a grin, not noticing the 'trio' coming over to the pool.

"Whatever!" he said while the other guys laughed.

Brooke swam over to Brittany and said, "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure" Brittany replied throwing the ball to Mike.

The two swam over to a shallow corner of the pool that was empty. "What's up?" Brittany asked

"Well I'm supposed to be asking you what you thought of Mia's kiss, so be aware that we are being watched." She answered grinning

Brittany laughed, "Ok well is that what you're asking me about?"

"No. It was pretty obvious that you weren't that into it" Brooke said raising an eyebrow

"That obvious, huh?" Brittany asked

"Well apparently not to the rest of the girls." Brooke said, "Sorry about that."

Brittany shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Brooke smiled, "So I kind of just stole you from the game for appearances. The girls are watching us talk so I had to do something."

Brittany laughed again, "You're really cool, Brooke." She said then added with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about earlier. About, you know, turning down the date."

"Did you change your mind?"

Brittany sighed and shook her head, "Sorry"

"Hey, it's cool, can't blame a girl for trying. You really are a catch, Brittany." Brooke replied with a smile, "So who is she?"

Brittany glanced around, noticing the 'trio' for the first time. Then she turned back to Brooke, "The one in the black bikini, but she doesn't know. Mercedes and Kurt are the only ones that." Brittany said quietly.

Brooke glanced to the 'trio' and back to Brittany, "Well she's beautiful, but I'm pretty sure all three of them like you cause they keep glancing over here."

"Yeah, they do." Brittany said then noticing Brooke's raised brow she added, "It's a long story, don't ask."

"Ok I won't." Brooke replied then they heard a car honk from the front of the house "Any idea what time is?"

"Uh like 2ish, I think"

"Shit, my older sister's here to pick us up!" Brooke said, "MOVE IT GIRLS!" she yelled to her friends in the hot tub then added quieter to Brittany, "Come inside real quick and let me give my number, don't worry I'm not asking you out again, I just figured we could hang out sometime as friends."

Brittany nodded and pulled herself out of the pool. She looked back down at Brooke with her hand out to help her out of the pool and heard Brooke mutter, "Show off." Brittany laughed and pulled her out of the pool.

When everyone got inside Brooke asked Brittany for her phone. Britt grabbed it from her bag and handed it to Brooke, not noticing the 'trio' watching. Brooke put her number in it and handed it back to Brittany giving her a quick peck on the cheek, grinning. Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"Bye, Britt" Brooke said quietly

"See ya later, Brooke, as friends." Brittany replied just as quietly. Brooke laughed and walked out the front door with her friends asking her what that was about.


	18. Chapter 18: School Shopping

**_Saturday morning 10:30am:_**

"Alright everyone, it's our last Saturday before school starts and I think we should jam some and then head out for lunch." Diego said after everyone was awake. He had gotten a second bowl and filled it with all of their names. "And first up…" He drew a piece of paper, "Rachel".

Rachel got up and grabbed a piece of paper from the other bowl. "Hey Quinn" she said after she looked at it, "are you up for a duet?" Quinn nodded and went up to the stage. "Britt, could you play the guitar for this please?"

"Sure" Brittany replied and grabbed the guitar. They all sat down on stools, Brittany's to the side.

Brittany started to play.

[Quinn] **  
I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you?  
Look into the mirror: who's inside there?  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today**

[Rachel] **  
My outsides are cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you  
I've tried different ways, but it's all the same  
At the end of the day, I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'**

[Quinn and Rachel] **  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the makeup that M·A·C can make  
But if you can look inside you  
Find out who am I, too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

 **I feel pretty, oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright**

[Rachel] **  
Never insecure until I met you, now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me, just a little bit skinny**

 ****[Quinn] **  
Why do I look to all these things to keep you happy?**

 ****[Rachel] **  
Maybe get rid of you, and then I'll get back to me**

[Quinn] **  
My outsides look cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you**

 ****[Rachel] **  
I've tried different ways, but it's all the same  
At the end of the day, I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin'**

[Quinn and Rachel] **  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M·A·C can make  
But if you can look inside you  
Find out who am I, to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

 **I feel pretty, oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight**

[Quinn] **  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **(I feel pretty) You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
(Oh so pretty) You can fix your nose if he says so  
(I feel pretty and witty and bright) You can buy all the make up that M·A·C can make**

[Quinn and Rachel] **  
But if you can look inside you  
Find out who am I, too  
Be in a position to make me feel so  
Damn unpretty  
I feel pretty  
But unpretty**

"Awesome job!" Mike said

"True that!" Diego added, "Next is…Mercedes.

Mercedes picked out a paper and asked Sam to assist her. They performed 'Human Nature'.

Next was Artie. He and Mike performed 'Scream'.

Then Finn and Puck performed 'Fight for Your Right'.

When it was Kurt's turn, he and Blaine performed 'Perfect'.

"Alright, next is…Santana!" Mike said grinning

Santana walked up to the other bowl and grabbed a piece of paper. She laughed and showed it to Diego.

They both went on the stage.

"Ok so we're gunna do a duet, don't get used to though." Diego said laughing

The music started when he pressed play on the laptop.

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Are you OK, Annie?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Are you OK, Annie?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Are you OK, Annie?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana and Diego:]_** **  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK (** ** _[Diego:]_** **uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet (** ** _[Diego:]_** **uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Are you OK Annie?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Are you OK Annie?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana and Diego:]_** **  
Are you OK Annie?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
You've been hit by**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
You've been hit by**

 ** _[Santana and Diego:]_** **  
A Smooth Criminal**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Are you OK Annie?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Are you OK Annie?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Are you OK Annie?**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
So, Annie are you OK?**

 ** _[Diego and Santana:]_** **  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom**

 **Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
You've been hit by**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
You've been struck by**

 ** _[Santana and Diego:]_** **  
A Smooth Criminal**

 ** _[Santana (Diego):]_** **  
I don't know!  
(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
You've been hit by**

 ** _[Santana and Diego:]_** **  
You've been struck by**

 **A Smooth Criminal**

There were wolf whistles and laughing.

"There you all go, never expect it ago!" Diego said laughing, "And last but not least folks, our very own, Brittany Pierce!"

Brittany laughed and got up. She grabbed a piece of paper. She grinned at the title and grabbed the guitar.

She started playing, and then began to sing.

 **Whoah whoah whoah yeah** ** _[x3]_** ****

 **Take off those heels, lay on my bed  
Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair  
Poison in our veins, but we don't even care  
Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare**

 **Everybody wonders where we've run off to  
My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue  
Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two  
fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two!**

 **I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all, all night!  
I'm gon' take care of your body,  
I'll be gentle, don't you scream  
It's getting hotter, make it softer,  
Feel your chest on top of me.  
I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gon' make you feel that loving,  
Getting weak all in your knees.  
Kiss your body from the tip-top,  
All the way down to your feet!**

 **Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow,  
Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh  
Lay on your back, you like it right there  
Don't have to say it twice  
Love, there's nothing here to fear  
Taking it back, back to where it's clear  
Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!**

 **I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all, all night!  
I'm gon' take care of your body,  
I'll be gentle, don't you scream  
It's getting hotter, make it softer,  
Feel your chest on top of me.  
I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gon' make you feel that loving,  
Getting weak all in your knees.  
Kiss your body from the tip-top,  
All the way down to your feet!**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah**

 **The sun's coming up, oh  
You're on my side, oh  
I rub your thigh, oh  
You look in my eyes, oh  
And I just see the sky (see the sky)  
I'm so high but I ain't smoked yet,  
I'm just coming down from this!**

 **I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all, all night!  
I'm gon' take care of your body,  
I'll be gentle, don't you scream  
It's getting hotter, make it softer,  
Feel your chest on top of me.  
I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gon' make you feel that loving,  
Getting weak all in your knees.  
Kiss your body from the tip-top,  
All the way down to your feet!**

She kept playing the guitar for a bit then ended it.

"And that folks, is how it's done!" Diego laughed giving her a high-five

"Thanks" Brittany laughed

 ** _Saturday afternoon 3:30pm:_**

They had eaten lunch at Breadstix, paid for by Diego, and then headed into the mall. Once they were all gathered inside the doors they split into groups. Group 1 was Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Sam and Diego. The second group had all the girls as well as Blaine and Kurt. Both groups wanted Brittany but eventually the second group won because Kurt said that he was her personal stylist and she needed at least one new outfit before school.

"I'll try and catch up with you guys later." She said to the boys while being dragged away by Kurt and Mercedes

First they stopped by Forever 21. Brittany walked straight over to the dressing rooms where, thanks to all things holy, there was a couch. She sat down, put her earbuds in and relaxed. She had no false hope that they would only spend a short time in there. About 15 minutes into her wait Blaine showed up and sat down next to her. She took out earbuds and laughed at the look on his face.

"Having fun?" she asked with a smirk

"Yeah right. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy shopping but this is insane." He replied

"Yeah well I guess that's why you're gay, so you don't have to deal with women." She said laughing

"And why are you gay?" he asked grinning just as a group of beautiful girls walked by smiling and waving at her.

She looked at him grinning, "Any other questions?" He laughed shaking his head.

"Oh honey, it will look great on you, trust me." Kurt said walking over to the dressing room area with the girls.

"He's right, Rachel, just try on." Quinn added

Coming into view the group could be seen carrying armfuls of clothes.

"Seriously?" Blaine muttered causing Brittany to laugh.

"Just nod and say 'yeah your ass looks great in that'" she whispered shrugging, "Works nearly every time."

"Key word: nearly" he muttered as the 'trio' disappeared into the dressing rooms.

Mercedes and Kurt came over to the couch and sat down talking between themselves.

5 minutes later the 'trio' came out wearing super short dresses causing Brittany to choke on air. Blaine patted her on the back while Kurt said, "And that is the response we want, ladies." Smiling

The 'trio' laughed and went back into the dressing rooms.

30 minutes later they were walking out of the store headed over to the JCPennys **(hey they have nice clothes, don't judge).**

They walked over to the men's section and Kurt began looking at the clothes pulling out certain tops and draping them over Blaine's arms. By the time they went over to the pants Blaine was carrying about 15 tops, all for Brittany. Rachel and the girls were looking at suspenders, belts and ties. Brittany knew better than to interfere, even though she was perfectly capable of picking out her own clothes.

"Alright Brittany, go try all of these on and don't make me come in there and drag you out here so we can see because I will." Kurt said pointing at her. She just nodded and walked into the dressing room.

A few minutes later she came out wearing khaki pants, a light blue button up shirt and navy blue suspenders.

"Whoa." She heard Quinn say catching everyone's attention

"Thank you!" Kurt said, "I have missed this Brittany. She was hidden behind shorts, swim trunks and t-shirts!"

"Wow thanks Kurt." Brittany mumbled while Kurt walked around her checking out every detail.

"Now this is good but we both know that we can do better. Go, go." He said pushing her back into the dressing room.

The next time she came out the first thing she heard was Kurt squealing with joy. She was wearing dark jeans, a gray button up shirt and an open black vest.

"Ah you're like my own female ken doll, life size that is." He said. She looked at him with a very unimpressed look but he ignored it.

"Girl, you look hot!" Mercedes said and the 'trio' just nodded in agreement.

Next was the same pair of jeans but with a black button and a buttoned gray vest.

15 minutes later she was being forced to buy all three outfits along with brown leather suspenders and a leather jacket.

"Alright, now we need to get you a pair of shoes" Kurt said as they walked out of the store

"No, Kurt, I have plenty of shoes."

"Please! Brittany, one pair, I'm begging!" Kurt said glanced over at him and so the girls laughing

Sighing she nodded and Kurt dragged her into Macys.

30 Minutes later they walk out and she has a new pair of Polo Ralph Lauren Barrott Boots.

 ** _Saturday evening 6:15pm:_**

The two groups met in the food court and were chatting when Brittany heard her name.

"Britt!"

She looked over to her right and saw…

"Brooke!" she got up and walked over to Brooke who was with another girl. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked grinning

 _"_ _You guys ever notice how she has girls fawning over her everywhere we go?" Puck asked the group_

 _"_ _Yeah, for real. I need to get some pointers" Finn added_

"Just getting some school clothes. Oh sorry Britt this is my sister Tracy, Trace this is Brittany, she was at that party I went to last night." Brooke said

"Nice to meet you, Tracy." Brittany shook her hand

"You, too" She responded with a smirk

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"Same as you. Thank God I'm done though, Kurt was killing me."

Brooke laughed, "Well you should probably get back to your group. I am receiving some very dirty looks from your fan club."

Brittany turned around and saw the 'trio' look away. She sighed turning back around, "Sorry about that. "

Brooke shrugged, "Hey trust me, I get it." She grinned. Brittany just looked down at her shoes. "Well I'll see you another time?"

"Yeah. I know that I have your number but let me give you mine." Brittany said and Brooke nodded, handing Britt her phone. After putting her number in there Brittany handed the phone back to Brooke. "There you go." She said a smile

"Cool." Brooke said looking in Brittany's eyes.

"Well I'll see you later" Brittany said trying to get back to her friends

"Yeah, cool" Brooke said "bye" and walked away

"Bye" Britt replied turning back to her friends. The guys were grinning and she just rolled her eyes, walking back to them. "What?"

"She's hot, she obviously likes you and there wasn't even a hug. What's the deal, B?" Diego asked

"Uh nothing. We're friends, that's it." Britt replied nervously

"You like someone else!" Sam yelled. Brittany just looked down at her shoes.

"Who?" Puck and Finn asked together.

"Drop it, boys" Mercedes intervened. Brittany sent her a small smile.

"You're gunna tell me at some point." Diego said pointing at Brittany

"Anyway, boys, what all do you guys get?" Kurt asked

Brittany glanced at the 'trio' and saw them looking towards where Brooke disappeared. She shook her head and sat down next to Kurt.

Her phone binged and she smiled when she saw who it was:

 _Brooke: Bad idea. Now I won't leave U alone ;)_

 _Britt: Really now?_

 _Brooke: Yep! Those girls are gunna get sooooo jealous every time U grin at ur phone when I txt U!_

 _Britt: Is that your plan?_

 _Brooke: TOTTALY! Btw my sis thinks ur cute haha_

 _Britt: Well your sister had GREAT taste… :)_

 _Brooke: It runs in the family ;)_

 _Britt: yeah yeah…ITTYL_

 _Brooke: K, bye cutie!_

Brittany laughed and put her phone back in her pocket and looked up to see her friends all looking at her. The guys were smirking and the 'trio' looked away from her and started talking among themselves.


	19. Chapter 19: First Day of School

**_Monday morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up to her alarm going off. She turned it off and stood up yawning and stretching. She was a little cold cause she was only wearing boxers and a gray "white" beater. She went to her bathroom and jumped in the shower.

10 minutes later she pulled on her black compression shorts, black boxers and a black sports bra. She walked over to her desk and turned on some music. 'Empire State of Mind' comes on and she grins. She throws on a pair of pj pants, just until she picks her clothes out and heads over to and goes into her closet looking through her clothes when she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

She's surprised that when she opens the door Kurt is standing there with all of the girls.

"What the..." she starts but Kurt walks right past her into her room.

"Figures." He mutters and goes straight to her closet, "Move it Ladies!" He hollers and all of them enter her room. Mercedes goes and sits on the computer chair while the three other girls all sit down on her bed that's just barely made. (She just pulled her cover up)

Confused she hollers, so Kurt can hear her, "What figures?"

"That you wouldn't have even laid out your outfit the night before…" He yells back

"I was just about to." She mutters earning a sarcastic laugh from Kurt, "How did you all even get here?"

"Mike and Diego are downstairs." Santana responds

"How long have ya'll been up?" she asks as the music changes to 'This is the New Year'

"Since 5" Quinn says shrugging

"Five!? Why?" Brittany exclaimed

"Well Brittany," Kurt says walking out of her closet with dark jeans, a dark gray V-neck t-shirt, a navy short sleeve button up shirt and her black leather racer jacket. "Unlike you, who doesn't seem too care how you appear on your first day of high school, we all needed to do our hair and make-up".

"Make-up, Kurt?" She asks raising her eye brows

"I put on a light layer of foundation, back off!"

"Sorry" she mutters

"Now, put these on" he says as he lays out the clothes on her bed, "Come on!"

"Uh you just want me to change in front of all of you?"

Kurt sighed and says, "Sweetie, you're already half-naked as it is. Now take off those pj pants and put on these clothes."

Sighing Brittany takes off the pants and walks over to her bed in her boxers (with compression shorts of course) and bra. She notices the all three girls on the bed blushing lightly and smirks a little.

She pulls on the jeans and the t-shirt. Kurt walks up next to her holding a black leather belt and silver chain neckless. She sighs and grabs them, putting them on followed by the short sleeve navy button up shirt. Kurt brings over a pair of socks and her casual black leather ankle boots. She sits on the edge of the bed, next to Quinn and leans over, putting them on. She quickly pulls her hair into a ponytail and throws on the racer jacket. She spreads out her arms sarcastically as Kurt circle her tapping his chin. Something clicks in his mind and he walks over to her desk grabbing her black leather wrist watch and hands it to her. She slips it on and looks at him as he jumps up and downs clapping with a huge smile.

"My masterpiece, ladies…" he says to the other girls in the room.

Mercedes stand up and says, "Hot damn, girl"

Brittany laughs and mutters, "Thanks". She looks over to the 'trio' and sees them grinning. "You three like?" She asked with a smirk, and yet again, they blushed causing her to laugh.

"Ok one final touch, follow me." Kurt says walking to her bathroom. She rolls her eyes and follows him.

Shutting the door Kurt says, "Ok spray your cologne, and don't give me that look. Girls love that cologne on you."

Brittany grabs the bottle of 'Ocean' cologne from _Bath & Body Works: Mens, _and sprays some on herself. When she walks out of the bathroom she doesn't notice how the 'trio' widen their eye as they get a whiff but Kurt and Mercedes do.

 ** _Monday morning 7:15am:_**

The six of them entered the living room where Mike and Diego were sitting quietly playing on their phones.

"Alright boys, let's move it." Kurt spoke up

"Wait wait!" Everyone heard as Bonnie came in the living room with a camera, "I want a picture of all of you and don't argue!"

"Ma! Really?"

"Hush Brittany and do what you mother says!" Kurt chides

They all stand together in front of the couch and smile.

"Ok now just the girls." Bonnie says smirking at Brittany who narrows her eyes. Just then Bridgett and Benny came into the room with Brent. "Oh good Bridgett get in there!" Bridgett stands next to Britt and smiles. After the flash Bonnie says, "Ok now Pierce kids!"

"Yes!" Benny says running over to Brittany, who immediately catches him and picks him up with a grin. "You like my outfit, Britt?" He asks laughing

"Oh yeah, Chief, you're gunna get all the ladies" she replies with a grin and sets him down. He's wearing dark blue jeans, converses and a t-shirt that says 'Ladies Man' on it. The three Pierce kids stand together and smile that perfect Pierce smile.

"Ok Benny and Bridgett say goodbye and get into the truck." Brent spoke up

Benny runs over to the 'trio' and hugs all of them while Brittany smirks. Kurt strides up to her and quietly whispers, "Looks like you're not the only Pierce they're into."

Brittany laughs and walks over to Benny and crouches down next to him. "Honoring the shirt, Chief?" She says with a smirk. Benny nods with own smirk. "Ok, Chief, go to school, get some phone numbers and give me the run down tonight." She hugs him and he runs off, out the door, with Bridgett.

"Ok listen here, Brittany, it's you're first day of high school. Do you have a notebook, pencils, condoms, everything you might need?" Bonnie says grinning

"Ma, I don't need any condoms, I don't think I'll be sleeping with anyone today." Brittany says rolling her eyes

"Oh honey no one plans on it, how do you think you're here and you need to carry one in your wallet all the time, you might get lucky." Bonnie adds

"Alright, we're gunna leave before you keep talking. Love ya, Ma. Move it folks!" Brittany says grabbing her bag and walking out the door followed by her laughing friends.

 ** _Monday morning 7:45am:_**

The van pulls up in the parking lot and parks in Mikes' assigned spot. They all got out of the vehicle and walked over to where, Puck, Finn, Artie Sam and Blaine were chatting.

"Hey ladies, dudes." Puck said grinning; "Now listen up, the entrance is so important so we have to get in down pat."

"Puck, shut up." Mike said laughing, "You sound like an idiot."

"You really do, dude. " Finn added

"So let's…" Artie started

"Wow, Britt, you look hot." Bree said strolling up with a group of girls, "I'll see you in there." She added with a wink and kept walking towards the door.

"I really hate that bitch." Quinn muttered

"Mhmm, damn straight." Mercedes added

"Ugh, and we have to deal with her in Cheerios." Santana said angrily

"Don't let her get to you guys." Mike said

"Britt, you alright?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I just really don't want to have to deal with her." Brittany sighed

"Britt, I just got the perfect idea!" Diego shouted

Everyone looked at him, "What you talking about, D?" She asked

"You need a girlfriend." He replied with a grin

"Where are you going with this, Diego?" Blaine asked

"Britt needs a girl on her arm to keep the bitch away, she needs a fierce girlfriend." He said like it made all the sense in the world

"Dude, that Brooke chick!" Puck said

"What?!" the 'trio' said together

"She'd be perfect. She's crazy hot and she's into Britt already" Finn added

"No." Brittany said flatly

"B!" Diego said, "Listen, I get it, you like someone but unless you buck up and ask whoever she is out than you don't really have a lot of options. So who is this secret girl?"

Brittany felt everyone looking at her. She shook her head and walked away towards the door. "Britt! Come on!" Diego shouted running after her. She turned around and realized it was just the two of them. The rest of the group was watching but didn't follow.

Thinking they were out of earshot she said, "Don't you think I want to ask her out? Believe me when I say it's on my mind 24/7, _she's_ on my mind 24/7. I can't stop thinking about her, ever. I know that you don't understand cause you don't have all the facts but I _can't_ just ask her out. It's not just about me. There's so much on the line with this…this…this thing! I hate it!" she said angrily. Then she sighed and said, "Look, D, I'll just…see you later, at practice or whatever." She looked over his shoulder at their friends and realized that they all heard her. "Shit." She finished and walked away.

Diego just watched her walk off. He was completely confused. He shook his head and walked back to his friends. "Do any of you know anything about whatever the fuck that was?!" He asked angrily. Mercedes, Kurt and the 'trio' all looked away. "I'm supposed to be her best friend!" he said and stormed off into the school.

"Diego!" Mike yelled running after him.

Of course they all forgot that all of their lockers are near each other, most of them have classes together and they all have lunch together.

 ** _Monday afternoon 12:10:_**

Brittany walked into the cafeteria and saw most of her friends sitting at the same table. She felt really bad about the conversation with Diego and was about to go over and talk to him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw a group a guys from the football team, basketball team and some cheerios, including Bree.

"Yeah?" she said confused

"So is it true? You really got on the boys' basketball team cause you're some dyke with a dick?" A big, burly guy asked

She narrowed her eyes and was about to respond when she heard Mike, "There a problem here Karofsky?" He stood on her left

"What's to you, Chang?" the Karofsky guy replied

"Well see here Karofsky" Puck answered, "this is our business cause we're the co-captains of the basketball team, she's our friend and…"

"You're bothering her" Finn finished

"Are you even on the basketball team?" Sam asked walking up next to Brittany on the right

"Who the fuck are you?" Karofsky sneered

"There are problem over here, folks?" Coach Beiste walked over looking between the two groups. Brittany guessed that most of her friends were standing nearby.

Karofsky's jaw clenched, "No Coach, no problem."

"I expect to see all of you in the weight room next period." She said

"Coach, is that…chick" Karofsky began. Brittany's jaw clenched. "even allowed in the weight room with all of us?"

"You got a problem with that, David?" Coach Beiste aksed

"No Coach" he grumbled and walked off with most of the guys in his group

"See you folks in there." Beiste said before walking out or the cafeteria

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. Brittany turned to her friends and smiled, "Thanks guys." She noticed Diego standing there as well. "D, I'm sorry man." She added quickly

"B, listen you're my best friend and I'm kinda concerned about you." Diego said worriedly as all the girls along with Kurt, Blaine and Artie came over. "I think we all are." He added and Brittany gulped looking down at the ground

"Dude, there's just a lot of shit going on but you really don't need to worry."

"Yeah, right." He grinned, "Come on, we need to get to the weight room."

"Well look at all of the love over here." Bree sneered. Brittany turned around.

"What the fuck is your problem, Bree?!"

"Don't play stupid, Brittany. You know, damn well what's wrong." She replied

"Seriously?! You're still angry about that?" Brittany said, "Do everyone a fucking favor, Bree, and get the fuck over yourself!"

"You're such an asshole, Brittany!" Bree said before storming off with two other girls hot on her heals.

Brittany sighed and turned back to her friends. Seeing all their surprised faces she shook her head and shrugged, "Story for another time. Let's go, we're gunna be late."

They group split up. Brittany, Diego, Mike, Sam, Puck and Finn all went off to the weight room, while the others went to their classes.

Everyone except for Mike, Finn, Puck and Artie shared their last period which was health class.

When they got in there were four tables for five people each. All of the boys sat together as well as one other boy and all the girls sat together. Their teacher wasn't there yet so Mercedes and Brittany talked about their History class that they had just left. They heard the door shut and all looked up. Everyone's eyebrows shot up as the teacher came in and leaned back against the desk.

"Hey class, you are now in health class so let's talk about sex!" She grinned, "Oh sorry, my name is Ms. Holliday and I'll be your teacher."

"Awesome" Sam said

 ** _Monday afternoon 3:45pm:_**

"Best health class ever!" Diego said grinning as they all walk into the gym.

It had started raining before their last class so the basketball team and cheerios had to share the gym for their practices. Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Mercedes were just going to hangout in the bleachers till the practices were over.

"For real!" Sam responded

"Ok you guys are just saying that cause the teacher is smokin." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Smokin" Sam whispered grinning.

Brittany laughed, "Well she is pretty hot." Receiving a dirty look from the 'trio' she said, "What? She is." Holding her hands up with the girls rolled their eyes.

"Ok Britt, Diego, Rachel we all need to get the locker rooms and change." Sam said

"We do too." Quinn said to Santana

When the Rachel and Britt entered the girls locker room Coach Washington waved them over to her, "Berry, you're locker is over there and Pierce your locker over by the equipment. I thought that you might be more comfortable in your own area. I'm not trying to step on your toes just giving you some space so you're comfortable."

"Thanks Coach Washington, I appreciate that." Brittany replied with a smile

"Alright go change, quickly."

When Brittany and Rachel got back into the gym they were wearing the official practice jersey, as well as the boys. The two girls separated and went over to their own teams. Brittany glanced to the other side of the gym and saw Santana and Quinn talking to their Coach…Sue, maybe? They were wearing some McKinley shorts and t shirts and holding official cheerios bags that probably had their uniforms and jackets in them. Brittany's letterman jacket was in her locker, she'd get it after practice.

 ** _Monday evening 5:00pm:_**

The group met where Mercedes and the three boys had been sitting. All of them had new official gym bags, jerseys, uniforms and what not. The cheerios had been told to wear their uniforms the next day and the basketball players had been told to wear their jackets.

"So what's the plan?" Puck asked once they all gathered together.

Then they heard a bunch of footsteps and turned towards center court. Standing there was Bree, Karofsky and all of their friends.

"What do you guys want?" Mike asked with edge in his voice

"I need to talk to Brittany." Bree said looking straight at her, "alone."

Brittany sighed, "Fine" she mumbled not bothering to look at her friends, knowing the looks she was receiving. She and Bree walked out into the hall. While the others had some sort of standoff. "So what, is Karofsky your bodyguard or something?"

"Brittany, stop. Listen I am still pissed and I have every right to be…"

"No, Bree you don't. It's stupid for you to be angry." Brittany said shaking her head

"Brittany, I really put myself out there and you just shot me down. It hurt." Bree said crossing her arms over her chest

"Bree, I'm sorry if you were hurt but you know exactly why I said no to you."

"Look, I wanna give us another try. We were good together." Bree said taking a step towards Brittany

"Are you serious?" Brittany replied taking a step back.

"What, are you with someone?" Bree asked taking another step

"That doesn't matter." Brittany said taking a step back, hitting the lockers, "We will never be together, ever again."

Bree took a step forward. They were inches apart and Brittany was very uncomfortable, "I'll admit she's pretty." Bree said smirking

"What are you talking about?" Brittany narrowed her eyes

"Lopez, or is it Fabray maybe its Berry." Bree shrugged, "Hell, maybe it's all three of them."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Brittany said. She didn't know why she was so nervous but she knew that she hated hearing their names come out of her mouth.

"Oh, Baby, you must have forgotten how well I know you" Bree whispered, "and how much I know about you. So, if you want me to stay quiet you need to stay away from them. I'd hate to see the look on their faces when they find out about that race. What would they think of you then?"

"You Bitch"

The gym doors flew open and all of Brittany's friends came into the hallway. "Fuck you, Karofsky...!" Puck yelled before the hallway went silent. Bree didn't move she didn't even take your eyes off of Brittany.

"Uhhh Britt, what's going on out here?" Diego asked while holding his and her bags.

"Nothing" Brittany said pushing Bree away and storming over to her friends.

As she grabbed her bag Bree yelled, "Don't worry babe, we'll finish this talk later!"

Something in Brittany snapped and she turned around, dropping her bags and stormed over to Bree only to be grabbed by Puck. "Bree, you need to drop those thoughts you have going through your fucking head." She was fighting against Puck, who, in turn, was losing his grip so Sam ran over and grabbed her too.

"Baby, don't worry I'll have a talk with those… _friends_ we talked about. I'm sure they'll understand. I mean, true friendship is so important." Bree said smirking

"Stay the fuck away from them!"

"So it is all of them? Hmmm…good to know." Bree said with a slight sneer, "I wonder what they, well what everyone would say to…well you know."

"You don't have any fucking idea what you're talking about." She said getting tired

"Everything okay, Bree" Karofsky asked coming into the hallway

Bree smiled at him saying, "Oh everything is just fine, David. I think Brittany and I just came to an understanding. Isn't that ready, Babe?"

Brittany didn't know what to say. It was like her world was crashing around her. Kurt and Rachel didn't even know about…that and Sam only knows that something happened a couple years ago but he doesn't know any details. She can't imagine what all of her friends would think of her if they found out.


	20. Chapter 20: Another Secret

**_Monday evening 5:45pm:_**

Once Bree and her friends were gone Sam and Puck let go of Brittany. She grabbed her bags and stormed out of the school. She didn't want to think about what just happened. She wanted to forget.

She pulled her phone out and texted the only person she could think of that didn't see what just occurred. Right has she was going to press send and probably make a huge mistake. She heard them, spinning around she saw her friends looking at her from about 10 feet away. She felt like a wild animal that they were too scared to come near.

"Britt…" it was quiet but she heard it and looked straight at Santana. That's went she shattered. She never cries, ever. She only allowed a few tears out when Benny was in the hospital, but everything had piled up and when Santana said her nickname for the first time, well that was it.

She didn't know how she got onto her knees or how Mercedes' arms somehow got wrapped around but there she was on her knees in the middle of the McKinley parking lot crying like a baby in Mercedes' arms.

"Shhh…sweetie it's ok." Mercedes whispered

Eventually she stopped crying. It could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours, Brittany had no clue. See sat back on ankles and wiped her face off. She knew she was about to face all of her friends and her biggest fear in that was that they would hate her for being so weak. She took a deep breath before standing up and looking at her friends.

She looked and each of them seeing the concern, worry and anger in their faces made her want to break down again but she couldn't she had be strong now. She met Santana's eyes before speaking.

"I can explain" she said quietly, "I can explain but you guys might hate me afterwards."

"Oh honey we won't hate you." Kurt said

"Don't say that, you don't know the truth." She replied

"Ok, then tell us" Diego said

"Can we all like sit down or something, first?" She asked

"Yeah let's go inside, we can go into the health classroom" Mercedes said

Once they were all in the room they all piled their bags in the corner and sat down while Brittany pulled a chair towards the front so she could face them. She turned the chair backwards and sat down, crossing her arms over the back of the chair. She cleared her throat and began.

"So first of all I want to say I that I'm sorry…"

"No, Brittany…" Rachel started

"Rachel, if I'm gunna do this I need you to all just sit there and listen, ok"

Rachel nodded.

"So I wanna say that I'm sorry for everything. I'm gunna explain everything that I can but there are a few things that I'm not completely sure how to handle myself so just bear with me." She took a deep breath and looked straight at Santana for a moment, somehow that gave her strength. Then she looked at everyone and started to explain.

"So, almost three years ago there was an accident, well," she looked at the ground, "it was all my fault. I was hanging out with my friend; we were at the race track on my uncles' land. We were racing each other for fun and it was…fun. Then we started do tricks and stuff while we were racing. I had lent him one of my bikes cause he hadn't brought his out the with us and I always have a few bikes out there, or I used to."

She took a deep breath and continued, "So we were racing and doing tricks and when he went to do a trick called a 'double grab'. It's where, while in mid-air you grab the back fender and hang off the back. We had both done that trick plenty of times but…" She swallowed, "the bike stalled and he crashed." She could see their eyes widen and some of the girls covered their faces. Shame, that's what she felt.

"Like I said it was my bike that he was borrowing. I should have checked it before he got on it, but I thought it was fine. I was wrong. He was such a great guy. I mean we were 12 and 13 years old and had already told his parents that he wanted to be an organ donor. Who thinks about that when they're that young?" She sighed.

"So they donated his organs. Four people lived because he died. It doesn't make sense, but if he was here he'd been all like 'Bolt shut up. It totally makes sense' He was amazing. Sam, I know that you never knew about this and I'm sorry I never told you but I was selfish and didn't want you to see that all I really am is a coward. Rach, Kurt I met you both afterwards and yet again I was a coward and thought that maybe I could have friends who never knew about him. Wow, that sounded awful. I really am sorry and I know that all of you can now see what I really am and I won't blame you all for hating my guts cause I hate myself."

The room went silent. "I'm sorry." She whispered

She looked up and saw that some of them had tears in their eyes.

Rachel was the first to speak, "That's what that song is about, right?" Brittany looked confused and then shocked. "The song on your laptop. It came on one when I spent the night and you were downstairs. When you came back to your room you over to your desk and turned it off. Did you write it?"

Brittany shook her head, "No it's a song that I heard once and liked. So I recorded myself and my cousin performing it. No one's ever heard it except for the few lines that you heard."

"Can we hear it?" Blaine asked

"Uh, yeah sure but I need a second voice. Rachel if I pull it up on my phone can you sing the other part?"

Rachel nodded and said, "I'll be right back" she ran out of the room. Brittany looked up the lyrics. Rachel came back with a guitar. "It's from the glee room." She handed it to Brittany, pulled up a chair and sat down looking at Brittany's phone.

Brittany turned her chair around and made sure that the guitar was tuned properly. She looked over at Rachel and nodded.

Rachel began singing closely followed by Brittany playing the guitar and the background music from the phone.

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
I see your monsters, I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away.**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
A cup of coffee still steaming, staring back at me and it's blacker than the night, eh.  
I'm awake but still sleeping, I keep telling myself I'll be alright (I won't).  
And I know it can't get worse than today, sitting here and she's trying to rehearse what to say.  
See, she's in the bathroom and hoping I'm not in earshot, while she's getting used to the sound of her teardrops.  
Splash, it hits the towel and I know it's been awhile since you've seen me smile and laugh, like I used to.  
I've been in denial since it happened, just take me to the past, cause I just can't imagine losing you, too.  
I can't explain this so I keep it all inside, wear my pain but it's masked by my pride.  
She came to hold me and she cried, told me this and she stared into my eyes and said...**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
I see your monsters, I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away.**

 **** ** _Britt:_** **  
I can't, you won't like what you see.  
If you were in my head and had to hear my plea.  
It's like, I can't believe this is happening to me.  
And could someone please shut off this fucking answering machine, so I can stop leaving these messages that you will never get.  
And all these cries for help you'll never see, you'll never check.  
But I guess it's easy for you to leave me.  
But believe me, see this isn't something that I'm a just forget.  
I would trade it all for one more minute, don't you see I really need you to talk to.  
Uh, I'm still sitting here wondering who did it, while I'm staring out our front door knowing you'll never walk through.  
Said you'd come right back, now you're gone like that.  
A blank stare as I stand so alone, I know you're never coming home. Damn.**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
I see your monsters, I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away.**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
Uh, I got a heart made of fools gold, got me feeling so cold.  
They keep chipping away. All the promises that I told, felt like I was on those, they keep slipping away.  
I want nobody else, but it's hard to get to know me when I don't know myself.  
And it helps cause I felt I was down, I was out, then you looked at me now and said...**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
I see your monsters, I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave...  
I see your monsters, I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all **away.

The room was silent again.

"Britt, you're not a coward." Quinn said quietly

"Quinn, I am. I've hidden behind a wall. A wall that I built myself, that's the definition of a coward."

"But Brittany, that is such a big thing that anyone would do whatever they could to not talk about it." Santana said and then Brittany saw something click in Santana's eyes, "Hold up, was Bree holding this against you?" Everyone's heads snapped to look at Brittany who just swallowed and looked at the ground.

"That bitch!" Quinn said angrily

"Seriously, B, she's hot but a complete bitch." Puck said

"All hotness to the side, no one messes with our friends." Diego said

"Guys really, I can handle this. Now that you all know about Spencer there's not much left."

"Spencer?" Finn asked confused (poor guy)

"That's the friend I was talking about." Brittany replied looking at the ground

"Ok so, B, what else is there?" Diego asked

"D, it's not the time to talk about that…" Brittany started

"Britt, you can tell me. Is it about this mystery girl of yours?" Diego asked and Britt noticed the 'trio' all looking at the ground.

"Diego, look, trust me when I say that you really need to drop this. Please." Brittany replied

Diego sighed, "Fine, for now."

"Whelp, I'm hungry…" Finn said

"Really, Finn?" Mercedes said

"What? Emotional stuff makes me hungry?"

"That's fine. Let's get out of here. I'm sure we can all go back to my place and order pizza if you guys want to." Brittany said walking over to grab her bags

"Let me take the guitar back, really quick, and then we can leave." Rachel said grabbing the guitar from Brittany

"I can do that, Rach." Brittany said still holding the guitar

"Let's all go" Kurt said

They all grabbed their bags and walked down the hall. While they walked down the hall Brittany glanced at Santana and noticed her anger. Bree was obviously on Santana's list.

Brittany walked over and grabbed Santana's arm as the group kept walking. Luckily Rachel and Quinn didn't notice.

"Santana, please don't do anything about Bree, you could get hurt." Brittany whispered

"Brittany she threatened you…"

"I care way too much about you to let anything happen to you, Santana. Please, for me, don't do anything. Soon, everything will come out soon but until then my hands are tied so please don't do anything."

Santana looked surprised but nodded

"Thank you." Brittany whispered and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her down the hall towards the group. Before she let go Brittany kissed her on the cheek. They caught up with the group just in time to walk into the glee room.

When they walked into the glee room someone was already in there.

"Oh, hey Mr. Schuester!" Rachel said as the man turned around

"Hey Rachel" He replied looking confused, "You kids do realize that its 7, right?"

"Yes we do. We were talking. We just needed to bring back this guitar." Rachel replied

"Why'd you have the glee guitar?"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, we just had to borrow it real quick." Mike answered

"So you kids are into music?" Mr. Schue asked

"Isn't everyone?" Diego asked

"Are any of you up to join the glee club?" Schue replied

"I, for one, think all of them should join." Rachel spoke up

"We'll think about it, but we need to get going." Sam said

"Alright, get home kids." Schue responded


	21. Chapter 21: Bree the B

**_Tuesday morning 6:45 am:_**

There was a knock on Brittany's bedroom door.

"Kurt! I swear! I can dress myself!" She yelled as she walked over to her door and opened it

"Well, that's great to know, Britt."

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Britt asked confused, and of course she was wearing basically the same thing she had been wearing the day before, when Kurt and the girls had shown up. Gym shorts over her compression shorts and boxers that were navy today with a matching navy sports bra.

"Well I wanted to come over and see how you were doing and tell you, in person, that I made the cheerleading squad at Carmel!" Brook replied happily pointing to her cheerleader uniform.

"That's great, Brooke!" Britt said with a smile

"And I'm sure that you made the basketball team, right?"

"Oh, yeah I did."

"Knock knock, Brittany I'm…" Kurt started has he walked into the open door, "Oh hello Brooke."

"Hey Kurt!" Brooke replied

Of course, it wasn't only Kurt. The four girls followed him in the room. Rachel was wearing her 'girls' letterman jack while Santana and Quinn were wearing their cheerios uniforms.

All five newcomers looked confused and three of them looked unhappy as well.

"Hey guys. Let me guess, I need help to get to correct clothes on, again..." Britt said ignoring the sudden tension in the room. She could feel it but decided to push it away and act normal.

"Brittany, darling you're wearing a letterman jacket today. Of course you need help now excuse me." Kurt replied pushing past Brittany.

Brooke laughed and said, "Oh, this should be good."

Brittany rolled her eyes, turned to the four other girls and said, "Hey girls" with a smile. Then she just had to check Santana and Quinn out (mainly Santana)

"Hey Britt…" Quinn said followed by Santana and Rachel repeating her

"Ok honey" Kurt said coming back into the room. "Here you go, simple but fashionable. We don't want to overcompensate. You're wearing a letterman jacket; it's plenty stylish, well in high school terms." He laid out jeans and a black crew neck t-shirt.

"Seriously? I need help picking out jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Quiet you. Now take those gym shorts off and get dressed." He said before going back into the closet to get shoes.

Brittany rolled her eyes saying, "I have no privacy when you're around Kurt!"

She got dressed, not looking at anyone. Kurt had brought her the silver chain neckless, black watch and black vans.

"Ok, after seeing the practice jerseys during your practice yesterday I want you to wear these basketball shoes." Kurt said holding up her red and white nike hypershifts.

She just nodded and crouched down, putting them in her official gym bag that already had her, jersey, towel, deodorant and other small things she needed to put in her gym locker.

When she stood up he was holding her letterman jacket out, "don't forget your cologne." Then he and Mercedes left the room _'great'_ she thought realizing she was alone with the 'trio' and Brooke.

"Ok, first you look super-hot and second, I need to get going." Brooke said smirking while Brittany went to spray some cologne on. "Text me later and let me know how many girls hit on you"

"Ha ha. Thanks Brooke. I'll see you later" Brittany replied when she got back into the room.

Brooke pulled her into a hug and said, "Damn, now you even smell awesome."

Brittany laughed and replied, "Get out of my house."

Brooke nodded and walked out of the room saying, "Later, good-looking"

Brittany shook her head and glanced over to the 'trio'. All three had their arms crossed over their chests.

"What?" Brittany asked

"Are you two together?" Rachel asked bluntly

"No! I'm pretty sure you all heard me turn her down at the party." Brittany replied

They all looked away before Quinn spoke up, "It's just she seems really into you."

"I mean I think she still likes me but she knows that I don't like her like that. We're just friends. She's really cool; you three should get to know her. I think the four of you could become friends if everyone put their differences aside."

"We don't have any problems with her." Rachel said quickly

"Yeah, ok whatever you say." Brittany said before grabbing her backpack and gym bag and walking downstairs.

"Britt, who was that girl that came by earlier?" Brent asked his daughter

"That's my friend, Brooke."

"Britt!" she heard Benny running in the room. When he came into view he looked angry, "I need to talk to you."

"Alright" Brittany replied confused

Benny dragged her into the kitchen as the 'trio' came downstairs.

"Hey, Benny boy" Santana said smiling

"Hey Tana! We'll be right back" Benny replied. The 'trio' looked at Brittany confused. Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

When they got into the kitchen he let go of Brittany's hand and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm mad." He stated

"Whys that?" Brittany asked

"I know that you like her."

Brittany furrowed her brows, "Chief, what are you talking about?"

Benny looked around, walked over to her and motioned for her to crouch down. Once she was at his level and leaned in and whispered, "Tana".

Brittany sighed, "Alright, you have me attention"

"So then who was that pretty girl that was just here?"

"Benny, that was my _friend,_ Brooke." She replied, "You know I really wish people would trust me" she added to herself.

"Brittany, please don't mess this up. I really like _her._ And she likes you a lot." Benny said

"Chief, trust me, I like her too and that other girl is just my friend. Things are just really complicated. More complicated than a 5 year can understand."

"Nuh uh."

"Benny! Come on!" Brent yelled through the house.

"Chief, go to school. I'll talk to you tonight when I get home." Brittany said quietly as her friends all entered the kitchen

Benny sighed and nodded before running out of the room.

Brittany turned to her friends and sighed; "Come on." they walked out of the kitchen and piled into the van.

 ** _Tuesday afternoon 2:30 pm:_**

"Alright class" Ms. Holliday announced, "Today you are going to put into groups. I want you to just be in a group with the people at your table. You are then going to do a project on sexual intercourse. I know that you are all freshman so you might still be in that giggling phase but I need you to push through it."

"Wanky" Santana mumbled earning a laugh from most of the room

"Nice one, Lopez" said the coolest teacher ever, "Okay, so what you need to do for this assignment is meet up with your group a few times out of class and discuss the _ins and outs_ of sex." she smirked while everyone laughed. "But seriously folks discuss the pros and cons, benefits and risks. There are all kinds of great things about sex however there are also some not so great things and some flat-out horrible things. Then each of you take a pro or con and write a few paragraphs about it. There should be at least 2 pros and 2 cons."

During Brittany received a text from Brooke. She pulled her phone out and looked at it.

 _Brooke: Hey U! Im crazy bored in the history class!_

 _Britt: Lol. Sry. Im in health class. We're talkin about sex. :)_

 _Brooke: Now thats my kind of class!_

 _Britt: Ha ha. We're doing a project. We got put in groups._

 _Brooke: anyone I know in ur group?_

 _Britt: yep. Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Santana._

 _Brooke: LMAO thats great! Hey I gotta go. ITTYL_

 _Britt: later_

The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Remember to take this seriously." Ms. Holliday announced

While everyone was packing up their stuff their teacher said something.

"Brittany, may I have a word?" Ms. Holliday asked as everyone started walking out.

"Uh, yeah." Britt replied and waved for the crew to go ahead

Once it was just them Ms. Holliday said, "I know that your situation is different so I wanted to check in with you and make sure that you're comfortable with this assignment."

"Oh…yeah I'm good."

"Alright! Great! If you have any questions or concerns you are welcome to come and talk to me, alright?" Holliday said

"Thanks. Ms. Holliday." Brittany replied

"Sure thing. Now get going." Ms. Holliday said grinning

Walking into the gym she saw Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes talking in the bleachers.

She was the last one out of the locker rooms but luckily she wasn't late.

"Alright, team" Coach Beiste yelled "we're going out to the football field to run. We will be starting some plays tomorrow but today I want you all running. Let's move!"

The girls' team stayed in the gym and the boy's team went out to the field and began running. The cheerios were practicing their routines in the middle of the field.

"Damn she's hot as hell" one of the cheerios, Vanessa, said while stretching

Quinn and Santana turned to see Brittany and Diego running next to each other, talking while they ran.

When the two girls turned back to the rest of the cheerios they saw some of them nodding in agreement.

"I hear that she's single" another cheerio said

"Yeah me too. I have no idea how someone hasn't scooped her up yet but she's in my science class and she seems really nice" another one spoke up

"Oh ladies, I'd stay away if I were you," Bree said walking over to them. Santana and Quinn clenched their jaws. "She won't be single long"

"Are you and her talking?" one of the girls asked

"You could say that" Bree smirked

"Alright cheerios get to it!" Coach Sue yelled

 ** _Tuesday afternoon 4:45 pm:_**

"Alright team! You're done for the day! See you all tomorrow!" Coach Beiste yelled

"I think I'm gunna die!" Diego said collapsing on the ground

Mike, Finn, Brittany, Sam and Puck walked over to him, Finn and Sam collapsed next to him.

"Ok Ladies, get out of my sight!" Coach Sue yelled at the cheerios

"Ah she seems nice!" Sam said sarcastically

"You have no idea" Puck said grinning

"Seriously guys, I'm too young to die" Diego said but no one responded. He looked up and saw a group of cheerios watching as Santana and Quinn walked over to them.

"Hey San, Quinn!" Sam said

"You girls look angry" Mike said

"You could say that" Santana muttered

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked concerned

"Oh that bitch…" Quinn started to say

"Hey!" a cheerio said to Brittany while a few others giggled

"Uh hey" Brittany said confused glancing at Santana and Quinn

"Vanessa, what are you doing over here?" Bree asked strutting up to the group

Diego and the other guys stood up.

"Better question, what are you doing over here?" Diego spoke up angrily

"Hello Lopez, it's nice to see you too." Vanessa smirked then turned to Brittany. "Hey Baby"

"I'm not…"

"Really? We're at that again, Brittany?" Bree broke in

"You should leave" Mike said looking at Bree

"Chang, is it? I just wanted to check in and make sure that Brittany was coming over tonight like we talked about." Bree responded

"Just because you corner me in the library and tell me to pick you up at 7, doesn't me that I'm going to or that I don't hate your guts." Brittany said

"Baby, listen…" Bree began

"No! You listen! I can't stand you! You think that you own me and, newsflash Bree, you don't!" Brittany said pointing at her

"Brittany, babe, did you forget our conversation?"

"Listen here…" Santana said walking towards Bree before Brittany grabbed her

"It is so cute, Lopez, that you think you know her. Honestly it's adorable but the thing is, you don't" Bree said smirking, "Hell you have no clue who she is."

"Bitch! I know…"

"Santana, don't let her get a rise out of you." Brittany said then she heard a noise and looked over to see Mike holding Quinn back, "Quinn, please just ignore her" Brittany added

"What's going on?" Rachel said walking over with Mercedes and the three boys

"Nothing Rachel, Bree was just leaving" Brittany said

"Bree? Oh You bitc…" Rachel began before Puck grabbed her

"Wow, Britt baby, you have all three of them fighting for you." Bree said smirking

"Shut up, Bree!" Brittany said angrily

"But Brittany, three of your _biggest fans_ are trying to protect you and they don't even know about your true feelings." Bree said with a not-so-sweet smile

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Diego asked

"Ok look here, Bree!" Mercedes said, "You need to back off of my girl, here! She don't want you."

"She sure did want me that one night, didn't you Britt."

"Bree, seriously? You're really gunna play that game? Let me recall who turned who down." Brittany said

"Oh dear, now that wasn't very nice Brittany baby." Bree said as Karofsky and his lackeys walked up. "Vanessa you and the rest of the girls should go on inside, now!"

Vanessa and the other cheerios went inside.

"So, where were we? Oh yes, Brittany there is no need to get hostile" Bree said smirking, "but I do think it's about time talk about your feelings, don't you think so?"

Brittany let go of Santana and walked over to Bree, ignoring Karofsky, who tensed up. "Bree you think you have so much against me but I already told them about Spencer. So it's time for you to back off."

"Oh Britt, did you tell them about your little crush?" Brittany clenched her jaw, "Yeah, I didn't think so. But since you obviously don't want to get back together maybe you should man up and inform them. I mean I can if you would prefer that." Bree said

"You think way too highly of yourself." Brittany muttered

"Hey, Brittany!"

Brittany turned around and saw Brooke walking over with Mia and her sister.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked quickly walking over to her

"Uh I texted you saying that my sister was coming over here to pick up some of her friends, they're on the girls' basketball team." Brooke replied "Is everything ok?" she looked around and noticed have tense everyone was.

"Yeah, but you guys should probably get out of…" Brittany started

"Britt baby, don't tell me you added another one to your collection." Bree spoke up

"Shut up, Bree!" Brittany said turning around

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Pierce!" Karofsky yelled

Diego laughed and said "Like she's a lady"

"Lopez, is that how to talk to the person that's trying to inform you about the affair going on between Brittany, your sister, Fabray and that other little friend of yours?" Bree smirked.

Brittany's heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked

"Ah, as I suspected, they didn't tell you." Bree said nodding

"Britt, please tell me I can kick her ass." Rachel spoke up

"Please like you could touch me." Bree replied

"Bitch I will…"Santana said before Brittany grabbed her again

"Santana, Quinn, Rachel, all three of you please just, please" Diego said, "what is she talking about?"

"Diego, listen" Brittany said letting go of Santana who flipped Bree off.

"Real mature" Bree muttered

"Bitch you don't know anything about being mature!" Quinn yelled

Brittany looked over at Brooke and said, "Brooke, you girls get out of here."

"No, who is this bitch?" She replied pointing at Bree

"Oh nice to meet, Brooke, I'm Brittany's ex…well for now." Bree spoke up

"You really think you're getting back together?" Kurt asked

"Well, I guess you're right. She's too busy messing around with these three" She replied nodding at the 'trio'.

"Seriously, what is she talking about?" Diego asked

"Dude, are you sleeping with them?" Finn asked

"Finn!" all the girls yelled

"Holy shit! You are!" Puck said letting go of Rachel while Mike let go of Quinn

"Oh this is great" Karofsky said

Brittany turned around and said, "Shut the fuck up, Karofsky!"

"Listen you dyke!" He replied

"David, I hate that word!" Bree said

"Sorry" He mumbled

"Wow, she's got you on some leash there, Karofsky." Puck laughed

"Everyone shut up!" Diego yelled and everyone looked at him, quieter he asked, "Britt are you fucking my sister?"

"Diego!" Santana yelled

"Santana, are you two sleeping together?" he said

"No!" they both yelled back

"They're telling you the truth." Bree said, "They haven't slept together, trust me, Brittany's too ashamed of her body to put out."

"What?" Brooke asked

"Oh wow, you don't know. Britt here was born with a dick." Bree said while laughing

"What?" Brooke repeated looking at Brittany who sighed and nodded. Brooke eyes went wide "Oh"

"Oh my God will everyone please focus?!" Diego yelled, "Are you two dating?"

"No, they're not. See Brittany here can't choose between the three." Bree spoke up

Diego rubbed his face, frustrated, "So San, you two like each other but Britt also likes Quinn and Rachel who both like her back?"

"Ding we have a winner" Bree said grinning

"Wrong! Shut up, Bree!" Brittany yelled

"Ok then what is it?" Diego said and Brittany could feel everyone looking at her.

"I only like one person." Brittany said closing her eyes out of anger

"Who?" Diego asked

"D, it's not that simple…"She started

"Oh that's cute. You don't want to hurt the other two, cause they all like you." Bree said laughing

Brittany sighed and opened her eyes, "Bree, you need to leave before I change my mind about hitting a girl."

"My work here is done anyways. It was great catching up." Bree said and walked away with Karofsky and his lackeys

"We need to talk, just the two of us, now!" Diego said and walked past Brittany who sighed and followed him to the other side of the field.


	22. Chapter 22: Diego Knows

**_Tuesday evening 5:45 pm:_**

Once they were on the other side of the field Diego spoke, "Who?"

"Diego, please just..."

"No Brittany, who?" he cut in shortly

Brittany sighed, "Santana" she said quietly

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Diego, she's your sister! And all three of them like me and I didn't want any more pressure on me." She said and started pacing in front of him, "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Then there's the bro-code and I don't want to fuck up our friendship. Plus the fact that I like, _really_ like her. Dude I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry."

"Brittany, you have to tell them."

"Dude, are you mad? Cause I'm confused, you're really fucking calm right now but over there," she pointed at their group of friends who were all watching them, "You were fucking yelling at me."

"B, you're my best friend. I'm close to all the guys but if any of them tried to touch Santana I would rip their balls off," he replied looking her in the eyes, "I trust you and look, she might say she's bi but between you and me she only ever checks girls out. When you showed up she seemed so happy anytime you were around of even brought up in conversation."

Brittany furrowed her brows.

"You are like the perfect mix when it comes to being my friend and liking my sister. You talk to me about stuff that you and I are both interested in but you don't talk like us guys when it comes to girls. When you talk about girls, you're respectful and I know that if you were to date Santana then you would be respectful."

"Diego, I don't know what to say, man. I _really_ like her but Rachel and Quinn both like me and I don't want to hurt them." Brittany said

"See, that's another thing. You always put others before yourself." Diego cut in

"D, seriously dude, I don't know what to do." Brittany sighed

"I think Quinn and Rachel have a thing for each other." Diego said grinning

"What?!"

"I don't know, they seem to check each other out when the other isn't looking and when they aren't looking at you. See, I kinda knew that they all liked you but I didn't realize that you liked any of them, especially San." Diego replied

"Wow, I never thought that they might like each other."

"Dude, it's perfect! If we hook them up then you can ask San out and not worry about hurting their feelings." Diego said grinning

"Wait, you want me to ask her out?" Brittany asked

"Well I either want you two to date each other or her become a nun, and I don't see that happening so yeah." He replied

"Diego, I don't even, I just, dude." Brittany stuttered

"Britt, breathe. She is crazy about you. I might be a guy but she's my _twin._ " Diego said then added, "So look the basketball banquet is next month. You need to ask her now and then we'll work on getting the other two together."

"How am I supposed to ask her out without hurting the others?"

"Well for now you guys might want to keep it a secret." Diego replied

"Diego, if the other girls ever found out about it being a secret they would be furious. Just so you know, girls _hate_ being lied to." Brittany said placing a hand on his shoulder

He laughed and said, "Ok, so ask San out and let her decide how to handle it."

"Alright, here's another question, Mr. Answer-all. How do I get her away from the others?" Brittany asked

"Simple, come over and hang out with me, then when Quinn goes home talk to San. Oh and dude, if you two ever, like…" Diego started

"Stop! We are not talking about that."

"Look all I'm saying is don't talk about it to any of the guys, if ya'll do, cause then they'll talk about it, _about her._ Then I'll have to kill you." Diego said

"Deal" Brittany replied. Then Diego gave her a 'bro hug'

They walked back over to the group. Everyone was looking at them expectedly. Brittany noticed that Brooke wasn't there and figured that their friendship was over. Hearing that Britt had a penis from Bree was probably the end of it for them.

"Let it go folks. It's between me and Britt." Diego said, "Now Britt, dudes we all need to shower and change."

Brittany laughed and headed towards the gym doors without looking at any of the 'trio'.

 ** _Tuesday evening 6:15 pm:_**

After Brittany got dressed she grabbed her bags and went into the gym where everyone was waiting.

"Britt, what's this I hear about a sex project?" Puck asked grinning

"Shut up, Puck. It's not a big deal." Brittany replied. She could feel the 'trio' eyes on her.

"Well I will be more than happy to explain the Pros. I know you're a virgin but if you are apparently crazy about one of these ladies you need to know how to please them."

"Puck!" everyone shouted

Mercedes started laughing, "Puck, she could probably _please_ them better than you."

Brittany and Puck both went red. Brittany phone went off.

 _Brooke: come out to the parking lot_

Brittany didn't text back or say anything to her friends, she just ran out to the parking lot. Brooke was leaning against her sister's car. Her sister was in the car talking to her friends and Mia.

Brittany walked over to her.

"What's up?" Brittany asked

"So I had overheard some of the girls talking about it at the party but I just ignored them. I figured you would tell me when you were ready. I just don't want you to think that I'm some bitch who left cause of what I heard" Brooke said and pulled Brittany closer by the front of her shirt. Neither of them noticed all of Brittany's friends watching them from next to the two vans

"Brooke, I didn't want you to find out that way, your friends or that bitch I just…" Brittany began before getting pulled into a hug by Brooke.

"It's fine. I hope that we're still friends." Brooke said after Brittany pulled back

Brittany nodded, "Of course"

"But you know Britt," Brooke said grinning, "You should tell her how you feel. Brook nodded towards Brittany's friends. Brittany turned and looked at her friends before turning back to Brooke and nodding. "All three of them hate me you know."

"No they don't" Brittany said

"Yeah, they feel threatened. God, I wish they had a reason to." Brooke said glancing at Brittany's lips

"Brooke, I'm sorry I…"

Broke shook her head, "Its fine. A girl can dream."

Brittany looked at the ground as Brooke let go of her shirt.

"Well, I should go. I can feel us being watched by your friends and by my sister, her friends and defiantly Mia. "

Brittany nodded, "Alright. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep" Brooke smiled and got into the backseat of the car.

Diego jogged over to Brittany as the car drove off.

"What was that about?" Diego asked

"She wanted to let me know that she's cool with the whole dick thing and that she likes me but understands that I don't feel the same way." Brittany said watching the car drive off

"Damn, B. Please tell me how you get all these girls to like you."

"Dude, I have no idea. Come on let's go."

 ** _Tuesday evening 6:45 pm:_**

They all entered Brittany's house.

"Ma!" Brittany yelled, "Whose car is that?!"

Bridgett came into the hall grinning at Brittany who narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Brittany said

"Oh well, you see, when I came home that was car here. I came into the house and then I saw her." Brooke said still grinning

"Saw who?"

"Saw me, silly." Said a girl with black hair, blue eyes who came into the hallway

"Carly!"

"Ok hold up!" Puck yelled catching everyone's attention, "How many hot girls do you know?!"

"Britt-Britt, who is the mohawked creature and what is he talking about? Have you hanging around hot girls again?" Carly said grinning

Brittany laughed and said, "I don't know Carly, he just followed me and about the hot girl thing, you should know, I'm gay."

Carly's eyes widened, "What?! How could you not tell me before?! All of those nights when it was just us in your bed! The nights under the stars holding each other! I can't believe you!"

"Wha…" Diego started before the Pierce sisters, Kurt, Sam, Rachel and Carly started laughing

"Guys, this is my cousin, Carly. Carly these bafoons are my friends. Well to be fair they aren't all bafoons." Brittany said then she pointed them each out giving Carly their names.

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry about before, I couldn't help it." Carly said grinning after they all sat down in the living room.

"It's cool." Mike said

"Well looks like Mohawk Man was right, look at all the hot girls in here." Carly said smirking

"Great, she's gay too" Finn muttered causing some of them to laugh

"No, Carly is just about as straight as you get." Brittany said, "That is unless somethings changed…" she finished looking over at Carly

"Oh please, I went through that phase during my first semester in college." Carly said laughing

"And you're telling me that none of that changed anything?" Brittany asked

"Well I will admit that girls are defiantly _softer_ than guys but nope nothing." Carly said with a smile, "But let's focus on you Britt-Britt. Are you seeing someone?"

"Apparently she's seeing three someones." Puck spoke up

"Puck, shut up!" Diego said smacking him on the back of his head.

"Uh, no. Not right…" Brittany started

"Yet, not yet" Diego cut in causing everyone to look at him

"Ooohhhh looks like we need to talk later, Britt-Britt." Carly said glancing at the 'trio' and Mercedes

"Hey kids!" Bonnie came in the room

"Hey Bonnie!" they all said

"Hey Ma" Brittany replied

"We were about to order Chinese. Would you all like to have a free dinner?" Bonnie asked as Benny came downstairs

"Yeah, they're all gunna stay! Especially the girls!" Benny shouted and then winked at Brittany causing everyone to laugh

"Hey Chief!" Brittany said grinning, "What do you have planned in that head of yours?"

"Tonight's the night Britt!" He replied

Brittany quickly picked him up and went into the kitchen.

"Chief, not tonight."

But Britt! You need to ask her!" He shouted

"Chief, lower your voice and no not tonight." She said hoping no one heard her

"Britt! Why not, she'll say yes!" He shouted again

"I told you to lower your voice."

"Alright you two get back in here. We're about to order the food!" Bonnie yelled from the living room.

They walked back into the living room and everyone was looking at her.

"Great" she mumbled walking over and taking a seat next to Diego on the floor.

 ** _Tuesday evening 8:15 pm:_**

"Bridgett, Benny, say goodnight and go up to bed." Bonnie said after she finished cleaning up

"Night guys. Night Carly!" Bridgett said

"Night dudes, night ladies" Benny said and then ran over and gave the 'trio', Mercedes and Carly hugs. Then he gave Brittany a hug and said, "Sorry Britt, I just thought tonight was the night."

Brittany could feel everyone watching them, "Its fine, Chief."

"Will you tell me when you ask her?" He whispered (Again, he's 5 so not such a great whisper)

"Uh, yeah now go to bed." She replied quickly

Carly laughed when the two younger Pierces went upstairs, "I love that kid."

"Shut up, Carly." Brittany mutters

"He's great, isn't he" Bonnie added

"Ma!"

"Well we should get going." Diego said standing up, "Thanks for dinner, Bonnie"

"Thank you," everyone else said

Brittany walked them to the door, "Night guys. See ya'll tomorrow."

"Will tomorrow be the day, Britt?" Puck mocked smirking

"Shut up, Puckerman." She replied narrowing her eyes before Rachel pulled her into a hug followed by Quinn and then Santana.

Puck laughed and went over the vans.

Brittany watched from the porch as they got Artie in the van. Carly walked up next to her on the porch.

"So which one is she?" Carly said keeping her eyes on everyone getting in the vans.

Brittany smiled and barely mumbled, "Santana"

Carly raised her hands in the air and jumped up and down. "I knew it!" she shouted catching the attention of everyone by the vans and earning a smack on the arm from Brittany.

"Shut up!"

Carly laughed and said, "Well I did. It was _so_ obvious, but only because I know you so well."

"Yeah yeah" Brittany said looking at the ground, "What'd you uh think of her?"

"Aw Brittany, you really like her!" Carly said too loudly

"Will you lower your voice?!"

"Sorry!"

"Well, yeah I uh do." Brittany said quietly as the vans pulled away while honking goodbye.

"I think she seems really nice, she's gorgeous and she seems to like you too. Well actually, Rachel and that blonde girl seem to like you as well." Carly seemed confused

"Yeah, uh well all three of them like me, but I only like her like that. Rachel and Quinn; I like them as friends."

"Well that makes it a little complicated" Carly said

"You have no idea. Come on, I'll explain inside." Brittany said ushering her inside the house.


	23. Chapter 23: Jammin

The rest of the week went by quickly. Brittany hadn't had a lot of time to think about anything but schoolwork. Brittany's health project hadn't even been started. Basically they were all so busy doing school that they hadn't even hung out.

 ** _Friday afternoon 5:00 pm:_**

The entire group entered the Lopez house.

"Mami! Papi!" Santana shouted

"We're in the kitchen, Santana." a female voice sounded through the house

"Come on guys, let's go to the basement. San you wanna tell them?" Diego asked

"Sure, I'll meet you all down there." Santana answered

10 minutes later Santana joined them all in the basement

The Lopez basement was amazing it had a wet bar in one corner next to a pool table. On the other side of the basement was small stage with lots of instruments next to it. It was a little bigger than the stage in the living room. There were a bunch of bean bags piled in the corner. There were two couches faces the stage. On the wall behind the stage was a huge television screen. There was plenty of room behind the couches to dance.

"So why didn't we ever hangout down here?" Kurt asked

"We like to chill upstairs when my parents aren't home so we're near the door and the pool. But there's an entrance over there on that wall. If you open that door you'll see some concrete stairs leading up to the side of the house." Diego replied

"Wow! This basement is awesome!" Rachel said grinning

Diego laughed and turned to Brittany "What song do you wanna do, B?"

"I don't know. You have any in mind?" Brittany replied

"Actually, I do. It involves rapping though. Think you can handle?"

"Sure, let's do it."

Diego and Brittany walked over to the stage where Mike had set up the laptop. Brittany grabbed the guitar and looked at the song Diego pulled up on the laptop.

"I know this one." She said

"Cool. Guys, Britt and I are gunna do a song. B, do you need to listen to it first?"

"Nah, I've got "

"K I'll do the whistling part. Now kill it."

Brittany laughed and started playing. Diego whistled.

 **She caught my eye as she was walking by  
Cute face, great smile with some big brown eyes  
Type of girl that's used to guys blowing kisses at her  
But I didn't know what to say so I just whistled at her  
Like**

Diego whistled ****

 **Damn, baby look at you go  
From head to toe you're a "10" have I seen you befo'?  
I'd love to talk, I just don't know how to go about it  
So instead I had to go and write a song about it  
Haha how you doing? Tell me what your name is?  
A simple conversation that's usually quick and painless  
But, I'm sweating bullets, shaking in my shoes  
The angel on my shoulder says I got nothing to lose, but  
Girl, can you lend me some of your confidence  
You'd a billionaire if currency was compliments  
High heels, even higher self-esteem  
Turning hands, breaking necks, when she step up on the scene  
But, wait, hold up, I think she is walking my way  
Come on man, you got this, today is the day  
I know you're nervous dude, but don't show it  
Will you finally make a move or will you blow it?  
Shes getting closer now shes getting closer  
Looking like a super model right out of a poster  
Type of girl that's used to guys blowing kisses at her  
But I didn't know what to say so I just whistled at her  
Like**

Diego whistled **.**

 **Same story just a different day  
Got my inhaler with me, she take my breath away  
My old man used to prep me with some pick-up lines  
But when I see her not a single one come to mind  
Man, I thought I had at least a little game  
All this trouble and I haven't even got her name  
Yo hitch, where you at, I need your help dude  
This chick is playing with my brain like a game cube  
Ha She got me feeling like a kid again  
You'll be my Lois Lane, I'll be your Superman  
Yea, but maybe first I should grow a pair  
And find the courage to come over there  
So, here I go, yea I think I'm ready  
Rehearsed in the mirror 50 times already  
But now I think that I should have done it 51  
Cus'all I wanna do is turn around and run  
I'm getting closer now, I'm getting closer  
Shes like a super model right out of a poster  
Used to guys blowing kisses at her  
But I just couldn't find a word so I just whistled at her  
Like**

Diego whistled. ****

 **Damn, baby look at you go  
From head to toe you're a "10" have I seen you befo'?  
I'd love to talk, I just don't know how to go about it  
So instead I had to go and write a song about it**

 **Damn, baby look at you go  
From head to toe you're a "10" have I seen you befo'?  
I'd love to talk, I just don't know how to go about it  
So instead I wrote a song about it  
Whistle baby**

 **So I whistled at her like**

 **She caught my eye as she was walking by  
Cute face, great smile and some big brown eyes  
Type of girl that's used to guys blowing kisses at her  
But I didn't know what to say so I just whistled at her**

 **Cause she caught my eye as she was walking by  
Cute face, great smile and some big brown eyes  
Type of girl that's used to guys blowing kisses at her  
But I didn't know what to say so I just whistled at her  
Like **

"Killer" Diego said grinning while everyone clapped

"Dude, why'd you choose that song?" She asked

"I heard it this morning and really wanted someone to perform but none of the boys had the balls to." Diego said laughing, "So who's next?"

"I have a song," Rachel said glancing at Brittany, "But I'll need Santana, Quinn and Mercedes to help me."

All four girls went up to the stage. Rachel found the music on the computer and explained what the other girls needed to do.

Rachel pressed play and the music started by Santana singing.

 **Santana:  
You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up**

 **Rachel:  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes the shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you**

 **Rachel and Santana (Rachel):  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave**

 **With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave**

 **All:  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

 **Rachel with Santana  
I wanna see you be brave**

 **All:**

 **I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

 **Rachel with Santana:  
I wanna see you be brave**

 **Rachel:  
Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty**

 **Rachel with Santana:  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue**

 **Santana:  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**

 **Santana with Rachel:  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is**

 **Rachel and Santana (Rachel):  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave**

 **With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave**

 **All:  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

 **Rachel with Santana"  
I wanna see you be brave:**

 **All:**

 **I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

 **Rachel with Santana  
I wanna see you be brave**

 **Santana:  
Innocence, your history of silence**

 **Santana with Rachel:  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?**

 **Rachel:  
Let your words be anything but empty**

 **Rachel and Santana (Rachel):  
Why don't you tell them the truth?**

 **Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

 **With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly (I wanna see you be brave!)**

 **All:  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

 **Rachel:  
I wanna see you be brave!**

 **All:  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

 **Rachel and Santana:  
I just want to see you be brave**

 **Mercedes and Quinn:  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you (Santana: Oooh)  
I just wanna see you**

 **Santana and Rachel:  
I wanna see you be brave**

The room went silent. Brittany looked at Diego who just shrugged.

The other boys started clapping and Diego and Brittany joined in.

"Uh, alright, girls that was great, you all did a great job. Who's next?" Diego stuttered.

"We need to write down some songs and have people draw them." Artie said

After everyone wrote down their names and put them in a bowl, they wrote down all kinds of songs and put them in another bowl.

"Alright first up…Quinn. Q, draw a song…" Diego said

After seeing the title it she grinned and said, "Britt, can you play the guitar for me?"

Brittany nodded and walked over, picking up the guitar and looking at the laptop where Quinn had pulled up the lyrics and chords. 'Should've Said No' by Taylor swift

When she finished singing everyone clapped.

Next was Rachel, when she read her song she looked at Quinn and Santana asking for their help.

This music started and Rachel began.

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
She got a body like an hour glass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive (oh)**

 **(You've been waiting for that...  
Step on up swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
She might've let you hold her hand in school  
But I'm a show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)**

 **(Okay you've got a very big shhh,  
Mouth but don't say a thing)  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

 ** _[Chorus:]_** **  
Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 ** _Santana:_**

 **(You know what, girls?  
Let me show you how to do.)  
It's Myx Moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle  
It's oh, oh.  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Gettin so good  
It's drippin' on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could go  
Batman Robin it  
Bang, bang, cocking it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Riders umph like Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hangin' we bangin'  
Phone rangin', he slangin'  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)**

 **B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)  
B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

 ** _[Chorus:]_** **  
Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 ** _Santana_** **  
Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

 ** _Santana_** **  
Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah) **

Santana's turn to do a song was next. She brought her song up on the laptop and began singing.

 **Are you ready?**

 **It's time for me to take it  
I'm the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play**

 **I used to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Bitch, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave**

 **So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?**

 **It's time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground  
And I'm dangerous  
And you can get off  
But it's all about me tonight**

 **So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?**

 **So you say I'm complicated  
But you've had me underrated**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?**

"Man, that was so hot" Puck said when she finished

"San, you are never allowed to sing that again." Diego said while Santana rolled her eye and sat down. She noticed how Brittany had a smirk on her face.

Next was Artie who sang 'safety dance'.

Then it was Brittany's turn. She grabbed the guitar after seeing the song and turned on the back ground music. Diego offered to help her so they both sat down on stools.

 ** _Diego:_**

 **That just straps up your heart.  
And you're back to the start again.**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
She wanted my heart,  
Wanted my soul,  
Wanted that loving  
But I ain't tryna hold on to her heart  
To see it fold.**

 **Girl's holding on to the thought so tight  
Holding on for her life  
I just might have to give it to her,  
For one loving night.  
She whispers so slow  
Said to my ear, "I love Somo."  
I said, "you just wanna get in my pants,  
Cause I'm 'bout to get that dough."  
She says, "I like it fast."  
I say, "Why you gotta rev my gas?"  
Next thing I know,  
I'm standing in my front door tryna stop my hands**

 ** _Both:_**

 **I just wanna take your picture  
Go 'head stand there in the door  
Let's get naughty, let's get naughty  
Take your body to the floor  
Toot that thing and make it drop  
Come over and show me more  
Hold me softly, I'll keep going  
Till you're screaming and you're sore**

 **And we live for that rush.  
And we rush for that love.  
And we love for that one**

 **That just straps up your heart.  
And you're back to the start again  
That just straps up your heart.  
And you're back to the start**

 **** ** _Britt:_** **  
She's dripping to the core  
Says to me, "can I explore  
Your body, feeling exotic  
And I just need a little tour."**

 **We start off just by touching  
Then we go on to rubbing  
She says "I'm on top  
Let me ride."  
I say, "uh-uh, I'm a get that loving."**

 **I thought you could take it fast  
Yeah, you like it when I slap your ass  
Take it all, I'm a go deep  
Keep it so sweet, one night to make it last  
She's close, I'm about to ride  
She can't open up her eyes  
I'm driving deep and her body's so weak  
And I can't let go inside**

 ** _Both:_** **  
I just wanna take your picture  
Go 'head stand there in the door  
Let's get naughty, let's get naughty  
Take your body to the floor  
Toot that thing and make it drop  
Come over and show me more  
love me softly, I'll keep going  
Till you're screaming and you're sore**

 **And we live for that rush.  
And we rush for that love.  
And we love for that one  
That just straps up your heart.  
And you're back to the start again**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
And she prays for the love  
but I stay and re-run  
Sends a wish on a star  
Now just wraps up her heart  
We were trapped from the start**

 **Both:  
So we live for that rush.  
And we rush for that love.  
And we love for that want**

 **That just straps up your heart.  
And you're back to the start again  
Why can't we just hold on to one, one, one, one, one...**

"You know, B, you always get stuck singing song about fucking." Puck spoke up when they finished"

Brittany laughed and shrugged, "Funny since I've never actually had sex."

 ** _Friday evening 6:45 pm:_**

"Are you guys up to going for an evening swim?" Diego asked

"I am" Mike replied quickly

"Sounds like fun" Kurt added

"Cool, let's all change real quick" Puck said

 ** _Friday evening 7:00 pm:_**

Everyone met up at the pool. Brittany's was wearing dark and light blue trunks. She didn't bother with compression shorts this time.

The 'trio' hadn't come out to the pool yet but everyone else was already swimming, playing water basketball or gossiping in the corner.

When the 'trio' did show up all the guys stared over Brittany's shoulder at the girls. Brittany had a confused look on her face. When she looked over her shoulder she saw them standing there in their bikinis. Rachel is wearing an orange bikini that has red stripes on it. Quinn is wearing a strapless dark green bikini bra and dark matching bottoms that tied at her hips. Santana was wearing a bright red bikini with black trim. None of them left much to the imagination.

 _'_ _Damn'_ Brittany thought, _'should've worn compression shorts'_

Santana and Brittany connected eyes and smiled at each other. Brittany swam over to them as they enteedr the pool.

"Hey Britt" Quinn said smiling

"Hey Quinn, Rachel, Santana. You guys look…wow" Brittany said looking at Santana

All three blush but Brittany doesn't look away from Santana.

"B, come on!" Diego shouted

Brittany turned around and saw the guys all waiting for her, as Kurt and Mercedes come over and start talking to Rachel and Quinn. Brittany subtly grabs Santana's hand and whispers in her ear, "Really Santana, you look amazing". Then she let go and swam over to the guys.


	24. Chapter 24: Health Project

**_Saturday morning 10:00 am:_**

"So you're telling me that you are a complete virgin?" Diego asked Brittany while everyone was still sleeping.

The two of them had woken up about an hour before and had just been sitting on the stage, drinking orange juice and talking,

"Well, I mean yeah. It's not like I haven't fooled around but I've always been the giver, never the receiver." Brittany replied with a shrug

"Like, you've gone down on a girl?"

"No, no, hands only so far." Brittany said smirking at his curiosity, "and you?"

"Oh, my v-card went out the window at that party last weekend." Diego said with a grin

"Do you feel liberated?" Brittany asked laughing

Diego laughed, "Honestly it was freaking awesome, don't worry we were safe but man it was like…"

"Please don't finish that sentence" Santana said getting off the couch

"God, San! You scared the shit out of me!" Diego said loudly

"And your loud mouth woke all of us up" Puck groaned

"Ok since everyone is awake I want Brittany to do a song that our conversation reminded me of" Diego said smirking

"No" Brittany stated

"Come on, B!" Diego begged

"Yeah Britt, come on" Kurt said sitting up

"Ugh, fine. Pull it up on the laptop." She told D

Once Diego got it up Brittany looked at the screen and laughed.

"I know this song, smartass." Brittany said to Diego while she picked up the guitar and sat down on the stool.

"Thought you'd like it" Diego smirked

He pressed play and the music started then Britt began to sing.

 **When I met you, love, I hadn't done the dirty yet, (Diego: seriously)  
Call me the unicorn, said that I didn't exist, (Diego: haha)  
Truth is my card was torn, the v had a couple of rips  
But I was still holding on to the edge with my fingertips**

 **With a little bit of prayer, little bit of porn, sorry,  
Couple long nights of sleeping on my own  
Waiting for the right one to come along  
Waiting for the right one and now I know**

She started playing the guitar. ****

 **That I was holding out for you  
Oh, I was holding out for you  
And the neighbors, yeah, they're all haters 'cause they say that we go too loud  
Been holding out for you**

 **And a couple times thought I might not make it (Diego: make it)  
Laying on the bed, both of us half naked (Diego: naked)  
Looking in her eyes something in my heart said save it (Diego: save it)  
Here we go again, another awkward conversation**

 **With a little bit of prayer, a little bit of porn, sorry  
Couple long nights of sleeping on my own  
Waiting for the right one to come along  
Waiting for the right one and now I know**

 **That I was holding out for you  
Oh I was holding out for you  
And the neighbors, yeah, they're all haters 'cause they say that we go too loud  
Been holding out for you**

 **Cupid's secret is love starts before you meet it** ** _[4x]_** ****

 **With a little bit of prayer, little bit of porn, sorry.  
Couple long nights of sleeping on my own.  
Waiting for the right one to come along  
Waiting for the right one and now I know**

 **That I was holding out for you  
Oh I was holding out for you  
And the neighbors, yeah, they're all haters 'cause they say that we go too loud  
Been holding out for you**

 **Holding out for you  
Oh, I was holding out for you  
And the neighbors, yeah, they're all haters 'cause they say that we go too loud  
Been holding out for you**

"Awesome song" Mike said grinning

"For real, I like the porn part" Puck added

"Of course you do, you perv" Brittany said laughing

"Hey I accept that I'm a perv" Puck replied grinning

Brittany laughed and nodded.

Quinn stood up and stretched, "We should probably get started on out health project."

"Yeah, good idea, Fabray. I'll go and advise the girls." Puck said standing up

"Don't even try it" Diego growled

"Mike, Puck, Finn and I will come back later. Move it, boys." Artie said. The four boys went left. Artie going up the elevator (Yeah, I said elevator)

"I'll call Brody." Sam said pulling his phone out

"Ugh I hate that guy. He keeps hitting on me, San and Rach." Quinn said catching everyone's attention

"He what? Seriously?" Diego said

"Yeah he won't leave us alone. We're all in math together." Santana said rolling her eyes

"He says some of the dirtiest things, it's really disgusting." Rachel added

"I'll kill him!" Diego said

"Chill D. You and I can have a little talk with him." Sam said. Then he noticed that Brittany hadn't said anything. "Britt, you wanna help scare the shit out of him?"

"You guys handle it today, I'll handle after what ya'll try doesn't work." She replied standing up and grabbing her bag.

Sam's eyes widened and he muttered, "Dude messed with the wrong girls. Britt's gunna rip him limb from limb."

"Where are we gunna work on the project?" Brittany said ignoring Sam's remark

"Oh uh, my room I guess." Santana said unsure how to react to Brittany's sudden unspoken protectiveness over the 'trio'.

"K, I'll meet ya'll up there." Brittany said before going up the stairs.

Diego smirked, "Dude, this will be epic."

"She seemed pretty calm to me" Blaine shrugged

"Oh honey, Brittany only shows anger when necessary or whenever Bree says something." Kurt said looking at his boyfriend

Sam started laughing, "The last time I saw that look in her eyes was when some guy was bullying Bridgett. Trust me, you don't mess with the people that Brittany cares about."

"Can't wait to see this; my girl's gunna destroy that little twig of a boy. And especially cause it's you three…particularly one of you I'm sure." Mercedes said before going upstairs

"Which one is it?" Sam asked Diego and all three girls looked at Diego

"Don't even bother trying to get it out of me. I'm not gunna say anything." Diego said smirking, "Sam, call that dipshit and tell him to be here in 15 minutes or to not show up at all."

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Diego ran to answer it. The boys decided to work in the living room.

"Weston" Diego said after he opened the door

"Hey Diego, ready to get started?" Brody asked smiling

"Yep, sure am." Diego said as Brody walked inside. Diego shut the door and led Brody into the living room.

"Is your sister here?" Brody asked

Diego spun around, "Listen Weston, I'm only gunna explain this once, you stay away from Santana, Rachel and Quinn, got it?"

"Wha…" Brody began

"I wouldn't question it, man." Sam spoke up

"Yeah, yeah fine." Brody nodded

"Good" Diego grinned, "Let's get to work"

 ** _Meanwhile with the girls:_**

"Sex is…" Rachel started. They were all sitting on the floor, in a circle, at the end of Santana's bed. Mercedes and Santana were sitting with their backs to the bed. Brittany was sitting between Rachel and Mercedes.

"Sweaty" Mercedes said, "Sounds like a con to me"

"Cedes, I don't think that's what Ms. Holliday meant" Santana said laughing

"Ok well, I'm a virgin so I guess, laying there getting repeatedly speared sounds like a con to me" Rachel said. Brittany looked away feeling kind of awkward

"Britt, you alright?" Quinn asked

"Yep, I'm all good."

Mercedes grinned, "Girl your pros and cons are most likely gunna be a bit different from ours. So why don't you give us some examples?"

"Uh, Cedes I don't think I should talk about that." Brittany said turning red.

"Ah, Britt look you have different equipment so you have a different perspective then us. Why don't you explain the pros and cons from your point of view?" Rachel said

"Nope" Brittany said bluntly

"Ok, then I will." Quinn said, "It's not gunna hurt for you. So that would be a pro, for you."

"She's right, but then again we can hide it if we get horny and you can't." Mercedes added

"Oh my God, Mercedes please shut up." Brittany said subconsciously leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees.

"Brittany, don't be embarrassed" Santana said feeling bad that Brittany was put on the spot

"Yeah, we're sorry." Quinn added while Rachel and Mercedes nodded

"Ok so…STD's are cons for sure." Rachel spoke up

"Well, what is pregnancy? Cause like I don't wanna be pregnant now but I want to have kids someday." Mercedes said

"I'd call it a pro cause like you said eventually people want to have kids." Brittany said thoughtfully

"So you want to have kids, Britt?" Mercedes asked raising her eyebrow

"Well, yeah. When the right time comes and I'm with the right person, I'd love to have kids. Why does that surprise you?"

"It doesn't. I see how you are with Benny. You'll make a great mom someday." Mercedes replied

"Thanks, Cedes" Brittany said. She realized that the other three hadn't said anything so she looked at over to see them all smiling at her. "What?"

They all shook their heads.

"So, STD's are bad, Babies are good." Santana said while writing it all down, "What else?"

"The connection you make with that person is a pro." Rachel spoke up

"Yeah, sex is so personal. You expose yourself." Mercedes said

"In more ways than one" Brittany mumbled catching their attention "What?"

"Nothing, you're right. You expose yourself physically and emotionally." Quinn said

"Yeah, you're at your most vulnerable during it." Santana said writing it down

"But doesn't that make it a con as well?" Rachel asked

Mercedes tilted her head, thinking, "Yeah you're right, it's both."

"Ok, both" Santana said adding it to the cons as well

"We need one last one." Quinn stated

The doorbell rang

"Well, Brody's here..." Rachel muttered. Brittany clenched her jaw. All the other girls noticed the tension in the room.

Brittany cleared her throat catching their attention, "Well the last one is pretty obvious isn't it?"

"What do you mean, Britt?" Mercedes asked

"Well, sex, it's fun." Brittany said not meeting any eyes

"Yeah, I guess it probably is otherwise people wouldn't do it." Quinn said

"So is everyone here a virgin?" Mercedes asked bluntly, "Cause I am and Britt is, she already told us that"

"I am." Rachel answered

"Me too" Quinn said

Santana felt awkward, "I am but like…"

"You've touched one!" Rachel exclaimed

"Back off Rachel, it was once!" Santana said glancing at Brittany to see her reaction.

Brittany really didn't have a reaction. She'd be a hypocrite if she said something about it. She's fingered a girl before (not Bree).

"Have you ever like…" Rachel began and then stopped nervously

"Like what?" Santana asked

"Used your mouth?" Rachel mumbled

Santana eyes went wide, "No!"

"Calm down, S. She was just asking, girl." Mercedes said

"Well no, I haven't." Santana muttered

"Has anyone in here ever like, received?" Mercedes asked, "I haven't"

"Nope" Rachel replied

"No, I haven't" Santana spoke up

Quinn shook her head and they all looked at Brittany. They already knew the answer but for some reason they wanted to hear her say it.

Brittany saw them and said, "Oh, yeah right! I told all of you that no one's ever seen me…down there."

"Just checking, B." Mercedes smirked

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Quinn asked, curious

"Uh, fo…four" Brittany stuttered

"Holy shit" Quinn said surprising everyone, "Was Bree the one that you…"

"No!" Brittany announced, "Were you all listening this morning?"

"Well, girl, come on, it was entertaining." Mercedes grinned

"Well, no it wasn't Bree."

"Who was it?" Quinn asked

"Hell, when was it?" Mercedes added

"Her name was Michele and it was the summer before eighth grade. We were at camp."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rachel exclaimed

"Damn, Rach! I hadn't told anyone till this morning, relax!" Brittany said

"So that's all? Britt fingered some girl and San jacked some guys off?" Mercedes asked

"Damn, Cedes, way to blunt about it." Santana mumbled

"Well that's what happened girl" Mercedes laughed

"What was it like, Santana?" Rachel asked

"And that's my cue!" Brittany said standing up

"What?" Rachel asked

Brittany looked at her, "Rach, I don't need to learn anything about dicks, trust me, I know all about them. Hello? I have one. So I'm gunna go down and see the guys. You all come on down after your gossip circle." She winked at the group and left the room

"Way to go, Rachel." Santana mumbled

"Yeah, I gotta say, the last thing she wants to hear is you three talking about pleasing other people especially if there are details." Mercedes said, "She likes all three of you, she likes one of you a bit differently than the others."

"Oh shit!" Quinn said

"What?" Rachel asked

"Brody's downstairs!" Quinn replied getting up and running out of the room followed by the others.

"I'm telling you guys, the only cons to sex are deceases, kids and girls getting too attached." Brody told the others

"Dude, seriously, you're an asshole" Blaine stated

"True" Brittany agreed.

Diego and Sam were sitting on one couch while Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the other one. Brody and Brittany were taking up the two chairs.

"You don't even know me!" Brody said to Brittany just as the other girls came in the room. Brody was about to say hi to the before Diego spoke up.

"Well, Weston looks like it's time for you to go. We can finish this another time." Diego said standing up.

"What? Dude, we barely got anything done." Brody said confused

"Yeah, but like he said we can finish it another time." Sam added

"Guys I had to get a taxi all the way over here cause my folks weren't home. That's a lot of money. We should at least agree on which pros and cons to do." Brody said then, being an idiot, he looked at the girls and said, "Don't you three think we should at least get more done."

"I told you to never talk to them again" Diego growled

"No, you said to stay away, I can't help that they came into the living room while I was here." Brody replied

The girls were just watching the discussion. They didn't even notice Brittany stand.

"I think it's time for you to go." Brittany said looking straight at Brody

"Ok, look Pierce this isn't even your house, so just stay out of this." Brody said standing up. He and Brittany were about the same height.

Brittany walked closer and said, "You're right, this isn't my house, but see I really don't give a shit if you wanna stay longer. It's time for you to leave. Oh and like Diego said you should stay away and never talk to the girls again."

"You think you're all big and mighty cause you made the guys basketball team but you aren't. And plus you have no say who I talk to. You not dating any of them them." Brody sneered at Brittany.

"Shit head, look here…" Sam started

"No Sam, it's all good. He's right, I'm not with any of them but I care about all of them so listen up" Brittany cut in never taking her eyes off of Brody. "Weston I really don't want this to turn into anything that you're gunna regret. So, why don't you get your shit and get out."

" _I'm_ gunna regret? Pierce you just enough of a guy for me to not feel bad about hitting you."

"Oh, you're so dead." Diego said walking over to him

Brittany put her hand Diego chest to stop him. "No, D, he's right. He can hit me but I promise you'll only get one punch in before you hit the ground."

"Oh really? Fine wanna play it like that." Brody fist went flying through the air straight towards Brittany's face.

She blocked it and twisted his arm. She easily could've broken it but didn't want to take it that far. However she did twist it enough to make him fall to the ground. She still had a grip on it as she spoke up, "Brody, are you gunna leave now?"

He nodded and she let go. Brody stood up huffing, grabbed his bag, with his other arm, and walked to the foyer and out the door.

"Dude!" Diego yelled grinning, "That was sick!"

Brittany looked over to the girls; worried they might be scared or upset with her. She was wrong. They were all grinning at her.

"Ok so if I was into girls, I'd totally jump you right now, B." Mercedes said laughing

Brittany laughed, "Thanks, Cedes. Monday should be interesting. I think he's friends with Karofsky."

"Shit, you're right." Blaine said, "Brittany you need to be careful."

"It'll be fine Blaine. I had to do something. No one messes with our girls, right, D?" Brittany replied, causing the girls to blush.

"Damn straight!"

"So did you all finish you project?" Kurt asked

"We've chosen the pros and cons. We can work on it some more later." Quinn answered

"Cool. So you guys to put it to the side and hangout maybe go for a swim?" Diego asked

"That sounds awesome" Sam said

"Yeah, let's do it" Mercedes added

"Ok, go get ready." Diego said and went upstairs to change

As Brittany was about to walk out of the room to get her gym bag from the basement, Rachel grabbed her sleeve.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Rachel asked

Brittany looked around, noticing Quinn and Santana glancing back at them as they went upstairs.

Brittany nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

Rachel glanced around to make that they were alone then she looked at Brittany and sighed, "It's not me, is it?"

Brittany gulped, "Um" she sighed and quietly said, "No Rach, it's not. I'm so sorry. I love you, I do, but as my best friend."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah I figured, and the thing is that we wouldn't be very good couple and I love you but I think that this was more of a crush, you know?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to lose you, Rach."

"I'm not going anywhere, actually I wanted to talk to you about something. I kind of like someone, you know, someone that's not you." Rachel said shyly

"Rachel!" Brittany said grinning, "Who?"

"Um, well let's not talk about this here. Do you wanna spend the night at my house tonight?"

"Sure!" Brittany replied, "But we need to go change before we hear about it from D."

They both started walking toward the basement door.

"So, um tonight when we talk will you tell me who it is?" Rachel asked Brittany nervously

"Sure, I guess we're both gunna learn something tonight" Brittany replied


	25. Chapter 25: Girls Night

**_Saturday afternoon 1:30 pm:_**

"Where are Rachel and Brittany?" Mercedes asked coming into the living room where everyone besides those two were.

"Not sure" Diego said, "They'll be here soon, I'm sure"

Brittany and Rachel entered the living room laughing.

"No way, I'm not doing that again, not after last time" Brittany said to Rachel

"Oh come on, it was so much fun!" Rachel laughed

"What was fun?" Diego asked

"Oh one time, when she spent the night at my house, we played Broadway trivia. She hated it" Rachel replied

"It was awful and Rachel we are not doing that tonight." Brittany said smiling

"Tonight?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, Britt's spending the night at my house tonight. Just like old times." Rachel answered as they all went out to the pool

Neither noticed the looks on Santana and Quinn's faces.

"Well thanks for the invite! Old times involve me too." Kurt said scandalized

"Relax Kurt, you can come over too if you want." Rachel said while Brittany nodded

"Yay!" Kurt said clapping

Once they all got in the pool Diego and Sam started shooting hoops with the water ball and water net. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine went over to the side and waded while they talked. Rachel and Brittany went over to a corner and started talking quietly while Santana and Quinn laid out in the sun watching everyone.

"What?" Brittany asked her after Rachel dragged her to the corner

"Ok I can't wait. Please tell which one it is." Rachel begged quietly

"Ugh Rachel, fine. I like…Santana" Brittany replied before Rachel squealed and jumped on her and they both went underwater

When they surfaced everyone was looking at them. Brittany was laughing.

"What the hell, Rach?" she asked quietly while everyone started going back to the own stuff, well except Santana and Quinn who were both watching them out of the corner of their eyes.

"Sorry! I just…that's really really good." Rachel said smiling

"Let me guess, cause you like Quinn" Brittany asked quietly while smirking

"How…how did you know?" Rachel asked nervously

"Honestly?" Rachel nodded, "Diego."

"What?!" Rachel yelled catching everyone's attention and causing Brittany to laugh

"Relax, only he knows, or suspects." Brittany whispered smirking

Rachel sighed, "She'll never like me like that. She's crazy about you."

"Diego think that's she likes you. I guess we'll just have to find out." Brittany said turning around and swimming to the side of the pool closest to the two girls, sunbathing, before Rachel could grab her.

"Hello, ladies…"She said smirking and putting her arms on the side of the pool. They both looked at her smiling, "How would you two feel about hanging out with me and Rach tonight? You two could come over to Rachel's house and we have a girls night."

"But what about Kurt?" Santana asked

"I'm sure I could talk him into understanding" she replied with another smirk

"Sure" they both said

"Cool, we can talk more about it later. Enjoy the sun." She winked and swam back to Rachel.

When she back to the other side of the pool; Rachel was really nervous.

"What'd you do?" Rachel whispered

"They are gunna come over to your place tonight and we're gunna have a foursome.

"What?!"

Brittany started laughing, "Chill, I'm kidding, well except for the part about them coming over. I just need to talk to Kurt." Brittany turned around and shouted, "Kurt! Come over here!" (The pool is big)

"Yes, ladies?" Kurt asked when he got over there.

"Look, Kurt we're gunna have to do a sleepover like old times another night." Brittany said

"What? Why?" He asked

"Well…" Brittany looked at Rachel who nodded, "so Rachel and I talked and the thing is…I like Santana and Rachel likes Quinn…so I invited them over for a 'girls night' tonight."

Kurt started jumping up and down, clapping his hands, "Oh this is awesome!" He whispered

"Yeah, can you do me a small favor?" Brittany asked and Kurt nodded, "I need you to get Mercedes to find out if Quinn likes Rachel." Rachel just looked nervous

"On it" Kurt said before swimming back to Mercedes and Blaine.

Puck, Finn, Artie and Mike showed up about 10 minutes later. Santana and Quinn got in the pool and swam over to Mercedes and the two boys. Brittany and Rachel had come up with a plan to get Quinn and Mercedes time alone.

"Santana! Come here for a second!" Rachel shouted and just like that the plan was in motion. Santana swam over to Rachel who was alone now because Brittany went over to join the boys in a game of water basketball.

 ** _Saturday afternoon 3:00 pm:_**

Brittany and the other basketball players, except for Rachel, went over to the basketball court to shoot some hoops. After 30 minutes or so they all went inside to change and relax in the basement. Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes met in the kitchen.

"So?" Brittany asked

Mercedes smirked, "She so likes Rachel" Kurt jumped up and down

"Awesome" Brittany said grinning

"I think she likes her more than she likes you." Mercedes added

"That'd been perfect"

"Ok let's go change" Kurt said walking away while smiling

 ** _3:45 pm:_**

Everyone met down in the basement after cleaning up and changing.

"B!" Diego shouted, "It's your turn!" He held up a piece of paper to show what he meant.

"Cool." She walked over the second bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. "This song is awesome. Diego, Mike I need your help."

After explaining that she needed them for backup vocals and pulling up the lyrics and music she started playing the guitar and singing.

 **If I could live forever then  
I don't know what I'd do  
Forgot just what I meant to say  
But I'm still in love with you  
The future sounds boring  
Without the one you love  
So while we're here in here and now  
Can we have some fun**

 **Let's make out  
Let's make out  
Let's make out  
(Ooo-Ooo-Ooo)  
Let's make out  
(Ooo-Ooo-Ooo)**

 **I don't even know your name  
I don't even know your number  
But I know I need you right now  
Living in a crazy world  
You make me kinda crazy girl  
Tell me if you need me right now**

 **If you love somebody (hey)  
You should tell somebody (oh oh)  
Do you love somebody  
Go and tell somebody  
T-t-tell somebody**

 **If I could live forever then,  
I don't know what I'd do  
Forgot just what I meant to say,  
But I'm still in love with you  
The future sounds boring  
Without the one you love  
So while we're here in here and now,  
Can't we have some fun**

 **Let's make out  
Let's make out  
Let's make out  
(Ooo-Ooo-Ooo)  
Let's make out  
(Ooo-Ooo-Ooo)**

 **I just want to hold your hand  
I just want to pull you closer  
Baby do you feel like I do  
Baby if you hang around  
I can see it going down  
And get a little freaky with you**

 **If you love somebody  
You should tell somebody  
Do you love somebody  
Go and tell somebody  
T-t-tell somebody**

 **If I could live forever then  
I don't know what I'd do  
Forgot just what I meant to say  
But I'm still in love with you  
The future sounds boring  
Without the one you love  
So while we're here in here and now  
Can't we have some fun**

 **Let's make out**

 **Make out** ** _[repeats]_** ****

 **Let's make out  
Let's make out  
Let's make out  
(Ooo-Ooo-Ooo)  
Let's make out  
(Ooo-Ooo-Ooo)**

 **Cause if you love somebody  
Maybe tell somebody  
Do you love somebody  
Go and tell somebody  
T-t-tell somebody **

"Whooo" Puck yelled, "Make-out Party!"

"No Puck" Artie said in monotone

"Who's next" Brittany asked

"Rachel" Mike said after he drew a name

Rachel went over to the other bowl. When she saw the title she started jumping up and down. "Kurt! Come one!"

They whispered excitedly and turned on the music. Once Brittany heard the music she groaned and rubbed her face.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked

"I've them perform this one a thousand times." Brittany chuckled

 **Rachel:  
Something has changed within me,  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game.**

 **Kurt:  
Too late for second-guessing,  
Too late to go back to sleep.  
It's time to trust my instincts,  
Close my eyes and leap.**

 **Both:  
It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm  
Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me down...**

 **Rachel:  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so.**

 **Kurt:  
Some things I cannot change,  
But till I try, I'll never know.**

 **Rachel:  
Too long I've been afraid of**

 **Kurt:  
Losing love I guess I've lost.**

 **Both:  
Well, if that's love,  
It comes at much too high a cost!**

 **I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me down.**

 **I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity**

 **And you won't bring me down.  
Bring me down!  
Ahhahhoahh**

"Awesome!" Kurt said high-fiving Rachel

 ** _Saturday evening 6:30 pm:_**

The four girls walked into Rachel's house. Her dads had picked them and Kurt up. After dropping Kurt off at his house they went to Rachel's.

"Come on, we can go to my room." Rachel mumbled nervously causing Brittany to laugh. It might sound mean but with Rachel so nervous Brittany some extra courage.

They all went to her room. It was a pretty large room and had light purple walls. Her bed had a cream canopy around it. There were all kinds of pictures of her performances on a bulletin board and another bulletin board was covered with pictures of her with Brittany and Kurt.

They all set their bags down as her dads came in the room.

"Well girls," Greg Berry said, "Jeff and I are pleased to have you all here."

"Yeah, It's been awhile Brittany" Jeff spoke up

"I know, I'm sorry guys" Brittany replied casually

"Well, it's good to see you. So if you all need anything just let us know." Greg said

"Rachel honey, the air mattress in the hall closet, just get it whenever. Have fun!" Jeff said as he and Greg left the room

"Your dads are really nice" Quinn said

Rachel blushed, "Thanks"

Brittany laughed and spoke up, "So ladies what would you all like to do?"

"Um, we could watch a movie." Rachel suggested and the others nodded.

They went down to her basement. It wasn't nearly as large as the Lopez's but it also had a small stage and a huge tv screen. They all set down on the couch while Rachel clicked through movies on the screen. The order on the couch was Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana.

They started watching 'Clueless'. It was Brittany obvious to Brittany that no one's mind was on the movie but they all kept watching it.

That's when she saw it. Quinn's hand twitched, moving slightly closer to Rachel. Brittany smirked and kept watching the movie while slowly but surely Quinn and Rachel's hands gravitated toward each other. Brittany tried her best not to laugh cause it would be hypocritical of her as her hand was pretty close to Santana's.

She could've screamed when her phone went off. Rachel and Quin were like a centimeter away but when the sounded through the room they jumped back.

"Shit" she mumbled standing up and walking to the back corner of the basement even though Rachel had paused the movie.

"What?" she hissed

 _"_ _Damn, B! I just wanted to see how everything was going." Diego said for the other end of the line_

"That's not why you called and you know it"

 _"_ _Ok, fine you got me. Has anything happened with Rachel and Quinn?"_

"Nope, thanks to you!"

 _"_ _Ah, shit. Man, I'm sorry."_

"Mhmm"

 _"_ _Are you behaving around my sister?"_

"Really, Dude?"

 _"_ _Ok, I'll let you go."_

"Hey wait, are you around anyone?"

 _"_ _No, I wouldn't ask you any of those questions if anyone was around, B"_

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

 _"_ _Later"_

She hung up and walked back to the couch.

Santana had moved and was now sitting next to Quinn. Brittany didn't know why but she sat down at the end anyways. Which put Santana be on her left.

"Sorry bout that." She mumbled

"Who was it?" Rachel asked

"Uh, Diego."

Santana looked at her, "What'd he want?"

"He was, uh just checking in, making sure we were all alright" Brittany replied

"He's so weird' Quinn laughed

"Yeah, that's my brother for you" Santana grinned

"Would you all like to continue watching the movie?" Rachel ask nervously

"Yeah" Quinn answered quickly

Brittany laughed and said, "Yeah press play."

Rachel pressed play and set the remoter down slightly brushing Quinn's leg. Quinn jumped and Brittany silently laughed at the obvious tension. Santana smacked her on the shoulder and gave her a look. Brittany smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Santana smiled back and rolled her eyes before returning to the movie.

Brittany watched out of the corner of her eye and saw when it finally happened. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and clasped her own with it. Neither of them looked away from the screen. Brittany smirked when they both sighed and scooted a little closer.

Brittany nudged Santana's shoulder causing their eyes to meet. Brittany smiled and looked down at her own hand that was barely raised off the couch, silently asking if Santana wanted to hold her hand. Santana gave her a small smile and nod so Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand. They both slightly blushed and turned back to the movie.

 ** _8:45 pm:_**

The movie ended so Rachel made a move the grab the remote and search for another one cause she liked this way too much to stop holding Quinn's hand. As she moved she felt Quinn head on her shoulder. Rachel stayed calm and barely moved, grabbed the remote and started searching for a movie.

Brittany looked over to her left and saw Quinn's head on Rachel's shoulder. She smiled and nudged Santana's shoulder. Santana looked at her and Brittany nodded her head toward the two on the other end of the couch. Santana looked over at them a smiled. She turned back and looked at Brittany. They looked at each other till the heard another movie start. It was 'The Proposal', one of Brittany's favorite movies but she more than happy be distracted but Santana's hand in hers.

Around the middle of the movie Brittany felt Santana's head on her shoulder, Brittany smiled to herself and kept watching the movie. They both laughed really hard at the scene where Betty White and Sandra Bullock danced around chanting.

Brittany glanced over at Rachel and noticed that her head was lying on top of Quinn's. They had both fallen asleep.

"Santana" Brittany whispered

Santana lifted her head and looked at Brittany.

"Yeah" she whispered back

"I have a race tomorrow. No one really knows but I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Yes" Santana smiled

Brittany smiled back, "Awesome"

"You should probably go to sleep since you have a race" Santana whispered sadly

"Not yet" Brittany said smiling, "You wanna see something cool?"

"Sure"

"Come on" Brittany whispered standing up and pulling Santana up. She never let go of Santana's hand.

They went up the stairs and out the back door. Once they were in the back yard Brittany pulled Santana over to a tree that had a big wooden ladder connected to it.

"Go on up" Brittany said grinning

"Why me first?" Santana asked

"It's called chivalry, Santana." Brittany said grinning

"Mhmm, ok. I'm pretty sure it's so you can stare at my ass."

"Well that's just a plus" Brittany replied smirking before looking at her with a serious face, "Honestly though I can go first if you'd prefer."

"No it's fine."

When Brittany got in the treehouse she saw Santana looking around so she just leaned her shoulder against the wall and watched.

To simply say that Santana was beautiful was a drastic understatement, she was completely breathtaking. Her long dark hair was smooth and wavy flowing down her back. Her caramel skin was as soft a silk. The deep brown of her eyes was like melted chocolate. Her body was perfect; she had all the right curves. And, damn those lips. Brittany had been lucky enough to kiss them once but she was excited that she might get to again.

Santana turned and looked at Brittany. Brittany was quite the masterpiece. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right into her soul. Her skin had a perfect milky paleness about it. Everything about her body was thrilling. She had well defined muscles. Those abs ached to be touched, Santana was grateful that they were covered up. She'd been struggling to not touch them since the day she met Brittany. The way her muscles flexed every time she moved made it impossible _not_ to watch her do even the simplest of things.

"What?" Santana asked when she noticed Brittany watching her.

"You're beautiful" Brittany whispered like it was a sacred secret

Santana blushed, "Stop"

"Stop what?" Brittany asked as she pushed off the wall and slowly walked towards the Latina

"Looking at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like…" Santana's words caught in her throat

"I really like you, Santana." Brittany murmured as she got closer, "A lot"

"I like you a lot too, Brittany." Santana whispered smiling

Brittany smiled, "Good cause that could have been really awkward" she said coming to a stop less than a foot away from Santana

Santana laughed softly, "I would've just let you down easily"

"And I thought _I_ was being chivalrous" Brittany grinned

Santana grinned and shrugged, "You tried"

"Ha ha"

"So, is this where you bring all the girls?" Santana asked pointing around at the treehouse

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "Nope, only you. In fact Kurt and Rachel might skin me alive for letting anyone else up here."

"I don't want you to have a fight with them" Santana frowned

"You're worth it" Brittany smiled, "Come here" she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her over to a window that had a telescope set up in it. Brittany looked through the telescope and maneuvered it until she found what she was looking for. "Go on, look" She said pointing to the telescope.

Santana bent down looked through it spotted a constellation, "What that?"

"It's the big dipper. I could only ever find it and Orians Belt." Brittany said grinning

"And here I thought you would have this super romantic side that knew all the constellations." Santana said smirking

"Oh I can be romantic but I don't know all the constellations. But I 'll learn some more, just for you" Brittany replied smirking

Santana laughed, "I'll hold you to it"

"I'm gunna ignore the great pick up line that you just set up and kiss you instead" Brittany said glancing at Santana's lips

They both leaned in just as someone climbed into the treehouse, "There you guys ar…" Rachel said

"You found them?" Quinn's voice could be heard coming up the ladder.

Brittany sighed and glared at Rachel while Santana turned away, blushing.

"Oops…"


	26. Chapter 26: Quite the Race

**A/N -Please don't hate me, just keep reading...**

 ** _Saturday night 11:00 pm:_**

"Oops…"

"Oops?" Quinn said once she climbed into the treehouse, "Why'd you say…" She looked over at Brittany who was still glaring at then at Santana who was still blushing, "Oops"

"Quinn I think we might have awful timing" Rachel said apologetically

"You think?" Brittany asked sarcastically

"So what are you two doing up here?" Santana asked, changing the subject

"We were looking for you guys. We couldn't find ya'll anywhere in the house so this was the last place we were gunna look before calling together a search party" Rachel said dramatically, "Honestly I didn't think you would have brought anyone up here, Britt…"

"Well I uh…wanted to show Santana the telescope."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Quinn exclaimed earning a look from the other girls, "What? It is!"

"Anyways, you could have let me know that you were going somewhere, Britt!" Rachel chastised

Brittany smirked, "Well, you two looked really…comfortable, so I didn't want to bother you."

Santana laughed while the other two blushed.

"So…did you find any constellations?" Quinn asked while trying to ignore her own blush.

Brittany phone buzzed. She had put it on vibrate after Diego's ill-timed phone call. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello"

 _"_ _B!"_

"Really, Diego, again?"

 _"_ _Sorry, but I'm bored so I thought I'd call you. Whatcha doin?"_

"Diego, dude you need a life."

Santana rolled her eyes and reached her hand out for the phone. Brittany handed it over to her.

"Diego! What do you want?"

 _"_ _San? Hey! How's it goin?"_

"Diego, what do you want?" She repeated

 _"_ _I'm bored San! Everyone went home and you're not here, so I'm all alone. Can you guys come back?"_

"No, D."

 _"_ _Ugh, oh hey, ask Britt if she has a race tomorrow!"_

Santana sighed and held the phone out to Brittany saying, "He wants to know if you have a race tomorrow."

Brittany sighed and grabbed the phone, "Look D, I'll come by sometime tomorrow. We can shoot some hoops, but right now I'm gunna go."

 _"_ _Ugh, fine! Later, B."_

"Later"

She hung up and turned around to see Quinn and Santana talking to each other and Rachel with narrowed eyes aimed at her.

"What?" Brittany asked

"Do you have a race tomorrow that you didn't tell me about?" Rachel asked accusingly

"Rach, look…"

"Brittany! I've never missed a race, since we've been friends, not even the away ones. What if I'm like your good luck charm? You could get hurt or…" Rachel began, catching the other girl's attention.

"Rachel! Chill!" Brittany exclaimed, "I was gunna tell you just like last minute or during the race maybe afterwards"

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled while the other girls laughed lightly, "This is going to be your first race without your lucky neckless!"

"Rachel, I'm sure Benny would let me borrow it if I asked." Brittany replied, "It'll be fine."

"So you're really not gunna let me go with you?" Rachel asked

"Rach, I kinda…"

"Oh My God! You asked Santana to go but not me or even Kurt?!"

"Rachel please calm down…" Brittany started before Santana cut in

"Rachel, you can take my spot if you…"

"No!" Brittany said quickly and then turned to Santana, "I mean I'll understand if you don't wanna go but if you do then you should. Rachel can go too, but I'd like you to there, if you want to I mean…"

"Ok, I'll go." Santana cut in grinning

"So are you going to tell Kurt?" Rachel asked

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Rachel why do you want everyone to go?"

"Because, it's your birthday next week!" Rachel said, "You should have your friends around you all week!"

"Rachel, it's not a big deal."

"Wait, your birthday's next week?" Santana asked

Brittany turned towards her, "Uh, yeah it is."

"What day?" Quinn asked

"It's Thursday August 21." Rachel answered, "She's a leo."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked still looking at Brittany who was taken aback.

"I…didn't think it was important. I'm not a big fan of my birthday."

"Why not?" Quinn asked but Brittany and Santana kept their eyes locked

"I have asked her that so many times" Rachel said

"Brittany, why don't you like your birthday?" Santana asked as if they were all alone

She didn't know how it just came out but it did, "Spencer died 2 days before it."

The room was silent. Brittany was okay. She wasn't going to break down into tears again so she didn't understand she wasn't saying anything.

"I'm…I'm sorry Brittany." Santana stuttered

"It's ok, honestly. I should have told you about my birthday." Brittany replied then added, "When's yours?"

Santana smiled slightly, "October 7"

Brittany nodded, "I'll remember"

"Ok" Santana laughed

"We're still here, you know?" Rachel spoke up

"Yeah, Rach," Brittany groaned, "how could I forget?"

"So are you going to invite everyone to the race?" Rachel asked ignoring the smartass comment

"I don't know."

"You sure cared enough to invite Santana?" Quinn said smirking

Brittany blushed, "Rachel, invite them or don't. I'm leaving it up to you." Rachel jumped up and down clapping, "Rachel, no jumping in the treehouse, it's a rule. You made it!"

"Sorry! Oh this is gunna be so much fun. I love races!"

"Ok, come on Rachel let's go back inside and stop bothering them." Quinn said leading Rachel over to the ladder

"Ok see you later, Brittany. Oh, what are the transportation arrangements?" Rachel asked turning back to Brittany

"Ma is gunna pick me and Santana up at 7:30. There won't be a lot of room but you two can take the last two seats in the van." Rachel nodded and followed Quinn down the ladder.

Once they were gone Brittany turned to see Santana looking through the telescope.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my birthday." Brittany said quietly

Santana turned around to face Brittany, "Britt, it's ok I understand."

Brittany grinned, "You know that's the second time you've called me 'Britt'."

"You've only called me 'San' like twice" Santana replied smiling

"I like calling you San."

"And I like calling you Britt."

"San, do you…do you wanna go on a date with…with me?" Brittany stuttered

"I'd love to, Britt." Santana replied grinning

Brittany smiled and walked over to the Latina and said, "I don't care if they show up again, I'm not stopping this time" before leaning in and capturing Santana's lips softly.

Santana put her hands behind Brittany's neck while Brittany had one hand cupped Santana's jaw and the other one was wrapped around her waist.

The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, and it was perfect. Brittany pulled back and rested her forehead against Santana's.

"Worth the wait…" Santana mumbled

"You're telling me" Brittany grinned

 ** _Sunday morning 6:00 am:_**

Brittany woke up and rolled off the air mattress. She and Rachel had slept on it the night before, letting the other two girls sleep in the bed. Brittany grabbed a towel and her bag and went to Rachel's bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. She had packed her racing clothes Friday morning before going to school in case she didn't go home before the race, lucky thing she did to.

When she got out of the shower she dried off and brushed her teeth, pulled on a pair of black compression shorts then a pair of dark blue boxers and a matching sports bra. After pulling her pants on and putting on some deodorant she went back into Rachel's room in case anyone else wanted to shower.

She was surprised to see all of the girls awake and talking.

"Morning, Britt!" Rachel said grinning, "You ready for the race?" she asked as Brittany sat down in the desk chair and pulled on her socks and black vans.

"Morning ladies. Yeah I'm good." She said while tying her shoes. She stood up and pulled on her moto jersey.

"You'll do great, Britt" Quinn said

"Thanks, Quinn." Brittany said one her head popped out of the jersey. She looked at Santana and smiled.

Santana smiled back and said, "Good morning"

"Morning" Brittany replied still looking at Santana till Rachel cleared her throat.

"I'm just going to say it now, be sure and focus on the race while you're racing." Rachel said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will" Brittany said looking at her, "don't worry. Now I need something to eat so I'll meet you three downstairs" she winked at Santana, grabbed her bags and went downstairs.

 ** _7:00 am:_**

Brittany was eating cereal and looking through her phone when the girls came in the room and got themselves bowls of cereal. Brittany sat her phone down on the table and started chatting with the girls.

Her phone rang about 20 minutes later. They had already set their bowls in the sink and cleaned up after themselves.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Britt! We're outside come on!"_ Benny said through the phone

Brittany laughed and replied, "Alright Chief, we'll be there in a second" and hung up.

Rachel ran and told her dads that they were leaving. All four girls walked outside and Benny ran to them jumping into Brittany's arms.

"Britt! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know Chief; it's been a whole two days. I've missed you" She replied while setting him down

"Everyone else will be meeting us there" Rachel stated as they all climbed into the van.

Benny sat in the middle row behind Bridgett. Rachel sat in the other seat of the middle row while Santana sat between Brittany and Quinn.

"Hey Bonnie!" Santana said smiling

"Hey Santana! It's good to see all three of you." Bonnie replied, "Oh and you, Britt"

"Geez thanks" Brittany mumbled

Everyone laughed. Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's hand. She smiled over at Brittany who smiled back.

Quinn smirked at the two. Santana had told them that Brittany had asked her out on a date. Quinn was really happy for them and for her and Rachel. They had kissed once last night before Brittany and Santana had come back from the treehouse.

"So, what are the plans after the race?" Bonnie asked everyone

"I thought everyone could meet up at someone's house and have pizza." Rachel replied

"Why don't you all come back to our house?" Bonnie asked, "It's been a while since all of you kids were over."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel put on the spot." Rachel said

"Of course I'm sure. I love it when all of you are there. Are you three girls spending the night?"

"On a school night?" Quinn asked

"Well it's a tradition for Rachel to stay over the night after a race so I figured ya'll would too."

"We don't stay up late when's it's a school night but it is tradition." Rachel added

"That sounds cool." Santana said then turned to Brittany, "Are you ok with that Britt?" Brittany was staring out the side window, "Britt?"

"Wha… oh sorry I wasn't paying attention. What'd you say?"

"We were checking to see if you were ok with all three of us spending the night tonight." Rachel stated

"Yeah, sure that sounds good." Brittany replied before looking out the window again.

Noticing the worried look on Santana and Quinn's faces Rachel spoke up, "She's fine. She always disappears into her own world before a race. Usually she'll listen to music but her headphones broke."

Santana squeezed Brittany hand to let her know that she was there, if needed. Brittany squeezed back.

 ** _8:00am:_**

They pulled into the parking lot, near Brent's truck that had the trailer attached. They all climbed out of the van and Brittany squeezed Santana's hand once more before letting go and walking away towards the truck.

"Give her about 5 minutes to check over the bike, she'll roll it out of the trailer then go over there." Bonnie spoke noticing Santana's concern. She hadn't seen them holding hands but she knew they cared about each other.

The other two vans pulled up next to the Pierce's van and everyone got out and walked over to see the 'trio' and the Pierces, besides Brent and Brittany.

"Hey guys." Diego grinned and gave Benny a high-five

"Hey, D." Santana replied quietly she glanced over at Brittany who was rolling her bike out of the trailer. Santana didn't bother saying anything to the group she just walked towards Brittany.

Her friends followed so she only had a moment to check on Brittany.

"Hey, you ok?" Santana asked

"Yeah, San. I'm sorry I always…" Brittany started

"Britt, it'd fine. I was just worried about you." Santana said earning a smile

"Hey B! Ready to kick ass?" Diego said after he walked up to them

"Hell yeah." Brittany grinned, "Hey guys."

"Hey girl" Mercedes said

"Bolt, get your gear on. I'll be back a minute" Brent said handing Brittany the box of her gear.

She sat down in the edge of the trailer and started putting her knee and shin pads on followed by her riding boots. Then took off her jersey and pulled on a black "white" beater before pulling her roost protector on over her head and hooking it on the sides. She pulled her jersey back on and tucking it in. She grabbed her gloves and helmet with her goggles wrapped around it and looked at everyone who was watching her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, you were like in your own world." Finn said

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to."

"Ok Bolt, let's get you over to the gate. The first race starts at 8:30 which is in 10 minutes" Brent said glancing at his watch, "Bonnie saved seats for everyone."

"Cool, thanks Mr. P!" Diego said before patting Britt's shoulder and walking off with everyone except the 'trio'.

Brent walked off rolling Brittany's bike over to the gate.

"So are we like publicly holding hands?" Rachel asked, "If Quinn and I hold hands Diego and the others will know about not only us but you two as well." She added pointing to Santana and Brittany.

"She's right." Quinn said

"Well are you two like officially together?" Santana asked Rachel and Quinn

"No, I mean we haven't gone on a date yet." Rachel replied

"You guys can hold hands if Santana's cool with it but I need to go. We talk about it later you all want." Brittany said looking over at the gate. "Sorry San, I need to go."

Santana nodded, "Ok please be safe." She said pulling Brittany into a quick hug.

"I will." Brittany said with a smile

Rachel hugged her and Quinn gave her a high-five. She walked over to the gate and put her helmet on.

The riders were told to get ready. She kick started her bike and watched the pin. When it dropped she took off.

15 minutes later she had come in second place. She met her friends at the trailer. Brent had grabbed her bike and went to check it again.

Santana hugged when she showed up followed by Rachel and Quinn.

"You need great, B!" Diego said

"Yeah Britt! You kicked butt!" Benny shouted

"But not enough to win" came a voice from behind them. Brittany turned around and saw Aaron Johnson and his two friends

"What do you want, Johnson?" Brittany asked tired of his shit

"Pierce, can't a guy come congratulate and fellow racer?" Aaron asked smirking

"Racers with souls, yeah. So again what do you what?" Brittany replied

"Well we noticed your friends over here and wanted to welcome them back. And ask you if you wanted to have a little wager on the next race."

"That's against the rules, Aaron" Brittany responded

"Rules are meant to be broken. So are you in?" Johnson asked

"No, none of us want anything to do with you." Brittany replied

Aaron sighed, "Well sucks for you. I hear your next race is a real fist clincher." He and his friends walked off.

Brittany didn't know what he meant by that but she didn't like it.

"What do you think he meant by that, B?" Diego asked

Brittany shook her head, "Don't know, what time is it?"

"8:54" Artie answered looking at his watch

"Guess we're about to find out" she said before walking towards the starting gate.

"I don't like this" Kurt muttered

"Me either" Diego replied he noticed the look on Santana's face, "Come on, let's get to our seats." He grabbed Santana's hand a lead the group over to the stands.

The pin dropped and Brittany took off. The first time around the track went smoothly, however she wasn't so lucky the second time around. The races we pulling into a turn when someone threw something heavy and hit her front rim just right. She went crashing into the outside wall and immediately blacked out.

 ** _Meanwhile in the stands:_**

The racers just finished their first lap and were about to round a turn when Brittany went flying into the outside wall.

"Brittany!"


	27. Chapter 27: A Tattered Britt

**A/N - Again, don't hate me. Trust me, I am all about Brittana.**

 ** _Sunday morning 9:07am:_**

"Brittany!"

"Oh My God!"

"No!"

Everyone was shouting for the officials to stop the race. Puck was restraining Santana from running out onto the track. Brent had already taken off and was shouting with an official.

 ** _9:10am:_**

The officials stopped the other racers. Brittany still hadn't moved and everyone in the stands was a mess.

Brent and some officials ran out to Brittany. Brittany's friends and family in the stands all went down to the emergency entrance, where the ambulance had been parked before the medics drove onto the track.

"Brittany!" Brent shouted once he and crew got out to her. She didn't move. He made sure to stay out of the medics' way "Brittany!"

"Alright, Pierce," One of the medics said, "Stay with us"

One medic stabilized her neck while the other slowly pulled off her helmet. They placed a medic collar around her neck and looked her over. She wasn't conscious, her left shoulder was out of place, she had a cut on under her left eye, her jersey was torn and she had scrapes on her arms and legs where the jersey had been ripped but nothing else obvious was wrong. Slowly they rolled her onto a backboard. Once they go her on the gurney they placed her in the ambulance and drove off the track and away.

Two officials went and spoke with Bonnie who was with the group. They explained that her family and friends were to go to the hospital to meet the ambulance. Brent was with her.

 ** _9:56am:_**

The three vans pulled into the hospital parking lot. Everyone got out and ran in while Finn and Puck helped Artie get out.

They all burst through the ER doors. Brent was pacing in the waiting room.

"Brent!" Bonnie said running towards him while the others followed. Mike was holing Benny who was crying. "What'd they say?"

Brent shook his head, "She's not conscious, her left shoulder is out place, she has lots of scrapes a decent cut under her left eye. They're doing a Cat-Scan of her head to check her brain for any bleeding then their gunna do some xrays to check her neck and other bones. She was breathing but barely." Bonnie collapsed into his arms. "I explained her condition so they know." He added in a whisper to his wife unsure who all knew about Brittany's extra part.

Santana was distraught and Diego had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Blaine was holding Kurt. Quinn was holding Rachel. Mercedes was rocking Bridgett who was crying while also being held by Sam. Finn, Puck and Artie entered the ER and Blaine went to talk to them while Kurt went to Rachel and Quinn.

20 minutes later they were asked to move to the surgical waiting room.

 ** _11:43am:_**

The doctor came into the waiting room, "Pierce!" He said

Everyone stood up but only Brent and Bonnie walked over to the doctor.

"We were able to stop the bleeding. She'll be unconscious for a while and we will be monitoring her brain activity. She has three broken ribs and lot of scrapes and bruises. We will be sending her to a room in the ICU in the next hour or so." the doctor explained, "the main focus is continually monitoring her brain activity."

"Thank you, Dr. Rogers."

They walked back to the group and Brent explained what the doctor had said.

Only one person was allowed in her ICU room so Brent stayed the night while the others went home. He sent some guys from The Shop to get his truck and trailer along with Brittany's, most likely, ruined bike.

 ** _Monday morning 9:00 am:_**

The crew met in the Lopez basement the night before and all agreed to not go to school. They all called their parents and explained what happened. Their parents were all very understanding so they all slept at the Lopez house that night. Diego and Santana talked to their parents and their father said that he would keep an ear out for any news and for them to not expect any so soon.

They all woke up when Santana's phone went off.

"Hello" her voice was always extra raspy in the morning but after crying all night it was more of a croak

 _"_ _Santana, I know that you all didn't go to school today and neither did Bridgett or Benny."_ Bonnie said over the line, _"Do you think that you guys could come over and watch them while I go up to the hospital?"_

"Sure, Bonnie. We'll all be there soon."

 _"_ _Thank you dear."_

"No problem, bye"

 _"_ _Bye"_

Santana hung up and stood up, "Guys, clean up and get dressed Bonnie asked for us to watch Bridgett and Benny while she's at the hospital."

"Everybody hurry up. Quick showers girls, Boys, just sponge baths. Move it!" Diego said clapping, as if that would make them all move faster. Apparently it did, they all started rushing around.

By 9:15 they were all packed into the vans and headed to the Pierce house.

 ** _9:30am:_**

They pulled up and parked on the street so they didn't block Bonnie in. They walked to the front door and rang the bell. Bonnie answered and smiled a sad smile.

"Have ya'll heard anything, Mrs. P?" Diego asked while they all walked into the house.

"Nothing's changed. She's kept up her brain activity though which is good." Bonnie replied

"Well, let us know when something does happen, please" Rachel said

"I will. Everyone gave me their numbers yesterday." Bonnie replied, "Now I need to head out. The kids are in the living room. They've both been on the couch since last night. I'll check in later. Bye, kids."

"Bye" they replied as she shut the door behind her

The crew entered the living room to see Bridgett and Benny cuddled up on the couch with one of Brittany's pillow. It broke their hearts.

"Hey you two" Mercedes said walking over to them

"Hey Cedes" they mumbled together

"I miss Britt" Benny groaned

"I know Benny boy" Santana said stepping forward

"Tana, she likes you" Benny said sleepily

"I know, Benny. I like her too" she replied receiving confused looks from all the guys except Kurt and Diego

"Well now's as good a time as any." Quinn muttered

"Yeah, I suppose so." Rachel replied

"Rachel and I are together" Quinn said with a small smile

"Really?" Sam asked and they nodded

"That's great guys" Mike said grinning

"So if they're together…"Puck said then pointed at Santana

"Brittany asked me to go out on a date" Santana said sadly

Benny's eyes widened, "I knew she would! She didn't tell me, but that's ok I'm happy now."

"I'm glad" Santana smiled at him

"When is she gunna wake up?" Benny asked, "She needs to wake up so she can take you on a date."

Santana swallowed and was about to say something before Diego spoke up, "Benny, we don't when's she's gunna wake up but I know she's excited about taking San on a date."

"Yeah. Hey can I make her a card?" Benny asked

"That's a great idea Benny" Sam said

"Yeah, let's go grab some paper and crayons. Then we'll come back in here and we can all draw cards" Mercedes said holding her hand out for him to take. He grabbed and went with her

Santana sat down next to Bridgett while everyone sat down throughout the room.

"How are you, Bridgett? Is there anything I can do for you?" Santana asked softly

Bridgett shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh honey." Kurt whispered

"Come here" Santana said opening her arms. Bridgett fell into the embrace and started sobbing.

Mercedes and Benny came back in the room

"Is Bridge ok?" Benny asked, concerned

"She just sad, sweetheart" Rachel said

"Come on, Benny, let's make Brittany some cards" Mercedes said

"Ok but we have to make two. One so she gets better and another for her birthday" benny said placing the crayons on the coffee table

"Her birthday?" Diego asked

"Is that today?" Puck asked

"No, it's Thursday." Kurt said quietly

 ** _7:30 pm:_**

"Night Benny boy" Santana whispered after tucking him in. She walked of the room and into the hallway where Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes were standing.

"Hey" Santana said quietly

"Come on" Mercedes whispered

Santana followed them down the hall till they were standing in front of Brittany's room

"No" Santana said shaking her head

"San, we should just go in there and sit for a while." Quinn insisted

"Why?"

"Because, Santana, you need her right now and this is the best option we have presently" Rachel replied

Mercedes opened the door and walked in followed by the other girls. Santana burst into tears. And Mercedes wrapped her arms around her and guided them both to the bed.

They all stayed in there for about 30 minutes till the door opened. Bonnie walked in and saw Santana crying in Mercedes' arms.

"Oh sweetie" She murmured and sat next to Santana and rubbed her back. "There was more activity on the brain monitor today."

Santana sat up and looked at her, "Yeah?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she even moved her fingers"

"That's awesome!" Quinn said happily

 ** _Tuesday afternoon 12:02pm:_**

Santana was walking towards the cafeteria when her phone beeped with a group message.

 _Bonnie: She's awake!_

Santana took off in a run and met everyone in the hallway on the way to the vans.

 ** _12:20pm:_**

They pulled up into the parking lot and ran inside; Puck, Finn and Artie close behind. Santana was the first one in the ICU waiting room. Diego called Bonnie to ley her know that they were there.

10 minutes later Bonnie came into the room.

"You guys wanna see her?" Bonnie asked grinning

They all nodded and followed her into the ICU. They stopped in front of Brittany's room door. Santana took a deep breath and Bonnie opened the door.

Brittany was lying in the bed. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and her left arms strapped to her side. She was covered in scrapes and had a few stitches under her left eye. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. When she and Brent heard the door open they both looked over and saw everyone filing in; Santana was last, wringing her hands.

"Hey B." Diego whispered

"Hey Diego." She replied quietly, her voice was hoarse

"How do you feel, Britt?" Rachel asked

"Like I crashed my bike into a wall"

Everyone smiled at the humor, "Ok guys, I just wanted you all to see her. Say bye for now, she's getting moved to a regular room later on so you can all visit then. Brent and I can walk with you all while Brittany talks to Santana."

They all brushed her leg as they passed. Santana stood still and waited till everyone left before looking at Brittany.

"San, you know you can come closer." Brittany said with a smile grin

Santana laughed lightly and walked over to Brittany right side.

"Hey" Brittany said quietly

"Hey" Santana replied just as quiet

"It's great to see you"

"You've been asleep for two days; you couldn't have missed me that much." Santana said while playing with Brittany's right hand

She watched Santana's face while Santana watched their hands, "You have no idea how wrong you are" she whispered causing Santana to catch her eyes

"I missed you too" Santana whispered

"Good, cause that could've been really awkward" Brittany said grinning. Santana laughed. "So how is school without me?"

"It sucks" Santana replied bluntly

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I can't let anyone to hit on you." Brittany said smirking

"I promise, you don't need to worry. I kind of like this one girl…" Santana said rolling her eyes at her own sappiness.

"Oh yeah? She's sounds pretty fucking lucky"

"You have now idea" Santana seriously, "Brittany, have you told your dad what that Aaron guy said to you before the race?"

Brittany sighed, "Not yet. I feel like a little bitch that's gunna go crying to her dad."

"Brittany…it could've been a lot worse" Santana swallowed as a tear rolled down her cheek

Brittany let go of Santana's hand, reached up and wiped it off. "Please don't cry"

"It's all I've been doing lately" Santana muttered

Brittany sighed, "I'm sorry, San. I don't want you to ever cry."

"Will you tell your dad about that guy, please?" Santana asked

"Yeah, I will"

The room door opened, Bonnie and Brent came in with Bridgett and Benny.

"Hey Tana!" Benny said grinning. He carried all the cards that they had made over to Brittany and stood by Santana, "Hey Britt'' he said quieter

"Hey Chief. What are these?" she asked picking the top one up and grinned

"There feel better cards, we made you birthday cards too but it's not your birthday yet" Benny said grinning

"Chief these are awesome, who is 'we'?" Brittany asked smirking at Santana knowingly causing Santana to blush and roll her eyes

"All of us. Tana, Cedes, Bridge, everyone!" He replied happily

"Thank you so much! Hey Bridge, you gunna come closer or be a scaredy cat like Santana was?" Brittany smirked causing Santana to huff

"Hey" Bridgett said quietly while slowly walking closer

"Hey sis." Brittany replied smiling

"Did you really ask Tana out on a date?!" Benny exclaimed while smiling

Brittany grinned and raised her eyebrows at Santana, "What?" Santana said, "Rachel and Quinn spilled the beans before I did."

"Wait you two are going on a date?" Brent asked smirking

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Pop."

"See Bonnie, she got some good traits from me."

Santana blushed, "Pop, stop it, you're gunna scare her away!" Brittany said

Brent laughed, "Ok, ok sorry. Bridgett, Benny lets go get something to eat in the cafeteria. Bonnie, you too, you need to eat"

"I don't want to leave her…"

"I'll stay with her, Bonnie" Santana spoke up

"Are you sure sweetie? We won't be long." Bonnie asked

"Yeah, I'll stay. You guys go get some food." Santana nodded. Brittany couldn't help but grin a little.

"Ok, call us if the doctor comes in, alright?" Bonnie insisted

"Of course"

"Alright, we'll be back in a while, Bolt behave." Brent said grinning as they left the room.

Brittany looks at Santana, "You know, I remember when you fixed me up at the track, after Johnson and his goons got me."

"Me too" Santana said grinning while she recalled their first kiss

"Come here, sit down" Brittany said while she shifted to left a bit. She hissed little in pain.

"Oh, are you ok? Do I need to go get someone?" Santana panicked

"San, relax, I'm fine. Now sit next to me, please."

Santana gently sat down on the bed next to Brittany's thighs.

"Better?" Santana smirked

"Defiantly" Brittany replied with grin

"What hurts the most?" Santana asked worriedly

"My lips" Brittany smirked

"Brittany!" Santana chastised with a blush

"What?" Brittany asked grinning

"You're trying too hard. All you have to say is that you want a kiss" Santana smiled

"Come here" Brittany whispered

Santana leaned down. Right as their lips touched the door opened and the nurse walked in.

"Oh, sorry! I just need to give you some pain medicine." Nurse Tracy said as she walked over to Brittany.

Santana stood up and moved out of the way. She stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed, head down and chewed her bottom lip.

Brittany, for her part, stayed pretty calm. She would have laughed if it wouldn't have hurt so badly to laugh.

"Alright, press the red button if you need anything." The nurse said as she left the room, shutting the door behind

"Stop overthinking San." Brittany said quietly

Santana looked up and connected their eyes. "Sorry, you know people interrupt us a lot" She laughed

"I know, I can't stand it. Now get over here before someone else comes in"

Santana walked over and sat down softly by Brittany side again. She leaned over without saying anything and connected their lips.

They kissed until they had to breathe and Santana pulled back. Brittany grinned up at her.

"You're really good at that" Santana whispered with a grin

"You're pretty damn good yourself" Brittany smirked causing Santana to laugh and give her a small peck on the lips. "So when I break outta here, I'd like to go on that date; if you're still up for it, that is"

"Of course I am." Santana smiled, "I'm really looking forward to it"

"Cool. It won't extravagant or anything. I gotta make sure that I like you before I pull out all the stops."

"Haha" Santana said sarcastically

"I'm kidding. I mean don't expect the opera or anything but we'll have fun." Brittany smiled

"I know we will." Santana smiled back.

The nurse knocked and walked in. "Alright we're moving you to a regular room now. Room number 328. You can meet us up there" she added looking at Santana who stood up and nodded. She pulled out her phone to call Bonnie.

"See you up there?" Brittany asked

"Yeah I'll be there; I just need to tell your mom." Santana replied

They rolled Brittany's bed out of the room while Santana called Bonnie.

 _"_ _Is everything alright?"_

"Yes, everything's fine. They are moving her to room 328. I'll grab Brent's overnight bag and the cards Benny brought and meet her there."

 _"_ _Ok that sounds good"_

"Yeah, you guys just relax for a bit. I'll be with her"

 _"_ _Thank you Santana. You're such a sweetheart."_

"Of course Bonnie. I want to help"

 _"_ _Trust me, you are. We'll meet you two up there after we finish our food"_

"Alright, see you then"

They hung up and Santana grabbed Brent's bag and the cards a walked to the ICU waiting room to tell everyone what was going on.

After explaining to the group that Britt was being moved, they went and got on the elevator and went up to the third floor.

They all walked into the room and Brittany was lying on the bed looking extra pale

"Britt, are you ok?" Santana asked right before Brittany's heart monitor went off


	28. Chapter 28: Suite Room

**_Tuesday afternoon 2:30pm:_**

The beeping was really loud and then everything was hectic. The group got pushed out of the room by all the nurses running in.

"I'm calling dad!" Diego told everyone as he pulled out his phone

"I'll call Bonnie." Sam spoke up and dialed her number

Santana was frozen in place. She was against the hallway wall, and she felt like she was going to pass out. The look of fear in Brittany's eye, while she had trouble breathing was terrifying to see.

They nurses rushed Brittany out of the room on the bed without any explanation.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked wide eyed and she, Brent and the younger Pierces ran over to the group.

"We aren't sure." Mike spoke up, "When we got here she was really pale and then her heart monitor started beeping. The nurses pushed her through those doors over there." He said pointing to a double door.

A nurse came through it and Brent ran over to her, "Excuse me, Nurse, my daughter was just taken through there and we have no idea what happened."

"Pierce?" the nurse asked and Brent nodded, "One of her broken ribs punctured her lung. She must have been a bit jostled in the move from the ICU. They took her into surgery to repair it. You should all go wait in the waiting room down the hall till a doctor comes to talk to you."

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Santana hadn't said a word since seeing Brittany. She was terrified. Diego held her hand while they waited.

The doctor walked into the waiting room. It was only them in there so Brent and Bonnie rushed over to him. They were close enough for the group to hear.

"Brittany's left lung was punctured by a broken rib. We were able to repair it and everything went smoothly. She will still be in a large about of pain. We will be keeping a close eye on her." The doctor said, "The incision is a curved line the goes from under he left shoulder blade around to her side. It should heal fine. She will be staying in a regular room, there's no need for her to be in the ICU."

"How did it happen? She was doing fine till they moved her." Brent asked

"The move may have shifted her ribs a bit, but we set them so it won't happen again." The doctor replied.

"Alright, when will she be in her room?" Bonnie asked

"I'd say within the next hour. She is currently in recovery and she should wake up in the next 20 minutes or so."

"Thank you" Brent said shaking the doctor's hand. The doctor walked away and the Pierce parents turned to face the group

"What does that mean?" Benny asked from Mercedes' lap.

"It mean she's gunna be fine but she needs to rest. Carly is on her way over here to pick you two up." Bonnie said pointing to Bridgett and Benny, "She's gunna stay the night at the house so our father and I can stay with Britt"

"You all don't have to stay. I know there are probably plenty of things you'd rather be doing" Brent said to the group

"Sir, with all due respect, we'd like to stay here for a while. We don't wanna bother anyone but…" Mike started

"Brittany's our friend and she wouldn't leave us so we aren't gunna leave her." Diego finished

Bonnie smiled with tears pooling in her eyes, "Thank you" she said before turning to Santana, "Santana dear, are you alright?"

The Latina looked up at Bonnie as tears streamed down her face. Bonnie ran over and pulled her into a hug, "She's gunna be fine" Bonnie whispered

Santana just nodded.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany was taken to one of the donator-rooms. Those rooms are nicer than the others and are used for when high donators to the hospital are admitted. Somehow Antonio Lopez had managed to get Brittany one of those suites.

They were larger than the other rooms and had a connecting room with an extra bed and chairs for visitors.

The group all walked into the attached room leaving the door open so they could see Brittany. She had woken up in recovery but was still groggy and on strong painkillers. The Pierce parents were sitting next to her bed while Santana had leaned against the wall and watched Brittany sleep while nervously biting her bottom lip. The two younger Pierces were in the other room with the group; Carly was on her way to get them.

"I can't believe this is happening" Diego whispered to his friends

"D?" Benny spoke up

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"If Britt is gunna go on a date with Tana, does that mean were, like, brothers?"

Diego laughed along with some of the others, "You're getting a little ahead of yourself but I already look at you as a little brother."

"Cool! What about all of you?" Benny asked looking around the room, "You guys are really close to Britt so that means that I'm, like, all of ya'lls little brother, right?"

They all lightly laughed and nodded.

"Pretty much" Mike said grinning

"That's awesome! Oh what are we gunna do for Britt's birthday?" Benny asked looking at Rachel

"Well, since she'll probably be in here on her birthday I thought we could decorate her room with balloons and streamers." Rachel answered, "We could make a big sign that says 'Happy Birthday, Britt' on it. What do you think?"

"Yeah! Can you guys come over tonight and help make the sign?" Benny asked excitedly

"Uh, sure Benny." Artie said

"I think Santana might stay here though" Sam added

"Of course she will, Britt and her need each other." Benny said like it was the obvious thing in the world

Carly came into the side room and said, "Hey, little Pierces, you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, but everyone's coming over. We're all gunna work on a surprise for Britt; you can help too, Carly!" Benny announced happily

They all walked into the main room and saw that Brittany was awake. She was tiredly talking to Brent about something serious.

"What's going on?" Diego whispered to Santana

"Britt's telling them about what that Aaron guy said before the race." She whispered back

"Brittany, you're saying that he basically threatened you and then you crashed…why didn't you tell me at the race?" Brent asked

"I just didn't think, Pop. I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure that someone threw something into my rim." Brittany grumbled

"Like what? Did you see it?" Brent pushed

"Yeah I saw it but not well enough to see what it was and I couldn't get out of the way, I was blocked in by the wall." She replied

"I'm gunna go talk to Scott about this" Brent said as he stood up. "Bolt, behave while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Pop." Brittany mumbled

"Hey B, we're headed out but we'll come back tomorrow, alright?" Diego said and tapped her foot

"Yeah, I'll see you later"

"I'm gunna stay, if that's alright…" Santana said hesitantly

"Of course, sweetie." Bonnie replied

"Ok, later S. Keep us updated. Call me later" Diego said while he hugged her

"I will."

The group all walked by and tapped Brittany's foot in good bye.

Benny, Bridgett and Carly walked over to Brittany.

"Bye Britt-Britt, I'll come by tomorrow" Carly said and grabbed Brittany's hand giving it a squeeze

"Love you, Britt." Bridgett said copying Carly

Benny being Benny said, "Now Britt, don't do anything you shouldn't. I'm gunna be back tomorrow and I'll ask Tana if you behaved so behave. Love you, Britt." He grabbed her hand and kissed it before walking away. Brittany couldn't laugh without tears popping into her eye so she just grinned really big at his cuteness, while everyone else laughed.

Everyone left except Santana and Bonnie. Santana sat in Brent's seat and grabbed Brittany's hand without even think about it.

Brittany looked over at her and smiled.

"I need some coffee and fresh air," Bonnie said standing up, "Santana, do you mind staying with her for a while, I also need to call my sister."

"Sure, Bonnie." Santana replied

"Thank you. Brittany, behave." Bonnie added as she walked out the door

"You know, a lot of people keep telling you to behave. Is there something that I should know." Santana smirked at Brittany

"I guess I'm just a troublemaker" Brittany smirked

"Mhhmm" Santana hummed in response

"So do you think scars are sexy? Cause I hear I'm gunna have few." Brittany asked smirking

"Oh totally, nothing like a good scar to get a girl going." Santana laughed

Brittany grinned then looked Santana in the eyes, "You do know that you don't have to stay here I'm sure it'd be more fun with the crew."

"Britt, I _want_ to stay." Santana replied seriously then added, "So what are your plans once you get out of here, besides our date?"

"Our date…it has a nice ring to it" Brittany grinned, "I think I'll need to start training again so I'm ready for basketball season."

"Please be careful" Santana said quickly

"San," Brittany said and squeezed her hand, "I'll be fine. I'll take it slow, one day at a time."

"Good." Santana smiled, "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"San, as a cheerleader, you should know that getting injured is part of being an athlete." Brittany smirked

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Santana mumbled

"San…" Santana sighed and met Brittany's eyes, "Thank you for caring so much."

Santana smiled stood up. She leaned over and kissed Brittany softly for a few seconds before she pulled away.

Santana laughed at the blissful look on Brittany's face, "You look happy"

"How could I not be? The most beautiful girl just kissed me."

"Smooth, Pierce"

"Haha" Brittany replied, "I'm serious. You're the most gorgeous girl I've seen and you kissed me."

Santana blushed, "You have to stop saying things like that."

"Why?"

"Cause…" Santana replied, "You haven't even taken me on a date yet, and I'm a lady"

"Mhmmm, well if I call down to the cafeteria and have them bring us some pudding does that count as a date?" Brittany smirked

"You know, that would've been really cute if you hadn't smirked. It totally ruined it" Santana replied causing Brittany to pout.

Santana had no control over her lips after she saw the pout. She leaned forward and connected their lips. They kissed till air was a necessity. They looked into each other's eyes till the door opened and Santana stood up abruptly.

Nurse Heather, from when Benny was in the Hospital, came in. "Brittany? What happened? I just saw your chart"

Santana sat down in the chair tensely. She remembered Heather and she remembered how Heather liked to flirt with Brittany. It's not like Heather was old, she was maybe 19 years old. However Santana felt a little threatened. Heather was really pretty and Brittany was a really nice person who didn't always catch on when someone was trying to flirt with her.

"I crashed my bike during a race. Are you working on this floor now?"

"Yeah, actually I'm your nurse tonight; they moved me to night shift. We just had shift change at 7…about 10 minutes ago." Heather replied

"Oh, ok. Cool," Brittany said then turned and smiled at Santana, "You remember Santana? She was here all the time when Benny was in the hospital."

"Oh, uh I think so, hey" Heather replied curiously

"Hey, nice to see you again" Santana replied kindly

"Well I'm about to do rounds so I'll be back soon." Heather said looking at Brittany

"Alright" Brittany replied before grabbing Santana's hand and pulling to sit on the bed. Heather saw it as she walked out of the room. "San, are you sleeping here or are you leaving later?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I was just curious. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay the night, in fact, you have school tomorrow."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Santana asked curiously

"No! Are you kidding me? I want you to stay but I also want you to get a good night's rest for school tomorrow." Brittany said seriously. She really did want Santana to stay but Santana would probably get nearly no sleep at the hospital.

The door opened and in walked Heather with three other nurses. They were all around 19 or so and very pretty.

"Brittany, these are my friends Jen, Nikki and Kat. Girls this is Brittany, she's the one with the super cute little brother that I told about." The all nodded

"So good looks run in the family, huh?" Jen asked

"Jen! Stop it. Sorry Brittany, Jen's a big flirt." Heather said.

Brittany didn't respond. She felt uncomfortable. Santana was sitting right there while some other girl tried to flirt with her. _'Awkward'_

"Alright ladies," A handsome man said walking into the room, "Go ahead"

"Brittany Pierce, motocross accident…" Heather went on explain everything about Brittany including her being born with a penis. _'Awkward…again'_

"Well done Heather," the man turned to Brittany, "Now, Miss. Pierce I am Dr. Carl Howell. I will be the doctor on call tonight. I'll be present anytime you may need me. I heard that you were allowed in this donor wing because Dr. Lopez put in a good word. Have you ever met him?"

Brittany cleared throat _'ok_ this _is awkward'_ "No sir, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh I was just surprised because he is usually pretty strict with the rules, but he seems to have a soft spot for you for some reason." Dr. Howell said. He really was kind of turning into an ass right before their eyes.

"Well, I'm sure he had some reason." Brittany said

"Between you and me, I'm not a big fan of the guy but he's my boss. Actually I'm only here because he wanted to make sure that you were comfortable. But like I said I'm not his number fan."

"I would never think you were." Brittany said, feeling the need to stand up for Dr. Lopez. "His wife and kids are probably bigger fans than you." Dr. Howell looked taken aback, "What do you think, San? Do you like your _dad_?" Brittany smirked at Santana who grinned back. Dr. Howell's face went white.

"I love Papi." Santana replied simply

"Thought so" Brittany grinned and turned back to Dr. Howell, "I'm sorry, you were saying…"

"Uh…just that…uh I'm here if you need anything, you too Miss. Lopez. And let the nurses know as well if you need anything." Dr. Howell stuttered, "We are going to continue rounds now, just press the button if you need anything." He walked back out into the hall.

"So…you're really Dr. Lopez's daughter?" Heather asked a little nervous

Santana smirked and nodded her head while she pulled Brittany's hand onto her leg and started playing with it like she had earlier. Brittany's hands fascinated Santana. They were visibly strong and had small calluses where she's played the guitar and held the hand bars of her bike, yet they were so soft.

"Well just let us know if either of you need anything" Heather finshed before leading the other girls out of the room.

"Ok, so that was awesome, thank you, Britt," Santana said as she leaned in and captured Brittany's lips with her own. They kissed for a few seconds before Santana pulled away.

"Wow, I don't know what I did but I'll keep doing it if that's my reward" Brittany grinned

"You stood up for Papi and you haven't even met him. You don't know anything about him yet you did that." Santana smiled

"San, I know all I need to know about him for now."

"Which is…" Santana began confused

"That he has an amazing, beautiful daughter that is willing to sit around a boring ass hospital with me."

"You really are smooth, Pierce" Santana whispered before she laid her hand on the back of Brittany's neck and kissed her again. Brittany reached up with her good arm and cupped Santana's jaw while deepening this kiss ever so slightly. When they pulled apart for air they both kept their eyes closed and leaned their foreheads together.

"Wow that was…" Santana started before she paused, unable to find the word so she opened her eye and looked at Brittany, whose eyes were still shut

"Yeah, it was" Brittany finished and opened her eyes to Santana looking at her.

Of course the door opened but instead of jumping back they just let go and Santana sat up and looked towards the door.

"Hey girls" Bonnie said, "Santana, sweetheart, what are your plans? Are staying here tonight or do you need a ride home?"

"Can I make a quick phone call?" Santana asked

"Sure" Bonnie replied

Santana went into the side room and shut the door.

"Honey, I really like her" Bonnie said with a smile

"I do too Ma. I really do. She's amazing." Britt replied

"You are quite smitten, Miss. Pierce." Bonnie smirked

"Totally just ruined a moment" Brittany mumbled

The side room door opened and Santana walked back into the main room. "If it's alright I'd like to stay…"

"Of course, Santana" Bonnie replied while Brittany grinned

"Don't you need some clothes though?" Brittany added

"Quinn and Rachel are bringing me some" Santana answered

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Rachel and Quinn came in the room to see Santana sitting on the bed holding Brittany's hand while they talked and laughed lightly, well Santana would laugh and Brittany would just grin since it hurt too bad to laugh.

"Freakin Adorable!" Rachel said

"I know! They're so cute together" Quinn replied

"Oh hey guys" Brittany said noticing them for the first time but she never let go of Santana's hand and Santana kept holding hers.

"Thanks you guys for bringing me some clothes"

"That was really sweet of you girls" Bonnie said from the far corner where she had been reading and watching the girls talk with a smile on her face.

"Sweet Barbra! Bonnie you startled me!" Rachel shouted

Brittany rolled her eyes, "You should know by now, Rach that Ma likes to hide a corner and pretend to read while snooping on everyone."

"It's true. It's a guilty pleasure of mine that I don't really feel guilty about." Bonnie said as she stood up and walked over to the four girls. "Besides I pushed you out of my body after what felt like 20 months and then you put me through six hours of labor. You owe me."

"Damn Ma, where's the love?"

"It's actually in…"

"Stop!" Brittany said quickly, "There are way too many ways that you could respond and knowing you I don't want to hear any of them."

"Smart move, it would have _totally_ embarrassed in front of your friends and your…Santana. Let me know when you two are official." Bonnie said, as Brittany's face went red, and turned to Quinn and Rachel "Now what about you two? Are you girlfriends?"

"Wow Ma way to put all of us on the spot." Britt mumbled

"What? I'm so tired of you and Rachel being single!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Oh my God! Ma! Would you stop it?"

"Fine but only because you're in the hospital! The second you're out be prepared, all four of you." Bonnie said before she went back to her chair

"If motorcycles don't kill me, that woman will." Brittany muttered

"Heard that!"

"Of course you did" Brittany said then turned to look at Santana who was looking at her with raised brows as well as the other two girls. "What?"

"Don't say stuff like that Brittany!" Rachel exclaimed, "You really scared us."

Brittany sighed, looked back at Santana and squeezed her hand, "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that" she mumbled

"Whipped" Bonnie mumbled


	29. Chapter 29: The Best Gift of All

**_Wednesday evening 5:45pm:_**

"You've got it Bolt! Go slow, slow" Brent was helping Brittany walk to the chair

Brittany was really fighting against passing out. The pain was severe but she knew that she had to fight through it. She usually thought about basketball to push through difficult things but that hadn't been working so instead she focused on Santana. She had missed her all day and she and the rest of the crew were supposed to be there any minute. She wanted to show them some kind of improvement. She finally made it to the chair. It should have felt wonderful but she physically felt worse and she must have looked it too.

"Bolt, you're really pale, buddy. I'll be right back." He jogged out of the room and into the hallway

The crew was walking towards Britt's room when the saw Brent jog out of it and talk to a nurse with panic on his face which made Santana speed up. The Nurse and Brent went into the room quickly followed by Santana and everyone.

When Santana got in there the first thing she noticed was that Brittany wasn't in the bed. She looked over at the chair that Brent and the nurse were crowded around. Then the nurse ran out of the door quickly.

"What's wrong? Why's she in the chair?" Santana asked walking over to the chair that Brittany was in. Santana crouched down and grabbed Britt's right hand. Her hand was clammy. In fact, her face was clammy as well.

She didn't look good at all. She was as pale as she had been when her lung was punctured.

"Physical Therapy wanted her to get to the chair today. She did but after she sat down she looked like this." Brent answered "I knew it was too much too soon."

The nurse came back in with three others. They had to get her back to the bed. They ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door. Nobody said anything while they waited.

After about five minutes the door opened and the three extra nurses left. The crew went into the room. Brittany was back in the bed and while the nurse injected medicine into her IV. Most of the group went into the side room to get out of the way. Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Sam and Kurt stayed in the main room but out of the way. When the nurse finished she explained that she had given Brittany pain and nausea medicine then she left.

Santana couldn't get the courage to go very close. Brittany didn't look like herself at all. Santana had been sure that Brittany would look better but she looked worse.

"Santana, come on over. The walking and moving around so much just tired her out. I need you to sit with her while I go call Bonnie." Brent said

Santana nodded and went over to Brittany's right side and sat in the chair then grabbed her hand.

"Hey Britt" Brittany looked at her and grinned a little "There she is" Santana smiled

"Damn, I'm tired and my limbs feel like jelly" Brittany croaked

"Do you want some water" Brittany nodded "K, hold on a sec" Santana grabbed Brittany's mug and held it for Britt drink from the straw. "Hey Q, can you grab me a cold washcloth."

"Yeah" Quinn replied

"Do I get a sponge bath?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed "No, nice try though"

"Can we come over there?" Diego asked

"No, San's about to give me a sponge bath." Brittany grinned

"I'm gunna let the comment slide since you're in the hospital, B" Diego said as he walked over to Brittany and pulled up a chair on her left side while Quinn brought Santana a wet wash rag

"So I can say whatever I want and get away with cause I'm in the hospital on drugs?"

"To an extent…" Diego muttered

"So what if, hypothetically, I wanted to tell San how hot she looks in her cheerios uniform? Would that be ok?" Brittany smirked not looking away from Diego

"B, you are beyond lucky that you're my best friend and I know that you're messing with me right now." Diego smirked

"Ooooh I'm shaking in my treaded socks." Brittany said with a grin

Santana laughed while she laid the washcloth on Brittany's forehead. Brittany looked at her and winked.

"Haha, B. You're cracking me up." Diego said in monotone

Brent came back in the room. "Bolt, you look much better. How do you feel?"

"Better" she said glancing at Santana

 ** _7:30pm:_**

The night shift nurse and doctor, Heather and Dr. Howell, had come by the room around 7:15 and done a simple examination. They checked Brittany's incision and examined her shoulder. After they looked at her shoulder Dr. Howell, who was being extra professional and attentive after what he had said the night before, asked Heather to bring in an arm sling. Brittany bit her lip and grimaced as they maneuvered her arm, which hurt like hell, into the sling.

"It's time for some more pain medicine," Heather said as she looked at her watch once they were done, "I'll go get some." She and the doctor left the room.

"We need to head out, Britt" Sam said

"Alright, thanks for coming by." She replied

Everyone left except for Santana of course. Heather came in after they had all gone and gave Brittany some pain meds through her IV. Heather had been extra careful to not be too talkative with Brittany once she found out that Santana was Dr. Lopez's daughter. After Heather left Santana walked back over to Brittany and sat down on the bed by Brittany's legs.

"You scared the shit out of me today" Santana said bluntly

"I'm sorry San. I pushed it too far but I really wanted to show you some improvement." Brittany couldn't meet Santana's eyes. She was disappointed in herself she had really wanted to have improved at least a little bit but she just kept messing up and scaring Santana.

Santana reached over and lightly touched Brittany's chin so that Brittany would look at her. "Britt, healing takes time. You can't rush your body. If you push too far than you could end up even more injured and I don't want that. Please be careful."

"Ok, I'll be careful." Brittany replied looking into her eyes. Brittany sighed, "God, San, what have you done?"

"What? What do you mean?" Santana asked confused

"My favorite part of the day is when I get to see you. I really hate it when you cry, like really hate it especially when I'm the cause. I have to stop myself from calling you nicknames like 'baby' or 'babe' all the time. I've been fighting with myself about asking you to be my girlfriend. I mean, we haven't even gone out on a date yet and you've already made me a mess. I don't want it to seem weird to ask you before our date but I just…" Brittany sighed

"Is that you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Santana grinned

"Only if you're gunna say yes. I mean, like I said we haven't even gone on a date yet so I could totally ask you another time. This isn't exactly the nicest place to ask. I know that…"

Santana cut her off by kissing her. Santana smiled into the kiss which caused Brittany to smile too. Santana pulled away after a little bit.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Santana whispered with a smile

"Really?" Santana nodded with a smile, "Awesome" Brittany grinned

"Ok, Bolt," Brent said as he walked back into the room, he had been talking on the phone for about 10 minutes. Santana backed away but kept holding Brittany's hand, "I'm gunna head home. Santana, are you staying here tonight or do you need a ride home?"

"I'll stay, if that's alright." Santana glanced at Brittany who nodded

"Alright" Brent said with a small smile, "Call if you guys need anything. Your mother will be here in the morning, Bolt."

"Ok, Pop. Hey, who was that on the phone?"

"It was Scott, they're investigating the crash. They've been going through all of the race footage." Brent replied, "Apparently, they saw debris hit your rim but they haven't been able to tell where it come from. He said that it did look suspicious though. Don't worry though, there are like four other angles they haven't looked at yet."

Brittany nodded, "Alright, let me know when you know more."

"Of course, but Britt try not to think about it right now. You need to focus on getting better." Brent replied concerned. He usually called her Bolt but whenever he was worried, angry or something along those lines he would call her by her real name.

"Ok, Pop." Brittany said with a nod.

"Alrighty then, I'm headed out. Santana let us know if anything happens," Santana nodded, "Bolt, behave." Brent said with a small wave and walked out into the hallway. He had shut the door behind.

Santana turned back to Brittany, "Seriously, Britt why do they always tell you to behave?"

Britany grinned, "I really don't know. I think I'm pretty well behaved, personally."

"Mhmmm" Santana smirked, "Well, what would you like to do? We could watch TV or just talk."

"I like talking to you." Britt said with a smile

"I like talking to you too. Oh we turned in the Health project today."

"What? Shit, I didn't even write my part. I don't want the entire group to get a bad grade just beca…

"Brittany, relax, we talked to Ms. Holliday. We wrote your part for you and let me say, the whole thing kicked ass. Plus we _all_ got A's. " Santana cut in

"Damn, I'm sorry ya'll did that but it's great that we all got A's" Brittany squeezed Santana's hand.

Santana smiled, "How does your arm feel?"

Brittany sighed, "It still hurts a bit but the pain meds are helping. But I feel super dopey. Do I look dopey?"

"Nope, you look pretty cute, actually." Santana smirked

"Best girlfriend ever" Brittany smirked back

Santana laughed, "It's only been like 15 minutes and I'm already the best girlfriend ever?"

"Oh no I was talking about me" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "Well you are pretty great, I guess" Brittany grinned and pulled Santana closer and connected their lips. They both smiled into the kiss.

 ** _Thursday Morning 12:01am:_**

They were both awake even though it was so late. They had been watching some TV since about 10. Santana glanced at her phone and saw the time. She stood up from the bed letting go of Brittany's hand and walked into the side room where her bags were. Brittany watched her leave the main room and figured San was going to change into her Pjs so she turned back to the TV.

A few minutes later Santana came back wearing red Pj pants and a long sleeve black t-shirt. She had her hands behind her back and was grinning. Brittany muted the TV looking at Santana curiously.

"Ok first, you look super cute in those pjs and second what's with the grin?" Brittany spoke up

"Well first, thanks, that was sweet and second, it's midnight." Santana replied

Brittany was still confused, "Ok, I don't know what that mean…"

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, "Britt, it's your birthday."

Brittany said "Oh ok" as Santana walked closer and sat sown on the bed next to Brittany's hip.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you 'happy birthday'" Santana said. Then she leaned forward and connected their lips. Brittany grinned and kissed her back. After a minute or so Santana pulled back and said, "So, Happy Birthday, Britt."

"Best birthday present ever." Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Well I actually got you something else…"

"San…"

"No, listen" Santana cut in and brought a wrapped present out from behind her back, "I really wanted to get you something so please just open it."

Brittany sighed and smiled; "Alright…" she grabbed the box and set in on her lap. It was medium sized but it wasn't heavy. She slowly and carefully ripped the paper with her right hand. It was a plain white box. She lifted the lid up and looked inside. "San, you really didn't have to." She whispered as she pulled out a set of over the ear, blue Bose SoundTrue headphones.

"Rachel had said that yours broke so I wanted to get another for you but I know how much music means to you and I wanted to get you really good ones. These are Bose and they are soundproof so when you wear them it'll just be you and the music. I also got you these…" Santana reached into the box and pulled out a pair of black Bose SoundTrue earbuds.

"San! This is way too much!" Brittany said after seeing the ear buds and headphones. Bose aren't cheap. (seriously, they aren't).

"No, look Britt, I care about you, a lot, and I wanted to get you something that I know you'll use. The ear buds are so you don't always have to carry around the over the ear ones." Santana said softly, "Music is a big part of who you are and I like who you are so please accept them."

"Kiss me" Brittany said quickly and Santana immediately leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was soft but Brittany wanted Santana to understand how much her thoughtfulness meant to Brittany.

When they pulled apart Brittany looked Santana in the eyes, "Thank you, Santana."

"You're very welcome" she replied before leaving one last peck on Brittany's lips. Santana sat back up, "I can put them back in my bag for now, if you want."

"That'd be great, babe"

Santana smiled, "Babe?"

"Yeah" Brittany smirked, "I'm trying it out. What'd you think?"

Santana laughed and replied, "I like it" before she grabbed the box and took it back to the side room. After putting it in her bag she came back into the main room, sat on the bed and grabbed Brittany's hand; she started playing with it and said "You need to sleep."

"Ugh, but…"

The door opened and Heather walked in with some more medicine. She noticed how close they were, they had been sitting pretty damn close every time she came in.

"I brought you some more pain medicine. It's a bit stronger than the kind you had earlier so it'll probably make you sleepy." Heather said while she injected the medicine into Brittany's IV.

"Good, she needs to sleep" Santana said smirking at Brittany

"Well you sure get whatever you want, don't you San?"

"You know it, _babe_ " Santana replied grinning

Brittany laughed lightly, "Ouch, shit that hurt."

"Aw I'm sorry" Santana said apologetically

"It's fine. I just…" Brittany started

"Alright, that's done." Heather cut in, "Call if you need anything." Then she walked out and shut the door behind her

"She seemed a bit on edge. What's that about?" Brittany asked confused

"You really don't see it, do you?" Santana asked with a laugh

Brittany furrowed her brow, "See what?"

Santana laughed, "Britt, she likes you."

"Wha…no" Brittany shook her head

"Yes, babe, she does" Santana replied nodding

"Really?" Santana nodded, "Well she's out of luck" Brittany said grinning

"Yeah, she is" Santana smiled and leaned down to kiss Brittany but the door opened.

Heather walked in, "Just wanted to check in on you."

"I'm fine" Brittany replied, "My girlfriend is taking good care of, aren't you babe?"

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled softly, "Yeah, yeah I am"

Heather nodded and walked back out shutting the door behind her.

"You are seriously adorable" Brittany said grinning

Santana blushed, "That was really sweet of Britt"

"Well, people need to know that we're off the market especially you" Brittany smirked

"Haha you're the one to worry about. You get hit on all the time."

"San, I would never…"

"No! I know. I didn't mean it like that." Santana said quickly, "What I meant was that you have a lot fans, not that you would…"

"Good cause I wouldn't, ever." Brittany replied sincerely, "Has anyone ever cheated on you?" she asked curiously

"Yeah" Santana replied looking down at their hands intertwined, "Well he tried, actually he tried with Quinn, idiot"

"He has got to be the stupidest person in the world." Brittany said a little angrily

"I know right? Quinn would never…"

"No I mean to think that he could find any better" Brittany replied seriously, "He's a fool."

Santana smiled and blushed, "Britt…"

"Seriously, babe, you're amazing. I've know that since Diego first told me about you."

"Ok, you're killing me Britt." Santana whispered, looking at their hands

"Sorry, I just like saying things that I've been thinking about. Sometimes I just say things out of nowhere." Brittany replied

"It's ok. You're just really sweet"

"My plan is to spoil you whenever I can, even if it's just with words" Brittany informed

"Well, you're definitely good with your words" Santana replied grinning at Brittany

"I try" Brittany shrugged with a small smirk causing Santana to laugh


	30. Chapter 30: Surprise Visitor

**A/N - All Spanish is from google translation so please don't blame for any mistakes with that. Enjoy!**

 ** _Thursday Morning 8:45am:_**

Bonnie quietly walked into the hospital room and saw Brittany asleep in bed and Santana sitting in the chair on the right side of the bed, holding Brittany's hand while texting Diego with the other.

Bonnie smiled and lightly knocked on the door that was already open, so she didn't startle the Latina. Santana looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Bonnie" she whispered

"Hey, Santana, I see you didn't go to school today." Bonnie smirked

Santana shrugged and quietly replied, "It's her birthday"

Bonnie laughed lightly, "Yes it is. I brought her present from me and Brent for her to open later. I'm gunna put it and my bags in the side room." Bonnie went into the side room. When she came back she asked, "Did you give her yours yet?" Santana had told everyone what she was getting Brittany so no one would get her headphones as well.

Santana nodded, "Yes and she said that it was too much, just like you said she would."

"Yeah, she hates it when people spend money on her. Britt is actually quite humble." Bonnie replied smiling at her sleeping daughter

Santana smiled and looked over at Brittany, "She's pretty great" she whispered

"So, has she asked you yet?" Bonnie said with a small smirk

"Asked me what?"

Bonnie sighed, "To be her girlfriend, duh"

"Oh! Uh…yeah she did last night." Santana blushed

Bonnie laughed, "And…"

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, "I said yes, of course"

"Yes!" Bonnie said a little too loud

Brittany groaned and scrunched her face only opening her left eye only enough to see her mom. She could feel Santana's hand in hers and she lightly squeezed it. "Ma, what are you doing here?" and closed her eye.

"Oh well I'm sorry that I wanted to see my daughter on her 15th birthday, please forgive me" Bonnie replied sarcastically while she pulled a chair over next to Santana. Brittany rolled her eyes, even though they were closed, at her mother's comment. "Go back to sleep, I'll just talk to _your girlfriend_ about when you were a kid" she smirked

"Ugh, San you told her?" Brittany groaned

"Was I not supposed to?" Santana asked worriedly

Brittany sensed her panic and squeezed her hand and said, "Nah, its fine, but just so you know, she's gunna bother both of us all day, hell, probably longer than that."

"She's right" Bonnie grinned

"It's worth it though" Brittany mumbled and smile

Santana blushed and squeezed her hand.

"Ma, could you grab my toothbrush? I really wanna brush my teeth."

Bonnie made a grossed out face, "Have you not been?" she asked as she walked over to the sink

Brittany sighed, "Of course I have, Ma. But it's morning now and I would like to brush them again, if that's alright with you."

"Ok, smartass." Bonnie smirked

They all heard some clanging noises coming from the hallway.

"What's that noise?" Brittany asked

"I'll go see" Santana made a move to stand but Brittany squeezed her hand.

"Babe, never go towards the noise. Don't you watch horror movies?"

"Britt, relax." Santana said grinning and walked out into the hallway. A few seconds later she came back laughing and the noise kept getting louder

"Wha?" Brittany asked while brushing her teeth. Bonnie had a glass of water and an empty glass to spit in

Before Santana could answer Kurt and Rachel burst into the room. Kurt was holding two bottles, a couple towels and three large cloths. Rachel however was holding some kind of bucket that had a pitcher, a hair dryer and a hair brush rattling around every time she moved, that was the noise, and two wrapped presents in it.

"What the hell, Kurt, Rachel!" Brittany said

"Hey Britt, we have arrived!" Kurt said smiled as he set everything he was holding on the end of the bed. Rachel just huffed and walked over the sink to set down the bucket thing.

"I see that, Kurt. What's with all the stuff?" Brittany asked confused while Bonnie and Santana laughed at how heavily Rachel was breathing.

"Well, we are here to make you presentable." Kurt stated

"Kurt, you…are…carrying…that damn…thing…back down!" Rachel huffed

"Rachel stop being so dramatic" Kurt said rolling his eyes, "Anyways, we came to wash your hair, clean you up and change that awful gown."

"Whew, yeah Britt, you'll feel better" Rachel beamed

"Wait, you two" Brittany said pointing at them, "Plan to give me a sponge bath and change me?" she smirked at how they both blushed which caused Bonnie to crack up again.

"Um…no. We are going to wash your hair carefully since the bandage is gone then step out while you wash yourself and put on the gown Kurt brought you." Rachel replied pointing at the dark blue hospital gown at the end of the bed

"We will watch out for the incision." Kurt said, "Where is it exactly?"

"It's in the back underneath." Bonnie replied

"Ok, we'll be careful of that, what do you think Britt?" Rachel asked

"Alright, works for me. Let me ask for some pain meds first" Brittany said as she press the red nurse button.

Not 5 seconds later a young cute nurse came in the room. "Yes, Miss. Pierce?"

"Yeah, is it time for any pain meds?" Brittany asked nonchalantly even the nurse was obviously smiling a little too brightly

"Yes it is, I'll go get you some." She smiled and swayed her hips as she left the room

"Really?" Bonnie said after the nurse left

"God, do you have any idea how many nurses have been flirting with her" Santana said

"Hey, babe, I haven't done anything." Brittany said holding up her right hand in surrender

"I know you ha…" Santana began

"Babe?" Kurt cut in grinning. Rachel was beaming and had her hands clasped together in front of her mouth.

"Uh, San is my girlfriend now." Brittany blushed

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed jumping up and down with Kurt

Santana laughed and sat down next to Brittany on the bed. Brittany reached out and grabbed her hand grinning.

"When"

"How"

"Who"

Kurt and Rachel kept asking questions

"Guys! Chill"

The nurse walked back in and over to Brittany. Santana moved out of the way so that Brittany could get medicine but stayed close enough to hold Brittany's hand. Brittany smirked at her and squeezed her hand.

"How are you feeling today?" The nurse asked

"Still in some pain but I'm alright." Brittany replied not looking away from San who smiled softly

The nurse finished and said, "Good, let me know if you or your friends need anything"

"What about her girlfriend and mother?" Bonnie asked

"Oh, of course, just let me know." The nurse replied and left

After she was gone everyone started laughing and Brittany grinned.

"Ok" Kurt smiled, "let's do this. Rachel grab th…"

"No" Rachel cut in

Kurt sighed, "Fine" He walked over and handed Rachel the two gifts. "Take those into the side room" Then carried the bucket over and set it down next to Brittany's head.

"Uh, Kurt…"

"Relax, we need the bed completely flat." He stated.

Brittany's bed was set up a bit so she pressed the down button. The bed lowered till it was flat. Kurt and Rachel grabbed two aprons and put them on. Bonnie was really enjoying the show. She stood at the foot of the bed giggling. Kurt lifted Brittany's head up enough till her neck fit into the curved side of the bucket. Rachel filled the pitcher with warm water and walked over to the bed.

"There we go, Rachel go ahead and put some water on her hair" Kurt said while he grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

Rachel poured some water on Brittany's hair then Kurt rubbed shampoo through it. It was tea tree shampoo so it felt amazing.

"Alright Rachel pour some more to rinse."

 ** _10:20am:_**

Kurt turned off the hair dryer and set the brush down, "There you go sweetie and here is a hair tie cause I know you want it up"

Brittany grinned "Thanks Kurt; thanks Rachel. This was really sweet of you guys."

"No problem, Britt" Rachel replied with a grin

"You are welcome, hun." Kurt replied carrying over a bucket of warm water and a washrag while Rachel pulled Brittany's hair back since she only had one good arm. "Here, you are. Now we'll be in the side room so just yell if you need any help and here is your gown."

"I brought you some boxers Britt, let me grab them" Bonnie said as she walked into the side room.

Bonnie brought in some boxers and deodorant.

"Thanks, Ma" Brittany said as Santana walked over to her and the others went into the side room, "Hey babe" she added with a grin

"Hey, so I'll be in there with them, but seriously Britt, if you need help just call for one of us" Santana said sincerely

"Thanks babe" Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her closer. They connected their lips; they instantly heard 'awwwwww' and pulled away. Santana blushed while Brittany glared at her mother and friends. Then she thought of something "hey can like one of you stand out the main door so no one just walks in on me and my goods?"

Bonnie laughed and said, "I will" as she walked out the main door and shut it behind her

"Ok, just yell when you're done. Come on San. We have questions." Rachel spoke up

Santana rolled her eyes and walked into the side room and shut the door.

 ** _10:50am:_**

"Alright folks!" Brittany announced. Washing off had been pretty difficult with one hand.

Everyone walked in and smiled at her. She looked better, smelled better and felt better.

"I love the dark blue gown look, Kurt." Bonnie grinned

"Thank you Bonnie. The gown they make people wear here are ghastly" Kurt replied

"You look great, Britt" Rachel beamed

Brittany looked over at Santana and smiled at her. "You like?"

"Yeah" Santana replied simply causing 'awwwws' to erupt in the room

"Really guys?" Brittany said looking at Rachel, Kurt and Bonnie who all had their hands covering the mouths

"Honey, just wait till later and your friends see how adorable you two are as a couple" Bonnie said

"She's right, you two make a super cute couple" Rachel added

"Oh please, girls let's face it both of you are smokin' so now that you are together you two are scalding" Kurt smirked

Brittany grinned at Kurt and said, "You've been hanging with Mercedes a lot, haven't you." She smirked and everyone laughed cause it was true that Kurt's comment sounded like Mercedes.

Santana walked over and set next to Brittany on the bed. Brittany grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Remember guys, we don't have school tomorrow." Rachel announced

"Why?" Brittany asked

"Teacher work day" Kurt answered

"Oh ok" Brittany said thoughtfully

Santana noticed the look on Brittany's face and whispered, "What is it, babe?"

Brittany shook her head, "I was just thinking about how much school work I'm gunna have to catch up on." Then added louder, "Ma, think you can call the school and get them to get my school work together and have someone pick it you for me?"

"Sure, I'll go call them now so that they have time. I'll be in the hallway" Bonnie said and walked out of the room

"I can help you with your work, if you want" Santana suggested

"No San, you have your own work to do. You don't need to worry about mine." Brittany smiled

"Of course I'm gunna worry about yours. If you're worried about something then I am too. That's part of the whole girlfriend role." Santana grinned

Brittany laughed lightly and grimaced

"You ok?" Santana asked worriedly

"Yeah, wish I could laugh without it hurting so fucking bad." Brittany replied then she noticed Santana's worried expression, "But, babe, it's getting better. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did."

Santana sighed, "Ok, I don't like you hurting."

"I know, and I don't like you being so worried." Brittany replied and rubbed her thumb over the back of Santana's hand.

The door opened and in walked a tall Latino doctor. Brittany's eyes widened as he looked around the room. Santana noticed and turned around.

"Papi!" She exclaimed and ran over to him to give him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

Kurt and Rachel were silently giggling at the look of panic on Brittany's face.

"I came by to check in on your friend and see how she's doing" Antonio Lopez said to his daughter. Brittany noticed that he was holding her chart and her panic increased. He was going to, or may already have found out about her addition.

Antonio looked over to Brittany and she used all her might to put on a normal expression.

"Papi, this is Brittany, Britt this is my father, Antonio Lopez." Santana introduced them with a huge smile which made Brittany calm down a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany" Antonio said holding out his right hand.

Brittany shook it and replied, "You too, Dr. Lopez. Thank you for the room."

Antonio waved his hand, "It's fine. Anyone important enough to have two of my children call me must be important enough to have a decent room."

Brittany smiled at him not knowing how to reply.

"Actually I also came by to check your stitches; they should be able to come out today." He added as he walked closer to Brittany. While he looked at the stitches he said, "I hear that all of this happened during a crash while you were racing."

"Um, yes sir. I race motocross and some debris it my bike." Brittany replied

"Hmmm, have you ever crashed before?" Antonio asked as he stood up straight.

"Only once before, I had just started racing and misread a turn, but I only got a sprained wrist and a couple scrapes and bruises that time." She answered

"She's really good, Papi." Santana said smiling at Brittany who smiled back

"I'm sure she is. Maybe Maribel and I will come watch a race sometime." He replied then added, "Your stitches are ready to come out. I'll go grab a removal kit and be right back" Antonio walked out of the room.

Brittany let out deep breath and Santana looked at her, "You alright?"

"Oh peachy" Brittany mumbled and Santana laughed

"Babe, are you scared of my Papi?"

"San, babe, he's your dad. I can be a bit nervous. Does he even know that we're dating?" Brittany replied

"Not yet, but I can tell him if you want?" Santana smirked

"No! He has my chart."

"Ok" Santana said confused, "Britt I'm not following."

"He's gunna know about my…condition" Brittany said nervously

"Brittany" Santana said seriously, "You are who you are, penis or not. He's a doctor, he understands. Please don't let that bother you."

Brittany sighed and nodded as Antonio came back into the room, "Alright Brittany let's…"

"Ok Britt I called the sch…" Bonnie walked in and Brittany's eyes were like saucers. She loves her mother very much but Bonnie is pretty forward with her words and that worried Brittany since this was Santana's father.

"Ma, this is Dr. Lopez, Santana's father"

Bonnie sensed her daughters nerves so she decided to actually behave, "Hi, it's nice to meet you Dr. Lopez, I'm Bonnie Pierce, Brittany's mother"

"Antonio please, it's a pleasure" Antonio shook Bonnies hand

Bonnie smiled, "so what's going on here?" as Antonio put gloves on.

"Dr. Lopez is taking out my stitches" Brittany said quietly while Antonio worked on her face.

"Oh, that's great Britt." Bonnie replied smiling

"So how long have you two girls known each other?" Antonio asked as he cut one stitch off

"Papi, I told you that I met her at the center. She was Diego's friend" Santana said realizing what her father was up to

"Ah yes, I remember now." Antonio replied quietly

"Papi, ¿por qué estás tratando de asustarla," Santana asked (Daddy why are you trying to scare her)

Brittany's eyes widened. Suddenly the room got hot. Santana speaking spanish was crazy sexy.

Antonio laughed lightly while slowly cutting the last stitch and replied, "Sólo estoy tratando de llegar a conocer a su amigo" (I am only trying to get to know your friend)

"Papá por favor ella es importante para mí" Santana said (Daddy please she's important to me)

Bonnie, Kurt and Rachel were all staring back and forth between Santana and Antonio. Brittany's hands had became clammy because she had no clue what was being said. She really needed to learn spanish.

"Ya veo", Antonio told his daughter (I see)

"Qué" Santana asked (What)

"Por qué es tan importante" Antonio asked (Why is she so important)

Santana sighed and glanced at Brittany before looking back to her father, "porque ella es mi novia" (because she's my girlfriend) Antonio's eyes widened and he looked at Brittany then back to his daughter. "¿Es necesario tener una conversación con ella" (Do I need to have a talk with her) Brittany's heart stopped when he looked at her.

"No papi que es maravillosa" Santana smiled (No, daddy she's wonderful)

"Bueno" Antonio replied softly (Good)

"Yeah" Santana smiled at Brittany. Brittany smiled back or tried to.

"Well Brittany I'm done here. Be sure and let the nurses know if you need anything" Antonio said as he walked over to Santana and hugged her along with a kiss on top of her head

"Thank you, sir" Brittany replied

"Brittany, I think you should call me Antonio" he said as he left the room

Brittany was in shock.

"Britt, are you ok?" Santana asked worriedly

"I think my heart is over juiced, it won't slow down" Brittany muttered with her right hand on her chest

Bonnie, Kurt and Rachel started laughing while Santana was just confused. She walked over to Brittany and sat down next to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"A couple things really, first you speaking Spanish is hot as hell even though I have no idea what you're saying" Santana smirked, "second, he didn't seem to like me like at all yet he told me to call him Antonio. I'm beyond confused."

Santana laughed, "Baby, listen he does like you. Plus he now knows that you're my girlfriend"

"What?!" Brittany nearly passed out

"Brittany, breathe and relax. He likes you otherwise he would have said that he didn't. He's told Puck that he doesn't like him. Papi is pretty honest."

"Ok but how does he know about us?" Brittany asked

"I told him that you were important to me and he asked why so I told him that you were my girlfriend" Santana replied with smile

Brittany thought for a second, "Alright, I trust you, not that that was ever in question."

Santana smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. 'awwwwwwww' they had forgotten that they weren't alone.


	31. Chapter 31: Birthday

**_Thursday afternoon 3:00pm: (Brittany's birthday)_**

Antonio left about an hour and a half before Brittany had physical therapy for her shoulder **(A/N-I have learned recently that reset shoulders take a lot longer to heal than I originally thought but I didn't want to have to go and change everything so it's a little different than it should be, sorry).** Santana was watching closely because it was the same nurse as earlier and now she was touching Brittany. Yes, it was for physical therapy and yes, Brittany wasn't enjoying it but the nurse was still too flirty.

"Ok, I need to rub this cream all around your shoulder so maybe everyone should leave the room because you'll need to remove your gown." The nurse said

"Uh, they can all stay. They won't look and I can hold the gown up with my good hand" Brittany replied earning her an unseen smile from Santana.

"If you say so, ok go ahead and remove this side of the gown"

Brittany lowered the gown but kept herself covered. She would never understand why so many girls hit on her.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The nurse had just left when the door opened again. In came Brent with the two younger Pierces and Carly.

"Britt!" Benny said smiling while running towards her and Santana

"Hey Chief!" Brittany said grinning, "What are you doing here?"

"Britt, it's your birthday, duh!" he pulled his backpack off and opened it. He pulled out another set of cards, "Here, these are you birthday cards, I told you about them." He handed them over to her

"Thanks, Chief! Bridgett, come over here" Brittany said looking at her younger sister.

Bridgett walked over and sat down in the chair on Brittany's left while Santana pulled Benny into her lap on Brittany right.

"Happy Birthday, Britt" Bridgett said smirking

"You're up to something" Brittany stated with narrowed eyes

Just then the door burst open and the entire crew came in. Benny jumped off of Santana's lap and she and Bridgett stood up to help. There was so much going on at once, Brittany didn't know where to look. Artie was holding a big blue poster that said 'Happy Birthday, Britt' on it while Finn and Mike were putting streamers everywhere. Rachel and Quinn were helping Sam and Diego put balloons everywhere. Mike walked in with two guitars as Blaine brought in a basket full of presents and Mercedes placed a bunch of cupcakes on the counter next to the sink. Bridgett and Benny tied some balloons to Brittany's bed. Bonnie and Carly were taking pictures of everything going on while Brent got the poster from Artie and taped it to the wall. Santana disappeared into the side room and brought out another gift and put it with the others.

After a few minutes everyone was done and they all looked at Britt who had an extremely confused look on her face then there was a flash. Bonnie took a picture of Brittany's expression while laughing which broke Brittany out of her thoughts.

"What…in the…world?" Brittany said quietly earning her a bunch a laughs

"Britt! Do you like it?" Benny asked happily

"Of course I do, Chief. I'm just…surprised." Brittany replied

"Duh silly! It's a _surprise_ party!" Benny replied while everyone laughed

"You guys…you really didn't have to. I mean thank you, this is all really sweet" Brittany smiled and glanced at Santana, "Come here"

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled while she walked over to Brittany, "Yes, birthday girl?"

"How did you keep all of this a surprise last night and all day today?" Brittany asked with a smirk

"Well, I promised everyone I wouldn't tell" Santana said then she leaned in and whispered into Brittany's ear, "Plus I had other things on my mind, like my girlfriend" Brittany blushed and someone cleared their throat causing everyone else to laugh

"What?" she glanced at Santana who barely nodded, "Can't my girlfriend and I talk to each other?"

"What?!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

Everyone was smiling and asking questions while Diego walked over to the couple. Everyone stopped making noise.

"So, you think you deserve to be with my sister?"

"No" Brittany replied quickly and everyone except Diego was in shock, "but I got really lucky that she said yes"

"Good answer" Diego grinned, "I'm really happy for you guys"

"Smooth Pierce" Puck said smirking

Brittany rolled her eyes and said, "Puckerman, this means that you aren't allowed to hit on her anymore, got it?"

Puck gulped, "Ye…yeah"

"Good" Brittany replied seriously before turning to Benny and grinning, "Chief are you gunna bounce over there all day?"

"No!" he replied and jumped into Santana's arms excitedly saying, "You are my sister's girlfriend" making everyone laugh even Brittany laughed lightly before she grimaced in pain

"B, you alright?" Diego asked catching everyone's attention

"Yeah, I'm good, just can't laugh"

"Sorry dude" he replied

"So what's first?" Bonnie asked

"First?"

"Quiet Brittany"

"First we sing happy birthday so she can blow out the candle" Mercedes answered while she placed a candle in a cupcake with blue icing and a basketball ornament on it. Mike pulled out a lighter and handed it to Diego while Puck and Sam grabbed the guitars. Mercedes handed the cupcake to Santana with a wink, making Santana grin, and Diego lit the candle.

Sam and Puck started playing and everyone began to sing while Santana sat next to Brittany and held the cupcake in front of her.

 **"** **Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Brittany  
Happy Birthday to You"**

Brittany grinned and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped.

"What'd you wish for?!" Benny asked

"She can't tell us or it won't come true" Puck said practically

"You still believe that, and I'm the five year old" Benny said smirking causing everyone to laugh and Brittany grin

"Well I've known for a while what I was gunna wish for Chief but it already came true" Brittany sad glancing at Santana, "so I wished that I would hurry up and heal so I can get out of here."

"Praise" Mercedes said

"Cake time" Finn spoke up

"No gift time" Benny said

"Guys, seriously…"

"Quiet Brittany" Bonnie said for the second time that day causing Brittany to roll her eyes, "We can all eat cupcakes while she opens her gifts"

Blaine grabbed the basket of gifts and set it on a chair next to the bed. Brittany made her bed sit up a bit more. Santana sat down the cupcake she had been holding and grabbed a present, handing it to Brittany.

Brittany sighed and grabbed it. She opened it and saw that it was a space jam 'tunesquad' basketball jersey set. She grinned and looked at Sam who was smiling back.

"Let's see it" Mike said

Brittany could really hold it up, "San can you hold this up so they can see it?"

"Yeah" Santana grabbed to jersey and held it up.

"Space Jam!" Benny exclaimed, "That's one of your favorite movies Britt!"

"I know it's awesome" Brittany replied, "Thanks Sam"

"No problem Britt"

Brittany kept opening her gifts. She got a JCPenny's gift card from Blaine and Kurt "So we can get you new clothes for winter, of course" Kurt had explained.

She got a remote control helicopter from Rachel and Quinn. Rachel had remembered her mentioning that she wanted one.

Puck gave her a white snapback with a blue 'B' on it.

She also got a $100 iTunes gift card. Mercedes and gone in with Mike, Finn and Artie to get it so she download more music onto her iPod.

"Here you go, Britt" Santana said handing Brittany another gift

"Thanks, babe." Awwwwww "shut up guys", she opened it and saw that it was her old lucky necklace she had given Benny. "Chief I gave this to you…"

"I know but you obviously need it more" He replied bluntly and everyone smiled

"Thank you, Chief" Brittany replied as she pulled it over her head and around her neck.

Next she opened a small box that had a picture in it of her TV in her room. She noticed something different. There was a guitar hero guitar on a stand next to her entertainment system. She looked up and saw Diego grinning.

"Whatcha think?" he asked

"You got me a guitar hero set up?" he nodded, "Dude, that's awesome but you and San are gunna kill me on ya'lls birthday. I can't…"

"Dude, chill. We wanted to spoil you." Diego said

Brittany was about to say something when, "Quiet Brittany" her mother spoke.

Everyone laughed and Britt sighed, "Thanks, D" He nodded

"Alright here's the last one" Santana said handing her the last box. It was really small and light.

Brittany opened it and she looked really confused, "What?"

"Dear God, Brittany it's a car key" Bonnie said exasperatedly

"Yeah I got that, Ma, but we can't afford a new car and this is my 15th birthday"

"Well, first I own a car shop and second you need a car to practice in for the next year." Brent said grinning

"Wha…you got me…"

"Bolt, breathe." Brent said, "I fixed up that old 65 Chevrolet Truck for you. I got it painted blue and white. You deserve it kid."

"Pop, I…thank you guys" Brittany said quietly

"You're welcome, Bolt. Bridgett got you a new radio for it so we installed that,"

"Bridge," Brittany looked at her sister, "Thank you"

"You're welcome, but you have to drive me around" Everyone laughed

"I will, some." Brittany replied

The door opened and Antonio Lopez walked in.

"Papa, hey what are you doing here?" Diego asked walking over and giving his father a hug

"I wanted to check in again before I went home, to my family; half of them are here however."

"It's Britt's birthday, Papi." Santana spoke up

"Ah, that explains the room and people. I must have missed that on your chart Brittany, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you…Antonio." Dr. Lopez smiled and nodded

"Whoa, wait a sec…" Puck spoke up

"Shut up, Puck" Diego said grinning, "B, you met Papa?"

"Yeah, he came by earlier. Antonio this is my father, Brent, my sister Bridgett and my brother Benny." Brittany said pointing to her family

Brent stood up and shook Antonio's hand followed by Benny, "Pleasure" Benny said seriously causing Antonio to grin while everyone laughed

"It's nice to meet you too, Benny." Antonio replied

"So you're Tana and D's Pop?" Benny asked curiously

"Yes I am."

"I like them. Tana makes my sister really happy." Benny stated. Brittany grinned, "Right, Britt?"

"That's right, Chief"

"Well I think that your sister makes my daughter really happy as well. Santana?"

"She does" Santana smiled

"They make a good couple" Benny said going over to Santana and sitting in her lap, "Brittany smiles a lot more, now"

"That's true" Rachel added causing Brittany to blush a little grin

"I'm glad. Santana isn't around as much so I'm guessing that means the same thing" Antonio grinned

"So Antonio…" Puck began

"Noah, it's still Dr. Lopez to you" Antonio said seriously

Santana smirked and looked at Brittany who smiled back and nodded. Santana had said that Antonio didn't like Puck and she was right.

"Brittany, Dr. Howell is going to be here again tonight. I heard from one of my nurses that you put him in his place, is that right?" Antonio asked

Brittany grinned, "I just informed him that Santana was your daughter."

"While he was talking about how he didn't like you, Papi" Santana added

"So I heard correctly. I'm not his favorite person, as you've heard. Is that the only problem you've had? You're my guest while in this room and I want to make sure that you are treated properly."

"Yes, sir. Everything else seems to be fine" Brittany replied

"Except for all the women hitting on you…"Bonnie added

"Ma!"

"The nurses?" Antonio asked

"Mhmm" Santana hummed, "But I'll take care of it, Papi" she smirked

"Santana, I do not need a law suit so please behave" Antonio said causing Brittany to smirk

"So it's not just me?" Brittany murmured

"Hush you" Santana grinned

"Well, please let me know if it continues."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Brittany replied

"Santana, Diego I'm headed home now. Diego I'll see you at home. Santana call me if you need anything" Santana scooted Benny off her lap and gave her father a hug.

"Thank you, Papi" Santana said

"Anytime, mi hija" Antonio replied as Diego walked over and shook his hand.

Antonio left the room and shut the door behind him.

"How'd you do it" Puck asked suspiciously

"What are you talking about, Puck?"

"Britt, he never lets me stay alone with Santana…"

"And neither will I…" Brittany cut in

"Yeah yeah but he won't let me call him Antonio. He hates me. How did you do it?" Puck asked again

"Well, Puck it's really simple." He nodded, "I'm not you"

Everyone laughed while Puck huffed.

"Ok Britt, most of us should head out. We'll be by tomorrow sometime." Mike said

"Ok. Thank you all for today."

"No problem, Girl" Mercedes replied as she, Kurt and Blaine waved to Brittany.

Mike, Finn and Puck followed with the guitars. Sam pushed Artie out.

"B, happy birthday." Diego said grinning

"Thank, D."

Diego followed Sam out.

"Bolt, we need to leave as well. We'll come by tomorrow." Brent said as he squeezed Brittany good hand

"Alright, Pop." Brittany replied, "Love you guys."

"Bye Britt, bye Tana." Benny spoke up

"Bye Chief."

"Bye Benny boy" Santana replied

"Bye Rach, Bye Quinn" He added before walking out of the room with Bridgett. Brent followed carrying some of Brittany's gifts

"Behave Bolt" Brent shouted from the hallway making Santana laugh and Brittany roll her eyes

"Alright, Britt, I'm gone." Bonnie said, "Santana, call if you guys need anything"

"I will." Santana said as Bonnie hugged her.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Bonnie left and Brittany let out a breath after the crazy day.

"Whew, what a day." Brittany mumbled closing her eyes

"You had fun though, right?" Santana asked

Brittany could sense her worry and opened her eye, "Babe, it was amazing"

"I'm glad." Santana said and pecked Brittany's lips

"Seriously, you two a too adorable" Quinn said smirking.

Brittany smirked and looked over at Quinn and Rachel. They were sitting on the couch holding hands

"She's right." Rachel added as the door opened.

Nurse Heather walked in and smiled at Brittany, "Happy Birthday! How are you feeling today?"

"Thanks, I'm alright. Do you think I could have some pains meds but a little lower dose?" Brittany asked

"Lower? You're sure?" Heather asked

"Yeah, I wanna try it out. I'm not a fan of pains killers."

"Alright, I'll go get them. Do you need anything else?"

"I don't. Babe," She said turning to Santana "do you need anything?"

Santana smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine."

Heather sighed, "Ok I'll be back soon" she left the room

"Whoa, Britt" Quinn said smirking

"What?"

"You handled that really well" Quinn replied

"Handled what well?" Brittany was confused

"She was flirting with you…" Rachel said rolling her eyes

"Really?" Brittany asked she kept missing this

Rachel and Quinn looked at her like she had six heads so she looked at Santana to see her smiling softly at her.

"It's ok baby, she is flirting with you but you're fine." Brittany let out a breath

"I'm not interested in her, San." Brittany stated forwardly. She was really exhausted and didn't want Santana to think she liked the nurse.

"I know. You need some sleep. Why don't you close your eyes for a bit, I'll be here when you wake up." Santana suggested

"Alright" Brittany sighed and made her bed lay down a bit.

The second she shut her eyes she fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32: Guests

**_Friday Morning 2:30am:_**

Brittany groaned in pain as she woke up. She looked around and couldn't see anyone in the room with. She pressed the nurse button to get some pain medicine.

Heather came in a moment later, "Yes?"

"Can I get some pain meds?" Brittany asked

"Sure." Heather glanced around, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Not sure. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Look, we should talk…"

"Heather," Brittany cut in, "I'm gunna stop you right there. I have a girlfriend that I really care about and I'm in pain. Could you please bring me some pain meds?"

"Brittany, I just thought we…" Heather began

"Heather, you're a nice girl, but I really like San."

Heather sighed, "Yeah, I'll go grab some meds."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks"

Right after Heather walked out Santana walked back in.

"Hey, you're awake! I'm so sorry I wasn't in here. I went to the vending machine." San said quickly

"Babe, it's fine. Come here." Brittany said quietly

Santana smiled and sat down on the bed. Brittany grabbed her hand.

"What?" Santana smirked

"Nothing, I just like it when you're near me."

Heather came back and tensed up a bit when she saw Santana. "Ok, here are the pain meds." She said as she walked closer.

Santana made a move to get up but Brittany tightened the grip on her hand. Santana looked confused but didn't say anything.

Heather administered the meds and asked, "Do you need anything else?" Santana noticed that there was some tension in the room but didn't understand.

"No" Brittany said bluntly

Heather nodded and left

"What's going on?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed, "She tried to talk about stuff since you weren't in here but I cut her off so she's a little upset."

Santana looked a little upset but nodded

"San, babe, I took care of it. Don't be angry please."

"I'm not. I promise. It's just…a lot of girls flirt with you and I understand why but it still sucks." Santana said with a half-smile

"Baby, I'm serious, you have _nothing_ to worry about. There's only you." Brittany spoke sincerely

Santana smiled, leaned forward and connected their lips. Brittany brought her good hand up and cupped Santana's jaw. Santana kept one hand on the bed next to Brittany's head and the other she placed on the side of Brittany's neck. This was longest kiss they had ever had. Brittany wanted Santana to know that she had nothing to worry about and Santana wanted Brittany to know that she trusted her.

They broke apart and let their foreheads rest together.

"I really like you, a lot" Brittany muttered quietly

"Me too, Britt" Santana replied

Brittany smiled and leaned forward enough to give Santana a small lingering kiss before pulling back.

"I can't wait till I can leave this place. I really wanna take to take you on that date." Brittany whispered

"I'm really excited. Are you gunna tell me where we're going" Santana asked grinning

"Nope" Brittany popped the 'p', smirking

"Ugh, Britt"

Brittany smiled, "I think you'll have fun"

 ** _11:30am:_**

"Ok, what's the deal with your sister?"

Brittany and Santana had been playing 20 questions for the last hour. They kept getting off track so they were only on the third question.

Brittany laughed lightly; her pain was getting a little better. "What about Bridgett?"

"She has a morbid sense of humor from what I can tell." Santana smirked

"Yeah she does. She's really cool though, like the coolest 12 year old ever. She has always been pretty laid back. She's not the nosy type but she does listen to what's going on around her even when people don't realize." Brittany replied, "She's pretty straightforward with her opinions most of the time but I could tell she was holding back during the party."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany grinned, "She loves to make fun of people, especially Kurt and Rachel but at the party I promise you she was holding back from making fun of Puck."

Santana laughed, "She can make fun of him as much as she wants."

"Agreed, alright same question?"

"Huh?" Santana asked confused

"What's the deal with your sister?" Brittany was nervous. She didn't want to cross any lines.

"Oh, that." Santana sighed, "Well, Gabby has always been a partier and she would come home really late all the time and was drunk most of the time. She would even bring a bunch of her friends over for the 'after party' sometimes."

"Damn, how old is she? She's seemed a lot older than you and D."

"She's 25. My parents paid for college but she doesn't really do anything there. She moved out when Diego and I were 7. She doesn't really come around unless she needs money or it's Christmas."

"Wow, I can't imagine not being around Benny and Bridgett." Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "That's why you're such a great sister. You really are amazing with them, Britt."

"Thanks, babe." Brittany smiled, "You and D are close though. He really loves you."

Santana smiled, "Yeah Diego and I have always been really close."

"I'm glad." Brittany squeezed her hand

"Ok, It's my turn, um what about your mom?"

Brittany grinned, "Oh man. Ma is…Ma." Santana laughed, "She had me when she was 17 years old so she's only 31 and Pop is 33. They're both pretty laid back, as I'm sure you've noticed, Pop especially. Ma has always been the way she is. She's pretty blunt which must be where Bridgett gets it. She's also really likes to know what's going on, which explains Benny. But she has a great heart and she can go into mama bear mode in two seconds flat."

"I can see that" Santana said grinning

"She really likes you." Brittany added with a smile, "Of course I don't know how anyone could not like you."

Santana blushed and looked down at the hands. They were intertwined and laying in her lap.

"I like her too." She said as she began to play with Brittany's hand

"What's your mom like?" Brittany asked

"Oh wow, she has her mama bear mode on half-second standby all the time. She is a great person but we don't always get along. I think it's because she doesn't want me to be like Gabby."

"You won't" Brittany said with certainty

Santana smiled at her, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Believing in me" Santana replied quietly

"Baby, there's nothing to not believe in. You are amazing, San" Brittany said back

Santana laughed, "You are really good at making me forget what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry." Brittany grinned, "You have a great laugh"

"Brittany, stop it. I'm trying to concentrate on what I was saying." Santana said trying to be stern

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled

"You are crazy cute"

"Focus on what you're trying to say, San"

"Ok ok, oh yeah. I want you to meet Mami at some point but not yet." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Ok babe, whenever you're ready."

Santana gave her a small peck on the lips and said, "What do you like better basketball or motocross?"

"Damn, um…there both so different."

"What do you love about them then?"

"With motocross it's just you and a bike, nothing else matters while you're on the track and the times when we go to a major competition are so much fun. With basketball it's the teamwork and that cheer when you make the shot." Brittany replied grinning, "They both have that moment when you realize why you love them so much."

"So I don't know how but you made them sound beautiful." Santana said smiling

Brittany grinned, "What do love about cheerleading?"

"The teamwork and the stunts plus the outfits are cute."

"More like hot" Brittany said smirking

Santana laughed, "I'm sure you love those skirts"

"I do, when you're wearing them."

Santana smirked, "Were you checking out my ass?"

"What?! No…maybe…yes" Brittany grinned

"Brittany!"

"What? It's nice!"

"What's nice?" Diego asked as he walked into the hospital room with Rachel, Quinn and Sam.

"Oh, nothing" Brittany grinned while Santana blushed

"Mhmm" Quinn smirked

"Anyways, hey guys" Brittany smiled

"Hey Britt" Sam said grinning, "You've got some super-hot nurses"

Brittany shook her head, "Not as hot as my girlfriend"

"Smooth" Diego smirked

Santana smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Hey stop that! I'm in here now!" Diego said pointing at the girls

"Dude, it's not like we're making out, though that can be arranged"

"Shut up, Pierce"

Everyone laughed at Diego while Brittany smirked

"How are you feeling Britt" Rachel asked

"Better. My pain isn't as bad." Brittany replied

"That's great, B" Diego said smiling

"It is, so where is everyone else?" Santana asked while

"They'll be by later." Diego replied

The door opened and a nurse came in, "Alright Brittany it's time for your shoulder physical therapy."

"Ugh, ok"

"Hey you've been doing great. It'll be fine" Santana said softly

"Thanks, babe" Brittany replied with a soft smile, "Let's do this thing"

The nurse nodded and said "Ok, so let's take off this sling…"

 ** _3:00pm:_**

"That sucked" Brittany growled as the nurse placed her arm back in the sling.

"I know, I'm sorry but you did great" The nurse replied smiling softly at Brittany

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled and closed her eyes.

Santana had been watching from the chair and leaned forward to grab Brittany's hand. Brittany opened her eyes at the touch and smiled as Santana.

"Hurt like hell?" Santana asked quietly as the nurse went out to get some pain medicine

"Not as bad as the first time but still pretty bad" Brittany answered

"Diego," Sam spoke up, "We need to go before we're late."

"Late for what?" Santana asked

"We're going to a movie with two girls from school" Diego replied smirking, "They're on the volleyball team"

"Cool, have fun guys" Brittany said

"Thanks, B." Diego grinned, "San, keep me updated"

"I will, now get out of here" Santana replied smirking

"Bye boys!" Rachel said as they left the room

"So ladies, what are your plans for the day?" Brittany asked Rachel and Quinn

"We thought we'd hang around here for a while if that's cool" Quinn replied

"Sure" Santana said after Brittany nodded

The door opened as the nurse walked in followed by all four Pierces.

"Hey, fellow Pierce, how ya feeling?" Brent asked with a grin

"I'm alright, hurting a bit but the meds will help. How are you wierdos"

"Britt, your phone keeps going off." Benny said as he walked over to her

"Why? Everyone knows I'm here…" Brittany replied as Benny handed her the phone.

She looked at it and saw 8 missed calls from Brooke and 15 text messages. She must have had a weird look on her face because Santana asked, "What is it, Britt?"

"Brooke." She answered quietly and looked over at Santana, "I swear San, she and I are only friends…"

Santana smiled and squeezed her hand, "I know babe. You should text her and let her know what happened."

"Really? I don't know…"

"Britt, she's your friend and she's obviously worried." Santana reassured her

"Al…alright" Britt opened up the messages. Most of them were simply asking if she was ok so she replied.

 _Britt: Hey, sorry. I'm in the hospital. I crashed my bike during a race on Sunday._

"Done" She said as she set the phone down, "So Chief, how are you?" she added as Benny climbed into Santana's lap

"I'm good. Have you guys kissed yet?" He asked bluntly

Santana blushed while Brittany smirked; "Yep" she popped the 'p'

Bonnie, Rachel and Quinn laughed.

"Kid likes to know stuff" Bonnie smiled

"Sure does" Brent added

"Anyways, Bridgett" Brittany said, trying to take the attention off of Santana, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, going to hang out with the girls later." Bridgett replied with a smirk, "Oh by the way, they're gunna pick me up…here"

"What? They're coming here?" Brittany asked with wide eyes

The door opened as Bridgett said, "Yep, about…now"

Kitty, Sugar and Marley all three walked in with Marley's Dad.

"Brittany, how are you?"

"We have all been so worried"

"Yeah, how ya feeling?"

"Hi…girls" Brittany replied as everyone else grinned. Santana even smirked.

"Now girls I think I forgot to mention that Brittany and Santana are together now" Bridgett said with a smirk

"Oh" Marley said looking at Santana, who was sitting next to Brittany on the bed with Benny in her lap.

"Yep, they've even kissed" Benny announced proudly causing Bonnie to burst out laughing while Brittany and Santana both blushed

"Well, I think we should get going girls" Marley's Dad said trying to get the hell out of there. He knew how teenage girls are about crushes, "Don't wanna be late"

All four girls and Marleys Dad left the room as Bridgett said "behave you lovebirds"

"I love her" Bonnie said laughing. Quinn, Rachel and Brent all started laughing along.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" Brittany growled

"Nope" Quinn smirked

"Rachel?" Brittany asked with a glare

"Ok ok, sorry Britt. We'll stop" Rachel smiled

Bonnie looked over to Brittany and smirked, "So how are you the lovebirds doing?"

"Really Ma?"

"Listen, some stuff is gunna happen in the next day or so and I just want to see how you two are." Bonnie stated

"What are you talked about?" Brittany asked nervously as her phone went off

 _Brooke: OMG Britt! R U ok?_

"Who's that?" Benny asked

"My friend, Brooke. You saw her once" Brittany's said while she replied to Brooke's text

 _Britt: I'm alright. Hurt my shoulder and broke a few ribs._

 _Brooke: Brittany! That's not 'alright'!_

 _Britt: Brooke really I'm ok._

 _Brooke: Plz let me know if u need nething_

 _Britt: I will. Thanks Brooke_

"Tana, you're ok with that?" Benny asked confused

"Yeah Benny boy, I am. Brittany and Brooke are just friends" Santana replied softly

"She's right, Chief. Santana's my girlfriend and Brooke is just a friend." Brittany added

"Ok, can we take a picture together?" Benny asked Santana and Brittany

"Sure, Chief." Brittany said.

Rachel walked over to the group and grabbed Brittany's phone. "Ok smile you guys"

Brittany, Santana and Benny all smiled as the flash went off.

"Thanks, Rach" Brittany said as Rachel gave her back the phone.

Benny grabbed it to look at the picture, "Ok Tana, now just you and me"

Santana laughed, "Alright" She grabbed the phone and took a selfie with Benny.

Benny grabbed the phone again and jumped off her lap to sit in the chair next to the bed. He started messing with the phone.

"There ya go, Britt" he said handing her the phone. Now her locked screen had Santana and Benny smiling.

"That's great, Chief!" Brittany said grinning

"Well now you can always see your two favorite people" Benny said happily

"Thank you, Chief" Brittany said sincerely

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Hello, I'm right here. Two favorite people, really?"

"Ma, I love you but let it go" Brittany grinned

"Whatever" Bonnie grumbled causing Brittany to grin

"So, Bolt, you seem to be feeling a bit better…" Brent said

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I'm feeling better. My ribs still hurt, as well as my shoulder but not too bad and all the scrapes and bruises are just well…scrapes and bruises."

"Champ" Brent said grinning

"We need to head out Britt," Bonnie spoke up, "there are some…guests coming over"

"Who?" Brittany asked

"Oh you'll see when you get home" Bonnie smirked

"No! It's Gran and Grandad, isn't it?" Brittany asked with a mixture of excitement and nervousness

Brent laughed, "And Grams and Poppop" he told Bonnie

"Well anyways, they don't want to be in the way here so they're gunna stay at the house for a few days, you'll see them when you come home" Bonnie said

"Ok" Brittany glanced at Santana then back to her mom, "This should be interesting"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked confused

"San, these are the people that raised…them" Brittany replied pointing at her parents

Rachel burst out laughing, "I'm sorry" she kept laughing

Bonnie joined her then said, "Santana, honey, they will want to meet you and they will be surprised. We told them Brittany had a girlfriend now but for the past two years they've thought Rachel would end up with Brittany. Santana, trust me, they're gunna love you, maybe a little too much"

Brittany groaned

"I don't understand" Santana said

Brittany sighed and looked at Santana. "You're gunna dump me after you meet them."

"No I'm not!" Santana looked shocked

"Brittany honey, we're gunna talk them tonight, don't worry" Bonnie softly reassured Brittany then she turned to Santana, "They can be a bit intrusive."

"A bit?!" Brittany exclaimed

Bonnie raised her hands in surrender, "Ok ok, a lot intrusive into Brittany life. They will love you like I said, too much. They've always be interested in Brittany's dating life."

"I like them!" Benny said smiling, "They're all really funny when they joke around with Britt."

"Buddy, they like to _pick_ on Brittany, she's not usually joking around _with_ them." Brent spoke up

"Ma, Pop don't get me wrong I love them but they're gunna be all over me and Santana. They won't rest till they get to talk to her and go on and on about how they 'knew the last two girls were terrible', which yes it's true Bree and Lexie were pretty horrible but still, Santana is gunna have to endure story after story of they call my 'sexcapades'! Brittany groaned

"Sexcapades?" Santana asked

Brittany shook her head, "San, no we've talked about this."

"I still don't understand what a 'sexcapade' is" Benny stated with a confused look

"Good" Brent, Bonnie and Brittany all said at once

"Do you Tana?" Benny asked

"Alright, Buddy, that's enough." Brent cut in, "You and I can talk about it another time"

"Ok" Benny replied

"We really need to go. Britt we will be back tomorrow, hopefully the elders won't follow." Bonnie said

Brittany nodded in agreement, "Bye Chief. Bye Ma, Pop."

"Bye Britt!" Benny said then hugged Santana, "Bye Tana. Bye Rachel and Quinn"

"Bye Bolt, behave" Brent said as he and benny walked out

"I promise I'll talk to them" Bonnie said as she followed the boys

Brittany groaned and closed her eyes


	33. Chapter 33: Home Sweet Home

**_Monday afternoon 2:45pm:_**

"I can't believe you get to go home today" Rachel said excitedly.

She and Santana had been helping load everything into the Pierce's van. Brittany had been rolled in a wheelchair down to the car. Brittany's left arm was in a sling. She still hurt a bit but it wasn't as bad. Brittany was sitting in the passenger seat in front of Santana who was sitting next to Rachel.

Britt was excited to go home but she was extremely nervous about Santana meeting her grandparents.

"I know, it's crazy. I'm just excited to take a shower; I've had enough self-sponge baths for a lifetime." Brittany replied as they pulled up in her driveway, "Oh God"

Santana got out of the back and opened Brittany's door, "Babe?"

"Kiss me before you dump me" Brittany said nervously

"I'll kiss you but I'm not dumping you" Santana replied sincerely and she gave Brittany a quick kiss. As she pulled Brittany grabbed the back of her neck and made it last a moment longer.

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled when they separated

Santana smiled and shook her head, "Don't ever apologize for kissing me" Brittany smiled and nodded while she stood up out of the car.

"Steady there Bolt." Brent said as he came over to help her if needed. Bonnie had stayed at the house with the grandparents.

"Pop, I need a favor." Brittany said quickly

"What's that?"

"Play interference with the old ones" Brittany said seriously

Brent grinned and nodded, "I'll do my best"

"Thanks" she mumbled as the front door opened and Bonnie walked out with a smile

"Brittany, you look nice out of florescent lighting" Bonnie said smiling

"Thanks Ma" Brittany mumbled

Then she saw them, all four of them walked out onto the front yard.

"Britt-Britt!" Gran said (Bonnie's mom), "Is your girl here?"

"Hey Gran" Brittany put the best smile she could on and ignored the question for now.

"What about me?" Grandad said (Bonnie's dad)

"Hey Grandad" Brittany replied

"Guess you don't like us anymore" Poppop said (Brent's dad)

"Hey Poppop, Grams" Brittany said

"Hi honey, how ya feeling?" Grams asked with a soft smile (Brent's mom)

"I've been better and worse" Brittany grinned

Bonnie spoke up, "Ok you four in the living room, on the couches, so Brittany can sit in the recliner." The four grandparents nodded and went inside as Rachel and Santana finished grabbing the stuff from the van.

Brittany and her parents walked in first followed by Santana and Rachel. Once inside Santana and Rachel set the stuff down as Brittany turned around and pulled Santana into another quick kiss.

"Babe, it'll be fine" Santana said softly after the separated

Brittany nodded, "Ye…yeah, just remember how much you like me" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "How could I forget?"

"Not that this isn't adorable but Britt you need to go sit down." Rachel said quietly

"Alright, come on" Brittany replied and walked towards the living room with the two girls in tow

Brittany walked over to the recliner and sat down. She patted the right arm of the chair, Santana nodded and sat down on it earning a quiet 'ah' from her grandparents. She could tell that her mom had talked to them because normally they would have said something. Rachel set on the ground next Brittany left leg.

"So…" Gran said quietly waiting for the introduction

"Grandfolks, you all remember Rachel," Brittany pointed at Rachel to prolong this as long as possible.

They all nodded and then looked at Santana and Brittany.

"And this is…" Grandad asked

"This is Santana, my girlfriend." Brittany said then quickly added, "Be nice"

"Santana, that is a beautiful name" Grams said

"Thank you" Santana replied quietly earning a hand squeeze from Brittany. Brittany had her right arm wrapped around Santana's back and was holding Santana's left hand that was lying across Santana's lap.

"How long have you two known each other?" Poppop asked

"Long enough" Brittany replied shortly

Santana sighed and added, "About three weeks"

"Mmmm, how did you meet?" Gran asked

"Brittany was a lifeguard at the community center and so was my twin brother Diego. I came by one day to pick him up and they were playing basketball." Santana replied

"He introduced us" Brittany added

"Twin? Interesting, is he your only sibling?" Grandad muttered

"Grandad, stop it" Brittany said

"It's merely a question, Brittany" Gran said

"No, he's not. I have an older sister, Gabby." Santana replied

They all nodded.

"Have you seen our Bolt race?" Poppop asked

Santana swallowed and nodded remembering the crash. Brittany squeezed her hand.

"She's seen me race a couple times. She was there for the crash."

"Oh…" Gram said quietly

"Oh, hey Pop, I wanna see it?" Brittany said suddenly

"What?" Rachel asked, "You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, I am" Brittany looked confused, "Pop, did you get a copy of the footage?"

"Um…yeah I did" Brent replied

"Cool can you put it in my room so I can see it later?" Brittany asked

"Sure, if you…"

"No! Brittany seriously!" Rachel exclaimed, "It's not…"

"Rachel relax, I want to see it." Brittany cut in, "I'm not asking for you to watch it with me."

"I already saw it" Rachel said, "in person"

The doorbell rang and Brent went to answer it. The room was silent do they heard when Diego said, "Hey Mr. P, we came by to see Britt"

"Come on in, D!" Brittany said loudly

"Hey Britt…" Diego said as he and the crew came in. He noticed Brittany's grandparents, "We just came back to see how you were. We can't stay but a minute. Hey Rachel, Sis"

"Oh so you're Diego?" Gran said

"Run" Brittany told her friends as Quinn came over and sat down next to Rachel

"Everything alright?" Quinn asked Rachel who was angry

"No, everything's not alright. Brittany wants to watch the video of the crash" Rachel replied

"What? Why?" Quinn turned to Brittany

"Damn-it guys! It's my crash and I want to see it!" She stood up as fast as she could which wasn't very fast. Once she was standing she said, "I'm going to my room."

"Britt" Santana said quietly

Brittany looked at her, "You wanna come up there with me?"

Santana nodded and Brittany held out her hand. Santana grabbed it and walked over to Diego, "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah" He nodded and the couple went over to the stairs.

Brent ran over to help Britt get to her room. "Thanks Pop." She muttered

Once they got upstairs Brent helped her get to her room and then went to his room to grab the disk. He brought it into her room.

"Bolt, it's not pretty. Please don't overthink, the officials know something isn't right and they're working on it."

"Alright, thanks Pop" Brittany replied. He nodded and shut the door behind

"Are you angry at me?" Brittany asked Santana

"No, why would I be?" she answered

"Cause I wanna watch the crash" Brittany replied

"Babe, if it was me, I'd wanna watch it but I didn't speak up because Rachel is your best friend and you replied before I could say anything to Quinn."

"Come here" Brittany said quietly

Santana walked the few steps between them and Brittany pulled her into a kiss. One of Santana's hands grabbed the front of Brittany's shirt and the other went to the back of her neck. Brittany had her hand cupping Santana's jaw. Santana's tongue slid across Brittany's bottom lip asking for entrance which Brittany granted. This was the first more than innocent kiss they had ever shared. After a few moments there was a knock on the door and they broke apart both breathing heavily.

Brittany cleared her throat, "Co…come in"

Rachel and Quinn walked in and Brittany stiffened a bit.

"Britt, I'm sorry. You're right, it's your crash. It's just awful and it was terrible when it happened. I was terrified that I was going to lose my best friend" Rachel said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rach, I'm sorry you saw it. Hell, I'm sorry it happened at all, but it did and I want to see it, I need to see it." Brittany replied quietly

Rachel nodded, "I understand."

"Britt, I need to leave. There's somethings that I need to do at my house so I'll see you later." Quinn said with a small smile, "San, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Santana nodded and followed Quinn out of the room.

"What's up?" Santana asked

"Do you think that it's ok for her to see it? I mean she could have PTSD or something." Quinn said

"Quinn, if it had been my crash then I'd want to see the video. She hasn't had any nightmares so far but we can all keep an eye on her. I care about her a lot and I'll do whatever is best for her, and I think she needs to see it" Santana replied

Quinn nodded, "Ok, I get it. I really need to go. If you two have sex, remember to use protection."

"Oh my gosh, Q. Just leave." Santana blushed

"What? It's pretty obvious ya'll were getting your mack on"

"Shut up and go" Santana grumbled and walked back towards Brittany's room.

"…all I'm saying is that you aren't ready for a child Brittany." Rachel said

"Rachel, please shut up."

"Brittany, you two are going to have sexual intercourse…" Rachel said while Santana and Quinn were standing at the door. Santana blushing and Quinn smirking

"Ok! Rachel your girlfriend is waiting for you." Brittany said and Rachel turned around

"Oh hello darling" Rachel said as she walked towards the door

"Hey let's get going" Quinn said as she held out her hand

"Goodbye you two, Brittany remember what I said" Rachel said looking over her shoulder as they walked away

Santana and Brittany stood in silence

"So, I'm guessing you heard that…" Brittany said

"Yep, but Quinn was basically saying the same thing so let's just forget about." Santana replied

"Ok, well I'm sure that we talking or something before they showed" Brittany said with faux confusion

Santana laughed and walked fully into the room closing the door behind. "You'll have to remind me."

Brittany smirked and walked over to Santana, "You sure you don't remember?"

"It's starting to come back to me" Santana smirked back and she walked closer to Brittany

"How bout now?" Brittany asked as they were inches from each other

"Oh yeah…" Santana grinned and leaned in

Brittany leaned in as well and connected their lips. They were in the exact same position as before with Santana's hands holding Brittany's shirt and the back of her neck while Brittany cupped her jaw with her good hand. Brittany swiped her tongue across Santana's bottom lip and was immediately given entrance.

They kissed till they needed air and even then they only stopped to take a breath. They kept kissing till Brittany started to get a little too into it and she had to pull away.

"Sorry, we should uh…"

"Watch something?" Santana asked because she realized that she had also gotten a bit too into it.

"Yeah, that works. Do you um wanna watch the uh video with me?" Brittany asked

"Sure, if you want me to be here"

"Of course" Brittany replied quickly, "If you want to…"

Santana laugh, "This could go on for hours. Come on, let's watch it."

Santana picked up the disk and opened the case. She walked over to the TV and put it in the player. Brittany slowly sat down on the end of the bed. Santana pressed play and sat next to Brittany.

 _The race began and there was Brittany in blue. The noise from all of the bikes was really loud but it was still possible to hear the cheers from the stands. Over half of the bikes had fallen back during the first lap. A group of about 7 bikes were starting the next lap. They were taking a right turn as something came flying into the group. The blue bike and rider flew off the track and flew into the outside wall._ _Rewind:_ _They were taking a right turn as something came flying into the group. Brittany's bike went flying into the outside wall._ _Rewind:_ _They were taking a right turn as someone threw something into the group causing Brittany and her bike to go flying into the outside wall._ _Rewind:_ _They were taking a right turn and the yellow rider threw something into the Brittany's rim causing her to fly into the outside wall._ _Rewind:_ _The yellow rider, as in Alistair Warren, threw something into Brittany's rim to make her crash into the outside._ _Rewind:_ _Allister Warren caused Brittany to crash into the outside wall. Her bike shattered and she hit the wall, hard, and didn't move. Nothing happened. For nearly five minutes nothing happened till an ambulance pulled up to her, followed by some officials and her dad. She still wasn't moving. The medics loaded her into ambulance, her dad got in and they drove off._

Santana looked over at Brittany, "Britt…baby" Brittany looked at her, "Are you ok?"

Brittany nodded, "Alistair Warren"

"What?"

"The yellow rider. He threw something into my rim."

Santana nodded, "I thought that's what I saw, who is he?"

"He's Aaron's cousin" Brittany said looking at the blank TV screen.

Santana sighed, "What do we do?"

"San, this could turn out bad, I don't want you to…"

"Don't finish that sentence. I am your girlfriend and I don't plan on going anywhere. So, what do we do?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her. At first it was meant to just be a peck but she couldn't pull back so they kissed for a few minutes. When they pulled back they both smiled.

"I really like doing that" Brittany said quietly

"Me too" Santana grinned

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"So would you like to watch an actual movie now?" Brittany asked grinning

"Sure, which movie?" Santana asked

"Well, you remember the first night I spent at your place? You told me that you had never seen any superhero movies."

Santana laughed, "Yeah so which superhero"

"Anyone you want babe." Brittany smirked

"Brittany I need your input here."

"Ugh ok, let me think." Brittany said tapping her chin with her pointer finger "Ok so I think we should start with Spiderman."

"I hate spiders." Santana mumbled causing Brittany to laugh lightly

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Brittany smirked

Santana smiled and walked over to the bookshelf, "Where is it?"

"Third shelf on the left." Brittany replied

Santana grabbed it and took it to the dvd player. She took out the race dvd and put it in. She turned around; Brittany was lying on the bed watching her with a smile.

"What?" Santana asked self-consciously

Brittany shook her head and smiled, "You're just really beautiful."

Santana blushed walked over to Brittany and laid down next to her.

"Thank you, Baby. You're pretty beautiful yourself well more like hot but yeah" Santana replied

Brittany laughed lightly again cause it still hurt a bit to laugh normally, "Well you're pretty sexy but I was trying to say something sweet."

Santana laughed and laid her head on Brittany's good shoulder. "I don't get how you were single"

"Babe, I'm a chick with a dick. I'm not exactly normal."

"No but you are perfect so I don't understand how anyone could not want to be with you."

"My last girlfriend dumped me when I told her about it." Brittany said softly

"Her loss" Santana replied

Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head.

Right before Brittany pressed play there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

Benny opened the door, "Hey Britt, hey Tana. Mama wanted to tell you that we're ordering pizza _and_ she wanted me to tell you that Tana can stay the night if she wants to."

"Hey Chief, thanks, come here"

Benny carefully climbed up on the bed, "Hey" he said softly, "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright. I'm glad to be home." Brittany replied

"Hey, can I come in?" Bridgett asked from the door

"Sure Bridge, man it's great to see you two, out of the hospital that is." Brittany said

"Hey Tana, how are you?" Benny asked

"I'm good, Benny boy. How are you two?" Santana replied

"I'm great. Grams really like you Tana." Benny said with a smile

"What about the other's?" Brittany asked her siblings

"Well, Poppop and Grandad keeps saying 'That Brittany sure knows how pick em' and Gran said that she 'can't wait to talk to Santana when Brittany isn't around so she can get more details'." Bridgett said smirking

Brittany groans, "Gran is gunna be the death of me."

Santana smiled, "I'm glad that they seem to like me"

"Babe, Ma told you that they would, I mean, how could they not?" Brittany said with a smile

"Yeah Tana, you're great. You make Brittany smile all the time" Benny said smiling

"You really do." Bridgett added

"I'm glad, cause Britt makes me smile too" Santana said smiling at all three Pierce kids

"Hey, tri-Pierce and Lopez" Carly said as she walked in," Gran and Grandad are seriously planning on kidnapping your girl Britt."

Brittany groans and unconsciously tightens her grip and Santana's waist. Santana smiles because Brittany did that without realizing it.

"I swear Carly, that woman…" Brittany begins as Bonnie comes into the room

"Is this the place we're all escaping to?" Bonnie grumbled and sat down is Brittany's desk chair.

"What happened?" Brittany asked smirking

"Wipe that smirk off Pierce. This is all your fault." Bonnie said pointing at Brittany

"What'd I do?"

Bonnie sighed, "You brought home a great girl that everyone is crazy about. Normally we all talk shit about your girlfriends behind your back but now they won't stop saying that I need to make sure this one sticks."

"You talked shit about my ex's? I don't blame you but that's a little messed up." Brittany said grinning

"Oh we had the best jokes about the demons in Bree's eyes" Bonnie laughed

"Ma, she's the devil." Brittany said thinking about Bree, "I really don't like her"

"I hate her" Santana said

Bonnie looked surprised, "You've met Bree?"

"Oh yeah, I met her once at the center then at school. Brittany won't let me beat her up though." Santana replied, "She blackmailed Brittany"

"What?" Bonnie asked angrily

Brittany nodded, "Yeah she said that she was gunna tell the crew about Spencer if I didn't date her again."

"That Bitch!" Bonnie said furiously

"I know right!" Santana added

Bonnie huffed, "I'll kick her ass myself if I see her"

"Ma, you'll go to jail. She's a minor" Brittany said

Bridgett smirked, "I could do it. She's got chicken legs, she can't run far"

Everyone laughed

"She really does" Benny says laughing, "I was eye level with them"

Carly patted his head, "Benny you are amazing"

"Ok, so you leave me down there with the crazies?" Brent huffed as he leaned against the doorframe

"I'm sorry hun." Bonnie said standing up, "Santana, sweetheart, are you spending the night?"

"I need to check in with my parents but I think so, if Britt's ok with it."

Bonnie laughed, "Brittany would love for you to, trust me"

"She speaks the truth" Brittany spoke up

 ** _10:00pm:_**

"Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in, Britt?" Santana asked after brushing her teeth. They had finished the movie and Santana had loved it and wanted to watch more superhero movies. _'Awesome'_ Brittany thought

Everyone had eaten pizza. Bridgett and Benny had gone to bed around 8 and Carly went to sleep in Bridgett's room.

"Sure babe, just grab what you want"

Santana grabbed Brittany and pulled her into an unexpected but appreciated kiss.

"There, now I'll go grab some clothes," Santana said smirking at Brittany's dazed face and walked to Brittany's closet

Brittany followed her and pulled her by the waist into another kiss. Brittany swiped her tongue across Santana's bottom lip. Santana's mouth immediately opened. They kissed till they were dizzy and then pulled back resting their foreheads together.

"You're amazing" Brittany whispered earning her a quick peck

"I really like you Britt, like a whole lot" Santana muttered

"Same here, babe, believe me."

"We need to get ready for bed." Santana smiled softly

Brittany nodded and pulled back. They both grabbed some clothes. Brittany grabbed some green boxers, black pj pants, a gray sports bra and a gray 'white' beater. Santana grabbed some red boxers and a black t-shirt.

Brittany went to take a shower while Santana changed.

15 minutes late Brittany walked into the room wearing her pajamas, her left arm in a sling and damp hair.

"You look hot, babe" Brittany said when she saw Santana laying on her bed in boxers and a t-shirt while playing on her phone.

Santana looked up with a small smirk, "You look pretty hot too, Baby"

Brittany grinned and walked over to the bed as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Brittany said

Bonnie walked in and said, "Ok so everyone is in bed. Your father and I are about to go to sleep. The doctor doesn't want you to go back to school yet so I'll figure out a way to get your homework."

"I can get it tomorrow" Santana spoke up

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked and Santana nodded, "Thank you Santana. Do you need a ride to school in the morning?"

"No, Diego and Mike are gunna come by and get me probably with Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Cedes." Santana answered

"Alright, so you can drop off Brittany's school work and stay tomorrow night or go home."

"Thank you Bonnie."

"Santana you are always welcome here, no matter what, just know that." Bonnie replied with a smile

Santana stood up and gave her a hug, "That means a lot, thank you"

Bonnie let go, "You're welcome dear. Now, I am going to bed and will see you both tomorrow."

"Night Ma, love you" Brittany said

"Goodnight Sweetie. I love you too" Bonnie said as she left

Santana and Brittany turned off the lights and got under the covers. Santana gave Brittany a small peck on the lips and instantly curled up into Brittany right side laying her head to Brittany's chest. Brittany wrapped her right arm around Santana and sighed silently.

"Goodnight Baby" Santana whispered

"Goodnight Babe" Brittany whispered back as they drifted off to sleep


	34. Chapter 34: Bonnie the Awesome

**_Tuesday morning at 6:00am:_**

Santana's alarm went off and she rolled over to turn it off. She groaned and curled closer to the warmth then she remembered where she was and smiled.

"Mornin Babe" Brittany groaned

"Morning" Santana rasped back

They slowly opened their eyes; luckily Brittany didn't have any morning wood that was noticeable. When she's in so much pain she's a bit luckier than normal.

"Shit" Brittany mumbled. She was in a lot of pain and needed some of the pain meds the doctor prescribed her.

"What's wrong Baby?" Santana asked worriedly but still sleepy

"I need my pain meds, do you know where they are?" Brittany groaned

"They're downstairs, I'll go get them" Santana stood up and ran her hand through her hair as she walked down the stairs.

She got to the kitchen where Bonnie had put Brittany's pain meds. She heard someone clear their throat and turned to see all four grandparents along with Brent and Bonnie.

She shyly smiled, "Good Morning?"

Bonnie laughed, "Morning sweetheart, be sure to take a bottle of water up as well."

"Thanks" Santana mumbled as she grabbed a bottle of water and walked out of the kitchen

She overheard, "Are they already having sex?" and groaned as she walked upstairs.

When she got to Brittany's room she shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed, "Here Baby" she whispered as she opened the pill bottle and grabbed a pill.

Brittany took it and said "thank you Babe"

"So um…I kinda ran into all of your grandparents and parents in the kitchen while wearing your boxers and t-shirt" Santana said after Brittany swallowed the pill with some water

"Great" Brittany mumble, "Please don't think I'm mad, I just have to deal with them all today."

"I know, I'm so sorry"

"Babe, you were getting my pain meds for me, it's fine. Please don't worry about it." Brittany said softly

"Alright" Santana sighed and stood up to get ready for school. She looked through her bag and said, "Shit"

"What is it" Brittany asked

"I don't have a clean shirt, and we don't wear our uniforms today." Santana groaned

"You can wear one of mine; I know it'll be a bit big on you but…"

"I would really appreciate that Britt. Thank you, baby" Santana said as she went to the closet to get a shirt. She chose and a gray baseball raglan shirt with Nike written in black letter and black sleeves.

Brittany went to brush her teeth and brush her hair.

"Baby" Santana said softly, "Do you want me to pull your hair back. I know you like to wear it up."

"You'd do that?" Brittany asked with a small smile

"Of course, go sit on your bed." She replied

Brittany set on the edge of the bed while Santana was behind her on her knees. Santana had grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled Brittany's hair back.

Brittany stood up and turned around to face Santana who was still on the bed. "Thank you babe" She whispered and was about to kiss her when Santana stopped her.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet" She said getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and ran back out to Brittany. She grabbed Brittany behind the neck with both hands and pulled her into a kiss. Brittany wrapped her good arm around Santana's waist as there was a knock on the door. Santana pulled back and smiled giving Brittany one more peck before she answered it.

Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes all came in and sat down around the room.

"I need to jump in the shower" Santana said grabbed her bag and Brittany's shirt that she was going to wear on the way to the bathroom.

As Santana shut the door she looked at her friends who were all smirking.

"What?"

"Did you two…" Kurt began

"No Kurt, we didn't now shut up." Brittany cut in and they all laughed as she rolled her eyes

"How ya feelin girl?" Cedes asked

"I'm alright, waiting for the pain meds to kick in." Brittany replied as she sat on the bed next to Rachel

"You look better, Britt" Rachel said smiling softly

"Thanks Rach. It is so great to be home"

"And away from those crazy ass nurses" Kurt added

"Praise" Mercedes said

"For real, they were all crazy. Like really, Santana's my girlfriend, I couldn't find anyone better than her. They didn't stand a chance." Brittany said honestly

"Aw, that was sweet Britt" Quinn said smiling

Brittany smiled back, "Well it's true. She's amazing." Brittany got up and walked to her closet. She came back with a pair of cargo shorts. "I'm gunna go change into these real quick" she said as she walked out of the room.

"They are perfect for each other" Mercedes said after Brittany was gone

"When do you think they'll realize that they're in love?" Kurt asked

"I think they both know it but both are afraid that it's too soon to say anything." Rachel replied

"Yeah, cause it's obvious that they love each other, but they haven't been able to even go on a date yet" Quinn said right before Brittany walked back in

Brittany laid her pj pants on the bed and sat next to Rachel again.

The bathroom door opened and Santana came into the room looking crazy hot in Brittany's shirt.

"Damn" Brittany sighed looking at her girlfriend

"Keep it in your pants tiger" Kurt said

"Yeah yeah, shut up Kurt." Brittany waved him off, "Babe, I like you wearing my clothes" Brittany smirked

"Bet you'd like her taking them off better" Mercedes muttered smirking

Brittany and Santana blushed.

"Anyways, we need to get going, I'm hungry and Mama Pierce made breakfast for everyone. Mike and Diego are down there so we need get some food before they eat it all." Kurt said walking out of the room followed by Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn.

As soon as they were gone Brittany walked over to Santana and pulled her into a deep kiss. Santana smiled into the kiss. When they pulled apart neither spoke while Brittany checked Santana out.

"Wow" Brittany breathed

Santana laughed, "Come on, let's get breakfast."

"Alright" Brittany replied and they walked out of her room

When they got downstairs they went to the kitchen and found everyone in there.

"There they are!" Diego said grinning causing everyone to turn and look at Brittany and Santana who standing in the doorway holding hands.

"You two are adorable together", Gran spoke up

"Alright, we get it guys, eat your food" Brittany said with a groan

"I'm not the who…" Gran began

"Gran!" Brittany said quickly

Benny came running into the kitchen, "Tana! Britt!"

"Hey Chief!" Brittany replied as Bridgett and Carly walked in

Carly was still wearing pj pants and a tank top with the hair pulled back. Diego smirked.

"Look away Diego, you don't stand a chance" Bridgett muttered smirking

"A guy can look" Diego replied

"Dude you sound like Puck" Mike spoke up with a look of disgust on his face

Diego groaned, "Now I feel like garbage"

Santana grinned and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"We really should head out guys" Mike said looking at his watch

"Let's go" Diego said standing up

They all started walking to the door. Santana turned around and gave Brittany a peck on the lips.

"Bye baby" Santana said softly

"Bye babe, have fun." Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Ok and I'll be by after school with your schoolwork."

"Thank you San." Brittany said as Santana walked towards the door.

Brittany and Carly watched them all get into Mike's van and drive off.

Brent walked out the door followed by Benny and Bridgett

"Bye guys" Brittany said earning a few waves in return.

Brittany and Carly went back into the house. Brittany went and sat down in the recliner. Within a few minutes Bonnie, all four grandparents and Carly were in the living room with her.

Brittany sighed, "Yes?"

"We like her" Grams said smiling softly

Brittany smiled, "I like her too"

"Now, are you two using protection?" Gran asked

"What?" Brittany asked confused

"During sex, sweetie…"

"Gran! We aren't having sex!"

"Yet" Grandad spoke up

"Brittany, she came downstairs wearing your boxers and your shirt…" Gran replied

Brittany sighed and rubbed your face, "She needed something to sleep in, Gran"

"So you really aren't having sex?" Gran asked

"No, not that's it's anyone's business" Brittany groaned

"So Bolt, did you watch the crash video?" Poppop asked. Grams and Poppop always understood when to cut in.

 ** _Meanwhile at school:_**

The van pulled into the parking lot and saw Karofsky, Bree and their stinking lackeys standing under a tree near their spot. Mike parked and got out. Puck, Artie, Finn, Blaine and Sam were coming over to them.

"Ok, weirdoes where is she?" Bree said harshly to the group

"Why do you care?" Quinn asked

Bree laughed, "She's mine, and you don't stand a chance"

"And that's where you're wrong." Santana said coming to the front of the group, "She's my girlfriend and you don't stand a chance"

Bree's eyes went huge when she saw Santana's shirt, "That's…"

"My girlfriend's shirt? Yeah it is" Santana cut in

Bree's eye grew dark, "You bitch!"

Diego walked over to Bree, "Don't call my sister a bitch, Bitch!"

"Back off, Lopez!" Karofsky said as they heard a honk

They all looked over to see Bonnie getting out of her van. "Santana dear, you forgot your bag." Bonnie said walking over to them

"Oh, thanks Bonnie." Santana smiled

"Everything ok over here?" Bonnie asked looking at Diego, Karofsky and Bree.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce." Bree spoke up

"Bree, are you being rude to these kids? Because they are with me, so you should be nice to them or I'll have a talk with your mother." Bonnie said strictly then turned to Santana and said, "Britt told me to tell you that it's my fault she couldn't bring you the bag with me because, in her words, 'I'm trying to torture her with the old ones'." Bonnie smirked as the crew laughed

"Tell her it's fine, I'll call her at lunch." Santana replied

"Will do. I'll see all of you after school. I'm making some cookies and I'm sure Brittany will need all of you after a day with them." Bonnie smirked; "Bye kids" she gave Bree a sharp look and walked back to your car.

Santana turned to Diego, "Come on Diego. Let's get this day over so I can get back to Britt."

 ** _12:05:_**

Santana was standing in the parking lot during lunch to call Brittany.

 _"_ _Hello?" Brittany answered_

"Hey you!"

 _"_ _Hey beautiful, it's nice to hear your voice. They're driving my insane."_

Santana laughed, "I'm sorry baby. How are you feeling?"

 _"_ _I'm alright. Ma said that you were having issues with Bree this morning, what happened?"_

"Oh well she was asking where you were and Quinn asked her why she cared. She went on to say that you were hers and I kinda told her that I was your girlfriend. She called me a bitch then your mom showed up."

 _"_ _That bitch, San, I'm with_ you _. Don't let her get to you."_

"I know baby" Santana said as Bree walked out into the parking lot, "Well shit here she comes."

 _"_ _What? Hold on I'll be right there."_

"No, Britt. I'm fine. You don't need to come here, you need to stay home."

 _"_ _Babe…damn-it I hate this. Stay on the phone with me"_

Bree walked up to Santana, "Ok you and I need to talk"

"What do you want?" Santana replied

Bree clenched her jaw, "You need to back off of Brittany."

"I don't think you should put your nose into my relationship" Santana stated

"Well, look here, I've dated her so I know what she likes and she doesn't want you" Bree growled

 _"_ _I'll kill her" Brittany said under her breath._

Santana and Brittany didn't realize that Bonnie overheard their conversation and was on her way over to the school.

"Calm down" Santana said into the phone

"Is that her?" Bree asked

"Go away, Bree." Santana replied

"Bitch listen here, I won't let you anywhere near her. She is mine!" Bree said angrily

"First off, she's a human not property and secondly, I'm dating her so stop fooling yourself." Santana replied

"I will destroy this little 'relationship' thing you think you have with her." Bree growled

"You know Bree, I'm pretty sure that Brittany can't stand you." Bonnie said walking over to the girls, "Not many can."

 _"_ _Is that Ma?" Brittany asked_

"Yep" Santana said softly

"So here's what's gunna happen. I will not allow you to bother Brittany's friends and especially her girlfriend. I've already called you mother." Bonnie continued, "That's not all I can do and it's not all I will do if you keep bothering any of Brittany's friends and, like I said, that includes Santana, her girlfriend."

"Mrs. Pierce, nothing is going on here…" Bree began

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know all about how you blackmailed my daughter using Spencer and I will not stand for it." Bonnie said angrily pointing at Bree

"You should leave" Santana added narrowing her eyes at Bree

"Ugh!" Bree growled and walked back to the school

 _"_ _Is she gone?" Brittany asked_

"Yeah your mom scared her off" Santana replied smirking as Bonnie held her hand out for the phone. Santana handed it over.

"Britt," Bonnie said, "You had better be doing your shoulder exercises when I get home!" she handed the phone back to Santana, "Call me if Bree starts anything, alright?"

"I will" Santana replied as Bonnie walked back to her van, "Baby, I think you should do your exercises cause she driving off now."

 _"_ _Ugh fine, I'll see you later Babe" Brittany replied_

"Ok baby. Bye"

 _"_ _Bye"_

 ** _2:20pm:_**

Everyone, except Mike, Finn, Puck and Artie, were headed to health.

"So how does she look?" Blaine asked

"She looks a lot better but she's still in some pain" Santana replied as they entered the classroom.

"I'm really glad that she's home" Sam said

"Yeah she was getting really tired of the hospital room" Santana said

"I don't blame her, girl." Mercedes said

"At least it was a nice room" Rachel added

"True, Papa really did great with that" Diego said

"Hello class!" Ms. Holliday began class

 ** _3:45pm:_**

"Ok so what's the plan, since practice is cancelled? Are we going to Britt's?" Puck asked as they all walked to the vans.

Santana had gone by all of Brittany's classes and got all of her work for her.

"Dude, Mrs. P said she was gunna make cookies! Duh, we're going over there!" Diego replied

They separated into the two vans and drove to Brittany's house.

Diego rang the doorbell and Carly answered, "Ah yes, she must have mentioned cookies." She said grinning, "Come on in guys"

They all walked into the living expecting to see Brittany but she wasn't there.

"She's in her room, Santana you can go on up but make sure to knock first." Carly said then she led the rest into the kitchen where the smell of cookies was coming from.

Santana went upstairs and knocked on Brittany's door; she heard a muffled, "Come in" and opened the door.

Brittany was sitting at her desk in gym shorts and a sports bra. She was typing with one hand.

"He…hey" Santana stuttered causing Brittany to turn around. ' _Damn those abs'_ Santana thought

"Hey babe, let me grab a shirt. The scar isn't too pretty" Brittany said standing up. Santana set down her bag and Brittany's books.

"Wait, let me see your scar." Santana said as Brittany picked up a gray t-shirt.

Brittany nodded and turned around. She had a curved scar going from the bottom of her left shoulder blade down to her left side. She still had staples in so it looked kind of weird.

"Does it still hurt?" Santana asked as she touched Brittany's back softly causing an involuntary shiver to run through Brittany.

"Not…not really" Brittany stuttered in response and turned around.

"Hey, you need to put a shirt on" Santana muttered

"Why, you feel tempted?" Brittany smirked

Santana blushed, "Brittany"

Brittany kept smirking as she took off the arm sling carefully. She slowly put the shirt on. She didn't want to hurt her shoulder and it was still tender. After she got the shirt on she grabbed the sling and put it back on.

"Better?" She asked Santana

"I wouldn't say better but needed" Santana mumbled.

Brittany crashed their lips together. Santana swiped her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip and their tongues met. Santana wrapped her hands behind Brittany's neck while Brittany wrapped her right arm around Santana's waist. They kissed for moment and pulled back.

"They're all gunna come up here in a minute looking for us, you know?" Santana grinned

"We could lock the door and shut out the world." Brittany suggested softly

Santana laughed lightly, "The sounds awesome but your mom would just take it off the hinges."

Brittany nodded, "You're right. Let's get some cookies."

"How is your side feeling?" Santana asked as they walked out of the room

"It's alright, could be better" Brittany said as the doorbell rang through the house

When they got downstairs they heard Brooke's voice coming from the front door.

"Brooke?" Brittany spoke seeing the girl in her foyer

"Britt! I have been so worried. I thought I'd stop by for a minute just to check on…" Britt stopped when she saw the crew walking into the foyer

"Hey Brooke" Sam said with a smile

"Hey guys, I just wanted to check and see how Brittany was doing. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Brooke said

Santana walked over to Brittany and stood beside her. She knew that Brittany and Brooke were only friends so she wasn't concerned, just curious.

Brittany put her right arm around Santana and said, "Would you like a cookie? My Ma made some."

Brooke looked at Santana and Brittany and softly smiled, "Are you two together now?"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yeah"

"That is so great!" Brooke said happily

"Thanks" Santana smiled, "Come on and have a cookie." She grabbed Brittany's hand and walked into the kitchen.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"I'm glad that you're alright Britt." Brooke said while Brittany walked her to the door. "Call me if I can do anything. Also, I am so happy for you and Santana. She's a lucky girl."

"No, I'm the lucky one." Brittany said smiling

"I'm so glad that you're happy. I'll see you later" Brooke said walking out the door towards her sister's car. Her sister had left when Brooke informed her that she was going to stay for a bit; she came back to pick her up.

"Bye Brooke" Brittany smiled and shut the door.

When she turned around she saw Santana smiling at her.

"What is it babe?" Brittany asked softly

"I think that I'm the lucky" Santana said grinning

Brittany smirked, "Were you being nosey?"

"Nope, I just overheard you two talking. It was really sweet of you to say that, baby?" Santana replied softly before giving Brittany a soft kiss on the lips.

"I meant it. I feel like the luckiest person in the world" Brittany replied

They were smiling at each other when the crew walked into the foyer.

"Hey, B, we need to get going. Santana, Papa said you could stay again if you want to." Diego informed them

Santana nodded and looked at Brittany in question.

"Whatever you want, San" Brittany whispered

"Can I stay?"

"Of course"

"I'm gunna stay, Diego" Santana told her brother

Diego nodded, "Cool. We'll see you guys tomorrow morning"

Everyone said bye and left.

"Hey Britt! Can I watch a movie with you guys?" Benny asked

"Sure Chief. Let's go upstairs"

 ** _8:45pm:_**

They had eaten left over pizza and watched 'Rookie of the Year'. Benny fell asleep towards the end so Brent came in and carried him to bed.

Luckily they had been able to avoid the grandfolks for one night but Brittany would be foolish to think that they would be that lucky the next day and she wasn't foolish.

Brittany got her homework out and sat on her bed. They both worked on school work till 10 and then got ready for bed.

After they changed and turned off the lights, they got in bed.

"When do you think you'll come back to school?" Santana asked quietly

"I hope by Monday maybe sooner" Brittany replied, "I get my staples out tomorrow"

"That's good. I really miss you at school."

"I really miss you when you're at school and I'm stuck here" Brittany replied softly

Santana snuggled closer and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek, "Night Baby"

"Night Babe" Brittany replied


	35. Chapter 35: Protecting Santana

Everything seemed to run pretty smoothly all week. Santana had gone home Wednesday after dropping off Brittany's school work. Brittany had gotten her staples out on Wednesday. Bree hadn't bothered anyone in the group. Of course that changed.

 ** _Thursday Morning 10:15am:_**

Santana was in History class when she got a note to go the guidance counselor's office. She didn't know why she had to go but she left class anyway. When she got into the hallway she began walking toward Ms. Pillsbury's office.

She was suddenly slammed into some lockers. She dropped her books and saw Bree standing there, fuming.

"What the fuck?" Santana said

Bree smirked, "I am so tired of you thinking that you and Brittany are together."

"You psycho, we are together!" Santana replied angrily

"That's where you're wrong Lopez. See, she and I are meant to be together!" Bree spit, "When we had sex it was amazing"

"Bree, you two never had sex."

Bree laughed harshly "Is that what she told you?"

Santana didn't say anything which made Bree laugh even harder.

"You're so stupid" Bree muttered and walked off

"She dumped you!" Santana said angrily

Bree turned around and stormed back over to Santana. "Shut up!" she said as she slapped Santana across the face and stormed off.

Santana slid down against the lockers and sat on the floor in shock.

When the bell went off she stood up and went to her locker. She grabbed her stuff and walked towards the parking lot. She ran into Rachel on the way.

"Hey San, how are…oh my God Santana! What happened? Why are you crying?" Rachel asked worriedly

Santana didn't even realize she was crying. She walked past Rachel and out the doors. She began walking to Brittany's house, and then it turned into a run.

When she got there she rang the doorbell and Grams answered, "Oh dear, come in. She's in her room."

Santana nodded and went upstairs. She knocked on Brittany's door and heard "Come in".

She walked in and Brittany looked surprised and happy till she noticed the look on Santana's face. Brittany ran over and pulled her into a hug. Brittany could only use one arm still and she had to be careful to not hurt her ribs but she still pulled Santana into her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany asked quietly

"Brittany, did you…did you have sex with Bree?" Santana asked nervously. She knew Brittany had said that she was a virgin but she still had to ask.

Brittany was surprised, "No San I didn't? Why? What happened? What'd she do?" she said as she pulled Santana to her bed and sat down. Santana sat next to her and told her what happened.

Brittany was furious, "That bitch! She slapped you?" Brittany began pacing to floor

"Yeah but Brittany please calm down. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Santana said while she watched her girlfriend walk around her room.

There was a knock on the door but they didn't wait for a response. The entire crew stormed in. "What the fuck happened?" Diego growled at Brittany

Brittany looked back at him confused, "You think I did something?"

Santana stood up and walked over to Brittany, "Diego, Brittany didn't do anything. How'd you even…Rachel."

"I'm sorry. I told him that I ran into you and you were crying and then everything happened so quickly. Next thing I knew we were all here. Blaine and Artie are downstairs." Rachel said quickly

"What happened?" Diego asked again

Santana spoke up, "Calm down please…"

"Bree told her that we had sex, which we didn't, then Bree slapped her." Brittany cut in

Diego nodded and said, "Let's go" Brittany nodded and followed him out the door.

Diego, Mike, Brittany, Sam, Finn and Puck all walked out the front door with Santana running behind them, "Stop!" she yelled

Brittany sighed and stopped, "Hold on a sec, D" she turned around

"Please Brittany don't do this. Tell the guys to stop. You all could get hurt especially you since you only have one good arm and broken ribs. Please baby" Santana said helplessly

"Baby, if I can't protect you then what good am I?" Brittany replied and kissed her on the forehead before turning around and getting in the passenger seat.

As they drove off Santana burst into tears. Quinn and Rachel ran over to her.

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

The van was silent. Puck drove into the parking lot and parked. They all got out of the van and walked inside. It was lunchtime by now so they went to the cafeteria.

Brittany's lack of appearance had caused a lot of talk so when she stormed into the cafeteria with the boys, everything went quiet.

Karofsky stood up from his table where he had been talking to Bree. Bree turned around and stood up as well. Brittany stormed over to her.

"What the fuck, Bree!" She yelled

"What?" Bree smirked, "Baby she needed to understand that we are meant to be. What happened to you?"

"You are a fucking psychopath!" Brittany said ignoring the question, "You and I are completely over! We were over a long time ago! Now leave my girlfriend alone!"

Bree looking taken aback so Karfosky stepped in, "Pierce back off! Seriously though, what's with the arm and the scar on your face?"

"Karofsky, I am not talking to you!" Brittany growled and then turned back to Bree. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Bree shook her head, "No I don't. Brittany, we were great together and you wanna throw all of that out for some bitch?"

"Never" Brittany said walking closer to Bree, "talk about Santana like that again! She is my girlfriend and I will never want to be with anyone else! So back off!"

The cafeteria went silent till, "Bolt!"

Brittany turned around and saw he dad coming into the cafeteria. "Pop?"

"All of you get into the van and back to the house now. Bree, never touch Santana again or I will have a talk with your father." Brent said then looked at Brittany and the boys, "All of you go, now!"

They all walked back to the van and drove to Brittany's house followed by Brent in his truck.

 ** _1:00:_**

The entire crew was sitting in the living room while Brent and Bonnie talked in the kitchen. Brittany was sitting in the recliner and Santana, who was sitting on the floor next to the recliner, still hadn't said anything.

Brent came into the living room, "Here I am at work, doing my job and I receive a call from my mother telling me that my _injured_ daughter and some of her friends have 'stormed out of the house and intend on cracking skulls'."

He glared at the boys and Brittany.

"Brittany, I get it. I dated your mother when I was your age and if my ex had slapped her I would have down the same thing. Hell, Diego, if someone had slapped my sister I would be livid. However, so much could have gone wrong today. Brittany, if it had gotten physical, which it looked like it was about to with that meathead standing there, you could've been really hurt. You all could've been suspended or expelled and I can't let that happen. Now I am not calling any parents because I understand where it came from but next time talk to me and Bonnie. We have some pull in the parent circle and can try to help before things go too far. I am going to call Bree's father because I know him pretty well. I'll let you know what happens. If any of you think about getting revenge tomorrow while at school, please come here instead. We care about all of you." Brent finished and went back to the kitchen

The room was silent till Puck spoke up, "Artie, Finn, Sam, and whoever else need a ride, I can take three more, we need to get out of here. Some people need to talk." He stood up and pushed Artie out the front door, followed by Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Kurt and Blaine.

Now it was just Brittany, Mike, Diego, Santana, Quinn and Rachel.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Mike said and stood up followed by Quinn and Rachel.

Diego sighed, "San…"

"No" Santana cut in and stood up, "You two need to listen to me. You both are two of the most important people in my life. Diego, you idiot! You could've been hurt and so could've Brittany. Can you imagine what could've happened if she got punched in the ribs or shoulder? Diego, I swear, I am so angry with you. I know why you went, I know I might've done the same thing but we can't just go off on people." Santana sighed and turned to Brittany who was looking at her lap, "Brittany, you are my girlfriend. I would've been a mess if something had happened to you. I almost lost you once and I can't go through that again. Please, look at me."

Brittany looked up and met Santana's eyes. Brittany eyes were full of anger and sadness while Santana's were full of fear and worry.

"I'm sorry, San." Brittany mumbled

"Me too" Diego added

Santana sighed and nodded, "Ok, I forgive you both. Please don't scare me like that again. Diego, I'm gunna try to stay here tonight. I need to ask Bonnie first though"

Santana walked into the kitchen, "Bonnie, may I stay the night?"

"Of course, sweetheart" Bonnie replied

"Thank you" Santana said before turning to Quinn who was leaning against the counter, "Q, since I'm staying here tonight, can you bring me a uniform? I can't wear this one tomorrow I need to wash it."

"Sure, let's go ahead and leave. I'll see you in the morning San" Quinn said as she Rachel and Mike walked back into the living room with Santana.

"Come on, D We're leaving" Mike spoke up

"Alright," Diego replied as he stood up, "See ya later Britt."

"Later, Diego." Brittany replied, "Bye Mike, Rach, Quinn."

"Bye" they all said

"Bye San, I love you" Diego told his sister

"I love you too, Diego. Bye" Santana replied and gave him a hug before they walked out the front door.

Santana watched Brittany who slowly stood up. Brittany looked over to Santana and said, "Wanna come upstairs?"

Santana nodded and walked up the stairs followed by Britt.

When they got to Britt's room Santana shut the door behind and pulled Brittany into a kiss. She ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip and Brittany opened her mouth. Brittany's hand kept sliding lower and lower on Santana's back till it was right above her ass. They kept kissing. It was like they just couldn't stop. Santana had been so worried about Brittany and now she was trying to prove to herself that Brittany was okay.

They broke apart and were both breathing heavily. Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's.

"What…was that for?" Brittany asked

"I don't really know I just needed to know that you were ok." Santana replied

"Baby, I'm fine, hell I'm great now." Brittany said, "I…uh, San I…"

"What?" Santana asked

"I…" There was a knock on the door Brittany sighed and went to answer it

When she opened the door Bonnie was standing there, "Can I come in?"

Brittany nodded and moved out of the way.

"What's up, Ma?"

"You scared the shit out of me today, Brittany." Bonnie said bluntly

Brittany sighed, "I know, Ma. I'm sorry"

"That's not what I came to tell but anyways you did. Also you have a doctor appointment tomorrow at 10."

"Alright, who's taking me?" Brittany asked

"We aren't sure yet but just be ready to leave at 9:30" Bonnie replied

"Ok, I will"

"Dinner will be ready at like, well, when ever it's ready. Probably around 6" Bonnie said as she walked towards the door

"Cool, thanks, Ma" Brittany shut the door behind her then she turned around and connected her lips with Santana's.

It got pretty heated; Brittany's hand slowly slipped down Santana's hip while Santana's hands were on Brittany's neck pulling her closer. Brittany nibbled on Santana's bottom lip as they walked towards the bed. Brittany sat down on the bed and Santana straddled her lap carefully. They kept kissing while Brittany's hand rested on the top of Santana's ass. Brittany nipped at Santana's bottom lip causing a small moan to form from Santana's throat.

Brittany was beginning to get hard and Santana could actually feel it against the inside of her thigh. San was getting extremely turned on. Brittany had to pull back.

"I'm sorry, San, I didn't mean to get…"

"Brittany" Santana said grabbing her chin and pulling it up, "Trust me its fine. I'm your girlfriend and plus it's natural so don't ever be embarrassed when it happens, please."

Brittany nodded and Santana pulled her back into the kiss. Brittany slipped her hand to where she was touching the patch of skin between Santana's skirt and top. It felt like the softest skin in the world.

Eventually they pulled back and Santana rest her head on Brittany's good shoulder.

"What were you trying to say earlier?" Santana asked quietly

"Oh…uh I was…nothing" Brittany stuttered

Santana sat up and looked into Brittany's eyes, "Say it"

Brittany gulped and took a deep breath, "I uh…San, I love you" Brittany squeezed her eyes shut out of fear of rejection.

Instead Santana kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you too, Britt."

Brittany's eye flew open, "You do?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah I do"

Brittany grinned, "Good, cause that could've been really awkward"

Santana laughed and laid her head on Brittany's good shoulder again.

 ** _6:15:_**

Brittany and Santana went downstairs for dinner and saw everyone getting their own drinks then sitting at the table.

"There you guys are!" Benny said with a huge grin

Santana's phone beeped and she looked at real quick before sitting down

 _Diego: Hey San, tomorrow we all wanted to have a jam session. Wanted to know if you two wanted to join?_

Santana leaned closer to Brittany and said, "Diego wants us to go to my house tomorrow night for a jam session, what do you think? If you don't think you can yet that's fine."

Brittany thought for a moment and replied, "Let me see what to doc says tomorrow."

"Alright" Santana nodded

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Dinner was good they had spaghetti however the grandfolks asked Santana and Brittany all kinds of questions and told stories about when Brittany was younger.

After dinner Santana and Brittany went back up to Brittany's room and watched a movie. Well, made-out while a movie was on.

At about 10 they decided to go to bed.

"I love you, San" Brittany whispered into the darkness.

Santana snuggled into her side and whispered, "I love you too, baby"


	36. Chapter 36: More Trouble

**_Friday morning 6:00am:_**

Santana's alarm went off and she groaned while rolling over to turn it off. She rolled back over and realized that Brittany wasn't in bed. Santana sat up and looked around the room but Brittany was nowhere. She got up and walked out into the hallway. She walked down to Benny's room and found Benny cuddled into Brittany's side. Santana smiled softly at the sight.

She didn't want to wake them up so she went back to Brittany's bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she threw on some of Brittany's gym shorts and a t-shirt. She had to wait till Quinn showed up with her uniform.

When she walked back into Brittany's room she found Brittany playing on the computer. Santana walked over to Brittany and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Beautiful. I need to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I'll be back in a few minutes." Brittany said before grabbing some khaki shorts and a dark gray t-shirt. She also grabbed a black sports bra and a pair of black boxers and compression shorts.

10 minutes later Brittany walked back into the room to find Santana, Quinn, and Rachel. Both Cheerios were in their uniforms.

"Hey ladies" She said with a small grin.

Santana got up off the bed, where they had been talking and walked over to Brittany. "Hey, baby" she said quietly while Brittany sat down in her computer chair to put on her socks and shoes.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled. When she got done she stood up and pulled Santana into a small but sweet kiss.

There was a knock on her door and Rachel answered it. Diego and Mike walked in.

"Mornin, D" Brittany said, "Mornin, Mike. How are you guys?"

Mike grinned and said, "I'm good, Britt. How about you?"

"I'm great. I have a doctor appointment in a few hours and I'm gunna find out when I get to come back to school." Brittany replied. Her pain had gotten a lot better over the past few days.

"Hey, why were you in Benny's room this morning?" Santana asked

"Hey had a nightmare and asked me if I could sleep with him. I'm sorry; it was only for a few hours."

"No, it's fine. I just didn't know."

Benny walked into the room wearing jean shorts and a green t-shirt that said 'I wake up this good looking'. Everybody grinned at him.

"Lady killer" Diego said getting a fist pump from Benny

"We need to get going" Mike said

They all went downstairs and grabbed some toast. Brittany walked them to the door. Diego and Mike went on out to the van while the girls were on the porch.

"I'll call you at lunch, alright?" Santana asked

"Yeah, I'll let you know what the doc says then." Brittany leaned in a kissed Santana, "If anything happens like yesterday let me know and just come over. Ok?"

Santana nodded, "Ok"

"Alright, you need to get going. I love you." Brittany said not seeing Quinn and Rachel's eyes bulge.

"I love you too" Santana said and kissed Brittany one more time before turning away and walking to the van with the girls.

 ** _7:45:_**

The van pulled into the parking lot and parked. They all hopped out and Quinn immediately grabbed Santana's arm and dragged her away from everyone except Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt.

"What?" Santana asked once they were under a tree

"Don't 'what' me Santana Lopez!" Quinn said smirking, "You and Brittany said the 'L' word this morning."

Kurt and Mercedes gasped

"What? Girl, did you really?" Mercedes asked

Santana blushed, "Um…yeah we told each other yesterday after everyone left."

"Details, now" Kurt said while he and Rachel jumped up and down clapping

"Ok, um well, we had been kissing and she started to say it but then her mom knocked. After her mom left we started making out again and then," Santana sighed

"You didn't!" Rachel exclaimed

"What? No! I kinda…never mind basically we were sitting on the bed and I asked what she was gunna say earlier and she told me that she loved me and I said it back. It was really sweet." Santana finished

"Awww" The other four said

Santana blushed as the bell rang to get to class.

"Come on we need to get to class" Santana said and walked inside.

 ** _12:05pm:_**

Santana went out to the parking lot to call Brittany.

 _"_ _Hello?" Brittany answered_

"Hey, baby" Santana replied

 _"_ _Hey babe. How is school going?"_

"Pretty good, but what did the doctor say?"

 _"_ _He said that I can come back on Monday and my arm is out of the sling now."_

"That's great Britt!"

 _"_ _I know! I can't wait to hold you with two arms." Brittany said happily_

"Baby! Stop!" Santana blushed

 _"_ _Am I making_ _ **the**_ _Santana Lopez blush?"_

"Shut up" Santana mumbled

 _Brittany laughed, "Ah baby. I can't wait to see you"_

"Just a few more hours"

"Nope I can't wait"

Just then Bonnie's van pulled up next to Santana. Bonnie was pretending to barf at their sweetness. Santana hung up the phone as she heard "God, Ma really?"

Brittany walked over to Santana and pulled her into a hug.

"Ah, this is so fucking awesome" Brittany mumbled

"It is" Santana replied smiling

Neither noticed Bree walking over to them with some other girls. Bonnie did, however and got out of the van.

Brittany heard the car door shut and turned towards her mom. She followed her mom's line of sight and said, "Here we go"

"Oh hey Britt, nice of you and your mom to join us." Bree smiled too sweetly

"What do you want, Bree?" Brittany growled while stepping a little in front of Santana

"Baby, really why the hostility?" Bree asked

"I'll show you hostility" Santana said before Brittany squeezed her hand

"Well, anyways I've been waiting to see you again, great timing." Bree said, "I heard about the crash" she added as Karofsky and some football players showed

"Get in the car girls" Bonnie said

"Leaving so soon? But we haven't even gotten to the good part." Bree stated

Just then the school doors opened and the crew stormed out and came over to them. Brittany looked confused but saw Santana's phone in her hand and figured she had dialed Diego.

"Great" Bonnie muttered as Karofsky and his friends walked up, "Listen all of you, this is not going to happen."

"Who asked you?" Karofsky growled

"Hey! I will kick your ass, meathead!" Brittany yelled

"Really, Baby? After broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Bree cut in Santana fists clenched

"Kids get in the vans and get to my house. I have a few calls to make. Move it!" Bonnie shouted

The crew separated Brittany and Santana getting in the Pierce van with Bonnie, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes. Diego, Sam, Blaine Kurt and Mike got in Mike's van. Finn, Artie and Puck went to Puck's van.

"Running away?" Karofsky, "This isn't over."

Everyone met up at the Pierce house. Bonnie flagged them all into the house and locked the door.

"Brittany order pizza for everyone." Bonnie said as she left them all in the living room.

"Ok Ma" Brittany called the pizza place and ordered 6 pizzas.

"Dude that was crazy!" Diego said as Brittany walked back in and sat in the recliner.

Santana sat on her lap and said, "What do we do? They gunna try something again. And I am really getting tired of her calling my girlfriend 'baby'!"

"Babe, you know it's only you that I'm with. She's just jealous" Brittany said pulling Santana back. Santana leaned back on Brittany's good side

"Hey, B! You aren't wearing your sling, how did I miss that?" Diego asked grinning

Brittany laughed (a real laugh), "Don't know, dude."

Bonnie came into the room, "I called the school and explained what happened. Later the Lopez family, Watson family, Pierce family and Karofsky family are all supposed to meet at the school with the Principal, Basketball Coach, Football Coach, Cheerios Coach and the Guidance Counselor."

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Dios Mio" Diego muttered, "Mami's gunna be there. San, she doesn't know about Britt yet, does she?"

"No, not yet" Santana replied and Brittany gulped, "Hey baby it's fine."

"She's gunna go ballistic when she finds that I have a dick" Brittany mumbled

"Who will?" Bonnie said walking in with the pizzas

"Mrs. Lopez" Rachel answered

"Does she need to know?" Quinn asked

Bonnie spoke up, "I could talk to her"

"No. Trust me, Mrs. P, Mami needs to be kept in the dark on that one" Diego said

Santana nodded, "He's right"

Brittany felt a little insecure like Santana might be too embarrassed to tell her mom, but didn't say anything.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"B, you alright? You haven't been saying anything." Diego asked

They had all eaten and were now chatting in the living room.

"Uh…yeah I just need a pain pill." Brittany answered and Santana got off her lap

"Want me to get it?" Santana asked

"No, I'll go" Brittany said and walked out of the room and up the stairs

"What was that about?" Sam asked

"Wow" Kurt muttered and shook his head, "None of you realize what happened?"

"I do" Rachel mumbled

"What?" Diego asked

"You and Santana don't want your mom to know about Brittany, all of her. Like you're hiding her or are ashamed of who she is." Rachel said and Santana ran out of the room and up the stairs

She knocked on Brittany's door and heard "Come in"

Santana walked in, "Baby I…"

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Brittany cut in

"No! Not at all! Brittany my mom and I don't always get along and I don't want her to say something to hurt you." Santana replied

"Santana, as long you accept me for who…what I am then I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you and you…"

"I love you" Santana said, "so much, Brittany. I love you so much. Please don't ever think that I'm embarrassed by you. I am proud to call you mine and if you want the world to know about you then I'll be by your side when you tell them. I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

Brittany grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She put one hand around Santana's waist and the other cupped her jaw; Santana did the same to Brittany while Brittany slid her tongue across Santana bottom lip. Santana opened her mouth and their tongues collided.

After a few moments they separated and rested their heads together, breathing heavily.

"I love you so much, Santana Lopez" Brittany murmured

"I love you too, Brittany Pierce" Santana replied

They just stood, holding each other, in the middle of Brittany's room for 5 minutes.

"You need to take a pain pill, baby." Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded, "Ok" she let go and walked over to her night stand. She opened the pill bottle and grabbed a pill then took a sip from the water bottle next to the pills.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" Santana asked softly

"Sure, come on" Brittany replied

They got downstairs and everyone looked up at them.

"Britt…" Diego began

"D, we're cool" Brittany cut in

Diego sighed and nodded, "Alright, dude"

"Let's watch a movie." Blaine suggested

Every nodded in agreement

"What movie?" Brittany asked ready to go back to her room to get one of her movies.

"Do you have to remade footloose?" Artie asked

Brittany nodded and went to her room.

When she got back downstairs everyone had made themselves comfortable. Kurt and Blaine were leaning against each other. Rachel was leaning into Quinn's side; even Mercedes and Sam were sitting extra close, everyone else was pretty relaxed while Brittany put the movie in and sat down in the recliner. Santana sat on the right side of her lap and snuggled into her shoulder.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Bonnie walked in the living room while the movie was still on and paused it, "Hey kids, sorry but Diego, Santana and Brittany, you three need to come on. We're meeting your parents and Brent at the school. You can all wait here till we get back. Bridgett's friend's mom is bringing her home as is Benny's friend's mom. So they should be here soon."

Brittany, Santana and Diego stood up.

"We'll see you guys soon" Diego announced and walked out after Bonnie.

"Are your grandparents still here?" Sam asked

Brittany shook her head, "No, they left this morning. We'll be back, hopefully soon."

Brittany and Santana climbed into the van while Bonnie explains, "I want you all to say the truth about what Bree and the boy have been up to"

They pulled into the school's parking lot and saw Brent talking to Antonio and Maribel Lopez. Brittany was really getting nervous.

"Do you want to go on our date tomorrow?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana smiled and said, "Yeah, babe that sounds great"

Brittany smiled and nodded as Bonnie parked the van.

They all got out and walked over to Brent and the Lopez's. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it. Antonio smiled at them while Maribel stayed stone faced.

"Papi" Santana smiled and gave him a hug then she turned to Maribel, "Hi Mami"

"Santana, what has happened" Maribel asked

"There's this girl who won't leave her alone, Mami" Diego spoke up

"Why?" Maribel said glancing at Brittany

Bonnie stepped, "Hi, we haven't been introduced. I am Bonnie Pierce, Brittany's mother."

"Hi, Bonnie it's nice to see you again, you too Brittany. This is my wife, Maribel" Antonio spoke up from beside Maribel

"Hey Antonio it's good to see you again. Hi, Mrs. Lopez" Brittany replied shaking his hand then reaching over towards Maribel who looked at her for a moment then shook her hand

Maribel asked, "I'm sorry but are you friends with my kids?"

"Mami, Brittany is my girlfriend" Santana intervened

Maribel looked surprised and said, "Could you excuse my family for a moment?" She and the other Lopez's walked away over to a tree and Maribel began talking to them. Brittany and her folks couldn't hear them though.

"So she hates me" Brittany muttered

"She definitely isn't your biggest fan" Bonnie replied quietly while Maribel pointed at Santana then Brittany the back at Santana, "I can step in…"

"No, Ma that wouldn't help." Brittany said as a car pulled up

Mr. and Mrs. Watson stepped out, they were Bree's parents. Bree came out of the school to get them and saw everyone standing there.

"Quite the party, baby" Bree mumbled to Brittany as she walked by. Brittany rolled her eyes and looked back to her mother.

Santana carefully watched as Bree walked near Brittany.

Bonnie smirked and said, "Brittany that girlfriend of yours looks like she's gunna rip Bree apart piece by piece." Brittany grinned and caught Santana's eye before Maribel got her attention again

Finally, the Lopez's were done and Diego walked over to Brittany with Santana.

"Let's do this" Diego said as Santana grabbed Brittany's hand

"Everything ok?" Brittany asked the siblings

"Yep, she was just in the dark and needed to be brought up to speed" Diego said, "Oh and it looks like your gunna have dinner with us soon" Diego added smirking

Santana sighed, "I'm sorry, Britt"

"Hey, Santana" Brittany and Santana stopped walking as they got inside, "it's fine. Are you ok with it?"

"Yeah, I want to show you off, I just don't want you to feel forced" Santana mumbled as Bree and her parents walked by, "God, I hate her"

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana into a hug, "I love you, San" she whispered

"I love you too Britt."

They pulled back started walking down the hall. Apparently since there were so many people, they were meeting in the health classroom.

Everyone walked in and each family sat at a table. The Karofsky family was already in there. Brittany had a bad feeling that Maribel was gunna find out about her today but didn't say anything.

"Hello, I am glad that you could all make it." Figgins said while standing up front with Coach Beiste, Coach Sue, Coach Tanaka and Ms. Pillsbury. "We need to discuss the bullying issue that had been brought to my attention."

"Bullying can be very harmful, physically and emotionally." Ms. Pillsbury added

The meeting went on for another hour. During it Brittany had to explain what Bree and Karofsky had done. Diego and Santana added their sides. When it was time for Bree to talk she said that Brittany had cheated on her with Santana and that she wasn't 'distraught'.

Bonnie decided that it was time to speak up. She explained everything that had been happening and what she had seen.

In the end Bree and Karofsky got suspended for a week.

All four families walked out to the parking lot. Bree was quiet the whole way while Karofsky was getting an earful from his dad.

"Bree I think you should apologize" Mrs. Watson spoke up

Bree looked to her father for help but he just nodded.

"Mom, you can't be serious!" Bree exclaimed

"Don't argue with me, apologize to them, now!" Mrs. Watson demanded

Bree looked at Brittany and then down to where Brittany was holding Santana's hand. Bree shook her head and ran off.

"Bree!" Mrs. Watson shouted after her daughter then she sighed and looked at Brittany, "Brittany, I am sorry for the way she has treated you and your friends. She's really…upset about the break up still but that's not an excuse."

"Thanks, Mrs. Watson" Brittany replied. The Watson's walked off and Brittany actually felt kind of bad but Bree shouldn't have done everything that she did.

"So what is the plan for tonight kids?" Antonio broke the silence while Maribel kept walking to the car

"Papa, we were gunna have a jam session at the house, is that alright?" Diego asked

"Sure, is everyone spending the night?" Antonio replied

"Maybe" Diego told his father, "But right now, everyone else is at Britt's waiting for us"

"Alright I'll see you all later tonight" Antonio said before hugging his kids and getting in his car.

As the Lopez's drove off Bonnie spoke up, "Britt, you think you're up for that?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, Ma. I'm good"

 ** _5:00pm:_**

They drove back to Brittany's house and met up with the crew. Brittany ran upstairs to get some clothes.

Brittany had been up there for a while so Santana went to check on her. When Santana got up there the door was open and Brittany was sitting on her bed looking at her phone with a confused look on her face.

"Baby?" Santana spoke quietly

Brittany looked up and said, "Hey, sorry I got distracted. Let me grab some clothes." Brittany set her phone on the bed and went over to her closet to get her stuff.

Santana sat on the bed and saw what Brittany's phone said

 _Unknown: I miss you…_

Santana looked away worried and stood up as Brittany came back into the room.

"Um…" Santana said causing Brittany to look up. Then she noticed her phone.

"I don't know who it is but my guess would be Bree" Brittany said walking over to Santana

Santana nodded, "Why'd you break up with her?"

Brittany sighed and sat on the bed pulling Santana onto the right side of her lap.

"She cheated on me. I never understood why she did it. She had told me that she loved me but I didn't say it back so that might be why. I just wasn't in love with her so I wasn't gunna lie." Brittany said quietly

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not. I got you which is…San, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you" Santana whispered, "You are amazing"

"Nah, baby, you're the amazing one and I love you too." Brittany replied

Santana gave Brittany a kiss on the lips and stood up. "We need to get going. Do you have everything that you need?"

"Almost, I need to grab a pair on compression shorts"

"Why, Brittany we've talked about this"

"Baby, I taking you on date tomorrow, I'm gunna need all the help I can get." Brittany said grinning

Santana blushed, "Brittany, come on…"

"Let me at let take some with me and I'll decide later, deal?"

Santana sighed and nodded

5 minutes later they walked downstairs with Brittany's bag.

"Ready, B?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded, said bye to her family and followed the crew out to the vans.


	37. Chapter 37: Prep

**_Friday evening 6:00pm:_**

The whole crew walked into the Lopez house and down to the basement.

"Alright guys, I have an idea." Diego said once everyone was in the basement, "I think that we should write down artists or groups and have the person choose which song to sing by them. What'd ya'll think?"

"That sounds cool" Mike replied.

Once everyone agreed they began to write down names and bands.

"I think that Britt should go first, since it's her first time back" Artie said grinning

Brittany laughed while everyone nodded, "Ok I'll go, but I might be a bit rusty" she said while she picked a piece of paper 'Andy Grammer'. She smiled cause she was a huge fan and thought of a song.

She went up to the stage and grinned at Santana. She grabbed the guitar and started playing.

 **She's got big brown eyes and tangled hair  
Voguing in her underwear  
And nothing is better  
Than doing nothing together**

 **Now she got a toothbrush as a microphone  
Belting out the Rolling Stones  
And I'm the last one to stop her  
Can't believe that I got her**

 **We get so close  
Kissing like eskimos  
It's a little bit much, I know  
I do**

 **Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful?  
Isn't she strange, strange and wonderful?  
I think I love her more than I even understand**

 **She got a classic style that's all her own  
A smile you can hear through the telephone  
And she says she's a rebel  
But she's way too sentimental**

 **And she's precious even when she's mad  
Gets angry and I start to laugh  
And I know that it's nothing  
She's just pushing my buttons**

 **She gets so close  
Kissing like eskimos  
It's a little bit much, I know  
I do**

 **Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful?  
Isn't she strange, strange and wonderful?  
I think I love her more than I even understand**

 **Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful?  
Isn't she strange, strange and wonderful?  
I think I love her more than I even understand**

 **She's a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh-oh beautiful  
Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh-oh  
And I never can know her too well  
Oh still I never want anyone else**

 ****

 **Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful?  
Isn't she strange, strange and wonderful?  
I think I love her more than I even understand**

 **Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful?  
Isn't she strange, strange and wonderful?  
I think I love her more than I even understand**

 **She's a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh-oh beautiful  
Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh-oh  
And I think I love her more than I even understand**

"Yeah!" Diego grinned

Brittany looked over to Santana who smiling at her and winked.

"Britt, that was great!" Mike said

Santana walked over to her, "That was awesome" she gave her a peck on the lips and asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. I can't play a bunch of songs but I can play a few. You liked it?"

Santana laughed and nodded, "It was amazing"

"Who's next, D?" Mike asked

"Rachel" Diego said reading the piece of paper.

Rachel grabbed a paper from the other bowl, 'Fleetwood Mac'

She walked over to the laptop and pulled up a song and said, "Sing in the group part, you'll know the song" everyone nodded and she pressed play.

 **Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel**

 **If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me**

 **You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way**

 **Tell me why  
Everything turned around  
Packing up,  
Shacking up's all you wanna do**

 **If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you**

 **Oh You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way **

**Oh You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way **

**You can call it  
Another lonely day**

 **Ohhhh**

"Yeah Rach!" Brittany said grinning while everyone clapped

"Thank you, Britt" Rachel said smiling

"Next is…Quinn" Mike said after pulling a piece of paper out of the name bowl. 'Little Mix'

Quinn went up and picked a piece of paper, "Hey Cedes, Rach and Santana help me out with this one please.

Once they were all up to stage Quinn pressed play and the music started.

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Mmh** ** _[x4]_** **(ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh** ** _[repeats]_** ****

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
Hey baby (mmh** ** _[x12]_** **)  
Tell me your name  
I got a fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Oh (talk to me)  
You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)**

 ** _[San:]_** **  
Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
Oh silly  
Why you afraid?  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Oh  
You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)  
(hey yeah oh)**

 **Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**

 **Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot (yeah!)  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Move it baby, oh!  
You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?**

 **Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**

 **Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves!**

"Damn girls!" Puck said "That was hot"

"Puck" Diego said smirking, "I'd be careful who you say is hot."

Puck looked around and saw all four girls along with Brittany and Sam looking at him with narrowed eye, "Damn sorry"

Brittany kept watching him while he stared at Santana's ass on stage where the girls were talking, "Puck, if you don't take your eyes off my girlfriend's ass you're gunna lose a testicle, either one is fine by me." Brittany growled. Puck's eyes went wide when he realized how serious she was.

"Hell, we'll hold you down for her" Mike added

"Sorry! She's hot!" Puck said making Brittany stand up.

Santana walked over to her, "Baby, don't. You could hurt your shoulder or ribs."

Then they heard "Ow, shit dude!" and looked over to see Diego smirking at Puck who was holding his jaw.

"Hey, B, you couldn't do so I did." Diego smirked

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut" Puck groaned, "Sorry, guys"

"Alright, who's next…" Mike said while grabbing a piece of paper

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Santana was talking with Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes over on the couch while Brittany and most of the guys were talking about basketball.

"So I think we should go shopping tomorrow", Kurt said happily

"I…uh can't, sorry" Santana replied quietly glancing at Brittany

"Santana, Brittany will be there too…" Quinn began

"No, Brittany asked me to go on a date with her tomorrow." Santana cut in

"What?!" Rachel and Kurt exclaimed

"We're going on a…"

"We heard you. Santana, what are you wearing?" Kurt rushed

"Where is she taking you?" Quinn added

"Why didn't she tell me?" Rachel whispered

"Girl, you need to give us the information, now!" Mercedes added

Santana suddenly looked nervous, "I…I don't have any. I don't know what we're doing or what to wear."

"Let me handle this" Kurt cut in, "Brittany Pierce!"

Brittany turned around, "Hold on D" she walked over the group of girls and Kurt, "Yeah?" she glanced at Santana and noticed an odd look, "Santana…"

"Don't talk to her!" Kurt cut in causing Brittany's eyes to go wide

"Kurt…" Santana said

"Santana, I'll handle it!" Kurt turned back to Brittany and by now everyone was listening, "I need to know where you are taking her, what you plan on doing and what time this date will occur. I need to get her some clothing"

Brittany was shocked, "I…"

"Ya'll are going on a date tomorrow?" Diego cut in

"Yeah" Brittany turned around, "I asked her earlier."

"Brittany, focus!" Kurt said

Brittany sighed and grabbed Kurt, "Let's go upstairs for a second, buddy"

Brittany dragged him upstairs and yelled, "Everyone else stay down there!"

"Oh, it's a surprise!" Rachel said clapping

10 minutes later Brittany and Kurt came back down the stairs. Kurt had a huge grin and Brittany was slightly blushing.

"Ladies," Kurt said, "We need to get to work. Santana I need to see your wardrobe."

Brittany walked over to Santana and pulled her over to the outside door and up the outside stairs.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"Hey beautiful, I just wanted a minute with you before he drags you off" Brittany said pulling Santana into her arms. "I love you San"

"I love you too Britt. Are you gunna tell me about this date?" Santana asked smirking

Brittany laughed and looked Santana in the eyes, "Nope, it's a surprise"

Santana grabbed the back of Brittany neck and pulled her into a deep kiss before pulling back, "How about now?" she smiled

"No, but please keep trying" Brittany whispered and connected their lips. She ran her tongue along Santana's lip. Santana opened her mouth and their tongue met.

Santana moaned at the sensation causing Brittany to smile.

"Enough of that, you two!" Kurt yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Santana, we have to get to work!"

They broke apart and grinned, "I'll see you soon, baby" Brittany whispered

"Ok, I love you" Santana replied before kissing her once more

"I love you too, Santana." Brittany said before they walked back down the concrete stairs and into the basement.

"Ladies, except Britt, come with me" Kurt said and went upstairs followed by Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn who grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her along.

Once they got into Santana's room Kurt went straight to the closet.

"This going to be so much fun" Rachel said excitedly

"Honey, calm down" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's shoulders

"This is cracking me up. San, girl, you got a keeper." Mercedes said grinning

"She really loves you, Santana. I never knew she was such a romantic" Kurt said coming back into the room with some pairs of jeans, tank top and thin half jackets. "Alright, darling, try on this read tank top and some dark jeans first."

"Romantic, huh?" Santana said as she took off the black tank top she had on and began putting on the red one.

"Mhmmm, you are going to love this date." Kurt replied grinning, "Cute thong"

Santana laughed and pulled up the jeans, "Thanks Kurt"

 ** _Meanwhile in the Basement:_**

"Are ya'll gunna do the dirty?" Puck asked

"Puck, that's my sister that you're talking about!" Diego growled

"Sorry, dude, but they're going on a date so chill"

"Puck, I will kick your ass" Brittany said

"Where are you taking her?" Mike asked

"I'm not telling anyone else. Kurt had to know to help San pick out some clothes. I'll tell afterwards" Brittany replied grinning

"Wanna play some video games?" Finn asked

"I'm up for it" Artie replied

"Sure" Brittany

 ** _In Santana's Room:_**

"Ok so red tank top, dark jeans, black half jacket and black flats." Kurt named off laying the clothes on her bed. "Now, hairstyle"

"Up or down?" Rachel asked tapping her chin

"Down, trust me" Mercedes said, "You can pull it up later on if you want"

They all nodded.

"Honey, just in case, wear a matching bra and underwear" Kurt said

"Kurt! They aren't going to sleep together!" Rachel said shocked and looked at Santana who blushed, "Santana, have you two already…"

"No!" Santana cut in, "I'll match them anyways" she said sighed

"Girllllll" Mercedes said grinning

"Honey, take condoms, just in case" Kurt said quickly

"Ok Kurt, let me just grab some from my stash." Santana said sarcastically

"Diego will have some" Quinn said, "Never expect her to have them, you never know"

"She will probably have some though" Mercedes said while Kurt and Rachel grinned at each other, "What are you two grinning at?"

"Oh, she has some" Rachel smirked

"What?" Santana asked, shocked

"Her mother and father gave her a box on Wednesday as a 'late birthday present'" Kurt grinned

"You should have seen her face" Rachel chuckled

"She was angry and terrified and when they wouldn't stop taking about safety and how to put them on she grabbed the box and put it in her nightstand. Then she looked at her parents and said 'Happy?'" Kurt finished while laughing

"She didn't tell me" Santana muttered

"Santana, she was probably embarrassed." Quinn said, "Plus she probably doesn't want you to feel forced."

"Girl, are you gunna…" Mercedes dragged out

Santana stood shocked, "I…I don't know"

"Well, be prepared if you do" Quinn said

"So where would Diego keep them?" Kurt asked

"Wait, what if they aren't the same size?" Rachel asked

Santana shook her head, "Ew, can we not compare my girlfriend and my brother, please"

"Ok, you know you have to talk to Puck then." Mercedes said

"Why?" Santana asked

"Cause that boy will find out her size" Mercedes stated

Santana shook her head, "I am not talking to him about her…thing, Mercedes."

"Say the word, San" Quinn smirked

"Which on, penis, dick, cock are there more names?" Santana asked

Kurt laughed, "Why don't you and Britt discuss that later?"

 ** _With the boys:_**

"Sizes" Puck said smirking

"Sizes?" Sam asked "Oh"

"Why are we talking about dick sizes?" Diego asked while playing 'Grand Theft Auto'

"Seriously guys?" Brittany said while also playing the game

"Come on! It's just us" Puck smirked

"You go first, Puck" Finn said

"8 1/4 " Puck smirked, "Finn?"

"Uh, almost 7" Finn mumbled

"Really?" Puck doubted

"Fine a little more than 6, back off" Finn growled, "Diego?"

"A very pleasing 7 1/2 " Diego grinned, "Mike?"

Mike grinned, "7 1/4"

"I'm 6 1/2" Sam added, "Artie?"

"About 6" Artie said nonchalantly "Blaine?"

"I'm about 7" Blaine said, "Britt?"

Everyone looked at her and she grinned, "I can't believe this"

"What?" Diego asked pausing the game

"That we're talking about this and I'm actually about to tell you guys" Brittany sighed, "You're not gunna believe me"

"Try us, but be honest" Mike grinned

"Alright, I'm…"

"We're back!" Kurt said smiling

"Come on!" The other guys yelled while Brittany laughed

"What?" Quinn asked

"Ya'll need to go back and make sure you chose the right clothes." Puck said

"Why?" Rachel asked while Santana sat down next to Brittany

"Cause we were talking about…stuff" Mike added

"About the date?" Santana asked

"Yes!" the guys all said while Brittany said "No"

"Brittany!" Diego said

"What? We weren't. They just want me to tell them a secret and I was about to but I can't now" Brittany replied

"I can't know?" Santana asked

"Oh you will, baby" Puck smirked

"Puck, I will nail your junk to the wall" Brittany growled

"Damn dude, I'd be careful" Mike said grinning

"Sorry" Punk mumbled

Brittany jaw was clenched so Santana leaned over kissed her jaw. Brittany unclenched it and smiled at her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Santana asked

"Honestly?" Santana nodded. Brittany sighed, "Sizes"

"Not fair!" Rachel exclaimed

"I wasn't even in here!" Kurt said

"Ok Kurt, how about you?" Finn asked

"I am not telling you, I just feel left out is all" Kurt crossed his arms

"Well don't cause we all said ours and right as Britt was about to tell us you all came back in." Sam said

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Yep" Brittany smirked

Mercedes laughed, "Maybe I was wrong San" then slapped her hand over her mouth

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Quinn said quickly

"Wow, so everyone talks about my dick?" Brittany asked

"Pretty much" Puck replied

Brittany laughed, "Well then, I guess I should keep my mouth shut"

"I don't think Santana would like that very much" Puck muttered

"Puck!" Santana yelled right before Brittany reached over and pushed him off the top of the couch where he had been sitting.

"Ouch, Shit!" Puck yelled, "Damn-it Pierce I was kidding!"

Mike laughed, "That was awesome"


	38. Chapter 38: The First Date

**_Saturday morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany got off the couch and quietly went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day.

15 minutes later she came back to the basement wearing khaki shorts, a plain blue t-shirt, black vans, and a black snapback. Everyone was still asleep. She walked over to Mike and woke him up.

"Mike, dude I need a ride somewhere real quick. It won't take long" She whispered

"Sure, Britt" Mike said getting up.

He changed and they got in his van.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"First I need to go Ma's bakery to get everyone breakfast then I need to stop by the flower shop next to it. I'll give you some cash for the gas." Brittany replied

"Nah, today the gas is on me" Mike said

"Thanks Mike"

"So you really like San, huh"

"No man, I love her" Brittany replied

They pulled up to her Bonnie's bakery 10 minutes later and went inside.

"Tina?" Mike spoke up

"Mike?" Tina said

"I'm guessing you two know each other" Brittany said while they hugged

"She's my friend from Carmel." Mike answered, "T, I didn't know that you worked here."

"Sorry Mike, I never figured that you knew Britt" Tina replied

Brittany went over to her mom while they talked, "Hey Ma, can I get some donuts and cinnamon rolls for everyone?"

"Sure, Britt." Bonnie replied as a customer finished paying and left, "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm taking San on a date" Brittany said

"Really? That's great honey!" Bonnie said happily, "Where to?"

"It's a surprise, she doesn't know, so don't say anything" Brittany said pointing at her mother, "I'm grabbing some flowers next door in a sec, then later we're gunna go see a movie and eat. There's more but I'm not saying yet. I just need you to be the driver for me, please."

"Well, that sounds lovely. Sure I'll help and take a condom" Bonnie said before going to the backroom

"Ma!"

 ** _10:00am:_**

Mike and Brittany pulled back into the Lopez driveway. Brittany had a pink rose and Mike was carrying the food.

When they got back down to the basement everyone one freaking out.

"I don't know, Quinn, they won't answer their phones" Diego said

"Who won't?" Mike asked causing everyone to turn around

"Where the hell have you two been?" Sam asked

"Britt needed to get something, we have food guys chill" Mike replied

Brittany nodded, "Sorry it was my fault." She walked over to Santana and added, "Good Morning Beautiful." Brittany leaned down a bit and kissed Santana.

She brought the flower out from behind her back and pulled back from the kiss.

Santana opened her eyes and saw it. "Brittany! That's so sweet"

"Take notes boys" Puck muttered but the couple ignored it.

"Are you ready to go on our date later?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and nodded, "I am. When should I be ready?"

"After lunch" Brittany answered

"Ok" Santana replied and gave Brittany a small kiss before turning to see all their friends watching them, "What?"

"You two are disgustingly adorable" Diego smirked

"You're just jealous cause you're single" Santana said

Diego laughed and said, "Well, you might be right"

"Hey I have an idea," Puck said, "Let's have a guy's night and Britt should come too. We could do it Friday night."

"I don't know…" Sam said

"Oh quiet Evans," Puck said, "Those who don't want to get their flirt on don't have to, but Britt could help us get some girls"

"Puck, there's no way I'm doing that" Brittany said, "You'll have to find a girl by yourself."

"Whatever, it's not like you'd be cheating, right Santana." Puck replied

Brittany looked at Santana and saw the concern in her eyes. "Puck, I'm not doing it. I have a girlfriend."

"Fine, but can we at least do a guy's thing and you come with us?" Puck asked

"We could have a girl's night the same night." Mercedes added

"I'm with the girls" Kurt spoke up

Brittany looked at Santana who nodded, "Alright"

"Cowboys!" Sam shouted starling everyone

"What the fuck, Sam?" Diego said

"That teen club 'Glow', next Friday night is the cowboy/cowgirls theme!"

"Oh dear God" Brittany muttered

"Theme!" Kurt yelled, "Girls night is going to be there as well."

"Fine, but we're gunna have a guy's night on a different day away from the girl's night" Puck said

"Deal" Kurt said

"Ok for now I have a dare song for Britt and Artie" Puck said smirking

Brittany groaned while Artie grinned. The three of them walked over to the stage and Puck explained everything.

"As long as I don't have to do that part then alright" Brittany said while Puck got the music ready.

Brittany couldn't look at Santana. The music started and she began.

 ** _[Britt:]_** **  
I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable**

 **'Cause I know what the girl them need,  
New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport,  
You make it hard to leave**

 **Been around the world, don't speak their language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you ya talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on it**

 **You know the words to my songs  
No habla inglés  
Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what is**

 **I know what the girl them want,  
London to Taiwan  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
I think I need a new one**

 **Been around the world, don't speak their language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you ya talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me**

 **(Uno), met your friend in Rio  
(Dos), she was all on me-oh  
(Tres), we can ménage à three though  
(Quatro), ooh (Artie!)**

 ** _[Artie:]_** **  
Dos Cadenas, close to genius  
Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis  
Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck  
Chest to chest, tongue on neck  
International oral sex  
Every picture I take, I pose a threat  
Bought a jet, what do you expect?  
Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"**

 ** _[Britt:]_** **  
Been around the world, don't speak their language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you ya talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me (you you you)  
Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)  
Talk dirty to me (talk to me)  
Talk dirty to me (oh yeah)  
Get jazzy on it**

When the music stopped Diego clapped and Brittany looked up to see her girlfriend whose jaw was basically on the floor.

"Oh, it's not over" Puck smirked

Brittany sighed "You're killing me Puck"

They music began.

 ** _Britt:_** **  
Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
And the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
They go**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
Is it weird that I hear  
Violins whenever you're gone  
Whenever you're gone  
Is it weird that your ass  
Remind me of a Kanye West song?  
Kanye West song**

 **Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
(And they playing for you girl)  
And the trumpets they go  
(Ha, yeah)  
Yeah the trumpets they go  
** ** _[Artie:]_** **Da da, da da da da** ** _[x7]_** **  
Yeah the trumpets they go  
(Go, go-go, go-go, go, go-go)  
And they go**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
(Damn) Is it weird that I hear  
Angels every time that you moan?  
Time that you moan  
Is it weird that your eyes  
Remind me of a Coldplay song?  
Coldplay song**

 **Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song looking at you ooh, oh  
Oh, yeah**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
Every time (Every time) that you get undressed  
(Every time that you get undressed)  
I hear symphonies in my head  
(I hear symphonies in my head)  
I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you  
Ooh, oh (Just looking at you girl)  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (Acapella on 'em)  
They go, oh-ooh, yeah  
Come on, come on, come on  
They go**

"Ok, I'm done" Brittany muttered

"Wanky" Santana spoke up with a smirk causing Brittany and the others to laugh.

"Extremely" Brittany added as she walked over to Santana, "Sorry about that. A dare is a dare"

"So what if I dared you to kiss Quinn?" Puck asked smirking

Santana and Rachel were both ready to destroy him before their girlfriends held them back.

"Puck, I would never cheat, not for a dare, not for anything" Brittany stated

"Dude, it was just a question" Puck said holding his hands up in surrender

"Puck, if you don't start chilling down, you're gunna get your ass kicked" Finn said

 ** _1:30:_**

Brittany met Santana in the foyer. Brittany was wearing the same clothes that she had on earlier except her hair was in a ponytail. Santana had on her red tank top, dark jeans, black flats and black half jacket. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders.

Brittany grinned, "Santana you look…gorgeous" she whispered

"Thank you" Santana smiled and walked closer to kiss her but Brittany stopped her.

Brittany shook her head, "Not yet. Date first, alright?"

Santana laughed and nodded, "Fine"

"Freaking Adorable!" Kurt whispered

The couple turned and saw all of their friends watching them.

"Wow, really Rachel, are you recording this?" Brittany asked. Rachel was holding her phone up and had it aimed at them.

"Yes Brittany, don't look at the camera!" Rachel hissed causing Brittany and Santana to laugh.

"Let's go, Baby" Brittany said holding her hand out.

Santana nodded and grabbed her hand. Brittany held the door open for Santana when they saw Bonnie's van.

"Sorry that my Ma has to drive us…" Brittany mumbled

"Baby, it's fine. Come on" Santana replied pulling her towards the van

"Hey girls" Bonnie said smiling as they got sat down in the middle row of the vehicle.

"Hi, Bonnie. How are you?" Santana asked while holding Brittany's hand

"I'm great Santana. Now I promised Brittany that I would 'behave' so I'm just driving" Bonnie said and drove off

First stop was the movies. The local movie theater was playing 'Grease' for the next couple weeks so Brittany figured that it would be a good movie to see.

"Here, we are. Brittany text me when I need to pick you up." Bonnie announced

"Thanks, Ma." Brittany said as they go out of the van

"Thank you, Bonnie." Santana said after they were out

They walked into the movie theatre, "How do you feel about seeing 'Grease'?" Brittany asked while holdin the door for Santana as they entered the theater.

"That sounds great" Santana said wrapping herself around Brittany's right arm once they were inside.

Brittany smiled, "I really like showing you off"

Santana laughed, "Ditto"

Brittany bought the tickets and got them some popcorn, a large drink and got Santana some 'Twizzlers.

"Let's go find some seats" Santana said while they walked toward theater 5.

They found a few seats towards the back and sat down. The movie hadn't started yet so they talked quietly.

"Do you like Grease?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and nodded, "Of course, it's a great movie."

"I'm glad" Brittany's replied before leaning forward and kissing Santana on the cheek. "Sorry, I couldn't resist"

Santana grinned and kissed Brittany's jaw. "Now we're even"

The movie began so they focused on the screen but not before Brittany grabbed Santana's hand.

 ** _4:30:_**

The movie ended and they walked out to the lobby. Brittany texted her mom who said that she would be there soon.

"Are you hungry at all?" Brittany asked hoping that Santana was still willing to get some food.

"Yeah, popcorn and candy isn't exactly dinner" Santana said laughing

Brittany laughed, "Good, cause the date isn't over"

Santana smiled and they saw Bonnie pull up in front of the theater. Brittany held the door again as they walked outside and got into the van.

"How was the movie?" Bonnie asked politely

Santana smiled, "It was great"

"Good!" Bonnie said as she drove down the street

10 minutes later Bonnie pulled up to the best wing place in town.

"Wings?" Santana asked grinning

Brittany smiled and shrugged, "You like wings. I know it's not like super romantic but there's more…later. Come on"

They got out and thanked Bonnie before heading in.

They sat across from each other in a booth.

After ordering Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's hand. Santana smiled softly at her.

"Baby, this date is wonderful." Santana said smiling

Brittany grinned, "It's not over yet."

"Mhmm, what's next, then?" San asked

"Babe, nice try but I'm not telling you" Brittany said smirking

Santana laughed, "Alright. So tell me a story about when you were younger"

Brittany grinned and thought for a moment, "Uh, ok so when I turned six years old my Pop took me to watch a motocross race for the first time. He had been talking to me about motocross for a few weeks and I was interested. Now obviously I was super young but kids start that young all the time. The races are a bit different, of course, but they are still pretty cool. I immediately fall in love with it. So about a week later Pop bought me a kid's bike. We would go out to my uncle's place, he has a bunch of acres and he and Pop turned a part of it into a race track when my uncle got into racing as a teenager, it used to be my grandparents land. Anyways so we would go out there and I would practice. That's where I had my first crash. I sprained my wrist but that's it and it didn't stop me. I had found something I was good at, racing. Later I also got into basketball but racing was what I got into first." Brittany laughed, "My first official race, I came in dead last, but I had a blast."

Santana smiled, "I like learning things about you."

"I like learning things about _you_ " Brittany smirked

Their food showed up and they began to eat.

"What about you?" Brittany spoke up, "Tell me a story."

Santana grinned and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Um, I used to play soccer as a kid."

"What?"

Santana laughed, "Yeah, I was about 8 years old and my parents wanted me and Diego to play some sports. Diego, of course, went straight to basketball and I thought about trying that but I've always been a lot shorter than him. So I decided to try something different. I've always been able run pretty fast. So I tried soccer and I was really good but eventually Mami wanted me to do something more aimed towards girls, so I became a cheerleader."

"Do you still like soccer?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah but I'm a Cheerio and Cheerios can't be on any other sports teams."

Brittany shook her head, "That's messed up. If you wanna play soccer, San, you should play. I'll come to every game"

Santana smiled, "I don't think that Mami would like me quitting the Cheerios to join the soccer team."

"Which do _you_ like more?"

Santana sighed, "Soccer but Baby that's not the point."

"Santana, listen to me, if you wanna play soccer then you should play." Brittany insisted, "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just…want you to be happy."

Santana smiled softly, "I am happy and I'll think about this weekend. People can still join the soccer team for the next week."

"Ok, cool."

 ** _6:45pm:_**

They walked out of the restaurant holding hands and smiling. Bonnie pulled up and they got into the van.

"No wings for me?" Bonnie asked smirking

"Ma, please drive" Brittany sighed

Bonnie grinned, "Just figured I'd ask"

Bonnie drove them to the park. It was basically empty since it was getting dark. Once they got to the right spot Brittany hopped out of the van and went to the back. She opened the back door and pulled out a medium sized case and a bag. Santana looked at her oddly and she just shrugged.

"Ma, I'll call you later"

Bonnie nodded smiling and drove off.

"Come on, baby" Brittany said and they began to walk. Santana held Brittany left hand carefully. She didn't want to accidently hurt her already bad shoulder.

They got to an area that was open and Brittany opened the bag and pulled out a blanket. Then she spread the blanket out on the ground.

"Go ahead and sit down, San"

Santana looked confused but sat down on the blanket. Brittany opened the case and pulled out a telescope.

"Brittany" Santana said smiling

Brittany looked over at her and smiled, "I still don't know many constellations but I did learn a couple."

"Baby, that's so sweet" Santana said smiling

"Don't get too excited." Brittany grinned, "I don't know a lot but I learned my zodiac constellation. Yours can't be seen yet but when it gets closer to your birthday we can come out here and find it."

Santana nodded and said, "I'd love to"

"Good" Brittany said after she finished putting the telescope together. "Now we just need to wait till it gets darker"

"Come here" Santana said smiling

Brittany grinned and sat down next to her. Santana pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Thank you, Baby. This date has been amazing" Santana whispered after she pulled back

"I'm glad that you've had fun. I love it when you're happy." Brittany said quietly and kissed Santana.

Santana swiped her tongue on Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany opened her mouth and their tongues met. Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's waist. Santana got onto her knees, without breaking the kiss and put one leg on the other side of Brittany legs. Straddling Brittany, Santana pulled her closer, careful not to hurt her shoulder or ribs. Brittany nipped at Santana's bottom lip, while winding her left arm around her waist, causing Santana to moan softly into her mouth. Santana had both of her hands on the back of Brittany's neck. They broke the kiss to breath and Brittany began to kiss Santana's jaw and down her neck. She sucked on her pulse point, pulling out another small moan from Santana. Brittany trailed kisses back up Santana's jaw and met her lips again. After a few minutes they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I really love you, San" Brittany whispered with both their eyes still closed

Santana smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at Brittany and replied quietly, "I love you too, Britt"

It had gotten dark while they had kissed and the stars were out.

"Wanna look at some stars?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and nodded before leaving one least kiss on Brittany's lips and getting off her lap.

They went over to the telescope and Brittany looked through it to find Leo constellation. Once she found it she let Santana look through the telescope.

"Alright so I learned the story behind it. The myth says that Hercules killed the lion and skinned it. Then he wore the pelt. Apparently no weapons could break through it no matter what they were made of so it kept him alive. Then Zeus put the lion into the sky as the constellation of Leo." Brittany said quietly while Santana looked though the telescope

"Ok so I don't know why" Santana said pulling away from the telescope to look at Brittany, "but, it's super sexy that you learned that"

Brittany laughed, "I'm glad, that's was I was going for. And since it's so dark we can see the milky way, which I didn't feel right about seeing without," Brittany added pulling something out of the bag," an actual milky way"

Santana laughed and grabbed the candy bar from Brittany, "That was super cheesy"

"Don't you mean 'milky'?" Brittany smirked causing Santana to laugh again

"God, I love you." Santana said grinning. Brittany smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too, baby" Brittany whispered against her lips.

Santana deepened the kiss and grabbed the front of Brittany's shirt to steady her-self. Kissing Brittany seemed to always make her knees weak. Brittany wrapped her arms loosely around Santana waist, her hands resting on her lower back. They both let their mouths open and their tongues met. Santana pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Smirking Brittany said, "What is it?"

Santana smiled, "Let's sit down."

Brittany nodded and sat down on the blanket and Santana sat down between her legs resting back against Brittany's front.

"There's a song that I wanna sing to you but I need a guitar and I didn't bring one cause I couldn't carry it and the telescope." Brittany said quietly

Santana smiled, "You could sing it without the guitar"

Brittany laughed lightly, "Nah, trust me it's much better with the guitar so I'd like to sing it at the jam session later tonight at your house. Are you alright with that?"

Santana nodded, "I'd love that"

Brittany leaned forward a little and kissed Santana's jaw, "Good" she whispered causing a shiver to run down Santana's spine.

Brittany smirked and pulled Santana's hair back on the left side and kissed her right behind the ear. Santana shivered again while Brittany trailed kisses down her neck.

"I love you, San" Brittany whispered against her pulse point before kissing it.

Breathing a little heavily Santana replied, "I love you too, Britt"

Brittany knew that if she didn't stop soon she would embarrass herself by getting hard so she left one last kiss on Santana's jaw and pulled back.

Santana smirked cause she could barely feel Brittany getting worked up but she was pretty worked up as well.

"Wanna hear the song?" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah, let's go back to my house"

Brittany stood up and helped Santana up with her good arm. She packed everything up and called her mom. Bonnie was on the way to pick them up.

Santana stopped Brittany from picking up the stuff and leaned forward kissing her then she trailed kisses down Brittany jaw to her pulse point and left a small hickey there. It matched the one that Brittany had left on her.

When Santana pulled back she noticed Brittany jaw was clenched.

"You ok?"

"Ye….yeah. You just caught me off guard so I kinda need a minute" Brittany replied with a small embarrassed smirk

Santana grinned, "That's ok. At least we match now"

Brittany laughed, "Your family is gunna flip and my Ma won't leave us alone once they all see the hickey on your neck. Then the girls won't leave you alone about the hickey on my neck."

"They're just jealous" Santana smirked as Bonnie pulled up next to their spot.

Brittany smiled and put the stuff in the back of the van.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Bonnie dropped them back off at the Lopez house.

"Thanks, Ma" Brittany said helping Santana out of the van

"I want details later, Britt. Bye Santana" Bonnie said while Brittany rolled her eyes

Santana smiled, "Bye Bonnie, thank you for everything.

The couple made their way up the walkway to the house. When they got in front of the door and Santana was about to open it Brittany grabbed her hand.

"Wait, baby" Brittany muttered

"You ok?" Santana asked before Brittany lips were on hers.

Brittany pulled Santana flush against her body. Santana moaned quietly and ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip and was instantly given entrance. Santana had one arm wrapped around Brittany's waist while the other cupped her jaw. Brittany had both of her hands low on Santana's back. They kissed till they needed air then pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together.

"Tonight was amazing Brittany" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled, "Santana I…I would do anything I can to make you happy."

Santana smiled, "Baby, I am happy."

"I'm glad. Thank you for going out with me tonight, I'm sorry it took so long for us to have a date."

"It was worth the wait, Britt" Santana replied

"I'm glad you had fun cause I loved every second I was with you." Brittany whispered

"The night's not over yet"

"No it's not. Ready to go face our friends?" Brittany asked with a small smirk

Santana laughed lightly, "As long as you're there. Let's do this." Brittany nodded and pulled back.

Santana opened the door and led the way to the basement.

"There they are!" Diego grinned as the girls came down the stairs.

"How was it?" Sam asked

Santana sighed happily, "Perfect"

Kurt ran over, "I need details" he squealed

"First, there's a song I'm gunna do" Brittany cut in

Rachel jumped up and down, "Serenade time"

Brittany laughed and walked over to the stage as Santana sat down on one of the couches, smiling.

Brittany sat down a stool and got ready. She checked the guitar cause this had to be perfect.

"Alright" Brittany said then cleared her throat, "this song is for San, you other guys just happen to be here." Everyone grinned

Brittany smiled at Santana as she began playing the guitar then she started singing.

 **Some girls walk in the room and everything remains  
But when you opened up the door, my life completely changed  
Some girls be craving that attention to be seen  
But the one I'm looking at is right in front of me**

 **There's no words to express  
When you're wearing that dress that way  
There's no words to describe  
Let me look in your eyes and say**

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and smiled while she sang. ****

 **There's beautiful and then there's you  
There's beautiful and then there's you  
There's beautiful and then there's you**

 **Some girls, they hit me up saying, "What you doing now?"  
But they don't really understand the masterpiece I've found  
Those girls be wondering why I haven't been around  
And if they haven't figured out, I bet they hear me now**

 **There's no words to express  
When you're wearing that dress that way  
There's no words to describe  
Let me look in your eyes and say**

 **There's beautiful and then there's you  
There's beautiful and then there's you  
There's beautiful and then there's you**

 **Some girls walk in the room and everything remains  
But when you opened up the door, my life completely changed**

 **There's beautiful and then there's you  
There's beautiful and then there's you  
Did you know you're beautiful, baby?  
There's beautiful and then there's you  
I know there is beautiful and then there's you  
I know there is beautiful and then there's you  
There's beautiful and then there's you  
I know there is beautiful and then there's you  
I know there is beautiful and then there's you  
There's beautiful and then there's you**

When she stopped singing she noticed that Santana's eyes were foggy with unshed tears of happiness. Brittany got up and walked over to Santana. She crouched down in front of her.

"I love you, San" she whispered

Santana flew into Brittany's arms, she was still careful about Brittany injuries. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany's neck. Brittany stood up and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"I love you too"


	39. Chapter 39: Mall Trip

**_Sunday Morning 9:45am:_**

Everyone was asleep except Brittany and Rachel. They both had just woken up.

"Morning, Britt" Rachel whispered from where she was laying on the air mattress with Quinn. Santana and Brittany had slept on an air mattress next to theirs.

"Morning, Rach. I need to stretch my legs so I'm gunna go for a walk, you wanna come?" Brittany replied while slowly standing up so she didn't wake Santana up.

"Sure" Rachel followed her lead to the basement bathroom. They brushed their teeth and then went out the back door and up the concrete steps.

As they began walking they stayed silent for a little while till Rachel spoke up.

"You do realize both of you have hickeys, right?" she smirked

Brittany smirked back and said, "Yeah, she wanted to make us even so she gave me one."

Rachel laughed, "So the date obviously went well. Did you two have intercourse?"

"God, Rach, no we didn't. Say sex not intercourse." Brittany rolled her eyes

Rachel smirked, "Well it was just a question. Did you take protection just in case?"

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but not because I expected anything to happen, Ma made me promise to carry one in my wallet. I think that we're probably gunna take our time with it. I don't want her to ever feel forced."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Brittany. Now she won't have to carry that condom anymore." Rachel replied

Brittany grabbed Rachel's arm, "What did you say?"

Rachel's eyes went wide, "Uh…nothing"

"Rachel, did she have a condom with her last night?"

"I need to learn to shut up," Rachel sighed, "Yes, she did. But only because we told her to take one just in case."

"Why?" Brittany asked confused

"Brittany, you never know how your hormones with react. We are all young and anything could happen. You are not ready for the consequences of…"

"Rachel, I get it. What did she say about taking a condom with her?"

"She seemed nervous but was willing to take one with her so I'm not exactly sure if she is prepared for…sex." Rachel replied

"Are you and Quinn having sex?" Brittany asked

Rachel blushed, "No, we have been in very heated make-out sessions but no we haven't gone that far."

"Yet" Brittany added smirking and Rachel nodded

They kept walking around the backyard and saw a basketball on the court. Brittany walked over and picked it up.

"Brittany, your shoulder…"

Brittany used her right arm only and made a shot. The ball went straight into the net. She glanced and Rachel who looked impressed.

"Show off" Rachel muttered

Brittany laughed and said, "That felt amazing. I hate this whole shoulder thing but as long as I do what the doc says I'll be able to play in a soon."

"That's great!" Rachel said as she pulled Brittany into a careful hug.

Neither noticed that Maribel was watching them from the house.

"Thanks." Brittany said as they separated, "I need to be ready for the season and for racing."

"Wait, you're going to race again?" Rachel asked nervously

Brittany looked confused, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you got really hurt, I just figured…" Rachel began but was cut off by Quinn and Santana walking over to them

"What are you two doing?" Quinn asked as she put her arm around Rachel's waist

Brittany pulled Santana into a hug, "Good morning, Beautiful."

Santana pulled back and gave her a small peck on the lips, "Morning Baby"

Brittany looked at Quinn and Rachel as she wrapped her arms around Santana who was standing in front of her facing the other couple.

"We were discussing basketball and motocross" Rachel said

"Motocross? Are you still gunna race, Britt?" Quinn asked surprised

"Why does everyone seem shocked by this?" Brittany said confused

Quinn scoffed, "Cause you nearly died."

Brittany felt Santana stiffen a little.

"What do you think, Santana?" Rachel asked

Santana sighed, "Guys, I love Brittany and she loves motocross. If she still wants to race then we need to support her."

"Thank you, Baby" Brittany whispered to Santana who squeezed her hand in response.

Brittany's phone started ringing in her back pocket. She grabbed it and saw that it was Carly.

Brittany kissed the side of Santana's head, "I'll be right back" she whispered and Santana nodded.

Brittany walked to the other side of the court and answered her phone while the 'trio' kept talking.

"You're really ok with her racing?" Quinn ask Santana

"Q, it's her decision and she loves it. I can't ask her to stop just because I'm scared that she might get hurt again." Santana replied

Rachel sighed, "I understand wanting to support her, Santana, but she was…" Rachel began

"Don't remind me Rachel." Santana cut in, "I spent nearly every day at the hospital with her. I know what she went through. I know how close I was to losing her but I can't ask her to stop, it'd be wrong."

Quinn walked over and pulled Santana into a hug. Santana didn't realize it but a tear had rolled down her cheek at her own words.

"S, you two at least need to talk about it." Quinn said before pulling back and looking Santana in the eyes. Santana nodded as Brittany walked back over to them.

Brittany noticed Santana's expression, "San, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk…alone." Santana murmured

Brittany's heart stopped, "O…ok"

"No, it's not what you think" Santana said quickly realizing what she said

Brittany let out a breath and nodded, "Alright, let's go for a walk." Brittany held out her right hand and Santana was quick to grab it with both hands.

They walked off while Quinn and Rachel went back to the house.

"Baby, what's going on?" Brittany asked concerned

Santana sighed and said, "If you race, are those guys gunna be racing as well, the ones that caused your crash."

Brittany sighed, realizing what was going on, "Baby, I won't race them. The meeting, where the decision will be made, is tomorrow. Pop's gunna be there. I can't promise that I still won't get hurt but I won't race them."

"I just can't lose you, Britt." Santana said as a tear rolled down her cheek

Brittany felt awful. Santana crying anything besides happy tears was something that she completely hated. She wiped the tear away with her thumb and pulled Santana into a hug.

"Baby, please…I don't know what to do." Brittany felt completely helpless

Santana pulled back and said, "Brittany, I would never ask you to quit racing I'm just asking for you to please be extra careful."

"Of course, Baby" Brittany said earnestly

Santana leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you wanna spend the night tonight?" Brittany asked after pulling back

Santana smiled and nodded, "I'd love to"

Brittany looked at the ground deciding whether to bring up what she and Rachel had discussed.

"What is it, Britt?" Santana asked noticing her girlfriend's inner turmoil

"Um…nothing" Brittany replied nervously

Santana sighed, "Are you mad at me?"

"What? No! Not at all." Brittany said quickly

"Then what is it?"

Brittany cleared her throat, "Um…Rachel told me something and I wanted to ask you about it but I don't think I should."

Santana looked confused, "What is it?"

Brittany blushed, "She said that they made you um…bring a…um…condom on the date…"

Santana blushed and looked at the ground, "Uh…yeah but I wasn't expecting us to…"

"San, look at me, please" Brittany said softly

Santana looked up at Brittany. Brittany smiled softly at her and Santana smiled back.

"I don't plan on anything happening till we're both ready. It's a big deal and I want us to both be completely ready before we do anything like that." Brittany said softly, "But just so you know, I'll take care of the condom whenever it's time. Is that alright?"

Santana nodded and leaned he head against Brittany's chest. Brittany wrapped her arms a little tighter around her waist.

"I'm sorry. They just put it in my pocket." Santana muttered causing Brittany to laugh

"Where'd they get it from?" Brittany asked

"Diego's stash" Santana answered causing Brittany to burst out laughing

Santana was confused, "What?"

Brittany kept laughing for a moment, "Baby, you remember when the guys said that we were talking about sizes?" Santana nodded, "Let's just say your brother and I are different."

Santana blushed, "So it wouldn't have fit properly"

Brittany shook her head, "No, it wouldn't have."

Santana looked curious, "It looked like the average condom, Britt. That would mean that…"

"That I'm a different size." Brittany finished smirking

Santana blushed and covered her face.

"You ok?" Brittany asked

"Brittany, that means that you are either below average or above average."

"Yes it does" Brittany said grinning

"Based on the smile I'm gunna guess that you're above average"

Brittany shrugged and whispered, "I guess you'll have to wait to find out."

"Oh my gosh. Britt, you're…"

"Hey guys!" Diego shouted while walking over. Santana blushed even harder while Brittany smirked.

"Hey, D. Where's everyone else?" Brittany asked

"They're all inside getting ready. We're gunna go to the mall but this time you're with the guys, B" Diego said grinning

"We should go get ready. Do I have enough time to shower?" Brittany asked as the group of three began to walk towards the house.

"Sure"

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany met everyone in the living room. She was wearing dark khaki pants, a white t-shirt with a brown short sleeve button up (unbuttoned) and Brown vans.

"You all ready?" she asked as she leaned her right shoulder against the doorframe

"Yep" Mike said

The group split up for the ride Mike drove Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Diego while Puck drove the rest.

When they got to the mall, Brittany and Santana quickly kissed before going off separately with their groups.

"So how was the date?" Sam asked

Brittany grinned, "Awesome"

"I bet" Puck said smirking, "You both have hickeys"

Diego sighed, "Britt, if it were anyone else and San came home with a hickey I'd kill them. Just behave around her"

"Always do, D, don't worry." Brittany assured him as they entered the music store.

Brittany and Sam walked over to the guitars with Puck. Finn and Diego went to the drums while Mike and Artie went to the cd's.

"Britt, you should get a new guitar" Sam said while they looked at acoustic guitars

"Nah, I have a good one." She said noticing Puck talking to a group of girls.

Sam laughed, "He only thinks with his dick."

"Seriously all he thinks about is getting laid." Brittany added

"Hey, Britt, this Reagan. She was interested in getting an acoustic guitar, why don't you help her out while I talk to her friends about electric guitars." Puck said smirking

"Actually, Puck, I think Sam should. I was about to call my girlfriend. Excuse me" Brittany replied and walked out of the store.

She leaned up against a wall and called Santana.

 _"_ _Miss me already?" Santana answered making Brittany grin_

"Always, baby" Brittany replied

 _"_ _What's going on?"_

"One word…Puck. He is already driving me crazy."

 _"_ _Ugh, was he trying to hook you up with some random chick?"_

"You know it but nothing to worry about, Baby. You see I'm kinda taken"

 _"_ _Oh really? Lucky girl."_

"Nah I'm the lucky one"

 _"_ _Baby, Quinn said she's gunna throw my phone in the fountain if I don't hang up."_

"Ok go back to the girls oh and Blaine and Kurt. Love you"

 _"_ _Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye"

Brittany hung up the phone and slid it in her pocket.

"I'm guessing that was the girlfriend?" that Reagan said walking up to Brittany

"Uh…yeah" Brittany replied

"Don't worry, I'm not gunna hit on you. I just wanted to get away from the mohawked weirdo and the guy with the huge lips." Reagan said grinning

Brittany laughed, "Puck and Sam. Puck is extremely annoying but Sam's cool."

"Yeah he was alright. Sorry about the awkward introduction earlier. My friends seem to think that they should hook me up with every girl they see."

Brittany smirked, "Your friends sound kinda crazy"

Reagan laughed, "They are"

"Britt!" Kurt yelled from two stores down. He and his group were walking her way. She grinned when she saw Santana

"Hey Kurt, Blaine, Ladies" Brittany said while grabbing Santana and bringing her close, "Hey Baby"

"Hey…" Santana replied glancing at Reagan

"Oh sorry this is Reagan, Reagan this is my girlfriend Santana and some other weird friends." Brittany said then turning to Santana she added, "Reagan and I were discussing how annoying Puck is."

"I swear I'm not hitting on your girl." Reagan added

Santana smiled, "Alright, but Puck is very annoying" Everyone else nodded.

Reagan laughed, "I'm gunna go drag my friends away now, nice to meet you all" Reagan walked back into the store

"What are you guys doing over here?" Brittany asked while she hugged Santana

"We are going to the lingerie store." Kurt said happily

Brittany's eyes went wide, "Wh…why?"

Quinn smirked, "Cool it Tiger"

Santana grinned at Quinn then turned to Brittany and whispered in ear, "After our conversation earlier I apparently need to level out the field. You have a surprise for me and now I'll have one for you."

Brittany gulped

"You ok there, Britt?" Rachel asked

"She's fine." Santana answered, "We're gunna go baby, I love you." She gave Britt a peck on the lips and walked off with her group smirking.

Brittany closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than Santana in lace or silk or anything sexy. That just led to a naked Santana so she tried thinking of her Gran and that did the trick.

Her phone beeped and she got it from her pocket. When she looked at it she saw a text from Santana,

 _San: I love you, Baby. ;)_

Brittany grinned and replied

 _Britt: Obviously, if you're gunna have a surprise like that I should mention that my condoms come in a gold package. Oh, I love you too, Hun. ;)_

Brittany smirked at her text and loved that it was the truth.

The guys came out of the store, grinning.

"B, we got some phone numbers!" Diego said excitedly

"You guys are losers." Brittany muttered smirking

"Let's go to the game store" Sam said

"Yeah, it's next to the sexy store!" Puck cheered

"No" Brittany said bluntly

Puck looked at her, "Britt, just don't look"

"Puck I don't want you anywhere near that store until the other group is out of there." Britt replied

"What? Santana" Puck said before taking off toward the lingerie store

"Santana's in there?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded and just like that Diego was gone, most likely to drag her out of there. Brittany wasn't far behind, ready to kill Puck.

Mike grinned, "Come on lets go kill Puck together."

Puck ran into the store and spotted the girls. He strolled over to them and was about to say something before his legs were kicked out from under him, catching everyone's attention when he hit the ground with a loud groan.

Santana turned around to see a not so happy Brittany glaring at Puck on the ground.

"I swear Puckerman, I am so tired of you trying to get a look at my girlfriend. We're friends but I will hurt you." Brittany growled, "Now get your ass up and get out of the store."

Diego watched from his spot next to Santana. "Damn, sis, that girl loves you" he muttered still watching as Puck tried to get up.

"Damn-it Pierce! You could've broken my leg or something!" Puck said as he got up

"Yeah well next time you try to look at my girl, I'll crush you balls with my shoe." Brittany said watching him stumble up

Brittany looked around and noticed Santana smirking at her. Brittany rolled her eyes and turned around walking out after Puck.

Puck sat down on a bench outside the store. Brittany walked over to Sam who was laughing with Mike and Artie.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked grinning

"Oh, you completely destroyed Puck in there and Santana was totally into it." Sam said grinning

"She was?" Brittany replied confused

Mike smirked, "Turn around"

Brittany turned around in time to see Santana, and her group, walk out of the store. Santana walked over to her and grabbed her by her collar and dragged her down the hallway to the handicapped bathroom. Once they were in there she locked the door before pulled Brittany closer by both sides of her collared and kissed her. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana waist and pulled her closer. Santana lightly moaned when Brittany swiped her tongue across Santana's bottom lip. Their tongues crashed together.

Santana pushed Brittany against the wall as Brittany slid one hand down onto her ass. Santana moaned again. Brittany smirked into the kissed and turned them around so Santana was against the wall. Brittany rested her right hand against the wall next to Santana's head and began kissing down Santana's jaw and neck.

They were both getting really worked up so Brittany calmed down a bit and slowly kissed Santana's lips. Santana realized that they were slowing down and began to settle down some.

Brittany left one last soft, lingering on her lips and pulled back. She rested her head against Santana's and breathed out, "Wow"

Santana laughed and played with the back of Brittany's collar, "Sorry but you were really sexy when you kicked his ass."

Brittany grinned, "I'll do that whenever you want." Brittany face turned serious "I'm so tired of him looking at you like…that."

"Like what?" Santana whispered

"Like he knows something, like he's seen you naked or like you're his" Brittany mumbled

"Baby" Santana whispered putting her hands on Brittany's cheeks, "I never want to be with him or anyone else, just you. I'm yours"

"Is he the guy you…" Brittany began nervously

"No"

Brittany nodded and leaned in slowly kissing Santana's lips.

They pulled back when Brittany's phone beeped. Santana grabbed it from Brittany's back pocket and held it out for Brittany.

Brittany grabbed it but stayed in the same position.

 _Rach: We'll meet you in the food court. Use protection._

Brittany rolled her eyes. Santana hadn't seen the message she just watched Brittany face while she read it.

"Who is it?" Santana asked

"Rachel, she said that they'd meet us in the food court and to use protection." Brittany muttered

Santana laughed, "She thinks we're having sex, wow."

"I know, our first time is not gunna be in a bathroom. I think much more highly of you." Brittany smirked

Santana blushed and broke eye contact.

"What?" Brittany asked concerned that she said something bad

"Nothing, it's just that we will have a first time, together. It makes me happy and scares me at the same time."

"Love, we can wait as long as you want and need" Brittany said earnestly, "I will never pressure you"

Santana smiled and kissed her once before saying, "You called me 'love'"

"Well you are my love."

Santana grinned saying, "I like that"

"Alright, love, we need to get going." Brittany said quietly

"Ok" Santana nodded and they walked to the door.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the food court holding hands. That's when she saw her. Brittany couldn't believe it. Of all people to run into it had to be the only girl she'd ever done anything with, Michele.

"Shit" Brittany muttered

Santana looked at her confused, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Michele is here…"

"Who's…wait, the girl you…"

Brittany sighed and nodded just as Michele saw her.

"Oh wow, it's Brittany Pierce!"

Brittany saw all of her friends look at her confused. They were sitting at the three tables next to Michele and her friends.

"Brittany Pierce, how are you?" Michele said walking over to Brittany who was now next to Diego's table still hold Santana's hand. Michele was beautiful. She had brown and green/blue eyes. She was a little taller than Santana but still shorter than Brittany.

"Hey, Michele, I'm good how are you?" Brittany replied.

When Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes heard Michele name they all reacted. Rachel face palmed, Quinn whispered 'seriously' and Mercedes started silently laughing.

"I am wonderful. You look great; you've gotten even taller since camp." Michele answered happily

Brittany felt Santana stiffen at the mention of camp but squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Thanks. Oh let me introduce my girlfriend. Michele this is my girlfriend, Santana and Santana this is Michele an old friend." Brittany said

"Old friend?" Michele smirked raising an eyebrow, "More like ex-girlfriend but whatever makes you happy. It's nice to meet you Santana. You've caught yourself quite the catch."

Santana smiled the best she could and nodded saying, "I know, she's great"

"Oh yeah she is" Michele muttered

"Ok! It was nice seeing you Michele but my friends and I have to get out of here. Plans, you know" Brittany said quickly

Diego stood up followed by the rest of the group and started walking out. Brittany and Santana were quick to follow.

When they got outside Brittany leaned against the wall of the building and took a deep breath.

Santana was worried and whispered, "Baby, are you alright?"

Brittany looked up and said, "I'm so sorry about that. I can only imagine what that was like. I'd probably flip out if I met whoever…you know. I'm so sorry Santana"

"Brittany, baby it's fine. We all have a past so please don't worry about it. Did I enjoy it, no but I love you and that's not going change, alright?"

Brittany nodded, "I really love you Santana."

Santana smiled, "I love you too. Come on let's go" She held out her hand and Brittany grabbed it.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

The group got back to the Lopez house and went down to the basement. Brittany and Diego went over to the pool table and began playing while the other guys watched and talked. The girls and Kurt all went over to the couches and began talking. They kept asking Santana to tell them about the date. Santana smiled and looked over at Brittany you had just made a shot and was grinning while talking to Diego. Santana looked back at her friends and smiled even more.

"It was amazing. Going to see 'Grease' was so sweet and then she remembered that I like wings. We talked a lot while we ate and learned more about each other. Then going to the park to watch the stars was…perfect." Santana said smiling

"Did you guys do anything?" Quinn asked

"We made-out" Santana replied

"Anything else? Do you still have that condom or do you need another one?" Mercedes asked

"I still have it but I won't need it. She and I talked this morning and I told her about it and she laughed saying that it was the wrong size." Santana said blushing

"Too small or too big?" Kurt asked curious

"I think it would be too small but I'm not sure. What exactly are condoms in gold wrappers?" Santana asked

"Girl, is that the kind she has to wear?" Mercedes said with wide eyes along with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, that what she said a text earlier" Santana replied confused, "Why?"

"Let me see the text" Kurt said holding out his hand for her phone.

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone bringing up the text and showing Kurt and the girls.

"Whoa" Quinn whispered

"Damn girl" Mercedes said

Kurt nodded, "Honey those kinds of condoms are called 'Magnum'. They're for people with _large_ penises."

Santana's eyes went wide and she looked over at her girlfriend who was still talking to her brother. Santana turned back to her friends.

"Damn that's…something." Santana muttered

"Alright guys, let play a game" Sam said loudly

Diego walked over to the couches and said "Spin the bottle? I can call Mia and her friends."

"No, I'm not kissing anyone but San" Brittany spoke up, "You guys can play but I'm not gunna."

"But Britt, it's not cheating if it's during pin the bottle" Finn said

"Let's call those girls" Puck said

"Ok, I'm gunna call the girls while you two talk and figure if you're gunna play or not" Diego said

"What about you and Rachel?" Brittany asked Quinn

Quinn looked at Rachel who just shrugged. Quinn turned back to Brittany, "I guess we're gunna play"

Brittany sighed and looked at Santana.

Santana said quietly, "Baby, whatever you want to do, I'll do."

"Come on Britt. It's just a game." Sam said

"Fine" Brittany said

"Yeah, awesome!" Diego said coming back towards the group, "The girls should be here in a few minutes. They don't live far."

10 minutes later the girls showed up and everyone sat down on the floor in a circle. Brittany was not happy but she tried her best to hide. Brooke had even shown up with all of the girls.

Diego had so music playing and he twisted the bottle to see who would go first. It landed on Artie. His spin landed on Rachel so she gave him a quick peck and sat back down. 3 spins later Mia twisted the bottle and it landed on Brittany. She actually felt nauseous that she was about to kiss someone besides Santana. It was a quick peck but it still felt wrong. Brittany twisted the bottle and it landed on Brooke they both leaned forward and kissed quickly before Brittany pulled back. Brooke's landed on Puck who smirked and kissed her. He twisted the bottle and Brittany felt bile in her throat when it landed on Santana and his smirk grew.

Brittany clenched her jaw and closed her eyes till it was over. Mercedes tapped her shoulder letting her know that she could open her eyes again. She smiled at Mercedes in gratitude. Santana's turn landed on Finn with wasn't good cause he tended to try to deepen the kisses. Brittany looked away again.

30 minutes Brittany kissed five girls and two boys while Santana had kissed six boys (Puck three times) and four girls. Finally Diego decided that they should end the game.

Brittany walked over to the couch and sat down, she had missed a text from her mom.

 _Ma: hey what time do I need to pick you up? Is Santana going to spend the night?_

 _Britt: hey pick me up at 9 and idk about San_

 _Ma: What's wrong Britt?_

 _Britt: Later Ma_

 _Ma: alright I'll be there at 9 which is in 30 min_

 _Britt: see you then_

Santana had sat down next to Brittany while she was texting her mom.

"Hey" Santana whispered

"Hey" Brittany replied

Santana sighed, "It was a bad idea"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah it was. I'm using all my strength to not rip their faces off"

"Baby, I'm sorry please don't be mad and I hated seeing you kiss them too"

"San, I'm not mad I just absolutely hate it when you kiss someone else"

"Ok Britt you're up first to jam" Diego said

Brittany pulled out her phone and texted her mom, she needed to let off some steam.

 _Britt: make it 9:30_

 _Ma: k_

Brittany went up to the stage and grabbed the guitar. Santana noticed how all of the girls that Diego invited including Brooke, were all staring at Brittany.

Brittany sat down on the stool. They were just choosing whatever song they wanted so she had think of one. She began to play and sing.

 **You can't walk the streets at night  
You're way too short to get on this ride  
No I'm not, no I'm not, they're tryna tell me that I  
I gotta be home when the street lights glow?  
You can't watch your TV show  
I will watch what I wanna watch  
No, won't listen to you, do what I wanna do**

 **And I will walk this road ahead  
One hundred miles on my hands  
Do I need to show you?  
Guess I gotta show you  
And if you don't believe me now  
I'll flip the whole world upside down  
Do I need to show you?  
Guess I gotta show you**

 **Watch me swim across this lake  
Fly through the sky in my Superman cape  
Watch me walk across this wire  
Tip-toe through the coals of a blazing fire  
Watch me fly this kite in the rain  
I'll jump rope with my ball and chain  
Come by and knock on my house of cards  
If it falls I'll rebuild it from the start  
I won't listen to you, do what I wanna do**

 **And I will walk this road ahead  
One hundred miles on my hands  
Do I need to show you?  
Guess I gotta show you  
And if you don't believe me now  
I'll flip the whole world upside down  
Do I need to show you?  
Guess I gotta show you**

 **Do I really gotta show you now? Really, really, really, gotta show you now?  
Do I really gotta spell it out? I-T, I spelled it out  
If you really wanna see me now? Watch me walk across the clouds  
I don't know what you heard about, listen to me yell it loud  
Do I really gotta show you now? Really, really, really, gotta show you now?  
Do I really gotta spell it out? I-T, I spelled it out  
If you really wanna see me now? Watch me walk across the clouds  
I don't know what you heard about, see that door I'll knock it down**

 **And I will walk this road ahead  
One hundred miles on my hands  
Do I need to show you?  
Guess I gotta show you  
And if you don't believe me now  
I'll flip the whole world upside down  
Do I need to show you?  
Guess I gotta show you**

 **Do I really gotta show you now? Really, really, really, gotta show you now?  
Do I really gotta spell it out? I-T, I spelled it out  
If you really wanna see me now? Watch me walk across the clouds  
Do I need to show you? Guess I gotta show you**

"Awesome Britt" Diego said clapping

"Thanks D" Brittany said as her phone beeped. She looked at it and saw a text from her mom.

 _Ma: I'll be there in 10 min_

Brittany walked over to Santana, "Do you still wanna spend the night?"

Santana nodded, "If you're ok with it…"

"Of course I am. Go pack a bag Ma will be here soon" Brittany replied quietly

Santana nodded and went upstairs, followed by Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt.

When Santana got to her room she let a tear fall while packing a bag.

"Honey, are you ok?" Kurt asked

"I shouldn't have played spin the bottle" She mumbled

"Sweetie" Mercedes said, "Everything is going to be fine. The girl loves you like crazy."

Santana nodded and finished packing her bag.

She met Brittany in the foyer along with the rest of the crew, "Hey Baby, ready?" Brittany asked quietly

"Yeah" Santana replied in a broken voice

Brittany sighed and knew that they needed to talk once they got to her house.

"Bye guys" Brittany said before they walked out to the Pierce van that was waiting for them.


	40. Chapter 40: First Day Back

**_Sunday night 10:00pm:_**

Bonnie parked the van in the Pierce driveway. Brittany and Santana got out of the van and went inside the house. Benny and Bridgett were already asleep so the girls quietly climbed the stairs and went straight to Brittany's room.

Brittany shut the door behind them and sat her bag down. She leaned back against the wall and watched Santana as she put her bag on the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed.

They made eye contact and Brittany sighed, "I love you, San"

Santana nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I love you too"

"We shouldn't have played the game" Brittany stated the obvious

"Yeah" Santana breathed, "I hated it when you kissed anyone, especially Brooke"

"Baby, I've told that she and I are just friends" Brittany said, "but I understand. I almost castrated Puck."

"I know" Santana replied with a small smile

Brittany let out a small laugh and walked over sitting next to Santana.

"So no more spin the bottle, deal?" Brittany said sticking her hand out

Santana smirked and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss before barely pulling back and whispering against her lips, "Deal".

They crashed their lips back together. Santana climbed onto Brittany lap so she could be closer. Santana disconnected their lips and began to trail kisses down Brittany's jaw and down her neck. She sucked on Brittany's pulse point earning a groan from Brittany. Brittany hands were resting on Santana's thighs and when she felt Santana marking her, she ran her hands up her thighs and cupped her ass making Santana let out a small moan and connect their lips again.

Santana could feel Brittany getting worked up. She rested one hand on Brittany abs and the other was behind her neck. Brittany could help but squeeze a little bringing another small moan from Santana.

Brittany had to pull back cause she was about to lose control. She looked at Santana and noticed that her eyes were nearly black and full of lust and love. Brittany smirked and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"You're really beautiful, babe" Brittany whispered

Santana face was already flushed but her blush deepened a little at Brittany's words.

"How do you always do that?" Santana asked quietly

"Do what, baby?" Brittany asked curious

Santana gave her a peck on the cheek, "Make me feel amazing"

"You are amazing" Brittany replied instantly

Santana blushed and stood up, "I think we should get ready for bed"

Brittany sighed, "Alright, you need so pjs?"

"No, but I'd like to still borrow some if I can…"

Brittany laughed, "Sure, boxers and a t-shirt?"

Santana nodded and Brittany went in her closet to grab them both some pjs. Brittany wore black boxers, dark blue pj pants and a black t-shirt. She got Santana red boxers and a black t-shirt. Brittany hadn't been wearing compression shorts all the time but she planned to at school the next day.

Santana went to the bathroom to change while Brittany just changed in her room.

When Brittany was done changing she sat on the bed and set her alarms for the morning. Santana walked in and Brittany looked up and saw her favorite image, Santana in her clothes. Brittany grinned, stood up and walked over to Santana.

"I love it when you wear my clothes, baby" She whispered

Santana grinned, "Me too. They're comfy."

Brittany laughed and bent down to kiss her. When their lips met Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck while Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

They kissed for a few moments before separating and walking over to the bed. Brittany turned off the bedside lamp and got under the covers next to Santana. Santana curled into her right side.

"Night, Britt. I love you" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled, "Night, baby. I love you too"

 ** _Monday morning 5:45am:_**

There was a knock on Brittany's door. She and Santana were still in bed.

Brittany groaned, "What?!"

The door opened and in walked Kurt, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes.

"I'm gunna kill all of you! What time is it?" Brittany growled as Santana put a pillow over her face trying to block out noise.

"Brittany, good morning to you too, it's nearly six o'clock and you need to get up." Kurt said as he walked to her closet, "It's your first day back and you absence has not gone unnoticed by the rest of the school."

"Plus, this is the first time that you and Santana will be in school as a couple." Rachel added sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"San, get up!" Quinn yelled at the pillow covered head of Santana.

"Ugh!" Santana groaned through the pillow

"Oh that was attractive" Quinn said sarcastically before getting flipped off by Santana.

Brittany rolled over and laid her head on Santana stomach, "I don't wanna get up so early"

Santana removed the pillow and ran her hands through Brittany's hair. The scene would be really sweet if their friends weren't watching them.

Kurt walked out of the closet carrying dark blue jeans, a black crew-neck t-shirt, a gray long sleeve denim shirt and gray and white vans.

"Honey, go take a shower" Kurt said

Brittany groaned in response and got out of bed grabbing a pair of black compression short, black boxers and a black sports bra. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"So, San, did you guys have sex?" Quinn asked bluntly

"No, Q we didn't. Not that it's any of your business." Santana replied as Rachel searched through Brittany's nightstand.

"Oh My Barbra!" Rachel said pulling out a small box of 'Magnum' condoms.

Santana looked over and sat up fast, "Rachel, what the fuck are you doing?! Put those back!" she hissed

"She has got to be huge" Quinn muttered

"Shut up, Quinn and tell your girlfriend to put those back, now!" Santana said sternly and on the edge of anger

"Darling, put them back before Santana has a stroke or something." Quinn told Rachel

Rachel put them back and shut the draw. Santana glanced over at Kurt and Mercedes who were silently laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Santana asked

"Girl, your girlfriend is…something else." Mercedes grinning right before Brittany opened the bathroom door and walked out in her underclothes.

She quickly grabbed the jeans Kurt had laid on her bed and put them on before looking up and see everyone looking at her. Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt were silently laughing, while Santana and Rachel were looking at her curiously.

"What?" Brittany asked confused

"Oh, nothing. Santana shower now" Kurt said smirking.

Santana got up and grabbed her bag walking into the bathroom. After she shut the door Brittany turned back to the others, "What?" she repeated

Kurt grinned at her, "We found your condoms"

Brittany's eyes bulged, "What the fuck guys?! Who found it?" she looked around and spotted a guilty looking Rachel standing in front of her dresser, "Rachel!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No you aren't" Mercedes said smirking, "and damn Britt I just…don't even know"

Brittany blushed and put on deodorant before pulling the black t-shirt on. Kurt tossed her a pair of socks. She made the bed real quick and sat down to put on her socks and shoes. She pulled her hair back, careful of her shoulder. Kurt went back to her closet to grab her letterman jacket while she put on the denim shirt and rolled up the sleeves. She left it unbuttoned and sat back down on the bed

"What did she say?" Brittany muttered

"She just told me to put them back" Rachel answered

Brittany groaned just as the bathroom door opened. Santana came out wearing her cheerios uniform and sat down on the edge of the bed while pulling her make up kit out of her bag. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Oh let me!" Quinn said walking around the bed and sitting next to Santana.

Santana laughed and nodded.

"So Britt, any plans later this week and next week?" Kurt asked while smirking

"What are you thinking, Kurt?" Brittany replied nervously

"Oh well all of the boys, except me are going out after school one day this week or next. Apparently Puck knows some guy who can get them into a strip club."

"What?!" Santana exclaimed

"San stay still!" Quinn growled

"No, I will not be going with them" Brittany said rolling her eyes

"Good, then you can hang out with us." Kurt said grinning

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "What will you all be doing?"

"Gossip, Magazine quizzes and other random things of course, it'll be a girls night at Rachel's place." Kurt smiled

Brittany sighed, "Fine but I'm not doing whatever you plan on trying to make me do."

Kurt laughed, "Oh you're silly"

"And you're peculiar" Brittany replied

 ** _7:00am:_**

Kurt and the girls went downstairs and into the kitchen where Diego and Mike were eating bacon and eggs with the Pierce family.

"Hey Britt!" Benny yelled

"Hey Chief, you're looking slick today" Brittany said grinning. Benny was wearing dark jeans, and white t-shirt with a red button up and red shoes.

"Thanks!"

"B! You ready to go back?" Diego asked grinning

"Sure, why not." She replied

Santana could sense Brittany's nerves and grabbed her hand pulling her into the living room.

"You ok?" Santana asked

Brittany blushed, "Uh yeah"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "What is it Britt?"

Brittany sighed and pulled Santana over to the couch and on to her lap sideways, "First off, Rachel found my condoms?"

Santana eyes went wide, "Uh…yeah. I'm sorry I told her to put them back."

"San, it's fine. I really don't care what anyone thinks, except you. I'm just worried that since they found them they're gunna bug you or something."

Santana grinned, "I don't care, baby"

"Alright. Second, I'm kinda nervous about school." Brittany muttered

"Why?"

Brittany groaned, "I don't really know. I mean I'm all caught up on my school work and Ma turned it in for me last week. I just really don't want any drama but there is always gunna be drama."

"Well, Bree and Karofsky won't be back till next week, if that helps at all" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, it does"

"Let's move it, lovebirds" Mercedes said as they all came into the living room.

Santana got off Brittany's lap and reached out for Brittany's hand. Brittany got up and grabbed her hand s they got their bags from the kitchen and went out the front door after saying bye to the other Pierces

 ** _7:45am:_**

They all got out of the van and walked over to the tree that they always hangout under before school. Everyone else was already there including Puck and Brittany clenched her jaw. They were friends but Puck hitting on her girlfriend was really getting old.

Santana noticed how Brittany tensed up and followed her line of sight. Once she realized it was because of Puck, she wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist who, in turn, wrapped her arm over Santana's shoulders.

"I think it's gunna rain later" Sam said looking at the clouds

Everyone looked up except Brittany who was keeping a close eye on Puck.

Diego nodded, "I think it might. Let's get inside."

The crew walked into the school and over to their lockers; all of their lockers were in the same area.

Some kid walked up to Brittany and Santana with a recorder.

"Hello this Jacob Ben Israel aka JBI. Today I am here with Brittany Pierce the only girl to ever be on the boys basketball team and her rumored girlfriend Santana Lopez the hottest new cheerio." He said into the recorder, "Girls, can you deny or confirm that you two are in fact in a relationship?" he held the recorder out towards them.

"Uh, ye…yeah. Santana's my girlfriend but you the hell are you?" Brittany asked confused

"That's JBI." Mike said, "He has a gossip blog"

"It's not a gossip blog," JBI cut in, "it's the latest news throughout McKinley." He turned back to the girls, "What about the rumor that you and Bree Watson, also a cheerio, had a secret affair behind Santana's back?"

"Seriously? That's not true. Where did you hear that?" Brittany replied with edge

JBI grinned, "I just ask about things that are put in front of me."

"I'm sure" Brittany murmured then spoke up, "Look, leave us alone" She shut her locker and started to walk Santana to class.

"One more question, is it true that you and Bree had a pregnancy scare while you two were dating?" JBI asked

Brittany clenched her jaw. Bree had a pregnancy scare while they were dating but Brittany wasn't part of it seeing as she's still a virgin.

Santana looked at her, confused by her silence.

"No it's not true" She replied through gritted teeth, "Let's go San, I'll walk you to class."

When they walked away from their friends and JBI, Santana looked over at her, "Britt…"

"I'll explain later, Babe. Don't assume anything." Brittany said quietly as they walked up to Santana's first class.

Santana sighed and looked at the ground.

Brittany shook her head slightly and put her hand under Santana's chin lifting her head up, "Baby, she had a scare but it wasn't me. I told you that I've never done that, and I was being honest. That scare was the way that I found out about her cheating on me."

"That's awful" Santana said quietly

"Yeah well, it happened and now I have you so I'm good."

Santana smiled and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you next period" Brittany grinned while she watched Santana go into the classroom.

Brittany went off to her class.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Santana and Brittany met in art class along with Rachel and Quinn.

The class was partnered up, Quinn and Santana while Rachel and Brittany were partnered up. They we supposed to quietly discuss something to sketch, once the partners agreed on an object they were told to each sketch it and then see how they view it differently. They were allowed to listen to music or talk to their partner but that was it. Brittany and Rachel decided to listen to their iPods however Quinn and Santana wanted to talk.

Santana giggled when she glanced over at Brittany and Rachel who were both bobbing their heads to the music. While Brittany was barely mouthing the music, Rachel was basically performing them without words.

"Look at your girlfriend, Q" Santana whispered

Quinn looked up and grinned, "She's very performance minded…"

"Mhmm, you mean dramatic"

Quinn sighed and nodded, "Pretty much. Look at your girl."

"What about her?" Santana asked smiling at Brittany using the earbuds she got her for her birthday. Brittany seemed totally focused on the music and her drawing.

"You do realize that a lot of the girls keep looking at her, right?" Quinn asked glancing around the room. Santana looked around and sure enough girls kept checking Brittany out.

Santana sighed, "The crazy thing is that she doesn't ever notice"

"S, she's too focused on you to notice other girls." Quinn stated grinning at Santana

Santana smiled, "I really love her" she whispered

"I know, she loves you too."

Rachel tapped Brittany's shoulder. Brittany looked at her and took out her earbuds.

"What's up?" Brittany whispered

Rachel smirked, "Girls keep glancing at you."

"Who?"

"Most of the girls in the class including your girl"

Hearing that Brittany looked over and caught Santana's eye, she smiled at her and received one back. The teacher was focused on the book she was reading so Brittany smirked, got up quietly and walked over to Santana, who was next to the pencil sharpener (art class). Brittany sharpened her pencil then turned around and bent down leaving a soft kiss on Santana's cheek before walking back to her seat.

"Smooth" Rachel muttered while drawing

Brittany grinned, "Thanks"

Santana and Quinn were both grinning at her. She sent Santana a wink and went back to her drawing.

 ** _9:50am:_**

The bell rang and they all got up putting away their things. Brittany and Rachel walked over to Santana and Quinn. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand while Rachel did the same to Quinn.

When they got out into the hallway, Santana, Quinn and Rachel noticed that there were quite a few girls looking at them, Brittany was oblivious. The four must have looked pretty interesting since Quinn and Santana were in their Cheerios uniforms and both Rachel and Brittany were wearing their letterman jackets.

"Really?" Quinn asked sarcastically

"What?" Brittany asked

Quinn rolled her eye while Rachel answered, "Brittany, there seem to be a lot of females watching the four of us."

Brittany around seeing girls glancing at them, "Why?" she asked and the other three shrugged. Brittany sighed and walked over to some random girl, "Why do ya'll keep looking at us?" she asked bluntly

"Uh…we…well you four are really popular cause ya'll are the first 'out' lesbian couples at McKinley and um…a lot…a lot of girls have crushes on you guys, mainly you but yeah." The girl stuttered.

Brittany nodded, "Thanks" and kept walking.

"That's it, thanks?" Rachel asked surprised

"Well yeah, I mean we're all taken. At least we know now, but San, if I see someone flirting with you I'm either ripping out their balls or ovaries." Brittany said quietly as they got to Santana's next class.

Santana smirked, "Works for me, but same goes for you. Love you."

"Alright Babe. I'll see you later. I love you too." Brittany said before kissing her on the cheek and walking off with Quinn and Rachel. They all had math together.

 ** _10:50:_**

The bell rang and Brittany walked out of the classroom with Quinn and Rachel.

"So I hate math" Quinn muttered while rubbing her temples

"Britt!" Someone yelled

Brittany turned around and saw someone she never expected to see at McKinley.

"Ryder!" Brittany walked over to him, "Ry, what are you doing here?"

"Oh man I just transferred here from Dalton. Mom and Dad want to save up more money to get new gear, so now I'm here."

"Oh alright" Brittany replied then she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and saw Rachel and Quinn standing there, "Ryder, these are two of my friends Quinn and Rachel. Girls this is Ryder. He races too but not usually with me, Rach, you may have seen him a couple times."

"Nice to meet you, girls" Ryder said while a nod

"Hey you too" Quinn said

"Britt there are some beautiful girls at this school" Ryder said smiling politely

Brittany laughed, "Well good luck, these two are actually together."

"Whoa" Ryder said looking past Brittany's shoulder, "Who's that?"

Brittany turned around and saw Santana walking towards them talking and laughing with some other cheerio.

"She's off limits dude" Brittany said smirking

"She's gorgeous"

Brittany smiled wider when Santana looked at her, "I know" she replied as San said bye to the cheerio and walked over to them, "Hey, Santana I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. San, this is Ryder. Ryder this is Santana…my girlfriend"

Ryder laughed, "Of course. I should have known. Santana, it's nice to meet you"

Santana smiled a little confused, "Nice to meet you too"

"Babe, Ryder is a racer too"

"Oh ok that's cool" Santana said

"So Ry, what classes do you have?" Brittany asked

"Honestly, this schedule confuses me" He replied handing over his schedule

"Looks like you have a free period now, so do I. Oh, you have health with us too. You can hang with me and Diego during free period. There's D" Brittany said looking down the hall

"B! I need to practice…Oh hey San, girls, random guy."

"Diego this is my friend Ryder; Ryder this is Diego he's one of my best friends and Santana's twin brother."

"Hey man it's nice to meet you!" Diego said grinning while shaking his hand

"You too, Diego" Ryder replied

"D, he's gunna chill with us this period but first we need to get the girls to History" Brittany said and began walking down the hall. She grabbed San's hand and smiled at her. "How was class?"

"It was alright, how about yours?" Santana replied letting go of Britt's hand and wrapping her arm around her waist.

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders, "It was math, so it was alright"

"Ugh, I hate math." Santana said

"That's what I said!" Quinn exclaimed

They walked up to the door and Quinn and Rachel walked on in.

Santana turned to Brittany, "I'll see you at lunch, k?"

Brittany nodded, "Alright, baby. I love you" she gave Santana a quick peck on the lips

"I love you too. Bye D, Ryder!" Santana said before going into the classroom.

Brittany turned to the boys, "Auditorium?"

"Auditorium" Diego smirked and the three of them walked down the hall.

They walked into the auditorium and sat up on the stage with their legs hanging off.

"So Britt, you got a good girl?" Ryder asked

Brittany laughed, "She's amazing"

"I'm glad Britt" Ryder replied

Brittany's phone buzzed and she looked at it

 _Ma: How do you feel about family night, tonight?_

 _Britt: Sure, everything ok?_

 _Ma: yeah Santana can come too. Your brother just really misses you_

 _Britt: got it. I'll ask San but I'll be there_

 _Ma: Great!_

"So after school I need to head on home, D. I can hang out with everyone tomorrow." Brittany said putting her phone away

"Ok that works." Diego replied "So Ryder do you like music?"

They talked till the bell rang for lunch.

They entered the cafeteria and saw their friends. Santana had her back to them so Brittany walked up behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Brittany whispered in her ear, "Hey baby"

Santana shivered and turned around to face Brittany, "Hey babe"

"So I need to spend some time with my family tonight but Ma invited you if you wanna come over." Brittany said quietly

"Do you want me to or do you want to just spend time alone with them?" Santana asked

"I want you to come. You…you're part of my family, San" Brittany whispered

Neither girl noticed how a lot of the cafeteria was watching them.

Brittany leaned down and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips.

Santana had a huge smile on her face, "Ok, I'll come over after practice. Are you going to practice?"

"I'm gunna stop by but I'm not allowed to play yet." Brittany paused and thought about something but wasn't sure if she should bring it up

"What is it, Britt?" Santana asked quietly

"Can we go somewhere for a little bit?" Brittany replied

Santana looked confused but nodded, "Sure, let me grab my books"

When Santana turned around Brittany noticed how a lot of people were looking at them. She internally rolled her eyes.

They went to the glee room since it was secluded and empty.

Santana sat down and Brittany pulled a chair in front of Santana and sat on it backwards, resting her arms on the back while looking at Santana.

"Baby, I…I want to ask you something."

Santana nodded, "Ok, anything"

Brittany sighed, "Do you wanna play soccer?"

Santana's eyes widened; she had not expected that, "Brittany, of course I do but Mami would kill me. I'm gunna stay with the cheerios and maybe join the soccer team next year."

Brittany stared into Santana eyes for a moment, "I just want you to be happy."

"Baby, I am beyond happy. I'll think about joining next year."

"Alright"

The bell rang and Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana. A real kiss; they hadn't been able to do that all day. They separated smiling.

They left the room and went separate ways.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

All of the freshman kids of the crew and Ryder, who was also a freshman, met in Health class. Brittany and Diego got Brody to move to a different table so Ryder could sit with the guys.

"Yo Class! Oh snap, Brittany's back, folks!" Ms. Holliday said grinning

Brittany smiled, "Hey Ms. Holliday"

"Awesome! Welcome back! Now we have a new student, Ryder Lynn. Welcome Ryder!" Ms. Holliday grinned, "Next I'm supposed to teach you all something. I know that we have been discussing sex a lot but it is a large part of your life, especially as teenagers."

Brittany phone buzzed she pulled it out and glanced at it

 _Brooke: SOOOOO BORED!_

 _Britt: History?_

 _Brooke: Duh! Lol! Sex class?_

 _Britt: Duh! Lol I need to actually pay attention. I'll text you later._

 _Brooke: Later alligator_

Brittany put her phone away and heard Ms. Holliday assigned projects. They were in groups by tables.

"Ok so we are going to talk about pregnancy and all the things that come with it. Explain contraception, options after finding out someone's pregnant, how the body changes and emotional changes also the birthing options. Work on it out of class. It's due in two weeks."

The bell rang and everyone stood up. The crew, which now included Ryder, went to the gym.

Brittany walked over to Coach Beiste and handed her the note from the doctor since she didn't see her in the weight room earlier. Of course, Brittany did lift any weights.

"Ok so you'll have some down time. Don't push yourself too hard, alright Pierce?" Coach Beiste said

"Yes Coach"

"Alright you can leave, come to practice tomorrow though we are going to discuss different plays."

"Alright Coach, I'll be here" Brittany said before walking over to the bleachers where Artie, Mercedes, Blain, Kurt and Ryder were. "Have ya'll seen San?"

"She went to change" Kurt said

"There she is" Mercedes said pointing to the locker room entrance.

Brittany looked and saw Quinn and Santana walking out of the locker room. Brittany walked over to them.

"Britt, Coach will go off on you if you talk to us during practice" Quinn said quietly

"I just wanted to say that I'm headed home" then she turned to Santana, "I'll see you there later, right?" Brittany said quickly

"Yep, love you" Santana whispered

"Love you too, San. Bye Quinn" Brittany said before walking away. When she got back to the bleachers she told her friends that she was leaving for a family night.

Brittany walked out into the parking lot and began walking home since it was only three blocks away she could walk and not bother anyone for a ride.

When she got home she walked into the living and set her bag down. Benny came in the room when he heard her.

"Britt! I haven't seen you in forever!" Benny yelled running to her, sadly she couldn't pick him up so she sat down on the couch and he climbed up next to her.

"Chief, we saw each other this morning" Brittany replied

Benny nodded, "I know but I miss you anyways. Is Santana coming over for family night? That would be so much fun."

"She is. It'll be later cause she's at practice right now. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah! Let's watch 'Cars'!"

"Alright" Brittany put the movie in and laid down on the couch. Benny curled up next to her but he was careful to not hurt her.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Santana got dropped off at Brittany's house and rang the doorbell.

Bonnie answered it, "Hey Santana! Welcome to family night. I've been upstairs so why don't we find everyone? I should probably know where my children are"

Santana laughed, "I'm sure they're all around here somewhere."

They walked into the living room and found Brittany and Benny cuddled up on the couch…asleep.

"That is the cutest thing ever" Bonnie said pulling out her phone and taking a picture.

Santana smiled adoringly at her girlfriend.

Bonnie walked over and woke Brittany up, "Britt, Hun wake up" Bonnie said

Brittany cracked her eyelids, "What time is it?" she groaned

"Almost 5:30 so get up so we can order pizza and play games. Oh and your girl is here" Bonnie said smirking

"Chief wake up"

Benny groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Santana and jumped up.

"Tana!"

"Benny Boy!"

He jumped into her arms. "Tana, we're gunna play games!"

"I know I'm excited!"

Brittany walked over to her, smiling "Hey baby"

"Hi babe! Benny, why don't I set you down so I can hug Britt?" Santana asked

"Ok, I need you like touching her" Benny replied making both girls blush.

Benny left the room and Brittany pulled Santana closer, "I love you baby"

"I love you too but no touchy touchy right now" Santana said grinning

"Ugh and I was already in the mood" Brittany said faux pouting

Santana laughed, "Come on, Pizza!" She said then left one more kiss on Brittany's lips before walking into the kitchen.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

They group split up. Brittany and Brent were playing chess while Santana, Bridgett, Bonnie and Benny were playing 'go fish'.

"Tana, do you have any 5's?" Benny asked

"Go Fish" Santana grinned

"Pop, stop that" Brittany groaned

Brent smirked, "You're just mad that you can't get me"

"That's cause you're be a chicken and keep moving between two spots."

"And it's working" Brent laughed

"Ok you win, Pop." Brittany grinned

"Victory!"

"Wow" Brittany said

"So Bolt, The meeting was today." Brent suddenly said with seriousness. Everyone looked over at him.

"And?" Brittany replied

"And…they have decided to not allow Aaron or Alistair back on the track or the property. Now they can't do anything about away races but those boys won't race on the Lima track again."

The room was silent before Brittany let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Ok, that's good."

"Yeah, I agree. So let's leave this behind us and get back to family night." Brent suggested

Brittany nodded then turned to see how the other game was going. She scooted over to them and sat behind Santana with her legs on either side so that San was sitting between her legs. Santana automatically leaned back into Brittany but kept playing.

They played games till about 7:45. Then it was time for Benny to go to bed. Bridgett went up to bed as well.

After they helped clean up Santana and Brittany went up to Brittany's room. Brittany shut the door behind and grabbed Santana and spun her around against the wall. They both started laughing.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"I want to kiss you" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled, "Then kiss me" she whispered back

Brittany leaned down and connected their lips. It started out soft but Santana hand had grabbed the collar of Brittany's shirt and was pulling her as close as possible. Brittany's hands were on Santana's hips. They weren't sure who started it but somehow they started moving towards the bed. Brittany sat down and Santana straddled her lap.

Things were getting heated and at some point Brittany's denim shirt came off. Brittany was having a lot of difficulty controlling herself cause Santana was still wearing her cheerios uniform. It was pretty obvious that Brittany was getting uncomfortable because of her compression shorts.

Santana pulled back, "What's wrong?" she asked slightly out of breath

Brittany blushed, "Um…we should cool it a bit"

Santana nodded in understanding, "Ok, how about we get ready for bed?"

"Yeah that works" Brittany said before their lips crashed together again.

Brittany's hand glided up Santana's body and rested on her abs. Santana's hand were extremely close to Brittany's belt buckle.

"San" Brittany said as she pulled back, "if we don't…" Brittany trailed off

Santana nodded and got off of Brittany. She took a deep breath and nodded again. "Ok, can I grab some pjs?"

Brittany nodded but stayed sitting while Santana went to the closet. Brittany put her hands over her face out of embarrassment. I was pretty freaking obvious how turned on she was. Santana entered the room, already changed and walked over to Brittany.

"Britt? Are you ok?" She asked quietly

"Yeah" Brittany groaned

Santana crouched down in front of Brittany and put her hands on her knees. "What is it?"

"I just…um…need a minute" Brittany said not meeting Santana's eyes

Santana was confused for a moment before she realized.

"Baby, Britt it's ok if you get worked up. Believe me, I do to. Hell I am right now so you don't ever need to be embarrassed around me, ok?"

Brittany gulped and nodded, "Alright"

"Good now go get ready for bed" Santana said grinning while she stood back up

Brittany got up and went to her closet to change into some pjs so she could cuddle with her girl.


	41. Chapter 41: WTF Jane

**_Tuesday morning 7:45:_**

The crew pulled into the school parking lot, and met under the tree.

"Britt, you gunna come out with the guys tomorrow night?" Sam asked

"Puck's taking us to a strip club" Diego smirked

Brittany grinned and shook her head, "Nah man. I'm good."

"Oh come on Pierce! It's only looking, no touching" Puck spoke up

"Puck, don't push her. If she doesn't want to join us then that's fine." Artie said

"Ryder, you gunna come with us?" Diego asked

"Uh, no but thanks." Ryder said glancing at Brittany

"Ryder, it's fine, you should go if you want" Brittany added

Ryder sighed, "I'll think about it"

"Alright, do whatever you think" Diego said as the bell rang

Brittany walked into the school with the boys. The girls and Kurt had disappeared as soon as they got to the school. They had told Brittany to just stay with the guys.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany walked into art class right as the bell rang. Quinn, Santana and Rachel weren't in there. That confused Brittany but she sat down in her seat anyways.

"Class, partner up and do the same thing you did yesterday but draw a different object." The teacher said

Brittany had to find a new partner. The girl's name was Claire and she hadn't been there the day before so Brittany explained what they were supposed to do.

"So what should we draw?" Claire asked

"Uh," Brittany shrugged, "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"How about a lighthouse?"

Brittany nodded and put her earbuds in. She chose to listen to 'Jake Miller'.

She was so focused on drawing that she didn't notice the 'trio' come in. Rachel handed their teacher a note and went to sit by the other two girls. They had to group together since the class had an uneven number.

"Who's that girl that Britt's partnered with?" Rachel whispered

"I'm not sure. Quinn?" Santana replied quietly

Quinn shrugged, "Don't know but at least she's not staring at Britt."

"Yeah" Santana whispered back

 ** _9:50am:_**

The bell rang after Brittany took her ear buds out.

"It was nice meeting you, Brittany." Claire said as they packed their bags

"You too, Claire."

"See you around" Claire said as she walked past Brittany and out into the door

Brittany saw the 'trio' and walked over to them, "Where were you guys?"

"We had to talk to Mr. Shue" Rachel answered as Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and grabbed her hand

"Why?" Brittany asked while they walked out of the classroom

"Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and I want to join the Glee club" Santana replied

"That's great! Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked

Santana looked at her, "I haven't decided yet cause if we join then it will be Glee instead of art and I have art with you."

"You should join too, Britt!" Rachel said

Brittany thought for a moment, "Alright"

"Really?!" Santana asked happily

Brittany nodded, "Of course. You should have just told me"

"Sorry" Santana mumbled earning her a laugh from Brittany

The group stopped in front of in front of Santana's class.

"I'll see you after this period" Brittany whispered before kissing her on the cheek

"Damn she's hot" some girl told her friend as they walked past the group and into the classroom.

Santana's jaw clenched. Brittany grabbed her chin and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you baby" she whispered to Santana

Santana smiled, "I love you too"

Santana walked into the class and Brittany walked off with Quinn and Rachel.

Santana sat down in her seat in the back row. They were going to be partnered up for a project.

The teacher began to explain the project and separated them into partners. Santana was partnered with a girl named Jane. Once the teacher was done explaining they met with their partners.

"Hi, I'm Jane Hayward" She was a freshman and gorgeous. She had dark mocha skin and a beautiful smile. She was also on the girls' soccer team.

"Hey, I'm Santana Lopez" Santana replied

The two of them sat down and discussed their project about 'Little Women'. They agreed to meet up at Santana's house at 6 that night.

"I've never read this book" Santana said glancing through it.

"Me neither" Jane replied

The bell rang and they started to put their stuff up.

"So, 6 at your place?" Jane asked to make sure

"Yeah just go to that address I wrote down." Santana replied as they walked out of the class

"Alright I'll see you then, bye Santana." Jane smiled before walking the other way

Santana continued down the hall till she saw Brittany laughing with Quinn and Rachel. She smiled and walked over to them only to be blocked by Brody.

"Hey Santana" Brody grinned

"Brody, leave me alone" Santana replied

"Santana" he said touching her shoulder "we got off on the wrong foot…"

"Get your hand off my girlfriend before I break it" Brittany growled walking over next to Santana. Diego, Ryder, Sam, Quinn and Rachel were behind her.

Brody took his hand off of Santana. "Pierce, we were just talking"

"Well, no more talking" Diego cut in, "Stay away from her"

Brittany grabbed Santana's right hand with her left hand and shoulder checked Brody as they walked past him.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The bell rang through Health class signaling the end of the school day. Rachel got up and grabbed Quinn's hand before the two of them rushed out, leaving everyone else behind.

"Are they ok?" Diego asked the other girls

Brittany shrugged, "I think so."

They walked into the gym but didn't see the other girls.

Everyone changed into their practice clothes except for Brittany while Ryder talked to Coach Beiste about trying out for the team.

Rachel and Quinn finally showed up and got ready for practice while ignoring any questions from their friends.

Brittany watched Puck and Ryder playing one-on-one. Ryder was trying out and was pretty good. Coach Beiste let him on the team and told everyone to sit down while they discuss plays.

Brittany glanced over just in time to see the cheerios walk out of the gym most likely to go to the football field. The boys' team was excused early so Brittany went out to the football field to watch San. She took a seat on the bleachers with Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Artie.

When the Cheerios finished practice Jane walked over to Santana. Jane was wearing her soccer uniform. Brittany didn't notice them talking because she was on the phone with her mom.

"Who's that girl talking to San?" Mercedes asked the boys

"I'm not sure. Let's find out" Kurt replied. He and Mercedes walked over to Santana as Jane left.

"Who was that?" Mercedes asked Santana

"Oh that was Jane. She's my English partner." Santana replied, "Let me go get my stuff from the locker room. I'll meet you guys at the vans."

 ** _5:00pm:_**

The crew met up at the vans. They were about to get in the vans when Santana noticed Jane sitting under a tree.

"I'll be right back" She said before walking over to Jane, "Hey, you need a ride?"

Jane looked up, "Oh uh my ride should be here in like 30 minutes."

"By then you'll just come to my house for our project. Why don't you call your ride and tell them they don't need to pick you up? We're headed to my house now."

Jane looked uncertain, "You sure?"

"Of course come on" Santana smiled and helped her up. While Jane called her ride Santana walked over to her friends, "Mike, she's gunna come with us to my house."

Mike nodded and got in the driver's seat.

"Who is she?" Diego asked

Jane walked over to them, "Guys this is Jane, she's my English partner; Jane these are my friends, that's my brother and this girl here," Santana said walking over to Britt, "is my girlfriend, Brittany."

"Nice to meet you all, you sure there's room for me?" Jane asked seeing all the people

Santana grinned, "We have two vans and we can make enough room for you. Let's get going"

The crew split up. Mike's van had Mike, Diego, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Ryder and Jane. The trio and Brittany all sat in the very back seat.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Both vans pulled into the Lopez driveway and everyone got out.

"This house is huge" Jane said looking at the house

Diego laughed, "You should have seen Britt's face when she saw it"

"It is huge" Brittany said

"That's what she said!" Puck said smirking

"Ignore him" Santana told Jane, "We all try to"

When they entered the house Santana and Quinn ran upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes while the others went down to the basement.

"Wow" Jane breathed

"I know, right?" Rachel said walking over to the couches

They split up into their usual groups. Brittany and Ryder played a game of pool against Diego and Sam while the other guys watched. All the other girls and Kurt sat on the couches and talked. Jane sat with them.

Santana and Quinn walked down into the basement, both wearing shorts and t-shirts.

"Winner plays me and Mike" Finn said

"Ok, we'll be ready" Diego smirked

"Haha, you wish Lopez." Brittany smirked back

They girls all glanced over at the other group when they heard the banter.

Brittany and Ryder won and began to play against Finn and Mike.

"So, Ryder, have you met anyone at the school that you think is cute?" Sam asked

"I mean, of course. That school is packed with beautiful girls but no one in particular. Do you have a girlfriend?" Ryder replied while Brittany took a shot

Sam blushed, "I'm talking to someone" he replied quietly

"I knew it" Diego grinned "You and Cedes, right?"

Sam turned completely red and nodded glancing over and smiling at Mercedes.

"That's great Sam!" Mike said happily, "Cedes is a great girl. The two of you would make a great couple."

"Thanks" Sam mumbled while Finn made the winning shot.

"Yeah!" Finn said happily

"Alright, Hudson, you and Chang against me and Anderson." Puck said smirking

"Then I'll play the winner with Artie" Diego announced

Brittany walked over and sat next to Santana. "Hey Baby"

Santana smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Hey, babe"

"What are you guys talking about?" Brittany asked as Santana leaned into her side and rested her head on her shoulder.

"We are discussing JBI's latest update" Kurt said

"Ugh that kid is annoying" Brittany mumbled. Everyone nodded. "What'd he say now?"

"Apparently, 'One of the four popular lesbos is cheating on her girlfriend'." Rachel replied angrily

"Wait, one of us?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded, "That's crazy. It didn't say which one he thought it was?"

"Nope, but a lot of people have their opinions" Mercedes replied

"Like what?" Brittany asked hesitantly

Kurt sighed, "Well, most seem to think that it's you because you have an awful lot of 'fans'. Some thinks its Santana because of your…condition. Some think its Quinn because 'she could do better than Rachel' which is awful to say."

Brittany stayed quiet with her jaw clenched, "I would never cheat."

"I know and neither would I, babe" Santana said quietly Brittany nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I would never cheat on Rachel, I love her" Quinn said angrily

"Quinn, I love you too and I believe you" Rachel said placing a hand on Quinn's forearm

"Guys, no one here thought any of you would do that." Mercedes said

"Hell, Brittany's way too crazy about Santana. She smiles anytime she's around. Santana is the same way. Rachel and Quinn have their own little world." Kurt stated

"Truth" Mercedes said

Santana laughed then looked at Jane, "We should probably get started on our project."

"Yeah, probably" Jane replied

"Do you want to work down here, or in the living room, or in my room?" Santana asked

Jane thought and said, "Let's work in your room, it'll be quiet."

"Alright let's go." Santana said before getting up and turning to give Brittany a peck on the lips. "I'll be back later" She went up the stairs with Jane following her.

"There's something off about that girl" Kurt muttered

"I think she likes Santana" Rachel replied

Brittany looked at them, "What are you talking about?"

"Girl, that girl has been checking Santana out for the past half hour." Mercedes replied

"Great" Brittany mumbled

Kurt looked at Brittany, "Honey, don't worry. Santana loves you,"

"No, I know. I just hate the thought of someone trying to get her."

"I imagine that's how she feels everyday with you." Kurt said bluntly

Brittany felt awful. She hated the thought of Santana having to deal with people hitting on Brittany.

 ** _Meanwhile in Santana's Room:_**

"Ok so let's read the first chapter" Santana said from her bed.

Santana was lying on her stomach and Jane was sitting on the desk chair facing the bed.

"Alright" Jane replied getting her book out.

They both began reading.

After Jane finished the chapter she set her book down and watched Santana read. Jane thought that Santana was really beautiful. She liked her a lot but she didn't know what to do about that. Santana was in a relationship with Brittany and they seemed happy.

Santana set her book down, "Ok, so…"

 ** _Meanwhile in the Basement:_**

Brittany was sitting on the stage playing the guitar while she and Rachel talked about school.

"Yeah, so when do we start glee?" Brittany asked

Rachel smiled, "Well now that there will be enough people, since I got the boys to join too, Mr. Shue will talk to Ms. Pillsbury about our schedules. They'll change them and then let us know when we start going there instead of art."

Brittany nodded, "Cool. It sounds like it'll fun with the whole crew in there."

"It will, you'll love it Britt!"

 ** _Santana's Room:_**

They had just finished writing the summary of chapter one.

"So we should both read the rest of the chapters. After we finish a chapter we should each write a summary of that chapter. Then on Sunday you can come over and we can work on blending it all together. How does that sound?" Santana asked

"That sounds perfect. You're really smart, Santana." Jane replied

Santana laughed, "Thanks, Jane. So you can hang out with us if you want or I can get one of the boys to take you home."

Jane smiled, "If it's alright, I'll stay for a little while."

"Sure" Santana said as she put her school stuff away. "Let's go back down to the basement."

"Wait." Jane said grabbing Santana's arm

Santana turned around looking confused, "What is…"

Jane kissed her. It took Santana a second to realize what was happening but once she did she pushed Jane away.

"Jane!" Santana yelled, "Why'd you do that?"

"I…I…I'm sorry. I just…I like you and it seemed right." Jane stuttered

"Well it wasn't! I have a girlfriend!" Santana said, and then she sighed, "You should leave."

"But…"

"No, can you call a ride or does Mike need to take you?" Santana asked crossing her arms

Jane sighed, "I'll call my sister."

Santana nodded and opened her bedroom door. Jane grabbed her bag and followed Santana down the stairs. When they got to the foyer Santana sat in the stairs and waited for Jane to get off the phone.

When Jane hung up she looked over to Santana. "She'll be here in like five minutes" she mumbled

"Alright" Santana replied and sat down on the stairs.

They both stayed silent till Jane couldn't stand it anymore.

"You really don't look at me like that?" Jane asked

"No" Santana answered bluntly, "Jane, I love Brittany."

Jane nodded and they heard a car honk.

"Well, bye Santana. I'll see you at school." Jane said walking out the front door.

Santana let out a breath and got up from the stairs. She knew that she had to tell Brittany about what happened but she wasn't looking forward to it. She walked to the basement door and went down the steps.

"Santana, you wanna play pool?" Diego asked

"No, thanks though." She replied and caught Brittany's eye.

Brittany could obviously tell that something was wrong because she got up and walked over to Santana.

"Hey baby, what is it?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana sighed, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Brittany was concerned but nodded

They went up to Santana's room. When they entered Brittany looked around. She partly expected to see Jane.

"What's going on?"

"Brittany, Jane she uh…kissed me." Santana said not meeting Brittany's eyes

"She kissed you?" Brittany asked with edge, Santana nodded, "Where is she?"

"I told her that needed to leave." Santana looked up and met her eyes, "Brittany I swear I didn't kiss her back and I pushed her away!"

"San, baby, I trust you" Brittany said reaching out and cupping Santana's jaw.

"Thank you cause I would never cheat on you." Santana said wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany looked at Santana's lips and hesitated for a moment because someone else had kissed those lips not long ago. Someone else had kissed her girlfriend. But she didn't hesitate long before reclaiming them. She connected their lips and slowly backed Santana up against the wall. Santana felt Brittany's tongue swipe across her lip and opened her mouth. The warmth when their tongues met made Brittany groan. Brittany slid her left hand down to Santana's hip. Santana grabbed the front of Brittany's shirt and pulled her closer.

When their bodies met completely Santana let out a moan. It was the first time they had been so physically close. Santana could feel Brittany getting worked up. Brittany tried to pull back but Santana just tightened her grip on Brittany's shirt and pulled her towards her even more, making Brittany groan.

Santana slipped her left hand into Brittany's back pocket. Brittany wrapped her left hand around to Santana's ass and pulled her closer causing both of them to groan at the feeling.

Brittany began trailing kisses down Santana's jaw and neck bringing a moan out of Santana. She left a mark on Santana's pulse point; people obviously needed to be reminded that Santana was taken. Brittany was surprised by her own territorial action but didn't question it. She moved to Santana's jaw and back to her lips.

Their lips didn't stay connected long before Santana's were on Brittany's neck. She also left a mark on Brittany's neck. They both knew that they were being territorial but neither cared.

Brittany was extremely worked up by now. She was grateful that she had worn compression shorts that day even though it caused a little pain when she was hard.

Santana pushed Brittany towards the bed. Brittany felt her knees buckle when they met the bed. She sat down and Santana instantly straddled her lap. The position was not helping Brittany cool down any but she didn't really care at the moment.

Santana unconsciously ground down into Brittany's lap pulling a groan from Brittany. The feeling of Brittany against her made her moan slightly. Brittany slipped her hand under the back of Santana's shirt. The skin there was insanely soft. Santana slipped her hand under the front of Brittany's shirt and kept it on Brittany's abs.

After a while they both really needed more air then they were getting so they pulled back. Brittany quickly kissed the tip of Santana's nose.

Santana smiled, "I really love you" she whispered

"I love you too baby." Brittany replied while Santana rested her head on Brittany's right shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Santana asked leaving a small kiss on Brittany's jaw.

Brittany sighed and replied, "You; like always."

"Is that a good thing?" Santana asked

"Of course, love" Brittany answered

Santana smiled at the term of endearment, "Britt, I'm so sorry about Jane."

Brittany flinched at the name, "It's not your fault. I might talk to her tomorrow."

"Oh…ok"

"Don't be nervous, I'll be nice, I promise." Britt assured her

"Alright, do you want to go back down to the basement?" Santana asked leaving another kiss on Britt's jaw.

"In a minute, I have a question for you"

Santana swallowed, "Ok…"

"San, it's not a bad question." Brittany said sensing San's nerves. "I wanted to know if you would be my date to the basketball banquet. There are two banquets; the second one is at the end of the year. This one is where they announce the official Captains."

Santana's head flew up and she looked at Brittany, "Of course I'll be your date!"

Brittany smiled and kissed her.

Santana pulled back after a moment, "When is it?"

Brittany gulped, "So uh this is where you and Kurt kill me. It's Friday night."

Santana jumped up, "Friday night? This Friday night? Brittany!"

Brittany stood up and held her hands up in surrender, "I know baby, I know, but Kurt can help you find a dress and you can pay for it with my summer money."

"No Britt, I'll buy it but I wish I had known sooner." Santana said

"I'm sorry, I messed up"

Santana sighed, "It's ok. Wait, does Quinn know? Did Rachel ask her?"

"Rachel was gunna ask her tonight." Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "So I'm gunna kiss you again now." She smirked

Brittany grinned and sat back down on the bed. Santana laughed and climbed back onto her lap.

Their lips met and Brittany slid her hands around Santana's hip and cupped her ass. Santana had her arm wrapped around Brittany's neck.

The door burst open, "Santana!" Quinn yelled

Santana flew back and almost fell but Brittany grabbed her.

"What are they…" Kurt began, "Oh"

"What do you all want?" Brittany asked while glaring at them

"I'm sorry but Rachel asked me to the basketball banquet and its on Friday!" Quinn exclaimed

Brittany sighed and rested her head against Santana's shoulder with her arms wrapped around her; she pulled her closer.

"We need to have a dress meeting tonight then tomorrow night we have to go shopping after school!" Kurt said excitedly

"Why the meeting?" Mercedes asked as she walked in with Rachel

"We have to discuss budgets and colors, also hair and makeup. Are there going to be corsages'? There is so much to discuss!" Kurt replied

"He's right" Rachel added

"Did we interrupt something?" Mercedes asked

"Yes!" Brittany growled

"Oops" Rachel added

Kurt cut in, "Brittany what do you plan to wear? A dress?"

"Hell no!" Brittany said looking surprised that he would even think that, "I guess a suit but nothing too fancy. Don't get anything like a prom dress for the girls. You all need to get simple dresses."

"Ok, I can pick out a nice pair of slacks, a nice and tie but you'll also need shoes." Kurt said more to himself than anyone

"I'm going with Sam." Mercedes added

"What?!" Kurt yelled, "Ok it's gunna be crazy, girls, but we can do this. I need Sam and Blaine up here for the meeting." Kurt said pulling out his phone

5 minutes later Sam and Blaine entered Santana's room to find all the girls sitting on the bed and Kurt sitting in the desk chair, one leg crossed over the other and his hands on his knee.

"Boys, thank you for coming up here." Kurt said smiling

"You yelled at me over the phone, Kurt" Blaine said in monotone

"Anyways, Blaine I need you to sit here and write down the minutes of this meeting." Kurt cut in

"Oh God" Blaine muttered as he walked over to the desk and grabbed the pen.

"Ok everyone, we are here to discuss clothing options for the basketball banquet this Friday. Now, first we need to discuss colors. Quinn I think that you need a green dress and Rachel can wear teal. You two would look great in the colors." The two girls nodded and Kurt smiled. "Next Sam and Mercedes, I'm thinking deep purple."

"Mhmm, for sure" Mercedes said

"Great, now Santana and Britt, San would make anyone drool in red and Brittany, although I prefer blue on you, red would still look great." Kurt said, "Now lengths for the dresses, shin length for Mercedes, knee length for Quinn and Rachel and mid-thigh for San. Those would all…"

"Hold up!" Brittany cut in

"Here we go" Kurt muttered

Ignoring his comment, Brittany continued, "Why does my girlfriend have to be showing it all to everyone there. I'm thinking ankle length and long sleeves."

"Baby, no way. Mid-thigh looks great on me." Santana said

"Oh I have no doubt about that but that's a lot of leg for people to see, people that aren't me" Brittany replied

"Brittany, dear, please hush and let me do my job, which is to make you all look fabulous." Kurt said, "Now, those lengths will look great on you girls. Next, Sam and Britt, Sam, you need a white dress shirt with black slacks, a purple tie and black suit jacket. Britt, black slacks, black dress shirt, red tie to match her dress and a black suit jacket would be perfect. Do you have nice black dress shoes?"

"Yeah, I do. I also have a black dress shirt, black slacks and a black suit jacket. All I'm gunna need is the right tie and I'm set." Britt replied

"Yeah same here, I have everything except the tie." Sam spoke up

"Great! Make sure that all get dry cleaned. I want crisp lines on those slacks." Kurt said pointedly at Britt

"Hey, mine are still in the dry cleaners bag, so they're set." Brittany replied

"Wonderful, now hair and corsages'! I will take care of the corsages'. Anyone know somebody who can do hair really well, oh wait Bonnie! Britt, do you think she'll do that for the other girls?" Kurt asked excitedly, "Let me just call her." He grabbed his phone and called Bonnie.

While he was on the phone, the group started talking.

"Can your mom do my hair?" Mercedes asked

"Oh yeah, Ma is actually really great with hair." Brittany replied as Kurt hung up

He smiled, "Bonnie will be having a hair party at her house Friday afternoon. I think we should leave school after lunch."

"Alright, works for me." Quinn said while everyone else nodded

"Perfect, now tomorrow right after you all get done with practice we are going to the mall well, except Sam and Britt. I'll get the ties and we want to try and leave it all for a surprise. Rachel and Quinn we need to try to keep you two from seeing each other's dresses."

"Good cause I have to help out at Pop's shop tomorrow after school" Britt said

"Great, we can talk budget tomorrow at the mall. Girls we'll have to play around with shoes. Meeting dismissed." Kurt concluded

"I need to head home" Sam announced

"We all do" Blaine agreed

Brittany pulled out her phone and saw that it was 9:30. She sent a text to her mom.

 _Britt: Pick me up?_

 _Ma: otw_

"Ma's on her way to get me" she told Santana quietly then added, "Do you wanna spend the night, Diego can crash in the guest room if he wants." She knew that Santana felt bad about always leaving Diego.

Santana smiled, "Sure let me call him to pack a bag."

 _Britt: San and D are gunna crash at our place tonight_

 _Ma: k_

 ** _9:45pm:_**

Bonnie pulled up to the Lopez house and sent Britt a text to let her know that she was there.

5 minutes later all of the kids were coming out of the house. Most of them got into the other vans while Santana, Brittany and Diego got into the Pierce van.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Bonnie asked

"Interesting" Brittany muttered

"Yep" Santana said grabbing Britt's hand

Brittany leaned over and kissed her cheek. Bonnie drove off.

 ** _10:10:_**

The van pulled into the driveway and they all climbed out. When they got inside they bid each other goodnight and headed to their rooms, Diego went to the guest room.

After Santana and Brittany got into Brittany's room they changed into pjs, brushed their teeth and got into bed, turning off the lights.

Santana snuggled up next to Britt. Brittany was about to say goodnight when San leaned over and kissed her deeply. San put one leg on each side of Britt's hips. They kept kissing as Brittany put her hands on Santana's thighs. Santana ground down making Brittany groan and pull back for second.

Brittany spoke up, "Baby, you're kinda…"

"I know what I'm doing Britt" Santana said smiling

Brittany was confused, "Wait, what are you saying?"

Santana laughed, "Not yet, Britt, but maybe soon. Right now I just want to make out with my girlfriend."

"Works for me" Brittany said before capturing Santana's lips.


	42. Chapter 42: Banquet

**_Wednesday morning 11:50am:_**

Brittany walked into cafeteria and went over to her friends.

"Hey B!" Diego said grinning, making Santana turn around to her girlfriend

"Hey D! Hey guys" Brittany said before wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and softly saying, "Hey Baby"

"Hey sexy" Santana whispered back

Brittany raised her eyebrows, "Sexy?"

Santana smirked and shrugged, "It's true"

Brittany laughed and kissed San on the cheek. When Britt looked around the cafeteria she saw Jane watching them. "I'll be right back, babe" she said before walking past Santana

Brittany walked over to Jane

"Hey Jane, can we talk for a moment?" Brittany asked as she sat down across from Jane

"Ye…yeah" Jane replied

"Look, I'm not gunna react like I normally would to someone kissing _my_ girlfriend. I promised her that I would stay calm. So, here's how it's gunna go, you will _never_ touch her in any way _ever_ again. If you do you _will_ regret it. I'm not playing around. I love her and she loves me. I completely understand why you like her. She's perfect, even her imperfections are perfect. However, that perfect girl is my perfect girlfriend not yours. Do you understand what I'm saying, Jane?"

"Ye…yeah…I I do" Jane stuttered

"Good! Now I hope yall do great on that report, be sure to read your book. Oh and if you do touch her or flirt with her or anything like that then you and I will have another talk but it will be my kind of talk not Santana's. Have a nice day, Jane." Brittany added before walking back to the crew.

 ** _With the Crew (during talk):_**

"Where's she going?" Ryder asked, catching the crew's attention

Santana didn't respond, she just watched as Brittany calmly talked to Jane, who looked terrified.

"San!" Diego said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She asked

"What's she doing talking to Jane?"

Santana sighed and saw that all of her friends were listening, "Jane kissed me yesterday."

"What?!" most of them said

"Yeah, she likes me and I told Britt about it. Brittany said that she'd be nice but that she wanted to talk to Jane." Santana explained, still watching Brittany and Jane.

"That explains the hickeys." Rachel said catching everyone's attention, "What? They were obviously marking their territory."

Santana laughed, "Pretty much."

Brittany walked back over and noticed that the crew all looked at her. "What?"

"What'd you say to her?" Artie asked

Brittany sighed, "I was polite and just said that Santana was in a relationship but I couldn't blame her for liking San. And that if she tried something again that I wouldn't be so nice."

"Handled nicely, Britt" Mike said grinning while Santana grabbed Brittany's hand with a smile

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The last class ended and everyone went into the gym. Brittany asked Coach Beiste if she needed to be there. Coach said that she could leave.

Brittany walked over to the bleachers and told Kurt that she was leaving. She gave him some cash for her tie that he was going to buy for her later on.

 ** _4:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into her Pop's shop and put in some coveralls over her jeans and gray t-shirt. She also put on the work boots that she kept at the shop.

"Hey Pop" she said as she walked over to him. He was working on an old ford truck.

"Hey, Bolt. You good to cover the desk?" He asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure but let me now if you need any help. I can do some things." She told Brent

"Thanks, Bolt, I'll let you know." He replied. She nodded and went to the front desk.

She sat down and put her feet up on the desk and pulled her book out of her bag. She had to read '1984' for her English class.

She had been reading for about 30 minutes when an older woman came up to the desk. Britt set her book down and stood.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Brittany asked politely

"I think there is a nail or something in my tire." The lady replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright, have a seat and we'll be right with you."

The lady sat down in one of the chairs and Brittany went back to tell her dad.

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Not many people had come by. Brent had occasionally asked for her help so she had some grease on her hands and a smear on her cheek. Brent asked Brittany to work on resetting the alert lights on a car.

Brittany was sitting in the driver's seat of a car when she heard the front bell go off. She got out of the car and went to the front desk.

Kurt and the girls were standing there talking.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing here?" Brittany said

They looked at her and Santana smiled.

"Babe, you look adorable with grease on your face, but you also look kinda hot." Santana said smirking

"Ok, save it for the bedroom you two" Quinn said

"Well we have but you all seem to think you can just barge in whenever" Brittany replied

"True" Santana added

The door opened and a couple of senior girls walked in. they walked up to the desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Brittany asked

The girls looked at her and while one checked her out the other replied, "We came to pick up my Altima."

"Alright, take a seat and I'll go check on it." Brittany replied before walking to the garage.

"Ok she was really hot!" The brunette said to her blonde friend

"She was kinda cute, go get you some" the blonde replied laughing

Kurt and the girls looked at Santana who was smirking. Brittany came back to the desk.

"Girls, it'll be out in a moment" Brittany informed the two girls before turning to Kurt and the girls and smiled.

Santana walked up to the desk and grinned, "Kiss me" she whispered

Brittany didn't question it she just leaned over the desk and connected their lips. After a moment they separated.

"I love you" Brittany said grinning

"I love you too baby" Santana replied

"Bolt!" Brittany turned around and caught the keys that her dad tossed to her.

"Just a second, baby" Brittany said before walking around the desk and looking at the two waiting girls. "Ladies, your car has been pulled around. Follow me and I'll take you to it."

"K" the Brunette mumbled while her blonde friend laughed

5 minutes later Brittany came back inside, she looked at Santana confused. "What was that about?"

Kurt laughed, "Santana was just marking her territory…again"

"That brunette thought you were hot" Quinn explained

"Oh" Brittany replied and walked over to San. Santana expected her to say something but instead Brittany grabbed her chin and kissed her. After a few moments they separated. "I love you, Santana"

Santana blushed, "I love you too"

"Wow" Mercedes said earning a laugh from everyone in the room

"Ey Bolt!" said a guy with an Irish accent who was about 20 or so. He walked into the waiting room from the garage. Hey had on coveralls as well.

"Hey, Rory, I didn't see you back there." Brittany replied

Rory grinned, "Henry and I were changing oil in the back."

Britt nodded and smirked "Sounds like fun. Oh, these are my friends Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn. And this is my girlfriend, Santana. Guys this is Rory Flanagan. He's been working here for about five years."

"Nice to meet you all" Rory replied to the group

"You too" Rachel said while the others nodded their heads

"So these are the friends your Da was talking about?" Rory asked

"I don't know, what did he say?" Brittany replied

"Just that you had a large group of friends this year" Rory answered

"Oh, most of them aren't here, but yeah these are a few of them. Henry's son is in our group as well."

"Ah, alright. Well I just wanted to say hello. I should get back to work." Rory said, "It's good to see you Bolt."

"You too, Rory, see you around." Brittany replied as he went back to the garage

"Who is 'Henry's son'?" Santana asked curiously

"Sam" Brittany replied, "Oh are you guys done shopping?"

Kurt smirked, "Yep, and I did amazing if I say so myself." Brittany laughed

"Yeah we all look hot" Mercedes added

"I'm sure all of you are going to look beautiful Friday night, you all are always beautiful." Brittany said before turning to Santana, "And you, baby, take my breath away every day."

"Oh she's good" Mercedes muttered

Santana smiled and gave Brittany a peck on the lips.

"I need to go to your house Britt." Kurt said, "I need to see you in your clothes for Friday or I won't get any sleep."

Brittany laughed, "Let me check with Pop real quick. You guys can go back to the locker room, if you want." Brittany said before she went to the garage

"Where is the locker room?" Quinn asked

"Follow me" Rachel replied and led them back to the locker room.

After they were in there for a few minutes Brittany walked in and sat down to untie her boots. Once the boots were off she slipped out of the coveralls and put on her black button up shirt. As she was putting on her vans she spoke up.

"So are you all gunna come over?"

"Yes, I figured we could all hang out a bit, if that's alright?" Kurt replied

"Sure, that works" Brittany said smiling

They all left the locker room after Brittany called them a cab.

 ** _7:15pm:_**

The cab pulled up in front of the Pierce house. Kurt and all five girls got out and walked into the house. They went up to Brittany's room after saying hi to Bonnie. Benny was already in bed and Bridgett was watching tv.

When they entered her room Kurt set the shopping bag, which had Brittany's tie in it, on the bed.

Brittany went to her closet and got her dress clothes out.

"Ok Kurt, you want me to put these on?" Brittany asked

"Yes please. Do you know how to tie a tie?" Kurt asked

Brittany nodded, "Pop taught me when I was younger."

"Good." Kurt replied

Brittany grabbed the bag with her clothes and the tie and walked to her closet. She shut the door behind and changed. After seeing the tie she realized that she had some suspenders that would match it perfectly. She pulled up the pants and tucked in the dress shirt. She clipped the suspenders and walked over to the mirror and tied the tie before pulling on the jacket and shoes.

"Kurt!"

Kurt came in and shut the door behind him, "Oh my gosh you look amazing!"

"Thanks, I'm guessing that you didn't want San to see me." Brittany replied

"Nope. She'll have to wait till Friday night. Ok hang everything up" he said as she took off the jacket, "Oh, I love the suspenders!"

"Thanks. So their dresses look good?" Brittany asked as she changed

"They are perfect."

A couple minutes later they went back into Brittany's room. Santana and Quinn were lying on the bed while Rachel and Mercedes discussed glee club. Brittany smiled at the scene and focused on Santana. None of the girls had noticed them yet.

"You really love her, don't you?" Kurt whispered while he watched the look on Brittany's face

"I really do, Kurt"

Kurt smiled, "Ok ladies, Brittany is ready so now I need to check with Sam about his clothes."

"Let's go do that now." Rachel said

"Oh ok" Kurt replied confused but the look on her face said 'don't argue'

"Bye Britt, Bye San" Mercedes said

"Bye guys" Brittany said confused

"Bye" Santana said as they left and shut the door behind them

Brittany walked over to the bed and laid down next to Santana.

"Hey baby" Santana said before kissing Brittany's jaw and neck.

Brittany groaned, "Hey"

Santana worked her way to Brittany's lips and kissed her. She nibbled on Brittany's bottom lip then swiped her tongue across it. When their tongue collided Santana moaned. Brittany rolled them so she was on top and leaning mostly on her right arm. Brittany deepened the kiss as Santana put her hands in Brittany's back pockets and pulled her closer. They both groaned when their hips met. Both of them were very turned on.

Brittany ground down into Santana, bringing moans from both of them. She began trailing kisses down Santana's neck. She softly bit down on Santana's pulse point causing Santana to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Fuck Britt" Santana whispered

Brittany kissed then same spot and worked her way down to Santana's collar bone. She left a mark right above the collar bone and slowly moved back up to Santana's lips.

When they separated and looked at each other Santana spoke, "You're so not playing fair. I'm gunna need a cold shower."

"You? I'm dying over here." Brittany laughed

"I know that you really want to go all the way but I'm nervous and 'm just not ready yet." Santana whispered

"Baby, do you feel like I'm pressuring you?" Brittany asked worriedly

Santana shook her head, "No but did you know that Quinn and Rachel have been doing stuff I mean not all the way but still they've been doing stuff? I feel like I'm driving you crazy and then just dropping it."

Brittany sighed, "Babe, we are going to go at our own pace, just ours. You take as much time as you want, I'm not going anywhere."

"Then you say stuff like that and I just want to jump you" Santana mumbled

Brittany laughed, "You make me really happy, San"

Santana seemed taken aback by the random comment but smiled and kissed Brittany. Brittany instantly deepened the kiss.

There was a knock on the door but they were too focused to hear it. Bonnie opened the door and saw them making out then closed the door. Yeah, she's a cool mom.

 ** _Friday afternoon 12:15pm:_**

Kurt grabbed the ladies, Blaine and Sam and dragged them out of the school. They walked over to Brittany's house and went straight to the kitchen.

Bonnie was in there with her sister, Lindsay.

"Hey Aunt Lindsay! What are you doing here?" Brittany asked while her friends attacked the sandwiches Bonnie had made them.

"Britt! I am so excited to see you all dressed up. Look at all these girls!" She said excitedly then whispered, "Are you like a player?"

Brittany shook her head, "What did Gran do to you guys to make you like this?" she muttered as she walked over and grabbed a sandwich.

"So which of you is it? Wait let me guess! It's not Rachel. Sam, here seems to be with this young lady" She said pointing at Mercedes, "So that leaves these two girls!"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Ma, control your older sister."

"Older!" Lindsay exclaimed

"Yes, you're three year older than Ma!"

"Well no need to announce it. Anyways I'm guessing it this young lady because Rachel is holding the other's hand."

"Great detective skills, Lindsay" Brittany said smirking, "Yes this is my girlfriend, Santana. The rest are my friends, you know Kurt, Sam and Rachel. That's Rachel's girlfriend, Quinn and that's Blaine and Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you all, so, Santana…great name." Lindsay said sitting down next to San.

"Lindsay, you're being creepy" Brittany said in monotone, "Seriously, why are you here?"

"She's gunna help with hair and so is Natalie, who just got here" Bonnie said as the doorbell rang

"Who's Natalie?" Quinn asked

"My Pop's sister" Brittany replied as Bonnie walked in with Natalie

"Hey Britts!" Natalie said grinning

"Nat, how are you?" Brittany asked

Natalie smirked, "I'm great, which is she?"

"This one" Lindsay replied pointing at Santana who was kind of getting nervous with all of the attention from Britt's family.

"Oh she's cute!" Natalie said happily

"She can also hear you so why don't you guys stop talking about her like she's not right here and talk to her!" Brittany said with edge

"You were right Bonnie, Britts is crazy about her" Lindsay said grinning

"I love her, guys. Now stop it." Brittany said

"Santana, dear, these are Brittany's aunts and they can both be worse than me. I'm sorry" Bonnie said

"Oh, it's fine" Santana replied

"Oh, sexy voice" Lindsay said

"Oh my God" Brittany muttered then crouched next to Santana's chair, "I'm sorry, baby."

Santana smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Awwww" Natalie and Lindsay said

Brittany groaned and stood up, "When do ya'll need to start the hair stuff?"

"Well, you said that the banquet started at 7 so we should start everyone's hair at 2 so we also have enough time for make up." Bonnie replied

"Good, we're gunna go to my room till then. Are they supposed to go to your bathroom?" Brittany said while her friends stood up

"Yep, see ya'll then" Bonnie smiled

The group went up to Brittany's room. Sam and Britt decided to play video games, so they put headsets on so they didn't bother the girls. They sat down, Brittany in the Game chair while Sam sat on the bean bag chair. The four other girls sat on the bed while Blaine played on his phone at the desk. Kurt had stayed downstairs to discuss hairstyles.

"So are you and Sam official?" Rachel asked Mercedes

"No, he hasn't asked and if he doesn't ask tonight than I'll ask him."

"You go girl" Quinn said grinning

"Mhmm, So San," Mercedes said smirking, "have you and Britt done the deed yet?"

Santana laughed, "No, I mean it's me. She said that she'll be ready whenever I am but she hasn't tried to pressure me or anything. I'm just not ready yet."

"I get it girl, I'm not ready either" Mercedes said

"What all have you two done?" Santana asked Rachel and Quinn

"Um we…" Quinn began

"Only with clothes on and nothing under the clothes" Rachel cut in

"Yeah" Quinn added

"Dude! Stop killing me!" Sam exclaimed making Brittany laugh

Santana smiled and Kurt came into the room and sat on the desk.

"Girls, what's the gossip?" Kurt asked

"Shh…come over here" Rachel said pointing at Sam and Brittany. Kurt nodded and joined them on the bed.

"So…"

"San and Britt haven't done it yet and if Sam doesn't ask Cedes to be official tonight she's going to ask him" Rachel updated him

"That's my girl, Cedes" Kurt said giving her a high-five then he looked at Santana, "You two haven't?"

Santana shook her head, "It's me, I'm not ready yet."

"Has she said anything?" Kurt asked

"Only that she'll be ready whenever I am but there was no rush. She wants me to be completely sure" Santana replied

"Aw, that's sweet of her" Kurt said

"I know and it's killing me cause she being completely perfect and I'm not doing anything." Santana explained

"Well why don't you do something for her?" Mercedes suggested

"Like…" Santana replied

Mercedes sighed, "Girl, you don't have to spread your legs to please her."

"Just use your hand." Quinn added

Santana's eyes widened, "I never even thought about that!"

"Well, now you have. I'm actually surprised she hasn't asked yet?" Quinn said

Rachel and Kurt laughed, "She would never ask. She'd prefer you let her help you out than the other way around." Kurt said grinning

"Well maybe ya'll could both do that." Mercedes said

Santana thoughtfully glanced at Brittany

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Sam shut off the video games while Brittany turned on some music and walked over to the bed.

"What have you guys been talking about?" She asked

"Nothing, just same old gossip" Rachel said

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, "Ok then"

Someone knocked on her door, "Come in"

Carly walked in, "Hey kids"

"What are you doing here?" Brittany laughed

"Hair of course and make-up" Carly grinned

Brittany laughed, "Four girls, four stylists?"

Carly nodded with a smile, "Come on ladies, except Britt and don't worry we won't let Rachel and Quinn see each other. Kurt, go grab the dresses then you can help Britt and Sam get ready."

Santana kissed Brittany before following Kurt, Carly and the other girls.

Brittany spoke up, "Guys, I'm gunna take a shower" Blaine and Sam nodded Brittany grabbed black compression short, black boxers, and a black sports bra. As well as a pair of gym shorts to wear till it was time to dress up.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair, pulled hair back and put on deodorant. Once she got dressed in the underclothes and gym shorts she went back to her room.

"Sam you can shower if you want." She told him

"Thanks Britt" he said as he walked past her and into the bathroom

 ** _Meanwhile in the Master Bathroom:_**

The girls walked into the bathroom and were extremely surprised at what they saw. The bathroom was very large; large enough for each girl to have their own 'station' there was even a curtain do the middle so two stations were on each side, that way Rachel and Quinn wouldn't see each other. Bonnie was going to do Mercedes' hair; Natalie was going to do Rachel's; Lindsay would do Quinn's which left Carly and Santana.

The girls were each given a button up shirt to wear so that they didn't mess their hair up when they changed. After sitting down, the gossip began.

Kurt brought in Quinn's, Santana's and Mercedes' dresses and put them in the closet. He took Rachel's up to Brittany's room.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

"Ok, Britt you change in the closet and Sam you change in the bathroom, move it!" Kurt said clapping

Brittany went to her closet and took her time getting ready. She had just pulled her pants up when the door opened and Rachel walked in.

"I have been told to change in here" Rachel said. Her hair was braided and over one shoulder.

"Your hair looks nice," Brittany said and continued getting dressed. She put on a black undershirt and then her dress shirt. She buttoned it up and tucked it in. After putting her shoes on, she put on her tie and pulled up her suspenders. She decided to wait to put on her jacket.

When she turned around she saw Rachel in a knee length, sleeveless, teal dress with white lace over the top half.

"Wow" She whispered, "Rachel, you look beautiful"

Rachel blushed, "Thank you Britt, you look wonderful as well. Santana won't be able to take her hands off you"

Brittany laughed as they walked into her room. She saw Sam sitting on the edge of her bed. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. He had on black shoes and a deep purple tie. His jacket was lying on the bed next to him.

"I'll go see if the other girls are ready" Kurt said walking out of the room, "Stay there!" he yelled through the hall.

Benny came running in Brittany's room, "Britt, you look slick!"

Brittany laughed, "Thanks, Chief!"

Kurt came jumping into the room, "You all look so great! They are ready, which is good cause it's 6 so there's enough time for corsages' and pictures. Benny go downstairs The girls are in the living room."

Benny went downstairs with Blaine. Kurt gave Rachel, Brittany and Sam the corsages' to give their dates. Then he led them downstairs into the foyer.

Kurt told them to wait there while everyone except their dates filed into the foyer to take pictures.

The first girl to enter was Mercedes whose hair was curled; she was wearing a deep purple dress with lace sleeves that ended right beneath her knees. She walked over to Sam and clipped a white rose onto his lapel. He gave her a wrist corsage that had three roses and a purple band.

Next was Quinn who was wearing a sleeveless pastel green knee length dress that had a white, glittery belt around the waist. Her hair was pulled into a bun. She gave Rachel a wrist corsage that had a teal band and white roses. Rachel gave her a wrist corsage that had the same white roses with a light green band.

After Quinn, Santana walked in and Brittany felt her knees get weak. Santana's hair was pulled back and curled so it was flowing down her back. Her dress matched Brittany's tie and it stopped a few inches above her knee. It was sleeveless and had black lace around the waist. She wore black heels but she was still shorter than Brittany. She pinned a white rose to Britt's lapel and Brittany slipped a red banded, white rose corsage around her wrist.

"You look…breathe taking, Santana" Brittany breathed out

"You look pretty amazing yourself, Britt" Santana grinned causing Brittany to laugh

"Pictures!" Bonnie exclaimed

Brittany groaned while Sam and Mercedes stood together for a picture. Then Rachel and Quinn posed. Next it was Brittany and Santana's turn. They smiled at the camera as the flash went off.

"Now all of you" Bonnie said. They all grouped together and smiled. They even took a picture with them all holding Kurt as he smirked to the camera, proud of his work.

Brittany expected them to go in the van but when they walked outside there was a limo.

"How?" was all she asked

Brent stepped out of the driver's seat wearing a chaffer hat, "It came into the shop yesterday. I figured that we might as well use it, hop in.

Brittany held the door for everyone as they climbed into the white limo. The ride was very short but still cool.

"Call me when you guys are ready to go home." Brent said as they got out

"Alright, thanks Pop.

They all entered the school and walked down to the gym. It was decorated and had tables everywhere as well as a stage.

Diego, Mike, Puck, Finn and Ryder were all there and walked over to them.

"Damn you guys look great" Diego said

The boys were dressed in suits with different colored ties.

Coach Beiste walked up on the stage while they sat down, taking up two table with six chairs per table.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. We will be introducing the players and the captains tonight. Breadstix catered for us tonight so please enjoy the food after we get done introducing everyone. On the boys' team we have…" she went on to name some of the players, they stood up when their name was read off.

When she got to the sophomores she called Mike, Finn and Puck as well as a few others. Then it was the freshmen's turn she read off a few players then Sam, a few more then Diego and Ryder. Of course, Brittany was the very last and for some reason she was nervous not that there was a reason to be.

"Brittany Pierce" She stood up and some people clapped, they had been clapping after each name. Then they all sat back down and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand under the table.

When they read off the girls, they all clapped for Rachel. Then it was time to announce the captains. For the boys' team there were co-captains, Mike and Puck. For the girls it was some girl that everyone in the crew, except Rachel, didn't know.

They all got food and laughed while they ate. There was music playing so they decided to dance, even if it wasn't a dance. Diego, Mike, Finn, Puck and Ryder all asked so girls from the basketball team that didn't have dates to dance with them.

Brittany looked over at Santana, "Miss, would you care to dance?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed and took Brittany's pre-offered hand. They walked over to empty space that was now being used for a dance floor.

It was a slow dance so Santana put one hand softly on Brittany's left shoulder and the other clasped into Brittany's. They danced slowly and talked.

"You really look gorgeous tonight, baby." Brittany said quietly looking into deep brown eyes.

"Thank you, babe. You look…well honestly you look sexy as hell." Santana replied making Brittany laugh

"Thanks, San" Brittany whispered as more people started dancing.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked noticing the thoughtful look on Brittany's face.

Brittany met her eyes again, "About how this week was a lot more peaceful than usual. But I know it won't last cause Bree and Karofsky come back on Monday."

"Baby, you can't get into a fight. You could really get hurt and you're finally healing and feeling better." Santana pleaded softly, "Please just ignore whatever they say to you."

"That goes for you, too. Bree's gunna try to start shit with you but you have to just forget about her." Brittany said pointedly

Santana sighed, "I know she just gets under my skin."

"I know baby, mine too" Brittany replied then smirked and added, "Hey do you wanna stay the night tonight? We could watch some movies and make out."

"You are so random." Santana laughed, "of course I'll stay the night."

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek as Jane walked into the gym, dressed up.

"B," Diego whispered as he and some girl danced closer to Brittany and Santana, "what's she doing here? I thought she was on the soccer team."

Santana looked offer to where Diego was pointing and saw Jane.

"I don't know, D." Brittany replied trying not to think about Jane kissing Santana.

Santana hesitantly looked at Brittany, worried that she might get upset. "Um, Britt, she has to come over on Sunday to finish our project."

Brittany just nodded.

Santana continued, "Will you sit in the living room with us, please?"

Brittany's featured softened, "Of course baby, I can read some for my English class."

"What book are you reading, again?" Santana asked

"'1984', it's actually pretty interesting" Brittany replied as Jane walked over and talked to Coach Washington.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it a little" Santana replied

Puck walked over to them smirking, "Can a captain cut in, Pierce?"

"Puck, don't even think about it." Brittany growled

"Pierce, it's just one dance. I don't think she'll fall in love with me for after one dance." Puck smirked

"Puck, stop being a shithead" Santana said angrily

"Babe…" Puck began

"Back off, Puckerman" Brittany said stepping in front of Santana

Mike saw the commotion and walked over, "Guys, what's going on?"

"I'm just asking for one dance, Santana." Puck said not breaking eye contact with Brittany.

"Dude, are you insane?" Mike asked, "She doesn't want to dance with you, so step away."

"Nah, I'm co-captain and I think Pierce should let me dance with San."

"Not gunna happen, Puckerman." Brittany stated

"Puck, just leave it" Diego cut in

"Back off, D." Puck replied still holding eye contact

Brittany noticed something odd about him. "Puck, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Pierce, now here's what's gunna happen. You're gunna step aside while I dance with Santana or you're gunna do laps around the football field tonight till you're barfing."

Brittany was getting really concerned cause this just wasn't Puck. She sure as hell wasn't going to let this crazy guy near Santana. Old Puck would be fine even if he did flirt a little but this was angry Puck and it didn't seem safe.

"Puck, I think you should go home." Brittany said softly

"Pierce, you're forgetting who is captain and who is a maggot. Let me remind you." Puck said before punching Brittany right in the jaw.

"Puck!" Mike, Diego Finn and Sam grabbed him because he was about to continue to punch her.

"What's going on here?" Coach Beiste asked angrily, "Puckerman, my office, now!"

Brittany had hit the ground after he punched but she got back up. There would be a bruise for sure.

"Brittany!" Santana said panicky, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine San, but he's not, somethings wrong with him." Brittany replied, "I'll be right back. Ryder, stay with the girls" Brittany followed Coach to her office.

When Brittany got to the office she saw Coach yelling at Puck, who was fuming. Mike and the other guys were waiting outside the office.

"I need to talk to Coach, now" Brittany told them

Mike could tell that something was up so he went into the office. When Coach came out of her office she walked over to Brittany.

"What is it, Pierce?"

"Can we talk alone for a moment?" Brittany asked the boys. They walked off. "Coach I think Puck might be on steroids. He hasn't been himself lately. He's been really aggressive and angry. I've seen a lot guys on steroids in motocross and it's never good. I'm concerned about him."

Coach nodded, "Ok, let me do a drug test and I'll see what happens."

"Can we keep this between us for now?" Brittany asked softly

Coach nodded and walked back to her office. She dismissed the other boys so they walked with Britt back to the gym in silence.

"Britt!" Santana said walking over to her "Is everything alright?"

"Hopefully" Brittany replied, "Let's get going."

Santana nodded and they began walking down the hall while Britt texted her dad.

The crew waited outside. Santana shivered so Brittany draped her jacket over Santana's shoulders. Santana looked at her and smiled.

"I love the suspenders" Santana said grinning at Brittany's outfit

"Thought you would" Brittany smirked

Santana leaned into Brittany's side and Brittany wrapped her arm around San.

The white limo showed up and Brittany grinned and rolled her eyes. Sam held the door open for everyone except the other boys who were in Mike's van. They all climbed in and Brent drove back to the Pierce house.

Mike met them and everyone grabbed their things and piled into the van except for Britt and San.

They waved as their friends drove off then went back inside and into the kitchen to get Brittany some ice for jaw.

"Baby, how does your jaw feel?" Santana asked as Brittany loosened her tie

Brittany sighed, "It hurts a bit but I'll be fine."

"Well, put the ice on it" Santana said looking at the left side of Brittany's jaw.

Bonnie walked in for a glass of water, "What the hell! Britt! What happened?"

"Puck punched her in the jaw cause she wouldn't let him dance with me" Santana answered

"Puck? I thought he was your friend?" Bonnie asked confused while looking at Brittany's jaw

Brittany sighed, "He is my friend, Ma, it's a long story but I think something's up with him. I talked to Coach and she's gunna look into it."

"He has been acting really weird lately" Santana said thoughtfully

"Yeah, hopefully Coach can help him and he'll be back to his old self." Brittany muttered

Bonnie sighed, "Well, besides the jaw, how was the night?"

"Amazing" Santana replied

Brittany grinned and said, "Yeah it was"

"Alright you two" Bonnie said smiling, "Get on upstairs"

The couple went up to Brittany's room. When the door shut Santana grabbed Brittany's tie and pulled her into a kiss. Brittany grinned into it, dropped the icepack and grabbed Santana's hips, pulling her closer. They softly kissed for a few minutes then separated.

"So I have a question." Santana said nervously

"Alright, what is it?" Brittany replied as they sat down in her bed

Santana took a deep breath, "So I know that I'm not ready yet but you are. Do you want me to…help?"

Brittany's eyes bulged, she didn't expect that, "Um San, we can wait till you're ready. I'd rather that we both get something out of it." She couldn't deny that the thought of Santana touching her turned her on but she wanted to touch San as well.

"Britt, really it's fine. I know that it's got to be difficult for you and I…"

"Baby, stop." Brittany cut in and crouched down in front of Santana "Let's wait till you're ready for that step. There are plenty of steps before we go all the way. Just relax; I am never going to pressure you."

Santana smiled softly and pulled Brittany up, onto her by the tie. Brittany kissed her as they both laid down on the bed. She felt Santana swipe her tongue across her bottom lip and opened her mouth. They deepened the kiss as Brittany rested her left hand on Santana's stomach while her right arm was next to San's head. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and placed it on her breast making them both gasp at the feeling.

Brittany pulled back and looked into Santana's eyes. Then she lunged forward and reclaimed her lips. She barely squeezed and Santana let out a small moan. Brittany was already really worked up and knew that she needed to stop.

Britt pulled back, "Babe, I'm sorry, but I need to stop."

Santana felt awful but knew that Brittany was right, "Ok, let's get ready for bed."

Brittany nodded.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Santana climbed in bed while Britt put in 'Deadpool'. Brittany got under the covers next to San and pressed play on the remote. Santana curled into Brittany's side and watched the movie.


	43. Chapter 43: Uncle Eric

**_Saturday morning 8:30:_**

Santana rolled over and felt the warmth of her girlfriend. She smiled and scooted closer, feeling Brittany wrap an arm around her.

San cracked open her eyes and saw that Brittany was reading her book for school. She smiled at how domestic it all felt.

Brittany kept her eyes on the book but leaned over and kissed Santana's head.

They stayed silent for a while just enjoying each other's company. Brittany finished the book and set it down. She rolled onto her right side to face San.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany spoke up

"Good morning baby" Santana replied

"How did you sleep?" Britt asked

"Great," Santana said thoughtfully

Brittany looked over at her and asked, "What is it San?"

Santana sighed, "I was curious about what JBI said about Bree's pregnancy thing."

"Oh "Brittany replied, "Well you can ask me anything"

"Can you tell me the story?" Santana asked quietly

"Ok, so" Britt thought then said, "One day Bree told me that she loved me, and I don't lie about love so I told her that I just didn't feel that way for her. She completely lost it. She was yelling and crying. I wasn't breaking up with her cause I liked her a lot but she still went off on me." Brittany paused, "She wouldn't answer my phone calls for a few days but finally she did and asked me to come over. Now, we had always been fully clothed when we made out and stuff. Nothing ever happened between us, I wanted to wait do those things when I was in love. So when I got to her house we went to her bed room and she was freaking out. When I told her that I was there for her and she could calm down and tell me, she turned and immediately said 'I think I'm pregnant'. My heart stopped but then I realized that we had never done anything so I asked her who she cheated on me with she started crying. I was so angry. She told me it was Kyle. He was an old friend from when I really little. So I waited with her till the pregnancy test were done, nobody should ever have to do that alone. The came out negative and then I said 'You do realize that we aren't together anymore' and she turned to me in shock. She started sobbing and I left."

"Wow" Santana said in shock

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I didn't love her but I trusted her and she broke that so I haven't trusted anyone since then except you."

Santana smiled, "I love you."

Brittany smiled back. "I love you too baby."

"We should probably get up" Santana groaned

Brittany laughed, "I need to write my paper, it's due Monday."

"Ok, I'll go take a shower."

"Alright"

They both got up and Santana went to the bathroom while Brittany grabbed her book and walked over to her desk. She opened her laptop and put on some music before pulling up Microsoft Word.

Brittany was listening 'Timeflies' while working. She mouthing the words and typing up her paper when Santana came into the room wearing jeans and one of Brittany's t-shirts that said 'Still Plays with Cars' on it. She kissed Brittany's left cheek, carful to not touch the large purple bruise.

Brittany smiled but kept typing. After a moment she was done and turned to face San while it printed.

"I'm gunna take a quick shower then it's just me and you." Brittany said grinning

"Ok baby. Can I read your paper?" Santana asked

"Sure, babe. Let me know what you think. I need to go through and check for any mistakes before I turn it in." Britt said as she walked to her closet to grab some clothes.

She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She pulled on blue boxers, a matching sports bra, a pair of black jeans and a graphic t-shirt with a jean button up shirt.

 ** _9:45am:_**

She walked into her room and found Diego in there.

"Hey D, what are you doing here?" She asked as she put on socks and black boots. After pulling her jeans over the boots she stood up.

"We need to talk, Brittany." Diego replied, surprising her by using her full name.

"Ok, what's up?"

"What did you say to Coach yesterday about Puck?" Diego ask seriously

Brittany sighed, "I can't tell you Diego."

"Britt that jackass punched you in the face!" Diego exclaimed, "Have you seen your jaw?"

"Diego, I think that Puck is just going through some stuff." Brittany replied

Diego shook his head muttered words in Spanish that she couldn't hear while walking out of the room

Brittany sighed and looked at Santana, "Are you mad, too?"

Santana shook her head, "No, but I am confused"

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, San. I want to tell you and Diego but it wouldn't be right."

Santana nodded saying, "Ok, I understand. Tell me when you can?"

"Of course" Brittany said walking over to her and wrapping her arms around Santana, "I love you baby"

Santana connected their lips and pulled Brittany towards the bed with her. They got on the bed and began kissing again. Santana was on top; she sat up and took off her shirt making Brittany's eyes bulge.

"Ba…baby, whatcha doing?" Brittany stuttered

Santana smirked, "Taking one of those steps we were talking about. You're turn" She replied tugging Brittany's shirt up.

"We should probably lock the door, San." Brittany said as she sat up to take her shirt off. Santana got up and walked over, locking the door before walking back to the bed.

Brittany took off her top so they were both in jeans and bras. Santana straddled her lap and pulled her back into a kiss. Brittany's hands were shaking as she reached up to put her hands on Santana's back. When she made contact she pulled Santana flush against her. They both let out small moans when they felt their shirtless bodies touching. Santana put a hand on Brittany's chest between her breasts then Brittany put a hand on Santana breast earning herself a moan from San.

Brittany squeezed and Santana ground down on her hips making Brittany groan at the sensation. Santana repeated the action multiple times before Brittany grabbed her ass with but hands helping her grind down. They both moaned and Brittany pulled Santana's hip as close as possible. Santana detached their lips and put her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Oh God" Santana muttered when Brittany pulled her even closer.

Brittany was extremely hard and she wasn't wearing compression shorts so it was very obvious. Santana was getting even more turned on by how turned on Brittany was.

"Fuck, ok we have to stop." Brittany groaned and let go of Santana's ass. If she didn't stop right then she would have to change her clothes.

Santana knew that Brittany was right so she backed off and laid down next to Britt on the bed. She let out a sigh and glanced down at Brittany's lap right as Britt sat up and set her feet on the ground. Santana could tell that Brittany was embarrassed by how hard she was. She hated that Brittany got embarrassed by something that actually turned Santana on.

"Britt…" Santana said hearing a hum in response, "I wish that you would realize that I love all of you and that you shouldn't be embarrassed when it happens."

"San, baby. It's just so easy for you to hide it when you get turned on and completely impossible for me." Brittany muttered

"Why don't you let me help you then?" Santana suggested feeling terrible for causing this insecurity to arise.

Brittany turned around, "Baby, I still want to be able to make you feel good too. And I can't do that yet, which I understand completely. You aren't ready and that's fine, I promise." Brittany's phone beeped but she ignored it, focusing fully on Santana.

"Britt, I want to be ready but I'm not…" Santana began

"Santana, I swear I'm not gunna pressure you. Take your time." Brittany cut in

"But I am ready to help you." Santana concluded

Brittany shook her head, "Not yet, San."

Santana suddenly had an irrational fear that Brittany didn't want Santana to touch her.

"Ok, um I think I should head home and work on my English project. Jane's coming over tomorrow and I need to be done with my part." Santana said grabbing her shirt and putting it on.

"What? You can do your homework here." Brittany explained confused

Santana smiled softly, "I know but I think I should still leave. You're still coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Santana, what'd I do?" Brittany asked

Santana just shook her head and walked over to the grab her bags and dress. She was about to open the door when Brittany stood up and while putting on her shirt she said, "I love you, please don't leave"

Santana turned around, "I love you too, Brittany. Maybe we need to do our own things today."

"Do you have any idea how badly I want you?"

Santana was surprised by Britt's comment and didn't say anything.

So Brittany continued, "I want to share everything with you. I want to make you feel good and happy. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you. But I love you so much that I'm willing to wait. I would love for you to help me but I would feel terrible and guilty if I didn't do the same for you. I want to wait till you're ready for my touch. Believe me when I say that it's not that I don't want you to touch me cause, baby, I do. I didn't mean to upset you, San."

When Brittany finished they stayed in silence. Santana looked over at Brittany and dropped her bags before walking over to Brittany and pulling her into a hug. They laid down on the bed with Santana on top of Brittany; she had most of her weight on Brittany's side and had her head resting under Brittany's chin.

"I'm sorry, I just felt like you didn't want me to touch you." Santana mumbled

"Oh Baby, I do want you to but we'll wait. We don't need to rush anything. We have time." Brittany replied quietly.

They laid like that for a while till they both fell asleep.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Santana woke up alone in bed. She looked around the room but couldn't see Britt anywhere. San got up and combed her hand through her hair as she walked downstairs where she found the Pierce family laughing. They were all siting around the living room. Brittany, Bonnie and Brent were sitting on the couches while Benny and Bridgett were sitting on the floor.

"Hey Santana, come join us!" Bonnie said smiling

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on family time." Santana asked

"Please, you are part of this family" Bonnie replied

Brittany smiled at her and patted the spot beside her. Santana walked over and sat down, leaning into Brittany.

"Can we play 'Just Dance'?" Benny spoke up

"Sure, it's you and me, kid." Bonnie replied, "Watch and learn Britt"

"Haha" Brittany replied

Benny grinned, "Britt always gets the highest score"

"I knew we shouldn't have paid for those dance lessons when she was younger." Bonnie muttered

"Santana, you should have seen it when they tried to make her wear tights." Brent said laughing

Bonnie and Benny danced to 'Timber', which surprised Santana, while Brittany tapped her foot and sang along softly. Santana looked at her smirking with a raised eyebrow. Brittany just grinned and kissed her before continuing.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

The Pierce family and Santana had eaten lunch and continued their impromptu family day. The watched a movie and just relaxed.

Brittany leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Santana nodded with a smile.

"Ma, we're gunna go for a walk. We'll be back later."

"Ok be careful." Bonnie replied as the girls walked out of the house

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

Brittany glanced over at San, "Baby, I'm sorry about earlier. I just want you to be happy."

"Babe, I am happy, very happy. You make me so happy. I honestly can't imagine not being with you." Santana replied, "What happened earlier might happen again cause we're both horny ass teenagers who are trying to behave. We both just have to be patient."

Brittany stopped walking and pulled Santana into a hug.

They walked in silence just enjoying the fresh air and each other's company. They were about five blocks away from Brittany's house when they felt the first few drops of rain.

"Oh great" Brittany muttered as the rain picked up.

They turned around and started walking back. As they crossed the first street it began pouring and they were both soaked. Santana started laughing which caused Brittany to laugh. Luckily they had accidently left their phones at the house otherwise they'd be ruined.

Brittany stopped walking and pulled Santana in for a deep, loving kiss. Santana instantly kissed back. They held each other and kissed in the rain. When they broke apart Brittany grinned.

"Dance with me." She said trying to speak over the rain.

"There isn't any music" Santana replied laughing

Brittany grinned, "So what? Come on, dance with me."

Santana nodded so Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. Santana intertwined her fingers on the back of Britt's neck.

After a few moments Santana rest her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany leaned down and whispered, "I really love you, Santana". She didn't know if Santana had heard her and that didn't matter.

Santana smiled softly and kept moving her feet slowly till she started shivering. Brittany noticed and pulled back, "Let's go". Brittany grabbed her hand and they started running towards the house.

They got there after a few minutes. Bonnie was pacing on the front porch.

"There you are, you're both soaked. Go to the garage, I'll bring towels and we can wash your clothes." Bonnie told them worriedly

Brittany pulled Santana into the garage and pulled off her button up shirt then her t-shirt. Santana pulled off her t-shirt as Bonnie came in with towels.

"Ok, after this I want you to both take showers and change into sweats. Go ahead and strip. Britt, go to the guest shower and Santana, you can use Brittany's bathroom." Bonnie said before walking back into the house.

"Ok, Baby," Brittany said to Santana, "I'll hold the towel up and you can strip then wrap it around you. I promise that I won't look."

Santana grinned, "I trust you, Britt."

Brittany held up the towel and kept her eyes shut till Santana grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her.

"You can open your eyes baby" Santana said

Brittany opened her eyes and saw that Santana was covered.

"Alright, you can go on up there and take a warm shower. I'll take one in the guest bathroom then I'll meet you in my room." Brittany informed San

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Santana said giving Britt a quick peck on the lips

"Bye babe" Britt replied as San went into the house.

Brittany quickly pulled her pant and boxers down and took off her sports bra. She threw it all in the washer with Santana's clothing and started it. Then she wrapped the towel around her body and went inside.

 ** _3:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into her room in a towel. She saw Santana on the bed looking at her phone.

"Hey baby, I'm gunna go to my closet an put some clothes on, I'll be right back." Brittany said catching Santana's attention

"Alright baby." Santana smiled

Brittany changed into compression short, black boxer briefs, dark gray Nike sweatpants and a black long sleeve t-shirt. After grabbing some socks and pulling her hair up. She went into her room and saw her mom talking to Santana.

"Coming out of the closet again, Britt?" Bonnie smirked

"Very funny. What's going on?" Brittany asked

"Well I received a phone call from Antonio and he asked if Diego and Santana could stay here for a few weeks. He and Maribel have to go to Europe for a large medical convention and they don't want the kids left at the house alone while they're in school." Bonnie said, "They are on their way over here to drop Diego off and bring Santana some clothes, which I'm supposed to inform you the Quinn packed it for you, Santana."

"Ok thanks." San said glancing over at Brittany who didn't have any reaction her face. Santana didn't know if Brittany would get tired of her.

"They should be here within the hour" Bonnie added as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The room stayed silent until Brittany smirked and said, "Are you gunna get tired of me?"

Santana sighed in relief, "I thought you were going to get tired of me."

"Santana, I love waking up next to you and being around you as much as possible. I love you and…" Santana walked over and pulled her into a kiss.

Brittany bent forward, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. Santana let out a small moan when Brittany nipped at her bottom lip. They made out for a while till they heard the doorbell. They separated and straightened out their clothes before walking downstairs.

Bonnie answered the door and let the three Lopez's in the house as Brittany and Santana came down the stairs. San walked over and gave Antonio a huge hug and her mom a side hug then walked back over to Brittany.

"We really appreciate this Bonnie. I apologize that is so last minute." Antonio said before glancing at Brittany. His eye widened, "Brittany, what happened to your jaw?"

Brittany got very nervous. Bonnie cut in, "Britt here got into a small altercation at school but everything is alright."

"Honestly, Antonio, I'm fine and it's been taken care of." Brittany added as she noticed the disapproving look that she got from Maribel.

"Do you get into fights all the time?" Maribel asked with edge

Bonnie was about to speak up when Santana said something in Spanish so fast that Brittany couldn't even see Santana take a breath.

Her mother glared at her and then mumbled something under her breath.

"Well, I think we should get going. Thank you so much Bonnie, you have our numbers so please call if you need anything and you can use Santana's card to buy groceries if needed." Antonio said

Santana and Diego said bye to their parents as they left. When the door shut Brittany let out a breath.

Santana looked concerned, "Are you alright, Britt?" she asked

"Your mother hates me." Brittany replied

"No she doesn't, B." Diego said surprising Brittany since they had a small argument that morning. "She just doesn't like that San's dating a girl. She'll get over it at some point."

Santana nodded, "He's right"

Bonnie huffed, "Well why don't you kids go on upstairs? Dinner will be ready in about an hour, so like 6ish." Bonnie said before going to the kitchen

"Come on" Brittany mumbled and walked up the stairs

Santana and Diego followed her to her room.

"I have a paper that I need to edit…" Brittany started

"Shit!" Santana said

"What, babe?"

Santana sighed and said, "Baby, I have to text Jane. We were supposed to meet tomorrow to work on project. I can meet her at a coffee shop or something instead."

"No, just give her my address. You can do it here, if you want." Brittany said hesitantly

Santana smiled, "Thank you Britt"

Brittany smiled, "So I need to edit my paper. You both can hang out in here or whatever. I'll have my headphones on. D, I've got a bunch of video games and movies, so do whatever you want. San, I'm sorry but I need to work on this."

"That's fine, I'll text Jane. Can Quinn and Rachel come over?"

"Sure"

"Can I invite Mike over? We'll chill and play video games." Diego asked

20 minutes later Brittany was sitting on the bed with her laptop resting on her legs and her headphones on listening to 'Andy Grammer'. She had informed her mom that her friends were going to be there and Bonnie ordered pizza for them since there wouldn't be enough pizza.

Diego and Mike were paying video games while the trio were painting each other nail on the floor. Brittany was focused on the paper that she was typing up for history about John F. Kennedy's assassination. Her headphones were soundproof so she wasn't bothered by the other people in the room. She had the class book lying on the bed next to her.

"San, how is it going with Brittany? Did you assist her?" Rachel asked

"Rachel my brother is right over there!" Santana whispered

"Oh don't worry, he and Mike have headsets on." Quinn replied

"So? Did you…you know?" Rachel asked

Santana sighed, "No. I offered and, I mean, she needed it after we made out this morning but she said that she wants to wait till I'm ready for her to do that to me."

"Aw that's sweet" Rachel said

"Rachel, I had an internal panic attack cause I thought that she didn't want me to touch her. Luckily we cleared that up." Santana sighed "How about you two? Are you guys doing good?"

They both nodded and Quinn spoke up, "Yeah we are a lot alike but also so different so it keeps things interesting."

Benny ran into the room followed by Bonnie carrying the pizzas. Brittany didn't even notice. She was in her own world. Her head was bopping with the music while she typed.

"Her eyes are going to kill her afterwards." Bonnie told the girls after the boys had grabbed their pizza and gone back to their game. "She really needs reading glasses. Has she looked up from the laptop at all?"

The trio shook their heads. Bonnie nodded and picked up a slice of pizza and waved it in front of Brittany, who didn't even respond.

Bonnie walked over to the trio, "Ok Santana, you're in" Santana looked confused so Bonnie continued, "Honey, you need to go kiss her or something. She needs to take a break."

Santana looked at Brittany and saw her fighting with her eyelids to stay awake. Santana walked over to Brittany and bent over and captured Brittany's lips. Brittany instantly stopped her typing and kissed back. After a few second Santana pulled back and smiled.

"It's time for a break from the school work" Santana whispered

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Let me save it real quick."

Brittany saved her work and got up to grab some pizza.

"Benny and I will be downstairs eating. I brought up plates, napkins and drinks." Bonnie said as she and Benny left the room

Brittany sat down on the floor with the trio, to eat.

"What have you girls been talking about?" Brittany asked before taking a bite of her pizza

 ** _6:15pm:_**

"I need to get back to work." Brittany told the trio

"Alright, do your thing" Quinn said as Brittany sat down on the bed.

Britt sent a wink to Santana as she put on her headphones and picked out some new music 'Parachute'.

Once Brittany started typing and bopping her head to the beat of the music Quinn turned to Santana. "Why don't you want to have sex yet?"

"Uh I'm just not ready yet. I mean it's not that I don't want to but I'm just not there mentally." Santana replied glancing at Brittany to make sure that she couldn't hear them.

Rachel nodded, "I understand that. Quinn and I only just started having intercourse"

"God, Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed while Santana smirked

"Oh really?" Santana asked

"Ugh, yeah ok. We're having sex. Why aren't you?" Quinn replied

"It's fun" Rachel added

Santana laughed, "I'm sure it is but we gunna go at our own pace or well my pace."

"It's ok, S. She loves you it'll happen when it's time." Quinn said

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany and the Lopez twins waved while standing on the front porch as Mike, Rachel and Quinn drove off in the van.

"I think I'm gunna go to the guest room and listen to some music. I'll see you two later" Diego told the other two as he went upstairs

Santana turned to Brittany and asked, "What would you like to do?"

"I need to print my paper and put it in a folder then we can do whatever you want." Brittany replied walking over to the stairs. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist from behind. "Yes?" Brittany grinned

"I just wanted to hold you." Santana replied quietly

Brittany spun around to face Santana and pulled her into a hug. They just stood at the bottom of the stairs holding each other.

"Come on," Brittany said quietly, "Let's go to my room"

When they got to Brittany's room she pulled Santana onto the bed and they laid there just holding each other. Brittany rubbed soothing circle on Santana's back while Santana played with Brittany's lucky neckless.

 ** _Sunday morning 8:15am:_**

Santana woke up to an empty bed. She glanced around the room and saw Brittany at her desk on the computer with headphones on. Santana got up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

When she went back to the room she walked over to Brittany. Brittany saw her and took off the headphones.

"Morning beautiful" Brittany said smiling and patting her leg for Santana to sit on.

"Morning Baby, whatcha doing?" Santana asked as she sat down on Brittany's lap.

Brittany kissed her jaw and replied, "I'm checking my email and listening to music."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's lips. As she pulled away Brittany grinned and said, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana replied as she stood up to change out of her pajamas.

Brittany was wearing khaki pants and a black t-shirt. It was the 7th of September and it was already beginning to cool off outside so Santana put on jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Jane will be here in a few hours" Santana said looking at her phone

Brittany sighed, "Alright" and kept looking through her emails.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about." Santana said after she heard the unhappiness in Britt's voice

"I know but I still don't like that she kissed you" Brittany mumbled turning her chair around to face Santana, who was sitting on the bed.

Santana didn't respond, she just got up and walked over to Brittany. She straddled Britt's lap and pulled her into a deep kiss. Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana and pulled her closer. Santana opened her mouth and their tongues collided causing Santana to moan.

After a few minutes Santana pulled back a placed her forehead on Brittany's.

Brittany smirked, "Ok"

Santana grinned, "Eventually I'll show you what you do to me but till then you'll just have to trust me."

Brittany gulped and nodded.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

The doorbell rang and Brittany went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Jane standing on the front porch with her backpack.

"Hi Jane, come on in" Brittany said as Jane's eyes bulged.

Brittany stepped out of the way and Jane walked past her. Brittany closed the door and walked into the living room followed by Jane. Santana and Diego were sitting on the couch talking when they entered.

"B, me against you in a game of blackjack" Diego said as he walked over to the other side of the room and sat on the floor as pulled out a deck of cards.

Britt nodded and sat across from him on the floor. They began playing quietly while Jane stood awkwardly next to the couch.

"You can sit down, Jane. We need to get started." Santana said. Her stuff was already on the coffee table. Jane sat down and got her things out as well.

They discussed their separate summaries and used parts from both.

They were nearly finished when they heard the doorbell. Brittany got up and answered it.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked grinning at the crew except Puck, who wasn't there.

"We figured we come by and maybe watch a movie or something." Sam answered.

She let them all in and led them to the living room.

"Hey!" Diego said grinning

"Hey man!" Mike said then they noticed Jane, "Uh sorry we didn't know you had company."

"We're almost done" Santana said without looking up from her paper while Jane sat there feeling awkward.

"Come on in guys" Brittany added

Bonnie walked into the room a smirked, "We have all kinds of company, but Britt your father needs you in the garage."

"Alright" Brittany replied and got up. She walked through the kitchen and opened the door, "What the…Pop!"

"Bolt, you needed a new one." Brent said smiling while he stood next to her new dirt bike. It was medium blue with black, white and silver lightning bolts on it.

Brittany was in shock. She just stood there staring at it.

"Bolt, you ok?" Brent asked

Brittany nodded and said, "Yeah, Pop, I just can't believe you got me a new bike."

"You needed it before the crash and now you defiantly need it." Brent replied

"Thank you" She said as she walked over and gave him a hug. Her friends all came into the garage.

"Dude!" Diego said grinning, "That is awesome"

Brittany turned and saw all of her friends' faces. They girls and Kurt seemed a little hesitant. Brittany met Santana's eyes and saw to concern. She was about to say something when Brent spoke up.

"The doc cleared you for basketball and motocross. He called yesterday afternoon so we went and picked it up this morning. I figured that we could head out to Eric's place today and you could try it out. We got you a matching suit and helmet."

Brittany turned around to face her father, "Seriously?" Brent nodded, "That's awesome…wait uh I'll be right back" Brittany walked past her friends and grabbed Santana's hand dragging her into the house.

Brittany turned to face her, "So, what do you think?"

"Britt, it's not about me…" Santana replied

"Yes it is. You are part of my like, love. What do you think?" Brittany cut in

Santana sighed, "I'm scared, but I know that you're an amazing racer and I think that you should do it if you want to."

Brittany nodded, "I do, but I don't like you being scared."

"I watched you crash, Brittany. I'm going to be hesitant."

Britt sighed and nodded, "I know baby, and I can't make any promises except that I'll be as careful as I can be."

"Ok then, let's do this thing" Santana smiled and gave Brittany a kiss on the jaw.

They walked back into the garage and Brittany smiled at her dad, "Let's load it up!"

 ** _3:00pm:_**

They had left Finn's van at the Pierce house. Mike's van, the Pierce van and Brent's truck with the trailer pulled onto Eris Pierce's land. Once they pulled up to the house everyone climbed into the bed of the truck and went out to the track.

Eric Pierce was Brent's older brother. Eric had been into racing since he was a teenager.

Eric was leaning against a large shed that was beside the track. There was also a set of bleachers. Eric had a decent amount of money so he was able to afford all of his property and nice things.

The truck pulled up next to the track and everyone hopped out.

"Hey, Little Brother!" Eric said grinning

"Hey Eric." Brent replied with the same grin

Eric smirked, "Boy, you have a lot more kids than I thought."

"Ha ha, these are Bolt's friends."

"Bolt, hey kid, how are you?" Eric said

Brittany grinned, "Hey Uncle Eric"

"Bolt, come help with the bike!" Brent hollered

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and walked over to the trailer.

"And you must be her very best friend" Eric said smirking

Bonnie cut in, "Eric, this is Santana, Britt's girlfriend" Bonnie introduced everyone to Eric and told him all of their names.

Brittany rolled her bike down the ramp of the trailer while Brent brought down there box of her hard gear. She already had her new uniform on, so all she needed to put on was the protective gear.

Santana walked over to the trailer and waited while Brittany put her shin and knee pads on. Brittany looked over at San and said, "You ok, babe?"

Santana nodded, "Just a little nervous but I'm ok. How about you?"

"I'm good. It feels amazing to be in in the gear again." Britt replied as she took off her jersey to put on the roost protector over her undershirt.

Once she had everything on she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her close.

"It's not a race, baby, just me and the bike. I'll be careful." Brittany said and Santana stood up on her tip toes and kissed Brittany's lips.

When they broke apart they walked over to the starting line. Brent had already taken Britt's bike of there and was waiting for her.

"Love you" Santana whispered as they got closer

Brittany stopped walking and pulled her in for a deep kiss and spoke against her lips, "I love you too Santana."

Santana smiled; "You need to go now" Brittany sent her a wink and walked over to Brent and Eric.

"Alright Bolt, this is just trying it out, nothing big. So take it slow." Brent said pointedly

"Yeah, Pop, I know. I told San that I'd be careful." Brittany replied as she mounted her bike. She put on her helmet and goggles then kick started the bike and took off.

It felt amazing. She felt amazing and went a little faster but not too fast.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany pulled up next to the trailer. When she took off her helmet she saw her friends and family walking over.

"B, that was great!" Diego said grinning

"How'd it feel?" Bonnie asked

Brittany sighed, "Absolutely awesome." She caught Santana's eyes and smiled. Santana pushed through everyone to get to her. Brittany knew they she needed to see that San needed to _feel_ that she was alright. Britt glanced at her mom who caught on and told everyone to give them some space.

Once everyone was gone Santana pulled Brittany into a kiss that Britt immediately responded to. After a few moments they both pulled back.

Brittany smiled down at Santana; "Baby, I'm fine" Santana swallowed and nodded, feeling Brittany's arms and hands. "Really I feel great."

"Good, it'll just take me some time to get used to it but I'm glad that you enjoyed it, you look so happy." Santana replied

"Hey Bolt! Load up your shit and get down to the house!" Eric yelled over to them

"Alright!" Brittany yelled back then she said quietly, "Give me a couple minutes to load up trailer." Santana nodded and stood back.

Brittany took off her hard gear and put it away. Then she put the bike in the trailer carefully. Everyone hopped in the truck except the two youngest Pierces who rode with Eric on his golf cart, back to the house.

When everyone got to the house Eric led them inside to his music room.

"So I hear that you all like music" He said grinning

Eric had an entire room dedicated to recording music. He had a soundproof booth and a bunch of recording equipment. He also had a bunch instruments.

"Whoa" Finn whispered

"For real" Artie added

Blaine grinned, "This is awesome"

"Well I wanna hear something from all of you." Eric said smirking

Diego grinned, "Alright I've got the perfect song to show it all."

The crew all went over to the cover and listened to Diego tell them what to do.

"So, we like this girl that Bolt's with?" Eric asked Brent and Bonnie quietly

"Very much" Bonnie replied, "She is perfect for Brittany and they love each other."

"Good, I'd hate to have to interrogate her" Eric replied with a smirk

"And you wonder why you're single" Brent added quietly

"Ok, we're ready" Rachel said happily

Britt played the electric guitar, Artie played the bass, Finn played the drums, and Blaine played the piano.

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night**

 ** _[Sam with All Backup:]_** **  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right**

 ** _[Kurt and Blaine with All Backup:]_** **  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
C'mon, hold tight  
C'mon, hold tight**

 ** _[Santana with All Backup:]_** **  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night**

 ** _[Sam with All Backup:]_** **  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night (** ** _[Mercedes:]_** **deep dark night)**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **In the deep dark night**

 ** _[Finn with All Backup:]_** **  
Paradise by**

 ** _[Finn and Mercedes:]_** **  
The dashboard light**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

 ** _[Finn and Sam with Boys Backup:]_** **  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

 ** _[Finn and Santana with Girls Backup:]_** **  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

 ** _[Finn, Sam, Santana and Mercedes with All Backup:]_** **  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
(** ** _[Mercedes:]_** **Night) Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Let me sleep on it (** ** _[All:]_** **Sleep on it)  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it (** ** _[All:]_** **Sleep on it)  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me (** ** _[All:]_** **Do you, do you love me)  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me (** ** _[All:]_** **Do you, do you need me)  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
(** ** _[All:]_** **Do you never leave me)  
Will you take me away (** ** _[All:]_** **Do you, do you)  
And will you make me your wife  
** ** _[All:]_** **Do you love me  
And will you love me forever**

 ** _[Finn with Boys Backup:]_** **  
Let me sleep on it**

 ** _[Rachel with Girls Backup:]_** **  
Will you love me forever**

 ** _[Finn with Boys Backup:]_** **  
Let me sleep on it**

 ** _[Rachel with Girls Backup:]_** **  
Will you love me forever**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time**

 ** _[Finn with Rachel and All Backup:]_** **  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
But God only knows what I can do right now**

 ** _[Finn with All Backup:]_** **  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do (** ** _[Mercedes:]_** **All that I can do!)  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you! (** ** _[Mercedes:]_** **You! Yeah!)**

 ** _[Finn with All Backup (Rachel):]_** **  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)**

 ** _[Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with All Backup:]_** **  
Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise! **

"Wow" Eric said while the other Pierce's clapped, "I am very impressed"

"We try" Diego shrugged smirking

Bonnie laughed, "So humble"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

The Pierce's and the crew pull into the Brittany's driveway. The crew was heading home so they said bye and half of them got into Finn's van.

The Pierce's, Santana and Diego went into the house.

"Ok Benny, bath time" Bonnie said

"Ugh, fine" Benny slumped, "Night Britt." He added hugging her legs.

She bent over and picked him up. She felt only a little pain but she missed picking him up.

"Night, Chief. Go take your bath and I'll tuck you in."

"Cool!" he said happily as she put him down

Once he was gone Bonnie asked, "Did that hurt, picking him up?"

"Only a tiny bit" Brittany said grinning

"Awesome!" Brent replied smiling

Bonnie went upstairs to be nearby while Benny was in the bathtub.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her room after tucking Benny in. She saw Santana on her bed in boxers and a t-shirt. Brittany took a shower and went back to her room.

She walked over to the bed and Santana smirked, grabbing the front of Brittany's shirt and dragged her onto the bed. Santana instantly pulled Brittany on top of her. Brittany connected their lips and sucked on Santana's bottom lip. Santana moaned and pulled back.

"We need to lock the door" Santana said quietly so Brittany got up and walked over locking the door.

As she turned around she saw a topless Santana on her bed. No bra, nothing. She was completely topless. Brittany gulped and slowly walked back to the bed.

"Are you gunna get back on the bed?" Santana asked smirking

Brittany nodded and climbed back onto the bed. She realized that she didn't put on compression shorts after her shower. She just had on boxers and sleep-pants, as well as a sports bra and t-shirt.

Santana pulled Brittany back on top of her and kissed her. Brittany's hands were shaking as she tried to not touch anything.

"Baby" Santana said between kissing, "you…can touch…them if you want."

Brittany's hand flew up to Santana's right breast causing them both to moan. She was gentle and touched them lovingly. She moved her kisses to Santana's neck and down to her collar bone. Santana let out a moan as Brittany left a mark next to her collar bone. Brittany glanced up at Santana and saw that her eyes were closed. She moved down to the top of Santana's breast and kissed there. She glanced up again and saw Santana looking at her. Brittany raised her eyebrows in question and saw Santana slightly nod. Brittany began to trail kisses over Santana breast before taking her right nipple into her mouth. Santana moaned and put her hand on the back of Brittany's neck. Brittany used her right hand to caress San's other breast before moving to it.

Santana moaned again as Brittany took that nipple into her mouth. She wanted to continue down Santana's body but knew that would take everything too far and Santana wasn't ready for that. Brittany trailed back up to Santana's neck and left another mark on her pulse point. She had left a couple marks on Santana's breasts. Possessiveness wasn't a term usually used to describe her but when it came to Santana she wanted everyone to know that she was taken. Brittany moved back to Santana's lips and they both moaned at the feeling of their mouth reconnecting. After another few minutes they separated.

"Did I go too far?" Brittany asked nervously while breathing heavily

Santana smiled and shook her head, "No, it was amazing"

Brittany smiled and gave Santana a quick peck before saying, "Baby, I love your body." Santana blushed and tried to look away. "Hey" Brittany said softly, placing her hand under Santana's chin, "don't get all shy on me. I meant it."

"Thank you" Santana grinned, "I love your body too."

Brittany smiled; "Eventually you'll see all of it" Santana smiled back.

They crawled under the covers and turned off the lights. Brittany took her shirt off but kept her bra on. They spooned with Santana in front and fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44: Battle

**_Monday morning 6:00am:_**

Santana got out of the shower and dried off. The cheerios weren't supposed to wear their uniforms that day so she decided to wear jeans and Brittany's blue Henley shirt.

Once she was dressed she walked back into Brittany's room. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were all in there, talking to Brittany. When Brittany saw Santana she jumped up and went to take a shower.

When Brittany came out of the bathroom she was wearing dark jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. She pulled on her black military boots and her black leather jacket. She was also wearing a silver chain neckless, black wrist watch and her aviator sunglasses.

She turned around and saw everyone staring at her, "What? She asked

"Are you in some kind 'badass' mood today, Britt?" Quinn asked smirking

Brittany laughed, "No I just felt like wearing this, does it look ok?"

"Yeah girl, you look hot" Mercedes said

"Well I'm going to change real quick." Santana said standing up

"What? Why? You look beautiful, San." Brittany asked

Santana grinned, "Thank you but I want to change my top. I have a red long sleeve, v-neck that I'm going to wear."

Brittany sighed, "Ok, but you look great"

Santana kissed her cheek, "Thanks"

After Santana changed they all went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast before getting up to leave.

"Britt," Benny said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room "I need a favor."

"Ok what's up, Chief?"

"There's this girl at school that's kinda cute and I need you to help me…talk to her" Benny said nervously

Brittany grinned, "Of course I'll help you. Wanna talk about tonight and make some kind of plan?"

Benny nodded and hugged her before saying, "Now get to school."

"Alrighty Chief" Brittany said grinning.

 ** _7:40am:_**

The crew pulled up to school to see Karofsky and Bree standing in the courtyard talking.

"Great" Brittany mumbled as they got out of the van.

"Just ignore them" Rachel said

Puck saw his friends and walked over to them. No one seemed to want to talk to him since Brittany still had a bruise on her jaw. But Britt walked up to him.

"How are you Puck?" She asked quietly

Puck sighed, "I'm sorry Britt. What I did was awful. I don't even know why I acted like a complete dick. Coach helped me out; she said that you were the one to point out the steroid thing. I didn't know that they could cause all that anger."

"Puck, it's ok. You're my friend and I'm just glad that you're alright." Brittany replied as Santana walked up

"Santana, I am so sorry for how I acted." Puck said quickly

Santana glanced at Brittany who nodded, "It's alright Puck, just don't ever hit my girlfriend again."

"I won't" Puck said and walked over to apologize to the rest of the crew but was cut short as Karofsky and Bree walked over.

"Hey Brittany" Bree said

"Pierce" Karofsky sneered

"Can I help you?" Brittany asked. She could feel all of her friends gather behind her

"All of your minions can chill. Bree just wants to talk to you, alone." Karofsky growled

"No way." Diego growled back

Brittany watched Bree carefully, "What you want to say, can be said in front of them."

"No it can't." Bree replied

"Why not?" Brittany asked

Bree sighed, "It's about Kyle"

Brittany nodded, "Fine" she turned to Santana, "I'll be right by that tree." Santana hesitated but trusted Brittany so she nodded. "Diego, don't let San anywhere near Karofsky."

"Trust me I won't" Diego replied keeping his eyes on Karofsky and pulling Santana next to him.

Brittany and Bree walked over to the tree and began talking. The crew couldn't hear them.

"What is it?" Brittany asked hesitantly

Bree sighed, "He wants to apologize to you about…you know"

"I don't care, I'm over it" Brittany replied

"Well he feels awful, so do I" Bree said desperately

"What's behind all this, Bree?"

"Nothing," Bree sighed, "I just…I miss you, Britt"

"Well you cheated on me then you treated me like shit along with my friends. You should have thought about that before cheating. But I am in love with Santana so you need to leave us alone." Brittany replied

"Britt, I love you."

Brittany took a step backwards as Bree took a step toward her.

"No you don't."

"Yes, Britt I do" Bree said taking another step forward

"Stop! This" Brittany said pointing between them, "was over a long time ago, Bree. I have an amazing girlfriend, who I love so much. You need to move on."

"Britt…" Bree said softly with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Please"

Brittany shook her head, "No Bree. You cheated on me with Kyle, he was supposed to be my friend and you, you were my girlfriend but all of that's over. I'm happy with my life now. Just…move on." Brittany finished and walked back to her friends.

She grabbed Santana's hand and they walked in the school. Santana wanted to ask what happened but decided to wait till later.

 ** _8:45am:_**

Brittany was sitting in science with Rachel taking notes when someone walked into the classroom and handed her and Rachel their new schedules. They had glee next. Rachel looked over at Brittany and smiled. Brittany grinned back then the bell rang.

When they walked in the classroom they saw the entire crew. Everyone was standing around talking.

"Hey B!" Diego said grinning

Santana turned around and smiled at Brittany.

"Hey D!" Brittany said as she walked over to Santana, "Hey baby"

"Hey" Santana said shyly

"What's going on?" Brittany asked curiously

Santana shook her head then Mr. Schue entered the room.

"Everyone take a seat." Mr. Schue announced, then Bree walked in.

"Mr. Schue, I came to join glee club" She said not looking at anyone.

Brittany groaned and pushed her chair closer to Santana's.

"Alright, come on in and take a seat. Now guys, I put everyone's names in this hat. I'm going to draw a name and that person has to perform." He announced and reached into the hat. "Sam"

"Can I have a little help, Mr. Schue?" Sam asked

"Sure, go ahead"

"Puck, come on" Sam said

They both walked down to the front and grabbed two guitars. They talked for a moment then turned towards everyone.

They began playing and Sam started singing.

 ** _Sam:_**

 **I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room  
Seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon  
I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon  
Everybody's got somebody but me**

 ** _Puck:_** **  
Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set  
It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'  
I never would have noticed if we'd never met  
But everybody's got somebody but me**

 ** _Both:_** **  
And I miss you  
Without you I just don't fit in  
I know we're through  
But I'm wishing we could try it again**

 **I hear loves songs playing on the radio  
People slow dancing everywhere I go  
Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know  
Cause everybody's got somebody but me  
Yeah they do**

 **Everybody's got somebody...**

 **And I miss you  
Without you I just don't fit in  
I know we're through  
But I'm wishing we could try it again**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
Sitting here lonely at a table for two  
Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth**

 ** _Both:_**

 **Seems like even cupid don't know what to do  
Everybody's got somebody but me**

 **Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever find another you**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
But everybody's got somebody but me**

 **Everybody, got somebody  
Oh everybody, everybody, everybody but me now**

 ** _Sam (Puck):_** **  
(Everybody's got somebody)  
Everybody has got somebody  
(Everybody but me)  
Everybody but me  
(Everybody's got somebody)  
Everybody  
I miss you  
(Everybody but me)  
Everybody's got somebody but me**

Clapping, Mr. Schue said, "That was great guys! Let's do another performance" He reached into the hat and said, "Brittany"

Brittany smirked and went to the front. She talked to the band and grabbed a guitar. As she out the guitar strap over her shoulder she glanced and Santana and grinned.

 **Daddy's belt  
Momma's drapes  
Standin' tall on the  
Backyard shed  
Lookin' cool in my superman cape  
I told the neighborhood girls  
Said hey y'all watch this  
My fate was a broken arm  
My reward one big kiss  
When daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
'Cause the chicks dig it**

Santana laughed

 **Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it**

 **Black top road  
Learner permit  
Thought I was Earnhardt  
Drivin' fast but I didn't see the ditch  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn  
The police came and called my father  
But I met the farmer's daughter  
And when the judge asked me why I did it  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
"Cause the chicks dig it"**

 **Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it**

 **Just throw caution to the wind my friend  
Then sit back and watch your life begin, 'cause**

 **Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it**

 **Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
It don't matter if you lose or if you win it  
Hey the chicks dig it  
The chicks dig it  
the chicks dig it  
the chicks dig it **

Mr. Schue laughed along with the rest of the class, "That was great, Brittany"

Brittany smirked and said, "Thanks, Mr. Schue"

"We have time for two more before the bell rings. We'll be talking tomorrow about a performance for the school." Mr. Schue said reaching into the hat, "Artie"

Artie rolled over and asked Diego for help.

Once they were ready, the band started playing.

 ** _Diego:_**

 **Ya I'm a put your shit out on the lawn  
Leave my heart and take your bong  
There's nothing left to say so long (MKTO)  
This is your goodbye goodbye song  
La la la la la  
This is your goodbye song  
La la la la la**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
I waited for you 'til six in the morning  
You said the party was over at 4 and  
No word, no calls, no texts  
Someone's about to by my next ex next ex  
And I've been sitting here watching reruns  
Even Betty White's looking at me like a bum  
I've called every single person I know and  
I guess I don't know the one that you boning**

 ** _Diego (Artie):_** **  
So what am I to do? (girl what I'm a do)  
I'm up to here with you ('cause I'm up to here with you)  
I can't believe you threw it all away (uh oh come on)**

 ** _Both:_** **  
So I'm a put ya shit out on the lawn  
Leave my heart and take your bong  
There's nothing left to say so long  
This is your goodbye goodbye song  
I used your pictures on the wall  
You can find them in the bathroom stall  
There's nothing left to say it's all so wrong  
This is your goodbye song  
La la la la la  
This is your goodbye song  
La la la la la**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Promises promises broken frames  
(Uh-uhh) shoes, clothes, everything brand names  
Start a bonfire  
Ya light it up  
BYOB everybody bring a cup Yup  
We gonna dance only memories of us  
So here's a toast to how we screwed it up  
To make sure that there's a happy ending  
I'm gonna hook up with your mom (call me)**

 ** _Diego (Artie):_** **  
So what am I to do (what am I to do)  
I'm still in love with you (I'm still in love with you)  
Can't believe you threw it all away**

 ** _Both:_** **  
So I'm a put shit out on the lawn  
Leave my heart and take your bong (take your bong)  
There's nothing left to say so long  
This is your goodbye goodbye song  
Now used your pictures on the wall  
You can find em in the bathroom stall  
There's nothing left to say it's all so wrong  
This is your goodbye song  
La la la la la  
This is your goodbye song  
La la la la la**

 ** _Diego:_** **  
Goodbye, goodbye, have a nice life**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
What uh baby eh sayonara hasta la vista  
I'll be outta here if I can only get a visa  
It was good while it lasted  
But now it's in the past  
In case you didn't get it goodbye**

 ** _Diego:_** **  
Goodbye, goodbye, have a nice life oh  
Whoa whoa**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Well now that all that's said baby you know uh  
I have to go do something  
I locked my keys in the car  
I gotta go take somebody somewhere  
I'm taking off  
I gotta go. Bye  
Oh whoa baby  
Goodbye baby goodbye baby  
Now come on girl come on**

 ** _Both:_** **  
Cause I'm a put ya shit out on the lawn  
Leave my heart and take your bong (leave my heart)  
There's nothing left to say so long  
This is your goodbye goodbye song  
Now used your pictures on the wall  
You can find em in the bathroom stall  
There's nothing left to say it's all so wrong  
This is your goodbye song  
La la la la la  
This is your goodbye song  
La la la la la**

 **Goodbye song  
This is your goodbye song  
La la la la la  
This is my goodbye aye**

 **Man I wish you the best but I'm a got is way you go that way you know it wasn't working out man  
Na na na na na ya  
Na na na na na na na ya  
Na na na na na  
This is your good bye**

"That was…very good, a little edgy for class but good. Last for today is, Bree" Mr. Schue announced

"Well shit" Brittany muttered, only Santana heard her and grabbed her hand.

"Baby just ignore her" Santana whispered

Bree talked to the band and they nodded.

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!**

Brittany was furious. Santana just squeezed her hand, even though she was pissed off as well.

 **No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

 **You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

 **She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

 **I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

 **She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

 **In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

 **In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

 **Hey! Hey!**

Brittany's jaw was clenched and Santana whispered into her ear, "Baby, I hate that bitch but stay calm and forget about her."

Brittany nodded and the bell rang. She pulled Santana's hand and the walked out of the room.

Brittany dropped Santana off at her English class and headed off to math class.

 ** _10:50am:_**

The bell rang and Brittany, along Kurt, Rachel and Quinn, left math to meet up with Santana.

Kurt and the girls were talking while Brittany just looked around the hall for Santana. She finally saw her but she was walking with some guy from glee. Brittany waited till they were done talking before walking over to Santana and pulling her into a hug. Brittany felt that the entire sucked and she couldn't wait to leave.

"You ok, Baby?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed and replied, "Yeah I just wish that this day was over already so we could go home and lay in bed. I don't feel that great and I just want to be with you."

"Do you feel sick, baby?" Santana asked feeling Brittany's forehead

"No, it's not that. I just, I don't know, San. Today feels weird." Brittany replied

"Weird how?"

Brittany sighed, "She's up to something, I can feel it, San."

Santana nodded, "I believe you, what do you want to do?"

"Leave right after school, none of us have practice." Britt replied

"Ok baby. But I need to get to class right now." Santana said standing on her tip toes and giving Brittany a quick kiss before running off to class.

 ** _3:30:_**

The bell rang and everyone met at the vans. Bree was there…of course.

"Brittany, I need to tell you something." Bree said

Brittany groaned, "What, Bree?"

"You look hot today" Bree smirked

"That's it!" Santana yelled, "I'm so tired of you thinking that you are gunna get back with her. You need to stop hitting on _my_ girlfriend!"

Bree smirked even bigger and said, "Just remember, Lopez that my lips were there first." Before blowing Brittany a kiss and walking away.

Santana groaned and got into the van. Everyone quickly followed.

The entire, short, ride was silent and awkward. Brittany didn't know what to say and Santana was so angry she decided not to say anything.

When they pulled into the Pierce driveway, Santana got out of the van and walked right into the house followed quickly by Britt.

Diego turned to his friends, "Come on in folks, they'll talk and be fine."

Brittany got to her room, shut the door and locked it. Santana was sitting on the bed, fuming.

"Baby" Brittany said hesitantly

"You're mine, right?" Santana asked

"Completely"

Santana sighed and nodded.

Brittany didn't know what to say to make Santana believe it so she walked over and kissed her. Santana pulled Brittany on top of her as she laid back on the bed. They both quickly took off their shirts. Brittany sucked Santana's bottom lip as she slid her hand around and touched the clasp of Santana's bra. San nodded and Brittany flicked it open. She pulled it off and caressed Santana's breast.

Santana could feel Brittany growing against her thigh and ground up against it pulling a groan from Brittany who placed one thigh between Santana's legs and moved it. Santana whimpered and reached around to Brittany's back and slid her hand between Brittany pants and boxers, pulling her even closer.

There was a knock on the door, "B, San! Ya'll coming down?"

"Fuck" Brittany hissed

"Shit shit shit" Santana hissed back as they got up and grabbed their shirt.

Brittany was extremely hard and there was no way to hide it.

"Go to the bathroom!" Santana whispered

"And do what?"

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Take care of it."

"You can't be serious! You take care of it!" Brittany hissed

Santana's eyes bulged, "Really?"

Brittany nodded, "Shit, you caused it. Can I help you? Or are you not ready?"

Santana gulped, "I…"

"Guys! Come on! I know you're in there!" Diego yelled through the door

"Diego, leave them alone!" Mercedes said

Quinn laughed, "Diego, let's go back downstairs, I'm sure they'll _come_ down soon."

Santana rolled her eyes and heard her friends leaving so she turned back to her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure. But I want to touch you." Santana said

Brittany groaned at Santana's words and took her shirt back off as she walked over to Santana and pulled her into a deep kiss. Brittany nibbled on Santana's bottom lip pulling her towards the bed. Brittany was nervous but also insanely horny.

Brittany turned them around and laid on top of Santana who reached down and touched the hem of Brittany's jeans. Brittany pulled on Santana's shirt. Santana pushed up enough to take it off. Brittany groaned at the sight of her topless girlfriend and immediately took one of Santana's nipples into her mouth. Santana moaned and grabbed the back of Brittany's neck.

With her other hand, Santana reached down trying to undo Brittany belt but she couldn't undo from that angle. Brittany reached down and undid it and her pants. Santana pulled Brittany up to eye level and they looked at each other.

"You're sure, right?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "If you are…I mean you don't have to, but…" Brittany was cut off by Santana reaching into her pants and cupping her bulge. Brittany groaned and dropped her head to Santana's shoulder.

"Baby, you need to move your pants" Santana whispered

Brittany reached down and pushed her pants down along with her boxers, sighing at the relief of being rid of her confines. Brittany met Santana's eyes, suddenly extremely nervous.

"Baby, you're sure? You look really nervous." Santana asked

"This is a first for me so I am a little nervous but I love you." Brittany replied and kissed Santana.

Santana rolled them over so she could actually do a good job. She was terrified that she wouldn't be good but she needed to touch Brittany.

She reached down, not breaking eye contact and wrapped her hand around Brittany's member. Brittany groaned again and reached around Santana and laid her hand on Santana's lower back. Santana started to move her hand up and down.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked nervously. She had only ever done this once before and she didn't pay any attention to it then, but she wanted Brittany to enjoy this.

"No, you're doing great, babe."

Santana could feel how large Brittany was and couldn't help but get nervous for when they decided to go all the way.

"Should I use some lotion?" Santana asked softly still moving her hand

"If you want to." Brittany replied

"Do you have any?" Santana said

Brittany nodded and reached over to her night stand, pulling out a bottle of lotion.

"By the bed, Britt?" Santana asked amused

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yes, Santana, I jerk off sometimes."

Santana laughed and reached up grabbing the bottle of lotion. She squeezed some into her hand and reached down wrapping her hand around Britt again. Brittany groaned again and unintentionally bucked into Santana's hand.

San smiled and looked down at her hand. Her eyes widened. Brittany was pretty freaking large.

"You're huge, Brittany!" Santana whispered

Brittany laughed but then it turned into a groan. "I'm almost 9"

"Shit, baby" Santana smirked

"Glad you like it, San" Brittany grinned

Santana kept working her hand. She played with the tip making Brittany bite her own hand. Santana really enjoyed pleasing Brittany. She squeezed lightly and Brittany grabbed her ass. Santana let out a moan and began kissing Brittany's neck. She sucked on Britt's pulse point, leaving a hickey there.

Brittany spoke up as Santana kept moving her hand, "Ba…babe, I'm gunna…"

Then she came. It got on Santana's hand and Brittany's stomach. Santana kept moving her hand to make sure that it all came out then she reached over to Brittany bedside table and grabbed a few Kleenex. She wiped Brittany clean then her own hand and kissed Brittany on the lips.

Brittany swallowed and let out a sigh, "Well, you're really good at that."

Santana laughed, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Can I help you or…"

Santana smiled, "Yeah"

"Yeah? Like I can?" Brittany asked grinning

Santana nodded. Brittany pulled up her pants and rolled them over. She began kissing Santana's neck. She pulled back and looked Santana in the eyes.

"I promise, I'll stop if you want, ok" Brittany said

"Ok" Santana said before pulling Brittany into a kiss.

Brittany began trailing kisses down Santana's neck to her collar bone and then her breast. San moaned when Britt took her nipple in the mouth. Brittany moved her hands to Santana's hips and carefully undid her pants pulling them down while switching to the other breast. San moaned again as Brittany left a mark on her breast.

Brittany lowered San's pants and took them off. Then she moved her hands to the hem of her boy shorts.

"Why are you wearing boy shorts?" Brittany asked as she moved her kisses to Santana's neck.

"They're comfortable" Santana moaned quietly

Brittany nodded, "It's also super-hot" she whispered against the underside of Santana's jaw.

Brittany slipped a hand into Santana's underwear and found her clit. Santana moaned and covered her mouth with her hand. Brittany lowered her hand and found how wet Santana was, with a groan.

"God, baby" Brittany whispered against Santana's ear.

As Brittany moved her hand back up to Santana's clit and started rubbing it, San bit down on Brittany's right shoulder. Brittany didn't care, she just kept moving her left hand in her girlfriend's underwear while her right hand caressed San's left breast.

Santana was embarrassed by just how close she was. She pulled Brittany over to her mouth and kissed her. Brittany hadn't even entered her and she came. As she came she moaned into Brittany's mouth. Brittany removed her hand from Santana's underwear but kept kissing her. Santana needed air so she pulled back.

"I love you Santana" Brittany whispered, looking into Santana's deep brown eyes

Santana smiled and kissed her before saying, "I love you too Brittany"

Brittany smiled down at her and kissed her on her neck.

"Oh my gosh Britt, I bit your shoulder hard." Santana said when she saw the mark

Brittany shrugged, "Totally worth it, baby"

Santana laughed and pushed Brittany a little. There was another knock on the door.

"I swear guys! San, let it go, Bree's a bitch!" Diego shouted and Brittany put her hand over Santana's mouth to quiet her laugh while Santana did the same thing to Brittany.

"Diego! Give them a little longer!" Quinn yelled

"Ugh!" Diego groaned and went back downstairs

The girls kept laughing till Santana said quietly, "We should probably head downstairs"

Brittany nodded and got up. They got redressed and washed their hands before checking each other to make sure that they looked relatively normal.

They kissed once more before walking out of Brittany's room and downstairs.

"Hey guys…" Quinn said smirking from the couch earning a glare from Santana. They sat on the other couch and squeezed close together.

"So tomorrow after school we have practice and, Britt it's your first day back." Mike said

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, it should be cool"

"Hell yeah, Pierce. You'll kill it!" Puck said grinning

"Plus, you have your own, personal cheerleader" Finn added pointing at Santana

Brittany grinned, "Sure do"

"What do we do about Bree?" Sam asked

"I'll handle it" Santana replied and no one questioned her but Brittany looked at her.

"So what the hell took you two so fucking long?" Diego asked frustrated

"We were talking, Diego." Santana said nonchalantly

Quinn smirked and Santana glared at her.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Mike said as he and the crew walked out the front door

"Yeah, we'll come by early. I need to talk to San" Quinn said smirking

"I'm sure" Santana muttered

Brittany, Santana and Diego watched the vans drive off

"Britt, can you tuck me in?" Benny said standing on the stairs in his pjs

Brittany grinned, "Of course, Chief, I'll be there in a second."

Benny smiled and ran upstairs.

"I'll meet you in my room" She told Santana quietly as Diego went to the guest room to work on homework

Santana grinned and nodded while walking towards the stairs. Brittany grabbed her ass before flying past her and up the stairs.

Santana smirked and went to Brittany's room.

"Hey Chief, hey Bridge. What's going on?" Britt asked as she walked into Benny's room

"We wanted to spend a few minutes with you" Bridgett said

Brittany smiled and laid down on the bed next to Benny

"Can you read us a story?" Benny asked

"Sure, what story?" Brittany replied

"The Cat in the Hat' please" Benny answered

Brittany read them the story and tucked Benny in before walking Bridgett to her room.

"I love you Bridge" Brittany said quietly

"Love you too Britt" Bridgett replied

Brittany walked into her room and didn't see Santana till Santana walked out of the bathroom in only a pair of Brittany's boxers and a smirk. Brittany locked the door and walked over to her. She pressed her against the walk and kissed her. Brittany slid her hands to cup San's ass and picked her up enough for Santana to wrap her legs around Britt's waist. They both moaned at the contact. Santana could feel Brittany growing against her.

Santana pulled back enough to speak against Brittany's lips, "Baby, let's go to the bed."

Brittany nodded and set Santana down. She didn't want to injure her shoulder even though it felt alright.

When they got to the bed Santana straddled Brittany's waist and kissed while grinding down against her. Brittany groaned and bucked up a bit causing Santana to moan. Brittany couldn't stop herself. She reached between them and touched Santana through the boxers. Santana moaned and ground down against Brittany's hand. Britt moved her hand and flipped them over before sliding her hand inside the boxers to find that Santana wasn't wearing any underwear. She slid her fingers through Santana's slit, bumping her clit. San moaned into Brittany's mouth. Britt moved one finger down and rubbed it in circles around Santana's entrance. San bucked up and Britt's finger slid in. Santana moaned and moved her hips closer to Brittany's hand.

"I love you" Santana mumbled against Britt's lips

Brittany smiled and said, "I love you too baby."

She moved her finger in and out slowly with rubbing San's clit with her thumb. Brittany bent her head and kissed San's breasts. Santana began to get louder so Brittany quickly kissed her.

Brittany touched her clit just right and Santana saw stars. She moaned Brittany's name into her girlfriend's mouth.

"That was amazing" Santana said, catching her breath, "Give me just a second and I'll take care of you."

"No, it's ok. You look exhausted so just rest" Brittany replied sweetly

"Yeah right" Santana said before flipping them over and sitting up enough to undo Brittany's pants.

"Baby"

"Brittany, please let me" Santana stopped her hands till Brittany nodded and she undid the jeans and pulled them and the boxers down enough for Brittany's dick to slap against her stomach and Santana just stared for a minute.

Brittany smirked, "Baby, you ok?"

Santana blushed and looked up at her nodding before reaching over a get a little lotion. She reached down and wrapped her hand around it earning her a groan for Britt.

She moved her hand up and down noticing some pre-cum she swiped her thumb over the tip causing Brittany to buck up. She used it as lubricant and moved her hand a little more freely. Brittany groaned when San squeezed the tip a little.

"Damn, Baby" Brittany muttered

San smiled and continued till Britt warned her that she was about to cum. Britt came all over Santana's hand and her own stomach.

 ** _10:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were in bed and the room was darker.

"Did you feel pressured?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana shook her head, "No, Brittany. I wanted you to touch me and I wanted to touch you. I'm happy, I promise. You were amazing."

"I love you San"

"I love you too, baby"

 ** _Tuesday morning (Sept. 9_** ** _th_** ** _) 6:00am:_**

Santana was in the shower and Brittany was in her room talking to the usual early morning crowd.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Rachel asked, sitting next to Brittany on the bed.

"Not sure, but Britt is going to look great" Kurt said as he entered the room with Brittany outfit for the day.

He brought a pair of black pants, a black v-neck t-shirt, lime green suspenders and lime green vans. He also had a lime green bracelet, silver chain, lime green Wayfarer sunglasses and her black racer jacket.

Santana came out of the bathroom in her cheerios uniform and her hair up. Quinn started her makeup while Brittany grabbed the clothes and went to take a shower.

10 minutes later she came out with her hair pulled in a ponytail and in her 'Kurt Styled' clothing.

They all headed downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into the living room.

"What's up Babe?" Brittany asked

"I think that I'm going to sing a song in glee today but I'll have to change the lyrics some for it to fit." Santana replied

"I'm sure it'll be amazing. I can't wait to hear it." Brittany said smiling

 ** _7:40am:_**

The vans pulled into the parking lot and parked. The crew met under the tree.

"So I'm gunna sing in glee today" Ryder told Brittany

Brittany grinned, "I can't wait it should be hilarious"

"Hey I have a decent voice, you know that." Ryder grinned

"I know, man."

 ** _8:55am:_**

Everyone was in the glee room talking. Mr. Schue walked in and said "Looks like a few of you have requested to sing today, so first up in Ryder."

Bree kept glancing over at Britt and San but they both ignored it. Ryder went down to the front and grabbed a guitar.

The band began playing along with Ryder. He started singing.

 **Yeah**

 **When I look into her eyes  
It ain't no suprise  
Sparks start a flyin' like the 4th of July  
She gets me so hot my heart starts a pumpin'  
When we get to kissin' there ain't no stoppin'  
When it comes to love she ain't no slacker  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker**

 **When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick  
You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick  
Son of a gun she's fun to handle  
and she packs a punch like a roman candle  
She's a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker**

 **We might not oughta take a roll in the hay  
Cause we'll burn the barn down a one of these days  
We're a match made in Heaven and it ain't no joke  
But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke  
We gotta go thing goin' and if feels so right  
She's a Firecracker  
She's the light of my life**

 **She goes off with a great big bang  
Boys I tell ya' it's a beautiful thing  
When she takes off you better hang on tight  
She's a blonde bottle rocket in the middle of the night  
When she makes love she's a heartattacker  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker**

 **We might not oughta take a roll in the hay  
Cause we'll burn the barn down a one of these days  
We're a match made in Heaven and it ain't no joke  
But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke  
We gotta go thing goin' and if feels so right  
She's a Firecracker  
She's the light of my life**

 **uhuh**

 **Yea, we gotta good thing going and it feels so right  
She's a Firecracker  
She's the light of my life**

 **We gotta good thing goin' and it feels so right  
She's a Firecracker  
She's the light of my life**

 **She's a Firecracker she's the light of my life**

 **Firecracker  
Firecracker**

 **Ooooooo**

 **Firecracker (sssssss)  
Firecracker**

 **Bang**

 **Firecracker  
Firecracker**

"Whooo" Brittany said

"That was great Ryder!" Mr. Schue said grinning, "Next is Santana"

"Kill it Baby" Brittany said as Santana walked do to the front

She told the band what to play. The music started and she began to sing.

Brittany grinned when she recognized the music.

 **She been my queen  
Since we were fourteen  
We want the same things,  
We dream the same dreams,  
Alright (alright)**

 **I got it all  
'Cause she is the one  
Her mom calls me 'love',  
Her dad calls me 'san',  
Alright (alright)**

 **I know, I know, I know for sure**

 **Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**

Santana looked at Bree

 **Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**

 **Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na**

 **She belongs to me**

 **Kisses like cream,  
Her walk is so mean  
And every jaw drop  
When she's in those jeans,  
Alright (alright)**

 **I don't exist  
If I don't have her  
The sun doesn't shine,  
The world doesn't turn,  
Alright (alright)**

 **But I know, I know, I know for sure**

 **Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**

 **Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**

 **Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na**

 **She knows, she knows  
That I've never let her down before  
She knows, she knows  
That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now**

 **Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**

 **Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**

 **Na na na na na na (oh, yeah, alright, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na**

 **She belongs to me**

 **Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
(She belongs to me, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na**

 **She belongs to me**

Brittany grinned and clapped. Bree did not look happy at all but that was the point.

Bree raised her hand after Santana sat back down.

"Yes, Bree?" Mr. Schue said

"I have a song, if that's alright." Bree said sweetly, too sweetly

"Uh, sure Bree, go ahead."

Bree stood up and talked to the band. ****

 **The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had her right there where I wanted her  
She came along, got her alone and let's hear the applause  
She took her faster than you could say "sabotage"**

 **I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

 **She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa**

Brittany went to stand up but Mike pushed her back down

 **Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

 **She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

 **But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

 **She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

 **I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have her but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have her but I always get the last word  
Whoa**

 **She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

 **Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" **

"Mr. Schue, I have a song real quick!" Brittany said standing up and not waiting for a response.

She talked to Artie and the band. She was furious and she was going to show it.

The music started, she was playing the guitar, then she began to sing with slight variations.

 **You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**

 **Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, he broke your heart, and then he ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk**

 **But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care**

 **I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**

 **Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance**

 **But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care**

 ** _[Artie]_** **  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck girl, ego intact  
Look girl, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Britt, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, she's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick her to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**

 **But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care **

The room was silent till the entire crew started clapping and Bree walked out. Brittany was beyond angry. No one treats her girlfriend like that.

"Alright…well the bell is about to ring so we will talk about performances tomorrow." Mr. Schue said confused

The bell rang and everyone left the room. The crew walked to their lockers. Bree was standing by Brittany's locker looking furious. Brittany ignored her and walked to her locker. That's when Bree slapped Brittany across the face, which made Santana loose it.

Next thing everyone knew Santana had slapped Bree and yelled, "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!"

Bree went to punch Santana but Quinn stopped her and slapped her, "Don't touch my best friend, bitch!"

"Whore, she was mine!"

"Key word, Bitch, _was._ Now stay away from her!" Santana shouted back.

There was a decent sized crowd so no one saw Karofsky and his goons show up. Fists went flying and all Brittany could think was, _'Santana'_

Brittany ran over to her and pulled her away from the outbreak. People were yelling and punching as Brittany took Santana to an empty classroom.

"Stay here, San. I need to go get the crew."

"No you might get hurt." Santana said quickly

"I'll be fine as long as you stay here."

Brittany stormed out of the room and down the hall. She saw Quinn and Rachel standing with Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Blaine. All of them looked terrified. Brittany ran over to them and told them where to go. She had to get Diego.

While looking for Diego she found Puck, Ryder and Sam. She told them to get to the classroom. Of course Puck didn't listen; he went to find Finn and Mike.

Brittany finally found Diego as Karofsky punched him in the stomach. Brittany ran over and Karofsky punched her in the face so she punched Karofsky in the gut before she grabbed Diego and running back to the classroom. Everyone was in there. Some of them had bloody noses and busted lips. Diego was the worst out of the crew. He had a black eye, bloody nose and couldn't stand straight cause his stomach hurt so bad. Brittany had a black eye from Karofsky.

Brittany ran over to Santana, looking her over for and injuries.

"Are you ok, San? Did you get hurt?" Brittany asked quickly

"No baby, Bree slapped me once but that's it." Santana replied looking at Brittany's eye. "Baby, you have a black eye." Santana looked around and saw that Ms. Holliday had come in and was checking on Diego. "Is Diego going to be ok?"

"Yeah, he'll be alright." Brittany answered then Bree walked in

"Listen, whore" Bree said to Santana, "You need to back the fuck up!"

"Whoa whoa, Bree" Ms. Holliday said, "You need to calm down right now!"

Bree growled, "She started all of this!" pointing at Santana

"She didn't do anything, you started it with that song!" Puck yelled

"She stole Britt!"

"I wasn't yours, Bree!" Brittany yelled, "I am so tired of this! You need to back off! You didn't used to be like this and I don't know what happened but we are completely over so you need to drop it!"

Bree sighed, "But I…I love you". She had watery eyes

Brittany sighed, "Bree I'm sorry but I told you that I didn't feel the same way. I'm in love with Santana and you need to accept that and move on."

"Let's go, guys." Diego said walking out of the room followed by the crew. Brittany didn't look back, she knew Bree was crying and she felt bad but she really loved Santana and Bree was treating her horribly. No on messes with the people Brittany cares about.


	45. Chapter 45: Cowboys and Cowgirls

**_Friday afternoon (Sept. 12_** ** _th_** ** _) 3:30pm:_**

The crew entered the gym and split up to change or sit on the bleachers.

Brittany changed and went out to the gym, grabbing a basketball and taking a few shots.

Santana and Quinn were in the Cheerios locker room. Quinn pulled Santana to the side.

"Talk" Quinn whispered

"About?" Santana asked

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Monday, you and Britt did something in her room. How far did you go?"

Santana groaned, "Quinn, not now."

"Fine, girl's day tomorrow, without Brittany. Just you, me, Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt. Don't argue." Quinn stated before walking out of the locker room.

Santana rolled her eyes and followed. She saw Brittany and Ryder talking on the other side of the gym. The crew was going to country night at the teen club tonight. Ryder had been really excited cause he was a country boy.

The cheerios walked out to the football field. Bree was there as well since she was still a cheerio but Santana and Quinn just ignored her.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

The crew met up at the vans and drove to Brittany's house. They all climbed out of the vans and went into the house.

Artie and Puck went to change in the master bathroom on the first floor while the girls, and Kurt went to Brittany's room and the boys went to the guest room 'Diego's temporary room'.

Brittany changed in the closet while the other girls changed in her bedroom and Kurt changed in the bathroom.

Brittany put on faded jeans, a green plaid shirt with a white undershirt, brown belt with an oval belt buckle that had a longhorn on it, brown cowboy boots, a brown cowboy hat and compression shorts.

Santana had on a blue and red plaid fitted shirt, faded shorts, and brown belt with a horse shoe belt buckle, brown cowgirl boots, a tan cowgirl hat with a brown rim and hoop ear rings.

Everyone else had on different mixtures of plaid shirts, white shirts, cowboy/girl hats, all kinds of boots and belt buckles.

They all went downstairs and met up with Artie and Puck. Brittany went into the kitchen.

"We're headed out" Brittany told her family, "we all have our phones." She knew one of them was about to ask.

"Alright, behave Bolt" Brent grinned

Brittany smirked, "I will, Pop."

"Call us if anything happens, got it?" Bonnie asked walking over to Brittany

"Got it" Brittany replied and turned to leave before Bonnie grabbed her right arm.

"Take condoms" Bonnie said

Brittany's eyes widened, "Ma, stop it"

"I'm serious Britt. Go to your room and grab two right now or you aren't leaving. I'm not ready to be a grandma"

"Damn-it Ma" Brittany said turning around and seeing all of her friends standing there smirking except Santana who was blushing.

"Come on Britt, I'll help" Puck smirked and walked up the stairs. Brittany took off after him as well as most of the boys.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked the girls, Kurt, Blaine and Artie.

Quinn smirked, "They wanna know how big she is. You know boys."

"Holy shit B!" could be heard from upstairs

Bonnie started laughing along with everyone except Santana who blushed even deeper.

"B!" Diego said chasing her down the stairs

"You guys, I swear!" Brittany growled entering the kitchen, walking to her mom, "Happy?" she asked pulling out two gold packets from her pocket.

"Very, not as happy as Sa…"

"Ma!" Brittany said loudly, "We are leaving now. See you later."

Brittany walked outside and stood by the vans, waiting for her friends. When they came out to the vans Brittany ignored their smirks and climbed into the van. Santana sat next to her in the very back and grabbed her hand.

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek, "I'm sorry about that, baby."

"It's ok, babe." Santana smiled turning her head and kissing Brittany's lips.

Quinn sat down next to Santana, "Break it up you two." She muttered so they separated and Santana pinched Quinn's arm. "Ow what the hell?!"

"You can hush. I was kissing my girlfriend"

"Yeah your girlfriend with a massive…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Fabgay" Santana cut in

15 minutes later they pulled up into the parking lot of the teen club 'Glow'. They all got out of the vans and met up at the door. They saw through the doors that everyone was wearing cowboy hats and boots while they danced.

The crew entered the club and found a few tables next to each other. Brittany noticed a few guys checking the girls out and kept an eye on them. Most of the guys went to flirt with random girls. Sam and Mercedes walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing. Kurt and Blaine went to get a drink so it was only Ryder and the four girls at the table.

Ryder grinned when 'Fake I.D' started playing and went to dance. Brittany laughed and started tapping her foot as Diego and Mike came over. The 'trio' got up to go to the restroom so Britt started talking to the two boys.

"B, seriously, sorry about earlier. I just didn't expect you to be…you know" Diego said over the loud music

Brittany nodded, "It's fine, let's just drop it."

The boys nodded and Diego looked over to the 'non-alcoholic' bar and saw the 'trio' getting some water as three boys walked over to them.

"B, we got a problem" Diego said as Mike stood up. Brittany turned around and immediately got up.

The three walked over to the girls. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind. Santana tensed for a second before she recognized the arms.

"Wanna dance, beautiful?" Brittany whispered into her ear.

Santana nodded and they walked over to the dance floor. Diego and Mike walked with the other two girls back to the table. They danced for a few songs.

Quinn and Rachel decided to dance so they walked over next to Santana and Brittany and danced beside them as 'Heartbeat' by Carrie Underwood came on.

Brittany pulled Santana closer as they danced slower.

"I love you, Britt" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

Brittany pulled back and kissed her. "I love you too, baby"

Diego was sitting at the table talking to Mike and noticed how the same three guys were talking and pointing at the four girls.

"What's their deal?" Diego asked and Mike looked over at the three guys

"It looks like they like San, Quinn and Rachel." Mike replied

The three boys started walking towards the girls and talked to the girls.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" the boy with black hair said to Brittany while the other two were talking to Quinn and Rachel.

"Actually, I do mind" Brittany said holding Santana a little tighter

"Oh come on, she's cute let me see if I can make her smile" He said a little darkly

Diego and Mike walked over, Puck and Finn following them.

"Can we help you boys?" Puck asked with edge

The blonde boy raised his hands up, "Just wanting to please these ladies properly" Brittany's jaw clenched

"I can assure that they don't want anything to do with you" Diego added

"They need a real man to pleasure them" the red haired boy said

Puck smirked, "I think they're set, don't worry."

"Now back away from my sister and our friends" Diego growled

Santana scooted even closer to Brittany. Brittany tightened her arm around San.

"I'm guessing this one's your sister" the black haired boy asked pointing at Santana

Diego and Brittany's jaws clenched

"We'll take that as a yes, well; I think your sister is sexy as hell and should dance with me." The same one said

"If you don't back up and get the fuck away from my girlfriend I'm gunna kick you in the nuts." Brittany growled, getting straight to the point

"Girlfriend huh? Well that explains why she doesn't look pleased, cause you can't please her." He replied smirking

The crew started laughing at how wrong he was.

"Dude, I wouldn't go there" Sam said. He, Mercedes, Ryder and Artie had showed up not to long after the other boys

The three boys looked confused, "Whatever." Then he turned to Santana, "You wanna spend some time with me, Sexy?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No, I'm good"

"I bet that you're actually pretty naughty, am I right?" The blonde boy asked smirking

"Back the fuck up" Diego growled as Mercedes pulled Santana over towards her and Kurt and Blaine grabbed Quinn and Rachel. They knew something was about to happen.

The black haired boy smirked and said "I'm just saying that I bet she's a screamer…" next thing Brittany's fist collided with his face.

Puck went after the blonde with Diego and Finn took care of the red head.

The black haired boy never stood a chance. He probably had a broken nose and he definitely had a busted lip.

"B, let's go now!" Diego shouted and the crew took off to the vans.

Once they were all in the vans they counted heads to make sure everyone was there, they were. Brittany and the boys untucked their shirts. Brittany was furious and everyone knew it. Santana didn't say anything she just checked Brittany's hand out; luckily there weren't any busted knuckles. Mike and Puck parked the vans at a gas station that only had three cars at it. Santana went inside with Quinn and Rachel to buy a bag of ice and some Ziploc bags.

When the trio went back outside they saw Brittany and Diego pacing angrily while everyone else just stood around. The girls made up bags of ice. Mercedes helped Finn while Quinn took care of Diego and Rachel helped Puck. Santana walked over to Brittany and grabbed her wrist placing the ice bag on her hand.

Brittany hissed but didn't say anything. Santana watched Brittany's face while Brittany watched their hands.

"Britt" Santana whispered. Brittany looked up and met her eyes. Santana looked very worried.

"Are you angry?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana shook her head, "No, I'm not. Thank you for standing up for me."

"Baby, I'd do anything for you" Brittany replied

Kurt walked over, "Well, do I need to find outfits that look fashionable with a cast?"

Brittany smirked, "I don't think so"

"Good" He replied before Quinn called Santana over,

"What's up?"

Quinn sighed, "Diego won't calm down." They both looked over at Diego who was talking to Puck furiously.

Santana walked over to the two boys and grabbed the front of Diego's shirt. She dragged him away from everyone.

"You need to calm the fuck down, now" Santana said

"San, that fucker talked about you like you were some object! How am I supposed to be calm?" Diego replied angrily

"Because you and Britt and the other guys took care of it. Now calm down." Santana said

"Does Britt know that this happens a lot? That guys just talk about you like that all the time?" Diego asked

Santana sighed, "We haven't really discussed that"

"B! Come here" Diego yelled

"Diego!" Santana hissed

Diego ignored her and Brittany walked over, "Yeah?"

"You should know that this has happened before, more than once. Guys always talk about her like that. They think she's easy and that they can sleep with her cause they all know that she's Gabby's little sister." Diego said angrily

"What the fuck? I don't understand. Did Gabby sleep around?" Brittany asked

"Oh yeah" Santana replied under her breath

Diego growled, "And everyone thinks that Santana is like that too"

"But why would they think that?"

"Because it got out that Santana gave some guy a hand job." Diego replied even angrier

The three stayed silent till Puck hollered that they needed to head home.

 ** _10:45pm:_**

The ride back to the Pierce house was pretty silent except for when Quinn reminded Santana about the next day's plans. Once they got back to Brittany's house the three told everyone bye and went inside. Diego went upstairs. The couple thought that he had gone to the guest room but they found him in Brittany's room sitting on the desk chair.

"D, what's up" Brittany said shutting her door after they entered.

Diego ignored the question and looked at Santana, "Have you slept around like Gabby?"

Santana's eyes went wide as Brittany's jaw clenched.

"What the fuck, Diego? No I haven't!" Santana answered with edge

Diego sighed, "Then I don't get it. Why do guys treat you like that?"

"I don't know"

"She's hot"

Santana and Brittany said at the same time.

"What?" The twins asked

"Santana is hot. Guys hit on her cause she's got a hot body and beautiful face. They probably think she's easy to sleep with cause of what ya'll said about Gabby. Guys like a hot girl that they think will be easy to get in bed." Brittany replied, "But D, your sister, this sister, isn't anything like that. You know that. You're her twin and you both know each other so don't ask stupid questions and don't doubt each other." Brittany sighed, "I'm going to take a shower"

Brittany walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes to sleep in before going to her bathroom and jumping in the shower.

Diego looked at Santana, "I'm sorry, sis" he mumbled

Santana walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"So uh how's it going with Britt?" he asked as they let go

Santana smiled, "She's amazing"

"Have you seen what kind of condom she has?" Diego smirked

Santana sighed and blushed, "Yes I have but we haven't had sex, Diego, so don't ask. I can't believe all of you guys ran up here and embarrassed her like that."

Diego smirked, "I blame Puck"

"Mhmm. Go to bed" Santana said

"Alright night" Diego grinned and left the room. Santana locked the door behind him and walked into the bathroom.

"San, whatcha doin in here?" Brittany asked amused while she showered

Santana didn't reply, she just climbed into the shower before saying, "Joining you"

Brittany smirked, "You do realize that I haven't seen you completely naked till now."

Santana nodded, "I haven't seen you completely topless, but definitely like it.

"I'm glad" Brittany said grinning and looked at Santana's body.

Santana smirked "Like what you see?"

Brittany looked Santana up and down then said, "Very much"

Santana smirked and turned around to grab some shampoo. Brittany's eyes fell to her ass and she groaned.

"God, baby, your ass is perfect"

Santana smirked as she stood back up and backed into Brittany, who groaned at the feeling of Santana grinding her ass against her.

"Fuck, San" Brittany said while reaching around and placing one hand on Santana's hip and the other cupping her center.

Santana moaned pushing into Brittany's hand. Brittany rubbed her fingers through Santana's folds making Santana moan again. Brittany bent her head and kissed Santana neck before whispering into her ear.

"You like that, baby?"

Santana moaned and nodded. Brittany moved her hand further down and put a finger into Santana's entrance. She moved her hand in and out slowly before Santana said, "more". Brittany was careful as she added a second finger. She could tell that is hurt a little so she waited for Santana to get used to the new feeling before continuing. Brittany nibbled on Santana's neck and left a few marks as she moved her left hand to cup Santana's left breast making Santana moan a little louder.

"Shhh baby. No one else needs to hear this" Brittany whispered slightly amused but more than a little turned on.

She pushed her hips against Santana's ass and groaned quietly. She moved her hand a little faster and Santana grabbed her left hand, putting it over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"I want you so badly, Santana" Brittany whispered making Santana moan and pull the hand once her mouth away.

"Please don't stop Britt. Keep going" She whimpered before covering her mouth again.

"I don't plan on stopping till you cum, baby. Then we can rinse off and go to the bed."

Santana nodded and whimpered. She rocked her hips forward against Brittany's hand. Brittany moved her thumb to Santana's clit and that was all it took for Santana to come undone. Brittany kept moving her hand and kissing her neck throughout her orgasm.

When it finally ended Santana whimpered at how sensitive she was. Brittany removed her hand and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, holding her up cause her legs were like jelly.

"God, that was…amazing" Santana muttered

Brittany grinned against the back of Santana's neck, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I sure did"

Santana smiled and said, "I can tell" as she moved ass enough to make Brittany hiss a bit.

They finished their shower and got out. Brittany couldn't help that she was hard so she just ignored it as much as possible. They both walked into the room, Brittany carrying her clothes. She was about to pull on her boxers when Santana grabbed them.

"Nope" Santana said grinning "Lay on the bed, Baby."

Brittany raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. Santana crawled over and kissed her. Brittany groaned and grabbed the back of Santana's neck, pulling her closer. Santana reached down with one hand and undid Brittany's towel. Once it was out of the way she wrapped her hand around Brittany's shaft pulling another groan out of her girlfriend.

Santana moved her hand up and down slowly before swiped her thumb over the tip. Brittany bucked up into her hand. Santana started to move her hand a little faster but she felt like she needed some lotion or something so she reached over and squeezed some onto her hand. She wrapped her hand around the shaft again and began pumping her hand up and down. She bent her head and kissed Brittany's neck and sucked on her pulse point. Brittany quickly had to bite her own hand so she didn't make any loud noises as she erupted all over Santana's hand and her own stomach. Santana kept moving her hand till Brittany grabbed her wrist cause she was too sensitive.

"Baby, that was…awesome" Brittany breathed

Santana smiled, "Once I work up enough courage I'll do more"

Brittany's eyes widened, "Seriously baby, you don't have to do that."

Santana leaned down and kissed her, "That's sweet but I want to, just not yet."

"Alright" Brittany grinned, "I'll return the favor"

Santana's eye's bulged, "Uh no…no you…that's…"

"Relax babe, we'll get to that when the time's right" Brittany said with a kiss and they got up to clean up and put on their pjs.

 ** _Saturday morning 9:30am:_**

Santana was in Brittany's room getting dressed for a girl's day out, when she got a text from her father.

 _Papi: We will be home next Monday. Please plan to have dinner with us that night and bring Brittany. I think your mother just needs to get to know her. Love you_

 _San: Thanks Papi, I'll let Diego and Brittany know. I really want Mami to like her. Love you too._

Santana was about to go look for Britt when she walked in on the phone.

"Yes sir…I understand…Next weekend it is …Alright I'll see you then…bye." Brittany hung up and looked at Santana.

"Who was that?" Santana asked as she put on her socks and shoes

"Scott, from the track. They said that if I don't race next weekend then they'll have to exclude me from the season. So basically, I'm racing next Saturday and um it's a big one." Brittany said

"Like…"

"Like, I'll be sleeping there Friday and Saturday night." Brittany replied

"Oh, wow" Santana said

Brittany fidgeted and asked, "Would you like to come to it?"

"Of course I'll be there" Santana replied obviously

Brittany continued to fidget, "Like, sleep there too?"

"Baby, of course, I'll be there. I gotta cheer for my girl. I'm a cheerleader, it's what I do" Santana said walking over to Brittany.

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana into a deep kiss.

"Thank you baby" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips

Santana smiled and pulled back, "Papi texted me and said that he and Mami want you to come to dinner next Monday night when they get back."

Brittany eyes widened, "Oh…oh alright. She hates me but I'll be on my best behavior." Brittany smiled then it turned into a smirk, "However tonight when you get back from being gone all day I don't think my behavior will be very appropriate."

"Good" Santana whispered and kissed Brittany deeply

"Alright, we get it! You love each other." Quinn said while entering the room

"Yeah, get a room" Diego said smirking

"We had a room till you lot showed up" Brittany growled

The crew started laughing.

Kurt spoke up, "How do you two feel about being separated for the day?"

"It sucks but we'll survive" Santana said grinning

Brittany whispered into her ear, "Can't wait for tonight though. I'll show you how much I missed you all day."

Santana blushed and smiled

"Stop it!" Quinn said smirking

Brittany just smiled and walked out.

"What'd she say?" Diego asked

Santana shook her head, "You don't want to know" and walked out followed by everyone.

When everyone got downstairs Santana went and sat on Brittany's lap. She had been sitting in the recliner.

"I will miss you today" Brittany whispered into her ear

Santana turned and connected their lips then pulled back and replied quietly, "I'll miss you too but I agree with what you said" she winked at Brittany.

Brittany blushed slightly. The other four Pierces entered the living room.

"Alrighty kids, listen up. My house looks nice right now. I am allowing the boys and Britt to stay here, without supervision. Don't make me regret it." Bonnie said smirking, "The four of us will be at the movies and a few other places. Any of you can call me if you need anything." Bonnie turned to Santana, "Do you girls have a ride to the mall?"

"Yeah, Mike is dropping us off then coming back here." Santana replied and Bonnie nodded

"Like I said call me if any of you need anything." Bonnie said as the four Pierce's began walking into the foyer, "We love you Britt"

"Love you guys, too" Brittany replied

Bonnie smiled and they left.

"Ok, Mike, we need to separate them now." Rachel said seriously

Brittany and Santana rolled their eyes. Santana stood up followed by Brittany. Britt walked them to the door and gave Santana a kiss before the 'girl group' and Mike left.

Brittany walked back into the living room and sat in the recliner.

"What's the plan?" Brittany asked

"Well, we're ordering pizza and watching 'Transformers'. After that, we'll see" Puck replied

"Awesome" Brittany replied while Diego ordered the pizza

 ** _With the girl group:_**

Mike dropped them off and drove off.

"Ladies" Kurt said, "Let get our nails done."

They walked into the mall and went straight to the nail salon.

"So San, how's it going with Britt?" Quinn asked as they all sat down in the comfy chairs to get pedicures.

"Amazing, Perfect. There isn't just one word." Santana replied smiling

Rachel smiled, "That's wonderful!"

"It is but we want details about everything." Kurt said pointedly

Santana laughed, "Ok, look ask me questions and I'll try to answer them."

"Have you two done the dirty yet?" Kurt asked quickly

Santana laughed again, "I need specific questions"

"Fine, have you to gone all the way?" Quinn stepped in

"No we haven't"

"Did you do that thing that we suggested?" Rachel asked

Santana smiled, "Yes"

"Girl!" Mercedes grinned

How about the opposite, like did you get any…" Rachel asked

"Yes"

"I knew it!" Quinn announced

"Shut up Q" Santana hissed

"Did you use your…" Rachel began

"Rachel!" Santana growled

"Sorry"

"Let's talk about this later, when it's just us" Santana said glancing at the nail salon people

 ** _With the Boys Group:_**

"Guys I brought a movie!" Puck said putting it in the dvd player and pressing play.

"Puck!" Brittany shouted when porn came on the screen

"Ok that's hot" Finn said

Brittany shook her head. Two girls were on the screen and black hair girl was eating out the Brunette.

Brittany had to admit that it was hot but she got up and turned it off.

"Hey!" most of the boys shouted

"Guys, we are not watching porn. Diego did you bring any cards or anything like that?" Brittany asked

"No but let's play xbox" Diego replied

"Alright I have four controllers so we'll take turns" Brittany replied and set it up.

 ** _With the Girl Groups:_**

"So what was it like?" Rachel asked as they sat down at a table in the food court

Santana blushed, "Which part?"

"You touching her" Quinn added

Santana blushed deeper, "Um I don't know how to answer that"

"Is she as big as everyone thinks?" Kurt asked

"Oh yeah" Santana said then blushed at her answer

Mercedes started laughing, "Girl, as your friend I suggest that you 'practice' before you two go all the way."

"Definitely, she'll rip you apart if you don't get used to the feeling" Kurt added

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"Hun, they're saying that she needs to get a dildo "Quinn replied

"Oh my God" Santana muttered

"Seriously, San, you need to prepare yourself." Quinn said

"Ok, we'll ease up. Was it sweet and romantic or not?" Mercedes said

Santana smiled, "It was sweet. Not really romantic because you all were downstairs."

"I knew it!" Kurt said smirking

"Anyways, I went first cause either she needed to help herself after our make-out session or I would do it for her. So I did, then she asked if she could. It was really sweet how she made sure that I was ok. She said that she'd stop if I asked." Santana said

"Girl, you two are getting your sexy on" Mercedes said causing everyone to laugh

 ** _With the Guys Group:_**

"Damn-it" Diego growled when Brittany killed his character…again.

Artie took the controller and began playing while Brittany smirked.

They were all eating pizza and playing xbox or playing blackjack with a couple decks of cards that Brittany found.

"So Pierce, have you gotten any from San?" Puck asked while playing xbox.

"Puck!" Diego shouted, "That's my sister! Britt, please don't answer."

"I wasn't going to." Brittany said focused on the game

The doorbell rang and Brittany handed Ryder her controller and went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Brooke standing there with a bruised cheek and a busted lip.

"Brooke, what happened?" Brittany asked looking around

Brook started crying and said, "Can I please come in, Britt?"

Brittany pulled Brooke into the house.

"What happened? Who did this?" Brittany asked

Brooke sighed and leaned into Britt. She felt like she could trust Britt and she really needed a friend.

"I was seeing this guy and he got angry when I told him that I was bi" Brooke said quietly

"Diego!" Brittany called and all of the guys came into the foyer cause her voice sounded weird, "D, do you know any first aid stuff like San?"

Diego replied, "Not really"

"Alright, Sam, go into the garage and get that first aid kit." Brittany said as she helped Brooke into the living room, "Brooke did he hurt you anywhere besides your face?"

"He punched me a lot in my stomach and my arm. But, my face hurts the most."

Ryder crouched down and put a hand on her knee, "Who did this?"

"Brooke you need to tell us so we can help" Diego added

Brook started crying harder and leaned in Brittany. Brittany looked at her friends worriedly.

"Brooke," Brittany said quietly, "This guy right here is one of my closest friends. His name is Ryder. His uncle is a cop. He can help you."

Brooke cried on Brittany's shoulder while Sam brought the first aid kit.

Brittany grabbed the kit and opened it. She tried to remember what Santana did when she patched Britt up.

Brittany pulled out some gloves, peroxide and q-tips.

Brittany looked up at all of the guys, "I need an icepack from the freezer." Blaine went into the kitchen to get one.

All the guys moved away so Brooke and Britt had some space. As Ryder went to stand up Brooke grabbed his hand. He looked her in the eyes and nodded, holding her hand.

Brittany got started using the peroxide and q-tips to clean Brooke's lip. It stung so Brooke squeezed Ryder's hand. Blaine brought two icepacks; one for her cheek and one for her stomach.

"Diego, call my Ma" Brittany said. Diego nodded and got his phone

Mike's phone rang and he left.

15 minutes later Brittany was sitting on the couch with Brooke leaning against her. Ryder was on the other side of Brooke.

The front door opened and Bonnie walked in followed by the three other Pierce's and Mike who had been called to pick up the girl group. Santana walked in and saw Brooke leaning against Brittany and got a little confused. She wasn't worried about them. Then she saw Brooke's face.

Brittany saw Santana and whispered to Brooke, who then leaned against Ryder so Brittany could get up. She walked over and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Hey" Brittany said grabbing the side of Santana's head and pulling her into a desperate kiss. Santana kissed back. They kissed for a moment till Brittany pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"What happened, baby?" Santana whispered

"I would never hurt you" Brittany replied. It really bothered to think about someone hitting someone that they are supposed to care about

Santana scrunched her brows, "Baby, I know that. What happened?"

"Brooke said that a guy that she was seeing hit her cause she told him that she was bi. I think I did the first aid stuff right but I'm not sure."

"Brittany, I'm sure you did great. But I'll go check" Santana made a move to turn around but Brittany held her tighter, "What is it Baby?"

"I love you" Brittany said before kissing Santana on the lips and letting go.

They both walked back into the living room. Diego was talking to Bonnie but pointed to Brittany. Bonnie walked over to Brittany.

"Britt, I need an explanation please" Bonnie said and Brittany nodded. They walked into the kitchen

Santana walked over to Brooke, "Hey Brooke, can I take a look at you?"

Brooke nodded and sat up cringing in pain. Santana crouched down and looked at her lip. The cut went under the lip a bit so Santana grabbed to first aid kit and got a butterfly bandage.

Bonnie and Brittany walked over to Brooke and Santana.

"Brooke, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Bonnie, Brittany's mom. I'm going to help you." Bonnie said kindly then turned to Ryder; "Ryder, I need you to call your uncle, please" Ryder nodded and got up, pulling his phone out and calling his uncle.

"Brooke, what's his name?" Brittany asked

Brooke was silent for a moment then she said, "Clint"

20 minutes later Mark Pine, Ryder's uncle, showed up.

Ryder let him in and walked him over to Brooke.

"Hello Brooke, my name is Mark Pine. Can you tell me what happened?"

For the next couple hours Brooke explained how she was seeing a guy named Clint and that she decided to tell him that she was bisexual and he hit her. Then she went to Brittany's house cause Brittany is her friend and she needed someone that wasn't her parents.

Officer Pine took pictures of Brooke and called her parents so that she could explain everything with him there.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brooke and her parents left with Officer Pine. The crew was all sitting in the living room. Brittany had Benny, asleep, next to her in the chair while Santana sat on the arm of the chair.

"That was crazy" Diego said from the couch. Everyone was spread around the room. Some were on the couches and a lot were sitting on the ground. Bridgett was sitting next to Mercedes on the couch.

"Seriously" Finn muttered

"Can we watch a movie?" Bridgett asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure but you need to put it in the player cause I can't move."

Bridgett walked over and grabbed '21 Jump Street'. She pressed the open button on the player but instead she accidently pressed play and two naked woman popped onto the screen. They were moaning while fingering each other.

"Oh my God, Bridgett, turn it off!" Brittany said quickly. Ryder ran over and turned it off and the room went silent.

Quinn cleared her throat smirking, "So Britt why is there porn in the dvd player?"

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut, praying it was a dream. She opened her eye, nope it's real.

"Puck I swear" Brittany said through clenched teeth

"So you all watched porn" Mercedes asked

"No!"

"Yes"

Brittany and the boys all had mixed answers.

Britt cleared her throat, "Puck put it in the player and when I saw what it was I turned it off but we obviously forgot to take it out."

"Just…Wanky" Santana said as she and the rest of the girl group started laughing.

"Dude, it was hot" Puck said

Santana turned to Brittany, "Did you think it was hot?"

"Don't answer that!" Puck and Diego said quickly

Bridgett smirked, "Well I'm going to bed this is all just too much. Britt, enjoy sleeping on the couch" Then she walked upstairs while most of the room laughed.

"I'm gunna take Benny to bed, then I be back down" Brittany muttered as she stood up picking Benny up with her

She walked upstairs and walked into Benny's room. She placed him in the bed. She felt Santana's presence before she saw her. Britt changed his clothes and tucked him in. She turned around and saw Santana in the doorway.

"Baby I swear…"

"Britt, I believe you. You should know, by now, that I trust you." Santana cut in

Brittany grinned and walked over to her. Brittany walked into the hallway and shut the door. She pushed Santana up against the hallway wall.

"Good, cause those girls on the tv weren't nearly as hot as you."

"So you did look?" Santana asked

Brittany laughed lightly, "Baby, yeah I saw it but it didn't turn me on like you do."

Santana quickly connected their lips. Brittany picked her up and Santana wrapped her legs around Britt's waist. Santana moaned when she felt Brittany getting hard against her.

"Uh guys" Rachel said from the end of the hall.

Brittany looked at Rachel while Santana buried her face into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied a little breathless

Rachel cleared her throat, "We're all about to leave"

Brittany set Santana back down onto the floor, "K, we'll be right there."

Rachel nodded and walked downstairs.

Santana lifted her head up, "Well that was awkward"

Brittany smiled and kissed her, "Baby, don't worry about it. I was just making out with my girlfriend. They can all just get over it."

They walked downstairs and said bye to the crew. After they left it was just Brittany and the twins. Diego went up to the guest room while Santana pulled Brittany up to Britt's room.

They shut the door and locked it before Brittany took her shirt of then grabbed the hem of Santana's shirt and lifted it up. Brittany kissed Santana slowly. When they separated Brittany nudged Santana's nose with her own.

"I love you Santana" she whispered as they slowly moved over to the bed. Brittany laid Santana down on the bed. She reached down and undid Santana's jeans, pulling them down her tan legs.

"I love you too Brittany" Santana whispered while breathing a little heavier than normal. Something felt different about it. Brittany was going so much slower.

Brittany left her pants on and laid down next to Santana and began kissing Santana's neck. She was moving slowly, she wanted this to last. Britt reached around and unhooked Santana's bra. She slid it down San's arms and kissed patches of skin as they showed. Eventually she took a nipple into her mouth and used her hand to caress the other one.

Brittany moved her hands down to Santana's waist and hooked her fingers around the hem of San's underwear. Santana had one hand on the back of Brittany's head, holding her to her breast lightly. Brittany felt Santana lift her hips up and took that as a yes. She pealed the thong down Santana's legs and kissed down her stomach and leg before kissing her way up the other leg and up to Santana mouth.

Santana moaned as she felt Brittany suck on her bottom lip. Her legs automatically spread a little. Brittany reached down and cupped Santana's center pulling out another moan that went straight into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany ran a finger through Santana's folds and nudged her clit making San's hips buck a little and a whimper escape her mouth. She pulled Brittany closer and Brittany groaned at how Santana moved her hand down on top of Britt's hand pulling it harder against her.

Brittany inserted a finger into Santana who whimpered and barely whispered, "More"

Brittany added a second finger and moved in and out slowly. Santana moaned and bucked up against Brittany's hand. Brittany move a little faster and then Santana came all over her hand. Brittany wanted to taste it.

"Can…can I …" Brittany couldn't finish the question

"Can you what, baby?" Santana mumbled in her post orgasmic haze

Brittany sighed, "Baby I wanna taste you" she muttered

Santana's eyes popped open and Brittany shook her head, "Never mind, let me go wash my hands." Brittany got up and walked to the bathroom and washed her hands before walking to her closet and changing into boxers and a t-shirt. She grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Santana.

She walked back into her room and saw that Santana hadn't moved. She laid the clothes on the bed and said, "I need a bottle of water, I'll be back" and walked out. Shutting the door behind her she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Fucking idiot" she muttered to herself, "You fucked up Bolt"

10 minutes later she walked back to her room with an extra bottle of water for Santana.

When she got in her room she saw Santana wearing boxers and a t-shirt coming out of the bathroom. Santana didn't even look at her. They both just went to bed. Brittany was laying in the dark, she knew Santana wasn't asleep either. They were both lying on their backs.

Brittany had to break the silence, "I'm sorry"

She heard Santana whimper and she cried. Brittany quickly turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Santana. Santana cried against her chest. Brittany didn't understand but she knew she had to help Santana somehow.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana pulled back a little, "Brittany, you did nothing wrong. God Brittany, you're perfect and it drives me crazy. You just want us to get closer and I keep holding you at arm's length."

"Baby, listen to me, I love you and I know that I was moving too fast. I had promised not to pressure you and I did. I'm so upset with myself, San. I…"

Santana cut her off with a kiss. San pulled back and said, "I want to take the next step."

"Babe, I don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable doing."

"Baby, I've wanted to do that for a while now. After tonight, after how gentle you were tonight, it made me realize that I'm ready."

Brittany swallowed, "Ok so when do you want to do this?"

"I'd like to do it tonight, but I think we should wait a couple days. Are you ok with that?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany smiled and kissed her, "We'll do whatever you want, whenever you want, my love."


	46. Chapter 46: Race? Kiss?

**_Monday morning (Sept. 15_** ** _th_** ** _) 7:40am:_**

The crew pulled into their parking spot and climbed out of the van. Brittany could see Bree with some of her friends. Bree glanced and their eyes met. Bree looked down then back at her friends.

Brittany really wanted Bree to stop acting like a bitch. Britt knew that Bree was actually a good person but she had been acting like a complete bitch since they started high school.

The crew grouped together under their usual tree.

"We have serious practice through the rest of the week, cause the first football game is Friday." Quinn groaned

Santana scooted closer to Brittany and leaned into her.

"Well we'll all be at the game to see you girls" Mike said smiling

"Thanks Mike" Santana replied

Puck smirked, "I can't wait to see all of the cheerios doing the splits; especially San and Q."

"I will tear your balls off Puckerman!" Brittany growled

"Noah!" Rachel said angrily

"Sorry but seriously Britt, your girlfriend is totally…"

"Finish that sentence and it'll the last thing you say before I rip out your tongue." Brittany cut in

"Sorry" Puck mumbled

Diego grinned, "Anyways, we'll buy our tickets to the game today."

"We need to head to class, guys" Sam said

 ** _8:15am:_**

The entire crew, along with Bree, got notes to go to the glee room immediately. They all showed up and sat down as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alright guys, get comfortable because you're going to be spending the day in here. We need to find three songs to sing at the pep rally Friday." Mr. Schue announced, "Bree, Santana and Quinn, I have talked to Coach Sue and she agreed to let you perform with us as long as you get back in time for the cheerios performance."

The three girls nodded.

"Great! Now, we have fifteen people in this class so I'm going to split you up and each group has to choose a song to sing. First group is Finn, Mike, Quinn, Sam and Blaine. Second group is Brittany, Ryder, Kurt, Puck and Bree. Third group is Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Artie and Diego. So get to work."

Brittany rolled her eyes; of course Bree would be in her group as well as Puck. They split up into their groups

 **** ** _Group 1:_**

"So I like the idea of performing 'Hall of Fame' by The Script" Blaine spoke up

"That would be perfect!" Quinn said

Mike grinned, "Mr. Schue, we've got one!"

 ** _Group 2:_**

Brittany sat between Ryder and Kurt.

"So what song are you all thinking?" Puck asked

"I think 'Boys of Fall' by Kenny Chesney" Ryder said

Brittany nodded, "I love that song"

"Done" Puck said, "Mr. Schue! We chose ours!"

 ** _Group 3:_**

"Macklemore" Diego said

"Diego, he has more than one song" Rachel said

Diego thought for a second, "'Thrift Shop'!"

"No" Rachel replied

"Girl" Mercedes said grinning, "'Can't Hold Us'"

"Praise" Artie added

"Yes!" Rachel said, "Mr. Schue, we've got it!"

"Wow! Everyone's got one already! That's great; now you're gunna perform it with your group for the class. So get to work." Mr. Schue said smiling

"Yay!" Rachel clapped

"Great" Puck mumbled

 ** _11:30am:_**

"Guys we're going to order pizza and have it delivered to the room." Mr. Schue announced, "Is anyone ready to perform their song?"

"We're ready, Mr. Schue" Rachel replied

Group three got up and went to the front. Mercedes talked to the band, who had been dragged in there for the day, as well.

The music began.

 ** _Diego:_** **  
Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK**

 ** _Artie (Background All):_** **  
Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me.  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on...  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush shit.**

 **Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country**

 ** _Mercedes (Background Santana):_** **  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 ** _Artie (Background All):_** **  
Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so dang grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Caesar'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing this song and it goes like  
"Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching"  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves**

 ** _Mercedes (Background Santana)_** **:  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
And so we put our hands up  
And so we put our hands up**

 ** _All:_** **  
Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh  
Let's go!**

 **Na na na na na na na na (aha)  
Hey  
And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)  
Hey  
And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na  
Mack-le-le-le-le-le-more...**

 ** _Mercedes (Background Santana):_** **  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us.**

Everyone started clapping.

"That was awesome!" Puck said grinning

"Great job, guys!" Mr. Schue added

 ** _12:15pm:_**

The pizza showed up and they took a break to eat.

Brittany walked over to Santana.

"Hey baby" Britt said quietly

Santana smiled, "Hey, what song did you all choose?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Fine, what'd you think of our song?"

"I thought you guys did great. It's an awesome song." Brittany answered pulling Santana into her arms

"Thanks Baby" Santana replied quietly

Brittany leaned her head down and their lips were just about to meet when they heard, "Mr. Schue, may I go to the restroom?" from Bree.

They looked over and saw that Bree was angry as she left the room. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her baby" Brittany said before kissing Santana

 ** _1:15pm:_**

Group one went to the front of the room. They explained everything to the band and the music started.

 ** _Sam:_**

 **Yah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

 ** _Mike:_** **  
You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door**

 ** _Blaine:_** **  
You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks**

 ** _Finn:_** **  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

 ** _Mike:_** **  
You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile**

 ** _Finn:_** **  
You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke  
Quinn:  
Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?**

 ** _Blaine:_** **  
Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...**

 ** _Finn (All):_** **  
When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame**

 ** _Blaine:_** **  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers**

 ** _Mike:_** **  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers**

 ** _Finn:_** **  
Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions**

 ** _Quinn (Sam):_** **  
Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

 ** _Blaine (All):_** **  
(Be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
(Be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

 **(Be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
(Be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

 **(Be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(Be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
(Be a champion)  
You can break rocks**

 **You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
(Be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself**

 **Standing in the hall of fame**

"You guys did great!" Mr. Schue said while everyone clapped, "So far we have two great songs. How about group two? Are you guys ready?"

"Yep" Puck replied as they stood up and walked down to the front of the room.

Brittany, Puck and Ryder all grabbed guitars while Kurt talked to the band.

The music began.

 ** _Ryder:_**

 **When I feel that chill, smell that fresh cut grass  
I'm back in my helmet, cleats, and shoulder pads  
Standin' in the huddle listenin' to the call  
Fans goin' crazy for the boys of fall**

 ** _Puck:_** **  
They didn't let just anybody in that club  
Took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood  
To get to wear those game day jerseys down the hall  
The kings of the school, man, we're the boys of fall**

 ** _Britt (All Backup):_** **  
Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, I got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
In little towns like mine that's all they got  
Newspaper clippings fill the coffee shops  
The old men will always think they know it all  
Young girls will dream about the boys of fall**

 ** _Puck (All Backup):_** **  
Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall**

 ** _Ryder (All backup):  
_** **Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, got your back  
When you back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall**

 ** _All:_** **  
We're the boys of fall  
We're the boys of fall **

The music continued for a little bit.

"Wow, that'll be first then 'Hall of Fame' and 'Can't Hold Us' will be our closing." Mr. Schue said clapping

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The crew left their last classes when the bell rang and walked to the gym. It had started to rain so the cheerios were going to be in the gym with the basketball players.

Mercedes sat on the bleachers with Kurt, Blaine and Artie, like usual.

Once everyone was changed, except the cheerios cause they were wearing their uniforms, they all went out to the court and began stretching. The cheerios made a line along the sidelines so they could practice for the football game.

The boys' team practiced on one side of the court while the girls practiced on the other side.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Practice for the basketball players had has ended on time, but the cheerios hadn't ended their practice. So the crew waited in the bleachers and worked on their homework.

"Come on ladies!" Coach Sue yelled, "This isn't difficult! Don't make me get those basketball players, waiting for Fabray and Lopez, down here!"

The crew looked up and rolled their eyes.

"What could we do?" Finn asked

Diego shrugged, "No idea"

"That's it! All you basketball players get down here!" Coach Sue shouted. The crew looked really confused, "Now!"

They all went down to the court and stood next to Coach Sue.

"Uh, what…" Puck began

"No talking Mohawk" Coach Sue growled, "now ladies, these players are high on the social ladder here at McKinley so they want to make sure that they stay that way. They won't mess up while playing because that would force them lower on that ladder!" Coach Sue yelled to the Cheerios, "If you all perform like this at the game Friday night then you will go lower on the ladder and if you're dating a basketball or football player they will dump you cause they won't want to be seen with you! I'll make sure of it!"

Brittany's fists clenched along with Rachel's.

"Now, basketball players, I need you to go play so my girls have someone to cheer for." Sue told the players

Puck shrugged and ran into the locker room to grab a basketball.

They split up into two teams. Team one was Diego, Mike Britt and Ryder. Team two was Puck, Rachel, Sam, and Finn.

They began playing and were actually enjoying themselves. The cheerios, however, were not. Sue was completely insane.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"Alright, get out of my sight!" Coach Sue yelled as she stormed out of the gym

The players walked over to Santana and Quinn who were sitting on the ground. Brittany sat down next to Santana.

"Hey baby" Brittany said while Santana tried to catch her breath.

Quinn groaned, "That woman is crazy!"

"I know, honey" Rachel replied softly

"There is no way I'm staying on the cheerios next year." Santana told Brittany who nodded

Diego looked confused, "San, Mami said that we have to be a team every year in high school. What team are you going to join? She's gunna be furious if you quit."

"D, I'm going to join the soccer team next year." Santana replied

"Seriously! That's great!" Diego said grinning

Brittany smiled and stood up to help Santana up.

Santana and Quinn went to the locker room to shower and change.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

The girls came out of the locker room and walked over to the crew. Santana basically fell into Brittany's arms while Quinn leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"S, you're right." Quinn mumbled, "I'm joining the volleyball team next year."

"That's awesome, Q." Santana muttered but she meant it

"Let's get of here" Diego said

They all went out to the vans to find a tire slashed on both Mike's and Puck's vans.

"Fuck!" Puck shouted

Bree drove in her Volkswagen Bug smirking, "Britt, do you need a ride?"

"Back off, Bitch" Santana growled while Brittany clenched her jaw and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind.

"Go away, Bree" Brittany added as she took her jacket off and turned to Mike, "Mike do you have a spare?" Mike nodded and showed her. She pulled in out of the back of the van and rolled it to the front. "Do you have a car jack?"

Bree rolled her eyes and drove off.

"I do" Puck said going over to get it.

45 minutes later Brittany's hands and white shirt were covered in dirt from the tires.

"Alright" Brittany said standing up from next to Puck's van, "That should be it"

"Ok, that was sexy, girl." Mercedes said grinning, "You boys need to learn from Britt, Ryder and Sam."

Ryder grinned, "I grew up on my grandpa's farm. I learned all kinds of things."

"My dad works at Britt's Pop's shop" Sam added

"We can teach you all, if you want." Brittany suggested

Mike nodded, "Yeah but you'll have to explain slowly cause I'm a little slower with car stuff."

"Sure, all of you should come to the shop next week." Brittany said

"Why not just do it this weekend?" Diego suggested

Brittany locked eyes with Santana then looked back at Diego and said, "Cause I have a big race this weekend."

"What?" Rachel said shocked

"Dude!" Diego said grinning

"Which day?" Finn asked

Brittany sighed and said, "Well I have to go to the track after school on Friday. I'll set up a tent and stay there Friday and Saturday night."

"Can we come?" Artie asked

"Wait! Stop!" Rachel exclaimed then looked at Brittany, "Are you sure that you're ready for this? It's a big deal, Britt."

Brittany nodded, "I'm gunna be practicing every day after school this week since we don't have Basketball practice for the rest of the week. I'll be fine Rachel."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's get to my house" Brittany said

They all got into the vans and drove over to the Pierce house.

When they got inside Brittany went to the kitchen. Her folks didn't know about the race yet so she needed to talk to them. The rest of the crew went to the living room.

"Ma, Pop I need to talk to ya'll." Brittany said sitting down at the table where the Pierce parents were doing their bills.

"I swear Brittany, if Santana is pregnant…" Bonnie growled

"Ma! She's not, relax." Brittany said rolling her eyes, "Anyways, I have a mega-race this weekend."

"What? Bolt, that's great!" Brent said

"Are you ready to race again?" Bonnie asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I just need to go out to Eric's after school this week."

Brent grinned, "I'll pick you up tomorrow after school and we'll head out there."

"Alright, but Mike will be bringing Santana and Diego here after Santana's cheerios practices are over."

"That's fine, I'll give them a key" Bonnie said making Brittany smile, "Now go back in there and spend some time with your friends and grab the plate of sandwiches from the fridge and take them in there."

Brittany grinned and stood up, "Thanks guys" She got the plate from the fridge and walked into the living room. She set it on the coffee table and everyone grabbed a sandwich.

"How'd they take it?" Kurt asked

"They're fine about it. Pop is gunna pick me up from school the rest of the week" she turned to Santana, "but I'll be at the game. I gotta see my girl cheer."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"How sweet" Quinn rolled her eyes

"Anyways, I want race details." Diego said

"Um guys" Ryder said, "I'm actually racing too"

"Really?" Brittany asked and he nodded, "This will be awesome."

Ryder laughed, "Yeah it'll be fun"

"Do you wanna practice with me this week?" Brittany asked

"Sure, if that's alright." Ryder replied

"Hell yeah it is!" Brittany smirked

"That sounds awesome. This race will be epic. What color do you wear?" Mike asked

"Lime green" Ryder replied

"Alright, I'll be preparing everyone matching shirts for this weekend!" Kurt said excitedly

Everyone laughed

"We need to get going guys." Sam said

20 minutes later the crew was gone and Diego was in the guest room while Santana and Brittany were in Brittany's room changing into their pajamas. It was normal now that every time they went into Brittany's room they locked the door, especially since Diego was staying with the Pierce family.

"How do feel about racing against Ryder?" Santana asked as she pulled a pair of Brittany's boxers on.

"I'm excited, he's really good." Brittany replied taking off her shirt but leaving her sports bra on.

"Could he beat you?" Santana asked

Brittany looked over at her, "Baby, I'm not worried. For now it's just a fun race. He's not competition, he's just my friend."

"Just be careful" Santana said quietly

Brittany walked across the room and kissed Santana, "Baby, if you're gunna be at that finish line, so will I."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany. She pulled Brittany to the bed and they laid down. Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest feeling Brittany's heartbeat. Brittany just stayed quiet.

A few minutes later Santana lifted her head and kissed Brittany who kissed her back. Brittany smiled into the kiss.

Santana pulled back, "What's with the grin, Britt?" she asked smiling

Brittany shook her head, "I'm just happy" Britt replied, "Oh I got you something, well Ma got it for me."

Brittany jumped up and went to her closet. She grabbed a bag and brought it back to the bed.

"Ok so, Ma went to the store and got this." Brittany said pulling out a red shirt with #32 on the front. "It's for you to wear, if you want. It's my number for the basketball team. What do you think?"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek. "I'll be in my cheerios uniform at the games but I'll wear whenever I can."

"Cool and one last thing." Brittany pulled out a necklace box. She opened it and inside were two silver necklaces one had a silver heart that said 'My heart belongs to #5' and a motorcycle charm. The other had a sliver heart that said 'My heart belongs to #32' and a basketball charm.

"Brittany, I love them!" Santana happily, "Which should I wear?"

Brittany smiled and said, "I guess the motocross one and then, if you want, you can wear the basketball one when it's basketball season."

"Ok" Santana smiled and lifted her hair up, "Can you put it on me?"

Brittany smiled and grabbed the necklace, clasping it on Santana's neck then she kissed the back of Santana's neck once before pulling away and grabbing the box and bag. She set them on the desk and walked back to the bed.

She smiled at Santana. Santana patted the spot next to her. Brittany sat down and pulled Santana into her side. They stayed quiet till Santana spoke up.

"Baby, I'm about to fall asleep"

Brittany laughed, "Ok, get under the covers and I'll get the lights."

They fell asleep curled up together.

 ** _Tuesday morning 5:45am:_**

There was a knock on the door and Brittany rolled over staring at the door as if she could she through and make whoever was there go away. Wrong. Another knock made her get up and pull on her Captain America sleep pants and a sleeveless shirt.

She opened the door and saw Bridgett standing there.

"Bridge, what's up?" Brittany rasped

Bridgett sighed, "Can we talk in my room for a second? I don't know what to do."

Brittany nodded, glancing back at Santana and followed Bridgett back to her room.

When they got to her room Brittany turned to Bridgett, "What's going on?"

"I…uh…Ok Ma had to go to the bakery and you're the only girl but you have different parts and I don't know what to do." Bridgett replied

Brittany was extremely confused, "Bridgett I don't understand what you're saying. What is it?"

"I think I started my period." Bridgett mumbled

Brittany's eyes went wide, "Uh…ok you're right I have different parts. Um…let me get Santana."

"Ok" Bridgett said nervously

Brittany quickly went to her room. She crouched down next to the bed and kissed Santana's forehead, it didn't work. She carefully shook her shoulder, "Santana"

Santana groaned, "What is it?"

"Baby, I need you to wake up, please" Brittany said

Santana nodded and sat up, "I'm up, what's going on?"

"So like I was born with a dick so that means that I'm not like other girls. So I don't have any clue how to handle this and Ma had to leave. I have no idea what…" Brittany ranted

"Brittany, babe, what is it?" Santana cut in

"Bridgett started her uh…her period." Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled at Brittany's shy cuteness and kissed her cheek before grabbing some sleep pants. She walked into Bridgett's room followed by Britt.

"Hey Bridgett, has your mom bought you in products or do you need some?" Santana asked softly

Diego walked in rubbing his hair followed by Benny who was rubbing his eye.

"What's going on?" Diego mumbled

Brittany turned to him but just shook her head and looked back at Bridgett. Benny pulled at her leg and she picked him up.

"I don't know" Bridgett replied to Santana

"Ok." Santana turned to Brittany and said, "Baby I need you to go to the store down the street and get a few things."

Brittany's eye went wide but she nodded, "You need to write it down cause I have no clue"

Santana nodded and looked at Bridgett, "It'll take her a few minutes, so why don't you go take a nice hot shower till she gets back then I'll explain everything."

Bridgett nodded and went to the bathroom.

Britt set Benny down and followed Santana out of the room and back to her room.

Santana grabbed her phone and texted everything to Brittany while saying; "Now you need to get pads and tampons because I'm not sure which she'll be comfortable. Grab some chocolate, Midol and a heating pad. Alright?"

Brittany stood still for a moment before changing into jeans and grabbing her phone, wallet and truck keys. Since it was only a short distance she decided to drive.

"Are there like lots of those…things or what?" Brittany asked awkwardly

Santana grinned, "I put the brand name in the texts. Baby, you can do this."

Brittany nodded and went out to her truck. As she drove two blocks she tapped her hand on the steering wheel. She pulled into a parking spot and went inside. She grabbed a basket and looked at her phone. She went downs the aisles and grabbed a heating pad, some Midol, some of chocolate like Santana told her to. Then went to the female product aisle; her eyes went wide at all the different kinds of tampons and pads. She pulled out her phone and looked at Santana's text. She looked back at the shelves and found the right brand of tampons but then there were still different kinds. It was the same with the pads.

"What the hell" She muttered under her breath

"Can I help you?" a 20 something girl asked. She had a name tag on that said Amy.

"Uh, so I have no idea which ones my sister needs. My girlfriend sent me this text. I'm supposed to get tampons and pads cause she just started and …ugh," She replied showing Amy the text.

Amy nodded and grabbed a box off the waist high shelf, "Here you go. These are the tampons and here are the pads."

"Ok thank you. I think that's everything."

Amy nodded, "Well let me know if you need any more help." She smiled then walked off.

Brittany paid for everything and got back in her truck.

Less than five minutes later she pulled back in driveway and saw her mom's van, she sighed in relief and grabbed the bags. When she got inside she ran upstairs and went to Bridgett's room. Bonnie and Santana were standing in there talking.

Bonnie smirked at Brittany, "How'd it go Britt?"

Britt let out a deep breath and they laughed lightly at her. She handed the bags to her mom and went to the guest where Diego and Benny were.

"I have no idea what just happened." She muttered as she sat down next to Diego on the bed

"Dude, be prepared. They get really mean when they first start. Santana was like a demon." Diego mumbled

Brittany swallowed nervously as Santana walked in. Santana smiled at her.

"You did great Baby."

"Thanks, so now what?" Brittany replied

Santana shrugged, "Well, we need to start getting ready for school."

Then she walked out. Brittany glanced at Diego and followed Santana.

Santana went over to bag and grabbed one of her uniforms. Brittany shut the door and locked it. She walked over to Santana and said, "I'm confused"

"What are you confused about?" Santana asked turning around

"Shouldn't we like, do something?"

Santana laughed lightly, "Baby, she started her period, she's not dying. She just needed the stuff that you got; now she's set."

Brittany nodded, "Alright" still confused

"Baby, I'm going to take a shower" Santana said smiling. She gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek. Brittany knew that Santana was up something.

10 minutes later Santana walked into the bedroom wearing her uniform.

Santana smiled, "All yours"

Brittany smirked, "Are we talking about you or the shower?"

Santana laughed, "Well, both are all yours but right now it's the shower."

"Damn" Brittany breathed

Santana winked at her and went to do her makeup

15 minutes after that Brittany was dressed in a red crew neck t-shirt, dark jeans, black vans and a leather jacket with the usual accessories.

"You look hot, Britt" Santana said smirking

Brittany grinned, "Trying to keep up with your sexiness, baby"

Santana smiled and kissed her lips. "Let's get some breakfast"

They walked downstairs just as their friends came into the house.

"You two are up early" Kurt said suspiciously as Diego can downstairs, dressed. "So are you, Diego. What are you guys planning?"

"We all got woken up a little early" Diego muttered tiredly

They all went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. The four other Pierce family members were at the table. Brittany grabbed her earbuds and put them in. She was feeling a little fidgety cause Santana was definitely up to something. San was whispering with the girls and Kurt.

She listened to 'Tell Me' by P. Diddy and Christina Aguilera. She was leaning against the counter, eating bacon and tapping her foot on the floor. She was unashamedly checking out her girlfriend.

"You should know that Britt keep glancing at your ass." Quinn muttered smirking

Santana grinned and turned around raising an eyebrow to Brittany who just shrugged with a small smirk, still listening to the music. Santana rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"What do you all think about my plan?" Santana asked quietly

They all nodded. "It's awesome" Quinn replied

"Good, watch this" Santana smirked and walked over to Brittany. She turned and leaned her back into Brittany's front, subtly pushing her ass right into Brittany's crotch. Brittany groaned quietly but otherwise didn't react outwardly. Santana smirked while the girls and Kurt laughed lightly.

Brittany bent her head, taking out one earbud and whispered into Santana's ear, "Baby, if you aren't carful I'll carry you upstairs and we'll forget about school." Then she subtly kissed Santana right behind the ear, a spot that she had discovered was a weak spot for the Latina.

Santana really didn't mind that idea at all but Coach Sue would kill her if she missed school. Santana pulled away and kissed Brittany's lips before grabbing some bacon.

 ** _8:55am:_**

Everyone met up in Glee except Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel and Artie.

Brittany was a little concerned till Mr. Schue made an announcement.

"Alright, Mercedes came up to me a minute ago and informed me the she and few friends had a song to perform" Mr. Schue informed them and took a seat.

They all entered and Santana started them off. Then the music began to play by the band.

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
What What, What what**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
ooh oh**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
yea yea yea yea**

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now**

Brittany's jaw was on the ground along with most of the class.

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more**

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Quinn: ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Rachel: all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Mercedes: ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Santana: C'Mon! uh)**

 ** _[Artie:]_** **  
Mercedes...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Quinn... (Lady Marmalade)  
Santana...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Rachel...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...**

The room went silent and everyone except Bree was grinning with pure shock on their faces.

"That was…" Mr. Schue started

"Hot as hell!" Puck finished

"Puck, take your eyes off my girlfriend" Brittany said still looking at Santana

"But Britt…"

"Do you like you testicles? Cause you're about to part from them." Brittany cut in

"Fine" Puck mumbled

Santana sent Brittany a wink and Britt smiled.

"Alright guys, let's rehearse our performance songs!" Mr. Schue said, "Group one, you're up first!"

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Ms. Holliday entered the health classroom and Santana smirked at the other girls and Kurt. Brittany saw it was confused till Ms. Holliday spoke.

"Periods suck" Ms. Holiday announced making Brittany groan along with the boys while the girls all nodded their heads.

Mercedes said, "Praise"

"See guys, what happens is once a month the lining of the uterus breaks down and that's the beginning of the menstruation cycle. That lasts between three to five days. There is blood. About two weeks later is when the ovaries release an egg and uterus wall thickens again. That's called ovulation. That's the best time to get pregnant." Ms. Holiday explained, "Now, it is apparently scientifically proven that having sex during your period leads to a mind-blowing orgasm; just a fact to hold on to, but always use contraception."

Brittany's jaw was slack along with the boys of the class. One boy even ran out of the room when she mentions having sex while a girl is on their period. Brittany rubbed her temples causing Santana to laugh lightly.

"Now, some of you might think it's odd to have sex or even oral sex during the menstrual cycle but it is actually very common."

"Hold up!" Diego said, "You're saying that people go down on girls while their…you know?"

"On their period? Yes, I believe it's called 'earing your red wings'" Ms. Holiday stated

Brittany burst out laughing

"Everything okay, Brittany?" Ms. Holiday asked

Brittany nodded, "Yep, just…'red wings', really?"

Ms. Holiday grinned, "I'm not sure who named it that but that's what they call it."

Brittany nodded

"Seriously?!" Diego said, "Can you imagine how that would taste?"

Another boy ran out of the room.

"I would imagine it tastes the same but with the taste of blood as well" Ms. Holiday replied

"Can't you just use another hole while she's on her period?" Brody asked earning himself a smack on the back of the head by a girl nearby

"Are we discussing anal sex, too?" Ms. Holiday asked calmly, "Well folks if you go that route be careful, that is usually an exit only place."

The bell rang.

"Thank God!" Diego said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room making some people laugh.

Brittany grinned and turned to Santana, "You're sneaky"

Santana laughed, "Sorry, but I wasn't part of _all_ that."

Brittany leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I know. I haven't even gone down on you…" Brittany pulled back and grabbed her back, "yet". Britt stood up and walked to the door. She turned back and looked at a blushing Santana, "You coming baby?" Brittany smirked

Santana cleared her throat and grabbed her bag.

When she got to Brittany and they began walking down the hall she whispered, "You are awful; trying to get me worked up and then leaving." Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into a bathroom.

"I'm sorry baby" Brittany said before connecting their lips. It was a quick kiss but still perfect.

5 minutes later they walked into the gym. Brittany kissed Santana again, not paying attention to the other Cheerios watching.

"I need to go Baby, but I'll see you tonight." Brittany said quietly

"Ok, I love you" Santana replied

Brittany smiled, "I love you too"

Santana turned to walk away but Brittany pulled her back for one more kiss. Santana smiled with they separated.

"Ryder, let's go!" Brittany hollered to where the rest of the crew was in the bleachers, except for Quinn who was stretching.

Ryder ran over, "Bye Santana."

"Bye Ryder, take care of her, ok."

"Of course" He replied kindly

Brittany and Ryder left. Santana set her bag on the bleachers with the crew and went next to Quinn to stretch.

 ** _With Britt and Ryder:_**

"You ready?" Ryder asked as they walked out to the parking lot to meet up with Brent

"Oh yeah" Brittany grinned, "So, I was thinking that I might invite Brooke to the race, what do you think?"

"Do you mean so she and I can spend time together?"

"Yes, Ryder, I do" Brittany replied then they heard a bunch of fast footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw the crew running towards them.

"Is everything ok" Ryder asked worriedly

"Yeah," Puck said "Coach Sue cancelled their practice cause of a family emergency."

"So we were hoping that we could join you guys." Diego added

"Sure but we need to go now" Brittany said as Santana walked over to her, "You wanna ride with me and Ryder?"

Santana nodded and they all went out to the parking lot.

Brittany walked over to the truck and trailer where Brent was waiting, "Pop, everyone's gunna follow us."

"Alright but let's go" Brent replied

 ** _4:45pm:_**

They pulled up to Eric's house and everyone in the vans hopped in the bed of the truck. Brent drove down to the track.

Brittany phone beeped and she grabbed it from her pocket.

 _Brooke: So my parents r transferring me to McKinley. I start Monday_

 _Britt: That's cool! You already have a bunch of friends at McKinley. I know that all of this is really difficult for you but we all have your back._

 _Brooke: Thx it means a lot to me. BTW that Ryder guy is crazy cute!_

 _Britt: well now you'll get to know him better. I got to go. TTLY_

 _Brooke: Late alligator_

Everyone hopped out once they got to the track.

Brittany and Ryder got their bikes out of the trailer. Ryder walked over to the shed and changed in there while Britt changed in the trailer. Once they were both in the uniforms they checked their bikes and walked them over to the starting line. Eric turned on the stadium style lights for when it got darker.

Brittany kissed Santana and put her helmet on. She and Ryder mounted their bikes and kicker started them. Santana walked over to the stands, where everyone else was. The pin dropped and they were off.

They raced for a couple of hours till they were too tired to continue and then everyone went to Eric's house for dinner.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brent pulled into the driveway with Diego, Santana and Britt. The rest of the crew went home. Brittany had already changed into her regular clothes but she really needed to shower.

She ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. When she got out she put on clean boxers and a sports bra before walking into her room. Santana was already in bed looking at her phone.

"Hey baby" Santana said when she saw Brittany come in, "Britt, baby you look exhausted. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Nah Baby, I just need to sleep." Brittany said getting into the bed. She sighed when she felt the cool sheets surround her and Santana by her side. "I love you baby" she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"I love you too" Santana replied and turned off the lights before kissing Brittany forehead and cuddling into her side.

 ** _Wednesday morning 7:40am:_**

The crew climbed out of the vans and crowded under the tree.

Brittany felt drained. She was leaning against tree trunk, fighting sleep.

"B, you alright?" Diego asked concerned

Brittany nodded and mumbled, "Yep"

No one believed her and Santana was really concerned.

 ** _8:55am:_**

"Mr. Schue, I'm worried about Britt. She's completely exhausted. Can she please rest in your office?" Santana asked Mr. Schue before Brittany came in the room with dark circles under her eyes.

Mr. Schue was really concerned so he sent Brittany and Santana to the nurse's office.

When they got there Santana led Brittany to the cot and she laid down, instantly falling asleep. Santana sat next to her in a chair and worked on homework while she slept.

About 30 minutes later Brittany groaned and rolled over. She looked at Santana, who was working on a history paper.

"Baby" Brittany rasped startling Santana. Brittany grinned, "What's with the completely adorable confused look?"

"Lincoln's Assassination…"

"Was completely fucked up…honestly" Brittany said then cringed at the really bad joke

"Brittany, that was awful." Santana chastised

Brittany sighed, "Sorry" she mumbled, "But seriously what about it?" She asked sitting up and patting the spot next to her.

Santana sat next to her on the cot and showed her the paper and book. "John Wilkes Booth killed him but then he broke his leg but he still got away for…12 days. The guy broke his freaking leg and no one got him, what the hell?"

Brittany grinned, "Ok Detective Lopez, what do you think happened?"

Santana laughed, "I don't know. But I don't understand how he got away."

The bell rang.

"I'll help you tonight at home" Brittany said as she stood up grabbing her bag.

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek then walked off the English while Brittany went to Math.

 ** _12:05pm:_**

The crew met in the lunch room and sat down. Brittany just stole a couple tots from Santana. She wasn't hungry, but she knew that she needed to eat before motocross practice so she pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing, Baby?" Santana aske quietly

"Texting Pop" Brittany replied before kissing Santana on the cheek, "I love you baby.

"I love you too, Britt"

 _Britt: Pop, could you please bring a sandwich or something when you pick me up?_

 _Pop: Sure, I'll see you later._

 _Britt: Thanks, later_

She looked up and saw Jane walking over to them with…Bree.

"What do you two want?" Quinn asked

Bree smirked while Jane just looked at the ground.

"Well" Bree said, "Apparently my cousin here, Jane, has quite the crush on Santana and wanted to ask her on a date."

"Bree, it's not happening, now back off" Brittany growled scooting closer to Santana

Santana turned to Jane, "Jane, we've discussed this. I'm with Brittany."

Bree smirked, "Well what about that kiss that you two had?"

"Brittany knows about that…"

"No, I'm talking about the second kiss, in the girls' bathroom, last week." Bree grinned

Santana went silent and Brittany was really confused.

The whole crew was silent till Puck stood up, "Get out of here, now!"

Bree smirked, "Alright, but Britt once you realize what kind of person Santana is, call me."

"Back off!" Santana growled, standing up. Quinn grabbed her while Brittany sat still. Her chest hurt so bad. Did Santana cheat on her?


	47. Chapter 47: Storm

_Bree smirked, "Alright, but Britt once you realize what kind of person Santana is, call me."_

 _"_ _Back off!" Santana growled, standing up. Quinn grabbed her while Brittany sat still. Her chest hurt so bad. Did Santana cheat on her?_

 ** _Wednesday afternoon 12:15pm (lunch):_**

Brittany didn't move. She didn't know what to think. Why didn't Santana deny the kiss?

Bree and Jane walked off and Santana turned to Brittany.

"Baby, let me explain…" That's when Brittany's heart stopped.

She had to get out of there. She stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria. Santana burst into tears. The crew was beyond confused.

"What the fuck San? Did you two kiss again?" Diego asked upset

Santana sighed, "She kissed me."

"Did you kiss back?" Quinn asked stone faced

"No!" Santana exclaimed

Rachel stood up, "Why didn't you tell Brittany?"

"Because Jane is just a confused girl and I didn't want Brittany going off on her." Santana answered softly.

Then Rachel, Kurt, Sam and Ryder left. That split the group. All of Brittany's original friends were going to her and Santana's stayed.

"Diego…" Santana started

"No San, just give me a second." Diego cut in

Puck walked over and sat next to Santana, "Are you ok?" he asked softly

"No" Santana cried and Puck pulled her into a hug.

 ** _With Britt:_**

Her friends looked for her and couldn't find her anywhere till they heard a noise from the gym. They walked in and she was angrily shooting hoops.

"Britt" Kurt said softly and she turned towards them. Her eyes were red and full of hurt and anger.

"I love her" Brittany said quietly, "I don't understand what I did."

"You didn't do anything Brittany" Rachel said

"Britt, Jane kissed her but she didn't kiss back." Sam added

Brittany shook her head, "Why didn't she just tell me?!"

"She didn't want you to go off on Jane. She said that Jane is just confused." Rachel replied

Brittany shook her head again "She should have told me" she muttered before grabbing her bag and walking out of the gym. She walked out into the parking lot and headed home.

 ** _With San:_**

"I have to go after her." Santana said standing up and grabbing her bag

"San, I don't think you should. She looked pretty upset." Mike said

Santana nodded, "And I'm the only person who understands her. She must have gone to the gym. Bye guys"

Santana took off down the hall. She saw Rachel and the guys standing in the hall talking.

"Where is she?" Santana asked

Sam shrugged while Rachel said, "You should give her some space"

"No, I have to talk to her and explain everything."

"We told her what you said but she just took off" Ryder said

Santana nodded, "She probably went home. I'll see you all later."

"Santana, don't break her heart, or we will have a problem." Rachel said seriously

Santana replied, "I love her, Rachel, with all I have," then she ran down the hall and into the parking lot; heading to Brittany's house.

 ** _With Britt:_**

She walked into the house to find her mom in the kitchen.

"Ma, why are you home?" Brittany asked

"I needed to come home and make you some food for you father to give you, what about you?" Bonnie put her hand on her hips

"Santana cheated on me" Brittany said in monotone

Bonnie's eyes went wide, "What? Honey, she loves you. This must be a misunderstanding."

"All she said when I found out was 'Let me explain'; I'm pretty sure that means she cheated. I'll be in my room." Brittany replied before going up to her room.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana got to the front door and used the key Bonnie had given her to get in. Bonnie was standing in the foyer with her arms crossed. Santana gulped.

"Did you cheat on my daughter?"

"No, Jane kissed me. I didn't kiss back and I didn't tell Brittany cause I knew she'd be furious and go off on Jane. Jane doesn't seem to fully understand everything. I love Brittany, I swear." Santana replied quickly

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and nodded, "Well she's in her room. Don't break her heart, Santana." Bonnie said before walking back to the kitchen

Santana ran up the stairs and to Brittany closed door.

She knocked and heard a "What?!"

She cringed at the anger and opened the door. She walked in and locked the door.

"Santana now is not the time." Brittany growled

Santana could have burst into tears right there, Brittany had never talked to her like that and it hurt so bad, but she didn't cry...yet.

"Brittany, please…"

"You kept it from me, Santana!" Brittany shouted. After seeing the tear rolling down Santana's cheek she took a breath and continued in a normal voice, "You…you had a secret and you didn't trust me enough to tell me. If you had explained, yes I would have been so angry but if you asked me to not do anything about it than I wouldn't. I love you!" Tears started falling down Brittany's cheeks and Santana let out a sob.

Santana took a deep breath and replied, "Brittany, I love you too, so fucking much. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me then I pushed her away and went off on her. I thought she had enough so I didn't tell you because…Brittany if someone kissed you, I'd go ape-shit crazy, all lima heights on their ass. You already have so much going on and I didn't want to add that." Santana sighed, "Baby, I am so sorry."

"No more secrets. We both have to tell each other everything. I'm so in love with you that it hurts. Please…I am…don't hide anything from me anymore, please" Brittany sounded so weak.

Santana nodded, unable to speak. She began to walk over to Brittany but Brittany put one hand out to make her stop.

"You should go back to school. Ma can take you, I'll stay home till it's time to head to the track."

"But Britt…"

"San I just…I can't be around you right now…" Brittany said heartbreakingly

"Brittany, please don't make me leave. I want to be with you." Santana begged hurtfully.

"Santana, we just need some space, I…need some space. I'll see you tonight after the practice racing." Brittany said quietly

"Are you breaking up with me" Santana asked as another tear streamed down her cheek

Brittany took a moment than said, "Santana, I love you so much. I would do anything in the world to make you happy. All I need is honesty and true love. We can handle any challenges that get in our way but I need couple of hours to think."

"That didn't answer my question"

There was a knock on the door and Brent walked in, "Bolt your Ma says that you are in for the day so let's go through a few runs, k?"

"Sure Pop, I'll be right there, wait for me" Brittany nodded and Brent left the room

"Look Santana. I need to head out so I'll see you later; you need to get back to school. You have classes and practice after school..." Britta said glancing at Santana

"Oh Bolt!" Brent shouted, "Whitney will be here soon so get your shit together"

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Who's Whitney?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany sighed

"She's an old racing friend"

Santana felt like she couldn't be jealous because of what happened so she ignored the tug in her chest.

"O…ok I'll just…

"You don't have to worry. She's just an old friend that used to race." Brittany said while changing into her motocross outfit.

"Why'd she quit" Santana asked

Brittany had an odd look on her face then she, "She wanted to be model. So she got into that."

"She's a model…" Santana dragged out

"Santana, I would never cheat on you, ever. And as for your question earlier, no I'm not breaking up with you; I just need a little time. I'll be fine when I get back." Brittany replied

Santana let out a sigh, "I can't lose you Britt. You mean so mu…

Brittany kissed her on the forehead, "I love you with my entire being, Santana Lopez. You're not gunna lose me. My fear is that I'll lose you."

"Never, you will never lose me, Brittany; I love you so much." Santana replied heart fully, "So…she's pretty?"

"Bolt, come one Whit's here and we need to go get Ryder!" Brent hollered up the stairs.

 ** _3:15pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went downstairs and found Bonnie, Brent and a gorgeous girl sitting at the table. The girl had long, light brown hair, tan skin and dark eyes. She was Brittany's height and she was wearing a fitted, green t-shirt, dark jeans and a brown leather jacket along with some brown boots. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was perfect.

"Stop worrying." Brittany mutter to Santana

Whitney turned around and saw Brittany and Santana,

"Bolt! You look great. I heard, through the grape vine, that you hit a growth spurt and went to the track making all the girls go crazy, but didn't believe it till now." Whitney said happily, "How are you?"

Brittany smiled, "I'm great, let introduce you two, Santana this is 'Wild' Whitney, Wild this is Santana, my girlfriend."

"Yep I heard from Mama Pierce you had a girl. Santana, you are beautiful but you better treat Bolt right." Whiney said pointedly

"She does, Wild, now relax" Brittany grinned

"We need to get going. Ryder is waiting for us, school just got out." Brent spoke up

"Shoot, can I tag along to the school?" Santana asked worriedly

Brittany nodded, "Of course"

 ** _3:35pm:_**

The truck and trailer pulled up to the school.

"Bye, I'll see you later" Brittany told Santana

"Please be careful out there. I love you" Santana replied and Brittany left a kiss on her cheek which confused her but she didn't have time to question it. She got out and ran into the school.

Ryder took Santana's seat and they were off.

"Hey Whit! I didn't know that you were back in town!" Ryder said grinning

"Ry, you know I like to surprise everyone." Whitney replied

The group laughed

 ** _4:40pm:_**

Brent pulled up next to the track. They all hopped out and went to the trailer. Brittany noticed a bright pink bike and smirked.

"You joining, Wild?" Brittany asked smirking at Whitney

Whitney grinned, "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun!"

Brittany laughed, "You need to change, you can use the trailer." She said as she rolled her bike to the starting line.

Once Whitney and Ryder were ready they all grinned at each other

"Let's do this" Ryder said before putting his helmet on.

The all put on their helmets and mounted their bikes. The pin dropped and they were gone.

 ** _5:30pm (At the School):_**

Santana and Quinn walked out of the locker room and sat down on the bleachers.

"So how is everything with Britt?" Finn asked Santana

"We talked and I think everything will be alright" Santana muttered

"Girl, she loves you. Don't worry." Mercedes said

Santana nodded and look at Sam, Rachel and Kurt, "What do you all know about a Whitney?"

"Wait, Whitney?" Rachel said

"Like Whitney 'Wild'?" Kurt added

Puck smirked, "I like her already"

Ignoring Puck Santana looked at Kurt and Rachel, "Yeah that's her."

"Uh" Sam said unsure of how to explain who Whitney was.

"She has always had a thing for Britt, and although Brittany always denied it I know that she liked Whitney. Why?" Rachel said while Kurt nodded along

Santana sighed, "Cause she went out to the track with Britt and Ryder"

"Oh" Rachel said

"She used to be a racer but then she was asked to model for a company in New York." Kurt added

"She took the gig, obviously, and she drops by occasionally" Sam added

Santana nodded a little worriedly, "How old is she?"

"Umm" Rachel said thoughtfully, "I think she's 16."

Santana nodded, "Can yall come and hang out at Britt's for a bit, please?"

"Sure, Girl" Mercedes replied, knowing that Santana needed them to keep her mind off of Britt and Whitney.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Mike and Puck parked their vans next to the curb in front of the Pierce's house.

They all walked into the house and saw Bonnie with the kids watching 'Peter Pan'.

"Hey Mrs. P, we're gunna go wait for Britt in her room" Diego said quietly.

Bonnie nodded "Alright" and smiled at them before they all went up to Brittany's room.

Once they got to her room, everyone either sat in a chair on the bed or on the floor.

"When are yalls parent's coming back?" Kurt asked

"Supposed to be Monday" Diego said then added, "They do this a lot but this is the first time that they've sent us somewhere, they also keep sending us money."

"A least it's a good place. Britt's family is wonderful." Blaine said while everyone nodded in agreement

They heard the front door shut, Santana stiffened and everyone stayed still. They could hear three sets of feet coming up the stairs.

Ryder, Britt and Whitney entered the room. Ryder sat on the floor next to Sam; while Britt sat next to Santana on the bed. Whitney sat next to Britt.

"Hey guys" Ryder said grinning

"Hey" they all said

Brittany pulled Santana closer and whispered, "When they leave, do you wanna take a shower with me?"

Santana was surprised but she blushed and nodded.

Louder, Brittany asked, "How was cheerios practice?"

The door opened and Bonnie came in with Brent. Brent spoke up, "Whitney, you're gunna stay the night. A bad storm is gunna come in around midnight and your mom doesn't think she can get you and get back in time."

"We set up the basement room for you." Bonnie added

"Hold up, you guys have a basement?" Diego asked grinning

Brent laughed, "Yeah, it's being redone but it should be comfortable. If Whitney isn't comfortable down there we can put Bridgett in Benny's room"

"I'll be fine, Papa Brent" Whitney said smiling

"Alright we are actually about to go to the bedroom and watch some tv, then we're going to bed. Britt, make sure you lock the door after everyone leaves. Also lend Whitney some sleep clothes." Bonnie said before shutting the door.

Brittany got up and grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a pink shirt that her parents gave her as a joke. She also grabbed Santana's favorite boxers and shirt. She handed Whitney hers and placed Santana's on the bed making Santana smile.

"Since there's a storm coming, we're gunna head out" Mike said as the crew stood up.

"Alright" Brittany said leading everyone downstairs.

"She's so hot Britt" Puck said

"Ask her out, she's bi" Brittany whispered

Puck nodded, "Alright!"

"So bangin" Finn muttered as he walked out the door

"Behave" Rachel whispered

"What she just said plus don't fuck up." Quinn added

Everyone left except Diego, Santana, Brittany and Whitney.

The four of them sat down in the living room.

"So how did practice go?" Brittany said to Santana

"Coach was awful. She has this huge plan for the pep rally even Mercedes and Kurt are in it, it's insane." Santana replied as Brittany put an arm around her.

"Wow that should be interesting." Brittany grinned, "Well I say we all go to our rooms. I need a shower and I just want to relax."

"Cool, see you in the morning, B, later sis, bye Whitney." Diego said as he stood and left

"Night" all the girls said as they stood up

"Night, Whitney, you know where everything is and you can just get any of us if you need to." Brittany said politely

"Ah come here" Whitney pulled Brittany into a hug. Santana was fine till Whitney kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Ready Baby?" Britt asked Santana

Santana nodded and went up to Brittany's room followed by Britt.

When they entered her room everything seemed normal till Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and spun her around then let go.

"What is it, Britt?" Santana asked confused

Brittany took a deep breath, "You know how we agreed that no one belongs to someone else?" Santana nodded, "Well I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me."

Santana was in shock but nodded, "I want that too"

"Good then let me show you that Jane or any other person can't make you as happy as I can." Brittany said as she took off her jersey and pants. She locked the door and walked closer to Santana,

She reached over and took off Santana's shirt and undid her pants. While Santana stepped out of her pants Brittany went to the bathroom and turned that shower on.

"Britt, I need to ask you something." Santana said

Before she could even ask Brittany spoke up, "Nothing has ever happened with Whitney. Not today not ever. I promise. Rachel and Kurt think that she likes me and I used to have a small crush on her but it wasn't big. It's long gone, though."

Santana let out a breath and nodded.

Brittany took off the rest of her clothes and undid Santana's bra. Santana stepped out of her underwear and followed Brittany to the shower.

When they both got in the shower they rinsed off and Brittany grabbed Santana and kissed her, deep. Santana moaned into Britt's mouth. Santana reached down and wrapped her hand around Brittany's shaft. Brittany groaned. She broke the kiss and looked Santana in the eye

"Baby, can I go down on…"

"Are you sure that you want to? What if you hate it and break up with me." Santana asked self-consciously

"Baby, I won't hate it and I won't break up with you…I love you." Brittany replied cupping Santana's jaw.

Santana took a deep breath and nodded

Brittany smiled and trailed kisses down Santana's neck.

"But let's do that in the bed, ok?" Santana said quickly

Brittany nodded and grabbed the shampoo.

10 minutes later they were both naked on the bed, making out slowly. Brittany began trailing kisses along Santana's jaw and neck. She kissed over her collar bone and all over her breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth making Santana buck up. She switched to the other one and then they were both pebbled.

Brittany trailed kisses down Santana's abs. She ignored the main spot and kissed down one leg then up the other. Then she looked up at Santana who was watching while biting her bottom lip. Brittany pushed lightly and Santana understood so she spread her legs a bit. Brittany smiled and kissed the inside of Santana's thighs. She pushed her arms under Santana thighs and held her lower back.

She smiled at Santana who was breathing extremely heavily and she could feel Brittany's breath against her. Santana had to close her eyes for a moment and then she felt it. It was small but Brittany had definitely licked her.

Brittany began licking harder. She thought Santana tasted delicious. Brittany felt the clit and wrapped her lips around it and sucked.

"Oh shit, don't stop" Santana begged while biting back a moan

When she couldn't hold it back anymore she grabbed a pillow and covered her face as she moaned. Her other hand went straight to Brittany's head. Brittany stopped and licked lower till she found Santana's entrance. She licked around it making Santana whimper and squeeze her hand into Brittany's hair. Brittany heard her moan as she pushed her tongue inside her entrance and the taste made Britt's eyes rolled back.

She moved her tongue in and out for a moment then she pulled back completely.

She heard Santana whimper, removing the pillow "Please Baby"

Santana opened her eyes just in time to kiss Brittany. She moaned when she tasted herself on Brittany's tongue.

Brittany pulled back and before going back down and going a little harder than before.

"Ah, shit, fuck Baby" Santana panted

Santana grabbed the pillow and pulled it over her face gain when Brittany pushed two fingers inside will sucking the clit. Brittany bent her fingers and Santana went completely stiff and saw stars.

She let out deep moans and her hips continued to roll on their own accord. Brittany continued to lap everything up; it tasted amazing

Finally Santana came down from her orgasm and Brittany moved back up to head of the bed. Santana smiled and wiped off Brittany's chin then pulled her into a kiss. Tasting herself was amazing.

"Fuck, baby" Santana breathed

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad you liked it"

"Liked it?" Santana asked, "Hell, I've never anything felt like that. You were amazing, Britt."

Brittany smiled then laughed, "I got so fucking hard doing that. I need to go take care of it. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Brittany pushed up only to get pulled back down by Santana. Santana rolled them over.

"Let me" Santana smirked

"Baby you don't have to…"

Santana put a finger over Britt's lips, "I know who I belong to, but now you need a lesson in who you belong to."

Brittany smirked and nodded.

"Is it alright if I use my mouth?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled, "If you want to but if you're not ready I understand."

"I'm ready" Santana whispered as she lowered her head and kissed Brittany's abs slowly.

Santana began to trail kisses down to her thighs and finally her shaft. She kissed up and down the shaft. Brittany whimpered and lightly placed her hand on Santana's head.

Santana used her thumb to collect the pre-cum and rub it along the shaft making Brittany groan lightly. Then she licked the tip and the slit which made Brittany groan louder and bite her lip.

Santana lowered her mouth down about halfway before coming back up and looking at Brittany, whose head was back. She could see Brittany's pulse point on neck moving quickly.

Santana lowered again, this time further but didn't go all the way up before moving back down.

"Fuck, that's it" Brittany husked now watching Santana

Santana went even lower before going back up and down again. She continued going deeper till she couldn't go any further.

"Oh God" Brittany murmured as her eyes rolled back

Santana did it again and Brittany grasped some of Santana's hair with a groan.

Santana continued and until Brittany spoke up, "Baby, I'm gunna cum"

Santana had already prepared herself for that so she lowered her head some till she felt Brittany cumming down her throat. Brittany kept a tight grasp on Santana's hair. Santana swallowed everything then she bobbed her head some more till Brittany whimpered for her to please stop, she was too sensitive.

Santana sat up but didn't look at Brittany till Britt grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Baby, that was…amazing" Brittany panted

Santana smiled and husked, "I'm glad you liked it."

Brittany laughed, "We should probably take showers again"

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were lying on Britt's bed making out. Santana was straddling Brittany while Brittany grabbed San's ass. The electricity flickered then went out There was a quick knock on the door and Brittany opened the door. There she saw Benny.

"Hey Chief, come here." Britt said crouching down she picked him up as Whitney walked in unnoticed. "Baby, can you grab two pairs of sweat pants, for you and me. Oh I also need a shirt." She only had on a sports bra

"Sure" Santana said walking to the closet. She grabbed Brittany's dark gray Nike sweat pants for Britt and a pair of red Nike ones for her. She also grabbed a white t-shirt for Britt.

"I'm scared Britt" Benny said

"I know Chief but I've got you." Brittany replied

"Britt, is Tana scared of storms?" Benny asked laying his head on Brittany's shoulder

Brittany smiled, "I don't Chief, you'll have to ask her."

When she walked back into the room she noticed Whitney standing at the door watching Britt and Benny, "Hey Whitney" Santana spoke up

Brittany looked up and saw Whitney, "Hey Wild"

"Hey guys, sorry the basement is crazy dark when there isn't electricity" Whitney said

"Yeah" Brittany laughed, "Sorry about that."

"Tana, are you scared of storms?" Benny asked quietly

Santana smiled, "Nope Benny boy, I'm not, but I used to be. You just need to know that it's just water and noise. Plus, Britt won't let anything happen to you."

Santana had pulled up the sweat pants and rolled them so they fit better. She walked over to Brittany, who was sitting on the bed, holding Benny.

"So, Benny boy, can I hold while Britt gets dressed?" Santana asked softly

Benny nodded, "I know but, it's thundering and lightening. Then all the lights turned off"

"I know Benny boy, but it'll be ok." Santana replied

Benny looked at her, squinted his eyes so he could see her properly, "Tana you have three bruises on your neck"

Santana turned red, luckily it was too dark to notice.

"Chief, are you gunna go get it?" Brittany asked to change the subject

"Yeah, can Tana come with me, please?" Benny asked pouting

"Ask her, not me" Brittany replied pulling her shirt on.

"Tana, can you come with me please?" Benny asked

Santana smiled, "Sure" she got up and kissed Brittany quickly before walking away with Benny

"So you really like her, huh?" Whitney asked

"Wild, I love her" Brittany replied smirking

Whitney nodded, "I never really stood a chance"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany confused

"Bolt, I've liked you for years." Whitney admitted

Brittany was beyond surprised, "You're a model, gorgeous and you wanted a chick with a dick when you're surrounded by sexy models every day?"

Whitney laughed, "Don't worry. I am not the type to hit on you while you have a girlfriend. Plus she seems wonderful and you seem happy. And models are stuck up and full of themselves."

"Whitney, don't wait for me. I'm gunna marry that girl." Brittany said with conviction

Whitney smiled, "I think that's wonderful. You two make a great couple." She said meaningfully

"Thank you, I agree" Brittany replied right before Santana and Benny came back in

"We have four people now Britt! It'll be even more fun!" Benny said happily

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see Bridgett.

"Come here" Britt said and Bridgett walked straight over to her. Brittany wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I hate storms" Bridgett said but it was muffled by Brittany's shoulder

"I know. Let's go" Brittany said leaving both Santana and Whitney confused

Benny grinned and began walking towards the door, "Let's go, ladies" he said so everyone followed him.

They walked into the living room and the two younger Pierces disappeared while Brittany began moving the furniture around. Bridgett and Benny walked back in carrying a lot of blankets. All three Pierces built a huge blanket fort and grinned once it was done.

Benny grabbed a white box and walked into the fort, "Come on guys!"

Everyone followed him in and sat down in a circle. Brittany sat down leaning against the couch and Santana sat between her legs. Benny pulled a weird looking ball out of the bag. It was dark and set on a black stand. He handed it to Britt who flipped a switch in the button of the stand and set it in the middle of their circle. Stars were everywhere. It was the solar system and they could even see constellations.

Santana smirked, "When did you get this?"

"We've had it a while but we never used till I got back from the hospital." Brittany replied with a grin.

"That's really cute" Santana muttered

Brittany laughed as Benny and Bridget laid down on some couch cushions.

Brittany turned to the two other girls. "You don't have to stay, it'll be like this till about four, and then I'll carry them upstairs."

"I'm staying with you" Santana said

Whitney smiled, "If it's alright, I'd like to stay as well."

"What the fuck?" could be heard from out of the fort

"Diego get in here, quietly" Santana said

Diego crawled in and looked at everyone in confusion, "I don't understand."

Brittany laughed, "D, my siblings get scared of thunderstorms and we started building forts when I was like 10 or 11. We didn't have this solar system thing so we brought flashlights and guitars. I would play them songs but my guitar fell off its stand and busted so I need to go buy a new one soon"

"Oh cool. That's cool that you do this for them. I'm sorry about the guitar. I can help you buy a new one." Diego said smiling

"You and your money. No D, I've got it. If I place in any of these races then I'll be set or I'll just go work for Pop" Brittany replied, "Thanks for the offer though."

"Oh hey Monday after school, can we all go to the shop and you show us how to change a tire?" Diego asked

Whitney's eyes went wide, "Wait you don't know how? Man did you grow up in Lima Heights or something cause those rich folks don't think they have to learn to do anything on their own…" Whiney stopped when she said their face. Diego and Santana were kind of looking at the ground while Brittany was telling Whitney to shut up with her eyes. "I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to insult you two, I apologize."

"It's fine; a lot of our neighbors don't even mow their own lawn buy we do." Santana said, "Diego and I take turns"

"Well that's one up on me cause I've never mowed a lawn" Whitney said smiling

"Really?" Diego said

"Yep. Bolt used to mow our lawn, right?" Whitney replied aimed at Brittany

"Yeah, I would mow people's lawns for some extra cash." Britt agreed, "I'm gunna get some water. I'll be back soon." She added

Brittany got out of the fort and went into the kitchen to take a breather from everyone. Santana walked in but stayed a distance away.

"You ok, Baby?" Santana whispered

Brittany turned around and smiled, "Yeah, come here"

Santana walked over to Brittany and was instantly wrapped in her arms.

"You trying to escape?" Santana joked

Brittany laughed, "No, never, but I do want to tell you something."

Santana looked up from where her head rest rested on Brittany's shoulder.

"What?"

Brittany sighed, "Apparently Whitney…"

"Likes you?" Santana cut in

Brittany looked surprised, "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Well Rachel and Kurt told me plus it was obvious and then I overheard yall's little talk while I was waiting for Benny to get the box."

"I uh…"

"Plan to marry me?" Santana cut in again. Brittany swallowed nervously and Santana grinned. "Baby, relax"

Brittany looked down at her, "Look that was…I mean…I do…but I'm not trying to…fuck"

Santana giggled, "Baby, I love you and I think we should save this conversation for another time." She said while she grabbed a bottle of water off the counter. "Let's go back to the fort."

Brittany sighed, "Wait a second"

"What's up?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany just looked at her with a small smile.

"Britt, what is it?" Santana asked smirking

Brittany licked her lips nervously, "You are so beautiful. I'm sorry about raising my voice at you earlier. I was just…"

"Brittany," Santana cut in, "it was my fault. We're in a relationship and I kept something important from you. It was wrong and I'm sorry. You got upset, it's fine."

"No it's not fine. Yeah you kept something from me but I should never raise my voice at you." Brittany said meaningfully, "We are partners in this and I shouldn't try to act higher than you, cause I'm not, we're equal"

"Baby that's really sweet and I agree that we are equal partners but I fucked up. Don't worry though, there are no secrets anymore, and anything that we learn about each other from the past or whatever isn't a secret we're just learning more." Santana replied

"Anything specifically?" Brittany asked unsure

Santana smiled, "Nothing comes to mind but I'll let you know"

"Ok, baby" Brittany said as they walked back to the fort.

When they got inside they heard Diego and Whitney talking about tires.

"Ok so it's called a donut?" Diego asked, "That just makes me hungry"

Brittany laughed, "Diego some people have actual spare tires and others have a donut that should get them somewhere to buy a tire."

"I'm just saying that it should have a different name…" Diego replied


	48. Chapter 48: Pep Rally

**_Friday Morning 5:45am:_**

Brittany's alarm woke her up and she rolled over to turn it off. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Santana was still asleep so Brittany stayed quiet.

She walked to her closet and began to pack a bag with swim trunks and a water sports bra for when she showered at the track. The showers for people staying in tents weren't very private. She also grabbed a couple t-shirts and 'white' beaters as well as a pair of shorts but she would mainly be in her jersey. She packed some socks, sports bras, compression shorts and boxer briefs.

Santana walked into the closet to see her girlfriend crouched while packing a bag of clothes.

"Hey baby" Santana rasped

Brittany looked up and smiled. Santana was in boxers and a t-shirt, running her hand through her hair and looking really sleepy.

"Morning, Beautiful. You're super cute in the morning." Brittany said with grin

Santana grinned, "What about the rest of the day?"

"Sexy" Brittany smirked making Santana laugh, "So um it's kinda our one month today…"

"You think I forgot?" Santana asked

"No! I was just saying that I'm sorry there's a game or I'd take you on a date." Brittany replied

"That's sweet Baby but we'll go on a date soon. Tonight is the game then your race so we have to focus on that so that you don't get hurt." Santana said with slight worry in her voice

"San, you don't need to worry. I'm gunna be careful" Brittany said standing up

Santana nodded, "I know but I have to worry. I'm your girlfriend; you're going to be on a bike with a bunch of other people on bikes. Worry is just part of it."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry." She walked over to San and pulled her into a hug.

"It's all good baby, so what all do I need to pack for this weekend?" Santana asked wanting to change the topic

"Well, since we're sleeping in a tent, we have to use the tracks showers which have basically no privacy so do you have any swim shorts?" Brittany asked

"I have bikinis" Santana replied

Brittany shook her head, "Baby, there are going to be a bunch of teenage boys, you can borrow a pair of swim trunks."

"They won't fit Brittany. I'm closer to your sister's size." Santana smirked

"Well, Bridge has some board shorts. I'm sure you can borrow a pair." Britt replied as she walked out towards Bridgett's room.

"Baby, she might be asleep." Santana rushed behind her

"Love, none of the Pierces are asleep right now. Everyone's packing for this weekend." Brittany said as she knocked on Bridgett's door.

"Yeah?" the couple heard through the door

Brittany opened the door, "Hey Bridge, can San borrow a pair of board shorts?"

"Don't want everyone staring at your girl, Britt?" Bridgett asked while grabbing a blue pair of her board shorts

"Correct" Brittany grinned as Bridgett handed Santana the shorts

"You might want to try them on first." Bridgett added to Santana

Santana nodded, "Thank you" and walked to Brittany's room to try them on while Brittany talked to Bridgett.

"Are you almost done packing?" Brittany asked

"Basically" Bridgett replied, "You?"

"Nope" Britt grinned

Bridgett laughed, "What about Benny?"

Brittany shrugged and walked with Bridgett to Benny's room. They knocked on the door and heard "You may enter". Grinning they opened the door to find Benny with a pile of clothes around him.

"Chief, it's only two nights" Brittany smirked and lifted him out of the pile.

"I know, Britt, but I wanna only wear blue and look good." Benny replied as she set him on the floor

"Ok, let me and Bridge help you" Brittany said while looking for only blue clothes.

The Pierce trio found blue jean pants, blue t-shirts, blue tennis shoes and a blue 'Cars' hat.

Santana walked in, "What do you guys think?"

Brittany turned around and gulped. Santana was wearing the blue board shorts and they looked hot on her, "I vote you don't shower" Brittany said quickly

"I vote that I do and I'm pretty sure that everyone else in tent will agree." Santana laughed

Brittany sighed, "At least it's not a bikini" then she turned back to Benny, "Chief, pack your bag and clean up." Benny nodded and all three girls left. Bridgett went back to her room while Santana and Brittany went to Britt's. They shut and locked the door.

"I woke Diego up and told him to pack." Santana said before getting in the shower.

Brittany kept packing mainly blue clothes, black vans and her black snapback with a blue 'B' on it. Once she was done packing she took the bag to the bedroom and set it down. She walked into the bathroom and stripped her clothes off before joining Santana in the shower.

Santana laughed, "Brittany Pierce, I am taking a shower."

"I know." Brittany said pulling her into a light kiss, "But I wanted to go ahead and take mine so here I am. Are you almost done or do I get to enjoy staring at your body a little longer"

"I just need to rinse off." Santana replied smirking. Brittany watched as Santana stepped under the water and how the water cascaded down her breasts and abs. "Baby, you ok?" San asked

"Yeah you just look so fucking hot right now." Brittany replied not looking away from Santana's breasts.

"Baby, you're getting hard" Santana stated

Brittany swallowed, "I know, I can't help it" she mumbled

"I can" Santana said before getting on her knees.

"San what are yo…oh God" Brittany said as Santana took Brittany into her mouth

Santana could take Brittany deeper in this position. She began to bob her head as Brittany softly laid her hand on the back of Santana's head. She didn't add any pressure even though she wanted to. Santana backed away a bit and licked the tip.

"Oh fuck" Brittany groaned

Santana used her hand to help while she bobbed her head up and down Brittany's shaft. Brittany barley moved her hips making her go a little deeper. She looked down and watched Santana take most of her and groaned.

After a few moments Brittany felt that coil in her stomach tighten.

"Baby I'm…I'm gunna cum" Brittany groaned

Santana hummed in understanding and that was it. When Brittany felt the vibration she shot cum down Santana's throat. Santana swallowed all of it then she stood up. Brittany pulled her into a deep kiss and backed her up against the shower wall. Santana hissed at the cold tile.

"Sorry, Baby. It'll be worth it" Brittany whispered before lowering down to her knees. She kissed the entire way down Santana's stomach.

"Britt, you don't have to do that." Santana muttered huskily

Brittany smiled up at Santana, "I know but baby you were amazing and I wanna taste you."

Santana moaned at those words, then again when Brittany lifted San's left leg over her shoulder and began licking Santana slowly. She wrapped her lips around Santana's clit and sucked. Santana moaned and used her hand to pull Brittany closer.

"Shit baby, fuck" Santana moaned

Brittany smiled and lowered her tongue to San's entrance. She pushed through and began a rhythm of in and out. Santana was going crazy.

"God Britt" Santana whimpered

Brittany could feel Santana clenching around her tongue so she moved back to her clit and sucked. She hummed at the taste that she had fallen in love with. Santana shattered with she felt the vibrations.

"Britt…oh shit"

Brittany happily lapped up everything last bit of Santana's cum. Eventually Santana pushed Brittany's head back.

"You have to stop, baby, I am so sensitive righ..."

There was a knock on the bedroom door, "Britt, let us in!" Kurt hollered

"Oh fuck" Santana whispered while Brittany smirked. Santana saw her about to continue and stopped her, "Brittany Pierce, if you even try, you will regret it."

"Fine" Brittany muttered and stood up

"Finish up your shower." Santana said as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Brittany nodded and grabbed the shampoo.

Santana walked over to the door and cracked it, "Guys I'm trying to get dressed."

"Wait were you two in the shower…together?" Quinn smirked

"Giirrrllll" Mercedes said grinning

Santana rolled her eyes and shut the door. She locked it before drying off and pulling on some underwear, then her spanks and uniform. She grabbed Brittany a pair of compression shorts, boxer briefs and a sports bra. She set them on the bathroom counter.

"Babe, your underclothes are on the counter" Santana told Brittany who thanked her.

Santana opened the room door and let her smirking friends in. She rolled her eyes as she made the bed.

"So Santana, were two having intercourse?" Rachel asked

"Depends on what you think intercourse is?" She muttered

Rachel smiled, "It's when you enter a penis into a vagina…well for couples who are made with those parts"

"Then no, Berry, we weren't" Santana said before going to dry her hair in the bathroom. She locked the door as Brittany got out of the shower.

"Hey Baby" Brittany said softly before kissing Santana's cheek.

"Nope, come here" Santana said grabbing the sides of Brittany's head and fully kissing her. Britt was careful to not get Santana's uniform wet. Brittany happily hummed into the kiss. Santana pulled back and smiled. "You were amazing"

Brittany grinned and replied, "Baby, you almost killed me cause you were so good. I love you"

Santana laughed and said, "I love you too"

Brittany dried off and put on her underclothes while Santana dried her hair. Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder before walking into her room. Her friends all smirked at her and she huffed and rolled her eyes. She went to her closet and grabbed a black t-shirt, blue button up and dark jeans. She got dressed and grabbed her letterman jacket and her blue vans before entering her room to see Quinn doing Santana's makeup.

"Hey Britt" Kurt said

"Morning, guys" Brittany said as she put on her shoes.

"Are you all ready for the Pep Rally?" Rachel asked

"Girl, you know it. We're gunna kill it." Mercedes replied as Diego came into the room with Mike

"Hey B, I'm packed. Where are we putting the bags?" Diego asked

"We'll put them in Ma's van and we'll meet her there tonight. Are you sure that all of you want to spend the night?" Brittany replied

"Hell yeah!" Mike grinned

Brittany laughed, "Alright. Did everyone get that text about the swim shorts for the showers?"

Everyone nodded.

"For Saturday we are all wearing tie-dye shirts, they're blue and green; except Santana and the Pierces, who obviously will be wearing only blue." Kurt said

"Shit, I need to make a call. What time is it?" Brittany asked standing up

"Uh, it's 7 o'clock" Kurt said handing Brittany her phone.

Brittany looked through her contacts and found the right person and pressed call.

 _"_ _Hey good lookin'"_

"You really should control yourself" Brittany grinned

 _"_ _Haha, what's up?"_

"Will you come to my race this weekend? There is someone who really wants to see you."

 _"_ _Is it you?"_

"I still have a girlfriend; you have to let that go. And, of course I want to see you but there is someone else that wants to see you too." Brittany smirked

That earned Brittany a couple of odd looks from everyone except Santana. If there was one thing Santana had learned, it was that she could trust Brittany.

 _"_ _I'll be there"_

"Cool, I'll text you the details"

 _"_ _Alright Bye"_

"Later" Brittany hung up and looked at her friends, "Come on folks, we need to load everything into Ma's van and eat some breakfast before we go to school." She grabbed her letterman jacket, backpack and her overnight bag. She walked out of the room followed by Santana who was carrying her own bag and Cheerios jacket.

 ** _7:20am:_**

Everything was loaded into Bonnie's van and now the group was eating some breakfast. Bonnie pulled Santana to the side, unnoticed by anyone.

"Hey Santana, I just wanted you to know that when there is a small race Brittany goes into her own world about an hour before the race but when it's a big race, like this weekend, she kind of flips a switch and isn't fully herself. So don't worry too much if she acts a little weird"

Santana nodded, "Alright, thank you for telling me."

"No problem, sweetheart. Now, I hope you do great at the pep rally and the game tonight. We'll see you afterwards. The tent will be set up. There are going to be two tents; one large one that can sleep around 20 people and a small one for Brent, me, Bridgett and Benny." Bonnie added

"Wow, ok cool" Santana replied

Mike came into the foyer followed by the rest of their group. "We need to head out." Mike said. Santana nodded and grabbed her backpack. Everyone filed into Mike's van and went off to school.

 ** _7:40am:_**

They pulled into their parking spot and got out. Brittany was being pretty quiet. Santana grabbed her hand and squeezed it earning a squeeze back.

"So San, Quinn are you two ready for the pep rally?" Puck asked

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome" Quinn said smirking

Mike spoke up, "Remember we are all supposed to spend the day in the glee room. The school doesn't really have class on gameday."

"Why is it so different on a game day?" Sam asked

Puck laughed, "This school revolves around sports. So when it's a game day everyone wears school colors and paints their faces and that kind of shit."

"Well we are all wearing McKinley clothing" Rachel said looking around. "Is that a motocross neckless, Santana?"

Santana smiled and showed off her neckless.

"That is adorable" Bree said as she walked up to the crew

"Bree, you need to leave Britt alone." Rachel said knowing that Britt is her most vulnerable right before a big race.

"Is Brittany being quiet today?" Bree asked with faux concern

Brittany just glanced at her and walked off holding Santana's hand. Ryder followed; he was pretty much the same way as Britt before a big race. The rest of the crew, except Sam, Rachel and Kurt were all confused.

There was also another thing about Brittany that Santana didn't know. Britt was pretty lustful before a big race.

The crew walked in the glee room and sat down.

Mr. Schue walked in from his office, "Hey guys! We are just going to relax till lunch. After lunch we'll be working on our performances. So you can just hangout and talk." He finished and walked back to his office.

"Hey baby" Santana said quietly

Brittany turned to Santana and caught her lips. Santana was surprised but she kissed back. Brittany cupped Santana's jaw. Santana smiled and pulled back.

"What was that for?" Santana whispered. Neither realized that everyone was watching them

Brittany shrugged and quietly said, "I felt like kissing my girlfriend"

Santana grinned before glancing around and noticing how everybody was looking at them, "What?"

Kurt, Rachel and Sam all smirked knowingly

Bree looked angry and said, "Brittany gets pretty…horny before a big race, trust me, I remember." Before turning to face the front and text on her phone

Santana looked at Brittany who was staring off into space. She was sitting backward in her chair, her arms were on the back on the chair and her chin was resting on her arms.

Santana turned to the crew and saw that Ryder was acting the same way.

Suddenly Brittany hollered over to Ryder, startling everyone, "Ry!"

"Yeah" Ryder replied in monotone

"I called her" Brittany said in the same monotone

"and?"

"she'll be there."

"Thanks"

"Yep" Brittany sighed and closed her eyes

"Is this how they normally act?" Diego asked quietly

"I'm not sure about Ryder, but yes for Brittany" Rachel said

Kurt nodded and added, "She'll be back to normal after the first race"

Sam nodded, "So will Ryder, honestly they both need to listen to some music"

"Let's hook up B's iPod" Diego said

Santana nodded and got it from Brittany's bag. She walked over to the iPod dock and plugged it in. she scrolled down 'Race Prep Hits'. There were all kinds of songs in the playlist, A cappella, rap, country, pop, and even techno. Brittany obviously had a wide variety of musical taste.

Santana noticed Britt bopping her head lightly and barely mouthing the words. Even Ryder was tapping his foot to the beat. Everyone started talking in little groups. Sam talked to Ryder even though Ryder barely replied, Mike, Puck, Finn, Artie, and Diego were in a circle while Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt had their own circle. Santana stayed by Brittany. Santana put a finger under Brittany's chin and lifted her head enough to kiss her. Brittany instantly kissed back. She pulled back a bit and reset her chair so that she was sitting in it properly. She pulled Santana onto her lap, not straddling, she sat sideways.

They began kissing again. Santana could feel Brittany getting worked up, she knew she shouldn't but she ground down a bit. Brittany groaned quietly into Santana's ear as she kissed Santana's neck.

"Think we can just come back after lunch?" Brittany asked, "No one is at my house, the young ones are at school and Pop and Ma are at the track."

"Does getting a release help you baby?" Santana asked quietly

"Honestly, I always jerk off a few times before a race." Brittany barely blushed

Santana nodded, "Let's get to work on that tradition." She said before walking over to Mr. Schue office. She explained that Brittany need to rest and that they would get back right after lunch. He, surprisingly, let them go.

"Where are you two going?" Puck asked smirking

Santana rolled her eyed, "Brittany doesn't feel well, she needs to go home but we'll be back after lunch."

Rachel ran over to the couple. "Use protection" she whispered and handed them Mike's van keys, Santana glanced at Mike and he nodded. She sent him a smile, grabbed Brittany's iPod and walked out of the room with Brittany.

They got out to the parking lot before they realized that Bree had followed them.

"What?" Bree yelled, "You think you're gunna go to her house an fuck her till feels better?"

Santana rolled her eye while Brittany grunted lowly.

"Bree, don't you get it by now? Our relationship has nothing to do with you." Santana replied

Ignoring Santana, Bree looked at Brittany, "Baby, why would you sleep with her and not me?"

"Cause I love her, but we haven't slept together." Brittany growled

"Well, Baby, if you ever want a real women, call me." Bree said smirking

"Alright, listen up, "Santana said setting her bag down, "You haven't stopped trying to break us up or get her to cheat with you. Hell, you tried to pull that whole Jane thing. I get it, she's amazing and the way you feel when you're in her arms is like the safest place you will ever know. Trust me I know. When she says something sweet you can't breathe for moment cause you know she meant it. You know that her life is you, only you and everything else comes after you. But you… you are nothing but a homewrecker who is lonely because the person you love loves me. You need to back off of my girl. She is taken completely, and forever so back off my future, cause she is my future and I'm hers."

Santana turned around and began walking back to Brittany who was leaning against a tree. Bree spoke up though.

"You should know that I'm a bitch and bitches will always win." Bree warned Santana

"Bree you are a bitch in the minor leagues, I however prefer the major leagues so bring it cause I can take it but do not touch Brittany. Leave her alone, this is between me and you. You say that you love her then leave her out of this." Santana replied

"Alright, bitch it's on." Bree growled

"Fine" Santana replied and turned away

Bree laughed "You realize where I live right?"

Santana turned around, "No I have no clue where you live." She said confused

"Lima Heights… _Adjacent_." Bree smirked.

 ** _Quick heads up:_**

 ** _Lima Heights, where the Lopez and Fabray families live is very nice. Honestly, many of the families that live there are snobs. They are lawyers, doctors, pharmacists, and engineers along with more jobs that pay a lot. It's a nice neighborhood with gates and a small dog park and most of the houses have a few acres that they make into basketball/tennis courts, huge pools. You get the idea._**

 ** _Lima Heights Adjacent is the complete opposite of Lima Heights. It has broken down houses, small community pool, crime and a lot of other thing that you don't want to live around. They are a lot like the projects but worse. The people that live there mostly don't have jobs. However, the entire community is like a large family._**

Santana refused to let that get to her. She knows people from there, hell Puck and Finn live there. "Bree your neighborhood isn't gunna make me loose Brittany so drop that idea. That is you versus me. Try not to be coward."

"Don't forget to be back in two and half hours" Bree added as she left

Santana got in the driver's seat and Brittany got into the passengers.

"Baby, do you know to drive?" Brittany muttered

"Not really but I need to get you home." Santana replied nervously

"Ok I'll teach you. The van is an automatic so it'll more simple for you learn on. Now take off the emergency parking with your left foot, good job. Next press the breaks. The breaks are on the left and the gas in on the right. While your foot is on the breaks shift the gear into reverse. Make sure there isn't anything in the way, like people or dogs or cars." Brittany explained lovingly, "Ok slowly back out but the wheel will go opposite while you're in reverse. Great job, baby. Now put it in drive and hit the gas, not too hard or soft. Great job, now watch out for the curb and all the cars plus pedestrians and animals."

When they got parked into the driveway Brittany got out and jogged over to Santana, as she got out of the van. Brittany pulled her into a huge hug, lifting her up. Santana squealed but didn't let go. Brittany kicked the van door shut and set Santana down. Santana grinned and ran into the house followed by Brittany.

When they got to Brittany's bed room Santana shut and locked the door.

Brittany looked confused till San took her top of and laid it on the computer chair so it wouldn't wrinkle for the pep rally and game. Britt followed her lead and took off her shirt, and continued stripping till they were both in their under clothes. They looked at each other for a minute till they sprang towards each other.

The kiss was full of love, want, need, desire and so much more. Brittany unhooked Santana's bra and slowly pulled it down.

"You're so beautiful, Santana" Brittany said quietly

"So are you Britt" Santana replied

Brittany grinned, "What is your plan, right now?"

"Well earlier we discussed how you relieve tension before a race." Santana replied, "So I figured maybe I could…help you out baby"

Brittany swallowed hard, "Sure if you want to but I wanna help you out as well. I wanna taste you."

Santana could feel how turned on she got at those words. She leaned up and kissed Brittany. Somehow they ended up in the bed completely naked, making out.

Santana was on top and slowly began to scoot down. When she got to her destination she used her hand at first then her mouth and Brittany was in heaven. Santana bobbed her head up and down Brittany's shaft. Brittany groaned when San used her tongue on the slit.

"Fuck San"

She hummed in reply and Brittany nearly lost it. She reached done and moved Santana's hair out of the way. Seeing that Santana wanted to please her meant so much.

"Baby, come here" Brittany spoke up quietly

Santana looked confused but crawled back up to Brittany.

"I love you Santana" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled, "I love you too Brittany"

"I'm sorry that I'm acting so weird today." Brittany frowned

Santana leaned over and kissed the frown away. "Baby, you have a big race coming up. It's fine just don't push me away, alright?"

Brittany didn't reply she just kissed Santana. She flipped them over and began to trail kisses down Santana's jaw and neck, leaving a hickey on her pulse point. She went all the way down to where Santana needed her most.

"Baby" Santana breathed. "I'm supposed to be helping you feel better"

Brittany licked Santana once before saying, "Baby this _is_ making feel better. I love the way you taste."

Santana moaned as Brittany went back to work. After licking for a while Brittany sucked on her clit and used on hand to caress Santana's breast.

"Oh shit Baby, don't stop" San moaned out

"mmm" Brittany hummed back

"Fuck" Santana exclaimed

Brittany used her free hand to finger San while she sucked her clit. San came when Britt curled her fingers inside of Santana. While Santana rode out her orgasm she held Brittany's head still, which was fine since Brittany continued to lick and suck, in an attempt to 'clean' up. When Santana couldn't take in anymore she pulled Britt back up and kissed her deep, moaning at her taste on Brittany's lips and tongue.

They flipped over and Santana immediately went down and took Brittany into her mouth. She bobbed her head while twisting her tongue. Brittany wasn't going to last long. Brittany placed her hand on the back of Santana's head. She pushed Santana's head just a little and they both moaned. A few moments later Brittany came, shooting it down Santana's throat. Santana swallowed every drop.

When she climbed back up she curled into Brittany and sighed.

"What are you thinking, love" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and quietly replied, "Just how you make me feel and about your race."

"Well you make me feel amazing, like I can do anything, San, including this race." Brittany said

Santana laughed, "I just hope that you 're gunna have enough energy for the race."

"Why wouldn't I?" Brittany asked confused

"Cause we aren't done." Santana said before connecting their mouths

 ** _11:45am:_**

After a few more rounds, one of which was in the shower, they both were so exhausted they collapsed on Brittany's bed.

"Baby, you're unbelievably amazing" Brittany said trying to catch her breath

"You too, babe' Santana replied just as breathlessly

Brittany grinned and put her head on Santana's chest, kissing her breast.

"Again?" Santana asked, surprised

Brittany laughed, "Only if you want. I'm perfectly happy loving on these two beauties."

"Beauties? Really?" Santana laughed

"For real, Baby, you have the sexiest breasts in the world." Brittany said before taking a nipple in her mouth

"Ohhh…Britt, baby, that's gunna get me worked up"

Brittany smirked and lowered her hand to Santana's sex and started running her fingers through the folds. Santana moaned. Brittany kept kissing and biting Santana's breasts while fingering her. Santana didn't last long but they both loved every second of it.

"Ok ok I can't handle anymore" Santana croaked as her body still shook from her latest orgasm.

Brittany nodded, "Ok Baby." Then she smiled softy and added, "Thank you for getting me to relax before the race, it's means a lot."

Santana placed a hand on Brittany's cheek, "Baby I love you. Let's take a shower, an actual shower, and gets dressed before we grab a quick lunch and head back to school."

"Alright, my love"

 ** _12:20pm:_**

Santana climbed into the driver's seat as Brittany got in the passenger side.

"Ok babe, you've got this." Brittany said

Santana nodded and let up the emergency brake before backing out of the driveway.

"Great job, San. Now just drive till we get to the school"

The drive was comfortably silent.

They pulled into the parking spot and got out. Brittany pulled Santana into her arms.

"You did great Baby, I love you" Brittany whispered

"I love you too and if you need to talk at all today, I'm right here" Santana said as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

The couple walked into the school and went straight to the glee room. Everyone was already there. They had obviously ordered pizza for lunch and were about to begin rehearsal.

"Great timing guys, I hope that you're feeling better Brittany" Mr. Schue said as they walked in

"Much better, Mr. Schue" Brittany grinned and got into her spot while Santana did the same.

"Must have a real slut for a girlfriend if you feel that much better, Britt" Bree said quietly

"What'd you just say?" Brittany asked angrily, "You had better think real hard about what you say next"

"What the problem over here?" Mr. Schue asked concerned

"I'm not performing with Bree." Brittany said, "I'm tired of her shit."

Santana walked over, "What's wrong, Babe?"

"Bree's starting shit again and I'm tired of it" Britt replied then turned to Mr. Schue, "Sir, I'm serious, I'm not gunna be part of this performance if she is" she added pointing at Bree

"Now Brittany I'm sure we can…"

"I'm with Britt" Ryder spoke up while Kurt and Puck nodded. Bree was only in their group.

"Ok guys, what happened? Everyone have a seat, you five in my office." Mr. Schue said and he and the five all went to his office and shut the door.

"She's such a bitch" Quinn said

"You have no idea" Santana replied

 ** _In the Office:_**

"What's the problem? Why are you four against performing with Bree?" Mr. Schue asked as he took a seat in his desk chair. Brittany, Ryder and Puck were leaning against the wall while Bree and Kurt sat down.

"Cause, Mr. Schue, all she does is start drama with us. She won't leave Britt and Santana alone." Puck said quickly

"Mr. Schue, if I may, my friends are being honest. Bree has, since the beginning of school, been treating Brittany and Santana horribly." Kurt spoke up

Ryder nodded, "Yep"

Bree sighed and put on pity face, "Mr. Schue, I have been awful, but I am so sorry"

"Bullshit" Brittany muttered

"Ok, listen, Bree why don't you perform a song solo after they perform? Will that work?" Everyone nodded

"As long as you approve her song first, Mr. Schue." Brittany added

"Alright, Bree go look for songs to perform, you don't have long." Mr. Schue said and dismissed the five

Ms. Holiday came in to watch the crew perform while Mr. Schue and Bree went to a separate room to work on her song.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Everyone went to the gym. The glee club was on a stage to the side. When the pep rally began they introduced all of the Football players, then it was time for the first performance, 'The boys of fall' by Group 2; Brittany, Puck, Kurt and Ryder. They did a great job and got a standing ovation. Next was Bree. She went out to center stage and the music began.

 **I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sit quietly, agree politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

 **You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**

 **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar**

 **Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero**

 **You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**

 **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You're gonna hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...**

 **Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar**

 **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You're gonna hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...**

None of the glee club reacted to the song but she received a lot of claps form the stands.

The next group to perform was Group 1 who performed 'Hall of Fame' and everyone loved it. They did amazing. Group 3 went to center stage as the music started they began to perform 'Can't Hold Us' which had people screaming and clapping.

Right after all of the glee performances were done, Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Bree all ran over to be with the cheerios and the rest of the glee club sat in their reserved spot.

The Cheerios performance was always a huge production so there was no surprise with the marching band began playing. The Cheerios filed in and began performing followed by Mercedes and Kurt who started singing 'Good Time'.

 **Mercedes & ****_Kurt_** **:  
** ** _Hmm-mmm-mmm  
Woah-oh-oh-oh_** **  
It's always a good time  
** ** _Woah-oh-oh-oh_** **  
It's always a good time**

 **Mercedes:  
** **Woke up on the right side of the bed** **  
** **What's up with this Prince song inside my head?** **  
** **Hands up, if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time** **  
** **Slept in all my clothes, like I didn't care** **  
** **Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere** **  
** **I'm in if you're down to get down tonight** **  
Cause it's always a good time**

 **Mercedes & ****_Kurt_** **:  
** ** _Good morning and goodnight_** ** _  
_** ** _I wake up at twilight_** **  
** **It's gonna be alright** **  
** **We don't even have to try, it's always a good time** ****

 **Both:  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

 **Kurt:  
** **Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again** **  
** **Checked out of my room, hit the ATM** **  
** **Let's hang out, if you're down to get down tonight** **  
Cause it's always a good time**

 **Mercedes & ****_Kurt_** **:  
** **Good morning and goodnight  
** ** _I wake up at twilight_** **  
** **It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time** ****

 **Both:  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

 **Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

 **Mercedes &** ** _Kurt:_** **  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
** ** _Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_** **  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then**

 **Both:  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

 **Both:  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

Brittany smiled and clapped along with the entire gym. When everyone was dismissed she grabbed her bag along with Santana's and leaned against the wall, talking to the crew.

Brittany caught Santana's eye and winked at her. The whole crew had decided to grab a bite to eat and then go back for the game. Once Coach Sue had finished telling the cheerios everything they did wrong, she dismissed them.

Santana smiled and walked over to Brittany and the crew. Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. A few of the cheerios watched and smiled at the couple before leaving. Some told Quinn and Santana bye as they left.

The crew walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"We all kicked ass today" Puck smirked

"I have to agree" Quinn said grinning

"Where are we gunna eat?" Artie asked

Blaine smiled, "I'm thinking Breadstix"

"Hells yeah!" Diego said

The all got into the vans and drove to Breadstix

 ** _5:20pm:_**

The crew pulled up in their parking spots, Santana quickly kissed Brittany while Quinn kissed Rachel then the two cheerios were off, headed to the locker room.

The rest of the crew got Artie out of the van and started going to the stadium. The game started at 6 so they would still be able to get good seats. They got seats right in front of the cheerios set up. Artie was near a ramp so they were set.

Ryder and Brittany shared a set of earbuds and tapped their feet to the beat. Going to a football game is not something that either of them would normally do the night before a big race but the girls were cheering so they wanted to be there for them.

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Santana and Quinn were in position on the edge of the field right in front of them. The two racers took out their earbuds so they could hear to girls.

Puck, Finn, Diego and Mike all stood up and lifted their shirts, Puck's shirt had a huge 'Q' on it, Finn's had a 'F' while Diego had an 'S' and Mike had a 'L' on his. "Go San! Go Quinn!" They all started shouting making San and Quinn laugh and blush.

Diego yelled, "Don't play games, Britt. Show us!"

Santana gave her an odd look and Brittany rolled her eyes and stood up. She took off her jacket, blue button up and black t-shirt. She had a red undershirt that had a huge white 'S' on it and below it was written 'My Love'. Santana had to control herself to not run up to the stands. Brittany smiled at her and sat back down. She folded her shirts but put her jacket back on because it was a little cool, she was worried about San but figured she'd be fine once they got to the tent and curled together in their sleeping bag.

 ** _8:15pm:_**

The game ended and McKinley had surprisingly won. Of course Karofsky got suspended with a couple other football players because they were the only ones caught in the fight but they still won. Santana and Quinn went to take showers.

15 minutes later they met the crew at the vans. They both looked cold so Britt and Rachel gave them their letterman jackets.

"No, Britt you need it." Santana refused

Brittany and Santana stopped walking "Love, I'll put my other two shirts on, I'll be fine. Please put this on." Britt said as she began to slip on the back t-shirt and blue button up.

Santana sighed and nodded, "Thank you, Baby" She said while Brittany draped the jacket over her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

They caught up with the crew and climbed in the van. The vans took off. Brittany put in her headphones and zoned out. Santana kissed her cheek, receiving a smile.

"She alright?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah, she's always quiet." Rachel replied

"She has obviously found a good song…" Quinn said smirking

All of the girls looked at Brittany who smirked at them, then looked out the window and bopped her head. Brittany was listening 'Whistle'. She started to whistle along and all the girls laughed.

When they pulled up to the track Britt had to direct Mike and Ryder had to direct Puck.

When everyone got out of the vans they were really close to the Pierce van and truck that had the trailer. The entire place was packed like a festival. Mostly everyone was already going to bed.

Brent walked over to the crew with two other guys, while Bonnie talked to another lady.

"Bolt, you remember John, Ryder's dad and this is Gary, he works with Monster." Brent said grinning as Britt shook John and Gary's hands.

"Of course! Nice to see you John, pleasure to meet you Gary" Brittany smiled. Ryder walked up to them and shook hands with Brent and Gary.

"Well you two are quite the racers." Garry said grinning

"Thank you, sir" they said together

 _"_ _What is going on?" Puck asked quietly and was quickly pulled away by Sam. Everyone except Rachel, Kurt and Santana._

 _"_ _Sam, what the hell?" Puck said_

 _"_ _Look, no one talks while the rich people talk to our friends. They probably want to sponsor Brittany or Ryder or both. So don't talk." Sam said before walking back towards the other group._

"So, if you two would like to sign with us, that'd be wonderful. Ryder, you already wear lime green and Brittany, we have a new drink that's called 'ultra blue' so you're set as well, we wouldn't want to mess with the famous 'Blue Bolt'. What do you two think?" Gary asked

"I'd love to, Gary!" Ryder said

Everyone waited for Britt who was weighing the options in her head. She looked back at Gary, "I think that would be great." She smiled

"Wonderful! We'll need to do a traditional sponsor party and signing tomorrow after the award ceremony, but for now let me give you each a hat." Gary handed Ryder a black snapback with the monster logo and Brittany, a black snapback with a blue monster logo.

"Thank you" Brittany said as she shook Gary's hand followed by Ryder.

"You're welcome and I know that you two are already pretty famous with the ladies but now there will be even more." Gary said grinning

Brittany nodded, "Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Santana" she said pulling Santana closer.

"Ah, Santana, it's nice to meet you. You'd better hold on to this one tight, especially at the sponsor party." Gary said with a wink at Brittany. "But I should go back to our trailer. Be sure to come by it so time tomorrow." He finished as he left.

"Bolt! This is awesome!" Brent said pulling her into a hug

"Did he sign them?" Bonnie asked as she and the other woman walked over

"Sure did." John said patting Ryder's shoulder

Bonnie ran over and hugged Brittany.

Ryder spoke up, "These are my parents, John and Denise" before Denise pulled him into a hug.

Bonnie let go of Britt and noticed the look on her and Santana's faces along with most of the crew.

"What the matter, Britt?" Bonnie asked

Brittany huffed, "That Gary guy basically just suggested that I would cheat on San with 'all the girls' that come with signing with them."

"We all know that you wouldn't do that, B." Diego said

"Damn right I wouldn't do that. So I have a treat for you boys, whenever a girl tries to flirt with me I'm gunna introduce her to one of you." Puck ran over and hugged Britt. "Puck, I'm about to change my mind, if you don't get off of me."

Puck backed off and grinned.

Everyone talked for a bit then decided to go to bed. All of the crew used the huge tent. Brittany and Santana even had a zip door in their room blocking everyone out. They changed, and then curled up together in the warm sleeping bag.

"Night, Beautiful" Brittany said quietly

'Awwwww' could be heard from the side section of the tent where everyone else was sleeping except Ryder who also had a private section like Britt and San

"Shut up!" The couple said together

Santana turned around and kissed Brittany on the lips, "Night, Baby". She then curled even closer to Brittany and they fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49: Big Race

**_Saturday Morning 6:00am:_**

Santana woke up to the noise of people talking in the tent. She got up and changed into jeans, her blue t-shirt and the black zipper hoodie that had Pierce written on the back that Brittany gave her to wear. She pulled her hair up and put on some light make up. She grabbed her blue converses and walked into the main part of the tent. Brittany was standing there in her uniform, no hard gear yet, talking to Brooke and Whitney.

Brooke saw Santana first, "Hey Santana!"

Brittany turned around with a huge smile. She walked over to San and pulled her into a big hug, "Morning Beautiful" she wanted to kiss Santana but San was very serious about morning breath.

"Morning baby" Santana replied with a smile, "Where can I brush my teeth?"

"Ma put a bunch of small bottles of water in the corner along with food and drinks and stuff. I used a bottle of water." Brittany replied

Santana nodded and grabbed a bottle of water before walking out of the tent.

"Is she ok?" Brook asked

"Yeah, she just woke up. Once her teeth are brushed she'll be back to herself." Ryder walked into the main section wearing his uniform.

"Brooke?" Ryder said, "Hey, Britt said that she'd call but I didn't think you'd come."

"Ryder! I didn't even know that you were racing! This is awesome!"

Brittany grinned at them as they started talking. Then Santana walked in and put away her toothbrush before giving Brittany a proper good morning kiss.

"Hey you two, break it up!" Diego said as the rest of the crew came into the main section wearing green and blue tie-dye shirts with their own style added to it. Kurt had brought extra shirts and handed Brooke and Whitney one each. They went into Ryder's part of the tent and changed.

Everyone brushed their teeth and left the tent. Puck and Whitney were walking together. Brittany and Ryder both had their ear buds in but Brittany was holding hands with San while Ryder had bucked up the courage and grabbed Brooke's hand, Brooke smiled and interlaced their fingers.

They walked over to the other Pierce tent where they found all the Pierces as well as Carly and Eric wearing solid blue and eating breakfast burritos.

"Hey kids, there's a bunch of breakfast burritos over there, Eric brought them." Bonnie announced

"Thank you" they all mumbled while grabbing a burrito

Brittany sat next to Benny on the blanket and Santana sat between her legs.

"How's Bolt doing?" Brent asked Santana

"She's quiet, she's been listening to music for a while so I'm not sure when her first race is." Santana replied

"She needs to get ready as soon as she finishes that burrito" Brent answered, "Don't worry though, she knows."

Sure enough as soon as Britt finished her burrito she kissed Santana on the cheek and stood up. She walked over to the trailer that was about 40 feet away.

She opened it and checked her bike while Ryder went to the trailer, next to it, and did the same thing, both still listening to music.

They rolled their bikes out at the same time. They set them on the kick stands and sat on the edge of their trailers. Brittany took off her vans and put on her knee pads and boots while Ryder wrapped his goggles around his helmet. Britt stood up and took off her jersey; she had a black sleeveless shirt underneath. Ryder did the same and the both put on their roost protectors. Once they were both ready they walked back over to the group while their dads took the bikes to the starting gate.

Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand that wasn't holding her helmet and gloves.

"Hey, you ready?" Santana asked softly

Brittany smiled and kissed her. When she pulled back, "Yeah, I'm ready, baby"

"If you notice anything off please pull off the track." Santana begged

"Of course baby." Brittany replied, "Now, I need to go and you need to go to the stands. I'll see you after, I love you" Brittany kissed her, gave her the iPod along with its headphones and walked off. Ryder had already gone to the starting gate.

 ** _8:00am:_**

When she got to the gate she put on her gloves and helmet. Ryder was on the other end of the line. The riders mounted their bikes. She kick started it and waited. The pin dropped and there were gone.

The track had been modified for the bigger race. She and Ryder were both near the front. The jumps were higher and the turns were sharper. About three/fourths of the racers had dropped off by the second half of the race.

Ryder and Brittany came in so close together that the officials had to watch the video in slow motion to see who got first and who got second. Shelby, a friend of Brittany's from middle school, came in third.

The official 'Monster Energy Girls (MEG's)' were at the finish line to congratulate the three racers that places. By the end of the official 'relook' Brittany had come in first and Ryder came in second. Neither really cared they were both proud of each other. Brittany congratulated Shelby. All of the racers pulled off to the 'pit' where they would keep their bikes till their next race. The MEG's walked with the three top races and got them drinks and rags to clean off. Only a few people were allowed in the pit besides the racers. Brent, John, Santana, and Brooke came to see them. Shelby's dad and boyfriend came to see her.

Santana and Brooke walked towards them while their dads checked the bikes.

"Hey" Brooke side glancing at the MEG's

"Hey Brooke" Ryder said

Brittany stood up and had Santana take her seat before kissing her. "Hey love"

"Hey baby, you did great. I'm so proud of you." Santana replied with a smile

"Thank you, beautiful. Would you like a drink?" Brittany asked politely

Santana smirked and said "sure"

Brittany turned to one of MEG's, "Could you get my girlfriend a cold bottle of water, please."

The girl nodded with a smile and went over to their small vendor in the pit. The main Monster vendor was over in the 'alley' along with food vendors and parts vendors.

"What's with the…" Santana dragged out

"The MEG's?" Santana looked even more confused. "'Monster Energy Girls'. They have to make sure that Ryder and I are 'comfortable' whatever that means."

"This race is so different from the other ones I've been to" Santana said looking around

Brittany smiled, "Yeah, the big races are crazy compared to the relaxed ones."

"Sure looks that way." Santana said happily as the MEG brought her a bottle of water.

"Thank you…" Brittany started

"Tammy" the girl finished

"Thank you Tammy. This is my girlfriend, Santana and I'm…

"I know who you are." Tammy smirked

Santana narrowed her eyes a bit but all Brittany did was nod and turn back to Santana.

A camera crew showed up and talked to the MEG's.

"Alright, we are here to interview Brittany Pierce and Ryder Lynn. You two were just signed by Monster Energy so we want a sort interview." said the interviewer, Don as Gary showed up.

"Are these girls doing everything they should be?" Gary asked while the camera crew set up

"Yeah, they've been great" Ryder replied before kissing Brooke on the cheek.

"Wonderful, now we're going to have Tammy and Cherry sit next to you during the interview. Also, remember to put your hats on." Gary said smiling

Santana kissed Brittany before walking off with Brooke and standing next to John and Brent. Gary set everything up. Cherry sat on Brittany's right while Ryder was on Brittany's left and then Tammy was next to him.

The interview began simple. Don just asked about the race and how they felt about Monster Energy. Then it changed.

"So are these to lovely ladies your girlfriends?" Don asked smiling

"No" Brittany said quickly, followed by Ryder

"Oh, well then you two must be single…"

"No, we're both in relationships." Ryder replied making Brooke blush behind the camera crew

"Is that right? Brittany?" Don asked

"Yeah I have a girlfriend" Brittany replied

"Well give us the scoop, is she cute?"

"She gorgeous" Brittany said grinning

"And Ryder is your girlfriend cute?" Don added

"Beautiful" Ryder replied

"Are they here to see you two race?"

They nodded, "Yeah" Ryder added

"Maybe we'll see them later. So it's been rumored that you two are actually very close friends, is that accurate?" Don asked

"Yeah, we've known each other for years. Now we even go to the same school." Ryder replied grinning

"Yes, we heard that you both go to McKinley High. Do your girlfriends go there as well?"

"Brittany's does, mine doesn't. But they are both cheerleaders" Ryder answered

"Are you guys on any sports teams?"

"Yeah, we both play basketball." Ryder said

"Basketball and Motocross, those are two very popular sports. I bet you two have all kinds of girls hitting on you."

"Britt does…" Ryder began

"I have a girlfriend so it doesn't matter, I'm taken." Brittany cut in

"And do your girlfriends support you in both sports?" Don asked looking at Brittany

"Yes, they do" Brittany said before Ryder could say anything

"That's wonderful, how do they feel about you two being surrounded by girls all the time, most trying to date you?"

"How would you feel? It's not exactly the dream, feeling like you have to fight for something that's already yours. But they're both champs cause they know they can trust us."

Don grinned, "That's all we have time for now, we'll get another interview later today for the official signing." He told Gary and left with his camera guy

"That was great you two!" Gary said happily, "You both need to get over to the starting gate."

Brittany and Ryder quietly put their gloves on as their dads took the bikes to the gate.

Brittany was struggling with her second glove cause of her frustration with Don, so Santana walked over and helped her.

"Baby, just breathe and forget about that guy." Santana said quietly

"Kiss me" Brittany replied and Santana immediately leaned up and caught Brittany's lips with her own.

They kissed for a moment then separated.

"I need to go but stay away from anyone that isn't in the crew or my family" Brittany said

Santana nodded and replied "Go, I love you"

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, baby" she and Ryder ran off to the starting gate.

Brittany kick started her bike and when the pin dropped she took off. She came in second, and Ryder came in first.

Ryder was done till the afternoon so he went to sit with the crew while Brittany got ready for another race. She was at the starting gate, listening to music when one of the MEG's walked up to her. Luckily, before she could say anything, the riders were told to mount their bikes. Britt gave Brent her iPod and earbuds and got on her bike kick starting it.

She came in first but it was a tough race. She got to the pit and sat down. It had been an exhausting race. She was done till the afternoon. She got up, ready to meet up with everyone when the same MEG came over to her; it was Cherry from the interview.

"Hey Brittany, great race." Cherry said

"Uh thank you. I'm meeting my friends so I should get going."

"Alright but first act like you're upset so we won't have to do this again" Cherry said

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked confused

Cherry grinned and stepped closer to Brittany, "Gary knows that you're an amazing racer, and since you were born differently that brings even more attention to Monster but he wants a relationship scandal. If you get upset right now he might stop."

"Are fucking serious?" Brittany asked actually angry

"Just like that" Cherry said acting nervous

"No, I'm not fucking acting, Cherry, I'm fucking pissed." Brittany growled

"Oh, well just don't hate me cause I told you" Cherry whispered

Brittany ignored her and grabbed her bike before rolling it back to the trailer. The crew was there waiting for her.

"Hey Britt!" Finn said

"You alright?" Mike asked

Brittany parked her bike and kept walking; she grabbed Santana's hand and walked to the tent. When they got to the tent Brittany led them to their section and kissed Santana, hard.

Santana kissed back and grabbed the front of Britt's jersey. Brittany backed her up against one of the tent poles. Santana moaned when felt Brittany unbutton her jeans but didn't stop her. Brittany put her hand in Santana's open jeans and pushed her underwear aside.

 _"_ _What was that about?" Puck asked_

 _"_ _Let's go find out." Diego said about to walking towards the tent._

 _Quinn, Brooke, Whitney and Carly all rushed in from of the group_

 _"_ _Diego, unless you want to see more of your sister, than a brother should, stay here." Quinn said_

 _"_ _What?" Diego asked_

 _"_ _They are most likely doing the dirty" Carly said_

 _"_ _Or something along those lines" Mercedes added_

 _All of the girls nodded_

 _"_ _I say we all stay here" Sam said and they all sat down_

Brittany stroked her finger along Santana's slit. Santana whimpered as Brittany teased her. Suddenly Brittany thrust two fingers inside Santana making Santana bite Brittany's neck so she didn't scream, Brittany hissed but thrust her hand faster.

"Oh God, Britt" Santana groaned against Brittany's neck

"Fuck, San, baby you are so fucking hot right now" Brittany said through gritted teeth

Santana connected their lips as she came so she would be as quiet as possible. After a few moments Brittany removed her hand, making Santana whimper at the loss.

Santana caught her breath and said, "Ok so I am not complaining but where did that come from?"

Brittany was pacing the room, "That Gary guy wants to use one of his MEG's to cause a scandal between us. I won't let him Santana, I won't. I love you and that's not gunna change."

Santana grabbed Brittany and pulled her into a hug, "Baby, I trust you. So relax, I love you too"

Brittany sighed and nodded

"Still though," Santana said, "what does that have to do with what we just did?"

Brittany smirked, "I don't know I guess I just wanted to assure myself that you were mine. Plus you look super-hot in my jacket."

Santana laughed lightly, "Do I get to assure myself that you belong to me?"

"I do belong to you but if you wanna make sure, do whatever you think is right." Brittany replied

Santana unsnapped Brittany's pants then unzipped them and got down on her knees.

"Baby, I didn't go down on you…"

"Doesn't matter" Santana said as she pulled Brittany's boxers and compression shorts before taking her in her mouth.

"Ah fuck" Brittany hissed

Santana bobbed her head up and down Brittany's shaft. Brittany placed her hand on the back of Santana's head and pulled slightly. Santana moaned causing vibrations

Brittany groaned, "Shit baby, that's it"

Santana pulled back and licked the slit and tip.

"Fuck San, I'm close"

Santana took it all back in her mouth and bobbed her head and Brittany lost it. She came in Santana's mouth and throat. Santana swallowed all of it before standing up and kissing Brittany. Brittany grinned and fixed her shorts, boxer briefs and pants, tucking in her jersey.

"That was …you're so hot" Brittany said grinning

"You in a daze baby?" Santana asked laughing

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana into a deep kiss.

 ** _11:00am:_**

The entire crew went to look at all the vendors. All the girls, Kurt and even Blaine got distracted by the clothing vendors while Britt and the boys looked at bikes and ATV's.

 ** _With San:_**

"Are you going to buy anything, Santana?" Kurt asked

"Maybe, I'm not sure. They have some cute shirts." Santana really

"They've got some cute girls, too." A guy from behind them said

Santana recognized the voice and turned around

"Matt" Santana breathed

 ** _With Britt:_**

"Nah man I can't afford a new bike right now, I'm trying to get a guitar soon." Brittany said to Diego

"Ok ok, but at some point you should get a, ATV." Diego replied

"My uncle has like 3 of those and 4 or 5 UTV's" Britt said

"Dude, can we come out there and ride?" Puck asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure, but you guys need helmets. And helmets aren't cheap."

 ** _With San:_**

"Hey baby" Matt said smirking at Santana

Santana sighed, "I'm not your baby"

"Well, you used to be. Actually you used to be a lot more" He smirked, "Quinn!"

"Matt," Quinn said in monotone before turning to Santana, "We should get going; we have to meet the other group for lunch."

"Oh we'd love to join" Matt said pointing at his friend, "This is Joe"

"I'm afraid that there's already a lot of us" Rachel said

Matt smiled, "I'm sure that Santana can make room for an old friend."

Santana sighed and walked off towards what they were supposed to meet the other group.

Santana caught Brittany's eye as Matt put his arm around her shoulders. Brittany went from happy to protective in 2 seconds flat.

"Diego, who's that guy?" Brittany asked lowly

Diego turned and said "Oh shit" and took off with most of the guys towards Santana and the girls along with the two strange guys.

Brittany was right behind Diego.

"Matt get your hands off my sister" Diego growled as soon as they were close enough.

"Wow baby, your friend was right, there are a lot of you" Matt said before Brittany stepped up

"Take your arm off my girlfriend, now" Brittany growled

"Girlfriend? You must be mistaken cause Santana is my girlfriend; has been for nearly two years. Right, Baby?" Matt said grinning at Santana

"What?!" Rachel shouted

"Shut up Rachel" Brittany growled before never taking her eyes off of Santana and Matt and sighing, "I'm not gunna ask again." Diego grabbed her arm

"Chill, B. He's packing" Diego whispered and Brittany's jaw clenched

"Who are you?" Brittany asked

"Oh sorry, I'm Matt Rutherford. Santana and I have been together for a while. We've been _together_ too, if you know what I mean." Matt smirked

Brittany almost lost it before Santana spoke up, "We never had sex Matt."

"You're right baby but those hands of yours are magical" Matt said winking at Santana

Brittany felt nauseous and met Santana's eyes where her assumptions were confirmed. That was the guy that Santana had jerked off.

Diego opened his mouth but someone else spoke up

"Excuse me, sir, but I need you to come with me" an official said to Matt

"Is there a problem?" Matt asked tightening his arm around Santana

The official had backup by then, "Sir, right now please, just you." He said firmly

Matt sighed and kissed Santana on the cheek, making bile rise into Brittany throat, "I'll call you baby, we'll have some more fun" he told Santana.

Once he was out of sight and Joe disappeared Brittany pulled Santana into her arms. Santana was crying and Brittany was pissed.

"Love, it's ok" Brittany said quietly trying to push away her anger.

Diego growled, "I swear I hate the asshole."

"He'll never touch Santana again" Puck said

"Damn straight, that bastard, I…I ugh" Brittany stuttered

Santana lifted her head, "I am so sorry Britt, he always carries a gun. Plus he's like 18 now."

"Hold up, yall are four years apart and you…"

"Shut up Rachel!" Brittany cut in

"Yeah they're basically three years apart cause Santana and Diego's birthday is so close." Finn added earning a smack on the back of the head from Puck, "Ow"

"Baby, please don't hate me." Santana said quietly

"Santana, I love you no matter what." Brittany replied as an official walked over

"Alright Pierce, that guy has been escorted of the grounds and we confiscated his firearm, thanks for calling the number." The official said

"Thanks Tim" Brittany replied and the official left. Brittany turned to her friends, "Ryder, can you give everyone the emergency grounds number?"

"Sure" Ryder said and the crew all gathered around him.

Brittany and Santana walked over to a picnic table at the vendor they were going to eat at.

"Baby, I am so so so sorry about him." Santana said quietly

"Baby, it's ok. I'm just sorry that you ever dated him." Brittany said, "I trust you, San"

Santana smiled, "I'm starving"

"Ok, let me grab us some nachos and a large drink." Brittany said kissing Santana on the lips before turning to Diego, "D, come sit with your sister"

Diego sat with Santana while Brittany grabbed some food for the two of them.

 ** _12:45pm:_**

The crew threw away their food and went back to the trailers to get Britt and Ryder's bikes. John and Brent took the bikes to the starting gate. This was the next to last race and they were both in both races.

Brittany kissed Santana and put her earbuds in. She had talked to the crew and asked them to watch over San even though Matt was gone. It gave her some peace of mind.

She got to the starting gate and loosened up a bit. Then she put on her gloves and helmet before mounting her bike and kick starting it. The pin dropped and the riders were on the track.

She came in second and Ryder came in first. They met in the pit and talked while their dads looked over the bikes. They had a few minutes before the last race of the day. Their dads told that the bikes were cleared and they all went to the starting gate.

Brittany and Ryder wished each other luck and went to the lanes. Brittany was silent as she put on her gloves and helmet. The race that they were about to do was a pretty big one. The top ten got into the next bracket.

Brittany mounted her back and kick started it. She watched to the pin drop and everything, except the track and riders, disappeared.

She came in first place and Ryder came in third. Her family and friends ran over to them at the finish line. Santana ran into Brittany's arms and Brittany lifted her off the ground and kissed her. Brooke ran to Ryder and gave him a huge hug.

Brittany could feel someone tapping her legs. She looked down and saw Benny. She set Santana down and picked him up.

"Britt, you did great! Two firsts' and two seconds!" Benny exclaimed happily

Brittany grinned, "Yep and you're gunna have to hold my helmet and jersey while I change." Bonnie walked over with a blue t-shirt that had 'Bolt' written on the front.

"Ok, but don't get used to this special treatment Brit." Benny said pointedly

"Don't worry I won't" Brittany replied

Brittany handed Benny her helmet and took off her gloves and jersey, stuffing them in the helmet and pulled on the blue t-shirt and Monster snapback. Ryder did the same but changed into a lime green shirt that had a smiley face on it and the Monster snapback. Brittany kissed Santana again before walking with Ryder to the 'Winner's Room'.

The crew and family went back to the stands and watched as a stage was set up and trophies were placed on a table on the stage. There were three MEG's stood next to the table, ready to hand out trophies, big checks and a kiss on the cheek.

Brittany could see a bunch of official Monster vehicles pulling into the VIP parking along with fancy cars and camera crews. She rolled her eyes.

Scott, the head official stood behind a podium and announced the riders and what race they placed in. The last race was up for trophies and checks. Everyone clapped for Ryder, and then some guy named Nick. Last was Brittany, who had almost everyone on their feet, cheering.

When the award ceremony was over, the crew walked down to the stage. Brent and John took the huge checks to Scott to get real checks.

"What do we do now?" Puck asked

"Well," Brittany said glancing over at the VIP parking as food and tables were being unloaded then back to her friend, "I say we chill by the tent but first I need a shower."

"Me too" Ryder added

The crew went to the big tent and sat down while Ryder and Britt changed into swim trunks, and Britt a sports bra. They each grabbed a towel and shampoo/conditioner.

When they came out of their sections they headed toward the entrance to leave when Santana and Brooke followed them out.

"Can we join you two?" Brooke aske

"Sure" Brittany shrugged. The showers were all in the same building so no one really had their privacy.

Brittany and Ryder both hopped into separate stalls and started washing.

"So are you and Ryder official?" Santana asked Brooke while they waited.

"Yeah, he asked my earlier today" Brooke smiled

Santana grinned, "That's great Brooke, he's a great guy"

"Yeah he is" Brooke smiled

Ryder and Britt came out of the showers and dried off. The four of them headed back to the tent. They were stopped by Bonnie and Denise and handed nice jeans and nice shirts.

When they went into the tent they each went to their sections to change.

Brittany took off the swim trunks and sports bra before pulling on blue, compression shorts, blue boxers, and a blue sports bra. She put on the nice dark jeans that Bonnie had given her, a black t-shirt and light blue, long sleeve button up. She'd roll the sleeves up later. She slipped on some socks and her black vans.

Ryder looked the same but his shirt was green and he wore converses. They each grabbed their snapbacks but didn't put them on yet. They met up with their friends and girlfriends. They all sat down in the camp chair that they had brought and relaxed.

"So do we all need to change? Cause I didn't bring any nice clothes" Finn asked

"Nah, Ma just wanted me to look nice for the cameras." Britt replied

"Same here" Ryder added, "My mom always tries to get me to wear extra nice clothes when cameras are around."

As Brittany looked around at her group of friends she saw Brooke and Ryder were sitting really close and holding hands while Ryder talked to Sam. Whitney and Puck were joking around. Rachel and Quinn were holding each other. Mike and Diego were talking about basketball with Finn. Even Carly was laughing with Mercedes, Artie and Kurt while Kurt held Blaine's hand. She smiled and pulled Santana into her lap.

Once Santana was settled in her Santana asked, "What is going on in the head, Miss. Pierce?"

"I just love all of our friends, and you, of course. Honestly, just look at them San." Santana turned and smiled at the view, "They all mean so much to me. But baby," Santana turned back to Brittany, "I love you with all I am. You need to understand that you have my complete heart in your hands."

"And Britt, you have mine. Let's handle them carefully." Santana said before kissing Brittany slowly

When Santana pulled back Brittany noticed the time, 4:30pm.

"Babe, we need to head over to the sponsor thing" Brittany told Santana

"Ok" Santana stood up and said, "Everybody let's move!" The crew and guests got up and followed Britt and Ryder to the signing.

They had set up everything in the special VIP section. There were all kinds of people; luckily they wear all wearing casual clothing. There were a bunch of cameras aimed at the stage where a table and two chairs were set up with a Monster Energy backdrop.

"There they are!" Gary shouted and walked over to Ryder and Brittany, "Hey guys" he noticed them holding Brooke and Santana's hands, "I need just the two of you for a moment" Santana squeezed Britt's hand as Brittany and Ryder were dragged off to the stage.

Brent and John went over and explained that they had both gone over the contracts and they were fine. Brittany and Ryder nodded.

Gary pulled them to the side, "Guys look, I need you to kind of socialize with everyone, without the ball and chain"

"Excuse you" Brittany said beginning to get angry

 _"_ _Uh-oh" Bonnie said_

 _"_ _What?" Kurt said before looking at Brittany, "Well shit"_

 _"_ _What's the problem?" Santana asked now that the whole group noticed Brittany's anger._

 _"_ _I think Gary just told them to stay away from you and Brooke for the night." Bonnie replied_

"Look, Brittany, it makes you look completely off limits" Gary said

"Gary, I am completely off limits" Brittany replied

Gary sighed, "I know Brittany, but if you could just do this for me tonight. Now if someone asks about her than go ahead tell them about her, but otherwise let's leave it like this."

"Gary, I suggest you drop this topic if you want Brittany to sign the contract." Ryder suggested

Gary sighed and said, "Let's just have you two sit down and place you hats on the table. Girls!" Gary yelled over to a couple MEG's. "Come on and stand beside them."

The cameras turned on and Gary spoke for a moment while Brittany waited impatiently. She wasn't going to push Santana to side to make Gary happy.

"Now let's see them sign the papers!" Gary said happily

The MEG's handed Brittany and Ryder pens and they signed the contract before putting the hats on. Everyone clapping as they stood up. The MEG's kissed them on the cheek. The second the cameras turned off they both walked over to their girlfriends and kissed them. Gary rolled his eyes and began to mingle as the background music started playing. Brittany knew that she had to mingle but she felt overdressed so she took off her button up shirt, grabbed Santana's hand and walked over towards to people.

Brittany talked to a lot of people who asked to take pictures with her and for autographs. She really didn't understand why people wanted any of that, she was just Brittany.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

"Gary" Brittany whispered, "I have to go back to my tent and relax; the finals are tomorrow"

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth, "Everyone say goodnight to our two favorite racers, they need to get rest for the final races tomorrow. Please join us tomorrow morning at 9 am!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and started walking back to her tent. Santana grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They overheard some lady tell Gary, "That arm candy that you got both of them looks so natural by their sides, I like it but switch it up a bit. Cherry would look great with Brittany." Brittany and Santana groaned and kept walking with the crew.

When they got to the tent everyone relaxed in the main part and talked. Brittany and Ryder were discussing the track and everything that had gone on that day. Everyone stayed up till around 9. They all needed to rest for the next day,

 ** _Sunday morning 2:30am:_**

Brittany couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk. She quietly climbed out of the tent. She walked over toward the track. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out to see you texted her.

 _Unknown: Meet me at the stands_

Brittany debated whether to go or not but in the end she walked towards the stands. There she saw the last two people she ever expected to see. Sitting in the stands were Arron and Alistair. She swallowed nervously but walked over to them.

"Johnson, Warren, what do you want?" Brittany asked roughly

Arron Sighed, "Pierce, I don't like you but what we did was insanely fucked up."

"We wanted to apologize, and you can hit us each once if you want." Alistair added

Brittany stayed silent for a moment, "You dickheads nearly killed me. You also could have hurt any of the other racers. I don't care if you don't like me what you did was psychotic and fucked up. I can't forgive you, thanks for having the balls to apologize but I won't forget what you idiots did. Maybe one day I'll forgive you but not today." And with that she walked away.

She was headed back to her tent when she ran into Gary.

"Brittany, why are you awake?" Gary asked confused

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, you?"

"Business. Listen I need to talk to you. I need you to not be seen around here with that girlfriend of yours, instead you'll spend time with Cherry, it'll look better.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! There's no way in hell I would ever do that. I love Santana, so sorry but no and actually I'm not sorry. Night, Gary" Brittany finished and went back to her tent.

 ** _8:00am:_**

The crew along with family and guests were al sitting around talking except for Ryder and Britt, who were checking their bikes and putting their gear on. Santana kept an eye on Brittany. Brittany had seemed really on edge that morning; she hadn't said anything all morning.

Bonnie noticed Santana looking at Brittany, "What is it sweetheart?" Bonnie asked, catching everyone's attention

Santana sighed, "She hasn't said a single word today"

Bonnie was a little concerned so she pulled the 'Chief Card'.

"Benny, go cheer Britt up." Bonnie whispered

Benny nodded and ran over to Brittany, who was sitting on the end of the trailer.

"Hey Britt!" Benny said smiling

Brittany looked at him and smiled, "Hey Chief"

"What's wrong" Benny asked

"I'm just tired, I didn't sleep much last."

Benny nodded, "Did you go for a walk? You told me once that going for a small walk helps."

"Yeah, Chief, I went for a walk." Brittany replied

Benny looked at her closely, "What happened?"

Brittany sighed, "Well, I ran into someone and I'm not too happy about what happened. But hey, Chief, I need to go to the starting gate. I'll see you later."

Brent walked over and grabbed the bike and Brittany walked over to Santana and reached her hand out. Santana smiled and grabbed it.

When they got to the area that they had to separate so Britt could go to the gate, Brittany turned to Santana and smiled. Britt grabbed San's chin and kissed her softly before whispering, "I love you, Beautiful" and walking to the starting gate.

Brittany walked over to the gate while pulling on her gloves. She put her helmet on and listened to music in her head by memory as she mounted her bike. A moment later the pin dropped and she took off down the track.

She had two races that day. Both were big deals and she really wanted to do a good job.

She came in first and Ryder came in second. She went do to the pit with Ryder and two MEG's. Gary met them in the pit and Brittany just ignored his congratulations.

Their next race was in two hours. Brittany and Ryder grabbed their bikes and rolled them back to the trailers. Everyone met them at the trailers. Santana walked over to Brittany and smiled at her.

"Hey Baby" Brittany said before pulling Santana in for a deep kiss. When they parted Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Someone cleared their throat and the couple turned to see Gary and Cherry. Brittany's jaw clenched.

"Brittany" Gary said smiling, "I thought we discussed this."

"No Gary, you talked while I ignored you. I'm very happy to be sponsored by Monster but my relationship with Santana is more important than this business relationship." Brittany said as calmly as she could

Ryder walked over with Brent and John, "Hey Gary" Brent said

"Brent! Hi, I was just having a little talk with Brittany." Gary said with the same stupid smile.

Brent nodded and noticed how tense Brittany was, "What about?"

"Oh, just the things that a sponsorship with us involves. Occasionally she needs to be seen with Cherry here." Gary replied

"Instead of Santana" Brittany finished

Brent was taken aback, "Wait, you want my daughter to drop her girlfriend and be with one of your girls?"

"Not exactly, but fans look up to Brittany, and seeing her with a more…mature girl on her arm will help her fan-base grow." Gary insisted

Brittany let go of Santana and walked over to Gary, "Look, if you want me, Santana is part of the package." She growled

Gary swallowed and nodded, "Fine" then he turned to Ryder, "What about you Ryder? Would you like some upgraded arm candy?"

"You really shouldn't speak about women like that" Brittany said

"No, I've got a great girl" Ryder replied

Brittany looked at Cherry, "Is this what you want? To be tossed around like a possession?"

Cherry sighed and glanced at Gary before looking back to Brittany, "Life's isn't as simple as that, Brittany."

Britany shook her head, "Well good luck with that." She turned back to Santana and walked with her back to the tent.

 ** _12:10pm:_**

Brittany won the last race and Ryder was right behind her in second place. They went straight to the award ceremony after their race.

Brittany and Ryder went to the stage while the crew and families went to the stands.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

The ceremony had just ended when the crowd dispersed because it began to rain. The crew ran to the large tent. Everyone offered to help clean up the tent and everything but the parents said that they would take care of it. All of the crew including Brooke and Whitney went to the Pierce house.

The vans parked on the street in front of the Pierce house. They all walked in and went down to the finished basement. There was a huge sectional along with a loveseat, a recliner, a tv and a grand piano with some guitars next to it in the main part. They had a set of drum there as well but it wasn't set up. There were also two bedrooms and one bathroom.

The Pierce house was built on a hill so the basement had doors that went outside. Brent had laid a sidewalk around the house, which made it easier to get Artie in the basement.

"Britt, this place looks great!" Mike said smiling.

Brittany grinned, "Yeah these are the new guest rooms. Ma said that when you guys come over, we can all hangout down here for some privacy. The bathroom is pretty big and has handicap bars in it."

"That's awesome" Artie said grinning

Everybody sat down and Brittany noticed that Whitney and Puck were holding hands.

"Dude, are you two together?" Brittany asked shocked

Whitney laughed, "Yeah, we are. I'm actually moving back. Your parents said that I can stay here till mom and dad move back."

"Puck! You got a girlfriend!" Finn exclaimed smirking

"This should be interesting" Diego said with a grin "You and Mike are getting you some girls"

"Wait…Mike?" Quinn asked

"Um yeah I started dating this girl I know from Carmel. She's actually moving to this side of town this weekend and she's gunna start at McKinley tomorrow." Mike said shyly

"Tina?" Brittany asked and Mike nodded "That's great, she's really a great person"

"How do you know her?" Artie asked

Brittany replied, "She works at Ma's bakery"

"Tina! She's so nice" Kurt said smiling

Bridgett entered the basement.

"Are you guys already done putting the stuff away?" Britt asked

"Pop and John stayed. Mama brought me and Benny home, but first we picked up some people." Bridgett grinned as Marley, Kitty and Sugar came downstairs

"Hey Brittany" Marley said kindly

"Hey Marley, Kitty, Sugar" Brittany replied

Something about the three girls had changed. They all seemed more grown-up. They weren't fawning over Brittany like usual and instead were talking to Brittany's friends.

Marley seemed to really like Diego. They were joking around and talking about music. They were only a year apart. Marley would be going to McKinley the next year.

Finn had set up the drum set while everyone was chatting.

"Alright, Britt it's set for ya'll" Finn said

"Finn that was really nice of you, thank you" Brittany replied gratefully

"Let's watch a movie!" Puck said grinning

"You just want to watch a movie so you can make out with your girlfriend" Mercedes said smirking

"You are correct, and most of the people in here will start making out with their significant others as well." Puck replied smartly

"Fine" Sam said grinning

"Hey Britt, can Tina come over?" Mike asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure"

Mike texted Tina and she went over. She got there as soon as the movie started

Everyone except Sugar, Finn and Bridgett coupled off. Kitty was really enjoying talking to Artie.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Suddenly, in the middle of the movie, Bridgett stood up and asked Brittany to please come with her.

Brittany and Bridgett went up to the kitchen.

"What is it Bridge?" Brittany asked softly. Then Bridgett started crying and Brittany wrapped Bridgett in her arms. "Bridgett, tell me what's wrong?"

"Britt," Bridgett whispered to where Brittany barely heard it, "I think I'm gay."

Brittany was shocked into silence. She never thought Bridgett was into girls.

"Ok ok breathe. Let's go sit in the living room." Brittany said

Brittany grabbed them both a bottle of water and went into the living room. They sat next to each other on the couch. Bridgett took a drink of her water. When she set down the bottle Brittany spoke up.

"Who is it?" Britt asked

"Who is what?" Bridgett replied confused

Brittany smiled softly, "Who is the girl that you like? Obviously there has to be a girl."

Bridgett swallowed nervously, "Don't judge me when I tell you and don't get mad. It started with a crush on someone then I noticed this other girl and I think I like her."

"Ok, go on"

"Well" Bridgett started, "I had a crush on Santana" Brittany's jaw dropped, "Britt! Stop!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry, keep going" Brittany said

"Then I started to notice how cute…Sugar was." Bridgett said quietly

Brittany nodded, "Ok, it's normal to have a crush on a sibling's friend or girlfriend/boyfriend. So don't worry. Now, about Sugar, she is one of your best friends so I know it's a bit more difficult. But, Bridge if you like her, you should tell her or at least find out how she feels about you. Has she ever mentioned anything about liking girls…besides me?"

"Um she's bi. Maybe I am too" Bridgett said thoughtfully

Brittany shook her head, "Bridge, don't try to label yourself. This is just about who you like, not if they're a boy or girl."

Bridgett nodded, "Ok, how do I find out?"

"Well I'd invite her over sometime without Kitty and Marley. You two could talk and figure out how you feel." Brittany advised

"Ok how about tomorrow after school?"

Brittany laughed, "Bridge, don't ask me, I'll be at practice then I'm going to the San's to have dinner with her family."

"Fine, but I'll be talking to you when you get home." Bridge said nervously,

They sisters went downstairs and found everyone making out except for Sugar, Finn and Santana.

"Wow" Bridgett whispered

"Yeah" Brittany replied quietly, "This is basically a high school 'party'."

"Are you gunna go make out with Santana?" Bridgett asked

Brittany laughed, "Are you ok with that?"

"Haha, very funny. Go be with your girlfriend" Bridgett replied sarcastically

Brittany grinned and walked over to Santana who was actually watching the movie 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'.

"Hey Baby" Brittany whispered has she sat down on the couch.

"Hey babe, everything ok with Bridgett?" Santana asked while leaning closer to Brittany

"Yeah, she's fine"

"Can we play a game or something?" Finn asked loudly. Everyone looked at him. "What? It's boring just sitting here while you all make out!"

"Alright, what do you wanna play?" Mike asked

"Well I was thinking we could play spin the bottle but instead of kissing, the person has to answer a question from the spinner. What do you think?" Finn suggested

"Sounds kinda cool, let's do it" Diego said.

Mike and Finn helped set Artie on the floor and everyone sat in a circle.

Diego spun the bottle to see who goes first, it landed on Mike.

Mike grinned and spun it; Brittany had to answer a question.

"What's a guilty pleasure that doesn't involve Santana?" Mike asked and everyone grinned

"Um, I'd have to say…John Wayne movies. I love the Duke, he's hardcore." Brittany replied

"Love the Duke" Ryder agreed making everyone laugh

Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Diego

"D, what do you want to do after you graduate high school?"

Diego didn't even think about it, "College Basketball then NBA"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Finn said

Diego spun the bottle and it landed on Puck

"Puck, why didn't you join the football team?"

Puck sighed, "Cause my boys were gunna play basketball. Football's no fun without friends, man"

"Aww, that was sweet" Quinn said while Puck spun the bottle, which landed on Santana

"San, are you and Pierce screwing?" Puck asked with a smirk

"There he is" Quinn muttered

"Puck" Diego growled

"She has to answer it" Puck smirked

Everyone looked at Santana and Brittany who both had small grins

"Well we were gunna wait till our families were together but since you asked…" Brittany said and looked at Santana

"I'm pregnant!" Santana exclaimed

Everyone's jaws dropped. Brittany and Santana hugged

"They deserve it" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear

"Totally" Brittany whispered back

When they looked back at their friends Diego, Quinn, Bridgett and Mercedes looked angry. Rachel was crying and everyone else looked shocked.

Brittany couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing followed by Santana.

"God, your faces are great!" Brittany said through her laugh

"Do you all really think we would tell you like that?" Santana asked laughing

Brittany laughed harder, "That's what all of you get for being so damn nosey about us."

They both slowly caught their breaths.

"Assholes, you two are assholes" Bridgett said in monotone

"They're perfect for each other" Mike grinned

"Damn straight we are" Brittany said

 ** _7:00pm:_**

They all hung out till Benny asked Brittany to tuck him in. Everyone figured that was a good time to leave. They discussed to plan for driving and pick-ups the next day because there were three new people starting at McKinley the next day, Whitney, Brooke, and Tina.

Everyone left except Britt, San, Diego and Whitney. They all decided to go to their separate rooms. Diego and Santana needed to pack because their parents were going to be back the next day.

 ** _7:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into her room and locked the door behind her. She went and changed into some pjs while Santana packed her bag and stole a few of Brittany shirts and a pair of boxers.

When they were both done they went to the bed and laid down. Brittany saw a tear run down Santana's cheek and wiped it away before pulling her closer.

"Baby, it'll be ok." Brittany said knowing that Santana was upset that she had to go home.

"Britt, I won't have you next to me while I sleep, that's not ok." Santana replied

Brittany sighed, "I agree but we don't live far away and we can see each other all the time."

Santana didn't reply she just rolled on top of Brittany and kissed her. Brittany kissed her back and pulled her closer by slipping her hands into Santana back pockets. She squeezed Santana's ass and San moaned, lightly biting on Brittany's lower lip. Brittany opened her mouth and their tongues collided making Santana moan and Brittany roll them over so that she was on top.

Britt was nestled between Santana's legs, her favorite spot. Brittany began to trail kisses down Santana's jaw and neck. San moaned when Britt kissed her right behind the ear. Brittany lowered her hands and began to lift Santana's shirt. San smiled and sat up to lift it off. Britt touched San's bra clasp in question and received a nod. She took off Santana's bra and her own shirt. She kissed Santana's breasts slowly, savoring their last night. Brittany left a few hickeys on San's chest as she moved down towards Santana's center. She looked up at San who smiled with a slight nod. Brittany smiled back and lowered the boxers Santana was wearing. She could clearly see how ready her girlfriend was.

Santana moaned when she felt Brittany first lick. Brittany was going slow and Santana understood why. Brittany wrapped her lips around San's clit and sucked.

"Ah shit baby. You're so good at that." Santana whimpered. Brittany hummed in response and then felt Santana's hand land on top of her head.

Brittany lowered some and pushed her tongue into Santana. Santana moaned and covered her mouth but Britt heard, "Holy shit so fucking good" making her smirk inwardly. Santana laid her hand on the mattress next to her hip; Brittany reached up and interlaced their fingers causing San to look at her adoringly until she sucked on Santana's clit again.

Santana's eyes slammed shut and she begged, as quietly as she could, "Fuck don't stop, please. Baby, I'm gunna…uh"

She grabbed a pillow and covered her face as she came and Brittany continued licking. It was killing Santana, she needed Brittany to stop but she couldn't voice her needs because she was climbing up to her second orgasm. It hit her hard and her legs shook. Brittany lapped everything up and climbed back up to Santana who was limp with shaky legs.

"San, baby, are you ok?" Brittany asked a little concerned that she went too far till Santana reached out and grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into a deep kiss.

Santana moaned at her taste on Brittany's mouth and tongue.

"God, I love you" Santana mumbled when to separated

Brittany smiled softly, "Good, cause that could've really awkward"

Santana laughed and said, "Your turn"

"Baby, seriously I think you should just rest"

"Brittany, I am going to suck your dick so shut up and lay down." Santana said in a voice that only made Brittany harder than she already was.

Britt laid down, Santana crawled over her and began to kissed down her neck and chest.

"God, San I love it when you turn all commanding in bed" Brittany said making Santana laugh and continue to kiss Brittany's abs.

"Baby, you are crazy sexy" Santana mumbled while taking Brittany's boxers off.

When Brittany dick was free Santana grabbed it and licked the tip and slit.

"Fuck Baby" Brittany hissed she bucked and she slipped a little into Santana's mouth, making she groan.

Santana just went with it and bobbed her head. She took Brittany out of her mouth and licked up the shaft. She kissed and licked up and down the shaft, driving Brittany crazy.

"Ah Shit" Britt husked

Brittany wasn't going to last long and they both knew it. Santana hummed while she took her deep into her mouth.

"Shit San" Britt groaned

Brittany laid her hand on the back of San's head and came down Santana's throat. Santana swallowed it and kept bobbing her head for a few moments then she crawled back up Brittany's body and kissed Brittany deeply.

"Baby, that was incredible." Brittany mumbled with her eyes shut

Santana smiled, "I'm glad, you were unbelievable"

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana closer and they got underneath the covers.

"I love you San" Brittany said as Santana curled into her side

"I love you too, baby" Santana replied sleepily


	50. Chapter 50: First Time

**I** **know it's a little later than usual but I've been running into a few issues. I hope you all like it. I really love parts of it but I'm not sure about the chapter as a whole. Any errors are my fault I didn't recheck it like usual. Enjoy! Review!**

The crew had worked out a new carpool system. It changed up a few things but everyone decided to meet up at Brittany's house every morning before school. Mike's van had Brittany, Santana, Whitney, Diego, Rachel and Quinn. Puck's van had Artie, Sam, Ryder, Kurt and Mercedes. Finn's mom had officially given him her van since she got a new car, so Finn's van had Blaine, Brooke and Tina.

 ** _Monday Morning 6:45am:_**

Santana and Brittany had both gotten up early and taken a shower together.

They were sitting in Brittany's room, putting their shoes on when Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel came in.

"Ooh good! You two are ready!" Kurt said happily

Brittany was wearing a gray t-shirt with a gray plaid button up, dark jeans and gray vans. Santana, of course, was wearing her uniform but since it was getting cooler Coach Sue had them wear white thermal shirt under their uniforms along with red, matching pants under their skirts.

"Why is that good?" Brittany asked suspiciously

Rachel grinned, "Cause we are going to the school for breakfast. Brooke's mom, apparently, made a bunch of breakfast stuff and sent it with Brooke in a box."

"So let's go" Quinn added

They all went downstairs; Brittany gave Benny and Bridgett a hug and told her family that she'd be back later that night after her dinner at Santana's.

The crew got into their 'assigned' vans and drove off to school.

 ** _7:00am:_**

They pulled in their parking spot and went inside to the glee room to eat. Mr. Schue was in there and told them to not make a mess then he left.

"Where should I put this?" Ryder asked, he was holding the box full of food

"Just set it in this chair" Puck replied

They sat around and talked and laughed till it was time to go to their lockers. Kurt showed Whitney, Tina and Brooke where the main office was. The three girls got their schedules and a map of the school.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The last bell of the day rang and the crew met in the gym. The three new girls sat with Mercedes and the boys in the stands to watch everyone practice.

"Pierce and Lynn come here!" Beiste yelled Brittany jogged over to her with Ryder. "I hear you two are big stars now. Don't start acting higher than everyone."

"We would never do that Coach" Ryder said

"Coach, the sponsorship is in our motocross life, this is basketball. We're just basketball players right now." Brittany added

Coach Beiste nodded, "Good, now go back to the drills"

 ** _5:10pm:_**

Everyone had showered and was in their normal clothes. They met up at the stands.

"We're gunna kick ass" Puck said grinning

"Rachel, who was that new girl on the basketball team? The tall blonde." Finn asked

Rachel thought for a moment, "Oh, that was Amanda; she's a sophomore who started here last week but just joined the team."

"She's really cute" Finn grinned

"You should talk her" Brittany said

Finn nodded, "I think I will"

"Well here's your chance big boy" Puck said smirking

They all looked over and saw Amanda walk out of the locker room talking to a teammate.

Finn took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Do you think he'll ask her out?" Sam asked

"Hopefully, they're both super tall so they're perfect together" Blaine said grinning and everyone laughed

When Finn walked back over to the crew he was smiling.

"What happened?" Artie asked

Finn answered, "I got her number and I'm gunna call her tomorrow"

"Thata boy" Diego said grinning

Everyone laughed and walked out to the vans. Brittany was really quiet.

"You alright, Britt?" Sam asked catching everyone's attention as they were walking.

"Uh, yeah, yeah" She replied

"Are you nervous about dinner tonight?" Santana asked

Brittany blushed slightly and nodded, "I tried to learn some Spanish but I got like nothing." Everyone stopped walking

Santana smiled, "Baby, you tried to learn Spanish?"

Brittany blushed deeper and nodded, "Yeah, but all I learned was a couple numbers and hola como estas (Hello how are you?) and bien (good)."

"That is adorable" Quinn said while everyone grinned

"Baby that was really sweet of you to try but you don't have to learn Spanish, especially for tonight. Everything will be fine" San said and kissed Brittany's cheek

"Yeah, B, we got your back. Don't worry about anything. Papa already likes you and Mami just needs to get to know you." Diego added

Brittany sighed, "Alright"

Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. The crew took the hint and kept walking to the vans

"What's wrong Baby?" Brittany asked

Santana glanced to see that their friends were out of site before pulling Brittany into a deep kiss.

Brittany moaned slightly and pulled Santana closer. After a moment they parted.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked smiling

"It is so sexy that you tried to learn Spanish." Santana replied smirking

Brittany looked confused, "Baby, I barely learned any."

"But you tried" Santana said then whispered, "Era tan dulce" (It was so sweet)

Brittany groaned, "It's so hot when you speak Spanish" Santana smirked and walked off towards the vans. "Tease" Brittany muttered and followed

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Mike dropped Diego, Santana and Brittany off at the Lopez house. It was obvious that Brittany was still nervous so Santana grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fine baby" Santana said quietly as they entered the house and set the bags down by the door and hung their jackets on the wall.

Antonio walked into the foyer, "Hola Kids!"

Santana ran over to him and he pulled her into a huge hug. Brittany smiled at the scene. Diego walked over and was pulled into a hug as well. Maribel walked in and smiled at her family then she saw Brittany smiling at them. Brittany hadn't seen her so she left the room.

When they stopped hugging Antonio looked over at Brittany, "Hello Brittany, how are you?"

Brittany walked over as he extended his hand and shook it, "I'm good Antonio, how are you?"

"Wonderful. I'm glad to be home even if it's only till Friday. I spoke with your mother and she said that they kids could stay there anytime. Would you mind if they came over Friday and stayed for a while?"

"Sure, they're more than welcome at the house anytime." Brittany replied kindly

"Lava tus manos!" was shouted from the kitchen (wash your hands)

Brittany looked really confused and Antonio smiled, "Go on, you three and wash up. Meet us in the dining room."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"She told us to wash our hands" Diego told Brittany as they took turns washing their hands

"Oh so manos means hands?" Brittany asked while she dried her hands

Santana smiled, "Yeah"

"Cool. I'll try to learn a few more words after tonight. It'll take a while but I'll figure it out" Brittany replied nodding.

Santana smiled at her adoringly.

They walked into the dining room and saw roasted chicken and vegetables.

"That looks wonderful" Brittany told the twins

Antonio walked in smiling, "Maribel is a fantastic cook. Take a seat."

Santana and Brittany sat next to each other on one side. Antonio sat at the head of the table, on Santana's left side. Diego sat across from Brittany, leaving the chair on his right for his mother.

Maribel walked in with a pitcher of water and sat down.

"Dig in" Antonio said smiling as her grabbed his utensils. "So Brittany, how has your racing been going?"

"It's been good…"

"More like amazing" Diego cut in

Brittany grinned, "Thanks D"

"Have you won any of your races?" Antonio continued

"Yes, I won a few this past weekend."

Santana smiled, "And she got a sponsorship from Monster Energy drinks"

"Really?" Antonio asked taken aback

"Yes sir" Brittany replied

"How long have you raced?" Antonio said glancing at Maribel

"Since I was around 5 or 6" Brittany said before taking a bite

"What other athletics are you a part of?" Maribel asked

Brittany swallowed and replied, "I play basketball"

Maribel nodded, "Do you play for the team at McKinley?"

Santana looked up at Diego with wide eyes. He had a similar expression.

"Yes Ma'am, I do"

"Does the girls team have games the same night as the boys?" Maribel asked

Brittany swallowed, "Yes"

"Good, we'll be able to see you play on the same nights as Diego"

Brittany swallowed nervously and took a bite of her food.

"Aren't you on the boys team, Brittany?" Antonio asked calmly before realizing what he said

Brittany nodded slowly, "Ye…yes sir, I am"

"What? Why would you be on the boys team?" Maribel asked shocked

Brittany stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. Santana grabbed her hand under the table.

"Uh Mami, Brittany was born differently." Santana said quietly

"What do you mean?" Maribel asked setting her utensils down

Antonio spoke up, "Brittany was born with male genitals, Maribel. However she is a girl."

"Dios Mio" Maribel whispered looking over at Brittany then Santana. "You two are dating and you have a…"

"Mami!" Diego said quickly

"You knew? You all knew?" She exclaimed

"Calmarse querida" Antonio said to Maribel (Calm down dear)

"Por que no me cuentas" Maribel asked Antonio (Why didn't you tell me)

"Dear, I learned about this when I saw her chart while she was in the hospital and it wasn't my information to share" Antonio replied

"I think you should leave" Maribel told Brittany who sighed and nodded but Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hand.

"No Mami, she's not leaving. She is an amazing person and all you seem to care about is that she's a little different." Santana said, "Well, I love her"

"She's a great person Mami" Diego added, "And she truly loves Santana"

Antonio smiled at his kids, "Do you love her, Brittany?"

"Antonio, I was put here to love her. She's my world." Brittany replied looking him in the eyes

Antonio smiled and nodded before glancing at Maribel who was watching Brittany. "Kids, could you three please go to the living room?" he requested quietly

All three of them stood and walked out of the dining room.

Brittany sat down on the couch in shock. She hadn't expected this to happen tonight. She felt like she could barely breathe. Santana sat next to her and pulled her close. Brittany automatically wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Well, that was something" Diego muttered from the chair

Santana looked at Brittany, "Baby, everything will be ok."

Brittany nodded while staring at the coffee table, "I'm so sorry that I messed everything up. Your mom is gunna make you break up with me and…"

Santana grabbed Brittany's chin and turned Britt's head to face her, "I am not going to break up with you. I love you, Brittany. Like I _really_ love you so please don't think that's going to change. We're meant to be together."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana on the lips before pulling back, "Ok, us against the world"

"Hello, I'm right here. I think you are supposed to be together!" Diego said

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Diego"

"Yeah D, you're awesome." Brittany added as Antonio and Maribel walked in.

Diego walked over and sat on Brittany's other side. Antonio and Maribel sat in the two chairs.

"Brittany, I apologize for being rude." Maribel said looking at Brittany, "I was taken by surprise."

Brittany nodded, "I understand. It not something someone expects"

Maribel smiled, "I would like it if, you all came back into the dining room and had dessert. I made cheesecake with strawberry sauce."

"That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Lopez" Brittany replied

"Why don't you start calling me Maribel, it sounds to me like you're going to be sticking around." Maribel said smiling at Brittany

"Alright Maribel" Brittany replied

They all went back to the dining room and sat down for dessert.

 ** _8:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were making out in Santana's room.

After they had finished dessert Brittany sat with the Lopez family for a while and they all discussed school and work. Once the Lopez parents decided to go to bed Santana and Brittany went up to San's room.

Brittany was on top of Santana and was trailing kisses down San's neck. She was sucking on Santana's pulse point when Santana spoke up.

"Baby"

"Hmmm" Brittany replied

"I know when I want to have sex"

Brittany stopped and immediately pulled back to look at Santana, "Am I pressuring you?"

"No." Santana replied, "Britt, you have been nothing but patient."

Brittany nodded, "Alright, go on"

"Ok, so since Diego and I are going to be coming over again Friday I figured that we could do it then…"

"And you're sure you don't want to wait till after your birthday?" Brittany asked

"Brittany I want to do it now but we can't, are you wanting to wait?" Santana asked

"No! God no!" Brittany said quickly causing Santana to laugh

"Ok then, how about this weekend?" Santana asked grinning

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Sure baby"

Brittany's phone rang. She kissed Santana before getting it from her pocket

"Hello"

 _"_ _Do you plan to move in over there?"_

"No Ma"

 _"_ _Well, I'm on my way to pick up a teenager, whichever one gets in the van first is coming home with me. Tell Santana to hurry"_

Brittany smiled and looked at Santana, "You prefer San over me?" Santana laughed lightly

 _"_ _Well I suppose you're alright. I'll be there in less than ten minutes, you'll see her tomorrow."_

"Fine Bye"

Brittany hung up and kissed Santana slowly on the lips before pulling back and saying, "Ma's almost here"

"I really don't want you to leave" Santana mumbled

"Same here baby. I just wanna stay in bed with you and make out till this weekend. Then we'll have sex"

Santana laughed, "Come on you loser, let's go outside"

They got up and Brittany pulled Santana into a deep kiss, grabbing her ass.

"Mmm baby, you have to go before you get me worked up and I have to take care of myself."

Brittany groaned, "That's super-hot. Thinking about you touching yourself"

"Yeah?" Brittany nodded, "well that gives you something to think about tonight in bed"

"I will." Brittany said

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany downstairs and to the front door just as Bonnie pulled up.

"Bye baby, I'll see you in the morning" Santana said

"And I'll see you in my dreams tonight" Brittany said before kissing Santana and grabbing her jacket and bags

As she walked to the van she heard Santana say, "Smooth Pierce" Brittany turned around grinning and sent her a wink before getting in the van and driving off.

 ** _Tuesday Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany got up and took a shower. She was exhausted. She had barely gotten any sleep without Santana next to her.

When she finished her shower she put on her boxers and sports bra on. She walked into the closet and pulled on some jeans, a brown t-shirt, brown and blue plaid button up and blue vans. She went back to her room, surprised that no one was there yet till she heard the front door shut and someone going up the stairs.

Her door opened and she saw Quinn.

"Where's San?" Brittany asked

"Puck decided to be a jerk and drive her straight to the school. Mike wasn't part of it. He thought that you had already been taken to the school. Come on I called your mom to pick me up; she's gunna take us and Whitney back to the school. Santana was giving Puck a few…special words."

"He's an ass" Brittany muttered as she and Quinn went downstairs and hopped in the van with Quinn, Whitney and Bonnie.

Sure enough when they pulled into the parking lot they saw Diego and Ryder holding Santana back from Puck, who looked kind of scared. But Santana couldn't see the van because her back was facing them.

The here girls got out of the van. Whitney walked over to Puck and slapped his arm.

"Ow babe!"

Brittany calmly walked over to Santana, "Good Morning, Beautiful" Brittany said quietly

Santana turned around, she looked exhausted and angry, "I am so angry at him but so happy to see you" she said as she pulled Brittany into a hug. Brittany picked her up.

When Brittany set Santana back on the ground she kissed her and said, "I missed you last night"

"God, me too" Santana muttered, "I barely slept"

"Same here"

Mike walked over to them, "I am so sorry Britt. Puck told me that your mom had brought you to school"

"It's ok Mike, but Puck had better watch his back today" Brittany said and most of the crew grinned, knowing that she was going to get her revenge on the the bpy.

"Dude, it was a joke!" Puck said

"Yeah, you idiot, a stupid one. They just got separated last night." Quinn said

"True, they didn't get to sleep in the same bed for the first time in like two weeks, and you kept them apart for longer than they had planned to be apart" Sam added

Diego started laughing, "Dude, you are dead! But I have no idea which one is gunna get back at ya. There might be two different punishments!"

Bree walked over to them, "So Britt, I heard about your sponsorship."

Santana groaned, "Look Bree, neither of us is in the mood to deal with you today."

"Too bad, you're still dating my girl" Bree replied

"I'm not yours, Bree!" Brittany said angrily

"Baby, you don't look so good, today." Bree said seeing how tired Brittany looked

"Stop! Stop calling her 'baby' and acting like you give a shit about her! You don't! You cheated on her and you wouldn't have done that if you actually cared!" Santana said furiously

"I love her!" Bree replied

Santana sighed, "Well she doesn't love you. She loves me."

"She's just too blinded by your looks to realize how she really feels. She'll dump you whenever you two have sex." Bree smirked

"Leave us alone" Santana said before walking to the school doors.

Brittany jogged after her. "Baby, do you believe her, about how I'm just waiting for us to have sex?"

Santana sighed, "Right now, I'm panicking about it but once I've hand some actual sleep I'll know the truth is that you really love me."

Brittany sighed, "Let's go back to my house and sleep, come on."

Santana nodded and they walked back to the vans.

"Mike, could you take me and San back to my place, please?" Brittany asked receiving weird looks from everyone except Mike who just nodded and got in the car

"Like I said…" Bree muttered

"Neither of us slept last night, back off!" Santana barked making everyone jump

"Baby, it's ok let's go" Brittany whispered and they climbed into the van.

"Puck" Artie said, "You're screwed"

The van pulled into the Pierce driveway and the couple got out, going straight into the house and up to Britt's room. Santana changed into boxers and a t-shirt while stripped down to her boxers and bra. They climbed in bed and held each other before falling asleep.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany woke up to Santana kissing her neck.

Britt smiled, "Hey baby, did you sleep well?"

"Mhhmm" Santana replied and kissing Britt till Brittany flipped positions and began kissing Santana's neck. "Britt, fuck, I love you" she mumbled when Brittany bit her neck softly

"I love you too, Beautiful" Brittany whispered against Santana's skin as she removed Santana's shirt

"Baby, please touch me" Santana pleaded quietly

Brittany's hand trailed down Santana stomach and into the boxers she was wearing over her thong. Brittany groaned when she felt the thong and moved it to the side, never removing her lips from San's neck. She glided her fingers through Santana's soaked center making Santana moan.

Brittany inserted to of two fingers into Santana and began slowly pumping. Santana's breath picked up and Brittany kissed down to her chest. Britt used her other hand to quickly undo Santana's bra and she took a nipple into her mouth.

Santana ran her hands over Brittany's back and to the back of Britt's head, pulling her closer.

"Baby just…just make love to me" Santana moaned and Brittany's head shot up and her hand stilled.

"What? Now? What about this weekend?" Brittany asked, shocked

Santana nodded, "I know what I said but I need you Brittany, please."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, debating what to do. She wanted to, of course, but she didn't want Santana to regret anything.

"Baby, you have to be sure, cause I would never forgive myself if we did something you weren't ready for." Brittany said

Santana smiled softly and replied, "Baby, I'm positive that I'm ready for this."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana softly. She began moving her hand again spreading her fingers some. She wanted to do her best to make sure that San with physically ready for her. Santana rolled them over and began riding Brittany's fingers, trying to do the same thing.

"Oh shit" Santana muttered quietly

They were home alone so they didn't have to be quiet but they still tried to keep the noises down. Santana was moaning quietly into Brittany's ear.

While riding Brittany's fingers Santana reached over and grabbed a condom from Brittany's nightstand drawer. Brittany dragged Santana's boxers and thong down her legs with one hand and rolled them back over. Santana began to lower Brittany's boxers.

They were both naked and still making out while Brittany added another finger slowly. Santana hissed in pain and Brittany just stayed still until Santana nodded and Brittany slowly pushed her fingers further in and pulled back then back in.

After a minute Santana was moaning again and Brittany spread up a bit before pulling out completely causing Santana to whimper. She grabbed the condom from Santana's hand.

"You're sure, right?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yes baby, please" she whimpered as she circled her own finger around her clit making Brittany groan at the sight.

Brittany opened the condom and slowly rolled it on. Santana watched and smiled at her before pulling Brittany back down and kissing her. Brittany inserted her fingers again before pulling out and grabbing her dick. Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and ran the tip up and down Santana's slit making them both moan.

Santana nodded and Brittany moved to her entrance and barely pushed the tip in before stopping and letting Santana get used to that. Santana nodded again and Brittany pushed in further before Santana hissed and she stopped. She pulled out some making them both whimper a little then pushed back in the same amount. It was really difficult to not just push in all the way but Brittany loved Santana and didn't want to hurt her.

After a moment Santana rasped, "Ok, go all the way but don't move."

Brittany did as she was told, slowly. She groaned when she was all the way in. It felt amazing but she stayed still.

Santana nodded after a few minutes and Brittany pulled out slowly before pushing back in just as slowly. She repeated this action a few times till Santana moaned and said, "Faster"

Brittany picked up some speed making them moan.

"Ah, fuck, San" Brittany groaned

Brittany held her weight on her elbows and both of her hands cradling Santana's head. Santana moaned and pulled Brittany closer to kiss her. They could only kiss for a moment before Brittany hit the right spot and Santana moaned louder.

"Shit, Baby, right there!" She said

Brittany kept hitting that spot while biting her lip. She was trying not to cum until Santana did but it was really beginning to get difficult.

"Uh, Britt I'm about to…to…Brittany" Santana came moaning

Brittany felt Santana clench around her and she couldn't hold it anymore.

"God, Santana" Brittany groaned as she came into the condom

Brittany pulled out and lowered herself down Santana's body. She sucked on her clit and licked up and down her soaked slit. Santana came again in Brittany mouth and Britt lapped it all up while Santana whimpered in pleasure.

Brittany slid back up Santana's body and kissed her slowly. They both smiled into the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing lazily Brittany pulled back and rolled off the bed, wrapped the condom in a tissue and threw it away along with the wrapper. Then she got back on the bed and laid on her side, facing Santana.

"How was it? Did I hurt you?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana smiled and rolled onto her side, facing Britt, "Baby, it was amazing. It hurt a little at first but you went slow and let me go at my own pace. It was wonderful, you were wonderful. Thank you."

Britany smiled and leaned over and kissed Santana softly.

"Baby, I love you and I…I just…I'm glad I waited. I'm glad it was you, San, it _is_ you"

Santana smiled and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh my God, do you regret it? Shit Baby I…" Brittany began

"No, no Brittany, calm down. I don't regret it. I was just thinking about how perfect it was, how perfect it is. You made this perfect. You're so sweet and generous and I'm so glad you're mine." Santana cut in

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad that you're mine too, San. I don't want anyone else…ever" she said quietly

Santana scooted closer to Brittany and kissed her slowly before saying, "Baby I don't ever want anyone else either." She pulled back and looked thoughtful, "It scares me, Brittany."

"What does, San?"

"How easily you could shatter my heart. I trust you but I mean you have me all of me and that's scary." Santana replied

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Yeah it is, I feel the same way. You've seen all of me, physically and emotionally, and that's something that no one else has ever seen." Brittany said, "But, Santana, I'm not going to break your heart. You have to believe me when I say that I truly treasure everything about you and I'm not going anywhere."

Santana cried a little but leaned into Brittany. Brittany held her till she stopped.

"We should grab some food and head back to school for practice." Brittany said after giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

Santana nodded, "Ok, let me clean up a bit."

She got up and went to the bathroom. Brittany watched her and sighed when she shut the bathroom door. Brittany smiled to herself and got up. She waited till Santana was out of the bathroom and went in to wash herself some.

When she came back into her bedroom, Santana was dressed in her uniform with the pants and thermal top. Brittany grabbed her boxers and pants, putting them on she glanced at her girlfriend, who was looking at the pictures on Brittany desk. There were a few of her family and one of her with Kurt and Rachel. Another one was kind of grainy but it was the picture of Santana and Benny from when Britt was in the hospital. Santana smiled and looked over at Brittany who was pulling her t-shirt on before her button up.

"We need more pictures together" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I agree. And I need a naked picture of you." She smirked

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed

"What?" she replied innocently

Santana signed grinning, "Well alright but how about one in my underwear?"

"Hell yes" Brittany said happily "But for my eyes only, so I'll take the picture."

"Fine" Santana replied rolling her eyes

They went down to the kitchen, made a couple of sandwiches and ate at the table. When they were done they cleaned up and walked back to school.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

They entered the school and figured that since it was so late they'd just go to the gym and hang out. When they got to them gym Britt went ahead and changed. She grabbed a basketball and went back to the gym. Santana was sitting in the stands.

Brittany walked over to her while dribbling the ball, "You wanna shoot some hoops with me, Baby?"

Santana laughed, "Baby I suck at basketball. Trust me, Diego, Puck and Finn tried to teach me but it never worked."

Brittany walked closer to Santana and whispered, "But none of them know your body like I do" A chill went down Santana's spine, "Let me try to show you, please."

Santana just nodded and walked over to Brittany who was standing close to the net.

"Alright turn around, Baby" Brittany said. Santana turned to facing the hoop. Brittany walked around her. "Do you remember how I was teaching Rachel how to block?" Santana nodded, "Good, so just like then, I need you to bend you knees and hold the ball like this."

 ** _3:30pm:_**

They had been playing around for a while when the bell rang for the end of the day. Santana had actually made a few shots.

When they heard the bell Santana kissed Brittany before she began to stretch. Brittany started shooting some by herself.

The crew was surprised to see them but no one had time to talk. The coaches were rushing everyone that day. Both basketball teams were going out to the football field to run laps. The cheerios would be out there as well practicing their routines for the football game on Friday. The group in the stands went out to the football field to watch even though it was cold.

The basketball teams jogged out to the field and began running laps while the cheerios walked onto the field to practice.

"Are you feeling better?" Quinn asked Santana quietly

"Yeah, sorry about acting crazy earlier." Santana replied before they began a routine

 ** _With the basketball teams jogging:_**

"Are you still mad at me Britt?" Puck asked but she just ignored him and kept talking to Rachel, "Alright, that's a yes" he muttered

Finn was jogging next to Amanda and they were discussing her going to the football game with the crew

"I suggest that you back off and give her and San some space." Diego said smirking at Puck

Puck sighed, "Yeah I guess" then added "So I think that we should have a killer party this weekend at your place since your folks are gone. We could invite a bunch of kids from school."

"No way" Mike spoke up, "Diego parents would kill him."

"Mike's right" Diego replied, "There's no way"

"Well we should figure something out and have a party this weekend" Puck said

"How did dinner go at your place?" Mike asked Diego

"Rough start but turned out pretty good" Diego replied

 ** _5:20pm:_**

Santana and Quinn met up with the crew, in the gym.

"What took you guys so long?" Puck asked

The two girls sighed, "There was drama in the locker room with a couple girls fighting over some guy." Quinn replied

Santana did not look happy at all.

"I'm guessing you got the text from Papa…" Diego said

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I mean really, now they want to spend time together!"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked

"Papa and Mami want me and San to spend tonight through Thursday night having 'Family Time' with them." Diego replied, "They've been away so much lately that they 'want to make it up to us' by having a couple family nights."

 ** _Friday Morning (Sept. 27_** ** _th_** ** _) 7:00am:_**

The crew pulled into Britt's driveway and went into the house. Santana was excited because she and Brittany had barely been able to spend any time together over the past few days.

They found all of the Pierces standing in the kitchen most of them in shock while Whitney was smiling in the corner and Bonnie continued to eat breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked

"Seriously?" Brittany asked Bonnie, not acknowledging her friends yet.

"Yes, Brittany, seriously." Bonnie replied in monotone, "Hello everyone" she looked at the crew

"Bonnie, I mean, we were…" Brent began

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Brent, darling, look at our eldest before you finish that sentence."

Brent sighed and nodded, "Ok"

"Oh hello, Brittany the surprise here" Britt said sarcastically

"Well I'm excited" Benny said

Bridgett started laughing, "This is gunna be insane"

Brittany turned, saw Santana and smiled, "Morning Beautiful"

"Morning baby" Santana replied walking over to Britt, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, Sweetie, everything is perfectly fine." Bonnie smiled, "My family here is just in shock cause I'm pregnant."

"I'm gunna be a big brother!" Benny said happily

Brent walked over to Bonnie and kissed her. "I'm happy. Another Pierce kid, wow"

"I think we've done alright with the ones we already have, well except the surprise prototype who can't comprehend pregnancy." Bonnie said

"Thanks Ma, but I understand what pregnancy is. I'm just surprised, is all" Brittany replied

"Well I think it's wonderful" Kurt said smiling

"Thank you Kurt" Bonnie replied with a grin

"So is it like a boy or a girl?" Puck asked

"Puck, she far enough along to know" Whitney said smirking at her boyfriend

"Wow" Quinn breathed

"What?" Rachel asked

Quinn smiled, "A baby"

"Oh dear God, run Rachel" Kurt said smirking

"I don't want a baby now but someday" Quinn said rolling her eyes

"Aw me too" Mercedes while most of the girls nodded

The boys' eyes went wide along with Britt's and Santana's.

"Well Rachel can't get Quinn pregnant at least. S, they're safe and so Kurt and Blaine. But the rest of us…" Puck said nervously

"Uh guys, we're all like 14, 15 and 16 years old. It's a little soon to be thinking about that." Artie said

Bonnie laughed, "Kids I was 17 when I had Britt."

No one really knew that besides Britt and San.

"Really?" Finn asked

"Yep, sure did" Bonnie replied "Now, Santana and Diego, leave your bags here and all of you get to school."

Diego grabbed Santana's bag and took both of their overnight bags upstairs. Everyone climbed into the vans and went off to school.

 ** _7:45am:_**

The crew pulled into their parking spot and got out.

Brittany started talking to Ryder about so tricks they wanted to try while Santana talked with Quinn and Mercedes.

"What are the plans for tonight after the game?" Quinn asked

Santana smiled, "Britt and I are spending time together"

"Girl, you two are adorable" Mercedes smirked

Santana blushed, "I love her"

"We know" Quinn grinned

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into the cafeteria and saw her girlfriend talking to her friends. She walked over to Santana and wrapped her arm around San's shoulders.

Santana smiled and kept talking to Mercedes and Kurt.

Brittany grinned while watching Santana talk till Sam called her over.

Britt kissed Santana's temple and walked over to Sam.

"Britt, do you wanna hang with the guys tonight? We're gunna play NBA Live." Sam asked

Brittany shook her head, "That sounds great guys but tonight I'm spending time with my girl."

Ryder grinned, "That's cool, maybe some other time."


	51. Chapter 51: Challanged

**_Friday Afternoon (Sept. 27) 3:35pm:_**

The pep rally ended. It hadn't been as big as the first one but it was still mandatory to go, not that the crew would have missed it. The glee club hadn't performed like they had before so it was only the cheerios.

The crew waited by the gym doors for Santana and Quinn.

The Cheerios were having a meeting in the middle of the gym and Coach Sue was informing them how tired she was of them bringing their personal drama to practice and into the locker room.

Once Sue finished yelling at them, they were dismissed and told to be back by 5:30pm. Santana and Quinn walked over to the crew and groaned. Brittany noticed Bree watching them with a smirk, which really irked her.

Bree winked at her and turned to a few of her friends. Brittany clenched her jaw and pulled Santana closer to her. Of course this pissed Bree off so she walked over towards the crew.

"Brittany, are you coming to the game tonight?"

"On my God" Mercedes groaned

"What the fuck do you want, Bree?" Britt asked

"Baby, calm down, I just wanted to know if I would get to see you tonight. I'll do some splits just for you." Bree winked

Santana lunged towards her but Quinn stopped her, "S, Coach will kill you if you get into a fight."

Brittany pulled Santana over to her and didn't say a word before pulling her into a deep kiss. After a moment she pulled away and looked down at San, "Baby, don't let her get to you. You don't need to get into trouble."

"Let's go" Kurt mumbled and the crew left while all flipping Bree off.

 ** _3:55pm:_**

The crew pulled up to Britt's house and went inside. They found Bonnie sitting on the couch looking at Brittany's baby book.

"Oh shit" Brittany mumbled

Bonnie looked up smirking and said, "Everyone gather round! Let's look at a baby Britt! Santana, come sit right next to me!"

"No, San, don't. Let's go upstairs and…"

"Sorry babe" Santana whispered and kissed Brittany jaw before walking over and smiling at Brittany's pictures.

"This is her peeing all over her father, horrible aim." Bonnie grinned and the crew laughed

"Is that her little…" Rachel began

Brittany groaned and covered her face

"Well we all know it's not that small anymore" Quinn smirked

"Shut up, Quinn!" Brittany growled noticing Santana smirking at her

"Oh my Gosh! Is that her first step?" Mercedes asked smiling

"Well, more like fifth. Boy that kid would just take off. She used to dance all the time. She danced before she walked."

"Did you ever make her wear dresses?" Puck smirked

Bonnie laughed, "We tried, but she wasn't a fan. She would take them off as soon as we got them on, so we figured we would let her wear what she wanted."

"I can't imagine her in a dress." Artie said

"What are you gunna wear to your wedding?" Blaine asked

Brittany grinned, "A tux, of course."

"Which I will design!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly

"Chill Kurt, she and San aren't getting married tomorrow" Sam said causing everyone to glance at the couple. However the two were looking at each other smiling shyly till Whitney cleared her throat and everyone looked back at the book.

"How far along are you Mrs. P?" Diego asked curious

"Almost 5 weeks" Bonnie replied

"Has anyone done all of the math?" Rachel asked, "Like the due date and when to expect certain symptoms."

"Yeah, the baby should be here around the first of June" Bonnie replied

"I wonder if the new baby's gunna be a boy or girl" Diego said

Brittany started acting a little odd, "I'm gunna step out for a sec." she mumbled and walked out of the living room towards the kitchen.

Everyone looked around, confused and Bonnie sighed. She got up with everyone jumping to help, "Guys, give it a couple months then react like that" she smiled and went to the kitchen.

Brittany was standing in front of the sink.

"Sweetheart…" Bonnie said and Brittany turned around with a worried look on her face, "You have to stop worrying about it"

"Ma, I mean, come on. It could happen and then the kid will be all fucked up like me." Brittany sighed

"Brittany Pierce you are not fucked up!" Bonnie said immediately

"Ma, I…"

"You listen to me, you were just like this with Benny and look he is amazing even if he had been born differently."

"I was treated like shit for years when I was younger. I got a boner in 5th grade cause I had a hot teacher who didn't understand the meaning on long skirts and everyone found out. It was awful." Brittany said.

Neither Bonnie nor Brittany realized that the crew could hear them.

"Darling, first off that day was difficult, I know. Believe me; I remember you crying your eyes out after all of the names you were called but now you are so confident."

"It took a lot of pain to get so confident and I don't want someone I love to have to go through what I did." Brittany sighed, "Ma, are you gunna do the meds if the kid turns out like me?"

"Absolutely not! You are wonderful just the way you are! I would never put my child on medicine to change who they are so that they 'fit in' with society. Do you wish you had been put on the meds?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nah, but it will be difficult for them. I'll kick anyone's ass that tries to mess with them." Brittany growled

"Honey, I'm four weeks along, we have 34 weeks left till the baby's here so relax, besides there's a room full of kids in there that will help kick ass I promise."

"They all are pretty cool, huh?"

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah, you have great friends and a great girlfriend"

"Well duh, Santana's amazing"

Bonnie nodded, "She seems to like you a bit"

Brittany laughed, "I hope so cause I'm kinda in love with her"

"I've noticed" Bonne replied grinning, "She better not end up pregnant! I'd prefer my kid and grandkid to have a few years between them"

"Got it" Brittany smirked

"Are you excited about my hormones?" Bonnie smirked

"Haha not at all! Your cravings are horrible too. Bacon dipped in pickle juice, it's a wonder Benny came out close to sane" Britt shuddered

 ** _5:15:_**

The crew walked back to the school together. Santana and Brittany walked a bit behind everyone.

"I've missed you like crazy" Santana muttered

The only time that they had had together was with their friends around because Santana had been spending time with her family.

"I really just want to grab you and disappear" Brittany replied

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany to her kissing her hard. Brittany groaned and kissed her back.

When they separated they looked at each other, "I would love that but Coach Sue would kill me."

Brittany sighed and nodded as they began walking again. They were near the gym and only had a few minutes left.

"Tonight, I'm locking us in my room" Brittany said as they came to a stop outside of the gym.

Santana grinned and nodded, "I like that idea"

Brittany pulled Santana closer and kissed her.

"Get a room" Diego yelled

The couple ignored him and pulled back from each other as Bree walked by. Bree winked at Brittany. Britt just rolled her eyes and looked at Santana.

"I love you, San." She mumbled

"I love you too, Britt" Santana said, quickly kissing Brittany's jaw and running into the gym.

The rest of the crew walked over to the bleachers and found the same seats from last time. They sat down and started talking to each other. Brittany stayed pretty quiet in her own thoughts. She wasn't in a bad mood or anything but she had a lot on her mind.

"You cool, B?" Diego asked quietly

"Yeah, just thinking. How can I get Bree to back off, Diego?" Brittany added

"I don't know man but San's gunna go off soon if she doesn't leave you alone." Diego replied and Britt nodded

The Cheerios came out and there were wolf whistles and Brittany clenched her jaw but Santana winked at her before they began.

 ** _8:55pm:_**

McKinley lost the game which really didn't surprise a lot of people.

"Basketball season is so much better" Finn said

"Truth" Artie added as the crew waited for Santana sand Quinn.

As they were standing near the gym doors they noticed some of the hockey team nearby which confused them.

"What are those knuckleheads up to?" Puck murmured

Most of the cheerios came out of the gym and the boys walked towards them.

"Ladies, we're having a party and figured we'd ask if you would care to join." One of the guys asked

"Ye…yeah Santana, would you like to come to the party?" Added another guy

Santana looked confused but Brittany stayed back figuring she could handle it.

"No thank you. I'm going with my girlfriend but I appreciate the invite" Santana replied kindly

"Well, Babe, we figured you'd wanna be around real men so…" said the first guy

Brittany sighed and walked over to Santana and Quinn, "Hey girls, you both ready to leave?"

They nodded but the guy stepped in, "Actually we were talking to them."

"Actually, you're not anymore" Brittany replied

"Basketball Bitch thinks she's all that" He growled

Brittany sighed as some of the crew guys came over

"Look, I really don't want any trouble" Brittany said, just wanted to be at home with Santana

"Well, you shouldn't have interrupted us"

"Come on, B, girls, let's go" Puck said Rachel reached for Quinn's hand but the first guy stepped in front of her

"Whoa, Blondie never said she wanted to leave."

"I want to leave" Quinn said before walking past the guy and over to Rachel

Britt had already grabbed Santana and had her away from the guy.

"A bunch of bitches, think you're too good for others" one hockey guy said

"Guys, co…come on leave them alone" the nice hockey guy cut in

"Shut up John!"

"We're gunna leave now" Diego said and the crew started walking away

"Losers" They heard one of the guys mutter and Brittany just rolled her eyes

 ** _9:15pm:_**

They were a few houses away from Brittany's when they heard a car honk and saw Bree's bug pull up. Santana groaned and Brittany pulled her closer.

Bree parked in front of them and got out of the car. She walked over to Brittany and smirked.

"What?" Brittany asked with edge

Bree turned to Santana and handed her a note, "It's from Coach. See you Monday morning." Then she turned back to Brittany, "Bye babe"

Brittany rolled her eyes and looked at the note.

 _Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray,_

 _It has been brought to my attention that you both are dating basketball players. Normally this would please me however it appears that your choice of who you date causes drama within my cheerios. I would never have a cheerio end a relationship based on high school hormones. Monday morning I want to see you both in my office before the first bell so that we can resolve this problem and move on from it._

 _Coach Sylvester_

"That's weird" Santana said

"Wanna go back and talk to her?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled at her and shook her head, "I want to go to your place"

Brittany nodded and the crew walked to Brittany's house.

When they get back to Britt's house everyone leaves except Whitney, Britt, the twins and Puck. Puck went hang out with Diego and Whitney in the basement while Britt and Santana go up to her room.

When Santana and Brittany got to the bedroom they locked the door and grabbed each other. Their lips met and they both groaned.

"Fuck, I've missed you" Brittany said against Santana's lips.

Santana moaned and pulled Brittany closer by her shirt.

"I want you Britt" Santana whispered and pulled Brittany towards the bed.

Brittany nodded and continued to kiss her girlfriend, "I want you too, baby"

"Then take me" Santana replied

Brittany took off her own shirt before unzipping Santana's cheerios top. She pulled it off and unhooked San's bra as she laid her down. Brittany reached down and untied Santana's shoes and slipped them and her socks off before unzipping her skirt. Once Santana was on in her underwear Brittany kicked off her shoes and pulled her jeans off. Then they were both in their underwear/boxers and Brittany had on her sports bra. Santana reached up and took off Britt's bra before pulling her into a kiss.

Britt nibbled on Santana's bottom lip as she laid down on top of San. Santana opened her mouth and slid her tongue into Brittany's. They both moaned at the contact.

Brittany bent her head took one of Santana nipples into her mouth and sucked.

Santana hissed, "Fuck baby"

Brittany slowly pulled Santana underwear down her legs and could feel Santana's heated core against her stomach.

Brittany couldn't hold back anymore so she lowered herself down Santana's body and tasted her. Santana moaned and covered he mouth. Brittany smirked and sucked on San's clit pulling an even bigger moan out of her girlfriend. She kissed her clit and climbed back up to her girlfriend's face. Santana pulled her down for a kiss, moaning at her taste on Brittany's tongue.

"Hold on just a sec, Babe" Brittany mumbled before turning the tv on, "Now you don't have to be as quiet."

Santana laughed and reached over for a condom, "Take off your boxers, baby"

Brittany nodded and took her boxers off, sighing when she was free. She grabbed a condom and sat up on her calves and opened the wrapper. Santana watched her while biting her lip. Her hips moved on their own accord looking for friction as she reached down and rubbed her entrance with two fingers as Britt rolled on the condom with a groan. Santana removed her hand but Brittany grabbed her wrist and took the two fingers into her mouth making Santana moan and pull Brittany back on top of her.

"Baby, please" Santana whimpered into Brittany's mouth

Brittany nodded and reached down, guiding herself to Santana's entrance. She slowly pushed in and stilled, letting Santana get used to being filled. It still hurt a bit cause it was only their second time. Brittany began kissing Santana's jaw and caressing her breast with one hand. Britt could feel Santana's heartbeat speed up.

"Okay" Santana breathed. Brittany pulled back before pushing back in with a groan.

"Shit, you feel so good San" Brittany mumbled while placing one hand on Santana's hip.

"So do you baby" Santana rasped. She had both hand on Brittany's bare back. And Britt could feel Santana's nails scrape against her shoulder blades as she pushed in deeper.

Brittany kept pumping in and out of her girlfriend. She had all of her weight on her right elbow. Santana moaned and reached one hand up to the back of Brittany neck, softly scratching her neck.

"Faster baby, please" Santana begged and Brittany picked up the pace. Brittany lifted her hips up a little and Santana whimpered "Oh God, right there"

Brittany was sucking on Santana's left breast while Santana held the back of her head. Brittany pushed harder making Santana's breath hitch in pleasure. Britt reached down and angled Santana hips some before pumping even harder causing Santana whimper and her hands to reach down to Brittany's ass pulling her closer with every thrust. Santana left nail marks all along Brittany's ass and back

Brittany rested her forehead on Santana but neither had their eyes open.

"Britt…Britt I'm about to cum, baby I'm..." Santana whimpered as she fell over the edge

Brittany could fell Santana squeeze around her and came into the condom with a quiet groan against Santana's neck.

Santana kept Brittany pressed into her as she rode out her orgasm. Brittany kissed down Santana's neck as she finally pulled out. She disposed of the condom and wrapper in the trash the crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind, kissing her shoulder and neck. They both stayed quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other's touch.

"Baby that was…" Brittany started

"Amazing, yeah it was" Santana smiled as she turned around in Brittany's arms. She tailed her fingers along Brittany's brow. "I really love you. You're kind, thoughtful, caring, respectful, sexy, and you just…thank you."

"Are you going to thank me every time we have sex?" Brittany grinned

"I just might if you keep making me feel this way" Santana laughed

Brittany kissed the tip of San's nose, "You know, you're pretty fucking amazing"

Santana rolled her eyes and kissed Brittany lips softly.

They stayed quiet for a while till Santana shivered. Brittany made a move to get up so that she could get them some clothes but Santana pulled her closer and turned around.

"Are you trying to leave me in bed, Ms. Pierce?" Santana smirked

"I would never. I was gunna get you some clothes cause you're cold."

"I think that I would like to get cleaned up first"

"Do you wanna take a shower with me?" Brittany asked quietly, "Then we can get into some pjs and relax."

Santana nodded and after a few moments they both got up.

10 minutes later Brittany and Santana got out of the shower and went back to Britt's room. They both pulled on some boxers. Brittany put on a sleeveless shirt while Santana pulled on a tank top.

They both got on the bed. Brittany leaned against the headboard and Santana sat between her legs, leaning back against her. Santana started to play with Brittany's hand and spoke up.

"I want to know more about you and I want you to know more about me. Let's ask each other more questions."

Brittany laughed, "Ok, like what?"

"When you were born…" Santana drug out

"They thought I was a boy but the doctor was confused about the blood tests so they did more tests and found out that I was actually a girl. I never had a boys' name though." Brittany said and Santana nodded, "Were your parents surprised about having twins?"

"Yeah, they were trying for a boy; I was just an added bonus." Santana replied

"Best bonus ever" Brittany whispered on Santana's neck

Santana smiled, "Are you excited about having another sibling?"

"Of course, I love kids. I just get scared cause I don't want the next kid to turn out like me" Brittany answered

Santana turned enough to see Brittany's face, "Baby, you're perfect"

"Thank you, love, but when I was younger I got bullied a lot and called horrible names. I don't want the next baby to have to deal with that. We don't know if it runs in the bloodline or not." Brittany said

Santana nodded, "We all kinda heard you and your mom talking, but no matter what, your sibling will be wonderful."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek, "Do you want any little siblings?"

Santana thought for a moment, "No, I mean it'd be awesome but my parents aren't around enough for there to be another kid plus I have your siblings to hang out with when I need a kid-fix"

Brittany laughed, "So do you want kids one day?"

Santana didn't have to think about it, "Yes, I want a family but I won't leave them behind like my parents have done to me and Diego."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana's neck, "You're gunna make a great mom."

"Thanks, I know you want kids, cause you told us when we were doing that health project, but how many do you want?"

"Um at least two, you?"

Santana shrugged, "At least two or three. This is getting awfully close to a very serious conversation."

Brittany laughed, "Yeah it is. Want me to change the subject?"

Santana turned and straddled Brittany's lap, "Do you think we'll make it?"

"Yes" Brittany said simply, "We're really young but that doesn't mean we won't. I'm not crazy. I know it won't always be easy but I don't want easy. You're worth fighting for."

Santana looked into Brittany's eye and saw the truth in them. They smiled at each other and Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany softly.

"How do you do that?" Santana asked softly against Brittany's lips

"Do what, baby?"

Santana sighed, "You always know just what to say and it drives me crazy."

"I'm sorry" Brittany smirked

San laughed lightly, "It's a good thing." She paused and looked deep into Britt's eyes, "I love you Brittany"

"I love you too Santana" Brittany replied before San leaned forward and connected their lips again.

Brittany thought that it was just a soft kiss but soon felt Santana grind against her.

Brittany groaned and pulled Santana closer. "Baby"

Santana hummed in response

"I'm gunna get hard if you keep doing that."

"Kinda the point baby" Santana replied

"I like you being all horny" Britt smirked; Santana hummed in reply and grabbed another condom

Brittany kissed Santana neck and bit softly before soothing it with a lick.

It was like everything was going in slow motion. Santana pulled Brittany's shirt off and Britt slowly took Santana's tank top off. Britt lowered her head and took Santana's nipple in her mouth. She slowly rolled her tongue around it making Santana gasp and lightly scratch the back of Brittany's neck. Brittany carefully rolled them over so that she was on top and kissed a path down Santana's body.

Brittany slid the boxers down Santana legs kissed all the way down the right leg and back up the left. She left one kiss on Santana's center before moving back up her body. Santana pulled her into a deep, slow kiss. Brittany carefully, without breaking the kiss, took her boxers off and grabbed the condom from Santana's hand.

She couldn't put it on while she kissed Santana so she backed up and slowly rolled it on before looking back at Santana. San smiled up at her and nodded.

Brittany entered her and they both groaned like they had never felt it before. Brittany wanted it to last so she moved slowly. She cupped San's jaw and kissed her gently along her the other jaw

"Baby" Santana moaned, "God, that feels so good"

Brittany reached down and grabbed Santana's right thigh and pulled her leg up to wrap it around her waist so she could go deeper. Santana whimpered at the feeling.

Brittany groaned at the noises coming from Santana. Santana mouth was right next to Brittany's ear so even the softest of noises seemed heightened.

Santana whimpered when Brittany hit just the right spot, "Shit Brittany, baby right there. Please"

Brittany picked up the speed and the sound of desperation in Santana's voice and they both groaned.

"Fuck babe, you feel so good" Brittany groaned and sped up again

Santana had one hand gripping Brittany's lower back and the other on the back of her neck. Brittany's was holding onto Santana right thigh, pulling her closer with every pump.

"Britt, I'm gunna cum, baby"

"Cum San, cum for me, baby" Brittany whispered

Santana moaned and Brittany kissed her to cover it up as much as possible.

Feeling Santana squeeze around made Brittany want to lose it but she kept going and Santana almost screamed in pleasure when Brittany reached down and rubbed her clit.

"Cum again San… I know you can" Brittany whispered

"I can't…I…shit" Santana whimpered and came again pulling Brittany over the edge with her.

They both laid there while they tried to catch their breath and Brittany kissed Santana's neck.

"God, I love you, San" Brittany breathed

"I love you too" Santana said slowly catching her breath

 ** _Saturday Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany groaned and rolled out of bed trying not to wake Santana. Brittany jumped in the shower after brushing her teeth.

San looked around when she heard the shower turn on and got up. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower.

She wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind and sighed at the contact. Brittany grinned and turned around.

"Morning Beautiful" she whispered

"Morning baby" Santana smiled as the water cascaded down their bodies, "Turn back around and I'll wash your back" Brittany nodded and turned around

Santana smiled when goosebumps spread across Brittany's back at her first touch. She rubbed body wash over Brittany's strong back and kissed her between the shoulder blades. She could see a few nail marks on her shoulders and kissed them too.

Brittany turned around to face her and pulled her close, smiling.

"What's with the smile Pierce" Santana mumbled grinning

"My sexy, naked girlfriend is washing my back. Why wouldn't I be smiling?" Brittany replied "switch spots and I'll wash your back"

They switched so that Santana was the one under the mainly water and Brittany spread body wash over her girlfriend's smooth, tan back and ass.

"I've got to say that you have the world's best ass" Brittany muttered and Santana laughed lightly

"I don't know, Britt. Your ass is pretty amazing" Santana replied and Britt smiled

"Well, yours is way better. It's perfect, like the rest of your body." Brittany said before kissing San's shoulder. Santana grins and turns her head to kiss Brittany.

"You know, we haven't gone all the way in the shower yet" Santana said against Britt's lips

Brittany smirked "I don't have a condom"

Santana groaned but nodded and they continued to shower.

 ** _10:45am:_**

The couple got dressed and went downstairs to find the crew in the living room. Brittany scrunched her eyebrows but goes with it. She figured they would all get comfortable enough to chill there eventually.

"B, what do you have planned this weekend?" Diego asked

"I plan to be lazy all weekend with my girlfriend, why?" Brittany replied

Santana grinned from her spot, next to Quinn.

"Well, there's a talent show at the center tomorrow and we wanted to perform and we need to add dance to it but…"

"Hold up. Who is 'we'?" Quinn cut in

"The guys, and we need Britt and Mike's help" Sam replied

"The girls should do one too" Rachel added

"That's really short notice" Mercedes said

Brittany smirked, "Oh, I have an idea." Everyone looked at her. "But how much leather do you all own?"

Everyone looked around, "B, what's on your mind?" Diego said smirking

"Mash-up" Brittany replied simply, "I have a small hobby that I enjoy."

"Jacking off" Puck said smirking

"Besides that" Brittany said catching him off guard and causing everyone to laugh, "But this does involve the big screen and speakers in the basement. I'll meet you all down there" She said before going upstairs

 ** _11:30am:_**

Santana waited in the living room so when Brittany came back with her headphones and laptop.

Brittany smiled at her and set the stuff down. She pulled Santana close to her.

"What's up baby?" Brittany asked quietly

"Is this something that I don't know about like a porn obsession or something?" San asked smiling causing Britt to laugh

"I play around with music sometimes. You remember how my Uncle Eric has that recording studio?" Santana nodded, "Well I learned how to do all that stuff when I was younger so I enjoy mashing songs up. If they really want to do it right I'll have to pull out the soundboard that's it my closet, which works for me."

Santana smiled, "You're full of secrets, Pierce"

"Not secrets, baby, just surprises. I won't keep things from you" Brittany said sincerely

Santana smiled and kissed her.

"Ew, stop the grossness!" Bonnie said as she came into the room

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Ma, what's up?"

"We are going out. Benny wants to look at toys for the baby even though we have 8 months but he refuses to listen."

Brittany grinned and nodded, "He gets that from you."

"Oh by the way, if you want… you can move your room to the basement" Bonnie added randomly

"Wait what?" Brittany asked confused

"The basement can be your room, if you want. Whitney's family got a house so she's moving out tonight, and we're going to transform the upstairs guestroom into a bedroom for the baby. You can keep your room but we figured that you're older and might want some more space. You don't have to, it's just an option" Bonnie said casually

"Is it twins?" Brittany asked suspiciously

Bonnie grinned, "Wait and see" and walked away

"Are you gunna move downstairs?" Santana asked excitedly

"I don't know, should I? I mean that's a lot of space and Pop could have my room as a tv room instead."

"It's up to you baby" Santana replied as Diego came into the living room

"Are you guys coming downstairs or not?" Diego asked

"We're coming."

 ** _Basement:_**

Brittany and the twins go downstairs and see everyone relaxing. Brittany hooks the laptop up to the big screen and starts pulling up some music. Everyone grins when they see what she's thinking.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Some of the girls are watching the guys rehearse their song. Kurt is sitting with others working on outfits.

Brittany and Kurt both decided that they would rather just watch the performances but Kurt was very excited about the outfits.

Bridgett came down the stairs and walked over to Brittany.

"Sup"

"Sup?" Brittany smirked

"Rough day" Bridgett groaned

Diego's phone went off and he looked surprised.

"Who is it?" Santana asked

"Ana" Diego said softly

Santana's jaw clenched and Brittany looked confused

"Hola" Diego said, "sí…cuando…mamá y papá se han ido…en la casa de un amigo…sí, ella está conmigo…ella no puede hablar en este momento…sí…adiós." (Hi…yes…when…mom and dad are gone…at a friend's house… yes she is with me…she can't talk right now…alright…bye)

"Should we even ask?" Quinn asked

"No" Diego said then looked at Santana, "Abuela is coming to visit and she wants to meet your…boyfriend…Matt"

Brittany's jaw clenched at that and everyone glanced at her and then at Santana.

"Well, she's in for a surprise" Santana mumbled, "I'm just going to tell her that I'm with Brittany"

"Santana…" Diego started

"No, Diego, she'll just have to get over it."

"She won't just get over it Santana" Diego sighed

"I don't care. I love Britt" Santana said stubbornly

Brittany's phone went off and she saw that it was her friend, Jake so she stepped into one of the bedrooms to answer it.

"Santana, you need to think about this" Diego said nervously, "Abuela isn't Mami…"

"I know that Diego!" Santana said angrily. She knew that the situation with her Abuela was about much more than just her.

Brittany walked out into the main room and saw the twins looking at each other.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to let off some steam" Brittany mumbled and went upstairs.

"What was that about?" Bridgett asked before following her sister.

Santana, Diego and Bridgett found Brittany in her room looking for something.

"B, what's up?" Diego asked, extremely confused

"I have a challenge tomorrow." She muttered

"What?!" Bridgett said, "Who?"

"Jeff Adams" Brittany mumbled and found her baseball bat and a bag of golf balls before walking out of the room

"Shit" Bridgett mumbled and went to her room

"What the fuck is going on?" Diego said to Santana

Santana shook her head, "I have no idea"

The twins found Brittany again in the living room with the crew. She wasn't talking to anyone, just typing on her phone.

"Baby, what do you mean a challenge?" Santana said quietly

"What? A challenge? Who?" Ryder asked

"Adams" Brittany muttered and grabbed her truck keys from the kitchen

"Stop!" Diego said catching everyone's attention

Brittany looked at him then to Santana and her face softened.

"Come on" she held her hand out to Santana; "You guys follow my truck" she told the others as Bridgett came downstairs with her own baseball bat.

Brittany smirked, "A little upset, Bridge?"

"Ya think? You got fucking challenged!"

"Watch the language" Brittany cut in and Bridgett rolled her eyes

Brittany walked out to her truck, followed by everyone. Bridgett locked the front door and hopped in Brittany's truck. Santana scooted in from the driver's side and Brittany got behind the wheel tapping her hands on the wheel while she waited for them to get Artie into the van.

"I'm really confused." Santana said

"I know, baby. I'll explain soon." Brittany said and pulled out of the driveway. She wasn't driving far.

10 minutes later she pulled up to her Pop's shop and they saw two guys standing there. Brittany parked then hopped out and walked over to the two boys.

"Hey, guys" She said as Ryder walked up

"What the fuck is his deal?" Ryder asked angrily confusing the crew

"I don't know man" One of the boys said while the other stared at the crew

"Jake, you ok?" Brittany asked the boy staring at the crew. She turned and noticed Puck staring back at Jake with a confused look

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked quietly

Jake looked confused, "I'm a racer, what are you doing here?"

"I'm friends with Britt and Ryder." Puck replied

"I'm confused how do you know each other?" Britt asked

"He's my brother" Puck said

"Half-brother" Jake added

Ryder's eyes widened, "P stands for Puckerman?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, not too proud of the name"

"Dad's an ass" Puck added and Jake nodded again

Brittany nodded, "Alright well this is something. Look I don't mean to sound rude…"

"Nah, you're cool. Look, he thinks you're an easy target cause of the crash and he's an ass."

"Just win" The other guy spoke up

"Thanks for the advice, Mason" Brittany muttered sarcastically

Jake laughed, "Hell, show up with all of these people and he'll be too confused as to how you know so many hot chicks"

Brittany smirked, "Thanks, I guess. This is the crew. Guys, this is Jake and Mason." She said then looked at Santana and nodded for her to come over, "Jake, Mason, this is my girlfriend Santana."

"Not shit!"

"Hell!"

"Watch where those eyes wonder" Brittany said and Jake nodded while Mason smirked

"We brought some baseball bats if you wanna…" Mason said and Brittany nodded

"Let me explain what the hell is going on to my friends then it's on." Brittany said before walking back to the crew, "And stop staring at my girlfriend, Boys!" she said over her shoulder causing Jake and Mason to quickly turn away.

"So here's what is going on. I got challenged to an off track race tomorrow morning. I have to decide if I want to do it. There aren't any rules so it's not exactly safe." Brittany said "Right now we're doing what we always do if one of us gets challenged. Behind that building is a field and we hit golf balls out there with baseball bats. It's fun and stupid. It helps let off the steam. Getting challenged is kind of a big deal and this is my second one. All of the racers will be there, all of them…without parents. It's a mess and someone always ends up hurt."

"You can't do it Britt" Rachel said nervously, "And why don't I already know about this stuff?"

"Rachel, it's meant for only for racers, but it's nearly impossible to hide anything from you guys so I figured I would just tell you. You guys can't come though, only Ryder, Jake and Mason can be there." Brittany glanced at Santana

"I don't know Britt" Santana muttered

Brittany nodded and pulled her to the side, nodding at Ryder to continue explaining.

"Baby, look, this is not a required thing. I don't have to do this and I won't if you ask me not to. It is dangerous but it's also part of being in the racing circle." Brittany said and Santana nodded

"I can't ask to not do it but I don't like it."

Brittany nodded, "Then I won't."

"Brittany, I just…you just…you could…damn-it Pierce" Santana stuttered

"Baby, relax, I won't"

"Whipped" Jake yelled and Brittany flipped him off

"See, you can't not do this" Santana grumbled

"Wait, ok what?"

"I don't know, Britt. It's up to you" Santana sighed

Brittany groaned and grabbed her baseball bat and bag of golf balls from her truck and went behind the building.

"Give her a second" Bridgett muttered to Santana

5 minutes later Brittany came back and said, "Jake, I can't do the race. I'm sorry man."

"It's cool, I get it. I'll let them know"

They all hung out with Jake and Mason and hit some golf balls before leaving.

30 minutes later Brittany is driving back to her house with Santana and Bridgett.

The vans followed her home and the crew got out to say goodbye to her and the twins. Bridgett went into the house and straight up to her room.

"Why don't you guys hang out with me? These two will disappear and I'll be bored plus Kurt, you need to work on the outfits for tomorrow." Diego said

"Works for me" Quinn spoke up

"We are going to disappear now" Santana said and dragged Brittany into the house.

When they got up to Brittany's room they sat on the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Santana asked quietly

"God no, San." Brittany said pulling Santana onto her lap, "Why would I be?"

"Cause I didn't want you to race"

"Baby, we're a team" Brittany whispered

Santana nodded and smirked, "Can I make it up to you?"

Brittany grinned, "How do you plan to do that?"

"I'll let you get to second base"

Brittany laughed, "Baby, you crack me up. Come on let's watch a movie and make-out"

Santana smirked and laid down on the bed.

"Tomorrow should be interesting with the talent show" Santana mumbled as Brittany put a movie in

"Yep I'm excited to see you guy perform." Brittany smirked and laid next to Santana , "Now let's see if I can get any further than second base"


	52. Chapter 52: Lies

**_Please Take The Poll_**

 ** _Sunday Morning (29_** ** _th_** ** _) 1:00am:_**

Brittany rolled over before sighing and getting out of bed.

She knew that the race was dangerous and she had already put Santana through enough drama but she still hated turning it down. Off-track races were huge deals.

She walked over to her laptop and opened it. Santana was still asleep so she needed to be quiet. She pulled up the off-track racing page and looked at the count.

Over 100 racers were going to be there. She sighed and closed her laptop.

"Baby" Santana said quietly

"Hey, why are you awake? Go back to sleep" Brittany replied walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge

"I don't like it when you aren't in the bed. Why are you awake?"

Brittany sighed, "I can't sleep but you should."

"Not without you." Santana said sitting up, shivering

Brittany grabbed the extra blanket at the foot of her bed and covered the bed before getting under the covers, pulling Santana into her.

"You're freezing, San" Brittany mumbled

"You're helping warm me up" Santana shivered and Brittany wrapped her arms around her tighter

"Let me get you some sweatpants or a sweatshirt or something"

"I have another idea to stay warm." She said

"And what's that?" Brittany smirked

"Baby," Santana whispered. Brittany hummed in response against the top of Santana's head, "Can we go again but try something a little…different?"

"Ye…yeah, Baby. Whatever you want." Brittany stuttered in reply.

Santana smiled shyly and sat up straddling Brittany before leaning down and kissing her.

Brittany hummed at the contact and slid her tongue across San's bottom lip. Santana opened her mouth and moaned when their tongues met.

"I love you Britt" Santana mumbled against her lips

"I love you too." Brittany replied, "What do you want to try?"

Santana smiled and reached over for a condom. "You're not hard Britt. It will be difficult for us to have sex." Santana grinned

Brittany smirked and pulled Santana closer. She lifted Santana's shirt off and took one of Santana nipples into her mouth.

"Shit" Santana hissed and grabbed the back of Britt's head. She could already feel Brittany getting hard against her thigh and she blushed at how fast Brittany got turned on just by seeing her shirtless.

Brittany hummed, "I think I'm set"

"Damn, Pierce, you'll be the death of me" Santana said quietly while Brittany rubbed her thighs and kissed her neck

"We'll both die happy" Brittany mumbled before sucking on Santana's pulse point

Santana slid her shorts off. She grabbed at Brittany's shirt and lifted it off then reached down into Brittany's boxers and wrapped her hand around Brittany shaft.

Brittany hissed but kept kissing Santana's neck. Santana lowered Brittany's boxers down her legs and opened the condom looking down at it

"You wanna put it on" Brittany asked

"I want to try if that's alright"

Brittany nodded, "Ok, it's not difficult. Just place it on the tip and roll it down the shaft"

Santana nodded and did it, smiling when she heard Brittany groan

Santana scooted up and Brittany's eyes wide

"You wanna…"

"Yeah, but if you don't…"

"Oh I want to." Brittany cut in nodding, making Santana smirk a little

Santana took a breath and looked into Brittany's eyes, "I might need to go slow at first."

"Take your time" Brittany smiled softly

Santana scooted forward and sat a little higher. She gripped Brittany's shaft and guided it to her entrance as she lowered herself. Brittany never took her eyes off their centers but all Santana could do was quietly moan and close her eyes.

Once Brittany had bottomed out inside Santana, they both stayed still.

"Fuck I wish were completely alone in this house" Brittany muttered

Santana nodded and whimpered as she rose and lowered again. Brittany's hands were resting on Santana's thighs and she squeezed tighter every time Santana moved. Santana was literally biting down a moan by biting her tongue.

"Shit shit shit" Santana whimpered at how amazing it felt.

Brittany sat up fully and wrapped her arms around San's waist. She helped Santana move up and down.

"Fuck, Baby" Brittany groaned into Santana's ear

Santana started extremely slow but began to pick up the pace. She didn't go too fast but the new angle was hitting new spots that were making it difficult for them to stay quiet. Brittany thrust up every time Santana came down.

Brittany groaned as they moved. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany's neck. Every time she went deeper Santana scratched between her shoulder blades.

Santana leaned her forehead against Britt's while biting her lip. Brittany couldn't look away from where they were connected. It seemed like more than just normal sex and of course it was.

Santana started to pick up her pace and whimpered before Brittany leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was slow and deep. It caused them to slow their thrusts but neither minded. When they had to pull back Santana leaned her head against Britt's shoulder and picked her pace back up.

After a few moments she could feel the coil, deep in her gut, tightening. She felt Brittany kiss her shoulder repeatedly.

Brittany whispered "I love you" and Santana lost it

Santana bit down on Brittany's shoulder as she came hard which made Brittany cum into the condom. Brittany didn't let go of Santana, who was shaking from her orgasm.

"You ok, San?" Brittany asked as Santana shook in her arms

"Ye…yeah I'm great…that was great." Santana replied against Britt's shoulder

Brittany held Santana in her arms and lightly rubbed her back.

"What did you think" Santana mumbled slowly catching her breath

"Uh, baby you just rode me. It was fucking awesome" Brittany grinned and Santana laughed

Santana hugged Brittany closer and Brittany did the same.

"You alright?" Brittany asked worriedly

Santana nodded, "Yeah, that was just…new"

Brittany grinned, "You saying I do a bad job?"

"No, God no." Santana laughed softly, "You're amazing" she felt tears pricking at her eyes

"What is it, Santana?" Brittany whispered against San's shoulder

"You're so damn sweet Brittany and I just love you" Santana whispered back, "Sorry it just gets to me sometimes that I have you"

Brittany held her closer and kissed her shoulder, "You have me"

 ** _3:30am:_**

Santana was asleep curled into Brittany's side. They were both naked but warm with the covers over them. Santana hummed and held Brittany tighter making Brittany smile.

Britt leaned down and kissed her head, "I love you, Santana Lopez" she whispered

Brittany couldn't sleep. Thoughts were running through her mind about the race and school. Bree was really getting on her nerves and she wanted it to stop. She felt awful for Santana. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have Bree always hitting on Brittany. If it were the other way around Brittany would have gone off by now.

Bree was just…insane. Brittany just couldn't figure out why Bree was so set on getting back with her. Their relationship hadn't been that great. It had to stop and soon because Brittany wasn't sure how much longer she could keep Santana from doing something and getting in trouble.

Plus Coach Sue had a meeting with Santana and Quinn set for Monday morning because of all of the drama.

 ** _5:30am:_**

Brittany got dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt and her Nike Flex Run shoes. She wrote a quick note to Santana in case she woke up and grabbed her iPod. She needed to move. She figured if she went for a jog then her energy would even out some.

 ** _7:00am:_**

Brittany walked back into her room and noticed Santana holding Britt's pillow tightly. Brittany smiled and jumped in the shower.

10 minutes later she got out and got dressed. She put on some boxers, blue gym shorts, a black sports bra and a white sleeveless shirt. She climbed back into bed and wrapped her arms around Santana who immediately curled into her.

"I'm glad you're back" Santana mumbled lightly

Brittany smiled, "Go back to sleep"

 ** _9:00am:_**

Santana got dressed in Basketball shorts and a tank top while Brittany slept. Brittany had had a rough night and Santana wanted to let her sleep as long as possible.

Santana went down to the kitchen and saw Bonnie sitting with Benny and Bridgett.

"Hey Tana!" Benny smiles

"Hey Benny boy, how are you?" Santana replies kindly, sitting next to him at the table

"I'm great, I'm gunna be a big brother!"

"Yeah you are! I'm excited" Santana smiled

Bonnie smiled, "How is Brittany?"

"She had a rough night last night but she'll be ok"

"What's wrong with her?" Benny asked

Santana was about to reply when Brittany walked in

"Morning Beautiful, Morning guys" She said quietly, opening the fridge

"Morning Britt! What's wrong?" Benny asked

Brittany looked over to the table and saw them all looking at her worriedly, "I'm fine."

Britt's phone went off and she sighed before she turned the ringer off.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked

Brittany cleared her throat, "Some guys from the track. No one important"

Santana looked concerned but could tell that Brittany didn't want to talk about it right then.

"I need to go get dressed before everyone shows up" Brittany mumbled and left the kitchen.

Bonnie sighed and looked at Santana, "You should probably go talk to her"

Santana nodded and followed Britt.

When she got to Britt's room she saw Brittany sitting on her bed texting.

"Hey" Santana said quietly

Brittany looked up and smiled, "Hey baby"

"What's wrong?"

Brittany sighed, "The guys are upset I'm not racing today but it's fine. They'll get over it."

"Will you?" Santana asked

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you racing?" Santana asked

"Because it's too dangerous and I don't think I should. Plus, you don't want me to. Honestly San, I'll be fine. I just don't like backing down but it's for the best" Brittany said quietly while walking over to Santana and pulling her into her arms

Santana rested her head against Brittany shoulder and sighed, "Just don't be mad at me, please"

"Baby, I'm not mad at you. I agree that it's a bad idea."

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany's jaw. Britt turned her head and caught Santana's lips.

"Come closer" Brittany mumbled against Santana lips

"Baby, I'm right here. I can't get any closer" Santana smiled

Britt walked over and locked the bedroom door. Santana pushed her against the door and kissed her. Brittany reached down and picked San up. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist.

"I want you closer" Brittany mumbled as she walked them over to the bed and set Santana down. They both crawled under the sheets and held each other.

"I'm sorry that you aren't racing but I'm also happy that you're not" Santana said softly and Brittany nodded

"I know, baby. Me too"

"We should get dressed. Everyone is going to be here soon." Santana said

"Alright" Brittany sighed but then added, "Last night was really great San"

Santana smiled and looked into Brittany's eyes, "It was"

 ** _10:15am:_**

Brittany and Santana went downstairs and found all of the friends in the loving for the second day in a row.

"Do you all have keys to my house?" Brittany smirked

"No but we have a man on the inside" Quinn smirked pointing to Diego

Brittany laughed and Santana leaned into her.

"We need to all practice one more time before we go to the center." Sam said

They all agreed and went down to the basement while Brittany grabbed her laptop.

 ** _11:30am:_**

The crew all climbed out of the vans in the center parking lot.

"You guys ready?" Brittany smirked at her friends in their outfits

"We look sexy" Diego smirked and started to strut towards the center and the crew laughed.

Brittany and Kurt were the only ones not wearing leather.

The crew walked into the center and saw Jesse St. James and Sebastian.

"Britt, Mike, D, Sam! Hey guys!" Jesse said before noticing the girls "Damn"

"Hey there isn't one single girl in our group so watch the eyes" Sam said smirking

"Ok cool" Jesse grinned, "You guys need to get in there though"

 ** _12:15pm:_**

The guys were first. They all walked up in the leather clad glory to the stage.

The music started.

 ** _[DIEGO:]_** **  
This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud**

 ** _[ALL:]_** **  
It's my life!**

 ** _[FINN:]_** **  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

 ** _[ALL:]_** **  
It's my life!**

These are my confessions

 ** _[PUCK:]_** **  
Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way**

 ** _[ALL:]_** **  
These are my confessions**

 ** _[ARTIE:]_** **  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part two of mine**

 ** _[ALL:]_** **  
You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out**

Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

These are my confessions

 ** _[FINN:]_** **  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever**

 ** _[ALL:]_** **  
These are my confessions**

 ** _[SAM:]_** **  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

 ** _[ALL:]_** **  
It's my life**

 ** _[ARTIE:]_** **  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way**

 ** _[ALL:]_** **  
These are my confessions**

 ** _[RYDER:]_** **  
I just wanna live while I'm alive!**

 ** _[ALL:]_** **  
It's my life!**

"Yeah!" Brittany shouted grinning while the auditorium clapped

Next were a couple other groups then the girls.

"I love that they are performing male based songs" Kurt said happily, "We should do things like this at the next jam session"

"That's a good idea" Brittany replied

The music began.

 ** _[All:]_**

 **Start me up  
Start me up**

 ** _[Rachel:]_**

 **Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck.  
It's tough, oh so tough**

 ** _[All:]_**

 **We gotta hold on ready or not  
You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got**

 ** _[Santana (All):]_**

 **Start me up  
We're half way there  
Oh livin' on a prayer**

Start me up  
We'll make it I swear  
Oh livin' on a prayer

 ** _[Mercedes:]_**

 **If you start me up (uh)  
Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got  
I can't compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah**

 ** _[Quinn:]_**

 **I'll make a grown man cry,  
I'll make a grown man give it a shot**

 ** _[Rachel (All):]_**

 **Start me up  
We're half way there  
Oh livin' on a prayer**

Start me up  
We'll make it I swear  
Oh, livin' on a prayer

 ** _[Santana:]_**

 **Livin' on a prayer**

 ** _[instrumental break]_**

 ** _[Tina:]_**

 **Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not  
You live for the fight when that's all that you've got  
** ** _  
[Rachel and Mercedes (All):]_**

 **Start me up  
Oh, we're half way there  
Oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear,  
Oh livin' on a prayer**

Start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop (I'll never stop)  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Oh, livin on a prayer

Oh, we're half way there  
Oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear,  
Oh livin' on a prayer (we're almost there)

Livin' on a prayer  
You gotta start me up

"That was fantastic!" Kurt said jumping up and down

"It really was hot" Brittany added grinning

"It was alright"

Britt and Kurt turned around and saw Bree and two of her minions

"What do you want Bree? Can't I get away from you for a little while?" Brittany asked angrily

"Baby, you should be happy to see me. We rarely see each other on the weekend"

"That's part of why I love the weekends so much, Bree"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana said as she walked over to Brittany with the rest of the crew

"Came to see my girl"

"She's not…" Santana started

"Baby, why does _this_ have to be here?" Bree cut in

"That's it I have had it! Bree, you and will _never_ be together. I am happy and if you actually care about me, you'll leave us alone!" Brittany said angrily

"Holy shit, you slept with her!" Bree replied furious

Brittany was livid, "My sex life is none of your business!"

"You slept with her!" Bree repeated and turned to Santana, "This is not over." Before storming off

Brittany sighed and turned to her friends to see a multitude of reactions.

Puck and Finn were grinning, Diego looked confused and surprised, Rachel and Quinn looked upset and the rest looked surprised.

"You slept together?" Puck asked smirking

Brittany and Santana rolled their eyes and turned away before walking out of the auditorium. They went to the gym and sat on the bleachers.

"Well, now they know" Santana muttered

"Yeah" Brittany sighed, "I'll kill them if you want"

Santana smiled and shook her head, "No baby, it's fine. I don't care but Diego might. Rachel and Quinn looked angry. What was that about?"

"I think they're angry that we didn't tell them" Britany replied as the gym doors opened and the crew walked in.

Rachel and Quinn walked straight over to the couple with Diego.

"Diego…" Brittany started

"So here's what I'm gunna do" Diego cut in, "I'm gunna be a best friend and be thrilled that my best friend got laid but I refuse to think about it being with my sister. Alright?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, sounds good to me"

"Good, we'll have a dude talk later. I'm gunna shoot some hoops." Diego smirked and walked over to the other guys.

"I don't supposed you two are gunna be the same?" Brittany muttered to Quinn and Rachel

"Nope" They said before Rachel grabbed Brittany walking away

"You had sex?" Quinn asked sitting down

Santana sighed, "Yeah"

"And…how was it?" Quinn smirked

Santana smiled, "Amazing"

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me, Britt? I mean I get it. It's your life but still, I told you every time Quinn and I have done things." Rachel said_

 _"_ _I know Rach, but it didn't feel right" Brittany replied once they sat down on the opposite side of the gym from San and Quinn_

 _Rachel sighed, "I get it. I just don't want to lose our friendship"_

 _"_ _Rachel you are one of my best friends, you're not gunna lose me"_

 _Kurt walked over and joined them, "So how was it?"_

"Did it hurt?" Quinn asked

"Yeah at first but she was really gentle and sweet and it doesn't hurt anymore"

"When was it?"

"Tuesday, when we went to her house to sleep during school cause we were tired. We went back to her house and slept. When we woke up…well you know. It was really sweet" Santana replied

 _"_ _Absolutely Amazing" Brittany answered_

 _Rachel grinned then grimaced, "Did it hurt her?"_

 _"_ _I think a little but she seems good now. I really didn't want to hurt her"_

 _"_ _I know but I'm sure it was fine. It apparently hurts at first" Kurt said_

 _"_ _Yeah that's what I've heard" Brittany replied_

 _"_ _When did it happen?" Kurt asked_

 _Brittany smiled, "Tuesday at my place. Remember when we went back to my house to sleep?" the other two nodded, "Well it happened after we woke up"_

 ** _3:00pm:_**

The crew dropped Brittany and the twins off at Britt's house.

"Santana!" Quinn said jumping out of the van

Santana turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can we hang out for a little while? Just you and me?" Quinn asked softly while Diego and Brittany talked

"Yeah, wanna come in now?" Santana replied, confused

Quinn nodded before turning to Rachel, "Baby, I'm gunna hangout with Santana for a little while. I'll call you later, alright?"

Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn's cheek, "Alright, have fun."

The crew left and Brittany glanced at Santana and Quinn then to Diego, "D, you wanna hangout?"

"Hell yeah, I need to kick your ass on NBA Live" Diego smirked

"Babe, Diego and I are gunna play some video games. We'll go to the basement or my room. Where do you and Quinn wanna go?" Brittany asked Santana

Santana smiled, "We'll hang out in your room"

"Ok cool."

"Race you" Diego yelled and took off

"Loser" Brittany mumbled smirking before kissing Santana and running after Diego

"So what's going on?" Santana asked Quinn as they walked inside

Quinn sighed, "I don't know if Rachel and I are going to make it"

Santana nodded, "You two seem distant"

"I just feel a little off right now and I don't know what to do. I know she feels it too." Quinn said walking into Brittany's room and sitting down on the bed next to Santana

"Q, you need to talk to her. She might feel the same way."

"San, I love her. She's completely crazy and can be annoying as hell but I love her."

Santana smiled, "Then what is it that's causing issues?"

"I have no idea; we're young and I'm bi. She's gay and I feel like maybe I'm supposed to explore but I love her and I don't want to but then I do. Ugh, S, I'm dramatic as hell." Quinn groaned

"Believe me, I understand drama but mine is usually someone trying to get with Britt."

"Tell me about it. Bree won't leave her alone, ever."

"Ugh I can't stand her." Santana growled

"Relax, she's not here." Quinn muttered

Santana rolled her eyes then heard fast footsteps.

"Brittany!" Benny yelled knocking on the door

Santana walked over and opened it followed by Quinn, "Hey Benny Boy, what's up?"

"Hey Tana! Hey Quinn!" Benny said seeing both girls standing there, "Where's Britt?"

"I think she's in the basement, are you alright?"

"Yeah, come on" He said before running off down the stairs

Santana turned to Quinn who shrugged and then they followed him.

When they got to the basement they heard Brittany laughing

"D, just tell her how you feel" Brittany smirked while focusing on the tv screen where she was playing basketball against Diego

Diego sighed, "What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Then at least you tried but I'm sure she will. You're a great guy, Diego." Brittany grinned

"What are you talking about?" Benny asked startling Diego

"Jeez Benny!" Diego said causing everyone to laugh

"Diego is trying to impress a girl but doesn't know what to do." Brittany told them

Santana smirked, "Who is it, D?"

"No one" He mumbled

"Marley" Brittany grinned

"Britt!"

"What? They might be able to help." Brittany shrugged

Diego sighed, "I like her. She cute and nice and I like her"

"Aww" Quinn said

"Shut up" Diego grumbled

Benny smirked

Santana laughed, "Well, isn't Puck planning a party sometime soon? I know he wanted to do it this weekend but it's too late for that. So why don't you just invite her to it whenever Puck figures out the date?"

"See? I told you to ask your sister." Brittany mumbled

"Shut up, B"

Brittany smirked and turned to Santana and smiled before looking at Benny

"What's up, Chief?"

"I need to talk to you about a girl from school"

"Why does everyone come to me for girl advice?" Brittany asked grinning

"Please" Diego scoffed, "Girls flock to you like crazy"

"Mhmm" Santana hummed

"I love you, baby" Brittany said smiling at her

"You better" Santana mumbled

"Hey," Brittany said walking over to her, "I do"

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes, "I know and I love you."

"This is really sweet but can we focus on me?" Benny said

Brittany grinned, "Ok talk to me"

"She isn't the same one from before. This girl's name is Samantha and she's really funny and cute."

"Why don't you ask her to hang out over here?" Brittany asked

Bridgett came downstairs looking nervous, "I need to talk to you." She said to Brittany

"You ok?" Brittany asked worriedly

"It's about that _thing_ I told you about" Bridgett said

"Oh! Ok hold on just a second. Diego, call Marley and ask her to the party, Benny, call Samantha and ask her to hang out over here sometime this week, and Bridgett…let's go" Brittany said pointing upstairs, "I'll be back in a few minutes" She told Diego and followed Bridgett upstairs

"What's up?" Brittany said once they got to the living room

"I kissed her" Bridgett said quietly

"And…"

"She said that she likes me but she isn't ready to tell her parents that she likes girls. Only her friends know about her being bi."

Brittany chewed on her lip, "Bridge, a secret relationship isn't easy"

"I know" Bridgett sighed

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't be with her, I'm just saying that it might be difficult."

Bridgett nodded then the doorbell rang. Brittany got up and answered in. It was Kitty, Sugar, and Marley. _Tension_

Diego came running up the basement stairs and stopped in the foyer making Brittany smirk.

"Hey Diego" Marley smiled

"He…hey Marley" Diego stuttered

Santana and Quinn walked in with Benny.

"Well this is interesting." Brittany grinned earning a smack on the arm from Diego and Bridgett.

"The crew wants to come back over" Quinn said looking at her phone

Kitty smile, "Is Artie coming too?"

"He's part of the crew, Kitty" Bridgett muttered

Brittany grinned and walked over to Santana, "Come here" She mumbled pulling her into the kitchen.

"What?" Santana asked quietly before Brittany kissed her

"I just missed your lips" Brittany mumbled against her lips making Santana grin

"Stop!" Diego yelled from the foyer

Brittany grinned and pulled back

"Ignore him" Santana said and pulled her closer

"I love you" Brittany whispered and winked before Diego walked in with narrowed eyes

"They're all here" Diego said before walking out

Brittany grinned, "Come on" she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her to the living room.

The entire crew was in there. Brittany noticed Rachel was acting sort of odd.

"Rach, can I talk to you?" Brittany asked

Rachel nodded and followed Brittany into the kitchen

"What's up?" Rachel said

"You seem off, what's wrong?"

Rachel sighed, "I think Quinn's going to dump me."

"What? Why?" Brittany asked surprised

"She's been acting weird and won't really look at me." Rachel said with a tear falling down her cheek

"Rach…" Brittany said pulling her into a hug. Rachel leaned into Brittany, crying.

Santana walked into the kitchen and saw them hugging. Rachel was crying and Brittany was whispering that everything would be ok.

"San" Quinn whispered walking towards her

"Quinn, look you have to talk to Rachel. She's in there crying." Santana whispered pulling Quinn to the foyer

"I don't know what to say" Quinn said worriedly as Brittany and Rachel walked into the foyer

Rachel eyes went wide. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"We should talk" Quinn said quietly and Rachel nodded

"Want to go to my house?" Rachel asked

Quinn nodded, "Yeah"

"Hold on a sec" Brittany said and walked to the living room before coming back with Mike

"I can take yall to Rachel's house" Mike said and they nodded

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Neither Rachel nor Quinn had call Brittany or Santana since they left. The crew had stayed for a while but left around 7. Diego went to the guest room to relax and finish some homework before school the next day.

Santana had homework to do as well so Brittany sat at her desk and played on her laptop while Santana sat on the bed and worked.

Brittany's phone rang; she grabbed it and went into the hallway so she wouldn't bother Santana while she worked.

5 minutes later Brittany came back grinning.

"What?" Santana asked

"Nothing" Brittany replied and went back to her desk

"Mhmm, what are you up to?" Santana asked getting up and walking over to the desk chair

"Nothing" Brittany repeated

Santana smirked and straddled Brittany's lap, "Tell me" She whispered

"Santana, you trying to seduce me?" Brittany grinned

"Maybe" Santana mumbled against Brittany lips

"You're just trying to get out of doing your homework" Brittany grinned and kissed Santana once before pulling back, "And I won't be part of that, missy"

"But I wanna make out" Santana whined making Brittany smirk

Brittany shook her head, "Homework first, San"

"Baby, come on." Santana pouted

"Nope, but I do love you" Brittany said and kissed Santana again before standing up, picking San up in the process and walking over to the bed. She set Santana down and walked back to the desk.

Santana groaned but went back to work.

 ** _9:45pm:_**

Santana put her stuff up and walked over to Brittany. Britt was focused on her laptop but Santana couldn't tell what she was looking at. When Brittany saw Santana she closed the laptop and stood up stretching.

"Did you finish?"

"Mhmm, what were you doing?" Santana asked curious

Brittany shook her head, "Just messing around, but I'm ready to get in bed. How about you?"

Santana narrowed her eyes but Brittany just walked to the closet to grab some sleep clothes for Santana to wear.

Brittany walked back into her room with some boxers and a t-shirt.

"I need to do laundry tomorrow" Brittany said as she took off her shirt.

"Brittany…" Santana said

Brittany hummed in reply but Santana didn't say anything so Brittany looked over at her and saw that her arms were crossed and a brow was raised.

"What?" Brittany asked

"Seriously?" Santana said

Brittany knew she was treading on thin ice, "Baby, what is it?"

"What were you doing on the computer?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany swallowed, "Just messing around, checking Facebook, not much, why?"

"You're acting weird" Santana said before grabbing the boxers and t-shirt and walking into the bathroom.

"Santana" Brittany said confused but Santana just closed the bathroom door and changed in there.

When she came back into the room she walked past Brittany and crawled in bed.

Brittany sighed and walked over to the bed, "Santana, it's nothing" she said as she sat down

Santana sat up and turned to Brittany, "Brittany, it's something. You never hide stuff from me."

Brittany sighed, "I was IM'ing Rachel about her and Quinn. I'm worried about them but she never answered. I don't want to put you in the middle cause Quinn's your best friend and Rachel's mine."

Santana nodded, "Just tell me that. I understand"

"Ok, I'm sorry" Brittany mumbled

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany, "Let's go to sleep"

Brittany nodded and got under the covers. Santana curled into her side.

"I love you Brittany" She said quietly as she rested her head on Britt's chest

"I love you too Santana" Brittany replied staring up at the ceiling

 ** _Monday Morning (30_** ** _th_** ** _) 6:30am:_**

Santana and Brittany got dressed in silence. Santana couldn't figure out what was wrong. Brittany hadn't said anything to her yet. She was worried that Britt might be sick.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany said and kissed Santana's cheek

"Baby, are you feeling ok?" Santana asked worriedly

Brittany nodded, "Of course, baby, why?"

"Britt, you only just said something. You've been quiet all morning."

Britt sighed, "Sorry San, I'm just tired."

Santana nodded but knew something was wrong. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Diego was there eating with the Pierces.

"Hey guys" Diego smiled as the doorbell rang. He got up to go answer it while Brittany grabbed some OJ and Santana ate a piece of bacon. As soon as the crew walked in Brittany grabbed Rachel's arm and walked into the foyer.

"If Santana asks I messaged you last night asking about you and Quinn, but you didn't answer, k?"

Rachel looked confused but nodded, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Brittany said then changed the subject, "What did happen with you and Quinn yesterday?"

Rachel sighed, "We're ok. We are still together but we're cooling things a little."

Brittany nodded, "How do you feel about that?"

"I love her so I'll wait for her" Brittany nodded and hugged Rachel before everyone walked into the foyer, ready to leave.

 ** _7:30am:_**

The crew pulled up to the school and got out of the vans.

"You have a meeting with your coach, right?" Brittany asked Santana who nodded, "Want me to come with you?"

"No. Quinn will be there and I'll see you in glee" Santana muttered

Brittany was concerned, "Hey, babe, are you alright?"

Santana just nodded as Quinn said bye to Rachel and grabbed Santana's hand, glancing at Brittany with a look that Brittany couldn't decipher.

"San!" Brittany hollered and Santana turned around, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana said with a small smile before walking off with Quinn.

"Ok what's the deal?" Diego asked

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Rachel added

"Nothing, I uh, got to go. I have a meeting with Ms. Holliday. I'll see yall in glee." Brittany mumbled before walking off

 ** _Cheerio Locker Room:_**

"Hey Coach" Santana said as she and Quinn walked in

"Ladies" Coach Sue drawled out, "Now I'm sure that your miniscule sized brains are wondering why I would insert myself into the love lives of measly high school children. Well girls, I wouldn't, however it has been brought to my attention that there has been drama within the cheerios because of who you are in current relationships with. Well, mainly it's Lopez but you two seem to be connected at the hip. So, I need you to either end your relationship or fix whatever this issue is with Watson and your lover, understood?"

"Coach, Bree won't leave us alone. She never stopped even though there was that meeting about it" Santana said

"Well, chica, I will talk to Watson about this but I can't promise that it will fix the jealousy issue. Why don't you just end things with this…person?"

"Because I love her" Santana said simply

"Love…" Sue drawled, "Love is simply an emotion that can be put upon an object. For instance, I love my trophies. They mean the world to me so I understand love but you are only in high school."

"Coach…"

"Relax Salsa, I'm not going to make you explain what is so special about your partner but end the drama. If it doesn't stop I'll have to call you back along with Watson and this…lover of yours. I really don't want to do that. Dismissed"

Santana and Quinn left without saying anything. Santana sighed but stayed quiet even after they got to class.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany walked into glee and saw Santana and Quinn talking quietly in the corner.

Britt was about to walk over to Santana when Bree walked in.

"Looking good today, Britt" Bree smirked

"Back off, Bree" Brittany mumbled

Bree scrunched her brows, "What's wrong with you? Trouble in paradise? Is the sex not that great?"

"Back off!" Brittany said again louder, catching everyone's attention, "You have caused nothing but trouble since I've known you and I'm tired of it! I don't want you and I sure as hell don't need you. I have a girlfriend who I love and I'm tired of you causing drama in my relationship. You have got to get a life and leave mine alone because you are not part of it anymore!"

Bree looked taken aback. Brittany sighed and walked out of the room. Santana ran after her.

"Brittany!" Santana hollered down the hall

Brittany turned around and her face softened when she saw Santana.

"What's going on, Britt? You're acting so odd today." Santana said, "Don't get me wrong, she deserved that but still I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, you just seemed mad at me this morning and then she decided to be…well…her. Why are you mad at me?"

"Were you really talking to Rachel last night on the computer?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed, "No I wasn't"

"You lied to me"

"Guys! Get back in here!" Mr. Schue said from the glee doorway

"Santana I…"

"Now guys" Mr. Schue cut in

Santana walked into the classroom and went straight to her seat. Brittany sighed and followed her.


	53. Chapter 53: Just the Beginning

**Please take the Poll!**

 ** _Monday Morning (Sept. 30_** ** _th_** ** _) 9:15am:_**

Class seemed to drone on. Santana wouldn't look at Brittany the entire time and Brittany didn't know what to do. When the bell finally rang Brittany stood up to talk to Santana but Santana just shook her head and walked out.

Diego noticed and walked over to Brittany, "What happened?"

"I lied to her"

"Why? And what about?" Diego asked with edge

"I had to hide the fact that I was working on her birthday present last night cause it's supposed to be a surprise. I told her I was talking to Rachel and she found out that I lied but she doesn't know why."

"Doghouse" Diego smirked

"D, she's really hurt but I want her to have a great birthday" Brittany sighed before walking off to class.

Diego nodded and ran after Santana.

"Don't be mad at her" Diego said to Santana, cutting her off in the hallway

"Diego, why are you part of this?"

"Have you ever had a reason not to trust her?" Diego asked, ignoring Santana's question

Santana sighed, "No but she lied"

"Yeah but trust me, just don't be mad at her. Come on, S. She loves you and she would never do anything to hurt you." Diego reasoned

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Fine but you're an ass"

"What? Why am I an ass?" Diego asked

"Cause, ass, you're my twin and you're supposed to take my side"

"I'm on the right side this time, I'm not an ass. God, you're in such a bad mood, are you on your period?" Diego muttered then his eyes widened "I didn't mean that"

"Diego Lopez, get out of my sight" Santana growled. She had just started her period that morning which wasn't helping her mood at all.

Diego ran away.

"Wimp" Santana muttered and continued walking to her class.

 ** _10:50am:_**

As soon as the bell rang Brittany ran out of class. She had to talk to Santana. When she got to Santana's class, Santana was still packing up her bag. Brittany waited for her by leaning against the door frame. Jane walked over to Santana and Brittany watched from the doorway.

"Hey, since we're partners again, we should probably figure out a plan to get together." Jane said

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I don't have your number anymore so I'll need that but no funny business Jane."

"Trust me, no funny business" Jane said handing Santana her phone number before walking out. As she passed Brittany she looked down and kept walking.

Brittany stayed leaning against the doorway until Santana saw her. Santana sighed and walked over to her.

"Santana, I…"

"It's fine, I'm not mad but I really hate lying" Santana said

"Should I ask why you aren't mad or just go with it?" Brittany asked nervously making Santana smile slightly

"Diego said that I shouldn't be mad and I've always trusted him. Then he went into ass mode but Brittany, don't lie to me." Santana said quietly as they walked through the hallway

Brittany nodded, "Baby, I'm sorry." she said sighing then added "What do you mean ass mode?"

"Don't change the topic. What were you doing on the laptop last night?" Santana said shaking her head

Brittany sighed, "San, just trust me, please"

Santana sighed, "I do but it's still difficult to not know what's going on"

"I know but I promise it's not bad, ok"

Santana nodded

"Now what is ass mode?"

"He asked me if I was in a bad mood cause I started my period" Santana sighed

Brittany stayed quiet for a moment, "Do you need anything?"

Santana smiled, "I'm good."

Brittany smiled but was a little nervous to get too close in case Santana was still mad at her. Santana noticed Brittany's hesitancy and grabbed her hand then heard Brittany sigh and relax a little.

Brittany dropped Santana off at her history class with Quinn and Rachel waiting for her.

"I love you, San" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled slightly, "I love you too"

"Britt!" Diego shouted and ran towards her. Then he saw Santana and stopped in the middle of the hallway

"Ass" Santana said before walking into class

Ryder walked up to Diego and smirked, "Your sister hates you"

"Noticed" Diego muttered as they began to walk away

"Ms. Pierce!" Mrs. Johns, the history teacher hollered

"Uh yeah, Mrs. Johns" Brittany mumbled, walking into the classroom holding her books

"What class do you have this period?" Mrs. Johns asked and Brittany glanced at Diego and Ryder who were waiting for her then at Santana who was sitting at her desk.

"We have a free period." Brittany mumbled

"Great, you three can help me with something. I need some muscle and all of you are athletes."

Diego smirked, "Anything you need Mrs. Johns" He had a small crush on her.

"Ms. Pierce, I am trusting you with my car keys, don't make me regret it." Mrs. Johns said and Brittany nodded, "There is a small table in my car that I need brought in here. I need you three to go get it for me."

"Yes ma'am" Ryder said

"You can leave your things with someone in here that you trust", Mrs. Johns said pointing at their bags and books.

Brittany walked over to Santana, "Baby, can I leave my stuff here" she asked quietly and Santana nodded

"Um, Sis…" Diego said

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Ryder smirked making Brittany laugh

"Diego, give me your bag," Quinn said, "you too, Ryder"

"Thanks, Quinn" Diego and Ryder said

"You three, there is also a chair, please bring it as well. They are both pretty heavy so be careful." Mrs. Johns added handing Brittany her car keys.

The three of them left the room.

"Dude, what did you do to piss Santana off?" Ryder asked Diego once they were in the hall

Diego groaned, "Long story" making Brittany smirk

"Thanks for talking to her for me though. That was nice of you" Brittany said as they got to the car.

Diego and Ryder grabbed the table and Brittany grabbed the chair. After locking the car back up Brittany pocketed the keys and lifted the chair.

When they got back to the classroom Diego and Ryder were huffing from the weight of the table. The chair was pretty heavy as well but not nearly as heavy as the table.

"Where…should we…put them? Diego huffed making Brittany laugh

"Set them in that corner please" Mrs. Johns said and continued teaching

Diego and Ryder set the table down as Brittany set the chair down. Diego collapsed in the chair.

"Gosh, Mrs. Johns, that was heavy" Diego groaned

"Shut up Diego" Santana mumbled making the class laugh

Mrs. Johns smirked, "Sibling love"

Santana rolled her eyes.

Diego shook his head, "Nah she hates me"

"Dude, I advise you to shut up" Brittany smirked

"I'd listen to Britt, Santana obviously loves her" Ryder grinned

"Dios Mio" Diego grumbled making Santana smirk

"Ah high school drama" Mrs. Johns said grinning

Ryder smirked, "Not me, I'm good"

Brittany laughed and Diego said, "Just wait for it"

"What did you do, Diego?" Ryder asked

"My only fault was being born male" Diego grumbled

"Dude, take my advice and shut up, this classroom is full of mostly females" Brittany mumbled before speaking up, "Mrs. Johns, did you need anything else?" and handing her the car keys

"That should be all. Thank you." Mrs. Johns said, "Oh have you three finished your homework?"

"Totally" Diego mumbled while Ryder nodded

Brittany swallowed "Uh, I was kinda busy last night, but it'll be ready by class" Brittany mumbled not meeting Santana's eyes

"Your social life must be full" Mrs. Johns said sarcastically

"Brittany" Diego mumbled, "San's looking at you"

"I know just shut up"

"Brittany" Santana whispered, "Why didn't you do your homework last night?"

"Baby, I'll explain later. I love you" Brittany said grabbing her things and kissing Santana's forehead

"Not so fast, you three" Mrs. Johns said making them all stop by the door, "why don't you just stay in here and work on the paper?"

"Uh…"

"Great idea, Mrs. Johns" Santana spoke up looking at Diego and Brittany you looked at her then the ground

"I uh can't. I have plans during the rest of my free period" Brittany mumbled not looking at Santana

Diego looked confused.

"Well how about the other two of you?" Mrs. Johns asked

"Yeah we can stay" Ryder spoke up ignoring the tension

"Have a seat then" Mrs. Johns said

"I'll see you late, Britt" Ryder said

Brittany nodded and walked over to Santana

"Where are you going?" Santana asked

"I have something I have to do but I'll see you later. I love you baby"

Santana sighed, "I love you too"

Brittany walked out and Quinn turned to Santana, "What was that about?"

"Trust" Santana muttered

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany didn't show up for lunch and no one in the crew knew what was going on.

"How that trust going for you?" Quinn asked

Santana rolled her eyes

An announcement was made at the end of lunch for all Basketball players and Cheerios to go to the gym

 ** _1:10pm:_**

Brittany was the last to enter the gym, catching everyone's attention. Brittany looked around and found a spot with boys' team. She jogged over and sat down ignoring the looks of confusion.

Coach Beiste spoke to everyone

"I already talked to Pierce about this but the rest of you listen up. There is a basketball tournament coming up that we have been given tickets to. The cheerios apparently have been given tickets as well. It's on Thursday; so Thursday morning, come straight to the gym. Wear school colors and your jackets. Nice clothing, no holes. Understood?"

They all nodded.

Coach Sue stepped up, "My Cheerios need to wear their uniforms. The weather will be chilly so wear the thermal top and pants. I want you to all look your very best so not how you look now."

Coach Beiste added "Alright, weight lifting is cancelled for the rest of the day. There was a pipe leak so during your weight lifting period I want you doing school work or just staying out of trouble. You are all dismissed."

Brittany walked over to her bag and sat on the bleachers with the other crew Basketball players. They watched while Coach Sue yelled at the cheerios.

"They look like they're in the damn military" Puck mumbled and the others nodded

Brittany worked on some school work.

Blaine looked over to her, "We should go"

Brittany nodded and they left just before the cheerios finished up

"Nu-uh come on lets follow them" Puck muttered and the crew followed them

They found them in the glee room

"What are you all doing?" Finn asked

"Nothing" Blaine said quickly

"Brittany what's going on?" Santana asked quietly

"I uh…"

"She's helping me with a song" Blaine said quickly

Then it clicked for Diego, "Oh yeah" Diego said catching everyone's attention

"What?" Santana asked

"Blaine had mentioned that he was going to ask Britt for help on a song" Diego said

"Can we hear it?" Puck asked

"No!" Britt, Blaine and Diego all yelled

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked before the bell rang for Health

"Class...We have class" Diego muttered and walked, pushing most of the crew with him.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

The 10 freshman crew members all sat down in their Health class. Santana wasn't really talking to Brittany. She was confused and unsure of what to do.

"Class!" Ms. Holliday said happily, "let's talk alcohol! We'll get back to sex at another point. Everything leads there eventually!"

The class laughed but nodded in agreement.

"So drinking can be so much fun! However, it can lead to bad choices and now we're, look, back to sex so let's back track. You're at a party and there's alcohol. Let's start there. Liquor before beer you're in the clear; beer before liquor never been sicker!"

Mercedes spoke up "Truth!"

"So so so True" Ms. Holliday said grinning

Brittany grinned, "Personal experience?"

"That's accurate Britt!" Ms. Holliday smirked

Brittany phone went off and she glanced at it.

"Uh, Ms. Holliday, may I step out for a moment?"

"Go ahead"

"Hello" Brittany answers it as she starts to walk out of the room

"Brittany, go into my office. If someone catches you on your phone in the hall I'm dead." Ms. Holliday said and Brittany nodded

"Yes that would be…" Britany started then saw Santana watching her, "um hold on a second"

Ms. Holliday's office with visible in the classroom through a large window so Santana could see Brittany on the phone but couldn't hear her. Brittany stopped talking for a second and ran into the classroom. "Quinn, come here"

Quinn looked confused but went with Brittany.

Santana could see them talking and how excited Quinn got. She started jumping up and down while Brittany tried to calm her down.

"Her dream is to sing!" Quinn squealed

Brittany sighed grinning, "I know and my dream is her. I'm working on this but I'll need your help. My uncle is gunna help too. I need her out of the house today and tonight. Help me figure out a plan to get her out of the house for the night.

"Done like literally there were already plans that she didn't know about. My parents called me, and the twins are supposed to come with me to a fundraiser tonight."

"Ok talk to me" Brittany said

"There's this fancy dinner that her parents were supposed to go to but now she and D have to take their places and since it will run kind of late they can crash at my place." Quinn said happily

"That should work" Brittany mumbled, "Take care of her for me tonight though"

"Yeah yeah" Quinn rolled her eyes

"Let's go back to class" Brittany says knowing that they have gotten mostly everyone's attention

Brittany entered and sat next to Santana, "Hey baby" Brittany whispered

Santana kept focusing on class

There was a knock on the door and there stood a gorgeous Hispanic girl. All of the guys were staring at her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Ms. Holliday asked politely

"Hi, I need to speak to Brittany Pierce for a moment" The girl said catching everyone off guard

Santana was really confused and got even more confused when she saw Brittany's smirk. She recognized the girl as her new Spanish teacher but Brittany didn't take Spanish.

Brittany stood up, not looking at Santana and walked into Ms. Holliday's office with the girl.

"Who's the hottie?" Brody asked

"I believe that is Senora Sanchez, the new Spanish teacher." Ms. Holliday said

"Ok, well that's my cell so just call me" Senora Sanchez said quietly to Brittany as they walked back into the classroom.

Brittany nodded and pocketed the piece of paper

"Don't forget about tonight" Senora Sanchez added before leaving

Brittany nodded "I'll see you then."

"Alright, guapo. I'll see you at that address later tonight" Senora Sanchez said smiling

"Thank you Isabella" Brittany whispered but Santana heard it and clenched her jaw.

Senora Sanchez was like 21 years old.

Isabella placed a hand on Brittany's cheek sweetly before remembering where they were and pulled it away while clearing her throat. "See you later Britt"

Brittany walked back to her seat pulling out the phone number and putting it in her phone under 'Isabella'

"Alright class, when you drink…" Ms. Holliday continued

"Brittany!" Diego whispered but Brittany was on her phone "Brittany!"

"What?" Brittany asked

"What the hell 'guapo'?" Diego asked confused

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Brittany asked

"It means, handsome, good-looking or the such" Santana mumbled

"Oh ok" Brittany said casually

Santana clenched her jaw and nodded

"San…" Brittany started

"San, Quinn, we have that Lima Height dinner tonight" Diego cut in while the class worked on the papers about alcohol

"Ugh, why?" Santana grunted

"Because Papa and Mami can't be there so we're going and Quinn was already going. It's not a big deal, San. We just need to dress up and kiss ass."

"Ugh" Santana groaned

"You guys can crash at my place tonight" Quinn whispered

"Fine." Santana replied

"I can come over before you go to bed" Brittany said worried about Santana

"Yeah, no. My parents aren't very laid back" Quinn mumbled

"Damn" Brittany muttered, "I'm sorry San"

"This sucks" Santana mumbled as the bell rang

The crew met under the tree. All practices had been canceled for the day. Brittany was standing next to Santana when a fancy town car pulled up.

"Rides here" Diego announced

"This is going to suck" Santana mumbled

"Hey" Brittany said, "Just try to have fun tonight"

"Yeah right" Santana grumbled

"Call me before you go to bed, ok?" Brittany suggested

"Yeah" Santana muttered and walked to the car

Brittany nodded and "I love…" The car door shut and took off

Once it was out of sight Brittany sighed and turned to her friends, "We have a lot of work to do so let's get to my place."

 ** _In the car:_**

"What was that thing with Brittany and the Spanish teacher?" Diego asked

"I don't know" Santana mumbled trying not to think about it.

"Hey, it'll be fine" Quinn said rubbing Santana's arm

"Somethings going on" Santana mumbled nervously

 ** _4:00pm:_**

The crew got back to the Pierce house. There was a moving truck along with her uncles work truck and a couple other cars.

"Everyone needs to change into work clothes. It not an easy or clean job so let's get a move on it." Bonnie said smiling

"Bolt!" Uncle Eric yelled, "You ready? I want you to meet some friends"

Brittany walked over to him and met a girl named Payten and another named Hailey.

The plan was to transform the second bedroom in the basement to a laundry/storage room. The other bedroom would become Brittany's new room. It's larger than the bedroom that she already had.

Almost half of the main room would be transformed into a soundproof studio and control room. The girls, except Santana and Quinn, had a plan that they would be pack Brittany's things up carefully with Arties help with the electrics and such. They would bring all of her things down to her new room and start putting away the clothes and stuff.

The guys, except Diego, were to help move all of the heavy things. Eric had brought everything he needed to set up the sound booth. They already had the soundproof and basics done from earlier in the day. The girls that Eric had brought were Britt's age and they knew a lot about setting up a studio. She already had all of the right equipment it just needed to be set up properly and they were there to help with that.

Brittany was helping the boys mostly.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Most of Britt's smaller things and clothes were in the basement. The boys were bringing down the bed and desk along with the tv and heavier objects.

The recording booth was turning out amazing. It had a cozy feel to it. It could fit about 5 people in the recording part and everyone else could sit comfortably in the control area.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Everything was looking good. Brittany's room was not set up completely but would be soon. She even started some laundry. The booth was nearly done. All that needed to be done was hooking of the wires into the right spots. Besides that everything was clean and perfect. Britt's new room was even painted blue. Her old room was pretty bland and had an extra bed in it for the time being.

Santana would have her own sink in the basement bathroom for when she stayed the night and the shower was much nicer plus there was a nice bath with jets. Brittany really wanted Santana to like it all.

It felt strange having her room in the basement but she loved it already. Her only worry was being so far from her siblings but they could come down to the basement and Benny had set up a walkie talkie system so each one had a walkie talkie.

 ** _8:15pm:_**

Everyone had gone home since the house was perfect. Everything went amazingly; Britt's friends had been paid with food. They had all be such great help.

Brittany was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to bake some brownies for Santana because she was on her period. Now she can cook but only stuff my like pasta and simple foods.

Bonnie walked in laughing, "Honey, what are you doing? You have cocoa powder on your face."

"I'm trying to make brownies for San. She's on her period and I figured she would want chocolate." Brittany grumbled, "I'm gunna take them over to Quinn's house in a while. "

Bonnie sighed, "Let me help, I do work in a bakery, hell I own it."

Brittany laughed, "Ok but I need to make them. It's important to me."

"Alright let's start from the beginning" Bonnie said

Santana had been able to finish up at Quinn's and the group of three was headed to Brittany's house with Mike. They decided to not stay the night at Quinn's because the party was going to continue and they were bored.

15 minutes into baking Brittany phone went off and she answered it.

30 minutes later Quinn couldn't get in touch with Brittany so they just drove up to the Pierce house. When they got there the place seemed empty expect they hear three people laughing in the back yard. When they go out there they found Brittany, Carly and Senora Sanchez.

Carly was playing on her phone while Brittany sat really close to Isabella Sanchez. They were pointing at a book in Brittany's lap and talking quietly

"Hey guys!" Diego yelled startling them. Brittany quickly handed Isabella the book and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey Diego!" Carly said, "Santana, Quinn! I haven't seen you three in a while!"

Diego smiled and waved back while Santana and Quinn looked at Brittany who looked back at them but didn't meet their eyes.

"Guys this is my friend Isabella, she just started teaching at your school. Isn't that cool?" Carly said trying to push through the awkwardness

Quinn cleared her throat, "Hi, Ms. Sanchez "

"Hola Quinn, Diego, Santana. How are you three doing tonight?"

"We're alright just come by to see _Santana's_ _girlfriend_." Quinn said

"Oh yeah she talks Santana all the time but I really must be going." Isabella hugged Britt and said, "Britt, come by my class room tomorrow, so I can give you something, alright?"

"Alright" Brittany mumbled not looking at Santana

Carly hugged Brittany and left with Isabella

"I'm going home, Mike's out front, see you guys later" Quinn said quickly and ran through the house.

"I'm headed to bed, night guys" Diego mumbled and left.

Brittany stood there looking at Santana, waiting.

"Should I ask?" Santana asked edgily

"I would never cheat on you" Brittany stated flatly

Santana nodded, "Why was she here?"

"I can't…"

"Can't tell me…there's a lot of that lately." Santana mumbled then there was silence as a tear streamed down Santana's cheek.

"Baby," Brittany started moving towards Santana but San held a hand up

Santana swallowed "I think I'm going sleep in the guest room in the basement."

Brittany heart fell, "Ok" luckily that meant San would see the basement

Santana nodded, trying not to cry anymore. Brittany waited for a minute after Santana left to follow her.

When Brittany got to the basement she saw Santana standing there looking around.

"I moved down here so we'd have more space together. I got Eric to build a recording studio for us but mainly you it's not too big but it can fit about 5 people in it at once.", Brittany said walked up closer behind Santana and quietly added, "Principios de feliz cumpleaños mi amor" (Happy early birthday my love)

Santana spun around with tears streaming down her face and covered her mouth.

"Baby, please don't cry. If you don't like it I'll figure something out and…

Santana cut her off with a kiss.

Once they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together.

"Do you like it?" Brittany muttered

"You scared me so bad Brittany" Santana cried

Brittany was surprised, "Why baby?"

"You've been acting so weird then today which I still don't understand. The Spanish teacher which I think I might understand now but everything yesterday and today and…"

"Baby, this coming week is going to be weird but it's only because I plan to do as much as I can to show you how much I love you for your birthday." Brittany whispered, "Some things will be confusing for a bit but my heart and mind are completely focused on you. I promise. This," Brittany said pointing around the room, "is just the beginning"

Santana was crying so she couldn't talk

"Baby, I would never cheat on you. I was able to finish all of my homework for the week, today. That's part of why you didn't see me. Then, with Blaine, I was working on your next surprise so today kind of sucked but you are going to have a weeklong birthday baby."

Santana didn't know what to say.

"Follow me", Brittany grinned

Brittany pulled Santana in the recording part of the studio.

There was an orange rose on a chair and Santana looked at Brittany. "Orange roses represent passion. I know your passion is to sing, even if your parents want you to be a doctor." Brittany whispered

Santana smiled. She had told Brittany about her passion to sing in one of their middle of the night talks.

"Brittany, this is amazing"

"I know it's at my house and not yours, but that's so you have to see me a little even once you basically live in the studio" Brittany smirked

Santana walked over to Brittany and slid the rose into Brittany pocket, "Baby, you're my other passion" Santana whispered before pulling Brittany down for a kiss. When they separated Santana mumbled, "Show me your new room"

Brittany smiled sweetly and nodded.

They walked to Brittany's new room. It looked a lot like her old room but was bigger. There weren't any windows but there were faux windows. The room was a bit more grown up and perfect for Brittany. The colors were blue and brown. The bathroom with three times the size of her old one. It had an amazing shower and a jet tub along with two sinks. Her walk in closet was a little bigger as well.

They had a lot more privacy in the basement but still needed to lock the bedroom door so they wouldn't be bothered.

Santana did just that after looking around.

San dragged Brittany to the bed and sat down.

"I didn't mean to upset you today…" Brittany started but Santana kissed her softly then pulled back

"Don't talk" Santana whispered and took her shirt off. She pulled Brittany's off as well and said, "Taking off your pants baby"

"San…"

"Brittany"

Brittany sighed and nodded. She took of her shoes, socks and pants. Santana had her stand still while she got to her knees.

"Santana you don't…" Brittany started

"Brittany I want to and we can't doing anything right now cause I'm on my period so please just let me."

Brittany nodded slowly as Santana reached into her boxers. Santana pushed Brittany to sit on the edge of the bed. Brittany sat down and watched as Santana took her into her mouth.

"Shit Baby" Brittany hissed

Santana bobbed her head up and down slowly. It was driving Brittany insane. She lightly set her hand on the back of Santana's head. Santana moaned and Brittany pushed her down some. Santana moaned again and Brittany groaned. Brittany guided the rhythm but stayed careful so that Santana didn't gag. Santana picked up the pace and Brittany could feel the coil tightening.

"Baby, I'm about to cum…" Brittany groaned and barely felt Santana nod.

When she came Santana swallowed it all and bobbed a few more times before leaning back and wiping her lip.

Brittany looked at her. Santana still looked so put together but her lips were a little swollen and she was a little flushed. Brittany had to fight to not get hard again.

"Baby that was…damn" Brittany said

Santana laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both changed for bed and crawled into bed before Brittany remembered something and ran upstairs. She came back into her room with a small box.

"I made you brownies" Brittany said and Santana felt like crying when she grabbed the box and began eating them.

 ** _Monday Morning (1_** ** _st_** ** _) 6:30am:_**

There was knocking on the door and it wouldn't stop so Santana got up and answered the bedroom door.

"Honey, it's a good thing that you two sleep in a basement cause ya'll could sleep through a tornado" Kurt said walking in noticing Santana looking in the closet and bathroom before walking past him looking in the main part, "San, where's your lover?"

"I'm not sure," Santana replied, "What up Kurt?"

"We are running later than usual, school, come on" He replied as they heard hurried steps coming down the stairs

It was Brittany, "Morning Beautiful, I was just coming to wake you up" Brittany had paint all over her and looked exhausted.

"Oh dear, what has happened to you?" Kurt muttered

"I was helping Pop." Brittany said

"B, hurry up!" Diego hollered from upstairs

"We have to hurry. Baby you wanna shower with me real quick?" Brittany asked Santana who had stayed quiet out of confusion

"Uh hello? I'm right here" Kurt said

"Yeah and everyone else is upstairs. Go up there and let us get ready" Brittany mumbled and started taking off her shirt

"I'm gone I'm gone!" Kurt yelled and ran upstairs

Santana smiled, "What are you up to?"

"Pop need help painting my old room. It's going to be a man cave" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed and took off her clothes.

"I need to uh use the restroom first babe" Santana said not wanting to talk about her having to change her tampon with Brittany

Brittany just nodded and walked to her closet to pick out some clothes

"Come on in when you hear the shower" Santana said and Brittany nodded

Brittany laid out a pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt and teal/black plaid shirt. She also grabbed teal vans

The shower started and Brittany went into the bathroom and saw Santana standing the shower naked, "God, you're beautiful" Brittany whispered not meaning for it to be heard but Santana turned around and smiled at her.

 ** _9:00am:_**

"Brittany do you have any songs to perform today?" Mr. Schue

"Uh, sure"

Brittany went down to the front and grabbed the guitar.

Brittany spoke up "This song is by Brett Young" the started playing the guitar

 **How does it feel to know  
That I can't get you off my mind  
Oh I can try  
But you get inside my head  
And that would be just fine if I knew  
What I was to you**

 **Am I forgettable  
Is mine the name that ties your tongue  
Or am I memorable  
Is there a chance I could be the one  
Have I changed anything  
Is there a place you keep for me  
What have I become to you  
Define me. Define me**

 **What am I supposed to do  
I'm scared of reaching out to you  
To have you pull away  
I'm not afraid of letting go  
But it would sure be nice to know  
The right card to play**

 **Am I forgettable  
Is mine the name that ties your tongue  
Or am I memorable  
Is there a chance I could be the one  
Have I changed anything  
Is there a place you keep for me  
What have I become to you  
Define me. Define me**

 **And I  
Have waited ever patiently  
And I  
Have come up with a few simple things  
That you  
Could say to reassure me that you're mine  
One last time**

 **Am I forgettable  
Is mine the name that ties your tongue  
Or am I memorable  
Is there a chance I could be the one  
Have I changed anything  
Is there a place you keep for me  
What have I become to you  
Define me. Define me**

 **Oh Baby**

 **Am I forgettable  
Is mine the name that ties your tongue  
Or am I memorable  
Is there a chance I could be the one  
Have I changed anything  
Is there a place you keep for me  
What have I become to you  
Define me. Define me**

"Wow I've never heard that song" Diego said after the music stopped

"Brett Young performs a few of my favorite songs."

"Britt" Ryder said smirking knowingly

Brittany grinned "I know"

"You should have done that song" Ryder added

"Why don't you two perform whatever it is together" Mr. Schue said curious

Brittany smirked and nodded as Ryder went down to the front. They talked for a second and Ryder grabbed a second guitar.

Santana and Brooke smiled as they started playing.

 ** _Ryder:_**

 **Oh babe  
Never thought I would be like this  
Wide awake waitin' on a goodnight kiss  
Sippin' ninety proof  
Talkin' to the moon  
Coutin' down the hours till its two AM  
Never thought I would be like this**

 ** _Both:_**

 **But as long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab shootin' me a text sayin' "Comin' home soon"  
As long as I can bet on ya crawlin' into bed after slippin' out ya high heel shoes  
I ain't lyin' sayin' havin' a good time  
Out with your girls  
Girl do what you do  
No matter how late  
Baby I'll be stayin' up  
I can't sleep without you**

 ** _Britt (Both):_**

 **I'd be tossin' and turnin' all night babe  
From the smell of your hair on the pillow case  
(Even if I tried without you by my side I'd be dreamin' with my eyes open)  
I'd be tossin' and turnin' all night babe**

 ** _Both:_**

 **But as long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab shootin' me a text sayin' "Comin' home soon"  
As long as I can bet on ya crawlin' into bed after slippin' out ya high heel shoes  
I ain't lyin' sayin' havin' a good time  
Out with your girls, girl do what you do  
No matter how late  
Baby I'll be stayin' up  
I can't sleep without you, no  
I can't sleep without you, no, no**

 ** _Ryder:_**

 **I bet that DJ'S playin' your song and your carryin' on  
Baby I love the thought of that long as I know I'm the one you're comin' home to**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **But as long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab shootin' me a text sayin' "Comin' home soon"**

 ** _Both:_**

 **As long as I can bet on ya crawlin' into bed after slippin' out ya high heel shoes  
I ain't lyin sayin' havin' a good time  
Out with your girls, girl do what you do  
No matter how late  
Baby I'll be stayin' up  
I can't sleep without you**

 ** _Ryder:_**

 **Ya no matter how late  
I'll be stayin' up  
I can't sleep without you no**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
Can't sleep without you  
I can't sleep without you  
Never thought I would be like this  
Just wide awake waitin' on a goodnight kiss **

"That was killer" Diego said

"Brett Young has some really awesome songs" Brittany said

"I think you two are the one that killed it" Mr. Schue said smiling

"Thanks" they grinned

"And boy we know that song is true about Britt" Puck said making everyone laugh

"I prefer Santana to be asleep next to me" Brittany shrugged and put the guitar up not noticing the smile on Santana's face

 ** _12:05pm:_**

Brittany walked to the Spanish classroom alone. Santana could see her from the girl's bathroom door.

Santana knew she had to trust Brittany; it was just kind of difficult when people hit on her all the time.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

"Dude, San was all about those songs today" Ryder said spotting Diego the bench press

"I agree, San is insanely in love with you, Pierce" Puck added with jumping rope next to Brittany

"I love her too" Brittany said simply

"You better" Diego huffed smirking

"Pierce!" Coach Beiste said "I need you to take a couple guys and lift a desk and some bookshelves for Mr. White the math teacher. Take Lopez, Lynn and Puckerman"

Brittany nodded and set the jump rope down. All four of them walked out of the weight room leaving behind Sam, Finn and Mike along with a bunch of other boys.

The four of them were really sweaty from exercising which seemed to catch the attention of a lot of the girls in the hallway while they walked to the correct room. When they got there they were surprised to see Rachel, Tina, Santana, Brooke, Bree and Brody.

"This should be interesting" Puck mumbled

"Yep" Brittany added

"Mr. White" Diego said smirking at most of the girls, "You called for some movers"

Brittany, Ryder and Puck all laughed.

"Yes, you four, I need the extra bookshelves from the library brought in here. There are two. Will you be able to lift them?"

"Yes, sir" Brittany grinned glancing at Santana

"Damn, so fucking hot" Bree muttered while other girls all nodded and Brittany rolled her eyes before walking out with the guys

"Dude every single girl in there was checking us out" Puck smirked

"You have a girlfriend" Diego grinned as they walked down the hall

Puck laughed, "I can't control other girls eyes"

"You better start learning how" Whitney said startling them in the library

"Hey baby" Puck said

"Who's been looking at you?" Whitney asked

"A bunch of girls in the class we have to take these shelves to" Ryder said

"Hey can you hold the doors for us, Wild?" Brittany asked

Whitney nodded and opened the door. Britt and Ryder grabbed one set of shelves while Puck grabbed the others with Diego.

"Are we gunna go riding this weekend?" Whitney asked as she walked with them down the hall

"I can't, San's Birthday is Monday" Brittany said huffed

"You know it's my birthday too" Diego grumbled

"Don't be a baby, we're having a big party at my place Saturday night" Puck said

"Well we're running out of time to ride safely" Ryder said

"I know" Brittany grumbled as they got to the room.

Diego and Puck went in first followed by Britt and Ryder. They set the bookshelves against the back wall.

"Those are going to fall if you don't install them right" Brody spoke up

"Shut up, Weston. We know that." Diego growled

Brittany grabbed the screwdriver and began screwing the shelves into the wall where Mr. White wanted them. Diego and Ryder held the shelves still for her while puck held the other set up.

"I really appreciate you four doing this for me." Mr. White said, "Pierce, you did great job on the test this morning."

"Thank you sir" Brittany replied as she finished the first set and moved to the next.

"There are a few students in this class that could use some tutoring. Would you be willing to help out?" Mr. White asked

Brittany glanced at Santana to see what she thought. Santana smiled and shrugged with a small nod.

"Sure, sir. I can help some. Who needs to be tutored?" Britt asked

"Watson, Brittany will be your new tutor. She is in here during third period which I believe is your free period. You two can meet in the library tomorrow during third period" Mr. White said and Brittany's jaw clenched

"Yes sir" Bree said smiling as Brittany finished screwing in the shelves

"San, you know I love you?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana nodded, "You know you don't have to help her"

"I don't want to but Mr. White is a really nice teacher."

Santana smiled and nodded, "You're a good person"

"No, you are baby. I love you" Brittany whispered and kissed Santana when Mr. White wasn't looking.

Santana smiled with they separated you need to move that heavy-ass desk for him then get back to weight lifting." Santana grinned

Brittany smirked and placed her hands on Santana's hip. "But you're so light; I don't need to get any muscle to lift you."

Santana laughed, "Why would you need to lift me?"

They ignored the fact that Bree was obviously listening to them.

"When I carry you to my room" Brittany smirked with a wink

"I don't think we'll be doing anything in your room, Ms. Pierce" Santana smirked

"We'll see" Brittany winked before kissing Santana and walked over to the desk where the three guys were waiting

 ** _2:30pm:_**

"Class, I just love you guys!" Ms. Holliday said smiling making them laugh "How many of you have been fully drunk, honestly? You won't get in trouble."

All of the boys raised their hands and most of the girls. Every member of the crew had raised their hands.

"We'll be talking later" Brittany mumbled to Santana who grinned

"Let's talk about it!" Ms. Holliday said smiling

"Or now" Brittany grinned

"Ryder" Ms. Holliday said

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have you been drunk with anyone in this room?"

"Yes ma'am." Ryder replied grinning

"Who" Ms. Holliday smiled

Ryder smirked, "Britt"

"No way!" Diego grinned, "What kind of drunk are you?"

"She's awesome drunk. We still can't find her shirt in my house from that party" Ryder grinned

Brittany laughed till she saw Santana's raised brow and turned her laugh in a faux cough.

Ms. Holliday started laughing. "Ok so getting drunk was fun. What about the next day?"

Brittany stayed quiet because honestly she hadn't had a hangover. In fact she had raced and gotten first place.

Ryder knew this and grinned, "The next day I was miserable but Britt got a first place trophy and the number of the girl she met the night before."

"Never called her. Lost the number. I love you, San" Brittany said

Santana smirked,"Mhmm"

"It was before she knew you." Ryder added

"I have heard that there is supposed to be a big birthday party this Saturday. So listen, I will have a box of condoms and a box of cards. The cards have a phone number to call if you get drunk so you don't drive. It won't end the party. It's only so you have a safe ride home. Deal?" Ms. Holliday said

Everyone nodded as the bell rang. Brittany stood up and grabbed her bag along with Santana's bag. "Do you have practice" Santana asked

Brittany shook her head, "Do you"

"Yeah" Santana sighed

"I'll sit in the bleachers and work on my homework till you're done" Brittany said

"Thank you baby"

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Santana and Quinn walked over to the crew. The entire crew was working on homework but smiled and put their stuff up.

Bree walked over and smiled at Brittany, "I'll see you tomorrow. We can walk together after Glee."

"No. I'll be walking my girlfriend to her class then I'll meet you in the library. This is just me trying to help Mr. White out so don't get any ideas" Brittany said before grabbing her stuff and Santana's hand and walking out of the gym with the crew.


	54. Chapter 54: Because I Love You

**Lots of Smut!**

 ** _Tuesday Night (1_** ** _st_** ** _) 9:00pm:_**

"God Britt" Santana moaned when Brittany softly bit on her collar bone

"Fuck I love you" Brittany mumbled against Santana's skin

San moaned, "I love you too"

They couldn't have sex because they had decided to not try theory that having sex while on your period gives you a great orgasm. They weren't comfortable enough for that yet; but that didn't mean that they couldn't basically dry hump on Brittany's bed Tuesday night.

"Baby, I'm not trying to be insensitive but how long does a period last?" Brittany groaned as Santana kissed her neck

Santana laughed, "It's different for every girl, and mine should be over by Friday"

"Cool. Did I ever tell you that I respect you and appreciate that you have a body that can bear children?" Brittany smiled

Santana laughed again, "Baby stop, you are always very respectful and I appreciate it."

"I'm glad. And you're gunna have beautiful babies one day…just so you know." Brittany muttered grinning

Santana smiled, "Maybe _we'll_ have beautiful babies together. I just don't want to scare you off."

"Believe me Santana, you're not gunna scare me off. I want that…at some point" Brittany mumbled

"It is so easy to love you Britt"

"I don't have the ability to _not_ love you, San"

Santana scooted closer to Brittany and cuddled into her.

"Plus we're hot together" Santana mumbled making Brittany grin.

"Totally" Brittany muttered "And we make great friends"

Santana laughed "Yeah our friendship is wonderful"

Brittany grabbed a yellow rose from inside her nightstand

"Yellow represents friendship" Brittany smiled

"Britt! You are spoiling me."

"You're my girl." Brittany mumbled and kissed Santana

 ** _Wednesday Morning (2_** ** _nd_** ** _) 7:30am:_**

The crew pulled up to the school and hopped out of the vans. When they go to tree Bree walked up to them.

"I need you to hurry up after glee and meet me in the library. Don't joke around and take forever" Bree told Brittany

"I'll be there. Relax. But I am walking my girlfriend to class first." Brittany said then turned away and hugged Rachel.

"Whatcha doin, Berry?"

"Nothing. I miss you, Britt."

"I miss you too. We should sit together at the basketball thing tomorrow if we can." Brittany replied

"Yeah I heard that it's really just a college practice that we get to watch but the cheerleaders have a workshop at the same place. Coach is calling a meeting during first period for all the basketball players and cheerios." Rachel said

"Hmm weird" Brittany said as the bell rang.

Rachel must have been right because before first period could even start all of the basketball players and Cheerios were being called to the gym.

When Brittany got there she noticed that the boy's team was on one side and the girls on the other with the cheerios in the middle.

"First off there is no practice for the rest of the week. Second, I want my players to wear their official shorts and these McKinley shirts." Beiste said opening a box full of white t-shirts with red jersey numbers and names on them. Then she grabbed a second box, "These are for the girls team" They were black shirts with red writing.

Mike, Finn and Amanda passed out the shirts.

"Cheerios" Coach Sue cut in, "Wear your uniforms. There is no practice today but there is tomorrow. We need to be ready for the game Friday."

"Be in here at 7:45 am tomorrow. Dismissed!" Coach Beiste hollered

 ** _9:00am:_**

Santana walked into the glee room and grinned when she saw Brittany and Blaine in the front. Brittany was obviously nervous cause she was tapping her hands on her knee.

"All right we have a performance. So sit back and enjoy. Go ahead Brittany and Blaine

"I don't know Blaine, maybe I should practice more." Brittany said nervously

"Brittany I love this song but the amount of times that you have practiced has made my feelings change and I blame you. Now focus on the damn song."

Brittany bit her lip. Santana was expecting her to go get a guitar but instead she sat down at the piano.

"I didn't know she could play the piano" Diego muttered

"She can't" Ryder replied, "She just learned for Santana"

"AWWW" All of the girls in the room and Kurt said

"Ok so don't judge me if I mess up. It's not as easy as you'd think" Brittany mumbled and began playing

 **What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

 **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

 **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you**

 **I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh **

Santana clapped and walked over to Brittany, "Baby that was such a surprise and absolutely amazing."

"So there is some mystery in our relationship?" Brittany asked smirking

"Yeah, baby I'd say there is." Santana said laughing

"Good otherwise I'm not sure how to explain a blue rose." Blaine handed Brittany a blue rose, "It represents mystery and I like surprising you."

Santana blushed and kissed Brittany's lips.

"I told you that this week is all about you" Brittany said

"Next song is Britt, Blaine and Artie" Mr. Schue said grinning

Santana went back to her seat and the band started playing.

 ** _Britt:_**

 **I miss the words we used to say  
I miss the sounds of yesterday  
I miss the games we used to play like ohhh  
I was trapped inside a dream  
I couldn't see her next to me  
I didn't know she'd set me free like ohhh**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **Something happens when I hold her  
She keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other mmmm**

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **Everything looks different now  
All this time my head was down  
He came along and showed me how to let go  
I can't remember where I'm from  
All I know is who I've become  
That our love has just begun like ohhh**

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting broken  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other mmmm**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
If I'm stressing you that blessing that's sent from heaven  
These days start to feel like hours and hours feel more like seconds  
People judged us they couldn't see the connection  
When I look at you, it's like I'm looking back at my reflection  
I don't see nothing different, our pigments they coincide  
We hold each other so tight they couldn't break us if they tried  
My eyes are those of the blind, I see no color or size  
I feel the love in your touch and I trust what's inside your mind, ok**

 ** _Diego:_**

 **I know that we've been through a lot  
I know that we both grew up  
You know I missed you a lot  
When I was young I was dumb  
Didn't think you'd fit in my plot  
And I appreciate the break because I love what we got now  
You give me chills and I can't imagine you leaving  
If I could build a perfect person honestly you would be it  
And you know nobody knows you like I know you  
I can't wait to come back home so I can hold you**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **Something happens when I hold her  
She keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder**

 ** _Britt and Blaine:_**

 **We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other**

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other **

"That was great guys" Mr. Schue said as the bell rang

Brittany and Santana were about to get up and head out when Bree walked over to them.

"Oh look at that, now I get Brittany for an hour, all alone" Bree smirked, "See you in the library Britt." Bree left, walking to the library

"Bitch" Santana and Brittany mumbled

"I really hate that you're gunna be alone with her" Santana grumbled

"It's only math baby. Then I'll pick you up after class and walk you to history" Brittany smiled

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled and walked with Brittany to class.

Brittany walked Santana to class then went to the library

"Hey Baby" Bree said, waiting at the only empty table, which was in the corner

"Why? It's just you and me now. Why are you acting like this?" Brittany asked annoyed

"Brittany, I love you. You don't seem to care that I really do love you" Bree said seriously

Brittany sighed, "Bree, I'm sorry but I am completely in love with Santana. Can't you please just accept that?"

"No cause I know you used to love me too"

"No Bree, I liked you a lot then you cheated on me. I never loved you. Look lets focus on math"

"I love you Brittany, and I'll prove it…the right way" Bree said but Brittany ignored her and pulled out her math book.

They spent the next 45 minutes studying math.

 ** _10:50am:_**

Britt jogged through the hallway to pick Santana up from English and take her to History. She smiled when she saw Santana waiting for her at the door.

"How'd it go?" Santana asked

"It went fine. She said that she's gunna prove herself to me, basically."

"Great" Santana mumbled as they walked over to her next class

Brittany scrunched her brows, "Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" asked once they got to the door

"She's gunna prove herself then you'll fall for her and…"

Brittany cut her off by pushing her against the wall softly and kissing her hard.

Brittany pulled back but she looked a little angry, "I love you. And I wish you knew that by now." Brittany sighed and added, "I'm gunna go now. You have class. I'll see you later."

Brittany walked off to the glee room where Diego and Ryder were. They had decided to jam for a while.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany showed up late to lunch. Once she got there she went to sit next to Santana. Santana looked like she had been crying a little.

Brittany knew she should have handled the situation earlier better but…

"I'm sorry, Britt" Santana whispered

"Baby I…"

"No let me. You're right you have been nothing but sweet, adoring, respectful, patient and completely perfect. I'm just always scared that someone will take you from me. I am completely in love with you and I'm sorry about how I acted earlier."

"God, San, you're perfect. You're all I want and could ever want. I'm not going anywhere"

"Hormones" Diego grumbled earning a glare from Santana

"You are an idiot" Brittany smirked to Diego

"Wait till they have a baby" Puck said

"One day" Brittany smiled glancing at Santana

"Let's finish this stupid day first and go home" Santana mumbled as the bell rang trying not to smile

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany washed Santana's back slowly with the loofa. Britt leaned forward and kissed Santana's shoulder. It was storming outside and the couple decided to spend some time together. They washed each other's bodies in silence with the occasional kiss.

Brittany reached forward and pulled Santana into a hug as the showerhead rained down on them.

"I'm sorry" Santana mumbled quietly

Brittany shook her head, "I love you"

 ** _Thursday Morning (3_** ** _rd_** ** _) 6:00am:_**

Santana woke up to a pink rose on the night stand with a note,

 _Morning Beautiful_

 _Pink Roses represent Grace which I know you will have plenty of today._

Santana smiled and got up. Brittany had gone for a jog and was just getting back when Santana got in the shower so she joined her.

 ** _7:30am:_**

The crew left Brittany's house and drove to the school. The basketball players all had on their basketball shorts and t-shirts, while the cheerios had on the uniforms.

"You all look so good" Kurt smiled

"Especially my girls, they look so cute as couples" Mercedes added smirking

Santana leaned into Brittany.

"You look super-hot" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear

Brittany grinned and was about to say something but they pulled up to the school.

When they got out of the van Brittany pulled Santana over to the tree but had an odd look on her face.

"What is it baby?" Santana asked

"I have to wear compression shorts all day today." Brittany groaned

"Why, it doesn't bother anyone."

"We'll be around other people who aren't as comfortable with me having a dick, baby" Brittany replied and Santana nodded as Coach Beiste called the boys team to the bus.

"I love you" Brittany murmured and kissed Santana

"I love you too"

Brittany winked, "Good"

"Oh by the way…my period is over" Santana whispered

Brittany smirked, "Good to know. Maybe we can have some fun tonight…if you want."

"Oh I want" Santana smiled

 ** _8:45am:_**

The buses pulled up to the stadium and everyone hopped out.

There were a few other schools there. Brittany saw some of the guys from the track that also happened to play basketball

Brittany jogged over to the boys but not before smacking Santana on the ass as she went by.

Santana smirked and focused on Coach Sue

 ** _2:45pm:_**

The practice had been pretty boring to watch. All the players did was try to show off but they kind of sucked.

When they got back to the school the cheerios had practice so the crew went to the gym and started doing their homework.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

They got tired of the school work and started shooting hoops and joking around.

"Practice end early?" Diego asked as Santana and Quinn walked over to them

"Yeah but it wasn't easy" Quinn groaned leaning on Rachel

Santana leaned all of her weight into Brittany. Brittany could tell that she was exhausted.

"Let's all head home" Brittany said grabbing Santana's bag from her.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

The Pierces just finished dinner when Bonnie started feeling sick.

"Ma, what can I do to help?" Brittany asked as she handed Bonnie a ginger ale

"Nothing, honey. I'm just going to right. Go and relax with your girl" Bonnie smiled

Brittany nodded and noticed Benny sitting on the stairs. She walked over to him.

"Hey Chief, how ya doin?"

Benny shrugged, "How's Mama?"

"She's ok. Sometimes when she's pregnant she doesn't feel too good. Why don't you go play in your room?"

Benny shook his head, "Pop's still at work and she needs someone around her"

Brittany smiled, "So you're gunna stay here till he gets home?"

Benny nodded, "I have a walkie talkie so I can call you, too."

"Ok, well call me if you need me. My walkie is downstairs"

Brittany went down to her room to find Santana lying on her bed reading. When she noticed Brittany she set the book down, "Is everything ok?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Ma, gets evening sickness along with morning sickness"

"Ugh that sucks"

"And it's just the beginning but she says it's always worth it." Brittany smiled

"I'm sure it is. A little baby"

"You have baby fever?"

"No" Santana laughed, "But I do want to practice making them" she smirked

"Yeah?" Brittany smirked, "Practice makes perfect."

Brittany took her shirt off and locked the door. When she turned back around Santana had taken off her shirt and was dropping her bra on the floor.

Brittany moved quickly and took a nipple in her mouth.

"Oh fuck" Santana moaned

Brittany lowered Santana's skirt and spanks so she was just standing in a purple thong.

"Take off your pants Britt" Santana groaned but Brittany shook her head and lifted Santana up, laying her on the bed.

Brittany reached down and lowered Santana's underwear. Brittany threw the underwear somewhere in the before she leaned forward and lifted one of Santana's legs over her shoulder and licked her center. They both moaned as Brittany sucked Santana clit into her mouth.

"Baby, God you're so good at that" Santana moaned

Brittany groaned in reply. It had been too long since she had tasted Santana.

Santana pulled Brittany closer.

After a few minutes Santana mumbled, "Come here baby"

Brittany kissed Santana's clit and moved up her body while Santana grabbed a condom.

Brittany stripped off her pants and boxers before rolling on the condom.

"You ready?" Brittany asked sweetly and Santana nodded

Brittany entered her slowly, groaning.

"Fuck" Brittany huffed when she bottomed out.

"Now are _you_ ready?" Santana smirked

"What do you mean?"

"Let's flip, I want on top" Santana smirked and rolled them over earning a groan from Brittany cause of the sensation.

Santana didn't really give Britt anytime to adjust. San just started moving and Brittany gripped her hips.

"I figured…" Santana moaned while moving up and down, "we can change it up a bit"

"What does…that mean?" Brittany breathed as Santana moved

"I might let you take me from behind…soon"

"Don't say that right now or I'll lose my load early" Brittany groaned while Santana smirked

"I plan to show you, _in every way possible_ , how much I love you" Santana mumbled moving faster

"Fuck San" Brittany groaned and flipped them back before pounding into Santana

"Shit!" Santana moaned and scratched down Brittany shoulder blades.

Santana came unexpectedly but that didn't stop Brittany from continuing.

"I love you Santana" she groaned as Santana bit her neck

"God! Don't stop!"

She didn't plan on stopping till she knew Santana was right on the edge then she pulled out and went down on Santana again.

Santana's hand flew to the back of Britt's head while she moaned. Brittany was like an animal and Santana wasn't sure why but she didn't mind.

Brittany lifted up Santana's leg and began to suck on her clit.

Santana almost screamed in pleasure but grabbed a pillow to cover her face.

Brittany thrust her tongue inside Santana and it was like velvety silk. Brittany didn't know how it happened but she came just by tasting Santana as San came again. Without stopping Brittany pulled the condom off and grabbed a nearby tissue. She never broke contact from Santana.

"God I can't take it Brittany, come back up here" Santana groaned

Brittany did just that.

"Let me go down on you" Santana moaned

"Baby, I already came just from the taste of you. I had to throw away the condom."

Santana moaned and flung a leg over Brittany's thighs. Their center touching without any barriers was almost too much for them to take but they started making out. Santana ground down some and Brittany could feel how wet she was.

"Condom" they both mumbled

 ** _Friday Morning (4_** ** _th_** ** _)_** ** _5:30am:_**

They had gotten up earlier than usual and brushed their teeth then suddenly attacked each other…in the good way.

Santana reached over and grabbed a condom before rolling it onto Britt and lowering herself onto Britt without saying anything. Brittany lifted them both up and walked to the bathroom. Santana was so busy kissing Brittany that she was barely focused on what was going on.

Britt reached over and turned the shower on and climbed in pushing Santana against the wall making her hiss at the cold tile.

"Sorry baby" Brittany mumbled against her neck and grabbed her ass

Santana just moaned and sighed as Brittany moved inside her. She wasn't sure how she had ever lived without Brittany before because she fit so perfectly.

"I love you" she heard Brittany barely whisper.

Santana had noticed that Brittany said things like that and about how beautiful she thought Santana was, without meaning for it to be heard and that just made Santana cry with happiness.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" Brittany asked noticing Santana's sniffle. The water was cascading down their bodies and the room was filling with steam.

"No Brittany, you didn't. Just, don't stop" Santana

"Never" Brittany whispered

It was slow and sweet and warm from the water. Santana felt like it was completely perfect.

She gripped her legs around Brittany waist tighter, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Brittany gripped Santana's ass and pushed in deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Santana's legs were shaking as she came so Brittany sat down on the shower bench. Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's.

"I love you" Santana whispered looking into Brittany's eyes

Santana had never seen eyes like Brittany's before. Her eyes had dark blue rimmed around the edge but the rest was a bright blue with small flecks of green and silver. Whenever Santana looked into her eyes she felt light she was seeing a whole universe full of the best constellations that only the luckiest of people got to witness. The way that they could pierce straight through to someone's soul was very daunting. Sometimes it was like she could read Santana's mind and that terrified Santana in the best way.

Brittany smiled, "I love you too" looking back into Santana's eyes

Santana's eyes were completely opposite from Brittany's light eyes. Santana's were a deep pool of dark brown. The brown was a mixture of dark and milk chocolate. It had the color of dark chocolate but the velvety smoothness of milk chocolate. Her eyes were so expressive. They could be warm like a cup of hot chocolate if she was happy or cold as a frozen lake at night if she was angry.

Santana stood up carefully and started showering as Brittany threw away the condom and joined her.

"So if I ask you a question about the future, will you run away?" Santana asked hesitantly

Brittany laughed, "No"

"Ok so" Santana started as she put Shampoo in her hair, "When we graduate, where do you want to live? You know like, just you, like if I wasn't involved or whatever?"

"Wow uh New York maybe but baby it all depends. My folks are about to have another kid and they both own business's here. College won't come easy unless I get a scholarship. But then again I have motocross." Brittany sighed, "What about you, baby"

"Honestly New York would be amazing, schools there are amazing and the hospitals are great. Plus I could sing as well. We already own a few houses there. And I could live in one of them. Or I could stay in one of the houses in Miami or LA. I just don't know."

Brittany stayed quiet for a moment but nodded, "Could you pass the conditioner, please?"

Santana was confused but passed the conditioner.

"You ok?" Santana asked as they stepped out of the shower and dried off

"Yep" Brittany replied

"Britt, what is it?"

Brittany sighed and was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on" Brittany said and finished getting dressed. As Santana zipped her skirt Brittany opened the door.

"Girls, I need help deciding names for the baby" Bonnie said walking in

"I think it should start with anything but a 'b'." Brittany said and in monotone

"Honey, we can't break that tradition" Bonnie smiled

"Don't you want to wait till you know if it's a boy or girl?" Brittany asked

"I figured I'd line some names up beforehand."

"Have you told Gran or Grams yet?"

Bonnie nodded, "They are very excited but" Bonnie sighed, "Your grandparents are fussing, saying that we won't be able to put you all through college but Brittany we will find a way and your father is getting a vasectomy."

Brittany nodded, "I'll have to sell a kidney for my school books"

"No" Bonnie laughed, "We'll figure it out and who knows, you might get a scholarship."

Santana had realized why Brittany was so quiet earlier. Santana's entire family was very well off and Brittany might feel insecure.

"Well, you two start thinking of names"

"Not Bree" Brittany said

"Agreed" Bonnie smirked and left

"Hey Baby" Brittany said turning around, "What do you think my siblings name should be?"

Santana smiled, "I have no idea" then she looked at Brittany wanting to explain the family money but Diego came in.

"Abuela is in town" Diego sighed

"Great" Santana mumbled

"Mami and Papa are trying to get back here as soon as possible but Abuela just invited herself over for dinner sometime next week."

"No" Santana said "Not here, she'll be harsh and ugh just no"

"Our house isn't that bad guys" Brittany said trying to joke but the look on their faces said that maybe her house wasn't nice enough, "Matt's family has money, right?"

Santana sighed and nodded

"What is she gunna do when she finds out your dating a middle class chick with a dick?" Brittany said a little harshly

"I don't care what she says. I'm in love with you."

"Santana, you know if Abuela finds out you'll get disowned"

"So what? At least she'll only be around for a little while."

"S, Abuela is moving here"

The doorbell rang making them all jump.

 ** _7:40am:_**

The van ride was quiet all the way to school. When they pulled up they all got out and Santana pulled Brittany over to the tree and kissed her hard. Brittany sighed and kissed back.

Santana rested her forehead on Brittany chin before looking up at her.

"We are not breaking up just because my family all has small minds. Because, damn-it Brittany Pierce I love you." Santana stated with vigor

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, damn-it"

Santana laughed and curled into Brittany's chest as they tries to stay warm without going inside the school.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany walked into glee and Mr. Schue was discussing boys vs girls.

"Kurt and Brittany can choose who to sing with" Mr. Schue announced before Diego and Puck grabbed Brittany and dragged her to the boys side

"Ok everyone, pick two songs to perform. We are going all out on these performances; outfits and everything so choose good ones. We start performing on Wednesday. I really think…"

Mr. Schue was cut off by a knock on the door. Everyone turned and saw Senora Sanchez, "May I speak to Brittany please?"

"Sure, go ahead and use my office." Mr. Schue said before returning his attention to the class

Santana watched Brittany and Isabella laugh. Isabella had her hand on Britt's bicep but it didn't seem to bother Brittany.

"Senora Sanchez has a little crush on Pierce, huh?" Puck asked while everyone watched

"They are just friends" Kurt said, "Senora Sanchez is friends with Brittany's cousin Carly."

"They look awfully friendly" Bree muttered

"Shut up" Quinn said

"What? It bothers me too." Bree said

Santana scrunched her brow, "It shouldn't bother you. You have nothing with Brittany."

"Whatever, it still bothers me that so hot little thing is all over her. I can talk to Dave and get him to take care of it." Bree murmured

"Why are you trying to get on my good side?" Santana asked suspicious

"I'm not. I still hate you but I really don't need to add Sanchez to my obstacles."

"Ok Britt, I'll see you tonight!" Isabella said standing closer to the door, not realizing the class could hear them

"Isabella, between now and Monday night I'm pretty packed"

"Something special going on?"

"Yeah, it's my girl's birthday." Brittany grinned

"Ah Santana" Senora Sanchez smiled

Brittany smiled, "Yep she's my girl"

"That's cute. High school love"

"Nah Isabella this love is more than high school love. I don't know but anyways, I can only talk for a little while tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you then" Isabella said then left

Brittany walked back into the class and went over to the guys to talk about what songs to perform and what to wear.

Towards the end of class Brittany felt Santana grab her arm and pull her over to side.

"Hey baby, what is it?" Brittany asked

"So I'm gunna be insecure for a moment and ask you a question if that's alright…"

Brittany sighed, "Ok, what is it?"

"That not like anything going on between you Senora Sanchez is there?" Santana asked chewing her bottom lip

Brittany cupped Santana's jaw, "You are the only person I have my eyes on and the only one in my heart, baby. There is nothing inappropriate going on. She's helping me with something, that's all. San, you are all want. You're my girl"

Santana let out a breath, "See, I know that but there are so many girls that want you and…"

"Forget about them, they don't stand a chance when I have you" Brittany cut in before the bell rang

"Enjoy tutoring your ex" Santana groaned, rolling her eyes

Brittany pulled her close and whispered, "I'll tutor you in something else later" before walking away

Santana stood still for a second as goosebumps covered her.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

"Pierce, there's a lift off in weights today. I know you're a girl so you can back out if you want." Karofsky smirked while he stood in front of her lunch table

"Karofsky, if I wanted to injure my body than I might join in but I'll leave that to you. Enjoy your testosterone based suicide." Brittany replied then went back to talking to Santana

"You've never been camping? Like real camping?" Brittany smirked

"What's real camping?" Santana rolled her eyes

"Tent, s'mores, stories, music, fishing, nature….ring a bell?"

Santana laughed, "Nope."

"Can I take you this fall break, just you and me?"

"Just us? What about bears?"

"We can bring Puck and have him guard us or you can trust me."

"I trust you Britt. Let's do it then I can show my kind of camping some other time."

"Awesome" Brittany said grinning as the bell rang

Santana grabbed Brittany's shirt and pulled her closer and whispered, "Be sure to bring _a lot_ of condoms." And walked off.

Brittany smirked and followed Santana out of the cafeteria.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

"Drugs!" Ms. Holliday shouted catching everyone's attention. "There are so many different types; the good, the ok, the meant to be good, the bad, the shitty, and the fucked up."

"Praise" Mercedes said

"Sometimes, depending on who is taking them, a good drug turns to a fucked up one."

"Truth" Diego murmured

"Drinking and Drugs seem to go hand in hand a lot of the time. In fact you can easily find someone who has done drugs with drinking then had sex and smoked. Then they got pregnant and well then there come the options. It sucks that things that can be so much fun can also be so harmful but it's true and we have to learn to deal with it."

"I want everyone going to any parties to know that it might seem like you're just gunna take "one hit" but guys that one hit could be your last anything." She continued

"How do you know what's ok to take and what's not?" a student asked

"As a teacher I am supposed to say that if your name is on the script and you follow than directions than you're fine but I know better. I personally experimented with all kinds of drugs when I was younger. Hell I experiments with a lot of things when I was younger."

"Was she fun?" Diego smirked

"So much fun, Mr. Lopez; I'm sure your sister and her girlfriend can attest to. Lesbians are awesome."

Brittany and Santana laughed along with most of the class.

"Anyways I'm going to face this drug discussion from a realistic standpoint. You will try different drugs and you will learn about what your body like and hates. Sadly people die every day from taking it too far and that is a real tragedy but it teaches us that we are walking a thin line. If you ever have any question about drugs you can come to me. I promise that we'll just talk and work together to solve whatever dilemma you're facing." Ms. Holliday finished as the bell rang

"Don't forget to grab some condoms and cards for this weekend!" she added

Santana smirked when she saw a few gold packets and grabbed them making Brittany raise her brow, "Can never have too many" Santana mumbled

Brittany laughed and nodded before grabbing a card and putting it in her wallet and grabbing enough cards for her friends.

"Come here guys" She said and they all circled around a table, "Put one of the cards in your wallet along with at least one condom."

"Also, not everyone has gone to a Puck party before so listen up. There is a bedroom in the basement that we all meet at if we need anyone. We check it every so on." Mercedes added

Santana handed Brittany the condoms she had grabbed ant her friends smirked but she ignored them.

"I'll hold on to a few but you keep a couple on you too" Santana mumbled and Brittany nodded putting them in her wallet

"So this is the responsible group?" Ms. Holliday smiled, "And did I see magnum?"

Brittany face reddened but she stayed silent. Ms. Holliday grinned, "Well I'm very glad that you are all being responsible. Give me your cards really quick."

Everyone pulled their cars and handed them to her. She wrote an extra number on them.

"Now this is my cell number, any of you guys call me if you need a ride or you get in trouble of anything."

"Whose number was already on the card?"

"A friend of mine who runs a high school sober ride company. It costs like a dollar every 2 miles unless you really can't pay then they'll still drop you off where you need to go. If you guys ever need a job, it's not difficult and the cars get cleaned nightly by someone other than you." Ms. Holliday smirked

They nodded and then the rest of the crew showed up.

"Come on, we need to grab some food before the game" Mike said

"Condoms?" Puck smirked

"Grab some" Ms. Holliday said

"Thanks" Puck said grabbing a big handful making everyone roll their eyes

The crew all walked out while Whitney lightly berated Puck on the condoms.

"Hope you two got enough." Quinn whispered to Santana, "From what Ryder said she sounds like a wild drinker."

Santana grinned and rolled her eyes

Quinn and Santana smiled and watched as Ryder, Rachel and Brittany laughed, walking in front of them.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

The crew found their seats while Santana and Quinn went to the locker room to get ready for the game.

"What's the plan for this fall break?" Diego asked

Puck shrugged, "We should all do something. What do you think, Britt?"

"Um I'm taking Santana camping…just the two of us for a couple nights" Brittany mumbled

"What?!" Some of them yelled

"Without us?" Puck asked

"Guys, I want some alone time with my girl" Brittany reasoned

"You just wanna sleep with her without anyone around!" Puck smirked

"Brother…right here" Diego mumbled

"Check it out! It's that hot Spanish teacher!" they heard and saw Isabella walking over to them with Carly

"Hey losers" Carly smirked

"What are yall doing here?" Rachel grinned as Isabella sat next to Brittany and cheerios came out.

"Wanted to see you all of course" Isabella smiled and Brittany laughed

"No really?" Diego asked

"The cute math teacher is supposed to be here and I wanted a wing-woman" Isabella replied and the crew all smirked

"buena suerte" Brittany said (good luck)

"Muy bien" Isabella whispered (very good)

 ** _9:00pm:_**

The game went into overtime and McKinley actually won.

When the girls finally rejoined the crew it was pretty cold so Brittany wrapped Santana up in her lettermen jacket before she could argue.

"Why do you always have to be so sweet to me" Santana grinned

"Porque te amo" Brittany replied (because I love you) and pulled a rose from the pocket of her letterman jacket around Santana's shoulders

Santana looked like she was about to cry till Puck completely ruined the moment

"Stop trying to get your dick wet, Pierce and let's go! It's freezing!" Puck shouted earning a bunch of smacks from various people


	55. Chapter 55: Body Shots

**Take the Poll Please!**

 ** _Saturday Afternoon (5_** ** _th_** ** _) 3:00pm:_**

Brittany ran through the house when she heard the doorbell.

Santana was at Quinn's house and Diego was with Puck getting ready for the party.

She opened the door and saw Gran.

"Gran, what are you…"

"I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"You already are, mother!" Bonnie said coming up behind Brittany

"Yes, but this ones gunna be a baby"

"We all started out like that" Brittany murmured

"Where is that lovely girlfriend of yours?" Gran changed the topic

"Not here." Brittany grumbled, she felt childish but she missed Santana

Bonnie smirked, "Go shoot some hoops, Britt"

"Fine" Brittany mumbled and went to the garage, grabbed a basketball and went to the driveway.

15 minutes later Kurt walked up to her and stole the ball, "Change so we can leave."

She looked past him and saw Rachel, Sam and Ryder getting out of van with Finn.

Brittany ran inside and down to her room.

10 minutes later she went back outside wearing dark jean, black t-shirt, dark blue plaid button up and dark blue vans. She also had on a black and blue snapback.

"Later, Ma!"

"Behave!" Bonnie yelled back

 ** _4:15pm:_**

They pulled into Puck's driveway and got out of the van. Almost the entire crew was already there. Only Santana, Quinn, Tina, and Mike weren't there yet.

Brittany went inside and went straight to the kitchen. There was beer everywhere along with all kinds of liquors and mixers. Brittany looked around and felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Whatcha think, B? Ready to party?" Diego asked grinning

Brittany laughed, "I guess so"

They heard a bunch of commotion and turned around to see a bunch of kids from school and some from other schools coming inside. Puck was over in the corner with his iPod. He started the music and people got drinks and started dancing.

Brittany grabbed a beer and walked outside to see if Santana was there yet. When she didn't find her she walked to the side of the house, where it wasn't so loud, and called her. Santana didn't answer so Brittany went back inside.

She found Santana in the kitchen, "There you are" Brittany yelled over the music

Santana smiled and kissed her, "Are you drinking beer?" Santana asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Brittany laughed, "I haven't had any yet"

"Let me mix you a drink" Santana grinned and ran over to the counter, pushing through people to find bottles that were still sealed. She opened them and mixed two drinks; one for her and one for Britt. She took them over to Brittany.

Britt took a sip and grinned, "Fruity"

"Do you like it?" Santana asked smiling

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana.

Ryder walked over and started talking to Brittany while Brooke and Santana talked about the music that was playing.

15 minutes later Diego ran over and grabbed Britt, "B, come on! Beer pong!"

Brittany turned to Santana who just grinned and watched Brittany and Ryder run off with Diego.

Quinn walked over to Brooke and Santana, "Bree's here"

 ** _Beer Pong:_**

Brittany was kicking ass at beer pong. She and Diego were playing against Puck and Finn, so all four of them were drinking quite a bit.

"We play the winners" They heard and turned to see Brody and Karofsky.

"What are you guys doing here?" Diego growled

Karofsky smirked, "Just having fun"

Brittany and Diego ended up winning and played Karofsky and Brody. They easily beat them as well.

"D, I've gotta stop playing or I'll get wasted before I even spend time with Santana" Brittany told Diego who nodded.

Brittany walked off and found Santana talking to Quinn and a few other cheerios.

"Hey baby" Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana from behind

Santana smiled, "Hey, have fun?"

Brittany nodded grinning; she was pretty buzzed

"Wanna dance?" Brittany said into Santana ear

"Sure" Santana replied and they walked to the dance floor.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her while they moved. They were grinding on each other as the music thumped through the floor.

Santana turned around and ground back into Brittany making her groan and Santana smirk. Brittany hand her hands on Santana's hips and Santana had a hand reached behind her resting on Brittany's neck.

'Clothes Off' by Gym Class Heroes came on and they kept dancing. Brittany slipped her right thumb into Santana's front belt loop.

Brittany tightened her grip on San's hips and pulled her even closer. Santana could feel Britt getting slightly hard and grinned. Santana tried to turn around but Brittany wouldn't let her.

"Britt" she laughed

Brittany grinned and spoke into Santana's ear, "Nope, you have the best ass"

Santana turned her head and caught Brittany's lips with her own. Brittany loosened her grip enough for Santana to turn around. She rested her hands on San's ass as they made out on the dance floor. They continued to move to the music while they kissed.

"Hey come on!" Puck yelled at them and pulled them over to the kitchen where the crew was.

"Shots!" Mercedes grinned

They lined up the shot glasses as Marley and Kitty walked in. Bridgett and Sugar were at the Pierce's house but Brittany wouldn't have let Bridgett go to the party anyways. Kitty sat on Arties lap and kissed his cheek.

"Alright!" Diego yelled as everyone grabbed a shot and he put an arm around Marley's shoulder. "To friends and high school!"

Everyone grinned and downed their shots All the girls, Blaine and Kurt went to the living room to dance while the guys and Britt stayed in the kitchen to drink some more. Brittany smirked as she watched Kurt and Santana dance with each other.

"What's going on with Marley and Kitty, boys?" Puck asked Diego and Artie

They both grinned.

"I really like Kitty." Artie said, "I know she's younger but she's really cool and she'll be at McKinley next year."

"Yeah same goes for Marley" Diego smiled

"Treat them right, or I'll have to kick your asses since they're Bridgett's friends." Brittany said and the guys smiled

"How's it going with Amanda, Finn?" Sam asked

"She's awesome. She might join Glee." Finn said. If Amanda did then that would mean the entire crew would be in Glee.

Puck nodded, "I think Whitney and I might sleep together tonight."

"You haven't yet?" Finn asked

"Nah" Puck shrugged as he poured everyone another shot

"I'm impressed, Puck" Mike said smiling

Puck flipped him off and everyone grabbed a shot.

"To our girls" Mike said raising his glass and they all drank

"What about you and Brooke?" Sam asked Ryder

"She's really so amazing" Ryder grinned, watching Brooke dance with the other girls on the floor

"She and Santana seem to get along really well" Diego said looking over to where Brooke was laughing at something Santana said.

Brittany smiled and Ryder nodded, "She likes Santana a lot"

"I think Britt does too" Finn smirked

Brittany laughed and said, "I'm gunna go see my girl"

"One more shot!" Puck yelled and poured out the shots. "To getting some tonight!" Puck shouted.

They all laughed and did the shots.

Brittany walked over to Santana and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close.

"Hey baby" Brittany said slurring slightly

"You drank more" Santana laughed and Brittany nodded

"A bit" she said before kissing Santana.

Santana could taste the tequila on Brittany's lips and grinned into the kiss, deepening it. Brittany groaned and pulled Santana even closer. Santana had both of her hand on the sides of Brittany's face while Britt had her hands on San's ass.

Santana pulled back laughing, "I'm gunna get drunk just from kissing you. You taste just like tequila."

"You don't taste like tequila though. You taste better" Brittany murmured with hooded eyes and pulled Santana against her completely. She leaned her forehead down against Santana's and wrapping her arms around San.

Ryder walked over and tapped Britt on the shoulder. She turned and he said "Let's go downstairs. Puck has a game"

She nodded and told Santana. They followed him down to the basement.

When they got down there they saw a big bowl of lemons, a thing of salt and tequila.

"Oh no" Brittany groaned

"Body shots!" Puck yelled

They had gotten Artie down the stairs and had a table set up.

"Brooke, you're first" Mercedes said

Brooke blushed but got on the table with the help of Diego. They got a lemon and rubbed it on her stomach then sprinkled salt on it. Puck poured a shot and Brooke put the lemon in her mouth.

"Alright Ryder, let's go!" Puck grinned

Ryder walked up and smiled before licking the salt. He quickly took the shot then sucked the lemon out of her mouth and kissed her quickly.

Everyone cheered. Ryder took his turn and got on the table; Brooke licked salt off his couples took turns till it was Santana's turn.

Brittany smirked as she lifted Santana onto the table. Santana laid down and lifted her shirt. Brittany gulped when she saw Santana's toned stomach. She loved Santana's body.

Quinn rubbed a lemon slice on Santana's stomach and sprinkled salt on it while Puck poured a shot. Santana putt the lemon between her teeth as she looked at Brittany. Brittany grinned and leaned down; she slowly licked the salt above Santana's belly button then took the shot before leaning over and taking the lemon from Santana's mouth. She sucked on the lemon before spitting it out and kissing Santana slowly. Santa put her hand on the back of Brittany neck and grinned into the kiss.

"Alright already, it's Britt's turn" Diego laughed

Brittany pulled back and helped Santana off the table before she got on it. She pulled her shirt up and smirked at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes, smiling.

They lined the salt down the middle of her abs. Santana licked it all off, took the shot and then sucked the lemon before kissing Britt.

Afterwards they all went back upstairs and split up. The couple all danced and made out.

Santana and Brittany were dancing an hour later when Quinn showed up, "We're going to get more shots, come on"

Santana looked at Brittany, "You've had a lot"

"Go ahead and get some. I'll hang over here" Brittany smirked. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she looked super sexy.

Santana nodded and noticed Ryder talking to Brooke, "Ryder, stay with Britt?"

Ryder nodded and the girls left. Brittany and Ryder leaned against the wall and talked while the girls went to the kitchen.

Quinn poured out the shots and grinned as all the girls along with Kurt and Blaine grabbed one.

An hour later, Brittany had Santana pinned against the kitchen counter with her lips attached to Santana's pulse point. They were both pretty drunk but neither minded.

Brittany pulled back and smirked, "We're so drunk

Santana laughed and nodded, "Yeah we are"

"Hey sexy" Bree slurred walking up to them

Brittany sighed, "Leave us alone Bree"

"Baby, come on. They have rooms upstairs." Bree said smirking

"You actually think I'm gunna go up there with you?" Brittany asked as Santana rolled her eyes

"I'm offering to give you a blow job, Britt" Bree said like it Brittany was crazy for denying her

"I'm good" Brittany mumbled

"Whatever, call me when you realize how stretched out Lopez is." Bree grumbled and was about to walk away when Brittany spoke up

"What did you just say about my girlfriend?" Brittany said angrily

"Britt, just ignore her" Santana said pulling Brittany closer

"Baby, I'm just saying…" Bree started

"Well don't!" Brittany growled, "I already told you to get out of my life!"

Bree looked hurt when Karofsky and Brody walked over with a couple of their friends.

"What's going on over here?" Karofsky asked, seeing Bree upset

"Mind your own business Karofsky" Brittany growled

Dave sneered, "Pierce, what the fuck did you do?"

Brody walked over to Santana, "Hey Santana, you look great" He smirked and she rolled her eyes

"Leave her alone" Brittany scowled pulling Santana away from Brody

"I don't see any of you stupid ass friends around to back you up, Pierce" Brody grinned

"Yeah," Dave added, "I think Brody would like spend some time with Lopez here"

"I swear I'll…" Brittany started before Brody punched her in the stomach.

Brittany doubled over

"Brittany!" Santana shouted but Brody grabbed her and pulled her over to a corner of the kitchen, "Leave me alone!"

"What the fuck?! Why'd you'd let him punch her?!" Bree shouted at Dave

"Bree, she's a bitch and deserved it!" Dave said

"I don't care if you think she did or not, don't hit her!" Bree yelled

Brittany could barely breathe as she tried to stand up. Brody pushed his body against Santana's and gripped her wrists.

"Stop it!" Santana shouted

Brooke walked into the kitchen and ran back out to go get the boys.

Santana broke out of Brody's grip and ran over to Brittany. Brody smirked and pulled Brittany up by the front of her shirt. He slammed her against the wall.

"I am so tired of everyone thinking you're so amazing" Brody grinned

Santana tried to pull him away from Brittany but one of his friends grabbed her. Brittany kneed him in the crouch and he fell over. The boys ran into the kitchen just as Brittany punched the guy who had grabbed Santana. Dave punched Brittany in the jaw but just barely got her because she dodged him and punched him in the stomach.

Puck and the boys ran over and grabbed Karofsky, Brody and the two other guys and dragged them out of the kitchen. Brittany turned to Santana and pulled her close.

"You ok?" Brittany mumbled and looked at Santana's red wrists

"I'm fine, you're the one that got hit" Santana said before Brittany ran out of the kitchen.

Santana ran after her followed by Bree and the crew girls.

Brittany ran to the front yard where the guys were yelling at Brody and the other boys. Brittany grabbed Brody by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against a car.

"You hurt her!" Brittany shouted, "If you ever touch her again…"

"Brittany!" Santana yelled and ran over to her, "Stop, baby" she added quieter

"You touched her?" Diego growled at Brody

"Look at her wrists!" Brittany said, "He held her by the wrists and now they're all red."

Diego didn't bother looking before he punched Brody in the jaw. Puck and Finn grabbed Diego while Ryder and Mike grabbed Brittany.

"Don't ever go near her again!"

"I swear if you even think about it…"

They were both shouting as the guys dragged them into the house. The party was still going full force as the crew went down to the basement. Brittany and Diego broke out of the guys' grip.

Santana and the crew watched as they paced the basement. Brittany looked up and walked over to Santana.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she grabbed Santana's hands and kissed her wrists

"Baby, I'm fine." Santana replied quietly while Marley came down the stairs

"Is everything alright? Artie wants to know" Marley asked

"Yeah, everything's fine" Sam said quickly, "We're coming back up there" Most of the crew went back up to the party.

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Marley and the twins stayed downstairs with Puck.

"Brittany what happened to your cheek?" Marley asked, noticing the small bruise on Britt's left cheek

"Nothing…"

"She got punched" Diego cut in

Brittany sighed, "Don't tell anyone, Marley" Marley just nodded

"Let's go back to the party guys" Quinn said and everyone except Santana and Brittany went upstairs

Brittany sighed as Santana straddled her lap and pulled her face up to look at her.

"Are you ok, Britt?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana softly. San kissed her back and pulled her face closer as Brittany wrapped her arms around her. Britt pulled back and rested her face in the crook of Santana's neck while Santana rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry" Brittany mumbled against Santana's neck

Santana scrunched her brows, "For what?"

Brittany sighed, "Not stopping him from hurting you"

Santana pulled back, "Baby, you did."

"Guys, come back to the party or Diego is gunna come back down here and make you" Finn said from the stairs

"Ok, we'll be right there" Santana replied and Finn left

Santana stood up followed by Brittany.

Santana pulled Brittany close, "You gunna dance with me?" she smirked

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Of course"

They went back up to the party and got a few more drinks.

 ** _Sunday Morning (6_** ** _th_** ** _) 10:00am:_**

Brittany woke up on a bed in the basement of Pucks house with a pretty bad hangover. Most of the crew had slept in there and were still asleep.

Brittany got up and went upstairs. She found Brooke in the kitchen cleaning up.

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" Brittany grinned

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Someone has to"

"True. Let me help" Brittany shrugged and grabbed a trash bag

"You have a bruise" Brooke said as threw away solo cups

Brittany nodded, "I figured I would. Do you know where there is any Advil? My head is pounding."

Brooke grinned, "Yeah, I brought some. Hold on"

Brooke went down to the basement where her purse was and grabbed the bottle of Advil.

For the next hour and a half Brooke and Brittany cleaned the house till some of the crew came upstairs.

When Brittany saw Santana she said "Morning Beautiful"

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Mike took Brittany and the twins back to the Pierce house. Diego went straight to the guest room to sleep for a bit while Santana and Brittany went to Britt's bedroom.

They both wanted to shower so Brittany went and started the shower. Santana got in after her and kissed her shoulder blades.

Brittany turned around and smiled down at her.

"I love you" Santana whispered

"I love you too, baby" Brittany replied quietly

"How does your cheek feel?" Santana asked lightly brushing her fingers under the bruise

Brittany shrugged, "It feels fine, what about your wrists?"

Santana looked at her wrists, "They're fine, stop blaming yourself"

"I could've stopped it"

"Baby stop it" Santana whispered pulling Brittany down to kiss her but Brittany just shook her head, "Brittany, I promise it's fine"

"No one should ever hurt you" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's collarbone.

"Same goes for you" Santana whispered

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, "I'll take all the hits I need to. If he ever touches you again…"

"Baby, I'm fine now kiss me" Santana said softly

Brittany sighed and leaned down and caught San's lips with her own. Santana instantly opened her mouth and their tongues met. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her closer. Santana had one hand on Brittany shoulder and the other on her lower back.

They separated and helped wash each other. Santana could see a bruise on Brittany stomach and back from Brody punching and pushing her. It angered her but she didn't know what she could do.

When they got out Brittany wrapped a large blue towel around Santana and rubbed it up and down her arms before she grabbed a matching blue towel for herself.

As Brittany was about to get dressed Santana pulled her close and kissed her. San dropped her towel and pulled Brittany's from her body. Brittany grinned and glanced at the door to make sure it was locked.

Santana reached down and wrapped her hand around Brittany's hardening shaft. Brittany groaned as Santana began to move her hand up and down the length. Brittany trailed kisses along Santana's jaw and moved her hand down Santana stomach to her slit.

Santana moaned when Brittany touched her clit. Brittany reached both hands down and gripped the back of Santana's thighs, lifting her up. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist and their centers met. Brittany pinned Santana against the wall as she sucked on San's pulse point. Santana had her hands pulling Brittany's head closer while she rubbed her soaking center against Brittany hard shaft.

Britt gripped Santana's ass and carried her over to the bed. She laid her down and kissed down her neck before taking one of San's hardened nipples into her a mouth. Santana moaned and arched up into Brittany.

Brittany pulled back and grabbed the remote on her nightstand. She pressed play and music started playing so that they didn't have to be completely silent. Then she reached into in her drawer and grabbed a condom, setting it on the bed.

She kissed down Santana's body and lifted her left leg over her shoulder before licking her core. They both moaned and Santana grabbed the back of Britt's head pulling her closer. Brittany reached up and laid her hand on Santana's right breast as she sucked on her clit.

"Fuck Baby" Santana hissed in pleasure

Brittany hummed in response and lowered her tongue, licking just inside Santana's center.

"Oh God" Santana moaned and Brittany stretched her tongue in further.

She could feel Santana clenching around her and picked up her pace. Santana lifted her hips; pushing herself closer to Britt. Brittany pinched her nipple and sucked her clit. Santana came, flooding Brittany mouth. Brittany licked her core for a moment then kissed her way up Santana's body, taking her other nipple in her mouth and barely nibbling it.

"God, Brittany. Kiss me" Santana whimpered and Brittany immediately complied.

Santana moaned when she tasted herself on her girlfriend's lips and tongue. Brittany reached over and grabbed the condom from beside Santana's shoulder. Britt sat up on her knees and opened it.

As she rolled it on Santana spoke up, "I wanna try something new"

Brittany looked up at her. It took a second for the thought to work its way through her brain but once she realized she nodded.

"Alright, what do you want, baby?" Brittany asked quietly

Instead of replying Santana sat up on her knees and turned around, facing the headboard. Brittany gulped and scooted closer to her. Santana seemed nervous so she kissed Santana's shoulder softly wanting to calm her. It seemed to work so she pulled San's hair to the side and kissed along her neck. Brittany reached down and guided herself into Santana; they both moaned. Santana leaned her forehead against the headboard and Brittany leaned her forehead against the back of San's neck, looking down as she began moving.

Santana reached back and grabbed one of Brittany's hands, pulling it to her chest. Brittany placed her other hand on Santana's hip, giving herself some leverage as she picked up her pace. Santana bent forward and moaned as Brittany went deeper.

"Shit Baby" Brittany groaned watching herself disappear into her girlfriend.

"God" Santana whimpered

Brittany pulled put and backed up. Santana understood and backed up as well before bending over and laying her hands on the bed. Brittany re-entered her, grabbing her hips and moved faster. Britt leaned forward and kissed San's back as she reached around and circled her clit.

"Oh, I'm about to cum baby" Santana moaned

Brittany moved her hand to the headboard as she pounded into Santana from behind.

"Shit, San" Brittany groaned as she felt Santana clench around her. Santana fell forward completely and moaned into Brittany's pillow as she came. Brittany never stopped moving.

"That's it baby. Cum for me again San" Brittany breathed, "One more time, baby" she added as she reached around and pinched her clit making her cum again. Brittany came with her that time.

Brittany pulled out and pulled the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue before lying next to Santana on the bed. They were both breathing heavily.

"Shit Brittany" Santana breathed, "That was amazing"

"It was baby. You're so good" Brittany mumbled

"Babe, you're the one that did all the work" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "I don't care, babe you're still amazing." Then added, "God, baby, I love being inside of you"

Santana smiled and scooted closer and rested her head on Britt's shoulder, "I love you being inside me. You feel so good"

They laid in silence for about 10 minutes till Santana smirked and wrapped her hand around Britt's shaft. Brittany groaned and clenched her jaw.

San moved her hand up and down as Brittany hardened then lowered herself down Britt's body. She took Brittany into her mouth and Brittany moaned.

"Baby, God you don't have to…" Brittany mumbled but couldn't talk when she felt Santana lick the tip.

She moved her hand to the back of Santana's head. San moaned and Brittany gripped her hair when she felt the vibrations. Britt guided Santana further down, careful not to gag her.

"Baby, I'm gunna cum" Brittany breathed and Santana moaned in reply.

Brittany shot her load down San's throat and Santana swallowed it all. Santana pulled back and wiped her lip. Brittany pulled her up to her face and flipped them, kissing her.

"I love you so much, Baby" Brittany mumbled against her lips

Santana smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Britt"

 ** _6:00pm:_**

After lying in bed for a while they got up and got dressed. They both got dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts.

They went up to the kitchen to grab some food. While they were looking in the fridge Diego came into the kitchen in gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey guys" He mumbled and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Sleep well?" Brittany smirked and he nodded

Brittany hopped up onto the counter and Santana leaned between her legs while Diego leaned against the opposite counter.

"What have you guys been up to?" Diego asked

"Nothing really" Santana replied shrugging

Benny ran into the kitchen, "Guys!"

"Hey Chief, come here" Brittany grinned

Benny ran over and Santana lifted him onto the counter next to Britt, "Britt, why do you have a bruise?" Benny asked looking at her face

"Oh, that's nothing. What have you been doing?" Brittany asked

"Nothing really, Mama says I have to go to bed soon. Did you guys have fun at your party?"

They all nodded

"Yeah, it was awesome" Diego grinned

"What did you all do?" Benny asked

"You don't want to know what they did" Bridgett said smirking, walking into the kitchen

 ** _6:45pm:_**

They all stayed in the kitchen and talked for a while till Benny had to go to bed. Brittany took him upstairs to tuck him in.

"Britt" Benny said as he climbed into bed, "Do you love Tana?"

"Yeah I do Chief, why?" Brittany asked, grabbing a book from his bookshelf and sitting next to him on the bed

"Are you gunna marry her?" Benny asked

Brittany smiled, "Hopefully one day, but right now we're pretty young."

"Are yall gunna have babies?"

Brittany laughed, "What's with the questions, Chief?"

Benny chewed his bottom lip then said, "Well, I excited about being a big brother but I'm nervous about not being the little one anymore...I don't know. What if the new baby doesn't like me or what if everyone likes the new baby more than me?"

Brittany sighed, "Chief, you won't be the baby anymore but that's ok. The baby is gunna get a lot of attention but that doesn't mean anyone loves you any less. When there's a new baby, the baby is main focus but I promise to spend time with you and the baby."

"Good cause I love you Britt"

"I love you too, Chief." Britt grinned, "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, that way I have a brother. I already have two sisters. But if it's a girl…that's ok too. Maybe it'll be twins like Tana and D!"

"Oh wow, that'd be something" Brittany laughed, "Well no matter what we need to help Ma and Pop out a lot, k?"

"Deal. Can you read to me now?" Benny asked

Brittany grinned and nodded.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany went down to the living room and found her parents talking with Bridgett, Diego and Santana.

Britt walked over and sat next to Santana.

"We're headed to bed" Bonnie yawned

"Night Ma, Pop" Brittany said

"I'm gunna go call Sugar" Bridgett mumbled and Brittany hid a grin as her family all went upstairs.

"I think I'll go call Marley" Diego grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"Night D" Brittany said as Diego stood up

"Night Diego" Santana smiled

"Night San, B" he replied and left.

"Wanna go to my room?" Brittany asked quietly and Santana nodded

When they got to Britt's room Santana shut and locked the door. Brittany turned when she heard it and saw Santana smirking.

"Babe?" Brittany asked right before Santana took her shirt off

"I want to take a bath" Santana shrugged as she took off her bra

Brittany swallowed as she watched Santana lower the gym shorts, leaving her in just her underwear.

"Wanna join?" Santana smirked and Brittany nodded and stripped her clothes. They went to the bathroom and Brittany started the bath while San turned the lights down.

When the water was warm enough Brittany help Santana get in the bath. Brittany followed.

Brittany laid back against the side and Santana sat between her legs and leaned back against her.

Brittany rubbed up and down Santana's arms.

"Are you excited about your birthday?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana smiled and nodded. She leaned up and turned around; she wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist.

"I love you" Santana whispered

Brittany grinned, "I love you too...what is it?"

Santana laughed, "Well I was thinking…"

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed

Santana smiled, "Should I go on birth control?"

Brittany stayed quiet for a moment. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Do you want to? And what would your parents say?" Brittany asked hesitantly

Santana pinched her lips to the side then said, "I do but they have to know about it"

"You don't have to have a parent with you?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "So what do you think?"

"Well, baby it's your body. Are there side effects to it? Do you want me to look up some information about it first?"

Santana smiled, "Baby you are seriously the sweetest person in the world." She kissed Brittany then pulled back and added, "I already looked up some stuff. Birth control is free, I just need to go to my doctor and talk to her about it. I wanna know what you think about it though."

Brittany cleared her throat, "Well, I think that if you want to take it then you should. It would be a good thing to have in case a condom breaks and…"

"What if we stopped using condoms?" Santana cut in

Brittany stopped and stayed silent till "Wow, sorry I wasn't expecting that"

Santana shifted nervously but Brittany tightened her grip and Santana smiled.

"Neither is one hundred percent effective. What if we do both for a while then maybe we stop using condom later on?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "I like that idea"

Brittany grinned and kissed her.

Brittany pulled back, "Let me wash your back, baby."

Santana smiled and grabbed the loofah.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

The couple climbed into bed.

"I'm exhausted" Santana mumbled

Brittany smiled and brushed her teeth while Santana climbed in bed. She rinsed her mouth and went towards the bed but waited till she heard the knock. She let Benny in and he climbed into bed.

"Hey Benny Boy, whats up?" Santana asked

"Can I sleep in here tonight? D snores" Benny asked cutely

Santana laughed and looked at Brittany who shrugged.

"Sure you can" Santana mumbled and Benny laid half on top of her smiling

"I'm gunna go get a bottle of water, I'll be back" Brittany said and San nodded

Britt ran upstairs and found her parents and Bridgett in the kitchen.

"Did you get it?" Brittany asked her mom

"Of course" Bonnie smirked and handed the small box to Brittany.

Brittany smiled and looked at the table where she saw Diego's gift. She had gotten him the latest NBA video game.

She pocketed Santana's gift and got to work with her family on the twins' morning surprise.

Brittany had carried Benny back to his room around three and crawled into bed with Santana.

 ** _Monday Morning (Diego and Santana's Birthday) 6:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and pulled Santana closer.

"Morning Beautiful" she whispered and felt Santana stir a little

Santana curled more into Brittany.

"Baby" Brittany whispered

Santana hummed

"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor" Brittany grinned (Happy Birthday, my love)

San opened her eyes and smiled before she sat up and ran her hands through her hair.

She turned to Brittany and smiled, "You learned more?"

Brittany grinned and cleared her throat. She thought for a moment then said, "Yo quería que sorpresa para su cumpleaños" (I wanted to surprise you for your birthday)

Santana pulled Brittany into a tight hug

"I haven't learned much but Isabella has been teaching me every chance we get" Brittany smiled against Santana's shoulder

"You are the sweetest person in the entire world and I love you so much" Santana said happily

"I love you too. Here" Brittany said pointing over to Santana's nightstand

Santana turned and found a bouquet of seven pink roses, seven red roses and on white rose siting with a card and a framed picture of her and Britt from one of Brittany's races.

"Baby" She said smiling and turned back to see Brittany standing up.

Brittany walked around and sat on the edge of the bed next to Santana and handed her the card.

Santana smiled and opened it. It was homemade with the same picture of them on the front of it. She smiled and opened it.

 _Santana,_

 _I love you with all of me. I never stop thinking about you. You have made me the happiest person in the world. For your birthday I want you to know that I'm yours for as long as you'll have me._

 _Te amo,_

 _Brittany_

"Baby" Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a kiss.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Brittany asked as they pulled apart

Santana smiled and nodded

They both got up and took a quick shower. Brittany dressing in darks jeans a white t-shirt and red button up. She put on her lettermen jacket and her red vans.

"Are you wearing red cause it's my favorite color?" Santana grinned

Brittany shrugged, "It's my girls birthday"

Santana blushed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. When they walked into the main part of the living room Santana smiled. It was full of red balloons and a big teddy bear.

"Cheesy, I know but I had to" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss, "I love it" she said against Brittany's lips

"I'm glad" Brittany grinned

They went upstairs and found Diego sitting at the breakfast table devouring a stack of french toast.

"Mrs. P made our favorite breakfast, San!" Diego said happily, "Happy Birthday, Sis"

Santana walked over and hugged her brother, "Happy Birthday, Diego" then she walked over to Bonnie, "Thank you"

"Of course, sweetheart, Happy Birthday!" Bonnie smiled and hugged her

"Happy Birthday, Tana and D!" Benny shouted running into the kitchen wearing red

"Thanks Benny Boy!" Santana smiled

"Thanks kid!" Diego grinned and fist bumped Benny

"Happy Birthday, twins" Bridgett smirked

"Thanks!" They both said

Brent walked in and hugged Santana, "Happy Birthday, Santana" then fist bumped Diego, "Happy Birthday, Diego"

"Thanks Mr. P" Diego said

"Thank you Brent" Santana replied

They all ate breakfast as the crew came in and joined in. They all wished the twins Happy Birthday. Brittany stayed out of the way till Santana noticed that Brittany wasn't near her and went over to her.

"Stay by me today" Santana whispered

"I don't want to get in the way. Everyone's gunna be wishing you a happy birthday and I might get in the way" Brittany muttered

"You are not in the way. Please…" Santana replied

"Of course baby" Brittany smiled and kissed her

Brittany gave Diego his present and received a huge hug. She turned to Santana who smiled at them.

"You'll get your gift later" Brittany whispered and grabbed her and San's bag before walking to the foyer with the crew

 ** _7:40am:_**

The crew pulled up to the school and got out of the vans. They walked inside cause it was cold and went to their lockers. Bree walked up to them.

"Please Bree, not today…" Brittany started

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened at the party" Bree cut in "Look I love you but I get it now. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I'm gunna leave yall alone now." Bree finished and walked away

Everyone just stayed silent till Artie said, "Weird"

"Happy Birthday" Quinn mumbled and everyone laughed

Rachel and Kurt took off while everyone talked; they said they had a few things to take care of.

Brittany walked Santana to class and went to her own.

When Santana got to her first class, Spanish, she found a sticky note on her desk.

It said, _'Because you don't realize how beautiful you are'_

Santana looked over at Kurt and smiled but stayed focused on class.

 ** _8:50am:_**

The bell rang and Santana turned to Kurt but he took off. Normally they would walk to glee together but Santana just grabbed her stuff, along with the sticky note and walked to glee alone.

Quinn stopped her in the hall, "Go to the bathroom with me, I have to pee"

Santana rolled her eyes but went with her.

 ** _9:05am:_**

"We're late" Santana said to Quinn while Quinn fixed her makeup

"S, it's glee, don't worry" Quinn rolled her eyes

Santana groaned, "Come on"

"Fine" Quinn huffed and they walked down the hall towards class.

They could hear and repeated group "Mmmm" coming from their glee room

When they walked in they saw Brittany standing there with a red rose and the crew behind her grinning making the "mmmm" noise repeatedly. Brittany smiled and walked over to Santana. Quinn took Santana's things and Brittany gave her the rose and kissed her on the cheek.

"What is this, Britt?" Santana asked but Brittany just lead her to a chair and nodded at the crew. Britt sat down next to Santana and held her hand.

 ** _All (Continued through song):_**

 **Mmmm**

 **Mmmm**

 **Mmmm**

 **Mmmm**

 **Mmmm**

Music started

 ** _Britt:_**

 **When I'm old and grown (** ** _Diego:_** **ey ey)  
I won't sleep alone, woah oh  
Every single moment will be faded into you  
That's some type of love  
(** ** _All:_** **That's some type of love)**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **And I won't sing the blues (** ** _Diego:_** **ey ey)  
Cause all I need is you, woah oh  
Every single question will be answered all by you  
That's some type of love  
(** ** _All:_** **That's some type of love)**

 ** _All:_**

 **When the world's on fire we won't even move  
There is no reason if I'm here with you  
And when it's said and done I'll give me to you  
That's some type of love  
That's some type of love**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **When we're old and gray (** ** _Diego:_** **ey ey) [** ** _Artie:_** **yeah]  
And our faces changed, woah oh  
There won't be a moment when my heart don't feel the same  
That's some type of love  
(** ** _All:_** **That's some type of love)**

 **[** ** _Artie:_** **Listen]**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **And every story ends, eh (** ** _Diego:_** **ey ey)  
But we could still pretend, yeah eh  
Every single moment will be just as we had planned  
It was some type of love  
That's some type of love**

 ** _All:_**

 **When the world's on fire we won't even move  
There is no reason if I'm here with you  
And when it's said and done I'll give me to you  
That's some type of love  
That's some type of love**

 ** _All Background:_** **Woah woah woah**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
If I'm here with you  
I'll give me to you baby  
That's some type of love  
That's some type of love**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **When the world's on fire we won't even move  
There is no reason if I'm here with you  
And when it's said and done I'll give me to you  
That's some type of love  
That's some type of love **

A tear fell down Santana's cheek and Brittany wiped it away.

"Oh my God, Britt, really. I only gave you headphones" Santana said smiling

Brittany laughed, "Not true, the day before you said that you'd be my girlfriend. So technically I got you for my birthday, I can't match that but I'm gunna get as close as I can."

"Awww" The crew said making Brittany blush

"Thank you so much. That was amazing!" Santana said smiling and leaned forward and kissed Brittany

"Alright cake time!" Puck yelled

Santana pulled back and noticed a table covered with two cakes and punch. One cake had a basketball and the other cake had a soccer ball and pom pom. Santana looked at Brittany and smiled before kissing her again.

They spent most of the class joking around and eating cake. Mr. Schue only made them spend five minutes in their groups since they promised to be ready to perform one song per group the next day.

While talking to the girl group Santana noticed another sticky note on her bag. She walked over to read it.

It said, _'Because every time you smile, I smile'_

She looked over at Brittany but Brittany just kept talking to the guys.

 ** _9:50am:_**

The bell rang and Brittany walked Santana to English. She kissed her on the lips and went off to tutor Bree in the library. When Santana walked in she found another sticky note on her desk. She smiled and went over. She sat down and read it.

It said, _'Because your laugh is like music'_

She smiled but class started so she put it in her bag with the other two.

 ** _With Britt:_**

"What made apologize?" Brittany asked as she sat down at the library table

Bree looked up, "I saw him hit you and flipped then I saw the look on your face when he had her. I realized you'd never be mine but there was no point in tormenting you and someone you care anymore. I'm sorry."

"Thank you" Brittany said

Bree nodded and cleared her throat, "Let's do math"

Brittany nodded and they got to work.

 ** _10:45am:_**

Brittany left the library early and walked to Santana's class to get her. She waited by the door till the bell rang. The class filed out and Britt waited for Santana.

When San came out Brittany hugged from behind, startling her.

"God, you scared me" Santana laughed as Brittany took her bag

"Sorry Baby" Britt smiled

They walked to Santana's history class. Santana chose to ignore all the girls checking Brittany out along the way.

"Ms. Pierce!" Mrs. Johns yelled

"Yes, Ma'am?" Brittany replied as Santana walked to her desk to find another sticky note

 _'_ _Because your lips are wildly soft'_

Santana blushed and looked at Brittany but she was still talking to Mrs. Johns.

"Yeah sure I'll get the guys and be right back" Brittany told Mrs. Johns. Britt turned to Santana and winked before taking off to get Diego and Ryder.

5 minutes later Brittany walked into the room with the boys. Mrs. Johns wanted the room rearranged and need them to lift the heavy stuff.

Santana pulled Brittany to the side, "How are you getting the sticky notes to all of my classes?"

"What are you talking about baby?" Brittany asked with a glint in her eye

Santana just narrowed her eyes

"B, come on!" Diego said

"Love you, San" Brittany mumbled and walked over to Diego and Ryder

 ** _11:50am:_**

The bell rang and the all walked to lunch together.

"So what are everyone's plans tonight?" Quinn asked

"San and I are going on a date" Brittany said quickly

"Aw, where are yall going?" Kurt asked

Brittany smirked, "I'm not saying"

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Lunch went by pretty quickly. Afterwards Brittany and the other athletes go to weightlifting.

Santana went to Math and found another sticky note on her desk.

 _'_ _Because you always know what to say to make my day'_

Santana smiled and put the note with the others and pulled out her math book.

 ** _1:20pm:_**

The bell rang and Santana walked with Quinn to their lockers. They both had their free period and planned to go to the library.

When Santana got to her locker she opened it and found another note that was a little more personal.

 _'_ _Because of that sensitive spot behind your ear'_

Santana blushed and put it in her bag.

Quinn smirked at her, "Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing, come on" Santana said and they went to the library.

 ** _2:20pm:_**

Santana and Quinn went to Health and found Brittany sitting in her usual spot smirking.

Santana sat next to her and Brittany turned to face her girlfriend. Santana raised a brow as Brittany handed her a folding sticky note, winking.

Santana looked around to see that no one was looking. She opened it and gasped before folding it and closing it in her hand.

 _'_ _Because of how you moan my name when you cum'_

"Brittany!" Santana whispered

Brittany grinned and handed her another note. Santana looked around and looked at the note

 _'_ _Sólo algunas razones te quiero'_ (Just a few reasons I love you)

She smiled, "You kill me, Pierce"

"I love you, Lopez" Brittany whispered

"I love you too Baby" Santana replied and kissed her.

"Ah young love" Ms. Holliday sighed making the class laugh, "So let's discuss Erections"

"This should be good" Mercedes laughed

"The can be involuntary, but they aren't always. We need to respect the erection because they do come in handy."

"Nice choice of words" Brody smirked, "Anyone in the mood to be handy? Santana?"

Brittany and Diego stood up but Sam and Ryder stopped them.

"Mr. Weston, why are you trying to start drama in my classroom?" Ms. Holliday asked calmly as Ryder got Brittany to sit down. Santana grabbed her hand and squeezed it hoping to calm her down.

"Not drama, just a serious question. I think Santana would be great a hand jobs"

Brittany stood up but Ms. Holliday spoke up, "Principals office, Weston, now!"

Brody rolled his eyes but stood up, "This isn't over Pierce"

Brittany scowled at him but ignored him.

Class was pretty calm after Brody left. He got Detention for the rest of the week.

There weren't any practices so the crew went straight to the Pierce house. They were surprised to find town car in the driveway.

They all looked at each other confused. Everyone got out of the vans and walked up to the door. Brittany opened it and they filed into the foyer where they found

"Mami? Diego said

"Papi?" Santana said

"Abuela?" They both said


	56. Chapter 56: Abuela

**_Monday afternoon 4:00pm:_**

 _"_ _Mami? Diego said_

 _"_ _Papi?" Santana said_

 _"_ _Abuela?" They both said_

"'Hello' would be nice" Antonio smiled; Santana ran up and hugged him. "Feliz cumpleaños, mi hija" (Happy Birthday, my daughter)

Brittany smiled at the sight. Diego ran over to his mom. They had their greetings but Abuela seemed to be watching the crew.

"Madre" Antonio said quietly catching her attention

"Feliz cumpleaños, nietos" Abuela said with a small smile (Happy Birthday, grandchildren)

"Gracias Abuela" Santana and Diego said together smiling

Bridgett walked in the front door with Marley, Kitty and Sugar. She was holding Sugar's hand and Brittany watched as Abuela's lips tightened.

"Party?" Bridgett smirked

"Not exactly" Kurt mumbled

"Why don't we all go into the living room?" Bonnie said edgily

Brittany was confused but followed the crew into the living room. The adults all sat on the couches as Benny ran into the house with his backpack swinging and Brent following closely behind.

"Oh hello Antonio, Maribel" Brent said confused

"Hello Brent. How are you doing?" Antonio said standing up and shaking his hand

"I'm well, how about you?"

The adults exchanged pleasantries with Brent who sat next to Bonnie. Benny ran over and jumped into Santana's lap.

"Hey Tana" He smiled

"Hey Benny boy" she smiled back, "How are you?"

"I'm good" I grinned and glanced at Brittany

"How was school, Chief?" Brittany asked

"Awesome, Samantha played with me at recess" He smiled

Brittany high-fived him, "That's great, Chief. When's the wedding?"

Benny laughed, "Right after yours" the crew laughed and Brittany smiled

"Smooth" Santana whispered, high-fiving Benny

"How are you Brittany?" Antonio asked kindly

Brittany looked up at him from her spot on the floor, between the twins. "I'm good Antonio. It's good to see you. How was your trip?" she replied glancing at both Antonio and Maribel

"Sadly it's not over; we are only in town for the night. We hoped to take the twins out to eat for their birthday" Maribel answered

Santana glanced at Brittany, who nodded and said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Where are you all going to eat?"

Santana smiled as Antonio replied, "Breadstix of course" laughing

"Yes" the twins said grinning

Brittany laughed along with the crew

"So Antonio…" Puck started

"It's still 'Dr. Lopez' to you, Noah" Antonio cut in making Puck sigh

"Yes sir"

The crew smirked then Maribel spoke up, "This is Alana, Antonio's mother"

"Madre these are Santana and Diego's friends" Antonio said motioning to the crew

Alana nodded but glanced at Brittany since she was sitting next to the twins.

Bridgett and her friends seemed a little confused.

Sugar spoke up, "Wait, did ya'll break up?"

Santana cleared her throat, "No"

"I'm going to stay quiet now" Sugar mumbled

"Santana?" Alana said quietly

Santana took a breath and Benny got up and sat in Brittany's lap. This seemed to click in Alana's head.

"Abuela, this is Brittany, my girlfriend" Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand. She squeezed nervously.

Alana stayed quiet then looked at Antonio, "Well, I think it's time to go."

Bonnie was about to speak up but Brittany shook her head.

"Madre, don't you want to respond to Santana?"

"I don't think my words will be welcome in this household."

"Alright, then…" Bonnie started

"Ma!" Brittany cut in and Bonnie sighed

Alana stood up, "Let's go have dinner"

Benny stood up, "Do you not like my sister?"

"Chief, don't" Brittany said standing up followed by the twins

Alana ignored him and walked through the crew to the foyer. Antonio sighed.

"Brittany, don't worry, it will be fine" he said patting her shoulder.

Brittany nodded and Santana pulled her into a hug.

"Baby, don't worry." Santana said quietly

"I should be the one telling you that" Brittany mumbled smiling slightly

Diego laughed, "Dinner should be fun"

"Let's go. Your father and I have to leave right after dinner. We'll take Alana back to your cousins after dinner." Maribel said

"Are you guys coming back here" Brittany asked Diego and Santana

"Yeah" Diego said looking at his parents who nodded

"Let me change into regular clothes" Santana said quickly running to the basement to change. She came back a few moments later in a t-shirt and jeans. "I love you and I'll see you later." Santana whispered and kissed Brittany's cheek

"I love you too, San. Have fun at dinner, and eat a bunch of breadsticks" Brittany said smirking

Diego laughed, "She always does" Santana slapped his arm

"Let's go, I can feel her tapping her foot" Antonio mumbled

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded and waited till her parents left the room to kiss Brittany on the lips.

The Lopez's left and Bonnie sighed.

"I was about to go all Mama Bear on that woman." Bonnie growled

"We know" The other Pierces said and the crew laughed

"We're gunna head out" Puck said

"K, I'll see ya'll tomorrow" Brittany replied as the crew left, leaving the Pierces, Kitty, Marley and Sugar.

"Tell me what you did for her birthday" Kitty said smiling

"Oh yeah, Brent get popcorn" Bonnie added

Brittany rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor before her phone buzzed

 _San: Don't forget birthday sex!_

 _Britt: Like I would!_

"Well…" Brittany started and told them about everything she had done, leaving out special notes that they didn't need to know about.

 ** _With the Lopez's_**

 **(A/N- I'm writing in English but they are speaking to each other in Spanish, that's way too much translation for me)**

They all climbed into the town car and headed to Breadstix in silence.

Diego glanced at Santana and saw her smiling at her phone, "Really? 2 minutes?"

Santana rolled her eyes, smiled and put her phone back in her purse. Maribel was sitting across from them. It was the longer kind of town car.

When Antonio pulled up to the restaurant he helped Alana out of the passenger seat while Diego help Maribel and Santana out. Gentlemen

They were given a table in the back and went ahead and ordered their drinks.

Antonio cleared his throat and spoke up, "Kids, how was school?"

"It was awesome! You should have seen everything Britt did for San for her birthday!" Diego grinned then realized that his Abuela was there.

"She was really sweet" Santana said quietly and Maribel smiled

"That's wonderful sweetie."

"Do you two condone this behavior?" Abuela asked

Antonio sighed and Santana took a sip of her water awkwardly

"Mother, what do you mean?"

"Antonio Lopez, your daughter is sinning!" Abuela said harshly

"I love her!" Santana said

"Young lady, it's wrong and you've been raised better than this behavior!" Alana hissed angrily, "You need to find a nice young man"

"Mother, Brittany is a wonderful girl and she truly loves Santana." Antonio spoke up as the waiter came over

They ordered their meal and the waiter winked at Santana before he walked away

"See? Young men want to date you. Just be normal!"

"She is normal, Alana" Maribel said edgily

"No she isn't" Alana said angrily, "I will not condone this behavior"

"Abuela please don't…"

"No, until you end this you are not part of my family." Alana stood up and pulled two envelopes out of her purse and handed them to Diego, "Diego, here is your present and hers; you can have hers since she chose to disgrace this family"

"I don't want it" Diego shook his head, Alana looked taken aback, "Brittany and Santana love each other"

"I see your parents have confused you." Alana said setting the envelopes on the table and walked out.

Santana burst into tears and Diego pulled her into a hug, "San, ignore her"

"She our grandmother, Diego, and she hates me!"

Antonio and Maribel were angry but unsure of how to handle the situation. Antonio stood up and followed after his mother while Maribel and Diego talked to Santana.

"Mother!" Antonio shouted to her once he was outside

"Antonio, I am sorely disappointed in you and your family." She said turning around

"They are your family too, Mother" Antonio said angrily

"No they are not! Not until Santana realizes just how wrong she is. That girl can't give her children or any form of a normal life"

Antonio sighed, "Brittany has the ability to give Santana children; she was born differently"

Alana's eye's widened, "Now your daughter is with a girl who is also a freak"

"She is not a freak, Mother! She was born differently but she is a wonderful person who loves my daughter, your granddaughter!" Antonio hissed

"Wait till your sister hears about this! She will be so disappointed!" Alana said as the taxi pulled up

"Mother, you plan to speak ill of your granddaughter to the rest of the family?" Antonio asked angrily

Alana sighed, "I will tell them the truth and they will come to the correct conclusion, that Santana is a disappointment until she changes her lifestyle" Then she got into the taxi and left

Antonio sighed and went back inside to see his family.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet. Diego had texted Brittany and said that it hadn't ended well.

When Antonio and Maribel dropped the twins back off at the Pierces Brittany was pacing in the basement.

Santana saw her and started crying. Brittany ran over to her and pulled her in a hug.

"Baby, what happened?" Brittany whispered as she sat down on the bed and pulled Santana onto her lap

"She said I'm no longer part of the family till I end us" Santana whimpered crying

Brittany swallowed nervously, "San, I…" but she was cut off by Santana's lips

"Don't" Santana said pulling back, "I love you"

Brittany nodded, "I love you too"

Santana curled further into Brittany. Brittany held her tighter. She cried for a while till she wanted to take a shower. Brittany went and started the shower while Santana undressed.

"Will you shower with me?" Santana asked shyly

Brittany nodded and pulled her shirt over her head. Santana climbed in the shower stall while Brittany undressed completely. Brittany stepped in after her girlfriend as the steam wrapped around them.

Santana pulled Brittany closer and kissed her collarbone, "I still want to" she whispered

Brittany looked down at her, "You sure?"

Santana leaned up and kissed her, wrapping her hand around Brittany's shaft. Brittany groaned and picked Santana up, pinning her against the shower wall.

"Shit, I don't have a condom" Brittany said setting Santana back down

Santana smiled as Brittany went to the sink and opened the drawer where they had put some condoms just in case. Brittany grabbed one and got back in the shower. Santana smiled and grabbed the condom. She opened it and rolled it down Brittany's length. Brittany picked Santana up and pinned her back against the wall and guided herself through San's folds. She was about to enter her when they heard a knock on Brittany's bedroom door.

"Shit" Brittany mumbled

Santana sighed as Brittany set her down.

"I'll get it, you can't hide that" Santana said smirking

Brittany rolled her eyes but knew she was right. Santana got out and wrapped a towel around her steaming body. She went to the door and opened it.

"Really?" Quinn said

"What the hell do you want?" Santana said through clenched teeth

"Well Diego called me and told me what happened and I was worried about you but I see you have a special kind of therapy going on." Quinn smirked

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to forget about it cause it's my birthday…"

"And you want birthday sex, I get it" Quinn cut in, "It's cool; call me later if you need me. I'm gunna go hang out with D for a bit then leave."

"Alright, thank you, Q" Santana smiled

Quinn smiled and left. Santana shut and locked the door before going back to the shower.

"Who was it?" Brittany asked as Santana got back in

"Quinn, Diego told her about what happened; she was worried."

"Do you want to go talk to her?"

"And what about your hard on" Santana smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Baby, that's easily taken care of, I'm more concerned about you."

Santana smiled, "I want you"

Brittany narrowed her eyes then nodded, "K but I get to go down on you first"

Santana moaned at the words as Brittany pushed her down onto the shower bench. Brittany got to her knees and kissed Santana slowly before pushing Santana back so she was leaning against the wall. She spread San's legs and kissed her thighs. Santana whimpered as Brittany ghosted her lips over her center.

Brittany licked slowly and felt Santana rest a hand on the back of her neck. She licked harder and sucked on Santana's clit. Santana moaned and bucked a little Brittany held her down and moved down to her entrance.

Brittany groaned at the taste and pushed her tongue inside. Santana spread her legs wider and Brittany licked deeper making Santana clench around her tongue. Santana whimpered as she came into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany was painfully hard. Santana pulled Britt up to her and kissed her hard. Santana scooted down so she was sitting on Brittany thighs. Brittany groaned and guided herself into Santana.

"Fuck" Santana whimpered, resting her forehead against Brittany's and started to move with Brittany's help.

Brittany gripped San's ass and lifted her up and down. They had never tried this position and it felt amazing.

"Shit San" Brittany mumbled

Santana whimpered and moved faster

"Brittany" Santana hissed

Brittany bent down and began to suck right beneath San's ear. Santana grabbed the back of Britt's head and pulled her closer as she came. Brittany kept moving and came a moment later.

They both stayed still and held each other breathing heavily.

"I love you" Brittany whispered

Santana nodded, "I love you too Brittany"

Something felt off to Brittany as they stood up but she knew that Santana had gone through a lot that day. They showered quietly but lovingly.

Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead as they dried off.

"I'm ok, just…" Santana started then stopped so Brittany waited patiently, "I know it wasn't but that felt more like break up sex than birthday sex." She finished with a tear streaming down her cheek

Brittany sighed and nodded, "I love you and I'm not going anywhere"

Santana nodded, "Neither am I"

Brittany pulled Santana close and hugged her.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went upstairs and found Quinn and Diego sitting in the living room watching tv. They both noticed that Santana had been crying. Brittany sighed and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"What happened?" Quinn asked Santana quietly but knew Diego was listening

"I don't want to lose her, Q, I can't" Santana said and started crying

They weren't sure if she meant Brittany or her grandmother.

"Who do you mean San, Abuela or Britt?" Diego asked

"I can't lose either" she said and Quinn pulled her into a hug

Diego nodded and walked into the kitchen but didn't find Brittany. He went down to the basement and found her sitting on the couch.

"Hey B"

"Hey Diego" Brittany mumbled

"You ok?"

"No, your grandma hates me and is treating Santana like shit and I can't do anything about it except for break up with Santana"

"Are you going to?" Diego asked nervously

"Nah man, I love her so much. But if she has to break up with me to be happy then…" Brittany sighed

Diego shook his head, "That wouldn't make Santana happy"

"Tell me what to do to fix this and I will. I'll do anything to make her happy. I can't stand seeing her like this" Brittany said desperately

Diego sighed

"Ok kids" Bonnie said coming downstairs, "Brent got a phone call today and Brittany you have an appointment at the gym tomorrow at 5:30"

"Why?" Brittany asked as Santana, Quinn, Brent and Bridgett came down to the basement

"Ed wants to see if you're still in shape." Brent smirked

"Ed?" Quinn asked

Bridgett laughed, "If one sport is out of season, Britt's onto the next"

"What sport?" Diego asked

"Kickboxing" Bonnie said grinning

Santana swallowed nervously. She knew about Brittany being a kickboxer but they hadn't talked about it much.

Brittany smirked, "He doesn't think I'm in shape?"

Brent laughed, "Nope"

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow" Brittany grinned

"Well, bedtime" Quinn said, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Mike is gunna pick me up"

"Yep bedtime Bridgett" Bonnie smirked at Brittany

Brittany rolled her eyes and looked at Santana who was biting her lip nervously. When everyone had left Brittany and Santana went to Brittany's room.

"You ever take a break from sports, baby?" Santana asked

"I try not to. It keeps me in shape" Brittany said confused as to way things were feeling awkward, "Are we ok?"

"Yeah" Santana said too quickly

Brittany sighed and nodded before going to her closet to grab their sleep clothes. Santana groaned to herself. She knew that she needed to talk to Brittany about how she was feeling.

"Britt" she said as Brittany walked back in with their sleep clothes, "can we talk"

Brittany swallowed nervously and nodded, "Ye…yeah"

"Hey what's wrong?" Santana asked quickly walking over to Britt

"Nothing, what is it?" Santana raised a brow and Brittany sighed, "Are you gunna dump me?"

"No Brittany, of course not." Santana said confused, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well your grandma hates me and it's my fault that you and she are having issues."

"Baby, I love you. I'm just not sure how to handle my grandma basically disowning me. Are you gunna dump me?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany laughed, "Baby, you don't get that I'm in this for the long haul."

Santana smiled, "Me too"

"Ok good cause that could have been awkward" Brittany smirked and Santana laughed, shaking her head

"So about this kickboxing…" Santana started

Brittany smirked, "Scared to see me in the ring?"

"Yes actually. You're gunna get hurt."

"Come see me tomorrow?"

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine"

Brittany smiled and took her shirt off. She was definitely in shape. She had a well-carved stomach with her abs on display. Her arm and leg muscles flexed visibly as she moved.

Santana got caught staring and blushed.

"Like what you see?" Brittany smirked

Santana nodded, "Very much" and walked over to her, "Show me how 'in shape' you are, baby."

Brittany swallowed and grabbed the back of Santana's neck, crashing their lips together. Santana moaned and pulled Britt closer. Brittany grabbed Santana's shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. She unclasped San's bra and walked Santana to the bed. Brittany pulled back and took off Santana's bra before lowering them to the bed. Santana took off her jeans while Brittany took hers off as well. Brittany grabbed Santana's underwear and lowered it down her body quickly while Santana grabbed a condom.

This was different then how they usually had sex. It was needier than other times. Brittany took off her boxers and rolled the condom on.

"Ready?" Brittany asked against Santana's neck

Santana nodded and Brittany guided herself into Santana. They both moaned as Brittany began to move. She kept her head next to Santana's on the pillow till Santana grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

Santana softly bit her Brittany's bottom lip as Brittany moved inside of her faster.

"Fuck" Brittany breathed against San's lips

"Don't stop" Santana whimpered scratching her nails over Brittany's shoulder blades

Brittany went faster as she gripped the sheets.

Santana came moaning into Brittany's mouth, making Brittany cum into the condom at the sensation of Santana cumming around her.

They laid there, still connected, breathing heavily.

"God, I love you" Santana said

Brittany grinned, "I love you too"

 ** _Tuesday Morning 6:00am:_**

"Up Up Up!" Kurt said shaking Brittany awake, luckily she and Santana had put clothes on the night before

"What?" Brittany groaned

"I know that your gunna do kickboxing again…" He said and she sat up quickly to see the entire crew in her room.

Santana was sitting up just as confused, "So I woke up and they were all staring at us" Santana mumbled and leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Morning Beautiful" she said to Santana then turned to the crew, "Guys look…"

"No you look missy!" Kurt cut in

"You ended up in the hospital during your last sport!" Rachel said

"And who knows what could happen with actually physical fighting" Kurt added

"I think it's cool" Puck said

"Of course you do" Whitney smirked then turned to Brittany, "Would you be fighting…her"

Brittany smirked, "Your little crush gunna continue when you see her?"

"Shut up! She's hot!" Whitney said

"I was kidding" Brittany smirked

"She is attractive" Rachel added

Santana looked up, "Who?"

"Oh God you know she'll hit on Santana" Kurt said

"Never mind, I'm not kickboxing" Brittany said

"Hold up, explain" Santana said confused

"This girl…they call her Diehard" Brittany mumbled, "She's good, really good…"

"And really hot" Whitney added

"Shut up" Brittany grumbled, "I can't stand her"

"Shut up. You two were friends." Kurt smirked

"Till we weren't" Brittany said

Puck held his hand up, "Hold on, I'm confused, she's hot, gay, kick boxes and you didn't date her?"

Brittany shook her head

"They are both on the more macho side of gay" Rachel said making Brittany laugh

"So you think she's gunna hit on Santana?" Brooke asked confused

"She will" Rachel, Kurt, Brittany, Whitney, Sam and Ryder all said

Santana looked confused, "I'm kinda seeing someone"

"Hell yeah you are" Brittany mumbled, "Can we get dressed?" she asked her other friends and they all filed out into the main part of the basement.

 ** _7:00am:_**

Santana and Brittany came out dressed for the day and everyone went up to eat breakfast.

"You're dueling Diehard today" Brent mumbled and Brittany choked on her toast

"What why?" she coughed as Bridgett hit her on the back

"I don't know but it should be fun to watch, you should all come" Bonnie told the crew

"No! No one can come, not even you San" Brittany said quickly

"Scared you'll get your ass kicked?" Bonnie smirked

"Or scared she's gunna get Santana?" Bridgett added

"Shut up!"

"Both" They both said laughing

 ** _7:45am:_**

The crew parked and went into the school. Bree didn't bother them when she saw them; she just walked past with a small glance to Brittany.

"Ok, that's gunna take some getting used to" Quinn mumbled and everyone nodded

 ** _8:50am:_**

Brittany went to Glee and sat next to the boys. The girls were performing first.

The girls came in and the music started

 _Santana:_

 **You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want**

 _Rachel:_

 **You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

 _All:_

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 _Santana (Mercedes):_

 **You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you**

 _Rachel:_

 **You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see**

 _All_ : **  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 _Santana (Mercedes) [Together]:_ _ **  
**_ **Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
(Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted)  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
[You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning]  
In the end...**

 _All:_

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

 _All:_ **  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone **

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone **

"Alright!" Mr. Schue clapped, "That was great! Boys, Brittany you're up!"

They went down to the front and the music started.

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life**

 ** _[Finn and Britt:]_** **  
It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Gonna make it right...**

 ** _[Puck:]_** **  
As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind**

 ** _[Blaine and Diego:]_** **  
I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat  
Who am I, to be blind?  
Pretending not to see their needs**

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top  
And a one man's soul**

 ** _[Artie:]_** **  
They follow each other on the wind ya' know**

 ** _[Artie and Blaine:]_** **  
'Cause they got no where to go**

 ** _[Artie:]_** **  
That's why I want you to know**

 ** _[Finn with All:]_** **  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**

 ** _[All harmonizing:]_** **  
Nanana nanana nana  
(** ** _[Artie:]_** **O oh...)**

 ** _[Britt:]_** **  
I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love  
It's time that I realize**

 ** _[Blaine and Artie:]_** **  
There are some with no home,**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
Not a nickel to loan  
Could it be, really mean,**

 ** _[Blaine and Artie:]_** **  
Pretending that they're not alone?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
A willow deeply scarred (** ** _[All:]_** **scarred), somebody's broken heart (** ** _[All:]_** **heart)  
And a washed out dream  
** ** _[All:]_** **  
(Washed out dream)**

 ** _[Puck:]_** **  
They follow the pattern of the wind ya see**

 ** _[Puck and Britt:]_** **  
'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me**

 ** _[Finn with All:]_** **  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**

 **I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**

 ** _[Finn with Artie and All:]_** **  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror (** ** _[All:]_** **Oh yeah)  
I'm asking him to change his ways (** ** _[Artie:]_** **change his ways)  
And no message could have been any clearer (** ** _[All]_** **Ooh ooh)  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (** ** _[Artie:]_** **Come on!)**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
You got to get it right, when you got the time  
'Cause when you close your (** ** _[Artie:]_** **You can't), then you close your  
(** ** _[Artie:]_** **Your) mind!**

 ** _[Finn and All]_** **  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror (** ** _[All:]_** **Oh yeah)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer (** ** _[All:]_** **Ooh ooh)  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**

 ** _[Artie:]_** **  
Stand up!  
Stand up! (** ** _[New Directions:]_** **Make a change!)  
Stand up!  
Stand up!**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Left, yourself now!  
** ** _[All (Artie harmonizing):]_** **  
Man in the mirror!  
(** ** _[Artie:]_** **Ooh!)  
(** ** _[Artie:]_** **Ooh!) Ah aaah  
(** ** _[Artie:]_** **Ooh!) ah aaah  
Make that change! (** ** _[Artie:]_** **Stand up! Stand up!)**

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
You know!  
You Know!  
You Know! (** ** _[All:]_** **Man in the mirror!)  
You Know!**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Change!**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
Make that change**

"Wow!" Mr. Schue said grinning, "That was great"

Brittany went and sat next to Santana who smirked, "You're hot when you sing"

"You must be looking in the mirror babe cause damn, I nearly…well you were hot" Brittany replied smirking

Santana laughed and they listened as Mr. Schue talked to the class.

 ** _9:50am:_**

Brittany walked out of class with Santana and took her to class before heading to the library to tutor Bree.

They were nearly done when Karofsky and Brody walked into the library.

When the bell rang Brittany went to stand up but they each grabbed a shoulder and shoved her against the back wall.

"Leave her alone, Dave!" Bree said quickly

"Stay out of this Bree" Karofsky replied

"What do you want?" Brittany growled

Brody grinned, "You think you're so tough, but without your friends you're nothing"

"I could take yall but I don't want to get suspended" Brittany smirked

"I dare you to try" Brody said as Bree ran out of the library

By the time she got back with Diego and Puck the boys were on the ground and Brittany had a busted lip.

"What happened, B?" Diego said quickly looking around

"I was gunna wait for yall but Brody decided to talk about San, sorry" Brittany smirked, "Uh, thanks Bree for getting them"

"No problem" Bree said awkwardly before getting her stuff and leaving

"Seriously, what the hell?" Puck said making Brittany and Diego laugh

Brittany grabbed her stuff and they met Ryder. Puck went off to class right as the late bell rang. Brittany knew Santana would be concerned so the three of them went to her history class.

When they got there Diego went in and said that he needed to talk to Santana for a second. She came out into the hall.

"What is it Di…oh my God, Britt what happened to your lip?" Santana said running over to her

"Brody and Karofsky, but I'm fine I just didn't get to see you before your class and I felt bad." Brittany replied

Santana looked at her lip, "You need to go to the nurse"

"I'm fine, San. I'll look way worse than this after the gym tonight"

Santana pinched her lips and raised a brow. Brittany grinned.

"Fine, but I'm not happy" Santana mumbled

Brittany looked around then whispered, "Wanna go and get happy?" she winked

Santana smacked her arm and she laughed.

 ** _2:25pm:_**

The freshmen crew met in Health class and sat down as Brody came into the room. He stopped by Brittany seat and she stood up.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Just wait, Pierce" He growled then sat down at his seat

Brittany shook her head and sat down. Ms. Holliday walked in and grinned.

"Exercise!" She said, "It's having your heart beat up and sweating…think what you will."

They laughed

"Exercise is important so tomorrow were running in the gym, be prepared. It'll be like recess."

 ** _3:30pm:_**

They walked to the gym for practice. The cheerios went out to the football field while the basketball players stayed in the gym.

They did a bunch of different plays until the cheerios came back in because it started raining.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

The crew all went to the Pierce house. Brittany ran in and packed her blue gym bag before hoping into her Pop's truck with Santana and diving to the gym. The crew followed in the vans.

When they got to the gym Brittany walked in holding her bag on her shoulder.

"Pierce!" someone yelled. The group turned and saw a 50ish year old guy walking towards them. "Do you have your own fan club now?"

"Yeah I take them around with me and have them cheer when I start to feel down" Brittany smirked

He laughed, "Quick with words but are you still quick on your feet?"

She shrugged, "Guess you'll have to wait and see. Is she here?"

"Looking for me sunshine?" They heard and turned to see a girl with blue hair standing there smirking, "Miss me, Brittany?"

"Not nearly enough, Dani" Brittany said and scowled when she saw Dani check out the girls in the crew.

Most of the guys instantly reached for their girlfriends. Dani had a way about her. She was very…confident.

Dani looked at Santana and smirked, "Hi"

"Don't even try" Brittany said quickly making Dani grin. Brittany sighed, "We gunna do this or what?"

10 minutes later Dani and Brittany were changing in the locker room.

"Your girl's hot" Dani said smirking

"I know" Brittany replied smoothly

Dani laughed, "You know that you're about to get your ass kicked in front of her, right?"

"We'll see" Brittany replied and walked out of the locker room toward the ring.

"Yeah Bolt!" Diego smirked and Brittany rolled her eyes

She walked over to Santana and for the first time showed the slightest insecurity.

Santana smirked and pulled Brittany into a kiss. Then pulled back and whispered, "Relax"

"She has blue hair, that's pretty cool" Brittany mumbled

"You have stuff she doesn't, I'm sure" Santana said with a smirk

Brittany laughed and saw Dani walking out towards them in purple shorts; of course Brittany's were blue.

Brittany nodded, "That, I do"

"Now go kick her ass" Santana whispered

"You guys were right, she's hot" Brooke said quietly

"Hey!" Ryder said

Brooke smiled and kissed him.

Brittany climbed into the ring with Dani.

"What's with the hair, Diehard? Trying to take my color?" Brittany asked

"Nope Bolt, just trying it out" Dani smirked

"Let's see if I can get the rest of you to match it" Brittany smirked

"I think that would look better on you"

"You can try" Brittany replied grinning and Dani took the first swing

They both dodged most of each other's punches and kicks but the hits that did land, landed hard.

After it was all done Brittany had won but barely and had a black eye, bruised ribs, and a cut through her brow. Her legs also had bruises. Dani looked about the same but also had a swollen lip and cheek.

"I gotta say, you came in with a busted lip and I figured you had slowed down," Ed said, "but I guess not"

"Yeah, you that fast in bed, Bolt?" Dani asked smirking

"You'd like to know wouldn't you" Brittany smirked

Dani rolled her eyes and turned to Santana, "You ever get tire of this loser, call me"

"I'm good, thanks" Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand

"Go shower, you two" Ed said then added, "Separately!"

"Gross"

"Ew"

They said at the same time.

15 minutes later Brittany came out to find Dani talking to her friends. Brittany didn't really hate the girl but also didn't want her near San.

Brittany walked over wearing seat pants, t-shirt and hoodie.

"Hey Baby" Santana said walking over to her

"Hey, she bothering you?" Brittany said a little louder

"Relax, Bolt" Dani said, "We were just talking" she said with a glint in her eye. Brittany clenched her jaw till Santana grabbed her hand, "I was just seeing how she liked my handiwork" Dani added pointing to Britt's face

"I preferred the previous, unbruised version" Santana mumbled

"At least I spared the lips, someone else wasn't so kind" Dani smirked

Brittany laughed, "They got there's and so did you"

"God there is so much tension in here I'd think it was sexual if I didn't know any better" Ed grinned

"Good thing you know better" Brittany said

"God that would just be… Dani added

"Awful" they both said shivering, grossed out

The crew laughed. Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hand unknowingly.

Brittany grinned, "Let's go home, Baby"

"Yeah" Santana replied

"Later Bolt, don't wait so long next time for a dance" Dani grinned

"Diehard, work on your dips" Brittany said as they left

 ** _Wednesday Morning 9:00am:_**

The girls were up first for their second day of performing.

The got up and the music started.

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
I got a reason that you  
Who should take me home tonight**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
Right on the limb is where we know  
We both belong tonight**

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
It's hard to feel the rush**

 ** _[Tina:]_** **  
To brush the dangerous**

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
I'm gonna run right to,**

 ** _[Tina:]_** **  
To the edge with you**

 ** _[Quinn and Tina with All:]_** **  
Where we can both fall far in love**

 ** _[Santana and Tina with All:]_** **  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you, oh!  
Oh-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah-oh!  
On the e-edge with you**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Another shot before we kiss the other side**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

 ** _[Santana (Tina):]_** **  
I'm on the edge of something final  
We call life tonight, (Alright, alright)**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

 ** _[Mercedes (Tina):]_** **  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name  
Tonight (Alright, alright)**

 ** _[Quinn (Mercedes):]_** **  
It's hard to feel the rush (Feel the rush)**

 ** _[Tina (Mercedes):]_** **  
To brush the dangerous (Dangerous)**

 ** _[Quinn:]_** **  
I'm gonna run right to,**

 ** _[Tina:]_** **  
To the edge with you**

 ** _[Quinn and Tina:]_** **  
Where we can both fall far in love**

 ** _[Santana, Tina, and Mercedes with All:]_** **  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

 **I'm on the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you**

 ** _[Santana and Tina with (Mercedes):]_** **  
I'm on the edge of glory (edge of glory)  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
(hanging on a moment of truth)  
Out on the edge of glory (Yeah)  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
(hanging on a moment of truth)**

 **I'm on the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

 ** _[Tina with All:]_** **  
With you, with you, with you, with you**

 ** _[Santana with All:]_** **  
I'm on the edge with you**

 ** _[Tina with All:]_** **  
With you, with you, with you, with you**

 ** _[Santana with All:]_** **  
I'm on the edge with you**

 ** _[Tina with All:]_** **  
With you, with you, with you, with you**

 ** _[Santana with All:]_** **  
I'm on the edge with you**

 ** _[Tina with All:]_** **  
With you, with you, with you, with you**

 ** _[Santana, Tina and All:]_** **  
I'm on the edge with you**

The boys and Britt all stood up clamping. Brittany whistled.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Mr. Schue said happily

Then it was the boys and Britt's turn. They moved the piano out of the center of the room so there was space and the music started.

Britt and Mike did most of the dance moves.

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
I've been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling  
That times just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town**

 ** _[Britt with All:]_** **  
Now I gotta cut loose, Footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

Britt did some flips while Mike did a break dance and the others did simpler moves. ****

**_[Artie:]_** **  
You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Deep way down in your heart  
You're burning yearning for  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You'll get by if you'd only**

 ** _[Ryder with All:]_** **  
Cut loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Oooooooooh**

 ** _[Artie with All:]_** **  
You've got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Now take the hold of your soul**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
I'm turning it loose!**

Mike did a big spin ****

 ** _[Diego with New Directions:]_** **  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose  
(Footloose)**

 ** _[Sam, Puck & Artie with New Direction:]_** **  
Footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues,**

 ** _[Diego & Sam (All):]_** **  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
(Everybody) Everybody cut footloose**

 ** _{All:]_** **  
Footloose**

They all spun.

The girls all clapped and so did Mr. Schue

"Wow guys, you all have done amazing; great moves Brittany and Mike!" Mr. Schue

"Thanks Mr. Schue" Britt and Mike said breathing heavily

 ** _2:30pm:_**

"Let's go run!" Ms. Holliday said happily and led the class to the gym.

When they got to the gym they found a bunch of red balls in the middle of the gym.

"Dodgeball?" Diego smirked

"It involves lots of motivated running" Ms. Holliday grinned

She split them up based on tables. It was basically the freshman crew against the rest of the class.

Ms. Holliday turned on music and the game began. Brittany ended up hitting Brody right in the balls. The game was a lot of fun. The crew won but to be fair they did have more athletes on their side.


	57. Chapter 57: Gorilla

**_Friday Morning (11_** ** _th_** ** _) 6:00am:_**

Santana's alarm went off and she rolled over to find Brittany sitting up.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany said quietly with a thoughtful look

"Morning Baby, whatcha thinking about?" Santana replied sitting up

"I never got to take you on your birthday date, and I haven't even given you your gift yet" Brittany frowned then turned to Santana, "Baby, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

Santana smiled adoringly, "Of course Britt" then she added, "You can give me my gift now" smirking

"Nope" Brittany smiled, "But we won't be back tonight so back we'll need spare clothes, we'll be back tomorrow. We'll pack after school." Brittany kissed her cheek and got up, hopping in the shower.

Santana grinned and followed her into the shower.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Finn was teaching Brittany how to play the drums. She already knew a little but Finn was really good and offered to help her.

"Alright everyone" Mr. Schue said with an odd smirk, "Today we are doing a boys vs girls with theme of, drum roll please" Brittany did a drum roll, "Explicit!"

"What?" They said surprised

"Yep, each group gets to do one explicit song, today only. Split up and get to planning." Mr. Schue grinned and went to his office

Chairs were screeching as the boys and Britt got together and the girls and Kurt got together.

 ** _9:15am:_**

The girls were up first and they were all smirking.

The music started (Me & U - Cassie)

 _Santana:_

 **You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you**

 _Mercedes:_

 **I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you**

 _All (Quinn):_

 **It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it**

 _Rachel:_

 **I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be**

 _Whitney:_

 **I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you**

 _All (Santana):_

 **It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)**

 _Santana (Quinn and Mercedes):_

 **Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you**

 _All (Santana):_

 **It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you**

 **** _All (Santana):_ **  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it**

Silence

"Definitely understand the meaning of the assignment ladies and Kurt" Mr. Schue said nervously

"Boys, Britt" Quinn said smirking, "Your turn"

This shook them out of their daze. Brittany looked at Santana then away. Santana smirked.

"Focus!" Artie said to the others

The music began (Gorilla- Bruno Mars) and Puck smirked

 _Puck (All):_

 **Ooh I got a body full of liquor  
With a cocaine kicker  
And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
(So lay it down, lay it down)**

 _Britt (All):_

 **You got your legs up in the sky  
With the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
(Say it now, say it now)**

 _Diego:_

 **Look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla**

 _Ryder (All):_

 **(Ooh, yeah)  
You and me baby making love like gorillas  
(Ooh, yeah)  
You and me baby making love like gorillas**

 _Sam:_

 **Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don't look like you're scared  
You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."  
'Cause you know how I like it,  
You's a dirty little lover**

 _Britt:_

 **If the neighbors call the cops,  
Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ****‒** **we don't stop,  
We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door  
And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,  
Give it to me motherfucker!"**

 _Diego:_

 **Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla**

 _Finn (All):_

 **(Ooh, yeah)  
You and me baby making love like gorillas  
(Ooh, yeah)  
You and me baby making love like gorillas**

 _Britt (Artie):_

 **I bet you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you  
(You)**

 **(You)**

 **(You)**

 _Mike:_ **  
Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas**

 _Puck (All) [Blaine]:_ **  
(Ooh, yeah)  
You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas  
(Ooh, yeah) [Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah]  
You and me baby making love like gorillas **

The girls sat there staring at them and Mr. Schue stayed quiet.

"Did we misunderstand the assignment?" Puck asked smirking

"Nope, that was…it" Mr. Schue stuttered

"What now?" Brittany asked not looking at Santana

"Oh don't even!" Whitney yelled

"What?" Britt asked

"That was dirty!" Brooke said

"And yalls wasn't?" Puck asked smirking

"You're all just angry cause it got you all hot and bothered!" Finn grinned

Some of the girls scoffed but Brittany looked at Santana, who blushed the tiniest bit. Then it occurred to Brittany that they had never had wild sex like the song said. Brittany raised her brow and Santana smirked.

Brittany walked over to Santana, "You still wanna go on that date tonight?"

Santana grinned, "Yeah"

"Good" Brittany smirked and walked back to the guys, leaving Santana smiling

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The school bell rang and it was officially Fall Break. Brittany and the crew met up at their tree.

Santana and the girls were talking about the date and how later that week Brittany was taking Santana camping. Those were the biggest plans anyone had for fall break.

The rest of the crew was going to hang out most of the time.

Brittany walked over to the girls and pulled Santana aside, "Ok so wear casual clothes and bring comfortable clothes and I wouldn't worry about pajamas" Brittany smirked and kissed Santana's cheek

Santana blushed, "Ok do I need to bring anything?"

"Just you and the clothes, baby." Brittany replied

Santana nodded and the crew got in the vans. The drove to the Pierce house and Diego ran in and packed because he was hanging out with Puck and Finn that night.

Brittany and Santana waved to everyone as they left and went inside to get ready.

Britt went to talk to Bonnie while Santana got ready.

"Ma, can we talk?"

"Ugh fine" Bonnie smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I'm taking San on a date tonight and uh I want to uh…"

"Rent a hotel room?" Bonnie guessed

"Yeah" Brittany said quietly

Bonnie laughed, "As long as you pay for the room, I'm cool with it but take condoms"

"Ma!"

"Oh come on!" Bonnie smirked

"I'll take some"

"And use them all…" Bonnie muttered

"God, Ma!" Brittany mumbled and went to change.

Britt called and reserved the room and a decent hotel"

Brittany went to her room and grabbed her small overnight. Santana raised a brow and looked at Brittany night stand. Brittany grinned and grabbed 2 condoms. Santana laughed and grabbed a handful, putting them in her bag before walking out of the room. Brittany took a deep breath grinning.

"Gunna need a damn blue pill tonight" Brittany mumbled to herself

 ** _5:30pm:_**

"Ma, we're leaving!"

"Have fun and don't get arrested!" Bonnie shouted through the house

Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed their bags. There was a slight nervous energy around them.

Brittany drove them to the restaurant since it and the hotel weren't far from her house. She parked her truck before running around and opening Santana's door. They walked into the restaurant and were seated. Brittany smiled ant Santana who smiled back.

They ordered their drinks and talked about school. When the waiter came back they ordered their food.

As the waiter left Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, "Whatcha thinking about, Beautiful?"

Santana smiled, "Camping and uh tonight"

Brittany smiled, "Well camping will be fun, I promise…so will tonight."

Santana smirked, "Plans, Pierce?"

Brittany laughed, "Always"

Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand. She was about to say something when she heard, "Santana?"

They turned and saw a young Latina girl. She was about 16 or so.

"Mariana" Santana said quietly. Brittany loosened her grip on Santana's hand but Santana tightened hers

"Abuela, Santana's here!" Mariana hollered over to her table

Santana and Brittan looked over and saw Alana along a bunch of other member of Santana's family. Santana swallowed nervously.

Alana met their eyes and turned away. Mariana rolled her eyes.

"Santana, como estas?" Mariana asked

"I'm good, how are you?" Santana replied in English. Mariana smiled and glanced at Brittany then at their hands

"Oh this is…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt a date." Mariana said sincerely

"It's ok, um this is Brittany, my um girlfriend, Britt this is my cousin Mariana" Santana introduced them

Brittany shook her hand; "It's nice to meet you" she smiled

"Oh I can totally understand why you're dating her. Caliente" Mariana said smirking

Santana laughed, "She's learning Spanish, Mariana."

Brittany grinned, "Thanks"

Mariana smirked, "You are very welcome. You two make an adorable couple. Abuela isn't too thrilled but no one else seems to mind. Well, hey, Santana, let's get together soon but I'll leave you to your date."

"For sure" Santana replied smiling

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Brittany, an extreme pleasure" Mariana said smirking making Brittany grin and Santana laugh

"Watch it, mía" Santana smirked (mine)

Mariana laughed, "Sólo admirando" (Only admiring)

"Mhmm" Santana grinned and hugged Mariana

Mariana walked back to her table and Brittany grinned, "She seems nice"

"Mhmm, she's also gorgeous" Santana said

"She is but not as gorgeous as her cousin" Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand

Santana smiled and their food arrived.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

They left the restaurant, waving to Santana's family. Alana ignored them but the rest waved back and smiled at Brittany kindly.

"Your family seems nice, most of them"

"Abuela didn't even want to look at me, Britt" Santana said sadly

Brittany stopped walking and pulled Santana into a hug, "I'm sorry, Baby"

"I know, but you are amazing and my favorite cousin approves so I'll be ok" Santana replied

Brittany grinned, "She was only admiring me"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Were you admiring anything?"

"Only you, Santana" Brittany said honestly

Santana blushed and kissed her before they got into the truck.

"Now where?"

"Well we were gunna go out to the park but it's freezing so I'm not sure"

"What came after that?" Santana asked

"Um the uh, hotel"

Santana smirked, "Let's go there"

Brittany grinned but nodded and drove off

They got to the hotel and went inside. Brittany carried their bags and got the room key while Santana looked around the lobby.

Brittany walked over to Santana, "You ready?"

Santana smiled and nodded.

They found their room and walked in. Brittany put out the 'do not disturb' sign and locked the door. Santana was looking around the room with a blank face for second then turned to Brittany and smiled.

Brittany dropped the bags and picked Santana up. San squealed and laughed as Brittany threw her on the bed. Brittany laughed and jumped next to her.

Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany by the shirt, pulling her in for a kiss.

Brittany kissed her back and deepened it. Santana flicked her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip and Britt opened her mouth. The kiss deepened and they started grabbing at each other's shirts. Brittany got Santana's off first and immediately reached for her bra clasp.

Brittany pulled back and took her shirt off before flicking Santana's bra clasp open. Santana slipped her bra off while Brittany undid her own pants.

Less than a minute later they were both naked Santana ran over and got her bag. She handed Brittany a condom, silently. Brittany rolled it on and grabbed Santana by the thighs, pulling her closer. Brittany entered her without even having to guide herself. Santana whimpered at the feeling but Brittany didn't slow down. She bit down on Santana collarbone and Santana pulled her closer.

"Come on Baby" Santana whimpered and Brittany began pounding into her.

Santana moaned loudly, making Brittany smirk against her skin. Brittany lifted up Santana left leg and went deeper.

"Oh fuck" Santana said trying to breath

Brittany sucked on her neck, leaving a mark and making Santana moan even more.

Santana grabbed the back of Brittany neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss as she came. Brittany bit her lip and came with her.

Santana hips kept moving as she rode out her orgasm. They were both breathing heavily and laid still for a moment till they caught their breath. Brittany sat up and took the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it away

Santana grabbed her and pulled her back to the bed and kissed her. Brittany grinned and kissed her back. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed before flipping them over and laying Santana on the mattress.

She took one of Santana's nipples in her mouth and Santana moaned. Britt reached down and ran her fingers through Santana's soaked slit. Brittany groaned and lowered herself sucking San's clit into her mouth.

"Shit" Santana whimpered and grabbed the back of Brittany head pulling her closer. Santana used her other hand and reached for another condom. Brittany saw the movement and smirked. She reached down and never stopped licking and sucking as she stroked herself to full hardness.

Brittany reached up and took the condom from Santana and rolled it on as Santana came in her mouth. She didn't give Santana any time to recover before she flipped her over on her stomach and entered her.

"Fucking hell" Santana said moaning

Brittany smirked against her shoulder and moved faster. Brittany bit the back of her neck before lowering down, kissing and biting her way down her back. She got to Santana ass and bit it hard. All Santana could do was moan. Brittany grinned and pulled back. She flipped Santana onto her back and picked her up, setting San on her lap. Brittany re-entered her and walk kissed her neck. Santana scratched down her back. When Santana came that time she trembled but Brittany never stopped moving.

"Wait wait" Santana said quietly. Brittany stopped while still breathing heavily.

She got off of Brittany and sat on her knees, pulling Brittany behind her. Brittany entered her from behind and continued her movement, thrusting in and out of Santana. Brittany gripped Santana's hips as she stepped off the bed, never breaking their connection. She stood at the foot at the bed pounding into Santana from behind.

"Shit, Brittany!" Santana screamed as she came for the fourth time. Brittany came with her and fell forward, on top of Santana.

With barely enough strength, they crawled up the bed and collapsed breathing heavily.

"Fucking Hell, Baby" Santana breathed and Brittany laughed

"Was it ok?" Brittany asked grinning

Santana looked over at her like she had 5 heads, "Uh yeah it was fucking amazing. I came 4 times Brittany, 4! I can't feel my legs!"

Brittany laughed and rolled on top of Santana, "Trust me baby, your legs are perfect"

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Brittany into a soft kiss. Brittany smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you, San" Brittany mumbled against her lips

Santana smiled and replied, "I love you too, biter"

Brittany grinned, "You might have a few marks"

"You think?" Santana laughed, "Don't worry about it. I was biting the pillow so hard that if it had been you, you'd probably be bleeding"

Brittany laughed and kissed Santana collar bone, "You wanna take a shower with me?"

Santana smiled and nodded

They both stood up and Brittany threw away the condom before folling Santana into the bathroom. As Santana bent over to start the shower Brittany saw her back. Santana had light bite marks down her back and a noticeable one on her left ass cheek.

Brittany smirked and Santana turned around, "What?"

"You have a couple…reminders on your back and ass" Brittany said grinning

"Turn around" Santana said with and odd look

Brittany turned around and heard, "Oh shit"

"What?" Brittany asked confused

"There are nail marks all down your back" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "We were brutal"

Santana laughed and nodded, "Let me make it up to you, come one"

She climbed in the shower and Brittany followed her after grabbing two washcloths. They lathering the washcloths with soap and slowly washed each other.

"Turn around" Brittany said quietly and Santana turned her back to Brittany.

Brittany eyed the marks, "Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly

Santana turned back around, "Baby, no you didn't. It was hot and amazing and perfect and I promise you didn't hurt me"

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "I would never hurt you on purpose…"

"Brittany, the biting and scratching was in the moment, sex stuff. It was all awesome. Did I hurt you?"

Brittany shook her head

"Good, I would never hurt you on purpose" she said smiling

Brittany smiled, "Turn around again"

Santana kissed her collarbone and turned around. Brittany rubbed the soapy washcloth all along Santana's back and ass. She kissed every mark that she had left before, lovingly. She couldn't see it but Santana smiled knowingly every time she felt Brittany's lips against her back and ass.

Santana turned and around and said, "Your turn"

Brittany grinned and turned around. Santana washed along Brittany's back and ass. She kissed the nail marks and draped her arms around Brittany's waist from behind and wrapped her hand around Britany shaft. Brittany took a quick inhale, surprised but otherwise stayed silent.

Santana moved her hand up and down Brittany's shaft. Brittany swallowed hard and rested her forehead against the shower wall as Santana walked around and went to her knees. She took Brittany into her mouth and bobbed her head. Brittany groaned and closed her eyes for a moment, keeping her head against the wall.

She opened her eyes and looked down. Santana looked up at her and grabbed Brittany's hand placing it on the back of her head. Brittany swallowed nervously but softly pushed Santana further down her length. Santana closed her eyes and went further. She continued to bob her head up and down the length of Brittany's shaft and licked the tip. Brittany groaned and her hips bucked forward.

Santana lowered her head at the same time and took all of Brittany for the first time ever. Brittany groaned and closed her eyes. She didn't hold Santana there but Santana stayed still for a mouth and swallowed around Brittany's girth. Brittany groaned louder. Santana pulled back and bobbed all the way down again. Brittany came down her throat and she swallowed it all.

Santana bobbed a few more times before she stood up and Brittany pulled her into a kiss.

"That was…amazing" Brittany said shocked

"I'm glad you liked it, baby" Santana said with an extra raspy-ness to her voice.

"Did I go too far, San" Brittany asked worriedly

Santana smiled and shook her head, "No baby, now kiss me"

Brittany kissed her and they finished their shower.

When they got back to the room they crawled under the sheets. Santana rolled on top of Brittany and kissed her softly. Brittany sat up and Santana straddled her hips. Brittany trailed kisses along her jaw and neck Santana sighed at the softness that Brittany was displaying.

Santana reached for the bag and grabbed a condom as Brittany continued to kiss her. Brittany rolled them over and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Baby" Brittany mumbled as she kissed down Santana's neck

Santana could've cried at the sincerity in her voice, instead she pulled Brittany up and looked into her eyes, "I love you too, Brittany"

Brittany smiled and kissed her slowly.

"Let me show you" Brittany whispered and took the condom.

She rolled it on but instead of entering Santana she went down her body and kissed her center. She slowly licked and kissed all over it before sucking on her clit. Santana moaned and moved her hand down to lie on Brittany's head. Brittany pushed her tongue into Santana, making her whimper.

Santana came in Brittany mouth and Brittany moaned at the taste. She slowly moved up Santana's body, kissing everywhere along the way.

She entered Santana while looking in her eyes. Santana let out a moan and kissed Brittany. Brittany moved faster laying her forehead against Santana's. Santana spread her legs wider and lifted them higher, making Brittany groan as she went deeper. Brittany hooked her left arm Santana's right legs and held it between them as she moved faster. Santana whimpered and pushed up every time Brittany pushed down.

Brittany reached her head down and caught Santana's lips in a slow kiss as she moved her right hand up to cup San's breast. She pinched Santana's nipple and San bit her lip. Santana pulled back from the kiss and moaned loudly throwing her back. Brittany knew she had hit the right spot so she angled her hips and hit it again and again. Santana kept moaning. Her moans grew louder as Brittany pushed in harder and harder every time.

"Brittany, baby…please don't stop!" Santana begged

Brittany would have laughed at the absurdity of stopping if she wasn't inside the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Please…shit…right there" Santana whimpered and Brittany pushed in harder with every thrust

"Fuck Santana, you…fuck" Brittany mumbled. Santana was tightening around her so much she wasn't she if she was being pulled in further or pushed out.

Santana had one hand on the back Brittany's neck and the other on her back. She couldn't grip onto Britt because of the sweat dripping down Brittany's back so she gripped onto the back of her neck and squeezed her thighs tight around her and she came, screaming Brittany's name.

Brittany couldn't hold back and came as well. Santana was shaking under Brittany and holding onto to her as tightly as possible. Brittany was sure she'd have bruises but she didn't care and held onto Santana.

Santana continued to moan and whimper for a few minutes as she rode out the longest orgasm she'd ever had. Brittany's face was tucked into Santana neck. As she listened to the noises Santana made she had to fight to not get hard again. They could keep using the same condom.

"Oh God" Santana breathed

"Are you alright, Baby?" Brittany asked quietly.

She felt Santana nod and swallow before saying, "Yeah, that was absolutely amazing Brittany."

Santana lowered her legs and loosened her grip on Brittany. Brittany didn't pull back immediately; instead she held Santana tighter for a moment then slowly pulled out making them both whimper.

She looked down at Santana and smiled sweetly. Santana fell even more in love as she looked up at Brittany.

Brittany sat up completely and took the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue and walked over to her bag. She grabbed it and went back to the bed.

Santana sat up and lifted the covers over her lower half. They had both been sweating and she was beginning to get cold cause of the air.

Brittany crawled under the covers and pulled her close. They both stayed silent for a moment till Brittany finally spoke.

"I've never had feelings this strong for anyone before you. I really love you and I don't want to lose you."

Santana turned so they were facing each other, "You're not going to"

Brittany smiled, "I know. I was scared for a little while when that thing happened with your Abuela because I would never ask you to choose me over your family…"

"You are part of my family, Brittany." Santana said quickly

Brittany went quiet for a moment and Santana saw her eyes cloud up a bit.

Brittany sniffed and said, "I feel the same way about you. Like, San, at some point in my life I do want to marry you. I know we are both only 15 and that's crazy young but my parents met when they were 13 and got married at 17 cause Ma was pregnant with me but they also loved each other. They might joke around and everything but I know how much they love each other. I thought I always knew but I didn't fully realize until I met you."

Santana felt a tear slide down her cheek and Brittany's thump wiped it away.

"I want to always be there to wipe away your tears even when their happy ones, San."

Santana leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

"You are the sweetest person in the world Brittany"

Brittany grinned and shook her head before she reached in her bag.

"I got you a couple gifts for your birthday. First…here"

Brittany handed her and black t-shirt, in red letters it said 'I love my crazy girlfriend'. San laughed and look up to see Brittany holding a matching one with blue words.

"We needed to have the cheesy shirts" Brittany grinned

"Thank you baby" Santana said and Brittany nodded

Brittany reached into her bag and pulled out a thin black box.

"No, it's not a Harry Potter wand" Brittany smirked

"Damn" Santana grinned

"Ok so this is actually for me" Brittany said and handed it to Santana

Santana looked confused but opened it. Inside was a silver dog tag necklace that had a heart cut out and said 'I found my heart on'. Santana looked up and saw Brittany holding a small square box. Santana set the necklace down and took the box. She opened it and found a silver ring with a heart on it that fit into the dog tab perfectly. The ring said '8-2.

"8-2?" Santana asked

"We met on the 2nd of August…best day of my life"

"You remembered the date? Now I feel awful"

Brittany laughed, "You were wearing a red tank-top, blue jean shorts and black converses. Your hair was pulled into a ponytail and you stared at my abs."

Santana laughed, "You had on blue basketball shorts, bright orange shoes and a black sports bra. It was kind of difficult not to look at your abs. I love your abs."

Brittany grinned, "I love your everything"

Santana rolled her eyes, "My thighs are…"

"Perfect, along with the rest of you perfect body" Brittany cut in

Santana smiled, "Thank you baby"

"It's true" Brittany shrugged

Santana laughed and kissed her.

"Can I put it on" Santana asked holding up the ring

"Of course"

Santana smiled, "Which hand does it go on?"

Brittany froze, "Um, whichever you want."

Santana laughed and put it on her right hand while Brittany slipped on the dog tag.

"I love it, Baby. Thank you" Santana said smiling

Brittany grinned and put her bag on the floor.

"What would you like to do, baby?" Brittany asked sweetly

"Lay with you"

They laid together sweetly kissing and talking till the sun rose and Brittany opened the shades. No one could see into their room so they held each other and watched the sun rise.

Santana turned and straddled Brittany lap. She kissed Brittany's neck and sucked on her pulse point leaving a mark. Brittany groaned as she grew hard against Santana's thigh. Santana reached over and grabbed a condom. She opened it and threw the wrapper on the night stand with the others.

Santana rolled the condom down Brittany's shaft and guided Brittany through her folds, moaning at the feeling. She place Brittany's tip at her entrance and lowered herself. Brittany groaned and held her as Santana rode her.

"Shit Baby" Brittany said as Santana moved her hips

Brittany lowered her head and lightly bit Santana's nipple making Santana whimper. Brittany grabbed Santana's thighs and lifted her up then Santana slammed down moaning. They repeated this till they came moaning each other's name.

 ** _Saturday morning 9:00am:_**

They both jumped in the shower and took a quick shower. When they finished, they got dressed in comfy clothes and went out to Brittany's truck. Brittany drove them to get breakfast.

"I really enjoyed our date, Britt" Santana said over their breakfast

Brittany smiled and grabbed her hand, "Me too baby"

They enjoyed their breakfast then drove back to Brittany's house.

"There they are; did yall have fun?" Bonnie smirked

The Pierces were in the living room watching a movie. Brittany rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Bolt, we need to talk about yall's camping trip" Brent said pausing the movie

"Alright" Brittany said and sat down next to Benny who climbed into her lap

"So, I already check and they won't allow underage kids to stay alone on the grounds so what's gunna happen is we are coming as well. Don't worry we are on separate vacations…"

"You don't have to be" Brittany said thoughtfully, "I mean; I want San to go on vacations with us anyways so why not just go on a Pierce vacation and have her there as well?"

"Really?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah. What do you think, San?"

"What about Diego?" Santana asked nervously

"He can come" Brittany and Bonnie said together

"You and I can go camping alone in the spring" Brittany said, "What do you think?"

"I love that idea" Santana smiled

"Cool, we'll leave Monday morning" Brent said smiling

"Yes!" Benny shouted

"Chief, you know what that means, right?" Brittany said smirking

"S'mores!" Benny shouted

"Hell yeah!" Britt grinned then looked very serious, "Santana's has never had a s'more."

"What?!" The other Pierces exclaimed

"Neither has Diego" Santana said, "Out family just never did that sort of this. Our vacations were like Disneyland and cruises"

"I want to go to Disneyland!" Brittany and Benny said together

"We could never afford it but we'll go soon" Brent said smiling

Santana felt bad. Her family had always done fun stuff like that and all kinds of people go to Disneyland but the Pierces had started a family very young and didn't have the money to go when Brittany was younger.

The Pierce family was never poor but they still had to be extra careful about their money.

"Let's go pack, Britt!" Benny said

Brittany grinned, "Alright Chief"

Brittany looked at Santana who grinned, "I'll hang out down here"

Brittany winked at her and stood up. Benny dragged her up the stairs.

"They are both 5 years old when they know s'mores are involved" Bonnie smirked

"Nerds" Bridgett mumbled


	58. Chapter 58: 2K

**_Sunday Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany walked into the kitchen and found Diego eating breakfast.

"Hey D"

"Hey Britt, what's up?"

"Are you going camping with us tomorrow?" Brittany asked, pouring herself some OJ

"I don't know. I kinda asked Marley on a date for tomorrow night" Diego replied as Brittany sat down

Brittany nodded, "Well what if she came too?"

Diego looked at her, "For real?"

"Yeah. Then you'll leave me and San alone" Brittany grinned

"Watch it" Diego laughed as Santana came in and sat on Brittany's lap

"Hey Baby Hey D"

"Hey" Diego replied, "your girlfriend thinks she's so smart"

"She is smart" Santana said grinning

Brittany smiled while Diego just shook his head

"Kids" Bonnie said walking into the kitchen

"Ma" Brittany replied smirking

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "You're happy…why?"

Brittany laughed and shrugged, "Just am"

"Probably has something to do with the Latina on her lap, Ma" Bridgett mumbled walking in to grab a bottle of water

Brittany grinned, "Of course"

Bonnie rolled her eyes grinning, "We get it, you love each other"

Benny ran in, "Ok folks, everyone should be focused packing for the trip!"

"Chill young one" Bonnie said

"Bolt, I need your help" Brent said walking into the kitchen, "Some high school girls got a flat near the shop"

"Alright" Brittany said as Santana got off her lap

"Diego, Santana, you guys can come if you want, but it might be boring" Brent said

"Cool" Diego grinned and ran up to the guest room to change out of gym shorts

"Bolt, wear something that can get dirty" Brent added before going towards the garage

Brittany went down to her room with Santana.

"You gunna come and keep an eye on me" Brittany smirked, taking off her shirt

Santana laughed, "Do you want me not to?"

"Baby, of course I want you to come" Brittany rolled her eyes with a grin while pulling on some jeans, a white t-shirt, with a green flannel, button up and some work boots

 ** _10:30am:_**

Brent pulled his truck up next to a Honda civic. He, Brittany and the twins got out and walked over.

Four McKinley girls were sitting on the curb, talking

"Hey!" one of them said; she was a cheerio and recognized Santana, "Santana?"

"Hey" Santana said awkwardly

"You work at the car shop?" Another asked, they were all cheerios in their junior year

"No, my girlfriend does" Santana said motioning to Brittany who was looking at the flat tire

"Damn, so you really are dating Brittany Pierce."

"Uh yeah" Santana replied

"She's hot" said

Santana just stood there awkwardly. Diego walked over noticing the tension.

"Britt said she needs yalls keys" he told the girls

"I'll take them to her" the girl smirked and walked over to Brittany, "Hey, here ya go"

Brittany grabbed the keys and nodded, "Thanks, did you drive far on the flat?"

"Oh uh, I don't know." She said, "I'm Ashley"

"Ok" Brittany replied and turned back to the flat.

Diego snorted and mumbled, "She's not interested"

Brittany and Brent got the jack and the spare. Britt started to jack the car up while Brent filled out the shop paperwork

Santana watched Brittany with a small smile on her face

Megan, the first one, walked closer to Santana, "Ignore Ashley. She thinks everyone wants to fuck her"

Santana smirked and nodded, "I see that"

Ashley stood close to Brittany while she worked, "I think I ran over a nail or something"

Brittany nodded, "Gotcha"

Megan laughed, "Your girl has very few words"

"She just doesn't like getting hit on" Santana replied laughing

"Hey baby!" Brittany hollered

Santana walked over to her, "Yeah?"

"Could you grab me a rag from Pop's truck, please?" Brittany asked glancing up at Santana

"Sure" Santana smiled and walked over to the truck

"Ashley!" Megan yelled over to the girl, "Leave her alone and let her work"

Ashley rolled her eyes and walked over to Megan

"My bad but she's insanely hot" Ashley grumbled

"And she's taken" Megan replied rolling her eyes

"So?" Ashley mumbled

Megan sighed

Santana walked over and crouched down next to Brittany, "Here, Britt" she said holding out the rag

"Thank you, Beautiful" Brittany replied and grabbed the rag, wiping some grease off her hands that had come off the tire so she could grip the tools better

Santana smiled and moved to stand up

"I love you, San" Brittany said not looking away from the her work

Santana smiled wider, "I love you too, Britt" and walked back over to Megan and Ashley

"She is so sweet" Megan said smiling at Santana

Santana nodded, "She's always like that" she replied watching Brittany work

Ashley rolled her eye, "Is she good in bed? I heard about her…you know"

Santana looked at her like she was crazy and Megan laughed

"Ashley, shut up" Megan said shaking her head

Brittany finished changing the tire and she rolled the fat over to her Pop, "It's a shard of metal" She said pointing out the metal sticking out of the tire

Brent nodded, "Let's make sure that's the only piece that they ran over. I don't want there to be any pieces flying around under the hood"

Brittany nodded and went back to put the tools away before she walked over to Megan, Santana and Ashley.

"I'm gunna check and make sure there isn't any more metal stuck to the bottom of the car, then we're gunna start your car up and make sure it's running alright before ya'll leave." Brittany told Megan

"Thank you Brittany" Megan said and Brittany looked surprised that Megan knew her name but nodded.

Santana grinned at her girlfriend who winked at her and walked back to the car. She got on the ground and looked under it, noticing a piece of metal stuck under it. She smirked because she knew her Pop was smart and he always knew how to handle cars.

She reached to grab it but thought better before getting up and walking to the truck. She grabbed some safety glasses and gloves.

Britt walked back to the car and laid on the ground. She reached for the piece and felt it stick so she didn't pull it.

"Pop!" She said and Brent looked over at her before walking over and looking

"Shit" He mumbled

"What should we do?" She asked quietly

"Call Rory and get a tow truck out here. We're gunna have to look all through it and make sure it didn't shred anything." Brent grumbled, "Do me a favor, Bolt, and walk down the road a ways and see if you can find what she hit"

Brittany nodded and stood up.

"D! Come here" she hollered

Diego walked over, "What's up?"

"Walk with me for a sec" She replied

Brent got on the phone and called Rory, even though it was his day off.

"What's going on?" Megan asked Santana who shrugged

Brent got off the phone and walked over to the girls. He explained everything.

"Shit" Megan groaned

"Where were you headed?" Brent asked kindly, "Maybe Bolt can take you."

"Bolt?" Ashley asked

"Brittany" Santana said which confused the girls but they just shrugged

"We were going to Logan County to see my cousin. Can we just get a ride to my house?" Megan replied

"Sure" Brent answered

Brittany and Diego walked back carrying a chunk of a bumper that they had found on the road.

"Here, Pop. I'll put it in the bed of the truck" Brittany mumbled and lifted it into the back of the truck. They would put it in the junk yard next to the shop.

"Girls, why don't ya'll warm up my truck?" Brent suggested, "Santana, you too"

Santana nodded and grabbed his keys from Brittany. The four girls followed Santana to the truck while Diego, Brittany and Brent stayed outside talking.

"How long have you two been together?" Megan asked as Santana started the truck and turned on the heater.

"2 months" Santana replied smiling

"That's it?" Megan said surprised, "You two seem so comfortable"

Santana shrugged, "We are. I love her"

"That's cool" Megan smiled

Santana nodded and looked at Brittany who was laughing with Diego. Brittany glanced over to the truck and caught her eye. Britt winked at her and smiled before turning back to Diego and saying something.

 ** _11:45am:_**

Rory pulled up in one of the shops tow trucks. Brittany and Brent walked over to him and began explaining everything.

Brittany hopped in the tow truck and backed it up in front of the Honda. Brent and Rory helped her strap the tires and hook the chains up before she used the controls to left it up onto the bed.

Santana and the girls got out of Brent's truck and walked over as Brittany finished checking the straps and chains.

"Straps and chains…could be an interesting fetish" Ashley smirked making Megan shudder

"Ouch" another girl mumbled and Santana laughed

Brittany glanced over when she heard the laugh. Santana just shook her head and Brittany shrugged.

"So Bolt, you take the girls to her house and then come back to the house. You three need to finish packing." Brent said

"Alright"

"Diego, you can go with me and Rory" Brent said and Diego nodded.

Brittany walked over to the truck. The four girls got into the back seat of the truck. They all fit just not very comfortably. Brittany opened the passenger door for Santana and helped her in before Brent hollered for her.

"Ok so you two are super cute" One girl said and Santana smiled while she buckled up

Brittany climbed into the truck

"Everything ok?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded

"Yeah, babe, he just wants to us to stop and grab some stuff at the store before go back home." Brittany replied and started the truck, "Where to, girls?"

Megan gave Britt directions and the ride was pretty quiet.

When Brittany pulled up to Megan's house, which turned out to be in Santana's neighborhood, the girls climbed out. Ashley smiled at Brittany who pretty much ignored her.

"Thank you for the ride, Brittany." Megan said kindly, "I'll see you guys after fall break."

"Bye Megan" Santana said and Brittany waved

Brittany drove off. Santana reached over but Brittany pulled her hand away, "Babe, my hands are covered in dirt" Brittany smirked

"I don't care" Santana said holding her hand out

Brittany smiled and grabbed it, pulling Santana's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

Santana smiled "What do we need to get from the store?"

"Benny needs a long sleeve shirt" Brittany replied

"I love shopping for little kids!" Santana smiled making Brittany laugh

"I'm glad, cause I do too" Brittany grinned

"So our kids will totally be nicely dressed." Santana smirked

"Duh San. Plus the fact that Kurt is one of my best friends" Brittany grinned and Santana laughed

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into Target and went to the young boys section. Santana got really excited and ran over to the shirts making Brittany laugh. Britt walked over and looked through the shirts.

Santana jumped on her back, "Baby"

Brittany laughed and held the back of Santana thighs, "Yes beautiful"

"Did he say anything specific like color?" Santana asked sweetly into Brittany ear

"Nope just a long sleeve t-shirt" Brittany replied

Santana dropped off of Brittany back and pulled her behind a display.

San pulled Brittany into a kiss, "I love you" she mumbled against Brittany's lips

Brittany grinned, "I love you too, Lopez"

Santana laughed and walked back over to the shirts. She found a blue long sleeve shirt with a guitar on it.

"I like this" Santana said grinning

Brittany walked over and looked at it, "Me too baby" she replied, "Do you need anything while we are here?"

Santana thought for a moment, "I don't think so"

"Alright, let's buy this and head back to the house"

The purchased the shirt and walked out to the truck. Brittany froze for a moment before she grabbed Santana and pulled her into the backseat.

Santana laughed, "Baby, what are you doing?"

"You" Brittany replied before she locked the truck and captured Santana's lips.

Santana pulled Brittany wallet out of her back pocket and grabbed the condom that was in there. Brittany undid her pants and lowered them along with her boxers. She hissed when cold air met the hot skin but grabbed the condom and slid it on. Then she looked over and saw Santana kicking her pants off. Brittany's were around her ankles with her boxers. Santana straddled Brittany's lap and kissed her. Brittany pushed Santana's underwear to the side and guided herself through her heated core.

They both whimpered as she entered Santana. Santana began to move up and down on her lap so she got to work on unbuttoning Santana's shirt. When it was unbuttoned enough Brittany groaned in frustration cause of the tank top and bra in the way. Santana rolled her eyes and lifted the tank top over hit boobs and lowered her bra. Brittany grinned and took a nipple in her mouth so quickly that it took Santana off guard and she moaned out. Brittany sucked and nibbled on it as Santana rode up and down on her length. Brittany would thrust up to meet every downward thrust from Santana.

Brittany flipped them and began to pound into Santana from above her. Santana whimpered. Brittany took a quick glance around to make sure they weren't attracting any attention then continued to pound into her girlfriend. Santana grabbed Brittany's ass and pulled her harder every time she thrust in making her go deeper and hit _that_ spot repeatedly.

"Shit Baby, harder" Santana whimpered

Brittany went harder and Santana came, a moment later Brittany followed. They stayed quiet for a moment till Brittany pulled out and Santana whimpered.

"That was unexpected" Santana smirked while they caught their breath

Brittany laughed, "Yeah I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just…"

"Stop, I loved it" Santana cut in

Brittany sighed, "I just wanted one last time before our trip. I mean I know we have tonight but I just…"

"Baby it was amazing" Santana said with her hands cupping Brittany's face, "Honestly I love how every time seems a little different. There are times where is the sweetest, most gentle love in the world, and then there are times where I end up with a bite mark on my ass and then there are times that are spontaneous. I love that about us." She finished as she pulled her pants back on and fixed her top.

Brittany took the condom off and found a roll of paper towels. She wrapped it in a towel and put it in her pocket to throw away when she got home. She grabbed the wrapper off the seat and put it in her pocket as well. After she pulled her pants up she climbed into the front seat then helped Santana get in the passenger seat.

Brittany started the truck and drove out of the Target parking lot. Santana turned on the radio and bopped her head to the music grinning. Riding around with Brittany felt perfect. Britt looked over and smiled at her girlfriend. Santana smiled back and jammed out to the music.

Santana watched Brittany while she drove and thought about how they had only known each other for nearly three months and had been together for two. It amazed her how much she loved Brittany and how quickly she fell for her. So much had changed since she met Brittany. She used to hang out with Quinn all the time and have parties every weekend at Puck's house. Now she was waking up in Brittany's arms and spending her days with a group of awesome friends and the Pierce family.

Brittany's phone started ringing. She grabbed it from her pocket and saw who it was. She sighed and answered.

"Hello?" Brittany answered

"Hey Bolt!" Dani said through the phone

Brittany rolled her eyes "Hey, what's up?"

"So, I have a proposition for you" Dani replied and Brittany could practically hear the smirk in her voice

"K…what is it?" Britt said hesitantly

"Another duel"

Brittany narrowed her eyes and stopped at a red light "When"

"Tonight" Dani grinned

"Against you?" Brittany asked

"Nah, against Rod"

"What do I get out of it?"

"2k goes to the winner"

Brittany thought for a moment, "Let me call you back in a minute" the light turned green and she continued driving to her house

Dani sighed "Fine, hurry up"

Brittany hung up and glanced over at Santana who was watching her.

"What?" Santana asked nervously

"That was Dani. There's a match tonight against Rod, another fighter, and the winner get 2,000 dollars. I could really use that money. What do you think?"

"So no camping?"

"Well what if you and I left on Tuesday and met them there?" Brittany asked

Santana thought for a moment, "Let's ask your parents first, but I'm ok with it. How good is Rod?"

"Not as good as me" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "So humble"

"I was only joking. He's good but I'll win" she said pulling into the driveway

They got out of the truck and went inside. The Pierce family was in the living room with Diego.

Brittany explained what Dani had said.

"So you guys would drive up Tuesday morning?" Brent asked

"Yeah, there's room for Marley then" Brittany said smirking at Diego who grinned

"Works for me, but if anything bad happens at the fight, the trip is cancelled" Bonnie said pointedly

"Deal" Brittany said grinning

"Now go pack everything you need for the trip" Bonnie nodded to them

"Here's your new shirt, Chief" Brittany said handing him the shirt

"Thanks!" Benny said grinning

Brittany called Dani and told her she'd be there. Dani told her to be there at 6.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brent looked at the tv and sighed before walking down to Britt's room. He knocked.

Brittany opened the door, "What's up Pop?"

He sighed, "It's storming at the camp grounds so we have to postpone at least a couple days."

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Alright"

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Santana and Brittany hopped in the van with the other Pierces and Diego. They drove to the gym.

Brittany grabbed her bag and went inside with Santana. They went to the locker room so Brittany could change while the others found a seat.

She was wearing blue shorts and a matching blue sports bra. Dani came in and wrapped her wrists and helped with the gloves.

"5 minutes Bolt" Dani said before walking out

"You ready?" Santana asked

"Kiss me" Brittany replied and Santana kissed her deeply for a moment till Dani came back in

"Ready, Bolt?" Dani asked

Brittany nodded and walked out to the ring. Rodrick Meeks was her opponent. He was a big guy but size wasn't always important.

"Hey Bolt" He grinned

"Rod, how are you?"

"I'm ready to win"

Brittany laughed, "Hate to break it to you but you're about to lose and quick."

Rod smirked and went to his corner

The bell rang and they were up. He threw the first punch but she blocked it and landed a hit in his gut. He came up with a right hook to her jaw but it wasn't a hard hit.

Soon he was down and wasn't getting up. Brittany took a deep breath as they announced that she had won. Dani was smirking and clapping.

Brittany got out of the ring and Dani walked up to her, "Have fun?"

Brittany laughed, "It was alright."

Rod climbed out of the ring, "Damn-it Bolt"

"Sorry Rod" Britt grinned

"Yeah yeah" Rod smirked. He had a busted lip, swollen cheek and eye. His nose was bleeding, basically he was a mess.

Britt had a black eye and bruises here and there but otherwise she was in pretty good shape.

"Let me shower real quick then we can go home" Brittany told Santana

 ** _8:15pm:_**

They arrived back at the house and split up. Brent had found out that the storm was going to be longer and more intense than they originally thought so the trip was basically cancelled.

Brittany hated the disappointment in Santana's eyes so she made a plan. She pulled her phone out and went to the backyard to make a phone call.

 ** _8:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into her room to see Santana on the phone. She walked over to her desk and got on the computer.

"Yeah that works…let me call you later, Q" Santana said into the phone, "Alright bye"

Brittany turned to Santana, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah I was just telling her about how we cancelled the trip. She wants to get everyone together." Santana said walking over and sitting on Britt's lap

"Well what do you want?" Brittany asked hesitantly

Santana sighed, "Honestly, I just want some time alone with you"

Brittany smiled, "Good, cause I have a plan"

Santana grinned, "Alright what is it?"

"Eric is out of town for a couple days and I thought that you and I could go to his place and spend time together. We can ride some ATV's and go fishing in the river on the property. What do you say? Just us" Brittany finished

Santana pulled Brittany into a deep kiss; after a few moments the separated smiling.

"You like that idea?" Brittany asked grinning

"I love it"

"Bring clothes that can get dirty for when we ride the ATV's."

"God…"

"What?" Brittany asked

Santana grinned, "Let's make out"

Brittany leaned forward and captured San's lips. Brittany picked her up and carried her to the bed. They laid down with Brittany on top but never broke their kiss.

They made out for a while till Brittany pulled back breathing heavily.

"What was that about baby?" Brittany smirked

Santana smiled, "Honestly, I just missed your lips."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's neck softly.

"You can have me and lips whenever you want, San" Brittany whispered

San barely held in a whimper and pulled Brittany in for another kiss before they heard a knock on the door. Brittany sighed but stood up and went to answer it.

Bonnie stood there smirking, "Did I interrupt?"

"Ma, what do you need?" Brittany asked rolling her eyes

"Just wanted to say that I think it's a great idea that you're going to Eric's." Bonnie said, "Your father told me. I need you to bring me a box from his garage when yall come back."

"Sure, which one?" Santana said walking over to them

"It's a hat box but don't open it, please. It will be on the top shelf above the tool wall"

Brittany nodded, "Alright. We're gunna leave in the morning"

"Ok, get some rest tonight. I want you to be safe tomorrow. Don't leave without hugging me, got it, Pierce?"

Brittany smiled, "Ok Ma"

"You too, Lopez" Bonnie added smirking

"Alright Bonnie"

"I want to ask you two a question…" Bonnie said hesitantly

Brittany scrunched her brow, "What's up?"

"Honestly, and I'm not trying to embarrass yall but I need to know that yall are using protection" Bonnie said

Brittany nodded, "We are Ma"

Santana nodded, "We're being safe."

"Ok good. Look things happen. If anything happens and you need help, Brent and I are here, no matter what. Got it?" Bonnie said seriously

"Thank you Ma" Brittany said smiling

Bonnie nodded and went upstairs

Brittany went and grabbed her bag to finish packing.

"Baby," Santana said nervously

Brittany sensed her nerves and turned to her, "What is it Santana?"

"If I got pregnant in high school, what would you do?"

Brittany was surprised by the question but walked over to her girlfriend and sat on the bed, pulling Santana into her lap.

"I'd take care of you and the baby. Why San?" Brittany asked then added, "Are you…"

"No! No I'm not but your mom had you when she was young and we're having sex and I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be alone."

"Santana, I will never leave you alone. I love you and I love the children we plan to have and I love us together. When I think of you all I think of is love." Brittany said honestly, "I have never in my life felt this way and it can be kinda scary but, baby I know that we are meant to be together. I want you, and I love you, you are all I need. Our future is full of love and fun and happiness with the occasional obstacle but baby we'll get through them all, together."

Santana smiled, "I'm never letting you go"

"Good cause I'm never going anywhere"

 ** _Monday morning 8:00am:_**

Santana and Brittany woke up around 7 and finished getting ready. They took a shower and Brittany packed the truck. She put their stuff in the bed of the truck and lowered the bed lid.

Brittany had packed some fishing poles and other things so they had plenty of stuff to keep them entertained, not that that would ever be an issue with them.

Brent helped Brittany check over the truck to make sure it was good to drive. They checked the oil and tires. She had a full spare and a toolbox in the back in case. Brent made sure there were flashlights and maps and other things

"Pop, you do realize we'll just be like an hour away, right?" Brittany smirked

"I know Bolt but I'm being a father. I need to know that you'll be ok by yourself." Brent mumbled

"Thanks Pop" Britt replied

"Santana, go ahead and grab some breakfast, Brittany and Brent will be a while" Bonnie smiled

Santana nodded and went inside with Bonnie.

"Santana, I want talk to you alone for a moment" Bonnie said as they sat down at the table.

"Alright" Santana replied nervously

Bonnie smiled kindly, relaxing Santana a little, "Honey, are you taking birth control?"

Santana shook her head, "No but I want to it's just that I don't know how to ask my mom. I know that I can get it without her but I'd feel bad about that."

Bonnie nodded, "I understand but I promise that your mom would prefer you to take it rather than get pregnant."

Santana sighed and nodded, "Who could I go to?"

"My brother, John, is a doctor and he could write the prescription. He's Carly's father." Bonnie smiled

Santana nodded, "Ok, how do I make an appointment?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll tell him about it and he'll write it. You can get it filled at our pharmacy if you want."

"Thank you Bonnie"

"Honey, you're like a daughter to me. I have never seen Brittany so happy. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you" Bonnie said pulling Santana into a hug

"Everything alright in here?" Brittany asked, worried as she entered the kitchen wiping her hands on a rag.

Bonnie let go of Santana, "Of course, I was just apologizing that she has to be alone with you for so long."

"Haha Ma" Brittany mumbled

"Seriously though, Brittany, please be careful. I know it's only an hour away but still" Bonnie said

"Of course, Ma. I'll even call you when we get there" Brittany replied while washing her hands

"Do you need any money of food?" Brent asked walking in and taking a spot next to Brittany to wash his hands as well.

"Nah I'm set" Brittany said drying her hands

Benny ran in and jumped into her arms, "Take care of Tana, Britt"

"With my life, Chief" Brittany replied sincerely, sending shivers down Santana's spine

Benny turned to Santana, "She'd die for you"

"Alright that's enough of that" Bonnie cut in quickly then hollered for Bridgett and Diego to say bye

"Stay safe" Bridgett mumbled to Brittany while Brittany hugged her

Brittany smiled, "Alright"

"Take care of each other" Diego said kissing Santana on the cheek and hugging them both

 ** _9:30am:_**

Santana and Brittany climbed into Britt's truck and drove out of the driveway.

"Ready for our little adventure?" Brittany asked grinning

"Yeah, baby I am" Santana smiled

They stayed quiet for a while till Santana spoke up, "Don't die for me Britt"

Brittany looked confused, "Baby what are you talking about?"

"You told Benny that you'd protect me with your life" Santana mumbled looking out the window

"Santana, I would. You are my girlfriend, my…my life, baby. I would do anything to make sure that you were ok" Brittany replied

Santana looked over at her, "Britt, I can't ever lose you. Like, I can't breathe if I even think about something bad happening to you."

"Santana" Brittany said grabbing her head but focusing on the road, "it's the same for me. I love you."

"I love you too" Santana said squeezing Brittany's hand.

"What was going on with you and Ma?" Brittany asked

"Oh um your uncle John is gunna prescribe me birth control."

"What?!" Brittany said surprised but keeping her eyes on the road

"Yeah, isn't that ok?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, baby it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. How do you feel about it?"

"I think I need to be on it and this sounds like a good option" Santana replied and Brittany nodded in agreement "Did you bring condoms?"

"Yeah" Brittany smirked, "Did you?"

Santana laughed, "Of course"

They both laughed.

 ** _10:45am:_**

Brittany pulled onto the property and up to the house. They got out of the truck and Brittany opened the house, carrying their bags. She sat them down in the guest room and went to the garage to grab the box that her Ma needed before she forgot and took it to the foyer for when they left a few days later.

She called her Ma to let her know that they had gotten there safely.

Brittany found Santana in the guest bedroom smirking. Britt shut the door and walked over to her.

The house was pretty big so the guest room was nicely sized and had a large bed in it. Santana grabbed a condom while Brittany unbuttoned her shirt. Santana smirked when she saw Brittany's undressing and did the same.

Brittany groaned when she saw Santana stripping and grabbed her.

"Baby, this one might be a little rough" Brittany said and Santana smirked pulling her into a rough kiss

Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's thighs and picked her up, wrapping San's legs around her waist. Santana whimpered when her center met Brittany's stomach. Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's head and kissed her hard. Brittany laid them on the bed with Santana under her. Brittany ground her stomach against Santana's core making her moan. Brittany opened the condom and rolled it on. Santana flipped over and Brittany entered her from behind. Brittany wrapped one arm around Santana's chest and the other around her low waist.

"Oh God" Santana moaned quietly trying to keep the noise down

Brittany smirked, "It's just us here…be as loud…as you want baby" she said against the side of San's neck then bit her there

Santana whimpered and pushed her ass further into Brittany. Brittany groaned and thrust into her deeper.

"Oh Fuck!" Santana cried out in pleasure making Brittany grin

"That's it San. I wanna hear you" Brittany purred in Santana's ear as she continued to pound into her girlfriend

Santana choked out a moan as Brittany pushed her hand down and touched her clit.

"Don't stop, Baby" Santana begged

Brittany grabbed her hips and used them to push further into her. Santana came, quivering in Brittany's arms. Brittany came just as intensely and rode it out.

A moment later she rolled off of Santana. She took the condom off and wrapped it up, throwing it in the trash with the wrapper.

"You hungry?" Santana asked and Brittany smirked, "For food, Brittany"

Brittany laughed, "I guess"

 ** _12:30pm:_**

They made sandwiches and sat down in the living room.

"You wanna watch a movie or just talk?" Brittany asked

"What do you wanna do after high school?"

"That answers that" Brittany smirked and turned towards Santana, "Um well go to college and get a degree in music production and dancing. Or ride professionally."

"Those are two completely different things" Santana said taking a bite of her sandwich

"Yeah, honestly, I'll probably go to college and get my degree and ride as a hobby. I thought about basketball and I might play college ball but nothing past that. You?"

"I want to sing" Santana stated smiling

Brittany laughed, "I know that and you will cause you're amazing but are you gunna go to college first?"

"Mami and Papi want me to but I haven't decided yet."

"You need to do what is best for you, San" Brittany said earnestly

Santana smiled, "I think I'm gunna get a job after Christmas"

"Where do you wanna work?" Brittany asked before she carried their plates back to the kitchen.

Brittany came back in and laid down on the couch and Santana laid down on top of her with her head nestled in the crook of Brittany's' neck.

"Maybe a clothing store or hooters"

"Clothing store sounds good" Brittany said quickly and Santana laughed "I think I'm gunna get a second job next year"

"Where at?" Santana asked

"Rod's dad owns a music shop called 'Noise' and Rod always said I could get a job there after I turned 15." Brittany said rubbing Santana's back

"I know that store, it's awesome. Isn't it near your mom's bakery" Santana smiled

"Yeah it is" Brittany said, "Hey my Aunt owns a clothing store called 'Threads'. I think you'd like it and I could get you a job there. It'd near Ma's bakery too"

"Cool is it new?"

"Yeah, it hasn't opened yet. Grand Opening is after Thanksgiving. It's my Pop's sister, Natalie. You met her once." Brittany said

Santana nodded and they were silent for a moment before Brittany laughed.

"What" Santana asked

Britt grinned, "I was thinking about what I wanted to be when I was younger."

"What's that" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "A cop. I always thought it would help me get a girl cause girls think cops are sexy"

Santana laughed, "You would be so sexy as a cop but it's really dangerous"

"Life is dangerous, Baby. But I know what you mean" Brittany said

"I just like you being safe" Santana mumbled tightening her arms around Brittany

Brittany smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"What did you want to be when you were little?" Brittany asked

"I always wanted to be a doctor like Papi and I do still love the medical field but singing is my passion."

"You would be an amazing doctor but your voice is so amazing."

Santana blushed, "Thank you, baby"

"What do you think about riding the ATV's tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun. I've never ridden one before" Santana replied

"What? That's insane. Now I'm even more excited"

Santana laughed and leaned up, capturing Brittany's lips

"How excited?" Santana mumbled against her lips

Brittany's breath caught at the sexiness in her voice, "Uh, I'm uh"

Santana grinned, "Since you can't speak…show me"

Brittany nodded making Santana laugh. Brittany grabbed Santana's ass and ground into her. Santana moaned when she felt Brittany getting hard.

"Bedroom" Brittany mumbled and picked Santana up. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany pinned her against a wall and kissed her.

"Baby" Santana whispered

Brittany nodded and kept walking while they kissed. She set Santana on the dresser and took off San's shirt. Santana wasn't wearing a bra making Brittany groan. Britt leaned down and a caught her nipple between her teeth. Santana moaned out.

"Shit Baby"

Brittany hummed in response and bit down a little

Santana started unbuttoning Brittany flannel shirt. Brittany pulled back and undid her shirt. She noticed Santana shiver and picked her up, carrying her to the bed they got under the covers and Brittany kissed her way down San's body. She pulled Santana's pants and underwear down, moaning when she saw how wet Santana was. She immediately leaned down and licked through her folds.

"Fucking hell" Santana groaned

Brittany smirked and sucked on her clit hard making her cry out in pleasure.

Brittany kissed her clit and moved up to find Santana holding a condom. Brittany smiled and took it. She undid her jeans and lowered them and her boxers.

She heard Santana moan when she pulled her pants down. She looked up to see Santana circling her clit and staring at Brittany's dick. Brittany's breath picked up. She rolled the condom on and pulled her unbuttoned shirt off. She ran her dick through Santana's folds making them both whimper.

"Baby please" Santana begged quietly

Brittany groaned and pushed into her girlfriend. Santana lifted her legs and wrapped them around Brittany back so she could go deeper.

Britt leaned down and kissed Santana with so much passion they stopped moving. Santana pulled her closer and kissed her back. They kissed for a moment before they realized that they had stopped moving.

Britt pulled back and leaned her forehead against Santana's before she began moving again.

"Faster baby, please faster" Santana pleaded and Brittany picked up her pace

"Shit Baby" Brittany groaned feeling Santana clench around her

Santana moaned and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. Brittany leaned down and kissed her neck. She kissed San's pulse point, barely sticking her tongue out. Santana felt her and whimpered. Brittany lowered her head further and licked around Santana's nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking.

Santana moaned and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her up to her face.

"Kiss me" Santana whispered

Brittany instantly kissed her and grabbed the back of her right thigh. Britt pulled Santana's leg up and hooked it over her shoulder; causing her to go a little deeper into San.

Brittany leaned back and watched as she moved in and out of Santana at a slow pace then she moved faster. Santana watched Brittany while Britt did this and it made Santana clench some around her girlfriend.

Brittany leaned more into Santana and grabbed and left hand, lifting it above her head. She intertwined their fingers and met Santana's eyes.

"I love you, San" Brittany breathed

Santana nodded, "I love you too"

Brittany smiled and watched as Santana came, looking into her eyes. Brittany didn't slow down.

"One more Baby. Cum one more time." Brittany mumbled against her lips, "for me, San"

"Britt I…I can't…I shit" Santana stuttered and came again, taking Brittany with her that time.

They both continued moving, riding out the orgasms.

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana's jaw, "I love how you sound during."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as Brittany kissed her along the jaw and neck

"When you beg or tell me to go faster. I love hearing you, knowing that you love it as much as I do." Brittany mumbled against her skin, "I don't want to be into it and know that you're not. So when you beg I know you want it as badly as I do. That probably sounds stupid"

"No it doesn't. You're so quiet sometimes I worry that you just want it to be over"

Brittany laughed, "Baby, I'd rather make love you all day than eat but I think we'd both get really sore"

Santana had a glint in her eye and whispered, "I wanna be sore when we go back to your house, Britt"

Brittany swallowed and felt herself growing, "San, do you want to leave this room at all while we're here?"

Santana smirked and pulled Brittany closer, "Not much" she mumbled and kissed Brittany

Brittany smirked and pulled back, "Alright, Ms. Lopez."

Brittany threw away the condom and moved to grab another when they heard the front door open and shut. Brittany jumped up and pulled on her pants and her shirt but didn't button it.

"Baby don't" Santana whispered nervously

"It's ok, San. I just need to see who it is." Brittany replied before they heard something break "Stay here"

Brittany grabbed the baseball bat and opened the bedroom door.


	59. Chapter 59: Rain and Fire

**Check out my new poll, please. And leave reviews or PM's!**

 ** _Monday evening 5:00pm:_**

Brittany opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway.

"Shit" She heard in the living room

She rolled her eyes recognizing the voice.

"Drew!"

"Motherfucker!" Drew turned around "Shit Brittany, I'm way too young to die from a heart attack don't do that! Fuck! 26 I'm only 26!"

Brittany smirked, "Drew, my truck is right outside. It's obvious that someone is here."

"Yeah well Eric always has some kind of truck or whatever out here"

"Why are you here?" Brittany asked setting the bat down

Drew smirked, "Were you gunna beat me to death"

"Is everything ok?" Santana asked hesitantly walking in the living

"Oh is this the love shack now?" Drew smirked

"Shut up, Drew. San come here" Brittany said, "This is Pop's youngest brother, Drew. Drew this is my girlfriend, Santana"

"I'm the cool uncle. It's nice to meet you Santana" Drew smiled and stuck his hand out

Santana reached forward and shook his hand, "You too"

"Now, Drew this has been great but I think you should leave" Brittany said

"Oh I interrupted Britt getting her groove on" Drew smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Grow up"

"Hey I am 11 years older that you, young one; so I'm your elder…respect"

"Haha, get out"

"Damn. Does Eric even know that you're here?" Drew asked suspiciously

"Yes, does he know that you're even in town?"

"Fair point" Drew said

Brittany nodded, "Dude, out"

"Britt, come on. I won't bother you two I just wanted to get out of town for a while"

"No fucking way" Brittany replied glancing at Santana who was chewing on her bottom lip, "Get out"

Drew sighed, "Fine, but you will suffer for this"

"I think I'll be fine" Brittany smirked

"You're a teenager, should you be so confident?" Drew smirked back. Brittany raised a brow and Drew sighed, "Fine fine I'm gone but use protection. I'm too young for you to have a kid"

"Shut up and leave" Brittany replied

Drew nodded, "It was nice to meet you Santana. Maybe I'll see you at Thanksgiving or Christmas. Later"

He left and Santana looked at Brittany, "You have a 26 year old uncle"

Brittany laughed, "Yeah my family is all pretty young"

"Wow, my sister is a year younger than your uncle. That's just…wow"

Brittany grinned, "You wanna meet the rest of my family this Thanksgiving?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "I'd love to. Will they like me?"

"Baby, I love you. Ma and Pop love you, Benny is crazy about you and even Bridgett likes you. My grandparents all love you and so do two of my aunts and two of my uncles along with one cousin. Just wait for the rest of them; they'll go crazy over you. Who wouldn't?" Brittany smiled

"How big is your family?" Santana asked sitting on the couch while Brittany locked the front door

"Hmmm" Brittany thought, sitting next to Santana, "My Pop has three brothers and a sister and Ma has a brother and a sister. I have two cousins on Pop's side and five on Ma's side. The cousins on Ma's side are closer to my age. I even have two cousins that are twins"

"Twins run in your family and mine…" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "You think when we have kids, we'll have twins?"

"Maybe" Santana smiled, "I honestly think our kids are gunna be adorable."

"Duh" Brittany smirked, "I hope they look just like you"

Santana smiled and straddled Brittany's lap, "Nah, little yous would be adorable"

"I already have a little dude version of me with Benny. I want a little Sanny"

"Sanny?" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned, "Yeah" and leaned forward kissed Santana's neck, "but for now I just want you" she mumbled

"Shit" Santana hissed when Britt kissed her under the ear

Santana got off her lap and Brittany looked confused but followed her to the guest bedroom. When they got there Brittany pinned Santana against the wall and kissed her neck. Santana moaned and pulled her closer by the collar of her shirt.

San reached down and unbuckled Britt's pants.

"Bed" Santana whispered and Brittany nodded.

They kissed as they moved towards the bed. Santana pushed Brittany on the bed and straddled her lap. Brittany reached and grabbed a condom before Santana pushed her back onto the bed. Santana ground down into Brittany who groaned and grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. Santana could feel Brittany hard against her center and whimpered.

Santana stood up and took off her pants while Brittany did the same. Brittany rolled the condom on and sat up, pulling Santana onto her lap. She pulled San's shirt off as Santana pushed Britt's open shirt down her shoulders. She was wearing a sports bra but neither bothered with it. Santana grabbed Brittany's dick and guided it to her entrance.

They both groaned against each other's mouths as Brittany entered her. Santana moved her hips in a circle and Brittany dropped her head to Santana's shoulder at the sensation.

"Don't do that or I'll blow and I want this to last" Brittany groaned and Santana smiled

"Can't blow and keep it up, baby?" Santana asked and Brittany smirked

"Challenge during sex?"

Santana shrugged, "Might as well try" and moved her hips in a continuous circle

Brittany groaned, letting Santana do the work. Santana moaned when Brittany leaned forward and kissed each nipple before taking one in her mouth. She bit lightly and bucked up.

They both came a moment later. Brittany quickly took off the condom and put on another. She entered Santana, still hard and proud of it.

Santana smiled and laughed lightly at the look of pride on Brittany's face. Brittany grinned and flipped them. She moved inside Santana who moaned from still being sensitive.

Brittany whimpered and hammered into her. Brittany's head rested on Santana's shoulder while all Santana could do was lie there and take it.

"Oh fucking hell baby!" Santana cried out, "Give it to me"

Brittany swore to herself, to stop from cumming right then.

"Baby you are so fucking hot" Brittany mumbled against her neck

She pulled out and flipped Santana over. Britt entered her from behind.

"Holy hell" Santana screamed out, moaning

Brittany smirked and leaned her forehead against the back of Santana's neck.

Santana pushed her ass further out and Brittany groaned pulling out. She got off the bed and pulled Santana, by the hips back to her. She pushed into her and Santana moaned.

"You're gunna kill me Britt"

"You wanted sore" Brittany growled and thrust in and out of Santana

Santana smirked and pulled away, "You wanna play like that?"

Brittany grinned and got on the bed. Santa pushed her down and got on top. Brittany entered her without any guidance and they both groaned into each other's mouth. Santana moved her body up and down Brittany's length moaning when Brittany bucked up.

Santana turned around and laid on her stomach while still connected to Britt. She lifted her hip up and down while Brittany stared down at their connected cores. Britt groaned and grabbed Santana's ass.

"Baby, fucking hell" Brittany mumbled

Santana came and Brittany followed her.

Santana sat up and Brittany took off the condom. Santana collapsed and took a breather thinking they were done. Brittany however lowered herself down Santana's body and licked through her slit.

"Shit Brittany!" Santana moaned

Brittany smirked and pushed her tongue into San's entrance. Santana laid one hand on the back of Brittany's head and the other on Britt's shoulder. Brittany lifted and sucked on Santana's clit. San dug her nails into Brittany's shoulder moaning. Santana came in Brittany's mouth.

"Sore yet?" Brittany smirked resting her head on San's stomach

"Getting there but give me a moment to breathe" Santana mumbled

"God, this might sound weird but baby you taste so delicious" Brittany said against Santana's stomach.

Brittany leaned down and bit Santana's hip bone. Santana moaned and bucked.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked confused

"I bit your hipbone. Obviously, you like that." Brittany mumbled kissing Santana's hip bone

"I'm learning new stuff everyday with you" Santana laughed

Brittany smiled and kissed her belly button, "I love your body, Santana"

Santana smiled, "I love yours"

Brittany laughed then said sweetly, "Yours is so soft and beautiful."

Brittany heard Santana's stomach growl and grinned. It was around 7 in the evening so she knew they needed to eat, "Let's get some dinner."

Santana smiled. They got dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts.

Brittany made them some chicken fingers and mac-n-cheese.

As they sat down at the table they heard it start to rain outside and Brittany smirked, "Tomorrow is gunna be crazy. Riding the ATV's in the mud is awesome"

Santana laughed, "I'm excited."

After dinner, around 8, Brittany started a fire in the fireplace in the guest room.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

They curled up together in the bed and talked.

Brittany was lying on her back and Santana was on her side with her arm wrapped around Brittany's abdomen.

"If you could go anywhere in the world for a week, where would you go?" Santana asked

"Anywhere San, as long as you're there" Brittany replied honestly

"Baby, you're killing me." Santana smiled, "Ok then. Where would you take me for a week?"

"I can't choose just one place cause what if we wanted hot weather or cold weather? That completely changes it up" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "Fine. One hot and one cold"

"Ok heat or tropical I'd probably say Bora Bora, Tahiti. The water is so clear there, well from what I've seen in pictures. It seems nice."

"That sounds awesome" Santana replied

"Or Scotland for the colder place but you can't come then"

"What why?" Santana asked surprised

"Cause then I'll have Scottish men as my competition and I'll lose you" Brittany said smirking

Santana laughed, "You won't lose me. I would and will choose you every day."

Brittany smiled, "Good, those Bora Bora chicks don't stand a chance against you, baby"

"Mhmm" Santana smirked

"Santana" Brittany said seriously, "You're mine, and I'm yours and that's not going to change"

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany

"This might sound bad but I'm glad the camping trip got cancelled" Santana said quietly as the listened to the rain and the crackle of the fireplace

Brittany smiled, "I agree. You and I get to spend time alone this way. That's all I could ever ask for."

Santana smiled and turned her head, catching Brittany's lips. Brittany kissed back slowly. Britt felt Santana lifting her shirt and helped her.

They both got completely naked. It was cool and dark in the room except for the fire. Brittany guided Santana onto her stomach and kissed her shoulders and down her back. She kissed and sucked on the dimples on Santana's lower back.

Santana sighed as Brittany kissed her body.

"I love you Santana" Brittany whispered

San smiled against her arm, "I love you too Brittany"

Santana rolled over and pulled Brittany down for a slow kiss. Brittany grabbed a condom and rolled it on without breaking the kiss. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist, pulling her closer. Brittany slowly entered Santana and stayed still for a moment.

Britt pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her girlfriend. She could see the shadows from the rain rolling down the window, on Santana's face and the flicker of the fire against her skin.

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes. Santana shivered slightly as the cool air hitting her skin. Brittany reached down and pulled the quilt around them.

Leaning down Brittany captured Santana's lips and began to move inside her.

Santana whimpered and pulled Brittany's body completely against hers. Britt cupped Santana's jaw and trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Santana lightly scratched the back of Brittany's neck and moved her hips to match Brittany's rhythm. Brittany smiled and met San's eyes. Britt leaned up and kissed Santana's lips softly.

San lifted her right leg higher causing Brittany to go deeper. They both groaned and moved together.

The rain poured down outside and the fire crackled and hissed as the two made slow, passionate love.

Santana came, pulling Brittany tighter to her body. Brittany followed and they held each other. Neither spoke; nothing had to be said.

 ** _Tuesday Morning 2:45am:_**

Santana woke, shivering. The quilt had fallen off and Brittany wasn't in bed. She climbed out of bed and got dressed. She pulled on some sweatpants and one of Brittany's flannel shirts along with some socks.

She walked into the hallway and down the hall. She couldn't hear anything except for the rain outside.

She found Brittany in the kitchen drinking hot cocoa.

"Britt" Santana said

"Baby why are you up?" Brittany said walking over and pulling Santana into her arms

"I got cold. Why is the house so cold?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed, "The electricity went out. Come on, let me start the fire up again."

They walked back to the room and Brittany got Santana back in bed wrapped in a quilt while she worked on making a fire in the fireplace.

"I can't get any signal on my phone so I'm not sure when the storm will be over" Brittany mumbled while she worked

"Are you ok, Britt" Santana asked quietly

"Yeah, baby; just worried about keeping you warm." Brittany replied wiping her hands off after getting the fire started and crawling in bed, "I shouldn't have left you in here, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, Babe" Santana replied and curled into Brittany

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her close. They were both shivering.

"Come on. Get up for a second" Brittany mumbled

Santana got up and sat next to the fire while Brittany put more quilts on the bed.

"Ok Baby" Britt said and Santana crawled back in bed. They both sighed at the warmth and curled together, "It shouldn't be this cold yet. It's only October"

"I know, it's weird" Santana replied curling into Brittany

They fell asleep after a while.

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and quickly got out of bed. She wrapped the quilts around Santana and went to the kitchen. She made breakfast and carried it back to the room. Santana was still asleep so Brittany set the tray down and kissed Santana on the cheek, softly.

"Good Morning Beautiful" Brittany said quietly, "It's time to wake up"

Santana groaned quietly and cracked open her eyes.

Brittany smiled, "There's my girl"

"Mornin baby" Santana mumbled sleepily

"Good Morning Beautiful. I made us some breakfast" Brittany replied kissing Santana on the forehead

Santana sat up, realizing she was naked and sore she groaned.

Brittany smirked, "Sore?"

"A bit" Santana grinned and Brittany laughed

Brittany crawled in the bed and sat next to Santana pulling the tray over to them. Brittany had made bacon, egg and toast with some OJ and coffee.

"Baby this looks delicious" Santana said taking a bite of the bacon, "A tastes even better"

Brittany hummed as she took a drink of her coffee.

"I love you Britt" Santana said randomly

Brittany looked over at her, "I love you too, San. Everything ok?"

Santana drank some OJ. She thought for a moment, "Yeah, I just think that I'm gunna tell you every day because even though you say that you know that I love you, I need to make sure."

"Baby, I will never get tired of hearing it but I do know that you love me." Brittany replied looking into Santana's eye

Santana nodded, "I'm gunna kiss you so ignore any morning breath I have, ok?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana leaned forward and kissed her. Brittany smiled into it. She loved kissing Santana.

When Santana pulled back Brittany grinned, "You don't have any morning breath. You have bacon breath"

Santana laughed, "Good"

They ate breakfast mostly in comfortable silence.

 ** _9:30am:_**

Brittany took the tray back to the kitchen and washed the dishes while Santana got dressed.

Santana came in wearing some faded jeans, a long sleeve purple t-shirt and some boots with her hair up in a ponytail. Brittany smiled at the sight.

"God, Santana you look beautiful"

Santana scoffed, "Baby I have no makeup on and these are all old clothes. I look a mess but since we are going to get muddy I thought this would work."

Brittany walked over to her and cupped her jaw, "Santana, you don't need make-up and although I love when you dress up I adore you I simple clothes. You're perfect baby"

Santana bit her bottom lip, "Ok that was really sweet"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm just being honest, love"

Santana shook her head and pulled Brittany into a kiss. Brittany hummed and smiled.

When the separated Santana looked Brittany up and down, "You look hot"

Brittany was wearing work boots, faded jeans, a light blue, long sleeve t-shirt under a dark blues short sleeve t-shirt and her hair up.

Brittany grinned, "Thanks babe"

"I love you in boots" Santana said with a glint in her eye, "It's really fucking hot"

"I love you in everything but especially nothing. Your body is amazing and if we don't hurry up and go I'm gunna throw you on that bed and show you…repeatedly."

Santana blushed and nodded, "Let's go but I need to pee first"

Brittany smiled, "Ok go pee and meet me in the garage"

Santana nodded and went to the bathroom. She also grabbed a condom and a couple Kleenex just in case and went out to the garage. She found Brittany checking two ATV's. She knew Brittany was nervous about San being on one, whether she admitted it or not. Brittany grabbed two helmets and turned to Santana.

"Ok baby, let me drive them out to the yard and then I'll explain everything to you."

Santana nodded and walked out to the yard. Brittany drove a black one out then a blue one that was obviously hers.

"Alright, love…" Brittany explained everything about how to control it. She gave Santana a black helmet

Santana put the helmet on and hopped on the black ATV. Brittany got on the blue one and put the helmet on.

They rode around the yard first then went out onto the property further. Santana loved it. It was different than anything she had ever done.

It seemed like she was trying all kinds of new things since she met Brittany. She watched while Brittany did different tricks and stunts. She smiled because Brittany was obviously having a blast doing all the crazy tricks.

Brittany showed Santana down to the river that ran through the property. When they got down there they parked the ATV's and walked along the bank.

"Are you having fun?" Brittany asked hesitantly

"So much, baby. I am really enjoying this, I promise." Santana said and Brittany smiled

Brittany sat down on a rock and pulled Santana onto her lap, "I love you, Lopez"

Santana smiled and kissed her, "I love you too, Pierce" she mumbled against Britt's lips

Santana smirked and ground down into Brittany causing her to groan. Brittany slipped her hands into Santana's back pockets and pulled her close. Santana could feel Brittany growing hard against her as Brittany kissed her neck.

"Baby, I brought a condom" she mumbled and Brittany grinned

"You sure you want to?" Brittany asked

Santana smirked and nodded. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana. Santana reached down and unzipped Brittany's pants, pulling her dick out and rubbing it.

"Shit" Brittany hissed and unzipped Santana's pants

Santana lowered her pants to her ankles while Brittany rolled the condom on. Brittany pushed Santana against a tree and kissed her. Santana turned around, facing the tree and Brittany pushed into her from behind. They both moaned. Brittany gripped Santana's hips and moved into her deeper. Santana pulled forward then pushed back against Brittany.

Brittany groaned and rested her right hand against the tree, above Santana's head while Santana did most the work. Brittany couldn't take it anymore and began taking over. Santana moaned. They both knew this was going to be a quick one since it was cold and it wasn't ideal but they were kids and having fun.

Brittany reached around and circled Santana's clit making Santana cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck Baby, that's it." Brittany mumbled against San's neck, "Cum for me San"

Santana bucked against Brittany hand and came, clenching around Brittany making her cum.

Brittany pulled out and pulled her pants up while Santana did the same. Britt took the condom off and Santana handed her a Kleenex. Brittany smiled and wrapped it up. She put it in her pocket along with the wrapper.

Santana grinned and pulled Brittany into a kissed.

"You keep surprising me, Miss. Lopez" Brittany said pulling back from the kiss

Santana laughed, "Hey I enjoyed it"

Brittany smirked, "Me too baby"

They walked back to the ATV's and hopped on. The rode around for another hour or so and then went back to the house.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany parked both ATV's back in the garage after filling them back up with gas. She wiped them down and walked inside. Santana had already gone inside to take a shower. Brittany stripped and got into the shower after she threw away the condom they had used.

They were both cold and muddy but the water was warm and they kissed under the stream of water. They washed each other off and got dressed in their sweats and t-shirts. Brittany took all their dirty clothes and put them in the washer while Santana made them lunch.

Brittany came back and could smell the spaghetti and meatballs. She moaned at the smell.

Santana laughed, "Excited?"

"You know it. Hey, do you want me to make some garlic bread to go with it?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "That'd be great Babe"

Brittany made some garlic bread while Santana finished up the meatballs. Santana served them up while Brittany got them some drinks. They sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So you enjoyed the ATV's today?" Brittany asked taking a bite of the spaghetti and meatballs, "Mmm Baby this is delicious"

"I'm glad you like it and yes, I had so much fun. Plus your tricks were awesome" Santana replied

Brittany grinned, "I can teach you how to do a wheelie if you want."

"Uh no I'm good" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned and took another bite before saying, "You know, when we get back to my house, you need to record a song."

"What song?" Santana asked taking a bite of her toast

"Hmm" Brittany hummed while taking a drink of soda, "You could do a cover or, have you written any songs?"

"I'm not that great at writing, Britt"

"I refuse to believe that but you could do a cover if you wanted."

Santana rolled her eyes smiling, "Ok will you play the guitar and sing with me?"

"Um I'll play but my voice isn't nearly as good as yours" Brittany replied

"Baby, come on, we've never done a duet?" Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand

Brittany smirked and said, "We make some great music in the bedroom"

Santana laughed, "Yeah well, we're not recording that, Brittany"

Brittany smirked, "I wouldn't want to share that with anyone else anyways. I don't want others to see you like that"

Santana blushed, "Well I'd prefer to be the only one you see like that."

"And you are. You're the only one I ever want to see, babe"

Brittany phone rang, "Hey I got signal" she answered it, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey are you two having fun?" Bonnie asked from the other end_

"Yeah Ma, we went out on the AVT's today. Oh hey Drew came by yesterday."

 _"_ _What was he doing out there?"_

"Don't know but he wanted to stay. I kicked him out"

 _Bonnie laughed, "Good job. Let me talk to Santana"_

"K hold on" Brittany held the phone out, "Ma wants to talk to you"

Santana grabbed the phone, "Hey Bonnie"

 _"_ _Hey Santana, is she treating you right?"_

"She always does" Santana smiled

 _"_ _She better." Bonnie said smirking, "I talked to my brother and he's gunna take care of what we talked about"_

"Awesome, thank you" Santana replied

 _"_ _No problem. When are you two coming back?"_

"Um I'm not sure. Wanna talk to Britt?"

 _"_ _Sure" Bonnie answered_

Brittany grabbed the phone, "Yeah?"

 _"_ _When are you bringing my favorite girl back?" Bonnie grinned_

"Santana and I will be back probably tomorrow night"

 _"_ _Ok, I washed your sheets for you"_

"Ma, you don't have to do that" Brittany said surprised

 _"_ _I know but I actually miss you and I wanted to make sure you came back to a clean room. I also washed your dirty clothes."_

"Ma, you're pregnant I don't want you to worry about that stuff"

 _"_ _Britt, relax. I'm fine. In fact we got a sonogram picture and I got a copy for you"_

"Awesome, I can't wait to see the peanut" Brittany smirked

 _Bonnie laughed, "Ok I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you both"_

"Love you too" Brittany hung up

"Peanut?" Santana smiled

"Ma got a sonogram picture and you know that kid is the size of a peanut right now" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed

"Ma also washed my sheets and clothes" Brittany rolled her eyes, "She said the she misses us"

Santana smiled "That's sweet"

"She also said that she loves you. Baby, you are part of my family. I hope you realize that." Brittany said smiling

Santana smiled, "You're part of my family too, Baby"

Brittany smiled, "I'm gunna clean up and then I need to move the clothes to the dryer. Would you like to watch a movie or something?"

"I'll clean up, you move the clothes over. Then we can do whatever you want" Santana said grabbing their plates.

Brittany sighed and grabbed their glasses. They went into the kitchen and Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before going to the laundry room. She moved the clothes to the dryer then went back to the kitchen. She watched from the doorway as Santana sang and moved her hips while washing the dishes.

Brittany smiled and walked up behind San. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world, Santana" she mumbled against Santana's neck

San blushed and continued to wash the dishes, "Not true but thank you."

Brittany softly grabbed Santana's forearms and turned her around. Britt rested her hands on the counter on either side of Santana's hips.

"Baby, I'm beyond serious" Brittany said quietly, looking into Santana's eyes, "Never, in my life, have I ever seen anyone more beautiful than you. And baby it's not just your looks. You have the most beautiful heart."

Santana grabbed the front of Britt's shirt with her wet hands, leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Brittany reached around Santana turned off the water then rested her hands on Santana's hips. San wrapped her arms around Brittany neck and lightly scratched the back of her neck.

Brittany pulled back and rested their foreheads together. They just stood there with their eyes shut.

"Thank you" Santana whispered

"For what, love"

"For loving me and making me feel like this." Santana answered

Brittany smiled, "I hope it's at least half as good as you make me feel, San"

Santana laughed and shook her head

"What?" Brittany asked

"You. Damn, you are beyond perfect, Brittany. I have never met anyone who can say the most perfect thing at the perfect moment." Santana said

Brittany laughed, "I just say what I feel, San"

Santana nodded, smiling, "Let me finish the dishes then I'll meet you in the living room."

Brittany shook her head, "Let me dry. We're a team"

Santana smiled and nodded.

They washed the dishes while occasionally bumping hips, smiling.

"I'd like for you to come over for Christmas" Brittany said quietly

"I'd love to but I need to talk to my parents and see what their plans are. Papi usually has to work on Christmas so we open presents on Christmas Eve."

"Maybe, if you want, you can sleep over on Christmas Eve after ya'll do presents." Brittany said as her phone went off

"That would be awesome" Santana said smiling

Brittany pulled her phone out

 _Diego – Marley's my girlfriend!_

 _Britt – That's awesome D!_

"Marley and Diego and official" Brittany told Santana

Santana smiled, "That's great. She seems like a sweet girl"

"She is. I'm glad she stopped crushing on me." Brittany laughed

"A lot of girls like you" Santana said handing Brittany the last plate

"I only ever want you, San" Brittany replied, drying the plate and putting it in the cupboard.

Santana smiled, "I only want you"

"There are a lot of guys that want you though. I feel like I'm on edge whenever we're around someone who even glances at you" Britt commented

"That's how I feel"

"We should just ignore people who check us out since they don't stand a chance." Britta said then reconsidered, "Well I'll still kick any guy's ass that looks at you so never mind"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You don't need to worry. I'd never cheat on you"

Brittany nodded, "I know. We have sadly had this talk"

Santana sighed, "She kissed me. I didn't kiss her"

"I know." Brittany said and kissed Santana on the lips "How's it going with her by the way?"

Santana rolled her eyes as they walked to the living room, "She still looks at me for too long when she thinks I don't notice but she hasn't tried anything. Do you think Bree is actually gunna stop hitting on you?"

"I hope so" Brittany replied as she laid down on the couch and Santana laid on top of her, resting her head and Brittany's chest. "Let me know if you want me to talk to Jane. I promise I'll be nice"

"If she tries anything I'll let you know and you can talk to her but otherwise I really just want to ignore it" Santana said quietly, listening to Brittany heartbeat

"Alright" Brittany said quietly while slowly lifting Santana's shirt and tickling her back softly

"That feels nice" Santana hummed

Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head and continued tickling her back

"What would you like for Christmas?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana thought for a moment and shrugged, "Honestly I just want to spend time with you"

"I need an object to wrap babe" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Um let me think about it. You still haven't gotten a guitar yet"

Britt sighed, "I know but I have so many people to shop for that I won't have enough money to get one, but Santana, don't get me one, it's too expensive"

"Hey, I'll get you whatever I want" Santana smirked barley lifting Brittany shirt and rubbing circles on her lower stomach

"Babe, I don't want you to spend a lot. Why don't you teach me something for Christmas instead?"

"Like what?" Santana asked confused

Brittany thought for a moment, "Soccer. Teach me how to play soccer and I can teach you how to skateboard"

"You know how to skateboard?" Santana asked lifting her head

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah"

"Wow, that's hot" Santana smiled and Brittany grinned, "I'll teach you how to play soccer but I'm still getting you something"

Brittany sighed, "Nothing expensive"

"Same goes for you"

"But…"

"But what?"

"San, I'm supposed to spoil you." Brittany said like it made complete sense

"And I'm not supposed to spoil you? You're my girl." Santana said smirking

"That sounds weird." Brittany laughed

"Baby, you might have a dick but you're still my girlfriend" Santana said meeting Brittany's eyes

Brittany scrunched her brows, "I know, I just…" then sighed

Santana rested both hand on Brittany's chest and rested her chin on top, looking at Brittany, "What Baby?"

"I uh, have never really felt like a girl, to be honest. Not in a bad way but I mean, I have a dick, I'm gay, I'm into all kinds of sports, I hang out with dudes, people look at me as more of a guy…I don't know. I don't mean it in a bad way. I like who I am." Brittany said

Santana watched her, "Brittany, baby, do you want to be a boy?"

Brittany swallowed, "I've never really thought about it. I was born with dick, San, and small tits. I'm not exactly a fan of my boobs either but I don't want to be weird. Well weirder than I already am"

"Hey, you are not weird. You are different but no two people are the same" Santana said, "I support you no matter what, you need to know that"

Brittany nodded and chewed on her bottom lip


	60. Chapter 60: Crazy

**I have another poll. I already know what I'm going to do but I'd love to know what you guys think so please take a second and do the poll. Leave me reviews. I love reviews they help me with writing!**

 ** _Wednesday Morning 3:00am:_**

Brittany laid in bed while Santana slept with her head on Britt's chest. They hadn't talked about Brittany's confusion for long because it was obvious that Brittany wasn't ready to discuss it.

Brittany had never really thought about how she felt about her gender. It had always been such a confusing topic.

She felt Santana shift and cuddle closer and smiled. Santana had been really sweet. Brittany didn't know how she got so lucky as to have Santana in her life.

Brittany stared up at the ceiling. The main question running through her head was _Am I a boy or a girl?_

Honestly, that question had been in her head since she was little. Being a girl with a penis was very confusing.

She stayed up till it seemed to click and fell asleep around 7:30 right as it began to rain.

 ** _9:30am:_**

Santana stirred awake and looked over to see Brittany sleeping. She smiled and crawled out of bed. She went to the kitchen and started breakfast. It was still raining outside.

She was flipping the pancakes when she felt Brittany wrap her arms around her waist. Santana sighed and leaned back into Brittany.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany mumbled against the side of her head

"Morning Baby" Santana replied

Brittany snuggled her head into the crook of Santana's neck. Santana had a feeling that Brittany had been up for a while the night before.

"Did you get enough sleep, baby?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany tightened her arms around Santana's waist, "Mhmm, I'm good"

"Baby, you can go back to sleep for a while if you want" Santana said

"No I'm ok" Brittany mumbled and let go of Santana's waist

Brittany walked over and made some coffee.

"Would you like some coffee, San?"

"Sure"

Brittany poured the coffee grounds in the coffee maker and poured some water in there as well before starting the machine.

"Britt…" Santana said hesitantly

"Yeah Baby?" Brittany replied looking over at her

"Are you ok?"

Brittany smiled, "I'm fine, just tired. The coffee will help."

"What time did you fall asleep?" Santana asked, worriedly

"Not sure, babe, but I'm fine" Brittany replied

Santana sighed as she put the pancakes on a plate, "Britt, I'm worried about you"

Brittany walked over to her and pulled Santana into her arms, "I'm ok"

"Is your lack of sleep from our conversation yesterday?" Santana asked nervously, not wanting to upset Brittany

Brittany sighed, "Yeah kinda, but I'm ok. I just thought a lot last night"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Santana asked

"I was born differently but I'm a girl, San" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled, "I love you no matter what"

Brittany smiled softly, "I know and I love you. I've been kinda confused about it most of my life, never really feeling like anything in particular and I think I'm just me; just 'Brittany'"

"My Brittany" Santana said smiling

"Always" Brittany whispered as the coffee maker beeped

Brittany poured them both some coffee while Santana took their plates to the table.

"It's gunna be weird being back around everyone" Santana said

Brittany grinned, "I know, I've really enjoyed it just being us"

"Me too" Santana smiled

"I like you being loud in bed" Brittany smirked

Santana blushed, "Brittany!"

Brittany laughed, "What? It's awesome"

Santana shook her head and looked down at her plate

"San" Brittany grinned

"Hush" San mumbled smiling slightly

"Baby" Brittany cooed smiling

Santana stood up and walked around the table, "I can't help it sometimes" she said smirking at Brittany who swallowed

Santana smirked bigger and sat on Brittany's lap, sideways

"San" Brittany said quietly

"Hmm?" Santana hummed

Brittany was about to say something but Santana's phone went off. They both sighed, disappointed.

Santana stood up and ran to the bedroom to grab her phone.

Brittany cleaned up the table and started the dishes. She finished and walked into the living room. Santana was still on the phone. She was speaking in Spanish and Brittany could only make out every few words.

Britt went to the bedroom and stripped the bed. She took the sheets and threw them in the washer. Then she took out all of the trash.

Santana was still on the phone when Brittany came back in. San had an odd look on her face as she spoke into the phone.

10 minutes later Santana got off the phone.

"You ok, babe?" Brittany asked when Santana let out a sigh

"Yeah, well I'm not sure." Santana replied "I'm have a family reunion"

"That's good…right?"

"Well Abuela has most likely told everyone about us and I know that Mariana said everyone else was alright with it but I don't know. Will you come with me?"

Brittany was a little surprised, "Do you want me to?"

Santana nodded, "Please"

"Then I'll be there, just tell me what to wear" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany replied sweetly as the washer went off

Brittany went and moved the sheets to the dryer before walking back into the living room.

"Britt" Santana said quietly

"Yes, love?" Brittany replied

"When we get back I want you to record a song, please"

Brittany smiled, "Ok. What song?" she asked sitting next to Santana on the couch

Santana shrugged, "Anything. I just want to be able to hear your voice when we aren't around each other cause when my parents get back we won't be spending as much time together."

Brittany sighed and pulled Santana closer, "I'll make sure we spend time together, Santana."

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany softly

Brittany swiped her tongue across Santana's bottom lip and Santana opened her mouth. Moving to straddle Brittany, Santana placed her hands on the back of Britt's neck.

Brittany pulled San closer and kissed her lovingly.

Brittany trailed kissed down Santana's jaw and neck before her phone rang. She sighed, but knew that she needed to answer.

"I'll get the sheets for the bed" Santana said and pecked Brittany on the lips

Brittany watched her walk away and answered the phone

"Hello?"

 _"_ _B, I'm so sorry to bother you but you guys need to come back" Diego rushed out_

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked hearing the emotion in his voice

 _"_ _Gabby got in a car wreck…it's bad" Diego swallowed, "Please be careful there's a storm and everything. Mami and Papa are headed to the hospital but it will be a while till they can get here."_

"We'll be there as soon as we can. I need to pack our stuff. I'll talk to San." Brittany replied

 _"_ _Thanks Britt"_

"No problem, see you soon" Brittany hung up and went to the guest room to find Santana making the bed.

Brittany helped her then had her sit down on the bed, "Baby, we have to head back to town"

"What's wrong?"

"Your sister got in a car wreck and she's in the hospital." Brittany said holding San's hand

Santana stood up quickly and started changing. Brittany did the same. Britt pulled on some worn jeans, a green Henley long sleeve shirt and her boots. Santana pulled on some dark jeans, black converses, a red t-shirt and Brittany's hoodie. They both had their hair up. Santana was wearing her motocross neckless and heart ring while Brittany had on her dog tag necklace.

They packed their stuff in silence. Brittany checked the rest of the house to make sure it was clean and then packed everything into the truck.

It was still raining and was cold enough to see their breath in the air. Brittany got Santana in the truck and locked the house up before hopping in the driver's side.

"I need to call Mami and Papi" Santana mumbled

"Baby, D said that they were on their way." Brittany assured her, "Are you warm enough? I can get you a blanket. I know my truck isn't the warmest vehicle."

"I'm fine baby. Your hoodie is perfect. Let's just get going before the weather gets worse."

Brittany nodded and started the truck. She pulled out of the parking area and drove down the driveway. Once they were off the property Santana scooted closer to Brittany.

The drive was pretty silent.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany pulled up to the hospital and got a parking spot. Santana had fallen asleep not long after they left Eric's place.

"Baby" Brittany said quietly, "Wake up, love"

Santana opened her eyes and frowned at the location till she remembered.

"Let's go inside" Brittany advised gently

"She'd gunna hit on you if she's awake" Santana stated

Brittany sighed, "Baby, she was in a car wreck. I don't think she's gunna be focused on me at all"

Santana sighed and fixed her hair before getting out of the truck. Brittany locked it and they walked in the hospital, holding hands.

When they got to the information desk Santana asked, "Gabriella Lopez, she was in a car wreck. What room is she in?"

"Are you related to her?"

"I'm her sister."

They lady glanced at Brittany then down at the conjoined hands and sighed, "Alright let me see." She typed up on the computer and Santana leaned into Brittany. Britt held her in her arms while they waited, "Room 408"

"Thanks" Brittany muttered and they walked off to the elevators

Brittany and Santana both disliked the hospital because of the memories of the crash and Benny but the hospital did save both Brittany and Benny.

The get in the elevator and Brittany presses the number four on the wall.

"I love you Britt" Santana whispered

"I love you too Santana. I'll be right next to you if you need me"

Santana smiled then the doors opened and they were met with at least 20 Latino men and women including Mariana and Diego.

"Santana!" Diego said and ran over picking his sister up in a hug then he set her down quickly, "Sorry I just…"

"I know come here" Santana said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Diego wrapped her in his arms and held her close for a moment as Mariana walked over

"Hola Brittany" Mariana said

"Hey Mariana" Brittany replied

Santana and Diego let go of each other and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, leaning into her. Brittany kissed the side of her head.

"Adorable" Mariana whispered and Santana rolled her eyes smiling then the smile disappeared when she noticed her family looking at her oddly.

Santana cleared her throat but didn't pull away from Brittany, "How is she?"

"She's got a bunch of broken bones, concussion, scratches and bruises and a ruptured spleen. The docs repaired it and put a bunch of casts on her."

"How did it happen?" Santana asked quietly

"She was in the car with a drunk driver. She was drunk too" Mariana whispered

Brittany stayed quiet and Santana asked the question that was on both of their minds, "Was there another car? Did anyone die?"

"No other car and no one died. The driver broke his collar bone and has some scratches but otherwise he's fine and in jail right now."

"Good" Santana said, "What are Mami and Papi?"

"On their way. They were further out of town then you two. How was your trip?" Diego replied trying to change the subject

The couple smiled, "Amazing" Santana replied, "but we'll talk about that later"

Diego nodded and sighed, "A lot of them want to know about you and B"

Santana sighed, "Well my sister is in the hospital so that will have to wait"

Mariana and Diego both nodded, "B, you're really quiet"

Brittany looked at him, "I don't know what to say"

Diego nodded, "The crew came by but there were already so many people here that I told them to leave. You don't have to stay"

Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hand slightly.

Brittany nodded, "I know but I think I will. You guys might need something…"

"And I want her with me" Santana cut in

Mariana smiled, "Seriously you two are adorable together. Are you coming to the family reunion, Brittany?"

"Uh yeah I am"

"Awesome, but San, beware of the girls."

Santana sighed and nodded

"Do you need anything, love?" Brittany asked quietly, "Coffee, water, a snack, whatever"

"No baby, I'm fine" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek

Then they heard some of the family talking in Spanish. Brittany couldn't understand them but Santana's jaw clenched however she stayed quiet.

"You wanna see her?" Diego asked Santana

"Sure…"

"They won't let Brittany in there though" Mariana cut in, "I'll stay out here with her and guard her from the _locos_."

"Thank you" Santana said then turned to Britt, "I'll be back soon. I just want to see her"

"Baby, take your time. I'm not going anywhere" Brittany whispered and San nodded and followed Diego into the hospital room.

"Come on, let's sit" Mariana said and they sat against the hallway wall on the floor

"How are you?" Brittany asked quietly

Mariana smiled at her, "I'm alright. Gabby has always been a mess but I hope she's alright."

Brittany nodded, "I've only ever met her once"

A muscular latino man walked over to them and sat down.

"Brittany this is Santana's Tio (Uncle), Carlos. He's Maribel's brother" Mariana introduced them, "Carlos this is Brittany, Santana's…"

"Girlfriend, from what I hear." Carlos intervened, "It's a pleasure to meet you Brittany." He stuck out his hand and she shook it

"You too sir"

Carlos laughed, "Call me Carlos, please." Brittany nodded, "Maribel is my older sister and my last name is Sanchez. Some info for you on Santana's family"

"Thanks, I'm trying to learn more about her family. We both have large families so there's a lot to learn" Brittany smiled

Santana and Diego walked back into the hallway. Santana saw Brittany sitting on the floor talking to her cousin and uncle and smiled. Her aunts and uncles were all pretty nice and Brittany would meet them all soon.

Santana followed Diego over to them and sat next to Brittany.

"Hey, how is she?" Brittany asked Santana quietly

"She looks so weird. It reminds me of when you were here." Santana said shuddering at the memory

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana and pulled her close, "I'm sorry"

Santana nodded, "It's ok. She'll be alright. The doctor was in there and said that she should make a full recovery."

"That's wonderful, babe" Brittany replied sweetly

Santana smiled at Brittany then remembered her family and looked around to see them watching her and Brittany. The elevator doors opened and Maribel and Antonio came into the hallway.

"Es que está bien?" Maribel asked everyone (Is she alright)

Carlos got up and went to talk to his sister. Santana looked at Brittany is question and Britt nodded. The twins walked over to their parents while Brittany stayed with Mariana.

A moment later the twins went with their parents into Gabby's room.

"So, how long have you known the twins?" Mariana asked

"Uh I've known Diego nearly 4 months and San about 3 months" Brittany replied

"Wow, it seems like you've all known each other longer" Mariana said surprised

Brittany smiled, "We've gotten really close really quickly."

Mariana nodded with a small smile.

A few minutes later the Lopez family entered the hallway and walked over to Brittany and Mariana.

"Brittany, it's good to see you" Antonio said as Brittany stood up

Brittany could feel the rest of the family watching them, "You too Antonio. How was your trip?"

"It has been quite crazy" Maribel replied, "How have you been, Brittany?"

"I've been good Maribel, thank you. Do you two need anything?"

"I think we're alright. I will be staying overnight with Gabby and Antonio has to work. We were hoping the twins could continue to stay with you for a few more days." Maribel answered

"Of course", Brittany said, "Honestly, they are more than welcome to stay whenever they want or need to. Ma and Pop would say the same thing"

Antonio and Maribel smiled

"Thank you, Brittany" Antonio said smiling

"Please let me or my parents know if you need anything at all" Brittany said sincerely

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Thank you, we will" Maribel smiled

The rest of the family continued to watch Brittany and Santana curiously.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany and the twins left the hospital and got in Britt's truck.

"Are you guys hungry?" Brittany asked as Santana scooted in next to her and Diego sat by the door.

"Honestly Baby, I'm starving" Santana said and Diego nodded

Brittany nodded and drove them to Breadstix. They all got out of the truck and Brittany locked it before heading inside. They were sat at a booth in the corner.

The waiter came over; it was the same guy from the night with Alana. He took their drink orders before winking at Santana. Brittany's jaw clenched but Santana rested her hand on Britt's thigh as they all talked.

"So how was yall's trip?" Diego asked, taking a bite of a breadstick

Santana smiled, "It was awesome. I rode an ATV."

"Badass" Diego smirked

Brittany laughed and nodded, "We would have fished but it was raining"

"Santana fishing, now that would be something to see." Diego grinned

"Shut up" Santana said smiling

The waiter walked over with their drinks, "Are you all ready to order?"

"Yeah" Diego answered and gave the waiter his order.

The waiter turned to Santana, "And for you, beautiful…"

Santana sighed, "I'll have spaghetti" then turned to Brittany, "Baby, what do you want?"

Brittany smirked and looked at the waiter, "Same thing"

The waiter nodding smirking at Santana, "Alright, I'll have that right out for you, beautiful"

"Hey! She's not interested, got it?" Diego said angrily

"Is there a problem over here?" the manager said walking over

"Yeah this guy keeps hitting on my sister" Diego growled

"Diego, calm down" Santana whispered

The manager sighed, "I'm sorry about his behavior. You will have a new waiter in just a moment"

The waiter followed the manager after winking at Santana again.

"That's it" Brittany growled about to get up but Santana stopped her

"Baby, please" Santana pleaded

Brittany sighed and clenched her jaw, "I can't stand it when people hit on you"

"Believe me, I understand how you feel" Santana replied

Their next waiter was a girl who kept glancing at Brittany and Diego but didn't say anything to them other than what she was supposed to say.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

They pulled up to the Pierce house and got out of the truck. Diego helped Brittany carry everything inside.

"Hey!" Bonnie said smiling "My favorite Latina!"

Santana laughed and hugged Bonnie

"I have something for you" Bonnie said quietly and took Santana to the master bedroom.

Brittany and Diego walked into the living room and saw Benny and Bridgett watching a movie with Brent.

"Britt!" Benny said happily and jumped in her arms

"Hey Chief!" Britt said, "Did you miss me?"

"Duh! Did you have fun?" Benny said grinning

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah I did"

"Where's Tana?" Benny asked

"Right here" Santana said walking in, putting something in her back pocket

Benny smiled, "Tana!"

Britt set him down and he ran over to Santana who picked him up.

"Gosh Benny boy, you've grown in the past couple days" Santana laughed, putting him on her hip. He laughed and hugged her.

"Bridgett, miss me?" Brittany asked smirking

"Eh not really" Bridgett replied but hugged Brittany tightly

Brent stood up, "Your mother said Drew came by?"

Brittany laughed, "Yeah, I'm not sure why. I kicked him out."

Brent laughed, "He'll show up again soon, I'm sure"

"Benny, it's time for bed" Bonnie said

Benny groaned but nodded, "Britt, can you and Tana tuck me in?"

Brittany looked at Santana, who nodded then said, "Sure"

Benny smiled as Santana set him down. He ran upstairs and crawled in bed. Brittany and Santana followed him.

When the couple entered the room Santana went and sat next to the bed while Brittany grabbed a book from the shelf.

She grabbed one of the 'little critter' series books which she loved just as much as Benny.

"What did you guys do on your trip?" Benny asked as Brittany switched his Captain America nightlight on. It was the shield that looked like it was crashed inside the wall.

"We mainly stayed inside cause it rained a lot but we did get to ride the ATV's" Brittany answered

"Cool! Did you like it, Tana?" Benny asked

"I loved it. I love to go out there with you and ride the ATV's again" Santana smiled

"For sure!" Benny grinned, "You can see me in my 'racing' clothes. I'm a stud "

Santana and Brittany laughed.

"I bet you are" Santana said grinning

"Alright, Chief, time for me to read then you need to go to sleep. Just remember if you need one of us then just call us on the walkie."

"Ok" Benny yawned and Brittany began reading

After a few moments Benny fell asleep. Santana got up and stood at the door while Brittany put the book up, made sure he was tucked in and kissed his forehead.

"Night Chief, love you kid" Britt whispered and walked over to Santana.

Santana kissed her on the lips, softly.

They went down to the living room and talked to Brent and Diego for a few minutes.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana took their bags down to Britt's room. Santana turned to Brittany and smiled.

"What?" Brittany grinned

Santana sighed and hugged Brittany, who instantly wrapped her arms around Santana.

"You're amazing" Santana mumbled

Brittany smiled, "Baby, what are you talking about?"

"You just, I don't know Britt. You're amazing with Benny and you took me to the hospital which meant cutting our trip short…"

"Baby, your sister is in the hospital. You'd do the same for me"

"Thank you baby" Santana whispered, lifting herself up on her toes and kissing Brittany softly

Brittany cupped Santana's jaw and kissed her back. Brittany let her other hand rest on Santana's ass. She felt something in San's back pocket and pulled back.

"What's in your pocket baby?"

Santana grinned and pulled a small pack of pills out of her back pocket, "Birth control"

Brittany eyes widened, "When are you supposed to take them?"

"Once a day, same time every day." Santana replied, "I'm gunna take them in the morning."

Brittany nodded, "I'll help you remember"

Santana smiled, "Thanks baby"

Santana walked over and set the pills on the nightstand then walked back to Brittany. She looked at Brittany and smirked.

"Baby, I love it when you wear boots, and that Henley shirt with the faded jeans…it's so sexy"

Brittany laughed, "You like the slight country look on me?"

Santana nodded, "Honestly though you look sexy all the time. I like how you wear different kinds of clothes. Like suspenders or snapbacks or the country look. You're just sexy, Britt"

Brittany smiled, "I love you San. Baby, you're so sexy I have to keep my hands to myself sometimes otherwise I'd take you against any wall anywhere"

Santana blushed slightly, "I love you too"

There was a knock on the door and Brittany opened it. Bonnie smiled at them.

"Britt, you haven't hugged me yet."

Brittany laughed and hugged her mom. Bonnie was a little shorter than Brittany but taller than Santana.

"Did you enjoy your little vacation?" Bonnie asked as they separated

"Yeah it was great. I got San to ride an ATV." Brittany grinned

Bonnie smiled, "I'm really glad you had fun but I'm happy you're both back."

Santana smiled, "It's nice to be back but it was great out there, just the two of us"

"I'm sure. Brent and I haven't had a trip with just the two of us in years." Bonnie replied

Brittany scrunched her brows, "Why don't you guys go out there for a couple days? Eric won't be back till Friday and I can take care of Bridgett and Benny."

"I can't ask you to do that, Britt"

"You didn't, I offered. Come on Ma, yall deserve a break"

"She's right" Santana added

Bonnie smiled, "I'll mention it to Brent tonight and let you know tomorrow." She replied then added, "Now the storm might cut the electricity at some point tonight so do yall have flashlights?"

Brittany nodded, "I have two in my nightstand"

"Ok good. Santana, sweetheart, let me know if there is anything you need. I am so sorry about your sister"

Santana smiled, "Thank you Bonnie"

"Boy I am exhausted, so I'm going to bed early. Come and get us if you need us" Bonnie said before kissing Brittany on the cheek and giving Santana a hug.

"Night Ma"

"Night Bonnie"

"Night Britt, Night Santana" Bonnie replied

Bonnie left and Brittany shut the door and locked it before turning around and getting pinned to it by Santana. Brittany laughed when she saw San's grin.

"Yes, my love?" Brittany said

Santana grinned and kissed her before saying, "I love you baby"

"I love you too, San" Brittany replied as she grabbed the back of Santana's thighs and picked her up, turning them around. She pinned Santana against the door and kissed her.

Santana lacked her ankles together and pulled Brittany tight against her. She rested her hands on the back of Britt's neck and lightly scratched it.

"I can feel you, Britt" Santana moaned quietly

Brittany smirked, "Can't help it when I'm around you"

Santana whimpered when Brittany carried her over to the bed and set her down on it. Brittany stood up and kicked her boots off while Santana lift Britt's shirt and scraped her nail over Brittany's abs. Britt groaned and lifted her shirt off. Santana could see the band of Brittany's boxers showing over the top of her pants.

"Ok pause" Santana said quietly and Brittany stopped

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but I wanna take a picture of you" She said grabbing her phone and smirked when Brittany rolled her eyes.

Santana smiled as Brittany stood there and took her picture.

"I want a pic of you too" Brittany mumbled

Santana laughed and nodded. They had taken some photos of each other while on their trip but nothing like that.

"What should I wear?" Santana asked

"Nothing" Brittany smirked

"Nuh uh, I'm not letting you have a naked picture of me for anyone to see on your phone" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Ok then just your underwear and bra. Oh and I want one with you wear underwear and one of my shirts."

Santana smiled, "Ok"

Santana stripped down to her bra and underwear.

They took pictures of each other and laughed at some of the poses they did.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany hopped in the shower while San unpacked her bag. When Santana finished she climbed in the shower with Brittany. They made out under the water.

As they dried off they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

When they got back into Brittany's room, Britt grabbed a pair of boxers for both of them, a sports bra for her and a t-shirt for San.

They didn't bother putting them on immediately. Santana was lying on the bed texting Quinn when Brittany laid down next to her and began kissing her neck.

"Mmm Britt" Santana moaned quietly

"Put the phone down, Baby" Brittany mumbled as she tickled her fingers over Santana's stomach

Santana texted a goodnight really quickly and put her phone on the night stand before turning back to Britt who was kissing along her chest.

Brittany kissed both of Santana's nipples before pulling one in between her lips. Santana whimpered and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer. Brittany moved her hand down Santana's body and ran her fingers through Santana's soaked center.

Santana moaned and bucked her hip. Brittany pushed two fingers inside Santana and moved them in and out. Santana reached over and grabbed a condom as Brittany moved down her body. Brittany kissed her lower stomach before licking her core. Santana whimpered, trying to stay quiet. Since she had been able to be louder it was difficult to hold in the noises but she had to.

Brittany lifted San's legs up a little and spread them wider before continuing. She sucked on San's clit before moving down and sticking her tongue into her entrance. Britt groaned at the heightened flavor and moved her thumb over San's clit, circling it. Santana moaned and placed her hand on top of Brittany head.

San moved her hips to the rhythm Brittany had started. Brittany reached her other hand an interlaced her fingers with Santana's hand that was resting on her stomach. Santana looked down and her eyes met Brittany's. Brittany pulled back and kissed her clit before continuing. Santana closed her eyes and threw her head back as she came in Brittany's mouth.

Brittany let her ride it out against her tongue before climbing up Santana's body. San smiled and wiped Brittany's chin before kissing her and moaning at the taste.

"You're amazing" Santana mumbled as they kissed

Brittany groaned when she felt Santana wrap her hand around her hard shaft. Santana moved her hand up and down at a slow pace. Brittany had the urge to enter Santana without a condom but didn't do it; it was too risky. Britt pulled back and grabbed the condom Santana had set on the bed.

She opened the wrapper and rolled it onto her dick. Santana watched as Britt stroked herself a couple times before she ran the tip through Santana's folds. Santana pulled her into a deep kiss as she pushed inside. They both moaned at the sensation.

Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's left thigh and lifted her leg higher so she could go deeper. Santana lifted her right leg higher as well and wrapped them both around Britt's lower back.

Brittany started a slow pace as she kissed Santana slowly. They both pulled back and Brittany laid her head next to Santana's on the pillow and picked up her speed. Santana moved her legs enough to rest one hand on Brittany's ass and the other on the back of her neck.

"Oh fuck Britt" she moaned into Brittany's ear

Brittany turned her head and kissed Santana right behind her ear, on the sensitive spot making Santana's hips buck up. Brittany picked up her pace even more and lifted herself off of her elbow and onto her hands.

She looked down at her girlfriend and bent her elbows enough to kiss San on the lips. Santana smiled up at her but then moaned as Brittany angled her hips up enough to hit that spot.

"Shit Baby, you're so tight" Brittany groaned

Santana whimpered, "Brittany, don't stop…right there baby"

Both of Santana's hands were on Britt's ass, pulling her as close as possible with every pump. When Brittany began to move even faster all Santana could do was tighten her grip on Britt's ass, leaving nail marks on it. Brittany felt Santana clench around her as San was about to cum. Brittany came first and Santana followed right behind her. Brittany never stopped pumping in and out of Santana.

After a few moments Brittany stopped and pulled out. She lowered herself down San's body and sucked on Santana's pulsing clit; making her cum again. Brittany licked up as much as she could before kissing her hip bones and moving back up the bed.

"You taste delicious" Brittany mumbled

She laid down next to Santana and took the condom off, wrapped it up in a tissue and threw it in the trashcan with the wrapper.

They both stayed quiet, catching their breath before Santana rolled onto her side and curled into Brittany. Brittany kissed the top of her head and felt her shiver a little. Brittany kissed her once more before standing up and handing Santana a pair of red boxers and pulling on a pair of blue ones then she handed Santana a black t-shirt and pulled on her sports bra.

"Why are you so quiet?" Santana asked Brittany worriedly

"No reason baby." She replied crawling into the bed and pulling her close.

"Did you not enjoy it?" Santana asked self-consciously

Brittany looked shocked at the question, "Santana, you are amazing. The way you feel around is the best feeling in the world. I loved it. I'm sorry that I'm so quiet but I swear nothing's wrong, baby"

Santana sighed and nodded, "Sorry, I got all weird and clingy for a second"

"Baby…what's wrong?"

Santana looked down and fumbled her hands, "I don't know." Brittany sat next to her, "I'm worried about Gabby and I'm slightly emotional today for some odd reason. I think I just enjoyed it being just us so much that it really sucks to have to share you with others. Clingy much?" Santana mumbled

Brittany smiled softly, "San, I hate sharing you with anyone. I wish it could be just us all the time. I…I wanna spend my life with you and knowing that other people will have your attention or anything like that sucks. You think you sound clingy? Baby I'm more than clingy, it's crazy."

Santana laughed, "We both sound crazy"

Brittany laughed, "I honestly have the craziest feelings. Like, ok, I can't wait to see our future, I want it to hurry up and get here so I can see what it's like but I also really want to take my time. I want to have more than 24 hours a day so I have more time with you." Brittany rolled her eyes, "Crazy" then she laughed, "Come here"

Brittany got up and pulled on some sweat pants. She walked out into the main part of the basement and grabbed her Pop's guitar. Santana sat at the recording controls. Brittany looked at her.

"This is the song, just press that button when I tell you to. Put on these headphones, so you can hear me." Brittany hooked up the headphones and went into the soundproof recording booth.

Britt set up the guitar microphone, "Ok baby press the button."

She started playing the guitar then began to sing

 **Mmmmm...**

 **I'm booking myself a one-way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
Yeah tellin' myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time**

 **Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy**

 **But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy**

 **Yeah**

 **I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does**

 **I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah**

 **Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah**

 **But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy**

 **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

 **No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**

 **Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough,  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
Let's be crazy!**

 **Na na na na oh na na na na oh**

 **Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy!  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy!  
Yeah-ah-ah... **

Santana smiled and pressed the off button.

Brittany smirked and walked out of the booth and Santana ran to her and hugged her.

"Baby, that was perfect" Santana said grinning

Brittany laughed, "We're crazy"

"I love you" Santana smirked

Brittany smiled back, "I love you too"

They listened to the recording, it turned out perfectly. They went to bed after a while and fell asleep.


	61. Chapter 61: Your Secret Admirer

Bonnie and Brent weren't able to go on a vacation because Brent had to work.

The crew didn't get to see each other at all after Brittany and Santana got back. Brittany and the twins spent most of their time at the hospital with Gabby.

Gabby was doing better and should go home on Halloween or the next day.

 ** _Monday (29_** ** _th_** ** _) morning 5:30am:_**

Brittany climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower. Santana was still asleep and Brittany didn't want to wake her so early.

Britt finished her shower and went back to her bedroom and got dressed. She wore a black undershirt, a blue and black plaid button up with dark jeans and casual black timberland boots. She put on her black watch and her dog tag necklace. Britt pulled her hair up and grabbed her black leather jacket and her school bags before she went to the main part of the basement.

She watched the morning news to check the weather. It was supposed to be a clear but cold day.

After school the crew was supposed to go Halloween costume shopping. Brittany was sure if Santana wanted to do a couples costume or not.

At 6:30 Brittany went into the bedroom to wake Santana up but she was already in the shower. Brittany sat at her desk and pulled up the costume store website on her laptop.

Santana got out of the shower.

"There you are" San said when she walked into Britt's room

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany replied smiling at her girlfriend who was only wearing a towel, "I woke up really early and couldn't fall back asleep but I didn't want to wake you up"

Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana.

"That was sweet of you" Santana replied

Brittany grabbed the towel and pulled it off; she swallowed as the towel fell to the ground. Santana was completely naked and Brittany could feel herself getting hard.

"Baby, we're gunna be late if we do" Santana said, disappointed

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Tonight, I want you" she whispered making Santana shiver from her words

Santana nodded because she had no words to say to that. Now she was really looking forward to that night.

Santana went to Brittany's closet and went to the small section where Britt had cleared and made space for Santana's clothes. She pulled on the cheerios uniform with the thermal shirt and matching pants. She grabbed her cheerios jacket and pulled her hair up. She put on her ring and basketball necklace.

She went back into the bedroom and grabbed the birth control and popped one the Monday pill out. Brittany handed her a bottle of water from her mini-fridge.

Santana smiled, "Thank you baby" and took the pill

"I love you" Brittany said randomly making Santana smile wider

"I love you too, B" she replied quietly

Brittany grabbed Santana's bags and carried them and her own bags up to the kitchen while Santana carried their jackets.

Bonnie was in the kitchen with Diego and Mike. Everyone else was in the living room. Brittany grabbed some toast and spread some jam on it. Santana took a piece of bacon and ate it.

"Morning Britt, San" Mike said

"Hey Mike!" Santana smiled

"Hey man, how are you?" Brittany replied

Mike smiled, "I'm good"

Blaine walked in, "Hey Britt, Mike, can I talk to you two for a moment?"

Brittany and Mike nodded, confused and followed Blaine into the foyer.

"How did you sleep, Santana?" Bonnie asked

Santana nodded and swallowed her OJ, "I slept well, thanks. How about you?"

"I slept alright, my back has been hurting lately" Bonnie replied

"Isn't it a little early for your back to be hurting?" Santana said worried

Bonnie smiled, "Yeah, but I'm going to get a prenatal massage soon."

"That sounds nice" Santana replied

Brittany walked back in and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind.

"We need to get going" Brittany said and Santana nodded

"Diego, you ok?" Santana asked

Diego met her eyes, "I'm alright, let's go"

"D, what's the matter?" Brittany asked quietly

Diego sighed, "Marley and I got into a fight"

"Diego, what happened?" Santana asked worriedly

"Can we talk about it later?" Diego asked

The couple nodded and all three walked into the living room

"Britt" Rachel shouted happily and quickly hugged Britt while Kurt did the same

"Guys, come on" Brittany choked as they squeezed her

"We haven't seen or talked to you in over a week!" Kurt exclaimed letting go

"Yeah, you barely texted us" Rachel added

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled

"We forgive you" Kurt smirked, "After all; you were busy spending time with your girl"

Brittany smiled just at the mention of Santana

"Let's move guys, or we'll be late" Puck said

The crew all hopped in the vans and headed to school

 ** _7:50am:_**

They parked and got out.

When they got to their lockers there was a rose and card taped to Santana's locker. Santana thought it was from Brittany but after glancing at her and seeing the confused look she knew it wasn't.

San opened the card

 _Santana-_

 _You know me but you don't know that I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you. I know you're with someone but I could make you so much happier. I'll leave you as many notes as it takes to win your heart._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Brittany waited for Santana to finish reading the card. The entire crew was confused.

Santana looked up at Brittany and handed her the card. Brittany read it and clenched her jaw. She stayed quiet wanting Santana to speak first.

"Baby, don't worry about it" Santana said grabbing the card and throwing it and the rose in the trash can near their lockers.

Brittany looked around as if expecting someone to stick out but no one did. She turned to her locker and opened it throwing her stuff in there and grabbing what she needed.

Britt turned and saw the crew watching her and sighed, "What am I supposed to say?" she asked everyone

"You better get ready to beat the shit out of whoever's trying to take Santana" Puck said while most of the guys nodded in agreement

Brittany turned to Santana, "Baby…"

"Brittany, you have nothing to worry about. I love you" Santana cut in

Brittany nodded, "I love you too" she said before the bell rang

"Go to class and I'll see you in glee" Santana said before kissing her softly

Brittany smiled and kissed her back, "Alright, see you in glee"

 ** _8:55am:_**

Brittany walked into glee and Santana talking to Quinn. Puck and Diego walked over to Britt

"She got another note" Diego growled and Brittany's jaw clenched.

She turned and caught Santana's eyes. Santana got up and walked over to her.

"Baby, I threw it away. I don't know who it is though" Santana said quickly

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, "San, do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Well…"

"Baby, I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at whoever this is but not you." Brittany said as Diego and Puck walked away

Santana sighed and walked into Brittany's arms. Brittany hugged her and then they walked to their seats.

"Alright guys" Mr. Schue said smiling, "I hope you all had a great break but now we have to get ready for Sectionals! Blaine said he had an idea. Blaine you have the floor"

Blaine smiled, "Thanks Mr. Schue. Guys we need to do more dancing for our competitions. So I talked to Britt and Mike and we're gunna to show you guys a song that involves a lot of dancing. Come on guys."

Brittany and Mike went to the front and the music started.

Brittany and Mike did most of the moves but Blaine did some as well. They danced al through the song.

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
My baby moves at midnight  
Goes right on till the dawn  
My woman takes me higher  
My woman keeps me warm**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back? aah  
What you doin' on your back? aah**

 ** _[Blaine, Brittany, and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
She's juicy and she's trouble  
She gets it to me good  
My woman gives me power  
Goes right down to my blood**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Brittany:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Blaine (Brittany):]_** **  
Aaah (Aaah)**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Brittany:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin'on your back?**

 ** _[Blaine (Brittany):]_** **  
Aaah (Aaah)**

 ** _[Blaine, Brittany, and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Brittany:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Blaine (Brittany):]_** **  
Oooh (Oooh)**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Brittany:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Blaine (Brittany):]_** **  
Aaah (Aaah)**

 ** _[Blaine, Brittany, and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
My baby moves at midnight  
Goes right on till the dawn, yeaah  
My woman takes me higher  
My woman keeps me warm**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Brittany:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Blaine (Brittany):]_** **  
Aaah (Aaah)**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Brittany:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Blaine (Brittany):]_** **  
Aaah (Aaah)**

 ** _[Blaine, Brittany, and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Brittany:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Blaine (Brittany):]_** **  
Aaah (Aaah)**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Brittany:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Mike:]_** **  
What you doin' on your back?**

 ** _[Blaine and Brittany:]_** **  
Ah ah ah ah**

 ** _[Blaine, Brittany, and Mike:]_** **  
Dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Oooooooooooohhh)**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh)**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah** ** _[3x]_** ****

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh)**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Ooh ooh ohh yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh)**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Ooh yeah yeah yeah)**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Yeaaaaah)**

 ** _[Brittany and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
(Ooooo yeah)**

 ** _[Blaine, Brittany, and Mike:]_** **  
You should be dancing, yeah**

The crew clapped along with Mr. Schue

"That was great guys! I think we should do a theme for this week. Dancing. You can perform in a group or by yourself. Have a song and choreography." Mr. Schue said smiling

The rest of the class time was everyone discussing what songs to perform and asking Mike and Brittany for help with choreographing.

"I call Britt!" Santana smirked and everyone groaned

"Can you help more than just San?" Puck asked

Santana smiled and Brittany laughed, "I'll do what I can"

The bell went off and everyone stood up to leave.

Santana grabbed Brittany hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. Brittany cupped her jaw with her other hand while Santana lightly scratched the back of her neck with her free hand.

They pulled back when they needed air.

"Please don't worry about this crazy ass mystery person." Santana whispered

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Ok, but if anything happens please tell me"

Santana nodded, "Of course, Baby"

Brittany leaned down and gave San a quick peck, "I love you…like crazy" Brittany whispered and Santana smiled

"I love you too…like crazy"

They separated and went to their classes.

When Santana got to her class she sat down. Jane walked in and the only empty seat was next to Santana so she sat there. They didn't talk but Santana could feel Jane glancing at her every few minutes. She wondered if Jane was the mystery person. The notes were typed so she couldn't tell by handwriting which obviously meant that they went to the library to type them up and print them.

 ** _10:50am:_**

The bell rang and Santana got up to leave.

"Ms. Lopez" Ms. Reynolds said

Santana walked up to her desk, "Yes, Ms. Reynolds?"

"This envelope was on my desk for you. I chose to wait until after class to give it to you so that you wouldn't be distracted."

"Do you know who left it?" Santana asked as Ms. Reynolds handed her the envelope

"No I don't. I am not a mailman though."

"I know ma'am. I'm sorry. I have no idea why someone would leave it on your desk. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault but there you go. I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to do your homework" Ms. Reynolds dismissed Santana

San walked into the hallway. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked straight into someone. All of her stuff fell on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry" the guy said as they both crouched down to pick everything up

"No no I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Santana sighted, "I'm sorry…"

"Logan" The boy said

"I'm sorry Logan" She finished

Logan smiled. He was about Brittany's height with dark short hair and bright blue eyes. He was very good looking.

"It's alright…"

"Santana"

"Beautiful name" he said quietly

Santana looked down and continued to pick her stuff up.

"San!" Diego said walking down the hall with Ryder, "You alright?" he asked eyeing Logan

"Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into Logan." She replied standing up.

Logan handed her the envelope. She smiled at him and put it in her pocket.

"Um, well this is Logan, we just met. Logan this is my brother, Diego and our friend Ryder."

"Nice to meet you guys" Logan said holding his hand out. Diego shook it hesitantly. Ryder shook it afterwards.

"Hey" Brittany said walking up to them

"Hey Britt" Diego said with an odd note in his voice

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows and glanced at Logan.

"Oh sorry, Britt this is Logan, I literally just ran into him. Logan, this is Brittany, my girlfriend."

Logan nodded smiling and held his hand out. Brittany shook with a small, hesitant smile.

"Are you alright, San?" She asked letting go of Logan's hand

Santana nodded, "I'm fine but I need to get to class"

"I'll walk you" Brittany replied

"Thanks. I'm sorry again Logan."

Logan stuck his hand up, "No, Santana, it's fine. Have a good day" He replied smiling

"You too" Santana said as Brittany grabbed her things from her hands

"I'll meet you guys in the gym" Brittany mumbled to Diego and Ryder who nodded

Brittany and Santana walked off.

"You sure you're alright?" Brittany asked Santana as they walked

"Yes Baby I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention cause I just got another note. I haven't looked at it yet" Santana said

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded. When they got to Santana's history class Brittany stopped at the door. Santana grabbed the note from her pocket.

"Here, you read it" Santana mumbled

Brittany looked confused but opened the envelope.

 _Santana-_

 _You look so beautiful today. I saw you earlier and couldn't take my eyes off of you. I want you to know that I will tell you who I am soon. Honestly, you deserve better than her. I love you, Santana. Have a good day._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Brittany sighed and handed it to Santana. Santana read it and rolled her eyes before crumbling it up.

"Baby, I swear I don't…"

Brittany cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Get to class, babe. The bell is about to ring" Brittany said quietly handing Santana her stuff

Santana sighed, "Alright come by and get me before lunch"

Brittany nodded and kissed San's cheek, "Ok, love"

Brittany walked off and Santana began to worry. Santana walked in and sat next to Quinn and Rachel.

"You ok?" Quinn asked

"No. I keep getting these notes and I can tell it's getting to Brittany and I'm fucking pissed" Santana whispered back

Quinn raised her brows, "What does the latest note say?"

Santana handed her the balled up note. Quinn unwrinkled it and read it.

"Damn, I don't blame Britt for getting upset. Any idea who it is?" Quinn asked

Santana shook her head, "No. It could be Jane; hell it could be anyone."

Quinn nodded, "We need to figure out who it is"

"We?" Santana smirked

Quinn grinned, "No one messes with my friends"

 ** _11:45am:_**

Santana saw Brittany waiting in the hall. She was leaning against the lockers looking at her phone. Santana smiled cause Brittany looked really good that day. She looked good all the time but Santana really loved the blue and black plaid shirt on her girlfriend.

Santana was excited about going to get costumes with the crew after school but with everything going on she really just wanted to spend some time alone with Britt.

The bell rang and she saw Brittany put her phone away. Santana gathered her stuff and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"Hi, my love. How was class?" Brittany asked as she took the books from Santana

"It was alright. Can we stop by my locker real quick and switch out my books?"

"Of course" Brittany replied

When they got to her locker they noticed it was open.

Santana scrunched her brows, "That's weird, I know I shut it and locked it" she walked towards it but Brittany stopped her

"Let me" Brittany mumbled and opened the door all the way. Inside was a rose and another note. "Motherfucker" she muttered angrily

Santana sighed and walked over to it. She grabbed the note and opened it.

 _Santana-_

 _I know I'm upsetting her but I don't care. I love you and she needs to realize that you two aren't meant to be together. I'll see you at lunch._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Santana shook her head. She was really starting to get freaked out.

"Keep it" Brittany said, "The note, keep it. Keep all of them that you get from now on." Then asked, "What does that one say?"

"It says that they know they're upsetting you but you 'need to realize we aren't meant to be'. It's really starting creep me out Britt. Look, it says that they'll see me at lunch."

Brittany's jaw clenched. She walked closer to Santana and looked her in the eye.

"Baby, I'm not gunna let anything happen to you, understand?"

Santana nodded and leaned into Brittany. Britt wrapped her arms around Santana and held her close

"We need to get you some lunch" Brittany mumbled

Santana shook her head, "They're in there"

Brittany sighed, "Come on. We're cutting today short." She pulled her phone out and texted Diego.

A couple minutes later the crew walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Diego asked, noticing Santana's mood

Brittany handed the note to him. Quinn walked over to Santana and they whispered.

"Britt, I'll kill them" Diego muttered as Puck took the note to read it the Mercedes

"Nuh-uh, this is getting creepy" Mercedes said

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore and I don't want San here right now. If she's cool with it, I think we should all skip."

"I don't want to be here" Santana said

"Ok, if you guys can't skip then I'm taking her to my house." Brittany said

Everyone nodded and opened their lockers grabbing what they needed. Brittany grabbed her jacket and bag with her homework inside. She also grabbed Santana's bag while San put her cheerios jacket on.

"Let's stop by Britt's place so Santana and I can change" Quinn said and Britt nodded.

The crew walked out of the school and got into the vans. They drove to the Pierce house. Only Brittany, Diego, Quinn and Santana went inside. Diego and Brittany took their school stuff inside. Quinn and Santana went down to Britt's room to change. No one else was there.

Quinn changed into her clothes that were in her cheerios bag.

When they were done they went back upstairs. Brittany was drinking some water in the kitchen while Diego was texting, sitting at the kitchen table. Santana could see how angry Brittany was but she could also see how much Brittany was trying to hide her anger. Santana walked over to Britt and kissed her cheek.

"I love you" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, Baby"

They all walked back to the vans after Brittany locked the house up.

"Let's go somewhere to eat first. I'm starving" Quinn said and everyone agreed so she called Puck while Mike called Finn.

They decided to go to Arby's. The all met up at the Arby's next to the costume shop. They went inside and ordered.

"What would you like, San?" Brittany asked pulling out her wallet

"Baby, I'll get my own." Santana said quickly

Brittany shook her head, "I've got it babe"

"No" Diego cut in, "Our folks have it" He said holding up a credit card.

"Yeah, Papi would want to pay anyways" Santana added

Brittany sighed, "I can pay for you San"

"I know you can but not today, alright?" Santana said sweetly

Brittany nodded, putting her wallet away. The three of them walked up to the register and ordered. They all sat near each other but they couldn't push the tables together.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

They threw their trash away and walked over to the costume shop. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as they walked inside. Brittany squeezed her hand and pulled her closer.

Puck was the first to choose his costume. He decided to be a pimp and got a pinstriped suit and pimp hat. He definitely matched his personality.

Everyone chose their costumes. All of the girls except for Brittany decided to be Burlesque Girls. Ryder was Ferris Bueller, Sam was Elvis, Finn was a 'chick magnet', Diego was a pirate, Mike was Indiana Jones, Artie was a biker, Blaine was superman, Kurt was Lady Gaga and Britt chose a Top Gun costume.

After they paid for their costumes they all went back to Britt's house.

 ** _4:15pm:_**

The crew went down to the basement to watch a movie. Bridgett and her friends showed up. Marley and Diego seemed to be alright, even though they had had a fight.

Bonnie smiled when she saw everyone cuddled up to the girlfriend or boyfriend.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

The crew left and Diego went up to the guest room to work on his homework.

Brittany and Santana went to Britt's room and locked the door, like normal. Brittany was surprised when Santana pushed her against the wall and stood on her tip toes to kiss her. Brittany immediately kissed her back. Britt grabbed her ass and picked her up. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany, pulling their centers together. They both moaned and Brittany spun them around, pinning San to the wall. She trailed kisses down her neck before carrying her over to the bed.

Santana grabbed the collar of Brittany's shirt, pulling Britt down on top of her. Brittany ground her center into San's making Santana whimper.

"San" Brittany breathed

"Hmm?" Santana replied as they continued to kiss

"You're mine…right…"

Santana pulled back, "Yes Baby. I'm yours. Why?"

Brittany shook her head, "I just…nevermind" she said then continued kissing Santana's neck before Santana pushed her back

"No, what is it, Britt?"

Brittany sighed and sat down. Santana sat up and turned towards Brittany.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just those stupid notes. I'm letting them get to me" Brittany mumbled

Santana sighed, "Brittany, I don't want anyone but you. I love you and this person isn't going to change that. They mean nothing to me."

Brittany nodded and stood up. She paced the room while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Brittany" Santana said after a minute. Brittany turned to her girlfriend with fire in her eyes. "What…"

Brittany all but lunged at Santana. She captured her lips causing Santana to moan. Santana slid Brittany's open shirt down her shoulders before they both pulled their t-shirts off. Brittany reached down and undid Santana's pants before undoing her own. She kicked off her boots and grabbed a condom.

San took off her pants and underwear. Brittany pushed her pants and boxers off and rolled the condom on. Santana climbed further up the bed and Brittany followed. Britt kissed Santana's neck and collar bone before slowly pushed inside of her making Santana moan.

"Shit baby" Santana whimpered and bucked her hips

Brittany groaned and began a rhythm as she sucked of San's pulse point, leaving a mark. Whoever was leaving Santana notes was going to know that she was taken.

Santana pushed Brittany shoulder, making them roll over and put San on top. Brittany grabbed Santana's hips, guiding her up and down.

"Fuck San, that's it baby" Brittany groaned as Santana picked up her pace.

Brittany sat up and kissed her girlfriend who wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and rested their foreheads together. They both kept their eyes shut.

Brittany rubbed up and down Santana's back. Brittany lifted her hips every time Santana brought her hips down. Britt reached down and circled Santana's clit making San whimper and move faster. Brittany kissed Santana's neck, leaving another mark right above her collar bone.

Santana came, moaning into Brittany's mouth. Brittany came a moment later.

"Shit, that was…" Brittany mumbled resting her forehead against Santana's.

"Yeah" Santana nodded

They held each other while catching their breath.

After a few moments Santana got off of Brittany.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany nodded as she threw the condom away, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let the notes get to me"

"It's ok Babe, I understand. I would be the same if someone was leaving you notes."

Brittany nodded and grabbed both of them some boxers to sleep in.

"I'm gunna take a quick shower." Brittany mumbled and Santana nodded

"I need to take one too"

"Come on"

They took a quick shower and helped wash each other. When they got out of the shower they dried off before pulling on boxers. Santana grabbed a t-shirt for herself while Brittany grabbed a sports bra.

They both pulled out their homework and started working on it. Around 10 they put away everything and crawled in bed.

 ** _Tuesday Morning 7:45am:_**

The crew climbed out of the vans and walked into the school. When they got to their lockers Santana hesitated before opening her. Brittany watched closely to see if there was another note or flower but there wasn't. She thought that maybe the person had backed off till some other student walked up to Santana and handed her a note.

"Who gave this to you?" Santana asked quickly

The boy shrugged, "It was in my locker with 20 bucks and another note saying I could keep the money if I gave this to you." He walked off and Santana sighed.

Puck growled, "What the fuck? Brittany you've got to do something!"

Brittany was leaning against her locker, fuming. Santana walked over to her.

"Britt…baby" San said tentatively

Brittany sighed and looked Santana in the eyes, "Hmm?"

"Please don't be mad at me." Santana said worriedly

"Baby, I'm not mad at you. This person however, they're in deep shit" She assured Santana

Diego nodded, "They're gunna have to deal with me too"

Santana sighed and opened the note.

 _Santana-_

 _I know that you want to know who I am. I promise to tell you but first I want to tell you that I know a secret about Brittany and you won't like it. I'll tell you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

"What's it say?" Finn asked

"Uh nothing" Santana replied and handed it to Brittany. Brittany read it twice, looking confused.

"I have no idea what they're talking about" Brittany mumbled, confused

Santana nodded and sighed, "This person is driving me insane"

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded, "Not for long Baby"

"Yeah, we're gunna figure out who the fuck thinks they mess with you" Puck growled

"Damn straight" Diego muttered

 ** _8:55am:_**

Brittany in the glee room and saw Santana typing on her phone. She walked over to her and sat down.

"Everything ok?"

"No, creepy stalker got my number" Santana mumbled while typing something

"Do you think it's Jane?" Brittany asked quietly

"Her name doesn't come up when they text"

Brittany nodded and thought, "It couldn't be Matt cause they said that they saw you and he doesn't go here" Santana nodded in agreement, "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

Santana shrugged, "Not sure. Whoever it is really enjoys pissing you off."

"Noticed" Brittany mumbled, then thought of something, "What about that Logan guy from yesterday?"

"I don't think so. I didn't know him till yesterday and the note yesterday morning said that I knew them."

"Alright…"

"You guys should break up" Quinn said walking over to them

"What?!" Brittany and Santana said together

"No" Brittany added seriously

"Listen, if you 'break up' then this creeper will talk to Santana in person and we'll find out who it is" Quinn reasoned, "I'm not saying that you two should actually break up"

Santana and Brittany thought for a minute then Santana said, "I don't know"

Brittany turned to Santana, "Look, baby, maybe she's right. Believe me, I don't like the idea but if we can figure out who it is then maybe it'll be worth it."

Santana sighed and replied, "Fine, how do we do it?"

"Lunch" Diego spoke up

 ** _11:55am:_**

Brittany walked into the cafeteria and sighed when she saw Santana.

"Buck up, Pierce" she mumbled to herself and walked over to the table

They had decided that they had to make it obvious since whoever the note person was would be in lunch, most likely watching Santana like a creeper.

Brooke was about to become a homewrecker and Brittany was not thrilled about kissing anyone other than Santana. Brooke and Ryder weren't very public with their relationship. Neither of them were the PDA type but Brooke was about to do some home-wrecking PDA.

Brittany walked over to Santana; "Hey" she said grinning

"Hey" Santana replied smiling

Santana was not happy at all about Brittany having to kiss Brooke or having to slap Brittany but she needed to find out who the creeper was.

"I think we uh should talk" Brittany said as steadily as she could.

She noticed Santana swallow. This felt awful. Brittany chest hurt and she just wanted to grab Santana and walk out of school. The rest of the day was going to suck.

"O…ok" Santana replied, nodding

Brittany swallowed and said, "So I uh I kinda like someone"

"What?" Santana said a little loudly, catching some attention

Brittany swallowed, "I kinda like someone else"

"Who?" Santana asked with edge

"Br…Brooke" Brittany replied

"Brooke?" Santana repeated, upset

Brittany nodded, "We've kinda been talking"

"How could you?" Santana exclaimed, testing her acting skills

"Santana, I'm sorry. I still want to be friends with you but…" Brittany started before Santana slapped her as softly as possible but still making it look real.

Santana ran out of the cafeteria and Quinn ran after her.

Diego stormed up to Brittany, "What the fuck, Pierce?!" he said pushing her shoulder.

Sam stood up and stepped between them, "Relax man, this is between them."

"She's my fucking sister Sam!" Diego yelled

"I know man but this isn't the place to fight Brittany"

"Whatever" Diego growled and ran after Santana

By now the entire cafeteria was watching and Brittany felt like shit.

Brooke walked over to her, "You ok?"

Brittany nodded, swallowing "Yeah I'm good"

"Good" Brooke said smiling before she leaned in and kissed Brittany.

Brittany kissed back. It felt extremely wrong. She knew that Brooke felt awkward too. They pulled apart and saw everyone watching them.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Brittany said and grabbed Brooke's hand pulling her out of the cafeteria

Brittany let go after she knew they were out of sight. They went to the glee room where Santana, Quinn and Diego were. Brittany met Santana's eyes. Of course they didn't really break up but Brittany had still just kissed Brooke and she felt awful.

Santana sighed and walked over to her, "How does your cheek feel?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "It's fine"

"Baby, I fucking slapped you"

"Did you enjoy it?" Brittany smirked

Santana shook her head, "Actually I completely hated it." She glanced around and noticed the other three talking, "And the kiss?" she asked shyly

Brittany sighed, "Nothing like kissing you, Santana. I love you"

Santana smiled and nodded, "I love you too, Britt"

"Guys, it's probably best if yall separate now…just in case" Quinn said

They both nodded. Brittany turned to leave but Santana grabbed and pulled her into a deep kiss which she immediately returned. After a moment or so they separated. Brittany left one last peck on Santana's lips.

"Just to hold you off till tonight" Santana said quietly

Brittany smiled, "Thank you" and walked out with Brooke

The bell rang and Brittany grabbed Brookes hand as they walked to their lockers. The crew all went to their lockers but only Sam, Rachel and Kurt talked to Brittany and Brooke. Ryder had to be careful in case the creeper knew about him and Brooke.

He met Brooke's eyes then looked away and walked over to Diego. He had hated seeing her and Brittany kiss.

Brittany walked Brooke to her class for looks and then ran to the weight room.

Throughout the day Brittany and Santana ignored each other till Santana got a new note; she texted Brittany that she would show it to her that night.

 ** _2:25pm:_**

Brittany stood outside the Health class nervously. She hadn't been looking forward to it. She sighed and walked in.

She walked over to her seat and saw Rachel sitting in Santana's normal seat. Brody walked in after she sat down, smirking.

"Pierce, you're a fucking idiot" He grinned

"Shut the fuck up, Weston!" Brittany growled, standing up

Brody smirked, "You gunna try to make me?"

"Yeah, I'd be happy to"

"Alright! That's enough!" Ms. Holliday shouted, "Brody, go to your seat right now. Brittany, sit down"

Brittany sighed and sat down.

"Now, sadly I have a pop quiz for today. It should take most of the class time. Normally I hate pop quizzes but I need to know that you guys are absorbing the information we've discussed." Ms. Holliday announced, "No talking" she added as she passed out the quizzes

The class went by pretty quickly and when the bell rang Brittany got up and left after turning in her quiz.

She walked towards the gym but Brody walked up to her, "How about now, Pierce?" he smirked

"You sure you wanna mess with me?" she growled setting her bag down before Sam ran up to them

"Hey Britt, not here. Practice has been cancelled, let's leave" He said quickly

Brittany didn't look away from Brody. She didn't realize that the entire crew was watching them.

"Normally I wouldn't give a shit about what you do but you upset Santana. I saw the whole thing at lunch. You fucking kissed that other girl. You're a slime-bag just like I knew you were" Brody smirked

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "You know absolutely nothing about me"

"I know that you're a freak. Chick with a dick? Really? That's just weird." He said, "I honestly don't know what she ever saw in you but at least she knows what you are now…a cheater."

Brittany grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers, "Mind your own fucking business, Weston" she growled

Sam and Rachel grabbed her pulling her back off of him.

Brody laughed, "What are you gunna do?"

Karofsky and a couple other football players walked up.

"There a problem?" David asked

"No not at all" Brody replied grabbing his bag, "Let's get out of here"

They left and Brittany grabbed her bag, "I fucking hate this" she grumbled and walked off

Brooke ran after her and whispered, "Britt, it's not him"

Brittany turned, "How do you know?"

"The note" Brooke whispered looking around, "it's a girl"

"Is it Jane?" Brittany asked

"No, it's doesn't say who it is but it does say that they don't have any classes together." Brooke replied

Britany nodded, "What do I do now?"

"I don't know. Walk out with me." Brooke said quietly

They walked out of the door towards the parking lot before Brody walked over with a couple football players; Karofsky wasn't with them.

"Now that we won't be interrupted we can finish this. Oh and just so you know, I'm totally gunna bang Santana now" Brody grinned and punched her in the jaw

Britt threw her bag down and punched him back. Brooke ran back inside.

"Guys, Brody and some other guys are…" She didn't finish before everyone ran outside.

Brody punched her in the stomach as they ran over. Sam and Mike grabbed Brittany while Puck and Finn grabbed Brody.

"Stop!" Blaine shouted

"This doesn't involve you idiots!" Brody shouted

"Let go of me! I'm gunna kick his fucking ass!" Brittany yelled

Brody laughed, "What? Cause I spoke the truth?"

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Brittany growled

"You cheated on her and dumped her so you have no right to say anything!"

"Fuck! You don't know anything!" Brittany shouted

"Brittany, let's get you home and cleaned up. Your lip is bleeding." Sam cut in

Rachel grabbed Brittany's bag while Mike let go of Brittany. Sam kept a grip on her arm and started walking towards her house. Rachel, Kurt and Brooke followed.

It only took about 10 minutes to get to her house. When they did they went straight down to her room. Brittany went to her bathroom and washed her face.

They heard the basement outside door open. The crew had driven to her house and parked in the back so the vans couldn't be seen. Santana ran in and went straight to Britt's bathroom. She pulled Brittany into a hug.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" Santana said

Brittany lifted her onto the counter and kept hugging her.

"This fucking sucks" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded and kissed the side of Brittany's head, "It really does and you're getting the worst of it"

"Where's the note?" Brittany asked pulling away

Santana pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Brittany. Brittany opened it and read.

 _Santana-_

 _I am so sorry that she did this to you. You deserve so much better. She's a selfish bitch. I hate that we don't have any classes together and I can't be there for you._

 _You should know that I am a girl. We met in middle school but haven't really talked much since we got into high school. I think I'm going to join glee soon so we can be around each other. Try not to think about her, she's not worth it._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Brittany sighed, "Well now we know it's a girl. Do you remember anyone from middle school that was interested in you?"

"There was one girl but I don't know if she goes to McKinley" Santana replied

"What's her name?" Brittany asked


	62. Chapter 62: The Fall

**_Tuesday Afternoon 4:45pm:_**

 _"_ _What's her name?" Brittany asked_

"Sunshine" Santana replied

Brittany looked surprised, "Really?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah"

"Is she gunna be like Bree and never leave us the fuck alone?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know, Britt"

"Well shit. What should we do? Cause Baby, this whole us 'broken up' shit sucks" Brittany said

"I know" Santana replied

"Let's leave the crew out of this one, San"

Santana nodded, "Alright"

Santana jumped off the counter and they walked into the main part of the basement.

"You alright, B?" Diego asked

"Yeah" Brittany replied the added, "Look guys, Santana and I are gunna deal with this person on our own"

"You guys sure?" Puck asked

Santana and Brittany nodded

"Alright, well you know we're here if you need us" Diego replied and everyone nodded

"Thanks guys" Santana said, "Look this might sound rude but I really wanna spend some time Britt"

"Not rude" Rachel said

"Yeah we'll leave" Mike added

"Thanks" Brittany said

The crew left and Diego went up to the guest room

Brittany and Santana sat on Brittany's bed.

"So…Can I kick her ass if she's the note person?" Brittany asked

Santana grinned and kissed Britt, "I don't think that will help the situation, baby."

Brittany smirked, "But it'll make me feel better"

Santana rolled her eyes and replied, "Britt, Sunshine is a tiny girl. You could kill her."

"Can I scare her?"

"Sure"

"Awesome" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed then said, "How do we handle this baby?"

Brittany sighed and laid down pulling Santana with her. Brittany laid on her back while Santana laid on her side, lying her head on Brittany shoulder and her arm on her stomach.

"I don't know. We still have to play this stupid broken up shit tomorrow but if someone new comes into glee then we'll know and we can confront them." Brittany said rubbing Santana's back

Santana nodded, yawning, "Sounds good. If they don't show up in glee but tell me who they are, then what?"

Brittany thought for a moment then said, "Then we go to them"

"Alright" Santana said yawning again

"Baby, take a nap I'll be right here" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded and quickly fell asleep

Brittany laid there thinking. She thought about how awful the look of fake betrayal on Santana's face was. She never wanted to think about what the real look of betrayal and sadness would look like and how it would make her feel. She loved Santana and never wanted to hurt her.

Kissing Brooke had honestly made Brittany nauseas.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Santana woke up and saw Brittany typing on her laptop.

Brittany heard movement and turned around, "Hey baby"

"Mmm hey" Santana replied sleepily

"Feel any better?" Brittany asked

Santana stretched, nodding, "A bit. Come here"

Brittany closed her laptop and walked over to the bed. Santana pulled Brittany down on top of her. Brittany was surprised but laid between her legs and rested her forearms on either side of Santana. Santana pulled Brittany into a soft kiss. Brittany kissed back instantly.

Santana deepened the kiss. When their tongues met she moaned quietly into Brittany's mouth.

After a few moments Brittany pulled back and kissed Santana on the nose before meeting her eyes, "Everything alright?"

Santana stayed quiet for a minute and Brittany waited patiently.

"I just really hated today" Santana replied quietly with a single tear.

Brittany sighed and wiped the tear away, "Me too baby. I want you to know that I would never do that to you."

"I know Britt. It sucked and it was awful but I know that you're nothing like that." Santana said quietly trailing a finger along Brittany's jaw.

Brittany nodded and stayed quiet just looking at Santana.

"What is it Baby?" Santana asked

Brittany swallowed then whispered, "The look on your face in the cafeteria tore me apart. Santana…I love you and only you"

Santana smiled softly, "I know baby and I love only you"

Brittany nodded before looking down at Santana's lips. She leaned down and caught Santana's bottom lip between her lips and kissed her softly and with meaning.

Santana kissed her back as Brittany sucked softly on her bottom lip. Santana softly scratched the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Brittany tried to keep it PG but she felt Santana widen her legs making their centers touch. Santana whimpered when she felt Brittany hardening against her. Santana pulled back and met Brittany's eyes.

"We don't have to…" Brittany started before Santana kissed her again and began unbuttoning her gray button up shirt.

Brittany moved her right hand to the bottom of Santana's cheerio top and touched the skin softly before grabbing the zipper on the side and pulling it down slowly. When Santana finished unbuttoning Britt's shirt she pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms. Brittany lifted up enough to take it off along with her t-shirt while Santana took her top off.

Brittany leaned back down and connected their lips again. They both moaned as their skin touched.

Santana reached down and undid Brittany's buckle and her jeans. Brittany had already taken her shoes off but she felt Santana kick hers off. Brittany lowered the zipper on the side of Santana skirt and moved enough so that Santana could take off her skirt and spanks while Brittany took off her jeans and grabbed a condom. She glanced over to make sure that the door was locked before turning the music on so there was some noise besides them.

Once they were both only in their underclothes Brittany laid on top of Santana again, setting the condom on the bed. Brittany kissed Santana on her jaw and down her neck before going back to her lips. She reached under Santana and undid her bra then took it off throwing toward the rest of their clothes on the floor. Brittany pulled back and looked down at her girlfriend.

Britt smiled and softly said, "San, you are so beautiful; the most beautiful girl in the world."

Santana smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, Britt" Santana whispered against her lips

"I love you too, baby" Brittany replied while tracing soft circles on Santana left hipbone causing goosebumps to ripple over her skin.

They had had slow sex before but Brittany could tell that they were trying to reassure each other that they loved one another. After the day they had, they needed this.

Brittany continued to softly kiss Santana. She felt Santana lift her hips and reached down, lowering San's underwear down her legs.

She softly sucked on Santana's collarbone but didn't leave a mark. They needed to be extra careful for the time being. However that didn't stop her from leaving a light mark on Santana's right breast as she sucked next to the nipple. Santana rested one hand on the bed and the other on the back of Brittany's neck; lightly pulling her closer.

When she heard Santana whimper as she took her nipple in her mouth she smiled slightly; she would never get tired of hearing that noise.

Brittany lowered herself down Santana's body and lightly bit her hipbone making San's hips buck up. She loved that she knew details about Santana's body that no one else knew.

She went down a little further and smiled when she heard Santana's breath hitch as she felt Brittany breath against her wet core.

Britt leaned forward and kissed her clit one before licking up her slit. Santana moaned as Brittany wrapped her arms under and around her thighs, holding them apart and up a little.

Brittany continued her soft assault of Santana's core. She truly loved the way Santana tasted on her tongue. She traced light circles on Santana's thighs as she began to suck on her clit.

San moaned louder and covered her mouth with her hand. She thought that Brittany was really getting even better every time she went down on Santana. Brittany had always seemed to know just what to do but now she seemed to figure out how to make in last longer or go faster depending on the situation.

Brittany played, using her tongue, with San's clit as she sucked on it. She moved her left hand from Santana's thigh and pushed a finger into San slowly before adding a second once. She moved her fingers in and out as she continued using her mouth on her clit. Santana was doing her best to stay quiet but when Brittany curled her fingers Santana grabbed a pillow and moaned into it; making Brittany smirk slightly but she never pulled back.

She was unrelenting on Santana, but she did it in the softest way possible. Every time Brittany curled her fingers Santana's hips would buck up. Brittany picked up her pace and stopped sucking. She began to circle San's clit with her tongue. When she curled her fingers again Santana came whimpering into the pillow. Brittany lapped up as much as she could till she felt Santana tug on her shoulders.

Brittany kissed her way up her girlfriend's body till she was face to face with her. Santana sighed, smiling and kissed Brittany; moaning at the taste of her on Britt's tongue. They continued to kiss but Brittany was painfully hard and ground down into Santana.

Santana grabbed the condom that was lying next to her on the bed. Brittany took her boxer briefs off before San handed it to her. She opened it and leaned up to roll it on. Once it was on she stroked herself a few times to make it a bit more comfortable and squeezed the base to make sure that she didn't cum too soon.

"Does that help?" Santana asked softly

Brittany met her eyes and nodded, "A bit. I never want finish too early."

Santana smiled and kissed her, pulling her closer.

Brittany guided her tip through Santana's folds and rubbed it up and down her slit a few times.

"You ready, baby?" She mumbled against Santana's lips and felt San nod

Brittany smiled and pushed into her girlfriend as they both moaned

She began to softly thrust her hips into Santana as she kissed San's neck. She brought her right hand up to Santana's left breast and caressed it. Santana moaned and Brittany leaned down, never stopping her hips, and took Santana's left nipple into her mouth.

"Oh God, Baby" Santana whispered, moaning

Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's right thigh and lifted her leg, going deeper. Santana whimpered and wrapped both of her legs around Brittany pulling her closer.

"Baby, you feel so good" Brittany whispered after she lifted her head.

She leaned down and kissed Santana softly.

Santana tried to roll them over and Brittany let her; Santana was then on top.

San laid down on top of Brittany but continued to lift her hips and lower them. Brittany grabbed her ass as they kissed and squeezed it softly. Santana whimpered and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled up at her but her eyes were closed.

"I love you too, Santana" Brittany replied and Santana leaned down to reconnect their lips

Brittany moved her hands to Santana's hips and helped out by lifting her up and pulled her down. She could feel Santana clenching around her and she groaned.

"Baby I…I'm about to cum" Santana whimpered

"Cum for me San" Brittany whispered and on cue Santana came, quickly connecting their lips and moaning into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany reached down and circled Santana's clit, prolonging her orgasm. Brittany came a moment later and Santana's orgasm was still going.

"That's it baby" Brittany said watching Santana's face and she whimpered

Santana could finally feel herself coming down from her orgasm.

"Shit" she whispered

"You are absolutely gorgeous when you cum. I mean you're gorgeous all the time but that is such an amazing sight. I want to be the only person to ever see it." Brittany mumbled

Santana blushed and said, "You will be. You're mine and I'm yours"

Brittany sighed, smiling and kissed Santana softly. Santana climbed off of Brittany so Britt could throw the condom and wrapper away in the trashcan next to the nightstand.

Brittany got up and went to the closet to grab some pjs for them before she met Santana in the bathroom for a quick shower.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Santana and Brittany got dressed for bed and pulled out their homework. Brittany sat back at the desk while Santana sat on the bed.

"What did you do while I slept?" Santana asked

Brittany looked at her then realized what she meant "I was working on a list"

Santana scrunched her eyebrows and asked, "What kind of list?"

Brittany scratched the back of her neck and mumbled, "A list of stuff I wanna do with you."

Santana smiled, "Like what?"

Brittany sighed and grinned, "Come here"

Santana stood up and walked over to the desk. Brittany patted her lap and Santana sat on it. Brittany turned them back towards the desk.

Brittany opened the laptop and the page popped up.

"Ok so, this isn't in any specific order" Santana nodded, "I wanna travel anywhere and everywhere. I wanna go skydiving, have kids…like 2 or 3" Brittany swallowed nervously

Santana smiled, "I like that. What else?"

Brittany grinned and continued, "I wanna obviously get married, have sex like everywhere" They both laughed, "Um let's see…get a pet, own a house, go to college, maybe start some kind of music production business but you don't have to do that unless you want. I haven't decided exactly what I want to do career wise."

"I understand that. We've talked about this and my parents still want me to be a doctor or lawyer but mainly a doctor."

"Yeah but you have to do what makes you happy, Baby" Brittany said seriously and Santana nodded

"I know. Ok, what else?" Santana asked

"That's all I go till you woke up" Brittany replied

"Hmm…Let's go snorkeling."

Brittany grinned; "Ok" she typed it in, "What else?"

"May I?" Santana asked pointing at the screen

Brittany nodded, "Of course" and wrapped her arms around San's waist as Santana thought and began typing.

"Ok so, we should go horseback riding, swimming with dolphins, go to theme parks. My family only ever goes on cruises so I think we should go to theme parks. I know that your family is planning on going so…"

"You are part of my family, San." Brittany said sincerely

Santana smiled and nodded, "I know baby, so we'll definitely do that. Cruises are fun though so I want to take you on a cruise. Um…we should learn to surf, go to the mountains, skinny-dipping. Um…I don't know any more right now"

"Why don't we add them as we think of them?" Brittany suggested smiling

Santana stood up and turned around and straddled Brittany's lap, "That sounds good to me" she said before kissing her girlfriend

Brittany kissed her back.

They made out for nearly 10 minutes before they decided to get to work on their homework.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

They were packing their backpacks when the walkie went off

 _Benny: Britt_

Brittany grabbed it and replied

 _Britt: Hey Chief you ok?_

 _Benny: I had a nightmare and although I know it's not real I promise there's a monster under my bed so please come here…quickly_

Brittany smiled

 _Britt: I'll be right there, Chief_

 _Benny: Bring Tana_

Brittany glanced at Santana, who nodded

 _Britt: Alright_

They both put on sleep pants and Britt grabbed a shirt and put it on as they walked out of the room.

When they got to the kitchen Brittany grabbed Benny a bottle of water. They got to Benny's room and he was crying.

"Chief" Brittany said and walked over to the bed.

"Please Britt…"

"Ok hold on" Brittany said and got down on the floor.

Santana sat next to Benny, who climbed in her lap. She held him while Brittany checked under the bed and pulled a blanket out.

"That's all that was under there" Brittany said

Benny sighed then said, "Can you check the closet?"

Brittany nodded and opened his closet before turning the closet light on. She looked around it then closed it and turned the light off.

"Nothing in there, Chief" Brittany said as she sat on his bed.

Benny climbed out of Santana's lap and onto Brittany's lap.

"I'm sorry Britt. I just heard something and…"

"Chief, it's ok. You know you can always get me if you need me. I'm sorry you got scared" Brittany cut in and held him

Santana smiled at them. She loved to see Brittany around Benny. Britt was great with kids and it made Santana looked forward, even more, to when they would have their own kids.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana entered Brittany room and instantly got in bed. They were both exhausted.

Brittany turned off the lights and rolled over, spooning Santana.

Santana interlaced their fingers and said, "You are amazing with him, you know"

Brittany smiled and kissed the back of her head, "I do the best I can"

"You're gunna be so good with our kids" Santana whispered as she fell asleep

Brittany smiled and closed her eyes.

 ** _Wednesday Morning (Halloween) 7:00am:_**

"Ok so, we'll take San and Diego. Your mom is gunna take you, Brooke, Kurt, Sam and Rachel" Mike said and Brittany nodded while hugging Santana

They both knew that the day was going to suck.

The crew went out back to the vans. Brittany kissed Santana before Santana followed them.

"I love you, San"

"I love you too baby" Santana replied then glanced at Brooke, "Take care of her"

Brooke nodded. She had kissed Ryder that morning.

Most of the crew left and Brittany got in Bonnies van with the others.

 ** _7:45am:_**

Bonnie dropped them off and they walked into the school. Brooke and Brittany were holding hands and Brittany, again felt nauseas. The crew and the smaller crew ignored each other. Brittany did notice that Santana had gotten a note but she was able to roll her eyes and focus on getting her stuff and Brooke.

 ** _8:55am:_**

Brittany walked into glee and noticed Santana sitting next to Diego on the opposite side of the room from Brittany and Santana's normal seats.

Brittany ignored the feeling in her stomach and sat in her usual seat while Brooke took Santana's usual seat.

Mr. Schue walked in and looked around confused but didn't say anything.

"First up is Brittany and Sam" He said

Brittany and Sam both went to the front. They had made up simple moves that morning.

The band started playing and they began dancing.

 ** _Britt:_** **  
I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone**

 ** _Britt (with Sam):_** **  
I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, (ooh)  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

 ** _Sam (Britt):_** **  
I can't stop the feeling  
(So just dance, dance, dance)  
I can't stop the feeling  
(So just dance, dance, dance, come on)**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
Don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

 ** _Sam (Britt):_** **  
I can't stop the feeling  
(So just dance, dance, dance)  
I can't stop the feeling  
(So just dance, dance, dance)  
I can't stop the feeling  
(So just dance, dance, dance)  
I can't stop the feeling  
(So keep dancing, come on)**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling**

 ** _Britt (Sam):_** **  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

 ** _Britt (Sam):_** **  
Everybody sing  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on **

Mr. Schue clapped along with some of the class, "Alright next up is Santana and Mercedes"

Mercedes and Santana went down to the front.

The music started and they did the moves the Brittany had helped them with that morning.

 ** _Mercedes and Santana:_** **  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**

 **Oh yeah, you can dance, you can jive,  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene,  
Digging the Dancing Queen**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Oh, where they play the right music,  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king**

 ** _Mercedes:_** **  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance**

 ** _Mercedes and Santana:_** **  
And when you get the chance  
You are the Dancing Queen,  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine,  
Oh yeah**

Brittany saw a girl enter the class and start talking to Mr. Schue. Her jaw clenched when Mr. Schue nodded, smiling and had her sit down. ****

**You can dance, you can jive,  
Having the time of your life  
Oh, see that girl, watch that scene,  
Digging the Dancing Queen**

Santana noticed Brittany demeanor and glanced over and her eyes widened. ****

**_Mercedes:_** **  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance**

 ** _Mercedes and Santana:_** **  
And when you get the chance  
You are the Dancing Queen,  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine,  
Oh yeah**

 ** _Santana (Mercedes):_** **  
You can dance, (You can dance)  
You can jive, (You can jive)  
Having the time of your life (Having the time of your life)  
Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene,  
Digging the Dancing Queen (Dancing Queen, Dancing Queen)  
Digging the Dancing Queen  
The Dancing Queen, hey**

 ** _Mercedes and Santana:_** **  
Digging the Dancing Queen!**

"That was great girls!" Mr. Schue said clapping with most of the class

Brittany noticed the girl smiling at Santana and she knew that had to be the girl.

"Alright guys, we have a new member! This" Mr. Schue said motioned for the girl to come to the front, "is Sunshine!"

Brittany jaw clenched and Brooke grabbed her hand, "Calm down. You and Santana will handle it but right now you have to calm down" she whispered to Brittany

Santana noticed Sunshine glaring at Brittany as Brooke and Brittany whispered. She couldn't believe that she had guessed right. The note that morning had just said, 'See you soon'.

"Sunshine, would you like to sing your audition song now?" Mr. Schue asked

"Sure" Sunshine said smiling

She walked over to the band and handed them sheet music.

They began and she sang. She had a great voice but the lyrics pissed Brittany off more than anything.

 **All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know,  
I don't wanna let you go,  
But now I've realized there's just no perfect time  
To confess how I feel,  
This much I know is real**

Brittany was holding in her anger but it was difficult ****

 **So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart  
Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,  
Nothing but you means a thing to me,  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there,  
Holding me, touching me I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care,  
As long as you're there.**

Santana was a little freaked out and Brittany was furious ****

 **Take these words,  
Don't let them go unheard,  
This is me reaching out,  
I hope you can hear it now  
'Cause, baby my heart said stay,  
Take it, it's yours to break  
I'd rather try and lose,  
Than keep this love from you, yeah**

 **So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart  
Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,  
Nothing but you means a thing to me,  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there,  
Holding me, touching me I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care,  
As long as you're there.**

 **Each day and night,  
That I've kept this a secret,  
It'd kill me; it's time to share what I feel inside**

 **I don't need anything else but your love,  
Nothing but you means a thing to me,  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there,  
Holding me, touching me I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care,  
As long as you're there...**

 **As long as you're there...  
Ohh...**

The only person clapping was Mr. Schue but he didn't seem to notice, "That was amazing Sunshine!"

Brittany stood up and the entire crew got a little nervous, "Mr. Schue may I use the restroom?"

"Sure Brittany" Mr. Schue said and she left

Santana really wanted to follow her but she met Brooke's eyes and Brooke nodded, "Mr. Schue" Brooke said, "I need to use the restroom too"

"Alright, Brooke" Mr. Schue said, "Alright everyone, the performances from yesterday and today have basically covered everyone. So tomorrow we're going to talk about what next week's topic will be. I want to do full performances next week, so be thinking about what topic you want to sing about"

The bell rang and Rachel grabbed Brittany's bag while Sam grabbed Brooke's and they ran out.

They found Brooke at her locker but not Brittany.

"Where is she?" Kurt asked

Brooke shrugged, "I couldn't find her"

Just then Brittany showed up at her locker. She grabbed her bag from Rachel and turned to Brooke.

"Want me to walk you to class?" She asked quietly

Brooke swallowed but nodded, "Sure"

"Alright let's go" they held hands as they walked past Santana and the others. Brittany didn't meet anyone's eyes.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

No one had seen Brittany since she dropped Brooke off at class and her phone was going straight to voicemail.

She didn't show up for practice.

Right after practice everyone hopped in the vans and drove to the Pierce house. Santana ran inside but no one was there so she told Mike to drive to the shop.

Everyone went inside. Britt wasn't at the desk but Rory was.

"Hey Rory" Sam said, "Is Britt here?"

"Nope but she might be at the hospital"

"What? Why?" Santana asked quickly

"Her Da picked her up from school early cause her Ma got taken to the hospital. Not sure what's going on." Rory replied

"Move Mike, let's go" Santana said and they all ran out to the vans

 ** _6:00pm:_**

They all ran into the emergency room and saw Brittany and Bridgett in the waiting room.

"Brittany!" Santana said and Brittany looked up

She saw Santana and stood up. Santana ran over to her and hugged her.

"God, you scared me" Santana mumbled

"What happened?" Sam asked worriedly

Brittany let go of Santana and swallowed, "Ma fell. They've been running all kinds of tests. I still don't know anything. Pop called Madison, the baby sitter, and she took Benny trick or treating but Bridgett didn't want to go."

Brittany looked exhausted

"Where's your phone?" Santana asked

"In my bag but it's dead. I'm sorry" Brittany replied

"Can I stay? Please?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded

"What can I do, B?" Diego asked

Brittany sighed, "Can you go to the house and take Bridgett with you? Benny should be home in like 30 minutes with Madison but she can't stay the night. I need someone to stay with the kids"

Diego nodded, "Sure"

"Alright, go ahead and take her home. She has homework"

Bridgett wasn't happy about leaving but she left with the crew. Santana and Brittany stayed. Sam had wanted to but figured he should give them space. He had always looked at Bonnie as a mother figure.

Mike had given Brittany a phone charger so she was able to charge her phone and keep in touch with Diego and the kids.

Santana and Brittany were sitting in the waiting room.

"I'm so sorry about glee" Santana said

Brittany sighed, "Baby, it's not your fault. Sorry I got so mad it was that fucking song and the way she looked at you plus this whole stupid broken up shit."

"We aren't broken up, remember that, ok?" Santana said quickly

Brittany smiled slightly, "I know Baby. It's just this whole situation sucks ass"

"Agreed" Santana mumbled as Brent walked into the waiting room

"Pop! What's going on?" Brittany said, quickly standing up

Brent sighed, "Everything is ok. She's got a couple scrapes but that's all. The baby is fine"

Brittany sighed in relief, "What now?"

"They want her to stay the night just for observation. So you and Santana should go home. Where is Bridgett?"

"At home with D and Benny" Brittany replied

Brent nodded, "Alright. I'll be home in the morning to take them to school. You need to drive to school so if I call you, you can leave."

Brittany nodded, "K. Anything else?"

Brent thought for a few moments then shook his head. Brittany hugged him.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Mike had picked them up and taken them to Brittany's house.

When they entered Diego and Bridgett ran to the door. Brittany explained everything and sent her to bed. Diego went up to the guest room. Brittany checked all of the doors before she and Santana went down to her room.

"Did she talk to you?" Brittany asked randomly, talking about Sunshine

Santana shook her head, "No, I left before she could. I was worried about you."

Brittany sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Baby" Santana said taking Brittany's face between her hands, "its ok. I can only imagine what that was like for you"

Brittany sighed and kissed Santana, "I need a shower"

"Me too. Come on" Santana said pulling Brittany towards the bathroom

They took a short shower but it helped Brittany relax a bit. They put on their pjs and got into the bed. Santana made sure that both of their phones were plugged in.

Santana looked over and saw that Brittany was already asleep. She smiled. She knew that Brittany had had an awful day so she was happy that she was able to finally get some rest.

 ** _Thursday Morning 9:00am:_**

"Alright guys, so what theme should we do next week?" Mr. Schue asked

Brittany was trying to ignore the fact that Sunshine wouldn't stop glancing at Santana. They hadn't been able to make a plan about how to handle it because of everything going on.

"How about love?" Sunshine suggested

"That's a great one. Anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked but no one really cared, "Alright, Love it is, everyone needs to get to work on choosing a song."

 ** _12:10pm:_**

Brittany walked into the cafeteria and saw her friends. Then she saw Sunshine talking to Santana and she almost lost it.

She walked towards Rachel who was sitting next to Quinn. The couples were all still together. Brittany sat next to Rachel and Brooke sat next to Brittany. Sadly Britt couldn't hear the conversation between Santana and Sunshine but Santana seemed irritated. Brittany almost stood up but then Santana seemed to lose it.

"Sunshine, you have to leave me alone!" Santana said catching the crew's attention

"Santana, I thought we were getting along and…"

"No! No we aren't. You need to leave me alone. I don't like you like that; hell I don't even know you and I don't want to. I'm…" Santana stopped and looked at Brittany

Brittany stood up and walked over to them, "Sunshine you need to leave her alone"

"Brittany, you are not part of this…"

"But I am. Santana is my girlfriend and you're bothering her"

"Thank God!" Brooke said and walked over to Ryder pulling him into a kiss which was kind of funny since neither of them cared to do PDA usually.

"What?" Sunshine said confused

"We needed to figure out who the notes were coming from" Santana said

"So we pretended to break up. Obviously it worked. Now, leave my girlfriend alone otherwise you and I will have more problems than we already do. Do you understand?" Brittany said edgily

"Santana, I really love you…"

"What did I just say?" Brittany said taking a step forward

Santana grabbed her hand, "Baby"

"Don't call her that!" Sunshine yelled and now the entire cafeteria was paying attention

"She's my girlfriend, Sunshine. You need to leave me alone" Santana said tiredly

"I know that if you just give me a chance…"

"Sunshine, I'm with Brittany and I love her. She loves me and we're happy. Please I'm asking nicely" Santana said while Brittany was fighting the urge to punch Sunshine in the jaw.

"I love you and I want to be with you" Sunshine pleaded

"Alright, tiny person, listen up. I'm usually a really nice person, but you are messing with someone I'm in love with and I'm fucking tired of it. So here's what's going to happen, you are going to leave me, my friend and especially my girlfriend alone. I am beyond tired of having to fight with people over a relationship that doesn't fucking involve them. I had to get slapped, kiss another girl and fucking pretend to be a cheater, which I'm not. So, don't…mess…with…me. Understood?" Brittany said angrily

Sam and Ryder were ready to stop her from hitting Sunshine if it came to that but Brittany obviously needed to go off on the girl.

Sunshine looked like she was about to cry, "I can't believe this, Santana. How could you trick me like this?"

"You have been stalking me Sunshine…you're lucky I didn't call the cops." Santana said while keeping an eye on Brittany.

"But…"

"Walk away" Brittany said through clenched teeth

Sunshine sighed and realized that the entire cafeteria was watching them. She walked out of the cafeteria in tears.

The bell rang and Brittany kissed Santana.

"I'll see you in health, baby" Santana said

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Alright, my love"


	63. Chapter 63: Miss You

**Hey guys! So I was hoping that you all could do me a favor...I want to know who your favorite characters are and who you want to hear more from. Give me some feedback and I also enjoy your ideas. I know where I'm taking this story but I am always willing to take advice on different parts. Just be nice please! Review or PM me! Read on!**

 ** _Thursday Afternoon 2:25pm:_**

Brittany walked into Health class noticing that Santana was back in her usual seat and smiled.

"Hey Baby" Brittany said as she sat down

Santana smiled, "Hey Babe"

"We missed you in class yesterday, Brittany." Ms. Holliday said as she walked in

"Sorry, family emergency" Brittany replied

Ms. Holliday nodded, "Is everything going to be alright?"

"I think so"

"Good. Let's start class" Ms. Holliday

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The crew went to the gym for practice and ran into Sunshine on the way.

"Santana, can I talk to you...alone?" Sunshine said eyeing Brittany

"What do you want, Sunshine?" Santana said sighing

Sunshine shook her head then said, "I'm not going to give up yet. I love you and I know that if you gave me a chance that you'd feel the same way."

"No, Sunshine I wouldn't. Please don't do this. I've asked you nicely" Santana said

Sunshine stepped closer and Brittany stepped forward, "One date. Give me one date and then if you still don't like me then I'll back off."

"No" Santana said instantly, "Please stop"

"Just think about it" Sunshine said before walking off

Brittany sighed and walked into the gym

Santana felt awful because she knew what it felt like to have someone fight for her girlfriend.

When Santana got into the gym she couldn't see Brittany until she came out of the locker room in her practice jersey.

Brittany smiled at her with a wink then started shooting hoops with her team. It made Santana feel a bit better.

 ** _5:10pm:_**

Brittany walked out of the locker room and saw the crew standing there except for Quinn and Santana.

"So, what's your plan Pierce?" Puck asked smirking

Brittany sighed figuring that the others had told him what happened, "I don't know man. I'm guessing this is how San felt when Bree wouldn't leave me alone. It's sucks."

Everyone nodded in agreement till Brittany felt arms wrap around her waist and saw Quinn walk past her over to Rachel. Brittany grinned and looked down to see caramel arms wrapped around her.

"Baby" Brittany said smirking and Santana let go, walking around to stand in front of Brittany

"Hey" Santana said tiredly, "Are you coming to the game tomorrow night? I mean it is homecoming"

"Of course" Brittany mumbled and leaned down to kiss San.

"Good" Santana smiled into the kiss

"We should get going" Brittany said pulling back and the crew all headed out of the gym. When they got to the house Diego, Santana and Brittany went inside while everyone else left. Brittany went to the master bedroom to check on her ma.

Bonnie was lying on the bed, watching tv.

"Hey Ma, how ya feeling?" Brittany asked while sitting on the edge of the bed

Bonnie smiled, "Hey Britt, I'm alright. I feel like a clumsy ass though."

"Hey, shit happens. Is there anything that I can get you?"

Bonnie thought for a minute then said, "So I've been craving some chocolate chip cookies all day. Wanna make me some?"

Britany laughed and nodded, "Sure. It'll be a while till they're ready though so is there anything till then?"

"Nope, I'm good"

"Alright, I'll go start making those." Brittany said and left

She went to the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients for her Ma's chocolate chip cookie recipe. Then she grabbed an apron and put it on before washing her hands.

Santana walked in and smiled, watching Brittany mix the ingredients.

"Whatcha making, baby?" she asked

"Ma wants chocolate chip cookies. After I get these in the oven I need to start dinner" She said while she worked

Santana walked over, "I can make some chicken casserole"

Brittany looked at her, "You sure? Don't you have homework?"

Santana laughed, "Yeah but I'm guessing you do too"

Brittany smirked and nodded, "Touché"

"So let me help" Santana said and grabbed an apron. She had already changed out of her uniform after practice so she didn't have to worry about getting anything on it. She washed her hands and got to work.

They worked well in the kitchen together. Brittany divided up the cookie dough and put half in the fridge before she put the rest in the oven and set the timer.

Then she went over and started to help Santana.

"I gotta say you look hot when you cook. You're always so fucking sexy" Brittany mumbled and kissed Santana's cheek

Santana smirked and was about to respond when Brent walked in with Benny and Bridgett.

"What are you two making?"

"Santana's making chicken casserole. I made cookies for Ma cause she wanted some." Brittany answered

"The casserole will be ready in about 30 minutes" Santana added

Brent nodded, "Thank you both"

"Of course Pop" Brittany replied as Benny hugged her legs

"I'm hungry Britt" Benny said and Brent went to see Bonnie

"Well work on your homework while we wait for dinner to be ready…both of you" Brittany said looking between Bridgett and Benny

They both groaned but did as she said.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

"Put your stuff away, guys and go wash up" Brittany told Benny and Bridgett before going to get her parents.

Santana got Diego and started serving up the food.

Brent and Bonnie came in and little slowly and sat down. Soon everyone was eating and talking.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana finished their homework and changed into their pjs after taking a shower. The crawled in bed and fell asleep pretty quickly.

 ** _Friday Morning (Homecoming) 6:00am:_**

Santana woke up and turned off her alarm. She looked over and saw that Brittany was still asleep and smiled. She leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek. Brittany stirred and groaned, making Santana laugh.

Brittany rolled over and pulled Santana close.

Santana laughed again, "Baby, we need to get up"

"No" Brittany mumbled and held her tighter

Santana rolled her eyes, "It's homecoming"

"So what, let's stay in bed all day. We can make out and use up all the condoms and sleep."

Santana laughed, "Babe, we have a lot of condoms"

"I know, it would be awesome" Brittany mumbled and groaned when Santana pulled away

"Nope, school time. Get up lazy bones" Santana smiled and went to take a shower

A few minutes after being in there she heard Brittany walk in the bathroom and hop in the shower with her.

"You're up!" Santana grinned

Brittany laughed and grabbed the shampoo.

They got ready for school and went upstairs.

 ** _7:45am:_**

The crew pulled into their spots and got out. They were all wearing school colors.

They walked to their lockers. There weren't any notes inside any of the lockers which made Brittany feel relieved.

Mr. Schue walked over to them, "Hey guys, you are all going to be in glee all day. I'll explain when you get in there. Just go straight to glee."

They were all confused but did as he said to. When they got into the room Sunshine was already there.

Brittany ignored her, trying to keep away from any drama that might occur.

"Alright guys, so we got asked to perform a song at the pep rally. I know it's cutting it close but I think we can do it." Mr. Schue announced, "What do you guys think?"

"Sure, why not" Finn said shrugged

"What song?" Rachel asked

Mr. Schue smiled, "Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros"

"Love that song" Quinn said and everyone nodded

"Let's get started" Mr. Schue said grinning "Oh and a quick reminder that we are meeting in the auditorium all next week for your performances."

 ** _12:15pm:_**

They ordered pizza for lunch. While they ate Sunshine kept glancing over at the couple.

Brittany sighed and focused on Santana till Sunshine walked over to them.

"Santana, I think we should hang out; just us. So that you can get to know me and realize that I'm not a bad person." Sunshine said ignoring Brittany

"No" Santana said simply

"But, Santana I really think…"

"Please stop and leave me alone." Santana said trying to keep her temper in check

"Santana…"

"Stop" Brittany said edgily

"This is between me and Santana" Sunshine said through gritted teeth

"Sunshine, I suggest you stop. Brittany is my girlfriend so please leave us alone" Santana said glancing at Brittany nervously

"Don't let her control you Santana" Sunshine said upset

"Excuse me?" Santana said and stood up, "No one controls me. I don't like you. I have tried to be nice. Brittany is just looking out for me"

Mr. Schue walked in to the room and noticed the tension, "What's going on in here, guys?"

No one answered. Everyone just went back their food except Brittany, Santana and Sunshine.

"Girls" Mr. Schue said

"Everything's fine, Mr. Schue" Santana replied before sitting down

Mr. Schue looked skeptical because Brittany and Sunshine were having a staring contest till Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. Brittany sat down and drank some of her water.

"Let's get back to work" Mr. Schue said

 ** _2:30pm:_**

The glee club was waiting the stage in the gym. It was set up the same way as the first pep rally.

"Everyone, get into positions" Mr. Schue said excitedly

They got into their spots and Sam started to whistle making the gym go silent as the curtains opened. Then the music began.

 ** _Sam:_** **  
(Whistling)**

 ** _All:_** **  
Hey!**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you**

 ** _All:_** **  
Hey!**

 ** _Kurt:  
_** **Well, holy moly, me, oh, my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Girl, I've never loved one like you**

 ** _All:_** **  
Ho!**

 ** _Santana (with Brittany):_** **  
Man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
I'll scream it to the nothingness  
(There ain't nothing that I need)**

 ** _All:_** **  
Ho!**

 ** _Artie with Tina:_** **  
Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, my, oh, my**

 ** _Puck and Quinn:_** **  
There ain't nothing please me more than you**

 ** _Tina with Puck and All:_** **  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you**

 ** _All:_** **  
Ho, ho, ho, ho**

 ** _Puck and Santana:_** **  
La, la, la, la  
Take me home  
(** ** _Santana:_** **Daddy) (** ** _Puck:_** **Momma)  
I'm coming home**

 ** _All:_** **  
(Whistling) Ho!**

 ** _Diego:_** **  
I'll follow you into the park  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl, I've never loved one like you**

 ** _All:_** **  
Hey!**

 ** _Brooke:_** **  
Moats and boats and waterfalls  
Alleyways and payphone calls  
I've been everywhere with you (** ** _Diego:_** **Hey, that's true)**

 ** _All:_** **  
Hey!**

 ** _Britt (with Santana):_** **  
Laugh until we think (We'll die)  
Barefoot on a (Summer night)  
Never could be sweeter than with you**

 ** _All:_** **  
Hey!**

 ** _Whitney:_** **  
And in the streets we running free  
Like it's only**

 ** _Whitney with Ryder:_** **  
You and me  
Geez, you're something to see**

 ** _Santana with Brooke, Diego, All:_** **  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you**

 ** _All:_** **  
Hey, hey**

 ** _Santana with Brooke, Diego, Tina, All:_** **  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is when I'm alone with you**

 ** _Santana with Kurt, Rachel, All:_** **  
Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Moats and boats and waterfalls**

 ** _Rachel and Santana with All:  
_** **Home is when I'm alone with you**

The entire gym cheered and Mr. Schue grinned as the glee club exited the stage the Quin and Santana went to join the cheerios to perform.

Brittany decided to ignore the fact that Sunshine stared at Santana the entire time.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

When the pep rally ended the crew all headed out to the venders and booths that were set up. They were about to get some food when Santana's phone went off and she walked away to answer it.

She walked back over to the crew when she got off the phone after a few minutes.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked

"Papi. He wants me and Diego to come home tonight. Gabby's going to be staying at the house for a while and they want the family together." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Oh"

Of course Brittany wanted Santana to be with her family but it sucked when Santana wasn't around.

"Yeah" Santana sighed

"Well it's good that Gabby's going home and I'm sure it'll be nice having your family together" Brittany said trying to sound positive

Santana smiled, "Baby, you don't have to do that"

"Do what?" Brittany asked

"Try to act positive about it" Santana answered and hugged Brittany

"Hey guys!" Sam said

"We wanna go play some of the games that the vendors have. You two wanna come with us?" Puck added

Brittany looked at Santana who nodded, "Sure"

They all had fun at the homecoming festival but there was this odd feeling between Santana and Brittany since they wouldn't be around each other as much.

While they played cornhole Santana explained to Diego what her father had said on the phone.

"I'm that you and Britt have to separate. I know how much you guys enjoy being around each other." Diego told Santana

San sighed and hugged him, "It's gunna suck being away from her."

"I know, sis" Diego replied as they watched Brittany take her turn on the game while talking to Kurt and Rachel

"So how is it going with Marley?" Santana asked not wanting to think about being away from Brittany

Diego sighed, "I really like her but I'm not sure it's going to last. We are really different"

"I'm sorry D"

"It's ok. She's a great girl. We'll see how it goes" Diego said smiling at his sister

 ** _9:00pm_**

The game ended. McKinley won, which was awesome since it was homecoming.

The crew got up and went over to the doors near the locker rooms to wait for the girls.

The first person out of the locker was Bree. She walked over to Brittany.

"Hey so we have a big test next Friday in Math, could you help me study for it? I'm not gunna hit on you or anything but I do really need so help." Bree said quietly

Brittany nodded, "Sure meet me in the library on Monday during third period and I'll help you out"

"Thank you so much. See you then" Bree replied before leaving

Diego walked over to Brittany, "So San told me that we have to go home tonight."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad Gabby is doing well"

Diego looked confused, "Aren't you upset about San leaving?"

Brittany looked down then at him, "I'm gunna miss her like crazy. I hate sleeping in bed without her."

"I'm sorry" Diego said patting Britt's shoulder, "Hey I have an idea…"

They whispered for a few minutes till Santana and Quinn came out of the locker room wearing jeans and t-shirts. Brittany gave Santana her jacket.

"Thank you baby" Santana smiled

"You're welcome" Brittany kissed her cheek

"The game was pretty good" Santana said quietly as the crew began walking toward the vans.

"Yeah but the cheering was better" Brittany replied smirking

Santana laughed, "Mhmm. Were you checking out the cheerios?"

Brittany shrugged, "Maybe, but only one"

"You'd better only be checking one out"

"Yeah…Quinn looks great in the uniform" Brittany grinned and Santana smacked her arm

"Asshat" Santana mumbled

"Baby, I was only looking at you. How could I possibly look anywhere else…you're perfect" Brittany said wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulder and pulling her into her side

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, "Thank you baby"

"I mean it" Brittany said looking at the ground

Santana stopped walking and grabbed the back of Brittany's neck. She pulled Britt into a deep kiss.

As they separated Santana whispered, "I'm gunna miss sleeping next to you."

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Me too. I don't know how to sleep without you anymore."

"Is it awful that I'd prefer to stay with you rather than go home to my family?"

Brittany shook her head, "I don't think so. We're young and in love baby, of course we want to be around each other all the time"

Santana nodded and they began to walk again.

When they got into the vans Mike dropped Brittany and the twins at Britt's hose.

Diego went to pack his stuff. Brittany told him that he could leave some stuff if he wanted to.

Brittany and Santana went down to her bedroom. Santana packed about half of her clothes. She left one of her cheerio uniforms along with some clothes.

"Don't forget your birth control, baby" Brittany said while leaning against the wall.

Santana smiled and nodded, "Thank you for reminding me"

She walked over and grabbed her pills. She took one and put the pack in her bag

Brittany walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a deep kiss. Santana moaned lightly into her mouth. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and Santana straddled her, never breaking the kiss.

Santana wrapped her hands around the back of Brittany's neck and lightly scratched it. Brittany had her hands resting on San's hips, squeezing softly.

Santana pulled back and leaned her forehead against Brittany's, "I might be acting a little dramatic but I'm still really going to miss you, Britt"

"You're not being dramatic, and I'm gunna miss you like crazy" Brittany mumbled

Santana sighed, "So I'm probably not gunna see you till Monday…"

Brittany nodded, "Oh, I meant to tell you that I'm gunna be tutoring Bree again. I don't want you to think I'm hiding it from you."

"Ok, but let me know if she flirts with you" Santana said quietly

"I will, love" Brittany replied then kissed her

Santana sighed into the kiss then groaned but not happily

Brittany pulled back, "That bad?"

"No, I'm sorry. I started my period today, so I'm cramping."

"I'm sorry. Do you need anything? Pain meds, tampons?"

"No, I've got all of that" Santana replied thenglanced at the clock on Brittany's nightstand; it said 10:45pm. We should probably get going" she added sadly

Brittany groaned but nodded. Santana kissed her once more before she got up. Brittany grabbed Santana's bag before they walked upstairs.

Diego was patiently waiting in the living room.

"Ready D?" Brittany asked

Diego nodded and grabbed his bag.

They all got in Brittany truck. Santana sat between her brother and girlfriend.

"So what do you think you guys will do this weekend with your family?" Brittany asked

"Not sure, it all depends on how Gabby feels." Diego replied

"I wonder if Papi or Mami will have to work at all this weekend." Santana wondered out loud

"Not sure. Did he mention anything when you talked to him?" Diego asked

"No all he said was that he wanted us home tonight and that we'd be having family time this weekend. I feel like there's gunna be bad news or something" Santana replied

"Ugh" Diego groaned while Santana leaned against Brittany

They pulled up to the Lopez house and everyone hopped out of the truck. Diego grabbed his and Santana's bag before giving Brittany a high-five and going inside.

Santana looked at Brittany sadly, "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, San" Brittany replied

"Call me when you get home?" Santana asked as she pulled Brittany into a hug

"Of course, Baby" Brittany said and lifted Santana's chin

Their lips met and they both opened their mouths. When their tongue met Santana moaned quietly. THye kissed for a little while till they need air.

They pulled back and gave each other one last peck.

"I'll call you when I get home" Brittany said as she held Santana's held, walking her to the door.

Santana smiled, "I'll talk to you soon"

"Alright, my love." Brittany said and kissed San softly before walking back to her truck. She checked to make sure Santana went inside before driving home.

 ** _Saturday Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and got dressed. She was going to the gym to workout. She hadn't slept very well since Santana wasn't there.

They had talked on the phone for a while after Brittany got home the night before.

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany walked into the gym and put her stuff in a locker. She stretched and grabbed her bottle of water before walking over to the treadmill.

After about 30 minutes on the treadmill she saw Dani and walked over to her.

"Hey Dani, wanna spot me on the bench press?"

Dani smiled, "Sure. How's your lady?"

Brittany grinned, "She's good, how's yours?"

Dani laughed, "Still searching"

Brittany nodded and laid on the bench shaking her arms before she lifted the bar with 100 pound weights on each side.

They didn't talk very much till Brittany was done.

Dani put her gloves on and Brittany held the punching bag. They discussed school, girls and basically everything. They switched and Brittany put her gloves on.

"So are you gunna come back and fight some more? You should strengthen up some more so you don't have to worry about those guys at your school. What'd you say his name was?" Dani said

"Brody. He's an ass." Brittany grunted while hitting the bag. "I might come back for a while."

"I could always help you out with your training" Dani offered kindly

"Thanks Dani. I might take you up on that. I've been think =ing about getting Santana in here so she can learn a few moves. What do you think?"

"It's always helpful. Terri is gunna be doing some self-defense classes soon, that might be good for her"

"Yeah that sounds good. How much are they?" Brittany replied

"$100 for the whole set of 5 classes" Dani answered

"I'll talk to her when I see her. I should probably get going. Thanks for the info" Brittany said and went to the shower

She got dressed and went home. It was getting colder but she liked the cold weather.

 ** _10:15pm_**

Brittany pulled up to the Lopez house right as Santana texted her

 _San: I love you baby, and miss you like crazy_

She grinned and texted Diego.

 _Britt: I'm here_

Diego had come up with a plan to sneak her into the house after Antonio and Maribel went to bed so she could see Santana.

She got out of her truck and went to the front door. Diego opened it and lead her upstairs without a word. She 'bro hugged' him and quietly opened San's bedroom door as he went back to his room.

"Britt?" Santana whispered happily surprised, before she ran over and kissed her

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana close, "I missed you" she mumbled against Santana's lips

"I missed you too" Santana replied and reached around, locking her door

"I brought you some chocolate. I figured you'd want some since you're on your period" Brittany said holding out the bag of chocolate

Santana smiled and kissed her again, "God I love you"

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, San"

Santana lead Brittany to the bed and they both sat down. Santana grabbed some chocolate and Brittany grinned.

"How was your day, baby?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana smiled, "We basically just hung out here. What'd you do today?"

"I went to the gym this morning. Then I stayed home and worked on homework."

"How was the gym?"

"It was good. Dani told me about these self-defense classes that their gunna have. Do you think you might want to try that out?" Brittany asked

"Me?" Santana said surprised, "Why me?"

Brittany shrugged, "It's always good to know some moves to protect yourself"

Santana thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Sure, how much?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll pay"

"No, let me Britt"

"Why? Brittany asked

Santana sighed, "Because I don't want you to pay for me"

"You're my girl, I want to."

Santana smiled, "Baby, that's really sweet but let me pay. I'm the one taking the class. When it is?"

Brittany sighed and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, "I grabbed this flyer for you"

Santana grabbed it and looked at it, "Cool, I call them tomorrow." Then she smirked

"What?"

San shrugged as she set the paper down, "I wanna thank you"

Brittany smiled, "With a kiss?"

Santana shook her head, "Nope. Come here. Sit on the edge of the bed."

"San, you don't…"

"Please" Santana cut in as she got to her knees on the floor next to the bed.

Brittany swallowed and moved to the edge of the bed. Santana undid Britt's buckle and pulled down her zipper. Brittany was already getting hard.

Brittany watched closely and lifted her hip when Santana pulled at her pants and boxers.

"You sure?" Brittany mumbled

Santana smirked at her and nodded as she pushed Brittany pants and boxers down to her ankles.

She grabbed Brittany's shaft in her hand and began to stroke it. Brittany watched Santana's hand worked its way up and down. When Brittany was fully erect Santana lowered her head and licked the tip making Brittany groan.

She slowly took it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. Brittany moved Santana's hair to the side as she watched.

"Shit baby" she whispered as Santana went further down

Santana hummed in response and continued to bob her head. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's hair then rested her hand on top of San's head, not pushing just resting.

Santana pulled up and used her hand before taking Britt's shaft into her mouth again. She continued for a while till Brittany groaned.

"Baby, I'm about to cum"

Santana went faster till she felt Brittany cum in her mouth. Brittany groaned quietly as Santana swallowed it.

Santana pulled back and wiped her mouth. She handed Brittany a tissue and Britt wiped herself off before pulling her pants back on.

"San, you're amazing" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled and kissed her, "I'm glad you enjoyed it baby"

They spent a couple hours talking and cuddling till Brittany needed to leave.

 ** _Monday Morning 7:00am:_**

Brittany finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen. Bonnie was making breakfast.

"Should you be doing that, Ma?" Brittany asked, pouring some OJ

"Brittany, I think I can handle it" Bonnie smirked

"Just be careful" Brittany replied as she heard the front door open and close

"Tana!" Benny shouted

"Hey Benny Boy!" Santana replied and Brittany grinned when she heard her voice

Santana walked into the kitchen with Benny

"Britt, Tana's here!" Benny said grinning

"I see that. Do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Brittany said looking at Benny, never looking at Santana

"Sure" Benny smirked

"Thanks" Brittany said and walked downstairs

She heard Santana laugh and follow her. When they got down to Brittany room Santana shut the door as Brittany turned to her.

"Hey" Brittany smirked

"Are you gunna kiss me or not, Pierce?" Santana smirked

Brittany grinned and shook her head. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You better" Santana

Brittany laughed and walked over to her. She tilted Santana's chin up and kissed her softly. Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled Brittany closer.

Brittany deepened the kiss, cupping Santana's jaw.

"God I've missed you" Brittany mumbled after they pulled apart

"I've missed you too"

"Move it girls" Bonnie shouted down the stairs

Brittany rolled her eyes making Santana laugh. They kissed once more and went upstairs.

 ** _7:45am:_**

Brittany groaned as they all got out of the vans.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked

"I don't want to have to deal with Sunshine" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "Me neither"

They held hands as they walked inside. The crew all got their stuff from their lockers and headed to class.

 ** _9:00am:_**

The glee club was all sitting in the gym when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alright guys, who's first?"

Puck raised his hand and walked up to the stage with Blaine, Finn, Britt and Sam. All of the instruments were already there. Brittany grabbed the electric guitar while Blaine got on the piano, Puck grabbed the base, Finn sat at the drums and Sam grabbed an acoustic guitar.

Finn counted them off and Brittany started playing.

 **Finn:  
My hands, your hands,  
Tied up like two ships.  
Drifting, weightless,  
Waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it,  
Why is it so hard to say it ?**

 **Blaine:  
My heart, your heart, sit tight like book ends,  
Pages between us, written with no ends.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't want to wait till it's gone.  
You make me strong.**

 **All (Puck):  
I'm sorry, if I say, I need ya,  
But I don't care I'm not scared of love  
Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker,  
Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?  
(That you make me strong)**

 **Sam:  
Think of how much,  
Love that's been wasted,  
People always, trying to escape it  
Move on to stop their heart breaking,  
But there's nothing I'm running from,  
You make me strong,**

 **All:  
I'm sorry if I say I need you,  
But I don't care I'm not scared of love  
Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker,  
Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?**

 **Finn:  
So baby, hooold on, to my heart,  
Need you to keep me from falling apart  
I'll always hooold on,  
Cause you make me strong**

 **Britt:  
I'm sorry, if I say, I need you,  
But I don't care I'm not scared of love,  
Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker,  
Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?**

 **All:  
I'm sorry, if I say, I need ya,  
But I don't care I'm not scared of love  
Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker,  
Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?  
That you make me strong  
I'm sorry if I say, I need you.  
But I don't care I'm not scared of love,  
Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker,  
Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?**

 **Puck:  
That you make me strong**

Everyone clapped except Sunshine

"Was that One Direction?" Kurt grinned as the group got off the stage

Brittany laughed, "Yeah but it's a good song"

"Well I think you did great" Santana smiled

"Thanks Baby" Brittany said grinning

"That was really good guys. Next?" Mr. Schue said smiling

Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel and Artie all went to the stage.

The band got their instruments and the group got ready. The drummer counted them off and Santana started singing.

 ** _Santana:_** **  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless**

 ** _Rachel_** **:  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless**

 ** _Rachel and Artie:_** **  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby**

 ** _Mercedes:_** **  
I don't wanna hide us away**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Tell the world about the love we making**

 ** _Mercedes:_** **  
I'm living for that day**

 ** _Artie and Mercedes:_** **  
Someday**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours**

 ** _Mercedes and Artie:_** **  
Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours**

 ** _Rachel and Artie:_** **  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that**

Everyone clapped.

"Awesome job girls and Artie!" Mr. Schue said before the bell rang, "Remember to meet back in here tomorrow, everyone!"

Brittany walked Santana to English then headed to her Math class.

 ** _10:05am:_**

Brittany walked into the library. Bree was already at their usual table. Britt had talked to Mr. White about helping Bree and he was fine with it since Brittany was really good at math. She hated math but she had always been really quick at understanding it.

After working for a while Bree quietly said, "Thank you for your help"

Brittany smiled, "No problem, same time tomorrow?"

They began packing their bags.

"Yeah that'd be great" Bree replied

"Alright see you then" Brittany said before leaving, she didn't notice the sadness in Bree's eyes as she walked away

 ** _10:55am:_**

Brittany and Santana met in the hallway and walked to Santana's history class with Ryder and Diego.

"How was English?" Brittany asked

"Boring" Santana grinned making Brittany laugh, "How about the tutoring?"

"It was fine. Nothing happened" Brittany replied

"Ok good" Santana said as they walked into her classroom, "So I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"I'll come get you if you want" Brittany offered making Santana smile and nod

The bell rang and Brittany left with the guys.

"How is everything after the whole note thing?" Ryder asked as they walked to the gym

"We hit a couple bumps but we're doing alright" Brittany replied

"She missed you this weekend" Diego added

"I missed her too. It's weird with you guys gone"

"Yeah, it's odd being home. I'm pretty sure San hates it but she won't ever say that" Diego said

"What makes you say that?" Brittany asked

"I don't know she's just not as happy when you aren't around" Diego shrugged and grabbed a basketball

"It's weird to see you guys when the other isn't around" Ryder added as Diego passed Brittany the ball

"I know what you mean" Brittany mumbled and made a shot

 ** _11:35am:_**

Brittany waited outside of Santana's class till the teacher saw her.

"Ms. Pierce, come here"

Brittany sighed and walked into the classroom, "Yes, Mrs. Johns?"

"Should I even ask why you're waiting outside my classroom?"

Brittany tilted her head, "Is that a trick question?"

The class laughed and Mrs. Johns grinned, "No, it's not"

"I'm waiting for you to dismiss them so I can walk with my girlfriend to lunch" Brittany smiled

"Well should I dismiss them early?" Mrs. Johns asked smirking

"I don't wanna tell you how to do your job" Brittany grinned and Santana rolled her eyes smiling

"Alright class, get going" Mrs. Johns said walking back to her desk

"Seriously?" Quinn asked and Mrs. Johns nodded

Brittany grinned and grabbed Santana's stuff. Santana laughed and walked with her out of the room.

"Smooth Britt" Quinn smirked as she and Rachel walked past them

Brittany laughed and walked to their lockers with Santana

"Proud?" Santana smirked

Brittany grinned and kissed, "Sure, why not?"

Santana laughed and grabbed her stuff.

"Let's get lunch" Santana said smiling

They walked into the cafeteria and Sunshine walked over. Brittany sighed but didn't say anything.

"Hey Santana, how was your weekend?" Sunshine asked smiling

"Sunshine, I've asked you to please leave me alone." Santana said

Sunshine sighed, "Look, I know that you think I'm weird but I really do love you. Just give me a chance."

"No, I'm in a relationship and I'm in love with Brittany" Santana replied

"But" Sunshine said glancing at Brittany then looking back to Santana, "she's not right for you"

"Excuse you" Brittany growled stepping forward.

Santana grabbed her hand, "Sunshine, don't say shit like that. Brittany and I are happy. Now I need you to leave us alone or I'm going to Figgins."

"I haven't done anything wrong" Sunshine whined

"You're basically stalking me and it's creeping me out. I'm trying to be nice but I need you to leave us alone."

"But I'm in love with you" Sunshine said quietly

"You don't even know me" Santana sighed

Sunshine nodded her headed, "I do know you and I love you" she said stepping forward

Brittany blocked her from getting any closer to Santana, "Leave her alone"

"You need to stay out of this!" Sunshine shouted catching everyone's attention

"You're bothering my girlfriend!" Brittany replied, "She's asked you nicely but you're getting on my last nerve, now back off"

Sunshine shook her head, "I'm not giving up" then she walked off

Santana sighed, "I'm going to have to go to Figgins"

Brittany nodded, "She's creeping me out, San"

Santana nodded, "Me too"

"Come on, I'll walk with you to Figgins' office"

They walked out of the cafeteria and down to the principal's office. They entered the office and Santana walked over to the receptionist.

"I need to see Principal Figgins"

"Alright wait for a moment" The receptionist replied as she got up and walked into the other office. A moment later she came back, "Go on in"

"Want me to come in?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded

They walked inside.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Principal Figgins asked gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk for them to sit in

They sat down and Santana spoke up while looking in her back, "Sunshine Corazone has been stalking me." She said handing him the notes that she kept

He looked at them and sighed, "What else has she done and how long has this been going on?"

"A week and she joined glee club to be near me. She won't leave me alone. She keeps asking me out even though I have asked her nicely to stop."

"And what does this have to do with you?" Principal Figgins asked Brittany

"She's my girlfriend" Santana answered

Figgins nodded, "Alright, I'm going to speak with her. She will not be in glee anymore. If the problem continues tell me and we'll take the next step. Alright?"

Santana nodded, "Thank you"

The bell rang and Figgins nodded.

They walked out hopeful that it would stop.

 ** _2:25pm:_**

Brittany walked into Health class but Santana wasn't in there. She walked over to Diego.

"Where's San?"

"I thought she was with you" Diego replied confused

"No" Brittany said just as confused

"Alright class" Ms. Holliday said, "Let's get started on the project. Brittany, take your seat."

Brittany sighed and walked to her seat. She leaned over and asked Quinn, "Do you know where Santana is?"

Quinn nodded, "In Figgins' office. Not sure why but last period was our free period and she got called in there"

Brittany scrunched her brows but focused as much as she could on class.

Santana showed up 20 minutes later with a note. She handed it to Ms. Holliday and took her seat.

"You ok?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana put her hand on Brittany's thigh and squeezed it. Brittany grabbed her hand, it was shaking.

"What happened, Santana?" Brittany asked worriedly


	64. Chapter 64: Crazy B

**DON'T HATE ME! Leave a review or PM. The next chapter will be up soon I promise!**

 ** _Monday Afternoon 2:55pm:_**

 _"_ _What happened, Santana?" Brittany asked worriedly_

Santana turned to her to speak but Ms. Holiday began speaking again. Santana looked up at the teacher and focused on class. Brittany was worried and completely confused.

Once their project assignments were passed out they only had a few minutes left of class. They had to get with their partners during those few minutes so Brittany still couldn't talk to Santana. Brittany had been partnered with Quinn and Santana had been partnered with Rachel.

Finally the bell rang and Brittany grabbed her stuff along with Santana's. They went out in the hall and over to a corner.

"What's going on?" Brittany whispered

Santana looked shaken, "It's Sunshine; she's freaking me out. She won't leave me alone. Figgins called us both into his office and told her that she needed to leave me alone. She told him that she would but once we left she told me that I would understand that she really loves me soon. Brittany, I'm freaking out. She actually scares me. Like, Bree was bad but there's something creeper about Sunshine."

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Ok first off you're definitely taking those self-defense classes. Do you want me to do something about it? Cause I will. San, I swear if she fucking touches you I'll fucking go off."

"Baby, please just stay with me. I'm not trying to act like a big baby but I'm honestly freaked out."

"Ok, I think we should tell Antonio" Brittany said seriously

Santana sighed but nodded in agreement, "Yeah I guess so."

"Alright. Do you have practice today?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "Not today. How about you?"

"Nope. Let's go to my house and get my truck. We'll go talk to your dad."

Santana nodded

They went out to the vans and found the crew waiting for them.

"Hey, what's the plan today?" Ryder asked

"Santana and I need to talk to her dad about something so we can't hang out. Sorry guys." Brittany replied

They nodded, "Everything ok?" Mercedes asked concerned

"We'll let yall know after we talk to Antonio" Brittany replied

Mercedes nodded, "Alright girl, we're here for yall"

They nodded and everyone hopped into the vans. Mike dropped the couple off at Britt's house.

Brittany and Santana decided to relax at Britt's house for a little while since Antonio was still at work. When they got inside they found Benny, Bridgett and Bonnie in the living room.

"Hey Britt, Santana! How are you two doing?" Bonnie asked

Brittany sighed and glanced at Santana who nodded, "Ma can we talk to you for a few minutes"

"Britt…"

"She's not pregnant, Ma. But we need to talk to you." Brittany cut in

Bonnie sighed, relieved, "Let's go to the basement." Then she turned to Bridgett and Benny who were too engrossed in the movie to realize Brittany and Santana were even there, "Hey guys"

They turned and Benny smiled, "Tana, Britt!" He ran over and Brittany picked him up.

Santana smiled and kissed his cheek, "Hey Benny Boy" she said

"What's up, Chief?" Brittany asked grinning

"We're watching Shrek!"

"That's an awesome movie" Santana said smiling

"Wanna watch it with us?" Benny asked happily

Brittany smiled, "Not right now Chief. San and I have to talk to Ma for a little while."

"Ok" Benny replied as Brittany set him down. He went back to his spot

"Bridgett, watch him" Bonnie said and Bridgett nodded

The couple led the way to the basement. Brittany kept a close eye on her Ma as they went down the stairs. When they got down the stairs they all sat down.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked

Brittany sighed and explained everything from the beginning.

"…So now San's freaked out and so am I. We're gunna talk to Antonio. Ma, this girl is really fucking weird" Britt finished

Bonnie was not happy at all, "Has she physically done anything Santana?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past her" Santana answered and Brittany nodded

Bonnie sighed, "Well telling Antonio is a smart idea. You need to tell the principal what she said after you left the meeting today. And I agree that you should take the self-defense classes"

Santana nodded, "Alright. I'll tell Figgins tomorrow morning. I am definitely taking those classes."

"Good" Brittany said, "I'm gunna show you some simple moves but the classes will be great."

Brittany and Santana spent some time together after Bonnie went back upstairs. They were discussing the whole situation but then Santana got tired of talking about it and kissed Brittany. Brittany smiled and lifted Santana onto her lap.

Santana was still on her period so they couldn't have sex but they could make out like teenagers.

Brittany lifted Santana up enough to lay her on the couch then lay on top of her. Santana smiled as Brittany leaned down and kissed her. Britt was lying between her legs and she slowly began to grind down a bit. Santana moaned at the friction and lifted her hips. Brittany smirked into the kiss and continued grinding on her girlfriend.

Brittany was extremely hard and that just made it even better for Santana. Santana whimpered as Brittany kissed down her neck and reached under her shirt to grab her breast softly.

"Shit Baby, I'm almost there" Santana whimpered right before she came, bucking her hips

Brittany loved it but stopped because she didn't want to cum in her pants.

"Let's go to your room" Santana said sitting up and grabbing Brittany's hand.

Brittany was confused but followed her anyways.

When they got into Brittany's room Santana locked the door and started to undo Brittany's pants.

"Is it alright if I just you a hand job?" San asked quietly

Brittany looked surprised, "Baby, I can take care of it myself"

"No, let me"

Brittany nodded and sat on the bed with her pants around her ankles. Santana grabbed her dick. They both knew it would take long at all. She was already almost there.

Santana moved her hand up and down along the shaft while kissing Brittany. Brittany could focus on the kiss because San's hand felt too good so Santana just kissed her neck and left a small mark right under her jaw.

Brittany ground, "S…San I'm gunna…"

She came sighing as she fell back on the bed. Santana went to wash her hands while Brittany cleaned herself off.

Santana came back in as Britany was buckling her belt.

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled and Santana laughed

"Are you embarrassed about something?"

"I lasted like 2 minutes. San" Brittany mumbled not meeting her eyes

Santana smiled, "Baby you were already worked up. Plus I didn't last very long either"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana before spraying some body spray on herself. They went upstairs and got into Brittany's truck to go tell Antonio about Sunshine.

It took about 15 minutes to get to Santana's house. The ride was pretty quiet with them both thinking about how to handle the situation.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Santana opened the front door and Brittany followed her inside.

Santana led the way to her father's study. When they got there she knocked.

"Si?" They heard through the door

Santana opened the door and they walked in, "Hola Papi"

"Santana, Brittany, how you two?" he replied happily

Santana sighed, "Papi, I need to talk to you about something"

Antonio looked concerned, "What is it mi hija" (my daughter)

"There is this girl at school who won't leave me alone. She says that she loves me and she left me notes and flowers. I've asked her nicely to stop but she won't. She doesn't care that I'm with Brittany." Santana told her father

Antonio scratched his eyebrow then said, "Why don't you both sit down, I'll be right back"

They sat down as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Brittany mumbled to Santana who shrugged

After a few minute Antonio walked in with Maribel and sat down, Maribel stood next to him.

"Alright, I've explained it to your mother and we talked. Do you want to move schools?" Antonio offered

Santana's eyes widened, "No! Brittany and all of my friends are at McKinley. No, I just want her to stop"

Antonio nodded, "Alright. I want to meet with your principal and guidance counselor tomorrow morning. I'll take you and your brother to school."

Santana nodded, "Ok"

"What else has this girl done?" Maribel asked

Brittany and Santana explained everything just like they had told Bonnie.

"Do you think that she will try to harm you in any way?" Maribel asked worriedly

Santana thought then replied, "Honestly Mami, I don't know. She might. But I can definitely see her trying to hurt Brittany."

"Brittany do you feel threatened?" Antonio asked

Brittany shook her head, "Not really. I mean I think I can take care of myself pretty well."

Santana sighed, "Britt, we don't know what she's capable of"

Brittany nodded, "I know but I don't feel threatened. I also don't care what she tries to do to me but if she touches at all or somehow makes you get hurt then she's got something coming"

Antonio smiled slightly before clearing his throat, "Brittany these classes you two spoke about, do they cost?"

"Yes sir, but I can pay for it. I really want her to take them. I think they are very important" Britt replied

Antonio shook his head, "No, I will pay for the entire crew to take the class including you. I don't want anything to happen to any of you guys. How much?"

Brittany swallowed, "Um, 100 per person for the 5 classes."

"Alright and how many people are going to be taking it?"

"Are Bridgett, Marley, Kitty and Sugar taking it?" Santana asked Brittany

"They need to but I can pay for her. She's my sister."

"Diego will want Marley to take it" Santana replied

"How many total? I'll pay for them" Antonio pulled out his checkbook and a pen

Santana counted in her head then replied, "22 people total…"

"But I can pay for myself and Bridgett." Brittany added quickly

Antonio smiled, "I've got it. I want you to take care of my daughter, understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you" Brittany replied

"Good." Antonio smiled "So, on a happier note, Brittany, how are you?"

He finished the check and handed it to Brittany.

"I'm alright. Tired of drama but I'm good. How are you both doing?" Brittany replied

Maribel smiled, "We are doing just fine. Why don't you stay for dinner? It's almost ready"

Brittany glanced at Santana who smiled, "I'd love to, Maribel"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Diego was still hanging out with the crew guys so he didn't show up for dinners, meaning it was Santana, Brittany, Antonio, Maribel and Gabby.

"So you two are together?" Gabby asked smirking while Antonio and Maribel were in the kitchen.

"Yes we are" Santana said edgily

"How long?" Gabby asked

"About 2 and a half months" Brittany replied instantly before being called into the kitchen by Maribel. Brittany leaned over and kissed San's cheek.

"I'll be back, love" Britt whispered before walking to the kitchen

"She's hot" Gabby grinned

"I know. She's also my girlfriend."

"Relax sis. We always shared things when we were younger" Gabby smirked not looking at Santana

"Gabby, I love her so I'm asking you to please don't be like that." Santana said as kindly as possible

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Fine but only because I love yu and it would be statutory rape."

Santana rolled her eyes before Gabby asked, "Is it true that she has a cock?"

"Gabby!" Santana hissed, "Where did you hear that?"

"Holy Shit it's true! Is it big? Mmm I bet it is" Gabby groaned

"Stop it! She's my girlfriend and you have no right to talk about her like that" Santana said angrily

"Santana, she is hot as hell. Relax. You're going to have to deal with girls being all over her all the time. Get used to it. What you need to focus on seriously, is pleasing her all the time. Sex, blow jobs, hand jobs, showy clothes and whatever else even when you're on your period" Gabby finished quietly as Antonio, Maribel and Brittany walked in. "Please her or she'll leave"

"Alright everyone, eat up" Antonio said smiling as he set down the roast. Brittany was carrying some more food.

Brittany sat next to Santana, "Hey Baby, are you alright on your water, I can get you something else"

Santana smiled and kissed her, "I'm fine babe"

"Yes you are" Brittany mumbled and served herself and Santana

They all spoke al lot during dinner and laughed.

 ** _7:15pm:_**

Maribel brought out dessert, which was a scoop or two of chocolate ice cream with different options for toppings.

It was simple but delicious. They heard the door open and close then Diego walked in.

"Hey B!" He said happily then Brittany noticed something

Britt stood up, "Hey D, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" he replied confused

They went to the living room, "D, is that a hickey on your neck?"

"What, shit maybe"

"Diego, Marley wasn't with you. Who gave you a hickey?" Brittany asked seriously

Diego swallowed, "We broke up and the guys took me out to make me feel better. I met a girl there. You'd like her."

"Dude, that's a Puckerman move" Brittany said disappointed

Diego sighed, "I don't know what to do B"

"Diego, first go take a shower, you smell like beer and weed then go to your room. I'll come see you before I leave." Brittany ordered

Diego nodded, "Sorry"

"I just don't want your parents to go off on you. But we need to fix this stuff going on with you." Brittany replied

Diego nodded and went upstairs. Brittany went back to the dining room. She sat down, "Sorry, I needed to talk to him about something."

"It's fine. Dinner is over anyways. I must get back to my paperwork and Maribel has a big case to work on. You are more than welcome to stay for a while, Brittany"

"Thank you Antonio. Maribel this dinner was wonderful." Brittany replied

Maribel smiled, "Thank you dear"

Everyone cleaned up their dishes and Brittany went upstairs with Santana.

Santana pulled her into the bedroom.

"What happened with Diego?" Santana asked curiously

Brittany groaned, "I saw a hickey on his neck pulled him in the other room cause I knew Marley hadn't been with them. Apparently they broke up and the guys were consoling him with other girls

Santana was surprised, "They broke up? Wow I didn't realize they had had serious issues."

Brittany nodded, sighing, "I'm gunna talk to him before I leave."

"I don't want you to leave" Santana said quietly as she wrapped her arms up around Brittany neck.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and replied, "I don't want to but your parents are a bit different than mine when it comes to certain rules."

Santana laughed, "A bit"

Brittany grinned and leaned down. She captured Santana's bottom lip between her own.

They kissed for a while but neither was comfortable doing anything more while Santana's parents were home.

"I'm gunna go talk to Diego for a few minutes but I'll be back." Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded, "Alright. You have my can to kick him in the ass if he deserves it"

Brittany smirked, "Alright" before walking to Diego's room

She knocked and heard a "come in"

She walked in, "Dude, explain"

"Marley was getting really serious really quickly. I wasn't ready for that with her. I told her that we should slow it down and just enjoy being together but she went off and broke up with me." Diego said, "I told Puck and he decided that the guys were gunna take me out. We just went to the park but we met a group of girls and one of them really liked me. We made out for a while. I got her number but I don't know if I gunna call her. I kinda like someone so I guess it's good that Marley dumped me."

"Whoa slow down. Marley dumped you. You had already started to like someone but then you went out and made out with a stranger and got her number. D, man that's a lot of shit" Brittany replied, "You need to either be a guy playing the field, where you meet girls and talk to them and get to know them. Who is this girl that you like? Do I know her?"

Diego swallowed and nodded, "She's in the crew"

"D! Who is it?"

"It's um, it's…Whitney" Diego sighed

"Diego" Brittany groaned and put her face in her hands

"I know! She's with Puck and he's one of my best friends! But Britt, she's so…ugh"

Brittany sighed, feeling bad for him, "Look you shouldn't play with fire, D. Whit's with Puckerman and that's fire; especially since he's still going to therapy cause of the steroids. You know he took those cause he felt like he wasn't good enough. Now he's in a happy relationship, at least I think their happy. But you can't do anything to cause him to have a relapse."

"Britt, I think I…look, I really really like Whitney. She's amazing. I won't do anything about it because I care about my friendship with Puck but if she returns the feelings then I'm going for it." Diego explained

Brittany nodded, "That's up to you but I already have a bad feeling when it comes to Puck."

"Noah will understand. Maybe not at first but who knows"

"Just chill for a while, alright" Brittany said

Diego nodded

"And get San to cover that hickey up before your parents see it" Brittany mumbled as she stood up.

Brittany walked back to Santana's room and found her working on her homework.

"How'd it go?" Santana asked without looking up

Brittany sighed and rubbed her face, "I don't know, baby. The next few days and weeks should be interesting."

Santana looked up, "That doesn't sound good…"

"I don't know babe" Brittany said

They spent about an hour talking and kissing till Brittany thought it would be best to leave. She had homework and needed to talk to Bridgett.

"Text me when you get home" Santana said quietly as they hugged on the porch

"I will baby" Brittany mumbled before kissing San and walked to the truck

 ** _10:15pm:_**

Santana walked back to her room. She found Gabby in there sitting on her bed.

"What do you want Gabby?" Santana groaned, walking to her closet

"Brittany seems…nice" Gabby smirked

"What do you mean by that?" Santana narrowed her eyes

"All I'm saying is that you should make sure she's not too nice to other girls. She seems like someone who has a big fan club."

Santana rolled her eyes, "She would never cheat on me"

"Last words" Gabby mumbled as she left the room

Santana groaned and changed into pjs. Brittany texted her a few minutes later

 _Britt: I'm home baby_

 _San: good but I already miss you_

 _Britt: I missed you the second I drove away ;)_

 _San: smooth. Now work on your homework_

 _Britt: Yes Ma'am. I love you, goodnight baby_

 _San: I love you too night baby_

Brittany sat her phone down and went to Bridgett's room. Of course she was still awake.

"Hey" Brittany said walking in and sitting on the bed

"Hey…what's up" Bridgett asked

"How's Marely?" Brittany asked concerned

Bridgett sighed, "Sad, crying a lot but she'll be ok"

Brittany nodded, "I feel bad for her"

"Yeah what's with Diego"

"Bridge, he's a 15 year old guy. He's not ready to commit to anything."

Bridgett nodded, "Well now Kitty's the only one dating someone."

"What? What happened to you and Sugar?" Brittany asked surprised

Bridgett sighed, "We decided to be just friends"

"Why? Are you ok?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. It sucks but it was for the best. We weren't meant to be"

"I'm sorry Bridge" Brittany mumbled and Bridgett nodded

"Anyways, Marley will be fine" Bridgett said wanting to change the subject

Brittany nodded, "Alright." She stood up, "I'm here if you need me" then she walked out after Bridgett nodded

Brittany went to work on some homework and then went to bed.

 ** _Tuesday Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and took a quick shower before heading upstairs.

"Ma, I told the crew to not pick me up today, can you take me in a few minutes?" Brittany said as she entered the kitchen

"Sure" Bonnie replied and finished her milk.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany hopped out of the van and waved to her mother as she walked into the school.

She walked towards the principal's office and waited out in the hell.

30 minutes later she heard the front doors of the school open and close as the Lopez family walked in.

"Brittany?" Santana said smiling surprised

"Hey Baby" Brittany smiled, "I wanted to be here. I won't go in but I'll wait out here for you"

Santana smiled and hugged her

"Thank you" she whispered

Brittany smiled, "I'd do anything for you, San"

Antonio walked up to the receptionist desk with Maribel.

"Hi, we need to speak to the principal." Antonio said kindly

The receptionist nodded and went to talk to Figgins. When she came back she spoke up telling them to go on in.

"That's my que" Santana said nervously

"Baby, it'll be fine. D and I will be right here." Brittany said quietly

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek before following her parents into the office.

"I hope Figgins fixes this shit" Diego said to Brittany as they leaned against the lockers.

"Me too; Sunshine is driving me crazy" Brittany mumbled staring at the door they had gone through.

"I wonder if there are any notes on Santana's locker…" Diego said quietly

Brittany looked surprised, "Can you go check really quick?"

"Sure" Diego replied before running down the empty hallway.

Brittany didn't know what to do. The only reason she hadn't beaten Sunshine up was that she didn't want to get expelled. She hated that Santana felt unsafe.

Diego came back carrying 2 notes and a flower.

"There was one on your locker too" Diego said quietly

Brittany grabbed the flower and notes before knocking on the principal's door.

"He's busy" The receptionist said in a bored tone

Brittany opened the door and walked in. All four people looked at her.

"Sorry but there was a note and flower on her locker and a note on my locker" Brittany said glancing at Santana

Antonio grabbed the notes while Brittany set the flower in front of Figgins.

The first note read:

 _Santana-_

 _I think you may have feelings for me and you know that I love you. You have been so kind to me even when she's around and you're asking me to leave you alone. I know that she is controlling you and I will put an end to that soon, then we can finally be together._

 _Love,_

 _Your Sunshine_

"Dios Mio" Maribel muttered looking at the note Antonio was holding.

He handed it to Figgins who read it while Antonio opened the next note. He read it and his face paled a bit. Brittany was reading it while standing behind him. Santana and Maribel were reading it and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand.

 _Brittany-_

 _I really hate you. I know that you are controlling her. She is too good for you and you need to leave her alone. I won't stand for this. Leave her alone_ _ **or I'll make you**_ _._

 _Sunshine_

Brittany wasn't scared for herself; she was more worried about Santana than anything.

Antonio handed the note to Figgins.

"Brittany, please call your parents and have them come down here. I'll call Sunshine's family." Figgins said and Brittany nodded

She walked into the hallway; Santana followed her, and called her Ma. She explained everything and hung up.

"They'll be here soon" Brittany mumbled

"Baby, you ok" Santana asked quietly

Brittany turned to her, "Yeah Babe, I'm fine. I'm not gunna let anything happen to you."

"Babe she mainly threatened you" Santana replied

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I'm not worried about her"

"Britt, don't take it lightly" Diego said, "If she threatened you, you never know"

Brittany didn't reply as more students showed up. Brittany and Santana walked back into the office while Diego went to class.

Ms. Pillsbury walked in and Figgins decided to move the meeting to the glee room since it was empty.

15 minutes later Sunshine walked in with her parents. She smiled at Santana and Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders. A few minutes later Bonnie and Brent came in. Brittany began to worry that her Ma might murder Sunshine.

Bonnie and Brent sat next to Maribel and Antonio. Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury were at the front of the room.

"Alright, now Mr. and Mrs. Corazon your daughter has been stalking and threatening these two students. It has been going on for over a week and she's gotten more persistent over that time. I told her to leave them alone and removed her from a shared course however that didn't seem to help. So believe we need to take the next step." Principal Figgins said

Ms. Pillsbury stepped forward, "Sunshine, follow me please." Sunshine stood up confused and followed her out of the room.

"What's going on now?" Mr. Corazon said standing up

"She is being taken to solitary studies with Ms. Pillsbury. I will give this till the end of the week. If the notes stop then she will rejoin the general student body however one more note or comment to these student or their friends will result in her expulsion from McKinley" Principal Figgins answered

Brittany sighed gratefully.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, do any of you have any questions?"

Bonnie stood up, "If that girl comes near my daughter or Santana again I give Brittany permission to kick her ass. I know that was more of a statement but I won't allow my daughter or girlfriend feel in danger."

Antonio stood up, "I'm with Bonnie" Maribel and Brent nodded

Brittany smirked. She loved her Ma.

Principal Figgins sighed, knowing that she meant it, "Please only use self-defense."

"Or San-defense, Britt" Bonnie added

"Yes Ma'am" Brittany replied as she and Santana stood up.

Brittany and Santana said bye to their parents. They had already missed most of first period so after the meeting they went to their lockers and grabbed what they needed before walking to the auditorium. They both sat on the edge of the stage.

"How are you feeling about this?" Brittany asked Santana

"I'm glad that she might finally leave us alone but honestly a little nervous about what she might do." Santana replied scooting closer to Brittany

"Let's go to the gym after school and I'll show you some simple moves and I can turn in the check." Brittany mumbled against the side of San's head and Santana nodded

The rest of the crew entered the auditorium with Mr. Schue.

"Alright guys, let's do this" Mr. Schue smiled

Brittany and Santana hopped off the stage and went to sit down. The rest of the class performed then Mr. Schue asked for one more song.

Brittany, Puck, Diego, Finn, Artie, Sam and Ryder all went up to the stage. They each grabbed an instrument and the band joined in.

 ** _Sam (Ryder):_**

 **Today I feel like running naked through your street  
To get your attention  
(Your attention)  
Whoa-oh-oh  
(Whoa-oh-oh)  
I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet  
Oh, did I mention?  
(Did I mention?)  
Whoa-oh-oh  
(Whoa-oh-oh)**

 ** _Diego:_**

 **I dream on, dream about you  
What can I do to make you feel alright?  
Baby I don't want to see you cry, no-oh**

 ** _Brittany with all:_**

 **I wanna see you smile  
I wanna see you smile**

 ** _Puck (Artie):_**

 **Today I feel like blowing all my cash on you  
I'd buy you anything  
(Buy you anything)  
** **Until I'm broke  
(Until I'm broke broke)  
Today I want to turn your skies from gray to blue  
And if it rains on you  
(If it rains)  
** **I'll be your coat  
Whoa-oh-oh**

 ** _Diego:_**

 **I dream on, dream about you  
What can I do to make you feel alright?  
Baby, I don't want to see you cry, no-oh**

 ** _Brittany with all:_**

 **I wanna see you smile  
I wanna see you smile**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **Let me take your picture, baby  
I'll save it for a rainy day  
I don't need much  
I guess I'm just old fashioned in that way  
So on the count of three, let's see you**

 ** _Finn:_**

 **Ah 1, ah 2, ah 1, 2, ah 1, 2, 3!**

 ** _(Britt) Britt with all:_**

 **Smile  
(I wanna make you smile yeah oh oh)  
I wanna see you smile (oh yeah)  
(I wanna see you smile)**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **It's the things you do  
I wanna make you smile **

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schue said happily as they heard the doors open

Sunshine walked in.

"You're trying to get rid of me?" she said to Santana in a hurt voice

"Sunshine you aren't supposed to come near me" Santana said as Brittany jumped off the stage and blocked Sunshine from getting any closer to Santana.

"Get away from her!" Sunshine shouted at Brittany while pulling out a large pocket knife

"Sunshine, give me the knife now" Mr. Schue said walking closer to her

She made a swing at him with the knife but he moved just in time. Brittany felt Santana grip the back of her shirt tightly.

"Puck" Brittany whispered, "You need to get the other girls"

Puck nodded. He, Ryder and Sam slowly moved off the stage blocked the girls from Sunshine along with Mike and Diego. The girls moved to the other side of the room. Rachel and Quinn were whispering with the girls while Mr. Schue tried to calm Sunshine down. Rachel, being the smallest, was blocked while she quietly moved to the door.

Luckily, Sunshine was too focused on Santana, Brittany and Mr. Schue to notice anything.

Diego moved closer to Santana and Brittany. Santana grabbed his arm. Brittany felt Santana let go of her shirt and walked over to Mr. Schue.

"Sunshine"

"Brittany" Santana hissed

"Sunshine, you need to give us the knife and take a seat." Brittany said calmly

Sunshine smirked, "You think I'm going to listen to you? I love her!"

"Sunshine, we both know that you are never going to be with her." Brittany said still speaking calmly

Sunshine shook her head, "No, you don't know anything. She loves me"

"No she doesn't. Sunshine, Santana loves me and wants to be with me not you. You have to move on because she will never want to be with you." Brittany said in a flat tone.

Brittany could hear Santana struggling against Diego, wanting to come closer.

"Brittany, please don't, please come back" Santana begged

"It's ok baby" Brittany said never taking her eyes off of Sunshine

"Don't call her that!" Sunshine shouted and

Brittany sighed, "Sunshine, you have to accept that I'm with Santana. We love each other"

As Brittany spoke Rachel snuck out and ran down the hall looking for help.

"No! She doesn't love you!"

"Yes I do" Santana said trying to stay calm

Sunshine shook her head, "No, she's making you say that"

"No she's not" Santana replied

Everything happened quickly. Sunshine made a swing at Brittany. Brittany grabbed her wrist and they fell to the ground wrestling. Mr. Schue tried to help Brittany grab the knife. Then there was blood.

Sunshine shouted for them to get off her and two police ran in the room with Rachel.

One cop noticed the blood and spoke into his radio, "We need a bus at McKinley"

"Whose blood is that?" Rachel asked in a scared voice

"What?!" Santana shouted and tried to run over but Diego grabbed her

The three separated and one cop arrested Sunshine. As Sunshine stood up two knives fell out of her hands. The other cop went to check on Brittany and Mr. Schue. They both had blood on them. They each groaned while lifting their shirts to look at their abdomens.


	65. Chapter 65: Baby Talk

**I** **hope you guys like this chapter and there's no cliffhanger! Leave me some reviews! Keep Reading**

 ** _Tuesday Morning 9:45am:_**

Mr. Schue had a deep stab wound near his belly button and Brittany had a semi-deep cut on her right side just above her hip bone.

Santana ran over and ripped Brittany's black button up off of Brittany and made her lay down. Sha bundled up the shirt and put pressure on the wound while the cop laid Mr. Schue down and did the same while calling for a second ambulance.

"Call Bonnie" Santana mumbled and Diego pulled his phone and called Bonnie

"Are you ok, San?" Brittany asked

"Are you fucking kidding me?! My girlfriend and teacher were both stabbed by my stalker. No, Brittany, I'm not ok"

"Physically…are you ok" Brittany said rolling her eyes

"Yes" Santana said shortly

There was a lot of blood and Santana was doing all she could to stay calm.

Mr. Schue was much worse. He had already passed out from the blood loss.

Bonnie got there before the ambulance. She ran into the auditorium and straight to Brittany.

"Damn-it Brittany, I said kick her ass not get stabbed!" Bonnie but her voice was filled with fear.

"Ma, it's just a scratch" Brittany mumbled

Brittany didn't see the glance between Santana and Bonnie. The crew stayed back so that they were out of the way. A few minutes later Brittany began to pale a little.

Luckily, Principal Figgins had put the school on lockdown and Ms. Pillsbury led the paramedics straight to the auditorium.

Santana and Bonnie backed away as the paramedics got to works. Within 5 minutes Bonnie and Ms. Pillsbury followed the paramedics. Bonnie handed Diego her van keys and told him to drive it to the hospital. Santana grabbed Brittany's shirt off of the ground and followed Diego to the van. Quinn took care of Santana's, Diego's and Britt's school stuff.

 ** _10:15am:_**

Santana and Diego ran into the emergency room and saw Bonnie and Ms. Pillsbury in the waiting room.

"Have they said anything?" Santana asked

Bonnie shook her head, "They controlled the bleeding pretty well in the Ambulance."

Santana nodded and Diego spoke up, "What about Mr. Schue"

Ms. Pillsbury looked up from the ground, "He's in surgery. There was a lot of blood loss. I'm not sure…"

Santana swallowed and sat next to Bonnie.

 ** _10:45am:_**

Brent came into the waiting room and Bonnie explained everything.

"Where is that kid now?" Brent asked angrily

"She is in custody" Ms. Pillsbury replied

Brent nodded, "Good"

"Pierce!" A nurse announced and they all stood up, "you can come on back"

"I'll wait here for news on Will" Ms. Pillsbury said and sat down

"I'll be out here" Diego said quietly to Santana who nodded

Santana, Bonnie and Brent followed the nurse through the ER doors. They walked down the hall and into a room. Brittany was lying there.

"San" She said smiling

Santana ran over and hugged her gently, "Don't ever scare me again. God Brittany, you could've died."

"Sorry, I should've thought about her having a second knife. How's Mr. Schue?"

"He's in surgery. He lost a lot of blood" Bonnie replied, "I swear Brittany if you weren't hurt I'd smack you"

"I'm sorry, look I needed to get the knife from her and she had already taken a swipe at Mr. Schue. I had to do something" Brittany said

Brent nodded and patted her shoulder, "How ya feeling?"

"Not too bad. It's not that deep. They stitched it up so now I'll have another scar." She turned to Santana, "Sorry about that"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Shut up"

Brittany grinned, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana said quietly

The doctor walked in, "Hello Ms. Pierce, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. It doesn't really hurt" Brittany answered

The doctor nodded, "Good. Now, you are liable to infection so I want it kept covered by a bandage. Put this cream on it every morning after your shower and then put one of these bandages over it, understood?"

Brittany nodded, "When can I play basketball?"

"2 weeks. That when you'll come in and get them out. On the 20th "

"Alright, now what?"

"You should go home for the rest of the day and relax. However you are cleared for school tomorrow" the doctor replied

"Thank you, Doctor" Brent said and shook his hand

Santana looked at Brittany while the doctor talked to Bonnie and Brent.

"You were really brave but you have to be punished." Santana smirked

"Really?" Brittany grinned

"No sex till the stitches come out" Santana whispered

Brittany grin fell, "What? San come on. Baby, look I understand that I scared you but come on."

"We'll take it day by day" Santana offered

"Ok that works" Brittany mumbled

Santana sighed, "On a serious note though, don't do that to me again"

"I can't promise that Santana"

"Why not?" Santana asked letting go of her hand to look at her better

Brittany groaned, "Because if there's something I can do to stop a situation then that's what I'm gunna do. Especially if it involves protecting you"

Santana sighed, "Why are you such a good person?" Brittany shrugged, "Look Britt, just don't ever join the military or anything. I need you with me"

Before Brittany could reply Bonnie walked over, "So Bolt, could you have moved out of the way with bolt power?"

Brittany grinned, "Sorry"

"You will be the death of me, Brittany Pierce" Bonnie mumbled

"Ma…I love you"

"I love you too" Bonnie replied instantly

"And me?" Brent smirked

"Love you, Pop" Brittany smiled

"Damn straight" Brent said as a nurse came in

"Alright, take these for pain and theses others are for nausea. Come back if you notice any infection" The nurse said handing Bonnie the pain pills. Then the nurse explained everything about her discharge papers.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

By the time they left Mr. Schue was out of surgery and had a room on the 4th floor. He had lost a significant about of blood and needed to be kept in the hospital for a least a few days at minimum.

Diego got a ride back to school by Brent while Santana went home with Brittany and Bonnie. Diego was going to gather all of Britt's and Santana's homework and drop it off after school.

Santana called her parents and explained what happened. They were going to come by the Pierce house later that day and bring Santana some clothes for the night.

Brittany walked inside the house followed by Bonnie and Santana. Brittany laid down on the couch in the living room. Santana sat by her head and Brittany scooted up a bit to lay her head in Santana's lap. San rested one hand on top of Britt's head and ran the other hand up and down Brittany's arm.

Bonnie handed Santana the control and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to watch, Baby" Santana asked

"Whatever you want. Just not the cooking channel, it'll make me hungry" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed and found a tv show called Shameless (U.S.). It was really funny.

 ** _3:50pm_**

Bridgett and Benny got dropped off by the babysitter who came inside with them.

"Britt! Tana!" Benny yelled happily running towards them

"Don't touch your sister!" Bonnie shouted from the kitchen and Benny stopped in his tracks

"Why?" Bridgett asked

Bonnie walked in, "She got injured today at school."

"Are you gunna be ok?" Benny asked Brittany nervously

"Yeah I just need to heal" Brittany replied

Benny walked slowly over and kissed Brittany's cheek before sitting next to Santana.

"Are you ok?" Benny asked Santana

"Yes, because of your sister"

Benny smiled, "She loves you"

"I know and I love her too" Santana replied with a smile

Brittany smiled but quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Shameless was a great show but not for a 5 year old. She found a cartoon.

"Benny, Bridgett, get to your homework" Bonnie said while she talked to Madison, their babysitter

They heard the door open and the crew came in.

"Hey, we won't stay long but we all wanted to see you." Quinn said to Brittany

"How are you, honey?" Kurt asked

"I'm alright. It's not much. They just stitched it up."

"Ssppsshh Girl, we all saw it" Mercedes said folding her arms

"Mr. Schue is worse" Brittany mumbled but they didn't hear

"But you're alright?" Ryder asked while holding Brooke's hand

"Yeah, he gave me some meds and bandages." Brittany said sitting up with a grimace

"What happened?" Bridgett asked concerned

Brittany looked at her then at Bonnie who was paying attention

"Benny, come help me make some cookies" Bonnie said. Benny looked thoughtful, "Benny, I'll let you lick the bowl"

"Ok" Benny said smiling and as he ran into the kitchen followed slower by Bonnie and Madison.

"Bridge, there was a girl that had a crazy kind of crush on Santana. She was basically stalking her, leaving notes and flowers even after Santana asked her to stop." Brittany said quietly, "Today after we talked to the principal about it, she came into glee with a knife. Well actually she had two. When we tried to get the knife from her my teacher and I both got hurt. Mr. Schue was hurt worse though. He's in the hospital."

"Where did you get hurt?" Bridgett asked

Brittany stood up and showed her

"Ugh, I hate stitches" Kurt groaned

Brittany smirked, "Sorry man"

"You're cool though?" Puck asked concerned

"Yes, man I'll be fine. I'll even be in school tomorrow" Brittany said as Bridgett stood up

"Can I hug you?" Bridgett mumbled

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Come here"

Bridgett hugged her, "Don't do that again"

Brittany rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. There was a knock on the door and Kurt went to answer it.

Marley, Sugar and Kitty walked in. Marley and Diego didn't look at each other. Kitty kissed Artie before going with the younger group up to Bridgett's room.

"We'll get going" Mike said

"But call any of us if you need anything" Sam added

"Yeah, I'm right down the road" Whitney said

"Thanks guys" Brittany said before everyone left except Diego and Santana

"I'm leaving with them but I just wanted to give yall your homework. This stack is San's and this one is Britt's" Diego said

"Thank you Diego" Santana said

"Yeah thanks D" Brittany added

"No problem. I'll see yall tomorrow" Diego replied before hugging Santana and high fiving Britt. Then he left.

Brittany and Santana sat back down as Benny walked in licking his lips. He had a chocolate smudge on his cheek. Brittany and San laughed.

"What?" he said

"Chief, your left cheek. Go wash your face" Brittany said and Benny rolled his eyes before running to the half-bath.

He came back clean and sat next to Santana.

"Brittany, come here" Bonnie hollered

Brittany groaned as she got up and went to the kitchen

"How are you Benny boy?" Santana asked

"I'm ok, but the kids at school have been really mean to me" Benny said with furrowed brows

"Why?" Santana asked concerned

Benny sighed, "Because they don't believe that I have a bunch of friends in middle and high school."

"Well you do. Why don't you bring them over someday soon and you can prove it. The whole crew can be here along with Bridgett's friends."

"Really?" Benny asked smiling

Santana nodded, "I will make sure everyone's here just tell me beforehand."

"Thanks Tana" he blushed

Santana smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"What kind of homework do you have, Benny Boy?"

"Umm math"

"Well go grab it and I'll help you with it" Santana offered

Benny smiled and ran to grab his bag from the hook.

He came back and sat ion he floor. Santana cleared off the coffee table as he pulled out a bag of small blocks and a worksheet with a pencil.

They got to work on counting the blocks and separated the colors. They were so focused on the work that they didn't notice Brittany leaning against the doorway, smiling. Bonnie walked up next to her.

"She's going to make a wonderful mother" Bonnie whispered

Brittany smiled, "Yeah she will. I'm gunna marry that girl"

"I know" Bonnie grinned and patted Brittany's shoulder before walked Maddison to the door.

They had talked about how Madison would be babysitting more since basketball season was almost there and the bakery always got busier during the fall and winter months.

Britt was about to go back to the kitchen when she caught Santana's eyes.

Santana smiled, making Brittany smile in return. They stared at each other till Benny got confused. Santana turned back to Benny and helped him understand the problem. Brittany walked over and sat on her knee next to Benny.

"How's it going Chief?"

"Great! Tana's really smart!" Benny replied

Brittany smiled, "I know"

"Brittany's better at math than I am but I do understand Kindergarten math." Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "Genius"

Santana smirked and watched as Benny counted out 10 red blocks and 10 blue blocks.

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Brent walked inside just as Bonnie announced that dinner was ready.

"Wash up everyone. Brittany, grab your sister and her friends, please"

Brittany went upstairs and knocked on Bridgett's door.

"Come in"

Brittany opened the door, "Hey Bridge, girls, dinner's ready so wash up and come on down"

"Thanks" Bridgett said as they all filed into the bathroom to wash their hands

Brittany went back to the kitchen after washing her hands and sat next to Santana. Bonnie served up the chicken and vegetables.

"Ma, this looks great. Thank you" Brittany said as she got up to get some sweet tea **(A/N –I live in the south)**

"Yeah thanks Bonnie" Santana added grabbing her own tea

"What they said Mama!" Benny said sipping his sprite

"You are all very welcome" Bonnie replied as Bridgett and her friends entered and sat down.

"Everyone, get your own drinks" Bonnie said and they all stood up to get something to drink.

Marley walked over to Brittany, "Can I talk to you?"

Brittany nodded and set her drink at her spot before they both went to the living room.

"Is Diego seeing someone?" Marley asked

"I don't think so, why?" Brittany replied feeling bad for Marley

Marley sighed, "I saw a hickey on his neck"

Brittany nodded, "Look Marley, you're gunna meet all kinds of people, especially in high school next year. I'm sorry that it didn't work out with Diego but don't let that keep you down. You're a great girl. You're beautiful and smart and there are so many other great qualities about you. Any guy would be lucky to have you, hell even the girls would be"

Marley smiled, "Thank you Brittany. Don't worry I won't start hitting on you. You and Santana make such a great couple."

Brittany laughed, "Thank you. I love her"

"I'm glad you found someone worth your time" Marley said and hugged Brittany gently, "Bridgett told us what happened. How do you feel?"

"I'm starting to hurt a little but I don't like pain killers."

"You should take them anyways" Marley said and Brittany nodded

Bridgett walked in, "You guys gunna come eat?"

Brittany and Marley nodded but then the doorbell rang. Brittany went to answer it.

Standing there was Antonio and Maribel.

"Hi, come on in" Brittany smiled

"How are you Brittany?" Maribel asked pulling her into a soft hug

"I'm ok Maribel. I'm hurting a bit but I'll be fine" Brittany said as they walked into the living room

"Where is the wound located?" Antonio asked

Brittany lifted her shirt a bit and showed them. Her pants were sagging a bit more than usual so they would touch her stitches.

"Looks pretty clean. Did they give you any medicine?" Antonio asked as Bonnie, Brent and Santana walked in

"Yes, they gave me some cream and bandages along with some pain killers and nausea pills" Brittany replied

Santana walked over and hugged her parents.

"Would you two like to join us for dinner?" Bonnie asked, "There's plenty"

Maribel smiled, "Thank you but we can't stay long. We wanted to drop off some clothes for Santana and see Brittany."

"Alright well how are you two doing" Brent asked kindly

"We're alright, how about you" Antonio asked and began talking to Brent and Bonnie as Maribel pulled Santana to the side

"Mi hija, are you and Brittany having sex?"

"What?!" Santana said surprised

"Honey, I just want to know because I found some birth control on your night stand. I put it in your bag. I'm not upset. In fact I'm proud that you're being responsible. Is she using condoms?"

Santana took a moment to reply. She was in shock but relieved that her mom was alright with it.

"Yes, we are having sex and yes she wears a condom even though I'm taking the birth control. She even reminds me to take it every night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Honey, it's alright. It's scary to talk to your parents about that. Did Bonnie help you get the birth control?" Maribel asked

Santana nodded, "Her brother is a doctor. Does Papi know?"

"Yes and he agrees with me. We are proud that you are being responsible. We both love you and Brittany. She is a wonderful girl, Santana" Maribel smiled

Santana blushed, "I love her so much Mami"

"I know honey and I believe that those feelings are mutual"

"She loves me too. A lot. She shows me every day." Santana said glancing at Brittany who was talking to Antonio

Bonnie walked over, "Is everything alright? I'm not trying to intrude."

"Oh you're fine, and yes everything is fine." Maribel replied, "I want to thank you for helping Santana get birth control. I found it tonight and I'm so happy that she felt comfortable enough to talk to you about it."

Bonnie seemed surprised and said, "You're welcome. I am happy that they are being responsible."

"Me too. Well we should leave so you all can enjoy dinner. Call us if you need anything" Maribel said kissing Santana on the cheek and hugging Bonnie.

They walked over to where Brittany, Antonio and Brent were talking.

"Dear, we should go" Maribel told Antonio who nodded.

"Let us know if you need anything. I'd love to have a dinner for the two families soon." Antonio smiled

"That sounds great." Bonnie smiled

"I'll call you soon and we can plan it" Maribel told Bonnie who nodded

Antonio hugged Santana and Brittany then Bonnie before shaking Brent's hand. Maribel hugged Brent and Brittany. Bonnie walked them to the door while the other three went back to the kitchen.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Bonnie and Brent cleaned up the kitchen while Bridgett and her friends watched a movie and Brittany and Santana took Benny to bed.

Santana helped him take a quick bath then get dressed for bed. Brittany straightened his room up. Most of the mess was dirty clothes. Benny and Santana came back in and Benny climbed into bed.

"What book tonight?" Brittany asked

"The Giving Tree" Benny replied, "Can Tana read it to me?"

"Sure, if she wants to. Do you want me to leave?" Brittany asked

"No!" Benny exclaimed, "I just wanted her to read tonight"

Brittany nodded and grabbed the book before sitting on the bed. She watched as Santana read and played softly with Benny's hair.

Benny slowly fell asleep.

Brittany got up and put the book away before turning on his night light and walking out with Santana.

"Baby" Brittany said quietly

"Yeah?" Santana replied

Brittany had a small smile on her face. She leaned over and softly kissed Santana. When she pulled back she kissed the tip of San's nose.

"I'm really looking forward to having kids with you someday" Brittany mumbled

Santana blushed and smiled, "Me too, Brittany"

They quietly walked downstairs and saw Bonnie and Brent talking in the living room with Bridgett and her friends.

"Hey Ma, Pop what's up?"

"We are just discussing these self-defense classes. We want Bridgett to go."

"Antonio already paid for her to go. He paid for the whole crew and Bridgett's friends to take it. I texted Dani and told her. I'm gunna take the check over there tomorrow after school."

"Wow" Bonnie mumbled, "Santana sweetheart, your father is a good man."

Santana smiled, "Thank you. I think that Brittany and I both have good men for dads"

"That's true" Bonnie said then noticed Brittany grimace, "Britt, what's wrong?"

"I'm hurting a bit, that's all"

"You need a pain pill" Santana said

"Sit down Bolt" Brent said as he went to get the pills from the kitchen

"Brittany come here, sit down" Bonnie said

Brittany walked over and sat next to her mother. Bonnie noticed that she was clammy and pulled her shirt up. The wound seemed fine.

"Pain can cause you to become clammy" Santana said quietly and Bonnie nodded in understanding

Brent walked back in with a bottle of water and a 2 bottles of pills.

"Is she gunna be ok?" Bridgett asked nervously

Bonnie nodded, "Yes. She's just in pain right now"

Brittany took two pills; one for pain and the other for when the pain pill made her nauseas.

They all sat quietly till Brittany spoke up.

"You all don't have to watch me." She smirked

Bonnie laughed, "I know how you feel but we're just worried about you"

Brittany smiled, "I know."

Santana could tell that Brittany wanted everyone's attention focused somewhere other than her so she spoke up, "How is the baby?"

"The baby seems to be doing fine. I'm excited to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Bonnie replied

"We should make a bet" Brent smirked and everyone laughed

"Benny is positive that's it's a boy." Bonnie said

"I'm with him" Brittany said

"Me too" Santana grinned

Bridgett thought, "Well you already have two girls and only one boy so odds are it's a girl but I hope it's a boy."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Sugar asked

"A few but we aren't telling anyone" Bonnie smirked

Brittany laughed, "No shocker there" She was beginning to feel a little loopy, and said "I really hate pain pills. They make me feel weird"

"I know Britt, but they'll help with your pain. The nurse at your school will be getting some to keep there. I'm going to take you two to school tomorrow and run a few in." Bonnie told them

Brittany nodded, "I'm gunna go downstairs and try to do some homework"

"I'm gunna walk with you down the stairs, Bolt" Brent said

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany sat down at her desk while Santana sat on the bed. They worked silently on their homework. They didn't have much so it only took about 30 minutes.

At 9:00 they packed up their school stuff. Brittany walked over and laid down next to Santana on the bed. Brittany was on Santana side of the bed which put Santana to her left. San pulled Brittany's shirt up and looked at her wound.

"I can't believe it happened." Santana said quietly

"It's crazy isn't it" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded, "Baby," she said as a tear fell, "I could've lost you today"

Brittany sat up and pulled Santana into her lap, carefully. Santana cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby. I just couldn't let her hurt you" Brittany mumbled into Santana's hair

Santana leaned back and kissed Brittany. Brittany kissed back.

Santana pulled Brittany's shirt off and took off her own top. She striped them both slowly and grabbed a condom. She checked to make sure the door was locked.

"Santana, I thought you said…"

Santana put a finger on Brittany's lips before replacing it with her own lips. She rolled the condom on Brittany lowered herself down onto Brittany's shaft.

They both moaned quietly.

Santana wrapped her arms around Britt's neck while Brittany held her tight. It was slow and quiet. Santana moved up and down the shaft with the occasional whimper.

After a moment Brittany understood what was happening. She had really scared Santana that day. Santana had already almost lost her once but then it happened again. So Santana was, in a way, making sure that Brittany was still ok.

Brittany pulled Santana into another deep kiss and felt Santana crying again. Britt unwrapped one arm from around Santana and wiped the tears off Santana's cheeks.

"I'm ok, Love" Brittany whispered

Santana sighed and kissed her as she came. Brittany followed her over the edge, cumming into the condom.

They sat still, holding each other for a few minutes.

After a few minutes Santana carefully climbed off. Brittany threw the condom away.

"So you aren't on your period anymore" Brittany smirked and Santana laughed

"It stopped last night"

Brittany smiled then made a serious face, "I love you Santana"

Santana turned to look at her and smiled softly, "I love you too, Brittany"

 ** _Wednesday Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana got up and took a quick careful shower. After they both dried off Brittany put some cream on her stitches and put on a bandage. She got dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a red button up. She wore her red vans and pulled her hair up.

Santana didn't have to wear her uniform that day so she wore jeans and a dark red sweater.

When they went to the kitchen Bonnie smiled at them, "You guys match"

Brittany looked down then to Santana and smiled with San, "I don't look nearly as good though"

"Shut up" Santana mumbled

They sat down and had eggs, bacon and toast with OJ.

"So after school I'm going to pick you two up and take you to the gym. I need to talk to Terri and you guys need to pay for the classes. When do they start again?" Bonnie said

"Week from Saturday on the 17th" Brittany replied

"How many people will be in the class?" Santana asked

"24 and we took 22 spots." Brittany said taking a bite of bacon

"Take these two pills, Britt." Bonnie said while setting a pain pill and nausea pill by Brittany's glass. "Did you remember to put cream and a bandage on it the morning?"

"Yeah" Brittany groaned before taking the pills, unhappily. She knew that she needed to them but wasn't happy about how she would feel at school.

After a few minutes Benny kissed them all goodbye with Bridgett and they left. Brittany and Santana in the middle row of the van, holding hands.

"Now, I'm speaking to our lawyer today. We will be pressing charges against that girl." Bonnie said and Brittany sighed but didn't reply

They parked in the visitor section of the school parking lot and walked into school.

"Brittany, if you are in pain, go straight to the nurse. She will have your meds. Don't wait too long; when you feel the pain go. "Bonnie said and Brittany nodded, "I love you both, now go to class."

"Love you too Ma"

"Love you Bonnie"

They walked off to their lockers and saw the crew standing there talking.

"Hey Britt" Ryder said smiling

"Hey guys" Brittany replied

Mercedes smiled, "How ya feeling, girl"

"I'm alright, hurting a little but I can feel the meds kicking in. I have no idea how I'm gunna learn anything while on these drugs" Brittany said

Santana grabbed her hand, "I'll help you as much as I can."

"I wonder who's gunna teach glee" Finn said

Brittany sighed, "Has anyone heard anything about Mr. Schue?"

They all shook their heads. Brittany nodded and they all parted. Brittany took Santana to class before going to see Ms. Pillsbury.

She knocked on the open door and Ms. Pillsbury looked up.

"Brittany, how are you feeling?" she asked gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk

Brittany sat down and replied, "I'm alright. How's Mr. Schue?"

Ms. Pillsbury smiled, "He's going to be just fine. He lost a lot of blood so he is sort of weak right now but he will be fine soon. It's sweet of you to ask"

"Well I think it was my fault that he got hurt" Brittany grumbled

"No, Brittany, it wasn't your fault. That's what teachers are supposed to do. It's part of the job. We protect the students."

"Thank you" Brittany said sincerely and Ms. Pillsbury nodded, "Um who is gunna teach glee till he gets back?"

"Ms. Holiday will be the substitute since she doesn't have a class that period"

Brittany nodded, "Alright" she stood up carefully as the second bell rang, "That's the second day I've missed first period" she mumbled

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to your teacher. Let me write you a note since you're late to glee" Ms. Pillsbury said and wrote on a piece of paper.

She handed it to Brittany, "Thank you and please let Mr. Schue know that we're thinking about him"

"I will" Ms. Pillsbury nodded with a smile

Brittany left and walked down the hall. After a few minutes she walked into glee.

"Brittany, you're late" Ms. Holiday said

Brittany nodded and handed her the note before going to sit next to Santana

"Alright" Ms. Holiday said, "Write own some songs that you want to perform then just relax. I'm going let you have a chill day since yesterday was quite the day for you all"

Everyone sighed and wrote down a list of songs, "Oh and I'm going by Ms. H from now on." Ms. Holiday said grinning

Everyone laughed a little but nodded.

 ** _1:50pm:_**

Brittany raised her hand in History class.

"Yes Ms. Pierce?" Mrs. Johns asked

"May I go to the nurse please?" Brittany asked quietly

Mrs. Johns nodded. Brittany grabbed her things, waved to Mercedes and left the class. On the way to the nurse's office she ran into Santana and Quinn. It was their free period

"Brittany? What are you doing?" Santana asked when she saw her

Brittany was about to answer her but instead ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Baby! What's wrong?" Santana asked worriedly softly rubbing Brittany's back while Quinn went to get the nurse

Brittany groaned, "I waited too long. I need a pain pill"

Santana helped Brittany up and walked with her down the hall. It wasn't that the wound made her weak, but the pain did when it got bad enough.

They met Quinn and the nurse in the hallway. Santana explained everything and they walked down the hall to the nurse's office. When they got inside Brittany sat on the cot and Santana sat next to her.

The nurse grabbed a pain pill and a nausea pill. She gave them to Brittany along with a sprite to sip.

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled.

The nurse nodded then went to the main room

"Is there anything that I can do for you Britt?" Quinn asked kindly

Brittany shook her head, "No but thank you Quinn"

Quinn nodded, "What about you, San?"

Santana shook her head

"Oh wait" Brittany said, "Can you see if the nurse has a tooth brush and some tooth paste or mouth wash?"

"Sure" Quinn said and walked over to the nurse.

"Baby, why did you wait so long?"

"We were studying for a test in history and I didn't want to miss anything but then I couldn't take the pain anymore" Brittany mumbled as Quinn brought over a small bottle of mouthwash. "Thanks, Q"

Brittany got up carefully and walked over to the sink.

While she washed her mouth out Santana and Quinn talked.

"She's going to be fine, S" Quinn said quietly, "I know this is just another difficult step but she'll be fine"

"Yeah, I know." Santana said then sighed and added, "Q, she's too good for me. I don't see why she loves me"

"San, don't say that. Britt is completely in love with you." Quinn berated

Santana nodded, "I know. I just don't see why"

"Why don't you ask her then? I'm sure she has a list of reasons." Quinn replied quietly

Brittany walked back over a bit steadier, "Hey"

"Hey you, feel any better?" Santana said smiling

"A bit better and a lot fresher" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed and gave her a quick kiss, "Definitely fresher" she smiled

The bell rang for the last class. Brittany grabbed her things and followed the girls to their lockers. She switched her stuff out and grabbed everything she needed to take home. Santana and Quinn did the same then they all walked to Health together.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Bonnie pulled into the parking lot. 10 minutes later Santana and Brittany walked out of school with the crew.

"Hey kids!" Bonnie said smiling at the crew

"Hey" They all grinned back

Brittany and Santana got in the van and waved bye to their friends. Bonnie pulled out of the parking lot and turned left.

"Ma the gym's the other way." Brittany said

"I know but we have to pick up the younger Pierces today." Bonnie said as she turned down the next street.

15 minutes later Bridgett and Benny were also in the van and they were headed to the gym.

When they go there Brittany led the group inside. Terri was at the front desk with Ed.

"Hey Bolt" Ed grinned

"Hey Ed, Terri. I got a few folks that wanna take the self-defense classes."

"Awesome we only have one person so far" Terri smiled

"We'll now you have 23" Brittany said as she set the check on the counter

Terri's eyes went wide, "No way!"

"That's awesome!" Ed smiled, "I need names"

Brittany and Santana gave him everyone's names while Bonnie talked to Terri and Dani walked over.

Dani smirked and walked over to Bridgett and Benny.

"Hey Pierces" Dani smirked

"Dani, hey" Bridgett said as Benny smiled then walked over to Brittany and Santana

"Are you gunna take the self-defense class?" Dani asked Bridgett

Bridgett nodded, "Yep. You gunna teach it?"

Dani shook her head, "No but I'll be there to help out"

Bridgett grinned, "Cool"

Dani smirked, "How old are you again?"

"I'll be 13 on the 26th" Bridgett grinned

Dani smiled, "Cool"

"Diehard" Brittany said walking over to them with Benny and Santana

"Bolt, how's life?"

"The usual" Brittany replied

Bridgett scoffed, "If getting stabbed by a crazy stalker is 'the usual'…"

"Stabbed?" Dani asked surprised

Brittany sighed, "Benny go see Ma"

Benny walked over to Bonnie.

"Yes sort of. There was this insane chick that was stalking Santana." Brittany replied

"Damn Bolt. You ok?" Dani asked

Brittany smiled, "I'll be fine. So now the class is almost full"

"Really? How many?" Dani replied

"23 total so far"

"Shit, that's great"

"Yeah, the whole crew is gunna do it" Brittany said

"That's awesome" Dani grinned

Brittany nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm even taking it. Antonio wanted me too"

"Antonio?" Dani asked

"Santana's dad"

"Everyone can use a refresher course" Dani shrugged

Brittany smiled, "Yeah, you gunna help out with the class?"

"Yep" Dani replied

"Bridgett, come here" Bonnie hollered

Bridgett walked over to Bonnie.

Dani grinned, "Your sister is cute"

Brittany shook her head, "Don't do it Dani"

"What? I'm 15 and she's about to be 13 later this month."

Brittany sighed, shaking her head. Santana grabbed her hand.

"Look" Brittany said looking at Dani, "if you hurt her then I won't go easy on you. I love that kid. Don't fucking hurt her. She just got out of a relationship."

Dani nodded, "I get it."

"Ugh" Brittany groaned as Bonnie walked over with Terri and the two younger Pierce kids.

"So Bolt, will you be up to it when class starts?" Terri asked kindly

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I'll be ready"

Terri nodded and Santana noticed Bridgett and Dani smiling at each other. Brittany talked to Terri for a bit before the group headed out.

Bridgett gave Dani her cell number sneakily before following the group out.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

The Pierce's and Santana got back to the Pierce house, Bonnie got started on dinner. Brittany sat in the living room and watched tv with Santana, Benny and Bridgett who was mainly focused on her phone.

They ate dinner around 5:30 then Benny worked on his homework while Brittany and Santana helped him.

When he finished his work he hopped into Santana's lap.

He looked around then whispered, "How bad is Britt's booboo?"

Santana smiled, "Not too bad."

"I looked and I can't find it. Where is it?"

"It's on her side so it's hidden under her shirt." Santana replied

Benny looked thoughtful then asked, "Is she gunna be ok?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she's going to be fine"

Benny smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek before jumping off her lap and sitting next to Brittany who had been focus on the tv the whole time.

 ** _7:10pm:_**

Benny asked Brittany and Santana to tuck him in again. The three of them went upstairs. Benny changed and crawled in bed.

"Can yall read Chicka Chicka Boom Boom?" Benny asked

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Sure Chief"

They read it to him together and left after he fell asleep.

They walked down to Brittany's room and worked on their homework then laid in bed together.

"Tomorrow you need to just go take your pain pill whenever you're hurting" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I will. I need to go get one now"

"I'll go" Santana said and stood up before Brittany could say anything.

Brittany sighed but let Santana go get it.

Santana walked up to the kitchen. Bonnie was in there.

"Everything alright?" Bonnie asked from the kitchen table where she was making a grocery list

"Yeah. I'm just getting Britt a pain pill and nausea pill." Santana replied

"Santana, you are wonderful to her" Bonnie smiled at Santana as she grabbed the pills from the cabinet

Santana laughed, "To be honest she seems to do more for me than I could ever do for her"

Bonnie smirked, "She's just like her father"

"Brent seems like such a nice guy but he can be really quiet" Santana smiled

"He can be very quiet but if his opinion is needed or he thinks it's needed, he'll talk." Bonnie laughed

Santana laughed, "I can see that"

"Go ahead and take her the meds." Bonnie smiled

"Thanks Bonnie" Santana said and went back down to Brittany's room.

When she got down there she saw Brittany lying on the bed while texting someone.

"Who are you texting, baby?" Santana asked

Brittany looked up, "Your brother"

Santana nodded, "Here, take these."

Brittany grabbed the bottle of water from her nightstand and took the pills.

"Is Diego ok?"

"Yeah he's just going through wild thoughts about stuff he shouldn't think about. He likes Whitney."

"Seriously?" Santana asked shocked

"Yeah. I told him that he needs to step carefully with that since she's with Puck. He can't take someone else's girlfriend. Now he says that he feels like a dick cause he still likes her but he could never do that to Puck. The whole Bros before…" Brittany stopped and thought, "Girls thing"

Santana laughed, "Nice save. Yeah he's right, he can't do that to Puck."

"Yeah, he said that he's gunna just be single for a while until he meets someone."

"Good"

Brittany nodded and put her phone away.

"I'm glad I have you" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend, "I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Brittany replied

It was getting late so they change into pjs and got in bed. They both put on a sleeveless shirts and boxers.

"Night, love" Brittany said after she turned off the light

Santana cuddled close to her, carefully and said, "Night baby"

They fell asleep quickly.


	66. Chapter 66: Punch then Date

**Guys Benny is only 5 years old. Let's be a little nicer, please.**

 ** _Friday Afternoon (Nov. 16_** ** _th_** ** _) 3:30pm:_**

The crew all walked out of school after the bell rang. The previous day had been Rachel's birthday and Saturday the 17th was the first self-defense class. The next week was Thanksgiving break.

There was a lot going on but they were all excited about the class. Brittany wouldn't be allowed to do much since she still had stitches but she could do some.

They all climbed into the vans and drove to the Pierce house.

Brittany and the trio all got out of the van. The rest of the crew was going to the mall but those four needed to work on their health projects. It was the longest project they had had in health.

They all went down to the basement and got to work.

Santana and Rachel had a project about lung cancer while Brittany and Quinn's project was about children's leukemia.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

"This project is going to mess me up" Quinn said, "Kids and cancer…God"

"I know what you mean" Brittany replied

Santana and Rachel glanced up from their poster board.

"You guys ok?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, honey, this is just…difficult" Quinn replied

Rachel nodded, "Do yall need any help? We are nearly done"

"Nah, we're cool" Brittany replied

Santana and Rachel went back to work.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

They all packed up their stuff. Santana and Brittany went to change into more comfortable clothes while Quinn and Rachel sat on the couch to watch a movie.

"Are you excited about our self-defense classes?" Rachel asked and kissed Quinn on the cheek

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Yeah babe, I am. Are you?"

"Oh yes. I think this will be a wonderful experience" Rachel smiled

Quinn grinned, "I love you Rachel"

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel smiled and kissed Quin on the lips.

Quinn deepened the kiss and cupped Rachel's jaw.

Brittany and Santana walked back in the room in sweatpants and t-shirts. They smiled and turned around. They walked back to Britt's room to give Rachel and Quinn some alone time.

"How do you feel about tomorrow, since your stitches are still in?" Santana asked sweetly, sitting on the bed

Brittany shrugged and sat next to her, "I'll only do the small things, but next week I'm going all in" she smirked and Santana laughed, "Hey baby, tomorrow night I wanna take you on a date, alright?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Ok that sounds great."

They all watched movies till Quinn and Rachel had to leave. Santana stayed the night.

 ** _Saturday Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany got up and took a shower. While she was washing her hair she felt a breeze and arms wrap around her. She grinned.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany said, turning around and kissing Santana

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled

They washed each other and kissed some before getting out of the shower. They dried off and got dressed in some workout clothes for the class. Santana put on black leggings and a red gym tank top with a gray hoodie over it since it was cold outside. She also had her hair up and some red and white sneakers.

Brittany wore a pair of royal blue and black gym shorts under a pair of black sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt with a black hoodie over it. She also had on a pair of black and white sneakers.

The couple headed up to the kitchen. Bonnie was making breakfast. Bridgett and her friends were already in there talking. They were all wearing leggings and gym tank tops with hoodies.

"Hey girls" Brittany grinned as Santana sat down next to Bridgett. Brittany went and got two glasses of OJ for her and Santana.

"Hey Britt, you excited?" Sugar asked

"Yeah, it should be fun" Brittany said as she sat next to Santana.

Bridgett had a small smile on her face, "I'm excited"

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed, figuring that Bridgett's excitement had to do with Dani.

She and Santana had talked about it the night before. Brittany liked Dani just fine but she wasn't the biggest fan of Dani possibly being with Bridgett. Dani was a good person. The only beef Brittany had with Dani was in the ring.

Bonnie set out bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns. Brent and Benny walked in a few minutes later.

"So Pop, what are you gunna do today?" Brittany asked

"Benny and I are going to have a guy's day and go bowling and all kinds of stuff. Your Ma has to be at the gym since yall are all underage." Brent replied and Brittany nodded

 ** _2:00pm_**

Brittany, Santana, Bridgett and Bridgett's friends met the rest of the crew at the gym.

"Hey guys" Brittany said as they walked over to the other vans, where the crew was standing around talking.

"Hey" Brooke smiled, "This should be…"

"Interesting" Brittany smirked and everyone laughed

The girls were all wearing leggings and t-shirts or tank tops while the guys had gym shorts and sweatpants on with sleeveless shirts. Everyone was wearing hoodies since it was cold outside.

"Let's go inside, kids" Bonnie announced and led the crew along with the younger group inside.

They all walked inside and saw Ed at the front desk, "There's the class!" he said smiling then shouted "Diehard!"

Dani walked up to the front desk and smiled at Bridgett then looked at Brittany who rolled her eyes, "Hey Bolt"

"Diehard" Brittany said, "How are ya doing?"

Dani nodded, "I'm good. You still got stitches?"

"Yeah, I'm just gunna do basic stuff today but next week you're gunna be my partner" Brittany smirked and Dani laughed

"Alright, follow me" Dani led them to a private classroom.

Bonnie found a seat in the corner of the room and pulled out her camera, smirking.

"Really, Ma?" Brittany laughed

"Blackmail" Bonnie grinned

Bridgett rolled her eyes, "Just remember that we'll be able to kick your ass after this class."

Dani smirked, "Bonnie, you nervous?"

"Nope" Bonnie popped the 'p'

They had another 15 minutes till the class started so everyone went ahead and partnered off. They all stood around and talked.

"Dani, where's the restroom?" Bridgett asked

"I'll show you, come on" Dani replied and Brittany rolled her eyes again

Dani and Bridgett walked out of the room.

"God, really?" Brittany whispered to Santana

Santana smiled, "Baby, Dani seems like a nice person"

"She's cool. It's just weird"

 ** _With Dani and Bridgett:_**

Dani led Bridgett to the back room. Bridgett smiled when Dani shut the door behind them.

Dani turned around, "Hey"

"Hey" Bridgett replied a little shyly

"You look great" Dani grinned

Bridgett smiled, "Thanks. I like your purple hair"

Dani laughed, "Yeah, I didn't what to take Bolt's trademark color anymore"

Bridgett nodded, "That was nice of you"

Dani took a step toward Bridgett and shrugged, "She's your sister"

Bridgett grinned, "So what?"

"I'm trying to impress you" Dani smirked

"You don't have to try, Dani"

Dani took another step, "I like you Bridgett"

Bridgett blushed a little and replied, "I like you too" as she took a step forward

They both leaned in but Terri walked into the room, "Diehard, let's go"

Dani sighed, "I'll be right there"

Terri walked out and Dani turned towards Bridgett, "You ready"

"Almost" Bridgett muttered before leaning forward and kissing Dani

Dani kissed back and took and small step closer. It was a quick kiss.

Bridgett pulled back and smiled, "Now I am"

Dani laughed and led the way back to the classroom. They walked into the classroom and Brittany laughed lightly, shaking her head.

Britt turned to Santana, "Well, she better treat Bridgett right"

Santana smiled and kissed her as Terri walked to the front of the room.

"Alright everyone, so today we are going to do the basics. Now, I need you all to…" the door opened and everyone turned around as 2 girls walked into the room

"Sorry, we're late. We couldn't find the gym" One said

Terri nodded, "That's fine. Find a spot. Now, as I was saying we are going to focus on the basics today. I need you to all partner up. I suggest that you don't choose your significant other as a partner."

Brittany partnered with Rachel while Santana partnered with Quinn. Once everyone was partnered up Terri explained the positions as she and Dani walked around the room showing them how to do the moves. Brittany mainly helped Rachel out since she couldn't do too much. She was able to do some though.

The entire class went really well. Everyone learned something. Terri warned them that the next week would be a little tougher so they needed to practice the moves they had learned throughout the week.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Class ended and everyone stood around talking around for about 15 minutes.

"Enjoy yourself?" Dani asked Brittany

Brittany grinned, "Yeah. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Dani nodded and they walked over to a corner. Bridgett watched closely.

"So look, I realize that there is something going with you and Bridgett and that's cool. She seems to really like you but I'm asking you to be respectful. She my little sister and I'm extra protective over her. She's awesome and I think that you two are actually a good match. Just please be…" She said unable to find the right word

"I get it Brittany, I promise. She' a great girl and I actually wanted to talk to you. Because you and I are sort of friends…in a way." They both smirked, "I wanted to ask you if it was cool for me to take her on a date. I know it's weird for me to ask you but it just felt important."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks. Sure just, you know, be cool"

Dani nodded, "I will. Do you think if I ask her she could go on one tonight?"

Brittany's eyes widened a little, "Um, I guess. Pop will probably sit you down."

Dani smiled, "That's fine"

They finished their talk and Brittany walked over to Santana, "Hey baby"

"Hey babe, how'd it go?" Santana replied

"Well she seems to really like Bridgett and she's gunna ask her out on a date tonight"

Santana smiled, "So is our date gunna be a spy date now"

Brittany shook her head, "Of course not. Our date is about us, love"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's jaw.

"Alright!" Bonnie shouted catching everyone's attention, "I need to get home. If you came with me, let's get going."

Brittany and Santana said goodbye to everyone and walked out to the van. When they got there Bonnie looked around.

"Where's Bridgett?"

Brittany spoke up, "Give her a minute"

 ** _With Bridgett:_**

Dani pulled Bridgett to the side, "So I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Bridgett's eyes widened, "Really?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah. It's fine if you don't but I thought…"

"I'd love to. What time and what kind of clothes?"

Dani smiled, "Um 7? I'll come pick you up. My older brother will drive us. And like… dressy casual. Is that alright?"

Bridgett smiled, "Yeah that sounds awesome."

"Cool."

"I should leave" Bridgett said quietly

"Alright I'll see you in a few hours"

Dani kissed Bridgett's cheek and Bridgett blushed.

"Bye" Bridgett said

Dani replied, "See you soon"

Bridgett smiled and walked towards the front door.

"There you are! Let's go" Bonnie smirked

Brittany smiled at Bridgett and whispered, "Excited?"

"You know?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I really hope that you two have fun"

"Really?" Bridgett said surprised

"Of course. You're my sister. Just take it slow and have fun"

Bridgett hugged her and they got in the car.

"That was really sweet baby" Santana whispered and Brittany winked at her

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Bonnie dropped Bridgett's friends off at their houses and drove to the Pierce house. All three girls ran inside. Bridgett ran upstairs while Santana went to the basement. Brittany pulled Bonnie to the living room.

"Ma, I'm taking Santana on a date tonight and um...Bridgett has a date as well"

"What? Bridgett has a date? With who?" Bonnie asked surprised

"With Dani" Brittany replied

Bonnie was even more shocked, "Wow I didn't see that one coming."

"Look, I talked to Dani. She seems to really like Bridgett and I think that they are a good match. But this is Bridgett's first date so tell Pop to be nice to Dani. I'm not sure about what their plans are."

Bonnie nodded, "Dani is a nice girl."

"She's cool" Brittany said as Bridgett ran down the stairs

"I need Santana, now!" Bridgett said

"She's in the shower but come on down with me" Brittany said

The sisters walked down to the basement. Bridgett waited in the main part on the basement while Brittany walked into her room then to the bathroom. Santana was just stepping out of the shower.

"Hey love, I think Bridgett is freaking out about what to wear tonight. Could you help her?"

Santana smiled, "Sure. Let me put some clothes on" she replied as she dried off

Brittany glanced down at her girlfriend's body, "Damn, you're so fucking sexy" she murmured

Santana smirked, "Don't worry, you might get lucky tonight"

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana's lips softly before Santana walked into the bedroom. Brittany stripped and got in the shower.

Santana pulled on some underwear and sleeping short as well as a bra and tank top before walking out of the room.

Bridgett stopped pacing "Santana, I need your help. What the hell is dressy casual?"

Santana smiled, "Let's go to your room. If you don't have the right stuff you can wear something of mine."

"Thank you!" She said before hugging Santana

They both ran upstairs and looked through Bridgett's closet.

"So these black boots are super cute and the go really well with this leather jacket." Santana said, "I have a maroon sweater and some dark skinny jeans that would look great with this. I would curl my hair a little if I were you"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Could you uh…help me?"

"Of course. Let's go down to Britt's room"

They went back downstairs. Brittany was relaxing in gym short and a t-shirt on the couch. She was going to get dressed after Bridgett was down.

"What are yall's plans for the night" Bridgett asked

"We are actually going on a date as well" Santana replied while plugging in the curling iron

"Is Brittany going to spy on me?"

Santana laughed, "I asked her the same thing but no she's not. Actually she asked me yesterday."

"Oh ok"

Santana curled Bridgett's hair quickly. She grabbed the jeans and sweater. Bridgett got dressed and Santana helped her with her make up. She's almost 13 so it was extremely light.

Bridgett and Santana walked out into the main room. Brittany turned and stood up.

"Wow Bridge, you look beautiful" Brittany said smiling at her sister

Bridgett blushed, "Thanks Britt. Now get ready for your own date"

Brittany laughed and nodded. Bridgett sat on the couch and watched tv.

Brittany and Santana went into the bedroom.

"What kind of clothing, Baby?" Santana asked while looking through the closet

"Nice clothes. This date is a little nicer than usual" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and picked out a cream, knee length dress with knee high, light brown, high heeled boots and a nice cream jacket. She straightened her hair and put on light makeup. She also wore her heart ring, a bracelet that her mother had given her and basketball charm neckless that Brittany had given her.

Brittany picked out a brown button up with khaki slacks and a khaki vest. She chose brown dress boots and put on a brown leather watch. She had on her dog tag neckless and her hair was pulled up. She rolled up the sleeves on her brown button up and took a leather jacket with her.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

When she walked out of the closet and saw Santana all dressed up her jaw dropped.

"Love, you look absolutely gorgeous" Britany breathed

Santana turned and faced her fully, "Britt, you look so nice, baby"

Brittany smiled, "We are _such_ a good looking couple"

Santana laughed and nodded, "Are you ready?"

Brittany nodded and grabbed her wallet, keys and phone. They walked out of her room and Bridgett stood up.

"Wow, you guys look amazing" Bridgett said

"Thanks" They both said smiling

All three of them walked upstairs. Bonnie and Brent were in the kitchen while Benny was watching a movie in the living room.

"Whoa. Where are our kids and who are these good looking people?" Bonnie smirked

"Haha" Bridgett mumbled

Santana laughed and said, "They look great, don't they?"

"You're one of my kids now, too San" Bonnie smiled, "You are a member of this family since my daughter fell in love with you."

Santana smiled and said, "Thank you Bonnie."

The doorbell rang and Bridgett jumped a little.

"Bridge, you alright?" Brittany asked smiling as Brent went to answer it

"Yeah, just a little nervous"

Bonnie left the kitchen and went to the living room where Benny's movie was paused and Brent was talking to Dani. Brittany followed while Bridgett and Santana stayed in the kitchen.

Dani was wearing jeans, black converses and a black button up.

"Hey Bolt" she said smiling

"Hey Diehard" Brittany grinned, "You look nice"

"Thanks. Why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh San and I had a date already planned for tonight" Brittany shrugged

Dani narrowed her eyes, "Really?"

Brittany laughed, "I'm not going to spy on you two. I had already asked Santana yesterday if she wanted to go on a date."

"Alright"

"You all should get going" Bonnie said

"Hold on" Brent said and looked at Dani, "Where are you taking her?"

"Breadstix"

"Home by 10"

"Yes sir"

"Who's driving?"

"My older brother"

"How old is he?"

The questioning continued for a while

"Pop! I think she's in the clear" Brittany said smirking

Brent narrowed his eyes, "Fine, like I said home by 10"

"Yes sir"

"Your turn" Brent turned to Brittany who rolled her eyes

"San baby, let's go!" Brittany hollered

Santana and Bridgett walked in. Brittany and Dani turned to look at them.

"Whoa" Dani breathed and Bridgett blushed

"Watch the eyes, Diehard" Brittany mumbled

"Got it" Dani replied smiling at Bridgett

"Good. Alright, love, let's go" Brittany said walking over and grabbing Santana's hand

"Bye kids" Bonnie smiled as Dani walked over and smiled at Bridgett

"Later Ma, Pop" Brittany replied

The two couples walked outside. Brittany walked over to the truck and opened the passenger door for Santana who smiled and climbed in.

"Bye Bridgett" Britt said, "Late, Dani"

"Bye" They both replied

Brittany climbed in and started the truck. She pulled out of the driveway and drove to 'Savor', a nice Greek restaurant.

"Savor? Baby this place isn't cheap" Santana said worriedly as they pulled up to the restaurant

"Baby, don't worry about that" Brittany replied and climbed out of the truck before going over and opening Santana's door. She helped Santana out of the truck and walked to the door, holding San's hand.

Brittany opened the door and followed Santana inside.

"Hello, welcome to Savor, how many?" The host asked

"2" Brittany replied and held Santana's hand

They were seated in a booth and went ahead and ordered their drinks.

"Britt, this is really nice" Santana said quietly and grabbed Brittany's hand that was on the table

Brittany smiled and squeezed San's hand, "I'm glad that you like it"

"Hello" The waiter said placing their drinks on the table "Would you like an appetizer?"

"Sure" Brittany replied, "San how does the Pita Bread and Feta Spread sound?"

"Delicious" Santana answered and Brittany smiled

Britt turned to the waiter, "We'll have that please"

The waiter grinned and nodded before walking away.

"You look beautiful tonight, San" Brittany said smiling at her girlfriend

Santana blushed lightly, "Thank you, Baby"

They both looked at the menu and decided what they wanted before the waiter came back. They ordered their meals and they ate the appetizer.

"How did you like the class today?" Brittany asked

"It was really good. I learned some but I'll need your help practicing this week" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Sure, I'll let you kick my ass"

Santana laughed and sarcastically said, "Thanks dear"

Brittany smiled and laughed, "Dear?"

"Yep" Santana popped the 'p' while smirking

 ** _7:30pm with Bridgett and Dani:_**

Dani and Bridgett were shown to a booth at Breadstix. They ordered their drinks and looked at the menu for a while before ordering their meals.

"You did really great in the class today" Dani smiled

Bridgett blushed, "Thanks. It wasn't too difficult but I'm sure next week will be"

Dani nodded, "Next week will be a little tougher. Remember to practice this week"

"I'll get Brittany to help me…unless you want to…"

Dani smiled, "I'll help you. Do you want to come to the gym or what?"

"Um, well I could or you could come over to my place" Bridgett replied nervously

"I'd love to. When?"

"Any day is fine cause I'm on break all next week"

"Me too" Dani said happily

Bridgett smiled, "We should spend a day together next week. That is if you want?"

"For sure!" Dani replied smiling as the waiter brought their food

"So what all do you like to do for fun…outside of the gym?" Bridgett asked as they began to eat

 ** _8:30pm with Britt and San:_**

The waiter brought them their dessert, Baklava.

"This is delicious, all of the meal has been delicious" Santana said after taking a bite

"It really has been. I'm glad that you've liked it" Brittany replied smiling, "However, my _dear_ , the date is not over yet."

Santana smiled, "What's next?"

"Baby, do you honestly think that I'm going to tell you?" Brittany grinned

Santana rolled her eyes smiling, "I figured that I'd try."

Brittany smiled and grabbed the bill, placing cash in the folder, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Santana said and got up.

Brittany put Santana's coat on her and grabbed her hand. They walked out to the truck. Brittany opened Santana's door for her then got in and started it.

 ** _8:45pm with Bridgett and Dani:_**

Dani's brother drove them to a park. They got out of the car and walked over towards the swings.

"Swinging?" Bridgett said smiling

Dani laughed, "I love to swing"

"Me too" Bridgett replied

"Well come on then" Dani said holding out her hand

Bridgett smiled and grabbed it. They walked over to the swings and Bridgett sat down. Dani pushed her a little then got on the one next to Bridgett.

"Plus the stars are really nice out here" Dani added smiling

"Yeah they are" Bridgett said looking up at the sky

 ** _9:15pm with Britt and San:_**

Brittany drove to a coffee shop and had Santana wait in the car; when she came back she a thermos.

"What's in the thermos?" Santana asked when Brittany handed it to her. It was very warm.

Brittany smiled, "Hot chocolate" she replied as she drove down to the lake.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the lake. Brittany helped Santana out of the car and grabbed a couple blankets from under the seat on the truck.

She laid one blanket on the ground and held the large blanket while Santana sat down. Brittany sat behind her so that Santana was between her legs. Brittany leaned back against a tree after wrapping the huge blanket around her and Santana. Santana leaned back against her.

"Baby, this is really sweet" Santana said turning her head to kiss Brittany.

They kissed for a few minutes then opened the hot chocolate. They drank it out of the thermos since they didn't have any cups.

"What would you like to do during Thanksgiving Break" Brittany asked

"Anything as long as we spend it together" Santana replied

"That sounds good" Brittany smiled, "Did you know that our parents have been discussing having monthly dinners?"

Santana turned enough to see Brittany, "Really? I didn't know about that?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm glad that they like each other, I was just surprised"

"Me too"

 ** _9:45pm with Dani and Bridgett:_**

Dani opened the car door for Bridgett to get out. Bridgett smiled at her.

"Thanks"

Dani grinned, "You're welcome"

They walked slowly towards the Pierce's front door.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight" Dani said nervously

"Dani, I really did" Bridgett smiled

Dani nodded with a permanent smile on her face, "Good"

They got to the front door and faced each other.

"Would you like to maybe go out again…with me?" Dani asked

Bridgett's smile widened, "I'd love to"

"Ok great um, I'll call you. And we can hang out some time next week if you still want to?"

"Yeah, you can help me with the self-defense stuff"

"Of course" Dani replied shuffling her feet, "Well I should probably go"

"Yeah and I should get inside" Bridgett said and Dani nodded

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Dani said and leaned in but she panicked and kissed Bridgett's cheek

Bridgett smiled and opened the front door, "Bye Dani"

"Bye Bridgett"

Bridgett shut the front door and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

 ** _10:05pm with Britt and San:_**

"Let's head home and get out of the cold. You keep shivering" Brittany said quietly with her arms wrapped around Santana.

"Alright. Babe, tonight was wonderful" Santana replied, turning to kiss Brittany

Britt kissed back slowly. After a moment Santana pulled back and got up. They walked back to the truck. Brittany helped Santana into the truck before folding the blankets and putting them back under the seat. She hopped in and started the truck. Santana held Brittany's right hand as Britt drove.

"I wonder how their date went tonight" Santana said

Brittany smiled, "I hope it was nice cause I don't want to have to kick Dani's ass"

Santana laughed

 ** _10:10pm with Dani:_**

"Turn around Brian" Dani said quickly

"Ugh you didn't fucking kiss her" he sighed turning around.

They weren't far from the Pierce house.

He pulled up to the house and Dani jumped out. She jogged up to the door and panicked slightly.

"Just do it!" Brian shouted for the car

She flipped him off and knocked.

Bridgett jumped off the couch and ran to the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Forget something?" Bridgett smirked

Dani nodded, stepped forward and cupped Bridgett's jaw. She connected their lip and Bridgett hand her hands on Dani's shoulder as she kissed back.

After a moment Dani pulled back and smirked, "Night Bridgett"

Bridgett grinned and whispered, "Goodnight Dani"

Dani turned around and walked back to the car smiling. Bridgett shut the door and jumped up and down.

 ** _10:20pm with Britt and San:_**

Brittany pulled up in to the driveway and jumped out of the car. She opened Santana's door and helped her out.

"It's odd when you're almost my height with the high heeled boots" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "I know but it's kinda cool"

They walked in the door and found Bridgett jumping up and down.

"I'm gunna guess that you had a good time" Brittany smiled

Bridgett smiled, "Yeah I did. She's great"

"I'm glad" Brittany said and Santana smiled

"Did you guys have fun?" Bridgett asked

"It was wonderful" Santana replied

They said goodnight and separated. Brittany and Santana went down to the basement. When they got to Brittany's room Santana shut and locked the door before grabbing the front of Brittany's vest and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Brittany undid Santana's jacket and threw it into the chair in the corner. Santana began to undo Brittany vest. She flung that into the chair and Brittany lowered the zipper down the side of Santana's dress while San unbuttoned Britt's shirt.

Brittany slid Santana's dress down her body and groaned when she saw the red lace bra and thong.

"When did you get that?" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled, "I've had it a while. I wanted to wait for a special night"

"You look so beautiful, San"

Santana smiled and continued to kiss Brittany. After a few moments they both only had on their underclothes.

Brittany kissed along Santana's jaw as they stumbled towards the bed. Santana laid down and moaned when Brittany laid on top of her with a thigh between San's legs. They made out for a minute or so till Brittany grabbed a condom and Santana scooted further up the bed.

Brittany followed her up the bed and began kissing her neck as she undid Santana's bra. She quickly took Santana's right nipple into her mouth.

"Oh God" Santana whimpered

Brittany reached down and grabbed Santana's ass. She really loved the thong however she loved what was under it even more.

Brittany grabbed the edges of the thong and lowered it down Santana's legs as she kissed her way down Santana's body.

She kissed Santana's core and Santana bucked her hip. Brittany gave her one hard lick before sucking on her clit. Santana moaned and covered her mouth.

"Shit shit shit" She whimpered into her palm

Brittany lowered her mouth a bit and groaned as the flavor intensified.

After a few minutes Santana came into Brittany's mouth. Brittany kissed her clit and kissed her way up San's body. She took Santana's left nipple in her mouth and lightly bit down on it.

Santana moaned and grabbed the back of Brittany neck.

Brittany was painfully hard and got up on her knees and took off her boxers she was about to open the condom till Santana sat up and pushed her back on the bed. Santana lowered and took Brittany into her mouth. Brittany groaned and placed a hand on top of Santana's heads as she bobbed up and down Brittany's shaft.

"Shit San" Brittany mumbled when she looked down and saw her girlfriend with her mouth wrapped around her dick.

Santana backed off after a few minutes and Brittany sat up and kissed her. Brittany opened the condom and rolled it on. Santana rolled over onto her stomach and Brittany smirked. She laid down on top of San, putting most of her weight on her arms. Santana spread her legs and lifted her ass up. Brittany guided herself into Santana. They both moaned as Brittany began to move in and out.

Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder. San turned her head and caught Brittany's lips. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her up so that they were both on their knees. Britt reached down and circled San's clit while her other hand held one of Santana's breast. They continued to kiss.

Santana whimpered into Brittany's mouth. Santana moved and turned around. Brittany rested back on her ankles and Santana sat on her lap. Brittany entered her once more and Santana began to move up and down on Brittany's dick. Brittany had her hands on San's hips, helping her move.

"Fuck" Santana said when Brittany hit the perfect spot

Brittany continued to hit it which made Santana cum. She bit down on Britt's shoulder and rode it out. Brittany held off her own orgasm and pushed Santana onto her back. Brittany continued to move in and out Santana was already building up to her next orgasm.

"Fuck fuck" Brittany whispered as she felt Santana clench around her.

They came together, both moaning into the other's mouth. Brittany rested her head against Santana's shoulder while Santana tickled the back of her neck.

"That was amazing Britt" Santana said quietly and kissed Brittany's ear

Brittany kissed her shoulder and slowly pulled out of Santana. They were both still sensitive so each of them whimpered as she slid out. Brittany threw the condom away and quickly grabbed some pjs for both of them.

They both got dressed and climbed into the bed.

"Britt" Santana said thoughtfully

"Hmm" Brittany replied

Santana licked her lips and turned toward Brittany, "I wanna try it without a condom"

Brittany stopped breathing and turned completely towards her girlfriend. They laid in silence as Brittany thought of how to respond.

"Baby" Santana said nervously

"Uh, s…sorry I just wasn't expecting that" Brittany said quietly then added, "You've been taking birth control for a while now, right?"

"Yeah, about 3 weeks" Santana replied

"Alright, when?"

Santana thought for a moment then said, "Well you get your stitches out on our 3 month anniversary…"

"You wanna do it that night?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana quickly, "Alright"

"Alright" Santana repeated smiling


	67. Chapter 67: Stuck with Us

**Shorter than usual but here ya go. Review! Keep on Reading!**

 ** _Monday Morning (19_** ** _th_** ** _) 8:45am:_**

Brittany and Santana walked up to the kitchen in workout clothes. They were going to work on the moves from the self-defense class. When they got to the kitchen they found Bridgett also wearing workout clothes.

"You gunna work on the self-defense stuff, Bridge?" Brittany asked while pouring some OJ for her and Santana

"Yep" Bridgett smiled

Brittany nodded, "Need any help?"

"Nope" Bridgett smirked

Brittany turned to face her sister, "Is Dani coming over?"

Bridgett just smiled and nodded making Brittany laugh.

"Well, San and I are going to do the same thing. I moved all the furniture out of the way in the basement. You guys are more than welcome to come down there as well."

"Thanks. We might have to. I had planned to use your old room but Pop locked the door." Bridgett shrugged

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Not sure but it's locked" Bridgett shrugged

Brittany turned to Santana and kissed her, "I'll be right back"

Santana nodded and sat next to Bridgett. Brittany ran up the stairs. She knocked on her old room door and heard some footsteps. Brent barely opened the door. When he saw that it was Brittany he smirked and opened it enough to drag her in.

"What's going on Pop?" Brittany asked and looked around the walls had primer on them and it was a mess.

"I know that we were going to make this my man cave and we painted it and everything but this will be the kid's room when they get old enough. We still don't know the gender so I just put primer on the walls." Brent smiled, "I was gunna pull you aside later but since you're here…could you help me build a crib?"

Brittany smiled, "Sure! Do you know the style you wanna build?"

"I have it down to 2. I'm gunna build a crib, changing table and a dresser."

The Pierce's rarely bought furniture. Brent's side of the family was really talented when tools. They always built stuff. Brent had built all of the furniture that was in the master bedroom with his brothers, Eric and Paul. His baby brother, Drew helped a bit as well.

"Ok we can start later today but right now I'm helping Santana with the self-defense stuff" Brittany smiled

Brent nodded, "Awesome. Thanks Bolt"

"No problem Pop, oh and tonight Rachel and Kurt are coming over with Quinn to help pick out my outfit for Thanksgiving dinner." Brittany added, just remembering the call she received from Kurt the day before.

"Alright. I'm gunna work in here. After we finish the nursery furniture I need to build a bed for this room for when the kid gets a little older."

"Cool. It'll be fun. Like when we built Benny's stuff" Brittany grinned and patted her Pop's shoulder

Brent nodded with a smile, "Alright go be with your girl. I'll see you later"

Brittany smiled and left the room. She walked back down to the kitchen as the doorbell rang. She grinned and went to answer it.

"Hey Diehard" She grinned after opening the door

"Hey Bolt" Dani replied.

Dani was dressed in workout clothes and had a bag of some street clothes for after they were done.

"Come on in" Brittany said moving out of the way

Brittany led the way to the kitchen but the girls weren't in there so they went down to the basement. They found Santana and Bridgett sitting on the couch that was against the wall. They were whispering and laughing. Brittany smiled, she loved that her sister and girlfriend liked each other.

"Hey you two" Brittany grinned

They looked over and saw Britt and Dani grinning at them

"Shit, we didn't even hear the door" Bridgett said standing up

"It's cool" Britt said and walked over to Santana as Bridgett walked over to Dani.

"Hey Dani" Bridgett smiled

Dani grinned, "Hey Bridgett"

They looked at each other for a moment then heard Brittany cough.

"Well Bridge, my old room is off limit so yall can use this room with us or figure out something else." Brittany said

"Alright" Bridgett replied and turned back to Dani, "Are you cool with being in here with them?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, sure"

They all worked with each other. They practiced for about 2 hours then decided to stop and headed up to the kitchen for lunch.

They found the other three Pierces at the kitchen table eating chicken salad sandwiches.

"Hey guys, there's plenty left for you all" Bonnie said pointing to the counter where there was a bowl of chicken salad.

"Thanks Ma"

"Bolt" Brent smirked and Brittany nodded. She needed to hurry up, eat and change so that she could help him build furniture in the garage.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Lunch ended and Brittany ran down to her room followed by Santana. Britt explained everything to Santana as she changed into her brown carpenter jeans, a white t-shirt with a faded blue, plaid, button up and her work boots.

"God, you look hot" Santana muttered checking her girlfriend hot

Brittany smirked and walked over to her, "Really? You like me in work clothes?"

Santana nodded and Brittany leaned down while gently lifting Santana's chin. She kissed her gently then pulled back.

"I love you, San."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, baby"

Brittany grinned and gave Santana one last peck before walking towards the door. She ran upstairs and went out to the garage.

"Hey Pop, I'm ready"

Brent looked up from the building plans, "Awesome the materials are in the back of my truck. Let's go get them."

Benny ran into the garage, "Can I help before Tommy comes over?"

"Sure Bud" Brent said smiling

The three Pierces got to work. They began measuring out the pieces and cut them. Benny stayed away from the saw for his own safety. About an hour into their work Bonnie came out with Santana and brought them some water.

Brittany grinned at Santana. She walked over to her as San sat on one of the tool benches. Brittany leaned next to her and drank her water.

"How's it going?" Santana asked while they watched Brent put a tarp over the trailer that was hooked to the back of his tuck. It was supposed to rain and he didn't want the rest of the materials getting wet.

"Pretty good, I might have a few blisters though and I got a splinter in my hand" Brittany grinned, shaking her head

"Let me see" Santana said holding out her hand.

Brittany showed San her left hand where there was a small, irritating splinter.

"Let me grab some tweezers and get that out before you get back to work." Santana turned around and grabbed the first aid kit off a shelf and set it on her lap.

"Baby, it's fine"

"Don't argue" Santana smirked and Brittany laughed but nodded

Santana found a pair of tweezers and cradled Brittany's hand as she pulled out the splinter.

"See, simple" Santana smiled and Brittany kissed her cheek

A car pulled into the driveway and a little boy and his mother got out.

"Hey Benny" The little boy yelled and ran into the garage

"Hey Tommy" Benny replied and looked at Brent, "We're gunna go inside and play Minecraft."

"Alright" Brent said smiling

Bonnie added, "If you two want a snack in a bit, let me know"

"Thanks Mama" Benny grinned and ran inside with Tommy

Bonnie talked to Tommy's mom for a few minutes before she left. Bonnie looked at Brittany and Santana, "Santana, would you like to help me in the kitchen for a little bit? It's fine if you don't."

"Sure, I'd love to" Santana replied.

Brittany helped her off of the bench and kissed her quickly before Santana and Bonnie went back inside.

"So Bolt, how's it going with Santana?" Brent asked as they got back to work

"Great, Pop she's amazing" Britt replied

Brent grinned and nodded, "Your Ma and I like her a lot…so don't screw it up"

Brittany laughed, "I won't."

 ** _With Bonnie and Santana:_**

"What do you need help with?" Santana asked as she washed her hands

Bonnie smiled, "I'm making some Thanksgiving cookies. Little turkeys, leaves, pumpkins, you know?"

Santana grinned and nodded, "That sounds awesome"

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Bonnie asked while they got out all of the ingredients

Santana sighed, "Honestly holidays are difficult because Papi always has to work on the actual holiday. We usually have a Thanksgiving breakfast and then have a dinner some other night, if possible."

"You should come over for out Thanksgiving dinner. There are so many people and we all dress nicely. Honestly, it's a lot of fun. Has Brittany asked you?"

"We talked about it a little." Santana replied

"Well, you and your family are more than welcome to come. We'd love to have you." Bonnie said while measuring out the sugar

Santana smiled, "Papi will be at work so it would just be me, Mami and Diego…"

"That's fine, though I should warn you that it can get a little crazy."

Santana laughed, "It sounds like fun"

Bonnie smirked, "It is"

 ** _With Brittany and Brent:_**

"So is Santana coming over for Thanksgiving?" Brent asked

"I mentioned it but I don't want her to think that I am trying to take her away from her family time"

"Bolt, ask the girl…now"

Brittany grinned, "I'll be right back"

Brittany walked into the kitchen, "Hey Babe?"

Santana grinned and looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to come to Thanksgiving? Your family can come too." Brittany asked nervously

"I'd love to"

"Really?" Brittany perked up and Santana nodded, "Awesome"

Brittany ran over and kissed Santana's cheek and ran back out to the garage.

"She's going to come" Brittany grinned

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany and Britt brought the rest of the materials into the garage and stacked them on a crate. They locked the garage and headed inside.

As they stepped inside they smelled beef stew and grinned.

"It's about time, you two" Bonnie smirked and she served up bowls full of stew to Bridgett, Santana and Benny. Tommy and Dani had both gone home around 4.

Brittany and Brent washed their hands and sat down at the table.

"Santana and I even made dessert" Bonnie grinned as she sat down at the end of the table opposite from Brent.

"Oh yeah?" Brent smirked

"What'd you make?" Britt asked Santana

Santana laughed, "I tried to help but your mom is wild with baking. She does own a bakery."

Brittany laughed while Bonnie smirked and said, "Now San, you really did help"

"Thank Bonnie" Santana said then turned back to Brittany, "We made Thanksgiving cookies"

Brittany looked shocked along with the other members of the family.

"What?" Santana asked and Bonnie smiled as she ate some stew

"Baby, Ma never lets anyone in the kitchen when she makes those. It's her secret recipe." Brittany said then turned to Bonnie, confused

Bonnie shrugged, "I really like her"

Santana blushed and sat silently

"Wow" Bridgett muttered and Benny smiled

"Well, you're stuck with us" Brent smiled at Santana

San looked at Brittany who said, "She's not going anywhere" while smiling sweetly

 ** _7:30pm:_**

The doorbell rang and Brittany went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Rachel, Quinn and Kurt.

"Hey guys, come on in"

"Hey Britt, how are you?" Rachel asked

"I'm good, you?"

"Wonderful" She smiled and walked off towards the basement with Kurt

Brittany raised her brow at Quinn who blushed and muttered, "Shut up"

Britt laughed and walked with Quinn down to the basement. They found Santana sitting on the bed while Kurt and Rachel looked through the closet.

"So the key is to stay as far away from them as possible" Santana told Brittany and Quinn

"Correct" Brittany grinned as Quinn sat next to Santana

After about an hour Kurt picked out their thanksgiving dinner clothes. Brittany laughed at how serious he was taking the whole thing.

 ** _Tuesday Morning at 9:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and kissed Santana's cheek before taking a shower and getting dressed. As she tied her shoes Santana woke up.

"Morning Baby" Santana said while stretching

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany replied smiling at her girlfriend, "Happy 3 months"

Santana smiled, "Happy 3 months, Baby"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek softly.

Santana smiled and asked, "When is your appointment?"

"At 11:00"

Santana nodded, "Can I go?"

"Of course, but it will be boring" Brittany said walking over to Santana

Santana shrugged, "You'll be there." Brittany laughed, "I'm gunna take a quick shower and get dressed" Santana added

Brittany nodded and went to her desk.

30 minutes later the couple went up to the kitchen and grabbed some toast before going to the living room.

Bonnie was in there watching the Food Network.

"Hey Ma, where is everyone?"

"The movies" Bonnie replied and stood up, turning the tv off, "Come on, we need to go get those stitches out."

"Damn straight" Brittany muttered

 ** _At the Hospital:_**

Brittany led the way in the office. She signed in and sat down next to Santana.

"Pierce" A nurse said a few minutes later

Brittany stood up; she walked over to the nurse while Santana debated on following her. Brittany turned around and raised her brow. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes as she got up and followed Brittany and the nurse.

"Alright" the nurse said once they got back to an exam room, "Take off your shirt. If you're uncomfortable, there is a gown on the table for you to wear."

"Thanks" Brittany said and pulled off her shirt. The nurse raised her eyebrows but then turned away and walked out.

"Really Britt?" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned and kissed her

After waited a few minutes the doctor came back in with a different nurse.

"Hello, Ms. Pierce"

Brittany nodded, "Hey Doc"

"Have you been sore or anything around the sutures?"

"No sir" Brittany replied

"Good. Please lie down with your right side this way"

Brittany laid down and Santana sat down in the chair. The doctor grabbed a pair of tweezers and scissors. He peeled off the bandage.

"It looks good" He muttered as he began snipping the stitches

After a moment he finished and wiped the spot with an alcohol pad.

"Alright, you're set. I don't want to see you in here again" The doctor smiled

Brittany grinned, "I'll do my best" Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. Brittany pulled on her shirt and followed the nurse out.

They walked back to the waiting room. Bonnie paid and they left.

When they got back to the van Bonnie said, "I need to stop by the bakery and see how everything's going. We have a new crew member"

Brittany and Santana both nodded, "Ok"

They drove a few minutes till they got to the bakery. They all three walked in the back door and up to the front. There was a line of customers and a young woman at the register.

"How's it going Dawn?" Bonnie asked, walking behind the counter while Britt and San sat down.

"Oh hey Bonnie. Everything is fine." Dawn said grabbing a loaf of bread for a customer.

Brittany looked at Santana while Bonnie talked to Dawn, "Baby, would you like a drink?"

Santana replied, "I don't have any money on me, babe"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "What would you like to drink, love?"

Santana laughed, "Whatever you're having"

Brittany nodded and stood up. She walked behind the counter and over to the fridge.

"Um excuse me. Can I help you?" Dawn asked confused

"Oh Dawn, this is my oldest, Brittany" Bonnie said

"Nice to meet you" Brittany smiled and reached into the fridge, grabbing two dr. peppers.

"You too" Dawn said smiling then she turned back to the customers

"Ma, you want some money for these?" Brittany asked

"No honey, keep your money." Bonnie replied while looking over the receipts

Brittany kissed her ma's cheek and walked back over to Santana.

"Here, baby" Brittany said setting the sodas on the table

"Thanks, babe" Santana said smiling

They both drank some and watched as the line slowly diminished. Once all of the customers were gone Bonnie brought the couple some cinnamon rolls.

"Thank you Bonnie"

"Thanks Ma"

"You're both very welcome. I need to talk to Dawn so it'll be a little while."

They nodded and ate their cinnamon rolls.

"So what would you like to do tonight, San?"

Santana looked up, "Um, well if you're still up for what we talked about…"

"Yeah of course baby, I meant other than that" Brittany nodded

"Can we maybe just order pizza and stay in, watch movies?"

"Sure, love. Whatever you want to do is what we'll do" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled back.

"Alright you two lovers, let's head out" Bonnie said as she grabbed her purse

Santana threw away their trash and followed Brittany and Bonnie out to the van.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Santana looked through the movies on the bookshelves while Brittany was upstairs, paying the delivery guy for the pizza. San picked out The Avengers since they liked to watch superhero movies together.

Brittany entered the room with the pizza and drinks.

"Hey Babe, what movie?"

"The Avengers" Santana smiled and Brittany nodded as she set the pizza box on the bed

They ate their dinner and watched the movie. When the credits began to roll Santana went to stand up and take the movie out but Brittany stopped her.

"Marvel movies have an extra clip at the end of the credits. It's like a rule that you have to watch it till the end." Brittany grinned

Santana nodded and leaned back against her.

They watched the clip then turned off the tv. Brittany took the left over pizza and put in the fridge upstairs before going back to her room.

When she got back to her room she heard the shower on and smiled. She locked her door and walked into the bathroom.

Santana smiled while washing her hair, "You gunna join me?"

Brittany grinned and stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the shower and saw shampoo foam sliding down Santana back and bit back a moan at the sight.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Santana's waste, "Hello, love" she whispered

Santana turned around and pulled her into a deep kiss before replying, "Hey baby"

San stepped back and let Brittany get under the water. Britt grabbed the shampoo.

"How does it feel without the stitches?" Santana asked as they washed

"It feels good. A little weird after 2 weeks with them"

"Well you look good…as always" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed and kissed her. It started out slow then got heated. After a moment Brittany had Santana pinned against the wall. Brittany reached down, as they kissed and grabbed Santana ass, pulling her closer.

Santana could feel Brittany growing and whimpered. She reached down and wrapped her hand around Brittany's shaft.

Brittany trailed kisses down Santana's neck. Santana moaned and moved her hand up and down Brittany's shaft making Brittany groaned and softly bite on her pulse point.

"Uh Britt" Santana moaned, using her other hand to pull Brittany closer

Brittany moved her hand to Santana's core and ran her fingers through the soaking folds.

"God, San you're soaked" Brittany mumbled

"Mhmm" Santana nodded, whimpering

"Let's rinse off and go to the bed" Brittany whispered

They quickly rinsed and dried off before going to the bed. Santana pushed Brittany down onto the mattress before climbing on top. Santana bent down and kissed Brittany softly.

Brittany rolled them over and moved them both up the bed. Santana's head rest back against the pillows. Brittany trailed kisses along Santana's jaw and neck before pulling back and meeting San's eyes.

"You're sure?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah, if you are"

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded.

Then she thought something, "Um, where do I uh…"

Santana smiled and cupped her jaw, "Inside if you want"

Brittany blinked nervously and nodded. She reached down and stroked herself some, squeezing the base, needing all the help she could get.

Santana took a deep breath as Brittany ran the tip through her core before stopping at her entrance. Brittany closed her eyes and pushed in. The feeling was amazing. The feeling of Santana being around her without any barriers made her brain short circuit. Santana moaned and Brittany quickly caught her lips, trying to keep the noise down even with the movie playing in the background.

Brittany fully sheathed herself inside Santana and stayed still.

"Shit San, you feel so damn good" Brittany mumbled

Santana pulled her into a deep kiss then replied, "It's amazing how different you feel without a condom."

"The best part hasn't even begun babe" Brittany grinned and slowly pulled back before pushing all the way back in.

Brittany bit her bottom lip before leaning down and kissing Santana's breast as she continued to pump in and out of her girlfriend.

Santana spread her legs further apart and wrapped them around Brittany lower back. She had her arms wrapped under Brittany's and scratched down Britt's back harder every time Brittany hit the perfect spot.

Brittany moaned quietly as she felt Santana clenching around her. She picked up the pace wanting San to cum more than once around her.

She softly bit Santana nipple, pulling out a quiet moan before she was pulled up to Santana's lips. They kissed, hard and moved to the rhythm Brittany had set.

"God Britt, faster" Santana whimpered

Brittany gladly moved faster, pushing into San harder as well.

"I'm about to cum, baby" Santana whimpered into Brittany's ear right before Brittany felt Santana tighten around her and a warm rush of liquid.

"Oh fuck" They both moaned against each other's skin.

After the feeling of Santana cumming around her, she had to go down and taste her. She pulled out completely, making Santana whimper, and lowered herself down San's body.

Brittany took a long, hard lick of her girlfriend's core.

"Oh God" Santana whimpered, bucking her hips

Brittany smirked and sucked her pulsing clit between her lips and licked it.

"Fuck" Santana nearly screamed but covered her face with a pillow

Brittany pushed 2 fingers into Santana's center and curled them as she began pumping. Santana with tight around her fingers and she loved it.

"I love you so fucking much" Santana breathed, moving her hips to the tempo Brittany was making with her fingers

Brittany hummed in reply not wanting to separate from San. The vibrations were all it took for Santana to cum for the second time around Brittany's fingers. Britt continued to pump in and out before pulling out. She moved up and reentered Santana. Santana bit down on her shoulder as Brittany began to pump.

"One more time San baby, one more time" Brittany whispered and Santana whimpered in reply

It didn't take long for Santana to cum again. It was the biggest of all her orgasms and she screamed into the pillow. After feeling how tight Santana squeezed around her, Brittany pumped faster chasing after her own orgasm.

Santana came down from her orgasm and flipped them over. She moved up and down Brittany's shaft while Britt held her hips.

"Cum in me Britt" Santana whispered, pushing Brittany over the edge.

They moaned as Brittany came inside Santana. Santana had never felt anything like it. An odd warmth flooded her body. Brittany's hips continued to jerk as she came.

"Shit" she breathed as her body relaxed

Santana smiled, "That was incredible"

Brittany laughed lightly and nodded, "Tell me about it. I have never felt anything like that before."

Santana sighed as they separated. She bent down and took Brittany into her mouth making Britt whimper.

She only bobbed her head a couple of times before she pulled back.

"Taste good?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed and nodded, "Yeah"

Brittany smiled. They both got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. When they got back to the bedroom they put on some pjs.

"How do you feel?" Brittany asked Santana

Santana smiled, "Great"

Brittany grinned, "So um is that gunna be a regular thing or are we gunna only do that occasionally?"

Santana thought for a moment, "I think we should keep using condom and only do that on special occasions. What do you think?"

"I agree" Brittany replied

 ** _Wednesday Morning (21_** ** _st_** ** _) 9:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and got dressed in jeans and a shirt. She pulled her boots on and went upstairs. Santana was still asleep and Brittany didn't want to bother her.

Brittany walked into the living room and found her Pop moving the furniture. She jogged over to help him.

"Hey Bolt, I'll need your help bringing the tables up from the laundry room"

"Sure. Is Ma making the pies today?" Brittany asked right as Bonnie entered the room

"Yes, any requests?" Bonnie smirked

"Chocolate, pecan, pumpkin…all of the above and more" Brittany grinned and Bonnie laughed and nodded before going to the kitchen

Brittany and Brent smiled before they went downstairs. Santana was walking out of the bedroom as they entered the basement

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled and kissed her

"Morning. What are you two up to?" Santana asked

"Trouble" Brent smirked and Santana laughed

Brittany smiled, "We're getting ready for tomorrow. What time do you have to be home?"

"No specific time. I think Mami and Papi are going to pick me up. What can I do to help?" Santana replied

Brittany smiled and said, "Could you see if Ma needs any help?"

"Sure, Baby"

"Thanks, Love"

"Bolt! Come on!" Brent hollered

Santana went upstairs and Brittany helped her father bring the extra folding tables to the living room.

As Brent and Brittany passed through the kitchen they saw Santana in an apron and Bridgett putting one on.

Benny came into the living room, "Can I help?"

"Yeah, could you be a traffic director and make sure that the girls or out of our way as we bring up the tables? We don't want to hit any of them with the tables." Brent replied

"Sure!" Benny smiled and stood in the kitchen as Brent and Britt went to the basement and grabbed another table.

The made it up the stairs and heard Benny saying, "Move it ladies, danger zone!"

Brittany and Brent laughed. Once they got the tables up to the living room they wiped them down.

"Alright, now we need chairs" Brent sighed as they walked into the kitchen.

Brittany spoke up, "Ma, we're gunna go get the chairs"

"Alright be careful"

Brittany and Brent climbed into their trucks and drove to the Bakery. They got the folding chairs from the back room and put them in the beds of their trucks. They got 30 chairs total.

They drove back to the house and carried them all in. Benny helped wiped them down and set them around the tables. Bridgett and Santana put table clothes and placemats on the tables.

They ordered Chinese for lunch since the kitchen was crazy for the time being.

After lunch was over Bridgett and Benny had to go clean their rooms while Brittany and Santana helped Bonnie in the kitchen. Brent worked on the cleaning the rest of the house.

Bonnie made all of the pies and got to work on some casseroles. After Brent was done cleaning he went to get the turkey. Eric always brought the second turkey, he deep fried it.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

The doorbell rang and Bridgett went to answer it.

"Come on in" Bridgett said when she saw who it was

Antonio and Maribel walked into the house and followed Bridgett into the kitchen where Bonnie was measuring out ingredients and Santana and Brittany were laughing at the flour on each other's faces.

"Baby, it's all over, come here" Santana laughed and got a towel

She was wiping it off of Brittany face, with her back to the entrance when her parents walked in with Bridgett. Brittany had her eyes shut so she didn't see them smiling at her and Santana who were both still laughing.

Santana smiled and leaned down, since Brittany was sitting on a chair and kissed Brittany quickly.

Bonnie finished measuring out the ingredients and turned around to ask Bridgett who was at the door. She smiled when she saw Antonio and Maribel.

"Hello, how are you two doing?" She asked and the couple looked over

"Hey Mami, Papi" Santana smiled then turned back to her girlfriend

"Hello Santana" Antonio replied while Maribel talked to Bonnie.

Brent had heard the doorbell and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Antonio" he said shaking his hand.

Brittany smiled at Santana, "I'm glad that they get along"

"Me too" Santana smiled back, "I need to go pack my bag"

Brittany nodded and they walked down to the basement. They quickly packed Santana's bag and kissed for a few minutes.

"I love you baby" Santana said quietly

Brittany smiled, "I love you too babe"

They walked back upstairs and set Santana's bag next to the front door.

"So what time should I come over tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Have you talked to your parents?"

"Yeah, it'll be me, Mami and Diego…if that's still ok"

Brittany smiled, "Baby, of course. I'm excited to see you and your family. I just wish Antonio could come as well."

Santana smiled and kissed her, "You're so sweet"

Brittany was about to respond but Maribel and Antonio walked into the foyer with Brent and Bonnie.

The young couple pulled apart making Brent and Bonnie smirk.

"So we will see you all tomorrow" Maribel smiled

"It is very kind of you all to allow Maribel and the kids to come over, thank you." Antonio added making the Pierces smile

"What time should we come over?" Maribel asked

"Whenever you want" Bonnie replied, "Dinner is at 6 and I'll be cooking all day."

"Do you need any help cooking?" Maribel asked

"I'll take all the help I can get but you don't have to help." Bonnie said

Maribel smiled, "How about we come over around 11?"

"Perfect" Brent said smiling

Brittany smiled at Santana, "I'll see you then, Love"

Santana smiled back and nodded before kissing Brittany quickly on the lips.

Brittany carried San's bag out to the car for her. The Lopez's drove off and Brittany ran back inside. She helped Bonnie clean up the kitchen while prepping as much as possible for the next day.

She was a little nervous about Thanksgiving. Santana would meet her entire family. She was excited but also knew that her family could be a little overwhelming especially since there would be around 20 members of her family members there.

When she went to bed that night she slept on Santana's side of the bed.


	68. Chapter 68: Thanksgiving

**It's short but I wanted to only do Thanksgiving in this chapter. Let me know what you think! Keep reading!**

 **Family Tree:**

 ** _Pierce:_**

Jacob 'Poppop' (57) and Ann 'Grams' (55) have 5 kids

Eric (35), Brent (33), Natalie (32), Paul (30) and Drew (26)

Eric has no wife or kids

Brent married Bonnie Williams and has 4 kids – Brittany (15), Bridgett (13), Bennett (6) and Blake

Natalie is not married but has a son- Josh (10)

Paul married Anne Moore and has a son – Zack (10)

Drew has no wife or kids

 ** _Williams (Bonnie's family):_**

Richard 'Grandad' (63) and Carol 'Gran' (60) have 3 kids

John (40), Lindsay (34) and Bonnie (32)

John married Denise Smith and has 2 daughter – Carly (21) and Alexis (15)

Lindsay married Ned Jones and had 3 kids – Lucas and Emily (twins - 14) and Lewis (8)

Bonnie married Brent Pierce and has 4 kids – Brittany (15), Bridgett (13), Bennett (6) and Baby

 ** _Thursday Morning (Thanksgiving) 7:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and showered. As she was drying off she heard her phone beep. She walked over and saw a text from Rachel.

 _Rach: HAPPY THANKSGIVING BFF!_

Brittany laughed and replied

 _Britt: Happy Thanksgiving, Rach_

She then sent Santana a quick text

 _Britt: Good Morning, Beautiful. Happy Thanksgiving_

Then she got dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans with her work boots. She was going to help Brent in the back yard then the garage. The back yard needed to be cleaned up for the annual football game. Then, in the garage, they were going to work on the crib for the baby.

Her phone beeped and she looked at it

 _San: Morning baby, Happy Thanksgiving :)_

She smiled and went upstairs. When she walked up to the kitchen she found Bonnie cooking and watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade on the small tv in the kitchen.

"Morning Ma" Brittany said as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Morning Britt" Bonnie said as she worked on the food

Brittany walked into the garage and found Brent. Brent had the garage tv on the parade as well.

"Hey Pop"

"Morning Bolt" Brent smiled and grabbed the leaf rake and trash bags.

They went out back and Britt began raking the leaves while Brent picked up any toys Benny had left out.

Around and half an hour later Benny came outside, "Hey Britt!"

"Chief!" Brittany grinned, "Ready to eat?"

"I'm not gunna eat anything all day till dinner so I can eat a lot!" Benny replied grinning which made Brittany laugh

Benny helped Brent while Brittany finished up the raking

They brought out some lights for the football game before dinner.

They also grabbed another table from the basement. Brent had done the math and realized that they needed another one.

 ** _9:45am:_**

Brittany and Brent both had a cup of coffee to warm up. Then they went out to the garage. Benny watched tv in the basement. He was too young to help much.

Brent and Brittany got to work, cutting more pieces for the crib.

They had been out there for around an hour when a car pulled into the driveway. They didn't notice cause of the loud noise of the saw and how focused they were.

Santana and Diego got out of the car, followed by Maribel. Santana smiled as she watched Brittany work.

"Should we go talk to them or ring the doorbell?" Maribel asked

Santana smiled, "Come on"

They walked up to the garage and watched for a moment till they stopped sawing.

"That looks good" Santana said

Brittany spun around smiling, "Hey Beautiful"

Santana smiled and walked over to her. Brittany pulled her into a hug then kissed her cheek.

"Hey Baby" Santana said smiling

Someone cleared their throat causing the couple to look at the other people in the garage.

"Hey D, Hi Maribel" Brittany said smiling

"Sup Britt" Diego grinned, "Mr. P"

Maribel smiled, "Hello Brittany, Brent, just show me to the kitchen"

Brent smiled, "Good morning, follow me"

Brent took Maribel to the kitchen. As soon as they were gone Santana looked at Diego smirking.

Diego sighed, "Where's Benny?"

"Basement" Brittany mumbled

Diego nodded and went inside. The second the door shut they kissed…properly.

"I missed you last night" Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips

"I missed you too, love" Brittany replied before the garage door opened and Brent came back into the garage

He smirked, "Should I leave?"

"Yes" Brittany said

"No" Santana said at the same time

Brent laughed and went back inside to get some water and give them a few more minutes.

"When will your family be here?" Santana asked as a truck pulled up to the house

"Starting now through around 3 is when they'll arrive. We have a game at 3."

"Game?" Santana said confused

Brittany smirked, "Football game…in the back yard.

Santana looked surprised and Brittany laughed as Gran and Grandad (Bonnie's Parents) walked up to the house.

"Oh! Hello girls!" Gran says excitedly

"Gran, calm down" Brittany said rolling her eyes

"You two are just adorable together"

Santana smiled and Brittany groaned

"What are ya building Bolt?" Grandad asked

"Baby crib with Pop" she replied as Brent came out to the garage again

"Hello Brent!" Gran said happily, "Aren't they adorable together?"

Brent laughed and nodded, "They look good together. Bonnie's in the kitchen with Maribel and Bridgett"

"Who's Maribel?" Gran asked

"Oh God" Brittany mumbled

"Santana's mother" Brent said

Gran smiled, "That's wonderful. Where is your father, dear?" she asked Santana

"He's working. He's a cardio surgeon" Santana replied

"Oh wow" Gran said "Well, I'll head inside"

"Yeah baby, I'm gunna go help your mom as well" Santana added to Brittany

Brittany nodded and kissed her cheek. Gran squealed at how cute they were and walked inside with Santana.

Grandad finally spoke up, "Need any help?"

 ** _In the Kitchen:_**

"Hello dear" Gran smiled at Bonnie

"Hey mom" Bonnie replied and turned to Maribel, "Maribel, this is my mother Carol. Mom, this is Santana's mother Maribel"

"It's nice to meet you" Maribel smiled

"You too, Maribel." Gran said smiling then added, "You have a wonderful daughter"

"Oh thank you. I'd have to agree" Maribel smiled as Santana blushed

Bonnie noticed that Santana was blushing and took the focus off of her, "Alright mom, please wash up and take over this station."

Bonnie was very organized in the kitchen and had all of the different recipes and ingredients in the right spots. All anyone had to do was walk to that station and follow the directions since all of the ingredients were already there.

"What can I do, Bonnie?" Santana asked

"Oh, I figured you would be with Brittany" Bonnie said surprised

"She's in the garage with Brent and…um your dad" Santana replied

"Richard" Bonnie smiled and Santana nodded, "Well if you want to help you can go to that station."

"Awesome. Let me wash my hands then I'll be back"

Santana walked out of the kitchen as Brittany walked into the foyer from the garage.

"Hey babe" Brittany smiled

"Hey what are you doing?" Santana asked

"I was gunna get Diego and see if he wanted to help in the garage. Would you like to?"

Santana smiled, "No baby, I'm gunna help your mom"

Brittany grinned, "Ma loves you"

"More than you love me?" Santana smirked

"No one could ever love you more than me" Brittany said quietly

Santana smiled as Brittany kissed her softly but quickly

"I'll see you in a bit" Brittany said and Santana nodded.

When Brittany and Diego got back to the garage there were more people. There were 5 more people. Lindsay, Bonnie's sister, Ned her husband, and their three kids Lucas and Emily were the 14 year old twins and Lewis the 8 year old

"Britt!" Lewis said excitedly

"Hey Lewis, you looking for Benny?" Brittany grinned

Lewis nodded.

"I'll take you to him"

"Bolt, I think we'll finish this up later" Brent said

Brittany nodded.

"Hey Luke, Emily" Brittany said

"Hey Britt" The twins replied

She remembered Diego standing behind her and said, "Hey guys, this one of my best friends, Diego"

"Hi" Diego smiled

"Hi Diego, it's nice to meet you" Ned said

Everyone went inside and went into the kitchen. Lucas's jaw dropped when he saw Santana.

Brent saw it and laughed, "Don't even think about, kid"

"Who is she?"

"My future daughter-in-law" He replied

"Bon-Bon" Lindsay said and the entire kitchen group looked over

Brittany smiled at Santana who smiled back. Brittany walked over and said, "San, Maribel this is my Aunt Lindsay. San, you've met her. That's her husband, Ned and their three kids. Lucas and Emily are twins and that's Lewis" then she turned to her family, "This is Santana, my girlfriend and Diego's twin sister and this is Maribel, their mom"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Maribel smiled

"Nice to meet you both" Ned smiled and smacked Lucas on the back of the head when he whispered, "wow"

Brittany raised her brow.

"Alright Santana and Bridgett I'm kicking you two out." Bonnie smiled, "Go hang with the kids"

Santana laughed and nodded.

The doorbell rang and Brent went to answer it. He came back with two of his brothers, Eric and Drew.

"You've met these knuckleheads Santana…sorry about that" Brent grinned then introduced them to Maribel.

All of the kids went down to the basement. More of the family continued to show up.

"Hey Britt-Britt" Carly and Alexis, Carly's 15 year old sister said as the entered the basement

"Hey Carly, Alexis"

"Is that a recording booth?" Alexis asked

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yeah we built it"

"Why?" Emily asked smiling

"For my girl" Brittany said like it was obvious. Santana smiled at her but stayed where she was. Brittany walked over to her and smiled. "This is Santana my girlfriend. That's my cousin Alexis."

"Nice to meet you" Santana smiled

"You too" Alexis said, "Carly's mentioned you and your brother."

"Oh yeah, that's Diego" Brittany said making Diego and Santana laugh

"Hi"

"Hi" they smiled at each other

Brittany grinned and turned back to Santana, "Hey Beautiful"

Santana smiled sweetly and Brittany kissed her cheek as the last two cousins came into the basement.

"How was your breakfast?" Brittany asked quietly

"It was nice" Santana smiled before someone shouted for Brittany

Brittany turned and saw Josh and Zack, both 10 but not brothers.

"Hey guys" Brittany said then turned to Santana, "This is Zack and Josh. Zack is Uncle Paul's son. Paul is my Pop's brother and Josh is Aunt Natalie's kid. Guys this Santana and that's Diego"

"Hi" The young boys said as they smiled and waved at Santana and Diego

"Hi" Santana and Diego replied with smiles before the ran over to Benny and Lewis

Brittany turned to Diego, "You wanna play in the football game?"

"Heck yeah"

"Awesome" Brittany grinned "What about you, San?"

"Uh no" Santana said causing Brittany and Diego to both laugh.

Brittany kissed her cheek and nodded, "Alright"

 ** _3:00pm:_**

It was time for the game and everyone was there. The people playing were all the guys along with Britt and Carly.

All of the girls except for Britt and Carly were in the kitchen, watching the game through the windows as they cooked. Santana, Emily, and Alexis all sat at the kitchen table and watched.

They were splitting into teams. The blue team was Britt, Brent, Eric, Drew, Benny, Zack, Diego and Poppop. The red team was Josh, Lewis, Carly, Lucas, John, Ned, Paul and Grandad.

"I swear one day someone is going to get injured while playing that game" Gran huffed

"Gran, they'll be fine" Emily smirked

"Mhmm" Gran hummed as the game began

Bonnie smiled, but stayed focused on the food with the other women.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

By the end of the game they all came into the house dirty and tired. The blue team won but barely.

"Alright either shower or line up in the back yard and I'll spray you all down." Bonnie smirked

Brittany took off down the stairs with Diego while everyone else ran to one of the three other showers in the house. If they didn't get there before the others they would just have to use the sink and a washcloth.

Diego took a shower first then re-dressed in his nice clothes. He had borrowed a t-shirt and gym pants from Britt for the game.

Brittany took her shower right after him.

Britt got out of the shower and dressed in brown slacks, a white and brown striped dress shirt and a brown vest with her brown dress boots. She pulled her hair up and rolled up her sleeves.

When she re-entered the main part of the basement she found Santana, Diego, Alexis, Emily and Carly sitting on the couches, talking. They all looked up when they saw her.

"Looking good, Britt-Britt. Can I use your shower?" Carly asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure"

Carly grabbed her bag and went into Britt's room. Brittany took a seat next to Santana as Lucas came down to the basement with Lewis.

"Hey, you suck" Lucas grinned at Brittany who laughed

"Sore loser" She mumbled and he grinned, shaking his head

Benny, Zack and Josh all showed up in the basement as Carly re-emerged.

 ** _5:50pm:_**

Bonnie hollered for everyone to get up there since it was time to eat.

All of the kids went upstairs. They all sat at the tables. The younger kids table was pushed against the older kids table so that they could all talk.

"Alright", Brent stood up. "For everyone who hasn't been introduced to them, we have more people with us today. I would say friends but they're more than that. So this is Santana, Brittany's girlfriend, Diego her brother and their mother Maribel. Don't bug them. Let's eat!"

Everyone laughed and dug into their food.

"How'd you two meet?" Emily asked Brittany and Santana

"Diego introduced us." Brittany replied, "I was working as a lifeguard over the summer and so was he. Then one day San came to the center."

"Freaking adorable" Bridget mumbled

Brittany laughed and continued to eat.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

After dinner all the guys helped take the tables back down to the basement while the girls helped Bonnie clean up. Once all of the tables were put away and the leftovers were put in the extra fridge in the garage, most of the family left. Lindsay, Ned and their kids were the only ones left, along with the Lopez's. Lewis and Benny were both asleep in Benny's room. Brittany and Santana changed into comfortable clothes before walking into the main part of the basement where Lucas, Emily, and Diego were sitting.

They all watched tv for about an hour till Lindsay came down to get her kids. Ned carried Lewis out to the car as everyone said goodbye.

Maribel turned to her kids and said, "Diego, you and I will be leaving in about 10 minutes. Santana, do you want to stay here? Bonnie said it was fine with her"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Thank you"

Bonnie smiled to her and walked inside with Maribel.

"Would it be alright the twins stayed here while Antonio and I go on a work trip next week?"

"Of course!" Bonnie said, "They are great kids and are always welcome here"

"Thank you, Bonnie"

Maribel and Diego left 5 minutes later.

Santana and Brittany said goodnight to Brent, Bridgett and Bonnie before going down to Britt's room

When they got in there they locked there door. Santana sat on the bed while Brittany looked for a movie. She found one and put it in but kept the volume low. They both laid down on the bed.

"What'd you think of Thanksgiving?" Brittany smiled as Santana leaned against

"It was amazing. Your family seems so nice." Santana replied

Brittany laughed, "Yeah they're…something"

Santana smiled, "I like them"

"Baby, they all like you as well" Brittany replied

"I hope so" Santana muttered

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek, "They do, Santana." Then mumbled, "Lucas definitely liked you"

Santana laughed, "I noticed him checking me out a couple times"

"Yeah well I could have killed him but I kicked his ass in the football game"

Santana turned around, straddled Britt's lap and kissed her softly, "Baby no matter what you shouldn't worry…ever"

Brittany smiled, "I know, love"

"But he is kinda cute" Santana smirked and laughed at Brittany when her jaw dropped

"You can't be serious!"

Santana laughed, "Baby, you have a good looking family but you're the best looking of them all"

Brittany scrunched her brows and crossed her arms, playing along.

"Brittany" Santana smirked and began to kiss Brittany's jaw before moving to her neck

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed in reply

Santana grinned against her skin, "I love you, Baby"

"Yeah yeah" Brittany mumbled, holding back a smile

Santana laughed and leaned her head against Brittany's shoulder, "Britt…"

Brittany smirked and flipped them over. Santana squealed and laughed.

"Yes, San?" Brittany grinned

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Brittany into a kiss. Brittany instantly returned it. They kissed for a couple minutes till there was a knock on the bedroom door. Brittany got up and answered it.

It was Brent and Bonnie. Bonnie pushed past Brittany and went to talk to Santana. She wanted to thank the Latina for all of her help that day and inform her about Maribel asking them to stay there for the next week.

"Bolt, tomorrow morning I need us to finish cutting the pieces for the crib. What time will you be up?" Brent asked leaning against the doorframe

"Um…not sure. Do you need me up at a certain time?" Brittany replied

"Let's plan to start working at 11 am, how does that sound?" Brent suggested

Brittany nodded, "Works for me"

"Awesome, thank you"

"No problem, Pop" Brittany smiled and turned to see Bonnie and Santana talking to each other.

"Alright, let's go Bon" Brent said

Bonnie nodded, "Night kids"

"Night Bonnie, Brent"

"Night Ma, Pop"

Brittany shut and locked the door before walking back to the bed.

"What time do you have to be home tomorrow?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "I just need to go home to pack some things, so does Diego. We're staying all next week. You didn't know?"

Brittany shook her head, "No"

"Well, surprise." Santana smirked and Brittany laughed before pulling Santana into a kiss

Brittany rolled them over so that she was on top and settled herself between San's legs. She continued to kiss Santana softly.

Brittany pulled back after a few minutes and smiled down at Santana

"What is it?" Santana asked while traced her fingers along Brittany's jaw line

"I just love looking at you" Brittany mumbled making Santana blush

 ** _11:30pm:_**

The young couple turned the tv off and climbed under the covers. Brittany turned off the lamp on her nightstand before lying back. Santana leaned against her. They both fell asleep quickly. It had been a long day and they were both exhausted.


	69. Chapter 69: New Kids

**Did the Family Tree help out at all? BTW I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO EDIT SO IT'S A LITTLE CHOPPY. Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday Afternoon 1:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the house. She had been working with Brent at the shop but needed to go to Target and the Mall to get Bridgett a birthday present. She walked down to the basement where Santana and Diego were hanging out.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled when she saw Santana

Santana turned around and grinned, "Hey Baby, how'd it go?"

"I just changed some tires." Brittany shrugged then added, "However I did get paid which means that I don't have to dip into my prize money for Bridgett's present."

"Awesome" Santana replied, "I need to get her something as well."

"Wanna go shopping with me?" Brittany asked

"Sure…Diego, what are your plans?" Santana replied and turned to her brother

"Mike's gunna pick me up. The guys are all gunna hang out." Diego replied, "B, you sure that you don't wanna hang with us?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I wanna spend some time with San and I need to get Bridge a gift"

"Alright, here" He held out some money, "Buy her something from me too please"

Santana and Brittany nodded as San grabbed his money, "Don't expect change" Santana smirked

Diego smirked, "Never do with you"

Santana laughed and walked into Brittany's bedroom with Brittany. They changed and went upstairs.

"Mike's here, see you guys later!" Diego said and ran out the front door

"Ma!" Brittany hollered throughout the house

"What!" Bonnie shouted from the master bedroom.

Brittany and Santana walked to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in" Bonnie said

They walked in, "Hey Ma, we're gunna go buy Bridgett some presents. Diego left with Mike"

"Alright, don't get pulled over by the cops. You still only have a permit."

"Don't jinx me, Ma" Brittany smirked

Bonnie laughed, "Get out of here"

Brittany grinned before walking out with Santana. When they got out to the truck Brittany opened the passenger door for Santana to climb in before getting in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" Santana asked as they pulled out of the driveway

Brittany shrugged, "Not sure. I think I'm gunna get her a camera"

"She'll love that. I think I'll get her an iPad"

"San, baby that's…no you don't have to do that"

"Brittany, it's fine."

"Ok well why don't you get her the camera or an art kit? You get one and I'll get the other. We'll make Diego gift be clothes" Brittany grinned.

Santana laughed and nodded, "Alright"

First they went to the art store and got an art kit. Then they drove to the mall for a camera and clothes.

By the time they were done they both felt good about their purchases. They stopped by dollar tree and grabbed gift wrapping stuff. When they go home they went to Brittany's bedroom and wrapped the three separate gifts.

"Hey baby, can I ask you something?" Brittany said hesitantly

Santana looked up from her card, "Sure, what's up?"

"Why do your parents travel so much?"

Santana paused then replied, "They say that there are a lot of meetings and conventions that they have to go to." Santana shrugged

Brittany quietly nodded and continued to wrap the gifts

Santana noticed how quiet Brittany was and looked up, "What?"

Brittany looked up and sighed at the confusion, "Babe it's just…it's just that they travel a lot and I enjoy spending time with you but I know how much you miss them. It's just insane how much they travel."

Santana sat quietly and listened to Brittany then there was silence, "What are you trying to say Brittany?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry" Brittany mumbled

Santana didn't reply but continued to wrap the presents.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Santana finished wrapping and looking over to Brittany, "I'm gunna go visit with Diego for a minute."

Brittany nodded but stayed silent

 ** _Diego's (Guest) room:_**

Santana knocked on the door.

"Come on in" Diego said while reading

Santana walked into the room and sat on his bedroom

"You alright?" Diego asked setting his book down

Santana stay quiet for a moment then said, "Why are Mami and Papi always gone? There's no way all of those trips are work trips."

Diego didn't reply immediately.

They both laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking.

"I'm gunna ask them when they get back" Diego said

"Together" Santana added

"Together" Diego nodded

Santana stood up, "Night Diego"

"Night sis"

Santana walked back to the basement and found Brittany lying on the bed just like Diego had been. Santana shut and locked the door before straddling Britt's lap.

Brittany put her book down, "Hey baby"

"Hey, so Diego and I are going to ask my parents why they're gone so much"

"I didn't mean to start anything" Brittany mumbled

Santana shook her head, "No baby, it's fine. I've always wondered the same thing but I figured all parents travelled or whatever. But you're right."

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.

"But Britt…"

"Hmmm"

Santana sighed, "When we have kids, I don't want to be away from them"

Brittany smiled and rolled them over, "Wouldn't dream of it" she said sincerely before kissing Santana

Santana smiled and kissed back

 ** _Monday Morning (Bridgett's Birthday) 6:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana got out of the shower and got dressed.

When they were done they both ran upstairs and ate some breakfast. They had decided to drive to the school in Brittany's truck. They crew knew and would meet them at the school.

Diego hopped into the bed of the truck while Brittany opened up Santana's door. Brittany sat behind the wheel and took off to school. Santana slid the back window open and talked to Diego.

When they got to school they hopped out and met the crew in the gym. They were all a little early so they all talked.

Santana could tell that something was up with Brittany but didn't want to draw attention to it.

Brittany had been pretty quiet all morning but she had still been sweet to Santana, like always.

 ** _8:55am:_**

Brittany met the crew in the glee room. She walked over and sat next Santana. San hadn't noticed her yet; she was too busy talking to Quinn and Brooke.

Brittany reached over and held Santana's hand. Santana spun around and smiled.

"Hey baby" Santana said

"Hey Beautiful"

Mr. Schue walked in and the room quieted down.

"Alright we are going to play a little game. In that hat are all of your names. I will draw two names and those are the team captains. Then they will draw names and thosea are the members of their team. The there is another hat that I went around the school with have random students right done a singer or band. Each team will pick one Artist or Band and perform a song by them."

Mr. Schue reached in and picked…

 _*Knock Knock *_

Mr. Schue sighed and ran over to the door. He talked to whoever it was and then two new kids came in.

"Sure come in!" Mr. Schue said happily

Ms. Pillsbury walked in with two students and Guy and a Girl. The guy was the Logan guy that Santana had run into in the hallway a while back. They girl must have been his sister because they looked so much alike

"Alright Guys, we have a couple new members, Logan Teller and his sister Lucy Teller!"

No one replied so her he turned back to the new kids. "They really are very talkative. Come on in. How about you guys be the leaders? Draw a name for the hat and call in out then that person will be on you team."

Logan's team was- Diego, San, Tina, Puck, Kurt, Sam, Whitney, Amanda and Blaine

Lucy's team was – Britt, Artie, Mike, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Ryder, Brooke and Finn

 ** _(Bree had quit glee)_**

"Now that we have our groups I want you to sit in them. Whitney you said that you had a song ready, so let's hear it!" Mr. Schue said and Whit walked up front with Tina and Mercedes.

Whitney smiled

The music began.

 **Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you**

 **At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be**

 **True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you**

 **Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby**

 **At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be**

 **True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you**

 **(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)**

 **Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete**

 **I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you **

"That was awesome!" Mr. Schue said clapping. That rest of the class slapped right before the bell rang. Lucy walked over to Brittany while Logan talked to Santana.

"Brittany, I have heard some much about you, you are amazing at motocross and basketball."

Brittany smiled, "Thank you Lucy. That very kind of you too say. I need to get going so that walk my girlfriend to class.

"Oh my brother already left with her."

Brittany looked around and sure enough all of San's stuff was gone and Brittany sighed, "Well…class you know."

"Alright see you later.

Brittany walked to class.

All through class Brittany was all that was alone her mind. What if the freestyle motocross in general, kickboxing and everything were all too much for Santana?

No one saw Santana at lunch so Brittany just decided to walk and think in the fresh air, walked around the parking lot and courtyard.

 ** _2:25pm:_**

Brittany walked into class but Ms. Holiday immediately split them in two's and put them in project, So Brittany didn't get to talk to Santana, but she could feel Santana glancing over at her. It was difficult to ignore her but she did. They really needed to talk after class.Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The bell rang and everyone headed out to the parking lot. They were surprised to find Dani waiting by Brittany's truck.

"Dani? What's up?" Brittany said confused

"Hey Britt, look um can we talk alone?" Dani asked

"Sure, come on"

They walked over to the tree. Santana was beyond confused. Brooke walked over to San.

"Hey San, is everything ok with Britt?" Brooke asked quietly so no one else would hear

Santana sighed, "She been quiet all day. I have no idea what's going on."

Brooke put her hand on Santana's shoulder, "It will be alright. Want me to talk to her?"

San shook her head, "No, I'm gunna talk to her when we get back to her house."

Brooke nodded, "Let me know if you need my help"

"Thanks Brooke"

 ** _With Britt and Dani:_**

"What's up Dani?" Brittany asked

Dani sighed, "We have a match against each other tomorrow after school?"

Brittany nodded slowly then said, "Look, I like you. You're cool. Bridgett seems to really like you and you seem to like her. So we need to focus on the fact that all of our issues with each other are in the ring."

"Dude, that's hard. You're her sister and I don't want to fight you cause it will be difficult for her."

"I know but she'll be alright. She can cheer for you and that's fine. Are ya'll like girlfriends or just dating?"

"Dating right now. I plan to ask her soon."

"Pause, how'd you even get here?" Brittany asked

"Oh, Carmel let out early today and I rode the bus over here." Dani replied

Brittany nodded, "Come over to my place and we can both talk to Bridgett. I 'll give you a ride"

"Alright, cool" Dani replied

"Hop in the back with Diego" Brittany said and Dani nodded

They walked back to the group. Brittany pulled Santana into hug.

Santana smiled, "What's this for?"

Brittany pulled back, "I have a match against Diehard tomorrow night"

Santana didn't react, she just nodded. She hated it when Brittany fought.

"Yo Dyke!" Brody shouted over the courtyard and Brittany clenched her jaw, "I'm talking to you Pierce!" Dani glanced over to Brittany

Brittany turned around, "What do you want?" she asked him walking towards him along with some of the crew

"I want you to stay away from Santana cause we all know that she's too good for you."

"I agree but I love her so leave me the fuck alone"

"Well see that's fine, but Santana is my math partner now so I'd prfer her not smell like you when she and I work together…closely.

"That's not gunna last Weston" Diego said walking up to them

"We'll see" Brody smirked as Dave and some other guys walked over

"Let's break this up right now" Bree said walking over to them and everyone turned to her. She had a major 'bitch face' on. "Dave, we talked about this. You need to leave Brittany and her friends alone." She added edgily

Karofsky groaned, "Bree relax, I was just coming over to get Brody."

"I'm fine where I am…" Brody smirked

"No you're not" Brittany growled and stepped in front of Santana

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and Bree looked away.

"Baby, come on." Santana said quietly

Bree cleared her throat "Dave, now; leave them alone and take Brody with you." Bree said and crossed her arms

"Weston, let's go" Karofsky sighed

"Dude, you're whipped and you aren't even tapping that" Brody groaned, "Santana, we'll have to finish this another time…"

"No you won't" Diego said standing next to Britt

"Dave!" Bree groaned

Dave looked stressed the fuck out, "What do you want me to do, Bree?"

"Brody, don't touch her!" Bree said angrily stepping in front of Brittany surprising everyone

"Bree, I'm not gunna hit you. Sue would kill me, now move." Brody said pushing her aside

He took a swing at Brittany who dodged it easily.

"You shouldn't do that!" Dani showed up

"Who the fuck are you?' Brody growled

"A…frenemy of Pierce" Dani answered thoughtfully

"Well back off!" Brody said as she stepped closer

Dani laughed, "Are you scared of a little girl?"

"Pierce is not a girl and I'm not afraid!"

"Oh I meant me. See, I need Pierce to stay completely intact…for now, so I need to stop these spastic moves you call fighting" Dani grinned

"Intact huh?" Brittany smirked she kicked the back of Brody's knees making him fall to the ground

Dani grinned, "I want it to be a fair fight"

Brittany laughed, "Agreed"

"Great, now you know he's about to get up right?" Dani said as she and the crew walked back to the vans and truck

"Yeah, he never knows when to stop."

Brody got up and ran towards Brittany who ducked and flipped him. He ended up on the ground trying to find his breath.

"Ok that was hot" Tina said catching everyone's attention

Bree standing by the tree alone, Brittany sighed and walked over to her,

"Bree, thanks for standing up for me back there" Brittany said quietly

Bree looked shocked, "Of course, I still care about you Britt. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Thanks" Brittany said before running over to her truck.

When she got there Santana was in the passenger seat and Dani was in the back with Diego.

They drove to the store for Dani to get some flowers for Bridgett. Then they drove to the Pierce house.

"Dani, did you get Bridgett a gift" Brittany asked

Dani nodded, "Yeah, I got her The Hunger Games books and movies. She said that she really wanted them."

"Awesome, Dani" Brittany smiled as she opened the front door

They all walked in and found Bridgett in the living room with her friends. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw Dani.

"Hey" Bridgett smiled

"Happy Birthday, Bridgett" Dani said handing her the flowers and a wrapped box from her bag.

Bridgett blushed and took the flowers. Brittany and Santana ran downstairs with Diego to get their gifts.

When they got back upstairs they gave them to Bridgett just as Bonnie showed up with a purple cake that said 'Official Teenager' on it.

Brent and Benny entered and they all sang before eating cake.

Bridgett loved all of her gifts.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Bridgett's friends were all spending the night. They were in her waiting room as she said goodbye to Dani. Brent was going to drink her home.

Dani and Brittany had already discussed the fight with Bridgett. She wasn't happy at all, to say the least.

"How do you feel about fighting Britt?" Bridgett asked as they hugged goodbye

Dani sighed, "Not too worried. It's always a good fight."

Bridgett nodded, "Just be careful. I'll be there"

"What color are you going to wear? Purple for me or Blue for Britt?" Dani smirked

"White" Bridgett smirked making Dani laugh

Dani leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before walking outside to go to Brent's truck.

Bridgett smiled and ran upstairs.

 ** _In the Basement:_**

"You better win" Santana mumbled as they kissed on the bed

"No pressure" Britt replied smirking

Santana smiled, "Talk to me"

"About what, Love"

"Boo, you've been acting weird all day" Santana siad

"Boo?" Britt smirked

"Yeah I like it"

Brittany laughed, "Alright.

"Seriously what's going on?" Santana asked concerned

"Honestly baby, I'm just tired that's all."

"Do you feel sick?"

Brittany shook her head, "No just tired, and um I got a phone call from Scott."

"Scott…the motocross guy?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded "What'd he say?"

They've got an indoor stadium for freestyle motocross and he wants me to join"

"Is Ryder?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"What is freestyle?" Santana asked unsure of what it was

"My fight is tomorrow night but there's an indoor BMX practice stadium next to the gym. After the fight, I'll show you."

Santana nodded nervously. She needed to think about whatever freestyle meant as they got in bed, "I love you, Brittany"

"I love you too Santana"

They both crawled in bed and cuddled closely.

"Uh San…"

"Mhmm

"Where were you today?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked sitting up on her elbow

"Babe, you left after glee then you didn't show up for lunch." Britt said holding back her frustration

Santana sighed, "I'm sorry. Logan need some help finding a class after glee. Apparently that day I bumped into him was the day his family was touring the campus. So they are both new. I showed him to his class then at lunch he was trying to catch up on schoolwork in the library so I helped."

Brittany just nodded

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana asked worried

"Nothing, baby. Just me being stupid."

"You're not stupid, Brittany" Santana said seriously

"Next time just let me know…or not. I don't know. I don't wanna sound controlling but I was worried about you." Brittany replied

Santana sighed, "Ok. I'm sorry"

They laid quietly cuddling on the bed till they had to work on homework.

They went to bed that night quietly but still cuddled together.

 ** _Tuesday Morning 7:45am:_**

The weatherman said that it would rain all week even into the weekend.

The crew got out of the vans and went inside. The sound of watery shoes filled the hallway.

When that got to their lockers they grabbed their stuff and split up. Brittany walk Santana to class then went to her class.

 ** _8:55am:_**

Brittany walked into glee and saw Logan talking to Santana. For some weird reason Brittany didn't like that guy. He seemed like a nice guy but there was something about him that made her uncomfortable and made her want to keep San away from him.

"Alright guys, each team gets to dig in this hat. You pick two slips of paper. Each piece had a band or artist on it. You have to perform a song from them both. One song your whole group sings together the second song your group votes for a soloist. "

Logan and Lucy walked up to the hat and each pulled out two slips of paper. Lucy brought hers over and showed it to the group

One was The Backstreet Boys and the other was Hunter Hayes. Brittany glanced at Santana but she was busy talking to Logan.

Meanwhile Logan was showing his group their slips. They had picked Adele and Kelsey B.

Logan's team went first with 'Hello by Adele'

Lucy team then performed 'I want it that way'

Then it was time for the solos. Brittany had been picked and so had Santana.

Santana went first. The music began then she started singing mainly to Brittany.

 **I know everybody wants you  
That ain't no secret  
Hey baby what's your status?  
And tell me are you trynna keep it?  
Well, they can all back off  
'Cause I know what I want  
And while I've got your attention  
Did I mention:**

 **If you got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take (hey)  
If you got a heart that ain't afraid of love ain't afraid to break (hey)  
If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat  
Well I'm just saying, I ain't got nowhere to be  
So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give  
Yeah**

 **I'm calling dibs  
On your lips  
On your kiss  
On your time  
Girl, I'm calling dibs  
On your hand  
On your heart  
All mine**

 **Make everybody jealous  
When I take you off the market  
And get my lipstick on your right cheek  
'Cause girl I've got to mark it  
Oooh  
So they can all back off  
Yeah  
'Cause I know what I want  
And while I've got you listening  
Come on and show me what I'm missing  
Yeah**

 **If you got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take (hey)  
If you've got a heart that ain't afraid to love ain't afraid to break (hey)  
If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat  
Well I'm just saying I ain't got nowhere to be  
So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give  
Yeah, I'm calling dibs**

 **If you've got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take  
Hey, if you've got a heart that ain't afraid to love ain't afraid to break  
Heyyy, if you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat  
Well I'm just saying I ain't got nowhere to be  
So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give  
Yeah**

 **I'm calling dibs  
On your lips  
On your kiss  
On your time  
Girl, I'm calling dibs  
On your hand  
On your heart  
All mine**

 **Yeah, girl I'm calling dibs  
On your lips  
On your kiss  
On your time  
Girl, I'm calling dibs  
On your hand  
On your heart  
All mine, yeah**

 **I'm calling dibs on your lips, on your kiss on your time, girl  
I'm just trynna make you mine, girl  
Ooooh  
Dibs **

Then it was Brittany's turn. She grabbed a guitar and stood in front of the microphone. She cleared her throat and started playing. Finn was on the drums. Santana smiled at her girlfriend but she didn't know the cong.

 **I could spray-paint "I love you" on that bridge or in the sky  
And I could swear when you say it to me, there's a good chance I could fly  
And I might, it seems like, yeah,  
If it's gonna be any night, it might as well be tonight**

 **There's this thing that you do, you don't know that it does something to me, yeah  
It's in the way that you sway, that you talk, that you touch, that you kiss, that you breathe  
That I need, you look at me, girl  
You're shaking things up like you wouldn't believe,  
Crashing my comfort zone, setting me free  
It's a "who'da thought?", "never dream" kinda thing**

 **Your name, your name sounds so good next to mine, just saying  
And I think, I think I'm gonna put it in all my rhymes, baby  
'Cause with you, I'm gonna do quite a few things that I never thought I would do  
Your name, your name, your name  
Would be a good tattoo, yeah**

 **Would be a good tattoo**

 **Ink it in on my skin, sign me up, make it last against the time  
'Cause this is more than a picture that fades of a first date Friday night  
It's unerasable, unmistakable, hey, everybody wants to know  
Now I think I know, I'll wear it on my sleeve, I gotta let it show  
Making it permanent 'cause I never wanna let you go**

 **Your name, your name sounds so good next to mine, just saying  
And I think, I think I'm gonna put it in all my rhymes, baby  
'Cause with you, I'm gonna do quite a few things that I never thought I would do  
Your name, your name, your name  
Would be a good tattoo, yeah**

 **All my life, all I got is this one heart to give  
All my life, all this time, I've been searching for this  
Oh, and it looks like I found it  
Yeah, I finally found it, girl,  
It's you-oo-oo-oo**

 **Your name, your name sounds so good next to mine  
And I think, I think I'm gonna put it in all my rhymes, yeah  
'Cause with you, I'm gonna do quite a few things that I never thought I would do  
Your name, your name, your name  
Would be a good tattoo, yeah**

 **Would be a good tattoo**

 **Only you, baby  
Only you, no  
Only you, now **

Everyone clapped and cheered. Santana was blushing then Logan started talking to her.

Mr. Schue had a surprise for the winner, free dinner at Breadstix for two for each member of the winning team. Lucy's team won.

Brittany looked for Santana but noticed her walked towards that door with Logan. Brittany sighed left through the other door.

She was halfway to class with she felt an arm grab her. She turned and saw Rachel all panicky.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked worried

"It's Santana" Rachel replied

"Where?" Brittany asked quickly

"English class, she…"

Brittany took off down the hall


	70. Chapter 70: A Promise

**A/N - This is a Brittana Story all the way so don't worry. Also I injured my arm so typing/updating is a little slower than normal sorry. My plan is for this to be a trilogy. It's going to take time but I promise I go a fast as s can. Believe me I love writing it. I don't have real excuses as to way I have been updating so quickly but they are personnel. But here's another chapter! Keep Reading!**

 ** _Tuesday morning 9:55am:_**

 _She was halfway to class with she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned and saw Rachel all panicky._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Brittany asked worried_

 _"_ _It's Santana" Rachel replied breathing heavily_

 _"_ _Where?" Brittany said quickly_

 _"_ _English class, she…"_

 _Brittany took off down the hall_

She pushed through all of the other students to get to Santana. It felt like the world had slowed down. She couldn't hear what anyone else was saying. All she knew was that she had to get to Santana. It seemed to take forever but she finally got to the English class and found Santana on the floor in pain with Logan rubbing her pain. Brittany lost it.

Britt walked over to him and pushed him out of the way and picked Santana up.

"Come on baby we're going to the hospital" Brittany mumbled and walked down the hall. Santana was crying and whimpering in pain in Brittany's arms. Diego and the crew showed up in the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Diego asked worriedly as he climbed into the back of the truck

"Not sure but no one had called 911 so I'm taking her. Call your parents then call mine." Brittany mumbled,

It only took about 5 minutes to get to the ER. Normally it would take 15, but Brittany was driving and Santana was in pain. Enough said.

Amanda, Finn's girlfriend, stayed at the school to find out what happed and collect everyone stuff.

Brittany parked the truck and the vans parked next to her. They all climbed out. Brittany picked Santana up and carried her in.

"Yo! Nurse my sister needs help!" Diego shouted as Santana nuzzled her face further into Brittany's neck while still crying in pain.

The nurse ran to get a bed. They rolled it out and Brittany softly placed Santana on it.

"I'm sorry but no can come back there with her, just yet" the nurse said

Brittany sighed and stepped back. Brooke and Quinn grabbed Brittany's arms and walked with her to the waiting area.

Brittany fumbled with her hands and thought. She hated seeing Santana in pain when there was nothing she could do. Santana had gone through the same thing with Brittany though.

 _'_ _Obviously Santana's stronger then me…no surprise there'_ she thought

After about 5 minutes Logan and Lucy walked into the waiting room. They walked up to the desk and asked for Santana but Diego stood up and walked over to them. "She's in the back, Friends and Family only."

"I am her friend" Logan said

"Not close enough" Diego growled

"Well, we'll wait with yall and see how she is." Logan replied

"Lopez!"

Diego and Brittany shot up and ran over to the desk.

"One of you can go back there" The nurse said

"Go Britt" Diego said, "But please let her know that I'm here"

Brittany nodded and followed the nurse to the back.

Logan and Lucy walked over to the waiting area and sat down.

Nearly 10 minutes later Antonio and Maribel entered the ER closely followed by Brent and Bonnie.

"Papa" Diego said standing up. All four parents went over to him, "We still don't know anything. She was on the floor crying and in pain as school. Brittany carried her in. She's back there with her right now"

Antonio nodded and walked to the desk for a moment before he was led to the back.

Antonio entered the room. Santana was on the bed unconscious (by meds) and Brittany was holding her hand with her head on the bed…crying.

"Brittany" Antonio said quietly

Brittany stood up and wiped her face, "Yes sir" she said as strongly as she could

Antonio smiled and grabbed Santana chart. He looked through it. Right as a group of nurses and doctors ran in and rolled Santana out of the room.

"San…" Brittany whispered"

"They are taking her appendix out. It burst and she's a lot of pain. She will be fine." Antonio said but Britt could sense the fear. Everyone was moved to a special surgical waiting room.

Antonio leaned over and whispered to Brittany, "Who are those two kids?"

"People who think that they're friends with Santana"

Antonio nodded. Brittany stood up and pulled Bonnie out of the room

"What's up?" Bonnie asked confused

"So I spent some of my prize money, so I'm going to be doing freestyle for a while to earn some more."

"How the hell did you spend so much money, Brittany?"

Brittany swallowed, "a couple weeks ago I bought a ring…it's more of a promise ring. I'm not proposing…yet"

They were both quite. When Bonnie was about to speak they heard 'Lopez!'

Everyone walked over to the doctor. Puck grabbed Logan and Mercedes grabbed Lucy, "You two are not part of our family" Puck growled

The doctor explained that the surgery went well and she could have a visitor in the 'resting room' before they took her up to one of the suites. Antonio nodded to Brittany. Britt smiled and followed the doctor back to the room.

Brittany entered the room and Santana was in bed with dark blue sheets.

"Hey Baby" Brittany smiled

"Hey" Santana croaked

Brittany stood up, "Do you need some water?"

Santana shook her head then added randomly, "I don't have feelings for him, Britt"

Brittany was confused for a moment then she realized that Santana was talking about Logan.

"I know it seems a little odd. He and I have a lot in common but I told him today that he can't spend so much time with me. He already knew about you but I don't think he realized how much I love you. Not that that matters to him. Baby, he's gay" Santana said quietly

"He's gay?" Brittany asked surprised

Santana nodded then smirked, "Do you think scars are sexy?"

Brittany laughed, "Oh yeah. Scars are total boner starters"

Santana laughed lightly then said, "I love you Britt"

"Alright" the nurse said entering the room, "Time to go to your room"

The nurse handed a piece of paper with the room number on it and rolled Santana out of the room. Brittany went out to the waiting room and handed the note to Antonio.

He nodded, "Alright everyone, this room is set up the same way Brittany's room was so most of yall need to head straight into the extra room."

Brittany walked with Diego and Maribel as Antonio led the way, till Bonnie grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk. Is she pregnant?" Bonnie asked

"No, why"

"You're gunna ask her to marry you?"

"Yeah I just don't know when. I just found a great ring for a great price and bought it as a promise ring. I got one for her and one for me. I'm gunna get her an actual engagement ring for when I propose for real." Brittany smiled

Sighing Bonnie nodded, "You scared me"

"Don't worry about any of my possible babies worry about your own, Ma" Brittany smirked

"Haha" Bonnie said, "Your father and I are leaving but we will be back when there are less people. I'll pack you an overnight bag"

"Thanks Ma, please bring my laptop as well" Brittany mumbled and Bonnie nodded.

Brittany smiled before walking away, towards the elevator.

When Brittany got to the correct floor she ran into none other than Heather the nurse.

"Brittany?" Heather said confused

"Hey Heather, sorry I can't talk. Good to see you." Brittany said before jogging down the hall to Santana's room

When she got there she found all of her friends were in the extra room and the Lopez family was talking to Santana. Brittany tried to sneak by so that Santana could have some time with her family however as she was about to enter the side room she heard

"Britt" from Santana

Brittany spun around and smiled at her girlfriend, "Hey"

"Come here" Santana said quietly

Brittany slowly walked over, "How are you feeling San"

"I'm ok. Tired. These drugs are weird."

Brittany grinned, "I know what you mean"

"Santana would you like us to stay?" Maribel asked

"No you don't have to, I'll be fine" Santana replied and the crew left with the Lopez family.

"Can I stay?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "Please"

Brittany smiled and pulled a lounging chair next to the bed. She sat down, put her legs up and grabbed Santana's hand.

"What happened, San" Brittany asked quietly

"Logan and I were walking and I felt a small, sharp pain but didn't think anything of it. It kept happening and every time it got worse. When we got into the classroom I was hurting so much Logan saw Rachel in the hallway and told her to go get you. The teacher wasn't there yet. Logan knew that you would know what to do." Santana answered, "He doesn't like me like that, Britt. Like I said, he's gay."

"I have no doubt in your ability to turn a gay guy straight" Brittany smirked and Santana grinned, shaking her head.

Heather walked in, "Hi I'm Heather and I'll uh be your nurse." She said nervously

"Hi Heather, we've met" Santana calmly

"Yes, we have" Heather replied, "Is there anything you need?"

"No I'm ok…"

"When can she have pain meds?" Brittany asked concerned, not wanting Santana to be in pain

Santana smiled

"She's up for some now"

"Get those" Brittany said

Heather just nodded and left.

Santana turned to her head to look at Brittany. "Baby…"

"I don't want you in pain, San" Brittany mumbled

Santana was about to reply but winced and Brittany jumped up, "What's wrong?"

"Just a little pain, Baby" Santana replied quietly as the pain calmed down

Brittany was about to go get a nurse but Heather walked in, "Heather, she's hurting. Could something have gone wrong? What could it be?"

"Brittany baby, relax" Santana smiled, "I just need some pain meds"

Heather nodded and administered the medicine. Brittany however paced the room nervously. Her girl was in pain and that was not ok in her book at all.

After Heather finished she looked over at Brittany who was in deep thought.

Heather looked at Santana and said, "She really loves you, you know"

"I do" Santana smiled then spoke to Brittany, "Baby, sit over here"

Brittany looked up and sat in the side of the bed next to Santana, "Hey love. How ya feeling?"

"Better with you around"

Brittany smiled, "I would never leave you like this"

"You have to. You have a match in a couple hours"

"Who cares?"

"Not that I like you fighting but I know that you'll regret it if you don't go" Santana said

Brittany sighed, "Fine but don't go anywhere and I'll bring a dvd of freestyle motocross to show you"

"Ok" Santana smiled

"I'll stay for another hour" Brittany grinned, "I uh have a gift for you but I'm not sure if this is the right time"

"What is it, Baby" Santana asked confused

Brittany reached in her back pocket and pulled out a small box.

"So we're going to get married but I wanted to let you and everyone else know that I do plan to marry you someday."

"I know that Britt"

"Yeah but I got you" She showed Santana the ring box, "A promise ring" She snapped the box open

Santana's eyes went wide and her hands began to shake, "B…baby you…"

"Calm down San. It's a promise ring. When I actually propose it won't be in a hospital…hopefully" Brittany grinned

Santana tried to smile but she was so nervous as she looked down at the two rings, "Why are there two?"

"I got one for me too. Yours is the silver one and mine is the black one."

They both had a small diamond and were engraved with _'I Will Always Be With You'_

"Brittany, they're perfect! I'll wear it on my left hand and my heart ring with be on my right hand."

"OK whatever you want baby."

"Put yours on, Britt"

Brittany slid her ring on her left ring finger with Santana did the same with hers

"You know that I'm all yours right?" Santana asked smiling

"Yes Baby, I know" Brittany grinned and watched Santana as she stared at her hand.

Heather walked in with more meds, not pain meds but antibiotics and such.

Santana ignored her and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss.

When they separated Santana said, "I love you, Brittany"

"I love you too, San"

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany kissed Santana goodbye. As she was about to pull away Santana held her, looking at her.

"What is it, San?"

"You're gunna be all beat up next time I see you s I just wanted to see you like this real quick. Give it all you've got"

Brittany smiled, "Yes Ma'am"

Brittany left and went down to her truck. She drove to the gym. It was pretty packed. She found her family once she got inside while pushing through the ground.

"Hey Bolt, how is she?" Brent asked

"She'll be ok. I need to change"

She walked to the locker room and found Dani and Bridgett talking.

"God this sucks" Bridgett mumbled

Dani and Brittany both felt bad for her as she left the locker room.

"Hey Dani" Brittany mumbled while getting dress

"Hey Britt" Dani replied, "You ready?"

"Yeah"

"How's your girl?"

"She'll be ok. I just want to hurry this up and get back to her." Brittany grunted

Dani nodded and they helped each other wrap their wrists and put on their gloves. Honestly the only problems that had with each other were inside the ropes of the ring and that was it.

They both went out to the ring and everyone cheered. The fight began and Britt got the first punch in. Dani followed up with a double hit. It continued for about 15 minutes till Brittany won.

Neither had wanted to hit too hard for Bridgett's sake but in the end she was still a little upset with both of them. Brittany got the prize money ($500), Showered and got dressed before the on-site nurse cleaned her up. She ran back out to the main part of the gym where her family was waiting. Bonnie gave her an overnight bag and she hugged everyone before shaking Dani's hand and kissing the top of Bridgett's head. Then she took off.

She jumped into the truck and drove straight to the hospital. She found a parking spot and went up to Santana's room. Santana was asleep and Diego was sitting in the corner texting.

"Hey" he whispered, "Who won?"

"I did" Brittany mumbled

"Awesome" He grinned

Brittany sighed, "It sucked"

"Why?" Diego asked confused

"My sister is dating Dani and I didn't want to piss her off"

"That sucks man"

"How is San?" Brittany asked

Diego shook his head, "She in a lot of pain. The docs said they might have to go back in and check everything out if the pain doesn't subside."

Brittany clenched her jaw and changed into sweatpants, a white t-shirt and slip on vans.

"You can go, if you want. If not I have some extra clothes." Brittany offered

"Nah man, she needs you" Diego said as she stood up and stretched

Britt hugged Diego quickly before he kissed San's forehead and left.

Brittany grabbed her laptop and headphones before walking over to the lounge chair and sitting down. She left one ear uncover so she could hear Santana and worked on her homework.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Santana stirred awake and panicked when she forgot where she was but Brittany quickly stood up and Santana instantly calmed down.

"Hey baby, you got you appendix out, do you remember?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah I just forgot where I was for a minute.

"I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere" Brittany said quietly

Then it clicked how bad Brittany's face looked, cut with stiches above left eyebrow, busted lip, bruised jaw and cheek and small black eye.

"Damn Baby, how was the fight?" Santana asked worriedly, while softly tracing the bruises with her fingertips.

"I won" Brittany shrugged

"Jeez what does Dani look like?"

"Nearly the same, I'm sure" Brittany smirked

"I'm proud of you" Santana said smiling

"Thank you, love." She leaned down and kissed Santana softly.

After a moment the door opened and they separated. Standing there was Dr. Howell, Heather and few other nurses. Heather did not look happy, neither did Dr. Howell. The other nurses seemed like really sweet elderly ladies.

Dr. Howell cleared his throat then said "alright Heather go."

Heather explained everything, making sure to give him Santana's full name.

"And who will be staying with her?" Dr. Howell asked not looking up

"I will" Brittany said straightening up

"Relation to patient?" Dr. Howell murmured

Brittany shook her head, "She's my girlfriend, not that it matters to you" Santana grabbed her hand to calm her down

"You were in here, yourself not too long ago, correct?" Howell asked stupidly

Brittany nodded, "Yeah the time you talked shit about Antonio"

"Antonio? First name terms? Well don't worry your girlfriend will be taken care of."

"Better be" Brittany mumbled

"Baby, sit down" Santana said quietly and pulled Brittany closer

Brittany sat down and Santana reached over and played with her ring.

Howell and all of the nurses left except for one.

"Hello dears, I'm Janet I'll be your nurse. Heather was supposed to be but I'm going to be taking her place. Now is there anything that I can get either of you?

They both shook their heads. Janet, who had to be 50 or so nodded, "Alright dears, you just press that button and I'll be in in a jiffy. I'll be popping in from time to time to check on you."

She turned to Brittany, "Dear we are out of cots but there is a couch in the next room."

"Thanks" Brittany said

Janet nodded and left.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Santana was asleep but kept groaning. Brittany walked over and softly woke her up.

When her eyes opened Brittany said, "Are you in pain, baby"

Santana nodded and Brittany pressed the nurse button

Heather walked in, "Yes?"

"Where's Janet?" Brittany asked

"On lunch. What can I do for you?"

"San's in pain" Brittany said, "Could you please get her some pain medicine, Heather"

Heather nodded and left

Santana turned to Brittany, "Thanks baby"

Brittany kissed her quickly.

Heather administered the meds and left.

5 minutes later Santana spoke up, "Are you going to show me what freestyle is?"

Brittany grinned and grabbed her laptop. For the next hour they watched freestyle videos.

When they finished Santana was quiet for a moment.

"Baby? You ok?" Brittany asked

"Brittany that is so dangerous! Did you see how many people crashed?" Santana said worriedly

"San, it happens but that's why you practice with bikes and foam pits."

"Brittany I swear I love you but you drive me crazy." Santana groaned

"Baby" Brittany said and the note in her voice caught Santana's attention, "it's something that I love."

They were silent for a little while till Santana finally spoke up

"I support you Brittany, just be careful cause I can't lose you" Santana said quietly

Brittany smiled and nodded before kissing Santana softly on the lips

When they separated Brittany grinned and Santana narrowed her eyes

"What's with the grin, baby"

"Just wait till you meet the free riders" Brittany grinned and Santana rolled her eyes

"Are they going to try to kill you like the others?" Santana asked only half-joking

Brittany smiled and ran her fingers through Santana's hair, "No baby. They are great people"

Santana yawned, "Good"

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here"

Throughout the night Santana would wake up startled and in pain. She'd look over a see Brittany the lounge chair with a jacket over her. The side room was much more comfortable but Brittany refused to leave Santana's side.

"Could you get her a blanket and pillow please" Santana quietly asked Janet the nurse at one point.

Janet had to wake Brittany up to get the pill in the right spot. Brittany was grateful for it and she stretched her hand out a little to grab Santana's before falling back to sleep.

Santana couldn't sleep very well so she just watched Brittany and looked at her ring. It was hard to believe that someone fell in love with her. But it happened and she loved Brittany so much that it sometimes hurt.

 ** _Wednesday Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and folded the blanket, set it and the pillow out of the way for visitors.

At 8 the crew showed up with coffee for Brittany. They all went to the side room to talk but Brittany kept a close eye on Santana

"How long till she gets out?" Amanda asked

"Normally a day but the docs are gunna keep her for about 3 to 5 just in case." Brittany replied then asked, "What time is it?"

"7:45 why?" Rachel replied

Brittany stood up and walked out of the room into the hallway and over to the nurses station. They could see her talking to the nurses who all smiled and nodded before getting up and doing something. Brittany walked back into the side room.

The crew watched as Santana was given pain and nausea meds along with a sponge bath being set up and a set of new sheets on the counter.

The nurses then left and Brittany turned to her friends. "You all can stay here till I'm done or go out in the hallway. I need someone in the hallway to make sure that no one burst in."

"All guys out in the hall and the girls in here" Mike said and all the boys, except Kurt got up and left.

"Alright, I'll let you know when. Quinn, could you guard the door as well, I'm not sure the guys caught on?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. She and Brittany were the only ones to have seen Santana naked and Britt wanted to keep it that way.

Brittany checked the water, which was perfect. She bent over and kissed Santana awake.

"Morning Beautiful, I'm going to give you a sponge bath ok?" Brittany said kindly

"Kiss me first" Santana said and Brittany smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Santana slowly before pulled back and wetting the sponge. She slowly, meticulously and gently washed Santana, being extra careful around her stitches. She washed everywhere and Quinn thought it was so sweet the trust they had between each other.

"Alright now, we're gunna move you to the chair while Quinn and I change you sheets" Brittany said and basically carried Santana to the chair they changed the sheets quickly to a dark green and a light green gown. They helped her get the gown on and Britt took her back to bed.

Once she was comfortable and all the tubes were fine Quinn brushed her hair and pulled it up. Brittany let everyone in.

"You look beautiful Santana" Rachel smiled

Santana scoffed but nodded

Brittany walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her, "Why don't you believe her?"

"No makeup, hospital, everything" Santana sighed

Brittany shook her head, "Baby, you look beautiful all of the time." Brittany said as Antonio, Maribel, Brent and Bonnie walked in.

Most of the day was spent with everyone talking to Santana till around 4 when she really needed to sleep. Brittany kicked everyone out so that Santana could sleep.

"Baby I'll be in the side room so you can rest" Brittany said

"No don't leave" Santana said quickly

Brittany nodded and walked over to Santana, taking a seat in the lounge chair.

"Show me some of you doing freestyle" Santana said and Brittany nodded

Brittany pulled out her laptop and set in on the bed so that they could both see it. She

Pressed play and it showed 'The Blue Bolt' killing it in freestyle. Backflips, 360's double backflips, long jumps. Brittany had done so much but Santana was still worried. After about an hour or so of watching they closed the laptop.

There was silence then Santana spoke, "You're gunna practice a lot in the foam pit first , right?"

"Oh yeah, lots of practice."

Santana nodded, "I wanna be there every possible chance, alright...if you're ok with it"

"I'd love for you to be there"

"Ok, what do I have to wear?" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "I'm still the Blue Bolt"

"My Blue Bolt" Santana mumbled

"Only yours" Britt whispered smiling

 ** _Friday Morning 11:45am:_**

"So tonight's the night, are you excited or nervous?" Brittany asked as she gathered her school bag off the hospital couch.

"Both" Santana replied

It had been agreed on that Friday night was going to be the first official Lopez/Pierce Dinner.

The orderly walked in with the wheelchair and Santana sat down. Brittany carried everything and threw it all in the back of the truck before covering it with the hood and drove to the pick-up line. She helped Santana into the truck and drove off.

Santana let out a sigh of relief, happy to be out of there. She rested most of the trip but held Brittany's hand the entire way.

They pulled into the Pierce driveway and Brittany help Santana out of the car and down to the basement.

As Brittany was leading her to the bed she said, "I want to take a shower first"

Brittany nodded and help her into the bathroom, "Can you handle it or do you need me in there with you?" Brittany

One thing Santana loved about Brittany was that she would be willing to have them both naked and in the shower. But all that would happen would be Brittany washing San's body.

Santana smiled, "Could you help me?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure baby" she stripped her clothes and helped Santana take hers off. Britt fixed the temperature of the water and made sure that they had two big towels, Santana was waiting patiently. Brittany checked the water and turned on the shower before helping Santana into the shower. Brittany washed Santana carefully, making sure that she stayed away from the stitches.

"You know we'll have matching scars?" Santana grinned and Brittany laughed

"I suppose so." Brittany replied

"So are you gunna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Brittany asked as she washed Santana's legs

"How you keep saving me and I never save you…" Santana said seriously

Brittany stood up completely and looked into Santana's eyes, "Santana, you save me every day. When I see your face it saves me eyes, when I hear you talk or laugh it save my ears. When I get a whiff of how you smell it saves my nose, when I get a taste of your lips it saves my mouth and baby, when I hold you it saves my heart. You have no idea how much you mean to me and that's ok because I plan to show you everything for as long as you'll have me.

Santana cried silent tears and hugged Brittany carefully.

They go out of the shower, dried off, and began to dress for dinner.

Santana wore a knee high strapped sleeves dress and a neckless Brittany had given her along with her ring. She put on some light make up because she knew that Brittany preferred light makeup or no makeup on Santana,

Brittany pulled on a black undershirt and a dark gray dress shirt. She pulled on a light gray tie and a black vest with some light gray jeans and a black belt. Her black dress boots finished the look perfectly.

"Whoa" Santana breathed while Brittany checked out her girlfriend,

"Baby you look beautiful" Brittany grinned

"Would it bad if I said that you do look handsome?"

Brittany smiled, "No, just be honest"

"Honestly I want to push onto the bed and rock your world"

Brittany bit back a groan, and said, "Are you allowed to have sex with your stitched?"

Santana smirked, "when I asked the nurse she said to make sure nothing touched. She even recommended anything not front to front.

"Doggy style?"

"Yep" Santana popped the p

"Can I eat you out, cause you teste delicious?"

Santana smirked, "As long as I get to suck you off."

Brittany groaned and nodded "But, we both have to pay attention at dinner."

"Yeah now come here and kiss real quick." Brittany jumped up and ran over to Santana who whimpered in response.

Brittany took Santana's bottom lip in between her own and sucked on it. Santana moaned and wrapped her arms around Britt's neck, pulling her closer.

"God, I don't deserve you" Santana mumbled and continued to kiss till Brittany pulled back

"What did you say?"

Santana got a little nervous at the fire in Brittany's eyes.

"I uh I said that I don't deserve you" Santana repeated and Britt pulled away, "Brittany, please done be mad….

"Why would you say that, Santana? What could I have ever done to make you feel that way? Baby, you deserve the world. You need to realize that, ok?" Brittany said earnestly

"Come on up!" They heard Boonies shout down the stairs.

"Come on Beautiful," Brittany said but Santana grabbed Britt's hand to pull her back into another kiss.

"You deserve me, Santana and I somehow deserve you," Brittany whispered, "We're together, alright?"

Santana nodded smiling, "alright".

"Dinner time" Benny said from the stairs, where he stood with Diego.

Brittany laughed but called them down to see what they were wearing. Benny was wearing a pair of khaki slacks a white dress shirt and a black tie. Diego was wearing a white and black checkered dress shirt with a black sweater and black slacks.

"You look great, Chief. So do you D"

"Thanks, let's go!" Benny said

"Thanks" D mumbled, he hated dressing up but luckily it was a tux.

They all went upstairs and found Bridgett and their parents. Everyone sat down and talked calmly. Brittany nerves about this dinner were completely unnecessary. It felt like one big family dinner.

 ** _Saturday Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and got dressed. She packed a couple clothes along with workout clothes.

She ran upstairs and grabbed some breakfast, before seeing her family.

"Hey guys" She said

"Go be with your girl" Bonnie smiled

Brittany grinned then turned to Brent, Pop, I'll need to work a few extra days so that I can keep my money up. I have to pay Antonio back for the lessons.

"Did he ask you too?" Brent asked

"No, but I feel bad about it and it would put my mind at ease." Brittany replied

"Go on then. Be a standup citizen" Bonnie smirked and Britt laughed before leaving in jumping into her truck.

She set her bag in the passenger seat and drove over to Santana's house. Before getting there she stopped by the local flower shop and bought Santana a bouquet of red tulips.

When she got there and rang the doorbell, Maribel opened the door and smiled at how thoughtful Brittany was.

"Come inside dear, it's cold out there" Maribel said then added, "She's in her room"

"Thanks" Brittany smiled and ran up to Santana's room. She knocked and heard a grunted 'come in'

Brittany smiled and opened the door.

Santana was still in bed Brittany quickly took off her shoes and climbed in bed with her, setting the flowers on the nightstand.

"Mmm hey baby" Santana hummed curling closer to Brittany

Brittany pulled her tighter. They laid like that for a while till Santana decided to get up.

"I wanna go see this foam pit thing" Santana said randomly

Brittany was surprised but nodded, "If you're sure"

Santana smiled and slowly got dressed

 **Not really a cliffhanger. Next Chapter will be up soon.**


	71. Chapter 71: Stitch-free

**PLEASE TAKE THE NEW POLL! Leave a REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday Morning 11:00am:_**

Brittany helped Santana into the truck then got in the driver's side. They had to stop back by Britt's house to get her Haro SD Bike.

Brittany pulled up to the house and jumped out. She ran into the garage and rolled out a black and blue bike. She put in the back of the truck and drove toward the gym. Instead of pulling into the gym parking lot she went behind it. There was a building with bright graffiti all over it.

"Baby" Santana said nervously, since there was a gate and a tall guy next to it.

"Hold on, babe." Brittany replied then stuck her head out of the window, "Bones!"

"Bolt? Hey" Bones replied, "Who's your lady friend?" he added smiling kindly at Santana

"Bones, this is my girlfriend Santana. San, this is Bones. He owns this place."

"Nice to meet you"

"You too young lady" Bones replied before turning back to Britt, "Prepping for some Freestyle?"

"Yep, any room?"

"Always for the blue bolt" Bones smirked, Brittany laughed as the gates opened, "I'll be in to watch in minute"

"Cool" Brittany grinned

She found a parking spot and helped Santana out before grabbing her bike and bag.

"You excited?" Brittany asked Santana

"I don't want you to get hurt" Santana replied

Brittany sighed, "I'll be careful. Come on"

They went inside and went straight to the locker room. Brittany changed in bmx pants but staying in her simple black t-shirt.

They walked out to the main room.

"Bolt!" Ike shouted grinning

Ike had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes; he was about Britt's height. He was 17.

"Hey Ike, Hey guys"

"Where the hell have you been?" Ness asked

Ness was a girl closer to Santana's height. She had brown hair and light brown eyes. She was 15.

"I've been busy. Let me introduce you all to Santana. San these are the free riders, that's Charm, Ike, Ness, Hulk, Candy, Chase, Jake, Perm, Sims, Trim and Rev. You know Wild and Green, Whitney and Ryder. Everyone this is my girlfriend, Santana."

The only girls were Britt, Whitney, Candy and Ness.

"Nice to meet you all" Santana said

"You too" Hulk smirked

"Dude, I recommend that you don't even try it." Ryder mumbled

"Fine" Hulk mumbled

"Bolt, you first" Sims said

Brittany rode up the ramp and did a backflip in the air but wouldn't have landed it if it weren't for the foam pit.

"Damn" Brittany muttered

"Chill, Bolt it's been a while" Charm said and Brittany nodded, waiting for her turn

They did this for about an hour or so till Brittany decided to head home. When she and Santana got back to the truck she turned to Santana.

"Where would you like to sleep tonight?" Britt asked

"Your place…can I"

"Always" Brittany smiled, "I'll be happy to have you in my bed again. I've missed you"

Santana blushed making Brittany laugh.

They both got back in the truck and went over to Britt's house. They changed into comfortable clothes and sat down to watch a movie when Santana got a text. It was Logan.

 _Logan: I miss you. Wanna chill?_

 _San: Can't. I'm with Brittany. I've missed her so much._

 _Logan: Well…ok_

Santana turned to Brittany, "Can Logan and Lucy come over?"

Brittany clenched her jaw. There was just something up with them but if they were going to be friend with Santana then she would be nice, "Sure"

"Thanks Baby" Santana kissed her cheek

 _San: Come over to Britt's house I'll send the address_

Santana sent them the address and then received a reply

 _Logan: Thx Tan_

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany softly, who instantly kissed back. It turned into a small make-out session till they heard the door-bell. Santana went to answer it while Brittany took a breath.

Santana came back downstairs followed by Logan and Lucy.

"Hi Brittany" Lucy smiled

Brittany nodded, "Hey Lucy, Logan."

"Hey" Logan mumbled and they all sat down

Santana sat next to Brittany and curled into her side like always.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Santana asked

They all agreed to watch a movie so Brittany put one in and sat down beside Santana.

Brittany noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Logan kept glancing over at Santana.

About an hour into the movie Santana said that she had to use the restroom. Lucy said that she had to as well. They both went into Brittany's room.

Once they were gone there was silence till Logan chuckled.

"What?" Brittany asked

Logan smiled, "Santana is something else isn't she. She's nice to everyone. Look I get that you two like each other but we're all in high school and that'll change. Then it will be my turn with her," He finished

"You son of a…" Brittany started but the girls came back and sat down.

They finished watching them movie. Brittany had had her jaw clenched the whole time.

"Well I guess we'll leave" Lucy frowned

"See yall at school" Brittany said quickly

Santana glanced at her confused but led them the front door.

"Bye guys" Santana said as Brittany watched

Santana shut the door and turned around, "What was that"?" She asked angrily

"He's trying to get in your pants" Brittany replied

"Brittany, the only person flirting was Lucy and she was flirting with you. Logan is gay"

"San, he told me while you were in the bathroom that we wouldn't last cause this is high school and when we break up it'll be his turn with you" Brittany said

"Brittany he's gay, please don't lie just because you're a little jealous" Santana sighed and walked into the kitchen

"Jealous? Baby I'm not jealous. You are already my girlfriend. But I don't like him being around you"

"So you're saying that you want me to stop being his friend?" Santana asked edgily

Brittany sighed, "Baby I never want to control you but I don't like him and if he tries anything I will beat him up"

Santana grabbed a Dr. Pepper

"Do you not trust me" Santana said angrily

Brittany sighed, "Santana I trust you with my life but I sure as hell don't trust him"

Santana sighed and walked down to Brittany's room. Brittany found her sitting on the bed drink her soda.

"Brittany I am trying to believe you but he's such a nice guy." Santana said quietly

Brittany walked over and crouched in front of Santana, "I would never lie to you…ever, Santana"

Santana nodded, "Why can't we make good, normal friends?"

"There no such thing as normal but we have great friends." Britt grinned

Santana smiled, "Yeah we do" she replied as she got up to lock Brittany's door.

She walked back over and straddled Brittany's lap.

"Baby, your stitches!" Brittany said quickly

"I'm fine. Kiss me" Santana said strictly

Brittany sighed, worried but kissed her softly and laid them down. Brittany made sure to stay away from her stiches.

It had been a while since they had done anything because of Santana's surgery. She was supposed to get them out on Sunday.

"I can't have sex yet but…"

No more words were needed till Brittany was lowering herself down Santana's body. She pulled down her sweatpants and boy shorts before licking Santana softly at first. She took Santana's clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Santana had to cover her face. Brittany reached up under San's shirt and caressed her breast.

"Oh Fuck!"

Santana moaned and bucked her hips. She came embarrassedly fast.

As Brittany climbed back up to her face she covered it with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she kissed Santana's hands

"I was really quick" Santana mumbled against her palms

Brittany smiled, "It's been a while. Don't worry about it."

Santana moved her hands and sighed, "Fine but it's your turn"

Brittany shook her head, "No baby, I'm fine"

"Please Britt" Santana said as she rested her palm on Brittany bulge and rubbed, "Please baby"

Brittany could barely breathe so she just nodded and Santana smiled and lowered Britt's sweatpants and boxer briefs. She smiled when she saw Brittany really hard and took it in her mouth.

Brittany groaned and put her hand on top of Santana's head. Santana moaned and bobbed her head taking Brittany deep.

"Shit Santana"

Santana smirked and took Britt deep and held it there while used her tongue Brittany moved her hips up and down.

She glanced down at Santana who nodded and Brittany pushed her head down further. Brittany let up some, making sure that Santana could breathe alright.

Santana backed up and licked the tip and sucked on it making Brittany whimper.

"Baby, I about…"

Santana quickly took all of Brittany back in her mouth as Brittany came in her throat. After wiping off her lips she laid next to Brittany, while Britt pulled her pants up.

Santana rolled over and kissed Brittany, "I love you Britt"

"I love you too, San" Brittany mumbled

 ** _Sunday Morning (Dec. 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) 10:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. They walked inside and signed in before sitting down.

"How ya feeling?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana sighed, "A little nervous but I have to be tough cause you never even flinched when they took yours out" she smirked

Brittany laughed, "I'll hold your hand"

"Lopez!" a nurse called

They both stood up and walked over to the nurse and followed her into a room. Santana took off her shirt and Brittany tossed her a gown.

"So I have to wear one but you didn't?"

"Yep" Brittany replied

Santana grinned and sighed, putting on the gown.

"So let's talk future…our future" Santana said randomly

Brittany grinned, "Alright, what about it"

"What college are you applying to?"

Brittany thought for a moment, "I would like to be around while the kid is little so I'm thinking Ohio State. You?"

"I've been thinking about NYU…"

Brittany nodded, "What happens for us if you go there?"

"I…" The doctor walked in

"Hello Ms. Lopez, how has it been feeling?"

"It's felt fine. A little itchy but nothing else." She said as he took out the stitches one by one while holding Brittany's hand

The Doctor nodded, "That can be normal but I'm going to put you on some antibiotics just to be safe. I have a personal question for you."

Santana nodded

"Are you sexually active?" He asked

"Um yeah. Not since the surgery but I am yes, why?

"There are some antibiotics that clash badly with birth control. Are you on birth control?"

"Yes"

"Alright. Let me write the prescription. I want you to take this every day with food, for 2 weeks." The doctor added while writing down the prescription, "Are you in any pain?"

"A little bit"

"Alright I am going to give a prescription for antibiotics and a light dose of pain pills. Be careful with the pain pills."

"Yes sir" she replied as he handed her the paper

"Ok come back if the pain gets worse. I'll leave and you can get dressed then the nurse will show you out. Be sure to get that prescription filled today." The doctor said before leaving

Brittany handed Santana her folded shirt and turned around.

"Really baby?" Santana smirked

Brittany turned back around, "I'll go to New York with you"

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in, "Are you ready?"

Santana nodded and they followed the nurse out. When they got to the truck Brittany opened the door for Santana and helped her in before getting in the driver's side. They sat silently for a moment before Brittany started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

They ride was silent till they got to a red light.

"Britt..."

Brittany laughed a little harshly and pulled into a park and parked. Brittany sighed as she turned off the truck. She turned to Santana and leaned back against the door. Santana copied her posture.

"Brittany, I won't go if you follow me." Santana said quietly

"Santana, are you wanting to break up with me for college?"

"God, no. I just really wanted to go to New York but now you're in my life and I want you."

"You have me, San but I don't wanna hold you back from your future."

"Are we breaking up?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany shrugged and shook her head, "I don't want to. I love you and I'll move to New York with you but it'll be difficult cause of my family."

Santana nodded, "How about we both go to Ohio State. Then decide what to do later on."

Brittany nodded, "Santana, at some point I am going to ask you to marry me." She said as she started the truck

Santana smiled slightly, "I'll say yes, Brittany"

"Good cause that could be awkward"

Santana laughed as they drove off.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

They went to the pharmacy and handed the prescription orders to the pharmacist.

"Give me 15 minutes" The pharmacist said and they nodded

The couple walked around the pharmacy, looking around.

"Do we have enough condoms?" Santana asked noticing the aisle with condoms and pregnancy tests

Britt thought for a moment, "We could use some more. I'll get them…"

"No let me pay this time" Santana cut in

"Baby, I'm the one that has to wear them, so I should pay for them" Brittany said seriously

"I know but let me this time, please." Santana replied

Brittany sighed, "Fine"

Santana smiled and walked over to the condoms. She looked for the right ones and grabbed the box then she noticed the lube.

"Hey baby"

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed while looking at the magazines

"What about lube?"

Brittany dropped the magazine with wide eyes and walked over to Santana.

"Baby" Brittany said. "are you serious?"

Santana shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

Brittany looked at the lube that Santana was looking at and grabbed it.

"I'll pay for this" Brittany mumbled

After getting the prescriptions, lube and condoms they headed back to Brittany's house.

 ** _2:15pm:_**

When they pulled into the driveway they noticed a car parked in front of the house. When Britt got out of the car she helped Santana out.

"You know that car?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded

"It's Logan's." Santana said as Logan stepped out of the sleek, black mustang.

"Hey Tan! Hey Brittany "

Santana smiled, "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how you feel after getting your stitches out," Logan smiled

"She's fine. You can leave now." Brittany said as the three crew vans pulled up and Lucy stepped out of the mustang.

Diego hopped out of Mikes van and jogged over to them, "Hey sis, how ya doing"

"I'm good"

"Logan, Lucy, you both should leave" Brittany said clearly as the rest of the crew walked over.

"We just wanted to check on Santana" Lucy said

"She's fine" Brittany said edgily

Logan turned to Santana, "You still thinking about going to the play with me tomorrow night?"

"I can't…sorry" Santana replied before Logan rolled his eye and got in the car. He rolled down the window, "You and Brittany can both come, if you want. Call me" then he drove off

"I don't like that guy" Brittany mumble

"Me either", Puck said before they all went into the house and down to the basement

They all listened to music and talked for a while till all the guys, Britt and Rachel went into Britt's room while Kurt and the girls stayed out in the main part.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

"Christmas" Sam said simply as they gathered around Brittany's bed

"Nah dude it's Christmas Presents" Puck sighed

They all groaned

"I have an idea for San but I'm not gunna tell cause I know better." Brittany smirked

"Jewelry" Ryder smiled

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Jewelry is good but also stuff that they enjoy."

"Jewelry" Puck nodded

"Let's go to the mall real quick. We can hide the gifts here" Diego said

"Dude you're single" Mike grinned

"Whatever" Diego mumble, "You coming Britt?

"Nah I'm good" Brittany smiled, "But I recommend that you all take Kurt with you"

The group re-entered the main part of the basement to find their girlfriends and Blaine's boyfriend laughing and talking. They all couldn't help but smile. Even Artie got to smile as Bridgett and her friends entered the basement. Kitty hopped onto his lap and kissed him.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and walked over to him, "You ok, baby?" He asked

Blaine nodded, "Yeah but we need your help"

Rachel and all of the boys went back into Britt's room while Britt stood there awkwardly. She didn't need to be with the guys because she already knew what she was getting Santana for Christmas, but she also didn't want to disturb the girls. Bridgett's group had already joined the other girls so Brittany quietly went upstairs.

After a few minutes the boys and Rachel all came out and told the girls that they had to go somewhere.

"Was Britt in there with you all?" Santana asked confused because she couldn't her girlfriend

Finn shook his head, "Nope"

Santana looked around confused and stood up to go find Britt just as she came back downstairs.

"Where ya been, Pierce?" Puck asked

"Went to get a drink. Yall done?"

"Yep" Sam smiled

Rachel cleared her throat and turned to the other girls, "We're going…out for a while."

"Where to?" Quinn asked confused

"Just a quick errand for…for some…beer! Yeah beer. See yall later" Puck replied.

Then Rachel and the boys ran outside

There was silence in the room then Brittany said, "I'll uh leave you all to your girl talk"

"No, come over here" Brooke said and everyone nodded.

Brittany sighed and walked over, sitting behind Santana. Santana leaned back into her.

While Whitney was telling a story Santana turned her head a bit and quietly asked Brittany, "Is everything alright?"

"Mhmm" Brittany nodded before leaning down a bit to kiss Santana softly

When they separated Santana whispered, "Sorry about Logan"

Brittany shrugged, "I got my girl"

Santana smiled, "Yes, you do" then added, "Do you wanna try out that…stuff you bought, tonight"

"You just got your stitches out, San. I don't want to hurt you" Brittany replied in a whisper

"Brittany, look I am," She paused and looked around to make sure that no one was listening then turned back to Brittany, "horny as hell. If you say no, I'll just use the dildo Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn bought me"

Brittany's eyes darkened, "I won't say no but can you still get that dildo? I have an idea"

"I'm not taking it up my ass while you fuck me Brittany Pierce." Santana said catching Brittany off guard

Brittany laughed but muffled it with Santana's shoulder

"Baby" Brittany whispered, "I wouldn't do that to you. In fact I promise right now that I will never try to do you in the ass unless you want it"

Santana nodded then smiled, "Ok, well it's already here. So then what was your idea?"

"Wait and see" Brittany mumbled against Santana's cheek before leaving a small kiss there.

 ** _6:15pm:_**

The boys and Rachel finally got back. Brittany wasn't sure how they did it but the only had beer and video game bags.

"Britt, can we talk to you for a sec?" Mike asked and Brittany nodded. The boys, Rachel and went into Britt's room. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and followed before she locked the door. The guys and Rachel showed her a mixture of beautiful bracelets, ear rings and necklaces.

"Great jobs guys. These are all really nice. You can keep them in this drawer." Brittany said showing them a drawer in her dresser in the closet.

"Will Santana find them?" Sam asked

"Maybe" Brittany shrugged, "But she can keep a secret"

"Good, now lets go drink some beer" Puck said and they walked back into the main part.

Puck opened the beer as Brittany went upstairs. Bonnie was in the kitchen.

"Hey Ma, Puck got some beer but I know San hates beer. You got anything sweeter or fruity?"

Bonnie thought for a moment then remembered the Mike's Hard Margaritas that were in the garage fridge. She told Brittany about them and asked her to drink some in honor of Bonnie since she couldn't drink while pregnant.

Brittany laughed and nodded before grabbing the drinks and going back down to the basement. As she figured Santana was holding a beer and looking at in it disgust. Brittany grabbed one of the Mike's and walked over to Santana,

"Baby, here. It's the best I could do." Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled nearly blinded Brittany, "God Britt, you're gunna love tonight" she smirked and handed Brittany the beer as she opened the Mike's Hard. Santana smiled and kissed the shocked look on Brittany's face before walking over to Quinn. Brittany took a swig of the beer and walked over to Ryder and Sam.

The spent a couple hours together till they left around 8:30pm.

Brittany and Santana cleaned up going to Britt's room. They locked the door and Santana pushed Brittany the door while she undid Britt's pants.

Brittany turned them around and pushed Santana up against the door. She grabbed Santana's hands and pinned them above her head, against the door.

"Don't move" Brittany mumbled and crouched down, slowly undoing Santana's jeans. Brittany lowered San's pants and saw a pair of purple lacey panties. Brittany bit back a moan and kissed the top of Santana's thighs before lowering her pants further down. She helped Santana get them off before standing back up. She lifted Santana's shirt off and saw that her bra was matching and swallowed.

"You like? I think they are really cute." Santana said

Brittany blinked, "Cute? Not the word I would've used but yes I do like them."

Santana grinned and crouched down. She finished undoing Britt's belt and pant so she lowered them finding blue boxer briefs. She smirked and kissed Brittany's bulge before taking the pants off completely.

Santana stood up and grabbed the bottom of Brittany's shirt and pulled it up. Under her plain dark blue shirt she had on a black sports bra.

Brittany pushed Santana against the door and kissed her before trailing small kisses along her jaw and neck. Santana had her hand in Brittany hair, pulling her close.

Britt slid her hand into Santana's underwear and extremely surprised that Santana was completely socked, this turned her on even more.

"Babe, we probably won't need the lube tonight" Brittany mumbled and Santana blushed

"Sorry I…" Brittany cut her off with a kiss

Pulling back Brittany said, "Don't apologize for that ever. God San, do you have any idea how hot it is that you get so wet?"

Santana blushed and pushed Brittany back towards the bed. Once there Santana pushed Brittany onto the bed and began to strip. Brittany watched closely to every move Santana made.

Santana took her bra off first. It took all of Brittany's self-control to not grab her right then and rip off her underwear. Santana decided to not take off her panties just yet so once her bra was off she straddled Britt's lap. Brittany met her eyes and smiled before carefully flipping them over so that Santana's head was resting on the pillows.

"Let's save the new stuff for another time, Britt" Santana whispered

Brittany nodded and kissed her lips softly while reaching over and grabbing a condom. Brittany set the condom on the bed and reached down, grabbing the edges of Santana's panties.

"You are definitely wearing these again" Brittany mumbled as she pulled them off

Santana grinned, "Lose yours Britt"

Brittany laughed and pulled her boxer briefs off while Santana watched. Santana handed Brittany the condom. Britt grinned and rolled it on. She led herself to glide through Santana's core.

Santana whimpered, "Please"

Brittany smiled and pushed into her girlfriend. They both groaned since it had been a while. Brittany lowered herself and kissed Santana again as she pumped into her.

Brittany traced around Santana's nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's head holding her tightly while moaning quietly.

Britt moved up and kissed Santana on the lips. When she pulled back she looked down a Santana. Santana at a light sheen of sweat built on her skin with her eyes shut and mouth open.

Brittany smiled and whispered, "You are so beautiful, Santana"

Santana couldn't respond with words so she just pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. Brittany never slowed down while she kissed her girlfriend. Brittany began to feel Santana squeezing around her so she moved faster and harder. Santana held onto Britt's shoulders and lifted her hips to match the faster rhythm.

Santana same with such force that Brittany couldn't move but she came as well. They laid still till Santana loosened up around Brittany and Britt pulled out and rolled off the bed. She threw the condom away then started to put hot water in the tub. She walked into the bedroom and Santana still on the bed.

"Baby, I started a bath for you" Brittany said quietly while kissing San temple

"Thank you" Santana replied with a sweet smile

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's lips. San cupped Brittany's jaw and pulled her closer.

Barely pulling back Santana whispered, "Take the bath with me"

Brittany nodded and pulled away so that Santana would get up. Once San stood up they walked to the bathroom.

Brittany dropped a rainbow bath bomb into the tube and Santana laughed. Quinn had given Santana a bunch of bath bombs for her birthday. They smelled amazing.

Brittany got in first and grabbed the soft loofa. Santana sat down Between Brittany's legs and let Brittany rubbed soap all over her and even wash her hair for her.

"Switch places with me" Santana said quietly

Brittany got up and let Santana scoot back before she sat between San's legs. Santana slowly washed Brittany. Brittany had so many scars all over her body. It wasn't a crazy amount that made someone think she was a daredevil that didn't give a shit. Actually they made of an 'I've lived, have you' kind of statement.

"Are you ever going to get any tattoos?" Santana asked as she rubbed Shampoo through Brittany's hair

"Yeah. My Pop has a few so does Ma. What do you think about tattoos?" Brittany replied

Santana thought for a moment, "I think they represent different points in your life. I'm going to get a few. I think they can be very personal. I don't know what I want yet, though"

"I've drawn a few of my up, I can show you sometime" Brittany said while Santana finished rinsing her hair.

Santana smiled, "I'd love to see them"

 ** _Monday Morning (Midterm Day 1) 6:15am:_**

During midterm week everyone wore relaxed clothing. So when Santana and Brittany woke up they both pulled on sweatpants, T-shirts and casual jackets. Santana put on light makeup and walked back into the bedroom.

Brittany's sweatpants were dark gray with black gym shorts on underneath, she had a black t-shirt and a dark gray and lime green Nike hoodie.

Santana was wearing a pair of red sweatpants with leggings on underneath and a white t-shirt. She was supposed to wear the matching red, cheerios hoodie but no one in the squad had received one yet.

"Baby, why don't you wear one of my hoodies?" Brittany asked

"I think I'll have to. Are you ok with that?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled, "Love, you can wear any of my clothes anytime you want"

Santana grinned and grabbed a red and white Nike hoodie from Britt's closet. On their way upstairs they both grabbed two pens and two pencils. Brittany also grabbed her wallet and truck keys.

Since everyone's tests ended at different times throughout the day, the crew mostly drove themselves to school.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany walked out of Math and jogged down the hallway towards the door. Santana had finished all of her tests for the day and was supposed to meet Brittany at the truck at 1:15 but the Math test got held up for a bit.

Brittany opened the door of the building and saw Santana talking to Logan. Britt walked over trying not to bash Logan's face in.

Santana turned and smiled at her gratefully, "Hey baby"

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders, "Hey babe" she turned to Logan, "Logan"

"Brittany" he replied edgily

"We should get going, San" Brittany said not taking her eyes off of Logan and handing Santana the truck keys

Santana took the keys and got in the truck. She started it and waited.

Logan smiled and said, "Brittany, do you feel threatened?"

Brittany laughed, "By you" he nodded, "Yeah right. She doesn't want you and never will"

Logan slightly smirked and nodded, "We'll see about that" before walking off

Brittany hopping into the truck and drove off with Santana's hand in hers.


	72. Chapter 72: Showtime

**It is very possible that there are quite a few errors in this chapter but I was trying to get it out ASAP.**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait! You are all so wonderful and there are a few of you that always comment or send me PM's and you guys are great.**

 **Thank, all of you and especially-**

· **Burglover421**

· **Apple (Guest)**

· **Bsincerely**

· **alamoSAuRuS99**

· **rg521**

 **You all give me ideas and support along with many others. Thank you so much! Everyone please keep reviewing and sending me PM's. They honestly push me to continue writing.**

 **Anyways, thank you and remember to take the Poll.**

 **Keep reading!**

 ** _Tuesday Morning (Midterm Day 2) 4:00am:_**

Santana woke up to an empty bed. She looked around but couldn't find Brittany. She got up and pulled on some pj pants and a t-shirt before walking into the main part of the basement. She found Brittany in there reading out of her history book while sitting on the sectional.

"Baby, you need sleep so you can pass the test" Santana said quietly

Brittany sighed, "You know San" she replied as she set the book down, "I think I've been pretty laid back about you being around people that flirt with you. I don't like Logan, I don't trust him and I don't like that you thought I was lying to you about him. You get so mad when someone flirts with me but San I never flirt back and I've never, even unconsciously, encourage them."

Santana looked taken aback.

"Santana, I love you and that's not gunna change. I plan to show you every minute that I can, just how much I love you but…damn-it I don't know how to ask you to stop being friends with him without feeling like I'm ordering you around."

Brittany groaned and stood up, "Do I have to prove myself or can you just trust me?" She turned toward Santana who was sitting in the large chair across for the sectional

San looked up at her "I should've believed you. He just seemed so nice but you're my girlfriend and I trust you. I trust you with my life so I'm not sure why I didn't believe you. I was so stupid. I'm truly sorry, Britt."

Brittany nodded slowly and walked over to Santana and sat next to her.

"Santana, I would never lie to you."

San nodded and looked down at her own hands. Brittany grabbed Santana's hands with one hand and used her other hand to lift Santana's chin. Brittany leaned in and softly kissed her girlfriend.

Santana kissed back till Brittany pulled back.

"Alright, fresh start right now, ok?" Brittany stated and Santana nodded

 ** _7:00am:_**

Brittany got out of the shower and dried off as Santana stepped into the shower. Brittany pulled on some boxers and a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt with a hoodie.

She was tying her shoes when Santana walked in and grabbed a pair of boy shorts and pulled them on. Brittany walked over and spun Santana around, kissed her while resting her hands on Santana's ass. Santana smiled into the kiss and rested her hands on Brittany's shoulders.

After a minute or so Brittany pulled back, "Sorry, you're just really sexy"

Santana laughed and pecked her on the lips, "So are you, Baby"

Brittany grinned and let go of her so she could get dressed.

 ** _7:45am:_**

They climbed into the truck with Diego and drove to school. When they parked Diego hopped out and ran inside.

"Why's he so quiet?" Santana asked

"I think he might like someone" Brittany smirked

Santana smiled and was about to say something when Logan walked over.

"Hey Tan" He smiled

Santana sighed, "Logan, we can't talk anymore" then walked off holding Brittany's hand

"What?! Why?" he shouted

Santana rubbed her forehead and turned around, "Look, I love Brittany and she doesn't trust you which means that I don't trust you, so…"

"So she's controlling who you're friends with?" Logan asked cutting her off

"No. In fact she's been really patient about the whole thing. Don't talk about her like that." Santana said edgily as Brittany tried not to beat the shit out of Logan

"Tan, it sounds like she's in charge of your relationship and you're just here for her too order around. Don't let her control you." Logan said

"Listen asshole" Brittany finally spoke up, "You need to stop playing this fucking game. I don't control her, she's her own person. Plus you've been fucking lying to her this entire time."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You aren't fucking gay, Logan" Brittany growled

Logan stood still for a moment then replied, "Santana, she's right. I'm not gay but that's not the only thing I lied about. I am so fucking tired of pretending to not want you. My cousin already tried to kick my ass when I told him that I like you."

"What does your cousin have to do with this?" Brittany asked confused

"My cousin is Brody Weston."

Santana's eyes widened, "Are you serious? God, you two are insane! Leave us alone."

The young couple went inside of the school.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Britt and San walked out to the truck in the school parking lot. Diego was going to hang out with guys. The crew had made plans to hangout that weekend but Diego was going to spend the rest of the week with the guys.

When they got back to Brittany's house they saw a plain white van. Brittany was confused but led the way into the house.

They found Bonnie talking on the phone in the kitchen. They waited for about 5 minutes till she got off the phone.

"Ma, what's with the van outside?" Brittany asked

"Do you like it?" Bonnie grinned

"Ma, it's a white van…" Brittany deadpanned

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Ok so I got a call today from this huge law firm here in town. They are throwing some kind of event for their clients. They already have main food but they wanted me to cater the desserts! Your father had this van at the shop. He fixed it up. Now all I need to do is clean it and get my logo on it."

"Wow that's…wow" Brittany said

"That's great! Do you need any help?" Santana asked, "When is the event?"

"The party is on the 18th so I need to start today. You two have Midterms though…"

"Tomorrow we only have go to the school to rehearse for our Christmas show this weekend, but that around 3 so we'll have plenty of time." Santana said, "Plus I'm sure that the crew wouldn't mind helping"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, first you need to set up the paint job but we'll clean it up and Pop and I can build some shelves and stuff inside after we tear out the back seats"

Bonnie smiled gratefully, "Thank you, both"

 ** _2:30pm:_**

After eating some lunch and calling the crew they changed into some work clothes. Brittany put on some work jeans, work boots and a white t-shirt. Santana put on a pair of worn jeans, a long sleeve, dark gray t-shirt and her boots.

They went out to the garage so that Brittany could get some tools then walked over to the new van and opened it. It wasn't too bad. Brittany climbed in and got out the correct tools to take out the seats as her Pop pulled into the drive way.

The crew showed up the same time Brent did. Everyone got to work. While some were washing the outside, others were cleaning the inside and Brittany, Brent, Puck ad Ryder were in the garage putting together the shelves that they were going to install into the van.

Brittany had measured the inside once then Brent double checked the measuring because the shelves had to fit properly.

Since Bonnie was going to be delivering cakes in stuff they had to make sure that the baked goods wouldn't slide around. They didn't use wood they used the scrap metal that Brent had at the shop. They were going to have to make 2 sets of shelves.

By the time they got done with the first set the crew finished cleaning. They all helped to it into the van. Britt pulled Brent aside after finally getting they shelves inside.

"Pop, let's build a metal wall behind the front seat and make a doorway so they can get in the back. It'll help keep the baked stuff out of the sun even more." Brittany suggested

Brent nodded while listening to her, "That sounds good is there room between the shelves and the seas?"

"Plenty of room"

"It's a good thing that this van doesn't have side doors" Brent replied

They continued to talk about how they were going to do that while the crew stood around and talked amongst themselves. Quinn walked over to Santana.

"You ok?" Quinn asked a little concerned at how quiet Santana had been all day

Santana thought for a moment then decided to just tell Quinn everything. She pulled Quinn into the garage and spoke about it all. She explained Logan, Brittany, the part about Brody and how Lucy would kind of flirt with Brittany. She explained how she felt when someone checked Brittany out or flirted with Britt and how she would get so mad.

After she finished there was silence for a moment while Quinn processed the information.

Finally Quinn spoke, "San, I honestly don't know what to say. Well I can say that Logan sucks and Lucy can set on a pitchfork for all I care. I can't believe that Brody is their cousin, talk about soap opera shit."

Santana cracked a small smiled at that, "It's crazy"

"Well if he bothers you again, you have to go off on him, San seriously." Quinn stated firmly

Santana nodded, "I will. Brittany's amazing and I refuse to lose her."

"Yeah, we both got lucky" Quinn smiled, looking at Rachel who animatedly talking to Kurt and Mercedes about something.

"So I take it that you're happy" Santana grinned

Quinn smiled and looked back at Santana, "I am, S. I'm really happy, I love her and she isn't what everyone thinks. I mean, she can be annoying as hell but she's got this energy and determination in her that is so… sexy"

"Sexy?"

"Yeah. Don't play like it doesn't turn you on when Britt is determined or is sweet with Benny and Bridgett. I bet you have to do all you can not to pounce her." Quinn smirked

Santana laughed, "It is sexy. I get it. Rachel seems like she really loves you too."

"I think she really might" Quinn said quietly looking back over at Rachel

 ** _5:45pm:_**

The crew headed home except for Quinn and Rachel.

The four girls went down to the basement. They each took quick showers since they smelled after cleaning the van. Bonnie made them hot chocolate and they hung out.

"Rach, how is it going with Quinn?" Brittany asked. They were alone on one side of the room while Santana and Quinn were on the side.

"It's wonderful. She amazing, Brittany" Rachel smiled dazedly

Brittany grinned, "I'm glad"

"The intercourse is hot as hell" Rachel added, more towards herself

Brittany shuddered, "Please don't ever say that again around me."

Rachel just nodded while blushing

"Have you finished your midterm paper for Glee?" Rachel asked to change to topic

"Not yet. I don't get why our Christmas show can't just be our midterm/"

"It's half of it while the paper is the other half. Besides the topic of the paper is simple and only has to be longer than 1,000 words" Rachel reasoned

"What's the topic again?" Brittany asked

Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed, "Brittany, I swear…it's about how music makes you feel and what it means to you. He also asked you to choose a song that really means something to you and to explain why."

"I'm gunna guess that you are already done with it…" Brittany smirked

"Of course I am. I finished it the next day after the assignment was given and turned it in." Rachel nodded, "I think that Mr. Schue was quite impressed."

Brittany laughed, "I'm sure he was"

 ** _8:15:_**

They all agreed to watch a movie. However during the movie Brittany thought of what to say for her Glee paper.

She turned to Santana, "Hey Baby" she whispered

Santana turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"I've been stuck on the whole glee paper thing but it just hit me so I need to go type it up. I'll be in my room, ok?"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany quickly. Brittany smiled at her and got up. She walked into her room and shut the door. She opened her lap and sat down. She grabbed her headphones; she turned to the song and listened to it as she typed.

She immediately got lost in the music and the paper and seemed to be in another world with all of her focus on the glee assignment.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany was still typing and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly types the last 2 sentences of the entire paper and saved it before sending it to the printer and taking off her headphones. She turned and saw the 'trio' looking at her.

"Hey…" Britt said a little confused

They three girls laughed

"Baby" Santana said, "You've been in here for like 3 hours"

Brittany was surprised but just shrugged, "I'm quite talented at writing a shitty paper in three hours"

"I'm sure it's wonderful" Rachel spoke up, "Would you like me to read it and edit a bit?"

"Nah, it's fine" Brittany waved her off

"Well we wanted to say bye cause we're leaving" Quinn said and Brittany nodded before hugging them both.

Santana hugged them and they all walked upstairs.

They couple went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water each before going back to the basement. When they got down there Santana turned around to ask about Britt's paper but was taken by a sweet surprise when Brittany kissed her.

Brittany never let their lips disconnect in as she moved them towards the bed. They both set their water on the nightstands while Britt kissed down Santana's neck.

"Baby" Santana breathed, "Are you alright?"

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed before grabbing the bottom of Santana shirt and lifting it.

Santana slipped it off. Brittany was definitely in charge of what was going on and Santana didn't mind one bit.

Brittany quickly stripped Santana and laid her on the bed. Brittany took off her shirt and pants. Santana set up on her elbows as Brittany laid down between Santana's legs. She instantly licked her girlfriend's core making Santana throw her head back.

Brittany sucked on her clit, hard and Santana almost lost it and screamed into a pillow. Brittany thrust two fingers into San and curled them while licking and sucking. After about 3 minutes Santana came into Brittany's mouth.

Britt wiped her chin off with a towel and kissed her way up Santana's body. Santana smiled and kissed her.

"What's gotten into you?" Santana mumbled

Brittany clenched her jaw, "I don't know. I love you and …and I needed to know that you still wanna be with me. It's stupid but after the past few days or so I just…"

"Baby" Santana cut in , "I love, I'm yours and I only want you. Alright?"

Brittany smiled, "Alright.

 ** _2:00am:_**

Brittany was sound asleep but Santana couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and was about to grab some OJ from the kitchen when she noticed Brittany had just left her paper on the printer. She didn't want Britt to accidently forget it. Santana grabbed a folder from Brittany's desk and carefully stacked the sheets. As she was putting the papers in the folder she noticed her name. She was curious so she went out to the main part of the living room and sat down in the big chair.

 ** _3:00am:_**

Santana had just finished reading the paper and was silently crying a little. She was shocked at the amount of emotion that Brittany put into the paper. Some parts of it were so meaningful.

 _'_ _To say that music brings me joy or sadness or grief would be magnificently minimized from the truth. Music is part of my soul and to live in a world without it would destroy part of me and I wouldn't be who I am.'_

 _'_ _Music is the gateway to everything in the world. Languages vary all over the world but music is a language that anyone can understand.'_

 _'_ _Music saved my life, well music and Santana. Music saved me after Spencer passed away but Santana saved me right before highschool. I know this is a paper about music but Santana is music to me. Her voice, eyes, smile…every part of her is a different piece of music.'_

 _'_ _I can't limit my life to one song. You told us to choose a song they express us and our emotions. However I am a teenager with hormones that change my emotions every few minutes just to mess with me. To limit myself to one song would make me feel caged and I refuse to let that happen'_

Santana sighed and wiped her face before walking back to Brittany's bedroom and placing the paper on the desk before climbing into bed. She curled into Brittany who instantly wrapped her arms around Santana. As Santana fell asleep she was sure that she felt a soft kiss placed on her forehead.

 ** _Wednesday Dec. 12_** ** _th_** ** _Morning (Midterm Day 3) 8:00am:_**

Brittany was out in the garage with Brent working on the shelves. Santana and Bonnie were gone to gone pick up seat covers.

They had been able to order a temporary magnetic decal of the bakery logo to put on both sides of the van. It was being delivered later that day.

"How are ya, Bolt?" Brent asked then added, "You're pretty quiet today"

Brittany sighed, "Yeah I'm alright Pop just tired."

They all worked throughout the day till it was time for the glee club to meet.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the glee classroom and saw that they were the first ones there. They sat down and talked till Santana said that she needed to use the restroom. She left and Brittany just walked around the room with her hands in her pockets.

She heard someone enter and thought it was Santana but it was Logan.

"What do you want" she scowled

Logan smiled, "You're still just temporary, you know"

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Santana; "Hey babe, I was thinkin…" she stopped when she saw Logan, "Why are you here?"

"I came by to see how you were doing after my midterms" Logan replied kindly

"Don't ever bother me or Brittany again."

As he began to speak the crew entered the room.

He whispered, "But Santana, I could make you happier than that…freak"

The next sound was Santana hand against Logan cheek, and it was loud. Santana's hand was stinging but she didn't show it. Logan covered his face and looked at her in shock before walking out.

"Everything ok" Kurt asked

Santana just nodded and sat down as Mr. Schue walked in.

They all turned in their papers and practiced for the Christmas program till 6.

…

Over the next few days they all finished there midterms and met in the glee room at 3 to practice.

 ** _Sunday (Dec. 16- The Glee Christmas Program) afternoon 4:30pm:_**

The crew was in the glee room talking when Mr. Schue entered in a suit and everyone whistled.

Mr. Schue laughed, "Thanks, so girls your dresses are in the girl's bathroom and boys your outfits are in the boy's bathroom. Brittany you can change in either one but I put you outfit in the girls bathroom.

Brittany nodded, "I'll just change in there then"

 ** _5:00pm:_**

They all went to change. Brittany used the girl's handicap stall to change. She slipped out without San seeing her and went back to the glee room with her bag of clothes.

The boys were in there already and were wearing the same thing as Brittany. They had black dress shoes, black dress pants, a red dress shirt and white tie except Kurt who wore a white bowtie.

The girls entered and the boys', along with Brittany's, jaws dropped. The girls were wearing red dresses with white trim around the waist and around the neck with a white bow in the middle at the top of the dress. The dresses were slightly puffy.

"Whoa" Ryder breathed

"Yeah" Brittany added as the girls all smiled

Mr. Schue walked in grinning, "You all look so good! Now drink a little water and get ready. It start in 10 minutes"

 ** _5:30pm:_**

They walked out onto the stage. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before going to her spot.

The songs were set in order:

1\. Jingle Bell Rock

2\. Santa Baby by Santana with background

3\. The Most Wonderful Day of the Year

4\. Baby, it's Cold Outside by Kurt and Blaine with background

5\. Last Christmas by Rachel, Finn and Mercedes with background

6\. White Christmas by Brittany and Kurt with background

7\. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by everyone

At the end the entire auditorium stood up, clapping. The glee club met the families in the front lobby. Brittany saw her parents and siblings standing with Santana's parents. She walked over to them hand in hand with Santana while Diego was behind them.

"You three were wonderful!" Maribel exclaimed

Bonnie nodded along with the others.

"Let's go out to eat" Antonio said, "My treat"

"Awesome!" Diego and while Santana nodded

"Breadstix" Santana said

"Of course" Maribel laughed and they all went out to parking lot and met up at Breadstix.

The group ate dinner then split up. Brittany drove Santana to the Lopez house. They were officially on winter break so they planned to spend time together the next day at the bakery so that they could help Bonnie prepare for the event.

When they pulled up in the driveway Santana scooted over to Brittany and kissed her on the lips. It started out gentle but then, after a while, it got a little heated.

Santana ended up straddling Brittany while they made out. Santana kept grinding down against Brittany, seeking friction for both of them. The windows were fogging up when they heard a noise.

Santana got off of Brittany. Britt stepped out of the truck and saw the crew getting out of the vans and Diego coming out of the house. Brittany turned back to Santana, who was still in the car.

"Babe, what do you wanna do?" Brittany asked

Santana sighed because she really wanted to keep making out but knew that they needed to join their friends.

"San, I can't stay. I have to help Ma, plus I need some sleep for tomorrow. We're gunna be busy all day tomorrow" Brittany added not at all happy about leaving Santana

Santana nodded, sighing, "Fine"

"Love, I'd stay if I could" Brittany said

Santana nodded again, "Baby, I understand. Mami or Papi will drop me and Diego off at the bakery tomorrow. The crew will be there as well."

"I can come and pick you up…" Britt replied

San smiled, "Ok" She walked closer to Brittany and added, "By the way, Babe, you look super- hot in this outfit."

Brittany smirked, "So you do but I also happen to know that you look even better out of yours"

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany before catching up with the rest of the crew.

 ** _Monday Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her Ma and sister. Benny and Brent were going to have a boys' day and finish the van, since neither of them could cook.

When they finished eating they went to the bakery. Bridgett rode with Brittany.

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany pulled on an apron and began baking along with Bonnie and Bridgett.

Dawn and Lauren were already there working in the front.

"Britt, go work the front and send Lauren back here to help us" Bonnie said while mixing together cake batter

Brittany nodded and washed her hands before going up front.

"Lauren, Ma wants you back there" she informed Lauren who nodded and went to the back room.

Right after Lauren left the door opened and the crew walked in.

Brittany smiled when she saw Santana and San smiled back.

Brittany walked over to the register, "Morning Beautiful, what can I get for ya?" Brittany smirked

"Do you sell blondies?" Santana grinned

"Only by the hour" Brittany quickly responded

"God, I could barf" Puck said

"Shut up. I think it's cute" Quinn said slapping his arm

Brittany laughed before walking around the counter. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her in Bonnie's office. Britt pushed Santana against the door and kissed her. Santana instantly responded by wrapping her arms around Brittany's shoulders.

After a moment Brittany pulled back smiling, "Hey" she whispered

"You taste like coffee" Santana replied making Brittany laugh

"I had some at breakfast" Brittany shrugged

Bonnie on the door, "Stop the foreplay and get out here"

They both blushed a bit while laughing before they went out into the hall.

They worked till lunch and then left.

 ** _Tuesday (Dec. 18) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany rolled over and wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her closer. Santana curled into her.

"You know we have to get up" Santana rasped

Brittany groaned in response. All she wanted to do was lay in bed with her girlfriend.

"Let's take a shower together. Then go eat breakfast" Santana suggested and heard Brittany mumble a response, "What?"

Brittany laughed, "I said that at least I get to see you naked"

Santana smirked and got out of before taking off all of her clothes and walking into the bathroom to start the shower.

Brittany followed her into the shower and pulled her close under the warm water. Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany on the jaw. Britt turned her head a little and caught San's lips in a soft kiss.

They showered and got dressed before going to the bakery to have breakfast and help with the prep for the event.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

They began packing the van with the baked goods. Bonnie drove it over to the firm while Brittany followed her in the Pierce van with Santana, Quinn, and Rachel.

They arrived at the firm and began unloading with the help of some of the crew that had met them there.

"Where do we put all of it?" Brittany asked Bonnie when they got to the space.

Bonnie led them to the dessert section of the area and they set up the table. Then she met with the man who had hired her. He paid her and informed her that they had staff to serve so she didn't have to stay. Bonnie took the escape as fast as she could.

Santana and Brittany followed her back to the house while the rest of the crew left.


	73. Chapter 73: Christmas and Family

**It's a little short but I'll do better. Please review! Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (Dec. 23) Morning 10:00am:_**

"Brittany, Honey you need a better tie than that. Let's go shopping so I can find you some nice clothes to wear." Kurt said shaking his head

"Kurt, listen to me carefully. I do _not_ need you to dictate what I wear to dinner tonight." Brittany said extra-clearly

Kurt sighed as there was a knock on Britt's bedroom door.

"I'll get it" Rachel said laughing as she got off of Brittany's bed

She opened the door to find Santana and Quinn along with the other girls in the crew.

"Now you don't stand a chance, B" Rachel smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes and sat down in her desk chair. The girls all walked in. Santana sat on Britt's lap while Quinn sat next to Rachel on the bed. Brooke, Whitney, Amanda and Tina all sat on the ground and Mercedes walked over to Kurt.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany said quietly

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek, "Morning Baby. What are you wearing tonight?"

"Ask Kurt?" Brittany mumbled as Kurt walked into the room holding two dress shirts, one dark blue and one burgundy.

"Alright, Brittany dear, I think the burgundy one with this black and gray tie and gray slacks."

"Yeah, great, perfect" Brittany said trying to get it over with

"Hey that'll match my dress" Santana said smiling

"Good, then that's the one" Brittany said quickly

Kurt smiled, "Alright! Now I need to go see Bonnie and Brent then Bridgett and Benny" Kurt said as he walked out of the room

Brittany shook her head, "He's unfathomably gay"

Santana laughed along with the other girls in the room.

"So what do you all want to do today" Rachel asked before they heard a bunch of fast footsteps coming down the stairs

Diego and most of the crew boys entered the room. Mike and Artie soon entered through the back basement door.

"Hey, B, have you gotten Jon Bellion's cd yet?" Diego asked quickly

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I got it when I bought everyone gifts."

"It's amazing" Finn added

"I agree" Artie grinned

Santana smiled as Brittany and the boys talked. She got up and walked over to the girls, who were all on the bed talking.

"What'd you get Sam for Christmas?" Brooke asked Mercedes

"Some video game that he wanted" Mercedes grinned, shrugging, "I didn't know what else to get him"

"I wonder what the boys are getting all of you for Christmas" Santana pondered

Brooke grinned, "Who knows but I promise they had Kurt's help" she replied glancing over at Ryder

"And Brittany's, I'm sure of it" Tina added

Santana smiled and Rachel said, "I'm excited to find out what she got you, Santana"

"I'm sure you both got each other way too much" Quinn smirked

"I know she's gunna like one of my gifts, for sure" Santana smirked

The girls laughed. They had all gone to the store to help Santana pick out some lingerie a few days before.

They crew hung out for a few hours and grabbed a quick lunch before Diego and Santana headed back to the Lopez house.

"I'll see you tonight" Brittany mumbled while hugging Santana good-bye

"Yep. You're gunna look so good." Santana replied before quickly kissing Britt and running to the van. She and Diego were hitching a ride with Mike.

Brittany grinned and walked back inside as the vans droves off.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

The Pierce family climbed into the van. Brittany sat in the very back with Benny.

The ride was about 15 minutes and they arrived at the Lopez house right on time. Brent rang the doorbell and they waited only a couple seconds before Diego answered the door.

"Sup Pierce Family!" Diego grinned and let them in, taking their coats

Brittany grinned and Bonnie replied, "We're good Diego. How are you?"

"Happy to see you all here cause it means we can eat now" He smirked

"Good! I'm hungry!" Benny said jumping up and down, "Where's Tana?"

"Right here" They heard from behind them

They all turned around and Brittany beamed at her girlfriend. Santana's smile was just as big.

"You look beautiful" Brittany breathed

Santana was wearing a red and black dress with her hair down and black high heels that made her just about Brittany's height.

"You really do." Benny added and Santana looked away from Brittany and down to Benny

"You look very handsome tonight, Benny Boy" She said smiling at him in his dress shirt and sweater with jeans.

"Kurt made me wear this" Benny mumbled as Antonio and Maribel walked into the foyer

"Hello, Brittany" Maribel smiled

"Hi Maribel" Brittany replied kindly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you" Mariel replied then greeted the rest of the family

Brittany, her siblings and the twins walked into the living room.

"Dinner's ready, Kids" Maribel said noticing them

They went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Maribel motioned for Santana's help so she got up and went to the kitchen. They walked back in with the ham and a variety of food.

"This all looks absolutely delicious" Brent smiled kindly

"Mhmm" Benny hummed smiling

Everyone laughed

"Dig in" Antonio said and they all began to eat.

"So Brittany, it's been a while since you've been over here." Antonio said, "You should come over more"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Brittany replied

"No need to be sorry. We would just like to see you more often, is all" Antonio informed her

"I would like to see you all more often as well. I promise to come by more" Brittany replied and felt Santana hand on her thigh

"How was the event at the law firm, Bonnie?" Maribel asked

The conversation flowed throughout the meal and everyone enjoyed the talk.

Dessert was served then all of the kids went down to the basement while the adults went to the living room to have coffee.

 ** _In the Basement:_**

Brittany and Benny teamed up against Diego in a game of pool. Santana found a foot stool for Benny to stand on so he could play. Santana and Bridgett sat and talked about Dani.

"So when do you see her next?" Santana asked Bridgett

Bridgett smiled, "She's coming over tomorrow to see me and give me a present."

"Did you get her the tickets?" Santana asked quietly while grinning

Bridgett blushed slightly and replied, "Yeah I got her the tickets; the Cleveland Cavaliers against the New York Knicks."

"Awesome. I'm sure she'll love it and we get to go on a double date" Santana said smiling

"Yeah, I'm excited" Bridgett grinned

Brittany walked over to them and sat next to Santana, "Whatcha talking about?"

"Christmas Presents" Bridgett smirked

"Ooh, what did ya'll get me?"

"Nice try" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned and shrugged

 ** _9:15pm:_**

It began to snowing. It was going to be difficult to drive if they didn't leave soon so Brent went down to the basement and told Britt, Bridgett and Benny that they were leaving. Everyone met in the foyer except Brittany and Santana who went to the living room for some privacy.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Brittany whispered

Santana smiled, "Yeah, are you gunna pick me up?"

"Of course, just call me when you're ready." Brittany smiled

"I love you, Baby" Santana said quietly

"I love you too, Santana" Brittany replied before Santana kissed her.

It was weird that Santana was almost her height with her heels. Brittany liked that Santana was shorter than her as well as Santana.

They kissed softly before separating and walking into the foyer.

"We really enjoyed you all coming over. Why don't we do this every month?" Maribel suggested

"That would be wonderful" Bonnie replied

Maribel thought for a moment then said, "Santana, you're going over there tomorrow night after we open our gifts, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering where Diego was going…"

"Diego is more than welcome at our house" Bonnie said

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked

"Of course" Brent replied

Diego smiled and Brittany patted his shoulder, grinning.

"Well, we should go." Bonnie said tiredly but still smiling, "We will see you two tomorrow night. Thank you Antonio, Maribel for tonight. Next month is our turn"

Maribel nodded, "Alright"

They all said goodbye and Brittany hugged Santana tightly, "I love you" she mumbled and didn't notice how all of the parent s smiled

"I love you too" Santana replied as they let go

 ** _Tuesday (Christmas Eve) Morning 10:30am:_**

It was still snowing as Brittany helped Bonnie with wrapping some of the last minute presents. They got a few more for Diego. Brittany left one of her presents for Santana in her room. She wanted to give it to Sanin private.

The Pierce family ate lunch and talked about what the kids were going to do during their winter break.

Bridgett had already discussed the basketball game with her parents. Brittany obviously didn't know about it because that was one of the gifts that Santana was giving her.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

The doorbell rang and Brittany answered it. Dani was standing there with a wrapped box in her hands.

"Hey, Dani" Brittany smiled, moving to the side so that Dani could enter

As she walked inside, Dani replied, "Hey Brittany, how are you?"

"I'm good. So are you two official?" Brittany smirked

Dani laughed and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know" making Brittany laugh

Bridgett walked into the foyer and smiled when she saw Dani. Brittany nodded and left them alone. They went to the living room while Brittany went to the basement to make sure that her room was clean.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Brittany pulled up to the Lopez house and got out of the truck. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Santana answered the door smiling.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled even wider and jumped into Brittany's arms, "Hey Baby"

"I'm guessing that you got some nice presents" Brittany laughed

"Yeah" Santana said, "But I prefer you"

Brittany smiled, "Baby, you're gunna freeze out here without a coat."

Santana pulled Brittany into the house. Diego, Antonio and Maribel were all in the living room.

"Hey Brittany" Maribel smiled and hugged Britt

"Hi Maribel, Hi Antonio" Brittany replied smiling

"How are you?" Antonio asked

"Wonderful, and you?" Brittany responded

"Wonderful, as well" Antonio smiled

"Well you all need to get going. The roads are already bad enough. Call me as soon as you get there" Maribel told Brittany and the twins.

"Yes, Ma'am" Brittany nodded while picking up Santana overnight bag while Diego picked up a box and his overnight bag

The twins hugged and kissed their parents goodbye before walking out to the truck with Brittany.

 ** _9:45pm:_**

They pulled into the Pierce driveway. Brittany grabbed Santana's bag and led the way into the house. Santana pulled out her phone and called Maribel while Diego said hi to Bridgett and the Brent in the foyer. Benny and Bonnie were in the living room.

"Alright, go change and meet us in the living room" Brent told Brittany and the twins.

Brittany nodded as her father and sister went into the living room.

"Change?" Diego asked as he set the box on the floor

"Change into your pajamas. Then we'll be watching Christmas movies. They've already started watching them so let's move." Brittany replied

Santana and Brittany went down to the basement. Brittany changed into blue and black plaid pj pants and a black t-shirt with a blue snowflake on it. Santana changed into red and green striped pj pants and a red t-shirt with a Christmas tree on it.

"You look cute" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "So do you, babe"

Santana walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around Britt's neck. Brittany rested her hands on Santana's hips and pulled her closer.

"I have a couple presents to put under the tree but there's one in my bag that I want you to open tomorrow night…in here" Santana whispered

Brittany nodded, "Same here"

"Really?" Santana raised her brow smirking

"Uh-huh" Brittany grinned, "But first let's go watch Christmas movies."

They Pierce family and the twins all watched a few movies. Benny fell asleep really quickly.

 ** _Tuesday (Christmas Day) Morning 2:30am:_**

Brent carried Benny up to his room while everyone else went to their own beds. San and Britt walked down to the basement and straight to Brittany's room.

"Do you guys do that every Christmas?" Santana asked as the both crawled into the bed

"Do what?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and replied, "Watch movies until 2 in the morning…"

Brittany grinned, "Yeah, we bake cookies and watch Christmas movies and just spend time together." She shrugged

"Baby, that's really sweet" Santana said as her eyes glistened with unshed tears

"Love, why are you crying?" Brittany asked worriedly

"I just…My family doesn't do that. Papi always works and Mami works sometimes so we only spend a little time together"

"Well you're part of my family too so get used to it" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana softly

Santana sighed sleepily into the kiss.

"Let's go to sleep, baby" Brittany said quietly

 ** _7:30am:_**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Benny said jumping up and down on Brittany's bed

Brittany groaned while Santana smiled and sat up, combing her hand through her hair.

"Good Morning, Benny Boy" Santana said pulling him into her lap

"Morning Tana, its Christmas!" Benny replied beaming

"I know, I'm excited"

"Britt, wake up!" Benny said

Brittany cracked open her eyes then closed them again, "What" she groaned

"It's Christmas!"

Brittany slowly sat up, "Alright let's move it Chief."

Benny smiled and ran out of the room while Brittany and Santana brushed their teeth. They met Diego and the other Pierces in the living room.

When Brittany opened the box with the NBA tickets inside, she beamed, "Thank you, Baby"

"You're welcome" Santana smiled

"Dude, I'm jealous" Diego said smirking.

Brittany laughed and they all continued to open presents.

Brittany got Santana and soccer goal for her backyard along with a few other things, while Santana got Brittany the tickets and a new basketball jersey.

"Alright everyone I have an announcement" Bonnie said smiling. Everyone looked at her and waited as she handed Brittany a box. "Open it with Bridgett and Benny"

The younger Pierce kids sat next to her and Benny opened it. Brittany reached in and pulled out a sonogram. She looked at it and grinned and the small word on the picture.

"It's a boy" Brittany said

"Really?" Benny smiled

"Yep" Brent grinned

"What are you going to name him?" Bridgett asked smiling

"Blake" Bonnie smiled

"Awesome!" Benny said excitedly

After they finished opening presents all of the kids got dressed in warm clothes and went outside to play in the snow. It had snowed about a 7 inches so there was plenty of snow for them to play in.

Brittany helped Benny make a snowman then all 5 of them had a snowball fight. Bridgett, Benny and Santana made snow angels.

They went back inside after a while and had hot chocolate and homemade cookies.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"Me first" Brittany grinned and went to her closet to grab Santana's gift

They were alone in Brittany's room.

Santana smiled as she watched her girlfriend walk back to the bed with her hands behind her back. Brittany sat down and pulled a wrapped box from behind her back. Santana smiled at how cute Brittany was acting.

Brittany handed the box to Santana who began to unwrap it, excitedly.

She opened the box and found her favorite perfume, a journal and a Polaroid camera.

"Britt, baby, thank you" Santana beamed before pulling Brittany into a kiss

"I'm glad that you like it" Brittany replied grinning

"My turn" Santana said grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom before closing the door. Brittany was slightly confused but stayed still.

A couple minutes passed till Brittany heard the bathroom door open and Santana came out wearing black, lace lingerie. Brittany jaw hit the floor and before she knew it she was up and standing in front of Santana, staring at her body.

Santana smirked because Brittany hands were inches from her body but Brittany didn't seem to be able to touch her.

"Baby" Santana whispered but Brittany didn't react, "Baby" she repeated slightly louder

"Huh?" Brittany said finally meeting Santana's eyes

Santana shivered when she saw the desire in her girlfriend's eyes. Brittany clenched her jaw trying to control herself but it was pointless.

"You look…" Brittany stretched out "…damn"

Santana laughed and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss before whispering against her lips, "Merry Christmas, Baby"

Brittany grinned and lifted Santana up. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist as Brittany softy leaned her against the wall. Brittany trailed kisses along Santana jaw line and down her neck.

"Bed, Britt" Santana whispered

Brittany held her tight as she walked them over to the bed. She gently laid Santana on the bed and kissed her deeply.

Brittany lifted her hand and caressed Santana's breast through the lace.

"Shit, San, when did you get this?" Brittany mumbled

Santana smirked, "A while ago. I also have a red one"

Brittany groaned

Santana tugged at Britt's shirt. Brittany pulled it off for her. Santana traced her hand up and down Britt's spine. With her other hand she reached down to undo Brittany's jeans. Brittany pulled back and undid her pant and pulled them off so she was just in her boxer briefs and sports bra.

Brittany pushed Santana to roll over onto her stomach. Santana did and then felt Brittany kissing he shoulders and back. Brittany undid Santana's bra and kissed her in the middle of her back.

Santana smiled at the sweetness.

Brittany motioned for San to roll back over and she did. Britt slipped Santana's bra off and instantly began to kiss her breasts. She sucked and nipped her breasts. Santana moaned and bucked her hips a little. Brittany took a hit and reached for Santana's lacy thong. Slowly Brittany pulled them down her legs, kissing spots along the way.

Brittany threw the thong onto the floor with the bra then met Santana's eyes.

"Babe, condom?" Brittany asked

Santana thought for a moment then nodded. Brittany nodded and grabbed a condom. She rolled it on and slowly spread Santana's legs. She looked at her girlfriends face, smirking then bent down and gave her one hard lick making Santana writhe beneath her. Brittany sucked on her clit softly before kissing her way up Santana's body.

"How would you like to do this, baby?" Brittany asked while kissing Santana's neck.

Santana moaned and turned around, lying on her stomach. Brittany's breath caught but she paused for only a second till she ran her fingers through San's slit. She slowly pushed her fingers into Santana and slowly moved in and out for a moment till she knew San needed more. She pulled out and grabbed her shaft, guiding it to Santana's entrance.

Brittany slowly pushed into her girlfriend. Santana whimpered and lifted her ass up higher.

"Please, Baby" Santana whimpered

Brittany pumped into her girlfriend harder and faster. Britt had one hand on Santana's hip and the other on her shoulder.

After a few minutes they changed positions. Santana got on top of Brittany and moved up and down Brittany's shaft fast. Brittany lifted her hips to help San out. Santana was moaning but Brittany pulled her into a kiss so that no one would hear her.

Brittany felt Santana clenching around her and reached down to circle her clit making Santana whimper and moan into Britt's mouth.

Soon Santana was cumming around Brittany's shaft. Brittany flipped them over and pumped into her girlfriend fast and hard. Santana whimpered at how sensitive she was but she came again screaming into Brittany's pillow. Brittany quickly came into the condom.

Santana thought they were done but Brittany lowered herself down Santana's body and licked her softly and groaned and taste. San lifted her hips involuntarily, closer to Brittany. She reached down and rested her hand on Brittany's head. She pulled Brittany closer and the both groaned in pleasure. Brittany pushed her tongue into Santana.

Santana whimpered and thrust her hips up. Britt moved her hands from stroking herself to hold Santana down.

"Baby" Santana breathed while whimpering, "Let me do you"

Brittany groaned at the suggestion and pulled back, "San, let's try 69"

Santana looked surprised but nodded. Brittany laid on her back and Santana climbed on top but in the opposite position. Brittany pulled Santana's core closer and began licking her again. Santana whimpered and pulled Brittany's shaft into her mouth. Brittany did everything that she could to not thrust her hips even though it felt amazing.

Brittany sucked on Santana's clit hard then Santana bucked and came while bobbing her head up and down Brittany's shaft. Brittany groaned while 'cleaning' Santana up.

Soon Brittany came, shooting her cum into Santana's mouth. Santana swallowed it all and pulled back. Rolling off of Brittany, she sat still on the bed as they both caught their breath.

"You are amazing" Brittany said breathing heavily

Santana laughed, "You too Baby"

 ** _Wednesday Morning 9:00am:_**

Santana and Brittany got out of the shower and got dressed.

"What are you and your family planning to do today?" Santana asked

Brittany thought for a moment, "We might go ice skating"

"That sounds like so much fun."

"You know that you can come with us, right?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled as she pulled her jeans up and nodded, "I know but Mami and Papi wanted us to come home. They were acting kind of odd on the phone"

Brittany nodded, "Well I can take you ice skating some other time"

Santana smiled and walked over to Brittany. Brittany cupped Santana's jaw and pulled her into a soft but deep kiss.

When they separated Santana smiled and hugged Brittany tightly. After a few moments Santana backed up and finished packing her bag. They both went up to the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast.

Brittany and the twins went out to Brittany's truck, bundled up because it was freezing. Santana sat between Diego and Brittany.

"I wonder Mama and Papa need to tell us, cause they were acting really weird" Diego said while shivering

"I don't know, but it must be serious" Santana replied scooted closer to Brittany, trying to warm up

After about 15 minutes they pulled up to the Lopez house. Diego went on inside. There was a car there that neither Santana nor Brittany recognized.

"Well this should be interesting" Santana mumbled

"Is there anything I can do?" Brittany asked a little worried

Santana smiled at how adorable Brittany was acting, "No, baby. It'll be fine."

Brittany nodded, "Alright but just call me if you need me"

"I will. I should go in." Santana replied

"Yeah, I love you San"

"I love you too, baby" Santana said before kissing Brittany and grabbing her bag. Brittany watched while Santana walked into the house and waved to her before going inside.

 ** _Monday (Dec. 31/ New Years Eve) Afternoon 3:00pm:_**

Santana and Brittany hadn't been able to talk much since Brittany dropped the twins off the day after Christmas. All Brittany knew was that there was some kind of huge family drama going on at the Lopez's and she was worried about her girlfriend. The crew, along with some of Santana and Diego's cousins were having a new years party so Brittany drove over to their house.

Britt pulled into the Lopez driveway. She got out of her truck and walked to the front door. There were a few cars there that she didn't recognize and one from the other day.

She rang the doorbell and waited. There was still a lot of snow so it was really cold.

Diego opened the door, "B!"

"Hey man" Brittany replied as she entered the house.

"Santana!" Diego shouted then turned to Brittany and said, "You ready to party?"

Brittany laughed, "Sure"

Santana came into the foyer with Mariana, her cousin, and another girl about the same age as her, who could've been Santana's twin…almost. Santana looked extremely relieved to see Brittany standing there.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany said and Santana smiled as she walked over to Brittany and fell into her embrace.

"Hey" Santana mumbled against Brittany's shoulder

"How are you?" Brittany asked quietly as Diego, Mariana and the other girl went into the living room.

"I'm tired. I've missed you so much" Santana answered

"I've missed you too, Baby" Brittany said, "What's going on?"

Santana sighed and replied "You won't believe me. It's insane"

"What is it, San?" Brittany asked worriedly

Santana sighed and glanced into the living room where the others were talking, "That girl in there…" Santana stretched out

"Yeah?"

"She's my half-sister"


	74. Chapter 74: New Years

**I'll take some more ideas if you have any. Just PM me! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _Santana sighed and glanced into the living room where the others were talking, "That girl in there…" Santana stretched out_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _She's my half-sister"_

Brittany was silent for a moment then she looked back into the living room. The girl looked so much like Santana it was shocking.

"I…don't get it. She's like our age…" Brittany said confused

Santana take a deep breath while nodding, "Yeah, Papi donated sperm right before he met Mami. It can last up to 12 years." Santana took another breath, "She's been living with her mother in California. Her father died a few years ago and she wanted to meet her biological father. Mami and Papi got a phone call Christmas day. She and her mom flew here the next day." She said stressfully

Brittany pulled her into a hug, "Are you ok?"

Santana sighed and nodded, "Yeah. It's just that it's still a lot to take in."

"For real" Brittany muttered setting her overnight bag down

"Come on, I'll introduce you" Santana said quietly, grabbing Britt's hand and walking into the living room

"So B, you wanna play a round of pool later?" Diego asked noticing the slight tension in the air

"Sure, as long as you're ok with getting your ass beat by a girl" Brittany smirked making the group laugh

"Ok so Brittany this is Michelle Garcia, Michelle this is Brittany Pierce, my girlfriend" Santana introduced the two

"Mhmm and we all love Brittany" Mariana grinned

Santana and Brittany laughed

"It's nice to meet you" Brittany said holding her hand out

Michelle smiled and shook Brittany's hand saying, "You too"

Brittany let go as they heard the doorbell. Diego went to answer it. A few moments later he walked in with Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Mike and Sam.

"Hey" Rachel grinned and hugged Brittany, "How'd you like Christmas?" she smirked glancing at Santana who blushed

Brittany nodded, smirking back, "You know, don't you…"

"Shut up Britt" Santana mumbled

"Just saying it was the best Christmas of my life" Brittany grinned

Santana smacked her arm while the girls laughed

"I bet" Quinn smirked

"Anyways!" Santana said loudly, "Where is everyone else?"

"They should be here in about a minute. We lost them a light." Mike replied

"Where are your parents?" Kurt asked Santana

"They're in the study" she replied as Diego went to answer the door again

"Party!" Puck shouted when the door opened

"Really?" Whitney said to her boyfriend

Puck smiled and shrugged as they all walked into the living room

Brittany smiled at them and squeezed Santana's hand. She could tell that she was nervous about her friends meeting Michelle.

"Ok so I know Mariana" Finn spoke up, "but you are…" he added looking at Michelle who looked at Santana and Diego

"This is Michelle Garcia…" Diego replied, "Our half-sister"

Everyone was shocked. Quinn met Santana's eyes in question and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you" Brooke said quickly before Diego introduced them all

"Well let's get to the party!" Finn grinned

"On it" Diego laughed, "But we have to wait for Steven, our cousin. Plus Mama and Papa are about to leave for a new years party"

"Wait…so no adults?" Puck smirked

"Calm down Puck" Brittany laughed

The doorbell rang and Mariana raced Diego to the door, "Steven Sanchez get your ass in here!" Diego yelled grinning

"Hey D" Steven replied walking in and hugging Mariana as they all entered the living room, "Jeez do you have enough friends?"

Diego laughed, "Everyone, this is Steven our cousin on Mama's side."

Santana walked over and hugged Steven, "Hey little cousin" Steven said as they separated

Santana smiled, "Hey"

"So which one is it?" Steven smirked and Santana rolled her eyes before walking over to Brittany

"Britt, this Steven my cousin, Steven, this is Brittany…my girlfriend" She said smiling

"Hi, it's nice to meet you finally. The whole family is talking about you two" Steven grinned

"Nice to meet you too. I hope that's not as bad as it sounds" Brittany said shaking his hand

"Depends on which person it is talking but don't worry about it" Steven waved it off

Brittany nodded as Santana wrapped herself around Britt's arm

Antonio and Maribel entered the room in a tux and a sleek dress.

"Steven, it's good to see you" Maribel said before saying hi to everyone else then she added, "Brittany, it's good to see you" as she hugged Britt

"You too, Maribel. I hope you two have fun tonight." Brittany replied

"Oh it's supposed to be quite the party" Antonio grinned and Brittany laughed, shaking his hand

"Well try not to party too hard" Brittany smiled and Antonio laughed

"I'll do my best. We need to be going. Take care of my little girl"

"Always, sir" Brittany replied making them smile

"Bye everyone" Maribel said as Antonio helped her with her coat

They left and Puck jumped into the air, "Party time"

Whitney sighed, looking at her boyfriend, "He's like a toddler"

Everyone laughed and went to the stairs while Artie took the elevator

Brittany pulled Santana to the side, "Where's her mother?"

"She's visiting family, but Papi told them about the party so Michelle stayed. Which I'm fine with I just don't want her to feel awkward" Santana replied

"I'll help you make sure she feels involved" Brittany said

""You're so sweet Baby." Santana smiled then added looking down, "She's really pretty"

"Yeah she is, but if you even think about using her to get rid of me you're out of luck." Brittany replied sincerely

Santana looked up and met her eyes before pulling her down into a deep kiss. Brittany smiled into it.

Ad they separated Santana whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany replied before they heard footsteps coming up the basement stairs

"There you guys are" San said, "Sorry if I interrupted anything I just need to grab something from my bag." Then he walked into the foyer

Brittany smiled at Santana and kissed her cheek, "Let's head on down to the basement, love"

Santana smiled as Brittany led the way down the basement stairs.

When they got down there Santana walked over to the couches where all the girls were as well as Kurt and Brittany went over to the pool table.

"Ready to lose, Pierce?" Diego grinned

Brittany laughed, "You live in an alternate reality, don't you Diego?"

Diego explained the story about Michelle to all of the boys once Sam got back downstairs.

 ** _With the girls and Kurt:_**

"So are you gunna explain?" Kurt asked Santana and Michelle

"Ignore him. He can be really blunt" Rachel said, "However if you would like to explain…"

"Honey" Quinn said

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled

Santana sighed and nodded, "Well, Papi donated sperm right before he met Mami. A woman named…" she turned to Michelle, "What's your mom's name again?"

"Janette" Michelle replied quietly

Santana nodded, "Janette and her husband…"

"Joe" Michelle helped

"Janette and Joe had Michelle with it" Santana finished

"Wow. How old are you, Michelle?" Mercedes asked

"15" she replied

"Fuck!" They all turned their heads and found Brittany and all of the guys laughing while Puck was bent over in pain

Brittany caught her breath first, "Are you alright?"

Puck shook his head, "No, I think I lost my balls"

"What happened?" Whitney asked walking over

"Diego didn't see him and accidently hit him in the junk with the pool stick" Finn laughed

"I'll get you some ice" Diego said quickly running over to the bar.

"Oh my balls" Puck groaned

"Baby, what can I do?" Whitney asked

Puck groaned then said, "Hit everyone in here, who has balls in the junk"

Brittany and all of the boys covered their crotches.

"Babe, that's not very fair" Whitney replied and Puck just groaned in response

Steven, Michelle and Mariana hadn't noticed Brittany covering herself so there weren't any questions, luckily. Santana didn't need to deal with explaining everything.

Brittany phone rang and she handed Ryder her pool stick before walking over to the bar and answering it.

Santana glanced at her then turned back to the girls while Diego and Whitney aided Puck.

Brittany got off the phone and walked back over to the boys.

After a while they got out some drinks; beer, mike's hard margarita and champagne for later on.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

"Open Mic!" Diego announced

They had gotten out the 'Just Dance' and Brittany and Mike were showing off.

"Your girlfriend is a really good dancer" Steven told Santana

"Yeah she is" Santana smiled while watching Brittany and Mike

After Brittany and Mike were finished Quinn grabbed Brittany and pulled her up to the stage with Santana, Rachel and Mercedes. Brittany grabbed the guitar while they found the other background music for the song they wanted. She pulled up the chords on her phone. Once they got the music ready they all took their spots.

Rachel began singing

 ** _Rachel:_**

 **This is a shout out to my ex  
Heard he in love with some other chick  
Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit  
Forget that boy, I'm over it  
I hope she gettin' better sex  
Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe  
Took four long years to call it quits  
Forget that boy, I'm over it**

 ** _Quinn:_**

 **Guess I should say thank you  
For the "hate you's" and the tattoos  
Oh baby, I'm cool by the way  
Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah**

 ** _All Four:_**

 **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down**

 ** _Santana (All):_**

 **Oh, I deleted all your pics  
Then blocked your number from my phone  
Yeah yeah, you took all you could get  
But you ain't getting this love no more  
'Cause now I'm living so legit (so legit)  
Even though you broke my heart in two, baby  
But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby (I'm so brand new)  
Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you**

 ** _Mercedes:_**

 **Guess I should say thank you  
For the "hate you's" and the tattoos  
Oh baby, I'm cool by the way  
Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah**

 ** _All Four:_**

 **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down  
You'll never bring me down**

 ** _Rachel:_**

 **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I'm  
All the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down  
** ** _  
All Four (Mercedes):_**

 **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man (You're quite the man)  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down (You'll never bring me down)  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I (Won't you just look at me now)  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down**

 ** _Santana:_**

 **You'll never bring me down**

"That was awesome" Blaine said smiling at the girls

Brittany smirked at Rachel, "Better sex?"

"It's part of the song Brittany" Rachel huffed before laughing

Diego grinned and asked, "Is anyone else hungry?"

Everyone nodded and he went to order pizza. The crew split up into groups to play board games for a while.

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany was talking to Ryder and Sam when Santana grabbed her hand, gave the boys an apologetic look and dragged her up the stairs. Santana stayed silent even once they got to the first floor. They went up the stairs to the second floor and into Santana's bedroom.

Santana turned around and pinned Brittany to the door. She stood on her toes and kissed her girlfriend firmly on the lips. Brittany froze for only a moment before she kissed back and cupped Santana's jaw.

After a few moments Santana pulled back.

"Not that I mind, like at all but what was that for?" Brittany asked smiling

Santana smiled back, "We have about 20 minutes before they look for us" she said locking the door, "Can you work fast, Pierce?"

Brittany smirked and lifted Santana up before carrying her to the bed. She set Santana on the bed and kissed her deeply.

Santana wasn't kidding when she said they had to be quick. She made that obvious when she began to undo Brittany's pants.

"Do you have a condom?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "In my nightstand "

Brittany grabbed a condom and pulled her pants down while Santana pulled her own pants down. Britt rolled the condom on and grabbed Santana's right hip, slowly guiding her shaft inside her girlfriend.

Santana moaned and bucked her hips. Brittany kissed her neck and jaw, leaving a mark right under her ear.

Britt pumped in and out quickly. Within minutes she felt Santana squeezing around her.

"Fuck fuck fuck, keep going" Santana whimpered

Brittany picked up her pace and hammered into San more. Soon Santana came, biting Brittany's shoulder. Brittany came in the condom, unable to hold back. They laid still, remaining connected while they tried to catch their breath.

After a moment Brittany pulled out. She took the condom off and wrapped it and the wrapper in a tissue before throwing it in the trashcan.

They both pulled up their underwear and pants. Santana walked over to Brittany and kissed her jaw.

"I love you" San whispered

"I love you, Baby" Brittany replied before they checked each other to make sure they looked alright and went back to the basement.

 ** _11:50pm:_**

The entire crew sat on the couches and the floor while they talked. After a couple minutes they slowly separated into couples. The singles hung out on the couches and watched the tv.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" They all shouted.

Brittany pulled Santana into a deep kiss while the other couple did the same.

After a moment Brittany pulled back and met Santana's eyes, "I love you" she said quietly

Santana smiled and replied, "I love you too, Britt"

Britt grinned and kissed her again. Diego opened the champagne and poured everyone a glass.

 ** _Tuesday (New Years Day/Jan. 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 12:30am:_**

The crew kept the party going while Brittany, Diego and Mike started blowing up the air mattresses. They grabbed all of the blankets they could with the help of Santana, Mariana and Michelle. They pulled out the sofa bed on all three couches and pulled the two huge bean bag chairs closer to the fireplace. Brittany and Diego set up the fireplace.

"So if I was into girls" Mariana said quietly to Santana while they watched Britt and Diego, "I'd totally be into her"

Santana smiled, "Sorry, not sorry, she's mine"

Mariana laughed and nodded, "No one would stand a chance of trying to get her anyways. She's obviously in love with you"

Santana just smiled.

"Alright, the girls get the comfortable spots when everyone goes to sleep.

 ** _3:30:_**

Everyone had partied for a while till they slowly began to fall asleep or pass out for the alcohol. Brittany and Santana managed to get an air mattress.

The ones still awake were Kurt, Michelle, Mariana and Mercedes.

"So what's like? Finding your biological dad…" Kurt asked Michelle while slurring a tiny bit

Michelle thought for a moment, "He seems really nice. So does his family. I mean Diego and Santana have both been really nice even though it was such a shock to them."

"Yeah all of the Lopez's are great well there's Gabby but she moved into her boyfriend's place a while ago." Mercedes replied

"They mentioned her but didn't say much." Michelle said

Mariana laughed, "She's…something"

They heard someone snore and laughed. Then they heard movement and Santana getting up. They watched while she carefully got up so she didn't wake Brittany up. Santana walked over to them and sat next to Mariana.

"Hey, why are you all still up?" She whispered

They all shrugged, "We weren't tired" Kurt replied

"How has Brittany been? With Bonnie pregnant." Mercedes asked

"Oh my gosh you guys, it's a boy. We forgot to tell you all. Brittany gunna have another brother!" Santana smiled

"Awesome "

"That's great!"

"Wait?" Marianna said, "How many siblings does she have?"

"She has a sister and a brother and soon she'll have another brother. She's the oldest." Kurt replied and Santana nodded

"She great with her siblings" Santana added smiling

"Planning on have kids anytime soon?" Mercedes smirked

"Yeah you seem a little excited about a baby" Mariana grinned then added, "I can take time to adopt or get sperm, remember that" Michelle nodded

Santana looked surprised for a moment then it clicked, "Ok Mariana, Michelle um Brittany was born a little different"

"How is she different?" Mariana asked

"She has a uh…she was born with a…she can uh…" Santana stuttered

"She was born with a penis. She's got male parts down there." Kurt cut in

"Yeah. We won't need to adopt or anything" Santana added

"I'm sorry but have you two already had sex?" Mariana smirked at her cousin. Santana blushed and Mariana laughed a little, "My cousin has been getting some action."

"Shut up" Santana mumbled

Michelle was still silent which made Santana a little nervous.

"Michelle, girl what's on your mind" Mercedes asked

They heard some movement and saw Brittany get up. She stood up and walked towards them. She saw Santana and crouched down.

"Hey"

"Hey Baby" Santana replied

"Can we talk for a second?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded

They both got up and walked over to the bar. Brittany grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

"I just remembered that my aunt asked for you to come into her shop on the 2nd. I told her you were looking for a job, but if you've changed your mind than don't worry about it." Brittany said before taking a sip of water and handing it to Santana.

Santana nodded and took a quick drink, "I still want a job"

"Ok cool I can take you"

"No, I don't want to get it just cause I'm dating you" Santana said

"Aunt Natalie will only hire you if you can do the job. Trust me, dating me will have nothing to do with you getting the job" Brittany assured Santana

Santana smiled, "You think I'll get?"

"I think you can doing anything you want as long as you don't back down" Brittany said honestly

Santana smiled and hugged Brittany tightly making Brittany smile

When the couple finished their talk they went back over to Marinna, Michelle, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked Michelle who nodded

"Wow" Mariana said quietly

"What?" Santana asked as they sat down

"Michelle and her mother are moving here" Kurt replied

Santana looked a little shocked so Brittany held her slightly tighter unsure of how she was going to take the news.

"That's uh wow" Santana stuttered, "When?"

"Over the break. We're going back tomorrow and I'll fly back Saturday. I'm going wherever you and Diego go. Mom's going to talk to Antonio tomorrow."

"Wow" Santana said

"Do you guys have a good cheerleading squad?" Michelle asked kindly

Kurt laughed, "Like the best. Santana and Quinn are both on it"

"There called the Cheerios" Mercedes added

Michelle smiled, "Cool, I'm excited. I was on the ravens cheerleading squad back home."

Santana stay quiet which worried Brittany but she knew better then to draw any attention to it.

 ** _11:00am:_**

The crew woke up 10 and went upstairs to have lunch. Maribel and Janette made breakfast for everyone. After breakfast Antonio pulled Brittany aside.

"Brittany, would you mind taking Michelle and Janette to the airport? I have a meeting that I can't miss and Maribel has to see a client." He asked quietly

"No problem" Brittany said however inside she wondered how Santana would take the news.

"Thank you very much. We already returned their rental car. I'll pay for your gas, don't argue" Antonio said pointedly

Brittany, "Yes, thank you sir"

"Alright their flight is at 5 so you all should leave here at 2 or 2:30." He explained as he gave her the money

Brittany nodded and took the money. They walked back over to the group as she pocketed the money.

Santana looked at her, confused and Brittany pulled her aside.

"You dad asked me to take Michelle and Janette to the airport cause he and your mom both have meetings." Brittany said quickly

Santana nodded, "And you said yes?"

"Mhmm" Brittany nodded

Santana was quiet for a moment then said. "Alright" before going back to practice

Brittany was confused but followed her.

Santana stayed pretty quiet till it was time for Brittany and Diego to take the bags out to the truck. Janette and Michelle stayed inside with the crew while Brittany and Diego loaded the truck with their bags.

"So I suppose I'll see you on Saturday…" Michelle said to Santana

Santana nodded, "Yeah, have a safe trip"

Brittany and Diego walked back inside.

"Baby" Santana said and Brittany looked at her, "Come here for a second?"

Brittany nodded and followed Santana into the kitchen.

"What's up, love?" Brittany asked quietly

"Are you coming back over here afterwards?" Santana asked

"If you're alright with it…" Brittany lingered nervously

Santana smiled softly and pulled Brittany into a kiss. Michelle walked in then saw them kissing and slowly backed around the corner.

After a moment Santana pulled back and smiled, "Come back after you're done" she said quietly

"Ok. You gunna try on that red one?" Brittany smirked

Santana slapped her arm, "Brittany!"

"Sorry, it's just us. But I'm sorry. I wish you could come with me but there's barely enough room for 3 people in there."

"Keep your hands to yourself" Santana smirked and Brittany laughed

"Don't worry, I'm all yours"

Santana smiled, "I know, Baby. You need to get going"

Brittany looked at her watch and nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can"

They kissed once more then walked back into the foyer.

"Are you 2 ready?" Brittany asked kindly

Michelle smiled and nodded, "Yeah"

"Cool let's go"

Brittany kissed Santana once more before walking with Janette and Michelle out to the truck. Michelle sat in the middle.

As they pulled out of the driveway Janette spoke up.

"How long have you and Santana been together?"

"A little over 4 months" Brittany replied kindly

"Is his oldest daughter gay as well or Diego?" Janette asked

"Um" Brittany said confused, "Diego is straight and I'm pretty sure that Gabby is straight. Why?"

"Well Michelle is bisexual…"

"Mom!" Michelle cut in

"What?" Janette said confused

"I don't think she wants to hear about this"

"Well she's dating your sister. You two are bound to get close" Janette said reasonably

"I'm sorry" Michelle told Brittany embarrassed

Brittany shrugged, "It's cool"

"So how long have you lived here?" Janette asked

"All my life. My Ma owns a local bakery and Pop owns a car shop" Brittany replied

"Wow so you're a local girl." Michelle grinned

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah" as they pulled up to the airport drop off.

Brittany hopped out and went to the back of the truck. She lifted the lid and grabbed all 4 bags.

"So I'll see you Saturday" Brittany smiled at Michelle

Michelle nodded smiling, "Yeah"

Brittany shook their hands and watched them walk inside before she got back inside the truck.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany rang the Lopez doorbell. She waited a moment then Santana opened the door smiling,

Brittany smiled and walked inside.

"How'd it go?" Santana asked

"Her mom asked me if Diego or Gabby was gay." Brittany laughed

"Why?" Santana asked confused

"Cause your dating me and Michelle is apparently bi." Brittany shrugged

"Seriously?" Santana said surprised and Brittany nodded, "Well that's interesting. Think she'll hit on you?"

"I don't care, I love you"

"I love you too and I trust you" Santana said assuredly

Brittany smiled, "Good"

"Come on it's open mic" Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand

 ** _Saturday Afternoon 2:00pm:_**

The doorbell rang at the Lopez house while Brittany, Santana, Bridgett and Dani were getting ready for the game. For some reason the Cavaliers were playing in Lime at the local college, which made it possible for them to go to the game.

Antonio answered the door and saw Michelle with three bags.

"Why didn't you call?" Antonio asked grabbing her bags with Diego's help, "We could have picked you up."

"I didn't want to bother you." Michelle shivered

"It's not a bother." Antonio said then turned to Diego, "Take these to the guest room she used last time."

Diego nodded and got Mikes help. Mike was going to be hanging out with Diego that night.

Dani walked into the foyer with Bridgett and looked at Michelle with a confused look. Then Brittany and Santana entered and Dani freaked out.

"Dude yall look so much alike!" Dani said in shock, "Brittany don't get them mixed up"

Brittany shook her head, "I won't" then turned to Santana who was talking to Michelle.

"Baby, we need to go" Brittany said

Santana nodded, "Alright" she turned back to Michelle, "We're going to a game so we'll be back later"

"Oh ok I don't remember you two from the other night" Michelle said glancing at Dani and Bridgett

"Oh sorry. This is my younger sister Bridgett, and her…uh…girlfriend Dani"

"Girlfriend?" Bridgett smirked and Dani laughed

"You're stuck with me" Dani grinned

Brittany sighed, "Alright let's go"

The four of them went out to the Pierce van that Brittany was driving and went to the game.

 ** _6:30 At the Game:_**

Brittany led the group to their seats.

The game began at 7pm. The got some nachos and drinks.

Santana watched how Brittany smiled and cheered with a shot was made.

"You would make a good cheerleader" Santana grinned

Brittany laughed, "I think the skirts would be an issue"

Santana's eyes went wide, "Uh yeah they would"

Brittany laughed, "Besides" she said, "I prefer see you in the skirt"

Santana blushed slightly but otherwise made no comment.


	75. Chapter 75: Time Jump

**Time jump! New Poll! Please please please review!**

 **PS – Michelle is a GOOD PERSON and I might have make a billion grammatical errors.**

 ** _Friday (Boys Basketball Finals/May 10) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany and the crew boys on the team all walked towards the gym after class while the rest of the crew went to their lockers.

"We have to win this game" Puck told the others

Diego nodded, "Yeah for real"

"I don't really care" Finn said

Finn had been really down lately. Amanda had moved in March because her father got transferred. They had broken up, knowing it wouldn't last long distance.

"Finn" Ryder patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry you're going through this but you've got to get your head in the game."

"High School Musical?" Sam asked

Mike laughed, "Good movie"

They entered the gym and found Coach Beiste and the rest of the boys' basketball team.

"Alright guys, listen up" Beiste said, "Tonight's game is a big deal so I need you to all carb up and be back her by 5, no later"

They all nodded as she explained a few more details. Half way through they heard the gym doors open as the rest of the crew and all the cheerios entered the gym.

The cheerios met with Coach Sue to discuss the plans for the game. Brittany glanced over at the cheerios and caught Santana's eye. Brittany smiled and winked at her making Santana blush slightly.

"Alright, I'll see you all soon. Get outta here" Beiste said and the basketball team separated

Brittany and the crew boys walked over to the bleachers where the rest of the crew was waiting for the cheerios to finish up.

"Listen ladys" Coach Sue said, "Tonight there are going to be a lot of people and I don't want you all to make a fool out of me so don't be awful. Salsa, I've put on top of the pyramid don't screw it up and make me regret my decision. All of you better be back here by 5. Now get out of my sight" Then she walked out of the gym

Santana, Quinn and Michelle walked over to the crew.

"Can I hang with you guys till the game?" Michelle asked

"Sure" Rachel replied

Michelle had turned out to actually be really nice. She, of course, had a small crush on Brittany but never showed it and never made a move to try to get with her. She really enjoyed having sibling and refused to do anything that could jeopardize that.

She and her mother had found a modest house near McKinley and moved out of the Lopez house.

Santana smiled at Brittany and pulled her aside.

Brittany grinned, "What is it, love?"

Santana smirked and pulled Brittany close, whispering into her ear, "Better win the game Pierce cause I have a surprise for you tonight"

Brittany pulled back and raised a brow, "Really now? What is it?"

Santana laughed and shook her head, "Not telling"

Brittany nodded and stayed silent for a moment before softly saying, "I love you Santana"

Santana blushed and replied, "I love you too, Britt"

"Hey you two, we need to go" Sam hollered

They all went out to the vans and drove straight to Britt's house. They had some food before heading back to the school.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany changed into her jersey then went to the boys' locker room. The team had a meeting before going out to the gym to do a few warm ups.

The cheerios were stretching and the gym was filling up with fans.

The Pierce Family and Lopez family sat together, along with the rest of the crew. Bonnie, who was nearly 9 months pregnant, was extremely pumped about the game and had gotten her own pom-poms from Santana before the first game.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

The first buzzer sounded and the game began. Brittany could hear the cheers from her friends and family over everyone else.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

The game ended and McKinley won by 12 points. Santana jumped into Brittany's arms when the last buzzer sounded.

Ryder and Brittany had been the 'deadly duo' during the entire game. They were both awarded MVP of the game.

The team members all showered and met in the gym where their families and friends were waiting. Santana smiled when Brittany entered the gym and ran over to her.

"I'm so proud of you" Santana whispered before kissing her

Brittany kissed back till Bonnie spoke up, "Alright alright you two"

Brittany laughed as she pulled back and Santana grinned.

 ** _9:15pm:_**

When Brittany and Santana got back to the Pierce house they went straight to the basement. Santana grabbed her bag and pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "Open it" she said as she handed it to her girlfriend

Brittany grinned and opened it. Inside was a pair of tickets to a Hockey game in Columbus, Ohio, "No way"

"What do you think?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany laughed and hugged her, "It's awesome, but why?"

Santana shrugged, "I just wanted to do something fun and it sounds fun"

"It is awesome. God, I love you" Brittany said before kissing her

 ** _Friday (Last Day of School) Afternoon 3:15pm:_**

"Well there's not much to say to you all" Ms. H said, "except that most of you will be in my class again next year for health part 2. It's a new level to the class."

"Cool" Sam grinned

"Yep and I'll be helping out with Glee next year."

"No way" Diego smiled, "That's awesome"

"I am very excited about it but for now, why don't you all sneak out early. I'll see you all next year. Enjoy your summer" Ms. H said and the classroom filled with noises of the students shuffling to leave.

As Brittany and Santana entered the hallway with their friends they heard someone holler Brittany's name.

"Brittany!"

She turned and saw Mr. Schue calling her over

"I'll be right back" Britt told Santana. She walked over to him, "What's up Mr. Schue?"

"Well next year we are doing a musical and I want you and Artie to co-direct it. How do you feel about that?" Mr. Schue

"That sounds awesome, Mr. Schue" Brittany grinned, surprised

"Great. Enjoy your summer and I'll see you next year then we'll start planning, but keep it in your mind. Here's a list of the musicals we are considering." He replied handing her a piece of paper with the list on it.

"See you next year, Mr. Schue" Brittany smiled and walked out to the vans where the crew was waiting.

Brody walked over to them, "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this summer"

"What are you talking about?" Puck growled

"I recently got a job at the community center" Brody smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go guys"

"See you at work!" Brody laughed, smirking as the crew left, ignoring him

Most of the crew had gotten jobs for the summer. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Michelle were all working at 'Threads' owned by Britt's aunt. Tina got Brooke a job at the bakery with her while Britt, Ryder and Sam all had jobs at the car shop. Britt and Sam also got jobs at the center with Mike, Diego, Whitney and Rachel. Artie, Puck, Finn and Blaine got jobs in the mall.

"Boys meeting in the basement at the Pierce house. Sorry but there's something we have to talk about. Britt your with us and we know Kurt will stay with the girls" Mike announced which concerned Brittany.

We they got to the house all of the girls and Kurt went to the living room while Brittany and the boys went to the basement.

"Alright" Puck said as everyone sat down, "I think Whitney likes someone else."

"What?" Sam asked

"That's insane, you two have been crazy about each other." Blaine added

"Well I fucked up and kissed this other girl a few weeks back. I haven't told her but I think she knows."

"Puck!" Brittany scowled, "How could you?"

"Don't play. I know all of you have cheated once" Puck said

Everyone shook their heads.

"None of us" Finn replied

"Who was it?" Diego asked

Puck sighed, "One of the cheerios"

"Which one?" Diego hissed

"Look ok, I like her a lot so I'm not using her. And it's not her fault. She's said that we couldn't cause I was in a relationship and…"

"Michelle?" Diego asked edgily

"D, man I'm sorry…"Diego flung himself at Puck but everyone became part of and even some fists were thrown.

 ** _4:30pm With the girls:_**

"What's that noise?" Quinn asked while playing with Rachel's hair

"They're yelling at each other" Mercedes said worriedly

Kurt and the girls jumped up and ran downstairs

"You son of a bitch!"

"Chill Diego chill!"

"No, that mother fucker…!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop!" Kurt screamed throughout the room and everyone stopped, "Everyone sit down."

Michelle was pulled to sit next to Diego.

"What happened?" Quinn asked

"Cheater" Diego mumbled

"Who's a cheater and with who?" Rachel asked the room stayed quiet "Fine children, act like that but…"

"Brittany!" came from upstairs from Bridgett

Brittany ran upstairs to find her Ma sitting on the kitchen floor with Dani, Bridgett, Sugar, Marley and Kitty standing over her.

"What happened?" Brittany said running over to them

Soon the whole crew was in there, "She said her water broke then sat out and now she's bleeding.

"Ok, Dani call 911 tell them we coming. Bridgett, call Pop and get the ready bag. Rach, watch over Benny he can come but you are in charge of him. Dani stay with the younger group. Mike, Puck, Ryder Sam, Diego, all of you, help me get her to the van." Brittany ordered

All of the boys helped her get Bonnie into the van while everyone climbed into certain spots. Quinn and Rachel took care of Benny as they all drove to the ER.

Bonnie was immediately taken back Brittany and Bridgett followed before Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her along. When they got there they found Antonio checking on Bonnie's heart while other doctors and nurses bustled around him.

It was going to be a while so they sent the girls back to the waiting room.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

The crew got moved up to the nursey waiting area right after Brent showed up. The grand folks were on their way along with the rest of the family. The entire group took up the while waiting room.

When the doctor showed up around 6 he said, "Mr. Pierce, you can go in the room she's still not able to give birth yet but we are just about to give her some pain meds. "

"Bolt" Brittany looked at her Pop, "I'll be back soon, okay"

Britt nodded and heard a door open. In walked Mr. Schue and Ms. H with Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste.

"Hey kids" Mr. Schue said while sitting on the floor next to Artie. Ms. H and Ms. Pillsbury took Finn and Pucks seats while they sat on the floor with Beiste.

"Can I sit with Britt, please" Benny asked Rachel not so quietly. Rachel glanced at Brittany who nodded.

Benny ran over to her and jumped into her lap, while hugging her.

"Hey Chief" she said quietly ignoring everyone watching her. Bridgett walked over and Brittany moved enough for her to sit down between her and Dani while Benny sat on Britt and San's laps.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

No one had gone home or talked much.

Benny had fallen asleep in Quinn and Rachel's arms

15 minutes later a nurse walked out and informed them that family could come back and visit for a moment.

Brittany and Bridgett went to the room with Lindsay and Natalie.

"Hey Pop, how is she?" Brittany asked Brent

"She's struggling but she's going to fine and so is Blake." Brent replied

"She wasn't due for another week though, Brent" Lindsay said

"I know but she'll be fine….

"Brittany!" Bonnie yelled

Brittany ran over, "Yeah Ma"

"Where is Benny?"

"He's with Rachel and Quinn. How are you?"

"I think Blake likes his surroundings as are."

Brittany laughed, "Seems like it"

"Alright, you look about ready." The Doctor said, "Anyone staying needs to stand by her head.

Bridgett and Brittany left. Britt stood in the hallway by the door while Bridgett walked over to her friends. Santana got up and walked over to Britt.

"Everything ok?" San asked

"There isn't anything I can do. How about I supposed to help you when we have kids?" Brittany said looking at Santana

Santana smiled, "Baby you are gunna be amazing. Now please just don't think about that right now. Focus on your family and I know that I am part of your family" Santana added, cutting Brittany off, "but I mean your mom"

They heard crying from the room a few minutes later and Brittany ran in. Brent was with Bonnie so Britt went over to Blake. The nurses were cleaning him up and doing the tests to see if Blake really was a boy. Bonnie held him first then Brent and finally Brittany. The entire crew and family were all in the room. Antonio had been able to move them to one of the suites.

Santana watched, with the other girls, as Brittany held Blake.

"Adorable"

"Santana, you and Britt are gunna have adorable baby's someday"

Brittany slowly traced Blake's facial features with her finger not paying attention to anyone in the room.

"Hey kid" she said to Blake while sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner. "You got stuck with a crazy family"

"Fucking adorable" Quinn whispered to Santana

Santana smiled as Brittany handed Blake back to Bonnie

 ** _Saturday Morning 8:00am:_**

All of the crew went to their jobs. Santana and Brittany hadn't been able to say goodbye so they were both kind of down on their first day.

"What do we do about Puck?" Mike asked as they drove to the center

"He has to tell Whitney" Brittany said

"Yeah" Sam agreed

"Meeting tonight in the gym before any of the girls show up." Diego said and they nodded

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Brittany and the boys met in the gym along with Finn, Puck, Artie, and Blaine who had gotten off earlier. Ryder showed up a few minutes later.

"Puck you have to tell her" Ryder said walking into the gym.

"Guys how do I do that?" Puck asked nervously glancing at Diego

"Honestly" Sam shrugged right before all of the girls showed up as planned for everyday Sam and Britt worked at the center. Other days they'd meet at the shop.

Everyone sat done on the bleachers but Santana could tell something was wrong cause Brittany didn't hug her.

"Go on" Finn said

"What's going on?" Brooke asked noticing how nervous all of the girls were.

"Whit, we need to talk" Puck mumbled and pulled her aside

Santana looked at Brittany who was talking to Diego and both were shaking their heads.

The next sound was Whitney slapping Puck on the cheek, "You are an asshole, and we're done" then she stormed out. Santana, Quinn and Rachel followed her along with Brooke. Michelle just stayed still. Mercedes Kurt and Tina were confused but ran after the girls.

"Guys I gotta go check on her" Brittany said and ran after the girls. Whitney jumped into her arms before she even said anything.

"Whit, I'm sorry" Brittany mumbled into her shoulder.

"What happened? She hasn't said anything?" Rachel asked

"Puck kissed Michelle" Brittany mumbled

"She's just as much to blame" Quinn flared

"Ok let's try to stay calm about everything and talk it out" Brittany offered

"Bolt, seriously! You would never cheat on Santana!" Whitney shouted

They all walked back into the gym.

"Puck it's not you that I like so stop" Michelle said

"Who do you like?" Diego asked

Michelle shook her head, "I'm not talking about it"

"Holy shit. Michelle you like…" Artie started before she covered his mouth

"Please stop. I'm not going to do anything about it so please stop" Michelle begged

Artie nodded

"Who is it Michelle?" Quinn asked

"I can't…I…"

"Britt come here" Jesse said by the door. Brittany jogged over and the group went silent.

"You like Britt" Santana said quietly

Silence

"I would never…" Michelle started

Brittany ran back over to her friends, "Guys I need to go. There was a wreck and Pop needs my help. Love," She added turned to Santana, "Care to come, as long as you stay out of danger."

Santana smiled and nodded before walking away with Britt who hollered, "Sam, Ryder we'll need you guys a we need a ride. Diego and Michelle you guys are crashing at my place tonight so let's go."

They all got in the vans and followed Brittany's instructions. Santana chose to ignore the pulling feeling of jealousy.

Michelle knew she would never do anything about her feelings for Britt she just wished everyone else knew that too.

By the time they got to the shop it was getting dark.

"You don't all have to stay" Brent said, "I need Sam, Britt, Ryder, Mike, Santana, Michelle, Diego, Quinn, Rachel and Whitney. Or you could all crash at our house all in the basement."

Everyone else left except for Sam, Ryder, Mike, Santana, Diego, Michelle, Quinn, Rachel and Whitney who had all already had plan to stay the night at the Pierce house. Brittany, Sam and Ryder all changed in their work clothes and got to work. The crew didn't talk about anything really. They were all really quiet.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany, Sam and Ryder remerged, covered in grease and dirt.

Brittany walked over to Santana, "Let me take a quick shower then we can all go" Brittany told her

Santana nodded and sat back down.

The three mechanics went to take a shower.

It was late by the time they all arrived at Brittany's house. The crew that was there went straight to the basement. Brittany went into her room with the girls while the guys waited in the main part of the basement.

When the girls got into Brittany room, Britt went to find them some clothes to sleep in.

When she reentered the bedroom the girls were quietly arguing.

"What's going on?"

"I promise you that he kissed me. I didn't kiss him" Michelle pleaded with Whitney

"Why didn't you tell me?" Whitney cried

Michelle shook her head, "That is my fault. I should have but I was scared. "

"I have an idea!" Sam shouted from the main part

Brittany opened the door, "What?"

"Spin the bottle, everyone kissing everyone" He shrugged

"That is such a stupid idea" Rachel said

"Just trying to help Diego out"

"Shut up" Diego mumbled

The argument lasted all night but Brittany still didn't know that Michelle like her. Santana had no clue about how to handle it.

 ** _Sunday Morning 9:00am:_**

All of the boys left so it was only Britt, San, Michelle, Quinn, Rachel and Whitney. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Brooke were on their way over

Brittany focused on her music because she wanted to stay out of the drama.

All of the other girls were having a heated discussion till Brittany couldn't focus anymore.

"Ladies! What is the matter?" Brittany hollered

"Well Whit dumped Puck. Michelle kinda like someone in the crew but not Puck and it's a madhouse" Kurt explained

"Michelle whoever you like, are they single?" Brittany asked

"No" Michelle shook her head

Brittany sighed, "Then there's nothing to be done. I'm shocked, in a way that Puck cheated but I pretty sure none of the other guys would."

"I just need a moment" Michelle said and went out the back door

"I'm gunna go talk to her" Brittany said

Kurt stepped up, "But Britt…"

"No" Brittany said sternly, "I'll be right back"

Brittany walked out the back door, "Michelle"

 ** _Inside:_**

"Oh God" Santana muttered

"It'll be fine" Quinn said surely

 ** _Outside:_**

"Britt, no don't"

"We've become good friends so talk to me" Brittany said

"It's you, Brittany, I like you and I can't so I have to ignore it"

Brittany went quiet then said, "I'm in love with her, Michelle. She's my life. I'm sorry. But you are an amazing girl and I 'm sure that you'll find someone"

Michelle smiled a small smile and nodded, "You know Santana is insane about you "

Brittany laughed, "Good, cause I'm gunna marry her one day" they both smiled, "Look I want us to stay friends…"

"Of course"

"Cool, now fix things with San" Brittany said

Michelle nodded and quickly hugged Brittany before walking over to Santana. Michelle and Santana went to Brittany's room and talked while everyone else hung out outside.

Brent pulled his truck into the back yard with a large box in the back. He hopped out of the truck and told Brittany to call the guys. Brittany called them and they arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Alright" Brent told everyone, "This is a trampoline and I need you all to put it together for me."

"Sure thing, Pop" Brittany smiled

Brent grinned, "Then I want you guys to play on it to make sure it's safe for the younger ones." The crew laughed and got to work.

Once they had all of the pieces separated Santana and Michelle came outside acting normal. Brittany got up and walked over to Santana who pulled her into the bedroom.

"Hey" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled slightly and replied, "You're amazing"

Brittany laughed, "I love you San…like….I…" Brittany leant down and kissed her softly. Santana didn't change the pace but kissed back.

When they separated Brittany rested her forehead against Santana' s and said "I'm in love with you and you should never worry about me leaving you cause I'm gunna ask you to marry me when we get out of high school. And we'll have an apartment while we go to college and share the college experience together. After that we're gunna have little blue eyed, caramel babies. And a small house with a big back yard for them to run around in. I'm gunna give you the world and when that's not enough I'll give you the moon too. Cause I love you and only you."

Santana had tears streaming down her cheeks that Brittany brushed away with her thumbs.

"I don't know what to say, Brittany" Santana choked out happily

"Tell me you love me"

"I love you so much it hurts" Santana replied

"I don't like it when you hurt" Brittany said worriedly

"It's the best pain I've ever felt and I never want it to go away"

Brittany smiled, "Wanna help build a trampoline?"

Santana laughed and nodded

"Ok change into some of my work clothes" Britt grinned and left while Santana changed.

They all worked on the trampoline for a couple hours till they ordered piazza and watched Benny, Bridgett and their friends jump on it. The walls along the sides on it gave Brittany some comfort.

 ** _Sunday Night 9:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went to bed early after a long day. Michelle stayed in the guest room while Diego slept in Benny's room with him.

Santana washed her face while Brittany watched her. When Santana noticed she laughed.

"Why are you watching me?"

"Cause you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Brittany said simply

Santana laughed but stopped after catching the honesty in Britt's voice, "Thank you baby"

"When do you wanna get married?" Brittany asked randomly

"Uh like at least after High school. Why?"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm saving up some money I should be able to get you a nice ring."

Santana turned after drying off her face and walked over to Brittany, "I only need you, Brittany"

Brittany smiled, "I know but I still wanna get you a nice one"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany softly. When she pulled back she quietly said, "I'm sorry that we can't do anything since I'm on my period"

Brittany smiled, "Let's just lay together."

 ** _Monday (May 27_** ** _th)_** ** _Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany changed into her lifeguard clothes and packed her back with her shop clothes and street clothes. Santana was dressed nicely for her jobs. She and Michelle were hitching a ride with Diego and Britt. Brittany drove her truck with Diego sitting in the bed of it.

When they got to Threads Brittany and Diego went in went them.

"Natalie!" Brittany shouted

"Brit-Brit! How are you?" Aunt Natalee asked

"I'm good. Diego and I ae headed to the center for work. Just had to drop these two off first" Brittany smiled glancing at the two girls

"Awesome" Natalie smirked, "Now get out of here"

Brittany laughed and kissed Santana's cheek before walking out of the shop.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany left the center with Sam and met Ryder at the shop. She changed into her overalls and got to work a=on a car with her Pop.

15 minutes late the door rang open so she got up and walked over to the front desk. It was Brody, Logan and Lucy.

"Yes?" Brittany asked trying to be polite

"Our car is making some funny noises you have to go look at it." Brody smirked

Brittany handed him a clipboard, "Fill this out and I 'll be back to look over it and the car." Brittany went to the garage and groaned,

"What's the matter?" Ryder asked as he a Sam rolled some tires to the correct stations.

"Brody, Logan and Lucy are here" Brittany replied

"Ugh, seriously! That sucks" Sam replied

The bell rang again and the three of them went up front to find the girls of the crew in the waiting room. Santana glanced at Brittany, Ryder and Sam's faces. She told the girls to all take a seat and wait for them. Brittany grabbed the clipboard from Brody and read it. She showed it to Ryder and San. Sam went to get the correct tools. Ryder went to the register and rung Brody up.

"200 hundred bucks!" Brody shouted so loud that Brent came up front

"What's the problem" Brent said edgily

"These two guys and the freak are trying to charge me 200 bucks!"

"Excuse me" Brent said angrily and room went silent

Brittany and Sam came back with the tools laughing then stood still.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Brody called Britt a…you know" Tina mumbled

"Sir, look normally I wouldn't come here because _it_ works here but I need little help so can you fix this price or what?"

"Get out" Brent said with venom

"Excuse me but you have to serve us" Logan cut in

"I have to right to refuse now get out before I call the cops."

Rory and Henry (Sam's dad) showed up from the garage

"Is there a problem here Brent, lad" Rory asked

"No problem anymore. These guys were just leaving. In fact Henry, call 911" Brent said never taking his eyes off Brody

Henry call and Brent had Logan, Lucy and Brody sit down while Brittany, Ryder and Sam worked on their car.

The cops pulled up, one being Mark Pine, Ryders uncle.

"Hey Mark" Brent said shaking his hand

'"Hi Brent. What's the issue here?" Mark asked

Brent explained everything; Ryder explained his part as well as the others. They detained Brody and Logan but not Lucy. She drove her car home. Brittany and the two boys went and took quicker showers in the locker room at the shop.

When they got out they found the girls in the waiting room with Kurt.

Santana walked over to Brittany, "Hey"

"Hello Beautiful" Brittany smiled then noticed that Santana looked sad, "What's wrong Baby?"

"I uh…my family is going on vacation for 3 weeks. Papi, Mami, Diego, Michelle, Janette and I are leaving tonight to catch a flight. I just found out"

Brittany nodded, "Um so do you have reception where you're going so we can talk?" Brittany asked

Santana shrugged, "I don't but probably not"

Brittany nodded again, "I um don't know what to say"

Santana sighed and fell into Brittany's arms.

"I'm gunna miss you" Brittany mumbled against the top of Santana's head.

A tear fell from Santana eye but she quickly wiped it away.

"San, Papi's outside waiting, let's go" Diego said and went outside to the car.

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany hard, "I love you Brittany, and I will be back in just a few weeks.

"Brittany nodded, "I love you too Santana" Brittany kissed once more before Santana ran out the door.

 **Leave me a PM if you have any questions about the time jump! Always Review Please! Keep Reading!**


	76. Chapter 76: Time Apart

**Please Review and take the Poll! Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (May 31_** ** _st_** ** _) Afternoon 3:00pm:_**

Brittany rolled out from under a car and wiped off her hands. She got up, walked over to her Pop and explained what she saw. Sadly the owner was going to have to pay more than they thought.

After talking to Brent she heard the front door ring so she went up there and found Ryder and Sam both already up there talking to the crew.

"What's up guys?" Brittany asked

"They want us to teach them how to ride" Ryder told her

Brittany and Ryder had already begun teaching Sam but she never thought the others would want to learn.

She shrugged, "Cool, in an hour behind the shop"

 ** _4:15pm:_**

Brittany decided that Ryder would help the guys while she helped the girls.

It went pretty well. She had her first competition of the season the next day. Showing her friends how to ride helped relax her some.

"Bolt?" Brent hollered around 5, "Let's go home."

"Alright guys I'll see you all tomorrow if you still want to come."

"We'll be there" Mike said grinning

"Cool later guys" Brittany said walking away. Rachel ran after her.

"Hey" Rachel said stopping her

Brittany turned around, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that she isn't here" Rachel said sincerely

Brittany smiled slightly, "Me too but I hope she's having a fun, relaxing vacation"

"I'll be there for you" Rachel said seeing through Brittany calm attitude.

"I'm fine Rachel. Thanks though" Brittany said smiling before hugging Rachel and taking off towards the truck. The crew got in the vans and drove over to Rachel's house.

Brittany climbed into the truck and instantly stopped smiling as they drove off.

 ** _At Rachel's house:_**

The crew went down to the basement.

"I'm worried" Quinn said before anyone spoke up

"Me too" Kurt added and others nodded their heads

Whitney sighed, "It was such an abrupt thing. Santana just had to leave, barely giving Britt any warning. I'm not saying it Santana's fault I'm just saying that normally you can't tell that Brittany's nervous till right before the race but she's been nervous for days."

"Is there any way to get in touch with Santana?" Brooke asked

"I don't think so" Quinn sighed

 ** _Saturday Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany looked over her bike and wiped it down before rolling it into the trailer. She was locking it in place when Katherine walked over.

"Hey Britt" Katherine smirked

Brittany nodded, "Hey Katherine, where's Eric?"

"Oh we broke up a while ago" Katherine grinned

Brittany nodded again, "Sorry to hear that"

"It's fine. So I hear that you and that Rachel girl aren't together"

"You heard right however I am in a relationship."

"Uh-huh so since you're whipped I guess you aren't going on the trail" Katherine smirked

Brittany looked up and met her eyes

 ** _5:00pm:_**

"The trail of what?" Puck said

"Fears; The Trail of Fears" Ryder replied while Brittany packed. Ryder turned to Brittany, "You can't be serious"

"Ma and Pop already said yes" She mumbles

"Britt…"

"Ry" Brittany cuts in and turns to face her friends, "this might sound stupid but I can't sit around for 3 weeks. I just can't do it. I know that this seems crazy but I need it." She said earnestly

"What do you do?" Blaine asked

"It's like a continuous race. We drive to different tracks and race them. It's a group of riders and more join in throughout the trail." Brittany replied

"You're gunna go by yourself?" Mercedes asked concerned

"Yeah I guess" Brittany shrugged

Whitney sighed, "I'll go"

 ** _Monday (June 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) morning 10:00am:_**

Santana was sitting on the deck of the cruise ship thinking about Brittany. She really missed her and wished she was there.

She hadn't talked to Brittany since the night at the shop. She hated not talking to her but knew that she had no way of getting in contact with her.

"Santana come swim with us." Diego grinned trying to get Santana to have some fun

Santana smiled and followed Diego and Michelle. The three of them went swimming in the pool and met a few other people.

"Hey" Diego said to a group of kids their age, "I'm Diego and these are my sisters Santana and Michelle."

The boys checked Michelle and Santana out

"Hey, wanna drink?" One asked Michelle while the other sat next to Santana

Diego watched closely.

"Sure" Michelle grinned trying to be nice.

The two boys ran off to get drinks for the girls.

"How are you doing" Michelle asked Santana

Santana sighed, "I miss her"

Later that night Santana went to bed early.

 ** _Saturday (June 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany and Whitney grabbed some breakfast at the hotel and headed out to the track.

"You ready for this one?" Whitney asked while holding their breakfast scones.

"Yep" Brittany replied rolling the bike out of the trailer

Whitney looked at her friend, concerned, "Just try to have fun. She'll be back in no time and so will you"

Brittany ignored her. Britt had been getting angry easily and Whitney wasn't sure how to handle it.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Brittany won most of the races.

"Wild" Brittany said as they cleaned off the bike and straightened up the trailer

"Yeah"

Brittany sighed, "I wanna go home and wait for her there"

Whitney nodded, "Ok. It'll take a few days cause of the drive. Let's sleep here tonight. Take showers get a good breakfast and head back tomorrow"

"Deal"

 ** _Thursday (June 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 9:30pm:_**

Brittany and Whitney decided to make the trip more of a vacation so they didn't rush home. The stopped at parks and local events.

They pulled into Whitney's driveway.

"I had a lot of fun" Whit said smiling

"Me too, Wild" Brittany replied and reached over to hug Whitney

They hugged quickly and got out of the truck. They had told the crew when they would be at Whitney's so the entire crew was there.

"Did they just kiss?" Quinn whispered

"Uh No no Brittany wouldn't do that" Ryder said

"I'll kill her" Puck growled

They watched as Brittany and Whitney laughed and unloaded Whitney's stuff.

"Hey guys!" Whitney smiled at the crew

Brittany turned, "Oh hey, we didn't see you"

"I bet" Puck muttered as the crew helped carry Whitney's stuff inside

 ** _Tuesday (June 18_** ** _th_** ** _/ Santana comes back) afternoon 2:30pm:_**

The crew arrived at the airport and went inside. Puck had refused to talk to Brittany since she got back. The crew was still confused about whether or not Britt and Wild had kissed. Of course, they hadn't.

15 minutes later Diego, Michelle and Santana walked through the gate. Brittany and Wild were talking to Rachel and Quinn so the 4 of them didn't see the siblings arrive.

Santana smiled and walked over to the small group. She tapped on Brittany's shoulder and Britt turned around.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

Brittany took a breath, "Hey beautiful" then picked her up in a huge hug.

Santana squealed and held onto Brittany tightly.

After a moment Brittany sat her down, "I have missed you so fucking much"

Santana smiled and replied, "You had better kiss me cause I've missed you too"

Brittany didn't hesitate before she pulled Santana into a deep kiss. After a moment they both heard someone clear their throat. They separated and saw all of the crew smirking at them except Puck.

"What's the matter with Puck?" Santana quietly asked Brittany

Britt just shrugged and said, "I don't know he's been acting like that for like a week now"

"Weird" Santana replied

 ** _5:30pm:_**

They all drove over to the Lopez house. The Lopez adults had a meeting right after vacation so they wouldn't be back for a couple days.

As the crew went inside Puck grabbed Britt's arm. They waited for everyone to go inside then walked over to the vans.

"What's up Puck?" Brittany asked concerned about him

"How could you cheat on Santana?" Puck growled

Brittany was in complete shock, "What are you talking about Puck? I would never cheat"

"I saw it. Hell, we all saw it! You and Whitney kissed in the truck when you two got back!" Puck raised his voice

"Puck I hugged her that's it! I would never cheat!" Brittany raised her voice back

"Santana is perfect. Don't fuck this up, Pierce!" Puck said pointing at her then her

Brittany shook her head, "You still fucking like her." Puck didn't respond, "Back the fuck off my girlfriend, Puckerman"

"Whatever" Puck said before walking inside the house

Brittany clenched her jaw and leaned against a tree trying to cool down before she went inside.

 ** _Inside:_**

"Where's Britt?" Santana asked Puck when she saw him

"She needed a moment. You look great Santana" Puck said kindly

Santana smiled, "Thanks Puck"

Puck smiled at her and watched her walk away

 ** _Outside:_**

Brittany let out a breath and began walking to the door.

The front door opened and Santana walked outside walking into Brittany. They both laughed.

"Sorry Baby" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned and shook her head, "Can we talk for a second?"

Santana looked confused but nodded. She shut the door behind her and they both sat on the front steps.

"What's wrong, Britt?" Santana asked as Brittany grabbed her hand

"Puck said that he saw me and Whitney kiss, but all we did was hug, I swear" Brittany said in one breath

There was silence then Santana replied, "Ok, I believe you."

"Good, cause I would never…"

"I know, Brittany" Santana smiled

"Let me catch you up on everything that's been going on" Brittany said

Santana nodded and leaned against her girlfriend as Brittany began explaining the trip and everything she had done. Afterwards Santana talked about her trip.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Santana and Brittany had talked for nearly 2 hours on the front porch about their trips and missing each other.

"Spend the night?" Santana asked

"I'd love to" Brittany replied smiling

They both got up and went inside. They went down to the basement to hang out with the crew for a while.

Puck and Brittany connected eyes and Puck looked away. He walked over to Michelle and began talking to her. Brittany shook her head knowing he was using Michelle since she looked so much like Santana. Michelle was a nice girl and Brittany knew she wouldn't do anything with Puck.

Diego grinned and shouted, "Britt!"

Brittany smiled and gave him a hug. Michelle looked over at the noise and walked over, giving Brittany a hug as well.

"Did you guys enjoy your trip?" Brittany asked glancing around for Santana, who she found talking to Brooke and Ryder

"Hell yeah! So many girls!" Diego smiled

"But only one stayed on your mind" Michelle smirked

"Michelle, Quiet" Diego hissed

Brittany looked at Diego and raised her eyebrow, "I'm guessing Whitney"

Diego's eye went wide, "Quiet B!"

Brittany and Michelle both laughed.

Brittany noticed that Puck walked over to talk to Santana but she wasn't worried because she trusted Santana.

"You should tell Wild that you like her, D" Brittany whispered

Diego sighed, "I don't know, man. What if…"

"Hey guys" Whitney said walking over to them

"Hey Wild" Brittany smirked

"Hey Diego" Whitney grinned

Diego swallowed, "Hey Whitney

Whitney smiled, "How was your trip?"

Brittany and Michelle carefully walked away, over to Santana, Brooke, Ryder and Puck.

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist catching Puck's attention. He narrowed his eyes and stood closer to Michelle. His behavior really worried Brittany. She knew that he had liked Santana for a long time but using Michelle to help fill Santana's spot in his life was not like him.

He wasn't on steroids anymore so at least he wasn't trying to fight anyone but still, something must have happened and Brittany wanted to figure out what it was.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Everyone ended up spending the night but once they all fell asleep Santana and Brittany snuck up to Santana's room. They had made sure that the door was locked. Then they undressed so they were only wearing their underclothes and climbed into the bed.

"I've missed you so much Brittany" Santana whispered as Brittany held her

Brittany smiled and softly kissed her girlfriend, "Me too baby"

They kissed for a while till Santana wanted more and climbed on top of Brittany. Brittany reached behind Santana and unhooked her bra but never stopped kissing her. Santana slipped the bra off and Brittany rolled them over. She looked down at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Santana smirked

"No tan lines? Who saw you naked?" Brittany asked

"Michelle, no one else" Santana replied

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "Good answer"

Santana laughed then moaned as Britt took one of her nipples into her mouth. Santana grabbed the back of Brittany head, pulling her closer. Brittany carefully bit down and Santana whimpered, grinding her hips up against Brittany.

Brittany slowly lowered Santana's underwear down her tan legs. As she lowered them she lowered herself and kissed each patch of exposed skin. She moved back up Santana's body.

"I love you" Brittany muttered before capturing Santana's lips

Santana sighed into the kiss. Brittany lowered her boxer briefs and took them off.

"Condom?" Brittany asked quietly while kissing along Santana's neck.

"Not tonight" Santana muttered

Brittany nodded and kissed her as she slowly entered her girlfriend. They both moaned. Santana whimpered when Brittany began to move in and out.

"Oh shit baby" Santana hissed in pleasure

Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and looked her in the eyes, "You feel amazing, San"

"You too baby" Santana replied

They continued going slow for about 5 minutes. They softly kissed then began to pick up the pace. Brittany began to move in and out at an invigorated speed. Santana bit down on a pillow to stay quiet as she came around Brittany's shaft.

Feeling Santana's warmth surround her Brittany came inside her girlfriend. She continued to pump until she was empty.

As Brittany slowly pulled put Santana whimpered at the loss.

They both cleaned up and even changed the sheets on the bed before taking a long hot shower together.

"You enjoyed the trip?" Brittany smiled as she washed Santana's hair

"I would have like it better if you had been there but it was fun with Michelle and Diego" Santana replied as she rinsed out her hair

"I'm glad. I missed you of course but you and D needed to get to know Michelle more by yourselves. I know that she's been around for months but you three hadn't had any alone time." Brittany said

Santana smiled and turned to face Brittany, "Babe, you are the sweetest person ever"

Brittany laughed and kissed her, "Not really. You just bring something out in me"

Santana smiled, "I really love you Britt"

"I really love you to, San"

They finished their shower and dried off before climbing into bed and snuggling up together.

 ** _Saturday (June 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany rolled her bike out of the trailer as Ryder and Whitney did the same. Diego was standing near Whitney talking about the race.

Santana walked over to Brittany, "Nervous?"

"Nope, it should be fun" Brittany smiled at her girlfriend

Ryder walked over with Brooke, Whitney and Diego

"Well, I'm ready. After this I think the crew wants to go to the mall" Ryder said

Brittany nodded, "Cool. Wild, you set?"

Whitney nodded, "Yep"

Diego smirked at Brittany, "This is awesome. You three racing each other is epic."

Brittany, Ryder and Wild all laughed.

"Stop with the joking" Brent said walking out of the trailer, smiling "Let's move it or you won't be in the race"

Bonnie was home with Blake. She wanted to go to the race but Blake was way too young for that kind of noise.

Benny ran over and gave Britt a hug, "Good luck"

"Thanks Chief" Brittany replied then left him with Brent and Santana as she rolled her bike to the gate.

Ryder was right behind her and Whitney was still talking and laughing with Diego.

"Move it, Wild" Ryder shouted over to Whitney who grabbed her bike and rolled it over to the gate. They all got into position and took off when the pen dropped.

 ** _8:30am:_**

Ryder and Brittany tied for first while Whitney came in second place. They walked over to the trailers with the bikes.

"How many more races?" Mike asked once the rest of the crew got there from the stands.

"3 for Britt, 2 for Ryder and me" Whitney replied

As the crew talked Gary (Monster Drink Guy) walked over to them.

"Brittany, Ryder, I need to speak with you two" Gary said. They both walked over to an empty area with him, "Alright, I need you to both keep coming in first or but I need you to wear our helmets."

"No, I don't trust anyone's helmets except for mine" Brittany replied instantly and Ryder nodded in agreement.

Brittany's Uncle Eric was close friends with the guy that made their helmets.

"I need you to both have the Monster logo on you when you win." Gary said aggressively

"Everything ok over here?" John, Ryder's dad said as he and Brent walked over

"I need them to wear the Monster logo on their helmets however there isn't a spot for it so I need them to wear our helmets." Gary explained to the fathers

"Brittany isn't wearing any other helmet than her usual one. We know the guy that makes hers, Ryder's, and Whitney's" Brent replied

Gary sighed, "Fine put these stickers on your boots. Don't worry they'll come off and we'll work on this issue in the meeting on Monday"

"Ok" Ryder said as he and Brittany grabbed the stickers. They walked over to the trailers and grabbed some rubbing alcohol to clean their boots. Santana and Brooke helped them.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

The crew packed up while Whit, Brittany and Ryder changed in their trailers. All three came in the top three for all of their races.

Santana walked over to Brittany as Britt came out of her trailer, "Baby you look exhausted"

"I am but the crew wants to go to the mall" Brittany replied

"Forget that. Let's go to your house so you can rest" Santana said

Brittany sighed but nodded. They walked over to the crew and explained that Brittany was going home and Santana was going to go with her.

"But San, you should just let her rest and come with us" Puck said

Santana shook her head, "No, I wanna stay with Britt"

Puck sighed and climbed into his van

"What's with him?" Sam asked

"He's been acting all weird since you two broke up" Finn told Whitney

"I dumped him cause he cheated, Finn" Whitney corrected him

"Yeah, sorry, I meant that" Finn apologized

Whit smiled then said, "I think I'm gunna go home as well. I'm worn out."

"Wanna hang out and watch a movie or something with me?" Diego asked quickly

Wild smiled and nodded, "Sure"

Ryder grinned, "Same here; Homebound for me."

"I'll go with you" Brooke smiled and Ryder nodded

"Alright, you guys rest" Mercedes said

"Yeah, however tomorrow…" Kurt said

"We are totally going out as a group" Rachel finished

Quinn nodded, "Yeah just go get some shuteye"

 ** _3:45pm:_**

Santana and Brittany e walked in from the garage with Bridgett and Benny. Brent was working in the garage for a few minutes. Bridgett led the small group into the living room.

"Mama" Bridgett said as they entered the living room and found Bonnie and Blake, "I'm gunna walk over to Dani's house, Ok?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded," Sure kid, take some money and keep your phone on"

"Thanks" Bridgett said and ran upstairs to change

"Benny, remember that Jacob is spending the night so he will be here in a few hours. Make sure that your room is clean" Bonnie told Benny

"Ok, love you Mama" Benny said and followed Bridgett up the stairs.

Bonnie smiled at Brittany and Santana, "How was the race?"

"She kicked ass" Santana told her making Bonnie laugh

"No surprised there. Could you two watch him while I shower, please?" Bonnie asked the young couple

"Of course, Ma" Brittany said as Bonnie handed Blake over to her.

Brittany held him in her arms as she sat on the couch. Bonnie and Santana watched Brittany and Blake while smiling.

Bonnie pulled Santana into the master bedroom for a moment, "How is she? She seems tired."

Santana sighed, "I think racing and working at the center and shop along with helping out at threads and the bakery with the heavy boxes is really wearing her down. All she's done this summer is work."

Bonnie nodded, "I think she should stop helping at threads and the bakery and slow down at the shop. I'll talk to Brent and Natalie."

Santana smiled, "Thank you"

"You know that you two are perfect for each other, right?" Bonnie smiled

"I love her so much" Santana said honestly

Bonnie grinned, "I know. Oh how is it going with you working at Threads?"

"Great. I need the money cause I don't want to keep using my parents money plus Natalie is really nice and I work with friends" Santana replied

Bonnie smiled, "I'm very proud of you and happy that you enjoy it. Natalie said that you are a natural"

Santana laughed, "Thanks. Now take a bath instead of a shower and relax a bit. Britt might sleep some but I'll take care of Blake."

"Thank you San" Bonnie said

Bonnie and Santana had gotten extremely close. Santana loved that she and her girlfriend's mother got along so well.

San walked back out to the living room and found Brittany whispering to a sleeping Blake.

"Hey baby" Santana whispered

Brittany looked up and smiled, "I was just explaining the meaning of life to young grasshopper, here"

Santana smiled and sat next to her, "He is so handsome" she whispered and kissed Brittany cheek.

Benny came into the living room, "Is it ok if I stay in here for a while?" Benny asked

"Of course Chief, come sit next to me" Brittany replied

"What should we call him?" Benny asked

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked

Benny smiled, "Well you call me 'Chief' so he needs a name too, right?"

"You're right, hmmm" Brittany said thinking

"How about 'Bud'?" Benny asked

Santana watched them as they talked, smiling at how adorable they were being.

"Perfect! Bud" Brittany smiled and looking at Blake, "Hey Bud"

"Bud" Benny grinned at Blake, "It's so cool having a little brother"

"It's the coolest thing ever" Brittany smiled looking between her younger brothers.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Benny's friend, Jacob, showed up and his mother adored over Blake before leaving.

Benny and Jacob went up to Benny's room after Brittany explained that they need to use their 'inside voices' unless they went to the back yard which was fenced in.

A little while later they went out to the backyard to play. Blake started crying and Brittany fed him while keeping an eye on the boys in the back yard.

"You are going to be an amazing mom" Santana said watching Brittany

Brittany laughed, "You'll be better than me"

"We'll be wonderful…together" Santana smiled happily

Blake fell asleep after eating and Brittany took him to the living room. She put him in the small crib that had wheels on it so whoever was watching him could wheel him around if needed.

"How about you lie down on the couch and rest while I watch Blake?" Santana said to Brittany

Brittany sighed, "It's not your responsibility, baby. I'm ok"

"No you aren't, Brittany. You need rest and I love that kid so please let me."

Brittany nodded; "Alright"

Santana sat on the couch and held Blake while Brittany rested her head on Santana's lap.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Bonnie walked into the living room to find the three in the same position and Santana was watching tv quietly. Bonnie grabbed her phone and took a picture of them.

"You all look adorable" Bonnie told Santana

Santana smiled, "I love these two people along with Bridgett and Benny"

"Do you have baby fever, Santana?" Bonnie smiled

Santana grinned, "Slightly but don't worry"

Bonnie laughed, "Alright. How long have they been asleep?"

"About an hour and a half" Santana replied as Blake stirred

"Let me have him. Then you can wake her up. She needs to eat" Bonnie said

Santana handed Blake over. Bonnie carried him into the kitchen.

Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany's head, "Baby, wake up" She didn't realize that Bonnie was watching them. "Brittany, Baby come on wake up"

Brittany stirred a little and groaned making Santana smile.

"Britt, baby" Santana said and Brittany opened her eyes before wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her closer and snuggling into her stomach.

Santana smiled and rubbed her back.

A few minutes later Brittany sat up and kissed Santana softly, "I love you"

"I love you too, Britt"

Bonnie walked in and spoke up, "Go get something to eat, Britt"

"Alright, San are you hungry? Ma?"

They both said no so she went and made herself a sandwich. Brent brought the boys inside and got them to take a bath.

"Hey Bolt" Brent said catching Britt's attention, "Could you please go pick your sister up from Dani's? I don't want her walking in the dark"

"Sure" Brittany replied

"Take the van" Brent said and Brittany nodded

She walked into the living room and asked Santana if she wanted to go with her. Santana said yes so they both climbed into the van and drove to Dani's house.

Brittany knocked on the front door and Dani answered it.

"Hey Britt, let me get her," Dani said and went to get Bridgett

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana climbed into bed after taking a quick shower and both fell asleep quickly.

 ** _Monday (June 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 4:00pm:_**

Brittany, Ryder and their dads left the Monster Meeting with an agreement to put a Monster patch on their jerseys. They split up and Brittany drove to get their jerseys. They grabbed their jersey and the new patches then drove to Threads. Brittany and Ryder walked up to front desk where Quinn and Michelle were talking.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Quinn asked when she saw them

"We need to talk to Natalie." Brittany said

Michelle led them to the back where Natalie was in her office. They explained that they needed someone to put the patches on their jerseys. She agreed to do it for them.

On the way out Brittany saw Santana talking to some guy. They were laughing while she showed him some clothes. Brittany was having a rough day after the meeting. She didn't feel like dealing with the jealousy monster in her chest so she and Ryder just walked out.

Santana caught a glimpse of what she thought was Brittany and walked over to Quinn and Michelle, "Was Brittany here?"

Quinn nodded, "She didn't talk to you?"

Santana shook her head, "Why wouldn't she say hi?"

"Were you talking to the flirty guy?" Quinn asked

"Yeah but I wouldn't flirt with him"

"She didn't seem in a great mood when they came in here. She and Ryder had to talk to Natalie" Michelle said

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Santana got off work and walked over to the bakery and caught a ride with Tina and Brooke. They dropped her off at the Pierce house.

She knocked on the front door and Bonnie answered it, holding Blake.

"Come on in" Bonnie smiled

Santana went downstairs and found Brittany asleep on the couch in the main part of the basement.

"Britt wake up" Santana whispered

Brittany stirred and grabbed Santana pulling her closer.

"Puck loves you" She mumbled

Santana froze then pulled back, "What?"

Britany sighed and sat up, "Puck loves you"

Santana sat next to her, "What made you say that?"

Brittany shrugged, "I was jealous for like 10 minutes today after I saw you at the Threads but I'm fine now. However, Puck and I had an argument and he wants you"

"I'm taken" Santana said

"I know baby, but I think he's in for a fight"

"Brittany, I'll talk to him"

"No, this is between me and him"

"Um Brittany, you two are fighting over me" Santana said

"I already have you as my girl. I'm in love with you. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you and I want to grow old with you. I will take care of it cause I'm in love with you more than anyone could ever even think they love you. You're my girl not his and I'll get him to understand that." Brittany stated intensely

"God that was sexy" Santana whispered

Brittany laughed, "I'm serious"

"I know but just so you know…I am yours and Puck doesn't stand a chance."


	77. Chapter 77: Summer Fun

**NEW POLL! Always check the poll to see if it's new. I really enjoy them.** **Please Review!** **Keep Reading!**

 ** _Thursday (July 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

"We need to load up the trailer, Finn" Mike said as all of the crew got to work on packing the Chang trailer and all of the vans.

They were all going out to the lake with the Lopez's and Pierce's to celebrate the fourth of July. Everyone was dressed festively. Santana was holding Blake while Brittany helped load up.

 ** _8:30am:_**

They arrived at the lake and everyone jumped out. Some of the crew helped to set up the area for the adults. Brittany made sure to put Blake's stroller in the shade of a tree with the adult's chairs.

Afterwards she joined the crew in the lake. Besides the crew there was also the younger group, Dani and also Jacob, Benny's friend. Bonnie and Maribel made lunch for everyone. There were 5 coolers, 2 with food and 2 with drinks and a smaller cooler was there for Blake. They had packed a few guitars and a drum box so that they could jam later on.

Brittany walked over to Santana and hugged her, "Happy 4th of July, my love"

Santana smiled, "Happy 4th of July"

Neither noticed their families watching them, smiling

"They are adorable together" Maribel told Bonnie

"I couldn't ask for a better person for Brittany to be with." Bonnie grinned happily

"We feel the same way about Brittany. She is perfect for Santana" Maribel replied smiling

"You know, Whitney has been 'part of our family' for a long time now and it seems that Diego might have feelings for her" Bonnie said

They both looked over at Whitney and Diego who were smiling and talking. Finn and Michelle were talking as well.

"There are a lot of odd mixtures in this group, you know" Maribel said looking at all of the different couples

"Yes there are but they all seem to be happy…well except Noah" Bonnie said a little confused, "What's wrong with Noah?"

Maribel looked around and spotted him. Everyone else was smiling and having fun however Puck was barely talking and was staring off at something. She followed his line of sight and saw Santana and Brittany laughing and talking.

"Oh no" Bonnie and Maribel said together

"I wonder if they know" Maribel whispered to Bonnie

Brent and Antonio were in their own world, "Did you bring any fireworks?" Antonio asked Brent

Brent laughed, "Of course, you?" Antonio nodded, "I think the kids are really going to enjoy it"

Brittany walked over to the adults, "Hey how is Blake?"

Bonnie smiled, "Honey, he's fine. Don't worry. I'll take care of him. You just spend time with your girl"

Brittany smiled at her Ma's comment.

"I'm gunna grab a drink. How are you Maribel, Antonio?"

"I'm good, Brittany thank you. How are you?" Maribel smiled

"I'm great"

"Brittany, get that boy away from my daughter" Antonio said pointing behind Brittany. She turned and saw Puck talking to Santana and sighed.

Brent tossed Brittany a Gatorade and she walked over to Santana.

"Hey Baby, wanna drink?" Brittany asked kindly

"I can get you a drink" Puck said quickly

"This is fine, thank you though Puck" Santana said then grabbed the drink. She was having trouble opening it and Brittany reached over to help but Puck moved so quickly he grabbed it first; nearly knocking Santana into the water but Brittany caught her.

"Sorry San, but here, it's open" Puck said handing her the drink

Santana sighed, "Please calm down Puck"

"Yeah, sorry" Puck replied

Santana took the drink and sipped it before closing it and tossing it onto the grass.

"Come on, Britt. See ya Puck" Santana smiled grabbing Brittany's hand

Brittany and Santana played around in the lake with their friends while Brent and Antonio grilled some of the food they brought.

 ** _With the Adults:_**

"That boy is gunna cause more trouble" Bonnie said watching Puck

"You have no idea. Puck has always had a crush on Santana. However Antonio can't stand him. I think he needs a better male role model. His father is in and out of his life." Maribel explained

"I know he took steroids last year but I don't know much about him" Bonnie said

"Well his father got him to take the steroids. His father really is awful" Maribel replied

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"Jam time Britt!" Diego said grinning

Brittany smiled and grabbed a guitar. They had plenty of guitars; one for Puck, Britt, Sam, and Ryder. Blaine brought a ukulele as well as a drum box for Finn.

"Alright what song?" Brittany asked as they all sat in the shade on logs, chairs and towels.

"Ok I have the perfect one" Quinn laughed

"What?"

"Party in the USA by Miley" Quinn laughed

Finn groaned but they all agreed to play it as long as the girls sang it

They began playing the music.

 _Quinn with (Rachel, Mercedes as backup):_

 **I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
Am I gonna fit in?**

 **Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous**

 **My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on**

 **So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

 **Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town."**

 **So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo**

 **My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on**

 **So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

 **Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**

 **So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

 **So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

Everyone clapped till Dani spoke up, "I think to keep with the theme we should sing 'American Pie"

"Oh hell yeah" Brittany and the boys agreed along with the adult.

They got ready and began

 ** _Blaine:_** **  
A long, long time ago  
I can still remember how that music used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while**

 **But February made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver  
Bad news on the doorstep  
I couldn't take one more step**

 **I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
So bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die**

 ** _Finn:_** **  
Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Now do you believe in rock and roll?  
Can music save your mortal soul?  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?**

 ** _Puck:_** **  
Well, I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died**

 ** _Britt (all backup):_** **  
I started singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone  
But that's not how it used to be  
When the jester sang for the king and queen  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
And a voice that came from you and me**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Oh, and while the king was looking down  
The jester stole his thorny crown  
The courtroom was adjourned  
No verdict was returned  
** ** _Diego:_** **  
And while Lenin read a book on Marx  
The quartet practiced in the park  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died**

 ** _Britt (all backup):_** **  
We were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die**

 ** _Finn:_** **  
Helter skelter in a summer swelter  
The birds flew off with a fallout shelter  
Eight miles high and falling fast  
It landed foul on the grass  
The players tried for a forward pass  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Now the halftime air was sweet perfume  
While the sergeants played a marching tune  
We all got up to dance  
Oh, but we never got the chance**

 ** _Puck:_** **  
'Cause the players tried to take the field  
The marching band refused to yield  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the music died?**

 ** _Britt (all backup):_** **  
We started singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye  
And singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
Oh, and there we were all in one place  
A generation lost in space  
With no time left to start again  
So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jack Flash sat on a candlestick  
'Cause fire is the devil's only friend**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No angel born in Hell  
Could break that Satan's spell**

 ** _Finn:_** **  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite  
I saw Satan laughing with delight  
The day the music died**

 ** _Britt (all backup):_** **  
He was singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye  
And singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die**

 ** _Blaine:_** **  
I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news  
But she just smiled and turned away  
I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play**

 **And in the streets, the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken**

 **And the three men I admire most  
The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
And they were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die**

 ** _Britt (all backup):_** **  
They were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye  
And singin' this'll be the day that I die**

They continued with the jam session for a couple hours till they ate around 5.

"You did a great job, Babe" Santana said while eating a burger

"Thanks babe" Brittany grinned then turned to Rachel, "How's the black bean burger thing?" she asked scowling a little

"Quite delicious, Right Honey?" she replied then asked Quinn who had been basically forced to eat one as well

Quinn had a bite in her mouth, "mhmm, so good" she answered. Luckily Rachel didn't notice the sarcasm even though everyone started laughing.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany was sitting on a group of towels with the boys. It was pretty obvious that Puck was in a bad mood.

"Hey Puck, can we talk for a second" Brittany said randomly in the middle of the card game

Puck nodded and they both got up and walked off.

"Oh no. That can't be good" Bonnie whispered

Maribel shook her head and noticed Santana glancing up occasionally at Brittany and Puck while she and the girls played their own card game.

 ** _With Britt and Puck:_**

"So Puck" Brittany sighed, "I get that you love her. Believe me I understand but I really wish you'd stop this. You are my friend; I don't want to have to fight with you over my girlfriend"

Puck sighed and hung his head, "B, I don't know what to do. I mean Whitney was great but it wasn't meant to be. Michelle is hot as hell but I didn't even feel anything when we kissed."

"Why do you think that you have to be in a relationship?" Britt asked

Puck shrugged, "Almost everyone in the crew is and I don't wanna be…"

"Lonely?" Brittany filled in after he dropped it

Puck sighed and nodded before sitting down on the grass. Brittany sat next to him.

"Puck, when you aren't being a complete asshole you're a really great guy. You're gunna find the right girl; it just might take some time"

Puck groaned, "Britt, I want what you two have. I want that feeling. I want it so bad"

Brittany nodded, "I get it. Why don't you and I work on finding you a nice girl but, dude, no more cheating or being an ass, got it?"

"Deal" Puck replied

They both stayed quiet for a little while till Brittany thought of something, "Dude, what about Megan on the cheerios? She's really nice"

"Maybe but I was kinda thinking…Bree" he said nervously

Brittany nodded, "That was work. Try it. Talk to her and then ask her on a date"

Puck nodded with a small smile, "Cool"

They got up and Puck ran over to the guys who were playing football. Britt saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked over to find Diego and Whitney making out behind a tree. She smirked and continued walking over to Santana.

She sat down next to San and kissed her cheek.

"What happened?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled, "He's my friend and I think we may have found a match for him"

Santana smiled, "Good"

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Antonio and Brent set up the fireworks while the others made themselves comfortable for the show.

The fireworks were amazing, Santana and Brittany were able to sneak away while everyone was distracted and make out behind the truck.

"I love you" Brittany whispered into the dark

"I love you too" Santana replied right before the fireworks lit up the sky

They both smiled and kissed slowly as the fireworks boomed and crackled around them.

 ** _Friday (July 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 5:45am:_**

The crew had all of their bags packed and were all waiting in the Pierce living room when Carly some in the front door in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Ready guys?" She asked and they all nodded

All the parents agreed that if Carly and Drew were there then the crew could go to the family cabin for a week.

They packed their things into the vans and climbed in. Brittany said bye to her family and kissed Blake on the forehead.

"I love you chief, watch over Bud alright" She told Benny

Benny nodded and hugged her, "Love you Britt, take care of Tana"

They vans took off. They made it almost two hours tell Mikes van gave out. Everyone got out and sat on the curb while Sam, Ryder and Britt looked it over.

"I brought the simples" Ryder shrugged

"Better than nothing" Brittany mumbled

Ryder nodded and went to the back of the van to grab his tools. Sam checked all the tires, just in case.

Once Ryder got back they got to work.

"So our boyfriends and your girlfriend" Mercedes grinned, "are all really sexy when they work on cars"

"Definitely" Brooke smirked

Santana nodded while watching Britt work. Puck walked over to Santana.

"San, can we talk?" Puck asked kindly

Santana nodded and they walked off a little ways, "What's up Puck?"

"I wanted to apologize about how I acted. It was fucked up and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Puck explained

"Thank you Puck. That was sweet of you to say" Santana

"I'm trying to get over you, ya know" Puck mumbled

Santana smiled, "Noah, I am extremely in love with Brittany"

Puck sighed and nodded, "I know and as long as she treats you right then we're cool"

"She treats me like a princess, even better than that." Santana said smiling

Puck smiled, "Good" Then they walked back over to the crew right as the van got fixed.

 ** _9:00am:_**

They were back on the road and only an hour away from the family cabin. It was usually only used for family reunions.

As couples go the only person that was single at the cabin was Puck but Brittany had made a phone call to take care of that. Kitty had even been able to join the crew.

 ** _10:15am:_**

Carly led them all inside. Brittany dragged Santana to the best bedroom and locked them inside. It had big bath tub with jets and a small intimate patio along with a wine cooler with wine already in there.

Brittany and Santana left their stuff in the room and locked it before joining everyone else in the huge living room.

"So what are the plans?" Sam asked

"Well" Carly spoke up, "we have a lake for fishing and swimming we also have a boat and all kinds of water skiing things. We have woods and a fire pit. Use your imagination."

"Water skiing!"

"Fishing!"

"However the most important thing in this cabin is this." Drew handed her a large bowl full of different kinds and sizes of condom. "If you're gunna have sex use a condom and disposed of it properly."

Everyone nodded and began talking amongst themselves

As the crew talked the doorbell rang and Brittany went to answer. When she opened it she smiled.

"Glad you made it" Brittany said

"Well it's really secluded. But I really like it"

"You'll love it, come on in." Brittany smiled grabbed the bags

Brittany and Bree walked into the living room an everything went quiet. Santana smiled at Bree.

"It just got cold. Has hell frozen over?" Artie muttered

"Alright guys" Brittany said, "Everyone play nice. Bree is here to have fun…no drama. Now let's all change and get to the lake." Brittany showed Bree to her room then ran back to her own room and changed her clothes with Santana.

"Which Bikini?" Santana asked holding a red one and a blue one.

"Um neither, you need to put on a sweat suit" Brittany replied trying to hide her girlfriends perfect body from everyone.

"Red it is" Santana smirked

Brittany pulled on her black and blue swim trunks and a black water sports bra. She walked over to Santana, who was in her bikini.

Brittany pulled Santana completely against her own body before kissing her softly. After a moment the both pulled back and smiled.

"We could stay inside" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "I promise, baby, tonight you will be happy and get what you want but right now let's go swimming."

"Ok Baby" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana once more before walking to the door and walking into the living room with her. Out in the living everyone was talking while the guys took off their shirts. Carly and Drew led the way to the lake. Everyone immediately jumped in off the dock except for Britt, San, Ryder and Brooke. They took off in the boat. Brittany drove while Ryder setup the floats. They stopped the motor and let Rachel and Quinn on. Brooke, Quinn and Santana climbed onto the float and Brittany slowly took off.

Santana was having so much fun but she noticed something was wrong with Brittany. They unhooked the floats and let the girls float around and talk. Within the next 30 minutes all of the girls except for Rachel and Britt had their floats tied together as well as Kurt and Carly. Everyone else was on the dock talking with Drew.

They spent a few hours like that till it started to get darker. The girls showed up at the dock and everyone basically split into couples. Finn and Michelle even slipped away together. Only Bree and Puck were left on the dock. Brittany watched them carefully from where she and Santana were as Bree sat down on the dock next to Puck. They talked and laughed. Soon Brittany mind wasn't focused on them anymore.

Brittany softly kissed Santana on the front porch, in the dark.

They could see most of the crew making out with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Santana pulled back when they heard a moan.

"Is someone having sex out here?" Santana whispered to Brittany

Brittany stifled a laugh and nodded, "Sounds like it. Oh look Bree and Puck are all up on each other now" Santana turned and saw them making out and smiled.

Santana straddled Brittany's lap and began kissing her harder. Santana bit down on Brittany lip and she, very quietly, groaned and bucked up.

"Inside" Brittany mumbled and they both got up quickly. They noticed the large bowl of condoms was half empty and they laughed but went straight to their bedroom and locked it. Brittany began undoing her swim trunks while Santana did the same with her bikini.

Brittany looked over at Santana and her eyes went wide, "You look so…perfect"

Santana laughed , "I look the same"

"Perfect you're so damn perfect, Santana"

Santana blushed and sat on the bed Brittany rolled on a condom and they began making out. Brittany lowered herself down Santana's body and took her clit into her mouth, sucking. This made Santana cover her mouth to try to stay quiet.

They could hear the couples coming into the house and sitting in the living room. Brittany smirked and sucked hard making Santana moan and pull Britt's head closer cause it felt so good.

 _"_ _Are they…" Finn started_

 _"_ _Shut up dude" Puck grinned_

 _"_ _I do not need to hear my ex fucking her girlfriend" Bree said, "I'm gunna go for a walk"_

 _"_ _I'll come with you…if you want" Puck offered and she nodded smiing_

 _Michelle liked Finn. He was a nice guy but she couldn't help but imagine it was her in bed with Brittany instead of Santana. However she would never do anything about that. She knew how happy they were._

"Oh God Britt!" Santana said trying to keep quiet but it was obvious to all what was going on

"Shit shit sh…ahhhh" Santana yelled through a pillow

Brittany licked once more before kissing her way up Santana's body. She guided her shaft to Santana's entrance and pushed in, while pulling a moan out of her girlfriend.

"Fuck you feel so good" Santana whispered

Brittany grinned and began pumping in and out of her. The bed rocked a bit so there was no hiding what was going on. Instead of being embarrassed Brittany was proud that she and Santana loved each other so much.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

After showering the young couple walked into the living room where the entire crew was relaxing. The crew began clapping when they entered. Santana flipped them off and sat with the girls, Kurt and Carly. Britt sat with the guys and Drew. Drew handed her a beer and they talked about going shooting the next day at the gun range nearby.

 ** _Sunday (July 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the kitchen and found Michelle eating breakfast.

"Hey Michelle" Brittany smiled

"Oh…Hey Britt" she replied smiling, "Where's Santana?"

"She was still asleep. I wanted her to rest so I didn't want bother her." Brittany shrugged

"That was sweet of you" Michelle smiled

Brittany shrugged again and made some toast before sitting with Michelle at the table.

"What are the plans for today?" Michelle asked

Brittany smiled, "Whatever anyone wants"

Michelle was about to reply when some of the crew entered the kitchen. Brittany smiled and got up to go see Santana.

 ** _Tuesday (July 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

"Brittany!" Santana shouted, laughing while Brittany tickled her on the couch in the living room, "Stop, I can't…breathe!"

Brittany laughed and stopped before kissing the tip of Santana's nose, "I love you"

Michelle and the other girls walked in, followed by the boys.

"Having fun?" Rachel asked smiling

"Well we were" Brittany smirked

"Brittany, be nice" Santana whispered then kissed Brittany once on the jaw

"Ok" Brittany replied then said, "Rach, Kurt, wanna hang with me for a while?"

"Hell yeah" Kurt said happily and Rachel smiled, nodding.

Brittany kissed Santana once on the lip and got up. The three went out on the boat.

"Wanna hang Fabgay?" Santana asked Quinn

Quinn laughed and nodded they went for a walk in the woods (with pocket knives…don't worry).

 ** _With Britt, Rach and Kurt:_**

"So how is it going with Blaine, Kurt?" Brittany asked

"He really is such a nice boy" Rachel said

"I'm in deep, deep love" Kurt blushed

Brittany smiled while Rachel squealed. Brittany really loved her two best friends. Everyone in the crew was her friend, they were all very close friends but Kurt and Rachel had been in her life a long time and have been there even when Sam couldn't be.

Sam, Ryder and Whitney had been part of her life for a long time as well but she had always spent more time with Rachel and Kurt.

 ** _With Santana and Quinn:_**

"So you two gunna get married?" Quinn smiled

Santana laughed, "One day we will. What about you two?"

Quinn smiled, "I really do love her but marriage is too far to even consider right now."

"I understand"

"Pease" Quinn laughed, "Britt will probably propose the second after you guys get your high school diplomas."

Santana laughed

 ** _Thursday (July 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

All of the crew helped load up the vans before getting in. They stopped for lunch around noon then continued driving. Most of them slept the way back. Britt read while Santana slept on her shoulder

They drove for hours and finally arrived at the Pierce house around 5. Most of the crew left and went to their own homes. Only Brittany, the twins and Michelle stayed at the Pierce house.

Brittany led the way into the house; Bonnie was kitchen Brent and the little boys were in the living room watching tv. Bridgett and Dani were in the basement, watching a movie in the main part of the basement.

"Hey kids" Bonnie said as they all entered the kitchen. Brittany had grabbed Blake and was holding him.

"Hey Ma. How was everything here?" Brittany asked

"Just fine, and your trip?" Bonnie said smiling

"It was awesome, Mrs. P" Diego said grinning and the others nodded in agreement

Bonnie smiled, "I'm glad. Look I know that you all have work tomorrow so please get some rest tonight"

"Yes ma'am" Diego replied

"Alright" Brittany nodded and kissed Blake on the forehead before taking him to the master room to put him in his crib

"I love you Bud. Now sleep and wake up Ma and Pop" she said before kissing him once more.

She didn't realize that everyone in the kitchen had heard her because of the baby monitor set up in the bedroom.

Benny ran up to her as she exited the master bedroom and she picked him up.

"Hey chief, how are you?" She asked walking into the kitchen

"I'm good but I missed you" Benny replied

Brittany nodded, "Well how about one day soon you and I go hang out. We can go ride go-carts or something"

"Awesome!" Benny smiled

She sat him down and he went back into the living room to chill with Brent. Diego followed him.

For the rest of the night Michelle, Brittany and Santana hung out with Dani and Bridgett before going to bed around 10.


	78. Chapter 78: End of Summertime

**New Poll you can vote for 3 things in it! Probably a lot of mistakes it this chapter! Sorry. Please please please review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (July 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

"Hey, look, you are great but you know it would never happen because I'm in love" Brittany said gently

Michelle nodded, "Believe me, I know. You should know that I like but not in a creepy way. Like I would never try to get between you and San. She's my sister and I love her."

"I know and I'm glad you found her" Brittany smiled

"Ok look, I'm going to keep talking to Finn. He's a really sweet guy and I like him."

"That's good cause if San were to notice the things that I have she'd go crazy" Brittany said

"Yeah I know"

After about an hour or so of talking Michelle and Brittany left the mall and went their own ways.

 ** _Saturday (July 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

The Pierces packed into the van and truck, on their way to the track. Britt was meeting Santana and her other friends out there before her first race.

They arrived at the track about 8 and started setting up. Bonnie and Blake were going to stay by the trailer. They even had little headphones for Blake.

Brittany started rolling out her bike when Katherine showed up. Brittany didn't see the crew talking to her parents.

"Hey Brittany" Katherine said smirking

Brittany nodded and continued checking her bike, "Hi Katherine"

"You look great today" Katherine said

"You do really not only do you say that every time you see me but I am always wearing the same clothes, right?" Brittany said in monotone

Katherine grinned, "Well you're just flat out sexy"

"Katherine, I have a girlfriend" Brittany said edgily

Katherine shrugged, "She's not here"

"That doesn't matter" Brittany said

"Well, let me know if you change your mind" Katherine smiled and put her phone number in Brittany pocket as she passed.

Brittany sighed. A few moments later the crew walked over.

Santana walked over and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "Hey baby"

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

Michelle and Finn joined the group both grinning.

"Why are you two cheesin?" Sam asked smirking

"I asked Michelle to be my girlfriend and she said yes" Finn grinned

"That's awesome!" Brittany said happily

The entire crew was excited. Brittany caught Michelle's eye and smiled before hugging her

"He is a great guy" Brittany said knowingly

"I refuse to screw your life up" Michelle shrugged, "And I really do like him"

"Thank you, Michelle" Brittany replied, "I love your sister"

Michelle swallowed and nodded. Before walking over to Finn and holding his hand.

"Hey Baby, are you ready?" Santana asked Brittany

Brittany smiled at the love of her life and nodded, "Just need to put on my gear"

Santana nodded and walked into the trailer, grabbing the box and handed it to Brittany "Here, get ready"

"That's why I like her so much" Brent said walking over, "She's got you whipped"

Brittany laughed and got ready.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany saw the pin drop and took off. Ryder and Whitney were also in the race.

Brittany rounded a corner right ahead of Ryder and Whitney. They were the three to beat. Usually if they were all in the race they got first, second and third place; which is exactly what happened. Brittany got first, Ryder got second and Whitney got third.

 ** _Sunday (July 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Afternoon 2:00pm:_**

Brittany heard the door ring and went to the front desk. It was Brody, Logan and Dave.

Brittany sighed, "Guys, the boss kicked you out of here last time"

"Look Pierce, we had to fucking walk here. The car broke down like 5 miles up the road and this is the car shop." Brody said slightly out of breath

"Sit down" Brittany said and grabbed three bottles of water, "Here, drink this and I'll talk to Pop"

Brittany walked to the garage but left Sam in charge of the desk.

"Pop"

"Yep" Brent replied from under a car hood

"Look those guys are back but they really need help. Their car broke down about 5 miles down the road and they walked here" Brittany reasoned

Brent stood up straight and looked at Britt, "Take Ryder, Sam and Rory. Any funny business I want you to leave right then, got it"

Brittany nodded and grabbed Rory and Ryder along with the big tow truck keys, she tossed them to Rory.

She explained everything to Rory, Ryder and Sam and each grabbed a radio along with their phones. Brittany, Sam and Ryder sat on the back of the tow truck while Rory and the three boys sat inside.

It only took about 5 minutes to find their car on the side of the road. Rory turned on the emergency lights and got out. The three crew mechanics grabbed some tools while Rory talked to the customers and filled out the paperwork.

"This doesn't feel right, B" Sam said quietly

"Let's give it a shot, alright" Brittany suggested

Sam sighed and nodded.

Ryder checked all of the tires and stood next to Britt and Sam.

Brittany looked at them after examining the engine, "I think it's just the spark plug"

"Let's take it back to the shop" Sam sighed

"Alright" Ryder said and told Rory while Brittany and Sam explained it to the boys,

"What the fuck, Pierce? Why can't you fix it here?"

"We don't have the right tools" Britt shrugged

Sam spoke up and said, "It won't take long"

"Whatever"

"It'll be ready when you get there" Brittany said non-chalantly

"Ok…Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean that we can't take the car and you guys at the same time, there's not enough room" Brittany explained

San did his best not to laugh because what she was saying was true he just hadn't done the math yet.

"Can you take us and then come back for the truck or something?" Dave asked

"Nope sorry. We'll see you all there." Britt said and climbed into the truck.

While they had been talking Ryder and Rory had locked the car in place on the truck.

The mechanics took off in the tow truck, leaving the boys in their dust.

Brittany and Ryder finished the car around 3. The boys still hadn't shown up.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

The door rang open and Brittany went to the front desk. In walked the crew. She smiled at Santana but before she could say anything Brody, Dave and Logan showed up.

"Ok Pierce we're here. It had better be ready." Brody growled then noticed Santana, "Oh hey Santana you look great today."

"Do you want your car or not?" Brittany scowled

Brody smirked, "I'd love it. I need to be able to take Santana out don't I?"

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She had dealt with everything Brody had done but lost it.

She walked around the desk, "Stop trying to get with my girl. Understand?"

"No I don't. Why don't you try to show me?" Brody smirked

"Fine you want it that way…" she said before Brody punched her in the stomach.

She didn't miss a beat though and instantly punched him in the jaw. She wasn't worried about Dave and Logan cause the crew boys were handling them.

Brent heard some commotion and ran to the front desk. He found Ryder, Sam and Blaine pinning Logan to the wall while Mike, Puck, Finn, and Diego had Dave pinned to the ground. Artie and Kurt were with the girls. Britt and Brody were really beating the shit out of each other.

Brittany took a punch to her jaw but doubled her own hits on Brody. Brent had been followed by Henry and Rory. The three of them separated Brittany and Brody.

"You fucking freak! I think you broke my nose!" Brody shouted while Rory held him back.

Brittany smirked, Henry and Brent both had to hold her back.

"What the hell is going on?" Brent asked angry

"Brody won't stop hitting on Santana and Brittany finally went off on him He deserved it." Artie explained

"However Brody did through the first punch" Kurt added

Brittany had blood almost covering her face and bruises forming already. Brody was just as bad.

The front door rang and in walked the younger group and Dani. Dani instantly stepped in front of Bridgett when she saw Brittany and Brody.

"Pop, let go of me" Brittany said through clenched teeth and tried to get out of their grip

"Yeah come on let me at her" Brody growled

Dani walked over to Brittany and whispered in her ear. Brittany growled but nodded. Dani turned around to face Brody.

"K this is how it's gunna go down. There's a gym around the corner with a couple boxing rinks inside. In an hour, be there and be ready. However there will be shorts and gloves for both of you. Got it?" Dani said

Brody sighed but nodded. Rory let go of him slowly while the crew boys let go of Dave and Logan. Once they left Henry and Brent let go of Britt.

"I'll check the tape" Henry said. He and Rory went to the back office to check the footage of the fight.

"Bolt, are you sure about this?" Brent asked

Brittany nodded, "I need this"

Brent nodded and went to the back office. Santana grabbed Brittany by the arm and drug her to the locker room.

Without any words San began clean Brittany up. Brittany just sat on the bench and waited for Santana to speak.

It never happened so Brittany spoke up, "San"

Santana sighed and met Brittany's eyes, "Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I just hate Brody and want you to kick his ass but I'm afraid you'll get hurt"

Brittany stood up and pulled Santana against her in a soft but meaningful hug.

"I love you Santana Lopez and this guy talks about you and I won't stand for that. I'm just trying to…"

Santana kissed her softly

When she pulled back Brittany smiled which made Santana smiled, "I love you so much Britt"

Dani knock on the door, "Sorry but we need to get going"

The entire crew walked over to the gym. Dani and Santana stayed in Britt's locker room while Ed and Terry were in with Brody.

"Why the hell do you two have to watch me get ready?" Brody asked angrily while Dave and Logan sat on the benches

"Because" Ed answered, "We have to be sure no one cheats and carries something hidden in their outfit. We have people watching Brittany as well"

"Good cause she'll probably try to cheat" Brody mumbled

Ed rolled his eyes, unseen by all but Terry

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Everyone was in the gym. Luckily, in case of it being need, Terry had become a train paramedic a few years beforehand Santana sat between Michelle and Mike while Dani stayed at Brittany corner. Jake, a staff member, stayed at Brody's corner to check on him after every round. He was also a boxer.

"Remember that your girls is here and you don't wanna let her see you get the shit beat out of you" Dani said quietly

"Thanks Dani" Brittany said sarcastically

"This is fight for love, Pierce"

"Wrong, either way San is the love of my life. That will never change. She's too good for me, you know?" Brittany replied

"I know." Dani smiled kindly

Ed was the referee and blew his whistle. He tried to get them to tap gloves but they both refused.

The bell rang and they didn't waste a second

Every punch from Brittany was perfectly aimed but she kept in mind that he wouldn't be as professional even though they were in a professional atmosphere.

They lasted till 6:30. It was obvious that Brittany had won but they were both worn out.

"This isn't the end, Pierce. One day I will have Santana. And I promise to give it to her better than you ever could" Brody smirked as he walked to his locker room.

Brittany sighed and shook her head. She jumped in the shower. When she got done she dried off and pulled on boxers, gym shorts and a sports bra before going out to the main area of the locker room.

She sat down and let Terry look her over and access the damage. It turned out not too bad. She just needed a couple butterfly strips on a few spots.

 ** _8:00pm_**

Afterwards the crew split up. Santana went to the Pierce house for the night.

She and Brittany said hi and explained the fight to Brent and Bonnie before going to the basement.

"Lie down, Britt" Santana said quietly while locked the door.

Brittany did exactly that. She needed to lie down anyways. Santana changed into something comfortable; shorts and a tank top. She laid next to Brittany smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.

"What is it, love" Brittany asked

Santana paused then said, "I wanna do something that we haven't done for a while"

Brittany nodded, "I can't move much but…"

"You don't need to" Santana whispered and began to softly and carefully kiss Brittany's jaw, "In fact, I don't want you to move at all" She added

Brittany breath picked up as Santana lowered herself down Brittany's body. She slipped off Brittany shoes and socked followed by her short and boxer.

She was semi-hard. Santana smirked and sat up. Brittany watched while Santana stripped her clothes off which got her fully erect.

"God I love your body" Brittany mumbled

"And I love yours. When you feel better I'll ride you" Santana replied making Brittany dick twitch

Santana lowered her head and licked up the shaft. Brittany groaned and pulled a couple pillows behind her head so she could watch. Santana took the head in her mouth and rolled her tongue around the tip. She slowed took the whole thing in her mouth and bobbed her head.

She continued to pleasure Brittany for 15 minutes or so before Britt couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby, I'm gunna cum, San baby"

Santana hummed and Britt shot it into Santana's mouth. San swallowed and carefully climber up Brittany's body and kissed her, keeping in mind the busted lip that Brittany had.

The both moaned when their tongues met Brittany grabbed Santana naked ass and squeezed making Santana whimper.

"How wet are you, San?" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips

"Mmm soaked" She replied with a small whimper.

"Sit on my face baby" Brittany muttered against Santana's jaw

"Baby, you're hurt"

"I wanna taste you baby, so sit on my face so I can make you cum, San"

Santana moaned at Brittany words and carefully moved so her center was right above Brittany face. Santana had to grab the bed frame when she felt the first lick.

"Damn you taste delicious, San" Brittany said before quickly going back for more

"Shit Baby," Santana whimpered quietly

She began to move her hips to the rhythm Brittany and set. Brittany suddenly sucked on San clit and Santana nearly screamed but instead bit on a pillow. Brittany continued to lick and suck every sensitive spot Santana had. Within about 10 minutes Santana came in Brittany mouth. She rode out her orgasm the moved so Brittany could breathe better.

Santana grabbed her tank top and wiped Britt's face clean and kissed her softly but deeply.

"Let's get you in a hot bath" Santana whispered they both got up, Brittany a little slower. They walked into the bathroom. Santana bent over and started the water and soap. Brittany squeezed San's ass which made her laugh but otherwise she didn't do anything. Santana loved that Brittany loved her body. It made her feel more confident.

Santana climbed in first and Brittany sat in front of her leaning back against her. They slowly washed and made out.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

They both changed into clean pjs and crawled into bed.

"Night Baby" Santana whispered

"Night Babe" Brittany replied and they curled up together

 ** _Thursday (August 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany and the crew walked to the High school with the younger group. They were going to show Marley and Kitty around. It was also the day for tryouts. Santana had already talked to Coach Sue about playing soccer. Coach Sue basically begged her stay because she and Quinn were two of her best.

Santana decided to play soccer and be on the cheerios. So Michelle, Quinn and Santana had to go to the cheerios tryout and Santana also had to try out for soccer. Kitty, Whitney and Brooke were all going to try out for cheerios while Marley was going to try out for the girls Basketball team.

Brittany and the basketball boys in the crew had to be there for try outs so Bridgett, Dani and Sugar sat in the stands with Kurt, Artie, Mercedes Blaine and Tina.

By the end of tryouts the crew's personal roster looked like this:

Girls Basketball:

· Rachel

· Marley

Boys Basketball:

· Britt

· Sam

· Ryder

· Diego

· Finn

· Mike

· Puck

Cheerios:

Santana  
Quinn  
Michelle  
Kitty  
Whitney  
Brooke

Soccer:

· Santana

Volleyball:

· Quinn

· Whitney

None:

· Mercedes

· Tina

· Blaine

· Kurt

· Artie

 ** _3:00pm:_**

The crew showed the younger group around the school and ran into Ms. H.

"Hey kids, excited about my health class?"

They all laughed and nodded.

"Alright get out of here before I give you homework."

They all left rather quickly.

 ** _Friday (August 9_** ** _th_** ** _) afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into Pucks house.

"Alright! The crew and youngins are all here, so listen up!" Puck announced, "Today is the last Friday before school, it starts on Monday so this weekend is a party weekend!"

Everyone grinned as Puck continued, "I'll handle drinks you all just need to get ready to party for real!"

"Be back around 7" Finn shouted and everyone left

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Santana pull on a tight, short red dress and wore black jeans, a red t-shirt with designs on it and a leather jacket with a red and black snapback and vans.

When Britt saw Santana she said, "Uh-uh. Everyone is gunna try…"

Santana kissed her to shut her up, "Don't worry" she said pulling back "let them look cause only you get to touch"

Brittany sighed, "Fine but if anyone touches you, and I'll kill em"

Santana smiled and grabbed her own leather jacket. They got to the party around 7:15 and it was crazy. They found Puck at the beer pong table,

"Hey!" He grinned and the guys next to him turned and checked Santana out

Britt's jaw clenched but Santana grabbed her hand

"Who are your friends, Puck" Brittany asked

Puck turned and saw the two guys and grinned, "This is David Lyons, new to the team and this is Ricky, water boy"

"Lyons, Ricky, I'm gunna give you both 2 seconds till I rip out your eye balls for checking out my girlfriend. Both boys quickly looked away.

"Come on Baby, let's get a drink" Santana said pulling Britt to the kitchen

Brittany followed and let Santana make them a couple drinks.

"Whoa" Brittany said after tasting it, "Uh fruity"

"Show me a beer that doesn't taste like shit and I'll drink it" Santana said

Brittany shrugged "Simple, hold on" she walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle. She popped it open on the edge of the counter and handed it to Santana who looked at it cautiously, "Trust me" Brittany whispered

Santana took a sip and was surprised that it tasted delicious, "What is this?"

"Corona, how do you not know about it? What does your dad drink?" Brittany replied

"This, I just had never tried it"

Well baby, now you have and you look sexy as hell drinking beer." Brittany mumbled, "I like this and rolling rock, dos equis and Guinness. I like others but those 4 are my favorite."

Santana was about to speak when Quinn and Rachel showed up followed by Michelle, Finn, Diego and Whitney.

"Let's go to the basement" Quinn said and they all nodded.

They went down the stairs and found tequila, lime and salt.

"Body shots later" Diego smirked

They all stayed down there talking for a while before going back upstairs. Bree and Puck were making out in the corner. Whitney asked Brittany to help her with something.

Brittany nodded, "Diego, watch out for San" and followed Whitney

And hour later Brittany found Santana and the other crew girls in the basement laughing and joking around. Soon all the crew guys joined them in the basement. They all did body shots and went back up to the party.

 ** _Saturday Morning 2:45am:_**

Santana and Brittany were both pretty drunk and making out in the living room with Santana straddling Brittany's lap.

Brody and his friends walked in the front door.

Puck walked over to Brody and said "Get lost stupid ass fucker!"

Brody smirked, "Sorry but I came to finally get my girl so she can walk into school on my arm on Monday"

"Britt!" Puck shouted

Brittany and Santana separated and looked over at Puck; "Shit" Brittany mumbled and forced herself to sober up a bit.

She got up and turned to Santana, "Please stay over here, Babe"

Santana nodded and sat on the couch.

Brittany walked over to the problem. Soon all of the Crew guys except Kurt and Artie were with her. Artie and Kurt stayed with Santana.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, Weston" Brittany said

"Good then I'll just grab Santana and we can go" Brody grinned

Brittany sighed and shook her head, "That's not gunna happen."

"She and I are totally meant to be and you know, while we're here Michelle should join us as well cause Logan was see her naked." Mike grabbed Finn when he started to jump before.

"Can't you all try to get your own girls and leave ours alone?" Puck growled

"Oh Dave's already fucked Bree, no worries"

"No we didn't" Dave said then Brody elbowed him in the gut

Brody sighed, "Anyways I'm here for my girl so go ahead and get her for me, Pierce"

"She will never be your girl, Weston…ever. You see you're too boyish for her maybe if you were a man or a chick. However your tiny dick sure as hell wouldn't do anything for her. Now leave my girlfriend alone, you fucker" Brittany growled before she felt a punch to the cheek from Brody

"That's it!" Puck shouted "Guys out!" he shouted so loud everyone heard it over the music and some of the guys from the party helped get rid of Brody and his friends.

Brittany sighed and rubbed her cheek before walking over to Santana.

 ** _Sunday (August 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 10:00pm_**

"Night San, I love you" Brittany whispered into the dark

She felt Santana scoot closer

"I love you too. Night Baby"


	79. Chapter 79: Back to School

**Lots of Music in this one but I think you'll like it. Try listening to the song while reading it. That helps with the mood. Thanks guys! Review! Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (August 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana woke up to the sound of the alarm.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany mumbled

"Morning baby" Santana replied

They got up and took a quick shower together. After they both dried off they got dressed. Brittany put on some jeans and a t-shirt with her letterman jacket while Santana put on her cheerios uniform.

Before going upstairs Brittany pulled Santana close and kissed her softly, "I love you"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany again, "I love you too, baby"

They both ran up to the kitchen carrying their bags. The crew was in the living room and Bonnie had a camera. . Brittany sighed and Santana laughed. They set their stuff down and got in the shot. Afterwards they did the Pierce kids picture which, this time included Blake.

 ** _7:30am:_**

The crew pulled up to their parking spots and got out of the vans. Bree was there, waiting for Puck.

"You waiting for me?" Puck grinned

Bree rolled her eyes but nodded

Puck smiled and grabbed her hand as they met the crew under the usual tree. Marley and Kitty got dropped off by their moms and met under the tree as well.

"You waiting for me?" Puck grinned

Bree rolled her eyes but nodded

Puck smiled and grabbed her hand as they met the crew under the usual tree. Marley and Kitty got dropped off by their moms and met under the tree as well.

 ** _8:55am:_**

The Crew met in Glee.

"Welcome Back Guys!" Mr. Schue said grinning, "Have a seat and we'll get started!"

Everyone sat in the usual seats.

"Alright! Now I've been working all summer on the themes for the week's lesson..."

"Mr. Schue do you have a life out of Glee?" Puck asked

Mr. Schue laughed, "Yes Puck, I do. However I really enjoy music. So this week's theme is…Country and next week is 90's!"

"Cool" Diego grinned, "Ryder, Britt and Sam will kill this week"

Everyone laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure they will. Really quick I want to tell you guys that starting tomorrow Ms. Holliday will be in assistant director of Glee. Also Artie and Brittany please come see me during your free periods"

Brittany and Artie both nodded but no one else understood why.

"So I know it soon but does anyone have a country song that they would like to perform?" Mr. Schue asked

"I'm sure the three of us Can pull some together" Ryder replied and he, Britt and Sam went to the front of the room and whispered to each other

"Good, also tomorrow is 'girls against boys'" Mr. Schue, "Kurt and Brittany can choose teams"

"Ok" Sam said turning to face the class while Britt and Ryder grab three guitars and talk to the band, "This song is called 'I'm in a Hurry'. Uh…Enjoy"

Everyone laughed

They began playing and singing

 ** _All 3:_**

 **I'm in a hurry to get things done  
Oh I rush and rush until life's no fun  
All I really gotta do is live and die  
But I'm in a hurry and don't know why.**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
Don't know why  
I have to drive so fast  
My car has nothing to prove  
It's not new  
But it'll do 0 to 60 in 5.2.**

 ** _All 3:_** **  
Oh I'm in a hurry to get things done  
Oh I rush and rush until life's no fun  
All I really gotta do is live and die  
But I'm in a hurry and don't know why.**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Can't be late  
I leave plenty of time  
Shaking hands with the clock  
I can't stop  
I'm on a roll and I'm ready to rock.**

 ** _All 3:_** **  
Oh I'm in a hurry to get things done  
Oh I rush and rush until life's no fun  
All I really gotta do is live and die  
But I'm in a hurry and don't know why.  
** ** _Sam:_** **  
I hear a voice  
That say's I'm running behind  
I better pick up my pace  
It's a race  
And there ain't no room  
For someone in second place.**

 ** _All 3 (Britt):_** **  
I'm in a hurry to get things done  
(Oh I rush and rush until life's no fun)  
All I really gotta do is (live and die)  
But I'm in a hurry and don't know why.**

 **I'm in a hurry to get things done  
Oh I rush and rush until life's no fun  
All I really gotta do is live and die  
But I'm in a hurry and don't know why.**

 ** _Entire class:_** **  
I'm in a hurry to get things done  
Oh I rush and rush until life's no fun  
All I really gotta do is live and die  
But I'm in a hurry and don't know why.**

 **I'm in a hurry to get things done  
Oh I rush and rush until life's no fun  
All I really gotta do is live and die  
But I'm in a hurry and don't know why...**

Everybody clapped

"Awesome job guys! We have time for another if you want" Mr. Schue said smiling

"I've got one, Ryder, Sam stay for backup"

Brittany talked to the band then began playing the guitar.

 ** _Britt:_**

 **Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

 ** _Britt (With Ryder and Sam):_** **  
Well that's just like this last year on my birthday  
(She lost all track of time) and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
(And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms)  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
(Yeah I live for) little moments like that**

 **(I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me)  
(And I thank god that she isn't) 'cause how boring would that be  
(It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans)  
When she misreads the directions (and we're lost but holdin' hands)  
(Yeah I live for little moments like that)**

 **(When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark)  
(And about the time she falls asleep) so does my right arm  
(And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb)  
But she looks so much like an angel (that I don't wanna wake her up)  
(Yeah I live for little moments)  
When she steals my heart again (and doesn't even know it)  
(Yeah I live for little moments like that)**

Everyone clapped

"Now that's a country song!" Diego said grinning

Santana was smiling at Britt who winked at her.

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and began to walk out.

"Remember! Country songs, guys!" Mr. Schue shouted as they left

The whole crew walked to Health II together. Since it was a new class even the older guys were taking it.

They all found seats at the tables and began talking amongst themselves.

Brody walked in with Dave, Logan and Lucy making Brittany groan. She had hoped they wouldn't be in the class but they obviously were

The crew had 18 people in it and the class had 25 students in it.

Ms. H walked and grinned, "Some of my favorite people!"

Most of the class laughed.

"So today let's take a small quiz on what you remember from last year. I hate quizzes but it helps me know what you understood from last year's discussions."

 ** _11:55am:_**

After Health the crew had split up for their other classes. Brittany had Spanish and Santana had Literature II.

They all met back up in the lunch room.

"How was Spanish?" Santana asked Brittany after Brittany kissed her

"It was good but I have so much to learn." Brittany said tiredly

"I'll help you." Santana smiled

Brittany smiled back, "Thank you baby"

"So Britt, what do you want for your big 16?" Mike asked smiling

Brittany laughed, "Nothing really, I still need a guitar but I have enough to get that myself."

Everyone nodded and met each other's eyes.

After lunch Brittany and the boys on the basketball team went to weightlifting. When she finished weightlifting Brittany met up with Santana, Quinn and Mercedes for their free period.

"Ladies I need to run to glee real quick" Brittany said as they walked the hallways

They nodded; Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and ran off to glee. Let's be real, the girls weren't just going to wait so they followed Brittany quietly.

Brittany walked into the glee room and found Mr. Schue and Ms. H talking in the office while the band kids played around on the instruments.

One of the guitars was out of tune and the girl playing it obviously didn't realize because she just kept on playing. Brittany sighed and walked over to her.

"Your uh your guitar is out of tune. May I fix it?" Brittany asked kindly

The girls beamed and nodded her head while handing her guitar over to Britt. Britt sat down in a chair and began tuning the guitar.

Mr. Schue and Ms. H both walked over but stayed silent till Brittany was done.

Brittany finished after a moment and handed the guitar back before Mr. and Ms. H dragged her to the office. She sat on the chair.

"What's up?" She asked before she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and knew the girls had followed her.

Mr. Schue spoke first, "Brittany do you remember what we talked about at the end of last year?"

"Yeah, a musical, yet to be chosen." Brittany replied, "I've been thinking about. Does Artie have any ideas?"

"He has a few but you two are co-directors. I need you guys to meet outside of school, by yourselves. Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Of course. I'll see him right after school"

"Great" Mr. Schue said relieved , "Apparently a teacher or staff member has to be present and help direct the play. Ms. Pillsbury will meet you when it's time for auditions"

Brittany nodded, "Anything else?"

"How's is going with that chica of yours? Love Love Love?" Ms. H grinned

"You know it" Brittany smiled, "I'll see you all tomorrow"

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The crew met in the gym. Brittany rolled Artie aside, "Hey Artie,"

"Sup B"

"Look Mr. Schue wants us to keep this thing quiet for a while." Brittany said

"Yeah I don't understand but it's whatever" Artie shrugged

"Well today after practice come over to my house Santana will be there but she'll be upstairs, k?"

"Cool"

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Artie rolled into the basement while Brittany explained to Santana that she needed to talk to Artie alone.

"Ok" Santana smiled, "I'll go hang with Benny and Blake." She turned to Artie, "Hey Artie"

"Hey San" He replied

Santana kissed Brittany and went upstairs.

"Alright you comfortable or do you want to sit on the couch?" Brittany asked

"Honestly the couch would be nice" Artie replied slightly embarrassed

"Cool let's put your stuff on it then I'll lift you over there" she said

Brittany set his backpack and books on the couch so they would be near him then she lifted him up and set him on the couch. "Are you comfortable or do I need to change something?"

"I'm perfect. Thank you Brittany"

"Awesome" She said right before Santana ran downstairs to grab her backpack,

"Sorry, I'll only be a second" Santana said then she noticed Artie, "Hey you want me to clean your chair up? Like crumbs and mud?"

"You don't have to do that"

"Come on, let me"

"Oh Ok Sure thank you" Artie replied

"I'll carry it upstairs and be right back" Brittany said

She came back down a second later with Blake and let Artie hold him, "You know, I've never held a baby before" Artie smiled, looking down at Blake

"Well now you have" Santana smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Baby, when he's done can you take Blake with you?" Brittany asked sweetly

Santana nodded, "Sure"

After a few minutes Artie handed Santana the baby. Brittany kissed Blake's head then Santana's lips. Then San took Blake upstairs.

"Alright so…"

"You that looked like yalls baby for a second" Artie smiled

"Ours with be tanner" Brittany laughed

Artie grinned, "I'm happy she found you. She dated Matt and that was awful. Now though, she's so happy."

Brittany smiled, "She makes me happy as well"

"Sorry, I went completely off topic. Musical." Artie laughed

"Yeah so for me I narrowed it done too Hairspray, Grease or Rent." Brittany replied, "What about you?"

"Same. Those three are so amazing. So let's cast all three ahead of time." Artie said

"Alright"

For the next hour they discussed casting. They used Britt's laptop to look up the characters just to make sure they got them all. Once they were done casting all three shows.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Santana hollered for Brittany. Artie put all of the stuff in his backpack while Brittany brought down his cleaned wheelchair.

"Wow thanks guys"

"Hey I didn't do anything" Brittany grinned

Santana came downstairs after helping put Benny to bed while Bonnie and Brent put Blake to sleep. , "You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you Santana" Artie said sincerely

"You're Welcome, Artie."

"Do I need to take you home?" Brittany asked

"No my mom's on her way" Artie replied.

The three teens went to the front of the house and within 5 minutes Artie's mom was there, they all spoke for a moment then Brittany help to get Artie in the van.

"Later man" Brittany high-fived him

"Later, thanks B" he replied

Then Santana hugged him and the couple went back inside the house.

 ** _Tuesday (August 13_** ** _th_** ** _) morning 8:55am:_**

The crew entered the Glee room and sat down. Mr. Schue walked in and grinned, "Santana , Diego will both of you please come here" the twin walked to the front. "Today we have double time. You aren't going to health, you all will be in here. I have a coin call it in the air"

He flipped it "Heads" Santana said and it landed on heads

"You choose who goes first boy, or girls."

"Ladies first, right" Santana smirked

Everyone laughed and the girls went to the front.

The music started and the girls grabbed microphones before they began singing

 ** _Quinn:_**

 **He was working through college  
On my grandpa's farm  
I was thirsting for knowledge  
And he had a car  
Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
One restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well-beaten path  
It's funny how those memories they last**

 ** _All Girls:_** **  
Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love, oh bittersweet  
The green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
I still remember  
When thirty was old  
My biggest fear was September  
When he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste**

 ** _All Girls:_**

 **Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love, oh bittersweet  
The green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen a plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much  
Yeah**

 ** _All Girls:_** **  
Strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love, oh bittersweet  
And green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine  
And seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love, oh bittersweet  
The green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine **

Everyone clapped, "Awesome job. Go ahead boys, and Brittany" Mr. Schue smirked

They all went to grab instruments then stood in front. The began playing.

 ** _Puck:_**

 **Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there  
And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain **

**_Puck and Diego:_** **  
'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places**

 **Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in**

 **'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places **

**_All guys and Britt:_** **  
I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places **

**I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places**

"I just cant decide, Do you all have another song,"

"Sure do" Rachel said

"Yep" Finn added, "Ladies first though" He grinned

The class switched spots and the girls all had microphones with stands.

 ** _Mercedes said:_**

 **Let's go girls! Come on.**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun**

 ** _All Girls (Whitney):_** **  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
(Man! I feel like a woman!)**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down**

 ** _Tina:_** **  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun**

 ** _All girls (Brooke):_** **  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
(Man! I feel like a woman!)**

 ** _Michelle:_** **  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

 ** _All girls (Kurt):  
_** **Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
(Man! I feel like a woman!)**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman **

Silence

The girls smirked.

"Hey uh guys" Mr. Schue said, "Got anything better than that?"

"Hold on a sec" Artie said then her looked back at the other boys and Brittany and nodded

As they walked past the girls Brittany stopped Santana and whispered to her, "I'm gunna make feel like even more of a woman later" before taking her spot with a guitar. Santana blushed and sat down.

They all began playing then Brittany started singing

 ** _Britt:_**

 **There's a girl somewhere in Tupelo  
Who's with a guy she barely knows  
Probably sell his soul for a kiss**

 **There's a girl somewhere in Arkansas  
Who's talking with a southern drawl  
And a guy who can't stop staring at her lips**

 **Ain't it crazy how they make us all so crazy?**

 ** _All boys and Britt:_**

 **Why would we drive six hundred miles one way?  
Blow through cash that we ain't made  
Get tattoos  
Wash our trucks  
Push and press our luck**

 **Why would we ask when we know we can't dance?  
Show our hands  
And change our plans  
Lose our minds  
Break our hearts  
And learn to play guitar **

**_Ryder:_**

 **Why does any man do anything in the whole damn world?  
'Cause there's a girl  
'Cause there's a girl**

 ** _Artie:_**

 **There's a girl somewhere with eyes so blue  
You know a call just won't do  
So here I am on highway forty-five**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **First girl to get me to ask myself how I'd be with anyone else  
Any other minute of my life**

 **Ain't it something how they get us doing something?**

 ** _All boys and Britt:_**

 **Why would we drive six hundred miles one way?  
Blow through cash that we ain't made  
Get tattoos  
Wash our trucks  
Push and press our luck**

 **Why would we ask when we know we can't dance?  
Show our hands  
And change our plans  
Lose our minds  
Break our hearts  
And learn to play guitar**

 ** _Sam:_**

 **Why does any man do anything in the whole damn world?  
'Cause there's a girl  
'Cause there's a girl**

 ** _Diego:_**

 **Ain't it crazy how they get us going crazy?**

 ** _All boys and Britt:_**

 **Why would we drive six hundred miles one way?  
Blow through cash that we ain't made  
Get tattoos  
Wash our trucks  
Push and press our luck**

 **Why would we ask when we know we can't dance?  
Show our hands  
And change our plans  
Lose our minds  
Break our hearts  
And learn to play guitar**

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **Why does any man do anything in the whole damn world?  
'Cause there's a girl  
'Cause there's a girl**

"Wow" Mr. Schue said "That was really really good. I can't wait till next week to see you all go 90's. This time I'm going to split the prize."

 ** _Saturday (August 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany rolled over and felt an empty bed. She looked up cause she knew San had stayed the night.

"Baby" She croaked slightly

"Hey" she heard then felt the bed dip and a drip of water on her hand. She opened her eyes a bit more and noticed that Santana was in a towel with wet hair. Britt glanced over to check if the door was locked but Santana stopped her and whispered, "It's locked"

Brittany smiled and got up to brush her softly pulled San down to her. Santana kissed her first as Britt undid Santana's towel. The heat from the shower surrounded Santana.

The room was quiet as they kissed. Brittany rolled on top and kissed Santana along the jaw.

Santana hissed when she felt Brittany's hips between her legs. Brittany ground forward which pulled out a moan from Santana.

Quickly Brittany grabbed a condom and lowered her boxers. She rolled it on and pushed into her girlfriend.

"Oh God" Santana whimpered and pulled Brittany closer.

Brittany kissed her and began to pump slowly into Santana.

"I love you San" she whispered

Santana smiled and softly grabbed Britt's face. She looked her in the eyes and said "I love you so much Brittany"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana softly.

They made love for nearly an hour till they both came.

"Do you think everyone's happy?" Santana whispered as she laid on Brittany chest

Brittany scrunched her brows, "Everyone meaning, who baby?"

"The crew and your sister and her friends, Benny, my parents, your parents…everyone?" Santana replied

Brittany smiled and kissed the top of Santana's head, "Yeah I do. They are all happy just maybe not as happy as me"

Santana laughed, "You know we have to get you food and homework. Plus I'm going shopping at," she leaned up to see the nightstand clock, "Shit 15 minutes," She said getting up making Britt frown

"Way are you going shopping?" Britt asked

"The girls wanna hang out and so we're all going to the mall, well… all the girls, except you cause you father needs your help in your old bedroom." Santana answered while pulling on shorts and a t-shirt

Brittany nodded and got up.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany and Brent carried the toddler bed up to her old room when they heard the front door close.

"Hello?" Brent shouted as they entered the room

"Hey" Santana said as a bunch of footsteps could be heard coming upstairs

Santana, Diego, Michelle, Quinn, Rachel and Whitney entered the room.

"This looks great" Diego said looking around at the newly painted light blue walls and the bed, dresser and other furniture.

"Thanks" Brent said catching his breath

Brittany smiled at Santana then noticed that she was holding a bag, "What's in the bag?"

"Some clothes for Benny and Blake" Quinn shrugged

"That was nice of ya'll" Brent said smiling

"oooook, Let's chill for a while, I'm exhausted" Brittany said

Everyone nodded and they went to the basement to hangout.

 ** _Tuesday (August 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany woke up smiling. She rolled over and kissed Santana's shoulder. San stirred and smiled at Brittany.

"I have a gift for you, Beautiful" Brittany whispered and Santana smiled, "You have to sit up"

While Santana got up Brittany grabbed something from her closet and sat in front of Santana, "Happy Anniversary, baby" Brittany said handing Santana a wooden carved heart that said 'I love you with my life. You are my life. Happy Anniversary! Love, Brittany 8-20'

Santana smiled, "Baby, did you make this?"

"Yeah, I thought about making a macaroni neckless but figured you'll get plenty of those when we have kids." Brittany shrugged while smirking

"Aw I would have loved that" Santana smiled

"Ok" Brittany sighed jokingly, "Back-up plan. Benny and I made this" she said pulling out a macaroni neckless and Santana laughed

"Thank you baby" Santana said before kissing Brittany.

"You're welcome, my love" Brittany replied smiling

I wrote you a letter but you have to read it tonight instead on now. I'm leaving it my…this nightstand."

"That's your nightstand" Brittany smiled assuredly, "and I wont looke at the letter till you tell me"

Santana smiled and kissed her once more before they got dressed.

 ** _8:55am:_**

"Alright boys first this time 2 song each. Ms. Holliday is here today to help just and Ms. Pillsbury so let's go boys and Britt" Mr. Schue said smiling

The boys and Britt got their instruments; Finn on the drums, Blaine on the piano, Artie on base and the others on guitars. The band had other instruments.

 ** _Finn:_**

 **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

 ** _All:_** **  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

 ** _All:_** **  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this**

 ** _Puck (all backup):_** **  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
and I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing **

Everyone clapped, "Awesome guys" Ms. H said

"Thanks" Diego replied

"So what's next?" Mr. Schue asked

Britt grinned and pointed at Puck who started playing

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you**

 ** _Blaine and Finn:_**

 **When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you**

 **But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door**

 ** _Blaine and Finn (All backup):_** **  
When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you**

 ** _All:_** **  
But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door**

 ** _Britt Puck and Sam (other Boys):_** **  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**

 ** _Blaine and Finn:_** **  
When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you  
When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you**

 ** _All:_** **  
But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door**

 ** _Britt, Puck and Sam (others Boys):_** **  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**

 ** _All:_** **  
And I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door**

Mr. Schue laughed while clapping along with everyone else

"Now that's a song" Ms. Pillsbury said smiling

"Alright girl, kick some butt" Ms. H said

All of the girls went to the front and got ready. The band began playing.

 ** _Brooke:_**

 **The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated**

 ** _Santana (with all):_** **  
I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me**

 ** _Quinn (With all):_** **  
Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you**

 ** _Quinn, Rachel, Santana:_** **  
Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you**

 ** _All:_** **  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you**

"Jessica Simpson, that's right!" Ms. H exclaimed clapping

Everyone laughed

"Next one" Mr. Schue beamed

 ** _All:_**

 **Come on over, come on over baby** ** _[4x]_** **  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
Hey boy don't you know  
I got something going on  
I've got an invitation  
Don't you keep me waiting all night long**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
I know, you know, so baby don't  
Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you  
You will or you won't  
Don't wanna play that game with you baby  
Said listen to me**

 ** _(All) Santana:_** **  
(All I want is you,) come over here baby  
(All I want is you,) you know you make me go crazy  
(All I want is you,) now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause (all I want is you)**

 ** _All:_** **  
Come on over, come on over baby** ** _[2x]_** **  
Ohh...yeah yeah**

 ** _Mercedes:_** **  
I'm not just talking  
About your sexuality (your sexuality)  
But I can't help myself  
When you put your hands on me  
Ooh oh, ooh**

 ** _All:_** **  
It's paradise, when you and I  
Get close, get tight  
One on one I wanna, go all, all night  
I wanna play that game with you baby  
Listen to me**

 **Mercedes with all:  
All I want is you, come over here baby  
All I want is you (oh oh), you know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you (yeah yeah), now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you**

 **Come on over, come on over baby** ** _[2x]_** **  
Ohh...yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 ** _Whitney:_** **  
Don't you wanna be the one tonight  
We could do exactly what you like  
Don't you wanna be just you and me  
We could do what comes so naturally  
I got a thing for you  
Got my mind made up (yeah)  
And I'm serious, never been more baby  
I'm sure that it's real (so sure)  
And it's right here, uh come on**

 ** _Whitney and Rachel:_** **  
Come on, come on, come on, over** ** _[6x]_** **  
Oh oh oh, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**

 ** _All:_** **  
You give me...  
What a girl feels, what a girl likes  
What a girl needs, what a girl wants**

 **All...I...  
All I want is you  
Ohh, ohh baby**

 **All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, oh oh (woo)  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you**

 **Ohh, ohh, yeah...  
All I want is you, you make me go crazy, you  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you **

"Just hand them the prize Mr. Schue" Finn laughed

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Santana and Brittany walked into the house after practice and went down to the basement.

"Can I see the letter yet?" Brittany asked grinning

Santana laughed, "Sure"

Brittany grabbed the letter from on top of Santana's nightstand. She opened it and sat on the bed pulling San into her lap.

 _Brittany,_

 _I honestly don't know how to put into words how much I love you. You understand me like no one else. When I'm with you I have never felt safer and more loved. I've never felt this with anyone and it scares me in the best way possible._

 _Some of the girls in the crew tell me that sometimes they catch you just looking at me smiling. I've caught you a few times as well._

 _You chose me over so many other girls and I feel so blessed to be with you. One day, I promise that you and I will have our own life, with kids and jobs and bills._

 _For now we have this moment and the knowledge of one another being in our future plans and life and that works for me._

 _I love you, Baby._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Santana Lopez_

Brittany looked at Santana with glistening eyes, "Thank you love. Second best present ever, first one was you for my birthday last year"

Santana smiled and softly kissed Brittany on the lips.

 ** _Wednesday (August 21_** ** _st_** ** _/ Britt's Birthday) Morning 8:55am:_**

Brittany walked into Glee and found a cake in the shape of '16' with candles and all of her friends smiling.

They sang Happy Birthday then had her sit down.

"We found a song that describes, in a way, what you mean to us. It's more like what being your friends has taught us" Puck said and everyone in the spot

 ** _Diego:_**

 **You know there's a light that glows by the front door  
Don't forget the key's under the mat**

 **When childhood stars shine,  
Always stay humble and kind  
**Brittany smiled

 ** _Finn:_** **  
Go to church 'cause your mamma says to  
Visit grandpa every chance that you can  
It won't be wasted time  
Always stay humble and kind**

 ** _Sam and Ryder:_** **  
Hold the door, say "please", say "thank you"  
Don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie  
I know you got mountains to climb  
But always stay humble and kind  
When the dreams you're dreamin' come to you  
When the work you put in is realized  
Let yourself feel the pride  
But always stay humble and kind**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
Don't expect a free ride from no one  
Don't hold a grudge or a chip and here's why:  
Bitterness keeps you from flyin'  
Always stay humble and kind**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
Know the difference between sleeping with someone  
And sleeping with someone you love  
"I love you" ain't no pick-up line  
So always stay humble and kind**

 ** _All:_** **  
Hold the door, say "please", say "thank you"  
Don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie  
I know you got mountains to climb  
But always stay humble and kind  
When those dreams you're dreamin' come to you  
When the work you put in is realized  
Let yourself feel the pride  
But always stay humble and kind**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
When it's hot, eat a root beer popsicle  
Shut off the AC and roll the windows down  
Let that summer sun shine  
Always stay humble and kind**

 ** _All:_** **  
Don't take for granted the love this life gives you  
When you get where you're going don't forget turn back around  
And help the next one in line  
Always stay humble and kind **

Brittany clapped, "Thank you guys" She said with emotion

"Glad you liked it" Mike said

"Now it's your turn" Ryder said grinning

"What?" Brittany asked laughing

"Come on. I know you have like a thousand songs in that head of yours so sing a song" Sam said

"Oh wait" Santana said, "You'll need a guitar" Quinn walked over with a new, beautiful acoustic guitar.

Brittany's jaw dropped, "This is way way too much guys"

"Happy Birthday, now" Puck smirked, "entertain us"

Everyone laughed

They all sat down while she walked to the front with her new guitar. She explained to the band what to play.

The music began and she started to sing

 **Britt:**

 **Yeah girl, been diggin' on you  
Sippin' on drink number two  
Tryin' to come up with somethin' smooth  
And waitin' on the right time to make my move  
But I just can't wait no more  
Can't let you slip out that door  
Prettiest thing I ever seen before  
Got me spinnin' around, I ain't even on the dance floor**

 **You're shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights  
Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight  
I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later  
I never seen nothin' that I wanted so bad  
Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that  
Yeah gotta get me some of that**

 **Little more what you doin' right there  
Swingin' your hips and slingin' your hair  
Side to side with your drink in the air  
Lord, have mercy, now, girl, I swear  
Gotta get your number in my phone  
Gotta get me some of you alone  
We can worry 'bout it later on  
Right now just keep makin' this my favorite song**

 **You're shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights  
Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight  
I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later  
I never seen nothin' that I wanted so bad  
Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that  
Some of that  
Yeah, gotta get me some of that**

 **In my ride, by my side, down the highway  
In the dark, in my arms, in your driveway  
All because of that smile you threw my way  
Yeah girl you got a way of**

 **Shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was  
Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights  
Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight  
I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later  
I never seen nothin' that I wanted so bad  
Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that  
Gotta get me some of that**

 **Yeah, I gotta get me some of that  
Oh girl, I gotta get me some of that  
Oh yeah  
I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor  
I want it now and later **

Everyone clapped then they ate cake and talked.


	80. Chapter 80: Shot Heard Around the School

**This one's for alamoSAuRuS99**

 ** _Monday (September 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:45am:_**

"Yeah Ryder, Wild and I have that race on the 11th of October in Allen county." Brittany told Sam

"Cool, I wish we could all go to see yall" Sam said

"I know but I don't want you all to miss any school just for us. It's a regular race except it's in a different race." Brittany replied

The crew met under the tree with Kitty, Marley and Bree.

"Would you two want to join the Glee club?" Rachel asked Kitty and Marley "All of us are in it and so is Bree. It's a lot of fun."

"Oh fuck" Quinn mumbled as Brody and his lackeys walked over

"So Santana, baby how about a date tonight?" Brody grinned looking at San

Britt was about to step forward but Santana pulled her back

"Brody," Santana said harshly, "Stop being a dick. It won't happen, never, even if I was into guys."

"You're dating a freak" Brody said with narrowed eyes

Santana slapped him across the face, "Don't call my girlfriend that ever. Believe me, she satisfies more than you ever could even think about."

"With a wimpy little nub dick"

The crew all laughed and kept walked till Brody grabbed Santana's wrist. She dropped her bag and reached around punching him right in the eye.

"Don't ever touch me again" She growled while Brittany picked up San's back

"Fuck you!" Brody yelled from the ground

"Britt will make sure she does" Santana smirked and grabbed a stunned Brittany's hand.

"Cunt!" Brody shouted

Diego and Britt ran towards him

"What'd you say?" Diego hissed

"Back off" Logan growled

"Fuck no! You don't call my girl names" Brittany shouted

Mr. Schue ran over from his car, "What is going on here?"

"Brody won't leave Santana alone. He grabbed her so, out of self-defense she swung." Brittany replied

"It landed perfectly." Diego smirked

"Mr. Weston, why are you bothering Santana?" Ms. H said showing up out of nowhere along with Ms. Pillsbury

"She…I uh"

Great grammer, idiot" Puck mumbled

Santana had bruises from his tight grip and Brittany noticed them.

"See" Britt said, carefully lifting Santana's hand, "Mr. Schue, look what he did"

Mr. Schue nodded, "let's go boys, and Santana."

"Why her? All she did was protect herself!" Diego exclaimed

"D, it's fine chill" Santana said and walked with Ms. H and Ms. Pillsbury while Mr. Schue walked with Brody.

Brittany sighed, "Stupid fucker"

"Watch it" Logan said

"Shut up" the crew said together then walked away

 ** _8:55am:_**

Brittany got to glee and didn't see Santana. She walked over to Mr. Schue's office and found her in Ms. H's arms crying

"What happened?" Brittany asked walking over to Santana and sitting next to her on the small couch in there.

Santana let go of Ms. H and clung to Brittany.

"There was a death threat from Mr. Weston…" Ms. H said seriously

"Call the cops! I'll protect San but lock the damn doors. He threatened to kill her? God I hate…"

"No Baby," Santana cut in, "he threatened to kill you" she said holding Brittany tighter

Brittany nodded and kissed the top of Santana's head, "Everything will be fine, Love" she whispered then looked at Mr. Schue, "Di you call the cops?"

"Yes" he nodded, "but he took off so he's out there and…"

"Send the cops to my house. I have a family and Bridgett, shit I have to go get Bridgett and Benny…"

"Brittany, breathe" Ms. H said "Your family is safe and there will be a cop here today following you around."

"Nah I need to be with my family. San, come home with me?"

"I can't leave Diego and Michelle…what about…"

"Guys you can't leave" Mr. Schue cut in, "It's not safe but you can all stay in here for the day if you would like."

"Fine but I need to call my parents" Brittany said

Mr. Schue nodded, "Try to relax and we'll play music today"

Brittany called her Ma and Bonnie said that they were fine. Brent had always had a safe locked in the master room closet with guns so they would be fine.

A little while later Quinn and Rachel stood up and said that they wanted to sing a song for Brittany and Santana since they were their best friends.

 ** _Rachel and Quinn:_**

 **I know that I've been messed up  
You never let me give up  
All the nights and the fights  
And the blood and the breakups  
You're always there to call up  
I'm a pain, I'm a child, I'm afraid  
But yet you understand  
Yeah like no one can  
Know that we don't look like much  
But no one fucks it up like us**

 **16 and you never even judged me  
Matter of fact I always thought you were too cool for me  
Sitting there in the caravan  
All the nights we've been drunk on the floor  
And yet you understand  
Yeah like no one can  
We both know what they say about us  
But they don't stand a chance because**

 **When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
I'm standing with an army  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
Standing with an army**

 **Dark times, you could always find the bright side  
I'm amazed by the things that you would sacrifice  
Just to be there for me  
How you cringe when you sing out of tune  
But yet it's everything  
So don't change a thing  
We both know what they say about us  
But they don't stand a chance because**

 **When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
I'm standing with an army  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
Standing with an army**

 **Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
(I'll be yours)  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
I'm standing with an army**

 **Yet you understand  
Yeah like no one can  
We both know what they say about us**

 **When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
I'm standing with an army  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
They don't have a chance because**

 **Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing near you  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
When I'm with you  
Standing with an army **

Everyone clapped

"Thank you Rach" Brittany said and hugged Rachel while Santana hugged Quinn

"Thanks Q" Santana muttered

Marley and Kitty walked in with their new schedules since they had joined Glee.

Mr. Schue ordered pizza for everyone even though no one but Santana and Brittany knew why they were all staying in there all day.

Santana nodded at Brittany and said, "I think we should tell them"

Brittany nodded and stood up to face everyone with Santana by her side.

"So guys!" Brittany said and everyone looked at them "The thing with Brody didn't go very well"

"Didn't go very well…?" Santana said looking at Brittany like she was crazy then it hit her that Brittany can't stand to be the victim and doesn't like getting sympathy. She squeezed Britt's hand and said, "Guys he threatened to kill Britt"

"What?!" They all shouted

"Listen! It's gunna be fine" Brittany shrugged it off

Santana sighed and explained everything while Brittany just kinda roamed around the room.

When she was down Santana walked over to Brittany, "Baby"

"Hey sorry, I didn't like the way they were all looking at me"

Santana smiled softly, "I'm here for you"

"And I won't let him touch you Santana" Brittany said so seriously it kind of startled Santana

"I love you" Santana said softly

"I love you too" Brittany replied

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana drove to the Peirce house in Britt's truck while the crew followed in the vans.

Once they were all inside, Brittany went to check on the rest of her family.

"Hey Ma" she said when she got to the kitchen

"Britt, how serious is this boy?" Bonnie asked while she fed Blake

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know Ma. I wasn't there. San was but I didn't ask her"

"Santana!" Bonnie hollered

A moment later Santana came up the stairs and into the kitchen, "Yes?" she asked nervously

"How serious is this boy?"

Santana swallowed, "He sounded pretty serious"

"Do I need to send her to another school?"

"No!" Brittany said quickly

"Now Brittany some boy has threatened the life of my child and you expect me to just sit here?!" Bonnie asked

"Ma please just….it'll be ok" Brittany said

 ** _Friday (October 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning at 7:45am:_**

Santana, Diego and Michelle met the crew under the tree.

"Did anyone talk to Britt, Wil or Ryder this morning?" Puck asked

Santana nodded, "I did. They're fine"

"Good" Sam said

"Let's head inside" Finn added

They all went in.

 ** _8:50am:_**

"They're going into glee now" Ryder told Britt and Wild

"I wish they were here" Brittany said watching one of the races

Ryder and Wild nodded

 ** _At School:_**

"So what do you all want to sing today?" Mr. Schue smiled

"Nothing" Artie said

"Well let's discuss our plan for sectionals"

 ** _At the Race:_**

"Alright you three get to the gate" Brent grinned and they all rolled the bikes to the gate

They mounted the bikes and took off when the pin dropped.

 ** _In Glee:_**

"That's a great idea Quinn" Mr. Schue said, "Now what about…"

'BOOM'

Everyone jumped

"What was that?" Santana asked

"Wad that a gun?" Puck asked

"Sure sounded like it" Sam said

'BOOM'

"Guys get down!" Mr. Schue whispered

Finn grabbed Artie and Puck grabbed the wheelchair. They all lined the main wall.

"Phones on vibrate" Mr. Schue said as he turned off the lights and locked the doors.

 ** _At the Race:_**

Ryder came in first and Britt and Wild shared second.

"Great job guys!" Brent said while Bonnie was on the phone

"Guys?" Bonnie said

"Yeah?" Brittany asked smiling

Bonnie walked over to them, "There's a shooting going on at McKinley"

All the air left Brittany's lungs

"What?" Whitney said

"Has anyone been shot?" Ryder asked

"Santana?" Brittany asked, "How is Santana?"

Bonnie, Whitney's mom and Ryder's mom tried calming them down.

No one could calm Brittany down and the other two weren't much better

"Ma! Stop I have to get there! It's probably Brody looking for me! I can't let San get…" Brittany paused then said, "No no I gotta go"

"Brittany" Brent shouted "No, you have to stay here"

"Pop what about San?!" Brittany exclaimed desperately

Brent took all of their bikes and began loading them up. "We will go to the house that way we can get Benny and Bridgett and be close for when it's over"

 ** _At the School:_**

Santana tried to text Brittany but all of the signal was gone.

"PIERCE!" someone shouted

"Is that Brody?" Rachel asked quietly

"PIERCE I KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE. COME ON OUT OR I'LL JUST TAKE SANTANA!" Brody shouted

"San, no one's gunna hurt you" Diego whispered from between his sisters. Finn sat next to Michelle and Puck sat next to Santana.

Santana didn't reply. She was completely terrified. She was happy that Britt wasn't there but she also really needed her.

 ** _With Britt:_**

 _Britt - Hey baby are you ok?"_

 ** _With San_** _:_

Santana's phone buzzed quietly and she sighed when she saw who it was from

 _San –It's Brody. But he doesn't know where I am. I miss you…_

 _Britt – I'll find a way to get to you_

 _San – NO Brittany please stay away from school please_

 _Britt - But…San it's my job to protect you…I love you_

 _San – I love you too so fucking much_

 ** _With Britt:_**

"Shit my phone died! Fuck"

They pulled into the driveway about 2 hours after Bonnie got the phone call. Brittany jumped out and ran inside to charge her phone. Before she got to the door she heard a shot from the school. A shiver ran down her spine and she ran inside faster.

 ** _At School:_**

"Shit I wish he'd stop that" Mike muttered

"COME ON PIERCE!" Brody banged on the door of the glee room, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

 _Britt- Everything is going to be ok, baby_

 _San – he's banging on the glee door_

 ** _With Britt:_**

"Damn-it" she said reading Santana's text, "Ma, please we have to do something"

"Britt, I know that you're worried about Santana, so am I, but we can't do anything." Bonnie reasoned

Brittany groaned and waited in the living room for anything to happen while watching the news with Brent and Bridgett.

 ** _With San:_**

All of a sudden there was a lot of yelling and crashes coming from the hallway and the door opened with a bunch of cops running in. They took Brody into custody and talked to the class.

 ** _With Britt:_**

 _San- they got him_

Brittany let out a breath and grabbed her truck keys

"Where are you going" Brent asked standing up

"San said they got him" She replied just as the new announced that 'the shooter had be detained'

Brittany ran out to her truck and drove to the school. They were filing some kids into the parking lot. The crew walked out and Brittany ran to them.

Santana saw her and ran to her.

"Are you alright? Did he touch you?" Brittany rushed out pulling Santana into her arms

"I'm ok. God it was awful" Santana replied and held to Britt tightly

The crew went over to the Pierce house to wait for their parents.

Brittany never let go of Santana.

 ** _Monday (October 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 6:45am:_**

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school, babe?" Brittany asked Santana

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany softly, "yeah let's do this"

The school had closed for a week.

 ** _8:55am:_**

The crew met up in Glee.

Brittany walked in and saw that Santana was a little stand-offish. She walked over to San and pulled her into a hug.

"You ok" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded, "Yeah I'm ok"

"Alright guys, welcome back" Mr. Schue said walking in from his office, "Let's talk about sectional this coming Saturday"

 ** _Saturday (October 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

"We are last" Mike says reading the program

"That's good!" Rachel said, "We either want to be first or last!"

 ** _2:30pm:_**

"Alright guys take the stage" The stage manager said

Mr. Schue was in the audience with Ms. H and Ms. Pillsbury along with all of the glee member's families.

The music started

 ** _Finn:_**

 **I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Incomes bread crumbs  
I've been trying to survive**

 ** _Puck:_** **  
The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.**

 ** _All:_** **  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.**

 ** _Britt:_** **  
I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it?  
Am I gonna turn out fine?  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.**

 ** _All:_** **  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.**

 **I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,**

 **Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,**

 ** _All:_** **  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.**

 ** _All:_** **  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.  
I said oooh**

There was applause

Then all the boys left the stage.

 ** _Rachel:_**

 **Should've kissed you there  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place  
I should've called you out  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
I should've looked again **

**_Britt:_** **  
But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **

**_Mercedes:_** **  
Should've held my ground  
I could've been redeemed  
For every second chance  
That changed its mind on me  
I should've spoken up  
I should've proudly claimed  
That oh my head's to blame  
For all my heart's mistakes **

**_Britt:_** **  
But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **

**_Santana:_** **  
And it's you, and it's you  
And it's you, and it's you  
And it's falling down, as you walk away  
And it's on me now, as you go**

 ** _Britt:_**

 **But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **

**_Quinn:_** **  
And it's falling down, as you walk away  
And it's on me now, as you go **

**_All Girls:_** **  
But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **

The boys quickly got back on stage and they all began singing

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show**

 ** _[Kurt:]_** **  
And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**

 ** _[Sam (All):]_** **  
But if you close your eyes (Eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Does it almost feel like (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Nothing's changed at all? (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)**

 ** _[Artie and Brittany (All):]_** **  
And if you close your eyes (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Does it almost feel like (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
You've been here before? (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)**

 ** _[Kurt with Blaine:]_** **  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
We were caught up and lost in all of our vices**

 ** _[Mercedes and Sam:]_** **  
In your pose as the dust settled around us**

 ** _[Artie and Mercedes:]_** **  
And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**

 ** _[Brittany and Mercedes (All):]_** **  
But if you close your eyes (Eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Does it almost feel like (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Nothing's changed at all? (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
And if you close your eyes (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Does it almost feel like (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
You've been here before? (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)**

 ** _[Artie with Sam:]_** **  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh**

 ** _[Rachel (and Kurt):]_** **  
Oh where do we begin?  
(The rubble or our sins?)**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Oh where do we begin?**

 ** _[Rachel with All:]_** **  
The rubble or our sins?**

 ** _[Sam (Mercedes with All):]_** **  
And the walls kept tumbling down (Oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (The rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (Oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (The rubble or our sins?)**

 ** _[Mercedes and Sam (The All):]_** **  
But if you close your eyes (Eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Does it almost feel like (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Nothing's changed at all? (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
And if you close your eyes (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Does it almost feel like (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
You've been here before? (Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)**

 ** _[Sam with Rachel:]_** **  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

 ** _[Sam (All):]_** **  
If you close your eyes (Eh-oh, eh-oh)**

 ** _[Rachel with Kurt:]_** **  
Does it almost feel like (** ** _[All:]_** **Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Nothing changed at all? (** ** _[All:]_** **Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh)**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh  
Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh, eh, eh-oh, eh-oh**

When they finished the audience stood up for a standing ovation.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

All three glee clubs stood on stage, waiting for the announcement.

After announcing third place the announcer opened another envelope, "And in first place…McKinley High School!"

"Yes!" Mr. Schue said as the entire room cheered.


	81. Chapter 81: Regionals

**This one's for burglover421 for all of the support! Thank you!**

 **Also I made the mistake of not including Santana and Diego's birthday so I'm going to add it in this one as a Flashback, sorry guys.**

 ** _Flashback to Monday, October 7_** ** _th_** ** _Santana and Diego's Birthday:_**

 ** _6:00am:_**

Santana woke up and got dressed. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and found her family in the kitchen.

"Birthday Girl is finally here!" Antonio said smiling

Santana smiled, "Morning" she walked over to Diego, "Happy Birthday, D"

"Happy Birthday, Sis" Diego smiled and hugged her

They all ate French toast and talked till Mike showed up to pick up the twin and Michelle.

 ** _7:15am:_**

Bridgett answered the door and found the crew standing there.

"Come on in" Bridgett said and walked back into the kitchen where everyone was except Brittany.

Santana was about to go down to Brittany's room when her girlfriend walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Thank you baby"

 ** _8:55am:_**

The crew walked into the glee room and sat down

"Alright folks, let's talk about Santana and Diego's birthday!" Mr. Schue said smiling

They spent the entire class joking around and talking

 ** _3:30pm:_**

"So, since we don't have any practices," Brittany said to Santana as they walked out of the school, "Let's go on a date and then we can go back to my house and do whatever. What do you think?"

Santana laughed because Brittany was in front of her walking backwards while talking, "That sounds great"

"Awesome, come on" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and ran to her truck

4:15pm:

They pulled up to a local pumpkin patch.

"Alright we have…the pumpkin patch, the hayride or the corn maze…which first?" Brittany asked smiling

Santana grinned and kissed her, "corn maze" she whispered and hopped out of the truck.

They spent the next 2 hours picking out pumpkins, riding the hayride and making out in the corn maze.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany drove to Breadstix where they ate dinner and threw breadsticks at each other when no one was looking.

Afterwards they went to Brittany's house and watched movies. Brittany looked over and saw Santana smiling at the tv so she reached behind the couch and grabbed a wrapped box.

"Hey, um so here's your present…" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled at how cute Brittany was being and paused the movie. He grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of rearview hanging red dice.

Santana laughed, "Baby this is for a car"

Brittany stayed quiet.

"Baby…did you get me a car?" Santana asked confused

Brittany shook her head, "No"

Santana smiled, "I love them"

"You're right they would look better in a car…" Brittany smirked , "Come here"

Brittany dragged her upstairs and outside the front door. Standing there was Santana's and Brittany's family along with an excited Diego, a black Jeep and a red and white mini cooper.

"Here ya go" Brittany whispered to a shocked Santana, handing her the dice, "try 'em out"

Santana smiled, grabbed Brittany's hand and ran to her father, "Papi?"

"Feliz cumpleaños" Antonio smiled giving San a kiss on the cheek and handing her the kkeys to her mini cooper Brittany smiled at Santana and kissed her cheek. Next thing Brittany knew, she was being dragged into the mini cooper and Santana took off.

 ** _Saturday (November 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Afternoon 4:00pm:_**

"So, how's it going with Santana" Dani asked as she held the punching bag still for Brittany

"Fine" Brittany mumbled

"A little moody there, Bolt?" Dani asked

"I'm just tired, sorry" Brittany said as she stopped punching the bag, "I think I'm gunna head home"

"You sure you don't want to work out your stress before you see your girl?" Dani asked knowingly

Brittany and swallowed, "You're right. Let's do this"

They walked to the rink and began a match against each other.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany got home, surprised to find Santana in her room. She locked the door and spoke

"Hey baby…"

"What happened to you?" Santana asked immediately noticing Brittany's bruised face and walking over to her

Brittany swallowed, "I had a small practice match with Dani today…come here" she added in a whisper

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana in the lips before picking her up and caring her to the bed.

She sat Santana on the bed and took off her own jacket. Santana smiled and took off her shirt. Brittany leaned over Santana and kissed her neck, sucking softly to leave a small mark below her ear.

Santana moan at the sensation and pulled Brittany closer.

Brittany unbuttoned Santana's jeans and slid her hands down the back of her jeans, grinding into her.

"Shit" Santana whimpered when she felt how hard Brittany was.

San reached over to grab a condom but changed her mind.

Brittany nodded and took off her own pant while Santana did the same. Brittany quickly entered her girlfriend and pumped into her making the bed shake a little.

Santana bit on Britt's shoulder as she came 5 minutes later. Brittany followed her, cumming deep into Santana.

 ** _Monday (November 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:55am:_**

"Alright guys listen up. Brittany and Artie have been working on us having a Musical in the spring" Mr. Schue announced and everyone looked at the two teen directors, "Come to the front you two"

Brittany and Artie went to the front of the class.

"Ok so we were stuck for a while between 3 shows" Artie started

"Then we got it narrowed down to Hairspray or Grease" Brittany added

Everyone was holding their breath

"It's gunna be…Grease" Artie grinned and the room erupt in excitement

"Are you guys holding auditions?" Rachel asked

Brittany and Artie looked at each other, and shook their heads, "No" Artie said, "We've already casted it but if there needs to be changes we'll deal with that when it's needed."

"No anger or anything about your parts, alright? There are always other options" Brittany said

"We'll hand out the parts now and talk about them." Artie said as Brittany handed out the scripts

Parts:

· Blaine – Vince Fountaine

· Bree- Jan

· Brooke – Mrs. Murdock

· Diego – Tom Chisum

· Finn - Danny

· Kitty - Blanche

· Kurt – Teen Angel

· Marley - Frenchy

· Mercedes - Waitress

· Michelle – Cha-Cha

· Mike - Sonny

· Puck – Leo

· Quinn - Sandy

· Rachel – Patty

· Ryder – Kenicke

· Sam - Putzie

· Santana - Rizzo

· Tina – Principal McGee

· Whitney – Marty

Everyone loved their parts.

"Now let's talk about regionals. It's on Saturday the 16th. They had pushed sectionals back for us because of the shooting but that did give us less time to prep for Regionals." Mr. Schue said after everyone calmed down.

 ** _Saturday (November 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 5:45am:_**

Santana paced the around her own room before deciding to call Brittany.

 _Ring Ring_

 _"_ _Hello" Brittany groaned into the phone_

"Hey baby"

 _"_ _Hey love, whats up? You ok?"_

"Brittany I uh…you know what…never mind"

 _Brittany sat up concerned, "San, what is it?"_

"I'm uh late"

 _"_ _Late?"_

"My period" Brittany's eye's widened as Santana continued to speak, "I'm always right on time and I'm like 4 days late"

 _"_ _I'll be right there" she said quickly standing up and getting dressed_

"Hey Britt…" Santana hesitated

 _"_ _I'll get a uh…test" Britt read her mind_

"Ok"

 _"_ _I love you Santana" Brittany said sincerely_

"I love you too" Santana replied nervously

Brittany hung up and finished getting dressed and grabbed her wallet and keys before leaving the house, quietly

Brittany drove to a local store and went inside. She looked at all of the test and had no idea what to grab.

"Ok" She whispered to herself and grabbed a few different kinds

She paid and hopped back into the truck.

When she pulled onto Santana's street she called her. Brittany parked in the street and ran to the door. It was cold and raining. Santana opened the door and Brittany pulled her into a hug. Santana instantly started crying.

Brittany felt awful and completely unsure of what to do. They went up to Santana's room; Brittany carrying their future in a paper bag.

Santana grabbed the bag and opened it, "You got three?"

"I wanted to be sure" Brittany shrugged

Santana nodded in agreement.

They both went to the bathroom and read the instructions of each one. Brittany laid them out in order with the boxes and instructions before kissing Santana and walking back into her bedroom.

A minute or so later Santana came back and sat on the bed next to Brittany. Brittany set an alarm on her phone.

"This will be the longest 3 minutes of our lives…for no at least" Santana whispered holding Brittany's hand.

They both stayed quiet till Brittany alarm went off. They looked at each other before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"I can't look, Britt" Santana whispered emotionally

Brittany nodded and walked into the bathroom. Brittany looked at the first stick then the second and third.

"What do they say?" Santana asked

"They all say negative" Brittany answered

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Diego walked in and was surprised to see Britt but shrugged it off.

"Britt" he said shaking her shoulder

Brittany stirred awake, "Yeah? Sup D"

"Hey I didn't know you were coming over today"

"Yeah I uh, just kinda showed up earlier" Brittany replied

"Cool, I know it's cold but how about a two on two? Mike, Tina, Quinn, Whitney, Rachel and Finn are coming over in like an hour." Diego grinned

"Sure that sounds cool" Brittany said as her phone rang she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Bonnie, "Shit"

"What's wrong?" Santana mumbled

"It's Ma." Brittany said getting up. Diego and San started talking, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Where the hell are you?" Bonnie asked but she wasn't angry_

Brittany sighed, "I'm at San's. Sorry"

 _"_ _Next time leave a note or something" Bonnie laughed_

"I know, I'm sorry Ma. I should have." Brittany replied, "Is everything alright over there?"

 _"_ _Yeah, we're good. Bring Santana over later, I found something that I want to give her, alright?"_

"Alright, Love ya'll"

 _"_ _Love you too honey"_

Brittany hung up and turned around

"Everything alright?" Santana asked, Diego was gone

"Yeah, Ma was just wondering where I was" Brittany replied as she shut the door that Diego had left open

"Baby, for a while at least, let's use…" San said

"Condoms, yeah I agree Brittany nodded

Santana sighed, "Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry for freaking out"

"No it's ok. I'll always be here for you, Santana"

Santana smiled and got up; she walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a deep kiss. Santana pulled back and Brittany had a dopey grin on her face.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked pulling Santana closer

"For loving me" Santana shrugged

Brittany grinned and shrugged "Can't help it"

"I'm glad" she replied, "I love you too…so much"

"Good" Brittany smirked then she got serious, "I do want to have kids with you one day, San"

"I do too just after high school" She replied and Brittany nodded

 ** _9:45am:_**

The young, awesome, couple walked downstairs. Brittany ran out to her truck and grabbed her gym bag that she keeps in it before going back inside.

"Brittany!" Maribel said when she saw her re-enter, "It's so good to see you!"

"Hi Maribel" Brittany smiled, "You too. How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderfully. Antonio would love to see you but He left last night for a meeting in Chicago."

"I didn't realize that he was gone, do you need anything?" Brittany asked

Maribel smiled, "No dear, I'm just fine. Thank you though. Now go hang out with the kids. I'll bring you all some snack after a while."

"Alright, thank you" Brittany replied and went to the basement. She heard the doorbell ring and figured it was the others.

She was right cause about 2 minutes later they all came down to the basement.

"Hey, baby." Brittany said, "I didn't realize that your dad was gone."

Santana shrugged, "He had a meeting. Why?"

"Well I'm gunna call Ma and invite you all over for dinner tonight, ok? Ma wants to talk to you for some reason anyways"

Santana nodded and Quinn walked over, "Hey S! Britt, I didn't realize that you were coming over"

"Should I leave?" Brittany smirked

Quinn shook her head, "No. You gunna play some basketball?"

"After I change" Brittany nodded s Rachel tackled her with a hug, "Jeez Rach" Brittany laughed

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you" Rachel laughed

"You gunna change, B?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded and went into the basement bathroom to change into gym pants and a long sleeve t-shirt with a short sleeve shirt over it.

She walked back out of the bathroom and went up the back outside stairs. She found them all at the basketball court and quickly stole the ball from Finn, spun around and made a shot.

The other girls talked while sitting on the benches.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They all went inside. Maribel made them hot chocolate and cookies.

Brittany stepped outside and called Bonnie about inviting them all over. Bonnie was fine with it.

When Brittany went back inside she sat next to Santana and explained to Diego, Michelle, San and Maribel that they were welcome to go to the Pierce house that night for dinner.

"Santana, you've got a good one" Maribel smiled when Brittany stepped outside again because Bridgett was calling her

"She's wonderful isn't she" Santana replied smiling and watching Brittany through the window.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany drove Santana while Maribel drove Diego and Michelle to the Pierce house.

They pulled into the driveway and went inside.

 ** _Saturday (November 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

"Alright we're up at 10" Mr. Schue said as they all sat in the green room.

"Are you ok Mr. Schue?" Puck asked

"Just a little nervous, is all" Mr. Schue replied and sat down

They all talked and relaxed till 9:30. That's when everyone else got nervous.

At 10 they got called to the stage. They all stepped onto the stage and began singing

 _Artie:_ **  
Yeah  
Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn  
Now I'm down in Tribeca  
Right next to DeNiro  
But I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra  
And since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere  
Yeah, they love me everywhere**

 _Finn:_ **  
I used to cop in Harlem  
All of my Dominicanos  
Right there up on Broadway  
Brought me back to that McDonald's  
Took it to my stash box  
Five-Sixty state-street  
Catch me in the kitchen  
Like a Simmons with them pastries**

 _Puck:_ **  
Cruising down 8th street  
Off white Lexus  
Driving so slow but BK is from Texas  
Me, I'm up at Bed-Stuy  
Home of that boy Biggie  
Now I live on Billboard  
And I brought my boys with me**

 **Say what up to TyTy  
Still sipping Mai Tai's  
Sitting courtside  
Knicks and Nets give me high fives  
Jigga, I be spiked out (** _Girls:_ **Come on)  
I can trip a referee (** _Girls_ **:** **Come on)  
Tell by my attitude (** _Girls:_ **Come on)  
That I most definitely from**

 _Santana with All (Puck):_ **  
In New York (From, hey, aha)  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Yeah)  
There's nothing you can't do (Yeah)**

 **Now you're in New York (** _Rachel:_ **You're in New York) (Aha, aha, aha)  
These streets will make (** _with_ _Rachel:_ **you feel brand new) (New)  
Big lights will (** _with Rachel:_ **inspire you) (Come on)**

 **Let's hear it for New York (You're welcome, old G)  
New York  
New York (I made you high, jigga)**

 _Finn (Mercedes):_ **  
Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game (Oh, ooh-wooh)  
Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can  
You should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip, tho (Oh-ooh-woah)  
But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though**

 **Welcome to the Melting Pot (Whoa-ooh)  
Corners where we selling rocks  
Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop  
Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back for foreigners  
It ain't for they act like they forgot how to act**

 _Puck (Mercedes):_ **  
Eight million stories out there in it naked (Oh-wooh, woah)  
The city is a pity, half o' y'all won't make it  
Me, I got a plug Special Ed, "I Got It Made" (Woah-ooh-ooh)  
If Jesus payin' LeBron I'm payin' Dwayne Wade**

 **Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, ooh-ooh)  
Three-card Marley  
Labor Day Parade  
Rest in peace, Bob Marley  
Statue of Liberty (Whoa) (** _All:_ **Come on)  
Long live the World trade (** _All:_ **Come on, yeah-eah)  
Long live the kingdom (** _All:_ **Come on, yeah-eah)  
I'm from the empire state from**

 _Santana with All (Puck):_ **  
New York (** _Rachel:_ **New york) (Hey)  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do (That won't do) (** _Mercedes:_ **You can't do, oh)**

 **Now you're in New York (** _Rachel:_ **You're in New York) (Welcome to the bright lights, baby)  
These streets will make (** _with Rachel:_ **you feel brand new) (** _Mercedes_ **:** **Brand new, baby)  
Big lights will (** _with Rachel:_ **inspire you)**

 **Let's hear it for New York (** _Mercedes:_ **Oh)  
New York  
New York (** _Rachel:_ **Yeah, hey)**

 _Artie (Mercedes):_ **  
Lights is blinding (Oh-ooh, wooh)  
Girls need blinders  
So they can step out of bounds quick  
The side lines is (Oh-ooh, woah)  
Lined with casualties  
Who sipping life casually  
Then gradually become worse  
Don't bite the apple Eve (Uuh, ooh)**

 **Caught up in the in crowd  
Now your in-style  
End in the winter gets cold  
En Vogue with your skin out (Whoa, hoo)  
The city of sin is a pity on a whim  
Good girls gone bad  
The city's filled with them (Ooh, woah)**

 _Finn (Mercedes):_ **  
Mommy took a bus trip  
Now she got her bust out  
Everybody ride her  
Just like a bus route (Ooh-oh, oh)  
Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin  
And Jesus can't save you  
Life starts when the church end (Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

 **Came here for school  
Graduated to the high life  
Ball players, rap stars  
Addicted to the limelight (Oh, whoa)  
Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion (** _All_ **: Come on, yeah-eah) (Oh, woah)  
The city never sleeps (** _All:_ **Come on)  
Better slip you an Ambien (** _All:_ **Yeah-eah)**

 _Santana with All (All):_ **  
In (** _with Rachel:_ **New York) (** _Finn:_ **In, uh-huh)  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (** _Rachel:_ **Hey, yeah)  
There's nothing (** _with Mercedes:_ **you can't do) (You can't do)**

 **Now you're in New York (** _Rachel:_ **You're in New York) (** _Mercedes:_ **Yeah, yeah, eh)  
These streets will make (** _with Rachel:_ **you feel brand new) (** _Mercedes_ **:** **New) (You feel brand new)  
Big lights will (** _with Mercedes and Rachel:_ **inspire you) (Inspire you)**

 **Let's hear it for New York  
New York (** _Mercedes:_ **New York)  
New York (** _Rachel:_ **Yeah, hey)**

 _Mercedes with Girls:_ **  
One hand in the air for the big city  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty  
No place in the world that could compare  
Put your lighters in the air**

 _Finn and Mercedes with All:_ **  
Everybody say yeah, yeah (** _Girls:_ **Come on, come on)  
Yeah, yeah (** _Girls:_ **Come on)**

 _Santana with All (All):  
_ **In (** _with Mercedes:_ **New York) (New York)  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (** _Mercedes:_ **Jungle, yeah, yeah)  
There's nothing you can't do (You can't do)**

 **Now you're in New York (** _Mercedes:_ **New York, New York) (New York)  
These streets will make you feel brand new (** _Mercedes:_ **Brand new) (Brand new)  
Big lights will (** _with Mercedes:_ **inspire you) (Inspire you)**

 **Let's hear it for New York (** _Mercedes:_ **New York)  
New York (** _Mercedes:_ **New York)  
New York (** _Mercedes:_ **New York)**

The audience clapped and the next song began as most of the glee club stepped to the side stage

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you**

 **Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Every move you make  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **And every vow you break)  
Every smile you fake  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **Every claim you stake)**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
I'll be watching you!**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **I dream at night, I can only see your face)  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **I feel so cold and I long for your embrace)**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
I keep crying baby, baby please  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo,**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Ooh (** ** _[Rachel:]_** **Oooh, woah!)  
Ooh...**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me (** ** _[Santana:]_** **You belong to me)  
How my poor heart aches (** ** _[Santana:]_** **Oh God it aches!)**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
With every step you take**

 **Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you**

 **Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
I'll be watching (** ** _[Santana:]_** **I'll be watching)  
Yeah I'll be watching**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Every step you take**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Every night you stay**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
I'll be watching**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
I'll be watching**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
You!**

The girls got a standing ovation as the entire glee club re-entered the the stage and began singing the final song

 ** _Rachel:_**

 **Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you**

 **You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July **

**_All girls:_** **  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe **

**_Rachel:_** **  
You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know**

 **You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July **

**_All girls:_** **  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe **

**_All:_** **  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough **

**_Rachel:_** **  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe **

**_All:_** **  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

Again they all received a standing ovation.

Then they had to wait till then last group finished

 ** _12:15pm:_**

"And in first place…from Lima, Ohio…McKinley High School" The judge announced and just like that they were going to Nationals in…


	82. Chapter 82: Sold!

**I know that I always have a poll for you guys to take but they really help me know where to take the story. I've received a few complaints lately so if you could please take the new poll I'd really appreciate it. Review! Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (November 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:45am:_**

It was the first day back after Thanksgiving Break and Santana had decided to drive Brittany, Michelle and Quinn to school in her mini cooper. She had completely fallen in love with her car.

They pulled up into the parking lot and met the rest of the crew under the tree.

 ** _8:55am:_**

"Alright we need to get ready for Nationals and the Musical!" Mr. Schue said with a clap of his hands, "Nationals are on January 18th in LA"

Everyone cheered excitedly

"Alright" Mr. Schue laughed, "Calm down, calm down. The Musical opens on March 14th"

"That not much time but I'm sure we can do it" Rachel spoke up

"Hell yeah we can" Puck said

Finn went to the front of the room, "Music…we need three songs…." Finn read the sheet of paper on the piano that had all of the information for Nationals on it.

"Cool just like a jam session…." Diego said as Mr. Schue moved out of everyone's way. He found a chair and sat down. Watching them take over made him very proud, "We need to have everyone right down three songs that they feel are good enough for Nationals."

"Let's do that now" Tina said as she handed out sheets of paper and pens.

"Use your headphones if you need to" Mr. Schue said as Ms. H came in.

Everyone found different spots throughout the room and got out their own headphones. Brittany and Santana sat in the very back. They got to work without talking.

They didn't go to health. Instead they all stayed in Glee practicing some simple dance routines and songs.

When it was time for their next class they left but were told by Mr. Schue to keep a notepad with the so they could write down ideas.

 ** _12:05pm:_**

Brittany and Santana met the crew in the lunch room. They continued to discuss glee.

"You can all come over to my place after school since none of us have practice." Britt shrugged, "We can work on the stuff for Nationals…"

"Logan" Puck hissed

"What?" Brittany said confused and turned to find Logan and Lucy standing there.

"We wanted to come over and apologize for everything that's happened" Lucy said then nudged her brother

Logan sighed and nodded, "Yeah it shouldn't have gotten that far, sorry" he mumbled

Brittany sighed, "Logan, I don't know what to say to you"

Logan nodded and glanced at Santana

Santana nodded, "I'll forgive if you leave us alone"

Logan and Lucy both agreed to leave the crew alone before walking off.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

The crew walked out to the parking lot.

"Meeting up at Britt's place?" Mike asked to be sure

"Yeah" Brittany replied

They all got into separate cars of vans and drove to the Pierce house.

Then they walked in it smelled amazing. Brittany figured Bonnie was making some food so they went to the kitchen and found a stranger cooking.

"Um excuse me, who are you?" Brittany asked standing in front of Santana

The woman turned around and smiled, "I'm Josie Wilson. I'm making dinner for Bonnie and her family as well as dessert. I'm trying really hard to get a job with her bakery. Even if I have to sleep with her oldest kid, I don't care I just love that bakery."

Josie was gorgeous. Blue eyes, light brown hair, about 20 or so and well she was drop dead gorgeous.

"This is Bonnie's oldest kid" Puck pointed out not thinking

Bonnie, Bridgett and Benny walked in. Bonnie handed Bake to Brittany and got the younger kids set up to do their homework before turning to see Josie and the crew.

"Britt, San, everyone else, this is Josie. She trying to win my over for a job at the Bakery" Bonnie smirked, "It worked out perfectly because I didn't want to cook. And I did mention all of you and Bridgett's friends would be over for dinner."

"Whatcha Making?" Puck asked excitedly

"Wait and see mini Mohawk." Josie said smiling as the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Diego said and when he opened the door her saw Dawn and Lauren from the bakery." Come on in"

They all went to the kitchen where everyone else was. Lauren and Dawn sat down at the table next to Benny and Bridgett.

"Britt!" Benny said quickly

"Yeah Chief?" Brittany asked

Benny ran over and asked to crouch down. He kissed Blake's head, "I haven't kissed him all day"

Brittany widened her eyes playfully, "Me neither!" She quickly kissed Blake on the forehead then Benny and stood up.

"I swear when I see you two and a baby it fits way too well" Quinn mumbled

"Please take that talk to the basement. I can't be a grandma yet I just had a kid." Bonnie smirked

"It's inevitable, sorry" Rachel said

"We're gunna go down there anyways. You might hear music and stuff cause we are getting ready for Nationals." Britt told her Ma

"Alright se e you all later" Bonnie smiled

Brittany handed Blake back to Bonnie and then followed the crew to the basement.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

"Songs are decided now the moves we were doing were a little too choppy so tomorrow after school we need to all work on the choreography" Mike told the group.

"Awesome" Finn said and everyone nodded

 ** _Tuesday (November 26_** ** _th_** ** _) 8:55am:_**

"Ok guys these are great songs" Mr. Schue said reading the sheet of paper, "Now we have a small problem"

"What?" Britt asked

Mr. Schue sighed, "We have most of it however don't have enough money to go to Nationals"

"What do you mean?"

"You cant be serious!"

"Shit"

"We have to appeal to the court"

"Everyone be quiet!" Brittany shouted over the noise. Everyone looked at her stunned. She lowered her voice and added, "I have an idea"

Brittany turned to Mr. Schue and asked how much they needed.

"$2,500"

Brittany sighed and nodded.

She was about to speak up when Ms. H cut her off as she walked into the room, "Sell them"

"Sell what?" Tina asked

"The boys…and Britt. Auction them off for a date and 1 goodnight kiss." Ms. H shrugged

"I'm sorry but you do realize that they our boyfriends and Britt is with San" Whitney said confused

"Trust is very important in a relationship."

"Brittany, what were you going to say?" Artie asked

Brittany shrugged, "I could sell some of my stuff and we could have a Christmas show, but we already have to prep for Nationals and the Musical so that wouldn't work. I can still sell some stuff if I need to and I'm really good at fixing cars plus I could do a basketball bet or something."

"You can't do all of that Brittany" Mr. Schue said, "How about the auction guys?"

Everyone sighed out of defeat and nodded.

 ** _Friday (December 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

The crew waited on the auditorium stage with the curtain closed as they heard lots of people entering the room All of the girls kissed their boyfriend and Santana kissed Brittany.

There had been announcements all week about the auction so everyone was there. Ms. H was the announcer for the 'event'.

"Alright ladies and maybe a gent or 2here we go. First up is a man of Latino decent. His smile makes you week at the knees and his eye can devour your whole body sending shivers down your spine. He plays basketball for our team. Diego Lopez!"

Diego walked out from behind the curtain and did a backflip on the stage.

"Let's start at $50, anyone got $50 for this lovely gentleman?"

"$100!"

"$150!"

"$155!"

"$250! Bitches"

"Sold!" Ms. H shouted and slammed the gavel

It was a cheerio and she had a creepy grin on her face.

"Next we have a man who rolls the school…

Artie got $125

Blaine got $160 from Kurt

Ryder got $230 from a really shy volleyball player

Sam got $160 from a girl in his English class

Puck got $200 from a got in the group called skanks

Mike was bought by a girl on the girls basketball team for $245

Finn earned $190 from a cheerio

"Last but certainly not least is the only girl on the boys basketball team" Ms. H grinned as lot of girls were excitedly whispered.

"She can fix your car, play basketball; she races motocross and is a kickboxer. Let's hear it for Brittany Pierce!"

The room erupt in into cheers and started shouting out numbers.

"$150!"

"$175!"

"$200!"

"$250!"

"$275!"

"$300!"

"$320!"

"$325!"

"$340!"

"$350!"

"Sold!"

Santana looked around to see who just bought her girlfriend and it Megan from cheerios. Megan smiled kindly at her which confused her even more.

Megan walked over to her, "Do you have 20 dollars?"

Santana nodded and handed her the money. Megan walked over to the payment desk. She paid and grabbed Brittany's arms, pulling her towards Santana.

"Ok so Ashley was gunna get you if I didn't go just high enough. I need a date though. It's just Ashley would have down a lot of inappropriate things so I figured…"

"Brittany, take this girl out to dinner" Santana smiled, "But keep your hands to yourself"

"Yes ma'am" Brittany smirked

Brittany to Megan out to dinner at a local burger joint then took her home.

"Thanks Brittany" Megan smiled and got out of the car.

Brittany drove over to the Lopez house where all the girls were waiting for their boyfriends. She pulled into the driveway and walked to the door. A second after Brittany rang the doorbell Santana opened it with all the girls standing behind her.

Santana jumped into Brittany's arms, happy that her girlfriend was back so soon.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

The Lopez doorbell rang and Michelle went to answer it. Some of the guys came in and found their girlfriends. Soon the entire crew was there including Dani and the younger group.

They all went down to the basement. Basically everyone was in a relationship except for Sugar or Marley.

The two of them were about to leave when the doorbell rang and Diego ran to answer it. It was Pucks brother Jake and his friend Mason 'Chase'.

"We really need to talk to Bolt, Wild and Lucky?" Jake said

"Who's lucky?" Diego asked

"Ryder" Mason replied

Diego nodded confused but let them in and led them to the basement.

"Bolt, Wild…Lucky, you have guests" Diego smirked

The three racers got up and walked over to Jake and Mason.

"What's up?" Britt asked

"We're getting sent to McKinley starting next week. We wanted to make sure that we had a group to chill with." Mason said

Jake nodded, "Pretty much"

Britt laughed, "Yeah you can chill with us" she turned to Diego and asked, "D, can they chill with us? They start at McKinley Monday"

Diego nodded, "Sure"

Whitney introduced them to everyone. Jake hit it off with Marley pretty quickly and Mason was just as weird as Sugar so they got along pretty well.

They all decided to spend the night but first the boys, Britt and Rachel wanted to play a game of basketball.

"Brittany, baby" Santana said sweetly, "It's freezing out there. Like it might snow and I don't want you to get sick."

Brittany smiled and kissed the tip of Santana's nose, "Baby, I'll be fine"

Santana sighed and nodded, "Fine but if you get too cold come back inside. I'm gunna make hot chocolate for everyone."

"You're very sweet" Brittany replied before kissing her cheek and running out to the basketball court with Rachel and the guys.

All of the other girls went up to the living room so they could watch through the back door but still stay warm by the fire place.

 ** _Monday (December 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:55am:_**

"Welcome to our two new members" Mr. Schue said smiling, "Now before we start Artie has asked if he could perform a song, so go ahead Artie"

Artie rolled forward and Brittany grabbed a guitar. She sat to the side on a stool while Artie was sitting in front of Kitty.

"Kitty, this song is for you" Artie said sweetly

Brittany and the band began playing softly 'Tenerife Sea'

 _Artie:_

 **You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back**

 **We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You got the kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us**

 _With Britt as Backup:_ **  
Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**

 **I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love**

 **You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife Sea**

 **And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness**

 **Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**

 **I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love**

 _Artie 6x:_ **  
Lumière, darling  
Lumière over me**

 _Artie:_ **  
Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**

 _With Britt as Backup:_ **  
I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love**

 _Artie:_ **  
You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
And in a moment I knew you best**

Everyone clapped while Kitty hugged Artie, while slightly crying.

"Thanks B" Artie said as Kitty sat back down. He held his fist up and she bumped it.

"No Problem" Brittany smiled then sat next to Santana

"Alright guys, that was great!" Mr. Schue said, "Now after the Auction we are almost there. I did the math and if each one of you donates $30 then we'll be set for Nationals."

Everyone nodded

"I can bring mine in tomorrow" Mike said and everyone mumbled that they could as well.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were watching 'White Christmas' when Bonnie knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Brittany said and Bonnie walked in

"Santana, could you help me with something for a moment?" Bonnie asked

Santana nodded, "Sure" then she looked at Brittany, "I'll be back but you can keep watching"

"You don't like the classics?" Brittany asked jokingly

"I love it but I don't want you to have to wait around"

"I'll always wait for you" Brittany replied

Bonnie made a gagging noise and Santana smiled before giving Britt a quick peck on the lips and following Bonnie upstairs.

When they got upstairs they went to the Master Bedroom.

"You remember what we talked about last month?" Bonnie asked Santana

Santana smiled and nodded

"Good." Bonnie smiled, "So, I wanted to show it to you, obviously I haven't had time to finish it but" Bonnie said grabbing the hat box from her closet.

It was the hat box she had asked Brittany and Santana to bring from Eric's house so long ago. She set the box on the bed and opened it. Inside was a crocheted blanket. She pulled it out and spread it out on the bed.

"It's beautiful" Santana said touching the different hues of blue.

"It really is. It was Brent's grandmother who started it before she died. No one else knew how to crochet." Bonnie said smiling at the blanket, "She said that she knew I'd have a boy." Bonnie added laughing

Santana smiled, "Well the color is perfect for Britt"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. So like I said last month if you want to learn I can teach you but you really don't have to help me with. Brittany obviously doesn't know about it."

Santana nodded, "I would love to help finish it"

"I want you to know that Brent and I adore you and we know that you are both young and no one knows what the future might hold for you and Britt but you are part of this family." Bonnie said sincerely

Santana smiled and hugged Bonnie, "Thank you"

"Of course dear" Bonnie smiled and cleared her throat and said, "Now I want it to fit a king bed and I also want to give it to Brittany when she graduates so it will be some work but I have all of the yarn for it at Eric's so it will all match. You and I can spend some days together up there while Britt and the boys go camping, if you want."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, when?"

"April, spring break most likely" Bonnie replied, "Your mother and Michelle can join if you want and Diego can go camping. Just let me know."

"Ok" Santana smiled

 ** _Friday (December 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Santana was curled into Brittany side while they watched Christmas movies with Brittany family and Dani.

Blake began crying so Brent got up and got him from his crib. Brent carried him back into the living and he calmed down being in his father's arms. As Brent sat down, holding Blake everyone heard Blake softly say "Dada" and froze.

Brittany paused the movie and looked over at Brent whose eyes were huge, "Did he just say 'dada'?"

Brent nodded right before Blake said it again.

"Oh my gosh! It's his first word!" Bonnie smiled excitedly while Bridgett grabbed Blake's baby book and handed it to Bonnie

Brent's smile was huge along with everyone else's.

"That's awesome!" Dani said smiling

Brittany smiled at Santana before getting up and walking over to look at Blake, "Hey Bud"

Santana watched as Blake grabbed Brittany's finger and smiled at how good her girlfriend was with kids. After the pregnancy scare Santana had begun thinking about their future. She wanted everything with Brittany. She wanted the house, job, kids, happiness, and even the stress because she knew that they could handle it.

Every time she hung out with the crew girls they would talk about how their significant others were going to fit into their futures. However Santana didn't see it like that. Her future was with Brittany. Brittany didn't need to fit in anywhere because Brittany was her future.

As she watched Brittany with Blake she smiled then caught Bonnie's eye and blushed

Bonnie smiled and stole her youngest from Brent's arms.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Bridgett disappeared upstairs and everyone else had fallen asleep in the living room. Brittany took Blake back to the crib before meeting Santana in down in the basement.

"Hey baby" Brittany smiled watching Santana straighten up Britt's bed.

"Hey" Santana replied sweetly before lying down on the bed

"Are you gunna take a nap?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "No, come here"

Brittany shut and locked the door before lying on the bed next to her girlfriend

"Yes dear?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed then whispered, "I like how you are with kids"

Brittany smiled and shrugged, "I like kids"

"I know. We'll have them one day"

"I know. No rush though, I like it being just us for now especially since we're so young" Brittany laughed

Santana laughed and nodded in agreement before looking at Brittany's lips and closing the distance.

Brittany immediately kissed back.

I was a slow and soft kiss. Brittany rested her right hand on Santana's left hip as they continued to kiss. Santana had her hand cupping the back of Brittany's neck.

Brittany slid her right leg between Santana's legs and softly pushed her thigh against San's core. Santana moaned quietly at the sensation and pulled Brittany closer. Brittany maneuvered herself between Santana's legs but put her weight on her arms.

Britt slowly trailed her lips and the tip of her tongue along Santana's jaw. San ground her center up into Brittany's as Britt dragged her teeth along the side of Santana's neck.

Santana reached down and grabbed the bottom of Brittany's shirt, pulling it up and over Brittany's head. After it was off Brittany slowly pushed her hands under Santana's shirt, pushing it up and over Santana's head.

Brittany moved her lips back to Santana's and continued to kiss her softly as she flicked open San's jeans. She slid her hand down the front of San's pants and moved her thong to the side before slipping her 2 fingers through Santana's slit.

Santana whimpered into Brittany's mouth. Brittany pulled her hand out and pulled San's jeans down her legs then took off her own pants while Santana grabbed a condom.

Brittany took off her boxers and San's thong before rolling the condom on and moving to put herself at Santana's entrance. Santana watched Brittany while Brittany watched as they connected.

She leaned down and kissed Santana's lips while unclipping San's bra and pulling it off. She pumped in and out of her girlfriend slowly till Santana spoke up.

"Brittany, baby, please go faster"

Brittany grinned and picked up her pace.

"Oh God that's it" Santana breathed before Brittany leaned down and carefully bit down on her nipple, "Shit, don't stop"

Brittany didn't plan on it.

Over the next 15 minutes Santana came twice. Brittany came into the condom and pulled out. They took a quick shower together and dress in comfy clothes. They curled up and talked about Christmas, Nationals and the Musical.

That night they both dreamed of their future together and how happy they were to have found each other.


	83. Chapter 83: Nationals

**It's pretty short but here ya go. Please Review! BTW the next chapter will be better. I've had a rough week and sadly it reflects in my writing.**

 ** _Saturday (December 21) Morning 11:30am:_**

The crew was hanging out at the Lopez house in the basement.

"I'm telling you Britt, we should totally perform at one of your races" Puck said excitedly, "Look you have time to think about it…"

"Puckerman, I don't need time, there's no way I'm gunna sing at a race. I have to stay focused when I'm there."

"Leave her alone Puck" Diego said then turned to Brittany, "But you, Sam and Ryder should do a song now."

"Now that I can do"

"Country music, guys!" Diego hollered to the room, grinning

Ryder, Sam and Britt all got on stage and talked then Ryder turned around and said, "This song is called 'She's Country' it's by Jason Aldean."

They all three grabbed a guitar.

 _Ryder speaks:_

 **You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country **

_Sam:_ **  
She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
She's a ragin cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin walk, brother she's all **

****_All 3:_ **  
Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country **

_Britt:_ **  
A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town  
Honey dripping honey from the holler in Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin walk,  
Brother she's all **

_All 3:_ **  
Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Nothin but country **

_Sam:_ **  
(Thick southern drawl)  
(Sexy swingin walk) **

_Ryder:_ **  
(Aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)**

 _Brittany does an electric guitar solo_

 _Ryder:_ **  
Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
Nothin but country  
Yea yea yeaaa **

_All 3:_ **  
She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Yea she's nothing but country**

 **She's all about the country  
From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country **

"Now you see!" Puck says excitedly "You could totally do that song at a race!"

Britt just rolled her eyes at him

 ** _Wednesday (December 25_** ** _th_** ** _/ Christmas Day) Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany woke up to the bed shaking and found Benny Jumping on her bed, "Up Up Up" he said jumping up and down excitedly

Brittany groaned, "Ok. Let me get up, chief"

Benny smiled and ran upstairs. Brittany brushed her teeth then walked up the stairs to go to the living room but the kitchen was full of people; people meaning Santana and her family along with Michelle's mom.

Santana smiled at Brittany and said, "Merry Christmas baby"

Brittany smiled still surprised, "Merry Christmas Beautiful"

"Tana, I love you and I love Britt, but we gotta open presents now" Benny said seriously, making everyone smile and laugh before Brittany picked him up and flung him onto her shoulder.

He giggled and they all walked into the living room. There were presents everywhere. Santana and her family had obviously not opened any presents at their house.

Britt set Benny down and turned to Santana saying quietly, "So this is our first Christmas with both of our families…"

Santana smiled, "First of many"

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana's cheek before they found a seat on the floor next to the tree. Bonnie handed Blake to Brittany as Benny began passing out presents.

Brittany grinned at her baby brother who was grinning back up at her.

"Hey Bud" She said quietly

 ** _Monday (January 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 8:55am:_**

"Welcome back!" Mr. Schue smiled, "I hope you all had a great break. It's time to get to it though so…"

"Mr. Schue" Mike raised his hand

"Yes Mike?"

"We really need to get to work on the dancing routines. I mean, no offense guys but some of you really need some help when it comes to dancing."

"I completely agree" Mr. Schue said, "I know there are a lot of things that are going to be going on for the rest of the year however from now until the end of the musical we will be having class in the auditorium. Meeting in there will make it possible to practice for Nationals and obviously the musical afterwards."

Everyone nodded in understanding

"Brittany and Mike will be leading the dancing with me. The choreography is ready we just need everyone to get it down. It's all pretty simple so there's no need to worry." Mr. Schue added

 ** _Saturday (January 18_** ** _th_** ** _/Nationals) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany was trying to tie her tie in the hotel room when she heard a knock on the door. Rachel was in the bathroom doing her makeup.

"Hold on!" Britt hollered and went to answer it

Santana and Quinn were there in their red and black dresses that the girls, except Britt, were wearing for Nationals.

"Hey Baby, Hey Quinn, you both look beautiful" Brittany smiled letting in before going back and re-tying her red tie.

"You look great, B" Quinn smiled then went to help Rachel with her makeup

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled, focusing on the tie

Santana smiled, "You're nervous"

Brittany smirked and glanced at Santana through the mirror, "You're aren't?"

Santana laughed and walked closer to Brittany before turning her around and grabbing the tie, tying it for her, "Yeah, a little"

Brittany smiled, "Mhmm"

"Alright you two lets go. Everyone is bound to be in the lobby waiting for us" Quinn said walking out of the bathroom

The 4 of them walked to the elevator together and went down to the lobby. Like Quinn had said the entire glee club was down there.

Mr. Schue counted heads and nodded, "Alright, we're all here." He announced and led the group to the musical hall that was next door to the hotel, where nationals was being held.

They found an area that they could sit and wait till it was time for them to perform. Ms. H and Ms. Pillsbury were co-chaperones for the trip and they stayed with the glee club while Mr. Schue went to sign them in.

Nationals was being televised which meant that the families got to watch from home. Ohio was 3 hours ahead of California but the Pierce family was at the Lopez house that they could all watch together.

 ** _9:55am:_**

Mr. Schue re-joined the group, "We have an hour till our performance. They assigned us a green room to wait in so follow me"

When they got to the room they all sat down and relaxed.

Mr. Schue basically paced a hole into the floor

 ** _11:00am:_**

A stage-crew member came and led them backstage.

"Guys" Mr. Schue said, "I'm so proud of all of you. No matter what happens today I want you to know that I've really enjoyed the journey to this point. Now go have fun!"

They all smiled and walked onto stage, behind the curtain.

"Now, from Lima, Ohio! William McKinley High School!" The announcer said and the audience clapped

The lights were dim then the music began and the lights came on

 ** _All:_**

 **Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshh  
I am the mother freaking princess  
You still love me**

 ** _All girls:_**

 **Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh**

 **When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**

 ** _Girls (Guys):_**

 **Rock 'n roll  
(Hey hey hey)  
Rock 'n roll  
(Hey hey hey)**

 ** _Quinn:_** **  
Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too." (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted**

 ** _All Girls:_** **  
Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh**

 **When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**

 ** _Girls (Guys):_**

 **Rock 'n roll  
(Hey hey hey)  
Rock 'n roll  
(Hey hey hey)  
Rock 'n roll, yeah**

 ** _Puck:_**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**

 ** _All:_** **  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**

 ** _Britt (All Backup):_** **  
When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**

 ** _All:_** **  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**

 ** _Girls (Guys):_** **  
Rock 'n roll  
(Hey hey hey)  
Rock 'n roll  
(Hey hey hey)**

The room erupted into cheers before the next song began and most of the glee members went to the side stage

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Yeah we got drunk on La Cienega Boulevard  
Taking pictures of people we thought were stars  
It's easy to give in to your heart…**

 ** _With Santana:_** **  
When you're drunk on La Cienega Boulevard  
When the song comin' out of the speakers  
Was the band that you had on your t-shirt  
We were screamin' cause all the streets were empty  
And you kissed me, and we were...**

 ** _Santana and Rachel:_** **  
Up all night and we were feelin' so good  
Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should  
We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights  
We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes  
Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror  
We were shoutin' out the window, like they could hear us at the pier**

 ** _With Santana:_** **  
Said "Do you think we'll live forever?"  
As we killed another beer  
And you wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror  
We were laughin' until we were breathless  
Never felt anything so reckless, we were all lit up and restless  
(And coming alive and we were…)**

 ** _Santana and Rachel:_** **  
Up all night and we were feelin' so good  
Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should  
We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights  
We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes  
Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 ** _Mercedes:_**

 **(Oh, yeah, yeah...)**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
Up all night and we were feelin' so good**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should**

 ** _Ryder and Santana:_** **  
We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights  
We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes  
Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 ** _All (Sam):_** **  
World all on fire  
(We were setting)  
The world all on fire  
(We were setting)  
The world all on fire**

 ** _All:_**

 **World all on fire...!**

Everyone re-entered the stage and the last song began

 ** _Quinn (All Girls):_**

 **I know that I'm running out of time  
(I want it all, mmm, mmm)  
And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off  
(I want it on, mmm, mmm)**

 **And I'm walking on a (wire), trying to go (higher)  
Feels like I'm (surrounded by clowns and liars)  
Even when I give it all away  
(I want it all, mmm, mmm)**

 ** _All (Santana):_** **  
We came here to run it, run it, run it (Uh-huh)  
We came here to run it(Yep), run it, run it**

 ** _Quin with All:_** **  
Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way**

 ** _All Girls (Quinn)_** **  
Just like fire, (uh)**

 ** _Quinn (All Girls):_** **  
And people like to laugh at you 'cause they (are all the same, mmm, mmm)  
See I would rather we just go a different way (than play the game mm, mm)**

 **And no matter the (weather), we can do it (better)  
You and me (together, forever and ever)  
We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, ('bout a thing)**

 **We came here to run it, run it, run it (Yeah)  
We came here to run it, run it, run it (Run it)  
** ** _All Girls:_** **  
Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way**

 ** _Quinn (All):_** **  
Just like fire, fire, fire  
(Run it, run it, run it)  
(We came here to run it, run it, run it)**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
So look I came here to run it  
Just 'cause nobody's done it  
Y'all don't think I can run it  
But look, I've been here, I've done it  
Impossible? Please  
Watch I do it with ease  
You just gotta believe  
Come on, come on with me**

 ** _Mercedes (All Boys)_** **  
Oh, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Hey, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Oh, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Oh, what's a girl to do?**

 ** _Quinn (All Girls):_** **  
Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
(No one can be just like me anyway)**

 ** _All (Quinn):_** **  
Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, (fire)**

 **Run it, run it, run it  
(Just like fire)  
Run it, run it, run it **

They received a standing ovation. They entire glee club was grinning. Brittany caught Santana's eye from across the stage and winked making Santana blush slightly

After the curtain went down they exited the stage as the next group entered. Mr. Schue was beaming. They walked back into the hallway.

Mr. Schue turned around and smiled, "I am beyond proud of you guys"

They walked up to the balcony to sit with the other glee clubs that were done.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen after hearing all of the performances the judges have chosen first, second and third place" The announcer said, holding 3 envelopes in his hand, "We have had 25 different groups today and we would like to congratulate them all on making it to the National Show Choir Competition."

The audience clapped. Once they quieted down the announcer began opening the third place envelope.

"In third place we have, from Austin, Texas…Jones High School!" The audience cheered then he opened the second place envelope, "In second place, from Lima, Ohio…William McKinley High School!"

Mr. Schue and the glee club cheered along with the audience. Mr. Schue went up and received the trophy; second place was fine with them.

"Now in first place" The announcer "from Charlotte, North Carolina…Bradley High School!"

 ** _7:00pm:_**

The three chaperones decided to celebrate their second place win and ordered pizza for everyone. They all ate in Santana and Quinn's room.

They watched movies and all of them ended up falling asleep except for Santana and Brittany. They snuck over to Brittany's room and slept there.

 ** _Thursday (January 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Evening 6:30:_**

"…that's the worst thing I could do" Santana finished singing

"Baby, you sound awesome" Brittany smiled

"Thanks" Santana grinned

Santana was at Brittany's house. They had both finished their practices and Britt was helping her girlfriend rehearse her lines and songs for the musical.

"Let's get some food" Brittany said

"I'm not hungry, but go ahead" Santana said looking through her lines

Brittany sighed, "San, what's wrong? Is it the musical or soccer or maybe something else?"

Santana didn't reply immediately, she just stared at the paper. Brittany waited patiently. After a minute or so Santana looked up and met Brittany's eyes.

"I think it's everything. I'm nervous about the musical and the game. Plus Mami and Papi brought up college" Santana said

Brittany nodded and sat down on the bed next to her, "Well first off, you are amazing as Rizzo so you're gunna rock in the musical. You'll also kick some serious ass in the game. I believe in you, babe."

Santana smiled and leaned against Brittany, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany smiled then added, "Have you decided anything about college?"

"I know that I'm going but I don't want to be a doctor…I just haven't told them that yet. I want to sing"

"And sing you shall" Brittany smiled

 **Nationals Songs: Avril Lavigne 'Rock n Roll', Kenny Chesney ft. P!nk 'Set the world on Fire' and P!nk 'Just like Fire'**


	84. Chapter 84: Opening Night

**_Saturday (March 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and got dressed. Ryder had called the day before and asked her to help him at his family's farm.

She pulled on her work boots, worn jeans and a white t-shirt before grabbing a light jacket and going upstairs. Bonnie was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Need any help Ma?" Brittany asked

"No, I've got it." Bonnie replied, "What exactly are you helping Ryder with at the farm?"

"He needs some help fixing a fence" Brittany said the kissed her ma on the cheek, "I need to head out. Call if you need anything. I'll come home early if you need me."

"Alright. Be careful"

"I will, Love you Ma"

"Love you too honey"

Brittany hopped in her truck and drove out to Ryder's family farm. It was about half an hour out of town

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany pulled up into the field where Ryder's truck was parked. He was getting the tools from the back of his truck as she got out of hers.

"Hey!" Ryder said, "Thanks for coming"

"Hey. No problem. I haven't been out here in a while." She replied grabbing the other tools.

For the next hour and a half they worked on the fence while talking about school and their girlfriends.

 ** _10:45am:_**

"So what are you doing the rest of the day?" Ryder asked as they sat on the tailgate of his truck and drank some water

"I'm helping San rehearse for the musical, you?"

"Brooke and I are doing the same thing. Plus I'm gunna take her out to dinner"

"Cool. I should actually get going. I need to shower before she comes over." Brittany said hopping off the tailgate

"Alright. Thanks again for your help" Ryder said hopping off as well

"Anytime" Brittany smiled and got into her truck before taking off

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany pulled into her driveway and saw Santana's car parked on the street. Santana wasn't supposed to be there till 2 so Brittany was confused.

She went inside but didn't see her girlfriend anywhere.

"Ma! San!" She hollered through the house.

 ** _With Bonnie and Santana:_**

"Shit, she's here" Bonnie said as she quickly put the blanket back into the box.

"I'll head out there so she doesn't come looking" Santana said

They had been crocheting for a while. Santana got up and left while Bonnie continued putting everything away. San walked into the living room and found Brittany with dirt all over her shirt and jeans.

"You do realize you have dirt all over you, right baby?" Santana said smiling

Brittany laughed, "Wanna give me a hug?"

"After you shower" Santana smirked

Brittany nodded, "Alright…fine. I'm gunna go shower. I'll meet you in the basement?"

"Sure" Santana answered

Brittany smiled and went to take a shower right before Bonnie entered the living room.

"I'm going to go make lunch" Bonnie smiled

"Alright, do you need any help?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, go on downstairs"

Santana smiled and went down to the basement

When Brittany got out of the shower she pulled on some gym shorts and a t-shirt before going out to the main part of the basement.

"Hey you" Brittany said as she entered the room

Santana was curled up on the couch playing on her phone.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey baby", she got up and walked over to Brittany, who pulled her into a hug then softly kissed her lips.

"You look beautiful" Brittany said

Santana laughed, "I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Britt"

"I know. You're always beautiful but I enjoy telling you every chance I get"

Santana blushed slightly and kissed Brittany's jaw, "Thank you"

"Lunch is ready" Bonnie hollered down the stairs

After lunch the two went back down to the basement and Britt helped Santana rehearse for the musical for the next few hours.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

"I think you're ready"

"I sure hope so" Santana replied

"Baby you never even glanced at your lines" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed and sat sideways on Brittany's lap, "Thank you"

"For what? I didn't do anything"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You do everything. You helped me out with the musical and you even practice soccer with me"

"Baby, I pretend to be goalie…which I suck at" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "You are definitely a basketball player"

Brittany laughed along and nodded, "Yeah well I tried"

"You did and I appreciate it" Santana smiled before kissing Brittany softly, "I love you"

"I love you too"

 ** _Monday (March 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:55am:_**

Alright champs!" Mr. Schue said grinning, "You have all be working very hard over the past few months. And the musical opens this Friday so I figured we could watch the original movie today."

For the rest of the day they watched Grease and rehearsed in the auditorium.

 ** _Tuesday (March 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:55am:_**

"Today has nothing to do with the musical" Mr. Schue said. "There is a group called Pentatonix. They are an acapella group and they are amazing. I know we are not an acapella group and that's fine but I want the boys to choose a song and the girls to choose a song. This time Brittany will be with the girls and Kurt will be with the guys" He paused waiting for argument but the truth was that Brittany and Kurt didn't really care which group they were on.

"Alright here's a list and the music. Get to work.

 ** _9:30am:_**

Both groups were ready they did a coin toss and the boys were going to go first.

They chose the song 'New Years Day' and the music began

 ** _Blaine:_**

 **Tonight the apple falls in Time  
We'll sing along with Auld Lang Syne  
And throw confetti high up into space  
Tomorrow morning when we wake  
This town will be a different place  
And the past will wash away like coffee stains**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
We could be kings of the world  
On top of the nation  
It's a celebration of the moments to come  
The city's on fire  
We're holding up lighters  
Raising them higher and we've only begun**

 ** _All Boys (Jake):_** **  
Take me all the way  
Hear me when I say  
Let's kiss the past away  
(Like New Year's Day)  
Take me all the way  
Hear me when I say  
It's time to celebrate  
(Like New Year's Day)**

 ** _Finn:_** **  
Another year will dim divine  
We'll play it back in slow rewind  
And laugh about the cold and bitter nights  
We'll route our way on maps of stars  
Hold on tight to fragile hearts  
And keep our friends forever by our side**

 **Puck:  
We could be kings of the world  
On top of the nation  
It's a celebration of the moments to come  
The city's on fire  
We're holding up lighters  
Raising them higher and we've only begun**

 ** _All Boys (Mason):_** **  
Take me all the way  
Hear me when I say  
Let's kiss the past away  
(Like New Year's Day)  
(Take me all the way  
(Hear me when I say  
It's time to celebrate  
Like New Year's Day**

 **** ** _Mike, Diego, Artie (Kurt):_** **  
Morning breaks, take my hand  
Wide awake with arms wide open  
Catch your breath, walk this way  
No regrets on New Year's Day  
Morning breaks, take my hand  
(Kings of the world, top of the nation)  
Wide awake with arms wide open  
(It's a celebration of the moments to come)  
Catch your breath, walk this way  
(City's on fire, holding up lighters)  
No regrets on New Year's Day  
(Raising them higher, we've only begun)**

 ** _Ryder with All Boys:_** **  
We are kings of the world  
On top of the nation  
It's a celebration of the moments to come  
The city's on fire  
We're holding up lighters  
Raising them higher and we've only begun**

 ** _All Boys:_** **  
Take me all the way  
Hear me when I say  
Let's kiss the past away  
Like New Year's Day  
Take me all the way  
Hear me when I say  
It's time to celebrate  
Like New Year's Day **

**_All Boys:_**

 **Take me all the way  
Hear me when I say  
Let's kiss the past away  
Like New Year's Day  
Take me all the way  
Hear me when I say  
It's time to celebrate  
Like New Year's Day **

All of the girls clapped along with Mr. Schue and Ms. H.

"Great job Guys" Mr. Schue said smiling

"Go get 'em girls" Ms. H said smirking and the girls went to the front.

They had pick the song 'Water'.

The music began

 ** _Rachel:_**

 **It's 10 past 2, still up thinking of you  
If I showed you all I really want to  
Would you stay, dare to push me away  
I just can't return anymore**

 ** _Brooke with All Girls:_** **  
Timid heart, hide my scars  
Make me stronger**

 ** _Quinn with All Girls:_** **  
I can't take this any longer  
I need, I need you like water  
It's on the tip of my tongue  
I'm not asking for much  
Just your love and not another  
Cause your embrace keeps me warmer  
Could I tell you this time  
How I wish you were mine**

 ** _Santana:_** **  
My voice cracks, I wait for it to pass  
Heart beats fast for words I can't take back  
And so I pray I don't drive you away  
Cause I'm scared of what I have to tell you**

 ** _Tina with All Girls :_** **  
Timid heart, hide my scars  
Make me stronger**

 ** _Britt with All Girls:  
_** **I can't take this any longer  
I need, I need you like water  
It's on the tip of my tongue  
I'm not asking for much  
Just your love and not another  
Cause your embrace keeps me warmer  
Could I tell you this time  
How I wish you were mine**

 ** _Whitney, Brooke, Michelle, Marley and Kitty:_** **  
I'll take you higher, take you high  
I can make you come alive  
Open your eyes, change your mind  
I'll take you higher, take you high**

 ** _Mercedes with All Girls:_** **  
I can't take this any longer  
I need, I need you like water  
It's on the tip of my tongue  
I'm not asking for much  
Just your love and not another  
Cause your embrace keeps me warmer  
Could I tell you this time  
How I wish you were mine  
How I wish you were mine  
How I wish you were mine **

The boys cheered with the teachers.

"Awesome, now go to your next class and don't think about the musical at all today. Starting tomorrow we'll continue our work on it but today just don't think about it" Mr. Schue said

The rest of the week was going to be all about glee and they rarely went to their regular classes.

 ** _Friday (March 14_** ** _th_** ** _/Grease Opening Night) Evening 5:00pm:_**

"Baby you're gunna be great" Brittany told her girlfriend after she had been dragged into an empty classroom.

"I'm ok I just needed you for a moment" Santana said

"Ok" Brittany nodded and put her hands in her pocket, "I'm here. What can I do?"

Santana smiled, "Just be here for a sec with me"

Brittany smiled, "You look great in your pink ladies jacket"

"Thanks" Santana mumbled, "Are they here yet?" she asked nervous about her family seeing the musical

"Want me to check?"

Santana shook her head, "No. You know you look so good in your outfit" she smirked

Mr. Schue had made Brittany and Artie dress up in slacks, dress shirts with ties and dress jackets or vests.

Brittany had on all black with a black vest and deep purple ties. She decided to not wear a jacket.

Brittany laughed, "Thanks."

"Seriously though baby, you look sexy as hell." Santana said sincerely

Brittany smirked and was about to reply when Diego and Michelle walked in with Antonio, Maribel, Mariana and a few other girls that Brittany hadn't met though most of them were about her age.

"There you guys are" Diego said, "We gotta get back"

Santana nodded then looked at all of her family then Brittany before quickly kissing Brittany's cheek and whispering, "See you later director"

Brittany smiled, "Break a leg"

The three cast members left. Then it was Brittany, Santana's parents and her cousins.

"Hey Brittany" Mariana said kindly

"Hey Mariana, Antonio, Maribel. How are you all?"

"Wonderful and you" Maribel smiled

"A little nervous but I'm fine. However I should get backstage. Do you all need help finding your seats?" Brittany asked

"No thank you. You go do what you need to" Antonio said smiling

Brittany walked by them and over heard one of the girls she didn't know say, "That's Santana's girlfriend? Wow"

Brittany just laughed and ran backstage, "Alright guys, it's time"

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Artie walked/rolled in front of the curtain

"Ladies and Gentlemen we'd like to welcome you to McKinley High School's version of Grease the musical" Brittany said

"My name is Artie Abrams and this is Brittany Pierce, we are the directors of this musical.

"However the fact that it's awesome had little to do with us" Brittany added earning some laughs from the audience

"True, the cast has worked so hard and we are beyond proud of them" Artie said smiling

"Enjoy" They said together. As they walked/rolled to the side stages the audience applauded

The curtains opened to Danny (Finn) and Sandy (Quinn) on the beach scene.

Brittany stayed backstage, opposite of Santana, as the show continued. She watched from her spot. Her phone was on silent but she could feel it go off.

 _Artie: Is S ok_

 _Britt: yeah why_

 _Artie: she was acting weird a moment ago backstage_

 _Britt: weird how_

 _Artie: something about family_

 _Britt: I'll talk to her in a sec_

 _Artie: k_

When Santana's first scene was over she exited to Brittany's side of the stage.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked pulling her aside but listening for the next scene

Santana sighed, "Some of my cousins are here. I think Abuela is here too. Diego wouldn't reply when I asked him"

Brittany nodded and pulled her into a hug, "What do you want me to do, San? I 'll do anything to help you."

Santana smiled, "I know baby but all I need is for you to be with me. No matter what happens with them tonight, don't leave me"

Brittany scrunched her brows, "San, wha…"

"I just know that my cousins are all eager to meet you"

"Santana come on!" Rachel said pulling her away, "Sorry Britt"

Brittany nodded as they went on stage. She walked through the back door and went into the auditorium but stayed in the corner and stayed quiet

She smiled watching her friends on stage but felt like someone was watching her. She ignored it and put her hands in her pockets as she continued to watch the show. Santana was doing a spectacular job as Rizzo.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Brittany was backstage watching the final act. They were doing an awesome job.

 **…** **We'll always be together  
(Chang chang changitty chang shoobop)  
We'll always be together  
(Chang chang changitty chang shoobop)  
We'll always be together  
(Chang chang changitty chang shoobop)  
We'll always be together  
(Chang chang changitty chang shoobop)  
We'll always be together**

The audience stood and cheered as the curtains closed. Brittany hugged Santana backstage. Ignoring the fact that people had to kiss each other in the show it was great

"You were amazing!" Brittany said

Santana smiled before being dragged back to the stage to bow. Then they pulled Brittany and Artie onto the stage since they were the directors.

The audience continued to cheer as Brittany and Artie gave their girlfriends flowers for opening night.

"Here you are my lovely Rizzo." Brittany smiled and Santana teared up as she grabbed them and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck in a loving hug.

Brittany smiled as the curtains closed again. Then out of nowhere Santana kissed her. It was a quick one but it still made Brittany smile.

"What was that for?"

"Well the last person I kissed was Ryder so…"

Brittany grimaced and kissed Santana again making Santana laugh.

They walked back to the changing room and let the cast change into normal clothes before grabbing their bags and walked out to the auditorium where everyone's family was.

Bonnie walked over and hugged Santana, "You were amazing"

"Thank you" Santana smiled

Bridgett and Dani walked over, "Great job" Bridgett said before going to talk to Marley and Kitty.

Brent handed Blake to Santana, "Hey little man" Santana said then turned to Benny, "Hey Benny boy how are you?"

"I'm ok, but why'd you kiss Ryder?"

Brittany laughed, "Chief it was part of the show, all of it was fake. They did kiss but only for the show, right San?" she smirked and turned to look at her

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yes only for the show"

"Oh ok" Benny said, "Good" then he walked over to Diego who was talking to Whitney and Finn with Michelle.

Then they saw Antonio and Santana kissed Blake's head before handing him back to Brent. She grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked over to Santana's family.

"Hey Papi, Mami" Santana said as Diego and Michelle walked over with Whitney and Finn.

"You did wonderfully, Santana" Antonio said smiling before hugging his 3 kids "So did you, Diego and Michelle. Wonderful job all 3 of you"

"I completely agree" Maribel smiled hugging her kids, Michelle and Brittany.

"Thank you" They all said then Mariana grabbed Santana and pulled her aside.

A they whispered to each other the other cousins looked at Brittany

Santana nodded to Mariana and turned to Antonio, "Papi, I'm gunna stay at Brittany's tonight…if that's alright"

"Of course but you have to come by the house sometime tomorrow, all six of you" Antonio said to Santana, Brittany, Diego, Whitney, Finn and Michelle

"Alright, let's go" Santana said and was about to pull Brittany out of the auditorium. When one of the other cousins spoke up looking at Brittany

"Why weren't you in the play?"

Brittany was taken of guard but replied, "I was asked to direct it with Artie"

"Come on Britt" Santana said Brittany and the others followed Santana out

They all split up to go their separate Pierce family had already gone home so the young couple hopped into Brittany's truck.

"Everything alright?" Brittany asked as they pulled out of the parking lot

Santana sighed, "Yeah. Abuela wasn't there but she basically sent my cousins as spies."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry"

Santana looked at her confused, "For what?"

"Well, baby, it's pretty much my fault that your Abuela won't come around"

Santana shook her head, "No Brittany, it's not your fault at all. I love you and she needs to understand that."

Brittany nodded, "I still feel bad"

Santana smiled slightly, "You're sweet, baby"

Brittany smiled as she pulled into the driveway, "I love you San"

"I love you too, Britt"

They got out of the truck and Brittany walked around to the passenger side of the truck and kissed Santana who was leaning against the side of the truck.

Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled Brittany closer. Brittany grinned and rested her hands on Santana's hips.

After a minute or so they separated and smiled at each other.

Brittany bumped Santana's nose with her own and quietly said, "You were amazing tonight"

Santana smiled, "You already said that"

Brittany shrugged, "I repeated it because it's true"

"Thank you"

Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hand as they walked into the house. Bonnie was in the living room with Bridgett, Dani and Blake. Brent was upstairs putting Benny to bed.

"There's the star" Bonnie smiled looking at Santana

Santana laughed, "Quinn is more of the star than me."

"Not in this house" Bonnie said ginning, "Of course we love her but your family"

Santana smiled, "Thank you Bonnie"

"We're gunna go to the basement" Brittany said

Everyone said goodnight then the two went down to Brittany's room. They smiled once they locked the door. Santana grabbed Brittany's tie and pulled her into a deep kiss. Brittany grabbed San's hips and pulled them together. Brittany ran her thumbs under the bottom of San's shirt making Santana shiver.

"Come on" Santana whispered, biting her bottom lip and pulled them towards the bed. They quickly undressed and laid on the bed only wearing underclothes.

Brittany smiled at Santana then began to kiss her jaw, trailing her tongue lightly along the underside of her jaw while undoing San's bra.

Britt sucked one of San's nipples into her mouth making Santana moan a little. With her right hand Brittany reached done and pushed Santana's thong down her tan legs before running a finger through her soaked slit.

"Shit baby" Santana hissed when Brittany touched her clit

Brittany grinned and lowered herself down Santana's body and licked her clit before sucking it

Santana was writhing on the bed and had both hands on top of Brittany's head.

"Shit, don't stop Britt don't stop." Santana whimpered, lifting her hips up so they were closer to Britt.

Brittany loved it so she reached under and grabbed San's ass. She licked every part of Santana's core she could reach and loved it all. Santana was on the edge so Brittany sucked in her clit causing Santana cum, moaning the whole time. Brittany crawled up to Santana's face grinning

Santana didn't say anything, she just flipped them over and Brittany grabbed a condom. Britt rolled it on and Santana guided herself above Brittany's shaft and lowered herself on it moaning because of how deep it went. Once it was in completely she began to ride Brittany who watched as she undid her hair and let it flow down her back in dark waves.

Brittany flipped them offer so that she was on top and Santana's hair was spread across her pillow. Brittany just looked at her girlfriend for a moment then kissed her softly. She began pumping in and out of Santana who was leaving nail marks on Brittany's shoulders.

"Ha…harder Britt" Santana whimpered

Brittany moved harder. She could feel Santana squeezing her legs around her hips as she came. Britt came a moment later.

They laid there breathing heavily. Then someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Uh yeah?" Brittany hollered

"I need to talk to both of you upstairs." Bonnie said

"Be there in a sec" Brittany replied

They looked at each other oddly while listening to Bonnie walk up the stair.

Santana sighed as Brittany pulled out then asked, "Do you think she's mad?"

Brittany shrugged while puling on some boxers. They both got dressed and went upstairs.

They walked into the living room and found The Pierces watching Blake walk a few steps then fall before getting back up and repeating.

"Bud! You're walking!" Brittany said grinning as he stumbled over to her

"I thought that you guys would want to see it" Bonnie said watching her youngest child stumble around the room

"Yeah of course!" Brittany smiled

Blake had learned to sat 'dada', 'mama', 'inny' and 'bolt'. Blake laughed as he staggered around.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	85. Chapter 85: Bit-o-Honesty

**Not much...but a little something. Keep Reading! REVIEW!**

 ** _Friday (April 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 4:30pm:_**

Brittany walked around the store with Diego, Finn and Ryder while Santana, Michelle, Brooke and Whitney tried on clothes.

"So are you two excited about yalls camping trip?" Finn asked Brittany and Diego

"Oh yeah. I'm super excited" Diego grinned

"It should be cool" Brittany added smiling as her phone beeped

She clicked on the message; it was a selfie of Santana in the dressing room wearing her black thong and matching black bra. Brittany swallowed hard and put her phone back in her pocket before the boys saw it.

"You ok?" Ryder asked

"Huh? Oh…yeah" Brittany replied as they entered the girls department and walked over to where the girls were.

"Hey handsome" Brooke said to Ryder

Santana caught Brittany's eye and smirked. Brittany walked over to her.

"Nice picture, but I'd like to see it in person tonight. That is, if you want to" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana grinned, "That can be arranged"

Whitney grabbed a skirt and said, "San, this would look so hot on you"

"I don't know what to say about my girlfriend talking about how 'hot' my sister would look in a skirt" Diego mumbled making them all laugh

"Let's get some ice cream" Finn said

They left the store and walked through the mall to the ice cream shop. They all got some ice cream cones and talked while they walked to the fountain to sit down.

"What kind did you get?" Santana asked Brittany

"Strawberries and cream. Wanna taste?" Britt replied and held out the cone. Santana leaned over and tasted it. She got some on her chin and the tip of her nose.

Brittany laughed; "Baby, you got some…" she reached over and wiped it off with a napkin.

Santana grinned and purposefully put some of her chocolate ice cream on the corner of her mouth, "How about now?"

Brittany smirked and leaned over, kissing her girlfriend. She pulled back, "You're all set"

"Seriously?" Whitney smirked when she noticed them

"Shut up" Brittany replied and the group finished their ice cream by the fountain

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"So what are you girls gunna do at Eric's while we're camping?" Diego asked Michelle and Santana

They 3 siblings were hanging out with Brittany at the car shop. The rest of the small group had to leave.

Brittany was changing the oil in Michelle's car. Michelle's mother had bought her a car instead of Antonio. Her mom had really wanted to so all Antonio did was help pay for the insurance.

"Just hang out with Bonnie, Bridget, Janette (Michelle's mom) and Mami." Santana shrugged. She wasn't going to tell Diego about the blanket that they planned to work on for Brittany. "Oh and over course little Blake"

"He is so adorable" Michelle said

"Yeah he's a cute baby" Diego agreed

The girls nodded, "All of the Pierce's have those eyes…they're like…" Michelle said unable to find the proper word

"Piercing?" Santana smirking

Michelle laughed, "Yeah"

Diego grinned shaking his head, "Oh uh, San, you're here more than me; do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah come on, I'll show you" Santana replied

"Alright" Brittany said walking over to them while wiping her hands, "You're set, Michelle"

"Thank you, Britt" Michelle smiled

"No problem. Where'd they go?"

"Bathroom"

Brittany nodded, "So uh how's it going with Finn?"

"Oh um great. I really like him. He's so sweet" Michelle replied

"Yeah, he really is a good guy."

Michelle nodded then sighed, "I'm trying Brittany"

Brittany sighed, "Michelle. I love her"

"I know and I'll never ever do anything, I swear but I still like you. It sucks. Can you be like an ass or something" Michelle said with a dry laugh

Brittany smiled, shrugging, "I'm just me, Michelle"

Michelle nodded and mumbled, "I know. That's the problem"

Brittany stuck her hands in her coverall pockets and rocked on her feet, "I'm sorry but…you know"

Michelle half-smiled, "It is what it is. You and San are so wonderful together"

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled as Santana and Diego came over

"Diego, it's just respectful" Santana rolled her eyes

"Yeah yeah" Diego mumbled

"What is?" Brittany asked

Santana looked at Diego shaking her head then replied, "Putting the seat down when a he's done"

"Dude, come on. It's polite" Brittany smirked

"I know. I just forget sometimes" Diego groaned

"How did that conversation even start?" Michelle asked confused

Diego shrugged, "Cause I forgot to one time and Santana apparently nearly fell in"

Brittany sucked her lips into her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Brittany Pierce, it is not funny" Santana said strictly

Brittany held her hands up, "Yeah, not at all, sorry babe"

"Mhmm" Santana said with narrowed eyes

"Anyways…" Diego said as Rory walked over

"Brittany, you dad needs you" Rory said and Brittany nodded

"I'll be right back" Brittany said before kissing Santana's cheek and following Rory to the other side of the garage.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were making out on Britt's bed. Brittany was sitting up with her back against the headboard while Santana was straddling her lap.

Brittany pulled back, "Babe, we should talk about something real quick"

Santana looked worried, "What is it?"

"Don't worry, it's just…" Brittany sighed. She really didn't want to talk about Michelle but she knew it was for the best to tell Santana so it didn't seem like she was hiding anything.

"Brittany, what is it, baby?" Santana said cupping Brittany's jaw

Brittany inhaled deeply before saying, "Ok so hear me out" Santana nodded, "Michelle likes me. Like she has feelings for me, but"

Santana lowered her hands and set them on her own thighs, "she what?"

"San, listen to me"

Santana took a deep breath and nodded

"Alright so she likes me but I've talked to her. I've explained that it would never happen because I'm undeniably in love with you. She knows and has said multiple times that she would never do anything to harm our relationship" Brittany explained, "She's said that she loves you cause you are her sister and that's more important than anything. Now Baby, I'm telling you all of this so that you know that nothing is going on. She cares about you so much and won't do anything about her feelings. She does have feelings for Finn and…"

Santana cut Brittany off with a soft kiss then pulled back, leaning her forehead against Brittany's, "You're starting to ramble"

Brittany let out a breath, "I never want to hide anything from you. And I don't want you to be upset with her. She's your sister "

Santana nodded, "I know and I understand. I'm not mad. I'm just a little..." She paused then said "surprised but then again I'm not. You have to realize that I trust you, alright?" Brittany nodded, "And I'm beginning to trust her but I still pay attention to how she acts around you. I know that she looks at you sometimes but I know that while she might look at you, you look at me"

"I love you San" Brittany said rubbing her hands up and down Santana's back

Santana smiled, "I love you too"

Santana glanced at the door to check the lock then reached down and took off her shirt. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana under the jaw then kissed down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

Britt trailed kissed down from San's collarbone to the tops of her breasts. She moved her hands up to unhook Santana's bra. Brittany could feel San's breathing pick up and her heart begin to race.

As she removed her bra Brittany whispered against her girlfriend's collarbone, "Santana, you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen"

Santana lifted Britt's chin and met her eye's. She was unable to voice her feelings. The words felt like they were caught in her throat so she leaned down and kissed Brittany slowly.

Brittany traced her tongue along Santana's bottom lip making Santana whimper and grant Britt entrance. Their tongues clashed and Santana unintentionally ground down against Brittany's lap.

Santana reached behind Brittany and began pulling up her shirt. Brittany helped and pulled it over her head before tossing it on the floor.

The feeling of Santana's bare chest against Brittany nearly bare torso made their heartbeats speed up.

Brittany lifted Santana enough to flip them and lay Santana on the bed. Her head rested on the pillow while Brittany kissed from her neck down to her breasts. She softly licked Santana's left nipple before taking it into her mouth and gently sucking on it.

Santana arched her back and pulled Brittany closer by placing a hand on the back of her head. Brittany lightly scraped her teeth along the hardened nipple before moving to the other.

Brittany trailed her lips down Santana's body leaving kisses here and there.

Brittany was painfully hard but she refused to pay any attention to her own needs right then. At that moment it was all about Santana.

She pulled Santana pants down leaving the Latina in only a black thong Brittany sat on her heals, taking in the image before her. Santana was nearly naked, chest heaving, lips swollen and eyes dark and full of desire.

Brittany reached forward and pulled San's thong down her tan legs. She could instantly see how ready Santana was for her. Leaning forward she curled her arms under San's thighs and pulled her down the bed a bit before licking Santana's core. Santana bit her bottom lip to keep her from moaning too loud and reached down placing her hand on top of Britt's head.

Brittany moved up a little and sucked on her clit making Santana's hips buck up a bit.

"God Brittany" Santana whimpered as Brittany continued to suck and lick her core.

As Britt's mouth focused on Santana's clit, Brittany moved her left hand to Santana's entrance and thrust 2 fingers inside and curled them, hitting a spot that made Santana nearly scream. Instead Santana grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face. Britt continued the thrust her fingers in and out till Santana moaned Brittany's name into the pillow as she came. Santana rode out her orgasm against Britt's tongue and fingers.

After Santana stilled Brittany kissed her way back up her girlfriend's body to her lips.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany; moaning as she tasted herself. After they separated Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder and rested her forehead there

"That was…whoa" Santana breathed against the side of Brittany's head making Brittany smile, "but we're nowhere near done"

Santana flipped them making Brittany laugh but her laugh quickly turned into a groan when Santana ground down into her.

Santana pulled Brittany's pants and boxers down while Brittany grabbed a condom.

Catching her girlfriend by surprise, Santana lowered herself and licked up Brittany's shaft.

"Holy Hell" Brittany groaned looking down and meeting Santana eyes as she began to suck the tip. She bobbed her head, taking the full length into her mouth, "Shit San"

Santana bobbed a few more times before moving back up to Brittany's mouth and kissing her.

"I love you, baby" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled and flipped them back over then replied, "I love you too". She sat up on her knees, opened the condom and rolled it on before leaning back down and kissing San's neck, sucking softly.

"You ready?" Brittany mumbled against her skin

"Mhmm" Santana hummed placing one hand on the back of Britt's neck and the other on her lower back

Brittany guided herself into her girlfriend making them both groan in pleasure. She momentarily stilled lifting Santana's right leg, making her go that much deeper. She began to slowly pump in and out.

"Oh Britt" Santana said softly

"You feel so good" Brittany mumbled, resting her forehead against San's

Santana licked her lips and nodded with her eyes closed, "You too, baby"

Brittany watched as Santana's mouth dropped open slightly when she hit a certain spot. The feeling of Santana's warm breath against her lips just spurred her to go deeper and faster.

Santana whimpered and scraped her nails along Britt's lower back when she felt Brittany gently suck on her pulse point.

Brittany continued to drive into her girlfriend's heated core even after she felt Santana squeeze around her shaft and bite down on her shoulder trying to stay quiet. Santana came around her and she came in the condom.

They continued to ride out their orgasms till they both still, holding each other tightly.

Breathing heavily they stayed silent till Santana whispered, "I'm so sorry I bit you."

Brittany laughed gently, "Baby, if I can get that reaction out of you, bite me all you want"

Santana laughed as they separated. Brittany threw the condom away before wrapping them up in the covers and holding Santana in her arms.

They talked for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms

 ** _Saturday (April 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 5:30_**

Brittany, Brent, Benny and Diego packed up the bed of Brent's truck before putting the cover on it and started helping pack the van. They were all going on the camping trip with Eric while Bonnie, Blake, Bridgett, Santana, Michelle, Janette and Maribel were staying at Eric's house.

Once the van was packed Santana ran back inside to grab something and Brittany followed her.

Brittany found Santana in her room and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Santana pulled on one of her hoodies.

She smiled, "You look really fucking cute in my clothes"

Santana turned around and smiled, "You've said that before"

"You should know by now baby, that I repeat things to emphasize their truth" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed and walked over to her girlfriend, "I love you" she said as she leaned on the tip of her toes and kissed Brittany on the cheek

Brittany smiled, turned her head and caught Santana lips with her own.

When they separated Brittany replied, "I love you too" then added, "I know I've already asked you this about a million times but are you sure that you don't want to come camping with us?"

"Baby, I'm sure. I'm really excited about spending time with the girls. Besides you all are going to be fishing and hiking, wrestling grizzly bears and whatnot."

Brittany laughed, "Wrestling grizzly bears?"

Santana smiled, "Yeah, don't do that"

"Wasn't planning on it" Brittany mumbled grinning

Santana nodded, "Good. I didn't ask but is it alright if I take your hoodie with me?"

"Love, you don't have to ask."

Santana nodded, "Good cause it smells like you and I wanna sleep in it"

Brittany scratched the back of her neck, "Do I smell good?"

"Of course you do. I love the way you smell."

"What do I smell like?" Brittany laughed

"You smell like…home" Santana smiled

Brittany pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before letting it go and kissing Santana softly.

"Let's move it you two" Bonnie smirked as she came through the back door.

 ** _6:30am:_**

Everyone arrived at Eric's place. They all get out of the vehicles and unload the van. Once they've got the van unloaded Santana drags Brittany to her guest room. Brittany looked confused till Santana shut the door and kissed. Brittany instantly kissed back.

After a moment Santana pulled back, "Sorry"

"Never apologize, babe. I love kissing you" Brittany replied

Santana blushed slightly before saying, "We should probably go back now"

Brittany nodded while cupping Santana's jaw and leaving one last, soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips before they went back downstairs to the living room.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brent pulled into onto the camping grounds and found a spot for the tents.

"This is perfect" He said and they all got to work on setting up the tents.

"So, how's it going with the girl, Bolt?" Eric asked smirking

Brittany smiled but stayed silent

"She's not gunna talk, Eric. She knows all you'll do is joke around about it" Brent smirked

Eric rolled his eyes, "Would not"

Brittany looked at him like 'really?'

"Ok fine" Eric grumbled

Diego laughed and looked over at Benny who was sitting on a log eating pretzels, "Yo Benny, what are you doing? Aren't you gunna help?"

"I'm uh what's it called Britt?" Benny said looking at his sister

"Supervising?" Britt smirked

"Yeah, supervising" Benny grinned and ate a pretzel

"Smart kid" Eric mumbled

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Santana walked into the living room with a tray of glasses and a pitcher of sweet tea. She set it on the coffee table and sat on the sofa next to Michelle.

"Thank you Santana, for getting the tea." Bonnie said

"You're welcome, Bonnie" Santana replied with a smile

Michelle poured everyone a glass. They talked for a while about what they thought the camping group was doing while Bonnie worked on the blanket and the others worked on their own crochet projects, since they were all trying to learn…for the fun of it.

"Wresting grizzly bears" Santana mumbled

"What?" Maribel said shocked

"Not really, Mami. It's just an inside joke with Britt" Santana laughed

They girls all laughed then they heard Blake start crying from the bedroom where his crib was. Bonnie was about to get up but Santana stood up and said that she would go check on him.

She walked into the next room, "Hey there handsome boy" she said quietly as she picked Blake up. "What's wrong? Do you need a diaper change?" She walked him over to the bed.

"Mama" Blake mumbled while crying

"Let's change your diaper then I'll take you to your mama, ok?"

Blake talked baby babble as she changed his diaper. Once she finished she took him to the living room.

"There's my big boy!" Bonnie said smiling making Blake smile and laugh

Santana grabbed some crayons and paper from a bag and set it up on the coffee table in case Blake wanted to draw.

"Thank you Santana, dear" Bonnie said gratefully

Bonnie set Blake next to the coffee table. He stood, leaning against it and grabbed a crayon before coloring all over the sheet of paper.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

"So we're going fishing in the morning?" Benny asked Brent

"Yep, are you excited?" Brent replied

Benny nodded, "Yeah. Are we gunna eat the fish"

"Heck yeah" Eric said

"Then we better catch tasty ones" Benny replied logically

"Truth" Diego grinned

"Let's go to bed" Brent suggested, "We'll get up first thing and go for a hike"

They all agreed and climbed into their tents. Brent and Benny had a tent while Eric shared with Diego and Brittany had her own.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Santana walked into the kitchen and quietly got a glass of water. When she went into the living room to sit down and drink it she found Michelle sitting on the couch.

Everyone else had already gone to sleep.

"Hey why are you up?" Santana asked sitting in one of the chairs and curling her legs under her.

Michelle sighed, "Thinking" and rubbed her face

"Michelle, are you alright?"

"I…uh" she sighed again, "I don't know."

"You can talk to me if you want to" Santana assured her

Michelle nodded, "Santana, I have…um I…"

"You like Britt" Santana said bluntly

Michelle looked like a deer in headlights, "I…I would never…I"

"Michelle, calm down. Look, I get it but you know that nothing can…"

"Oh I know! I promise I would never do that but it just sucks. I really like Finn but I feel awful cause I have these feelings about my sister's girlfriend and I don't want them. I just want to be friends with her, that's all"

Santana smiled sympathetically, "I honestly don't know how I can help because I, obviously, have no idea how to not have feelings for Brittany"

Michelle laughed, "Yeah, you two are in love and I'm over here like an idiot talking to you about having feeling for your girlfriend. Could this be anymore fucked up?"

"Don't temp the fates" Santana laughed

"Good idea" Michelle replied, "I really do like Finn"

"I know" Santana said smiling, "I can tell."

"He's sweet and caring and…God I'm just a horrible person" Michelle groaned

"You aren't, Michelle" Santana replied, "You're just…a teenager" she laughed making Michelle laugh

"How can we be so young and have all this shit?"

Santana laughed.

They talked for a while till they heard thunder

They looked at each other confused because it wasn't supposed to storm. The campsite wasn't far from Eric's house and if it was storming at Eris then it would be storming at the campsite as well.

"That can't be good" Michelle said

"Should I call her?" Santana asked

"I have no idea" Michelle shrugged

Santana turned on the tv to the weather, "Shit" there was a storm headed straight towards them.

 ** _Sunday (April 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:30am:_**

They campsite was much busier than it should have been. Everyone was packing up.

"Well this sucks" Diego said as the rain came down

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but we'll just reschedule"

Benny was a useless pile of sleepy 6 year old. Britt picked him up and put him in the truck.

"Guess the girls are in for a surprise" Eric said as they all climbed into the truck, soaked from the rain

They began the short drive to Eric's house.

 ** _With the girls:_**

Bonnie hung up her phone after trying to reach Brent, "They don't have signal. The campsite is not very far but we're still out in the country, signal is sparse"

All of the girls had been woken up from the storm and were sitting in the living room.

 ** _5:00am:_**

The Boys and Britt pulled up to Eric's place. Brittany grabbed Benny and tried to keep him dry from the truck to the front door but that was difficult. I was raining really hard by then.

Brittany waiting on the porch for Eric to let her inside, thinking that the girls would be asleep but Bonnie opened the front door.

"There, you all are" Bonnie said

"Ma, you should be asleep. Where are the others?" Brittany asked quietly since Benny was still asleep

"In the living room" Bonnie said as the Diego, Brent and Eric came in

They all walked over to the living room. Brittany was focused on getting Benny in dry clothes so she asked Diego to grab Benny's bag.

He gave it to her and she went to one of the empty bedrooms to change him and put him to bed. Santana followed, unnoticed till after Brittany had taken care of Benny.

"Hey" Santana said quietly in the barely lit room

Brittany turned and smiled, "Hello Beautiful"

"You're soaked, Britt" Santana replied looking at her girlfriends clothes

Brittany looked down at herself and shrugged before looking back at Santana, "You wanna hug" She smirked

Santana laughed quietly, "Don't even try it, baby"

Brittany jokingly sighed, "Fine"

"Come on, let's get you some dry clothes"

They walked out of the room back into the living room where everyone was.

"So did you guys get to have any fun?" Bridgett asked as everyone sat down.

The boys had already changed and Brittany grabbed her bag before heading into another room to change.

"Yeah but we will reschedule this" Brent nodded

"Where's Britt?" Bonnie asked

"Right here. I had to change" Brittany said walking into the room "Chiefs in dry clothes and in bed. Where's Blake?"

"Asleep" Bonnie replied

"Sleeping arrangements are getting moved around." Brent said

They moved the room assignments around. Michelle, Santana and Bridgett slept in one room while Diego and Benny slept in another. Brittany took the couch and Eric took his own room.


	86. Chapter 86: Dating a Pierce

**Here ya go. It's not much and it's not my favorite chapter but I'll update ASAP. Try to Review kindly. Keep Reading!**

 _ **Sunday**_ __ _ **(April 13th) Morning 10:00am:**_

The rain had stopped and it cleared up a little but more storms were headed their way. They planned to have fun outside while they could though.

Santana woke up and got dressed as Michelle got out of the shower. Bridgett had gotten up a little earlier and wasn't in the room.

"Where'd she go?" Michelle asked Santana about Bridgett's empty bed

"I don't know but knowing this family that shower is a little premature" Santana smiled at Michelle confusion, "Wear something that can get dirty" she added as she pulled on her boots

"What are you talking about?" Michelle said pulling on some jeans

Santana laughed then they heard a fast motor out the window. Michelle scrunched her brows and followed Santana to the window. They looked out and saw 4 ATV's circling the muddy ground

"What in the world?" Michelle mumbled before they turned around and went downstairs

Bonnie smiled when she saw the two girls, "You two ready to have some fun?"

Santana nodded, "Oh yeah. Is she out there?"

Bonnie nodded grinning, "She is. Do you wanna eat something first?"

"Sure" Santana replied walking over to the table with Michelle

They sat and ate before going outside. Brittany pulled up next to them. She took off her helmet.

"Hey Beautiful, wanna ride?"

Santana smiled and nodded grabbing the extra helmet and hopping on the back. Michelle watched as they drove off. Most of the group rode around for most of the day getting completely covered in mud.

Everyone rode except Maribel and Janette, they watched over Blake.

By the end of the day Bonnie had to hose them all down before they could go inside.

"That was amazing!" Michelle said as they walked away from the ATV's

"That's the kind of fun you have with the Pierce family!" Eric said grinning then heard someone laughing. He and Michelle looked over and saw Brittany and Santana laughing and talking, "And dating a Pierce is awesome. I'm not trying to brag but we Pierce's know how to please a lady" he added before walking off

Michelle stood there and looked back at Brittany and Santana talking to each other, "Yeah" she mumbled to herself and walked off

 ** _11:55pm:_**

Britt heard some noises coming from the kitchen and got up, off of the couch. Everyone had gone to bed early. They were all exhausted from riding all day. She walked in and found Maribel in the kitchen making tea.

"Oh I'm sorry Brittany. I didn't mean to wake you up" Maribel said when she saw Brittany

Brittany shook her head, "Don't worry about it. The couch isn't much of a bed anyways. How are you?"

Maribel smiled, "I'm good. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. Need any help" Brittany grinned

"No just take a seat" She replied and Brittany sat at the table as Maribel fixed it

Maribel putred them two mugs and sat across from Brittany, "Everyone seemed to really enjoy the mud today" she said before taking a sip

Brittany laughed, "Yeah, it's always fun riding the ATV's. You can ride tomorrow if you want."

"Oh no" Maribel laughed, "I just enjoyed watching. Santana and Michelle seemed to like it and Diego was having a blast."

Brittany laughed again, "Yeah, San like it a lot. I think she's cute in the mud"

Maribel grinned, "She is" she paused then added, "I've noticed that Michelle seems to really enjoy your company"

Brittany nodded, "Uh yeah Michelle's great but I love San"

Maribel smiled, "I know dear. I've just been watching everyone"

Brittany grinned, "That's the best way to learn things but I hope you know that nothing's going on between me and Michelle"

"Of course. I've never seen anyone look at someone the way you look at Santana."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "She's amazing"

Maribel smiled back, "She is."

They talked for a while longer before going back to bed.

 ** _Tuesday (April 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

The group had driven back around lunchtime and now the kids were hanging out in the basement at the Pierce house.

They heard the doorbell ring and a few moments later a stampede of teenagers entered the basement.

Quinn sat on Santana's lap, "You can never leave again!"

Santana laughed, "I was gone for like 2 days"

"I know and it was unbearable!" Quinn said dramatically

"What happened?"

"Oh honey absolutely nothing" Kurt said taking a seat next to them, "It was so boring"

"I think we should all go out tomorrow and hang out all day" Blaine suggested

"Oh let's all go play mini-golf!" Finn said excitedly

Everyone nodded or shrugged in agreement

"Awesome!" Ryder said

 ** _Wednesday (April 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

Not everyone could go mini-golfing but some of the crew got together and met up at the Arcade.

All together it was Britt, San, Ryder, Brooke, Diego, Whitney, Finn, Michelle, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

They all walked inside to pay and get mini-golf clubs and balls. They teamed up boys against girls except Rachel and Brittany boys' team and Kurt was on the girls.

"Ladies first" Finn grinned and the girls and Kurt all rolled their eyes but went first as 'Team A' while 'Team B' (the boys, Britt and Rachel) talked amongst themselves

"How was the trip?" Blaine asked Diego and Britt

"Short but we got to ride ATV's so that was a blast" Diego grinned as a new group of teenagers entered the 'mini-golf park'

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that, D. But we will go camping soon" Brittany said as the girls jumped up and down after making a shot.

The guys watched, laughing at how excited the girls were.

"It's cool" Diego shrugged

They all continued to play mini-golf for a while till they decided to ride go-carts. Brittany, Ryder and Whitney kicked everyone's asses in the go-cart race.

They all headed inside to play games.

They stayed at the arcade for most of the day till they all agreed to crash at the Lopez house.

Brittany drove in her truck with Rachel in the passenger seat over to the Lopez house. They arrived last and as they walked to the front door Rachel grabbed Brittany's wrist.

Brittany turned towards her and asked, "What's up?"

Rachel sighed, "Nevermind" and moved past Brittany towards the door before Brittany stopped her

"Rach, what is it?"

Rachel turned and replied, "I think Quinn is tired of me"

Brittany scrunched her brows, "What makes you think that?"

"The whole time you guys were gone, we fought. We fought about stupid stuff"

"Have you told her that you were concerned about it?"

"No" Rachel said quietly, "I don't know how to talk to her right now"

"Rach, you need to talk to her. Don't fight, just talk calmly"

Rachel sighed, "Yeah"

"Communication is key, Rachel" Brittany said

Rachel nodded, "K, I'll talk to her"

"Alright, you ready to go in?"

"Yeah"

They walked to the door and rang the bell. Michelle answered it and led the way to the basement, where everyone was.

Brittany caught Santana's eye and walked over to where she was, at the couches talking to Brooke, Quinn and Kurt.

"Hey" Brittany said grinning at San

"Hey Baby" Santana replied with a smile

"B!" Diego shouted over from the pool table. Brittany turned around and he asked, "Wanna play?"

Britt nodded then kissed San's cheek before walking over to the pool table and grabbing a cue stick.

"So how's it going with you two?" Kurt asked Santana

Santana smiled, "Wonderful"

"What's wonderful?" Michelle asked walking over to the couches

"Apparently Santana and Brittany are" Quinn smirked

Michelle gave a small smile and nodded before sitting next to Brooke.

"You alright?" Brooke whispered to Michelle who just nodded in response

They all talked and hung out till around midnight, then they went to sleep.

 ** _Monday (April 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 8:55am:_**

Everyone met up in Glee club. Brittany took her seat next to Santana.

"Alright guys" Mr. Schue said, "Let's talk about this the end of the year concert"

""Is there a theme for it?" Rachel asked

"No, but we can have one if you guys want" Mr. Schue replied

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Everyone gathered in the gym before the athletes went to the locker rooms and the others sat in the stands.

Brittany and Finn were talking while they stretched.

"How ya doing, Britt?" Finn asked

"I'm good, you?"

Finn nodded and said, "I've been a little worried about Michelle for a while"

"Why's that?" Brittany asked

"I don't know" Finn sighed, "She seems distant. I mean, I know that she's way out of my league but she seemed to really like me but now…" he sighed again

"Finn, talk to her" Brittany said.

It seemed like everyone was going to her for relationship advice and she didn't understand why.

"Alright folks! Get to running!" Coach Beiste shouted and the team started to run laps around the gym. It had started raining so the gym was pretty crowded with both basketball teams and the cheerios practicing inside

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany walked out of the locker room and back into the gym. She saw everyone waiting and started to walk over to them before Bree stopped her.

"Hey Britt" Bree said

"Uh hey Bree" Brittany replied confused

Bree looked down awkwardly, "Um I kinda need your help in math again. Finals are gunna be here soon and I really need to get a B."

Brittany nodded, "Sure, but can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course" Bree replied, "See you later" she added before leaving the gym

Brittany walked over to her friends and said, "Hey guys. Any plans?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Santana asked

"Of course, baby" Brittany replied

"Thanks" Santana smiled, wrapping herself around Britt's arm

"We've all gotta head home" Puck sighed and everyone nodded

They walked out of the gym together. Brittany and Santana got into Britt's truck and drove to the Pierce house. They went straight down to Britt's room after greeting the family.

"Everything alright, San?" Brittany asked as the set their bags down

Santana nodded, "Yeah, just tired and I want to stay with you"

Brittany grinned, "I prefer to sleep in bed with you rather than without you"

"Same here" Santana smiled

They changed into comfortable clothes before starting on their homework.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

"Baby" Santana said looking at her book, "Can you help me with this math problem?"

"Sure" Brittany replied and walked over to the bed.

Britt looked at the problem and smiled, "Letters don't belong in math, Britt" Santana said seeing the smile

"I know, babe"

"Mhmm" Santana narrowed her eyes

"Baby, I agree" Brittany grinned

Santana nodded, "Ok"

Brittany sighed, grinning, "Babe, maybe you should put this away for now"

"What was Bree talking to you about?" Santana said randomly

"Bree? Oh in the gym. She asked if I could tutor her so she's ready for her math final" Brittany shrugged

"Are you going to?"

"I figured I would. Is that a problem?" Brittany asked concerned

"No, I was just curious" Santana shook her head while putting her school stuff away

"You sure you're ok with it?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "I trust you, baby"

"Good" Brittany smiled

 ** _Friday (May 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

"Finally!" Puck said as the crew exited the school

They had all just finished their finals for the year and were headed to the Pierce house to relax.

They pulled up to Brittany's house and everyone got out of the vehicles before heading inside.

"Hey kids, how was school?" Bonnie asked

"Tiring, Mrs. P" Diego groaned

Bonnie laughed, "Finals over?"

"Yep" Rachel smiled

"I'll bring some sandwiches down to you all in a bit" Bonnie smirked

"Awesome" Finn said grinning

"Let's go guys" Brittany said shaking her head before leading the group down to the basement

When they got downstairs Diego grabbed the football and tossed it to Britt, "Wanna play?" he asked

"Sure" She shrugged, "Who else?"

Most of the boys along with Whitney, Britt, Rachel and Brooke went to play in the backyard.

"You ok San?" Quinn asked

"Yeah just really tired" Santana replied

Michelle met her eyes and looked away. Michelle had been feeling extra bad because she and Finn had been fighting a lot. She knew she was the reason behind it.

The girls, Kurt, Blaine and Artie all talked until the others came back inside.

"Don't be a poor loser, D" Puck smirked, "We did have Britt on our team so you didn't stand much of a chance"

"Yeah Yeah" Diego mumbled making them all laugh

"Food!" Bonnie said as she entered the basement

Britt ran over to grab the plate, "Thanks Ma"

"Yeah thanks, Mrs. P" Diego added

"You're all welcome. I'll be upstairs. Behave" Bonnie smirked before going upstairs

"Wanna jam?" Diego asked the crew

"Hell yeah" Puck grinned as Bridgett and her friends entered the basement

"Guys first" Quinn smirked

"Alright Fabray" Puck smirked and the guys went to the stage, whispering amongst themselves

They turned toward the girls and started singing 'Best I Ever Had' by Gavin DeGraw

 ** _Puck:_**

 **Melt Antarctica, savin' Africa  
I failed algebra and I miss you sometimes  
We're at war again, save the world again  
You can all join in, but you can't smoke inside**

 ** _Sam:_** **  
You said, "Take me home, I can't stand this place  
'Cause there's too many hipsters and I just can't relate."  
You're my neon gypsy, my desert rain  
You're my "Helter Skelter", oh how can I explain that**

 ** _All Boys:_** **  
You're the best I ever had  
And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head  
But I've read that soda kills you and Jesus saves  
On a bathroom wall where I saw your name  
You're the best I ever had  
I won't be the same**

 ** _Finn:_** **  
Night sky full of drones, this neighborhood of clones  
I'm looking at the crowd and they're staring at their phones  
They groom the coast line here, the sun will disappear (oh, God!)  
And maybe once a year I think to clean my car**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Caught my reflection, dropped the call  
I've been medicating with cigarettes and alcohol  
I got vertigo, no I can't see straight  
I got obligations though I'm usually late but**

 ** _All Boys:_** **  
You're the best I ever had  
And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head  
But I think I dropped my wallet in Santa Fe  
Lost the only picture I had of you that day and  
You're the best I ever had  
I won't be the same**

 ** _Artie:_** **  
Hey West Virginia, Hey North Dakota  
I think I love you, but don't even know you  
Hey Massachusetts, Hey Minnesota  
I think I love you, but don't even know you  
Hey Carolina, Hey Oklahoma  
I think I love you, but don't even know you  
Hey Alabama, Hey California  
I think I love you, but don't even know you**

 ** _All Boys:_** **  
You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)  
And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head (not to get stuck in my head)  
But I passed a lonely sign on the interstate  
Saying, "Find someone 'fore it gets too late!"  
You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)  
I won't be the same**

 ** _Diego:_** **  
Hey West Virginia, Hey North Dakota (Oh why, oh why)  
I think I love you, but don't even know you (I won't be the same)  
Hey Massachusetts, Hey Minnesota (you're the best I ever had)  
I think I love you, but don't even know you (I won't be the same)**

 ** _All Boys:_** **  
Yeah, I won't be the same**

"Yeahhh" The girls clapped

"Alright girls, you're up" Diego smirked

All of the girls except for Brittany went on stage and began to sing 'God Made Girls'

 ** _Rachel:_**

 **Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,  
Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,  
Somebody gotta wanna hold his hand so God made girls**

 ** _Quinn:_**

 **Somebody's gotta make 'em get dressed up,  
Somebody's gotta give 'em a reason to wash that truck,  
Somebody gotta teach 'em how to dance so God made girls**

 ** _Santana_**

 **He needed something soft and loud and sweet and proud  
But tough enough to break a heart  
Something beautiful, unbreakable that lights up in the dark**

 ** _Crew Girls:_**

 **So God made girls God made girls he stood back and told the boys  
I'm bout to rock your world**

 **And God made girls (For singing in your front seat)  
God made girls (For dancin' to their own beat)  
He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls.**

 ** _Brooke:_**

 **Somebody's gotta be the one to cry  
Somebody's gotta let him drive, give him a reason  
To hold that door so God made girls**

 ** _Whitney:_**

 **Somebody's gotta put up a fight,  
Make him wait on a Saturday night,  
To walk downstairs and blow his mind,  
So God made girls**

 ** _Mercedes:_**

 **Someone that can wake him up and call his bluff  
And drag his butt to church, someone that is hard to handle  
Somethin' fragile to hold him when he hurts**

 ** _Crew Girls:_**

 **So God made girls God made girls  
He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls (For singin' in your front seat)  
God made girls (For dancin' to their own beat)  
He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls**

 ** _Tina:_**

 **Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,  
Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,  
Somebody gotta wanna hold his hand so God made girls**

 ** _Santana and Rachel (Crew Girls):_**

 **God made girls**

 **He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls. (For singin' in your front seat)  
God made girls (For dancin' to their own beat)  
He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls**

 **(Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,)  
(Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,)  
(Somebody gotta wanna hold his hand) so God made girls**

"They kicked ya'lls asses" Brittany smirked at the guys

"I agree" Bridgett smirked as well


	87. Chapter 87: Start of Summer

**I'm not sure if the email notification went out for chapter 86 so be sure to read it first. Hope you all like it. Please Review. Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (May 23_** ** _rd_** ** _/Last day of School) Morning 8:55am:_**

"Alright guys it's the last day" Mr. Schue said once everyone sat down, "Let's have some fun. You will all be in here till noon then you can go home for the summer"

"What are you gunna do this summer, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked

Mr. Schue smiled, "Um not much. Probably check out some summer classes to teach"

"Do you ever do anything fun?" Puck asked

Mr. Schue laughed, "Teaching is fun…at least I enjoy it"

"And you're good at it, Mr. Schue" Ryder said grinning

"Thank you Ryder" Mr. Schue replied then added, "So what do you all want to sing?"

 ** _12:30pm:_**

The crew walked out to the parking lot and got into the vehicles. Brittany and Santana climbed into Britt's truck.

"Well, next year we'll be juniors" Santana grinned

Brittany nodded, "Yep, you excited?"

"Of course" Santana smiled

"Me too." Brittany replied then added, "You wanna go on date tonight?"

"I'd love to"

Brittany smiled, "Good"

They drove to the Lopez where Brittany dropped Santana off.

"I'll pick you up at 5, alright?" Brittany said

Santana nodded, "See you then"

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana's cheek, "Love you, Baby"

"I love you too" Santana replied quietly before going in the house

Brittany backed out of the driveway and drove home.

"Ma!" She hollered when she got inside

"Kitchen!" Bonnie hollered back

Brittany walked to the kitchen, "Hey how was your day?"

"Good, yours?" Bonnie replied turning to face her oldest

"Good. I'm taking San out tonight"

"Ooooh where?" Bonnie smirked

Britt rolled her eyes, "Haven't decided yet, any ideas?"

Bonnie smiled, "You're telling me that you don't have any ideas?"

"You know me better than that, Ma" Brittany smirked

Bonnie laughed, "Do what you think she'll like"

"Alright" Brittany nodded

"Now eat some lunch" Bonnie said

Brittany made herself a sandwich before sitting at the table next to Blake, who was in the highchair eating his own lunch.

When she finished she kissed his head before running down to her room

 _Britt- dress casual/comfortable_

 _San- You gunna tell me what we're doing?_

 _Britt- lol nope but I love you_

 _San- mhmm love you too_

 _Britt- :)_

Brittany took a shower before throwing on some khaki cargo shorts, a black t-shirt and lime green vans. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. Then she grabbed some blankets and pillows from the laundry room and took them to her truck.

 ** _With San:_**

*knock knock*

"Come in" Santana said

Quinn and Michelle walked inside San's bedroom

"Whatcha doin?" Quinn asked while sitting down on the bed

Santana was in her closet, "Looking for clothes for tonight"

"What's tonight?" Michelle asked

Santana walked out with jean shorts and a red t-shirt, "Date with Britt"

"Ooh" Quinn smirked

"Shut up" Santana mumbled smiling

"Where's she taking you?" Quinn asked

"She won't tell me" San shrugged

Quinn laughed, "She's cute"

"I know" Santana grinned

Michelle stayed quiet and looked at her phone.

"Michelle, you alright?" Quinn asked

Santana went back to her closet to look for shoes. She didn't need to hear Michelle reply, she knew what the problem was and she really didn't want to talk about it. It was hard enough that her sister liked her girlfriend; she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm fine" Michelle told Quinn

"Somethings been bothering you for a while now cause you've been acting weird. What's going on?" Quinn replied

"Oh uh it's nothing" Michelle said nervously

Santana walked back into the room with black converses in her hand, "I'm gunna take a quick shower. I'll be out in a second"

Quinn and Michelle nodded

San took a shower and walked back into her room in a towel, "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Your date" Quinn grinned, "I was asking Michelle where she thought Britt was gunna take you"

Santana nodded and went into her closet to get dressed, "I don't even care where she takes me, I'm just excited to spend some time with her"

"Because you loooooove her" Quinn smirked making Santana and Michelle laugh

"Of course I do" Santana said smiling as she reentered the room to work on her hair and makeup.

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Brittany rang the doorbell and Michelle answered

"Oh hey, I was expecting Rachel" Michelle said nervously

"Oh uh nah it's just me" Brittany said awkwardly

Michelle nodded, "Come on in" she said moving out of the way

"Thanks" Brittany replied walking inside before they heard a car honk.

They turned to see who it was and saw Rachel, Brooke and Whitney walking up to the door

"Hey Britt" Rachel said smiling

"Hey" Brittany replied as Santana and Quinn entered the foyer as well as the other girls. It clicked in Brittany's head that every girl in the foyer had had feelings for her at one point and it made her a little nervous, "You ready babe?" she added to Santana

"Yeah, See you all later" Santana smiled and walked out of the house with Brittany

"Alright, let's go to the basement" Quinn said

They all went downstairs and sat on the couches. Michelle was still confused as to why they were all there.

"So you like Britt?" Whitney asked and Michelle eyes widened

"Umm wha…what?" Michelle stuttered

"It's ok, we've all been there" Brooke said

"No way, all of you?" Michelle asked with wide eyes

"Yep" Quinn said, "Rach and I were actually competing with Santana for a while to try to be with Britt; but then Rachel and I fell for each other."

"Wow" Michelle muttered

"Yep ad Brittany never even never that I liked her till after she was with Santana" Whitney said

"Oh I told her, hell I asked her on a date and she turned me down. But that was because she liked Santana." Brooke laughed

"How long have you liked her, Michelle?" Rachel asked

"Like since I met her, but I really care about Finn so basically I feel like shit." Michelle sighed

They all nodded and Quinn spoke up, "Does she know?"

"They both do" Michelle nodded

"Whoa, San knows?" Quinn asked and Michelle nodded

"What did she say when she found out?" Rachel asked

"She's been really calm about it but she's made sure that I understand that nothing will happen between me and Brittany" Michelle muttered

The others nodded, "You know that, right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, Brittany made it clear too, but I can't just drop my feelings, trust me, I've tried" Michelle answered

"We understand" Brooke nodded "But you do realize that Brittany only has eyes for Santana. Hell Bree tried her hardest to steal Brittany from Santana and it didn't work at all."

"Yeah I know. Brittany will never look at me like that and I keep telling myself that but it's not working" Michele replied, sighing

 ** _With Britt and San:_**

"So where are we going?" Santana asked as they drove down the road

Brittany grinned, "To the drive-in movies. They're playing The Notebook"

"Oh my gosh! I love that movie"

Brittany laughed, "I know, Love"

Santana smiled, "You're amazing"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Not really, babe"

"No you really are"

"I just love you, San" Brittany shrugged

"I love you too"

 ** _In the Basement:_**

"So what do I do?" Michelle asked the girls

"Well" Brooke sighed, "You need to put all of yourself into your relationship with Finn."

"You mean I have to sleep with him?" Michelle asked confused

"No…wait you haven't?" Whitney said surprised

Michelle shook her head, "No"

"Are you a virgin?" Quinn asked

"No, but I haven't slept with Finn" Michelle replied

"Well, anyways, that's not what I meant" Brooke said, "I mean that right now you're only partly into your relationship with Finn because the rest of you is still waiting around for Britt, but Michelle, it's not gunna happen. You need to focus on you and Finn"

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"You're right" Michelle said quietly, "He doesn't deserve this. He is so sweet"

"He is a very sweet guy" Quinn said

"Plus he's cute" Rachel added

"Rach, really" Quinn said

Rachel laughed, "Don't worry sweetie, you're cuter"

"Wow yall are turning into Bolt and Santana" Whitney smirked

"Yeah yeah" Quinn rolled her eyes with a smirk

 ** _With Britt and San:_**

"Where do you want me to park?" Brittany asked Santana

Santana pointed to a spot, "There. It looks like a good spot"

"Alright" Brittany backed in and parked the truck

"Why are you backing in?" Santana asked

"I'll show you, come on" Brittany said and got out of the truck.

Brittany took the fabric cover of the truck bed, revealing blankets and pillows.

"Aw Baby" Santana smiled from the other side of the truck

Brittany grinned, "Alright, now we need food. I'll go get it and you can move the pillows and blankets around to make it comfortable, k?"

"Ok, don't forget…"

"Twizzlers, I know" Brittany laughed and walked off

Santana started fixing the pillows and blankets.

Brittany got two hot dogs, a thing of Twizzlers and two sodas before walking back to the truck. She smiled when she saw Santana lying in the bed of the truck.

"Here ya go, Love" she said handing Santana her food before climbing into the bed and sitting next to San.

The movie came on and Brittany grabbed the speaker so they could hear it.

They watched it and ate their food. Half-way through the movie they heard some shouting and sat up to see two guys fighting.

"Holy shit" Brittany muttered, "Baby, that's Matt"

"Shit" Santana whispered and pulled Brittany back down so that Matt didn't see them

"He's beating the shit out of that other guy, San" Brittany said

"I know but there's nothing you can do, Britt" Santana replied

Brittany sighed, "Well what do you wanna do?"

"Maybe we should leave before he sees us" Santana replied

"Alright" Brittany said and stood up to get out of the bed of the truck.

She hopped down and helped Santana out before they heard, "San?"

"Fuck" Santana whispered

"Santana!" Matt hollered, "Hey" he walked over

"Matt, please leave me alone" Santana said

"Hey, babe, come on now. I haven't seen you in forever. Wanna get some food?" Matt smirked

"No she doesn't" Brittany said edgily

"This is between me and my girl, so back out" Matt growled

Brittany stepped between Santana and Matt, "Hate to break it to you but she's my girlfriend"

Matt laughed, "Yeah right"

"Matt she's telling the truth. Now please leave us alone." Santana said stepping out from behind Brittany

"Santana, you should give me another chance. I could please you better than this dyke could" Matt said

"Back off" Brittany growled

Matt narrowed his eyes, "Listen here, fag…"

"Is there a problem here?" A security guard asked pointing his flashlight at Matt

"Yes, he won't leave us alone" Santana said quickly

"San…" Matt started

"Sir, please come with me" The guard said to Matt

Matt scowled at the couple, "Santana, what the fuck?!"

"Matt, please just leave us alone."

"Sir, now please" the guard urged

"Dude, back up!" Matt said and turned back to Brittany, "She'll never be yours. This isn't the last of me." He added before walking back to his car

"Are you two alright?" The guard asked

"Yeah we're good" Brittany nodded and the guard walked off

"Let's go" Brittany said and put the fabric cover back on the bed of the truck before climbing into her truck.

She pulled out of the drive-in and drove to Santana house.

"Are you mad at me?" Santana asked when they pulled into her driveway

"No babe" Brittany replied, "Just mad about him ruining the date"

"It wasn't ruined. I loved it." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand, "You were so thoughtful. Wanna come inside?"

Brittany smiled, "Sure"

When they got out of the truck they noticed the vans. The crew had to be in the basement so once they got inside they went downstairs.

"Yall didn't stay out long" Quinn said confused when she saw them

"We ran into Matt" Santana groaned then added, "But I still had fun. What are you all doing?"

Brittany looked over and saw Finn showing Michelle how to play pool. Michelle looked up and met her eyes. Brittany smiled and looked away. She walked over to Rachel.

"Hey Rach"

"Hey! I didn't see you!" Rachel said excitedly, "How was the date?"

"Well we ran into Matt" Brittany said

"What?" Diego said overhearing her

"It's cool man. San is fine"

Diego narrowed his eyes but nodded. They started talking and heard the doorbell.

Diego furrowed his brow and went upstairs. He opened the door and saw Matt and another guy.

"I need to talk to Santana" Matt said angrily

"I don't think so" Diego shook his head

Brittany and the boys went upstairs to see what was taking Diego so long. When they got up there they saw Mat punch Diego in the jaw and walk inside, shouting for Santana.

All of the girls went upstairs to see who was shouting

"Santana, hey babe" Matt said once he saw her

"You need to leave" Brittany growled and stepped forward

"You again?" Matt growled, "She's mine so back off"

Brittany was about to reply when Diego punched Matt in the jaw

"Wanna play Diego?" Matt said wiping blood off his lip

"This isn't a game, Matt" Diego growled

Puck stepped forward, "Like Britt said, you need to leave, now"

"Puckerman, you need to get out of my way"

"What's going on here?" Maribel asked, walking into the foyer

"Mrs. Lopez, hi" Matt smiled

"Matt?"

"He was just leaving" Brittany said edgily

Maribel noticed that Brittany was angry and her son had a bruise forming on his jaw

"Actually, I'm here to see Santana" Matt said quickly

"I think that it would be best if you left, Matt" Maribel said with a set jaw

"But, Mrs. Lo…"

"Leave" Brittany growled

"Shut up!" Matt growled back

Brittany stepped closer, "I said leave"

"I heard you but I'm not leaving till I talk to Santana" Matt said

"Not gunna happen" Diego said angrily

"You need to leave, Matt" Maribel said as she pulled out her phone ready to call the police if needed

"Alright, but Santana I'll call you" Matt said noticing Maribel's phone

He and his friend left and Whitney walked over to Diego while Santana locked the front door.

"Are you ok?" Whitney asked her boyfriend

Diego nodded, "I'm fine, babe"

The doorbell rang and everyone looked at each other and Mike stepped up to the door. He opened it a little then all the way, "Puck, it's for you" he said

Puck walked over and saw Bree at the door. He pulled her inside and locked the door.

"Hey" Puck said awkwardly

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" Bree said noticing everyone

They had broken–up but Puck really liked the new Bree so he wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah. Um, D, are we all gunna swim?" He asked turning to Diego

Diego nodded, "Yeah"

"Cool, you bring your swimsuit like I said?" Puck asked Bree

She nodded, "Yep"

"Alright, guys in my room. Girls in Santana's room" Diego said

 ** _9:30pm:_**

After everyone changed they went out to the pool. Finn and Mike got Artie in the floater then started to play water ball with most of the guys, Brittany and Rachel.

Puck and Bree sat in the hot tub and talked.

Brittany made a shot and her team cheered. Finn and Diego gave her a high five. She caught Michelle's eye but decided that she shouldn't talk to her so she kept on playing.

"S, can I talk to you?" Quinn asked Santana

Santana nodded and they went inside to get something to drink.

"What's up?" Santana asked as she grabbed some bottled water

"I'm concerned about this while Michelle thing" Quinn said quietly as Maribel walked into the kitchen

"You know about that?" Santana asked not so quietly

"Yeah" Quinn said

"Honey we all know" Maribel said

"Mami? You know?"

"Michelle likes Brittany, it's obvious dear" Maribel added

Santana sighed and rubbed her face

"San, look you need to just keep an eye out" Quinn shrugged

"She's gunna try something?" Santana asked worriedly

"No, in fact she's trying her best to focus on Finn but…"

"Wait wait wait, you talked to her about this?" Santana asked, upset

Quinn nodded, "Yeah that's why some of the girls were over here earlier; because all of us have had feelings for Britt at some point. We talked to her to make sure that she fully realized that Britt only had eyes for you"

Santana bit her bottom lip, playing with the label on the water bottle before saying, "Do you think Britt likes her?"

"No, she doesn't" Maribel said

"Mami, how would know?"

"Because Brittany and I talked at her Uncle's house. We were both awake late and got to talking." Maribel shrugged

"And she said that she didn't have any feelings for Michelle?" Santana asked

"Yeah, she really loves you Santana" Maribel smiled

"Have you two talked about it?" Quinn asked Santana

Santana nodded, "Yeah, and I believe her but sometimes I get a little insecure"

The back door opened and in walked Brittany, "Hey baby, Quinn. Hi Maribel. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just girl talk" Maribel smiled and finished making her tea.

Brittany nodded, "San, babe…"

"I'm good, Britt" Santana smiled

Brittany looked skeptical but nodded, "Alright well I'll leave you guys alone." She said and walked back outside

"She loves you, San. So don't worry about Britt." Quinn smiled

Santana blushed, "Alright, let's go back out there"

They went back outside to swim. Santana waded over to Brittany who grinned and tossed the ball to Ryder before picked Santana up.

Santana laughed, "You gunna throw me?"

"Want me to?" Brittany smirked and Santana shrugged

"Think you can?"

Brittany laughed and threw Santana a few feet away. Santana resurfaced laughing.

Brittany grinned, "How was that?"

"Awesome" Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck before kissing her softly. Brittany kissed back with a smile.

They put their foreheads together after the kiss and Britt mumbled, "You wanna stay at my place tonight?"

Santana grinned and nodded, "Yeah"

"Good" Brittany smiled

 ** _11:45pm:_**

"Hey sexy" Brittany whispered to Santana was they got into Britt's room

"Hey" Santana smirked before Brittany leaned down and kissed her

Brittany lifted her up and carried her to bed. She softly set her down and lifted her shirt up over her head. Once Santana was shirtless Brittany lifted her own shirt off and began to kiss Santana's neck.

Santana hissed when Brittany grazed her teeth against her pulse point

Brittany pulled off her short then reached for Santana's. After pulling off Santana's shorts she pulled off her boxer briefs and Santana's thong. Santana handed her a condom and she rolled it on before leaning down and kissing Santana softly as she entered her slowly.

An hour later they were both breathing heavily while cuddled up, naked, in bed.


	88. Chapter 88: Saving Lives

**Review! Keep Reading!**

 ** _Thursday (June 5_** ** _th_** ** _/Blake's Birthday) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany helped out in the kitchen as they prepared for the Barbeque to celebrate Blake's 1st birthday. The entire crew was going to be there including Bree, Jake and Mason as well as Bridgett's friends and Dani.

They were going to have hamburgers and hot dogs along with potato salad, baked beans and lemonade.

 ** _11:15am:_**

The doorbell rang and Brittany answered it. It was Whitney and Michelle. They both lived near Brittany so it didn't surprise her that they were the first to arrive.

"Hey ladies, come on in" Brittany said moving aside for them.

They were both wearing shorts and tank tops. Brittany was about to shut the door but she saw the vans pullup along with Diego's Jeep.

She waited on the front porch for Santana to get out D's jeep. All of the girls were wearing short and tank tops over their bikinis while the guys and Britt were wearing swim trunks and t-shirts.

"Hey Baby" Britt grinned as Santana stepped onto the front porch

"Hey" Santana smiled, "So why did you tell us to wear our swim suits?"

"You'll see" Brittany smirked as the rest of the crew walkup to them, "Let's go around the house. The kitchen is a little crazy right now. San, I'll take your bag down to my room"

While she did that, everyone else walked around to the backyard. The backyard had been dramatically changed over the weekend before the party. They installed a trampoline and Brittany and Brent had built a simple but nice stage in the back corner. They took the drum set and the keyboard along with some guitars and speakers and put them on the stage. They had tables with the food next to the grill while the other tables were set up with chairs. There was a kiddie pool for Blake and Benny.

The yard had been transformed and was made for entertainment.

"Wow" Puck said looking at the back yard as Dani, Bridgett and their friends show up along with Bree, Jake and Mason. Brittany exited the house and walked over to the crew.

"Let's jump on the trampoline" Diego said excitedly

"Go ahead" Brittany laughed, "Only 4 at a time!" she added

"Yeah yeah we got it" Puck smirked and all of the guys went over to the trampoline.

Brittany turned and saw the girls looking at he, "Uh what?"

"Nothing" Quinn smirked and walked over to the trampoline with most of the girls

Brittany watch as her friends acted like 5 year olds and laughed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Michelle and no one else was around.

"He…hey Michelle" Brittany stuttered

"Hey how are you?" Michelle asked kindly

"I'm good"

"Good, well I just wanted to say…"Michelle stared

"Alright we need some music!" Brent hollered grinning, "Some of you kids need to get up on the stage!"

Most of the crew girls along with Marley, Artie and Jake got on stage.

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee-ee, ee, ee-ee.**

 **Stripped to the waist,  
We fall into the river.  
Cover your eyes,  
So you don't know the secret.  
I've been trying to hide,**

 ** _[Marley and Crew girls:]_** **  
We held our breath,  
To see our names are written.**

 **On the wreck of '86,  
That was the year,  
I knew the panic was over.**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Yeah, since we found out,  
Since we found out,**

 ** _[Marley and Crew girls:]_** **  
That anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could...**

 ** _[Crew girls:]_** **  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee-ee, ee,  
Ee-ee, (ee-ee).**

 **Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee-ee, ee, (ee-ee).**

 ** _[Artie:]_** **  
After the war,  
We said we'd fight together.  
I guess we thought,  
That's just what humans do.  
Letting darkness grow,  
As if we need it's palette,  
And we need it's colour.**

 **But now I've seen it through,  
And now I know the truth.**

 ** _[Artie and Crew girls:]_** **  
That anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could...**

 ** _[Crew girls:]_** **  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee-ee, ee,  
Ee-ee, (ee-ee).**

 **Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee.**

 ** _[Jake:]_** **  
Baby, I'll give you everything you need,  
I'll give you everything you need, oh,  
I'll give you everything you need,  
But I don't think I need you.**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Stripped to the waist,  
We fall into the river.  
Cover your eyes,  
So you don't know the secret.  
I've been trying to hide.**

 ** _[Marley and Crew girls:]_** **  
We held our breath,  
To see our names are written.  
On the wreck of '86,  
That was the year,  
I knew the panic was over.**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Yeah, since we found out,  
Since we found out.**

 ** _[Marley and Crew girls:]_** **  
That anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could happen,  
Anything could...**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
I know it's gonna be,  
I know it's gonna be,  
I know it's gonna be,  
I know it's gonna be,  
I know it's gonna be,  
I know it's gonna be,  
I know it's gonna be,  
I know it's gonna be.**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Oh yeah.**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee-ee, ee,**

 ** _[Marley and Crew girls:]_** **  
But I don't think I need you.  
Ee-ee, (ee-ee).  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee-ee, ee,**

 **But I don't think I need you.  
Ee-ee, (ee-ee).  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee-ee, ee,**

 **But I don't think I need you.  
Ee-ee, (ee-ee).  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,  
Ee, ee-ee, ee **

While every clapped they got off the stage and Sam, Blaine and a few other got on it.

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug**

 ** _[Blaine (with Sam and All):]_** **  
You put the boom-boom into my heart (** ** _[Sam and All:]_** **Do, do!)  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
A jitterbug into my brain (** ** _[Sam and All:]_** **Yeah, yeah!)  
It goes a (bang-bang-bang) 'til my feet do the same**

 ** _[(Blaine and All) Sam:]_** **  
(Ah, ah) But something's bugging me  
(Ah, ah) Something ain't right  
(Ah, ah) My best friend told me  
(Ah, ah) what you did last night  
(Ah, ah) You left me sleeping  
(Ah, ah) in my bed  
(Ah, ah) I was dreaming, but**

 ** _[Sam with Blaine and All:]_** **  
I should have been with you instead**

 ** _[Blaine and Sam with All:]_** **  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go whoa**

 ** _[Blaine and Sam:]_** **  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high yeah, yeah**

 ** _[Blaine (with Sam and All):]_** **  
You take the grey skies out of my way (** ** _[Sam and all:]_** **Do, do)  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
You turned a bright spark into a flame (** ** _[Sam and all:]_** **Yeah, yeah)  
My (beats per minute) never been the same**

 ** _[(Blaine and All) Sam:]_** **  
(Ah, ah) 'Cause you're my lady,  
(Ah, ah) I'm your fool  
(Ah, ah) It makes me crazy  
(Ah, ah) when you act so cruel  
(Ah, ah) Come on, baby,  
(Ah, ah) let's not fight  
(Ah, ah) We'll go dancing,**

 ** _[Sam with Blaine and All:]_** **  
Everything will be all right**

 ** _[Blaine and Sam with All:]_** **  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go whoa**

 ** _[Blaine and Sam:]_** **  
Take me dancing tonight**

 ** _[Sam with All:]_** **  
I wanna hit that high (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **yeah, yeah)**

 ** _[Sam and Blaine with All:]_** **  
Yeah, yeah, yeah baby! (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **Who!)**

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
Jitterbug**

 ** _[Blaine and Sam:]_** **  
Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **Yeah-yeah)**

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
Jitterbug (** ** _[Blaine and Sam:]_** **Oooh)**

 ** _[Blaine and Sam with All:]_** **  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go whoa  
Take me dancing tonight**

 ** _[Sam with All:]_** **  
Wake me up before you go-go, (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **Don't you dare)  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **To leave me hanging on like a yo-yo)  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **take me dancing, I wanna go, go, go)  
Wake me up before you go-go (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **Oh!)  
Cause I'm not planning on going solo (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **I wanna go, go, go)  
Wake me up before you go-go (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **go,go, go,go,go)  
Take me dancing tonight**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Wake me up before you go-go (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **yeah)  
Cause I'm not planning on going solo (** ** _[Sam:]_** **yeah-yeah)  
Wake me up before you go-go (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **yeah)  
Take me dancing tonight (** ** _[Blaine:]_** **Ooh)**

 ** _[Sam and Blaine with All:]_** **  
Wake me up!**

Everyone clapped including Blake which made everyone smile.

"Alright you've all earned your food" Bonnie smirked and everyone went to get food. They all ate then they had cake while Blake destroyed his own little cake. After they finished eating they all played with some water guns with Bridgett and Benny's friends.

When the party ended Brittany and the crew helped clean up before going back outside to hang and jam for a while.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany and the boys took the instruments inside. While the girls stayed outside and talked. Santana noticed that Michelle was quiet.

She walked over to her half-sister, "Michelle, can we talk?"

Michelle nodded and they walked over to the trampoline and sat on it.

"What's up?" Michelle asked

Santana sighed, "You have to stop. I don't wanna go all controlling girlfriend on her but if you keep with the glances and everything you've been doing I'll have to do something."

"She's done nothing wrong though" Michelle said

"I know but I don't want to have to ask her to stay away from you cause I know she will if I ask. Michelle, you are my sister so I love you but she is mine girlfriend and I'm in love with her" Santana replied

Michelle nodded, sighing, "I know Santana. I'm trying but you should know what it feels like to like her"

"I do but I'm not letting her go Michelle. I love her and I will go off if you try anything." Santana said as Brittany and the boys re-entered the backyard.

Brittany looked over and noticed them talking. She figured it would be best for her to stay away so she walked over to the stage with the guys.

"What are you all up to?" Brittany asked the crew and Bridgett's friends

"Waiting to see which one of them when the fist fight" Puck nodded towards Santana and Michelle

"They aren't fighting, Puck" Brittany sighed

"Yet" Puck said

"Why would they fight?" Finn asked confused

Everyone looked at him as the girls went back over to the stage area.

Diego spoke up, "Hey let's uh jam inside"

Everyone agreed and went inside the basement Brittany, Sam and Ryder got on the basement stage and grabbed guitars while Finn got on the drums and Blaine, the keyboard.

 _Ryder:_

 **Every time you take a sip  
In this smoky atmosphere  
You press that bottle to your lips  
And I wish I was your beer  
In the small there of your back  
Your jeans are playing peekaboo  
I'd like to see the other half  
Of your butterfly tattoo**

 _All 3:_

 **Hey, that gives me an idea  
Let's get out of this bar  
Drive out into the country  
And find a place to park**

 **'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks**

 _Britt:_

 **I know the perfect little path  
Out in these woods I used to hunt  
Don't worry babe, I've got your back  
And I've also got your front  
Now, I'd hate to waste a night like this  
I'll keep you safe you wait and see  
The only thing allowed to crawl all over you  
When we get there is me**

 _All 3:_

 **You know every guy in here tonight  
Would like to take you home  
But I've got way more class than them  
Babe, that ain't what I want**

 **'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks**

 _Sam:_

 **You never know where one might be  
There's lots of places that are hard to reach  
I gotcha**

 _All 3:_

 **I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you, baby, way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks  
Oh, I'd sure like to check you for ticks**

"Fucking dirty country song" Puck laughed, "What was it?"

"Ticks by Brad Paisley" Sam grinned

Brittany and Ryder nodded in agreement

"I liked it" Jake shrugged

"Little brother the perv" Puck smirked

"Haha not as bad as you" Jake said to Puck

"Truth" Artie said and everyone laughed

"Yeah yeah" Puck mumbled which only made everyone laugh more

"I got a song" Finn said, "Britt take over the drums"

"Ok" Brittany sat at the drums while Finn told them what song to play

The began playing

 **I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet Im still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

 **And even as I wander  
Im keeping you in sight  
Youre a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might**

 **And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
(Ive forgotten what I started fighting for)  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore**

 **My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
Ive been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that Im following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find**

 **And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight  
Youre a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might**

 **And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever**

 **Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore. **

"Whoooo" Everyone cheered

 ** _Saturday (June 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany and Diego were sitting in their pool chairs watching over all of the swimmers at the center.

Brittany go off her chair and started to walk around the pool when she heard shouting. She turned and saw a kid screaming for help. His friend was underwater. Brittany jumped into the pool and pulled the kid out of the water. She quickly set him on the ground out of the pool, and began CPR while Diego called for an ambulance and kept everyone out of the way.

After a moment of CPR the kid spit up some water.

"What's his name" Brittany asked the other kid.

"Charlie Woods" the kid said and Brittany nodded

"Charlie, can you hear my buddy?" She asked

Charlie nodded his head but when he tried to sit up Brittany placed a hand on his chest, "Don't move buddy"

They could hear the sirens coming. Diego had spoken with the center faculty and some more of them went out there to control the crowd.

The ambulance crew came and took Charlie to the ER and the pool was closed for the rest of the day. Brittany and Diego went to the locker rooms and changed into basketball clothes before going to the gym to play.

"Think Charlie will be ok?" Brittany asked after making a shot

Diego nodded, "Yeah, you did a really good job"

"Thanks" she mumbled and made another shot

After about 30 minutes Sam and Mike entered the gym in basketball clothes and they played a two-on-two.

"So how ya doing B?" Mike asked. He had heard everything over the radio between teaching dance classes

"I'm good"

"I heard that you saved that kids life" Sam said while Diego made a shot

"She did. She was amazing" Diego grinned

"I just did what they trained us to do" Brittany shrugged and stole the ball from Diego

Diego shook his head, "Too fucking humble there B"

"Yeah yeah" Brittany said and they continued to play

 ** _Monday (June 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:00pm:_**

The whole crew went to the center to swim while Diego and Brittany worked.

Brittany and Santana were talked when Charlie and his parents came out of the locker rooms.

"Brittany?" Charlie said and Britt turned around

She saw Charlie and crouched down, "Hey Charlie. How are you feeling?"

"Better. This is my momma and dad." He said pointing to his parents

Brittany stood up and shook their hands

"Thank you so much for saving my sons life the other day" Mrs. Woods said tearfully

Brittany smiled kindly, "You have a tough son, Mrs. Woods"

"Thank you" Mr. Woods said while Mrs. Woods hugged Brittany

"You are very welcome. Now" she said aand crouched back down, "If you come back to swim I want to talk to you about staying in the shallower end and if you do go to the deeper end I want show you how to use your feet to stay up, alright"

Charlie nodded. "Yes Ma'am"

"Call me Britt" Brittany grinned and Charlie hugged her so she hugged back

They talked a bit longer then Charlie and his parents left. Brittany turned around and saw Santana watching her

"What is it babe?" Brittany asked

"You saved his life, but you didn't tell me?" Santana replied

Brittany took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, San I just didn't want to brag or anything. I don't think that's something to brag about"

Santana hugged Brittany, "I'm so proud of you"

Brittany smiled, "Thank you, love"

"Hey Brittany" Jesse said as he and Sebastian walked over.

"Hey guys, is it already time for shift change?" Brittany asked

"Almost but first," he began explaining as Diego and Brittany friends walked over, "whenever a lifeguard saves someone's life they receive this medal." He handed her a box and she opened it.

Inside was a medal with a Red Cross symbol on it.

"Wow uh thanks" Brittany said, surprised

"Don't thank us, you're the hero here. I'm very proud of you, Brittany" Jesse said with a kind smile

Brittany smiled back

"That's what I'm talking about B!" Diego grinned and fist bumped her

Brittany and the crew went to Breadstix to celebrate and hangout.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana drove back to the Pierce house.

"Can we go to your room?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Yeah"

They went down to the basement and Santana locked the bedroom door

Brittany pulled Santana into a deep kiss. Santana smiled into it and pushed Brittany towards the bed. The back of Brittany's knees hit the bed and she sat down. San straddled her lap and continued to kiss her girlfriend.

Britt grabbed the bottom of San's shirt and lifted it over her head. Then she took off her own shirt. Santana ground down making them both groan. Brittany flipped them over then moved them higher up the bed.

Britt reached down and undid Santana's shorts while Santana took off her own bra. Brittany pulled the shorts down her girlfriend perfect, tan legs then did the same with her underwear. Brittany groaned at the sight before her.

"You're perfect" She whispered before taking one of Santana's nipples into her mouth

Santana whimpered and pulled Brittany tighter to her.

Brittany sucked and nibbled lightly on her nipple before kissing her way down Santana's body. She lifted Santana's right leg over her shoulder and licked Santana's core making her moan.

"God Brittany" Santana whispered

Brittany licked her way up to San's clit and sucked on it. Santana had to grab a pillow to keep herself quiet. Britt pushed two fingers into her Santana and pumped them slowly while curling them. Santana was doing her best to stay quiet.

A few minutes later Santana came into Britt's mouth. Brittany continued to lick before climbed back up her girlfriend's body. Santana pulled her into a deep kiss moaning at her taste on Brittany's tongue and lips. Santana reached down into Brittany shorts and began to stroke her shaft.

Brittany groaned and rested her forehead against Santana's right shoulder.

"Fuck San" She groaned moving her hips along with Santana's hand.

"Take off your shorts and boxers, Baby" Santana whispered

Brittany pulled off you pant followed by her boxers before lying between Santana's legs. Santana handed her a condom and she rolled it on before slowly entering her girlfriend.

They both sighed at the pleasurable feeling of being connected. Brittany began to pump in and out of Santana slowly, gradually picking up her speed. Santana pulled her down into a kiss.

Brittany grinned and pulled up Santana's left leg making her go deeper and making Santana whimper.

"Fuck Britt, God, I love you" Santana moaned

Brittany kissed along her neck and mumbled, "I love you too baby"

15 minutes later they came together.

Santana kept a hold of Brittany for a moment. They laid unmoving still connected.

"You alright, Love" Brittany asked looking into Santana's eyes

Santana smiled, "Perfect"

Brittany grinned and kissed her before slowly pulling out. She got rid of the condom and wrapper then grabbed them both some pajamas.

"Hey babe, I wanna take a quick shower, you wanna join?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded and they took a quick shower before getting dressed in pj's.

The young couple curled up on the bed and watched 'Risky Business'.

They fell asleep still holding each other.


	89. Chapter 89: Finally Camping

**The past few Chapters have been put up close together. I going to slow down a bit cause of the New Year holiday. I really hope that you like this chapter.**

 **About Junior Year- the poll came out 50-50 so I'll be writing it but in one chapter, which is another reason why the next chapter will take a while.**

 **Please Review! PM any questions and, as always, Keep Reading**

 ** _Friday (July 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:45am:_**

Everyone was headed out to Eric's place for the weekend to celebrate the 4th of July. Anyone who wanted to could camp out in one of the empty fields at his house. A lot of the guys agreed to do that.

The Pierce family, Lopez family, Michelle's mother and Eric were all going to chaperone the kids. Carly was even going to try to show up.

Bridgett's friends were going to be there along with Benny's friend Paul.

Everybody put the overnight bags in the back of Britt's truck along with a few guitars and a drum pad. Santana rode with Most of the girls in one of the vans while Ryder rode with Brittany in her truck.

"So who all do you think is gunna camp out?" Ryder asked as Britt drove

"You now, I'm not sure. We have plenty of sleeping bags in D's Jeep."

"It's gunna be awesome. We get to race and since Eric got some horses, maybe we can ride them." Ryder grinned excitedly

 ** _11:50am:_**

Brittany pulled up to Eric's place. Bonnie, Blake, Benny and Paul were there already. Everyone else would be there soon, so Ryder and Brittany took the cover off of the bed of the truck and started helping unload the Pierce van, which had the food in it.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Once everyone arrived they set up the campsite out in a field. Basically all of the kids were going to campout along with Brent, Eric and Antonio. Brittany set up her tent. Santana was going to sleep in the same tent as her. Actually most of the couple got to share tents. Marley was going to share with Sugar while Mason and Jake shared one as well. Jake and Marley had been talking but nothing was official, and it was the same for Mason and Sugar.

After the campsite was set up the adult men went further into the field and set up the fireworks for after it got dark.

Being out in the country, it was going to be extra dark so the fireworks would look amazing.

 ** _2:15pm:_**

Everyone headed back to the house for lunch. Bonnie and the women cooked up fajitas for everyone. There was so much food, it was crazy.

"Wow Ma, you ladies really worked hard. Thank you very much." Brittany smiled at Bonnie, Maribel and Janette

"You are very welcome, Brittany" Maribel replied smiling

Everybody served themselves then went to eat on the back porch.

"Damn this is delicious!" Puck exclaimed

"I'm glad you like it Noah" Maribel laughed as the rest of the very large group came out to the back porch

There were nearly 40 people out there. It was a big, fun party basically.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

"Who wants to race?" Ryder grinned

Brittany, Whitney, Jake, Mason and Eric all smirked and stood up

The all changed and grabbed their bikes before leading everyone out to the race track.

"Baby" Santana said quietly

Brittany stopped walking and turned to her girlfriend, "Yeah, Love?"

Santana smiled worriedly, "Please be careful"

Brittany sighed and kicked her kickstand out before letting go of the bike and grabbing Santana's hands.

"San, I am always careful when I ride. I promise I will be. Are you cool with this?" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "Yeah, you're great out there, plus" she smirked, "You look so fucking sexy in your jersey"

Brittany raised her brow, "Really now?"

Santana nodded, "Mhmm"

"That's good to know. Hey you wanna ride a horse tomorrow" Brittany asked, remembering the horse in a field on the other side of the house

"I've never ridden one before" Santana said nervously

"I'll keep you safe" Brittany smiled

"Move it Pierce!" Jake hollered over to them

"Come on, we'll talk about this later" Santana said

Brittany grabbed her bike and began to roll it over to the track.

She put on her helmet and all the racers got ready. When the pins dropped they all took off.

After going around the track three times, Brittany came in first, closely followed by Ryder and Jake, then Whitney, Eric and Mason.

"Awesome!" Diego grinned

"Yeah it was" Carly said surprising everyone

"Carly!" Brittany grinned then noticed that she had brought a friend.

"Hey Britt-Britt, everyone! This is my friend Emily. She didn't want to go to her boring place for the fourth so I thought I'd bring her." Carly replied

"That works" Bonnie smiled

"There are a few left over fajitas in house but all of the kids and the guys are camping out so they'll have hot dogs and s'mores in a while." Maribel added

"Thank you, can we camp out too?" Carly asked Brittany

"Duh! We brought a couple extra sleeping bags" Brittany smiled

 ** _7:00pm:_**

The fireworks exploded into the air while everyone watched from the campsite.

Santana had herself wrapped around Britt's arm while they watched the fiery colors fall from the sky.

Thirty minutes later everyone was clapping. The adult men walked the women, Blake, Benny and Paul back to the house while the kids got started on setting up dinner. They had a table to spread everything out on. There were hotdogs, hotdog buns, condiments, and a cooler full of drinks, chocolate bars, marshmallows and graham crackers. They had plates and the metal camping utensils to cook the food.

Ryder started the fire and everyone got to work on making their own hotdogs.

"So which ones are your cousin?" Emily asked Carly

Carly laughed, "That one is Bridgett and that one is her older sister Brittany. Brent is my uncle and Bonnie is my aunt. The baby and little blond boy are my cousins as well. "

"How old is Brittany?" Emily asked

"Uh Britt-Britt, how old are you?" Carly asked trying to remember

"I'll be 17 next month"

"Whoa you're old" Carly laughed

Brittany grinned and handed Santana a finished hotdog.

"Thanks Baby" Santana said and kissed Brittany on the cheek

"Aw they are adorable" Emily told Carly

"Yeah they are. I know that they're gunna get married one day and I'll be best lady" Carly said

"Um no" Rachel said, "That's me"

"Excuse, but best man goes to me" Diego said

"Hello the sister is right here" Bridgett said

"Hell, you all need to calm down, I pick…no one for now" Brittany smirked

Santana smiled at her girlfriend and kept fixing up her hotdog

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Once everyone finished their s'mores Brittany and some of the guys grabbed the guitars and Finn grabbed the drum pad.

Brittany started to play and the others followed

 _Britt:_

 **Hold on to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave, wave is stringing us along**

 _Britt:_ **  
Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

 _Britt, all background:_ **  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found**

 _Britt:_ **  
Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

 _All:_ **  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo** ** _[2x]_** **  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa** ** _[4x]_**

 _Britt, all background:_ **  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found**

 _Britt:_ **  
Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

 _All:_ **  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo** ** _[4x]_** **  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa** ** _[4x]_**

"The was great! I love that song!" Rachel smiled

"What song was it?" Emily asked

"Home by Phillip Phillips" Sam replied

"Next is Six Pack Summer by Phil Vassar" Ryder grinned

They nodded and began playing

 _Ryder:_

 **Winter sure was cold and miserable  
Cooped up, shut down, baby it was pitiful  
Anyhow, it's over now  
We owe to ourselves to have a little fun  
The pace car's pacin' now the green flag's wavin'**

 _Britt:_ **  
Uh, oh another six-pack summer comin'  
Sing to me babe I'll be your dashboard drummer and  
Let's turn the radio up as loud it can go  
Got the ultra-ray wraparound sunglass vision  
Got the sails up iced down a cool ambition  
Just to relax and let the six-pack summer roll**

 _Sam:_ **  
We've got the sun block, a blanket and the best of Jimmy Buffet  
T-bones for the grill, hey ain't it great to rough it  
The party's on from dawn to dawn  
24-7 'til they pull the plug  
No more waitin' come on and kiss me baby**

 _Britt:  
_ **Uh, oh another six-pack summer comin'  
Sing to me babe I'll be your dashboard drummer and  
Let's turn the radio up as loud it can go  
Got the ultra-ray wraparound sunglass vision  
Got the sails up iced down a cool ambition  
Just to relax and let the six-pack summer roll**

 _Ryder:_ **  
Slow and steady, I'm so ready  
Uh, oh another six-pack summer**

 _All 3:_

 **Sing to me babe I'll be your dashboard drummer and  
Let's turn the radio up as loud it can go  
Got the ultra-ray wraparound sunglass vision  
Got the sails up iced down a cool ambition  
Just to relax and let the six-pack summer roll**

 **Uh, oh another six-pack summer comin'**

"Let's do 'The Weekend' by BG" Sam said after everyone clapped

Brittany nodded along with Ryder

 _Britt:_ **  
Tick tock, I'm on the clock and I'm feeling like  
This job's just 9 to 5'in my life away  
It's like I'm back in school and I'm in the last class  
And I'm passing time until the bell ring  
Having visions of summertime  
Wait a minute now, that's just later tonight  
Tan legs and tailgating, it's all up in the moonlight  
And by the way, it's pay day  
** _  
Britt, Ryder and Sam:_ **  
Live it up for the weekend  
Pour it up, have the time of your life  
Take a shot for the regrets  
Double up and it's bound to get buck wild  
Hey ladies, let your hair down  
We know ain't nobody scared now, hell nah  
Just do your thing like it's spring break  
Wake and bake and we're at it again  
We live it up for the weekend**

 _Ryder:_ **  
Backwoods looking like Panama City  
A bunch of jacked up trucks and bikinis  
Got a Yeti full of good ideas  
Like I ain't worried 'bout driving, I'mma stay right here**

 _Britt, Ryder and Sam:_ **  
And I'mma live it up for the weekend  
Pour it up, have the time of your life  
Take a shot for the regrets  
Double up and it's bound to get buck wild  
Hey ladies, let your hair down  
We know ain't nobody scared now, hell nah  
Just do your thing like it's spring break  
Wake and bake and we're at it again  
We live it up for the weekend**

 _Sam:_ **  
Somebody said something 'bout church on Sunday, amen  
Somebody said something 'bout work on Monday  
Shhh, don't say it again**

 _Britt, Ryder and Sam:_ **  
Live it up for the weekend  
Pour it up, have the time of your life  
Take a shot for the regrets  
Double up and it's bound to get buck wild  
Hey ladies, let your hair down  
We know ain't nobody scared now, hell nah  
Just do your thing like it's spring break  
Wake and bake and we're at it again  
We live it up for the weekend**

 **Live it up, live it up for the weekend  
Live it up for the weekend  
Live it up, live it up for the weekend  
Live it up, live it up  
It's the weekend**

"Shit, you three kill country music" Diego grinned

"Kill it? That bad, uh?" Britt smirked

"I mean that you kill it in a good way" Diego laughed rolling his eyes

"Thanks man" Sam said

They all continued to joke around and jam till midnight or so then everyone went to their tents to sleep.

"You were awesome out there baby" Santana whispered while they crawled into the sleeping bag in the tent

"Thank you babe" Brittany whispered back while Santana curled into Britt's side

"So you mentioned horses earlier" Santana said quietly

"Yeah" Brittany smiled, "I'm gunna ride tomorrow. Would you like to ride with me or on your own?"

"What if I'm not good at it?" Santana said worriedly

Brittany smirked and pulled Santana closer, "Love, you are amazing at riding"

Santana looked shocked, "Brittany Pierce!"

Brittany laughed, "Just saying"

"Mhmm" Santana smirked, "How good?"

"Oh amazing" Brittany smiled, "It's perfect. I like it when you take control."

Santana smiled, "I'll remember that" she whispered

Brittany swallowed and ignored her party hard-on

"Baby, you gotta stop" Brittany pleaded quietly

Santana tapped her chin with her finger, "I don't think I will" she said as she lowered herself

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany hissed then she felt her shorts loosen and her dick was free in the air, "Shit" she hissed in relief

Santana grinned and kissed along the shaft

"Holy fuck, Baby. We can't do thi…" Brittany started till Santana took her dick fully into her mouth, "Oh God"

Santana hummed in response which made Brittany buck because of the vibrations. Santana lifted her head up but used her hand to pump the shaft, "Enjoying yourself?"

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded, "Mhmm"

Santana smirked and took Brittany back into her mouth. It took everything Brittany had to not grab Santana and pump into her mouth but she could never do that to San.

Santana continued to bob her head till they heard noises from outside their tent. Santana lifted up and covered Brittany.

"What was that?" Santana whispered

Brittany shrugged and listened for it again. It was giggling or crying but she had no idea who it was.

"Well, can I keep going?" Santana smirked and Brittany nodded, "Good" Santana added before bending back down and taking Britt's shaft back her mouth

Brittany bit back a moan and rested her hand on Santana's head

After a few more minutes and a few swirls of Santana's tongue Brittany came into San's mouth. Santana swallowed it all and re-zipped Britt's shorts.

"Wow, San that we amazing, but why?" Brittany said before kissing her on the lips

"Mmm" Santana moaned into the kiss, "Really wanted to touch you"

Brittany laughed, "So does that mean that I can just eat you out whenever I feel like it?" Britt smirked

Santana looked shocked, "Uh I …I"

"Let me see" Brittany acted like she was thinking but her hand was traveling down San's arm and to the juncture between her thighs

Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth, "Baby"

"I'm gunna go down on you, love" Brittany stated before undoing San's shorts and pulling them, along with her underwear, "God, Santana you so damn sexy" Brittany muttered before lowering her head to lick her core.

They both moaned quietly, Santana at the feeling and Brittany at the taste

Santana spread her legs wider and placed her hand on top of Britt's head. Brittany pushed to fingers her into Santana core and pumped them in and out.

Within a few minutes Santana was biting her own arm as she came around Britt's fingers. She nearly lost it again which she saw Brittany cleaning off her fingers by sucking the clean. She pulled Brittany into a deep kiss.

They heard the noise again and Brittany decided to check it out. She stepped out of the tent and found Michelle looking at her phone, smiling.

"Michelle?" Brittany whispered

Michelle looked up and dropped her phone,

Brittany bent down to grab it the same time Michelle did and they knocked heads, "Shit sorry" Michelle said rubbing her head while Brittany did the same

"It's fine. Are…are you alright?" Brittany asked worriedly when she noticed how red Michelle's eyes were

Michele's eyes widened and she quickly wiped off her cheeks, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Michelle, you've been crying" Brittany stated

Michelle bit her bottom lip, "It's nothing. I'll be fine"

Santana came out of the tent, "Baby what going on…Michelle?"

"Hey San" Michelle said quietly

"Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Santana asked worriedly, walking over to her sister

"Honestly, it's stupid. It's not important" Michelle said shaking her head

Santana looked and Brittany and nodded. Brittany understood and said, "I'm gunna run up to the house for a second. Do you girls need anything?"

"I'm good" Santana said

Michelle shook her head, "I'm fine thanks"

Brittany nodded and started walking to the house

"What's going on Michelle?" Santana said quietly while sitting on a log

Michelle sat on the same log and faced Santana, "I need to tell Finn the truth about my stupid feelings but I don't know how to" she shrugged

Santana nodded, "Michelle, he is a really sweet guy, I think he'll understand"

Michelle shook her head, "San please I have to stop liking my sisters fucking girlfriend. I know it won't happen and I think you two are so cute together but I can't fucking help it. Every time I look at her I get butterflies and I hate myself for it"

"You like Brittany?" they heard and turned to see Finn standing there

Michelle's eyes went wide, "Uh…uh…I…Finn"

Santana stood up, "Finn, don't be mad. She's been trying really hard to stop those feelings."

Finn nodded slowly then looked back at Michelle, "M, you should have told me. I really really really like you. Do you like me at all?"

Michelle nodded quickly, "Yes, I do. I really do, Finn. I just don't know what to do about my other feeling for her. I'm so sorry Finn"

Finn stepped forward, "Let's work through it, together"

Michelle sighed and nodded, "Alright, what do we do exactly?"

Finn smiled kindly, "Well you talk to me about your feeling, all of them, and I just listen. That seems like a good place to start."

Michelle nodded. "Alright"

Santana smiled at them as Brittany walked over and saw Finn. Confused she spoke up, "Everything ok?"

Finn spun around, "Oh hey Britt. Where'd you come from?"

"I ran up to the house" she shrugged

Finn nodded, "Ok cool. Well I'm going back to sleep. Are we going fishing tomorrow?"

"If you want to" Brittany shrugged again

"Well I've never fished before so I'd to try, if possible" Finn replied

"Hell yeah, let's do it" Brittany grinned

Finn nodded grinning, "Awesome. Well night ladies. Night babe" he said and kissed Michelle cheek before going to their tent.

"Does he know?" Brittany asked and the girls nodded

"Yeah, he overheard us talking" Santana replied

"Well he seemed pretty calm" Brittany shrugged

Michelle nodded, "He said that we could work through it"

"That's great Michelle" Brittany smiled, "He really is a great guy. Well I'm going to sleep, unless you two need me to stay up."

"No baby. Go to sleep and I'll be there in a second" Santana said kindly

Brittany nodded and went back inside their tent

"So are you ok?" Santana asked her sister

Michelle took a deep breath, "Yeah. I was terrified when I heard him"

"It was startling" Santana nodded

Michelle nodded, "Well I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok night" Santana smiled and went into her and Britt's tent

 ** _Saturday (July 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Everyone got up when Eric plays 'Military Taps' on his phone.

"Who all wants to go fishing?" Eric asked once everyone exited their tents

Everyone decided to go so they all quickly got dressed and walked out to the small river that ran along the property. Along the way Brittany explained to Finn how they were going to fish.

Once they got there the large group separated into a bunch of small groups and moved a little ways a ways from each other.

Over the next 2 hours they fished and everyone caught at least one fish except Rachel who "just couldn't do that to the sweet creatures". They threw them all back and walked back to the house. They all took turns, washing up for Breakfast.

The moms had been working extra hard on cooking breakfast. There were so many eggs and pancakes it was like a very very busy boarding house.

"Thank you ladies" Eric grinned at the women

When they all finished eating they threw away their paper plates and split up to do their own stuff. Eric took a bunch of them to ride ATV's while Brent took some of them to ride horses. Antonio had to work a little so he stayed inside with the woman and a few of the teens.

Brittany and Santana rode horses for about an hour before going back to the campsite to relax and hang out with their friends.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Bonnie had prepped the campfire food for everyone. She took raw ground beef, onions and peppers and put the all in foil. Each foil 'bag/ball' was a serving size. All they had to do was toss the ball into the fire and was about 15 minutes for it to cook. They had bread that they toasted over the fire. They would take out their foil ball with a camping utensil then let is cool a bit before opening it up to a warm, tasty meal.

Everyone ate that except Rachel who had her own tofu hotdogs.

"Shit this food is delicious" Puck groaned when he took a bite

"Camping food is the best" Brent grinned

They all sat around and talked about different camping stories.

For the rest of the day they all hung out and relaxed, talking and playing music.

They had the same dinner from the night before, hot dogs and s'mores.

When everyone went to bed it was late and they barely spoke before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

 ** _Friday (August 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:00pm:_**

"I cant believe we start school on Monday. This summer has gone by so damn fast" Diego said making a shot in their game of water ball at the Lopez house

Brittany nodded in agreement. Everyone was hanging out at the Lopez house and was going to crash there for the night since Maribel and Antonio were in Chicago for a meeting. They would be back Saturday night.

"Let's order pizza" Puck said and everyone agreed

They all went inside after drying off. Diego ordered the food and they all relaxed in the living room.

"You ok" Santana quietly asked Brittany.

Britt nodded, "Yeah. I just cant' believe how fast this summer's gone by. Plus we're gunna be juniors and Bridgett's gunna be a freshman."

"That is crazy" Santana laughed, kissed Brittany's cheek and got up when she heard the bell ring. She and Diego answered the door together. She paid and D grabbed the food.

They all ate their pizza and joked around till college got brought up.

"That means we're all going to split up" Tina said sadly

Mike, Finn, Puck, Whitney and Artie were all seniors that year and would be leaving for college right after school was out. None of them had announced where they were going yet.

"Let's just have fun tonight" Artie said not wanting to talk sad stuff

"Agreed" Mike said and turned on some music.

For the rest of the night they all talked and danced. Some made out with their SO's (significant other's).

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Everyone slept over. Santana fell asleep in Brittany's arms.

They only ones still awake were Britt and Diego.

"So you excited about school?" Brittany asked Diego

"Yeah. Honestly I'm a bit nervous too" Diego replied

Brittany nodded, "Same here"

"You know that basketball is gunna be crazy" Diego laughed lightly

Brittany and Mike were the co-captains for the next year.

"Tell me about it" Brittany said grinning and rolling her eyes

"You deserve it, B" Diego smiled

"Thanks man"

"Go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning" Diego said

"Yeah yeah" Brittany said right before falling asleep


	90. Chapter 90: Junior Year

**So I did a poll to find out if you all wanted me to skip Junior Year. I literally got 50% 'yes' and 50% 'no'. So I am going to do Junior Year in one chapter to** ** _hopefully_** **please everyone. It won't be as detailed as usual, but I hope you like it. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Junior Year:_**

 ** _August:_**

 ** _Monday the 11_** ** _th_** ** _(First day of school) 6:15am:_**

The crew went over to the Pierce house and ate breakfast. Santana went downstairs to see Brittany. She knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Brittany said while she pulled on her over shirt

Santana walked in and saw that Brittany was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and blue over shirt with matching blue vans.

"You look sexy, baby" Santana grinned and Brittany laughed

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you in that cheerios uniform" Brittany replied walking over to her girlfriend, "Morning Beautiful"

"Morning baby" Santana said smiling

They kissed before heading upstairs.

Bridgett was pacing in the kitchen

"Bridge, you alright?" Brittany asked

"I'm fine" Bridgett mumbled

"Bridgett" Brittany said

Bridgett stood still then looked at her older sister, "I'm just a little nervous about high school."

"Don't be. I'll be there" Brittany said kindly

Bridgett smiled, "Thanks"

"Of course" Brittany said

 ** _7:45am:_**

The crew, which basically including the younger group, pulled up into their parking spots and met under the tree.

Jake and Marley were holding hands. They had gotten together over the summer along with Sugar and Mason.

"So we all need to go get our schedules. The rooms will have letters on them and you go by your last name." Diego told everyone even though most of them already knew

"Come on Bridge, you're with me" Britt said as they all walked into the school

 ** _8:00am:_**

After getting their schedules they met at their lockers. They had reserved the lockers near each other over summer break.

They put their stuff in the lockers and went off to class.

"I'll see you glee" Brittany told Santana

Santana nodded and kissed her cheek before walking off to history while Britt went to calculus

 ** _8:55am:_**

Brittany had gotten Bridgett and Sugar to join Glee so everyone met up in there.

"Welcome back guys" Mr. Schue said smiling

"Sup Mr. Schue" Puck said

"I see we have two new members. Why don't you two stand up and tell us your names" Mr. Schue said seeing Sugar and Bridgett

"I'm Sugar Motta" Sugar said and sat back down

"And you?" Mr. Schue said

"I'm Bridgett Pierce"

"Pierce. Brittany, any relation?"

"She's my sister" Brittany replied

"Ah that's great. It's a pleasure to meet you both, Sugar and Bridgett." Mr. Schue smiled, "Now let's talk about Sectionals"

 ** _Wednesday the 20_** ** _th_** ** _(Brittana 2_** ** _nd_** ** _Anniversary) 7:00am:_**

Brittany drove to school with Bridgett in the truck. She parked and met the crew under the tree. She saw Santana and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, Beautiful" Brittany said handing Santana a red rose

"Happy Anniversary, Baby" Santana smiled

"2 years!" Quinn smirked

"Yep" Brittany smiled

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany picked Santana up from the Lopez house.

"I'm glad that you're staying the night" Brittany smiled as she drove to the Pierce house

"Me too baby" Santana said grinning with excitement

They pulled into the driveway at Britt's house and went inside

"There's my girl" Bonnie said seeing Santana

"Hey Bonnie" Santana grinned

"Hey, well I'll let you two hang out" Bonnie smiled and turned back to the television

Brittany smiled, "Come on" she held out her hand for Santana

Santana grabbed her hand and they went down to Brittany's room

"So I go you something" Brittany said and held out an envelope

Santana smiled and opened the envelope. Inside were 2 tickets to a Kelly Clarkson concert.

"No freaking way! I love Kelly Clarkson!" Santana said excitedly, "Baby that was so sweet of you."

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad that you like it"

"I got you something too" Santana smiled and pulled out a small box, handing it to Brittany

Brittany grinned and opened it. Inside was a dogtag that had two tally marks on it.

"I figured that you could put it on your neckless with the other dogtag on it since you always wear it" Santana shrugged, "And every year I can take it and get a new mark put in it"

"I love it, San. Thank you Baby" Brittany grinned taking off her neckless and slipping it on the chain before putting it back on

"Good"

 ** _Thursday the 21_** ** _st_** ** _(Britt's 17_** ** _th_** ** _Birthday) 8:50am:_**

Brittany woke up and rolled over, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist.

"Morning birthday girl" Santana grinned

Brittany smiled, and replied, "Thank you beautiful"

They got up and showered before getting dressed. Brittany drove with Santana and Bridgett to school. They got out and Brittany was instantly tackled in a hug by Kurt and Rachel.

"Happy Birthday!" The crew said together

"Thanks guys" Brittany laughed

"The big ol' 17" Puck sighed, "You're just a kid"

"Puck, you're only 18" Brittany said dryly

 ** _9:00am:_**

"So I want to do a song. I've been working on it with Mike, Britt and Jake" Finn said the continued as those 3 went down to the front where he was standing, "As you guys might have noticed, I'm not that great of a dancer, but these 3 are."

He pointed to the band and the music started

When the music began they all started dancing the same moves. Finn obviously wasn't as good as the others but he was putting in some serious effort.

 **Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong**  
 **Whether I find a place in this world or never belong**  
 **I gotta be me, I've gotta be me**  
 **What else can I be but what I am**

 **I want to live, not merely survive**  
 **And I won't give up this dream**  
 **Of life that keeps me alive**  
 **I gotta be me, I gotta be me**  
 **The dream that I see makes me what I am**

 **That far-away prize, a world of success**  
 **Is waiting for me if I heed the call**  
 **I won't settle down, won't settle for less**  
 **As long as there's a chance that I can have it all**

 **I'll go it alone, that's how it must be**  
 **I can't be right for somebody else**  
 **If I'm not right for me**  
 **I gotta be free, I've gotta be free**  
 **Daring to try, to do it or die**  
 **I've gotta be me**

 **That far-away prize, a world of success**  
 **Is waiting for me if I heed the call**  
 **I won't settle down, won't settle for less**  
 **As long as there's a chance that I can have it all**

 **I'll go it alone, that's how it must be**  
 **I can't be right for somebody else**  
 **If I'm not right for me**  
 **I gotta be free, I just gotta be free**  
 **Daring to try, to do it or die**  
 **I gotta be me**

"Yeahhhh" Diego cheered and laughed with everyone while they clapped

"Hey effort is key" Mike said patting Finn's shoulder

"And there was some fantastic effort in there, Finn" Mr. Schue grinned

"Thanks" Finn said, "God I still don't know how you all are so freaking good at dancing but oh well"

"You were better than in rehearsal" Brittany said

"Thanks, B" Finn said gratefully

 ** _Saturday the 30_** ** _th_** ** _(Concert) 5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana drove to the Dayton earlier that day. They were going to stay the night in a hotel after the concert was over and drive back to Lima the next day.

"You ready Babe?" Brittany asked through the bathroom door

"Yep" Santana replied opening the door

She was wearing a jeans and a red silky top.

"Whoa" Brittany breathed

"You like?"

"I love" Brittany said unabashedly checking her girlfriend out

Santana blushed and pulled Brittany into a kiss, "Baby there's plenty of time for that later. Concert first"

Brittany groaned but nodded, "Alright"

They left the hotel room and walked to the elevator. There was a guy in it already. He was probably in his 30's and the second they entered he starred straight at Santana. Brittany clenched her jaw and Santana grabbed her hand.

"Dude, she's 16" Brittany said to the guy

The guys eyes widened and he looked away. He exited the second the elevator opened

Santana laughed and exited with Brittany.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

They walked into the concert hall and looked through the souvenirs. Brittany bought Santana a poster and a t-shirt before they went to find their seat. They were in the 5th row.

Once they found their seats they sat down and talked till the music started. Santana got really excited.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

"That was awesome!" Santana exclaimed as they walked to the car, souvenirs in hand

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad that you liked it baby"

"Oh Britt I loved it. Thank you so much" Santana beamed

"You're very welcome my love" Brittany replied as she opened the passenger door for her girlfriend

They drove back to the hotel and went up to their room.

Santana locked the door and smirked at Brittany. Brittany grinned and picked her up. Santana wrapped her legs around Britt's waist as they kissed and moved towards the bed.

Brittany set Santana down and took off her own shirt while Santana did the same. Santana undid Brittany belt before undoing her own pants.

Soon they were both naked and under the covers making out.

Brittany trailed kisses along Santana's jaw and neck till Santana flipped them over. She grabbed a condom and rolled it onto Brittany's shaft. She lowered herself onto it and leaned down to kissed Brittany.

Santana began to ride up and down on Brittany's dick.

Brittany groaned and kissed Santana softly. Santana moved and backed away. She got on her knees and hands. Brittany took the hit and got behind Santana. She slowly entered her girlfriend from behind and grabbed San's hips to help. She moved and out of Santana at a rising pace. Santana sat up and put a hand behind Brittany neck and another on Britt's hip.

"Shit Brittany" Santana moaned when she felt Brittany reach around and circle her clit with a finger

Brittany kissed along San's neck, circling her clit faster as she felt Santana's leg tremble, "Cum for me, San" Brittany mumbled against her neck, picking up her speed

She felt Santana squeeze around her as she came. Brittany continued to pump in and out until Santana came again. Brittany let go then and came into the condom.

They both collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily.

"Shit, I think we get better at that every time" Brittany mumbled making Santana laugh

 ** _September:_**

 ** _Friday the 5_** ** _th_** ** _9:15am:_**

"I think we need a name for our glee club. Most other schools have a name for their teams. So let's take some ideas and vote on them" Mr. Schue announced

 ** _9:45am:_**

"And the winner is…'New Directions'!" Mr. Schue said right before the bell rang, "See you all next week!"

 ** _Saturday the 20_** ** _th_** ** _(Sectionals) 9:45am:_**

"Alright guys, you've all worked really hard and today is the day. We're on in 15 minutes" Mr. Schue said while they all waited in the green room, "Just know that no matter what I'm proud of you all"

"Now from William McKinley High School, the New Directions!" The announcer said

They all got on stage and the curtains went up.

 _Artie:_ **  
** **You're a troublemaker, you're a troublemaker  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl**

 _Britt:_ **  
** **You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down** **  
** **The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around** **  
** **After a drink or two I was putty in your hands** **  
** **I don't know if I have the strength to stand** **, oh oh oh...**

 _Diego:_ **  
** **Trouble troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain** **  
And I wanna know...**

 _All:_ **  
** **Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad** **, oh oh oh?  
** **My mind keeps saying  
"Run as fast as you can"** **  
** **I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...** **  
** **I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**

 _Sam:_ **  
** **It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more** **, oh oh oh...**

 _Jake:_ **  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know...**

 _All:_ **  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying  
"Run as fast as you can"  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**

 _Ryder:_ **  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know...**

 _All:_ **  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying  
"Run as fast as you can"  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**

 _Artie:_ **  
** **Maybe I'm insane** **  
** **Cause I keep doing the same damn thing** **  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do, I won't remember  
** **I'll be gone until November** **  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
** **Typical middle name is Prada** **  
** **Fit you like a glove, girl** **  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But blast girl it's like I love the trouble  
** **And I can't even explain why**

All: **  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying  
"Run as fast as you can"  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**

 **Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying  
"Run as fast as you can"  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**

The audience cheered while Brittany, Sam and Ryder grabbed guitars

They began playing

 _Ryder:_

 **Saw Star Wars at least eight times  
Had the Pac-Man pattern memorized  
And I've seen the stuff they put inside  
Stretch Armstrong (Yeah)  
I was Robert Staubach in my backyard  
Had a shoe box full of baseball cards  
And a couple Evil Knievel scars  
On my right arm  
I was a kid when Elvis died  
And my momma cried**

 _All:_ **  
It was 1970 somethin'  
In the world that I grew up in  
Farrah Fawcett hairdo days  
Bell bottoms and eight track tapes  
Lookin' back now I can see me  
Oh, man. did I look cheesy  
But I wouldn't trade those days for nothin'  
Oh, it was 1970 somethin'**

 _Sam:_ **  
It was the dawning of a new decade  
We got our first microwave  
Dad broke down and  
Finally shaved them old sideburns off  
I took the stickers off of my Rubik's Cube  
Watched M-TV all afternoon  
My first love was Daisy Duke  
And them cut-off jeans  
Space Shuttle fell out of the sky  
And the whole world cried**

 _All:_ **  
It was nineteen eighty-somethin'  
And the world that I grew up in  
Skatin' rinks and black Trans-Ams  
Big hair and parachute pants  
And lookin' back now I can see me  
Oh man, did I look cheesy  
I wouldn't trade those days for nothin'  
Oh it was nineteen eighty-somethin'**

 _Britt (All):_ **  
Now I've got a mortgage and an SUV  
But all this responsibility  
Makes me wish (wish)  
Sometimes (sometimes)**

 _All (Ryder):_ **  
That it was nineteen eighty-something  
And the world that I grew up in  
Skatin' rinks and black Trans-Ams  
Big hair and parachute pants  
And lookin' back now I can see me  
Oh man, did I look cheesy  
I wouldn't trade those days for nothin'  
Oh it was nineteen eighty-something  
Nineteen seventy-something  
(Oh, it was nineteen somethin')**

The music for the third song started almost as soon as the second ended

 _Rachel:_

 **I'm turning you up  
I'm turning you on  
Yeah your head's saying danger, danger  
but your heart must be drunk  
And I know you don't settle  
and I know you're not weak  
But I think you can't help it, help it  
when it comes to me ooh**

 _Britt (All):_

 **I really got a hold on you, you're begging me for more  
You never seen nobody do the things I do before singing  
(Hey hey hallelujah, hey hey hallelujah)  
Yeah I drive you crazy and your heart's about to break  
You're begging me for mercy, don't know how much you can take, singing  
(Hey hey hallelujah, hey hey hallelujah)**

 _Mercedes (Quinn):_

 **Tonight I'm so cold  
not calling you back  
But tomorrow we'll cuddle, cuddle  
my legs in your lap (you know it)  
And your friends tried to warn you  
Said she'll tear you apart  
she's nothing but trouble, trouble  
She's playing you hard**

 _Quinn (All):_

 **I really got a hold on you, you're begging me for more  
You never seen nobody do the things I do before singing  
(Hey hey hallelujah, hey hey hallelujah)  
Yeah I drive you crazy and your heart's about to break  
You're begging me for mercy, don't know how much you can take, singing  
(Hey hey hallelujah, hey hey hallelujah)**

 _Rachel (Artie and Mike):_

 **(I don't know what you do to me)  
Baby don't worry, I'm sugar and sweet  
(I don't know what you do to me)  
Baby don't worry, I'm good as can be  
(I don't know what you do to me)  
Baby don't worry, I'm sugar and sweet  
(I don't know what you do to me)  
Baby don't worry, I'm good as can be**

 _Ryder and Finn:_

 **I'm singing hallelujah when you touch me  
Hallelujah, Jeff Buckley  
Coming home to all my clothes out on the street yeah  
Five minutes later ya asking me where we eating  
Makin' me feel good when you put me on my knees  
And love me like you should  
you make me wanna scream Hallelujah, can't win  
I don't wanna lose you, all in**

 _Quinn (All)_

 **I really got a hold on you, you're begging me for more  
You never seen nobody do the things I do before singing  
(Hey hey hallelujah, hey hey hallelujah hey hallelujah)  
Yeah I drive you crazy and your heart's about to break  
You're begging me for mercy, don't know how much you can take, singing  
)Hey hey hallelujah, hey hey hallelujah)**

 _Brooke and Santana (All):_

 **I really got a hold on you, you're begging me for more  
You never seen nobody do the things I do before singing  
(Hey hey hallelujah, hey hey hallelujah (hey)  
Yeah I drive you crazy and your heart's about to break  
You're begging me for mercy, don't know how much you can take, singing  
(Hey hey hallelujah, hey hey hallelujah, ujah)**

 ** _2:30pm:_**

"Alright and in first place…from William McKinley High School…The New Directions!" The judge announced and the room cheered

"I knew you guys could do it!" Mr. Schue said excitedly

 ** _October:_**

 ** _Tuesday the 7_** ** _th_** ** _(Twins Birthday) 7:45m:_**

Brittany and Bridgett met the crew under the tree. Brittany grinned when she saw Santana.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful" Brittany said quietly

"Thanks Baby"

Brittany turned and looked at Diego, "Happy Birthday, D"

"Thank B" He replied

The crew went inside and to their first classes.

 ** _8:55am:_**

Everyone took a seat in Glee.

"Alright now we need to choose songs for Regionals." Mr. Schue said

"At least one country song" Sam said

"I heard a song the other day called 'Nothing bout love makes sense'" Rachel said, "It was really good"

"Yeah that's a Leann Rimes song" Brittany replied

"Oh and that song called 'Beating Me Up' by Rachel Platten" Brooke said

"Alright, those two. We need on more." Mr. Schue said writing the titles on the whiteboard

"How about another country song?" Ryder asked

"Do you have one in mind?" Mr. Schue asked

"It's called 'Something to be Proud of' by Montgomery Gentry" Ryder replied

"Oh that would be great" Brittany said

"Alright, I listen to those tonight and you all should as well. I should have solos and everything ready by class tomorrow" Mr. Schue as the bell rang, "Have a great day and Happy Birthday to Santana and Diego!"

"Thanks!" The twins said together

 ** _2:30pm:_**

The last class of the day for Brittany was Spanish II. She had it with Diego, Puck and Rachel. The thing that she liked best about it though was that Santana was the teacher assistant in it.

Brittany was sitting next to Rachel working on the assignment when Santana walked by.

"Excuse me, Birthday girl" Brittany said grinning

Santana laughed and turned to face her, "Yes?"

Brittany just smiled for a moment before asking a question. Once Santana helped her she said, "Thanks baby"

"You're very welcome" Santana said before kissing Britt's cheek and going to help another student

"Suck up" Puck smirked from behind Brittany

Brittany grinned and turned around, "How's that"

"You trying to get in good with the TA?" Puck joked

"I'm trying to but I'm not sure if she likes me" Brittany grinned and Puck laughed

Diego laughed as well saying, "B, I think she might have a thing for you"

"No way!" Brittany exclaimed being a smartass

"What's going on over here?" Santana said with a raised brow

Puck and Diego pointed at Britt.

"Really?" Brittany said shaking her head

"Miss they were making fun of me" Brittany said pointing at the two boys

Santana smiled and nodded, "Should I get the teacher?"

Brittany grinned, "Nah, let 'em off easy this time. I think they might be jealous"

"Oh really? Of what?" Santana smirked

"Of my super-hot girlfriend" Brittany smirked

"EW" Diego mumbled making the group laugh

"Get back to work" Santana said and walked over to another student who was struggling

Rachel laughed, "She's in charge in yall relationship, isn't she"

"Yep" Brittany smiled and started to work on her assignment again

"Alright class, I'm going to put you into pairs for the assignment that's due next month." Senora Sanchez announced

Brittany and Puck got put together while Rachel and Diego were also partnered together.

The bell rang and the crew gathered in the gym. The cheerios now consisted of a lot of the crew. The crew members that were cheerios were Santana, Quinn, Michelle, Kitty, Whitney, and Brooke. Bree was also still a cheerio and dating Puck. Bridgett and Marley were on the girls' basketball team while Jake and Mason had joined the boys' team.

"Cheerios!" Coach Sue shouted, "We're going outside today. They have to clean the gym so let's move it!"

"You guys are all jogging today" Coach Beiste announced to the boys and girls teams, "Coach Washington is out so let's get out to the football field"

Once the basketball players were out on the football field they began doing laps. Bridgett caught up to Brittany.

"Hey Britt, do you think Santana would help me with my Spanish project?" Bridgett asked

"Yeah but you'll have to ask her tonight. When's it due?" Brittany replied

"In 3 weeks" Bridgett answered

"Mention it tonight but remember that it's her birthday" Brittany said

Bridgett nodded, "Alright" then went back to run along with Marley.

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Brittany walked out into the gym and over to the crew, "Where's are the cheerios?"

"Someone fucked up and they had to run laps" Ryder sighed

"Damn" Brittany said feeling bad for Santana since it was her birthday

Everyone sat down and started talking. Bridgett texted Dani that they would be getting home late since Dani was going to come over after practice.

30 minutes later the crew cheerios came out of the locker room. Brittany stood up along with their boyfriends and walked over to grab their bags.

"What happened?" Brittany asked Santana

San sighed and replied, "One of the freshman started complaining"

Brittany grimaced, "I'm sorry, Love"

Santana shrugged, "I just hope that she learned her lesson"

"Me too. Oh, Bridgett has a Spanish project due in 3 weeks and she's gunna asked you if you could help her."

"Sure" Santana nodded

 ** _Monday the 20_** ** _th_** ** _(Start of Fall Break) 9:30am:_**

Brittany walked upstairs in gym pants and a t-shirt with her iPod strapped to her arm. She was going for a jog but was surprised to find Santana in the living room with Bridgett.

"San?" Brittany said

"Morning Baby" Santana replied

"Morning, wha…what are you doing here?" Brittany asked confused

Santana smiled at how cute Brittany was confused, "I'm helping Bridgett with her Spanish project. Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a jog" Brittany replied

"Oh well go on. I love you and I'll be here when you get back"

Brittany smiled and ran over, kissing Santana once on the lips before taking off out the door.

She ran for a couple hours before going back home.

 ** _11:30am:_**

She walked into the front door and went downstairs to shower. Santana was in her room watching tv.

"Hey Love" Brittany said breathing heavily

"Gosh Baby, your soaked in sweat" Santana said after looking at Britt

Brittany laughed, "Yeah and I feel great. I'm gunna take a quick shower" she said while talking off her shirt and pants.

 ** _11:45am:_**

Brittany walked back into her room in a towel. Santana was still lying on her bed. Brittany dried off and got dressed before climbing onto the bed and lying on top of Santana. She kissed her softly on the mouth.

Santana smiled into it and pulled Brittany fully on top of her.

"What are you plans today?" Santana asked when Brittany started to trail kisses along her jaw

"Mmm, I was gunna call you and see what you were up to" Brittany replied between kisses

Santana nodded, "Well let's do something"

Brittany smiled and left on lasting kiss on her neck before pulling back, "Alright. What would you like to do?"

Santana thought for a moment before replying, "Can we go back to that pumpkin patch from last year?"

"Of course" Brittany smiled, "Want it to be just us or would you like more people to come? I'm cool either way"

"Let's invite everyone" Santana grinned excitedly

"Alright. Oh do you wanna spend the night?"

"I would love to" Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss

Brittany dragged her tongue over Santana's bottom lip making her girlfriend moan. Britt smirked and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm stop" Santana said and Brittany pulled back

"What's wrong?"

"If we don't stop now then we'll be in bed all day and I would love to do that but I really wanna go to the pumpkin patch."

Brittany grinned, "Ok"

"I'll make it up to you tonight" Santana promised

"Baby, it's fine. I love you and I love spending time with you. We don't have to have sex every time." Brittany smiled sweetly

"You're amazing and I love you, Britt"

"I love you too, San. Come on let's start calling everyone" Brittany said as she sat up and pulled her phone out of her back pocket

 ** _2:00pm:_**

The crew met up at the pumpkin patch.

"Hey guys" Brittany smiled and hive fived a bunch of the guys

"Sup B" Puck said

"Alright there is a pumpkin patch, a hayride, corn maze and it looks liked some other things have been added this year" Santana said looking around

"Looks like they have hot cider" Rachel said happily

Brittany, Dani and the guys went over to the pumpkin patch to look at all of the pumpkins while the girls went to get hot cider.

"So you've been here before, San" Quinn asked

"Yeah Brittany brought me here last year for my birthday" Santana replied

The crew spent a couple hours there before they all split up and went home. Brittany drove to the Lopez house with Santana so that San could grab some clothes. She had decided to spend most of the week with Brittany.

When they got back to the Pierce house they went straight down to the basement and watched some movies.

 ** _November:_**

 ** _Saturday the 22_** ** _nd_** ** _(Regionals) 10:00am:_**

"Ok so we a on in an hour. I want you all to relax in here till we get called backstage. They have water in this fridge" Mr. Schue said

"Mr. Schue, I think that you're more nervous than we are" Diego grinned and everyone laughed

"Probably" Mr. Schue smiled

"So why don't you sit down before you make us nervous" Brooke suggested

Mr. Schue nodded and sat down on one of the chairs.

For the next hour they all relaxed and talked till they were called to go backstage

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from William McKinley High School we have the New Directions!"

They all got into their spots and the music began as the curtains lifted

 _Brooke:_

 **Like a cloud full of rain shouldn't hang in the sky  
Ice shouldn't burn or a bumble bee fly  
If you feel so happy, then why do you cry  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense **

_Santana:_ **  
Like an ocean liner shouldn't float on the sea  
A pearl in an oyster or a circus of fleas  
Someone so perfect can't be fallin' for me  
Oh nothin' 'bout love makes sense**

 _All:_ **  
Nothin' 'bout love is less than confusin'  
You can win when you're losin'  
Stand when you're fallin'  
I can't figure it out  
Nothin' 'bout love can make an equation  
Nothin' short of amazin'  
Wish I could explain it  
But I don't know how **

_Quinn:_ **  
The way that we dance  
The reason we dream  
That big Italian tower  
Oh, how does it lean  
Somethin' so strong shouldn't make me this weak  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense **

_All:_ **  
Nothin' 'bout love is less than confusin'  
You can win when you're losin'  
Stand when you're fallin'  
I can't figure it out  
Nothin' 'bout love can make an equation  
Nothin' short of amazin'  
Wish I could explain it  
But I don't know how**

 _Whitney:_ **  
Like the lights of Las Vegas glowin' out of the sand  
A jumbo shrimp or a baby grand  
How you touch my heart when you hold my hand  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense **

_All:_ **  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense **

The audience cheered as the next song began

 _Ryder:_

 **There's a story that my daddy tells religiously  
Like clockwork every time he sees an opening  
In a conversation about the way things used to be  
Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a bee-line for the door  
But I'd always wind up starry-eyed, cross-legged on the floor  
Hanging on to every word  
Man, the things I heard**

 _Sam:_ **  
It was harder times and longer days  
Five miles to school, uphill both ways  
We were cane switch raised, and dirt floor poor  
'Course that was back before the war  
Yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair  
Flying F-15's through hostile air  
He went down but they missed me by a hair  
He'd always stop right there and say...**

 _All:_ **  
That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
That's a chin held high as the tears fall down  
A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out  
Like a small town flag a-flyin'  
Or a newborn baby cryin'  
In the arms of the woman that you love  
That's something to be proud of**

 _Britt:_ **  
Son graduatin' college, that was mama's dream  
But I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned 18  
Cuz when you gotta fast car you think you've got everything  
I learned quick those GTO's don't run on faith  
I ended up broken down in some town north of L.A.  
Working maximum hours for minimum wage  
Well, I fell in love, next thing I know  
The babies came, the car got sold  
I sure do miss that old hot rod  
But you sure save gas in them foreign jobs  
Dad, I wonder if I ever let you down  
If you're ashamed how I turned out  
Well, he lowered his voice, then he raised his brow  
Said, lemme tell ya right now**

 _All:_ **  
That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
You don't need to make a million  
Just be thankful to be workin'  
If you're doing what you're able  
And putting food there on the table  
And providing for the family that you love  
That's something to be proud of**

 _Britt:_ **  
And if all you ever really do is the best you can  
Well, you did it man**

 _Ryder:_ **  
That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
That's a chin held high as the tears fall down  
A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out**

 _All:_ **  
Like a small town flag a-flyin'  
Or a newborn baby cryin'  
In the arms of the woman that you love  
That's something to be proud of  
That's something to be proud of  
Yeah, that's something to be proud of  
That's something to be proud of  
Now that's something to be proud of**

They received a standing ovation before the next songs music began

 _Rachel:_

 **We threw words like they were sharp knives  
Fell like we tripped over a landmine  
You said we lost love  
You made your mind up  
And I just got quiet, my body went numb**

 _Santana:_ **  
And I pretend that I can handle it and if I hold my head up, I won't drown  
Can't let go, you're like the chemical, you're racing through me  
My heart just pounds, pounds, pounds...**

 _All Girls:_ **  
It's getting louder and louder  
Every time I think about you, about you  
I'll be better off without you, without you  
I wish my heart would stop, I wish my heart would stop  
Beating me up  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
Beating me up  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
Beating me up**

 _Rachel:_ **  
You've moved on, I know I should too  
My cuts are all gone, my pain feels brand new  
Who turned the lights down? Who took my flashlight?  
Why does my heart sound like it might burst tonight?**

 _All Girls:_ **  
It's getting louder and louder  
Every time I think about you, about you  
I'll be better off without you, without you  
I wish my heart would stop, wish my heart would stop  
Beating me up  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
Beating me up  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
Beating me up  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
I wish my heart would stop  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
I wish my heart would stop**

 _Quinn:_ **  
I won't let you get the best of me  
How'd my heart become my enemy?  
I won't let you get the best of me  
How'd my heart become my enemy?**

(Beating me up, beating me up)  
(Beating me up, beating me up)

 _All Girls:_ **  
It's getting louder (louder, louder) every time I think about you (about you, about you)  
I'll be better off without you (without you, without you)  
I wish my heart would stop  
I wish my heart would stop  
Beating me up  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
Beating me up  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
Beating me up  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
Whoa, whoa  
Wish my heart would  
(Whoa, oh, whoa)  
Wish my heart would stop  
Beating me up**

Beating me up

The standing ovation continued after the last song.

They exited the stage and went back to their green room, celebrating how good they did.

"Guys that was amazing!" Mr. Schue exclaimed

 ** _1:30pm:_**

All of the groups lined up on the stage. The judge announced third place then it was time to announce first.

"In first place…from William McKinley High School, the New Directions!"

They all jumped up and down in excitement while Mr. Schue got the trophy.

"We're going to Nationals!" Sam shouted

 ** _December:_**

 ** _Wednesday the 24_** ** _th_** ** _(Christmas Eve) 5:30pm:_**

The Pierce family was getting ready for the Lopez/Garcia family to arrive. They were having Christmas Eve dinner together. Bonnie had been cooking all day with help from Brittany and Bridgett.

Benny ran into the living and jumped on Brittany's lap, "Hey Chief, you look nice"

Benny was wearing a black dress shirt with a white sweater vest and dark jean.

"So do you Britt" He smiled

Brittany was wearing a deep blue dress shirt with a silver vest and black slacks.

"Thank Chief" she said as the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Benny shouted to everyone and ran to the door, followed by Brittany.

He opened it and there stood the Lopez family, Michelle and her mother. Benny grinned when he saw Santana.

"Come on in" Benny said politely as he grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her inside!"

"Hey Benny Boy" Santana smiled

"Hey Tana!"

"I'll take your coats" Brittany smiled and helped the girls get their coats off and giving Santana a kiss on the cheek, "You look beautiful, San"

"Thanks baby"

"Hey Lopez and Garcia families" Bridgett said walking into the foyer

Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister before turning back to the guest, "Come on into the living room. Dinner should be ready soon."

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"Dinner's ready" Bonnie said walking into the living room from the kitchen, "You can all go into the dining room" she smiled

"Do you need any help, Bonnie" Maribel asked,

"Oh no, thank you though" Bonnie replied "Would the adults like some white wine to go with their dinner?"

"Sure thank you" Maribel replied

"I would love some" Janette added

"Believe me I would but I'm on call so I'll just have some water" Antonio said regretfully

"Alright two white wines. We'll drink extra just for you Antonio" Bonnie joked but also meant it

Antonio smiled, "I appreciate it"

Brent walked down the stairs with Blake in his arms, "Look Blake, it's Tana" Brent said

"Tan" Blake grinned and stuck his arms out to Santana who smiled and took him into her arms

"Hey big boy" Santana grinned as they walked into the dining room. She put him in his chair. Then she sat next to Brittany.

"What would you guys like to drink?" Bonnie asked the teenagers

"Water is fine for me" Santana replied and the others nodded in agreement

Brent brought the ham to the table while Bonnie worked on making everyone's drinks.

"I'm gunna go help ma" Brittany told Santana before she got up and went to the kitchen

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Once everyone finished eating the teenagers and Benny went down to the basement to hangout while the adults and Blake stayed upstairs.

"So you all wanna watch a movie?" Brittany asked everyone

"Yeah!" Benny said happily and the others nodded

"Alright, what movie?"

"The Santa Claus?" Benny asked

"Works for me" Santana said and the other shrugged

"The Santa Claus it is" Brittany said and put the movie in

They watched the movie till they all fell asleep.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Maribel and Bonnie walked down to the basement to find all of the kids asleep.

"Should we wake them? Antonio got called in and it's snowing pretty hard" Bonnie asked quietly

"Well I don't want us to be any trouble" Maribel said

"You all aren't any trouble. Did you bring the presents over?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah we put them in the car earlier and were going to leave them in it overnight and just drive over here in the morning. Well Brent and I can help bring them in. Come on. We will set up the guest room for either you or Janette and the other one can stay in Bridgett's room." Bonnie said and they went back upstairs

 ** _Thursday the 25_** ** _th_** ** _(Christmas Day) 3:30am:_**

Brittany stirred awake and saw that the other kids were all asleep. She stood up and picked Santana up, carrying her to her room and laying her on the bed before going back out to the main part. She grabbed Benny and carried him to his bedroom. She went back down to the basement and covered Bridgett with a blanket. She moved Michelle's legs to the couch so that she was laying down completely and did the same for Diego before covering them both up.

She went back to her room and pulled Santana's dress off before covering her up and changing into some pjs. She got under the covers and pulled Santana into her side before falling asleep.

 ** _7:30am:_**

Benny knocked on the bedroom door waking Britt up. She got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Britt" he groaned rubbing his eye, "I don't feel good"

Brittany scrunched her brows. She felt his head and realized that he was burning up.

"Shit" Brittany mumbled and crouched down, picking him up

She took him over to her bed and laid him down.

"Mmm" Santana groaned and stirred awake

"San" Brittany said

"Yeah?' Santana said sitting up

"You need to pull on a shirt and pants really quick" Santana got up and went to the closet. She pulled on the clothes then walked back out to Britt

"Britt what's wrong?"

"Benny's burning up. I gotta get Pop and Ma. Please watch him for a second. Santana nodded and Brittany jogged upstairs.

She knocked on her parent's bedroom door, "Come in" She heard and walked in

"Britt, you ok?" Bonnie asked

Brittany nodded, "I'm fine but Benny's got a serious fever"

"Where is he?" Brent asked

"In my room." They both took off to the kitchen and down the basement stairs followed by Brittany

The noise woke the teenagers up

"What's wrong?" Bridgett asked noticing her family's behavior. She followed them into Britt's room

Brent felt Benny's head, "What hurts buddy?"

"My side" Benny groaned

"Which side?" Bonnie asked

"My right side. Momma it hurts real bad" Benny whimpered

"Appendix?" Santana asked Bonnie

"Sounds like it. We need to get to the ER. Maribel and Janette are both asleep upstairs. Blake's in his room. Brittany, you're in charge." Bonnie said as Brent picked Benny up and carried him upstairs

Brittany nodded, following them around the house. She watched as they drove out of the driveway then went back inside. Santana and Michelle went to wake their mothers while Bridgett went to get Blake. Brittany and Diego got started on Breakfast.

"Where's Antonio?" Brittany asked Diego trying to keep her mind off of her little brother

"He probably got called in to work" Diego replied and Brittany nodded

"Baby," Santana said walking into the kitchen, "Let me take care of breakfast"

"I need to stay busy Baby" Brittany replied and Santana nodded

"Well what can I do?" San asked

"Cut up some fruit to go on top of the French toast or fry the bacon" Brittany replied as everyone else entered the kitchen

"Hello dear" Maribel said, "I'm sure everything will be fine. What can I do?"

"Mami, could you cook the bacon?" Santana said for Brittany

Maribel nodded, "Sure"

Janette and Michelle began setting the table while Bridgett worked on making fresh OJ and Diego played with Blake. Santana cut up fruit while Brittany made scrambled eggs and French toast.

 ** _9:00am:_**

They all sat down at the table and ate breakfast with light conversation. Brittany and Bridgett stayed pretty quiet. Santana reached under the table and grabbed Brittany's hand. Brittany looked up and smiled a little at her wonderful girlfriend.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Brittany's phone rang and everyone stopped playing the board games.

"Hello" Brittany said

 _"_ _Hey Britt, how is everything at the house?" Bonnie asked_

"Fine, how's Benny?"

 _"_ _It was his appendix and he is in surgery right now, getting it out."_

"But he's gunna be ok?"

 _"_ _Yes the doctor said that he'll be fine. He will have to stay at least one night but he'll be fine, honey"_

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Ok good. What now?"

 _"_ _Just a lot of waiting. Depending on how he feels we may be opening present here but don't worry about that for now. We ran into Antonio a little bit ago and he's going to check in with the doctor and make sure that everything went as planned."_

"That's good"

 _"_ _Yeah. Honey hold on a second" Brittany_ heard some talking but couldn't understand what was being said then her ma came back onto the phone, _"Benny is fine. He is out of surgery and there putting him in one of those nice rooms like you had, thanks to Antonio"_

"That's good. Text me the room number and let me know about the presents"

 _"_ _Alright honey I will. We love you guys"_

"Love you guys' too"

 _"_ _Bye"_

"Bye"

Brittany hung up and explained everything to her sister and the others.

"Well that's good" Maribel said relieved

Brittany nodded, "You all should go ahead and open your presents. I'm sorry"

"No, dear, we'll wait, it's fine" Maribel shook her head

"Yeah babe, don't worry about that." Santana said

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Bonnie had called Brittany and asked her to bring the presents up to the hospital because Benny seemed to be feeling up to opening them.

Antonio was able to join them in the room so everyone got to open their presents together. It turned out to be a pretty good Christmas and Benny said that he was already feeling up to it.

 ** _Saturday the 27_** ** _th_** ** _11:00am:_**

Benny got to go home. Brent took him home. When they arrived they saw a banner on the front porch that said 'Welcome Home Benny'

They went inside and found the rest of the family in the living room.

"Chief" Brittany said happily, "How ya feeling tough guy?"

"Better. Can we play 'Apples to Apples'?" He asked

"Sure let's all sit down and play" Bonnie said happy that her son was home

The Pierce family spent the day together but they took everything slow so that Benny didn't over exert himself.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany walked Benny up to his room and tucked him in.

"What story tonight, Chief?" she asked

"Treasure Island" Benny replied laying down in his bed after brushing his teeth.

Brittany read him the first chapter till he fell asleep. She kissed him on the head and went to her room.

 ** _Wednesday the 31_** ** _st_** ** _(New Year's Eve) 9:00pm:_**

The crew got together in the Lopez basement to celebrate New Year's.

"So Britt, how is Benny doing?" Rachel asked concerned after hearing the whole story about what happened on Christmas

"He's better. He's still pretty sore so he isn't doing a lot of moving around, which is why he decided to stay in my room after the first night" Brittany smiled and everyone nodded grinning

"Smart kid" Puck said

"Yeah he really is" Whitney said smiling at Brittany

"So how was everyone's Christmas?" Brittany asked her friends

They all talked for a few hours till it was time for the ball to drop.

 ** _11:55pm:_**

Diego turned on the tv and flipped to the right channel. Once everyone had a drink and their partner it was time for the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6….5….4….3….2…1! Happy New Year!" Every shouted and cheered

 ** _January:_**

 ** _12:00am:_**

Brittany spun and kissed Santana deeply.

When they separated Brittany whispered, "Happy New Year, Beautiful"

Santana blushed and nodded, "Happy New Year, Baby"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana again before popping the champagne. Everyone walked over to fill their glasses.

 ** _Saturday the 17_** ** _th_** ** _(Nationals in Miami) 8:45am:_**

Brittany finished tying her tie and went down to the lobby. Everyone was there in the outfits for Nationals. The guys and Britt were wearing black slacks and dress shirts with purple ties while the girls were wearing black dresses with purple piping and edges.

"Alright let's get to the green room" Mr. Schue said as they passed the concert hall

Once they found their green room they took a breath.

"Mr. Schue, you're making me nervous" Quinn said making Ms. H laugh

"Will, don't make them nervous" Ms. H told Mr. Schue who nodded

"I know that you will all be great" he said trying to encourage to crew

 ** _10:00am:_**

"Next, From William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio…The New Directions!" the host announced

They entered the stage and the music began

 _Finn:_

 **If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you**

 _Sam:_ **  
You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you**

 _Britt:_ **  
I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving**

 _Santana:_ **  
I take it in but don't look down**

 _All:_ **  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.**

 _Whitney:_ **  
I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something  
** _  
Quinn:_

 **I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something**

 _Santana:_ **  
I take it in but don't look down**

 _All:_ **  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.**

Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh

 ** _[2x]_**

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

 _Boys:_ **  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.**

 _Girls:_ **  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.**

 _All:_ **  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.**

The audience cheered and the music began for the next song as the girls left the stage

 _Mason:_

 **You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
You're just walking around and suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone**

 _Puck:_ **  
You find out it's all been wrong  
And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore  
Cause they led me here to you**

 _Artie:_ **  
I know that its gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good**

 _Mike and Ryder:_ **  
Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs  
One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown**

 _Finn:_ **  
Well I've been both enough to know  
That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out  
The way that it is right now  
You see my heart i wear it on my sleeve  
Cause I just can't hide it anymore**

 _Artie:_

 **I know that it's gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start**

 _Sam:_ **  
Cause I don't know where it's going  
There's a part of me that loves not knowing  
Just don't let it end before we begin**

 _Jake:_ **  
You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone**

 _All Boys:_ **  
I know that its gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe  
Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good **

Everyone in the hall cheered and the girls re-entered the stage

The music started

 _Ryder:_ **  
May we all get to grow up in our red white and blue little town  
Get a wont start hand me down Ford to try to fix up  
With some part time cash from driving a tractor  
Find a sweet little thang, wears your ball cap backwards  
Kinda place you can't wait to leave but nobody does  
Cause you miss it too much  
** ** _  
_** _Ryder with All:_ **  
May we all know that nothing ain't cool 'til you wear the new** **off** **  
The sound of a quarter rollin' down a jukebox  
Play the Travis Tritt right above the 2Pac  
'fore you get lost down some road  
Slow rolling with the top off the back of a Bronco  
Buy a cold sixer with a cashed in lotto  
She's smilin' with her hair blowing out the window  
Where you 'bout to go?.  
Yeah you learn to fly and if you can't then you just freefall  
May we all**

 _Britt:_ **  
May we all get to see those fields of green turn gold  
Watch a marching band play with the harvest moon coming up  
And know that fifteen minutes of famous  
Ain't gonna be what makes us or breaks us but  
We'll all be watching the TV the day that it comes**

 _Britt with All:_ **  
May we all know that nothing ain't cool 'til you wear the new** **off** **  
The sound of a quarter rollin' down a jukebox  
Play the Travis Tritt right above the 2Pac  
'fore you get lost down some road  
Slow rolling with the top off the back of a Bronco  
Buy a cold sixer with a cashed in lotto  
She's smilin' with her hair blowing out the window  
Where you 'bout to go?  
Yeah you learn to fly and if you can't then you just freefall  
May we all**

 _Britt (Ryder):_ **  
May we all do a little bit better than the first time  
(Learn a little something from the worst times)  
Get a little stronger from the hurt times**

 _All:_ **  
May we all get to have a chance to ride the fast one  
Walk away wiser when we crashed one  
Keep hoping that the best one is the last one**

 _All (Puck) [Finn]:_ **  
Yeah you learn to fly and if you can't then you just freefall  
May we all  
May we all  
May we all  
May we all  
May we all  
May we all (get to have a chance to ride the fast one)  
May we all (walk away wiser when we crashed one)  
May we all (keep hoping that the best one is the last one)  
[yeah the last one]  
Yeah you learn to fly and if you can't then you just freefall  
May we all**

They received a standing ovation. They all bowed and exited the stage holding back their excitement till they got into their green room.

"That was freaking amazing!" Puck shouted

"Oh my gosh, what a rush!" Artie grinned

Everyone was beaming and felt like fire was going through their veins from all of the excitement.

 ** _1:00pm_**

All of the teams were called back on stage for the award ceremony.

They announce third and second place, neither of which were the New Directions.

"And now in first place, all the way from Lima Ohio, the New Directions!"

They entire crew was jumping up and down in excitement. Mr. Schue accepted the trophy with tears of pride in his eyes.

 ** _February:_**

 ** _Saturday the 14_** ** _th_** ** _(Valentine's Day) 6:30pm:_**

Brittany drove to the Lopez house to pick Santana up for their date. When she pulled into the driveway she got out of the truck and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell. Antonio answered it.

"Hi Brittany" Antonio smiled

"Hey Antonio, how are you?" Brittany grinned

Antonio nodded, "I'm good, come on in" he added moving out of the way, "Santana!"

Santana came down the stairs in a red dress which made Brittany smile.

"Oh mi hija (my daughter) you look beautiful" Antonio said smiling

"Thank you Papi" Santana blushed

"He's right, you're gorgeous" Brittany said grinning

"Thank you Baby" Santana replied

"Well you two have fun" Antonio said

"Thank you Antonio" Brittany said before grabbed Santana's hand and walking out to the truck

She held the passenger door open for Santana then went over to the driver's side.

"So where are we going?" Santana asked

"Old City Prime" Brittany grinned

"Britt, that's a crazy expensive steakhouse" Santana said surprised

Brittany laughed, "Babe I know what it is"

"You can't spend that much just on me"

"I'll spend every penny I have on you baby" Brittany said seriously

"Britt…"

"San, let's just go and enjoy it." Brittany smiled

Santana nodded, "Alright, big bucks"

Brittany laughed and backed out of the driveway

 ** _7:00pm:_**

They pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and Brittany hopped out to open Santana's door.

They went inside, "Hello welcome to Old City Prime" the hostess said smiling

"Hi, reservation for Pierce"

"Reservation?" Santana whispered with a raised brow

Brittany just smirked

"Right this way" the hostess smiled and led the way to a booth in the back

"Your waiter will be right with you but can I get your drink order?" the hostess asked

"Sweet tea" Brittany replied

"Same here" Santana said

"Alright" the hostess smiled and walked away

"Baby, this place is so nice" Santana said

"Your dad told me that you had been here before" Brittany said confused

"I have but not with you" Santana replied

Brittany grinned, "Ok Ok what would you like to eat"

"A salad sounds good" Santana said

Brittany shook her head, "Santana, get whatever you actually want"

Santana sighed, "Britt…"

"Santana don't argue" Brittany cut her off

"Alright fine" Santana laughed and Brittany nodded

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany held Santana's coat out for her so she could put it on. Then Britt put on her own coat before they left the restaurant.

"That was wonderful, Britt" Santana said as she got in the truck

When Brittany got in on her own side she smiled, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it"

Brittany drove them to her house.

When they got there they went down to the basement and changed into comfortable clothes.

"Can we watch a movie?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Sure, what movie"

"How about…" Santana said looking through the movies on the shelf, "The Prince and Me?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure"

Brittany sat on the bed and Santana sat between her legs, leaning back against her. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's shoulder. San smirked and pressed play.

About 30 minutes into the movie Santana moved just enough to rest her hand high on Brittany's thigh. She didn't see it but she could feel Brittany's eye on her hand. She stayed still and kept watching the movie.

Brittany tried really hard to focus on the movie but she just couldn't. Not with Santana's hand inches from her dick.

Santana moved again, pressing her lower back into Britt's center. She could feel Britt's dick growing hard.

Brittany cleared her throat and moved back a bit so it wasn't as obvious. Santana smirked and decided to make a move. She moved her hand to rest on top of Brittany's bulge. She felt Britt's breathing pick up and glanced out of the corner of her eye to make sure that the door was locked. Once she did that she turned around and straddled Brittany's lap.

She was immediately pulled into a deep kiss by her girlfriend. Santana smiled into it while rubbing Brittany's bulge.

Brittany groaned and grabbed Santana's ass which made Santana moan as well.

Brittany lifted and flipped them so that Santana was lying on her back and Brittany was hovering above her. Brittany ripped of her own shirt while Santana did the same with her own.

"Shit" Brittany said seeing her girlfriend's lacy purple bra. She reached forward and massaged Santana's breasts while kissing her neck. Santana whimpered in pleasure.

San reached down and putt her hands down the back of Brittany's pj pants, pulling her flush against San's core making them both moan.

"Take off my pants baby" Santana muttered and Brittany did as she was told. She reached down and pulled the pj pants off of Santana then did her own. Next she pulled Santana's lacy purple underwear down her tan legs followed by her own boxers.

"Condom" Brittany mumbled and reached for one while kissing Santana. She quickly yet carefully opened it and rolled it on.

"Please baby hurry" Santana whimpered

Brittany nodded and plunged into her girlfriend. Lucky she was kissing Santana when she entered her otherwise the moan Santana let out wouldn't have gone down Britt's throat.

Brittany pumped in and out. Santana was moaning and pumping her hips in time with Brittany.

"Shit baby, fuck, don't stop" Santana moaned while Brittany kissed along her neck, leaving a small mark on her pulse point

Brittany reached down and lifted Santana's right thigh so that it was above her hip bone, making it possible for her to go deeper.

They continued the rhythmic motion to Santana was screaming into a pillow and Brittany was spilling cum into the condom.

They stayed connected as they held each other, breathing as if they had run a marathon.

"God, Britt that was…"

"Yeah" Brittany breathed nodding

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany's temple

 ** _March:_**

 ** _Friday the 13_** ** _th_** ** _5:00pm:_**

"Alright, so we're all meeting up at the Lopez house?" Puck asked the crew

"Yeah, we'll watch a bunch of scary movies." Diego replied and everyone nodded

Brittany turned to Santana, "I'll see you over there. I need to take Bridgett home so we can get some clothes to stay the night"

Santana nodded, "Alright, see you in a bit" she smiled, kissed Brittany's cheek and got into her mini cooper with Rachel and Quinn before driving off

Brittany and Bridgett hopped into Britt's truck. When they pulled into the Pierce driveway they noticed Dani's car.

"Do you think she could come too?" Bridgett asked Brittany as they walked up to the house

"Sure" Brittany shrugged

The sisters went inside.

"Hey you" Bridgett said to Dani

"Hey" Dani grinned from her spot on the couch

Brittany ran down to her room while Bridgett invited Dani.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany, Bridgett and Dani pulled into the Lopez driveway. The other cars and vans were parked and there was one car that Brittany didn't recognize. The 3 went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Diego answered it and invited them in but something seemed off.

"D, what is it?" Brittany asked concerned

"Abuela's here" He mumbled and led them to the basement

"Where's San?" Brittany asked

"Down here" He replied as they entered the basement

Brittany saw Santana whispering with Michelle and Quinn. Quinn pointed over to Brittany and Santana turned around. She sighed in relief when she saw Brittany.

Britt walked over to her, "Hey Baby"

"Hey" San replied, "I'm freaking out "

"Just breathe. Do you know why she's here?"

"I know one reason is to meet Michelle. I haven't seen her in forever, Britt" Santana said nervously

"I know Baby" Brittany said feeling awful since she felt it was her fault that Santana's grandmother wasn't around

"Brittany, I love you" Santana said trying to reassure her girlfriend

"Santana! Diego! Michelle!" Antonio shouted down the stairs, "Ven aca!" (Come here)

The 3 siblings went upstairs while everyone else stayed in the basement.

About 10 minutes later they came back downstairs.

"Well that was…interesting" Michelle said

"What happened?" Brittany asked Santana

Santana sighed, "Nothing's changed"

"I'm sorry babe" Brittany sighed

Santana inhaled and nodded, "It's fine. I have you"

"For as long as you want me"

"Forever" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled, "Forever"

"Come on you two. Scary movie time!" Sam hollered and the couple walked over to the couches

 ** _April:_**

 ** _Friday the 24_** ** _th_** ** _9:00am:_**

"So we seniors wanted to do a song for you guys." Artie grinned

"Yeah, and we thought real hard about what song to perform" Puck said smirking

Finn laughed, "We finally agreed to do this song"

The music started

 _[Finn, Mike & Artie (Whitney)]_  
 **Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh!  
With a little bit of,(uh uh), and a little bit of (Uh, uh)**

 _[Puck (Whitney)]_  
 **Just a little bit of (Uh, uh)  
Just a little bit of (Uh, uh)**

 _[Finn , Artie & Puck]_  
 **I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, Uh!  
Flirtatious, trying to show faces Uh!  
I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know  
Waiting for the right time to flash them Gs, then  
I'm leaving, please believing, oh!  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding**

 _[Puck]_

 **Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine  
And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between**

 _[Finn, Mike & Artie]_  
 **It's getting hot in here, (** _[Puck:]_ **So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!**

 _[Whitney & Puck]_  
 **Angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold**

 _[Finn, Mike & Artie]_  
 **It's getting hot in here, (** _[Puck and Whitney:]_ **So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!**

 _[Whitney & Puck]_  
 **Angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold**

 _[Whitney]_  
 **Mix a little bit of Uh, uh  
With a little bit of Uh,uh**

 _[Artie]_  
 **Let it just fall out**

 _[Whitney]_  
 **Give a little bit of Uh, uh  
With a little bit of Uh, uh**

 _[Finn]_  
 **Let it hang all out**

 _[Finn, Mike & Artie]_  
 **Why you at the bar if you ain't popping the bottles? c'mon  
What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models  
I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle  
And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cause baby I can't talk it**

 _[Puck]_  
 **Warm and fuzzy sweaters  
Too magical to touch  
Too see her in that negligee  
Is really just too much  
**  
 _[Finn, Mike & Artie]_  
 **It's getting hot in here, (** _[Puck:]_ **So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!**

 _[Whitney & Puck]_  
 **Angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold**

 _[Finn, Mike & Artie]_  
 **It's getting hot in here, So hot, so take off all your clothes, eh!**

 _[Whitney & Puck]_  
 **Angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold**

 _[Finn & Whitney]_  
 **Mix a little bit of Uh, uh  
With a little bit of Uh, uh**

 _[Artie]_  
 **Nelly just fall out**

 _[Mike & Whitney]_  
 **Give a little bit of Uh, uh  
With a little bit of Uh, uh**

 _[Artie]_  
 **Let it hang all out**

 _[Finn & Whitney]_  
 **With a little bit of  
And a sprinkle of that  
**  
 _[Artie]_  
 **Nelly just fall out**

 _[Puck & Whitney]_  
 **I like it when ya  
Girl, baby make it**

 _[Finn, Mike & Artie (Whitney)]_  
 **It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!  
(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)  
It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!  
(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)  
It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!  
(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)  
It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!  
(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)  
It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!  
(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)  
It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!  
(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) **

The crew clapped laughing.

"Now that's a song" Diego smirked

"Wow, just wow" Mr. Schue

"We felt like it reflected us, Mr. Schue" Puck said

"We didn't all agree" Whitney said and Mike shook his head making the crew and Mr. Schue laugh

 ** _May:_**

 ** _Saturday the 23_** ** _rd_** ** _(Graduation) 10:00am:_**

The entire crew met under the tree.

Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike and Whitney were in their graduation gowns

"Man I'm gunna miss you guys" Whitney said trying to not cry so she didn't mess up her make up

"Stop you're gunna make me cry" Brooke said tearfully

Puck and Finn were staying in Lima and going to the local community college while the other 3 were going to Ohio State University in Columbus, Ohio.

"You aren't gunna be far" Diego said sternly. He was so proud of Whitney but it tore him apart that she was leaving

"I know babe" Whitney said

Tina was already crying while Kitty was pretty teary eyed herself.

"Alright guys, it's time to get on stage" Mr. Schue said as he walked over

The crew went to the auditorium. The graduates went on stage while the rest stayed backstage. They were to perform a song right before the diplomas were given out. All of the families were in the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome" Principal Figgins said into the microphone "This class has brought pride to the school with all of their hard work. We will now have the valedictorians give their speeches."

There were 4 valedictorians, 2 of which were Mike and Artie.

Once all 4 were done with their speeches Mr. Figgins got back up and announced the performance.

"Before we hand out diplomas we have a special performance from our National winning Glee club. We welcome to the stage the New Directions!"

The audience clapped while the New Directions lined up along with the five graduates from the glee club. They were about to perform their last glee club performance.

The band began playing.

 _Santana (Mercedes):_

 **And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same (be the same)  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day (another day)  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon (too soon)  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair (mmmmmm)  
And this is how it feels**

 _All:_  
 **As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**  
 _Rachel (Mercedes):_

 **So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule (Yeeah)  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye (not goodbye)  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly (oooooh)  
And this is how it feels**

 _All:_  
 **As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

 _Girls:_  
 **La, la, la, la:  
La, la, la, la:**

 _All:_

 **We will still be friends forever**

 _Quinn (Mercedes):_  
 **Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow? (somehow)  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye (it's not goodbye)  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

 _All (Mercedes):_

 **As we go on (As we go on)  
We remember (yeahh)  
All the times we (yeahhhh)  
Had together (oooohhh)  
And as our lives change (oohh)  
Come whatever (Come whatever)  
We will still be (Yeah yeah)  
Friends Forever (Friends Forever)**

 **As we go on (always)  
We remember (always)  
All the times we  
Had together (yeahh)  
And as our lives change (as our lives change)  
Come whatever (whatever)  
We will still be (remember)  
Friends Forever (ooohhh)**

Only about half of the girls made it through the song without crying. The audience applauded at the end.

"Thank you New Directions" Principal Figgins said, "Now for the diplomas"

"Arthur Abrams" Artie rolled up and received his diploma. Kitty smiled through her tears and cheered as she stood with his family. You could barely see it but Artie blushed at all of the attention.

"Michael Chang Jr." Mike walked up and got his diploma from Ms. Pillsbury and shook Principal Figgins hand. Tina cheered loudly which majorly contrasted with Mike's family who clapped but calmly. They were always very calm.

"Finn Hudson" Finn beamed as he walked over to get his diploma. His mom and Michelle cheered so loud that the next name was barley heard. His jumped in the air and high-fived Puck before going back to his spot.

"Noah Puckerman" Puck basically ran to receive his diploma. Bree and Puck's mom cheered excitedly along with the crew. Puck pointed at the audience in excitement and yelled that he was getting Breadstix after the ceremony was over.

"Wow" Brittany heard Diego laugh

"Whitney Thompson" Whitney had a tear fall as she proudly got her diploma. She smiled at the crew and went back to her spot. Diego and her family were shouting in excitement.

"That's my girl!" Diego shouted over the crowd

Whitney shook her head smiling at her boyfriend.

Once the ceremony was over everyone cheered and they through their caps into the air.

The entire crew met up with all of their parents, siblings, Mr. Schue, Ms. H and Ms. Pillsbury in the glee room.

"Everyone is welcome at the graduation party at our house" Antonio announced, "We've printed out directions for anyone who hasn't been there. Those print-outs are on the piano."

"Mr. Schue, you Ms. H and Ms. Pillsbury have to come to the party!" Puck said

"You sure?" Mr. Schue asked

"Of course we're sure" Artie replied while Diego handed them each a copy of the directions

"But first we want a picture with you and the New Directions" Mike said

All of the parents lined up to take photos of them.

 ** _12:30pm (In the Lopez back yard):_**

 ** _[Puck:]_** **  
I had a friend was a big baseball player  
back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about was**

 ** _[Both:]_** **  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days**

 ** _[Puck:]_** **  
Well there's a girl that lives up the block  
back in school she could turn all the boy's heads  
Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by  
and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Her and her husband Bobby well they split up  
I guess it's two years gone by now  
We just sit around talking about the old times,  
she says when she feels like crying  
she starts laughing thinking about**

 ** _[Both:]_** **  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days**

 ** _[Puck:]_** **  
Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of, well time slips away  
and leaves you with nothing mister but  
boring stories of glory days**

 ** _[Both:]_** **  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days**

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

Everyone was having a blast. People were performing, playing basketball, swimming, eating and just hanging out.

"I want a picture of the graduates" Mr. Schue said

The 4 boy lined up and picked Whitney up. Artie had her legs right above his head while Mike and Puck had her body and Finn had her head.

Mr. Schue and everyone laughed, "Perfect" Mr. Schue said while he and the others took pictures.

When they finished taking pictures Mr. Schue said, "I want to sing a song for you guys."

"Hell Yeah Mr. Schue" Puck said

Mr. Schue grabbed a guitar and began playing

 **May the good Lord be with you**  
 **Down every road that you roam**  
 **And may sunshine and happiness**  
 **Surround you when you're far from home**  
 **And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true**  
 **And do unto others as you'd have done to you**

 **Be courageous and be brave**  
 **And in my heart you'll always stay**  
 **Forever young, forever young**  
 **Forever young, forever young**

 **May good fortune be with you**  
 **May your guiding light be strong**  
 **Build a stairway to Heaven**  
 **With a prince or a vagabond**

 **And may you never love in vain**  
 **And in my heart you will remain**  
 **Forever young, forever young**  
 **Forever young, forever young**  
 **Forever young, forever young, yeah**

 **And when you finally fly away**  
 **I'll be hoping that I served you well**  
 **For all the wisdom of a lifetime**  
 **No one can ever tell**

 **But whatever road you choose**  
 **I'm right behind you, win or lose**  
 **Forever young, forever young**  
 **Forever young, forever young**  
 **Forever young, forever young**  
 **For, forever young, forever young**

"Geez Mr. Schue" Whitney said with tears in her eyes

"Yeah man" Finn said, "That was really nice Mr. Schue"

"Thanks" Mike said

Mr. Schue smiled and said "I really love all of you kids. I'm going to miss you 5 next year but I'm truly proud of you, all of you"


	91. Chapter 91: Working Too Hard

**Hey guys! So some of you liked skipping junior year but most of you seem to want me to slow down. I am going to slow down a bit. Now there are about 5 to 10 chapters left in this part. This is a trilogy so we will get to their lives after high school and their lives after college. I love the Reviews so keep them up they really push me to continue. I also love ideas so let me hear 'em. Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (June 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Santana walked into work at 'Threads'. Michelle and Kurt were already there. Kurt smiled at her when she walked in.

"Hey girl" she heard and turned around to see that Mercedes was there too

"Hey" Santana said giving Mercedes a hug, "How are you? I haven't seen you in like a week"

Mercedes laughed, "Sorry. Sam and I spent some time together at his uncle's house. We were housesitting. I'm good, how about you"

"I'm great. Diego and I just got back into town from our aunt's house. I haven't even seen Britt yet" Santana said

"Damn. You need to see your girl. Knowing Brittany, I'd bet she's going crazy" Mercedes smirked

"Yeah, I'm going to the shop after work"

"Good"

"Santana!" Natalie (Britt's aunt that owns Threads) said, "How are you?"

"I'm good Natalie, how are you?" Santana smiled. She really like Natalie

"I'm awesome. We just got a new shipment of clothes so every, if you want some overtime you can stay late and I'll even throw in pizza" Natalie said

"I'm in" Michelle said

"Mhmm, girl I need some cash" Mercedes said

Santana grimaced, "I would Natalie but I haven't seen Brittany in nearly a week…"

"Say no more, I understand. How about you Kurt?" Natalie said

"I can't Blaine is taking me out tonight" Kurt explained

"Alright Mercedes, Michelle it's just us." Natalie said. She had always been very understanding

There was a knock on the door since it was still too early to open. Santana turned around and saw Brittany on the other side of the glass. She opened the door.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

Santana squealed and jumped into her arms, "How did you know that I was here?"

"Diego showed up at the center. I had to come and see you" Brittany explained, "Wanna go out tonight?"

"I would love too!" Santana said

"You know she hasn't seen her own aunt in like a month and I don't get a wave our anything" Natalie told Mercedes who laughed

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked over to Natalie pulling her into a hug, "Hey Nat"

"Aw the love it's too much" Natalie said dryly

Brittany smirked, "How's Josh?"

"He's doing good. Can you believe that he's a teenager now?"

"I know. He'll be in high school in a couple years" Brittany said before looking at the clock on the wall, "Shit" she turned back to Santana, "Baby I need to get back to work."

"Which one?" Santana asked

"The center till 2 then the shop till 7" Brittany said, "Tomorrow I work at 'Noise' from 8 to 3 and the shop till 8"

"Brittany you're working too much" Santana said worriedly

"San, I'm saving up. We talked about this." Brittany sighed

Brittany had explained that she wanted to help her parents out as much as she could. They hadn't told her but she could tell that they were beginning to struggle. She had a talk with Bridgett. She told her younger sister that she should get a part time job and use that money to pay for her personal stuff. Bridgett got a job at the mall in Forever 21.

After her talk with Bridgett she talked to Santana and told her that she was going to get a third job for the summer. Santana understood but wasn't thrilled about it.

"Brittany I know but you're 17…"

"About to be 18"

"Yeah and I completely understand getting the second for the summer but 3 jobs?" Santana said, "It worries me"

"I have to help Ma and Pop out and plus I need to save up for an apartment for when I'm in college" Brittany said, "I promise we can talk about this tonight over dinner but I need to get back to the center. I'll pick you up at 8"

Santana nodded, "Alright. I love you"

"I love you too baby" Brittany said before giving Santana a kiss on the lips and leaving

"Whoa" Mercedes said

"What?" Santana asked

"3 jobs?" Kurt asked

Santana sighed and nodded

"Do Brent and Bonnie know about this?" Natalie asked concerned

"I don't think so. But please don't say anything" Santana asked, "Let me talk to her tonight"

"When did she start working at 'Noise'?" Kurt asked

"A week or so ago" Santana said before taking her purse to the back room. She walked back to the front of the shop

"She's going to tire herself out" Michelle said with concern

"I know. Hopefully she'll listen to me tonight" Santana replied, "Oh how is Finn? I haven't seen him since the weekend after his graduation"

Michelle smiled at the mention of her boyfriend, "He's great. He and Puck have been cleaning pools this summer and he got another job as a manager at the music store in the mall"

"That's wonderful, Michelle"

"Yeah, um he kind of mentioned marriage the other day"

Santana's eyes bulged, "You're only 17, though"

Michelle nodded, "I know but we kind of had a pregnancy scare and it got brought up"

"Now way" Kurt said as he and Mercedes were walking by they over heard

Michelle nodded, "Yeah but I'm not"

"Good cause girl you need to at least graduate first" Mercedes said

"I completely agree" Santana said

"Have you and Britt ever had a scare?" Michelle asked

Santana went quiet

"Really?" Natalie asked

Santana sighed, "Once but I wasn't and we've been extra careful since then"

"Maribel and Dad would have gone crazy" Michelle said

Santana nodded

"Bonnie and Brent would have understood" Natalie said, "Hell you're the age she was when she got pregnant with Britt"

"I know" Santana sighed, "I want to have kids with Brittany but not yet. It's nice that it's just us right now and I want to graduate"

"Are you going to college?" Mercedes asked

Santana scratched her forehead, "Um I've applied to a few but I just…" She sighed

"Honey I get it" Kurt said nodding

"Yeah well Mami and Papi wont" Santana mumbled

"Guys it's time to open" Natalie said feeling bad that she had to cut off their serious conversation

They all nodded and Santana went to unlock the door

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany pulled back into the center's parking lot before going back inside.

"Back already?" Sam asked from behind the front desk

"Yeah, I gotta get back to the pool" Brittany replied and Sam nodded

When she got out to the pool she saw Diego talking to a couple of the young girls and walking over to them

"No more running near the pool, alright girls" He said strictly and the girls nodded, "Alright go on" they walked away, "Hey B"

"Hey Diego"

"You look exhausted. Maybe you should take off early. I'm sure Jesse would understand." Diego said

"Nah I'm good" Brittany replied

"Alright" Diego said but he was worried about her

 ** _2:15pm:_**

Brittany walked out to her truck. She was back in street clothes and was headed to the shop

 ** _2:30pm_**

When she pulled up to the shop she parked and went inside, straight to the locker room to put on her coveralls and work boots.

She walked out to the garage and found her Dad, "Hey Pop"

"Hey Bolt, can you change a tire for me" Brent said while looking at his clipboard

"Sure, where?" she asked and he handed her the slip

She walked over to the Toyota and got to work.

 ** _2:50pm:_**

She finished and went up to front to the lobby, "Adams" she announced and black teenage girl walked over to her

"I'm Unique Adams" The girl replied

"Hi Ms. Adams" Brittany smiled, "I'll be pulling your car up front unless there's anything other than the tire that you would like us to look at"

"I think that's all honey" Unique replied

Brittany smiled, "Alright, I'll meet you out front"

"Oh how much do I owe"

"Nothing, we change tires for free" Brittany explained

"Well that's wonderful. Out front?" Unique asked

"Yeah"

Brittany went back to the garage and pulled the car around to the front. She got out and handed Unique her keys

"You know, I just moved here and you are the first nice person I've met" Unique told Brittany

"I'm sorry to hear that. We aren't all bad though. Hopefully you'll find more people. Oh I'm Brittany by the way"

"It's nice to meet you Brittany. Are you in high school?"

"Yeah, I'll be a senior this year at McKinley. You?"

"I'm going to McKinley. I'll be a junior" Unique replied

"Well then we'll see each other at school. Do you sing?" Brittany asked

"Oh honey I love to sing"

"I'm in the glee club. You should join" Brittany advised

"Really? You don't seem like a singer, no offense."

Brittany laughed, "No offense taken. I've been singing and playing guitar most of my life. I love to sing and I'm serious, you should join glee. It's awesome."

"Bolt, I need your help in a minute" Brent shouted

"Alright Pop!" she replied

"That's your dad?" Unique asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, it's his shop. Look I'll be at one of my other jobs tomorrow 8 to 3. It called Noise and it's on the square. You should come by"

"I will" Unique smiled, "Thank you, Bolt?"

Brittany laughed, "Long story"

Unique laughed, "Alright well I'll see you then"

"Alright, have a great day Unique" Brittany said before running back inside to help Brent

 ** _7:50pm:_**

Brittany pulled up to the Lopez house and went to ring the doorbell. Michelle answered it. They had finished early at Threads.

"Hey Britt"

"Hey Michelle"

"Come on in" Michelle said and moved out of the way

She had gotten over her feelings for Brittany. Finn had been wonderful about the whole thing and they spent a lot of quality time together. She ended up falling madly in love with him.

"She'll be down in a second" Michelle said while texting Finn

Brittany nodded, "Alright."

About 2 minutes later Santana came downstairs, "Hey baby, sorry I wasn't ready"

"Baby it's fine, you ready now? Cause you look gorgeous"

Santana blushed, "Yeah let's go smooth talker"

Brittany smirked and led the way to her truck. She opened the passenger door for Santana then got in on the other side.

"You alright with Breadstix?" Brittany asked

"Of course. You know I love Breadstix" Santana replied smiling

Brittany laughed and nodded. She pulled out of the driveway and drove to Breadstix

They were seated immediately and ordered their drinks and food since they always knew what they like there.

"So how was your day, San?" Brittany asked after the waiter left

"It was good, we had a lot of customers shopping for swimsuits and stuff"

Brittany nodded, "I'm sure. The pool has been really busy at the center"

"Yeah I can see that. How about your day? You look tired Babe" Santana said as she reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand

Brittany smiled "I'm alright. A little tired but I'll be fine."

Santana looked at her concerned, "Britt I…"

The waiter brought over their food, "Anything else?"

"Not but thanks" Brittany said then turned back to Santana, "You what?"

"I'm just worried is all" Santana sighed

"San, I'm alright. I promise I'll quit 'Noise' if it becomes a problem" Brittany said with a squeeze to Santana's hand

Santana smiled

"Bolt?" they heard and turned to see Unique

"Unique, hey. You know most people call be Britt." Brittany smiled

Unique smiled, "Oh alright" then she looked at Santana

"Oh sorry, this is Santana, my girlfriend" Brittany said, "San, this is Unique Adams. I changed her tire at the shop today"

"Oh ok, it's nice to meet you Unique."

"You too Santana. Your girlfriend was so nice to me today. You've got quite the catch"

"Believe me I know" Santana smiled

"I've been trying to talk Unique into joining the glee club" Brittany said

Santana nodded, "You should. What grade are you?"

"Junior" Unique replied

"It's so much fun. We won Nationals last year" Santana said

"Really? You all must be good" Unique said, "Well I'll leave you to your date and I'll see you tomorrow at Noise"

Brittany nodded, "See you then"

"Alright, bye" Unique said before walking off

"Noise?" Santana asked

"Yeah well she told me today that I was first nice person she'd met since she moved here so I figured we could talk tomorrow at Noise and she could join New Directions to make more friends" Brittany shrugged

"That's really sweet Baby" Santana smiled as they began to eat

"Well I kinda have a feeling that there's more to her then meets the eye" Brittany explained

Santana nodded in understanding, "Yeah I agree"

They ate their food and talked for about an hour before Brittany took Santana home

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Hopefully" Brittany said

Santana pulled her into a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked after they separated

Santana shrugged, "I just feel really lucky to have you"

"I'm the lucky one Baby" Brittany replied which made Santana smile

"We both are"

"Agreed" Brittany said, "Oh I have a race this Saturday, You wanna come?"

"I'll be there" Santana smiled before they got out of the truck

Brittany walked her to the door, "I love you San" she said when they got to the door

"I love you too Brittany" Santana replied before Brittany kissed her softly on the lips

Brittany pulled back, "Goodnight, Love" she whispered

"Night baby" Santana replied

Santana watched Brittany walk back to her truck and drive off before shutting the door and locking it

 ** _Tuesday (June 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

"So you gunna do it?" Brittany asked Unique

"Yeah, I'll join" Unique smiled

"Awesome I'm on lunch now. So walk with me and I'll introduce you to a few of the members."

"Here?"

"Nope, my aunt owns a clothing store across the street and some of them work there. Come on" Brittany led the way over to Threads

They walked inside, "Welcome to Threa… oh it's just Britt" Kurt said

"Ouch" Brittany said grabbing her chest, "Right in the heart Kurt"

"Sorry but we haven't had one customer today." Kurt replied

"That sucks" Brittany said "But I came over to introduce you guys to Unique Adams. She gunna join glee. Unique this is Kurt, that's Michelle and Tina."

"Nice to meet you Unique, love your clothes" Kurt said

"Thank you" Unique said as Natalie, Santana and Mercedes came out of the back.

"Oh you know Santana, that's Mercedes and my aunt Natalie" Brittany said

"I love your shop" Unique told Natalie, "

"Thank you" Natalie smiled

"I need to get back to work, but you should look around" Brittany told Unique who nodded. Brittany smiled and walked over to Santana, "Hello my love. You wanna stay over tonight?"

"Do you work tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Nope" Brittany popped the 'p'

Santana smiled, "Ok I'll come over after work."

"I don't get off till 8 at the shop. But come on over whenever and hang with Ma or something." Brittany said

"Ok. Be careful at the shop tonight"

"Always am. I love you San" Brittany said and kissed Santana on the cheek. She turned to leave

"Uh no. I want a real kiss" Santana smirked

Brittany jokingly sighed; "Fine" she smiled and kissed Santana deeply before leaving

Santana stood still

"Catch your breath honey" Unique said making everyone laugh

 ** _Saturday (June 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany drove out to the race track. Her family was already there and so were her friends, as well as Unique who Kurt and Mercedes had invited so she could understand why people called Brittany 'Bolt'.

Brittany got out of her truck and checked out her bike before pulling on her gear.

The crew walked over. That was the first race in a long time that Whitney wasn't going to be in but she agreed to be there to support Britt, Mason, Ryder, and Jake.

"You ready Bolt?" Whitney asked

"You know it" Brittany grinned, "You gunna be here for any other races?"

"No I have to go to Columbus this week and find an apartment" Whitney sighed

"Well I'm glad that you're here today."

"Move it Bolt" Brent said

Brittany, Ryder and Jake were racing against each other while Mason was in a different race.

They lined up at the gate while Mason stood with everyone else. When they pin dropped they took off. The curves seemed extra sharp but they all made it. Jake didn't place but Brittany came in first and Ryder came in third.

"I get it now…the whole Bolt thing" Unique told the crew who laughed while nodding

 ** _Friday (June 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

"So how's it going with the having 3 jobs thing?" Diego asked Brittany while he made a shot.

"It's…well" Brittany said after she got the ball and was dribbling to the net, "It's a lot"

"I'm sure" Diego replied trying to block her, "San doesn't seem to like it"

Brittany tricked him and went right instead of left, "I've noticed and I hate upsetting her but I need the money, D" she said after she made the shot

"I get it, Britt" Diego said grabbing the ball and holding it, "But she really concerned"

Brittany sighed and walked over to wipe her face with a towel.

"Hey guys" Sam said walking over, "Yall hungry?"

"I am, B?" Diego replied

"Nah go ahead. I'm gunna head home. I'll see you guys later" She said grabbing her bag before walking out of the gym

 ** _Friday (July 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Afternoon 4:15pm:_**

"I need you to work tomorrow" John, the boss at Noise, said

"It's a holiday, John" Brittany said knowing Santana would lose it if she backed out of the family celebration to work

"I know that's why I can't work so I need you to come at 10 and stay till 3" John said like it was obvious

Brittany sighed and rubbed her chin in frustration, "John, I can't I already have plans tomorrow."

"Brittany this is a job, you don't really have a choice"

Brittany shook her head, "I can't"

John nodded, "Well either you come in tomorrow or you don't work here anymore"

Brittany swallowed not at all happy with the options, "I uh…"

The door opened and in walked some of the crew.

"Hey B!" Sam said

John shook his head, "They either buy something or they leave. They spend way too much time just hanging around here."

"You want me to kick me friends out?" Brittany asked upset

"It's your job"

Brittany sighed and shook her head, "Not anymore. I'm sorry John put this is my immediate notice" she said and handed him her key to the backroom before leaving.

The crew followed, confused.

"What happened B?" Diego asked concerned

"Did we get you fired?" Jake asked

"No I uh…I quit" she said before walking into Threads

"What?!" Diego exclaimed

"Hey guys" Kurt said and hugged Blaine

"Why?" Blaine asked

"Why what?" Quinn asked from behind the register

"Guys please, I need some space" Brittany said trying to be polite

"You're right. Sorry we're all up in your grill. Let's leave guys" Diego said feeling bad about bugging her

They all nodded and turned to leave

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap, D" Brittany sighed

"Nah for real Britt. It's cool. We'll talk later. Call if you need anything" Diego assured her

"Alright, thanks man"

The crew left and Brittany turned to Quinn, "Where's San?"

"On lunch in the backroom" she replied

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled and walked to the backroom

"Brittany?" Santana said surprised when Brittany walked in

Brittany sat down and sighed before resting her head on the table

"Baby what's wrong?" Santana asked worried

Brittany sat up fully and looked at Santana with tired eyes, "I quit Noise"

Santana was surprised but nodded, "What happened?"

"He said I either had to work tomorrow or no more then he said I had to kick the crew out cause some of them came by. I just couldn't deal with him anymore." Brittany shrugged, "I feel like a failure"

"Brittany baby, you are not a failure. Far from it" Santana said assuredly, "Baby you work so hard."

"San, how am I supposed to provide for you if I quit cause my friends can't be at my work. It's just childish and I can't be that way. I'm almost 18"

"Oh Britt" Santana sighed, "We're a team and yeah you're almost 18 but you're still in high school. You've had a job since before high school. You are not childish. And besides that John guy is a dick"

Brittany laughed, "God I love you"

Santana smiled, "I love you too"

 ** _Saturday (July 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

The crew decided to invite Unique over to their 4th of July party at the Lopez house. They were going to grill out, swim and just have fun. The four graduate guys were even going to be there so everyone was really excited.

Brittany pulled up with Benny in the truck. Her parents and Blake were in the van. Bridgett had decided to ride with Dani.

Once Brittany parked, she and Benny went up to the front door. Benny excitedly rang the doorbell. Santana answered the door smiling when she saw who it was.

"Tana!" Benny said jumping up and down

"Benny Boy!" Santana said as he hugged her, "Come on let's go out back"

"Do I get a hug?" Brittany said

Santana laughed and nodded before hugging her girlfriend and giving her a kiss in the jaw, "Let's go, cutie"

They went out to the backyard after Santana put a sign on the door that said 'Come around back'

"Hey Brittany, Benny. How are you two?" Maribel asked

"I'm great!" Benny said

"I'm doing good, Maribel. How are you?" Brittany replied

"I'm fantastic, well go on and have fun" Maribel said smiling and Benny took off towards Diego

Brittany and Santana smiled and walked over to Unique who was talking to the crew girls.

"Hey Unique" Brittany said smiling

"Hey Brittany, thanks for inviting me!" Unique said happily

"Of course. You needed to meet everyone" Brittany grinned

"Music!" Sam shouted as the boys walked over with Benny

"Unique, you should do a song." Brittany said

"Yeah we wanna hear you sing" Brooke added

"Um ok but can the girls back me up?" Unique asked nervously

"Sure we can" Santana replied and they went over to the laptop

They talked for a minute or so then started the music

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Uh,  
Let's go to the beach, **

"Whoa she's good" Diego breathed and the others nodded ****

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
each**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Let's go get away  
They**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
say,**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
what they gonna say  
Have a drink,**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
clink,**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
found the Bud Light  
Bad girls like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón,**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
own,**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
let's go get it on  
The zone,**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
own,**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two,**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
three,**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...**

 ** _[Girls:]_** **  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
(We're higher than any other!)**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
But mock who you want, and mock who you like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight**

 ** _[Girls:]_** **  
Twinkle, twinkle little star**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Now everybody let me hear you say**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
ray ray ray**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Now spend all your money cause**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
today pay day**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
And if you're a**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
G, you a G, G, G**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
My name is Unique and you can**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
call me Nicki**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...**

 ** _[Girls:]_** **  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
(We're higher than any other!)**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time**

 ** _[Unique with Girls:]_** **  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...**

 ** _[Girls:]_** **  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh  
(We're higher than any other!) **

Everyone clapped

"Wow" Brittany said

"That was amazing!" Sam said excitedly

"Girl, you got talent" Mercedes said

"Thanks" Unique replied, "Um there's something about me that maybe you guys should know before you let me in the glee club"

Brittany smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"But you don't know"

"Honey, you are who you are" Kurt smiled

"Ok maybe you figured it out" Unique said nervously, "My birth name was Wade"

"I like Unique" Brittany said and the others nodded

Unique smiled, "Thank you"

Diego grinned, "Now, Unique, are you hungry cause Papi is grilling up a storm over there"

They all laughed and walked over to the grill


	92. Chapter 92: Old Friend

**Hey guys! There's a new POLL so please vote and REVIEW! Also if you have any ideas about the next part in the Trilogy let me know. I'd love all opinions on what they should do during their college years so Private Message me. Keep Reading!**

 ** _Thursday (July 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

"So how are you, Britt?" Mike asked while they jogged on the track at the Center

"I'm alright. Been working a lot" Brittany replied

"Yeah, I've noticed" Mike laughed, "What's with that? You saving up for something?"

Brittany stayed quiet and Mike slowed to a stop

"What are you doing Britt?"

Brittany sighed, "I am saving up but that doesn't mean anything's gunna happen soon"

"Holy shit, you're saving up for a ring?" Mike said in shock

Brittany sighed again and nodded, "But look I'm just saving for it. I don't plan on asking till we're at least out of high school. Hell, I don't know when I'll ask but please Mike…"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, promise. She's not pregnant is she?"

"No! No I just love her" Brittany said quickly

Mike nodded and they began jogging again, "Well now I know what's been going on in that brain of yours, Pierce" Mike said grinning

Brittany laughed, "Nah, there's a lot going on up there"

"I don't even wanna know" Mike replied making Brittany laugh some more

 ** _Friday (July 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:30pm:_**

Brittany picked Santana up from the Lopez house before goingot pick up the take out.

"Alright so movies, Chinese food and pj's" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "I am thrilled that we are just gunna relax tonight"

"Good. I love to see you happy, baby" Brittany grinned

They drove to the Pierce house and went down to the basement. After changing into pajamas and getting comfortable in Brittany's room they started a movie.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how is Quinn liking the camp she's at?" Brittany asked

Santana took a sip of her water, "She seems to like it but she doesn't have a lot of time to talk. She'll be back soon though."

Brittany nodded, "Well I know how much you miss her, whether you admit it or not" she smiled

Santana laughed, "I guess I kinda miss her, a little"

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed grinning

 ** _10:30pm:_**

"Do you have any chocolate?" Santana asked while they continued to watch movies

Brittany nodded and reached into the nightstand before handing Santana a cbar of chocolate.

"Thanks. I have to ask, why do you have chocolate in your nightstand?" Santana smirked

Brittany grinned, "Besides the fact that it makes a good snack?"

"Brittany"

Brittany laughed, "Ok Ok I figured that I should be prepared for that time of the month. So I have previsions for whenever you're over here"

Santana was surprised, "Um you know my period schedule?"

"No" Brittany smiled, "but what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't have stuff for you for when you're here?"

Santana blushed, "You are seriously the sweetest person in the world"

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too"

 ** _Saturday (July 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Santana woke up to an empty bed. She looked over and saw Brittany on her laptop, "Baby"

Brittany turned around, "Morning Beautiful"

"Morning, what are you up to?" Santana asked as she stood up and walked over

"Looking for another job" Brittany said turning back to the laptop

"Baby, are you sure that you want to. You've been much more relaxed since you quit Noise" Santana said concerned

"San" Brittany sighed, "I need the money, baby"

Santana nodded, confused as to why Brittany would need more money.

"Ok, I promise Brittany, I'm trying to understand but I just don't."

Brittany stood up, "Santana, I know you're concerned and I appreciate that so much. It's part of why I love you but baby, I'm worried about Ma and Pop. I can see that they're struggling with money. And me graduating this year will only make it worse. I'll have college tuition and if I work really hard this summer than I can help out. I'm the oldest, they need me"

Santana nodded, "Alright. I'm sorry if I've been pestering you, Britt"

"No Baby, you haven't. You're just concerned; I would be the same way if it were you."

Santana smiled, "You know, maybe I can help. I can get a second job…"

"No" Brittany shook her head, "Please, you don't have to do anything. Just be patient with me, that's all I need you to do"

Santana sighed, "Britt, I've told you before that we're a team"

"I know and I agree, San but please, just let me handle it" Brittany pleaded

"Alright" Santana said, "I'm gunna go take a shower"

Brittany nodded and Santana went to the bathroom. Brittany sighed and paced a little then followed Santana into the bathroom.

"San" she said as she opened the door.

Santana was undressing and turned, "Yeah"

"Ok" Brittany nodded, "I'll stick with 2 jobs"

"Britt, you don't…"

"No, I know that you're right. If I go back to having 3 jobs I'll be tired, and we will probably have fights. I don't want to fight with you."

"Brittany, I don't want to fight either" Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Ok so let's not fight" she mumbled and pulled Santana into a kiss

Santana smiled into it, "I love you baby"

"I love you too, babe"

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the shop and went to the locker room. Ryder and Sam were in there pulling on their coveralls and boots.

"Hey Britt, how ya doin?" Sam asked

"I'm good. How about you guys?" she asked while taking off her vans

"I'm great" Ryder smiled

"What's got you grinning?" Sam smirked

Ryder laughed, "Can't I just be happy?"

"No" Brittany and Sam said together making Ryder laugh again

"Well I guess I could tell you guys. Brooke and I decided to apply to the same colleges. And I've decided that I'm gunna propose after we graduate"

"Dude, isn't it a little…" Brittany started

"Crazy?!" Sam said, "Ry, man, we're 17 years old."

"I was gunna say soon. To propose I mean."

"Wow, I thought you guys would understand. You are both crazy in love with your girls." Ryder said surprised

"Yeah and I will propose to San someday but marriage at 18?" Brittany said

"Your folks were married at 18, Britt" Ryder replied

"True but Ma was pregnant with me. Wait is Brooke pregnant?" Britt said as she pulled on her coveralls

"Dude, is she?" Sam asked

"No she isn't but look I'm just thinking about it so take a breather" Ryder said

Brittany nodded, pulling on her boots

"You scared the shit out of me" Sam sighed

Ryder laughed, "Relax Sam"

The three went to the garage and got to work.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

"Alright you three, go home" Brent told Britt, Sam and Ryder

"Pop I can stay and help" Brittany said

"No, it's fine. Go hang out with your friends" Brent insisted and Brittany nodded

They changed and met the crew at the Lopez house

"Hey guys" Diego said to the 3 when that entered the basement, "How was work?"

"Dirty" Ryder smiled

Sam and Brittany saw Brooke walking over and both elbowed Ryder

"Shut up guys" He mumbled, making them laugh and everyone look at them weird

"What's going on with you 3?" Brooke asked suspicious

"Noth…nothing" Ryder stuttered making Brittany and Sam laugh harder

"Sam" Mercedes said just as suspicious as Brooke

Sam stood up straight while Brittany tried to keep a straight face

"No! Rachel it didn't mean anything. Nothing happened!" They heard someone shouting from upstairs

"Is that Quinn?" Diego asked Santana who looked confused before running upstairs followed by everyone else

"Nothing?! You cheated, Quinn!"

"No I didn't. Nothing happened!" Quinn shouted as the crew entered the foyer

The front door was open and Quinn and Rachel were shouting at each other in the foyer, they were both crying

"Don't lie to me!" Rachel shouted

"Quinn, Rachel what's going on?" Santana said quickly stepping between them

"She cheated!" Rachel said upset

"No I didn't. Nothing happened!" Quinn said

"Oh really? Then explain the text and why you showed up?" Rachel said crossing her arms

"We talked, that's it!"

Santana looked at Brittany for help.

Brittany walked over to Rachel, "Rach, let's go for a walk" Brittany said

Rachel stormed out the front door.

"Rachel please!" Quinn yelled after her

"Q, let her go cool off. You both need to" Santana said while Brittany followed Rachel

"Rachel, hold up" Brittany said running after her.

Rachel stopped walking and turned, falling into Brittany's arms, crying.

"Talk to me" Brittany said walking them over to her truck and opening the tailgate

They sat down and Rachel sighed, "I drove over and was headed into Santana's when Quinn walked over from her house. I was surprised cause she wasn't supposed to be back from camp for a while so I got really excited. Then I saw the look on her face. I asked her what was wrong and she told me about this girl at camp. She said that they got to know each other and got too close so she left camp. I asked her what she meant and she was about to talk when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and looked at it. I knew it the girl so I grabbed the phone and it said 'I miss you so much'." Rachel stopped

"Then what?" Brittany pushed

"Then I ran into Santana's house. I couldn't believe it."

Brittany sighed, "Rach, why didn't you let her explain?"

"You're taking her side?!" Rachel said get off the truck

"No, Rachel" Brittany said getting off as well, "I'm just saying that you need to listen to her. You two have to talk. Not shout."

Rachel sighed, "I can't believe this is happening"

 ** _With San and Quinn:_**

They walked up to Santana's room

When they got there they sat down and Santana turned to Quinn, "Spill Fabray"

Quinn sighed, "I met someone at that camp I went to"

"What happened" Santana asked sighing

"Nothing. I had feelings for her but I didn't do anything. I felt like I should leave camp otherwise something might happen" Quinn explained, "I came home and saw Rachel walking from her car to your place so I decided to tell her. Then while I was talking to Rachel I got a text from Lizzie, the girl. It said that she really missed me and Rachel grabbed my phone, read it then ran into your house"

"You and this girl didn't do anything?" Santana asked

Quinn sighed, "We almost kissed but I stopped it."

"Quinn" Santana groaned

"I know"

"Once she cools off you have to tell her" Santana sighed

"I know"

There was a knock on the door. Santana got up and answered it. It was Brittany and Rachel.

Quinn stood up, "Hey"

"I'm listening" Rachel said

"We'll let you guys talk" Santana said before walking out with Brittany

Brittany and Santana stood in the hallway and talked while Rachel and Quinn discussed what happened.

 ** _7:45pm:_**

The door opened and Rachel walked out crying before walking down the stairs. Brittany followed her while Santana checked on Quinn who was also crying.

"What happened?" Santana asked

"We're gunna take some time away from each other" Quinn sobbed

 ** _With Britt:_**

"Rachel, I'm so sorry" Brittany said hugging her after Rachel told her what they decided

"I wanna go home" Rachel sniffled

"Let me drive you" Brittany said and walked her to the car while texting Santana

Brittany dropped her off then headed back to Santana's house. When she got there everyone was gone except Diego, Santana and Michelle.

"Can we stay at your place?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded

"Of course, come on" Britt said

 ** _Saturday (August 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the shop and went to the locker room. When she was done in the locker room she went out to the garage.

She worked on a few cars till she heard the front door ring. She went out to the lobby to help the customer

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Brittany grinned and kissed Santana on the cheek

"Well I figured we could go to lunch, my treat."

Brittany laughed, "What time is it?"

"11:45" Santana replied

"No wonder I'm hungry" Brittany smiled, "Let me change out of this"

When she got back to the front Rory and Brent were there with someone

"Shelby?" Brittany said shocked

"Britt!" the girl beamed and ran over to Brittany jumping into her arms

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen in years" Brittany said smiling before letting go of her

"Well dad and mom wanted to come and visit some family and I had to see you. Look at you!"

"Me? Look at you. The last time I saw you, you were 11. What are you now, 15?"

"Just turned 16" the girl smiled

Brittany shook her head in shock then caught Santana's eye, "Oh Shelby, let me introduce you to Santana, my girlfriend."

"Hey, I'm Shelby Porter"

"Baby, this is Spencer's little sister. You remember? I told you about Spencer."

Then it clicked. Spencer was Brittany's friend that died.

"Oh yeah it's nice to meet you" Santana smiled

"You too" Shelby smiled back then turned to Brittany, "Wanna go to lunch?"

Brittany looked at Santana, unsure of what to do. Santana just smiled

"I'll see you later" Santana asked

"Oh you should come too" Shelby insisted

"I don't wanna intrude" Santana said

"No, come on. You have to tell me how Britt is now, please?"

Brittany smirked at Santana, "Baby, come on"

"Ok" Santana smiled

"Why don't you all go to the bakery?" Brent suggested

"Oh I'd love to see your mom, Britt, Please" Shelby said excitedly

"Sure. I'll be back later, Pop"

"Nah, just take the day off, Bolt"

"But, Pop…"

"I've got it. Seriously, go have fun" Brent insisted

"Alright but call if you need me" Brittany said seriously

"Deal, now go" Brent said

The three hopped in Santana's car and went to the bakery. They went inside and saw Bonnie at the register.

"Ma" Brittany grinned, holding Santana's hand

"Hey Britt, Hey San…Shelby?"

"Hey Bonnie" Shelby beamed

"It's been forever, come here" Bonnie smiled, going around the counter before hugging Shelby, "Now you three sit down and I'll make you some sandwiches"

They sat a table in the back corner.

"So how long are you in town?" Brittany asked

"Just the weekend. We leave tomorrow night." Shelby replied then looked at Santana, "So how long have you two been together?"

"Almost three years" Brittany smiled

"Wow, you look great together" Shelby said grinning

"Britt, come here for a sec" Bonnie hollered over

Brittany nodded, "I'll be right back ladies" She said before kissing Santana on the cheek and walking over to her mom

"So how long have you known Britt?" Santana asked

"Oh wow most of life" Shelby replied, "She was always around, hanging out with Spencer. Those two were nearly inseparable"

"Yeah she told me that they were close" Santana nodded

"She always blamed herself for his death" Shelby sighed

Santana nodded, "I know. I can't imagine"

"No one ever should have to" Shelby said then shook her head, "But you know she seems really happy. I'm glad. How'd you two meet?"

"She was working at the community center as a lifeguard. So was my twin brother. They became friends and I met her when I came by to get Diego"

"Well I know her pretty well and the way she looks at you…it must be pretty serious"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we love each other"

"That's wonderful" Shelby said sincerely

They heard the bell on the door ring as it opened. Ryder walked in. He was there to see Brooke, she worked at the bakery.

"Is that Ryder Lynn?" Shelby asked

Santana turned, "Yeah, you know him?"

"Oh my gosh I used to have the biggest crush on him. He was racer with Britt and Spencer."

"Still is" Santana said, "Wanna say hi?" Shelby nodded, "Ryder" Santana said

"Hey San!" He said then he noticed Shelby, "Shelby Porter?"

Shelby nodded smiling

"Oh wow, how are you?" He said as she stood to give him a hug

"I'm great, you?" she replied

"I'm good, you moving back?" Ryder replied as Brittany and Brooke walked over with the lunch

"No. We're just in town for the weekend." Shelby said happily, "Wanna join us for lunch?"

"Sure" He said then turned to Brooke and kissed her, "Hey baby, can I get a sandwich?"

"Sure" Brooke smiled, "Turkey?" Ryder nodded

Brooke walked to the back to make it as Ryder sat at the table

"Well I see you both have girlfriends" Shelby smirked

Ryder and Brittany laughed, "Yeah, how about you? Got anyone?" Ryder asked

"Yeah, his name is Josh. He's back home." Shelby grinned, "He's great. So are you two still racing?"

They nodded, "Sure are" Brittany replied

"She still kicks my ass though" Ryder smirked

"Hey, you beat me sometimes. I'd say that we're pretty even" Brittany laughed

Brooke brought over Ryder's sandwich, "Anything else Babe?"

"Oh, I want to introduce you to Shelby Porter. Shelby, this is Brooke, my girlfriend. She's an old friend" Ryder said

Brooke shook Shelby's hand, "It's nice to meet you"

"Brooke, sit with them. Take a break" Bonnie said bringing over another sandwich for Brooke

"You sure, Bonnie?" Brooke asked

"Of course, and this is all on the house."

"Ma, I can pay for it" Brittany insisted

"No, it's fine. Just enjoy" Bonnie said before another customer entered and she had to go take care of them

Brittany sighed but dropped it, "So, where are ya'll staying?" she asked Shelby

"Oh over at the Lima inn" Shelby shrugged

Brittany nodded, "Why don't I take you and your folks out to dinner while ya'll are in town?"

Shelby smiled, "Sam old Britt, always trying to take care of people"

"Oh yeah" Ryder said, "Like she'd ever change"

"Shut up." Brittany smirked at Ryder then turned back to Shelby, "Come on"

"Sure but you're not paying. We'll eat with you but don't even try it" Shelby said raising a brow

"Fine" Brittany sighed

They all talked and ate their lunch for a while before Santana drove Brittany and Shelby back to the shop.

"So I'll text you" Shelby said to Brittany then turned to Santana, "Santana, you have to go out with us to dinner tonight. Mom and Dad with want to meet you, trust me"

"I'll have to try to get off work early" Santana replied

"Ok do your best" Shelby said smiling, "Breadstix at 6:30" Brittany and Santana nodded, "Britt, try to get your parents to come. Hell, even Ryder and his folks."

"I'll do my best" Brittany smiled before hugging Shelby

Shelby left and Brittany turned to Santana, "I'm sorry our lunch got changed up, Baby"

"I'm not. She seems great, Britt." Santana smiled, "You sure you want me to come tonight. I mean Natalie might not…"

"She will and I do. I like showing you off" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "I love you, Baby. I need to get to work and talk to her."

"Ok, text me. I love you too, beautiful" Brittany replied before kissing Santana goodbye and going back to work

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany, her parents and Santana walked into Breadstix and saw Ryder, his folks and Brooke at a large table with the Porters.

"Pierce!" Kevin Porter said standing up with a smile

"Trouble" Brent grinned and shook his hand

"How are you all?" Joy Porter asked

"We are great, you?" Bonnie replied

"Same. No way is this Brittany 'Bolt' Pierce" Kevin said smirking

"Sure is" Brittany grinned, "and this is Santana, my girlfriend."

"Wow, you've grown up. Santana it's a pleasure to meet you" Joy said, "I'm Joy and this is Kevin"

"How do you put up with this one?" Kevin grinned pointing at Brittany

Santana smiled, "She's not too bad. It's great to meet you"

They all enjoyed dinner, talking about everything, catching up.

 ** _7:45pm:_**

"We're going to go outside, Dad" Shelby told her father as the 5 teenagers stood up

"Alright" Kevin replied

The 5 of them went outside and sad tint he bed of Brittany's truck.

"So I still can't believe that you two are graduating this year." Shelby told Brittany and Ryder, "Have you decided on a college?"

Ryder noticed Brittany's hesitation and spoke up, "Right now we're just kinda throwing applications out there. I can't believe that you're gunna be a sophomore"

"For real" Brittany said grinning

Shelby laughed. They all joked around till the parents stepped outside.

As they were all saying goodbye Santana and Brooke stepped to the side

"Have you and Britt talked about college?" Brooke asked

Santana sighed, "Not much. We both agreed to apply to the same ones and see what happened. We applied to a lot of places."

"Like…"

"Ohio colleges, New York, a few others" Santana shrugged

"It's gunna difficult to get her away from her family" Brooke said

"I don't want to rip her from them but…there's a lot to think about. I'll talk to her soon" Santana said and Brooke nodded


	93. Chapter 93: Planning the Future

**Take** **** ** _POLL._** **Leave REVIEWS! I'm not sure what ya'll will think of this chapter so I'm a little nervous, Keep Reading**

 ** _Saturday (August 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were sitting on Santana's bed looking on their laptops at the different universities that they applied to.

"So the acceptance letters should be mailed soon" Brittany said

"Yeah" Santana mumbled

"Have you talked to your parents about medical school?"

Santana sighed and nodded, "I told them that I don't want to be a doctor. It took them a while but they understood and are happy that I've applied to lots of schools."

"Good" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled for a moment then took a deep breath, "Britt, what if we don't get into the same school? Or even any close to each other?"

"Baby, I promise that we're gunna be just fine. I will make sure that we are near each other." Brittany said sincerely

Santana smiled and kissed her

 ** _Monday (August 10_** ** _th_** ** _/First Day of School) Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and took a shower before getting dressed. She went upstairs and ate breakfast with her family before getting her truck with Bridgett and driving to school.

They parked and got out of the truck. Before walking over to the tree where the crew was waiting Bridgett turned to Brittany and grinned.

"What with the grin?" Brittany asked

"Just excited about this year, is all"

"Mhmm" Brittany smiled

They walked over to the tree.

"Hey guys" Brittany said

"B!" Diego grinned

"Hey Diego" Brittany said before turning to Santana, "Good Morning Beautiful"

"Morning Baby" Santana replied smiling, then kissed Britt

"Alright we get it!" Diego said and the crew laughed

Rachel met Quinn's eye then looked away.

"Let's head inside" Ryder said and everyone walked into the school

They got their schedules then went to their lockers.

"So what's your first class?" Brittany asked Santana

"Government, you?"

Brittany smiled, "Same"

"Awesome" Santana said then turned to Quinn

Brittany looked around at her friends thinking about how excited she was about her senior year

Brittany, Santana and Quinn walked to class together and sat next to each other

 ** _8:55am:_**

"Welcome back guys!" Mr. Schue said smiling, "I see that we have a new member. What's your name?"

"I'm Unique Adams" Unique smiled

"Welcome to the glee club, Unique" Mr. Schue replied

"Thanks"

"Would you like to sing a song?"

"Can Marley sing with me?"

"Sure, the floor is yours girls"

They went down to the front and talked to the band. Over the time everyone had gotten to know Unique, she and Marley had become pretty close.

The music started

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
White knuckles  
And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Clenched shut jaw  
I've got another headache again tonight**

 ** _[Unique with Marley:]_** **  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,  
And the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying,  
I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope,  
Trying to hold, trying to hold  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Unique with Marley:]_** **  
I won't miss  
All of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in  
I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**

 ** _[Marley with Unique:]_** **  
No more sick whiskey-wish,  
No more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick,  
Cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good,  
I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk,  
I'll take somebody home**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
I think I finally had enough**

 ** _[Marley with Unique:]_** **  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day**

 ** _[Marley with Unique:]_** **  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Na na na na (** ** _[Unique:]_** **Oh) da da da da**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Na na na na (** ** _[Unique:]_** **Woaah!) da da da da**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Marley with Unique:]_** **  
I will do what I please,  
Anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe  
I won't worry at all**

 ** _[Unique with Marley:]_** **  
You will pay for your sins,  
You'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the lies,**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Will be crystal clear (** ** _[Marley:]_** **Oh!)**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
I think I finally had enough**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
I think I maybe think too much**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
I think this might be it for us**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
You think I'm just too serious**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
I think you're full of it**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
My head is spinning so**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Just when it can't get worse (** ** _[Marley:]_** **Oh)  
I've had a bad day (** ** _[Marley:]_** **Yeah)  
You've had a bad day (** ** _[Marley:]_** **Oh)  
We've had a bad day**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
I think that life's too short for this**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Want back my ignorance and bliss**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
I think I've had enough of this**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Na na na na da da da da**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Na na na na da da da da (** ** _[Unique:]_** **Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Marley:]_** **  
Na na na na da da da da (** ** _[Unique:]_** **Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da (** ** _[Unique:]_** **Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
Blow me one last kiss**

 ** _[Unique:]_** **  
Just when it can't get worse,**

 ** _[Marley and Unique:]_** **  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss**

Everyone stood up and clapped

"That was great, ladies" Mr. Schue smiled, "Welcome to Glee."

 ** _11:55am:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the lunch room and saw a group of basketball players making fun of Unique. Brittany stormed over there. She was the new Co-Captain along with Diego and she wasn't going to stand for any of the team bullying anyone.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Brittany growled

"Hey Cap! Check out this weirdo" Tim Young said

"Young, you better apologize right now or you're all doing laps after school" Brittany said angrily

"Cap, come on…"

"Shut up and apologize." Brittany cut him off

"Sorry" Tim said

"Now you better never bother her again, hear me?"

They all nodded and walked out

"You alright, Unique?" Brittany asked and Unique nodded

"Thank you"

"Hey, you just let me or the guys know if someone is messing with you"

"How are you the captain of the boys' basketball team?" Unique asked confused

"I was born a little differently" Brittany shrugged

Unique scrunched her brows, "Wait you have a…you know?"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah"

"Well ok then" Unique smiled

"Come on. Let's go eat lunch" Brittany smiled back and they walked over to the crew

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Official practice didn't start till the next week so Brittany, Rachel and the crew guys made fake teams and started playing for fun.

"Do they always do this?" Unique asked the girls, Kurt and Blaine

"Yeah"

Brittany's phone went off

"Hello?"

 _"_ _You have like 5 packets here from different colleges" Bonnie said_

"Really?" Brittany swallowed

"Uh oh" Kurt said catching everyone's attention

"What?" Quinn asked

"Looks like Britt has some letters at home" Kurt said pointing at Brittany who was still on the phone

"Have you guys ever thought that we might all get split up?" Brooke asked nervously

"I really don't want that to happen" Santana said watching Brittany make a shot after getting off the phone

 ** _4:30pm:_**

"It's agreed; we will all go home and see what we got on the mail, talk to our families." Diego said that the crew nodded, "hen we'll meet up at my place tonight."

Brittany and Santana kissed goodbye before going to their houses.

Bridgett climbed into the truck with Britt before they drove home, "Are you gunna move away?" Bridgett asked

Brittany sighed, "I don't know yet Bridge"

They pulled up to the house and went inside

After opening all of her letters with her parents and talking to them about options she went over to Santana's house and rang the door bell

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"Britt?" Whitney said when she opened the door

"Why are you at school?" Brittany asked confused

"I got a late acceptance to NYU, come inside"

"NYU?"

"Yep and our girl Santana, go one too!" Whitney grinned as they went to the basement where the crew was, "So many of us going to New York. It's gunna be awesome."

"So many?" Brittany asked

Santana walked over to Brittany, "I got into NYU with Diego and Michelle. Papi wants to send us there together. What letters did you get?" San asked

Brittany took a breath "um I got into Ohio State"

"So did we!" Ryder said pointing at him and Brooke

"Where else?" Santana asked as the room talked excitedly

Brittany looked over at the board on the wall that had lists of schools and names under them

 **Ohio State:**

Mason

Bree

Jake

Ryder

Brooke

 **Julliard:**

Kurt

Mercedes

Rachel

Tina

 **NYU:**

Santana

Artie

Blaine

Diego

Whitney

Finn

Michelle

Sam

Mike

Puck

Quinn

"I uh I got into OSU. Vanderbilt, Cornell, Julliard and NYU" Brittany told everyone

She knew now it was choosing between her family and Santana and Santana seemed to have figured that out as well.

"What'd you narrow it down to?" Diego asked

"OSU or NYU" Brittany said and she saw Santana nod in understanding

"What about Julliard?" Rachel asked

"Money" Brittany shrugged

"Did you get any scholarships?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Full ride to OSU and NYU"

"Really? B that's killer!" Diego said, "we don't even have to worry about rent. Papi has like 4 places up there "

"Wait you're leaving your folks?" Sam asked

"I don't know yet"

"Well it's it basically choosing between San and your family?" Puck said before getting a slap on the back of the head from Michelle

 ** _8:00pm_**

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up to her room. They climbed out her window and onto the roof

They both let a breath and held each other

"So what should I do?" Brittany asked

Santana sighed. "It's up to you Britt"

"I…San look at me."

Santana looked at her. Every fear Santana had was pulsing through her body.

"San, I choose you. I will always choose you. I want to have a future with you. Kids, a house, dogs, cats, bills, the good, the bad and the surprises. You are all that I want. You're my future, baby" Brittany said and Santana smiled

"I feel the same way but what does that meam?

"Ma and Pop want me to go to New York as well. They found out about how much I had been working a decided that I needed to get away. So when graduation comes we're going to the big apple baby"

Santana beamed

"Next we need to find an apartment" Brittany said

Santana grabbed her hand, "Papi already said they we could all use the condo building that he bought. Basically we'll all be living in the same building but have separate apartments"

"Where's is located? " Brittany asked

"Near the Empire State Building, you'll love it"

"I love you, where we live means nothing unless you're there. I'm gunna head home and get everything organized for tomorrow. Alright?"

"Ok" Santana smiled

"I'll see your sexy ass at school tomorrow" Brittany grinned and helped Santana back into her room before kissing her. She was about to turn and leave but Santana grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulling her close

"What is it, love?" Brittany asked with their lips just an inch apart

"I want you" Santana said

Brittany eyebrows rose, "Now"

Santana nodded, "Right now" as she looked the bedroom door.

"You know ever ones downstairs…"

"I don't care, Britt, I want you so bad…"

Brittany nodded and pushed Santana against the wall, "How bad?"

Santana swallowed, "Baby, I'm pulsing. I want you so bad…please…" she leaned closer and whispered. "take me, Britt"

Brittany's breath caught in her throat but she nodded and lifted Santana till she and her legs wrapped around Brittany's waist. Brittany kissed along the underside of San's jaw,

Brittany walked them over to the window bay seat and sat down with Santana on her lap. She lifted her chin and caught Santana's lips. They pulled the curtains closed and moved to the bed Brittany lifted Santana's shirt over head after taking off her shorts and thong,

"God you have the most beautiful body, Santana" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled, "Brittany you say that while you're staring at my pussy"

"It is so damn perfect plus it tastes fantastic. Let me prove it" Brittany said before leaning down and licking Santana making her whimper. Brittany sighed in pleasure. She truly loved going down on Santana.

Brittany moved her tongue everywhere, She thrust it in and out of Santana as well circling the clit.

"God you taste amazing" Brittany mumbled before moving one hand to play with Santana's nipple

There was a knock on the door but Brittany didn't stop. Santana took a breath, "Yeah?"

"Girl we've been worried, you two coming back to the basement

"Soon, we're still talking" Santana said as steadily as possible their friends left and Santana grabbed Britany's head, "Pierce I need you to fuck me now

Brittany nodded and flipped Santana around. She rolled on a condom and thrust into Santana from behind. Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and held on. Staying as quiet as possible.

"Don't cum in the condom" Santana breathed while Brittany pounded unto her. "I wanna blow you off"

Brittany absolutely loved it when Santana was straight forward about what she wanted

"Yes Ma'am" Brittany grinned against the back of Santana's neck. "I love you so much Santana"

"Oh baby" Santana breathed, "I love you too. So fucking much"

Brittany pulled out and laid on her back. She was about to just switch positions when she felt he girlfriend's mouth wrap around her shaft.

"Oh God, San" Brittany groaned and put her hand on top of San's headed

Santana hummed in reply making Brittany buck up.

"You're so damn good at it baby" Brittany mumbled

Brittany was just about to do something when she felt Santana grab her balls. Brittany stopped moving and groaned. Santana moved her way up Brittany's body and took a nipple into her mouth.

"Shit" Brittany hissed. She had never really been into being touched there but when it came to Santana things changed.

Brittany flipped them over and went down on Santana again. She licked hard at San's lower lips while Santana tried to stay quiet

 ** _10:30pm:_**

As they collapsed on Santana's bed breathing heavily Santana started to laugh a little

"What?" Brittany grinned

"I just love you so dam much and I 'm thrilled that we're going to NYU together"

Brittany turned to Santana, "I would follow you anywhere."

"But you aren't just following. They want you too" Santana said standing up naked out of bed

Brittany paused and checked her out, "They do, Basketball and Dance mainly. But we have a home there thanks to your family and I have you which is all I could ever need."

"I love you. Come shower with me?"

Brittany nodded and followed Santana into the shower

 ** _Thursday (August 20_** ** _th_** ** _/ Brittana 3yrs) 6:00am:_**

Brittany dorve over to the school by herself. Bridgett was going to ride with Jake and Marley.

Brittany parked and went inside, walking straight to the glee room where Mr. Schue was.

"Alright Brittany what's the plan"

"Mr. Schue, I think I want to propose…"

"Alright we're here "Mercedes said as she, Kurt, Rachel, Ryder and Quinn walked in

"Wow" Mr. Schue mumbled

"What?" Quinn asked

"I think I'm gunna propose" Brittany said

"Wait till after we graduate! Trust me" Ryder said and she understood that he had decided to do the same for himself

"Ok do you two have a like theme song for your relationship?" Quinn asked

"Uh yeah kinda" Brittany shrugged

"Then sing that one" Rachel nodded but don't propose yet

"Ok good call cool I gotta go change, tell her I;m a meeting or something" Brittany told the others

 ** _8:55am:_**

Brittany had skipped first period cause Santana was in it as well

So when everyone was entering the glee room, Santana was concerned.

"Alright class, please take your seats." Mr schue said

Once the room quieted down some music began and everyone look around, confused till Brittany came out of Mr. Schue's office in slacks, a red dress shirt and a gray vest, while playing a guitar.

She smiled at Santana and began singing

 **Mmmmm...**

 **I'm booking myself a one-way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
Yeah tellin' myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time**

 **Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy**

 **But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy**

 **Yeah**

 **I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does**

 **I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah**

 **Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah**

 **But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy**

 **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

 **No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**

 **Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough,  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
Let's be crazy!**

 **Na na na na oh na na na na oh**

 **Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy!  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy!  
Yeah-ah-ah... **

"Happy 3rd Anniversary, Baby" Brittany grinned before she was tackled by Santana

"I love you so much" Santana said with tears of joy

"I love you too, San" Brittany replied

Everyone was clapping

"Alright, Brittany that was wonderful but need to prep for sectionals" Mr. Schue grinned and the young couple sat down

 ** _6:30pm:_**

"You ready for dinner, baby?" Brittany asked Santana on her front porch

Santana smile, nodding and handed Brittany her overnight bag with a small grin.

They both smiled and walked out to the truck. Brittany had gotten Santana to wear jeans and a t-shirt.

They ate at Breadstix and had ice-cream on the square before heading back to Brittany's house.

They climbed into the shower together. Brittany pushed Santana softly against the wall. They made out slowly at first till Santana pushed Britt to sit on the bench then straddle her.

"Condom?" Brittany asked as they dried off

"Not this time" Santana said before they began making out again, "I want to feel you inside, Britt let's go to bed

Brittany nodded and picked San up and carried her out to her bed. Britt locked the door before climbing onto her bed.

Santana was laying facedown with her legs spread. Brittany smirked and took off her towel. Brittany got behind her girlfriend and grabbed her hip. Santana moaned when she felt Brittany hard on

"Want me to stop?" Brittany asked but Santana shook her head

Brittany nodded and slowly pushed in making them both moan. Brittany laid down on top but was careful to not hurt Santana, "I love you"

Santana smiled as she sat up on her knees with Brittany still behind.

Brittany pumped in and out from behind .

When they finally came they curled up together and held each other

"Sounds like we're going to New York" Britt said and Santana smiled

"Are you excited?" San asked

"I am. I'm a little nervous about leaving my family and then there's the whole moving deal and finding a place to live"

"Britt, Papi owns an apartment building so that's done. Moving won't be hard and you can spend a lot of time with your family"

There was a knock and the two quickly got up pulling on clothes before answering it, "Bridge, what's up" Brittany asked

"So I'm going to a party in Santana's neighborhood and I need a way to get there but the only offer I've gotten was ma so please drop me off at the party?"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yeah I'll take you. Let me look a bit better than this though. Then I take you."

"Me too" Santana said pulling on some jeans

"Thanks guys . Once I get a car it'll be easier" Bridgett said before leaving the room

The young couple got dressed and went out to Britt's truck with Bridgett. They talked while driving over toward Santana's neighborhood.

"When is Dani coming?" Brittany asked as they parked

"She's not. I really want her to but she has a training class that she has to teach." Bridgett shrugged

"Want us to stay?" Brittany asked noticing the alcohol and weed after they walked inside

"Nah I'll walk to San's when it's over." Bridgett said

"Well we'll be over there" Santana said with a quick glance at Brittany who nodded

"Well look, I see some friends, thanks for the ride. I love you both see you later"

Brittany nodded while Bridgett hugged Santana, "Call us if you need to" Brittany said

Bridgett walked into the house where there were lots of people and loud music.

"She'll be fine" Santana told Brittany

"I don't know San. I've got a bad feeling."

They drove to the Lopez house and went up to Santana's room. Most of the crew was in the basement but Brittany and Santana wanted to be alone

Brittany kissed Santana softly as they laid down on the bed.

"Britt, I want you." Santana whispered and Brittany nodded

"You've been really horny lately" Brittany grinned taking off her clothes

"I know, I cant help it. Want me to stop?" Santana asked

Brittany shook her head and pulled San into a deep kiss. Brittany stayed on her back and grinned up at Santana. Santana leaned hand and began stroking Britt's dick

"Baby" Brittany breathed trying to sit up

"I will tie you down" Santana smirked

"I wouldn't mind," Brittany grinned

Santana laughed but continued. She lifted Brittany shirt and bra off. Santana looked Brittany in the eye before moving her mouth to Britt's nipple. She sucked and licked while Brittany writhed under her in pleasure.

"Shit San" Brittany said, "let me touch you"

"Not yet" Santana said smiling as she took off her own clothes and sat high up the bed

"Sit on face San" Brittany suggested

"Are you sure?" Santana asked nervously

"Of course, come

Santana move up and sat right above her girlfriends face. Britt reached around and San's hips and pulled her closer. Brittany loved it.

"Oh shit" Santana mumbled grabbing the head board and basically riding Brittany's face

It didn't take long for her to cum into Britt's mouth

Soon the two of them were against Santana bathroom counter with Brittany pounding into Santana from behind, "Oh God, don't stop" Santana pleaded before they heard Brittany's phone going off.

"I so sorry baby" Brittany said kissing Santana's head before pulling out and going to check her phone

 _Bridgett – Please help_

"S, I gotta go now" Brittany said tossing the phone on the bed and began pulling clothes of

Santana read the text and did the same before grabbing Diego, Ryder, Jake and Sam who were all playing video games in Diego's room

When Brittany got to the foyer the guys and Santana were down there ready to go. Brittany didn't say anything. They all ran across the street to the party and walked in. Kids were everywhere dancing and other things that Brittany felt she didn't need to see. Jake and Sam decided to look around the first floor. Ryder went to the basement while Diego and Britt went upstairs followed by Santana. Some guy slapped Santana's ass and Brittany pinned him to the wall, "Ever do that again and You'll be missing certain body parts

 _Bridgett – Please im on the roof_

"San tell them to go to the roof" Brittany said and they rushed up the stairs. When they got to the roof there was some guy-Tim from the team -trying to rip Bridgett's clothes off. Brittany grabbed him by the throat and drug him away from her sister

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Tim?" she growled as the others got there

"She wanted it! What's it to you anyway Pierce?!"

"She's my sister, dickhead" Brittany growled and swung her arm back before punching him in the face

"Ahhh I think you broke my nose!"

"Baby call 911" Brittany said to Santana

Santana called and after a moment they could hear the sirens. It was chilly so Brittany took of her jacket and wrapped it around Bridgett while Diego did the same for Santana.

The cops showed up 5 minutes later. Mark Pine, Ryder's uncle was one of them.

"Alright everyone need to spread out and no talking. You with the messed up face come here" The cop called for ems through radio. Then turned back to Tim, "Calmly tell me what happened from the start

Mark Pine interviewed Bridgett, "Why is there blood on your jacket miss?"

"Oh um…"she glanced at Brittany who smiled

"Bridgett, tell him exactly what happened. No fibs" Brittany said and Santana smiled at her girlfriend,even more impressed than before

"Well it's my sisters and I had texted her cause Tim was trying to …he was…

"It's alright Ms. Pierce you're safe."

"He said that he was going to make me a woman. I told him to leave me alone but he dragged me up here and about 2 minutes later Brittany, my sister showed up. Just in time. He already ripped off my underwear and punched me in the face."?"

"And that blood on the jacket?"

"Was already there when Britt put it on me"

Mark Pine turned to Brittany, "Miss. Pierce, where's the blood from"

"He face most likely" Brittany said

Santana stepped forward "no more words till they speak to a lawyer"

"Ok well we will be taking Brittany and Tim to the pin" Your lawyers will know what to do

On officer grabbed Brittany and pulled her arms behind her back while mark did the same to Tim. Bridgett was crying.

"Britt, I'm calling mami and your mom. I'll be there asap. I love you. Santana said

"I love you too. Take care of Bridgett. Guys, watch my girls" Brittany told Diego, Jake, Ryder and Sam who all nodded

They watched while Brittany was put in handcuffs and driven away to the station.

"I gotta call mama" Bridgett said and pulled out her phone while Santana was already on the phone with her mom.


	94. Chapter 94: Adulting (Edited)

**REVIEW Keep Reading**

 ** _Thursday (August 20_** ** _th_** ** _) 11:30pm:_**

Brittany and Tim got put in the same cell but on separate sides, "What the fuck were you doing Young?" Brittany asked

"She started flirting with me and one thing lead to another till you guys showed up."

"Did the screaming 'no's and fighting back mean anything to you?"

Tim shrugged, "I just thought she was playing around you know maybe she liked it a little rough"

Brittany tried to jump at him but her cuffs were connected to the wall.

"Cool it, you two" an officer said

"Besides she has a girlfriend" Brittany huffed

"Spshh" Tim laughed, "She wanted me"

"Alright Ms. Pierce your lawyer is here, so come with me" Brittany nodded and once they unlocked her handcuffs from the wall.

"Hey what about me!?" Tim yelled

"You can shut your mouth till someone comes for you" The officer said

They walked to a private room that had a table, two chairs and Maribel.

They hooked the handcuffs to the table and sat her in a chair. No one was allowed to touch her.

"Alright Brittany I need you to tell me everything that happened." Maribel said

Brittany nodded, "I was out with Santana when Bridgett asked me to take her to this party so I did. I offered to stay but she said she'd be fine. Around an hour later I got a text asking for help so San, some of the guys and I ran over there. I found her on the roof. He was…he was on top of her ripping her clothes off. She was screaming for help." Brittany took a breath "there was a condom next to them and his zipper was down. I noticed most of that before I pulled him off of her and punched him."

Maribel nodded while writing

"Did I break his nose?" Brittany asked and Maribel shook her head

"Now Brittany, Timothy Young has multiple strikes against him and this was the last straw. You'll be walking out with me. Follow me." Maribel said then turned back to Brittany, "It looks like he got a few hits in as well." Britt shrugged, "we'll get those cleaned up"

They both stood up and went out to the lobby where the Perce family, Lopez family and some other members of the crew that were talking to each other

They all watched as the officer took the handcuffs off of Brittany's wrist and hand her all of her personal belongings. She rubbed her wrists and followed her family and friends out to the parking lot

Once everyone was in the parking lot,

"Britt, are you alright?" Bridgett asked quietly

"Yeah I'm fine." She said before pulling Bridgett to the side, "Did he uh did he hurt you, Bridge?"

"He didn't get that far, thanks to you." Bridgett said before hugging Brittany tightly. A car quickly pulled up and Dani hopped out before running over to Bridgett and Brittany

"What happened?" Dani asked

"I swear Dani I didn't want it I swear"

"It's ok babe but what do you mean?"

"Tim Young from the guys basketball team attacked her" Brittany interrupted

"I'll kill him." Dani growled

"I did what I could before the cops showed up and they aren't releasing him."

"Alright everyone to the Pierce house now" Bonnie shouted

And everyone climbed into their vehicles and drove to the Pierce house in silence. When they got there Antonio and Brent were waiting for them

"Everyone sit down" Brent said while Bonnie got some ice for Brittany's jaw and fist while Antonio cleaned her cut brow

"Now, I'm not mad, none of us are but you guys are still kids so you have to call us…"

"If I called before reacting we all know what would have happened" Brittany cut in, "He deserves worse than what he got."

"I'm proud of you for protecting your sister, Brittany" Brent said seriously

"You're all dismissed" Bonnie said and they all went down to the basement except Brooke and Dani who went upstairs. Brittany and Santana told the guys that they could leave.

Once it was just Brittany and Santana in the basement Brittany went off, "That son of bitch tried to rape my baby sister San"

"Brittany, please calm down. You're kind of scaring me"

Brittany stopped pacing and looked at Santana, "Sorry" she sighed

Santana nodded and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer in basement bar. She pulled Brittany to sit down and rested the ice pack on her knuckles. Then she pulled Britt's head to rest on her shoulder.

"Just breathe Britt" Santana whispered

"I swear Santana; I will never let anyone hurt someone I care about"

"I know baby"

 ** _Friday (August 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

"Wake up birthday girl!" Santana grinned

Brittany cracked her eyelids and grinned when she saw Santana in front of her

"Are you my birthday present?" Brittany mumbled

Santana laughed, "That's for later"

Britt play-groaned, "Fine"

"But we have to get to school so come on"

"Let's skip today" Brittany grinned

"Brittany…"

"I'm serious. A day spent in bed with you perfect. I just want you so bad." Brittany begged

Santana laughed, "Horny much?"

"Anytime I see you baby" Brittany smirked

"Whatever you want birthday girl" Santana grinned taking off her shirt

"Hold on one second I need to get Bridgett a ride" Brittany said before running upstairs

"Bridge" She said when she found her sister in the kitchen

"Happy Birthday, Britt" Bridgett smiled

"Thanks sis. Where is everyone?"

"They all had to leave early, why?"

"Can you drive the truck to school? I'm uh… Brittany paused

"Gunna skip and spend all day with San?" Brittany nodded and Bridgett laughed, "Sure, keys?"

 ** _7:00am:_**

Brittany ran back down to her room and found Santana lying on her bed in a matching pair of blue lacy underwear and thong, Britt swallowed.

"Just gunna look?" Santana smirked

Brittany took a deep breath and shook her head before locking the door and walking over to Santana, "You look beautiful, Santana"

"Thank you baby" Santana smiled

Brittany leaned over and kissed her slowly before pulling back some, "Let's take a shower"

Santana nodded and got up, leading the way to the bathroom. Brittany watched while Santana turned on the water and slowly stripped out of her bra and thong

"God, you're perfect Santana" Brittany breathed

Santana laughed, "Yeah right"

"Nah baby, I'm serious." Brittany said as she quickly stripped out of her pjs., "Come on, get in the shower and I'll show you"

Santana laughed but they both climbed into the shower.

Brittany grinned and crouched down, "So you see, starting from the bottom. Your feet are gorgeous and you used these beauties to walk into my life so thank you for that, love. Then moving higher, your calves are finely toned. One of my favorite parts are your thighs" Brittany said moving her hands up Santana's legs, "I love how they squeeze me while I'm in between them. The way they flex tighter when you cum."

"Brittany" Santana blushed

"Shhh, I'm not done. Next is your ass. It is by far the most beautiful ass I've ever seen. I love it when we're going at it, hot and heavy and you moan when I squeeze it just right. I remember when we stayed at that hotel and I bit it. I loved that it left a mark for like a week. This might be weird but I like leaving marks on you. I'm sure it sounds possessive but you're my girlfriend and sometimes I feel possessive of you."

"Let's move to your waist. I love how it feels with my arms around it and the way your stomach twitches when I barely touch it. Your back is beautiful. It has these two dimples right above your hips that I love to kiss. Then your breasts. Oh God your breasts, they are absolutely the most beautiful breasts in the universe. Perfectly sized and your nipples are the perfect color. I love to kiss them and the way they get goosebumps when I touch them early in the morning." Brittany mumbled against one of the peaked nipples as the water cascaded down their bodies, "I love your shoulders and how they have all these tiny little freckles on top of them." she said kissing Santana's shoulder "Then there's your neck and the way it curves just right" she said while trailing her hand over Santana's body, "Your neck is the perfect place to kiss you and I love how you are ticklish there sometimes when you're in the mood."

Santana smiled, blushing but just continued to listen.

"Now let's discuss your face. Your chin is perfect and it has these lines when you smile that I completely adore. You have these adorable ears that I love to kiss. Oh God your eyes are like black coffee. I feel warm when I look into them. Your nose is one of the cutest and most kissable parts about you. That is, next to your gorgeous, juicy and delicious lips. Of course I'm talking about both sets." Brittany grinned and Santana smacked her arm

"You have a way with words, Baby"

"You do too, San but I love the way that you talk with your body" Brittany said seriously

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. Brittany pushed back enough for Santana to sit on the bench. Brittany got her knees and carefully spread Santana's legs.

"Another one of my favorite body parts." Brittany grinned making Santana blush

"Brittany…you're making me feel embarrassed"

"Baby you should never be embarrassed around me. I love you. Everything about you. The physical and non-physical features." Brittany said meaningfully, "You are beautiful, inside and out. I love showing you how much you mean to me."

"Forget the shower, come here" Santana said turning off the shower and dragging Brittany to the bedroom. She pushed Brittany on to the bed and climbed on top.

"I'm going to start from the bottom explaining what I love about you and why."

Brittany nodded

"Your feet are amazing; the talent in them is astonishing. You dance and play basketball and both of those things are part of why I love you. The strength in your legs is so sexy. God you can run so fast but you never run from me and I love that. Your stomach is so muscular. It's such a turn on and I love it." Santana said rub Brittany's stomach, "Your chest…I know that you are a women and I know that you aren't the biggest fan of your breasts but baby they are beautiful. I love that you let me kiss them and suck on them. I turns me on so much. Your shoulders are so powerful and them along with your arms, I know that you can and will carry me wherever I need to go. It amazes me that you are so strong yet you hold my heart with such gentleness and I know one day you'll hold our babies in those hands and that makes so happy." Brittany grinned

Santana continued, "Your facial features are beyond sexy. You have this strong jaw that makes me weak at the knees. I love your eyes they are so fierce yet gentle. Your lips are delicious and magical along with that tongue."

Brittany laughed

"Then there's this" Santana said wrapping her hand around Brittany's shaft, catching her off guard, "Brittany you are a woman but you know exactly how to please me with what you have and I want you to do that now." Santana sat up on her knees and lowered herself onto Britt's shaft

They both groaned and Santana leaned down to kiss Brittany. They kissed deeply while Santana rode Brittany's shaft. Brittany sat up and carried them to the bathroom. She started the water before setting Santana on the counter and pounded into her. Santana whimpered, biting her bottom lip. Brittany lifted her up and carried her into the warm shower.

Under the pouring of the shower head Santana held tight to Brittany as she moved up and down on Brittany's thick shaft. Brittany helped by lifting Santana up by her thighs.

"Sit down baby" Santana huffed while continuing to ride

Once Brittany sat down Santana got off and turned her back toward Britt and bent over. Brittany stood up and led her dick into Santana from behind

"Oh yeah" Santana whimpered

Brittany lifted Santana upper half so that Santana entire back was against Brittany's front. Britt reached down and began to circle Santana's clit.

"Oh shit Brittany that feels so good" Santana moaned

"You like that, baby?" Brittany grinned before kissing Santana under the ear

"Mmm so much. Let's finish our shower so we can go back to the bedroom"

"That's sounds perfect" Brittany grinned and she pulled out before grabbing a loofa and soaping it up. She washed Santana's back, ass and everything else, leaving kisses all over while Santana did the same to Brittany

Santana was washing Brittany's lower back and ass when she crouched down and took Brittany in her mouth

"Ah shit" Brittany mumbled resting her hand on Santana's head. San bobbed her head. Brittany legs began to tremble a little. The way Santana was using her tongue and lips; she knew she wouldn't last long. Santana pulled back and smiled up at her girlfriend,

"Let go Baby," Santana said, "Just let go" she said again before taking Brittany's dick back into her mouth.

It didn't take too long for Brittany to let loose. She shot her cum straight down Santana's throat and Santana swallowed it all. After bobbing back and forth a few more times, Santana stood up and wiped her bottom lip.

Brittany was breathing heavily and leaning against the side of the shower. She reached down and grabbed some shampoo before rubbing it in Santana's hair. Santana knew she hadn't done anything wrong but she wasn't sure why Brittany was being so quiet. They finished showering in silence.

When they got back to the bedroom they both dried off. Santana walked over towards to the closet to get dressed but Brittany stopped her.

"What is it baby?" Santana asked concerned

Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's shoulders before walking her over to the bed. She sat Santana down and pushed her back. San was sitting on the edge and was unsure of what was going on. Brittany got on her knees and spread Santana's legs. She didn't wait for a response, instead Brittany just went ahead and gave Santana one long hard lick

"Oh shit" Santana whimpered

Brittany didn't stop; she hooked her arms under Santana's thighs and pulled her closer. She pushed her tongue through Santana's warm flesh making her moan. Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's head, pulling her closer. Britt just went deeper and faster.

"Don't…stop. God Britt" Santana moaned, "That's it baby"

There was a knock on the basement outside door and Santana whimpered. Brittany ignored the knock and continued but the knocking continued. Brittany groaned and stood up wiping her lips, "I'll be right back"

Brittany pulled on pjs and jogged over to the door. She cracked it and saw all of her friends, "Hey guys, what's up"

"Uh we came to see you on your birthday" Sam said like it was obvious

"Thanks guys, that's really nice but now isn't the time" Brittany said quickly

"B, come on…"Diego said till Quinn smirked and cut him off

"We'll see you tomorrow at the center at 11, k?" Quinn said

Rachel grinned when Brittany nodded like crazy, "yes tomorrow…center…11. You two ok now?" She asked

Rachel and Quinn nodded smiling and led the group away. Brittany locked the door before running back to the bedroom

"Hey sorry, it was the crew but we're meeting them tomorrow at 11 at the center" Brittany said crawling onto the bed because Santana had gotten under the covers

"Ok, you sure you don't wanna hang out with them instead" Santana aske sweetly

"Baby, all I plan to do right now is you." Brittany grinned and crawled under the covers

 ** _Friday (September 18_** ** _th_** ** _/ Basketball Banquet) 5:30pm_**

Brittany pulled on her black suit jacket before walking with the guys and Rachel up to the Lopez living room. They all stood around talking while they waited for the girls to come downstairs.

Antonio had gotten them a limo to take to the banquet so they didn't have to drive. They all heard a noise and turned to see the girls walking in.

Brittany caught Santana's eye and smiled. Santana was wearing a light pink dress the matched Brittany's tie.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

The limo pulled up to the school and the crew got out. They all patterned up and walked inside. It was a bit difficult to find a table big enough for them all of Brittany and some of the guys pulled some together,

"Alright ladies and gentlemen well to the Basketball Banquet. We are here to celebrate the new captains of the teams. For the boys' team we have Diego Lopez and Brittany Pierce!"

Everyone cheered as they stood up. Rachel was announced as captain for the girls' team


	95. Chapter 95: First Place

**I made a few mistakes in my last chapter but thanks to** ** _Southfan1253_** **I think I was able to fix it. Anytime you guys see a mistake please point it out. I really want everyone to enjoy the story and not get confused because of my errors. You are all such great readers/fans (I don't know what I'm supposed to refer to you guys as lol) Please Review and as always Keep Reading**

 ** _Wednesday (October 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:00am:_**

Brittany woke up, took a shower and got dressed in a red t-shirt and black vest with jeans and black vans. She grabbed her bags and went upstairs.

"It's about time, we gotta go" Bridgett said grabbing and apple and tossing it to Brittany. They ran outside and hopped into the truck

Brittany parked in her spot at school and ran into the school with Bridgett. They went straight to the gym. They changed in the locker room and ran out to the football field.

"Alright everyone today is training day." Coach Beiste said looking over the crowd of athletes "The new superintendent of schools has decided that we need to spend the day working on our athletic abilities. For some reason they are doing athletes today and regular students tomorrow. Let's show everyone how in shape you all already are."

All the sports teams were lined up doing different types of exercise all day. Brittany and Diego were running laps while they talked.

"Of all days" Diego growled

"Oh Happy Birthday by the way" Brittany grinned

"shut up" Diego replied and took off faster making Brittany laugh

Brittany glanced at the soccer team section and saw Santana talking to some of her team member. Britt jogged over to them

"Hey sexy" Brittany said grinning at Santana

"Hey Baby"

"I hear 18 is the new 17" Brittany smiled Santana laughed

Her friends watched grinning at the young couple.

"Go back to training" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned and nodded before kissing her on the cheek and catching up with the other runners

"You two are totally going to get married" One of Santana's teammates said and the others agreed

"One day" Santana said

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany walked over to Santana, who was standing with some of the soccer girls talking in the gym

"Hey love, can I steal you away for just a moment?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "I'll be right back" she told the girls and walked over to the stands with Brittany

"So it's your birthday and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me. You can stay at my place tonight since we don't have school the rest f the week. Sectionals are on Saturday but after that I wanted to kidnap you for a few days. How's that sound?"

Santana smiled, "I'd love that. Mami and Papi both have to work and Whitney is coming into to town to see Diego so we can go to my place if you want…"

"I've got it planned out. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight, alright?"

"What should I wear?" Santana asked

"Something easy to get out of?" Brittany smirked and Santana smacked her arm, "I'm kidding. Dress up though, ok?"

"Alright"

"Good. I'll see you at 7. I love and happy birthday" Brittany mumbled before kissing Santana on the lips once and walking out of the gym

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Brittany pulled on her black slacks and black button up with a deep blue tie. She grabbed herblack suit jacket and the flowers on the kitchen table before kissing Bonnie on the cheek.

"I'll see you later" Brittany said

"Yeah and be careful"

"Yes ma'am. Bye Bud" she added to Blake

"bye bye Bwit" he replied

Brittany hopped into her truck and drove to the Lopez house. She rang thte doorbell and Maribel answered.

"Brittany you look wonderful, come on in"

"Thank you Maribel. How are you?" Brittany replied walking inside

"Great as usual. I'll go get Santana"

"Thank you"

"Bolt!" Whitney shouted running over to Brittany with a grin

"Hey Wild, how ya doing?" Brittany said grinning while giving Whitney a hug

"I'm great. I'm taking Diego to the new steak house place."

"I'm sure he'll love it" Brittany smiled then turned when she heard Santana coming down stairs in a silver dress the ended at mid-calf. "Wow"

"I know right! I did her make up" Whitney grinned

"She doesn't need make up but wow" Brittany said

Santana laughed blushing, "Thank you baby. You look so sexy"

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to see Antonio

"Oh come on Papi" Santana laughed and Antonio grinned

"We should probably get going. We don't want to miss our reservations" Brittany said

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana pulled up to the Cheesecake factory.

"I love this place!" Santana said

"I know" Brittany grinned and ran around to open Santana's door

They walked inside together, "Table for two under Pierce"

"Right this way" The host said

 ** _8:45pm:_**

Dinner was wonderful and they split a piece of cheesecake before going back to the truck. When they got back to the Lopez house no one was home an. Santana had mentioned that her parents were leaving for business and Diego was going out with Whitney. They walked up to the door and Santana was just about to open it when Whitney and Diego pulled up.

"Hey, how was ya'lls date?" Brittany asked

"It was great, yours?" Diego asked

"Even better" Santana grinned

They all walked in and the lights flashed out with all of their friends and family screaming, "SURPRISE!"

Diego and Santana beamed and hugged everyone. Brittany and Whit stayed out of the way, wanting them to enkoy their time with their family

"So I hear your leaving Monday…" Whitney said to Brittany

Britt grinned, "Yeah, I'm taking Santana on a short trip. What are you and D doing?"

"We're going to see some of my family in New York for a couple days" Whitney replied

"That's great. You gunna transfer to NYU?"

"Yeah. A lot of us will be together"

"I'm glad"

 ** _11:45pm:_**

The party died down and Brittany, along with a lot of help got the place clean.

"So what's the plan now, baby" Santana asked

Brittany raised her brow, "You want more?"

Santana laughed making Brittany smiled

"Ok fine, walk with me?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded and they went out the back door and over to the garden. Britt draped her suit jacket over Santana's shoulders and held her hand.

"So I have a present for you but you have to wait till Monday morning."

Santana sighed "Can I at least get a hint?"

Brittany laughed, "We are going on a trip"

"And you are telling me where, right?" Santana smiled

"Correct" Brittany grinned as they sat down on a bench. Brittany turned to Santana, "Hey babe, I have a question but please don't freak out."

Santana nodded, "alright"

"I plan to marry you one day but we've never discussed timelines really. Like do you want to wait till after college to get married or for me to even propose? I don't want you to feel rushed."

Santana smiled and leaned over, giving Brittany a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. When she pulled away she said "Brittany, I'm ready to be engaged whenever you ask but I want to wait to get married for a while."

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

They sat in the garden till it got too chilly then went back inside.

 ** _Saturday (October 10_** ** _th_** ** _/ Sectionals) Morning 10:30am:_**

"Alright guys, you're on" Mr. Schue said smiling and they entered the stage

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive  
It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go**

 ** _[Santana and Rachel:]_** **  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
(** ** _[New Directions:]_** **I just can't deny)**

 ** _[Rachel with New Directions:]_** **  
But I've gotta let it go  
Ooh**

 ** _[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]_** **  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Yellow diamonds in the light  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **In the light)  
And we're standing side by side  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **Oh)  
As your shadow**

 ** _[Rachel with Santana:]_** **  
Crosses mine...**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
We found love!**

 ** _[Rachel with New Directions:]_** **  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **Ooh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **In a hopeless place)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **Oooh-ooh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **Hopeless place)**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
We found love!**

 ** _[Rachel and Santana with New Directions:]_** **  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **Ohoh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(** ** _[Santana:]_** **We found love)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(** ** _[Rachel:]_** **Ooh)  
(** ** _[Rachel and Santana:]_** **We found love)  
We found love in a hopeless place **

The next song began

 _Jake:_

 **I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
Five steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award,  
That's how much you mean to me**

 _All:_ **  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl,  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long,  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl**

 **Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh ****_[x2]_** **  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh ****_[x2]_** **  
Let me play it loud**

 _Sam:_ **  
You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!  
Like a TV show playing re-runs  
Every chance I get,  
I'm a turn you on**

 _All:_ **  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl**

 **Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh ****_[x2]_** **  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh ****_[x2]_** **  
Let me play it loud**

Ryder: **  
Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
'Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl (wanna be with girl)  
You're my greatest hit girl (greatest hit girl)  
Just say this is it girl...**

 _Blaine:_ **  
Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl**

 _All:_ **  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl,  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl**

 **Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh ****_[x2]_** **  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh ****_[x2]_** **  
Let me play it loud**

 **Let me hear you singing like...  
Oh oh oh oh ****_[x2]_** **  
Everybody in the crowd  
Let me hear you singing like  
This is it girl. **

Everyone cheered as the next song's music began

 _Brooke:_

 **Young,  
All we ever think about is fun  
All we ever wanna be is 21  
Hey, doesn't everyone wanna sit on top of the world?  
Revolves around athletic boys and girls  
Dressed up in their older sister's clothes, R. Kelly on the radio  
Screaming out, "This'll never get old"**

 _Santana:_ **  
Racing cars and breaking hearts  
First taste of love and twist-off wine  
Kissing strangers, daring danger  
Burning bridges, crossing lines  
You don't think to take it slow  
And you don't know what you don't know  
The nights are young and our IDs are fake  
Underage  
Underage**

 _Rachel:_ **  
Time,  
Feels like it's always on our side  
So we fill it up with midnight drives and lies  
To your mama when she asks you where you've been  
And you hide your smile and say anywhere but with him  
'Cause you know when she was seventeen  
She was doing the same damn thing**

 _Quinns:_ **  
Racing cars and breaking hearts  
First taste of love and twist-off wine  
Kissing strangers, daring danger  
Burning bridges, crossing lines  
You don't think to take it slow  
And you don't know what you don't know  
The nights are young and our IDs are fake  
Underage  
Underage**

 _All:_ **  
Every light is saying "go"  
When you don't know what you don't know**

 _Brittany:_ **  
Racing cars and breaking hearts  
First taste of love and twist-off wine  
Kissing strangers, daring danger  
Burning bridges, crossing lines  
You don't think to take it slow  
And you don't know what you don't know  
The nights are young and our IDs are fake  
The kind of days that are "those were the days"  
Underage  
Underage**

 _All:_ **  
Young,  
All we ever think about is fun  
Doesn't everyone? **

The audience cheered as they exited the stage.

"That was awesome everyone!" Mr. Schue smiled

 ** _1:30pm:_**

"And in first place…The New Directions!"

 ** _Saturday (October 31_** ** _st_** ** _/ Halloween) Evening 5:30pm:_**

Brittany had volunteered to take Benny and 2 of his friend out Trick-or-Treating.

Benny decided to be a vampire so Santana helped him with his makeup.

"Ma we're headed out! Be back in an hour or so1" Brittany hollered.

Bonnie ran into the foyer yelling, "Wait, I need a picture of my little man's first Halloween out with me and your father."

"Smile boys" Brent said carrying Blake in who was wear a dinosaur costume

Once pictures were done Brittany and Santana walked out with the three 8year olds.

 ** _6:15pm:_**

They came back and Brittany had blood all over her shirt and Benny in her arms.

"Brittany what happened!?" Bonnie exclaimed making Brent jump up and run over

"It's fine Ma. He just got a nose bleed" Brittany explained while Santana brought the two other boys inside with all of their candy,

 ** _9:00pm_**

They all stayed up, watching movies till all the kids fell asleep. Brittany, Brent and Santana carried up to bed while Bonnie carried Blake to bed. Brittany and Santana helped Bonnie and Brent look through the kids' candy to make sure it was all ok for them to eat.

 ** _Saturday (November 14_** ** _th_** ** _/ Regionals) Morning 11:15am_**

The New Directions had spent the last month rehearsing for Regionals and knew that they were going to do great.

When it was their turn they entered the stage

 ** _Santana (with Brittany):_** **  
(Hey-hey-hey, you and me)  
Keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are**

 **(Hey-hey-hey, you and me)  
Keep on tryin' to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Lay it all down (New Directions: All down)**

 ** _Brittany:_** **  
Got something to say**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Lay it all down (New Directions: All down)**

 ** _Brittany:_** **  
Throw your doubt away**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Do or die now (All: Die now)**

 ** _Brittany:_** **  
Step on to the plate**

 ** _Ryder (and Brittany):_** **  
Blow the door wide open like  
(Up, up and away)**

 ** _Rachel with All:_** **  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight**

 ** _Jake and Rachel with All:_** **  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight**

 ** _Jake:_** **  
Hey-hey-hey you and me  
Turn it up ten thousand watts  
Tell me why we've gotta stop  
I just want to let it rock**

 ** _Ryder and Jake with Boys:_** **  
Hey-hey-hey you and me**

 ** _Ryder with Tina:_** **  
Keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Lay it all down (** ** _All:_** **All down)**

 ** _Brittany:_** **  
Got something to say**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Lay it all down (** ** _All:_** **All down)**

 ** _Brittany:_** **  
Throw your doubt away**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Do or die now (** ** _All:_** **Die now)**

 ** _Brittany:_** **  
Step on to the plate**

 ** _Ryder (and Brittany):_** **  
Blow the door wide open like  
(Up, up and away)**

 ** _Rachel with All:_** **  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight  
** ** _  
Jake and Rachel with All:_** **  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight**

 ** _Jake with All:_** **  
He-he-hey you  
He-he-hey you  
He-he-hey you  
Hey-hey-hey you you you you you you you you you**

 ** _Rachel (and Brittany):_** **  
Lay it all down (** ** _All:_** **All down)  
(Got something to say)  
Lay it all down (** ** _Tina with All:_** **All down)  
(Throw your doubt away)  
Do or die now (** ** _All:_** **Die now)  
(Step on to the plate)  
Blow the door wide open like  
(Up, up and away)**

 ** _Rachel with All:_** **  
Let's (** ** _Rachel:_** **Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up (** ** _Rachel:_** **Li-li-li let's!...)  
Light it up tonight**

 ** _Jake and Rachel with All (Rachel):_** **  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Yeah!)  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that (Eh-eh yeah!) we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight**

 **Let's (Tonight!) light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight (We got the love! Alright!)  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight!**

The music flowed right into the next song as the boys left the stage

 _Rachel:_

 **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**

 _Santana:_ **  
And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?**

 _All Girls:_ **  
This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 _Quinn:_ **  
Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe**

 _Brooke:_ **  
And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?**

 _All Girls_ **  
This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**

 **This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **No I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

The boys re-entered the stage

 ** _Blaine (with Ryder and Sam):_** **  
There's a stranger (in my bed)  
There's a pounding (in my head)  
Glitter all over (the room)  
Pink flamingos (in the pool)  
I smell like a (minibar)  
DJ's passed out (in the yard)  
Barbies on the (barbecue)  
This a hickey (or a bruise?)**

 ** _Blaine with Ryder and Sam:_** **  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure  
It ruled  
Damn!**

 ** _Blaine with All:_** **  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot**

 **Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard**

 **Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois**

 **Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah**

 **This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again**

 ** _Blaine (with Ryder and Sam):_** **  
Trying to (connect the dots)  
Don't know what to (tell my boss)  
Think the city (towed my car)  
Chandelier is (on the floor)  
Ripped my favorite (party dress)  
Warrant's out (for my arrest)  
I think I need a (ginger ale)  
That was such an (epic fail)**

 ** _Blaine with Ryder and Sam:_** **  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure  
It ruled  
Damn!**

 ** _Blaine with All:_** **  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot**

 **Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard**

 **Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois**

 **Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah**

 **This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again**

 **All:  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!**

 ** _Blaine (with All):_** **  
(Last Friday night)  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot**

 **(Last Friday night)  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard**

 **(Last Friday night)  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois**

 **(Last Friday night)  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah**

 **(Last Friday night)  
Do it all again**

 ** _3:30pm:_**

"In first place…again this year is The New Directions!"

 ** _Monday (November 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 11:00pm:_**

"I'm glad that you had a good weekend but I missed you after regionals" Santana told Brittany

Brittany smiled "same here baby. So, uh would you like to be my date to the Masquerade Ball next month?"

"That was so cut that you got nervous" Santana smiled making Brittany blush, "And of course I'd love to be your date, Britt"

"Awesome" Brittany grinned


	96. Chapter 96: Can't Lose You

**I know that it has been forever and I am so sorry. A lot of family stuff going on right now and I need to focus on that. I will continue this story but my updates will not be a fast as they have been in the past. I am sorry about that but please stick with me. Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (December 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:00pm:_**

The crew gathered at Brittany's house. Originally they were all going to go to the Masquerade Ball but it got cancelled because of snow. Instead of letting the night be ruined they decided to have a movie night at the Pierce house.

"I'm sorry the dance got cancelled, babe. I know that you were really looking forward to it" Brittany told Santana quietly while they cuddled in one of the chairs in the basement during the movie

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, "It's ok"

"Are you gunna wear that dress to prom?"

"Probably. You already have the matching tie and all so there's no point is getting something else" Santana replied

"Well I haven't seen the dress but I know that you're gunna look gorgeous" Britt smiled

"Thank you baby"

 ** _Thursday (December 24_** ** _th_** ** _/Christmas Eve) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany rang the Lopez doorbell and Diego answered.

"Hey B! Come on in"

"Thanks man, it's freezing out here"

"Don't wanna lose any valuable body parts" Diego laughed making Brittany smirk as she stepped inside the house

"Hey Britt" Michelle said walking into the foyer with hot chocolate in her hands

"Hey Michelle"

"Santana's in the kitchen making hot chocolate" Michelle said, answering Brittany's unasked question

Brittany nodded and followed them into the kitchen. Santana was sitting on the kitchen counter talking on her phone while sipping out of a steaming mug

Brittany walked over to her and smiled when their eyes met. Santana grinned and moved a bit so Brittany could lean against the counter between her legs. Michelle and Diego leaned against the opposite counter.

"So how is Blake doing?" Michelle asked Brittany since Santana was still on the phone

Brittany grinned, "He's running all over the house. Benny's the only one that seems to be able to keep up with him"

Brittany felt Santana kiss her shoulder and turned her head to see San holding out her mug for Britt to take a drink. Brittany grinned and took a sip.

"Damn that's good" Brittany said making the 3 siblings laugh

"Ok Quinn, I'll talk to you later" Santana said and hung up, "Hey Baby"

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned and kissed her girlfriend once on the lips, "You all still coming over tonight for dinner, right?"

"Of course" Santana said wrapping her arms around Brittany shoulders from behind and leaning her head against Britt's

Maribel and Antonio walked into the kitchen with Janette (Michelle's mom)

"Hi Brittany, we thought we heard you come in" Antonio smiled

"Hi Antonio, Maribel, Janette. How are you 3 doing?" Brittany replied

"We're great. Very excited about dinner tonight" Maribel smiled

"I'm glad. Me too"

"Now are you sure we don't need to bring anything besides wine?" Maribel asked

"Positive. Ma said that she's got everything handled" Brittany answered

"Alright" Maribel sighed

"Don't be surprised if we show up with food in hand" Antonio smirked

 ** _Friday (December 25_** ** _th_** ** _/Christmas Day) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany went upstairs to the living after brushing her teeth. Everyone was in there, ready to open presents. For the second year in a row Santana's family was there with them.

"Morning baby, Merry Christmas" Santana smiled when she saw Brittany walk into the room

"Merry Christmas Beautiful" Brittany replied grinning before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips

 ** _9:45am:_**

Brittany, Benny and Diego played video games that Benny got for Christmas while Bonnie made brunch with the girls.

"Alright everyone, get in the dining room" Bonnie hollered from the kitchen

"Food!" Benny shouted and ran into the dining room

 ** _2:00pm:_**

The Lopez/Garcia family headed home except for Santana. She and Brittany went down to the basement to spend time together.

"Did you enjoy Christmas? Brittany asked her girlfriend as they laid down on her bed.

"I did. I love spending Christmas with your family" Santana smiled

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Brittany grinned

Santana glanced over at the door and noticed that it was locked. She looked back at Brittany and smiled.

She leaned over and kissed Britt on the lips softly

"What do you want to do?" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "You"

Santana laughed at her response

Brittany smiled and kissed her softly

Santana climber on top of her girlfriend and straddled her. Brittany rested her hands on San's thighs, squeezing them a little.

Santana pulled her shirt over her head and took off her bra while Brittany took off her own shirt. San dragged her nailed over Brittany's stomach making Britt shiver slightly. Brittany reached down and grabbed the waist band of Santana pants. Santana got the hint and rolled off of Britt before pulling off her pants and underwear while Brittany did the same.

Santana climber back on top and reached for a condom. She opened it and rolled it down Brittany's hard shaft.

She used her hand to pump Brittany shaft some before sitting up on her knees and guiding Brittany inside. They both groaned quietly as Santana began to move her hips. She leaned down and kissed Brittany fiercely.

Brittany reached around Santana and grabbed her hips, helping move them. After a moment Brittany flipped them over making Santana grin against her lips. She grabbed San's left thigh and lifted it up so she could go deeper into her girlfriend, Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth as Britt pumped in and out of her.

Brittany could feel Santana squeezing around her and knew she was going to cum soon. She began to kiss down Santana's jaw and neck continuing to her right nipple. She took it into her mouth and sucked softly making Santana whimper.

Brittany pumped faster and carefully bit her nipple making Santana cum, covering her mouth to keep herself quiet. Britt smiled against her breast and continued to pump into her girlfriend.

Santana felt herself throbbing around Brittany which brought her even more pleasure before having her second orgasm. Britt pumped throughout Santana's second orgasm and came into the condom.

As Brittany pulled out they were both breathing heavily. Brittany threw the condom away before turning back to the bed.

"Baby, you wanna take a quick shower with me?" She asked quietly

Santana smiled and got up. They walked to the bathroom and Brittany started the water so it would warm up. Once it was warm enough she turned the shower own and stepped inside fallowed by Santana. They washed each other's backs and made out before stepping out and drying off. They pulled on some comfortable clothes and went out to the main part of the living room.

They curled up on the couch and watched some movies.

 ** _Thursday (December 31_** ** _st_** ** _/New Year's Eve) Morning 11:45am:_**

Bonnie was working in the kitchen when Brittany walked in and stole one the 'pigs in a blanket' that Bonnie had made.

"You thief" Bonnie smirked

Brittany grinned and shrugged, "I wanted to make sure they were safe to eat"

"Yeah right. When are you going over to Santana's house?"

"In a couple hours. Need anything?"

"Nope" Bonnie replied

"You know…" Brittany said suspiciously "Santana texted meet earlier and asked me to tell you that she'll be coming over tomorrow while me and the guys hang out at her house with Diego. What's that about?"

Bonnie grinned, "Nothing"

"Ma, come on. What are you two up to?" Brittany pushed

"Brittany, mind your own business" Bonnie smirked

Brittany shook her hand, "I swear you two will be the death of me"

Bonnie laughed as her daughter left the room

 ** _3:45pm:_**

The whole crew was in town for the holidays so they all gathered at the Lopez house. Brittany was the last to arrive. She rang the bell and Diego answered it.

"Sup B! Come on in" he said

They walked down to the basement together. Brittany spotted Santana in the corner talking to Whitney. Britt grinned and walked up behind her.

"Hey Beautiful" she whispered

Santana whipped around smiling. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas because some of Brittany's family came into town.

"Hey Baby" Santana beamed before kissing her

Whitney cleared her throat

Brittany pulled back and smirked, "Jealous much?"

Whitney laughed and hugged her, "Nope but I'm not really wanting the show"

Brittany laughed, "Then don't look"

Whitney punched her shoulder

"Break it up!" Diego grinned

"Hey she threw the first punch" Brittany said before Santana pulled her away

"Hey" Santana said quietly

"Hey baby. I've missed you" Brittany replied

"Me too. You wanna sneak up to my room and make-out?"

Brittany laughed, "Sure"

They quietly walked over to the stairs till Sam said, "And where are you two going?"

"Uh San wants to show me something upstairs." Brittany said

"Like the color of her underwear?" Puck smirked and Finn smacked the back of his head

"Ouch!" Puck said rubbing his head

Brittany rolled her eyes and went upstairs with Santana. When they got to her room Santana locked the door and pushed Britt against it. Brittany smirked and leaned down, connecting their lips. She grabbed Santana's ass and lifted her up. She turned them around and leaned Santana against the wall next to the door.

They made out for a few minutes till they knew they were going to go further if they didn't stop.

Brittany set Santana back on the ground and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too" Santana grinned

They went back to the basement and hung out with the crew. Brittany played chess with Artie while the guys played pool and the girls talked on the couches.

"How's school going, Artie?" Brittany asked while they played

"Pretty good. I'm getting my bachelor's there then Kitty and I are gunna move to New York."

"That's awesome" Brittany grinned

"Yeah I'm excited" Artie smiled, "Check mate"

Brittany laughed and nodded

 ** _7:00pm:_**

The crew got together and did shots while playing 'never have I ever'

"Never have I ever…" Puck said, "dated a dude"

All of the girls except Brittany took a drink including Kurt, Blaine and Unique.

"Never have I ever slept with a girl" Kurt smirked

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany drank with almost all of the guys.

They continued to play the game till they really began to feel the buzz from the alcohol.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

"Come on Artie, sing a song" Diego grinned

Artie sighed and nodded. He rolled up the ramp to the stage and found the song on the laptop.

 **Your lights are on but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes  
You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need**

 **Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say "can't get enough"  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love**

 **You see the signs but you can't read  
You're runnin' at a different speed  
You heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine  
A one track mind, you can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do**

 **Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say "can't get enough"  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love**

 **Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love**

 **Might as well, wo-oh, yeah**

 **Your lights are on but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, oh no**

 **You like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say "I can't get enough"  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love**

 **Yeah (Might as well face it, you're addicted to love)  
Ooh, oh (Might as well face it, you're addicted to love)  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love**

 **(Might as well face it, you're addicted to love) You might as well  
(Might as well face it, you're addicted to love) Oh yeah  
(Might as well face it, you're addicted to love) Whoo**

 **You might as well face it, you're (addicted to love)  
You're addicted to love **

"Alright who's next?" Puck smirked and pointed at Santana

Santana shook her head, "Nope"

"Oh come on San" Quinn pushed

"Fine" Santana sighed and got on stage, "But you all need to back me up"

They all nodded. She found the song

 **Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture**

 **'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?**

 **Did you have to go to jail,  
Put your house on up for sale,  
Did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you find the right man  
Who'll fix it for you  
Now are you shopping anywhere,  
Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging  
All the time are you still dizzy?**

 **Yeah**

 **'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?**

 **Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things,  
What you're doing and in my head I paint a picture**

 **'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?**

 **Yeah Valerie**

Everyone clapped for her

"Great job, Baby" Brittany told her when Santana sat next to her

"Thanks baby" Santana grinned before she kissed her girlfriend

"Alright alright break it up" Diego smirked and Brittany continued to kiss Santana but flipped him off

"I uh have a song" Rachel said with a side glance at Quinn

They were still struggling and seemed to be on the edge of breaking up completely

Rachel got up and found the music for her song

 **I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you**

 **I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you**

 **Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you**

 **I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you**

 **I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you**

 **Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!**

 **I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you, without you**

The room stayed silent till everyone heard Quinn sniff

Rachel walked off stage and over to her. Everyone else got up and walked away so that they could talk alone.

"I love you Quinn and I can't lose you" Rachel cried

"I love you too" Quinn sniffed

They both leaned forward and kissed each other softly

 ** _11:59pm:_**

They all gathered around the tv and watched while the ball dropped

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!"

All of the couples kissed then Diego popped opened the champagne

 ** _Friday (January 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Santana woke up and took a shower. She left Brittany asleep in the bed. When San got out of the shower Brittany was beginning to wake up.

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled

Brittany turned and saw that Santana was in just a towel and raised her brow, "Morning Beautiful"

"No time for that today, Britt. I'm sorry" Santana said with a small smile

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Alright. What are you doing with my Ma today?"

"Just spending some time together" Santana mumbled while she got dressed

"Mhmm…you expect me to believe that?" Brittany smirked and Santana turned to face her

"Baby, I…"

"It's cool, love." Brittany smiled

Santana grinned, "I need to dry my hair real quick"

Santana finished getting ready and kissed Brittany goodbye before driving to the Pierce house.

Throughout the day Santana, Bonnie and Bridgett worked on the blanket for Brittany while Brittany and the rest of the crew hung out at the Lopez house.


	97. Chapter 97: Last Nationals

**Hey guy! I cant promise I'll be this fast at posting chapters but I was able to put this one together. I hope you all like it. Please Review and, as always, Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (January 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and got out of bed before jumping in the shower. She got dressed and ran upstairs.

She and Bridgett quickly ate breakfast then drove to school.

"What's up with you today? You're really quiet" Brittany said to her younger sister

"Nothing" Bridgett mumbled

"Bridge, seriously, what's up" Brittany said concerned

"I don't think you want to know" Bridgett said

"You can talk to me about anything"

Bridgett sighed, "Dani and I did it"

Brittany stayed quiet for a moment then replied, "Ok do you regret it?"

"No I just felt odd cause I mean, you and San have done it right?"

Brittany nodded, "Uh yeah"

"But obviously it's different cause you're different" Bridgett stated

"True. So why are you upset about it?" Brittany replied

"It's not that I'm upset, I just expected it to be different." Bridgett shrugged

"So it wasn't as great as you expected?"

"No it was awesome but I really don't know how to explain it"

"Ok" Brittany said as they parked in the school parking lot , "I'm always here if you need me"

"Thanks Britt"

They got out of the truck and walked inside to their lockers where everyone was waiting.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled at Santana

Santana smiled and kissed her, "Morning baby"

"Salsa, come with me" Coach Sue said as she passed

"Salsa?" Brittany said

"Yeah that's what she calls me. I'll see you later" Santana replied before kissing Britt on the cheek and following Sue

 ** _8:50am:_**

Santana showed up late to Government so Brittany couldn't ask her what had happened but when the bell rang Brittany caught up to her.

"What happened?" Brittany asked on their way to Glee

"She uh she said that I got a cheerleading scholarship to the University of Louisville." Santana replied

"Louisville? Kentucky?" Britt asked and Santana nodded, "But what about New York?"

"I don't know Britt"

"Santana…"

"Let's talk about this later. I love you" Santana said before walking into the glee room.

Brittany sighed and followed her into the room. They sat next to each other but didn't talk.

 ** _9:00am:_**

"Welcome back guys!" Mr. Schue said grinning, "Nationals is very close so we need to get ready. Let's talk music."

They discussed music for nationals throughout class.

"Ok so we all agree on the songs?" Mr. Schue said after writing the songs on the board

Everyone nodded as the bell rang.

"San" Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand before she could walk away

Santana sighed, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to Louisville?" Brittany asked

"No but the scholarship would save my parents money" Santana shrugged

"Baby, I think that they would be fine with spending the money for you to go to NYU"

"I know and you already got in. I don't wanna be far from you"

"Me either but I'll go with you wherever you want"

"Louisville, Kentucky?" Santana smirked

"Anywhere as long as you're there is my home cause baby you are my home" Brittany said sincerely

Santana smiled, "You kill me with how sweet you are"

Brittany shrugged, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana replied

 ** _3:15pm:_**

Everyone met up in the gym and the athletes went to the locker rooms.

Brittany smirked when she saw how Santana was swinging her hips as she walked away. Earlier in the day, during Spanish III, Santana had been helping Brittany with her worksheets and had decided to tease Britt a bit. She had placed her hand lightly on Brittany's upper thigh. Throughout the class she inched her hand closer to Britt's crotch till the bell rang.

Brittany knew that Santana was still messing with her in the gym but Santana didn't know was Brittany was going to get her payback in soon.

Brittany changed and went back out to the gym. She started shooting hoops with Diego, Jake, Ryder and Sam before she noticed a guy was watching the cheerleaders, specifically Santana, Quinn and Michelle. This irked Britt and she caught Rachel's eye.

Rachel walked over and said, "What's up, B?"

"You see that guy over there?" Brittany replied and Rachel nodded, "Well he keeps looking at San, Q and Michelle."

"Jealous?" Rachel smirked

Brittany laughed, "Nah, protective"

Rachel nodded in understanding. Brittany looked over at the girls and caught her girlfriend's eye. Santana smirked which meant that she, too, had noticed the guy.

Coach Beiste walked over, "Alright folk get together!"

Brittany jogged over to the guys and listened to her Coach but still paid attention to the guy sitting on the bleachers.

"…now the cheerios will be joining us for warm-ups cause Coach Sue had a family emergency" Coach Beiste said catching Britt's attention

The cheerios were standing behind them and Brittany's protective instincts kicked in. Once Beiste was done talking Brittany turned and grabbed Santana's wrist as she began to walk away

"Babe…"

"Yeah?" Santana replied

"Who's the stalker?" Brittany asked

Santana laughed, "Stalker?"

"Yeah the guy who can't keep in beady eyes off my girlfriend."

"Britt, you sound a little territorial…" Santana smirked

Britt shrugged, "Maybe I am because you're mine just like I'm yours"

Santana blushed slightly, "Britt you're…"

"Turning you on?" Brittany smirked

"I was gunna say cute but I suppose you have a point" Santana winked before walking over to the other cheerios

Brittany took a deep breath as she watched her girlfriend walk off

"Pierce! Get your head out of your pant and start warming up!" Jake smirked making Brittany laugh

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Everyone changed and when Brittany entered the gym she saw the same guy from earlier talking to the 3 cheerios. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the guy smile at Santana.

"Britt, what's with the defensive behavior?" Ryder asked when he saw her face

"I don't know. You know that guy?" she replied

Ryder looked at the guy in question and shook his head, "Nah, why?"

"He's been watching the girls throughout practice"

They walked by and Santana grabbed Brittany's arm, "Baby, this Hunter Clarington. He goes to Dalton Academy."

"Hi" Brittany said with slight edge, "I'm Brittany. So why are you at McKinley?"

Hunter smirked, "Just checking out the competition. I'm the captain of the basketball team at Dalton. We play you guys in a few weeks"

"Isn't that cheating?" Sam asked walking over

"Depends on how you look at it. Is it cheating to have a girl on the _boy's_ team?" Hunter asked

"No it's not" Brittany said through gritted teeth

Hunter smirked, "Well whatever you think I guess. I should get going. Oh and Pierce, is it? You should work on your free throws and maybe toughen up a bit. Dalton can get a little…physical"

"Are you threatening her?" Quinn asked before Santana could say anything

"Threat? That's a little strong." Hunter replied, "More like a friendly warning"

"Doesn't sound too friendly" Sam said

"Shouldn't you have brought more people to back you up?" Diego asked, "You're a little outnumbered here"

Hunter shook his head before checking out the 3 cheerios, "I'm not worried, but you guys should be. See you at the game. And uh, Santana, right?" Hunter paused, "I'll see you there as well" he finished before walking off

Sam grabbed Britt's arm, "Chill, B"

"For real?! Chill?" Brittany said

"Baby, he's an ass that's all. Don't worry about it. You just need to focus on kicking Dalton's ass in that game" Santana said

Brittany nodded and grabbed her bag. Bridgett and Britt went home and Santana followed them.

When they got to the Pierce house Bridgett went up to her room and Brittany went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water before she heard the front door open and close. Santana walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms.

"Can we talk?" Santana mumbled

Brittany nodded and grabbed a second bottle of water before walking down to the basement. Santana followed her into her bedroom. They sat down on Brittany's bed. Santana had locked the door behind her.

"So talk to me" Santana said

Brittany laughed, "I'm sorry that I was a bit over the top today"

Santana smiled, "I like that you get protective over me"

Brittany looked over at her girlfriend and grinned, "I just don't ever wanna lose you"

"You won't, I promise" Santana said sincerely and scooted closer to Britt.

She reached out and grabbed the bottles of water out of her girlfriend's hands and set them on the nightstand. She touched Brittany's thigh and slid off the bed. She was on her knees in front of Brittany.

"San, you don't…"

"Shhh" Santana hushed her before reaching out and undoing Brittany's belt and pants.

Brittany swallowed when she felt Santana's hand brush her dick.

Santana grabbed the waist of her pants and pulled them down; Brittany lifted her hips to help some.

Brittany watched Santana's face and fell in love just a bit more with her girlfriend. She reached up and cupped Santana's jaw. Santana met her eyes. Brittany smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly.

Brittany pulled back and shook her head, "Come here…please"

Santana nodded and stood up. Brittany reached forward and undid Santana's cheerios skirt before reaching up and undoing her top. Santana stood there in just her matching red bra and underwear.

Brittany smiled at her before Santana reached down and pulled Britt's t-shirt over her head.

Santana straddled Brittany's lap and kissed her deeply. Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist before reaching down and pushing her finger down the front of San's underwear and running her fingers through her soaked folds.

Santana whimpered into Brittany's mouth.

"I want you, Santana" Brittany whispered as she circled San's clit.

All Santana could do was nod. Britt stood up and turned them around. She placed Santana on the bed softly before undoing San's bra and pulling down her underwear. She couldn't help herself and without thinking was spreading Santana's tan leg and licking at her center.

Santana arched into the air in shock and pleasure.

Brittany sucked softly on Santana's clit and used her tongue to spell out her name on her girlfriend's most private parts. Brittany left one last kiss on Santana's core before moving u her body leaving bite marks on the places that she knew drove Santana crazy. When she reached her tan breast she pulled a nipple into her mouth and bit it softly.

"Oh Britt…" Santana whimpered Brittany reached for a condom but Santana shook her head, "Not this time. I've been taking the pill like clockwork."

"You sure?" Brittany asked seriously and Santana nodded

Brittany guided her hard shaft into Santana and began to pump in and out and a reasonably slow pace.

She kissed all along Santana's neck till San guided Brittany to her lips. She tasted herself on Brittany tongue and lips.

"Hold on" Santana said and Brittany sat up on her knees Santana flipped over and spread her legs with her ass in the air. Brittany smirked and entered her girlfriend from behind "Go faster, baby"

Brittany nodded even though Santana couldn't see her and began pumping fast into the tight wet heat of her girlfriend.

"Oh God" Brittany groaned with her hands on Santana's hips to hold her steady. She felt Santana squeezing tighter around her shaft.

Santana moaned into the pillow as she came. Brittany helped her ride out her orgasm before she chased after her own.

Brittany came shooting deep into Santana before collapsing on top and kissing all over her shoulder blades.

 ** _Saturday (January 30_** ** _th_** ** _/Nationals in Chicago) Morning 9:00am:_**

"Alright guys, todays the day! I know that you're all going to do great" Mr. Schue said as they all crowded into Britt and Rachel's room.

"We need to get down there, Will" Ms. Pillsbury said

Mr. Schue nodded and led the New Directions down to the lobby then to their green room.

 ** _10:00am:_**

Their green room lights began to blink and they all stood up.

"Break a leg" Mr. Schue grinned at the group

They nodded nervously and walked backstage and waited for the group to finish.

When it was time they entered the stage and got in place. The curtains opened and the music began.

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Hey heart on the road again  
Moving on forward  
Sticks and stones won't break our bones  
We're in the car on the highway  
It's a magical feeling that no one's got a hold  
You're a catalyst to your happiness you know**

 ** _[Rachel with all:]_** **  
This is your heart, it's alive  
It's pumpin' blood  
And it's your heart, it's alive  
It's pumpin' blood**

 ** _[Rachel with Santana:]_** **  
And the whole wide world is whistling  
And it's whistling**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
Hey, heart on the run again  
Driving strong onward  
Sticks and stones won't take its course  
Got the part in the front seat**

 **It's the best and worst feeling  
Like nothing can go wrong  
Yeah you're the decider of the world  
That you will get to know**

 ** _[Rachel with all:]_** **  
Cause it's your heart, it's alive  
It's pumpin' blood  
And it's your heart, it's alive  
It's pumpin' blood**

 ** _[Rachel with Santana:]_** **  
And the whole wide world is whistling**

 ** _[Rachel with Kurt and Santana:]_** **  
Hey heart on the road again  
On the high way, on the highway  
Hey heart on the road again  
On the highway, on the highway**

 ** _[Rachel with all:]_** **  
Cause it's your heart, it's alive  
It's pumpin' blood  
And it's your heart, it's alive  
It's pumpin' blood**

 ** _[Rachel with Santana (Mercedes):]_** **  
And the whole wide world is whistling (Oh, ooh)**

 ** _[Rachel (Mercedes):]_** **  
It's whistling (It's whistling)  
It's whistling (Oh, ooh)  
It's whistling**

 ** _[Rachel with Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Santana:]_** **  
And the whole wide world is whistling**

The crowd cheered as the next song began

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Can**

 ** _New Directions:_** **  
Anybody  
Find me  
Somebody to love?**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
Ooooooh  
Each morning I get up, I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet**

 ** _Ryder (New Directions):_** **  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look  
(In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (and cry!)  
Lord, what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah)**

 ** _Rachel (New Directions):_** **  
I (Ooooh, ooooh) spent all my years in**

 ** _Rachel with New Directions:_** **  
Believing you  
But I just can't get no relief  
Lord**

 ** _Ryder (New Directions):_** **  
Somebody (Somebody)**

 ** _Ryder and Rachel with New Directions:_** **  
Oooh, somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me**

 ** _Ryder:_** **  
Somebody to love?**

 ** _Diego (New Directions):_** **  
I work hard (He works hard)  
Every day of my life**

 ** _Diego and Mercedes:_** **  
I work till I ache in my bones**

 ** _Diego (New Directions):  
_** **At the end (at the end of the day)**

 ** _Diego (New Directions):_** **  
I take home (works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (get down on my knees, oh!)**

 ** _Rachel (New Directions):_** **  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the lord!)**

 ** _Rachel with New Directions harmonizing:_** **  
'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (with New Directions: Lord)**

 ** _Ryder (New Directions):_** **  
Somebody (Somebody)**

 ** _Ryder and Rachel (New Directions):_** **  
Oooh, somebody (Please!)**

 ** _Ryder and Rachel with New Directions:_** **  
Can anybody find me**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
Somebody to love?**

 ** _Diego (New Directions):  
_** **(He works hard) Every day (every day)  
(with New Directions: I try and I try and I try)**

 ** _Rachel with New Directions harmonizing:_** **  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
** ** _  
Diego with New Directions harmonizing:_** **  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain**

 ** _Diego (New Directions):_** **  
I got no common sense  
I got (He's got) (with New Directions: nobody left to believe)  
No, ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)**

 ** _Ryder (New Directions):_** **  
(Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (somebody)**

 ** _Ryder and Rachel (New Directions):  
_** **Oooh, somebody (please!)**

 ** _Ryderand Rachel with New Directions:_** **  
Can anybody find me**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
Somebody to love**

 ** _New Directions:_** **  
Can  
Anybody  
Find me  
Someone to love?**

 ** _Ryder (New Directions):  
_** **Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)**

 ** _Rachel (New Directions):_** **  
I'm okay (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright)  
(Yeah, yeah) I ain't gonna face no defeat**

 ** _Ryder and Rachel (New Directions):_** **  
(Oooohhh) I just gotta get out of (with New Directions: this prison cell)**

 ** _Ryder and Rachel with New Directions:_** **  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!**

 ** _New Directions (New Directions Girls):_** **  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love ****_(Ryder: Ohhhhh)_** **  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (Love) ****_(Mercedes: Heee, Oooh)  
_** **Find me somebody to love (Love)** ** _(Diego: Somebody)_** **  
Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh** ** _(Ryder: Oooooooh)_** **  
Find me somebody to love (Love)  
Find me somebody to love (Love)** ** _(Rachel: Ohhhh)_** **  
Somebody, Somebody!  
Somebody, Somebody! ****_(Diego: Ooh, find me, find me, find me)_** **  
Somebody, Somebody!  
Somebody, find me somebody to love**

 ** _Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions:_** **  
Can anybody find me**

 ** _Mercedes:_** **  
Somebody to  
Love?!**

 ** _New Directions:_** **  
Find me** ** _(Mercedes: Ooooh)_** **somebody to love** ** _(Rachel: Somebody find me)  
_** **Find me** ** _(Ryder: Find me)_** **somebody to love** ** _(Rachel: Somebody find me)_** **  
Find me** ** _(Rachel: Somebody to love)_** **somebody to love** ** _(Diego: Somebody, somebody, somebody)_** **  
Find me somebody to love** ** _(Rachel: somebody to love) (Ryder: Looove)_** **  
Find me** ** _(Mercedes: Oooooh)_** **somebody to love** ** _(Rachel: Somebody to love)_** **  
Find me** ** _(Ryder: Somebody to love_** **) somebody to love**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
Find me** ** _(New Directions: Find me)  
_** **Somebody** ** _(New Directions: Somebody)_** **  
To** ** _(Ryder: To)_** ****

 ** _Ryder and Rachel with New Directions:  
_** **To love!**

They received a standing ovation and started the last song

 _Santana_

 **Who's to say, who's not okay  
The breakaways, will outlast, will outlast**

 _Diego_ **  
Sticks and stones, won't break these bones  
They're just some drones,  
To get past, I'll get past**

 _Unique_ **  
Feeling downcast, like an outcast  
Underdogs, it's time to bite back**

 _All_ **  
We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar, scar  
Brighter than any star**

 **We're the outcast, outcast**

 **There's nothing you can say  
To blow our dreams away  
We rise above the fray  
We're the outcast, outcast**

 _Quinn and Jake_ **  
In this skin, I'm better than  
I've ever been, so take that, yeah, take that**

 _Rachel and Ryder_ **  
The test of time will show who shines  
It will be mine  
Yeah, the last laugh, the last laugh**

 _Unique_ **  
Feeling downcast, like an outcast  
Underdogs, it's time to, it's time to bite back**

 _All_ **  
We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar, scar  
Brighter than any star, star  
We're the outcast, outcast**

 **There's nothing you can say  
To blow our dreams away  
We rise above the fray  
We're the outcast, outcast**

 _Unique and Brittany_ **  
I'd rather be outrageous than  
Just another door pushing again  
I'd rather be a rainbow than  
Just some shade of grey**

 _Jake_ **  
We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar  
Brighter than any star  
We're the outcast, outcast**

 _All_ **  
We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar, scar  
Brighter than any star, star  
We're the outcast, outcast**

The crowd continued their standing ovation as the New Directions bowed and stepped offstage

"That was awesome guys!" Mr. Schue beamed

 ** _2:00pm:_**

They watched the rest of the performances before going back on stage for the award ceremony.

The judges handed out third place then grabbed the next envelope, "And in first place, the national show choir champions are….The New Directions from Lima Ohio!"

Santana jumped into Brittany's arms beaming while the crowd cheered and Mr. Schue received the trophy.

They all went back to their green room.

"Guys, I'm just so…" Mr. stopped as he teared up

"Come on Mr. Schue don't cry" Diego said

"I just don't know what to say. I love you all so much" Mr. Schue replied


	98. Chapter 98: She's Mine

**Hey! I got this one done quickly and to be honest it was fun to write. Only a few chapters left of this part! Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (February 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

The crew went to lunch. They were all discussing the game against Dalton that evening when Dani walked into the lunchroom.

"Sup Britt" Dani grinned but Brittany didn't reply

"Britt" Bridgett said knowing what was going through her sister's mind

"Hey" Brittany mumbled and got up to throw her trash away

Dani followed her to the trash can. She reached out and touched Brittany's shoulder and Brittany spun around

"Dani, look…you're cool but right now I'm in sister mode so I suggest you back off"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dani said in shock

"Well you kinda fucked my kid sister" Brittany sarcastically said and Dani's eyes went wide

"Hey I didn't force her to do anything. She wanted to…"

"Stop talking, Dani!" Brittany said a little too loudly. Brittany sighed when she saw her friends looking at her confused. She walked over to the table and grabbed her bag before kissing Santana's cheek and walking out.

Brittany walked to the library and pulled out her books. She had some homework that she needed to finish before game time.

 ** _In the Lunch Room:_**

"What was that about?" Ryder asked Dani when she walked over and sat next to Bridgett

Dani ignored him and looked at her girlfriend, "You told her?"

"Uh yeah. I'm sorry. I talk to her about like everything" Bridgett replied

Santana was just as confused as the rest, "Why is Britt acting like that? She was fine a second ago."

"Uh nothing" Bridgett mumbled

"Bridgett, what's wrong with her?" Rachel asked

Bridgett sighed, "I kinda told her something that made her go big sister crazy"

Santana nodded, putting two and two together before grabbing her bag and walking out to find Britt. She checked the glee room then the library and found Britt writing in her Spanish notebook.

Santana walked over and sat down next to her. Britt looked up and smiled.

"Hey Baby" Brittany said quietly

"You knew that they would have sex eventually. Plus you and I were Bridgett's age when we first had sex" Santana said looking Brittany in the eye

Brittany sighed, "I know. That's why I told Dani to back off cause I it's pointless to be so protective of Bridgett. But…" She sighed again

Santana smiled, "Baby, it's ok to be protective but sex is a natural thing"

"I know, San, but why Bridgett? Can't my siblings just, you know, not do that?" Brittany groaned

Santana laughed lightly, "Would you stop doing it?"

"God no. I love having sex with you" Brittany replied

Santana laughed again, "Ok then."

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

"I love you. Now get to weight lifting. I'll see you in Spanish."

They both went their own ways.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany was in literature with Diego, Tina and Bree when she got passed a note.

She looked around but couldn't figure out who it was from. She opened it…

 _B-_

 _Meet me in the weight room after class_

Brittany looked around again but still didn't see anyone watching her.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

"Hey D" Brittany said after the bell rang

"Yeah?" Diego replied

"Tell San I'll be in the gym soon. I gotta do something first. I'll see you in there."

Diego nodded, "Alright"

Brittany walked down the hall to the weight room. When she got there she saw Bree waiting for her.

"Hey Britt"

"Bree…what's up?"

Bree smiled, "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out this weekend…"

"Bree you're dating Puck and I'm with Santana…what are you doing?" Brittany replied

"Puck broke up with me last weekend." Bree said before stepping closer, "And...I miss you. I told you a while back that I was gunna show you the right that I still love you"

"Bree…no. You have been really cool lately so please don't do this"

"I miss you though" Bree sighed

Brittany shook her head, "Sorry but I'm in love with Santana and that's not going to change. You have to back off"

"I'm going to NYU. I got a full scholarship well…I got more than one to multiple schools but I love you and I know that you're going to NYU…" Bree smiled

"I'm proud of you, Bree. You are really smart but that doesn't mean anything. You and I are way over" Brittany shrugged before turning away

Bree ran over to her, "Wait!" she stepped in front of Brittany, "Just know that tonight I'll be cheering for you…only you" She said before walking out headed toward the gym.

Brittany sighed, "Shit" she mumbled before walking to the gym herself

"Alright team" Coach Beiste said as Brittany walked in, "Let's talk"

Brittany could feel Santana watching her but she didn't look back.

"Now, this game is huge. Dalton is very good but I know that we can beat them but you have to stay focused tonight" Beiste said and the team nodded, "Alright we've got food coming since the game starts at 5:30."

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Diego patted Brittany on the back. They were all in the boy's locker room. Brittany nodded but had her headphones in.

"What's up with her?" Jake asked

Diego shrugged, "I don't know"

"Let's go!" Beiste announced

Diego poked Brittany and signaled that it was time. Brittany nodded and took out her headphones before following the team out to the gym. The crowd was loud and Brittany focused on the thought of kicking Dalton's ass.

She noticed that Santana and Bree were cheering next to each other along with Quinn and Michelle. Brittany also saw that her family was sitting with the Lopez's, Dani and the rest of the crew.

She looked across the gym and saw Hunter smirking at her before checking Santana out.

"I really hate that guy" Brittany mumbled to Ryder

"Same here. Let's kick his ass" Ryder replied

Brittany nodded before turning back towards the team and huddling up. At half-time the team went into the locker room while the cheerios performed. McKinley was up 9 points but they knew that they needed to put more space between them and Dalton.

"Now folks I know that we can win this…" Beiste gave her half-time speech but Brittany couldn't take her mind off of Bree, Santana, Dani/Bridgett and Hunter. Everything was really messing with her head, "Pierce!"

"Huh?" Brittany said

"Where is your head, kid?" Beiste asked

"Here…I'm here" Brittany nodded

Beiste nodded and said, "Good. Now let's win this thing!"

They went back out to the gym just as the cheerios finished. Brittany caught Santana's eye. Santana waved and Brittany smiled before the game resumed.

 ** _7:15pm:_**

"That's what I'm talking about!" Beiste beamed while the crowd cheered. Hunter walked over to Brittany as Santana and Bree walked over to her as well.

"So you won the game" Hunter said

"Very perceptive, douchebag" Brittany replied

Hunter laughed, "That's all you got? I really don't give a shit that you're a girl, I will kick your ass."

"Oh really?" Brittany laughed

"Yeah, don't make me beat you up in front of all your fans, especially your girlfriend, who could do so much better by the way" Hunter smirked and winked at Santana

"I think I'm gunna barf" Santana mumbled

"Ah now babe you don't have to…" Hunter started as he took a step towards Santana before Brittany clocked him in the jaw

"Back away from my girlfriend" Brittany growled looking down at him on the floor

Hunter stood up pushed her back, "Bitch, you obviously don't know you I am"

"I know enough, Asshole" Brittany said pushing him back before dodging his fist

"Hey break it up!" Beiste yelled standing between them, "What is going on here?"

Hunter touched his busted lip, "Well I think you fag captain here has an anger problem"

"Excuse me?" Brent said walking over with the other Pierces, "What did you call my daughter?"

Hunter laughed, "I called her a fag cause well…she is. And if the rumors are true she not exactly a 'daughter' more like a…what's the word…freak"

Santana slapped him across the face before anyone could reply

"Don't you ever talk about her that way!"

Hunter raised his hand to slap her back before Brittany tackled him to the crowd.

"Break this up!" Beiste told the team

Diego didn't move to help, none of the crew did. They figured that they should let Brittany kick Hunter's ass. However, some of the team stepped forward and broke up the fight.

"If you ever try to hit my girlfriend again I'll kick your ass and no one will be around to help you" Brittany said seriously before breaking away from the team and walking off

Hunter's friends helped him off the ground.

"Get out of my gym" Beiste growled to the Dalton team

They left after gathering their things.

Bree snuck off to find Brittany. She found her in the glee room.

"You know, I like when you stand up for the people that you care about. It's one the reasons that I love you" Bree smiled as she walked towards Brittany who was sitting in a chair.

Santana ran down the hall and was about to go into the glee room when she heard Bree's voice

"Bree, please don't" Brittany groaned

"Brittany, I'm standing here in front of you telling you how much I love you. How much I want to be with you and I swear I'll never cheat on you again. Please just give me a chance." Bree pleaded

Santana took a deep breath in the hallway

"You and Puck made a good couple, why did he break up with you?" Brittany asked

"College girls" Bree shrugged, "But it would have ended soon enough cause I can't hide my feelings for you anymore"

Brittany sighed, "I told you Bree, I'm in love with Santana. She my girlfriend and someday she'll be my wife. You have to back off before you screw everything in your life up."

"I already have…I lost everything when I lost you" Bree sighed, "Why her and not me?"

Brittany groaned, "I love Santana for some many reasons. Her smile, the way she looks at me. I can't even begin to describe my love for her. You had your chance and you fucked it up. Don't expect me to cheat on San cause I won't."

"I swear I'm not trying to make you a cheater but I'm fucking in love with you Brittany."

Brittany nodded and stood up, "And I'm in love with Santana…" She said quietly, "That's not gunna change. So please, if you really care about me, stop pursuing this, please"

Bree let a tear fall before walking out of one of the other doors. Brittany sighed and sat back down.

Santana walked in and over to Britt. She sat next to her girlfriend.

"Hey baby" Santana whispered

"Hey my love, you ok?" Brittany replied before kissing Santana on the cheek

"I'm good. You?"

"Better now that you're here" Brittany smiled

"Hey" Santana said cupping Brittany's jaw, "I really love you"

Brittany grinned, "I love you too, Santana"

They kissed softly before going back to the gym so Brittany could shower and change.

 ** _Sunday (February 14_** ** _th_** ** _/Valentine's Day) Morning 10:30am:_**

Instead of going out on dates the crew decided to have a crew only Valentine's Day party at the Lopez House. The party started at 7 that night so Brittany had plenty of time to relax before it.

Brittany got up and took a shower before pulling on gym shorts and a t-shirt. It was snowing outside so she decided to chill and watch movies.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

The doorbell rang and Bonnie answered it while Blake played in the living room.

"Bree?" Bonnie said surprised

"Hi Mrs. Pierce, is Brittany home? I really need to talk to her" Bree said while shivering in the cold

"Uh yeah, come on in" Bonnie said unsure of how to handle the situation

Bonnie walked down to the basement, "Britt, Bree is here"

"What?" Brittany said standing up from the couch, "Uh send her down"

Bonnie sighed but nodded and went back upstairs, "You can go down there"

"Uh thanks" Bree replied confused but she went downstairs

"What are you doing here, Bree" Brittany said once Bree got downstairs

"I um…can I sit?" Bree said nervously

Brittany sighed but nodded and sat down. Bree sat across from her.

"So I know it valentine's day and I wanted to bring you a gift…"

"No Bree. Stop. I asked you to stop this. Why do you keep pushing it?" Britt groaned

Bree swallowed, "Because I am serious about my feelings, Britt. I really do love you and I am begging for you to give me another chance. You and I were so good together till I fucked up. Please just…"

"Britt, can you help me…" Benny began, "Oh…"

"What's up Chief?" Brittany asked

"Uh noth…nothing sorry" Benny stuttered

"Is it homework?" Brittany asked and Benny nodded, "Alright I'll meet you at the kitchen table in a few minutes, k?"

Benny nodded and went upstairs. He had recently turned 8 and was in third grade, struggling with math so Brittany helped him out.

"Bree I can't…"

"Brittany, please just consider it."

"No I love Santana and that's it. It won't change. Please stop" Brittany asked

"I can't. I love you. I'm even willing to talk to Santana…"

"No! Listen I haven't told her what's going on yet. I just want you to stop cause Bree, it's not gunna happen"

"I'm willing to go slow or however fast you want to go. I want you so bad Brittany…so bad" Bree urged

"What you are feeling is lust not love. It's natural to feel that but you need to focus those feelings on someone else" Brittany explained

"Whatever. I love you and I want you and I refuse to be a bitch but I won't give up on us"

"There is no us!" Brittany exclaimed

Bree shook her head and set a wrapped box on the coffee table before walking upstairs.

Brittany helped Benny with his homework before pulling on dark jeans, a black t-shirt with her leather jacket, red snapback and red MX belt buckle.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany rang the Lopez doorbell while holding flowers. She also had a small box in her back pocket.

Diego answered the door, "Aw B you shouldn't have!"

"Shut up" Brittany laughed and stepped inside.

"Everyone's here, let's go" Diego said and led the way down to the basement

Brittany walked over to Santana and held out the flowers

"Aw Baby, thank you" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany before walking over to the bar and putting the flowers in a vase with water

Brittany pulled Santana to the side, "I wanna give you your present"

"But the flowers…"

"Baby, come on." Brittany grinned, "I wanna give you something that won't wilt"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Ok"

Brittany pulled out a box from her back pocket and handed it to Santana. Santana opened it and found a silver necklace with a key pendant on it and a blue gem in it.

"Oh Britt, it's beautiful" Santana said

"I figured that you might need a necklace to wear with your dress to prom. The gem is a topaz, they're my favorite gem and it's blue so it'll match your dress." Brittany said a little nervous

"Baby, this is amazing thank you" Santana smiled before kissing Brittany deeply

They heard their friends whistling and smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

They joined their friends and sat on the couches. Everyone talked and hand the finger foods that they got for the party.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" Puck grinned

Everyone shook their heads

"Puck, most of us are in relationships…where's Bree?" Whitney replied

Brittany swallowed and took a sip of her spike punch. Santana noticed but ignored it knowing that she could trust her girlfriend.

"Oh man I broke up with her. I wanted to be single while in college. Plus she was interested in someone else." He replied with a sly glance at Brittany that only a few noticed

Finn nodded while holding Michelle close, "Well Bree has always been trouble"

"Preach!" Artie said making everyone laugh

Mike shook his head, "She cause a lot of trouble" and everyone nodded in agreement

Brittany glanced at Santana, "You want a refill?"

Santana nodded, "Thanks babe"

Brittany smiled, stood up and grabbed both of their cups before walking over to the bar. She took a breath, not noticing some of her friends watching her.

"She ok?" Quinn whispered to Santana

Santana sighed, "I'll tell you later"

Brooke walked over to Brittany, "You alright, Britt?"

Brittany looked at her and sighed, "Not really but don't worry about it"

"Of course I'm gunna worry about it. What's up?"

"It's uh…" Brittany looked around and saw some eyes on them. Britt grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her over to the pool table before letting go, "It's Bree. She won't leave me alone. She keeps trying to get with me but Brooke I swear I love Santana"

Brooke nodded, "You're a hard person to get over, Britt. And of course I know that you love Santana. God, the way you look at her, especially when she isn't looking."

Brittany raised her brow, "You watch me?"

"I watch everyone" Brooke laughed

"Ok who wants to sing?" Diego asked

Tina stood up and asked Quinn and Rachel to help her out.

Tina turned on the music

 **We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you wanna be free  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die**

 **You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby**

 **I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably  
You'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end**

 **You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby**

 **I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time**

 **You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby**

"Great job, babe!" Mike cheered along with everyone else

Brittany and Brooke walked back over to the crew and took their seat. Brittany handed Santana her drink and wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders, "Can we talk later?" Brittany whispered

Santana nodded, "Should I be worried?"

"Never" Brittany said sincerely, "I'm yours"

Santana nodded and took a sip of her punch.

"Ok B your turn" Diego grinned

Brittany rolled her eyes but got up on stage, "Um alright so this song is called 'She's got it all'. It's by Kenny Chesney. Ryder, Sam back me up." She found the music and turned it on

 **She's got every quality  
From A all the way to Z  
It's easy to see she's the perfect girl  
She's got every single thing  
That makes up my wildest dreams  
Sometimes I still can't quite believe she's holdin me cause**

 **She got it all  
My heart, my soul, my wishes  
All of my love, my hugs, my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all**

 **You know that I admit  
That someone to love like this  
Only existed in my prayers  
Until I saw her face  
I knew I'd found the place  
Where I could keep my every faith eternally 'cause**

 **She got it all  
My heart, my soul, my wishes  
All of my love, my hugs, my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all**

 **All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall**

 **All of my heart, my soul, my wishes  
All of my love, my hugs, my kisses  
Everything sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all**

 **She's got it all**

Santana was smiling when Brittany winked at her.

"Country music gets my Pucker juices flowing" Puck said

"Seriously I might never sing another country song around you ever again, Puck you weirdo" Brittany smirked and the crew laughed

Brittany walked over to Santana and reached for her hand. Santana grabbed it and stood up. They walked over to the pool table. Brittany leaned against it and Santana stood in front of her.

"What is it Babe?" Santana asked

"It's Bree" Brittany said nervously, "She's been trying to get with me again. She started the day of the Dalton game and today she even came by my house. I swear nothing happened and nothing will. I love you Santana and I would never…"

"I know Britt. I overheard you two in the glee room after the game. I trust you" Santana cut her off

Brittany nodded, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew that you would talk about it when you were ready" Santana shrugged

"I truly, truly love you Santana Lopez and you are my life" Brittany mumbled cupping the side of Santana's neck. She leaned forward and kissed Santana deeply

After a few moments they separated and leaned their foreheads together.

"I will kick her ass though if I feel like I need to" Santana whispered making Brittany laugh

"Will you come home with me tonight?" Britt asked and Santana smiled, nodding, "Good"

 ** _Monday (February 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana woke up to the alarm and got up to shower.

When they finally got dressed they walked into the main part of the basement. Santana looked at the coffee table and noticed the wrapped box.

"Baby, what's that?" Santana asked

Brittany looked and rolled her eyes, "Bree brought that for me yesterday. I should give it back. I have no idea what it actually is though"

Santana nodded and grabbed the box

Brittany drove to school with Santana and Bridgett.

When they got to their lockers Santana noticed Bree walking by and grabbed the box from her locker, "Here I think you lost this"

"No I gave it to her" Bree said upset

"She doesn't want it" Santana said edgily

Bree clenched her jaw, "Fine" and took the box but Santana didn't let go

"By the way…back off of my girlfriend…she's mine" Santana hissed

The crew was watching confused but enjoying the show. Bree took the box and walked off.

"That was kinda hot" Jake said before Marley smacked his arm laughing at her boyfriend


	99. Chapter 99: Royalty

**Hey Guys! So the next chapter should be the last one of Part 1. It shouldn't be too long till Part 2 is up but give me a little time. I really hope that you all enjoy this one. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Wednesday (March 17_** ** _th_** ** _/St. Patty's) Morning 9:00am:_**

Bree walked into glee and over to Santana, "Can we talk?"

Santana was confused but nodded and walked out into the hallway.

"What?" Santana asked

"I owe you an apology. I have really been working on my feelings and when I was with Puck it was so easy to forget about my feelings for Britt. Then he broke up with me." Bree sighed, "Look you of course know this, but Brittany has got to be like the sweetest person in the world and it's crazy difficult to not fall for her."

Santana nodded. It was extremely hard to not have feelings for Brittany. She had been the perfect girlfriend ever since they started dated.

"However none of that is an excuse for me going after your…your girlfriend. I have never had friends like you all and it's been amazing getting to hang out with you all. Now it's like because Puck wants to be a manwhore I lose the only friends I know." Bree sighed, "I'm so sorry Santana."

"Bree, I understand having feelings for Brittany and the fact that you dated her and now you have to see her with someone else, I know it has to be hard on you. I accept your apology and I forgive you. But you have to stop going after her otherwise you and I will have some major problems." Santana said then added, "You know, just because Puck is a manwhore doesn't mean you have to lose us. You've been really cool lately. Keep it up"

"Girls, get in here" Mr. Schue said sticking his head out of the classroom

They went inside and sat down.

"Alright guys! I have some big news!" Mr. Schue said grinning, "I'm going to propose to Ms. Pillsbury."

"Hold up, you two are together?" Diego said surprised

"Duh!" Tina said smiled and everyone laughed

"Ok so I need some help cause I want it to be really special" Mr. Schue smiled

"We should sing just the way you are by Bruno Mars!" Kitty suggested

Mr. Schue nodded, "Alright. That's a great song. Now how do we do it?"

"Well…I've got an idea" Britt said and everyone looked at her, "But we need to get to work"

 ** _12:30pm:_**

The entire Glee club worked through the morning. Mr. Schue had written them all excuse notes for their classes.

The proposal was set for 3:45 that afternoon.

"Ok so I'll lead her into the gym and the band will start playing?" Mr. Schue asked the group

Brittany nodded, "Just don't forget the words and don't forget what you plan to say"

Mr. Schue smiled, "How do you know so much about proposes?"

"Uh I think about how I'm gunna propose just about every day." Britt smirked and Mr. Schue smiled

"Well Santana is a lucky girl"

"I'm the lucky one" Brittany grinned before going to help with the set up

 ** _3:40pm:_**

Mr. Schue walked into the Guidance office, "Emma, can I borrow you?"

Ms. Pillsbury smiled and nodded, "Sure"

Mr. Schue grabbed her hand and led her towards the gym.

When they got to the doors Mr. Schue took a breath and opened the door.

An aisle was made by poster board. Each poster on the ground had a reason why he loved her written on it. As they entered the gym the New Directions began singing from their spot, standing in the bleachers.

 _ND:_

 **Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**

 _Mr. Schue with ND backup:_ **  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah**

 **I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,**

 _Mr. Schue (ND):_ **  
When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah**

 **Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,**

 **Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,**

 **When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)**

 **The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)**

 **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **Yeah**

When they reached the end of the aisle the song ended and Mr. Schue turned to Ms. Pillsbury.

"Emma, I have never in my life met someone as wonderful as you. You've taught me some much and been there when I thought everything was against me. I promise to stand by you for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Ms. Pillsbury had tears in her eyes has she nodded, "Yes….yes I'll marry you"

Everyone cheered as Mr. Schue enveloped his future wife in a hug.

 ** _Saturday (April 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:45pm:_**

"Alright ladies we need to make sure that all of your dresses fit properly for prom. I know that Santana's does since it's the dress from the Winter Ball which, but the way, looks amazing on you" Kurt said grinning

Santana smiled, "Thanks"

"He's right, girl. Britt is gunna go crazy" Mercedes smirked

"Did everyone get a hotel room?" Unique asked

"Are you saying that we all fuck like rabbits?" Tina laughed

Unique smirked, "Pretty much"

They all laughed. Luckily the ones who had already graduated were going to be able to go to the prom with their significant others.

The girls, Kurt and Unique were in Santana's room while all of the guys and Britt were playing basketball in the back yard.

"Yeah I think everyone got their own room at the hotel" Quinn replied while the others nodded in agreement

Britt and Diego walked into the room followed by the other guys.

"What are you lovely ladies up to?" Ryder asked

"Prom talk" Brooke grinned

"Ah…we should go" Diego mumbled and began to back out

"Yeah we don't uh…wanna bother yall" Brittany added

"Hold it!" Santana said making Diego and Brittany stop, "What are you all up to?"

"What?" Diego said in faux innocence, "I don't have any idea wha…"

"Diego" Santana said

Brittany stepped forward, "Transportation babe, that's all. We've been discussed prom transportation"

"What have you all decided?" Quinn asked

"Limos" Sam replied, "We put some money together"

"But we have to get 2" Blaine added

The girls nodded

"Now we're gunna go back out back and play some more basketball" Jake spoke up

"I actually need to head out" Brittany said, "I need to help Pop out at the shop"

"Damn, alright" Diego said, "We'll see you later, B"

"Later man" Brittany replied as the guys left.

Britt turned to the girls and smiled at Santana.

"What?" Santana said suspicious

Britt shook her head, "Nothing, I'll see you later, love" she grinned and kissed Santana on the cheek before leaving

"What was that about?" Quinn asked Santana

Rachel and Kurt grinned but stayed quiet

"Not sure" Santana replied then noticed Kurt smirking at Rachel, "What is it?"

They both shrugged and Kurt quickly changed the topic.

 ** _Monday (April 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

"So for Prom I'm going to have you all take turns performing that way you can still enjoy your prom" Mr. Schue announced

"Awesome" Jake said

"Yeah so have you chosen the songs?" Diego asked

"Sure have. So Santana and Mercedes…" Mr. Schue began

"Students" Principal Figgins said over the speakers, "It is time to announce who your candidates for Prom King and Queen are…" Mr. Schue crossed his fingers hoping some of the glee club got voted for, "So for Prom King we have…Ryder Lynn, Diego Lopez, Logan Teller and John Nelson. Now for Pro Queen the candidates are…Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Bree Watson. Thank you all. Voting Booths are set up in the gym."

"That's awesome guys!" Mr. Schue smiled

Brittany was beaming at Santana, "So like I might be going to the Prom with THE Queen."

"Shut up" Santana blushed

"Hell same here" Rachel said grinning

"My girl" Sam smiled

"What's gunna be weird is if Santana and Diego win. Then they'll have to dance together" Jake said with a confused look

"Dude, I already plan to dance at least once with San" Diego said like it was obvious

"Isn't that like incest or something" Sam asked

"No Sam, it isn't. Brothers and Sisters dance together all the time; even at weddings and celebrations." Mr. Schue said

"Are you gunna be a chaperone at the Prom, Mr. S?" Sam asked

Mr. Schue nodded, "Yep and so is Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Holiday"

"Soon it'll be Mrs. Schue instead of Ms. Pillsbury." Diego spoke up grinning, "Oh and we all expect an invitation to the wedding"

"I was actually gunna see if you all, along with those that already graduated, would perform at the wedding. We aren't sure when it'll be but I'll keep you all informed."

"Hell yeah!" Sam said

"Yeah it would be an honor to perform at your wedding, Mr. Schue" Blaine added

"Thank you. Now back to Prom talk…" Mr. Schue replied smiling

 ** _Friday (April 30_** ** _th_** ** _/Prom) Evening 5:00pm:_**

The crew sat down at Breadstix. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of Santana.

"So is everyone ready for your performances tonight?" Finn asked the others

He, Mike and Whitney made it back for the prom. Artie wasn't there because Kitty wasn't a senior and Puck didn't have a girlfriend. Also Unique wasn't there.

Bridgett and Dani were there but only to eat with the crew before going to Dani's prom.

"Welcome to Breadstix, you all look wonderful" The waitress said

"Thanks" Tina replied smiling

"So what can I get you all to drink…"

 ** _7:00pm:_**

The crew rode in the limos to the Hotel where the prom was being held. Most formal events in Lima were held there. Carmel's prom wasn't though. They had a very large ball room at their school for special occasions.

Brittany helped Santana out of the prom and the crew groups together before walking inside. They all got their pictures taken at the front before walking to the ballroom.

"Wow" Tina breathed looking around

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. In the back of the room was a huge stage with a band on it. On the left and right sides were tables. The food and drinks were in the front wall. In the center was the huge dance floor. They all walked in and found Mr. Schue backstage. It had the list of times, performers and songs posted on the wall.

"Alright guys, everyone is coming in so the band is going to start playing. Boys, you are all up first in about 10 minutes." Mr. Schue said

The band began playing so the crew went out to the dance floor. When it was time all of the guys went on stage and began to perform.

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
You don't understand, you don't understand  
What you do to me when you hold his hand  
We were meant to be but a twist of fate  
Made it so we had to walk away**

 ** _[Jake:]_** **  
Cause we're on fire, we are on fire  
We're on fire now**

 ** _[Ryder:]_** **  
Yeah we're on fire, we are on fire  
We're on fire now**

 **(1, 2, 3)**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
It's 4am and I know that you're with him  
I wonder if he knows that I've touched your skin**

 ** _[Kurt:]_** **  
And if he feels my traces in your hair  
I'm sorry lord but I don't really care**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Cause we're on fire, we're all on fire  
We're on fire now**

 ** _[Jake:]_** **  
Yeah we're on fire, we are on fire  
We're on fire now**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily  
So happily  
1, 2, 3, 4**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now**

 **I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily**

 **I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily **

Everyone cheered as the boys got off the stage except Sam and Ryder. Brittany got on stage and the band began playing 'Kick it in the Sticks'.

 _Ryder:_

 **Welcome to the home of a hillbilly  
Yeah baby  
It's a land of barbed wire, moonshine, whiskey  
Park your car before you get it stuck  
Go on grab me a beer  
And get on up in the truck  
It's going down tonight  
It's all on me  
It's B-Y-O-B, and I've got all we need  
Yeah boy I'm bout to show me a city slicker  
How to kick it in the sticks with the critters down on**

 _Ryder, Britt and Sam:_

 **Our side of the barbed wire  
Money grows in rows  
And if it don't you've gone broke  
So we  
We hang out by the bonfire  
Just some good ole boys having a dang good time  
We crank it up, down here  
We get loud, down here  
Throwin' down, in the dirty dirty south down here  
Being an all nighter with the hippies and the hicks  
The jocks and bikers they all came to kick it in the sticks**

 _Britt:_

 **So pop a top and drop a tailgate  
Yeah we crankin' up A-C D-C, Hank, Skynrd, and George Strait  
Wheres the girls?  
'Bout to call 'em up  
A little southern draw said "hey trouble whats up?"  
It's goin' down tonight  
Now there pullin' up  
We got the jacked up trucks slap covered in mud  
Bikini tops and Daisy Duke denim  
Hoppin' out singin' outlaw women down on**

 _All 3:_

 **Our side of the barbed wire  
Money grows in rows  
And if it don't you've gone broke  
So We hang out by the bonfire  
Just the good ole boys having a dang good time  
We crank it up, down here  
We get loud, down here  
We throwin' down, in the dirty dirty south down here  
Being an all nighter with the hippies and the hicks  
The jocks and bikers they all came to kick it in the sticks**

 _Sam spoke:_

 **Hey boy hit this mason jar one time  
Burned you a little bit didn't it?  
Ever been snipe huntin'  
Come on**

 _Ryder:_

 **We'll do a little frog giggin', cow tippin'  
How 'bout a little skinny dippin', bass fishin'  
Take it easy on the shine  
Stay away from other boys women  
That's one damn good way for a man to get it whooped down here  
These boys tough down here  
Get your ass tore up down here  
Being an all nighter with the hippies and the hicks  
The jocks and bikers they all came**

 _All 3:_

 **Our side of a barbed wire  
Money grows in rows  
And if it don't you've gone broke  
So we  
We hang out by the bonfire  
Just the good ole boys having a dang good time  
We crank it up, down here  
We get loud, down here  
We throwin' down in the dirty dirty south, down here  
Being an all nighter with the hippies and the hicks  
The jocks and bikers they all came to kick it in the sticks**

Brittany went back to the dance floor and danced with Quinn while Rachel and Santana performed 'Be Okay'

"So, you enjoying it so far?" Brittany asked

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, are you"

"Oh yeah. Hey you thirsty?" Brittany asked noticing the punch

"Yeah, let's get some punch" Quinn replied and grabbed Brittany's hand before walking over to the punch table

They talked while drinking their drinks until their girls were done singing.

"Hey baby, you two did great" Brittany told Santana backstage

"Thank you. It was sweet of you to dance with Quinn"

"I enjoyed it but I prefer to dance with you" Brittany grinned before dragging Santana back onto the floor while the some of the glee club performed.

"So did you get a room?" Santana asked Brittany while they danced

Brittany cleared her throat, "Yeah, is that ok?"

Santana smiled at her and nodded, "Of course. I wanted you to"

Brittany smiled back before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend softly.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

"Alright everyone" Mr. Schue spoke from the stage, "It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen. Will all of the nominees place come on the stage?"

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before Santana walked on stage with the other members of the prom courts.

"Ok so your Prom King is… Ryder Lynn!" Mr. Schue said after they were all on the stage. The room cheered and Diego high-fived Ryder before walking off stage with the other guys., "And now for your Prom Queen we have… Santana Lopez!"

"Yeah!" Brittany beamed while clapping alongside Diego

Quinn and Mercedes both hugged Santana and Bree smiled at her before those three left the stage. Ryder and Santana were crowned and walked to the dance floor for their dance. Brittany and Rachel went on stage to perform the song.

The music started and the king and queen began to dance.

 _[Britt:]_ **  
Been sittin' eyes wide open behind these four walls, hopin' you'll call  
It's just a cruel existence like it's no point hopin' at all**

Santana shook her head smiling at the song choice while dancing with Whitney and some of the other girls ****

 **Baby, baby, I feel crazy  
Up all night, all night and every day  
Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin'  
What is happenin' to me?**

 _[Both:]_ **  
I don't wanna live forever  
'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain  
And I don't wanna fit wherever  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home**

 _[Rachel:]_ **  
I'm sittin' eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind  
Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life**

 **Baby, baby, I feel crazy  
Up all night, all night and every day  
I gave you something, but you gave me nothing  
What is happening to me?**

 _[Both (Rachel):]_ **  
I don't wanna live forever  
'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain  
And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever)  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home**

 _[Rachel (Britt):]_ **  
I've been looking sad in all the nicest places  
(Baby, baby, I feel crazy)  
I see you around in all these empty faces  
(Up all night, all night and every day)  
I've been looking sad in all the nicest places  
(Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin')  
Now I'm in a cab, I tell him where your place is  
What is happenin' to me?**

 _[Britt:]_ **  
I don't wanna live forever  
'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain  
And I don't wanna fit wherever  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin' your name  
Until you come back home**

 _[Rachel (Britt):]_  
 **I just wanna keep callin' your name  
(Until you come back home)  
Until you come back home **

Everyone clapped as the song and dance ended. Sam went on stage and performed 'Honey I'm Good'

Brittany found Santana and kissed her before saying, "My Queen"

Santana laughed, "I can't believe it"

"I can. You're amazing" Brittany replied as they began to dance

 ** _10:30pm:_**

"I gotta go perform the last song, babe" Brittany said after the King and Queen got their pictures taken together then with their dates.

"I thought Rachel was doing that" Santana said confused

"Yeah but then there was some time left over and Mr. Schue asked me to do a song so let me do that real quick" Brittany said

Santana nodded and kissed her before Brittany ran off

Brittany got on stage with Diego and the music began

 _Diego:_

 **(Could use a little love)  
(Why can't you get enough?)  
(Could use, could use a little love)  
(Why can't you get enough?)  
(Could use...)**

 _Britt:_ **  
Short days, long nights tangled up with you  
I don't wanna move  
Your eyes don't lie  
And if I needed proof, that body tell the truth**

 **Your body is a blessing  
Don't know if I deserve it  
Before round two, I've got a question for you babe**

 _Both:_ **  
If it ain't love  
Why does it feel so good?  
Why does it feel so good?  
If it ain't love  
Why does it feel so good?  
Why does it feel so good?**

 **If it ain't love  
Why does it feel so good?  
If it ain't love  
Why does it feel so good?**

 _Diego:_ **  
(Could use a little love)  
(Why can't you get enough?)  
(Could use, could use a little love)  
(Why can't you get enough?)  
(Could use...)**

 _Britt:_ **  
On the tip of my tongue  
The flavor of your skin lingers on my lips  
Each time we done  
We do it again, again and again, ooh**

 **Your body is a blessing, oh  
What'd I do to deserve it?  
Before round three, I've got a question for you baby**

 _Both (Britt):_ **  
If it ain't love  
Why does it feel so good? (So good)  
Why does it feel so good?  
If it ain't love  
Why does it feel so good?  
Why does it feel so good?  
(Tell me what it is)**

 **If it ain't love  
Oh, babe  
Why does it feel so good?  
If it ain't love  
(Then what is it?)  
Why does it feel so good?  
** _(Diego) Britt:_ **  
(Could use a little love) Aw, yeah  
(Why can't you get enough?)  
(Could use, could use...)**

 _Britt (Diego):_ **  
You know soon that you walk in, it goin' up, goin' up  
Slow it down for me, girl, we ain't gotta rush it, we ain't gotta rush it  
Always a movie, we ain't sayin' much  
Baby, I'm just your type; I know what bad girls like  
But I'll confess tonight  
Your body is a blessing, oh yeah  
What'd I do to deserve it?  
(Short days, long nights)  
Short days and long nights, yeah**

 _Both (Diego):_ **  
If it ain't love  
(Why) Why does it feel so good?  
(Does it feel) Why does it feel so good?  
(So good?) Tell me what it is  
If it ain't love  
(Why) Why does it feel so good?  
(Does it feel) Why does it feel so good?  
So good? Yeah, yeah**

 **If it ain't love  
(Why) What is it?  
(Does it feel) What is it?  
(So good?)  
Why does it feel so good?  
If it ain't love  
(Why) Then what is it?  
(Does it feel) What is it?  
(So good?)  
Why does it feel so good?**

Once the song ended everyone cheered and began to leave. The crew was able to take a picture all together before the photo guy left.

"So, how about we all get lunch tomorrow?" Diego asked and everyone nodded

"Where at?" Mike asked, "The others will be in town tomorrow"

"Cool. How about Sal's Pizza?" Diego asked the crew

"Sound good" Brittany replied

"11:30?" Ryder asked and everyone nodded in agreement

"Cool well uh, see you all later…" Sam mumbled feeling slightly awkward

"Ok so look we all know that we all got room so let's just not feel awkward and go to our rooms" Mike grinned

Everyone nodded and walked to the elevator

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were on the 4th floor room 429. The room was very nice and even had a mini bar.

They walked in and kissed before stumbling to the bed. Brittany grinned and turned Santana around. She slowly unzipped Santana's dress, kissing her way down her back.

Santana shrugged it off and slowly turned around. She slipped off her heels so that all she had on was a strapless, lacy blue bra and matching underwear. Brittany gulped while looking her girlfriend up and down.

Santana smirked and grabbed Brittany tie, pulling her into a deep kiss. Brittany picked her up and pushed her against the wall. The made out till Brittany pulled back from the wall and set Santana down. He hard on was beginning to ache. She reached to take off her suit jacket but Santana stopped her.

"Let me" Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded and Santana slowly pushed off Brittany's jacket while Britt kicked off her shoes and socks. Once her jacket was off Santana pulled off her tie then undid her shirt. She had an undershirt on so Santana pulled it off. Then she reached down and smoothly undid Britt's belt and pants. Brittany was only in her black boxer and black sports bra.

Santana smiled and leaned forward. She pulled Brittany into a small kiss before they quickly pulled the cover and sheets down on the bed. Brittany picked Santana up and placed her on the bed before climbing on top. She slowly kissed Santana along her jaw and neck.

Santana moaned when she felt the tip of Brittany tip touch her pulse point. Brittany ginned and reached around to unclip Santana's bra. Once her bra was off Brittany captured her right nipple in her mouth making Santana moan a little louder. Brittany kissed Santana allover her chest and neck before scooting down her body. She pulled Santana underwear off and kissed her thighs before spreading her legs. Brittany loved that Santana trusted her so much.

Brittany leaned her head down and gave Santana's core a hard lick making San buck her hips, whimpering. Brittany smiled and began to suck on her clit as she entered two fingers into her girlfriend.

Santana spread her legs even wider so that Brittany could go deep. Brittany curled her finger hitting the perfect spot.

"Come here" Santana whimpered

Brittany kissed her clit once then softly bit on Santana hip bone making San moan before climbing up her body, "Yes?"

"I want you inside me" Santana moaned as Brittany continued to work her fingers in and out of her girlfriend's core.

Brittany nodded and reached for her pants. She grabbed a condom from the pocket and pulled off her boxers. Santana grabbed the condom and rolled it onto her girlfriend's dick. Brittany groaned before kissing Santana softly on the mouth. Santana pushed Brittany's shoulder and rolled them over before turning around. She was straddling Brittany with her back towards her girlfriend.

Brittany groaned as Santana guided herself down Brittany's shaft. Santana began to move herself up and down, riding her girlfriend while Brittany grabbed Santana's hips, helping her.

"Ah shit" Santana mumbled in pleasure when Brittany began lifting her on hips to meet Santana's.

Santana pulled off of Brittany and turned around to face her. Brittany smiled at the beauty of her girlfriend.

Santana blushed and lowered herself done on Britt's shaft again before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Together they moved while kissing.

After about 10 minutes and Brittany flipping them over Santana came, moaning into Britt's mouth. After feeling Santana tighten around her Brittany came in the condom. They slowly pulled apart. Britt threw the condom away and got in bed. Santana curled into her side.

"Tonight has been amazing" Santana said softly with her head on Brittany's right shoulder.

Brittany nodded, "It really has, my queen"

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany's cheek.

They spent most of the night talking, making love and enjoying the mini bar.

 ** _Saturday (May 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 10:45am:_**

Brittany and Santana got out of the shower and got dressed in the extra clothes Brittany had brought for them.

"You ready, love" Brittany asked after pulling her hair up into a pony tail

Santana finished her brushing her teeth and pack the bag, "Yep, let's go"

When they got to the lobby Brittany went to the front desk to check out. At the front desk were Diego and Ryder, also checking out.

"Hey guys" Brittany said

"Oh hey B" Diego smiled, "You ready for lunch?"

"Hell yeah"

"I know, for real I'm starving" Ryder added

"Same here" Brittany replied

They finished checking out and found Whitney, Santana and Brooke talking in the lobby.

"You girls ready?" Ryder asked

They all nodded and headed out front where the Pierce van was parked. Brittany and Diego had dropped it off earlier the day before.

They all climbed in and drove off toward Sal's Pizza.

When they pulled up they found the rest of the crew there, even the ones that hadn't gone to the prom.

"How was ya'lls night?" Artie asked

"Awesome. Prom was amazing" Sam replied

"I'm glad that you all had a good time. Who's our King and Queen?" Unique asked

"Ryder and Santana" Sam replied smiling

"Awesome! That's great guys" Kitty smiled

Santana smiled and Ryder nodded, "Thanks" They said together

Everyone ordered their food and joked around for the next hour and a half. Afterwards everybody headed home.


	100. Chapter 100: Moving On

**Hey Folks! So I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It's the end of part 1! Now, I will be more than happy to answer any questions. Just send me a question and I'll do an answer chapter soon. There are quite a few songs in this chapter, I mean it is GLEE. Part 2 will be up asap but I want to make it right. Please REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (May 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany got out of her truck and locked it before walking over to her Pop's truck which had the trailer attached. She opened the trailer and got out her bike.

Ryder pulled his truck and trailer up next to her, "Hey Bolt"

"Hey Lucky" Brittany grinned, "You ready?"

"Hell Yeah" Ryder laughed

The crew pulled up in multiple cars including the 'alumni'

Whitney ran over and hugged Brittany, "Hey Bolt, Lucky! I'm so excited to be around a track again. God, I miss it"

"Wow it's Brittany Pierce!" Katherine said walking over with a couple friends

"Katherine, I haven't seen you around in a while" Brittany replied while Santana watched from next to her brother

"Yea, I've had some stuff going on but I really missed you" Katherine smirked

Brittany nodded, "Well it's nice to see you but I should…"

"You wanna go out sometime? I promise we'll have fun" Katherine grinned

Brittany shook her head, "Nah Katherine, I have a girlfriend"

"Same one?" Katherine asked

"Yeah the same one." Brittany sighed

Santana narrowed her eyes

"San, you gunna step in?" Diego whispered

Santana shrugged, "I think Britt's got it"

"Well if you ever get tired of her let me know. I promise that I'm a lot of fun" Katherine smirked and touched Brittany's arm

"Well that won't happen but I hope that you have a nice day" Brittany said stepping back

"You sure you have a girlfriend? I've never seen her" Kathrine pushed

"Yeah, she has a girlfriend" Santana said stepping forward, "Me"

"Mhmm, I see" Katherine said glancing at Santana before looking back at Brittany, "Well my offer stands" she added before smiling at Britt once more and walking off with her friends

"How? Please someone explain" Puck said

Everyone laughed but no one commented

Santana walked over to Brittany, "Please be careful on the track"

"Of course, love" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek

Britt went back into the trailer and got to work putting on her gear.

"Hey everyone" Bonnie said as she, Brent, Benny and Blake showed up

"Hey Mrs. P" Diego smiled

Benny ran over to Santana, "Hey Tana"

"Hey Benny Boy" Santana smiled, "What are you playing?" She asked pointed at the game he had in his hand

"Minecraft" Benny replied as Brittany stepped out of the trailer

"Hey Chief!"

"Hey Britt"

"Britt!" Blake said smiling

"Hey Bud" She replied picking him up

"Bolt, you need to get to the gate" Brent said, grabbing her bike

Brittany nodded and handed Blake to her Ma. Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the lips before grabbing her helmet and following Brent.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany came in first place in both of her races and got her prizes while Ryder came in first in his own race.

"What would you all like to do now?" Brittany asked the crew while putting the prize money in her wallet.

"Let's head back to our place and play some basketball" Diego replied

Everyone agreed and got into their cars before driving off to the Lopez house

When Santana and Brittany pulled up in the Lopez drive-way the crew was in the front yard.

"What's this about?" Brittany asked and Santana shrugged, just as confused

They both got out of the truck and walked over to their friends

"What's the deal, D?" Britt asked Diego

"We were just discussing having a big party tonight" Diego replied grinning

"Yeah, Mom's out of town" Puck spoke up smirking, "And I have a key to the house"

"Come on, it'll be fun" Finn said

Everyone nodded

Brittany narrowed her eyes a bit but agreed. The crew split up to get everything needed for the party. Puck and Finn went to get the drinks while some of the girls went to get food and mixers for the alcohol. The rest went to Puck's house to move the furniture around.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Puck invited a bunch of people to the party. Everyone began arriving around 7.

Brittany went to play beer pong with Dani and some of the guys while Santana hung out with the girls.

"Hello lovely ladies" Some guy about 20 years old said grinning with his friends as they walked over to where the crew girls were talking.

Whitney ignored them and kept telling her story to the other girls

"Hey girls, come on" He smirked

"What?" Brooke said

"My name's Tate, these are my boys and we were wondering if you girls would like to dance" He replied

"No" Kitty said then turned away and began listening to Whitney's story again

"How about you, sexy?" Tate asked Santana, tapping her shoulder

Santana turned around to reply and saw that one of Tate's friends was Matt.

"No, dude, she's mine" Matt grinned and stepped forward, "Hey Santana"

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Santana said glancing around for Diego or Britt

Matt shrugged, "We heard about the party and figured we'd crash it. I had no clue that you'd be here, but I'm really glad that you are. I know the last time we saw each other didn't end very well but I forgive you. So let's dance"

"No Matt, I have a girlfriend, you know that" Santana said still looking for Diego or her girlfriend.

She spotted Diego and caught his eye. His eyes widened and he grabbed Brittany's arm. She was standing next to him, talking to Puck.

"What?" Britt asked then looked where Diego was staring, "Shit"

The three walked over to the girls.

"Hey San, you ok?" Britt asked

Santana sighed in relief and nodded

"You need to back off" Matt growled at Brittany

"Dude, she's my girlfriend. You really need to move past this" Brittany replied

"I really don't think that you understand that I'm twice your size and if I want to dance with or date or fuck her then that's what's gunna happen" Matt smirked

"That's not gunna happen" Brittany said with a clenched jaw

"Matt, please stop. You need to go" Santana pleaded not wanting Brittany to get hurt

"Babe, it'll be just fine" Matt smiled

Brittany clenched her fist, "She isn't yours"

"She'll always be mine" Matt smirked

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand out of reflex

"Stop!" Matt shouted making Santana jump

Brittany stepped forward, "Don't yell at her. Now get out"

"No" Matt smirked and pushed her shoulder, "Now back off. I plan to get some tonight"

Brittany shook her head before quickly reaching up, grabbing his head and slamming it into her knee

His nose began to bleed instantly, "What the fuck!" he shouted

"Leave! Now!" Brittany shouted

He and his friends ran out. Brittany sighed and walked into the kitchen and out the back door. She sat down on the back porch and groaned.

"Whoa" Diego breathed

"That was amazing" Sam added

"Did you know that she could do that?" Jake asked Ryder

Ryder shook his head, "No but I think she broke his nose"

"You think!" Whitney said

Santana was in shock and she just stood still

"S, you alright?" Quinn asked

Santana took a deep breath before walking through the kitchen and out the back door after Brittany.

"Britt?" Santana said quietly as she walked up to her girlfriend and took a seat next to her

"You scared of me now?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana shook her head, "No, why would I be?"

"Babe, I just shattered his nose" Brittany sighed

"You were standing up for me, Britt" Santana said touching Brittany's shoulder, "And besides I know that you would never hurt me"

"Never" Brittany said before looking up at her girlfriend and noticing that Santana had an odd look on her face, "What is it, San?"

Santana sighed, "So is it wrong that I thought it was incredibly sexy how you just kicked his ass in one move?"

Brittany laughed, "Really?"

"Uh yeah" Santana grinned

They both laughed for a moment till Brittany slowly stopped, "I didn't like him talking about you like that"

"I know" Santana nodded

"I would never talk about you like that" Brittany mumbled

"Baby, I know that" Santana said scooting closer to Brittany, "God, Britt, you are amazing. You treat me like a queen"

"You're more than a queen, San. You're an angel" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled and leaned forward connecting their lips. She grabbed the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her closer. Brittany cupped one side of Santana's jaw, kissing back deeply.

Some of the crew walked outside to check on them and smiled when they found them. Puck looked at Santana and sighed before walking back inside with the rest of the crew.

 ** _Monday (May 10_** ** _th_** ** _/Last Week) Morning 9:00am:_**

"Alright Guys, this is our last week together" Mr. Schue said, "I want us to spend this time expressing our feelings. If there's a song that you want to perform then do it. In fact Ms. Pillsbury, Ms. Holiday and I have a song we'd like to start this week off with. This is a reminder to all of you that no matter what we will always be here for you all."

The music began and they all grinned

 _Mr. Schue:_

 **You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

 _Ms. Holiday:_ **  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me**

 _Ms. Pillsbury:_ **  
Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you**

 _All 3:_ **  
Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me**

All of the New Directions clapped

"That was awesome" Brittany grinned

Mr. Schue laughed, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it"

"I've got a song. It's not about saying goodbye though, but it's important to me and I feel like it really defines the kind of love, respect and friendships that can be found in this room" Diego spoke up

"Alright, go ahead" Mr. Schue said taking a seat with the other teachers

Diego, Sam, Ryder, Santana and Unique went to the front

"This song should be important to everyone in here." Diego added

He spoke to the band the music started and Brittany smiled recognizing the song

 _Sam:_

 **When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,  
'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.  
I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin'."  
Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.  
I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league."  
A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that liked the same sex  
Had the characteristics  
The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
Playing God, aw nah here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
I don't know**

 _Santana:_ **  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm**

 _Diego:_ **  
If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
A culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
Live on and be yourself  
When I was at church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed  
That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same, but that's not important  
No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it**

Everyone started to clap along with the music

 _Santana:_ **  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm**

 _Ryder:_ **  
We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on  
With the veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
'Til the day that my uncles can be united by law  
When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law is gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever God you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up**

 _Santana:_ **  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm**

 _Santana (Unique):_ **  
Love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love is patient  
Love is kind  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
Love is kind **

"Wonderful job you guys!" Mr. Schue beamed

Brittany got up and walked over to Santana, "Great job baby"

"Thanks" Santana smiled

"D, you guys killed it" Brittany added giving Diego a high-five

"Thanks man" Diego grinned

"Alright guys, tomorrow I wanna hear some more songs" Mr. Schue said as the bell rang, "See you all tomorrow"

Brittany kissed Santana before heading off to Chemistry with Rachel and Brooke.

"What song are you gunna sing, Britt?" Brooke asked as they sat down

"I've got an idea to do with the guys" Brittany replied

"Which means you wont tell us?" Rachel asked

"Spot on, my friend" Brittany smirked making the other two laugh

 ** _Tuesday (May 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Everyone was talking in the glee club till Mr. Schue walked in, "Alright guys, who's performing today?"

Rachel and Quinn raised their hands

"Come on down girls" Mr. Schue smiled

When they got there they talked to the band and the music began

 _Rachel:_

 **Here we are now  
Everything is about to change**

 _Quinn:_ **  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday**

 _Rachel (Both):_

 **A chapter ending (but the story's only just begun)**

 _Quinn:_

 **A page is turning for everyone**

 _Both (Rachel):_ **  
So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
(Wherever I go)**

 _Both:_ **  
Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away**

 _Rachel:_ **  
So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me**

 _Quinn:_ **  
So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go**

 _Both:_ **  
Wherever I, wherever I go**

"Great job!" Mr. Schue smiled

"Who sings that song?" Brittany asked

Rachel blushed, "Hannah Montana"

Brittany smirked

"What?! It's a great song!" Rachel exclaimed and the class burst out laughing

"Alright Pierce, what have you got?" Quinn said

Brittany nodded, "Ready boys?"

Brittany and the guys all went down to the front. Britt talked to the band and the music began

 _Sam:_

 **Hello  
Hello  
Hello**

 _Britt:_ **  
Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**

 _All:_ **  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

 _Britt:_ **  
I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**

 **** _All:_ **  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

 **Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

 _Britt & Sam:_ **  
It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you**

 _All:_ **  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

"Awesome job guys!" Mr. Schue said clapping

"And that wasn't Hannah Montana" Sam grinned making the class laugh

"No it definitely wasn't" Mercedes laughed

When the bell rang they all walked out of class and went to the auditorium. They had all decided to just ski their classes for the rest of the day and walk around school.

"So what song should we perform at Graduation?" Diego asked the crew as they all sat down on the stage.

"What about 'Breakaway'?" Tina asked

They all thought, "Nah" Sam said, "That'd be great for class but we need an epic song for Graduation"

"'Just Hold On'? It's pretty epic" Diego asked

"Yeah, that songs great" Ryder said grinning

 ** _Friday (May 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

"So this week has been amazing" Mr. Schue smiled, "Everyone sang songs and let out their feelings. There were some tears but guys I want them to be tears of joy because your lives are just beginning."

"Stop it Mr. Schue before I start bawling again" Sam said

Everyone smiled

"We have time for one last song then you all have to leave to go to Graduation practice." Mr. Schue said, "So who's up?"

"We all thought really hard about who should sing the last song, Mr. Schue but then we decided to sing together" Diego said

The band began playing

 ** _[Sam:]_** **  
Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh...**

 **Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on**

 ** _[Tina:]_** **  
Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Don't you forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you forget about me**

 ** _[Santana:]_** **  
Will you stand above me?**

 ** _[Quinn and Jake:]_** **  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down**

 ** _[Ryder and Rachel:]_** **  
Will you recognize me?  
Call my name or walk on by**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
Oooh woah!**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Oh woah!-woah!**

 ** _[Diego:]_** **  
Don't you try and pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't**

 ** _[Kurt:]_** **  
Harm you or touch your defenses  
(** ** _[with Brooke:]_** **Vanity and security, no)**

 ** _[Michelle:]_** **  
Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby**

 ** _[All:]_** **  
Don't you forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you forget about me**

 **As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away**

 ** _[Santana (All):]_** **  
(La la la la, la la la la)  
Or will you walk away?  
(La la la la, la la la la)  
Will you walk on by?  
(La la la la, la la la la) Come on - call my name  
Will you call my name? (La la la la, la la la la)**

 ** _[Jake:]_** **  
Come on, come on  
Call my name!**

 ** _[All (Unique):]_** **  
La la la la la,  
La la la la, (Call my name, yeah!)  
La la la la la, la la la la, (You can call my name!)  
La la la la la, (Yeah!)  
La la la la, (You can call my name!)  
La la la la la, la la la la, (Ooh, yeah!)  
La la la la la, (Oh)  
La la la la, (You can call me)  
La la la la la, la la la la, (Call me, call my name!)  
La la la la la, (Yeah!)  
La la la la, (Oh!)  
You can call my name! (You can call my name!) **

The three teachers and underclassmen all cheered

"That was wonderful guys!" Mr. Schue beamed, "Now I know that we agreed that you all would decide what to sing tomorrow but I just want to check in and make sure that you have all decided."

"Sure have, and it's a surprise" Mercedes smiled

Mr. Schue nodded, "Alright, I'm excited"

 ** _Saturday (May 15_** ** _th_** ** _/Graduation Day) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany and the crew met up in the glee room. They were all dressed in red gowns and hats.

"Today's the day" Diego said nervously

"We all made it…together" Brittany smiled

They all took a moment to look around before going to the auditorium for Graduation

There was an entire section full of friends and families of the crew

"Welcome to McKinley High Graduation ceremony" Principal Figgins said, "I want to say that we are losing many wonderful students however our lose is the world's gain"

They valedictorians gave their speeches then the time came that everyone was looking forward to.

They all waited for their names nervously

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine walked to the front and accepted his diploma. He was beaming and waved at the crowd before standing in his assigned spot

"Rachel Berry" Rachel strode to the front and barley cried as she received her diploma from Ms. Pillsbury. Her dads were thrilled.

"Tina Cohen-Chang" Tina nervously walked to the podium, grabbed her diploma all the while crying her eyes out. Tina's family was calmly clapping however Mike was jumping up and down, proud of his girlfriend,

"Sam Evans" Sam ran to the front and did a cartwheel before grabbing his diploma and hugging Ms. Pillsbury. The crowd laughed at his excitement while clapping up a storm.

"Quinn Fabray" Quinn walked, as elegantly as she could, to receive her diploma. Her family was pretty calm but plenty proud.

"Michelle Garcia" Michelle walked to the front as the Garcia/Lopez family cheered. She smiled as Finn while he clapped along with the family.

"Yeah!" Finn shouted making Michelle laugh

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt basically floated to the front and accepted his diploma. Burt, his father, was ecstatic as he applauded his son along with everyone else in the section.

"Mercedes Jones"

"Yeah Baby!" Sam instantly shouted

Mercedes smiled and walked toward Ms. Pillsbury. She hugged Ms. Pillsbury as she accepted her diploma. The entire crew cheered along with her very loud family.

"Diego Lopez" Diego grinned and walked to the front. The Lopez and Pierce Family were the loudest of all. He received his diploma and grinned at Whitney as she cheered for him.

"I love you baby" Brittany said quickly to Santana

"I love you too" Santana smiled

"Santana Lopez" If anyone could be heard of Brittan, the Lopez family and the Pierce family it would have shocked anyone within earshot. Santana walked to the front and smiled at her friends and family as she accepted her diploma from Ms. Pillsbury. She walked to her assigned spot and waited to see Brittany.

"Ryder Lynn" Ryder ran to the front hugged his mom on the way. Everyone clapped for him. He grabbed his diploma and quickly took his spot.

"Brittany Pierce" The glee club section was pandemonium. Brittany walked by her family and high-fived Benny before walking on stage. She happily received her diploma from Ms. Pillsbury as her mother, of course, shot blue confetti into the air.

"Bonnie, you can't do that" Brent sighed

"Let them try to stop me" Bonnie smirked and continued to cheer for her eldest

Brittany shook her head at her mother's actions but smiled because she knew that only her mom would do something like that

"Jake Puckerman"

"That's my brother!" Puck shouted as Jake jogged to the front and accepted his diploma. He took his spot in the graduating crowd and waited alongside his friends.

"Bree Watson" The room wasn't very loud but the New Directions were. Everyone knew that Bree had been a bitch most of her time at the school but the glee club knew that she was trying her best to be a better person. She accepted her diploma and stood in her spot

"Brooke Woods" Brooke smiled as she walked to the front. She calmly accepted her diploma before jumping up and down on her way to her assigned spot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your graduating class. Now as a last performance for many here are the New Directions" Principal Figgins announced and the entire glee club stood in front of the rest of the graduating class.

The band began playing

 _Blaine:_

 **Wish that you could build a time machine  
So you could see  
The things no one can see  
Feels like you're standing on the edge  
Looking at the stars  
And wishing you were them**

 _Britt (All):_ **  
****What do you do when a chapter ends?  
** **Do you close the book and never read it again?  
** **Where do you go when your story's done?  
** **You can be who you were or who you'll become  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong** **)** **  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, darling just hold on** **)**

 _All:_ **  
****The sun goes down and it comes back up  
** **The world it turns no matter what  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong  
Darling, just hold on**

 _Boys (Ryder):_ **  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, darling, just hold on  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh**

 _Kurt:_ **  
It's not over 'til it's all been said  
** **It's not over 'til your dying breath  
** **So what do you want them to say when you're gone?  
** **That you gave up or that you kept going on?**

 _Britt (All):_ **  
****What do you do when a chapter ends?  
** **Do you close the book and never read it again?  
** **Where do you go when your story's done?  
** **You can be who you were or who you'll become  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, ** **if it all goes wrong** **)** **  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, darling just hold on)**

 _All Santana):_ **  
****The sun goes down and it comes back up  
** **The world it turns no matter what  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong  
(Darling, just hold on)**

 _All (Sam):_ **  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh  
(Darling, just hold on)  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh  
If it all goes wrong  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh  
Darling just hold on**

 _All (Sam):_ **  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh  
If it all goes wrong, (darling just hold on)**

The room erupted in loud applause once the song was over and most of the graduates threw their hats in the air.

Brittany however, grabbed her girlfriend and spun around feeling overjoyed.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

"Ma, you can't just shoot confetti into the air" Brittany sighed while still smiling

"Well I don't give a damn. It was awesome" Bonnie said making the crew and families laugh as they all walked to the glee room.

"What's up Mr. Schue" Diego asked

Mr. Schue had asked everyone to meet back in the glee room after graduation was over.

"I wanted to perform one last song for you guys" Mr. Schue smiled

Everyone stood still as he went over to the piano and began playing

 **I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything**

 **My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish**

 **I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you  
And the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything**

 **My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish**

 **My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish**

 **This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big **

Everyone was sniffing and most of the girls were crying

Brittany walked over to Mr. Schue. "We love you, Mr. Schue" she said and hugged him

"I love you all" Mr. Schue said as the rest of the glee club joined in on the hug

 **Almost didn't make it through that last part lol. I hope I did alright. I'll be working on Part 2 for a while before I post anything. Part 1 was a lot of fun.**


	101. How do you see the writer?

Just for fun:

How do you see the writer?

Feel free to add more

Hair:

Blonde

Brunette

Red head

Black hair

Skin:

Black

White

Tan

From:

America

Europe

Eyes:

Blue

Green

Hazel

Brown

Gender:

Male

Female

Trans man

Trans woman

Sex:

Gay

Bi

Straight

Age?


End file.
